Digimon Saga
by Kingkaiju
Summary: A group of teens are sent a mysterious message,and flung into a strange world. Now they must find a way back home,as a dark force watches them from the shadows. (Cover art by Linkmaste.) (Rated Teen for language. Chapters 6-10 currently being revised.)
1. Episode 1:A World Apart

**Episode 1: A World Apart**

The summer sun beat down on the streets below,waves of heat radiating off the concrete. As Trent walked across the street,he could feel his sneakers sink into the gooey tarmac. Pieces of the black gunk,clinging to their bottoms. He ran his fingers through his thick red hair,wiping the sweat from his brow. Normally the heat didn't bother him. After all it was always hot in Houston. But this year was intense,even by his standards. So much so,that even the walk up to the apartment was a slog. His feet falling heavily on every step of the stairwell. The boy cursing the fact that he lived on the third floor.

"Mooom! I'm home!" he announced,walking through the doorway. The cool air inside the apartment feeling extremely refreshing. But there was no response from within.

"Mom?" he called. Again,no answer. Trent shrugged,and walked over to the fridge. After retrieving a soda from its cold confines,he noticed a note attached to the door.

_"Went to the store to pick up stuff for dinner and run a few errands. Be back around 7:00_

_Love,Mom"_

Trent looked toward the oven. The digital clock reading three twelve,in bright green letters. "Looks like she'll be a while."

After a quick shower,and a change of clothes,Trent flopped onto the couch.

"Wonder what's on." he said,clicking the tv remote. The screen flashed to life,showing the local news.

"This heat wave has been quite stifling. Even for us Houstonians." said the weatherman,his smile bright and hair perfectly coiffed. "But don't worry folks. You can look forward to a bit of a cool spell starting this evening. A large thunderstorm is rolling in,with a nice cold front trailing behind it. Back to you Jill!"

The camera panned over to the main newsroom. Where a cheery brunette sat behind the desk. "Thank you,Hank." she said with a smile. "Our top story tonight. A local scientist at the University of Houston says. She has discovered something that will change humanities views about cyberspace."

"Boring." Trent yawned,flipping the channel,the screen flashing through several shows. A nature documentary,a monster movie,trashy reality shows,and cartoon reruns. "As usual there's never anything good on." he grumbled,flipping off the television.

Trent got up from the couch,and walked to his room at the end of the hall. With a tired sigh,he eased himself into the office chair in front of his computer. Clicking on his browser to check his emails and messages. After sorting through what was mostly spam,he decided play some Warframe.

As he played,a storm slowly began to roll in outside,going unnoticed by the boy. At least two hours past,before a sudden clap of thunder caused him to leap in surprise.

"Holy crap!" he yelped, getting up from his seat to look out the window.

Outside the weather had taken a turn. The sweltering summer day given way to a raging thunderstorm. The wind whipped and howled,the rain a torrential downpour. Lightning flashed and crackled,followed by the boom of thunder.

"Man it's really coming down." Trent remarked,peering outside. "Hope moms okay."

In that moment a bolt of lightning struck just outside his window. With a loud crackle,it crashed into a nearby power line,a shower of sparks raining down. Trent's room went dark. And the thunder that soon followed,caused him to recoil from the window. Falling backward,and hitting his head on the edge of his desk.

Trent awoke a few minutes later,his head sore and aching. The pitter patter of rain,and the boom of rolling thunder could still be heard outside. The room was almost pitch black. The still flickering computer screen being the only source of light. With the computer still on,Trent believed the power must still be on somehow. Feeling around the room,he was able to find the switch on the far wall. He flipped the switch several times,but the lights didn't so much as glimmer.

Trent looked at the white computer screen,his brow furrowed. "What the heck is going on?"

He sat back in his chair,staring at the monitor intently. It was completely blank,a strange static noise emanating from it. The electronic thrum,began to grow louder and louder. Like the beating heart of a machine. Until suddenly,it was silenced,and bold red text began to scrawl across the screen.

"_Would you like to go on an adventure?"_

"An adventure?" Trent said under his breath.

As if the text had heard him,it replied. "_Yes an adventure."_

Trent was taken aback,fear beginning to course through him. Every part of him told the boy to simply leave the strange message be. And wait in in the living room for his mother's return. But there was a niggling curiosity in the back of his mind. Wanting to know more about this mysterious message.

In the end,curiosity won out,and against his better judgement,he asked. "Who are you?"

Once more,as if the text had known his question it responded.

"_Someone who can take you to a place beyond your imagining."_

"What do I have to do?"

"_Just step through the door." _

The screen went black,a string of zeroes and ones flying across it. They seemed random at first, but slowly formed into a coherent shape,a doorway.

Trent felt drawn toward it,as if some invisible force was pulling him in. He reached out his hand to the door,and with a single touch,it swung open. In a flash of light the boy was pulled through the portal,leaving no trace that we was ever there. The monitor flickered to white once again,a final message appearing on the screen.

"_Now the journey begins." _

Then the screen went black,leaving the room completely dark. Save for the lightning that flashed outside.

* * *

Trent lost all feeling of self,his mind was aware, but he could not feel his body. It was a hazy dream like state. Drifting through empty space with a sense of weightlessness. He did not know how long he floated through that space. Time seeming nonexistent to him. A strange sensation suddenly began to flow through him. His mind feeling the subtle presence of his body. Tingling pinpricks flowed through his arms and legs,his head feeling cloudy. He began to move his limbs,feeling the ground beneath him. His eyes fluttered open to see a clear blue sky above. Sitting up with a start,Trent surveyed his surroundings.

All around him was a field of long green grass. Carpeting a landscape of rolling hills and pastures. Small patches of yellow wildflowers dotted the sea of green. Their subtle sweet scent wafting on the breeze. Not far from where he lay,was the edge of a large forest,dominated by tall oak like trees.

"Where..am I?" Trent said as he stood up. He walked about in stunned wonder. And without so much as a thought,wandered into the nearby forest.

The boy strolled through the forest in dream like wonder,taking in the strange surroundings. The bushes and trees were completely alien. The tree's broad leaves were in every color of the rainbow. Their trunks a hue of dark blue,the bark covered in swirling patterns. They had wire like roots,that sunk into the ground. As if plugged into some unknown power source. He was in such awe of everything around him,he wandered for what seemed like hours. Then like a bolt from the blue, he realized the gravity of the situation.

"How the hell did I even get here? How do I get back!?" he started to panic,his mind racing a mile a minute. "Okay,chill out Trent." With a deep calming breath,he steadied himself. "Ok...so the first question. How did I get here?" The mysterious text flashed through his mind.

"_Would you like to go on an adventure?"_

"So whatever that was brought me here." The boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now the question is." He looked all around him,the afternoon sun shining through the treetops. "Where is here?" His train of thought was soon cut short by a huge crashing sound. Trent wheeled about with a start,his eyes wide with shock.

Before him was what could only be described as a dinosaur. The beast stood on four powerful trunk like legs,its back and face covered by plates of grey armor. But the feature that stood out the most, was its massive singular horn. Its eyes locked onto to Trent, nostrils flaring, as it kicked up dust with its stamping feet.

Trent backed away as slowly as possible,holding his hands up in a calming manner . "Nice dinosaur. Good dinosaur."

The giant creature bellowed,and charged,trampling the ground as it moved.

"Oh crap!" Trent turned,and ran,as fast as his legs would let him. Dodging past large trees,and bushes,hoping to slow the creature down. But they did little to stop the monster,as it knocked down everything it's path. The boy ran and ran,until his legs began to ache and burn. It seemed inevitable that the beast would catch him.

"Hey over here!" a voice called,seemingly from nowhere.

Out of the corner of his eye,Trent caught the source of the noise. A large burrow,dug beneath the roots of a tree. He stopped in his tracks, turning back only for a second to see the huge beast barreling toward him. Without a second thought,he leapt into the dark hole.

With a tumble,Trent landed on what felt like soft ground. Eyes squinting,his vision tried to adjust to his new surroundings.

"You're lucky I was around." said a voice from the dark.

"Yeah thanks for the save." The boy's eyes focused hard,trying to make out the appearance of his savoir.

"It was no trouble." The voice replied. "After all it is a knight's duty to protect people." The owner of the voice then slowly stepped into the light.

He was a small dragon like creature,his whole body covered in white armor. Two horns sat atop his head,another on his snout,and a red tattered cloak flowed from his neck. He walked on all fours,three sharp claws growing from each of his feet.

"What...are you?" Trent backed away tentatively.

"I am not a what." The little dragon said,feeling a little insulted. "I am a who. And who I am is Huckmon." He stepped closer,looking the boy over. "And you are?"

"Tr...Trent."

Huckmon studied him closely. "You don't look like any digimon I've ever seen."

"Digimon?" The boy quirked a brow. "I don't even know what that is."

"I am a digimon." The little dragon gestured outside. "And that big guy out there is also a digimon named Monochromon"

The boy turned his head toward the burrow's entrance. "That monster has a name?"

Huckmon scrutinized the boy,drawing almost uncomfortably close. "So if you are not a digimon…" The dragon's eyes narrowed. "... then what are you?"

Trent blinked a few times before replying."I'm just a human."

Huckmon's eyes widened with surprise. "A...human?"

"Y..yeah."

The dragon looked at the ground,puzzled. "But humans are supposed to be a myth! A fairy tale!"

"Yeah well I could say the same about you!" Trent retorted, his arms crossed. "Where I come from dragons don't exist and dinosaurs are extinct!"

Huckmon bowed his head in apology. "Sorry. I meant no offense."

The boy couldn't help but smirk,suddenly feeling more comfortable in the creature's presence. "Hey don't worry about it." He crossed his legs to sit more comfortably. "Huckmon,right?"

The digimon gave a quick nod. "Its nice to meet ya!" Trent held out his hand.

Huckmon regarded him for a moment,before smiling,and extending his claw.

"Likewise Trent." The boy took the digimon's claw and the two shook heartily.

"Good. Now that introductions are out of the way." said Trent. "I have a lot of questions."

Huckmon sat back on his haunches,and waved a claw to the boy. "Ask away."

The redhead pondered for a moment,trying to find the right first question. "Ok let's start with the big one. Where am I?"

"This place is called The Forest of Awakening. It is on the western half of the Proxy Continent."

Trent arched an eyebrow. "Look I may have failed geography. But there are only seven continents on earth,and I'm pretty sure none of them are called Proxy."

Huckmon gave him a serious look. "Well this isn't earth."

"Wh..What? If this isn't earth than,where the heck am I?!"

"This is the Digital world."

The boy scratched his head in confusion. "So like….I'm on another planet or something?"

"Something like that." Huckmon shrugged,and pondered for a moment. Trying to find the right words to answer the boy's query. "I wish my master were here. He could explain it better than I could."

"Your master?"

The dragon digimon nodded "Yes my master and teacher,Gankoomon he is very wise. He was training me to be a member of the Royal Knights."

"Yeah you mentioned something about being a knight. So who are these Royal knights?"

Huckmon's eyes suddenly began to glimmer with excitement. "They are the sacred guardians of the digital world!" His voice was filled with fervor as he spoke. "They're names are legendary,known far and wide by all digimon. The Royal Knights are the defenders of all that is good and right." He puffed out his chest proudly. "It's always been my dream to become one of them."

Trent gave a slight chuckle "Wow that's pretty cool. I hope your dream comes true." The boy then rubbed his chin in thought. "So now that I know where I am. The next question is…. how do I get back?"

"Well do you know how you got here?"

Trent then related the story of the mysterious message, and the gateway that he was sucked into. "Then I woke up in a green pasture,wandered into the forest and well, here we are."

The digimon nodded,his eyes closing in contemplation."I have heard stories of humans coming to the digital world long ago. But that's all they were, just stories. I guess there was some truth to them after all."

"So...I guess that means you don't have any idea how I can get home, huh?"

Huckmon shook his head regretfully. The boy placed his hands over his face,and gave a defeated sigh. "Great. Just great."

Huckmon regarded him with a saddened look,trying to think of anything he could say to cheer the boy up. He soon recalled something. "Wait! That's it! I know someone who might be able to help."

Trent looked back up and smiled excitedly. "Really!?"

The digimon gave an affirmative nod. "I've heard of a wise old digimon, named Jijimon. He lives in File City, just a day or so from here. They say he knows everything about the digital world. He might know of a way to take you back."

"Wow thats great!" Trent shouted with excitement,until a sudden realization popped into his mind. "Wait how am I supposed to get there? I don't have the slightest idea where I would go."

Huckmon put a claw to his chest. "Easy silly, I'll take you there!"

"You would do that?!"

"Of course! After all,it's a knight's duty to help those in need ."

Without thinking, Trent hugged the little dragon tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Huckmon choked as he was squeezed in the boy's arms. "Ok I appreciate the thanks." he wheezed. "But I can't breathe."

Trent then let the dragon go, setting him back down with care. "Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

* * *

The two emerged from the hole cautiously,listening for any signs of Monochromon. They looked about in every direction,bodies tensing in anticipation. After several minutes of silence,Trent breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess he finally left." He then turned to his new companion. "So which way?"

Huckmon surveyed the surrounding area, getting his bearings. Once he was sure of his direction, he pointed a claw eastward. "This way!" The little dragon then began to march toward their destination,Trent following not far behind.

The pair journeyed in silence for a time,just taking in the scenery. Trent's eyes eventually falling on Huckmon. In the light of day he noticed something that he hadn't before. On the digimon's cloak,was a hood,with metal spikes jutting from its rim. But what really caught his eye were the pair of goggles sewn into it.

"Hey Huckmon I just realized something."

The digimon turned his head "What's that?"

Trent pointed to the pair of goggles he wore over his beanie. "Check it out! We match!"

Huckmon looked over his shoulder at the hood,and back to the boy, smiling.

"Yeah I guess we do!" As they moved forward they started to strike up a small conversation.

"So…" the boy began. "You said you were training with your master right?"

Keeping his eyes on the path,the little dragon gave a nod in response. "So,where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. I've haven't seen him for quite some time. He sent me out on my own. Said the only way for me to truly complete my training,was to go and experience the world. " The little dragon shook his head. "I'm not sure what he meant by that." He then chanced a glance back at the red head. "But I'm sure I'll figure it out!"

The two continued to converse easily. Trent asking all the questions he could about the digital world. And Huckmon answering to the best of his abilities. The digimon was also equally curious about the human world. The boy told his new companion all he could. About his home,family,school and anything else that came to mind. They continued at a leisurely pace. Carrying on with their chat and enjoying each others company.

For a couple of hours all was peaceful. When Huckmon stopped in his tracks,his body tensing up.

Trent looked to the dragon digimon. "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming." Huckmon growled.

Several trees were tossed aside,as Monochromon burst through the treeline. He roared powerfully and stared down his targets.

Trent backed away in surprise." Doesn't this guy have better things to do!?"

"Apparently not!"

Monochromon charged forward,lowering its head,threatening to impale the pair on his horn. "Horn strike!"

The two barely dodged in time, the dinosaur's horn toppling the tree just behind them.

"He's going to come back around!" Huckmon yelled. "You get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"What?! Are you crazy?" Trent waved his arms in panic. "I'm not gonna leave you alone with that thing!"

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself." Huckmon turned his attention to Monochromon, who was charging at them once again. The dragon opened his mouth,and a ball of fire began to form."Searing Shot!" The red hot flame struck the dinosaur in the eye, causing him to veer off course, roaring painfully. "Go now!" he yelled to the boy,keeping his eyes trained on his opponent.

Trent wanted to argue the point, but decided against it. He did as he was bade,casting a backward glance at Huckmon. Before heading off deeper into the forest.

Huckmon watched Trent go, until he was far out of sight. His attention turning back to Monochromon. The giant beast growled low,one eye closed shut from where Huckmon's attack had struck. He bellowed at the dragon digimon,anger in his eye. "Horn Strike!" he called charging again.

The smaller digimon dodged out of the attack's path. "Searing shot!" Another ball of flame shot through air,and exploded into his opponent's backside.

Monochromon howled in pain,and turned about,much more nimbly than his bulk would suggest. "Volcano Strike!" He opened his large maw,spewing forth red hot globs of burning magma.

With great agility Huckmon leaped away from the attack. The liquid fire burning the ground where he once dinosaur digimon did not give him any moment to recover, and charged with his horn. Huckmon knew he could not dodge in time,and decided to meet the brute head on. His clawed feet glowing with a sudden sharpness as he charged.

"Saber Claw!" the dragon roared. The two attacks clashed, the larger creature winning in raw power. Huckmon was tossed aside by the champion digimon,knocking the wind out of him. Monochromon roared proudly,basking in his little victory. Only to be cut short by his horn snapping clean off.

Huckmon smirked as he regained his footing. His opponent stared him down with burning anger, one eye bloodshot with fury. "Volcano Strike!" A surge of searing lava shot forward at the rookie digimon. Who sidestepped the attack by a hair's breadth. Monochromon soon became relentless,firing one attack after the other. Huckmon bobbed and weaved,trying to weather the onslaught as long as possible.

* * *

Trent ran deeper and deeper into the forest,coming to a stop at a wide rushing river.

He stared at the ground,clenching his fists in frustration. The boy didn't want to run,he had to help Huckmon. His own words flashed through his mind then,words he had spoken so many years ago.

"_I never want to lose anyone like that again!"_

"I have to help him." he spoke aloud,his fist smashing into a nearby tree. "But how?" Trent's eyes turned to the river before him. Its waters rushed by powerfully,sweeping away anything unlucky enough to fall in. "That's it!" he exclaimed. He then turned and ran as fast as his legs would take him,back to the sounds of the ongoing battle.

* * *

Huckmon staggered to keep upright,the wave of attacks finally wearing him down. His adversary lumbered slowly toward him,lava dripping from his maw.

"Volcano..." The beasts attack was cut short by a large rock striking him in the face. Monochromon rounded about in anger. His single eye catching sight of the one who had thrown the stone.

Trent stood just fifteen feet away,his tongue sticking out mockingly. "Hey ugly,love the new look!" he taunted. "No horn looks good on you!"

Huckmon stood weakly,his body aching. "What are you doing? You idiot." he said under his breath.

The dinosaur digimon roared at the boy,stamping his feet in preparation for a charge.

"You want me ugly!?" Trent turned and ran down the forest path "Then come and get me!"

With a thunderous bellow the large digimon gave chase.

The boy's heart pounded in his chest,his breathing ragged as he ran. He chanced a glance back to see his pursuer,who was charging at full speed. "Why did I think this was a good idea?!" he said, his body starting to tire. But despite the burning in his lungs and legs. He continued,finally coming to the rushing river. Standing at its edge,he turned to face the direction of his pursuer.

Seconds later,Monochromon burst through the bushes,barreling toward the boy. But Trent did not run,he stood his ground waiting. The dinosaur digimon rushed toward him,anger burning in his eye. At the last moment,Trent leapt to the side. Monochromon could not stop himself in time. His momentum causing him to fall into the river's raging waters. He surfaced several times,but the current kept pulling him under. Unable to fight the powerful river,he was soon swept away by the current. Trent breathed a heavy sigh,watching the rushing water for a few moments. Before heading back the way he came.

Trent returned to find Huckmon recovering from the battle. When the dragon digimon caught sight of the boy. He smiled broadly and walked over to him.

"What happened to Monochromon?"

The be-goggled boy smiled,falling onto his back next to his companion.

"Don't worry about him I took care of it." he sighed,trying to catch his breath.

Huckmon wanted to ask more,but decided in the end it didn't matter. "Thanks for saving me."

The boy turned to him with a grin. "Hey,what are friends for?"

"Yeah." Huckmon nodded "Friends." he repeated, and offered his claw. Trent took it gladly and they shook,both smiling.

Suddenly,a flash of light appeared around the boy's arm. So bright that it was almost blinding. The light then faded, just as quickly as it had appeared,leaving behind a strange device on his wrist.

"What the heck?" He looked at it curiously. "What is this thing?"

"No idea." The dragon shook his head. "But...for some reason,I get the feeling that it's important."

Trent looked at the device intently. "Yeah, I'm not sure why...but I kinda feel the same thing."

**To be continued...**

**Authors Note:**

_This is my first fic on this site,and its a project that I've been wanting to do for awhile. I hope to update it on a regular basis. Be sure to tune in next week,for Episode 2:New Faces and Strange Places!_

_Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated,thank you._


	2. Episode 2:New Faces And Strange Places

**Episode 2: New Faces And Strange Places**

After a nights rest, Huckmon and Trent continued onward into the forest. The boy fiddling with his new device,as he strolled alongside his companion.

"What is this thing supposed to be anyway?"

The rookie digimon rolled his eyes. "If you keep messing with it like that you're gonna break it."

"Oh yeah,cause you're the expert." the boy scoffed,rolling his eyes right back. He continued toying with the device,until his stomach growled audibly. "Man,I wish I had eaten something when I got home. I'm starving!"

Huckmon looked up at the boy,clutching his own stomach. "I could go for something myself. You wait here. I'll go see if I can find something to eat." The little dragon scanned their surroundings for a moment,before disappearing into the underbrush.

Still clutching his gurgling stomach,Trent took a seat on a nearby stump. As he waited for his friends return,he began tinkering with the device once more. Pressing the buttons in every sequence imaginable. Suddenly the strange gadget lit up,displaying a round holographic screen.

"Woah,cool." the boy said under his breath.

Displayed on the screen,was a menu with several options. Though it was written in a strange language he didn't recognize. He furrowed his brow curiously,and pressed the first menu option. The device made a few beeps and whistles. Before displaying a 3D image of Huckmon,a selection of information written just below it.

_Partner Status_

_Name: Huckmon _

_Level: Rookie _

_Type: Dragon_

_Attribute: Data_

_Current synchronization at 25%_

"Man this thing is cool! Wonder what else it does."

Before Trent could probe the machine further,Huckmon returned. He laid out a small spread of nuts and fruits,of various shapes and sizes. "Dig in!" the dragon exclaimed. Then without ceremony,he chomped into one of the larger fruits. Juice dripping messily from his mouth.

Trent took one of his own,biting into the the strange purple fruit. "Mmm." Trent swallowed. "Tastes like a cross between a mango and a grape." After finishing it,he eagerly grabbed another. This one was bright red, with a spiky outer skin. He took a huge bite,almost breaking his teeth on its hard exterior. "Owww!" he yelped,rubbing his jaw.

Huckmon laughed aloud at the boy's expense."You're supposed to peel that one silly. Here let me." The little dragon took the fruit, and with his sharp claws cut away the hard skin. "There! Now try it."

The boy took it with a bit of trepidation,but bit into it all the same. "Not bad." he commented,his mouth full. "Can't quite place the flavor of that one. Sorta like a pineapple,but not quite."

After finishing their meal,the two pressed forward,the weather fair as they marched. The sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky,and a gentle breeze swept through the boughs of the trees. As they walked,the landscape started to shift.

The brush became denser,and the grassy ground gave way to a thick carpet of moss. The trees were different as well,glittering with bright neon colors. Their colors never stayed static,shifting and changing into different hues and shades. The leaves were translucent,and almost invisible to the naked eye. When the light of the sun shone through them,rainbows of color littered the ground.

They soon came to a large clearing,a crystal clear pond lying near its center. As the two walked to the clearings edge. Something caught the boy's eye,stopping him in his tracks.

Sitting at the pond's edge,was another human. A girl with shoulder length hair,colored a shade of plum. She appeared to be drawing on a sketchpad,as she hummed a tuneless song.

Trent turned to Huckmon excitedly. "I thought you said there were no humans in the digital world?!"

The dragon looked at the girl from afar,his face puzzled. "Guess I was wrong." he said,giving a little shrug.

"Well I'm glad you were wrong!" Trent then stepped into the clearing,running over to the girl

"Hey there!" he called,waving.

She shrieked,and leaped in surprise,almost falling into the pond. Saved,by the quick hand,of a short hooded figure,that Trent had not noticed. The girl held her chest,breathing slow deliberate breaths. Finally she turned to the boy,who stood back,waiting for her response.

"Wh..who are you?" she asked in shaky voice. As the hooded figure stood protectively in front of her.

"Sorry I scared you." Trent apologized,giving a disarming smile. "I just didn't think I'd see another human." He rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I got a little too excited." As he said this Huckmon sidled up next to the boy. "I'm Trent." The boy gestured to his companion. "And this is Huckmon." The little dragon gave a slight nod. "What's your name?" he asked,turning back to her.

The girl looked at him with uncertainty,and turned her gaze to the small figure next to her.

"It's okay." the hooded figure replied. "I don't sense any ill intent from them."

She relaxed visibly."I'm Misaki." she finally answered,adjusting the glasses on her brow. She stood up,dusting off her blouse,and knee length skirt. Before gesturing to her own companion. "And this is Magimon."

The hooded digimon bowed. "A pleasure."

Trent looked at the digimon. He was about the size of a small child,his form completely draped in a blue cloak. Leather gloves and boots covered his hands and feet. While two yellow eyes,peeked out from underneath his hood.

Before Trent could ask any more,four more figures burst through the nearby bushes.

"Misaki are you okay?" said one of the new arrivals. She had long straw blond hair,tied back into a frizzy ponytail. Although her pink and white shirt would,at first,say otherwise. The girl had a rough and tumble look. Accentuated by her leather cowboy boots,and red neckerchief.

Fluttering just beside her was what looked like a giant bee. It looked straight out of a children's cartoon. With its big green eyes and fluffy yellow body,striped with brown.

"We heard a scream,is everything alright?" said one of the others. His hair was a wavy mess of blue,covered by a camo bandana. The clothes he wore didn't seem to fit him quite right. Sagging and hanging in various places. The boys bare feet fit snugly into his open toed sandals.

Hiding behind his leg,Trent could see a small bunny like creature. Its body soft and pink,with swirling blue on its long ears. Across its chest was a crossed pink ribbon,with a silver medallion. Engraved with a crescent moon.

Misaki gave a shy smile,her face reddening. "Sorry,I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine."

She then motioned to Trent and Huckmon. "Look! We're not the only humans here!"

"Oh wow!" the blonde said,as she walked over. "We didn't think we'd see anyone else! "I'm Chloe!" She then gestured to the fluttering ball of fluff next to her. "And this here little cutie is Fanbeemon!"

The bug digimon blushed "Oh stop you flatterer." she buzzed,rubbing her face with her feelers.

Chloe offered her hand to Trent. "Its nice to meet you!"

He took the girl's hand gladly. "I didn't think I'd get to see anyone else either. Names Trent."

"And I'm Huckmon." the little dragon chimed in.

The other boy sauntered up,one hand in his pocket. "Sup dude. Names Kiko,Kiko Montes."

"Sup Kiko." Trent replied. "Nice to meet ya."

Kiko grinned,and looked down at the shaking form behind him. "It's okay Lunamon,come say hello." The pink digimon shook her head,still gripping onto Kiko's leg. The boy sighed. "She's shy."

With introductions out of the way,the group decided to discuss their situation. They all sat on the ground comfortably,forming a circle of eight.

Trent was the first to speak. "So,you guys know how you got here?" He looked to other three teens.

"We're not sure." Chloe answered,shaking her head. "But we think it has something to with this weird message we all got."

"Yeah man,it was the freakiest thing." Kiko added. "I was just picking some stuff up for my mom. When boom!" He punched his hand for emphasis. "This flash of lightning came,and all the power went out. I turned on my phone for some light,but the screen was all weird and staticy. Then out of nowhere I get a message, it was in this really creepy red text that said..."

"Would you like to go on an adventure?" Trent said,finishing the other boy's sentence,his face deftly serious.

Kiko nodded. "Yeah,then before I knew it,I was here."

"I was watching TV when a storm hit." said Chloe. "Everything went out,except for the TV. Then the same thing happened. Static,creepy message, then poof,sucked into wonderland."

Misaki spoke up,feeling a little self conscious at having to speak in front of everyone. "I...was studying at my computer when it happened."

Trent gave a nod. "I was on the computer too." he smirked. "Only I was playing video games."

"Oh yeah what kinda games you play?" asked Kiko,leaning closer to the other boy.

"Lots of stuff. Recently I've been playing a lot Warframe though."

"Sweet! I play too, just got a new skin for my Rhino."

Trent pointed a thumb to his chest. "I play the Excalibur myself."

Chloe snapped her fingers,breaking up their conversation. "Guys focus."

"Sorry." the two said in unison.

Trent's face then took on its previously serious look. "So how long have you guys been here?"

"Only about a day." Chloe answered. "We all met up just yesterday"

Kiko gave a nod. "We bumped into each other not long after we got here."

"And the digimon?" Trent inquired,his eyes looking to their smaller companions.

Kiko smiled, and looked to Lunamon. "She was right there when I came to."

"I...I thought you might be hurt." she replied. "I was just making sure you were alright."

The boy rubbed her head gently,tousling her large ears. "I know and you've been glued to me ever since."

"Fanbeemon just ran into me." Chloe laughed,holding a hand to her head. "She thought my hair was a flower."

"Well its pretty like a flower." Fanbeemon buzzed sheepishly. "And it smells just as sweet."

The blonde quirked a brow,a grin tugging at the side of her mouth. "Now who's the flatterer?" .

"Magimon was there when I woke up as well." said Misaki. "He had rifled through my bag and was reading one of my books."

"I was curious." Magimon said defensively "It's not often you meet someone with good taste in books."

"What about you two?" Chloe inquired,turning to Trent and Huckmon.

"Well..." Trent then related the story of their run in with Monochromon, and how they were heading to File city. "..then my hand started glowing out of nowhere and this thing appeared." He lifted his arm to show off the strange device.

"Cool!" Kiko exclaimed,staring at gadget. He then looked to Trent quizzically "What is it?"

"We're not sure." Huckmon admitted,shaking his head. "But we think it's important."

Trent looked at the device,his brow furrowed. "Maybe Jijimon will know."

"You said he's in a place called File City?" Chloe asked,looking at the dragon digimon.

"Thats right." Huckmon nodded. "We shouldn't be too much further from there. Another day's travel should get us there."

"Well what we waiting for?" Trent said standing up. "Let's get going!" Everyone nodded in agreement,and in no time the group set out.

* * *

The newly formed party trekked at an easy pace. This part of the forest seemed more overgrown,the underbrush dense and tall. The strange rainbow colored trees,had slowly given way to the more "normal" wire rooted trees.

Huckmon lead the pack down the forest path. Kiko and Trent walked alongside each other,chatting easily. Mainly about various video games. Lunamon,was nestled happily in Kiko's arms,content to simply enjoy the scenery. Misaki and Magimon took up the rear,the girl reading as she walked. She was so engrossed, that she didn't notice Chloe and Fanbeemon sidling up to her.

"Whatcha readin?" the blonde asked.

"Ah!" Misaki jumped a little in surprise,blinking a few times before the question registered. "Oh...it's called,The Last Unicorn." She held the up the leather bound volume,the ornate silhouette of a unicorn printed on its cover.

"What's it about?" Chloe asked,with genuine interest.

"Why do wanna know?" Misaki's responded,her tone slightly defensive.

The other girl was not deterred however,and smiled widely at her. "I'm just curious,is that so wrong?"

Misaki gave a little smile,shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I've just never had anyone ask about my books." She looked at the ground sullenly. "I don't really talk to people that much."

Chloe bumped her shoulder gently. "Well you're gonna have to get used to it then."

She pointed to herself,with another wide smile. "Cause I love talking to people and I never shut up." Misaki couldn't help but giggle at that. "Soooo what's it about?" she said, posing the question once more.

The bespectacled girl opened the book,looking at the pages with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's the story of a unicorn, who finds out she may be the last of her kind. And she goes on journey to find out what happened to all the other unicorns."

"That sounds really interesting. Can I read it when you're done?"

"You can read it now.' Misaki replied,handing over the book. "I've read it too many times to count."

"Hey,you said I could read it!" Magimon interrupted.

"I wanna read it too." Fanbeemon added. "It sounds like a nice story."

Chloe put a finger to her chin thoughtfully."I have an idea!" she exclaimed,after a few moments of silence,turning to Misaki. "Why don't you read it to us?"

The other girl blushed in response,and twiddled her fingers nervously. "Umm...I guess I..I could do that."

"I look forward to it." Chloe said with a grin,causing Misaki's blush to deepen.

As they continued,the canopy grew thicker. The leaves and branches of some trees almost weaving together. Less and less light came through the treetops,until the forest was almost completely dark. Everyone stayed close,if not, they could easily be lost in the gloom. Huckmon still lead the way,Trent by his side. The two treading carefully through the dimness. Moving forward,a glimmer caught the boy's eye. It was small at first,but as they approached,it grew. More and more lights beginning to appear as they walked.

Eventually they found the source of the shimmering lights. Hanging from the treetops,were lanterns,each with a glowing were other lights as well,bushes with fluorescent leaves. Tall thin trees,with no limbs to speak of,a large singular bulb at their tops. Each one bent over like a street lamp. Vines with multicolored bulbs,hung like christmas lights. Mushrooms and moss that glowed neon blue and green. It was all quite the site to behold.

'Man." Kiko exclaimed, looking up at the glimmering lights. "Their electric bill must be through the roof."

The others laughed at the statement,save for Magimon,who simply rolled his eyes.

Not far from the gathering of lights,the forest seemed to open up once more,into a huge clearing. The trees around it were in a perfect circle,and nestled in the middle of the clearing was a gathering of small huts.

"Looks like a village." stated Huckmon.

"Wonder who lives there." Chloe pondered aloud,putting her hands on her hips.

Without as second thought,Trent started toward the huts."Let's find out."

As the group approached they caught sight of villages inhabitants. Small plant like digimon,with red petals covering their faces. In place of hands and feet were large purple flowers and thick green roots. Trent's device suddenly sprang to life,the holographic screen appearing again. Displaying a 3D model of the digimon,as well as information about them.

"It says they're called Floramon. " Trent read over the information. "They are generous digimon. As well as great hosts,and offer all the kindness they can to anyone they meet. Their attack,Rain Of Pollen,causes a digimon to become gentle."

"Cool." Kiko said,and pointed at the holographic,screen. "That thing got apps?"

The other boy shrugged in response. "Beats me."

"Well they seem harmless." said Chloe,observing the plant digimon. "Let's go say hello."

When the party came closer,the Floramon screamed in panic. Running into their houses and blocking their doors.

"Well so much for hospitality." Kiko shrugged,and pointed a thumb toward the nearest house. "What's their problem?"

Huckmon's body tensed,his eyes narrowing to slits. "They're afraid of something."

Magimon nodded in agreement. "I sense a dark presence nearby."

Fanbeemon's antenna twitched. "I feel it too."

Lunamon shook visibly behind Kiko's leg. "Something's coming."

Heeding the digimon's warning,the group decided to hide behind a nearby hut. From their hiding place. Chloe and Trent could see several dark shadows emerge from the other side of the clearing.

The blonde shaded her eyes to get a better look. "Over there!" she shouted,pointing her finger.

The rest of the group peeked out from behind the building,to get a better look at the oncoming figures.

As they drew closer,their shapes became more defined. They appeared like small bipedal dinosaurs with huge clawed hands. They were completely black in color,with slitted green eyes.

"BlackAgumon!" Huckmon growled. "They're virus type digimon, with a ferocious temper."

"Oh,great." Trent remarked dryly.

The BlackAgumon came to a stop when they reached the edge of the village. One of them stepped forward meaningfully,his eyes scanning about.

"Come on out!" he demanded. "You know the drill! The boss wants his offering." The Floramon did not move,still cowering in their houses. "Not coming out ey?" the dark digimon sneered.

"Fine! Have it your way!" He turned to the nearest hut,a smirk on his face. "Pepper breath!" the dinosaur called. And a ball of green flame shot from his mouth,setting the hut ablaze. The other BlackAgumon soon followed suit,shooting balls of flame in every direction.

"We can't let them do that!" Trent exclaimed,gritting his teeth in anger. The boy then turned to Huckmon. "You with me?" The dragon digimon gave a nod in response. Trent looked to the rest of the group. "You guys stay here. Me and Huckmon will handle this." With that,the two sped off toward the flames.

Chloe scowled as she watched the pair take off. "If he thinks I'm gonna standby and watch,he's got another thing coming!"

"I'm with you Chloe!" Fanbeemon buzzed.

The girl nodded gratefully,and looked to the other four of the party. Kiko and Misaki turned to each other and both gave a silent nod. And with Lunamon and Magimon in tow,they followed Chloe and Fanbeemon into the village.

* * *

"Try to not use your fire!" Trent yelled as he ran alongside Huckmon. "We don't need to add more to the situation."

Huckmon grunted in acknowledgement and ran to the nearest enemy. "Saber claw!" His talons shimmered with razor sharpness,slashing a BlackAgumon across the chest.

The dinosaur digimon reeled back, but quickly regained his feet. "Pepper breath!" he called. The ball of green flame rocketed toward Huckmon,who dodged the attack nimbly.

While their battle waged,Trent had run into the nearest hut. He covered his face,trying in vain to protect himself from the intense heat. Through the blaze,he could make out the shapes of two Floramon. They held each other close,desperate to keep away from the flames. Despite the burning heat and smoke,Trent made his way over to them.

"Come on I'll get you out of here!" He held his hand out to the pair. There was much trepidation on their faces,but they took his hand all the same. The two were lifted on to the boy's shoulders,and carried outside.

Once they were safely out,Trent set them down gently. "Now you two get to safety!" After the Floramon gave their thanks,they sped off to the edge of the wood. Trent gave a small smile as he watched them go.

From behind him there was a loud snap,as the hut began to fall. He had no time to react, as some of the flaming debris came crashing toward him.

"Look out!" Chloe yelled,and pushed her body against him,knocking him away just in time.

Trent looked to the fallen hut in shock,his gaze then turning to his savior. "Thanks for the save." he said,getting back to his feet.

The girl brushed the dust off her clothes,and gave a smile. "No problem."

Trent looked about for the rest of the group."Where are the others?"

"They're helping."

* * *

"Ear Ripple!" Lunamon yelled,spinning in place. As her body spun,bubbles of water began to form. They floated upward,spreading out and squelching the flames wherever they touched.

"Way to go Lunamon!" Kiko cheered,before heading into the previously burning huts. He helped the Floramon outside,and directed them to safety. Misaki was close by,helping the Floramon in the nearby houses. Once the last of the Floramon were out of sight,Kiko turned to Lunamon.

"Alright let's keep this up!"

The pink digimon gave a nod, and began to spin once more. "Ear Ripple!" The bubbles formed again,extinguishing even more fires.

* * *

Huckmon had been going well, he had taken down two of the virus digimon one on one. But now he found himself cornered,surrounded by several of them

"Pepper breath!" one of them yelled.

Huckmon dodged the fireball,only to be struck by another. He barely had any time to recover,when another flurry of fireballs game hurtling toward him. The dragon braced himself for the oncoming impact,but it did not come.

He cracked one eye open,to see Magimon standing in front him. A shield of energy emanating from his hand. The BlackAgumon were momentarily caught off guard. Not noticing the incoming attack from the side.

"Gear Stinger!" Several blade like stingers, pierced into the dinosaur digimon,incapacitating them. Fanbeemon fluttered over to Magimon and Huckmon. "Not bad,huh?" she buzzed.

Huckmon smirked at the bug digimon. "Not bad at all." he turned,noticing more BlackAgumon charging in their direction. "It's not over yet."

"Allow me." Magimon stepped forward,and held out his hand. "Magi Spark!" Bolts of lightning then sprang from his fingertips. Each one curving its trajectory. Homing in on their intended targets,and knocking them down for the count.

Huckmon blinked in surprise and looked at the wizard. "Well,color me impressed." he said,still taken aback by Magimon's display.

* * *

All the fires were soon extinguished. The BlackAgumon retreating not long after,running off to lick their wounds. The Floramon then gathered around the group,offering cheers and thanks.

Trent rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing we were glad to help."

The others offered similar words,save for Misaki and Lunamon. The two keeping their faces hidden,as they reddened in embarrassment.

A booming roar sounded off in the distance,cutting the celebration ground suddenly began to shake,with the sound of thunderous footfalls. All who were gathered, turned to the source of the noise.

Breaking through the trees was a giant dinosaur digimon. Its body had the appearance of a Tyrannosaurus. With a large three horned helmet over its head and snout. Each of his hands ended in three razor sharp claws,and black stripes covered most of his blue body.

"That..." Kiko gulped. "...is one big dinosaur."

Trents device sprang to life,once again displaying a 3d image of the creature before him. A robotic voice chimed in from the gadget. "_BlackGreymon Champion level Dinosaur type Digimon. A vicious digimon,infected by a powerful computer virus. His fire breath is said to be so hot that it can melt through metal. His special attack is Nova Blast."_

The boy looked up from the device nervously. "Well I think we know who the BlackAgumon's boss is."

Huckmon turned to face the black digimon,taking a battle ready stance."You guys get the Floramon out of here! We digimon will handle him!" he said. Magimon and Fanbeemon gave a confident nod. And despite her obvious fear,Lunamon did so as well.

Kiko,Misaki and Chloe wasted no time, and lead the Floramon into the treeline. Trent taking a moment to glance at the rookie digimon,before following the others.

With the humans safely out of site, Huckmon and the other rookies stood to face the giant beast. The dragon digimon's eyes widened. As he saw the BlackGreymon heading straight for the Floramon village

"We have to keep him away from the village!"

"Then let's get his attention." Magimon held out his hand,and called out his attack.

"Magi Spark!" The bolts of light flew from his fingers. They streaked through the air,and struck the black digimon's side.

Blackgreymon roared in pain,and turned to face the direction of the attack. His gaze fell upon the four smaller digimon,and with an angry bellow,he charged.

Lunamon shuddered fearfully. "I..I think you m-m-made him angry."

Fanbeemon buzzed excitedly,mock punching into the air with her feelers. "Lets hit him with everything we got!" she flew forward,aiming her abdomen at the charging digimon. "Gear Stinger!" Multiple metal stingers fired out like bullets at the dinosaur.

Huckmon and Magimon followed with their own attacks.

"Searing shot!"

"Magi spark!"

With much trepidation, Lunamon readied her own attack. A ball of water began to form between her hands,humming with barely contained energy. "Tear shot!" The sphere of water was sent flying alongside the other three attacks.

All four attacks struck true,knocking BlackGreymon off giant digimon reeled from the impact,before crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Did we get him?" Fanbeemon asked,her body tense.

"Nova Blast!" As if answer a giant ball of green flame,burst through the dust cloud.

"Get behind me!" yelled Magimon. The other rookies did so without question. The wizard digimon then held out his hand to the oncoming attack. "Magi Barrier!" he called,and from his palm a ball of energy formed. It spread out over the four digimon,creating a bubble of energy,just as the giant fireball struck.

Magimon grunted with effort,concentrating all his energy on keeping up the shield. More than once,the searing flames almost broke through. But the bubble held long enough for the fire to dissipate. The ball of light disappeared,and Magimon fell to one knee,heaving from the exertion.

"I don't think…I can do that again." he managed to pant out.

Not a moment after, another fireball came hurtling toward them. Acting quickly,Huckmon managed to grab Magimon. Dodging out of the way with the other two rookies.

The dragon digimon looked to Magimon,his face full of concern. "You rest, we'll handle this." Magimon wanted to protest, but he didn't have the strength. Huckmon then turned his attention back to the champion digimon. "We can't let up! Keep attacking!"

He then charged toward BlackGreymon,his claws glowing with blade like sharpness.

"Saber Claw!" he yelled,leaping into the air,slashing his claws into the black digimons hide. The sharp blades cut clean,leaving a large gash in Blackgreymon's chest.

Lunamon and Fanbeemon followed suit,letting loose their own attacks.

"Gear Stinger!"

"Tear shot!"

A giant ball of water and multiple stingers,shot straight into the champion digimon's open wound. He yowled in agony,but stood firm,and using his powerful tail,he struck Huckmon dead on. The little dragon was tossed aside by the impact,falling to the ground giant digimon then turned his attention to the other two rookies.

"Nova Blast!" The black digimon called,opening his maw,to unleash a gout of green flame.

Despite his tiredness Magimon leaped in front of the flames. "Magi barrier!" The bubble of light formed once more. Though it could not hold against the onslaught of fire. The shield was still able to absorb the brunt of the blow. But there was enough energy to knock the rookie digimon away, in an explosion of fire and light. The three lay on the ground,mostly unharmed, but knocked unconscious.

The virus digimon roared in triumph,then lumbered forward to deliver the killing blow. He was stopped in his tracks however,by a powerful impact from behind. Blackgreymon turned to see Huckmon standing defiantly.

"Leave them alone!" he yelled,then readied himself for another attack. "Searing shot!"

"Nova flame!" The black digimon roared,retaliating with his own fireball.

The attacks collided in midair, exploding in a shockwave of energy. Huckmon tried to stay upright, but was knocked aside by the blast wave. With anger in his eyes,BlackGreymon stepped forward to the now fallen form of Huckmon.

* * *

From the treeline,the humans and Floramon had been watching the battle. Panic and worry marred all of their faces. Trent had barely held himself back throughout the ensuing combat.

Now,as he watched the giant digimon standing over the prone body of Huckmon. He couldn't any longer. Without hesitation,the boy burst through the treeline,and sprinted into the clearing. The others called out for him to stop. But he ignored their pleas,running with all his might toward his friend.

"Get away from him you overgrown lizard!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The dinosaur turned to face the boy,smoke and steam issuing from his maw.

As soon as Huckmon caught site of Trent,he tried to stand,but his weakened body would not allow it. "Trent..no..run ..away."

Blackgreymon opened his mouth,ready to unleash another fireball.

"Oh crap!" Trent closed his eyes,and braced himself for the oncoming attack.

The small dragon digimon pushed himself up,his legs shaking. "I have...to protect Trent. I have to save him!"

In that moment,the device on Trent's arm suddenly began to glow with a blinding light. The boy opened his eyes to look at the shining device. "What the?" It started to shine even brighter,and in a robotic voice said.

"_Synchronization at 50%. Digivolution initiated."_

Blackgreymon was stunned by the light,it's bright glow momentarily blinding him. From behind him,Huckmon was suddenly enveloped in the same light.

"Huckmon digivolve to..."

The dragon digimon's body grew to almost four times his size. His arms becoming more pronounced,ending in large sword like claws. The horns on his head became sharper and more angular,his maw filled with razor sharp teeth. Adding more to his ferocious visage. His back legs and tail,grew larger and more powerful to fit his new body. In place of back feet,there were long saber like swords,his tail tipped by a curved red blade. His tattered red cloak,billowed majestically from his neck,completing the powerful image.

"BaoHuckmon!" The shimmering cocoon of light,was suddenly shattered by Huckmon's new form. As he burst forth from its confines.

Trents eyes widened,his mouth hung open in shock. "H...Huckmon?"

With the shining light dissipated, BlackGreymon's vision soon returned. His eyes then met Baohuckmon's, and he roared in challenge to the dragon digimon. Wasting no time the black digimon released a stream of green flame at the other champion.

BaoHuckmon made no attempt to dodge, instead meeting the attack head on. The blaze spilled over his body,engulfing him completely. Soon enough,the flames died down leaving BaoHuckmon unscathed.

"That the best you got?" The dragon digimon smirked. "My turn!" He opened his jaws, as they began to glow with red hot flames. "Dragon Gun Fire!" A large ball of searing fire shot forth like a miniature sun. The burning globe exploding into BlackGreymon's chest.

The dinosaur digimon dug his claws into the ground,bracing himself against the powerful impact. He recovered quickly,smoke still coming off his body. With anger burning his eyes,he lowered his head,and charged down his opponent. "Great Antler!"

BaoHuckmon rushed forward to meet him, and with all his strength,he pounced. The larger digimon was knocked to the ground by the others weight. The two wrestled savagely,biting and clawing at each other at every opportunity.

The dragon digimon then raised his two powerful claws. "Saber Cross!" His claws glowed with yellow energy,growing in length. With a mighty roar BaoHuckmon slashed downward in an X shape. The sword like talons,slashing straight through Blackgreymon's chest.

The virus digimon gave one final roar,before he burst into a stream of particles. Amongst the particles,a little ball of light floated upward,disappearing into sky.

The light enveloped Baohuckmon once again,shrinking him back to his rookie form. The small dragon gave a sigh of exhaustion,and walked over to Trent.

The boy stared at the digimon for a long moment,before leaping up in excitement.

"That! Was! Awesome! You were so badass!"

Huckmon looked at him quizzically. "Badass?"

"It means cool."

"Cool?"

"Amazing! Epic! Fantastic!" The red head waved his arms excitedly. "Pick your poison! You were great!"

The rookie digimon blushed,and waved his claw dismissively "Nah! I wasn't that great."

With the battle over,the other three humans ran to their digimon,just as they were waking up.

"You were so cool!" Chloe exclaimed,grabbing Fanbeemon,and hugging her tight. "The way you flew around and blasted that guy! So awesome!"

The bug digimon buzzed happily. "Oh it was nothing."

Misaki grabbed Magimon's hands excitedly. "You can use magic?" Her eyes glimmered. "Why didn't you tell me? That's so amazing!"

For his part,Magimon blinked at the girl several times. Completely taken aback by her reaction,given her previous shyness. He then gave a low chuckle. "Yeah. I suppose it is pretty amazing."

Lunamon ran to Kiko,tears in her eyes. "Oh Kiko I was so scared!" she sniffled,gripping his pant leg.

The boy lifted her into into his arms, holding her to his chest. "Hey. Shhhh. It's okay." he soothed.

"I know you were scared." The boy gently patted her head. "But you fought anyway. You were really brave." Lunamon nuzzled into his chest, hiding her face in embarrassment.

At that moment,the three teens arms were bathed in light. When the bright glow finally faded, each them of had a device similar to Trent's on their wrists. As Trent rejoined the group,they were eager to show them off.

"Check it out dude!" Kiko smiled,holding up his wrist,Misaki and Chloe doing the same.

"Dude." Trent looked at the other boy incredulously "Yours is pink" He chuckled.

Kiko crossed his arms. "So? I happen to like pink."

"Sorry man,didn't mean to offend."

Chloe looked at each of their devices,and the digimon. " Hey...they're the same colors as you guys!" she said,staring at the yellow and brown gadget.

"Oh yeah. I didn't notice that." said Trent,looking at the red and white colors on his own device.

Misaki regarded hers in a similar fashion,noting the dark blue trimmed with black.

Without their noticing, the Floramon had gathered around the group. One of the plant digimon stepping forward,bowing gratefully. "You saved our village great heroes! Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

As if in reply,Huckmon's stomach growled loudly. "Well...some food would be nice." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Everyone gathered gave a soft laugh at the small dragon digimon.

"Very well!" The Floramon gave another bow. "We shall make you a grand feast! And you shall stay the night as our honored guests!" This caused an uproarious cheer to erupt from the gathered Floramon. Then,with much excited pushing and shoving. The plant digimon lead their heroes to the village square.

**To be continued...**

**Authors notes.**

Yes before anyone ask,Magimon is indeed a digimon of my own creation. There will be others as well,but this fic will mostly contain digimon originally created by bandai.

Anyway,this chapter turned out a lot longer than I had intended,but whatever. Also we have our first digivolution of the series,huzzah! Thanks for reading and tune in for next weeks episode,

**Episode 3:A Day On The Town**!

Please feel free to comment or review,any and all criticisms and or love are greatly appreciated. Oh and Happy new year!


	3. Episode 3:A Day On The Town

**Episode 3: A Day On The Town **

After a filling meal and a good night's rest,the group was ready to travel once again. With the morning sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. They waved their goodbyes to the Floramon, and set out once more for File City.

Trent looked at his device for the umpteenth time this morning, pressing buttons randomly. He picked and prodded at the gadget,trying in vain to unlock more of its secrets.

"Say Huckmon." the boy said,looking up from the device. "I've been meaning to ask. What was up with you turning into that giant dragon? Is that normal?"

Huckmon kept his eyes on the path,but answered all the same. "Its called digivolution."

Trent quirked a brow curiously."Digi..what now?"

"Digivolution." the little dragon repeated. "All digimon can digivolve. As we grow older,and become stronger over the years."

Chloe looked to the other digimon. "So you can all change like that?" The three rookies gave a nod in response.

"Wait a minute. Did you say years?" Trent asked,eyes wide."But you changed instantly!

The way your talking about it,it sounds like this digivolution thing takes a long time."

Huckmon looked at the ground before replying. "That...I can't explain."

"Isn't it obvious?" Magimon chimed in,and all turned to look at him. He pointed to the devices on the teen's wrists. "Those devices created some sort of power to help you digivolve."

The white dragon nodded slowly. "That makes sense." His brow then furrowed in contemplation.

"But I still don't get why I changed back."

"W...well umm...maybe.." Misaki began,but as the group turned to look at her,she froze in fear. "Nevermind it's nothing." She looked down,her eyes searching for some sort of distraction.

Chloe walked over to the other girl,and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey come on. What were you gonna say?"

"Don't be so nervous." Trent grinned "Nobody's judging you."

Misaki gave a small smile, and with nod she continued. "Well..." she paused,turning to Huckmon. "You said digivolution happens over time right? That...you grow into your new form?" The dragon nodded and waited for the girl to continue.

"For a creature to grow takes a lot of energy,but that energy is taken in gradually." Misaki's voice grew a little louder,gaining more confidence as she went on. "For you to change instantly like that,it must take a huge amount of power. I think your body can only handle such a rush of energy for so long.,and that's why you reverted back." Everyone looked at her,blinking in surprise.

"Butthatsjustwhatithink." she mumbled quickly,covering her face.

"Wow." the other girl gasped beside her. "You're really smart."

"Yeah no kidding." Kiko agreed.

Trent gave a nod of agreement."Makes a lot more sense than anything I could come up with."

As they continued forward,the forest slowly began to become more sparse,the distance between trees growing larger. The ground started to slope slowly upward,hillocks of dirt and rock rising up from the earth. Eventually,the party to came to a stop at a large rock wall. The cliff face was at least twenty feet high,and stretched as far as they could see.

Misaki looked from side to side. "It must go on for miles." the girl observed,not really speaking to anyone in particular.

"If my memory serves me right." Huckmon said,pointing to the rock face "File City should be just past this cliff."

Trent adjusted his goggles,looking up to the cliffside. "It would take us forever to go around it."

"We might not have to" Chloe stated,and looked to Fanbeemon "Can you fly up there for me? And tell us what you see?"

The yellow digimon gave a little salute. "Righty-o!" she replied,and fluttered up to the top of the cliff,returning only moments later. "There's not much, just a few trees,and it looks like the ground starts to drop off a little bit."

Chloe gave a quick nod of thanks,and strolled over to some vines hanging from a nearby tree. She grabbed several of them,before turning back to Fanbeemon. "Those trees up there,did they look sturdy?" The bug digimon gave an affirmative nod. Chloe then pulled on the vines in her hands,testing their strength.

Trent walked over to her,his eyes still looking upward to the cliff's peak. "What's your idea?"

Chloe began tying the vines together,as she replied. "I'm gonna climb up there and tie this off." She indicated the intertwined vines. "Then the rest of you can use it to get up."

The boy looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy!? Why don't you just have Fanbeemon do it?!" he asked,pointing to the yellow digimon.

"Well I can't exactly tie a knot with these." Fanbeemon waved her pointed legs uselessly.

Huckmon looked up at Trent with a smirk. "She's gotta point."

He followed Chloe as she walked over to the wall. "Are you sure about this?"

She gave a confident smile in response. "I got this. I was the junior rock climbing champion three years running."

"And I'll be with her the whole way!" Fanbeemon assured.

Trent gave a defeated sigh,and nodded. "Alright,alright you win."

Kiko gave the girl a thumbs up and she replied with her own. Chloe was about to begin her

climb,when Misaki walked over to her

"Please...be careful." she said,worry evident on her face. Chloe gave a nod,and smiled brightly at her.

With the coil of vines on her shoulder,and Fanbeemon fluttering by her side. Chloe began her ascent. The first ten feet were easy going,the rock solid. With plenty of handholds to grip onto.

The rest of the group watched her climb with bated breath.

"Ahh I can't watch!" Lunamon pulled her ears over her eyes. "Tell me when it's over!"

Kiko spared a glance at the pink digimon and gave a chuckle. His attention was then drawn back to the blonde.

About halfway up the rock face, Chloe reached to grab another handhold. As she gripped the rock it gave way in her grasp. Momentarily causing her to lose her balance. Leaving her dangling by one arm.

There were gasps,and looks of shock from below.

Fanbeemon hovered not far beside the girl,ready to spring into action. Her help was not needed however,as Chloe grabbed onto another nearby rock. Her boots dug into the stone, as she finally steadied herself. The girl gave a reassuring smile to the yellow digimon,and continued upward. The rest of the climb was uneventful,and Chloe reached the top without issue. She secured the vine tightly to a nearby tree,and threw it down to the others.

Trent was the first to go,and reached the top in no time. Huckmon was next,due to his lack of hands,he was hauled up by Trent and Chloe. After zipping up his vest,and tucking Lunamon inside,Kiko began his climb upward. The rabbit digimon kept her eyes shut,shaking with fear the whole way up. Misaki was the next to go,and after much trepidation she went up as well. However she had to pulled up in a similar fashion to Huckmon. Lastly Magimon climbed up the rope,reaching the top with ease.

Just as Fanbeemon had said,the ground began to drop off once they reached the top. It sloped gradually,making it easy to traverse. As the party moved forward,they could make out the silhouettes of what looked like buildings. What started as mere shapes on the horizon,became a sprawling city. Even at a distance the group could see how huge it was. From the ridge they stood on, there was path leading down to a cobblestone road. Following the paved road,they finally reached the entrance to the city. Everyone standing in awe of the wonderous place before them.

Shops and houses of both hewn stone and wood, lined the white cobblestone streets. Signs and banners in a variety of colors,and languages hung all about. Various forms of electronics and lights could seen among the clutter. At several street corners,tall metal poles stood. An amalgam of different screens blossoming out near their tops. Strings of mismatch light bulbs stretched overhead. Vending machines,slot machines and even fridges lined the walls of some buildings. All of them plugged into some unseen power source. In the midst of this chaos of lights and colors,were the city's inhabitants. Digimon of every shape and size. Milling through the streets,and going about their daily business.

Looming above the other buildings were several huge towers. That appeared to have been formed naturally,their exteriors jagged and unhewn. Dotting the towering structures were large rounded windows. And at the top of each spire,was a giant metal windmill,spinning lazily in the breeze.

The four humans stood in silence,mouths agape,taking in the amazing sight before them. Even the digimon for their part,were taken aback by the magnitude of the city.

After a long moment,Huckmon finally broke the silence. "Jijimon is supposed to live in that tower there." He pointed a claw to one of the stone monoliths. It appeared slightly larger than then the others,and sat closest to the center of town.

"Well then let's get going." Chloe suggested,and started toward the direction of the tower.

The others began to follow,all save for Trent,who stepped out in front of the group.

"Now hang on! We don't have to go just yet." The others looked at him quizzically.

"Look I want get home just as much as you guys but-" He opened his arms,gesturing all around him. "-don't you guys at least wanna look around first? I mean,this place is pretty cool."

Huckmon was the first to agree. "Yeah." He smiled,liking the idea more and more

"Exploring this place could be exciting! A real adventure!"

Chloe put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "It does sound pretty fun. And after all,how many times will we get the chance to visit a city in another world?" she said with a chuckle.

"I **have** always wanted to see the big city." Fanbeemon buzzed excitedly.

Kiko put his hands behind his head and grinned. "I'm all for taking in the sights!"

Lunamon furrowed her brow in worry. "I just hope we don't get lost...or worse."

"I would like to learn more about digimon society." Misaki said,adjusting her glasses.

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll find a bookstore." Magimon exclaimed,clasping his hands excitedly,and Misaki mirrored his action.

Trent gave a wide grin. "Alright it's settled then." He then pointed to the tower.

"We'll all meet back at the tower around sundown."

Everyone gave an affirmative nod,and the group split off into pairs,each heading in their own direction.

* * *

As Misaki and Magimon walked, the girl found herself fascinated by the various signs and banners. From japanese to french,almost every written language seemed to be here. While she couldn't read them all,she did recognize most. However,a large number were covered in a variety of strange symbols she had never seen before.

"Magimon." she said,getting her companion's attention. The hooded digimon turned his head to face her. "Do you know what those signs say?" The girl pointed to the strange symbols.

He looked to the sign in question,before nodding his head. "Of course. They're written in basic digicode."

"Digicode?" Misaki's curiosity was now piqued.

Magimon gave another nod "Digicode is the written language of digimon. It has various forms and dialects,and the most basic form is known by almost all digimon."

The girl's eyes shimmered with wonder. "Fascinating."

The two strolled by many shops,selling various wares and goods. One in particular immediately catching Misaki's eye,standing out amongst all the others. It seemed of an older make than the buildings around it,various trinkets and talismans hanging outside. From the window she could see a large number of shelves,lined with books and various antiques.

Misaki rushed through the entrance excitedly,Magimon following not far behind. The girl immediately went over to the display case,which held various magical talismans and charms.

"This an Agimat from southeast asia!" she squealed with excitement. "It's used to remove hexes and exorcise evil spirits!" She pointed to another talisman. "And that's a Gorgoneion! It's from ancient greece. It was a royal aegis,symbolizing divine birth or protection!"

"My,my someone knows their magic talismans!"

The girl turned quickly to her side, to see a strange digimon standing next to her.

He was easily six feet tall,dressed in a green robe with a red cloak. His hands and feet were covered by leather gloves and boots. The digimon's blue and red face had the appearance of a eastern demon. With two large fangs jutting from both the top,and bottom of his mouth. His two golden eyes,were topped with flame like eyebrows. And a third eye rested in the middle of his forehead. Atop his head was a golden circlet,and red spiked hair.

The digimon gave a slight bow to the pair. "I am Baromon,the owner of this establishment."

"I am Magimon." The magician digimon bowed in turn,and gestured his hand to the bespectacled girl. "And this is Misaki." Misaki blushed shyly,but gave a polite bow as well.

"So,you have interest in magical trinkets?" the shopkeep inquired,as he walked behind the counter.

Misaki twiddled her fingers nervously. "Y...yes. I've read a lot about them. Anything that has to do with magic fascinates me."

Baromon grinned. "A seeker of knowledge of eh?" He chuckled,and looked to her companion. "And you are a practitioner of the the mystic arts,yes?"

Magimon puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm not one to brag but,yes I am quite proficient in magic." He opened his cloak with a flourish as he said this.

The shop owner gave a low chuckle. "Well I think I have just what you need." He turned,and stepped into a doorway behind the counter. Misaki and Magimon looked to each other quizzically,and waited.

After a few moments Baromon returned,with three tomes in hand.

"These carry the knowledge you seek." he stated,setting the books on the counter.

The duo looked at the old tomes with interest. They were ancient to be sure,each one bound in leather,and engraved with golden digicode.

Misaki's eyes became wide with wonder. "They're beautiful." A sullen look then came over her face. "But...I don't have any money."

Baromon gave a wide grin. "Consider them a gift from a fellow knowledge seeker."

"That's so generous!" She then shook her head. "I shouldn't..."

"Oh yes you should!" Magimon insisted,wringing his hands in excitement. "Who knows what kind secrets they could hold!"

"But…" she tried to protest,her eyes filled with uncertainty.

The shopkeeper handed the books to her. "Please,I insist!"

After much contemplation,Misaki gave in,and took the books gratefully. Giving a bow of thanks before stuffing them into her satchel. "Thank you very much!" She bowed again,and walked out of the store.

Magimon gave a bow as well before taking his leave. "Goodbye! Your generosity is much appreciated."

Baromon waved to them happily. "Goodbye my friends!" The pair waved back to him. And as they disappeared into the crowd,Baromon's smile suddenly faded. "And good luck." he whispered. "May the knowledge I have given you,help you on the journey ahead."

* * *

While wandering through the streets,Chloe and Fanbeemon had come upon a large plaza. The cobblestone byways,giving way to bricks of marble and sandstone. At the center of the plaza, sat a beautiful fountain. The water cascading from the hands of a fine marble statue. It was delicately carved,depicting a five winged angel,her eyes covered by an armored mask. Several wooden benches were scattered about the square. At the far edge of the plaza,a large crowd of digimon were gathered.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Fanbeemon buzzed curiously.

Chloe pointed a thumb toward the crowd. "Let's go find out." The pair then headed toward the gathering.

The girl pushed her way into the crowd,as Fanbeemon floated overhead. "Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" Chloe shouted,as she shoved her way forward. Eventually making it to the front of the congregation,her companion fluttering to her side. The pair then laid eyes on what had caught the gathered digimon's attention.

It was an old style shooting gallery,that would not look a bit out of place at a carnival. Standing in front of the fair game was a strange digimon.

He appeared almost completely human,his body tall and lanky. His face was painted completely white with red lips,and his left eye was covered by a black cloth. The clothes he wore were clownish and colorful. A jesters hat tipped with a moon and star sat atop his head. His coat was bright purple,with a diamond and a heart patched on either side. Little bells jingled from the ends of his coat tails, and his shoes were large and pointed.

Chloe's device sprang to the life,displaying an image of the clown like digimon.

"_Jokermon Champion level Puppet digimon."_ the device said in a robotic voice. "He is a _boisterous and flamboyant digimon,eager to entertain. Although he his normally very cheerful,if you cross him he will show you no mercy. His special attack is Lunatic Slasher." _

"Well let's try not to get on his bad side then." the blonde chuckled,and Fanbeemon laughed with her.

"Step right up! Step right up!" The clown digimon shouted,spinning his cane with a flourish.

"Ladies and Gentlemon! Come and test your shooting skills! Show the world you can be a real sharpshooter!" He mimicked a gun shape with his fingers,mock firing into the crowd.

"Hit all the targets and win a grand cash prize!" He opened his arms to the crowd. "Who will be the first to take the challenge?"

"Quite the showman,or rather showmon ." Chloe laughed aloud at her own joke.

Several digimon then stepped forward to take the challenge. The first in line snatched the rifle from Jokermon,his face full of confidence. He quickly took aim,firing into several of the targets,

each one hitting their mark.

"Not bad! Not bad!" the showman said with a clap. "But let's see how you handle...round two!" With the pull of a lever,more targets sprang up,moving twice as fast as the previous set.

The challenger took his shots,all of them missing by a huge margin."Ooh too bad!" Jokermon shrugged,and took the rifle. "Who's next?"

Many digimon took on the challenge,all of them getting the same result.

Meanwhile,Chloe observed the proceedings with interest. "The rifle's stock is heavy,making it slightly off balance." she whispered. "And the shot always veers slightly to the left."

Fanbeemon looked at the girl curiously. "How do you know?"

The blonde smirked,and pointed her thumb to her chest. "I've been shooting since I was really young. My dad and I go to the shooting range all the time. Trust me,I know guns."

After some time,the line of challengers had disappeared,and no one else seemed willing to take on the game of skill.

"Is there anyone else who's up to it?"Jokermon opened his arms to the crowd once again. He was answered with silence. The clown pouted. "Oh come now! Surely there must be one more contender?!"

Chloe raised her hand,and stepped forward. "I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit! Come on up!" The showman handed off the rifle,as the girl approached.

Fanbeemon fluttered excitedly as she watched Chloe inspect the gun. "You sure you know how to use that thing girly?" Jokermon leaned against the stand,his hand on the lever that started the mechanism.

Chloe put the gun to her shoulder,and stared down the sights. "Oh think I can manage." she replied nonchalantly.

The clown took that as the signal to begin,and pulled hard on the lever. The gears whirred to life,the targets shooting up,to slide along the tracks. In a flash,the girl took aim and fired. Her shots were quick,and to the casual observer it would have appeared that she had only fired once. Before the targets even had a chance to move a fraction,they had all been hit dead crowd gave an audible gasp,all of them visibly impressed.

Jokermon gave a low whistle. "Well that's quite something isn't it folks?! Will she be the first to win round two,and the grand prize!?" He gestured to the crowd with a dramatic flourish.

"Let's find out!" With another pull of the switch, the targets sprung to life,cruising along the track at double speed.

Chloe did not act right away,instead taking the time observe the movement of her targets. Finally after many long moments,she breathed in deeply,and took aim. Then,just as before,she fired her shots in quick succession,and once again,the bullets hit their mark.

After the last shot was fired,the blonde spun the rifle with flourish. Bringing the barrel to her lips, and blowing away the still lingering wisps of smoke. With a smirk she turned to the stunned Jokermon. "I believe you owe me a prize."

The crowd gave a loud cheer,as Fanbeemon fluttered over to the girl excitedly. "That was amazing!" she squealed

Chloe gave a wink to her "Told you I know guns."

Jokermon gave a shrug of defeat ,and gestured to the girl. "Folks we have ourselves a winner!"

He then produced,a sizable stack of cash from his coat pocket. "And as the winner,here's your prize! One-thousand big ones!"

Chloe took her reward gratefully. "Thank you kindly." After giving a few more congratulations to the girl,the crowd began to disperse.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you!" Jokermon gave the girl a respectful bow,and began to pack up his stand.

Fanbeemon buzzed happily beside the blonde. "So what are you gonna do with all that money?"

Chloe thumbed the stack of cash,and pondered for a moment. "Well, there was this really good looking restaurant that we passed by."

"You're gonna spend it all on food?" the yellow digimon asked,her eyes wide.

"Of course not! But it's a good place to start!" The girl then began to walk toward the previously mentioned eatery,Fanbeemon following not far behind.

* * *

"Man you can see everything from up here!" Kiko exclaimed.

He and Lunamon had climbed up the interior of one of the giant towers. It was a long trek up a winding staircase. When they eventually reached the top,they came to a roofed viewing platform. It seemed to be a popular spot,as many digimon came and went,looking out at the skyline.

Kiko took in a huge breath of fresh air,enjoying the gentle breeze just as much as the view. He turned to his pink companion,her hands covering her face. "You gotta look at this Lunamon!"

She shook her head,one eye daring to peek out between her fingers. "No thanks! I'm scared of heights!"

He chuckled. "I'm beginning to think you're afraid of everything." The pink digimon whimpered softly in response. Kiko gave a quick apologetic look. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. Why don't we get out of here,and find something we can enjoy together?"

Lunamon gave an affirmative nod,and began to follow the boy towards the stairway. Just as the pair was about to head down however,two voices caught Kiko's attention.

"It's mine! Give it back!"

"Not until you give me my ball!"

The boy turned to the see the source of the voices,a pair of child sized digimon. Their bodies completely made of rock. Two big yellow eyes sat above a jagged rock mouth. Each of their hands ending in three stubby fingers. The duo seemed to be in a childlike argument. One held a small blue ball,and the other kept a robot toy close to his chest.

"You're not being fair!" said one,who was slightly taller than the other.

"**I'm** not being fair?" the other whined indignantly. "**You're** the one who stole my ball!"

Kiko walked over to the pair,Lunamon following hesitantly. The boy raised arms in an attempt to calm them. "Woah guys! What's the problem?"

"He took my robot!" the taller one cried,stomping his foot.

"Only because he took my ball!" the other argued.

"Woah guys one at a time!" Kiko gestured to the taller of the pair. "You first."

The rocky digimon gave a nod,and pointed at his companion. "Well my brother here. Got this new ball not that long ago." He indicated the ball in his grasp. "And he wouldn't share it! So I took it,so could I play with it. But just for a little while...I was gonna give it back." He then glared at his brother. "Until he took my robot!"

Kiko turned to the shorter brother. "Is that true? Did you take his robot?"

"Yes..." The smaller digimon looked at the ground,before glaring at his brother.

"But only because he took my ball without asking!"

"That doesn't make it right." Kiko shook his head. "Taking his toy is no different than what your brother did to you." He looked to the taller brother. "And you shouldn't have taken his ball in the first place,that wasn't right either " The two looked at the ground ashamed,both mumbling under their breath. "So?" Kiko looked at them expectantly. 'What do you two say?"

"I'm sorry." the two brothers said unison. The taller one handed his brother the blue ball,and likewise the shorter gave the robot back.

Kiko gave a happy nod,and smiled at the two. "Good. Now you two play nice from now on,ok?"

The two rocky digimon gave a quick nod. "We will mister!" they said together,and ran off smiling.

Lunamon looked up at her companion with a grin. "Wow. You're really quite the peacemaker."

He smiled right back at her. "Yeah I have two younger brothers. They fight like that all the time." The boy watched the brothers play from afar. "I have a lot of practice settling their arguments."

"Brothers,huh?" The pink digimons ears quirked. "So are you the oldest?"

Kiko's brow furrowed. "No...I have an older brother." He looked away from her,a sullen expression on his face. "But we...don't talk much anymore." Lunamon frowned,immediately regretting her question.

"Aaanway!" Kiko grinned,trying to diffuse the tension. "Let's get going. Maybe there's a nice park we can walk around." He then began to head back toward the stairwell.

Lunamon spared a moment to look back at the two brothers,and with a heavy sigh she followed her human friend.

* * *

There was not a single sight Trent or Huckmon wished to miss. Every road,every street corner, and every back alley,none went unexplored. The be-goggled boy was in awe of this city. It was true he had grown up in a big city,but Houston was nothing like this place. It seemed right out of a fantasy,a place you would only see in a far flung corner of the world.

Huckmon was almost as overwhelmed as his companion. The little dragon digimon had been to beautiful villages and towns to be sure. However File City was much grander than almost anything he had ever seen. The place had a size to it,that made everything a bit overwhelming.

The pair walked down the side of a street,looking up at one of the giant towers as they went.

Their focus elsewhere,they did not notice a group of digimon heading in their direction. With a stumbling crash the two knocked into the oncoming group. Trent and Huckmon were able to keep their balance. However the others fell over in a heap,groaning in pain.

"Are you blind?!" one of the digimon growled. He stood up shaking his fist. "Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Trent regarded the digimon,getting a good look at him.

He was about the size of a small child,looking very much like a cartoonish demon. His skin was dark purple,save for his white face. Big horn like ears sat atop his head,and his tail ended in a spade like point. His three fingered hands were covered by red gloves. Around his neck was a red neckerchief,that almost covered the toothy smiley face on his chest.

The other digimon that were with him began to stand up,rubbing their heads. There were three of them in total. Each one had both qualities of dog and cat,with long tails and grey fur. They had large rabbit like ears,and each of their hands ended in three,long, black claws.

"What the heck just hit us boss?" said one of the grey digimon.

Trents device lit up,first displaying an image of the small demon digimon,then his companions.

"_Impmon Rookie level Mini Demon digimon. He is quite mischievous and loves to play pranks. This digimon has a nasty temper,and will become furious at the slightest insult. His special attack is called Bada Boom" _

"_Gazimon Rookie level Mammal digimon. Despite their ferocious appearance,Gazimon are quite cowardly and a bit idiotic. They will often follow other stronger digimon as lackeys. Their special attack is called Electric Stun Blast." _

"Hey punk! Are you listening to me!?" Impmon growled.

Trent looked up from the device,his face apologetic. "Sorry little guy." He rubbed the back of his head. "We weren't watching where we were going." Huckmon bowed his head,and offered a similar apology.

The demon digimon became red in the face,his eyes opening wide in anger.

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"

"Ooooh you've done it now!" said one of the Gazimon.

"You went and insulted the boss!" another gasped,covering his mouth.

Trent held up his hands defensively. "Hey chill,I didn't mean anything by it."

Huckmon's body tensed. "We don't want any trouble." he said,eyes narrowed.

"Well you've got trouble!" Impmon shouted,a red flame appearing on his finger. "Bada Boom!" The scarlet flame struck the ground at Trent's feet,exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Hey whoa,take it easy!" the boy yelled,taking a step back.

"I don't think there's any talking with this guy Trent." Huckmon jumped in front of his friend,ready to fight.

Impmon gave a smug smirk. "Let's get'em boys!"

With the command from their boss,the three Gazimon rushed forward. Their claws and fangs bared. "Electric Stun blast!" one of them called,releasing a stream of electric energy from his mouth.

Huckmon dodged the blast easily,then leaped at his attackers. "Saber Claw!" His blade like claws slashed across the nearest Gazimon,causing him to stagger. Another Gazimon dashed toward the dragon,attacking with his own claws. Huckmon ducked under the swing,and with a twist of his body,swung his tail into the stomach of his opponent. The grey digimon let out a pained groan, before falling to one knee.

"Bada Boom!" A ball of scarlet flame struck Huckmon hard in the side. "You ain't so tough!" Impmon snickered gleefully.

The other rookie quickly recovered,and retaliated with his own attack. "Searing Shot!" The bullet of flame careened through the air,barely missing its target. Striking the wall just behind Impmon,leaving a small smoking crater.

As Huckmon battled,Trent was dealing with a problem of this own. For the third Gazimon stalked toward him,backing the boy against a wall.

"The boss'll be so happy when I take you out." the grey digimon sneered, his claws at the ready.

The boy looked about for something to defend himself. When he spotted an iron pipe laying nearby,and grabbed it quickly. "Back off!" He swung the makeshift at weapon at the Gazimon. The beast digimon barely dodged the wild swing,and took a swipe with his claws. Trent lifted the pipe in front of him reflexively,blocking the attack.

Sparks flew,as the metal pipe collided with the digimon's claws. The Gazimon getting thrown off balance by his wide swipe. Trent took his chance,and swung at his attacker. The metal pipe striking hard into the Gazimon's shin,causing him to leap around in pain. Trent couldn't help but chuckle at the spectacle.

"Thats it!" the Gazimon recovered,and opened his mouth,releasing his electric attack.

"Electric Stun Blast!"

"Oh crap!" was all Trent could say,before he was struck by the blast. A tingling pain ran all throughout his body,causing him to fall to the ground,paralyzed.

"Trent!" Huckmon yelled,dropping his guard for only a moment. Just long enough for him to be struck by the same attack. The dragon fell to the ground,stunned by the electrical blast.

"Not so hot now are you?" Impmon gave a swift kick to the fallen form of Huckmon. His body skidding across the ground,before stopping just beside his companion.

The black digimon raised his finger,the scarlet flame forming once more. It slowly began to grow in size. Becoming almost as large as Impmon himself. "Say good night! Bada..."

"Hey shorty!" a mysterious voice yelled,interrupting the attack.

The giant ball of flame dissipated,as Impmon wheeled around angrily.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY?!"

The demon digimon received an answer,in the form of fist smacking hard into his face. Impmon was sent flying by the impact,crashing into a nearby crate. The three Gazimon stood in total shock for a moment, and turned to see their boss's attacker.

She was human girl,with dark brown skin. Long flowing black hair fell over her shoulders,and her sharp amber eyes gleamed with intensity. She wore a simple grey hoodie,and denim jeans. On her wrist was the same device as Trent's,colored jet black with a gold trim.

"So who's next?" The girl said,cracking her knuckles and popping her neck.

Impmon recovered from the powerful punch. He was still reeling from the impact, but that did not lessen his fury. "Who do you think you are?!" He gritted his teeth in anger,and looked to his three cronies. "What are you three just standing there for? Go get her!"

The Gazimon gave a quick nod,and charged forward. The girl smirked,and sidestepped the three digimon's attacks. And without a moment's hesitation,she retaliated,a pair of swift punches taking down the first two Gazimon. While the third was knocked flat on his back by a powerful kick.

"That all you guys got?" she mocked,standing over the fallen digimon.

A ball of fire began to form on Impmon's finger. "I've had enough of you!"

Before he could launch his fireball however. The call of another attack came from the dark alley behind the girl.

"Iai Blade!"

Flying just shy of Impmon's face,was the blade of a katana. Impmon's attack choked in his throat,as he turned to look at the blade. Its sharp edge had pierced several inches into the stone wall behind him,and had left a small cut on his cheek.

Out from the shadows of the alley stepped a digimon. He was small and dragon like,standing on two legs. Making him slightly taller than Huckmon. His body was covered by golden fur,with a tan underbelly. Atop his head was a samurai like helmet. With a golden crest,that swept back like draconic horns. Along his back and stretching to the tip of his tail,were overlapping plates of black armor. Similar armor also covered his shoulders and forepaws.

The dragon digimon's eyes narrowed at Impmon."I would suggest you take your leave."

The girl gave a toothy grin,holding up her fists. "Unless... you wanna go for round two?"

Impmon needed no second bidding,and bolted down the street. "Let's get outta here!"

His lackeys dragged themselves up and followed. "Wait for us boss!"

As soon as the digimon gang was out of sight. The girl and dragon walked over to Trent and Huckmon. Who were slowly regaining feeling in their bodies.

"You alright there goggle boy?" she asked,kneeling down to get at eye level with the other teen.

Trent winced as a sharp pain ran through his now functioning arms. "Well I can't feel my legs.

But other than that,I think I'll live." He smiled,and looked over at his friend. "How bout you buddy?"

Huckmon groaned,moving parts of his body little by little. "I've been better. But I'm fine"

Trent gave a chuckle,and turned his attention back to the girl. "Thanks. You saved our asses.

I'm Trent." The boy gestured his head toward his companion "And that's Huckmon."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It was no big, those guys were pushovers.

Names Gale by the way."

The other dragon digimon gave a respectful bow. "And I am Ryudamon."

Gale gave a small smirk. "Didn't think I'd see any other humans in this wacko place."

The be-goggled boy shrugged in response. "Yeah I thought the same thing, until I met the others."

"Others?" she queried,quirking a brow.

"Yeah three,each one with a digimon."

She stood,up crossing her arms. "So I guess you guys are here to see the wonderful

wizard too?" Trent cocked his head curiously.

"I think she means Jijimon." said Huckmon. His companion then nodded in understanding.

"Yeah him. Ryudamon told me he might know a way to get us home."

Trent slowly began to stand,his legs wobbling like jelly. "Yeah Huckmon told me the same." He then pointed to the center tower,off in the distance. "He's supposed to live in that tower. The others are gonna meet us there."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Gale then headed off toward the tower,Ryudamon walking alongside her.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Huckmon yelled,trying to stand.

"Yeah!" Trent agreed. "Still having trouble with the whole legs thing! Can you at least give us a minute?"

Gale turned,her hand on her hip,and sighed. "Fine."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Week's Episode,Episode 4:The Ancient Sage.**


	4. Episode 4:The Ancient Sage

**Episode 4:The Ancient Sage**

After recovering,Trent and Huckmon,lead Gale,and Ryudamon,to the promised meeting place.

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrived in front of the the tower. The others had already arrived some time ago. And were waiting patiently for the last of their group. They were extremely surprised when the pair finally came,two newcomers in tow. Introductions were quickly made. After which,Gale told the tale of how she come to the digital world,in a similar fashion to the others. With all of the formalities out of the way,the group headed toward the entrance of the tower.

The doors to the structure were gigantic,and made of intricately carved wood. With considerable effort,Gale and Trent pushed the doors open. Causing them to creak and groan loudly. The giant double doors opened up into a long hallway. The ceiling above stretching as high as fifty feet. Marble walls,and floors shimmered in the light of glowing crystals,hanging on the walls. The orange gems pulsated in rhythm,creating a low thrumming sound that echoed off the walls. The group moved through the long hall,taking in their surroundings as they went.

It didn't take long for them to reach a set of stairs at the end of the hall. Standing atop the stairs, was a strange figure.

He appeared like a short old man,a long shaggy head of hair,and beard,completely covering his face. His only clothes were a shabby leather poncho,and reddish brown gloves. Big hairy feet peeked out from under the tattered cloth. A long wooden staff, ending in a yellow cat's paw,was held in his grip.

"I am Jijimon." he said,giving a slight bow. All the digimon bowed low in respect. After a moment of hesitation,the humans decided to do the same. "I have been expecting you. Follow me."

Before the party could ask any questions,Jijimon had already disappeared from atop the stairs. With a collective shrug they followed. As they reached the top of the staircase,Gale couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Of course he's been expecting us." she said,mostly to herself.

Chloe regarded her curiously."Whaddya mean?"

"You know in martial arts movies, when the main character goes to meet some old master?" Chloe gave a nod as Gale continued "And then he says 'I've been expecting you'" At that moment the group caught up with Jijimon,all of them listening to Gale's rant. "And then the old master will say..."

The girls tirade was suddenly interrupted by the old digimon. "I'm sure you have many questions." he rasped.

Gale then rolled her eyes. "...something, exactly like that." The rest of the group tried to hold back their laughter.

"This guy reminds me of digimon yoda." Kiko remarked in a hushed tone.

Trent gave a chuckle "Really? I get more of Mister Miyagi vibe."

"Or Gandalf." Misaki added in a quiet voice, causing the others to look at her curiously. "You know...Gandalf? L..lord of the rings?" They continued to give her a quizzical look. "I'll just...be quiet now." The girl blushed and turned her eyes to the ground. The rest of the group gave a shrug and turned their gazes forward. All save for Chloe,who slowed her pace to stand alongside Misaki. She nudged Misaki's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. The other girl smiled back weakly,her face flush with slight embarrassment.

The group was lead to an enclosed circular room. It was large enough to hold all of them with some space to spare,and had quite a cozy vibe. At the center of the room,was a low circular table, with several cushions positioned around it. Jijimon took a seat at one of them,and gestured for the others to do the same. After everyone was sitting comfortably,the room fell silent for many long moments. Trent was about to break the silence,when he was cut off by a raised hand from Jijimon.

"There is no need to speak. I know why you are here. You have many questions about how you came to be in this world,and how to return to your home." The gathered humans all gave a nod and waited for him to continue.

"I do not know how you came to be here. But I do know a way for you to return." The old digimon waved his hand over the center of the table. A hole opened up in the table's surface,releasing a small floating gem. The crystal pulsed,and in a flash of light,formed a 3d image of a planet.

"This is your world,the human world." With a wave of Jijimon's hand,another image appeared,the image of a planet very different from earth. "And this is our world, the digital world. Our worlds are shadows of each other. Both very different, but in many ways the same. For instance,just as you, and everything in your world is composed of matter. Everything in the digital world is composed of data." He opened his arms,gesturing to his surroundings. "Everything around us is composed of computer data,and is just as real as anything from your world."

"Not that this isn't fascinating." Gale interrupted "But what exactly does this have to do with us getting home?" Everyone gave the girl a disapproving look. "What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking." The teens did silently agree with the girl, but that didn't make her comment any less rude.

Ryudamon glowered at her. "Gale,please! Show some respect!" She rolled her eyes,but stayed silent. The little dragon gave a sigh,and turned to the old digimon. "I apologize for her,please continue." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Jijimon chuckled lightly. "It's quite alright. I do tend to ramble sometimes." He held a finger to his chin. "Now where was I..."

"You were telling us about the digital world." Trent answered.

"Ah yes." Jijimon cleared his throat and continued. "Our two worlds are separated by what we digimon call, the shroud. It is a wall of energy that keeps our worlds from interacting. However,this wall is not impenetrable. Several times in the digital world's history,humans have come to our world,and vice versa. There are places where the wall is weak,and can be passed through without issue. These weak points are called rifts. Most can open up completely at random,and close not long after they appear. But there are a few that stay open permanently. " He gestured to a point on the map. "We are here." His finger moved along the globe of light. "And this is the closest rift." Everyone looked at the globe,wide eyed in disbelief. The place Jijimon had pointed,was halfway across the continent.

Trent was the first to voice the groups thoughts. "But...that's so far! It could take weeks to get there!"

"And who knows what we might run into along the way!" Chloe added.

"For real." Kiko said with a nod. "We've already run into a giant fire breathing dinosaur!"

Misaki hugged her legs to her body. "And...there might be even more terrifying things out there."

Gale stared off at the ceiling,her brow furrowed. "Then there's our families. We've been gone for two days. They must be worried sick," She turned to the the others. "If we go on this journey. It'll be like goggle boy said,we could be gone for weeks." Gale then looked to the floor and pounded her fist into the table. "They'll think we've gone missing,or worse...that we're dead."

The other teens looked to her,realization dawning on their faces. They had been so caught up in the events of the last two days. That they had not even considered what their families might think. A sudden anxiety weighed them down,adding to their previous fears.

Jijimon raised a reassuring hand,quick to try and quell this new fear. "I can assure you that barely any time has passed in your world."

They all looked to him curiously,but it was Gale who spoke. "What do you mean?"

"You see, time passes differently in our world compared to yours. A few days may pass here,while only seconds will go by in your world."

The five gave a collective sigh of relief. However their other fears still weighed on them. The road ahead seemed so daunting,and they looked to the ground crestfallen.

Huckmon nudged gently at Trent's side. The boy glanced down at the dragon,who was smiling up at him. "Hey,I'll be there! I'll protect you from any danger. "

Trent looked at him wide eyed. "You would go all that way? For me?"

"Of course! Its like you said. What are friends for?"

He couldn't help but smile "Thanks."

Fanbeemon fluttered onto Chloe's shoulder,and nuzzled her cheek. "I'll go wherever you go. You can count on that."

The girl nuzzled her back. "I'll hold you to it."

For his part Magimon placed a comforting hand on Misaki's shoulder. She looked to him, her eyes full of doubt. "I'll get you home,I promise." Though she could not see it,Magimon was smiling beneath his hood. Tears wringed the girl's eyes and she grabbed Magmon,hugging him tightly.

From her seat, Lunamon fidgeted nervously. "I know I...may not be the strongest. Or the bravest. But ...I'll do my best to help!"

Kiko looked down,and ruffled her ears. "I know you will."

Gale turned to Ryudamon,her eyebrow quirked. "You're not gonna get all sappy on me too are you?"

He smirked. "Only if you want me to."

"I'll pass,thanks."

"All joking aside. I am here for you."

She gave a small laugh. "Yeah,I know."

Trent looked around at the others, then to Jijimon. "As much I'd hate to interrupt this kodak moment. There's something else I wanted to know about." He held up his arm,showing off the device mounted on his wrist. "What can you tell us about these?"

"Oh yeah." Kiko looked to his. "I almost forgot about them. Where did they even come from?"

Misaki stared intently at her own device. "And why do all of us have one?"

"It can't be a coincidence." Chloe added.

"They are called digivices." Jijimon answered. "And they are a symbol of your bond with your digimon."

Trent and Huckmon shared a look,and stared back at the old digimon. "Our bond?" the pair said in unison.

The bearded digimon nodded once. "Legend goes,that when a digimon and a human form a strong connection,a digivice is born from that connection. A human who forms a bond with a digimon is called a tamer,and the digimon is their partner. It is a partner digimon's duty to protect their tamer. The digivice allows the tamer to share their energy with their digimon partner,and thus allow them to better protect their tamers."

"Share...their energy." Misaki mumbled,then a sudden realization came upon her face.

"That must have been what made Huckmon digivolve!"

Huckmon looked to the girl."I think you're right." His gaze then fell back to his partner. "I wanted to protect you. I wished for the power to keep you safe."

"Then the digivice lit up, and it caused you to digivolve." Trent said,nodding in understanding.

Gale looked to Ryudamon,and the two shrugged their shoulders. "I feel like we're being left out of the loop." she said.

Kiko smiled at the the girl. "Don't worry about it. We'll give you all the deets later." he then looked to his own digivice. "Digivice huh? That doesn't sound quite right. How bout D-brace?"

"D-brace? Why D-brace?" Trent asked,a brow quirked. The rest of the group gave him a similar look of curiosity.

"Well the D stands for digivice." He held up the gadget. "And they're basically bracelets. So...D-brace!"

"It does have a nice ring to it." Chloe said,putting a finger to her chin.

"Yeah it does." agreed Misaki.

Kiko grinned,putting his hands behind his head. "I have a knack for this sort of thing!"

Jijimon clasped his hands together. "Well if all your questions are answered. You are free to stay at my home. So that you may eat and rest,for the long journey ahead."

There was murmur of agreement and thanks among the group. Then with the clap of the old digimon's hands,several digimon appeared from shadows. Each carrying a platter,laden with food. Everyone ate with gusto,save for Fanbeemon and Chloe. The two still quite full from eating at the restaurant. But took some of the food out of courtesy.

After their meal,Jijimon lead the party to where they would be staying. There were enough rooms for each of the tamers to share with their partner. They were quite spacious,each with a large bed and a crystal lamp for light. Everyone was settled in quickly,all them very tired from the day's events. It did not take long for them all to drift off into a restful slumber.

* * *

While everyone else slept,Trent lay wide awake. He been trying to fall asleep for two hours,but to no avail. With an exasperated sigh,he got up,and walked over to a set of doors. They opened up to a small balcony,overlooking the city below.

The stars above shimmered,and sparkled against the dark blue of the night sky. If not for the twin moons hovering above. The boy would think he was staring at the same sky he had left behind. As Trent stared off into the night,his mind wandered.

Huckmon stirred from his slumber. With a languid stretch,and a yawn,he turned to see his partner was gone. The little dragon looked around with half lidded eyes,and noticed the open balcony doors. With another yawn, he stepped through them,to see Trent with a faraway look.

"Couldn't sleep?" the digimon asked,moving closer.

The boy glanced at his partner for a moment,before looking back out. "Yeah. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Just kinda...letting all sink in I guess. It's all really starting process,you know." Trent gave a heavy sigh,and furrowed his brow. "I mean just three days ago,I was worrying about school. Not just me,all of us. We were all just living our lives. Now were in some wacko world full of monsters!" he raised his arms in emphasis. "And the only way for us to get back home-" His voice was getting louder now,his tone becoming more hysterical. "-is for us to travel halfway across this crazy world,to who knows where! To get to some portal, that **might** take us home! And that's **if** we live long enough to even get there!"

Huckmon gave the boy a worried look, as his friend's arms fell to his sides. "I know you guys said you'd protect us. But...its still all so..so..."

"Overwhelming." Huckmon finished,his eyes staring up at Trent.

Trent looked down at him,and heaved a sight. "Yeah..." The two stood there for a long moment, both

looking up at the night sky.

"I guess, I'm just scared." Trent said,breaking the silence. "But...it's weird,as much as I'm freaking out about the whole situation. There's also part of me that's…. a little excited. I'm kind of imagining that were heroes from some old story,trying to find their way home." He turned to his companion. "Is that weird?"

The little dragon shook his head in response. "No,not all. I kind of feel the same way." He looked out at the landscape beyond the city limits. "I'm scared to. I'm worried that... I might not be strong enough to protect you from what lies ahead." Trent stared at the digimon as he continued.

"But it's like you said,some part of me is also thrilled by the thought of adventure!" Huckmon then met his partners gaze. "I don't know what's ahead of us,but I know we'll face it together."

Trent smiled broadly,and gave a nod. Another silence passing between the two.

"We should get back to bed." Trent finally said,once again the breaking the quiet. "Long day ahead."

Huckmon yawned. "Couldn't agree with you more." The boy chuckled lightly,and the two walked back to bed,and lay down to sleep.

"Good night,Huckmon."

"Night,Trent."

* * *

Everyone awoke early the next morning to find Jijimon waiting for them.

"I have something to give you before you go." The old digimon held up a shimmering crystal. "Hold out your digivices please."

The five did as they were bade. The crystal then began to pulse rhythmically,and let loose five beams of light. The beams struck each of the humans respective digivices. The gadgets suddenly beginning to glow,the holographic screen springing out,displaying a 3d map.

"This map will help guide you to the rift. It is not very detailed, but it will give you a good general direction."

Trent gave a respectful bow "Thanks for all your help Jijimon. I don't know what we'd do without you." The others offered similar thanks,even Gale.

Jijimon waved his hand dismissively. "Oh think nothing of it. I wish you all good luck on your journey."

The group then waved their goodbyes to Jijimon,as they headed back into the city.

The party was then split up to buy supplies,each pair given a list. While Chloe's prize money was divvied out evenly to pay for the expenses. After a few hours of shopping,they met back at the northern edge of the city.

"Let's see." Chloe looked over each of the supply bags. "We have,water canteens,canned food,sleeping bags,rope..." she rattled off each thing on the lists,double checking for each item. "Well we're missing a few things. But we'll make do."

"Glad we got you around." Kiko laughed." We probably wouldn't even know to get half of this stuff."

The girl smiled. "Its nothing really." She looked to Trent. "I'm more impressed that Trent knew what medical supplies we needed."

Trent rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah well. My mom's a nurse,she taught me a lot growing up."

Gale rolled her eyes,crossing her arms. "If you guys are done shilling out compliments. Can we get going?"

"Geez who put her panties in a bunch?" Trent grumbled irritability.

"While I don't agree with her tone." Chloe said,shouldering her pack. "I do agree with the sentiment. The faster we get moving the better."

There was a general murmur of agreement,and the group set out north. Taking their first steps on the long journey ahead.

* * *

In a far off place,filled with dark and murk,a shadowy figure sat languidly on his throne,his mind pondering. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Enter." the figure answered,his icy voice cutting through the air like a knife.

Another figure stepped into the chamber,and kneeled before the throne. "My Lord,I bring news."

"Go on."

"The humans have arrived just as planned. They left File city not moments ago."

"Excellent." The figure on the throne templed his clawed fingers. "Do we know where they are headed?"

"North my lord. Where there final destination is however,I cannot say."

"Send out drones to observe them. I want to know all their movements." The other figure saluted,and departed swiftly out the door. Alone once more,the figure upon the throne chuckled gleefully. "Now,the game begins."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 5:Double Trouble**

**Authors Note**

A really short chapter this time around,and most of it was kind of an info dump. But now that all that's out of the way the real adventure can get started!

Thank you for reading,and please don't be afraid to comment,any and all input is greatly appreciated.


	5. Episode 5:Double Trouble

**Episode 5: Double Trouble**

The ragtag group of ten set out at a brisk pace,all them full of energy from their restful sleep. As they went further away from the city limits,the forest slowly became more wire like roots of the trees stretched across the ground. Crisscrossing every which way,making the forest path rather precarious in some places. Late morning sunlight passed through the treetops,creating ever shifting pools of light and shadow. As the branches swayed in the subtle breeze. The sound of morning bird song,wafted through the air,completing the tranquil atmosphere.

Gale,and Ryudamon were at the head of the pack,walking in silence. Following not far behind,Kiko and Trent talked casually as they went. Despite her shyness,Lunamon was able to strike up a conversation with Huckmon. The two chatting idly while they walked. Chloe hummed a happy tune,taking in the scenery. As her partner flew from flower to flower,enjoying their lovely scent. And bringing up the rear,was Misaki,and Magimon.

The bespectacled girl was focused entirely on one of tomes she had received from Baromon.

Magimon looked up at her. "You haven't taken your eyes off that thing since we left."

"I know,I just want figure it out." Misaki replied,her eyes still fixated on the book.

"Well it is in digicode." The wizard shrugged. "And not even basic digicode either. Its in a dialect that I haven't seen before. You could get it translated faster if you would just let me help."

"I want to figure it out for myself." she huffed. "Besides I can kind of get the jist of it. Some of the symbols are similar to kanji."

The digimon cocked his head curiously. "Kanji?"

She looked up from the tome,and gave a nod. "It's one of the three types of characters used in modern japanese writing,along with Hiragana and Katakana." Magimon nodded,listening with extreme interest. As she continued,the conversation jumped to other languages. The digimon asked many questions throughout. Which the Misaki was more than happy to answer.

They eventually came to a stop when the path split into three. The group pausing to look down each of the paths.

A few moments passed in silence, before Trent pointed to the rightmost path. "Let's head this way!"

"Woah,woah." Gale said,holding up her hands.. "Who died and made you leader?"

He turned to her,arms crossed. "Well someone's gotta do it."

"Oh and you think thats you, goggle boy?" she responded with a roll of her eyes "I say,I should be leader. And I say we take the left path."

"And what exactly makes you more qualified than me?"

She put a hand to her hip and shrugged. "Well for one. I don't have to get my ass saved from a bunch of wimpy street punks."

Trent walked over to her,his brow furrowed in anger. "At least I'm not some hothead with an attitude."

Gale glared at him,raising her fist meaningfully. "You wanna start something goggle boy?!"

"Maybe I do!"

Kiko,who along with others,had been watching the exchange,stepped between the two. "Alright,alright, that's enough you two." His voice was calm and even. "You guys fighting isn't getting us anywhere."

Chloe stepped forward. "Kiko's right,you guys are acting like children!."

Trent and Gale turned away from each other. Each of the letting out an angry huff. Kiko looked to Chloe and shrugged. Chloe then stepped between the pair,and leaned down to inspect the ground around each path.

"Well looks like you were both wrong." she stated,as she back stood up. Trent looked at her curiously,while Gale simply glared.

"And how do you figure that blondie?" the dark haired girl spat.

Chloe ignored the contempt in her voice,and simply pointed to the middle path.

"See how the ground is covered in footprints here." She then pointed to other two paths. "There aren't as many footprints going down the others."

"So?" Gale said quirking a brow

"**So**,that means that the middle path is the most traveled." Chloe replied,turning about.

Misaki,suddenly had a look realization cross her face. "Which means it's probably the safest!"

Chloe gave her a smile,and a wink. "Exactly!"

"Well sounds good to me." Trent shrugged in resignation. "I was just taking a wild guess."

Huckmon gave his partner a dirty look. "Really?" The boy laughed nervously,rubbing the back of his head.

"Well let's get going then." Kiko suggested.

There was murmur agreement,and the group headed down the path. Save for Gale,who stood growling in irritation

"Come on Gale,let's go." said Ryudamon. "We don't wanna get left behind."

She put her hands in her pockets. "Tch. Whatever." She then began walking down the path.

With a shake of his head,the dragon followed.

* * *

As they continued,the path split several more times, and each time just as before. They followed the road most traveled. It was easy going most of the way,allowing the group to travel quite a distance. They kept an almost continuous march,only really stopping for a quick lunch. The rest of the day passing by almost uneventfully. It was only when the sun began to dip past the horizon, that the group felt their tiredness set in.

Magimon heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm not meant for this sort of thing."

Next to him,Misaki leaned on her knees,breathing heavily. "Same here. Parts of me ache that I didn't even know could ache."

Although he was nowhere near as tired as them. Trent gave nod of agreement to the girl,and her partner. "I don't think I've ever walked so far in my life."

Gale rolled her eyes,arms crossed. "You guys are wimps. I could keep going for few more hours." Despite her boastful tone,her body was extremely weary. Though she would never admit it.

Lunamon smiled from atop Kiko's shoulders. "Well I feel fine."

He looked up at her,as he fanned himself. "That's because I carried you most of the way."

"Well I can't get very far with my short legs." she replied,twiddling her fingers.

"I know,I'm just messing with you."

Chloe wiped the sweat from her brow,and looked out at the horizon. "It's getting dark. We should try and find a place to set up camp."

Luckily for the travelers there was cave not far away. It was carved into the side of a rocky hill,and was large enough to hold everyone comfortably. After they arrived,Trent,Huckmon,Chloe and Fanbeemon went to gather firewood. The others stayed behind to unpack the sleeping bags. As well as any other supplies they might need. It didn't take long for the four to return, a good amount of firewood and tinder carried on their backs.

Trent set down his bundle with a heavy thud. "Alright let's get this fire going!"

Huckmon set down his own kindling,and stepped forward. "I'll do it!" The dragon opened his mouth,ready to lose his fiery attack. However he was quickly stopped by Trent,holding his mouth shut.

"Woah! Hold it there buddy. You remember what happened last time?"

"Last time?" Kiko asked,quirking a brow

"Well...the first night I stayed here. Huckmon tried to start a fire but..." Trent let out a nervous laugh.

Huckmon looked at the ground,embarrassed. "I kind of...blew up the fire pit."

Trent leaned down and rubbed the dragon's head. "I guess he's just got a little too much firepower."

"Great! So what we do about fire?" Gale said,throwing her arms up in dismay. "We don't exactly have any matches."

As she said this,Chloe walked over to the wood pile. Grabbing a stick and a flat piece of wood.

"We do it the old fashioned way." she said.

Using her pocket knife,the blonde gave the stick a slight point. Then with the tip of the blade,she made a small depression in the flat piece of wood. Next,after placing a bundle of tinder into the depression,she put the tip of the pointed stick into it. With great fervor,she spun the stick back and forth between her hands. After a few attempts,the wood began to burn and smoke. Producing a burning ember,which was then carefully placed into a tinder bundle. Chloe blew gently into the bundle,tending the ember. Smoke began to billow forth from the tinder,and it suddenly burst into flames. It was placed into one of the wood piles,and in moments,the fire began to blaze brightly,lighting up the dark cave.

"And,Voila!" Chloe exclaimed. "You have fire!"

Misaki's eyes lit up,as she watched the crackling flame. "Wow!"

A low whistle escaped Kiko's lips. "I've only seen people do that in movies!"

"Its nothing really." Chloe said,waving her hand dismissively.

Trent gave a smile to the girl. "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Be glad to!"

"Not bad blondie,not bad." Gale mumbled under her breath.

Dinner came in the form of canned beef stew,cooked in a pot over the open flame. The warm meal,was poured into bowls and handed out to everyone. Each of them looked at the thick brown concoction with trepidation,except Chloe who ate earnestly.

"Go on! Dig in everyone!"

Gale looked at her bowl with a grimace. "This stuff looks like dog food."

"It does look rather...unappetizing." Ryudamon commented,his face mirroring his partner.

Kiko took a good whiff of the stew. "It even smells like dog food." Lunamon,Misaki and Magimon made similar sentiments. Merely poking at it with their spoons,as if it would come alive.

"Come on guys it's not that bad!" Chloe said,her mouth full. If Fanbeemon had a tongue to stick out in disgust,she would have done so in that moment.

Trent and Huckmon looked at the girl, as she enjoyed her meal. Their eyes then falling back to their bowls. Trent was the first to brave it,and gave an experimental taste. The others looked at him expectantly,as he rolled it around his mouth.

With a hard swallow he finally said. "Well I can tell you this, it doesn't taste like dog food."

Gale quirked a brow,a grin tugging at the side of her mouth. "You know what dog food tastes like?"

"I was five at the time." the boy replied with a shrug. "I was curious." The group gave a collective 'Eeeeew' and started to laugh.

After the laughter died down,Huckmon was the next to try it. After a few wet smacks he gave an approving nod. "Not bad. I've had worse."

With much trepidation,the rest of the group gave it a taste,all of them finding it to at least be edible.

After their meal,everyone decided to relax. None of them feeling quite tired enough to sleep. Kiko and Lunamon laid back,each with an earbud in one ear. Listening to one of the playlists on Kiko's mp3 player. The chirruping of frogs,and insects,adding to the song's melodies. Ryudamon attempted to teach Gale how to meditate. She had no patience for the activity however,and was content to sit and watch the fire. The crackling embers and dancing firelight were entrancing. her mind began to wander, while Ryudamon sat in silence by her side.

Trent,and Huckmon lay just outside the mouth of the cave. They chatted easily about various topics,as they watched the starry sky above. Both Chloe,and Fanbeemon did the same for a time. Until the blonde got up,and walked over to Misaki and Magimon,her partner fluttering right behind. The plum haired girl was again,totally focused on the tome she was reading previously. Magimon read from a book as well. A book of astronomy,from what Chloe could read of the title.

Chloe made sure to get the other girls attention,before approaching,as to not to startle her.

"Hey." she gave a little wave,and a smile,as she moved closer,her partner mirroring her.

"Whatcha guys up to?"

The two looked up from their books,Misaki returning the other girl's wave. While Magimon merely acknowledged their presence,before returning to his reading.

"I'm just trying to figure this thing out." Misaki said,holding up the tome in question. Answering the yellow digimon's query. She then turned to Magimon "As for him,well...he's kind of enthralled." Her partner gave grunt of assent.

"So have you learned anything?" Chloe asked,taking a seat across from her Fanbeemon fluttered over to Magimon's side,curious about the book he held.

Misaki glanced at the book again before answering. "Well...from what I can gather. It has information about various locations in the digital world."

"You can get that much from all those symbols?" The blonde smiled. "You really are smart."

The other girl looked away,embarrassed. "Its...nothing really. I'm still having trouble getting all the details,and I haven't even started on the other two."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Chloe encouraged. "Anyway,I didn't just come to chat." Misaki looked back at the girl,her face quizzical. "I remember somebody saying they would read a certain book to me."

Misaki blinked in surprise,before adjusting her glasses nervously. "I...did say that didn't I?"

Magimon closed his book,his gaze falling on his partner. "I've been waiting for this."

Fanbeemon buzzed happily,clapping her feelers together. "Oh yeah! I love to hear a good story before bed!"

Chloe gave a smirk at the two,before gesturing to Misaki. "Were ready when you are."

Misaki took a deep breath to calm herself. Before pulling the other book from her bag. Her hands shook nervously as she opened it. After a long pause,she cleared her throat and began.

"The unicorn lived in a lilac wood,and she lived all alone. She was very old,though she did not know it,and she was no longer the careless color of sea foam,but rather the color of snow falling on a moonlit night. But her eyes were still clear and unwearied,and she still moved like a shadow on the sea…." The three were instantly enthralled,and hung on every word as the girl continued.

* * *

An hour passed before everyone was ready for bed. Everyone drew straws to see who would keep first watch. Chloe and Fanbeemon lost out. The two were more than happy stay up and keep watch however. A couple of hours passed uneventfully,as the two conversed. Trying to keep themselves awake. Kiko,and Lunamon were awoken next to take their shift. This process of switching watch continued on,until the sun began to crest the horizon.

Trent and Huckmon yawned lazily. None too happy with being woken just a few hours before dawn. Their eyes were half lidded,as they watched the rising sun.

Chloe was the first to wake. Rubbing her eyes,before stretching the sleep from her limbs. Fanbeemon stirred next to her but did not wake. The girl walked outside,feeling the morning light on her skin.

"Morning." she yawned.

"Good morning." Huckmon replied,his partner simply grumbling in response.

Chloe crossed her arms,smirking at Trent. "Looks like someone isn't much of a morning person."

Putting his hand under his chin,Trent responded. "What gave me away?"

"Maybe it was your sunny disposition?" Huckmon remarked with a couldn't help but laugh and Huckmon soon joined in. Trent simply ignored them,his eyes barely staying open.

The mornings calm was suddenly interrupted,by a low roar that echoed through the forest.

With a start,the begoggled boy stood up,his eyes now wide awake.

"Did you hear that?"

"Kinda hard not to." Chloe answered,her body tensing.

Huckmon's pupil's slitted,his body becoming rigid,ready to spring into action. "Wake the others." the dragon whispered.

With a nod,Chloe began to rouse everyone to wakefulness. "Everyone wake up!" she shouted,shaking the nearest person awake.

Kiko groaned,and shooed her away. "Five more minutes."

Lunamon popped her head out of the sleeping bag with a yawn. "What's going on?" she asked,rubbing her eyes.

Chloe didn't answer,simply walking over to each of the others sleeping forms. After some serious effort,everyone was up and about,if a bit groggy.

Gale ran her hand through bed head,yawning loudly. "Alright blondie. What the hell is so important?"

As if in answer,a giant shape burst through the treeline. If not for a few details,the creature would have looked like a large bear. Shaggy blue fur, tipped with white,covered most of its body. A white crescent moon sat atop its forehead,just above its fierce eyes. Its arms were huge and powerful,ending in red armor. Adorned with metal spikes and huge claws. Similar armor covered its shoulders,held in place by thick leather straps.

Chloe pointed a thumb at the giant beast,and turned to Gale. "Does that answer your question?"

Her digivice lit up,and in a robotic voice said. _"__Grizzlymon Champion level Beast type Digimon. These digimon are fierce fighters,and extremely territorial. A single swipe of its paws can crush boulders. Its special attack is Maul Attack." _

Chloe focused on the word 'territorial',her face marred by nervous fear. "I...think this might be his cave."

"That would explain why he's so angry." Fanbeemon said,taking a defensive position in front of her partner.

At that moment,Grizzlymon unleashed a another roar. Swinging with his giant paw at the four nearest him. Chloe and Trent leaped out of the way,their bodies falling face first into the ground. The two chanced a look back,to see three huge gashes,torn into to the earth where they once stood.

Their partners had dodged the swipe as well,and went on the offensive. Fanbeemon flew high above and unleashed her attack. "Hive Call!"

Her antennae rubbed together,letting loose a high pitched vibration through the air. As if from nowhere,a swarm of bees flew in. Descending upon Grizzlymon,buzzing and stinging wildy. The bear digimon growled in annoyance,swatting at the attacking swarm to no effect.

With his opponent open,Huckmon took his chance to attack as well. "Searing Shot!"

The bullet of flame whistled through the air,crashing into its target with a small explosion. Causing the swarm of bees to disperse.

The beast digimon stared down at the two rookies,its eyes burning with anger. Lifting up his huge front paws,it stood up bipedal. "Maul Attack!" it roared.

Its claws each glowed white with energy,and with a powerful swing. It brought them both down on the smaller digimon. The two managed to avoid the brunt of the attack. But were momentarily stunned by the shockwave of the impact.

From within the cave,Gale turned to her partner. "Ryudamon you better get in on this!"

The dragon gave an affirmative nod and dashed out of the cave like a shot. In a split second he stood before the champion digimon. Ryudamon then opened his mouth,calling out his attack.

"Iai Blade!" A golden glow formed in his maw. From the shimmering light,the blade of a katana shot forth. As though it were thrown through some portal, that ended at the dragon's mouth. It flew through the air,and with a metallic 'shwing',the blade sunk into the Grizzlymon's arm.

The bear roared in pain,and looked to the sword blade sticking out of his body. Using his teeth,Grizzlymon pried the blade free. A stream of liquid data then beginning to spill freely from the open wound. The champion's gaze then fell on Ryudamon,and with a mighty bellow,he swung with his giant paw.

With a swift leap,the dragon avoided the attack. While still in midair,he let loose his attack once more. "Iai Blade!" Three sword blades shot from his mouth,careening straight toward the champion digimon.

With a swat of his other paw,Grizzlymon batted away the three blades. Causing them to sink into a nearby tree. Just as the Ryudamon touched back on the ground. The beast digimon struck out again with his paw,knocking the dragon away. Before Grizzlymon could continue his assault,the cry of two attacks interrupted him.

"Searing Shot!"

"Gear Stinger!"

The fiery bullet and metal stingers blasted into the digimons back,exploding in a burst of energy.

With a low growl,Grizzlymon wheeled on the other two rookies,and without a moment of hesitation. He swung out wildly with both paws. Fanbeemon was able to avoid the attack by flying into the air. Huckmon was not so lucky,and was struck full on. His body knocked aside,crashing into a tree.

"Huckmon!" Trent yelled out. "Come on! Show this guy what you're made really made of!" The boys digivice began to glow brightly,and his partner was then engulfed in the same light.

"Huckmon digivolve to….BaoHuckmon!"

Everyone gave a triumphant cheer when the larger dragon appeared. Save for Gale,who simply stared in shock at Huckmon's new form.

"Whoa...cool." she said breathily.

The two champions roared in challenge,before charging at one another. Their bodies crashing against each other. Using all their weight,and power,they grappled,biting and clawing,at every opportunity. They struggled,back and forth,for many long moments. Eventually with one mighty shove,BaoHuckmon pushed his opponent. Sending the two tumbling through the treeline. Their huge bodies knocking over any shrubs or trees in their path.

Trent was quick to follow the two through the broken treeline,the others following not long after. They all soon arrived at a large clearing,where the battle was in full swing.

"Dragon Gunfire!" BaoHuckmon roared,the missile of burning flame bursting forth from his mouth. It rocketed through the air,exploding on impact with Grizzlymon.

The beast digimon grit his teeth,almost reeling from the fiery attack. When the smoke from the flames cleared,the moon shaped mark on Grizzlymon's forehead began to glow brightly.

"Crescent Dawn!" he roared. A crescent shaped beam of energy shot out from the mark,and toward the other champion.

BaoHuckmon barely had time to duck under the attack,the beam grazing his shoulder. The blast of energy did not stop however. And went careening to where the group watched the battle. The dragon digimon turned,his eyes wide with shock.

The five humans froze in fear,as the beam came toward them. Fanbeemon,Ryudamon,and Lunamon stood before their partners protectively. The attack would have surely hit them if not for Magimon,who quickly held up a hand.

"Magi Barrier!" The shield of energy sprang forth from his palm. Surrounding the group, and completely blocking the attack. The party gave a collective sigh of relief,as the barrier dissipated.

Misaki looked at her partner with a smile. "Thanks Magimon."

The wizard gave her thumbs up. "It's what I do."

Fanbeemon crossed her feelers. "That's the second time he's saved me."

Beside Kiko,Lunamon gave a nod. "We owe you twice now."

"I'll try not to make it habit." Magimon replied with a shrug.

With that,the groups attention turned back to the ongoing battle.

BaoHuckmon too had breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw his companions were safe. His gaze was now fixed on his opponent. Seconds ticked by,as the two stared each other down. The dragon digimon was the first to make the next move. With a swift turn,he swung hard with his armored tail.

"Tail Cutter!" The red blade at the end of the appendage,glowed with crimson energy. Leaving a glowing track of light in its wake,as it sliced through air. The blade slashed across Grizzlymon's chest,leaving a long gaping wound behind.

The beast digimon reared back,faltering after the attack. He was quick to recover though,and the two champions began to grapple once more. With Grizzlymon's injuries however,the dragon was easily able to outmatch him. With one forceful shove he,threw the other digimon off balance,knocking him onto his back.

BaoHuckmon stood over the now fallen Grizzlymon,the battle seemingly won. When suddenly the white digimon was blindsided. By a crescent beam of light,striking his side. The dragon wheeled about,turning to face the direction of the attack.

At the opposite end of the clearing, another Grizzlymon emerged from the trees. It roared in challenge as it approached. BaoHuckmon growled low,readying himself. The beast digimon let loose another roar,before charging headlong at the other champion.

BaoHuckmon's mouth soon began to glow with fiery light. "Dragon Gunfire!"

The bullet of flame struck true,exploding into the newcomers face.

The Grizzlymon did not slow however, and rammed full force into BaoHuckmon. Sending him sprawling onto the ground.

With his opponent momentarily stunned,the Grizzlymon nudged its injured partner. With a groan, the beast digimon stood back up,offering a quick growl of thanks to its companion. The two then turned their attention to the dragon digimon. Who was still reeling from the previous attack. Almost in sync,they roared out their attacks.

"Crescent Dawn!" The two beams struck BaoHuckmon simultaneously,causing him to roar in pain.

Trent grit his teeth,curling his fists in anger. "He's getting hammered out there! He can't handle them both!"

Fanbeemon turned to the other three digimon. "We have to get out there and help him."

Ryudamon gave a nod of assent. "Agreed." his gaze then turned to Lunamon,and Magimon. "But I think you two should stay."

Magimon was going to argue,before considering it for a moment. It was true he would be very useful in a fight. But with the humans all by themselves. They would need someone to protect them,and they seemed like the most logical choice. After all,Magimon's barrier could defend all of them at once. And as for Lunamon,she was not much of a fighter,and would be better off staying.

After a long moment of contemplation,the wizard gave a quick nod. "Alright. We'll take care of it. Right Lunamon?"

"Y..yeah." she replied.

Her partner rubbed between her ears. "I know you will."

"You two be careful. Okay?" Chloe said,with slight worry.

Gale pumped her fist at her partner. "Show those overgrown teddy bears who's boss."

The rookies gave a nod to their tamers,before rushing off toward the battle.

* * *

BaoHuckmon was holding his ground well enough. But the onslaught of the two beast digimon,left him no openings to counter. All he could do was keep himself alive against his twin attackers.

The not far off call of two attacks,caused the Grizzlymon to pause.

"Gear Stinger!"

"Iai Blade!"

A barrage of metal stingers,and flying sword blades,struck the uninjured Grizzlymon hard in the side. Its attentions turned to Ryudamon,and Fanbeemon. The beast digimon then charged toward them angrily,leaving its partner to fight BaoHuckmon alone.

"Well we definitely got his attention." Fanbeemon buzzed. Ryudamon gave a slight smirk to the yellow digimon,before looking back at the charging Grizzlymon.

When the champion reached the pair,it reared up,and slammed its heavy paws down at them. The powerful strike kicked up a large cloud of dust, and when it settled,the two rookies were gone. The Grizzlymon looked around,his gaze turning to the right. Just in time to be met by a flurry of metal stingers. They struck hard into his chest,piercing his tough hide. As he roared out in pain,Ryudamon saw his opportunity to attack.

"Iai Blade!" The katana sliced through the air,sinking into the champion digimon's back.

Grizzlymon quickly wheeled around,facing the dragon digimon."Crescent Dawn!"

The crescent beam,struck Ryudamon dead on,knocking the wind out of him. Without missing a beat. The Grizzlymon turned,and swatted Fanbeemon out of the air with a heavy paw. The yellow digimon hit the ground hard,crumpling in a heap.

Ryudamon,with his armored body,had taken the direct attack considerably well. He stood on shaky legs,still trying to recover. Fanbeemon however,did not fare as well,and she lay unconscious at the feet of the champion. Grizzlymon roared victoriously,before raising a paw for the killing blow.

"Fanbeemon!" Chloe yelled,her voice strained. Her digivice suddenly began to thrum and vibrate, bursting into shimmering light.

"_Synchronization at 50% Digivolution initiated." _

Fanbeemon cracked one eye open,her body suddenly filled with warmth. "C...Chloe." she whispered,as her body was was swallowed by a ball of light.

"Fanbeemon digivolve to..."

Her body grew in size. The yellow fluff,that once covered her,was replaced by gold, and dark brown striped metal. Her abdomen became huge,rounded,and in place of a stinger,was the barrel of a large cannon. Connecting her abdomen,and upper body, was a metal spine of sorts. Her four legs were replaced by a pair of hand like appendages,each ending in a three fingered claw. Adding to her aggressive appearance,was her more insect like face and red compound eyes. Keeping her aloft,instead of wings,were four jet boosters,and two wing like struts for stability.

"Waspmon!"

As the light faded,Waspmon aimed her sights at the beast digimon before her. "Turbo Stinger!"

The barrel at the end of her abdomen began to glow with blue energy. A salvo of laser blasts was then let loose,burning into Grizzlymon's hide. They seared away fur wherever they struck,leaving behind intense burns.

The Grizzlymon howled with agony,and retaliated."Maul Attack!' The glowing claws swiped at Waspmon,threatening to knock her from the air once more.

Waspmon however was too swift,her new boosters,allowing her to glide out of range of the attack.

"Turbo Stinger!" she called again,and once more, a barrage of laser blasts struck home.

The other champion whined meekly,the pain from his wounds too great. With another pained whimper,he ran,disappearing into the treeline.

At that moment,BaoHuckmon finished his bout with the other Grizzlymon.

With the call of "Dragon Gunfire!" The red hot bullet exploded into its target,and the beast digimon whimpered similarly, running to follow its companion.

Waspmon,and BaoHuckmon were once more engulfed by a flash of light,leaving behind their rookie forms. Chloe,Trent ,and Gale rushed to their partners sides,the others following not far behind.

"Ryudamon! Are you okay?" Gale got on her knees,helping the little dragon to stand.

He winced in pain before replying. "I didn't know you cared." The girl simply smirked,and punched her partner gently in the shoulder. Ryudamon,growled in pain,causing Gale to offer a quick whispered apology.

Chloe lifted Fanbeemon into her arms and hugged her tight. "I thought you were gonna die! I'm so glad you're alright!"

The yellow digimon looked up at the girl,her eyes filled with excitement."Did you see me? I digivolved! Was I cool?"

"You were awesome." Chloe said with a smile

Trent looked to Huckmon,finding a few scratches,but no major injuries. "Looks like you're alright."

His partner put a claw to his chest. "Of course! It'll take more than those two to take me down. I'm built like a tank!" The little dragon's stomach suddenly growled with hunger.

"A hungry tank apparently." Trent chuckled.

Not far away,Fanbeemon's stomach growled in a similar fashion."I'm suddenly really hungry."

Another smile tugged at the side of Chloe's mouth. "Well I guess now that that's all over with. We can have some breakfast!"

"As long as it's not beef stew." said Gale.

With that,the group headed back to their cave shelter,the morning sun shining down upon them.

**To be Continued... **

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 6:Whispers In The Dark.**

**Author's Notes**

Man most of this chapter was taken up by the fight with the Grizzlymon,or at least thats how it felt. As always thank you guys for reading and please feel free to comment and review!


	6. Episode 6:Whispers In The Dark

**Episode 6:Whispers In The Dark**

The group had continued for the next two days,the weather was fair,and the landscape easy to traverse. It was nearly noon on the third day,when they came upon a clear river that flowed into a nearby pond. It was quite a lovely spot,and it was decided the group would break their for lunch.

Trent immediately took off his shoes and socks,dipping his aching feet into the cool stream.

"Ahhh that feels nice."

He leaned forward,watching the stream rush by his feet. As he stared at the glittering water,something caught his eye. Upon closer inspection,he noticed random 0's and 1's floating about in the water like bubbles.

"Woah! Hey guys check this out!" he exclaimed,pointing to the water.

The others stared down at the river,and offered similar exclamations of wonder.

"This place just keeps getting weirder." Kiko said, putting a hand to his forehead.

Misaki then suddenly let out a snorting laugh.

Chloe looked to the girl quizzically.

"Whats so funny?"

The other girl pointed to the water,and through her giggles replied.

"Its…(snort) a data stream!"

No longer able to hold back,Misaki laughed uproariously.

After taking a moment to let the joke sink in, the other humans joined in the laughter,even Gale, who chuckled lightly.

The digimon for their part,simply stared at their partners curiously.

"I don't get it." said Huckmon,scratching his head.

"Me neither." Fanbeemon added.

Magimon gave a shrug.

"Humans are so strange sometimes. I don't think I'll ever completely understand them." he stated simply.

The other digimon slowly nodded in agreement.

After a nice lunch,the party decided to take a well deserved break.

Chloe took the opportunity to go fishing in the nearby pond. Using the fishing line and hooks she had bought,the girl was able to create a makeshift fishing pole with a long stick. And After finding some grasshoppers to use as bait,she cast her line into the water. The rest of the group relaxed nearby,simply enjoying the beautiful weather,everyone except for Misaki.

The girl poured over the mysterious tomes with great interest,her understanding of them becoming clearer. She then looked from the books to her digivice,slowly translating the digicode engraved into it's surface.

As good as she could surmise,the code encircling the screen read as.

"_Initialize Evolution Connection." _ the three face buttons were marked with the words.

"_Start up,Scan, and Reboot."_

Tentatively the girl pressed the start up button.

With a few whistling beeps,the d-brace whirred to life,the rounded holographic screen popping up from the device.

The light blue screen displayed a menu with a selection of options. Partner status,digimon data, and functions. After pressing each of them,Misaki found that first displayed Magimon's information and other statistics. The second,held info on all the digimon the girl had encountered,the Floramon,BlackAgumon,the other partner digimon etc. The third button opened a secondary menu,displaying a long list of options. One of these immediately caught the girls eye,which read as "_Defense System"_.

Her curiosity piqued, she pressed the button,another series of beeping whistles came from the d-brace,and with it's robotic voice stated.

"_Defense System is now active. Initializing energy field."_

The holographic screen disappeared,the flat screen of the digivice beginning to glow dimly. Suddenly,a blast of energy burst forth from within. Misaki jumped in surprise,as the stream of light slowly thinned, forming a bubble of energy around her. The sphere was almost completely clear,its light blue color the only indication that it was even there.

The sudden appearance of the ball of light caught the attention of the rest of the group,who rushed over to the girl. Magimon,who had been the nearest,reached her first.

With an open hand, he reached out to touch the sphere curiously. As his fingers made contact with its surface,little ripples of energy flowed along it,like the surface of clear water.

"Fascinating." the wizard exclaimed.

At that moment the rest of the group approached,each of them with looks of varying surprise. Chloe stretched her hand toward the shield,causing it to ripple once again,she then looked to Misaki curiously.

"How...did you.." she let the unfinished question hang in the air.

Misaki was quick to reply pointing to her digivice.

"The digivice created it. It seems to be some sort of built in defense mechanism. I think all the d-braces can do it."

Magimon poked at the sphere with intense interest.

"It's very similar to my Magi Barrier."

Gale gave a shrug,arms akimbo.

"Well that would have been helpful about three days ago,when we were almost fried by a freakin laser beam."

"So can you turn it off?" Kiko asked,as he poked the sphere.

"I think so." Misaki replied.

With a few button presses, the digivice beeped and whirred,the shield of energy suddenly being sucked back inside.

"_Defense System deactivated. Shield generator now in standby mode."_

With that the d-brace's screen turned black once more.

Trent gasped excitedly,walking over to Misaki.

"That is so cool!" he exclaimed,his face almost uncomfortably close to the girl's.

The boy held up his own digivice.

"Can you show me how to do it?!"

The girl blinked in surprise,and backed away slightly,before replying.

"Umm...yeah...sure."

"You should show us all how to do it!" Kiko exclaimed excitedly.

Gale and Chloe gave a silent nod of agreement.

Misaki adjusted her glasses nervously before giving a nod as well.

The next couple of hours went by pretty peacefully,Misaki showing the other tamers how to use the functions of the d-braces. Chloe was even able to catch several fish,and smoke them over a fire before the group set out once again.

As the day went on,the weather began to take a turn for the worse. Grey clouds blocked out the sun,darkening the sky,and the air became thick and humid. A low fog slowly rolled in,carpeting the forest floor. The landscape changed as well,the wire root trees vibrant greenery giving way to darker tones. Black trees stood in their place ominously,their gnarled branches twisting and contorting into horrifying shapes. Bushes of dark thorny vines,lined much of the forest path. What ground that could be seen beneath the layer of fog, was colored a dull grey.

From a atop Kiko's shoulders, Lunamon shivered in fear.

"Why couldn't it have stayed sunny." she whimpered. "It's so spooky."

Her partner couldn't help but feel similarly.

"I know what you mean Lunamon. This place is giving me the willies."

Trent shook suddenly, a chill running up his spine.

"No kidding. The sooner we get out of here the better."

Magimon scanned their surroundings intently,his body tense.

"I feel as though we are being watched. As if a dark presence is looming over us. Be wary."

"Well thats not foreboding at all." Gale remarked,folding her arms.

With Magimon's warning,the party continued onward tentatively,a nervous fear slowly coming over them.

In the middle of the pack Chloe looked to ground absentmindedly. Something strange soon caught her eye,causing her to stop in her tracks.

Her partner stopped by her side, looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"I think we passed by that exact same rock earlier." the girl answered,pointing to the rock in question.

The bug digimon gave smile.

"Its probably just your imagination." she said,and looked around at the dark forest.

"Everything in this place kinda looks the same."

Chloe shrugged in response,a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"What's the hold up blondie?!" Gale yelled at the head of the group.

The rest of the party stood about patiently,waiting for the girl to catch up.

"Its nothing!" she replied.

With bit a run, she and her partner caught back up with everyone else,and they continued forward.

Magimon paused for a moment, looking back at the rock the blonde had pointed at. Without a word he used said rock to leave an X shaped mark in a nearby tree. With that he caught up to his partner,walking alongside her.

They continued for what felt like hours,the dark forest never seeming to end.

"How long have we been walking?" Trent heaved,propping himself up against a tree.

Next to him Huckmon simply flopped onto the ground,panting.

Chloe looked up the grey overcast sky,trying to get some semblance of the time.

"We must have been going for a couple hours at least." the girl sighed,fanning herself with her hand. "But I can't be sure,not with this damn cloud cover."

Her partner,fluttered tiredly into the Chloe's arms.

"Well however long its been,my wings are killing me!"

Gale pulled off her hoodie,revealing her black tank top underneath,and tied the garment around her waist.

"It feels like we've been going in circles!" she exclaimed,hand on her hip.

"That's because we have." Magimon said matterfactedly.

The group turned to face wizard digimon,staring at him expectantly.

He looked to them, his hand placed upon the tree that he had marked.

"I had a suspicion that some force was at work here." he said,then pointed to Chloe.

"But it wasn't until I overheard Chloe say that she had seen one of the rocks earlier."

"I knew I wasn't just imagining it!" the blonde exclaimed.

Magimon gave a nod to her and continued.

"So I did a little experiment,making a mark on this tree,and it seems my suspicions were indeed correct. There is definitely some force at work here."

"Great,just great!" Gale cried,holding her arms up in dismay.

Trent stood up straight,and looked at Magimon.

"So how the heck do we get out of here?"

"I don't know." the wizard replied,shaking his head

"Wait a second!" Misaki exclaimed,pulling out one of the tomes.

Chloe looked at the girl curiously.

"What is it?"

The plum haired girl thumbed through several pages,searching for one in particular.

"I remember reading something about this."

She flipped through several more pages,before exclaiming.

"Aha here it is!"

"So what's it say?" Trent asked,as the rest of the group looked at Misaki with interest.

"It says that this place is called The Forest of Illusions. Many folk tales speak of the dark magic in this place,that leads travelers astray,creating illusions to make them forever lost."

She then gulped audibly,her hands shaking.

"But...thats not the worst part.."

Gale put hand to her forehead,her patience wearing thin.

"Were stuck in some creepy fairy tale forest for all eternity! What could **possibly **be worse than that!?"

Misaki breathed a heavy sigh before replying.

"It says that…" she paused. "somewhere…. deep in the forest,there is an...evil beast that devours anyone who finds themselves lost in the forest."

The girl held up the book,showing an ink etching of a large wolf like creature.

The group stared at the picture,sitting in silence for a long moment.

"Does it say anything about a way to escape the forest?" Magimon asked,breaking the quiet.

His partner looked back to the page intently,her body still shaking.

"Well..there is a passage that I wasn't able to translate. But...from the gist of it,it seems to be some sort of riddle about the forest."

"Well thats just dandy." Gale remarked.

"Do you think you could figure it out Misaki?" Chloe asked,putting a comforting hand on the other girls shoulder.

Misaki smiled gratefully,and gave a slow nod in response.

"I think so...but it'll, take some time."

Chloe looked to others as if to ask 'Well?'

"Its the best we got." said Trent. "Were counting on you Misaki."

"And hey don't worry about that monster!" Huckmon added. "If he shows up we'll take him out!" The other digimon offered similar words of encouragement,Magimon simply looking to his partner confidently.

"You can take all time you need!"said Kiko.

"Yeah, its not like we're going anywhere." Gale remarked dryly,smirking at the bespectacled,in what she assumed was a comforting manner.

With Magimon's help,Misaki slowly began to translate the riddle,the rest of the group waiting about patiently. Chloe,Trent,Fanbeemon and Huckmon decided to play a word game to stave off the boredom. The dragon digimon was quite good at it,much to Trent's annoyance.

Gale leaned up against a tree,drawing circles in dirt absentmindedly. Nearby Lunamon had taken meditating with Ryudamon,she found the whole activity worked wonders for her nerves. Kiko for his part,watched the two with smile,his eyes soon falling on the dark haired girl. There had been total silence between them since Kiko had taken seat close by

The boy looked about,trying to find anything to strike up conversation. As he scanned his surroundings,he noticed the logo on Gale's shirt for the first time. It was for the band The Offspring.

"So what's your favorite song by them?" Kiko asked,pointing to the girl's shirt.

Gale looked up from the ground,to her shirt,then to Kiko.

"Do you honestly care?"

"Well...kinda,just trying to break the ice."

"And that was your starter question? Asking about my shirt? You could try and be a little less cliche."

Kiko shrugged,giving a little smirk.

"Hey it worked,your are talking to me aren't you?

A smile tugged at Gale's lips

"I guess you're right,well played bunny boy,well played." she paused. "It's Self Esteem by the way."

"What?"

"My favorite Offspring song,its Self Esteem."

Gale then gestured to the boy.

"What kinda music do you like?"

"Lots a stuff,Hendrix,Tegan and Sara,Chili Peppers,The Silent Comedy,Michael Jackson. The list goes on."

"Thats lot a variety. I kinda just like rock and some rap."

Kiko put his arms behind his head,leaning back.

"I don't have any particular preferences. I just listen to what sounds good to me. You know?"

Gale laughed a little.

"You sound like such a hipster."

"Damn straight. I always do things before they're cool." the boy replied jokingly.

The continued to converse,Gale finding it easy to talk with the laid back boy.

Misaki and Magimon,studied the passage intently,slowly writing down the translation.

"I think thats the last of it." Misaki stated,closing the book.

She leaned over to look at what they had written down.

"In the forest of deception the great beast hunts." she read aloud. "Tread carefully lest you be lead astray. To escape the dark prison,follow the path of shadows to find the light."

The girl put hand to chin and pondered.

"...follow the path of shadows.." she repeated.

"...to find the light." Magimon finished. "Maybe it means to follow the darkest path?"

"Maybe…"

Misaki then looked about at the dark landscape. As she stared at the ground,she noticed something off. She couldn't quite place it,something just didn't seem quite right. Then suddenly it came to her,only one of the trees had a shadow! Several of the paths leading forward,had trees and bushes that left no shadow on the ground. That must have been it! Misaki was about to tell the others,but as she looked up they were nowhere to be seen.

Without her noticing a thick fog had rolled in around her and Magimon.

"Magimon…" the girl squeaked,shaking her partners shoulder.

The wizard looked up from the riddle,standing up with start,as he realized their situation.

"Where are the others?"

The girl shook her head.

"I have no idea." she answered,standing up shakily. "Hello! Is anyone there!" Misaki called,her voice echoing eerily.

But there was no answer. She yelled again,and once more no reply came.

"This must be another trick of the forest." Magimon stated,standing before his partner defensively.

Misaki was about to reply,when a familiar voice cut through the mist.

"_Misaki."_

The girl looked to her partner in surprise.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The voice called out again.

"_Misaki"_

Another voice, equally familiar to the girl, called out as well.

"_Come home with us." _

The girl eyes widened.

"It sounds like…" she paused,her voice almost breaking. "My parents…"

Misaki began to walk forward,her legs seemingly moving of their own accord. The girl's eyes became glazed over,as she walked in a zombie like fashion. Deep within the mist the voices called to her,whispering promises of home.

"Misaki!" Magimon called to the girl.

But she did not reply,continueing to go further into the mist.

"Stop Misaki! You don't know what's out there!"

When she did not respond,the little wizard grabbed at the girl's sleeve,pulling hard. This did not stop her however,and the rookie was dragged along as she walked.

The voices in Misaki's mind,began to grow louder and more frequent.

"_Misaki,come home with us." _

"_Please,we've missed you so."_

Misaki smiled,tears ringing her eyes.

"I'm coming! Wait for me!" she called out,her pace quickening.

For his part,Magimon continued to tug on the girl's arm,his smaller form still pulled along by his partner. As he tried in vain to stop her,the hooded digimon began to feel a dark presence creeping closer and closer.

"Misaki! You have to stop! Its a trick!" the wizard yelled,pulling even harder on her arm.

His efforts were in vain however,as Misaki pushed onward with purpose.

A few more minutes of this passed before the tamer stopped in her tracks,causing her partner to almost fall face first into the dirt.

Standing before the girl were two very familiar forms,their backs toward her.

"Mom...Dad?" Misaki called out,her voice choked,and barely audible.

Magimon looked up at the girl,his face full of concern. His gaze then fell upon the figures before him. As they turned,the digimon was able to get a good look at them.

They were a man and woman,easily in their early forties. The man had short dark hair,his face quite broad and hard in appearance. The woman was a good head taller than the man,in contrast to his face,hers was more rounded and full. Flowing down her back were long flowing locks of plum colored hair. The two stood side by side,holding each other close,both smiling broadly.

"_We've been waiting for you Misaki." _said the woman.

"_We came to take you home." _the man added.

The color in Misaki's eyes returned,and she began to walk forward.

"Misaki don't!" Magimon called out.

She turned him with a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Magimon, they're my parents!"

The little wizard stepped forward meaningfully.

"Those are not your parents! They are just an illusion!"

The girl looked at her partner,her brow furrowed then back to her parents.

"But...they're so real." as she said this,every part of Misaki's body was screaming to run into her parents arms. She wanted nothing more than to feel their warm embrace. Misaki yearned to be home again,in her room,with her warm bed,to taste her mother's cooking,all of it was right there waiting for her.

Misaki shook her head,tears falling freely.

"They have to be real!" she yelled at Magimon,her expression conflicted. "Y..You're lying!"

Magimon's eyes softened as he looked up at the girl.

"Misaki...I.." the wizard began to say,but was interrupted by the words of Misaki's "parents".

"_Of course were real sweetheart!" _the mother cooed sweetly.

The father nodded in agreement.

"_Now come along and we'll take you home."_

With a smile,the girl made another motion to walk toward them

From behind her,Magimon clenched his fists tightly.

"Misaki!" he yelled.

She turned to see,Magimon holding up his open hand.

"I'm sorry Misaki...they're not real."

With a painful sigh,the wizard called out his attack.

"Magi Spark!"

The girls eyes widened in shock.

"No don't!"

Her plea was too late however,as the bolts of light arced through the air,striking Misaki's parents,causing them to dissipate into the fog. As they disappeared,a guttural laugh came from the dark.

"Hahahaha! So..little wizard." the voice spat,each word emphasised with a wet hiss. "You seem to have seen through my ruse." it continued,punctuated with a low growl. "I was going to let you live,but you've gone and ruined my meal."

Misaki shook fearfully,at those words.

"Oh well. At least you'll make a nice appetizer!"

From the mist a large form began to emerge. It's was canine in shape,its body spindly and thin. The beast's snout was quite elongated,its mouth filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth. Saliva oozed from its maw,a long purple tongue slithering within. Red fur covered the top half of it's body,the bottom colored white. Both its front and back legs were completely wrapped up by leather belt straps. Each of its three toed paws,ended in long sharp claws.

"_Fangmon" _Misaki's d-brace chirruped. "_Champion level Demon Beast type digimon. Legend says it lives deep in the heart of a dark forest,and preys upon those who lose their way. Once it sets its sights on its prey it will never escape. It's special attack is Blast Coffin."_

Misaki backed away slowly as the beast approached,his yellow eyes narrowing at the girl.

Before Fangmon could draw any closer,Magimon leaped into action.

"Magi Spark!"

The bolts of energy streaked from his hand,blasting into the wolf digimon's face.

Fangmon took the attack without so much as flinching,and continued stalking forward.

"Is that the best you can do!?' the champion mocke,licking his chops. "Little wizard!"

"Misaki run! I'll hold him off!" Magimon yelled,still keeping his eyes trained on Fangmon.

The girl gave a quick nod,and sped off in the direction from whence they came.

As Misaki began to run however,Fangmon disappeared into the mist,materializing right in front of her.

"Where do you think going?" he growled,his mouth oozing with saliva. "Little morsel."

Magimon quickly wheeled about to face the champion once more.

"Misaki!"

He made a motion to run toward her,but was stopped in his tracks by Fangmon placing one of his long claws near Misaki's throat.

"Ah ah ah" the beast digimon tutted. "I'd stay still if I were you. Or else…"

He grazed his purple claw across the girl's face,making stiffen in fear.

"...I'll make her death much more **painful**." he relished the last word,grinning with sickening delight.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Magimon roared,his body shaking with fury.

Fangmon grinned even wider,a low chuckle escaping his throat.

"Oooh I'm so scared. What can you do?" he paused. "Little...Wizard."

The wolf then held his claw up high,poised to slice Misaki into ribbons.

"Magimon!" the girl screamed,as Fangmon's paw came down.

"Misaki!" Magimon ran forward,his body suddenly beginning to fill with newfound energy.

In that moment,Misaki's digivice began to glow,its shining light stopping Fangmon's attack.

"Ahhhh! What is that light!" he howled,backing away from the source of searing light.

Misaki opened her eyes,staring down at her d-brace,its shine filling her body with warmth.

"_Synchronization at 50% Digivolution sequence initiated."_

As Magimon reached his partner's side, he was enveloped in a ball of light.

"Magimon digivolve to…"

Magimon's body retained its humanoid shape,growing to about five feet in height. A pointed blue wizard's hat sat atop his head,a red eyed skull decorating its front. His piercing green eyes,part of his blue face and blonde bangs were the only partd of him not covered up. He was dressed in a baggy yellow body suit,covered in zippers of various shapes and sizes. Stitched leather gloves and boots covered his hands and feet. A blue cloak with a high collar covering his mouth,draped over his shoulders,held in place by skull shaped clasp. Long strings of random digicode decorated the cloak's interior,and held in his right hand was a staff tipped with a golden sun.

"Wizardmon!"

As the ball of light shattered,Wizardmon spun about with a flourish,his cape scattering light in a shower of shimmering particles. His new green eyes then fell to his partner.

"Are you okay?"

Misaki could only give nod,as she stared up at her partners new form.

Knowing that she was now safe,the wizard turned his attentions to Fangmon.

"Now let me show you..."

He spun his staff,pointing toward his opponent

"..what this 'little wizard' can do."

Wizardmon then raised the weapon toward the sky.

"Electro Squall!" he called,causing the clouds above to rumble with thunder. Then several bolts of yellow lightning came down from the heavens,striking Fangmon.

The wolf roared in pain,as the electricity surged through his body.

After recovering from the shock,he opened his mouth,calling out his own attack.

"Blast Coffin!"

From the champion's open maw,a stream of black energy spewed forth.

Reacting quickly,Wizardmon grabbed Misaki and dodged out of the way of the blast.

The wizard set his partner down gently,and charged forward to the other champion.

"Electro Squall!" at his command,more bolts of lightning fell from the sky.

Fangmon was prepared this time,and was able to leap away from the attack.

Wizardmon did not give him a moment to recover,letting loose another attack as he neared his opponent.

"Thunder Ball!" he yelled opening his palm.

From his open hand a ball of yellow energy formed,flying forward and exploding on contact with its target.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared,Fangmon staggered to his feet. The attack had severely winded him,his fur blackened by the electricity.

"Give up now!" Wizardmon commanded,readying his staff for another attack. "And I might let live!"

The wolf digimon simply laughed in response.

"Foolish little wizard!" he mocked,sneering evilly. "You have become stronger,but...your weakness is still the same!"

Fangmon's gaze focused far behind his opponent,fixing on Misaki. Before Wizardmon could realize what his intended target was, the other champion called out his attack.

"Blast Coffin!"

The beam of black energy blasted past the wizard,on a direct course for his human partner.

Wizardmon looked back,not having enough time to even call the girls name as the attack neared.

Misaki's eyes opened wide with shock,it seemed that this was the end. Suddenly inspiration struck her,and as quickly as possible the she turned on her d-brace.

"_Defense system activated"_

The bubble of light from the digivice formed around Misaki,shielding her from the attack. She let loose a sigh of relief that was mirrored by her partner.

"You dropped your guard, little wizard!" Fangmon yelled,slashing out with his claws.

Wizardmon was able to sidestep,but the long sharp claws still cut along his shoulder.

He ignored the sharp pain in his arm,and lifted his staff for one final attack.

"Electro Squall!"

Instead of multiple strikes,a single gigantic bolt of lightning crashed down from on high.

The mighty bolt,struck Fangmon dead on,its power overwhelming him,causing him to scatter into a cloud of particles. When the attack dissipated all that was left was a smoking crater,and a tiny ball of light,that floated upward into the sky.

With the danger passed,light surrounded Wizardmon,reverting him back to his rookie form.

Misaki rushed to his side,her face the picture of relief. She then caught sight of where Fangmon's claws had struck him. Part of the digimon's cloak had been ripped,revealing a bleeding gash.

"Oh my gosh! Your hurt!"

He pointed to the wound in question.

"This? Its nothing!" the wizard assured,trying not to wince in pain.

The girl's brow furrowed as she stared at the injury.

"This is all because of me." she stated,gripping her dress tightly. "I should have known they weren't my real parents."

She let out a little laugh,and sniffled.

"After all,if it were my real parents...they would have just scolded me. I'm so stupid."

Magimon's eyes softened,and he reached out to cup the girl's cheek.

"Misaki look at me."

She glanced up at him,a single tear running down her face.

"You are not stupid,you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. And none of this was your fault."

The little wizard smiled from beneath his hood.

"So stop being so hard on yourself okay?"

With another sniffle,Misaki smiled back and gave a nod.

Moments later the thick curtain of fog began to lift,and the two appeared back to where they once were.

"There they are!" Trent called.

The group then gathered around Misaki and Magimon,questions firing at a mile a minute. Magimon held up a hand, quieting them down.

"Guys,guys please we'll answer all your questions later."

Misaki gave quick nod in agreement.

"It can wait until we get out of here."

With that the group withheld their questions,and followed the shadows as per Misaki's instructions. Within an hour or so they finally came to the edge of the dark forest. In the time they had been lost,the sun had already fallen,and the moon was high in sky.

"Well I was hoping to see the sun." said Trent with a smile. "But I guess the moon is nice too."

"You did it Misaki!" Chloe exclaimed,turning to the other girl.

Kiko gave a double thumbs up.

"Yeah! Great job!"

Misaki blushed with embarrassment,twiddling her fingers.

"T..thank you. It was nothing really."

From her side Magimon smiled up at the girl.

"Good job... partner."

**To be continued...**

**Next Time on Digimon Saga! Episode 7:Big Trouble in Little Kyoto.**

**Author's Notes**

This is probably my favorite chapter so far,I think mainly because Misaki is one of my favorite characters in this,and we finally get to focus on her this episode. The only thing I would probably change is maybe extend the battle with Fangmon,I think it might have been a little too short. As a side note,the more I'm writing this story,the more I'm noticing how hard it is to keep the digimon involved in conversations. I mean I don't want to make it seem like I'm ignoring them. But at the same time I don't wanna force them to say something when it doesn't feel natural. I don't know,I guess I just need to find a good balance.

Anyway as always thank you for reading,and please feel free to leave criticism or comments,they are much appreciated.


	7. Episode 7:Big Trouble In Little Kyoto

**Episode 7: Big Trouble In Little Kyoto**

It was daybreak,the soft orange light of the sun peeked out from the horizon. The moon was still barely visible in the sky,a fading whisper of the previous night. Beads of dew hung precariously from blades of grass,the smallest of movements threatening to drop them.

Off in the distance,songbirds chirruped happily,greeting the new day. A gentle breeze blew across the landscape,giving the air a subtle brisk feeling.

Gale,who had been on last watch,sat wide awake. The girl fidgeted anxiously,waiting for the others to wake. She hated doing watch,all the sitting around made her tense. Ready to spring into action at the slightest noise.

Beside her Ryudamon was the exact opposite,a picture of calm and silent.

He cracked one eye open to look at his partner.

"Gale,stop fidgeting." he said cooly. "Its not going make the others wake up any faster."

The dark haired girl,regarded the digimon with a dirty look.

"You think I don't know that?!" she replied,crossing her arms. "I just hate waiting around. I get so antsy."

Ryudamon,closed his eye once more,breathing a heavily through his nose.

"You must learn patience."

"Yeah,yeah patience is a virtue and all that crap." Gale said rolling her eyes. "Look,if I wanted advice like that,I'd get a damn fortune cookie."

The girl stood up,walking off toward the edge of the forest.

With a sigh the little dragon opened both his eyes and called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

Gale stopped just ten feet away from her partner.

"I'm not going anywhere." she answered,taking up a fighting stance. "I just need some space so I can blow off some steam."

With that Gale punched hard at the empty space in front of her. Followed by a flurry of other strikes. She struck out with almost every part of her body,fists,elbows,shins, and feet. Each one ripping through the air with great force. The girl quickly fell into a rhythm,repeating the sequence over and over again.

Ryudamon watched the display with great interest. His eyes following the girl's every move.

"What is this style called?"

The tamer kept her focus on her strikes as she replied.

"Its called Muay Thai." she said,kicking through air. "Its a hard style that focuses on using the elbows,knees,fists,and shins."

She emphasized each of the words by using the previously stated parts of her body.

"It suits you." said Ryudamon with a smirk.

He stood up walking over to get better look at Gale's movements.

"Where did you learn it?"

"I started taking classes about five years ago."

The girl paused for moment,looking down at the digimon.

"You see I had watched a martial arts movie. With this amazing thai boxer,named Tony Jaa. It really inspired me to learn. So I begged and pleaded with my parents for lessons." a little laugh escaped her throat as she continued. "Eventually they caved,thinking I would try it for awhile and just give up on it."

Gale clenched her fist tight,staring at it intently.

"But as soon as I took my first lesson,I was hooked." She paused for a moment.

"I finally felt...like I wasn't helpless."

Ryudamon looked his partner with sympathetic eyes.

"Gale.." he said under his breath. The digimon wanted to know what she had meant by those words. But decided it was best not pry,and that she would talk about it in time.

"Would you care to have a bit of spar?" he asked with a smile,taking a fighting pose of his own.

The girl was shaken from her thoughts,and with smirk she readied herself.

"Do you even have to ask?"

The two stood still for several moments,sizing each other up. Gale was the first to a move,attacking with a sweeping kick. Ryudamon easily dodged the attack,swaying to the side just out of reach. The girl let loose a series of hard punches and elbow strikes. Her partner dodged the attacks,each one missing him by mere inches. Then it was his turn to go on the offensive. Rushing forward, the dragon attacked with an palm strike. Gale backstepped to avoid it,only to be hit by the digimon's armored tail.

Gale struggled to stay upright after the powerful hit,gritting her teeth from the effort. She soon retaliated,landing a hard elbow strike atop the dragon's head. Ryudamon fell forward,met by his partner's powerful knee.

"How do you like that?" the girl taunted.

"Impressive." Ryudamon replied with a smirk. "Lets see if you can hit me again."

The little dragon took up his stance,motioning the girl forward with his claw.

Gale took the challenge,charging forward with purpose. She pulled back her fist,letting loose a forceful punch.

Instead of dodging the strike,Ryudamon caught the fist in between his claws. Using the momentum of the girl's charge,he flung her over his shoulder. Gale fell flat onto her back momentarily stunned by the move.

"How... did you that?"

Ryudamon gave a little bow,to his partner.

"I used your own strength against you. You see Gale straight forward force is not the only way to defeat an opponent."

"Yeah whatever Mr. Miyagi. Show me how to do it!"

It was only half an hour later,when the rest of the group began awaken. After eating a quick breakfast they set once more.

Thick white clouds drifted lazily across the sky,lessening the heat of the sun. Dark green waves rippled through the fields of grass,as a gentle wind swept through the air. Far in the distance ,the party could see the next major obstacle in their journey. Towering above the landscape,was a mountain range of hard grey stone. It jutted up sharply from the earth,the peaks seemingly piercing the sky.

One of Misaki's tomes had named them the 'Dramon's Fangs'. They were said to be one of the largest mountain ranges in the digital world.

A couple of hours passed,before they reached the foot of the mountain. The grass and trees had slowly thinned. Giving way to hard and rocky ground,dotted with patches of prickly grass.

The ragtag group had made a quick stop to decide on their next course of action.

"Is there really no other way past the mountains Misaki?" Chloe asked the bespectacled girl. Who had somehow, become their unofficial navigator.

Misaki shook her head regretfully,staring back between her book and Jijimon's map.

"None that I can see. We seem to have no other choice but to climb it."

"Well what we waiting around for?" Gale asked arms crossed.

"Yeah lets get this train rolling!" Trent agreed.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the two.

"**Because**,we don't have the slightest idea about the best route there."

The redhead,put hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah...that is true."

"Whats the matter goggle boy? Not chickening out are you?"

"Are you calling me a coward?" the boy asked,wheeling about to face Gale.

"Nothing gets past you."

"Don't you two start." said Kiko.

"Fine." the duo said in unison,turning away from each other.

"Now moving back to the task at hand." began Magimon,looking to the other rookies. "Do any of you know anything."

Ryudamon shook his head regrettably.

"I've only heard of the Dramon's Fangs. I've never actually seen them myself."

"Me too." buzzed Fanbeemon.

"Same." added Lunamon.

Huckmon put a claw to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well I have heard theres a town near the foot of the mountain. We could head there,and you know,ask around. See if anyone knows the best way up the mountain."

"Sounds better than us sitting around twiddling our fingers." said Kiko with a nod.

"Alright then its settled!" Trent said,standing up. "Let's head out!"

"Yeah!" his partner agreed.

"Betcha I can beat you there!" shouted Gale,as she bolted down the path.

"In you dreams!" the boy replied.

"Wait for me Trent!" said Huckmon,tailing behind the two.

Ryudamon gave heavy sigh and sped off to follow his partner.

Chloe shook her head as she watched the two teens,with partners in tow,disappear down the path,

"Those two are more alike than they'd like to admit."

The rest of the group gave a silent nod of agreement.

Despite Huckmon's vague directions,the group was able to reach the town in a couple of hours.

The little mountain settlement was quite the sight,looking straight out of ancient japan.

Hewn stone pathways covered the main roads. The back always and side streets were simple dirt paths. All the structures were made of wood,with clay shingled roofs that curved upward at their corners. Paper lanterns hung every five feet or so,ready to be lit when the sun fell. There were signs all about. Written in,what Misaki recognized,as Kanji,as well as digicode. Not many digimon walked about,but enough to where town did feel quite alive. Finally,standing tall in front of the town entrance was large sign. That Misaki translated to read 'Little Kyoto'

"I think we should split up." Trent suggested. "We'll cover more ground."

He then pointed to the town entrance.

Lets meet back up there in a few hours."

"Now hang on there Trent." said Chloe, arms crossed. "Before you go running off again,theres kind of an issue that needs to addressed."

The redhead blinked slowly at the other teen.

"What's that?"

"I don't know if you noticed. But only three of us have digimon that can digivolve. So if Gale or Kiko run into a dangerous digimon,they'll be in serious trouble.

"Oh yeah,I didn't think of that" Trent said scratching his chin.

"I wasn't aware that you thought at all." Gale grumbled.

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Did I stutter?"

Kiko rolled his eyes and sighed at the exchange.

"Do I have to put you into time out?"

"Tch whatever."

Trent simply harrumphed in response.

"Moving on." Chloe said casually. "We need to figure out how to divide up the groups."

"Well theres five us..." Trent started to say.

"At least you can count." Gale interrupted with a smirk,garnering her a quick shove from her partner.

The begoggled boy spared an angry glance at the girl and continued.

"And three us of have partners that can digivolve so..."

"That means we split into three groups."Kiko suggested.

Chloe gave a quick nod of agreement.

"So...who volunteers to go with miss personality?" she whispered,pointing a thumb to the dark haired girl.

"Well it sure as hell isn't gonna be me!" Trent argued.

"Its not gonna be me either! You take her."  
"No,you take her!"

"No you!"

Gale let loose an exasperated sigh.

"Look its obvious neither of you want me around. So I'll just take her." she said pointing to Misaki.

The bespectacled girl,blinked in surprise.

"Wait...what?"

Gale grabbed Misaki by the collar and began dragging her along.

"Come on. Lets go."

"Don't I get say in this!?"

The other girl flailed wildly,desperately trying to escape Gale's iron grip.

"Nope."

And with that the pair, partners following behind,turned down the nearest street. Disappearing from the rest of the group's sight.

Kiko sighed heavily and looked at Trent and Chloe with a disappointed stare.

"Good job you two."

Misaki twiddled her fingers nervously as she walked behind Gale,Magimon at her side.

The other girl was fuming,grumbling angrily.

"Assholes. Talking about me like I'm not even there!" she growled,kicking a nearby wall in frustration.

Ryudamon went to her side and nudged her leg in a comforting manner.

"Please...don't be mad at them." Misaki squeaked out. "They didn't mean it"

Gale wheeled around to face her with a glare. Causing Misaki to take a, cautious step back.

"Well look who decided to speak up! You finally grow a backbone?"

The other girl simply whimpered weakly in response.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Magimon demanded stepping forward.

"And what are you gonna do about it shorty?"

"Gale!" Ryudamon shouted,stepping between her and Magimon.

Tamer and partner stared each other down for a long moment. Gale harumphed and turned about,storming down the street in a huff. Ryudamon looked to Misaki,and gave a deep bow of apology. He then followed after his partner.

"Come on Misaki." said Magimon, making motion toward the direction they had come.

"It looks like she doesn't want anyone around."

Misaki watched Gale as she walked. The darked haired girl stopped some twenty feet away. The bespectacled girl could hear her curse loudly, as she punched a nearby wall.

"I thinks is the exact opposite Magimon. I….think that she's actually really lonely.

Let's go with her."

"Are you sure?"

The girl gave silent nod and began walking down the path,the wizard falling in step beside her.

Gale gave no audible complaint when Misaki chose to follow. She simply grumbled under her breath and continued walking.

The four strolled through the town streets,and back alleyways. Asking any passing digimon about the mountain. But again and again,they had no luck. For most of the townsfolk seemed unwilling to talk. A couple hours of this past,before Misaki grew visibly tired..

"Can we take a quick break."

Gale spared a quick glance at the other girl. She was leaning up against a wall,sweat pouring from her brow. The blistering noon day sun was definitely taking its toll.

"Fine." she answered finally.

Misaki heaved a grateful sigh,and took a seat on a nearby bench. Magimon hopped onto the bench,sitting by the girl's side. His short legs dangled off edge,swinging back and forth.

The other girl stood nearby,her partner sitting crosslegged by her side. Gale found herself looking to Misaki.

She breathed heavily,fanning herself. Trying desperately to stave off the heat.

Without a word,the dark skinned girl walked over to a nearby well. She filled her canteen to capacity, and strolled back over to Misaki.

"Here." she said,offering the cool water.

Misaki blinked several times in surprise,before taking the canteen gratefully.

"Thank you." she said meekly,and began to guzzle the refreshing water. After taking her fill,she handed it off to her partner.

Gale dug her hands into her pockets,looking away from the other teen.

"About...earlier.." she paused. "I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line. I'm...I'm sorry."

Misaki gave a small smile.

"Its okay."

Ryudamon cracked one eye open and smirked at his partner.

"So you can be nice."

"Yeah well...I try not to make a habit of it." she replied,rubbing the back of her head.

Misaki and Magimon chuckled lightly at her expense. Causing Gale's face to become flush with red.

Gale cleared her throat loudly.

"Anywaaay." she desperately to change the subject. "What's up with these villagers? As soon as we mention that damn mountain,they clam up!

Ryudamon crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"They must be hiding something."

"Or they're afraid of something." Magimon suggested.

Misaki put hand to her chin ponderously.

"But what?"

"Well whatever is…"Gale said cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna find out."

"What are you planning Gale?" Ryudamon asked,a bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm just gonna get the information the old fashioned way."

She punched her open palm,and began walking down the road with purpose.

With a sigh the dragon digimon,stood back up.

"Come on,who knows what kind trouble she'll get into."

"You're going to try and stop her?" Misaki asked.

"Shes too stubborn. The best we can do is make sure she doesn't hurt anyone **too** badly.

It didn't take long for Gale to find another villager.

He was a short green slug like digimon. Long veiny eyestalks shot up from his head,ending in red bloodshot eyes. A big red tongue hung from the side of his wide mouth. And an assortment of purple spots dotted his back.

Without any warning,Gale grabbed the slug digimon. Lifting him up and slamming him against the side of a building.

"Listen here! You're gonna tell me what I wanna know. Or I'm gonna have to get rough." she growled tightening her fist meaningfully.

"Please don't hurt me!" the green digimon pleaded. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you know about the mountain? Why is everyone in this town so scared to talk about it?"

The digimon's eyes widened at the mention of the mountain.

"I can't tell you that!"

Gale glared at him angrily.

"I don't like that answer." the girl threatened pulling back her fist.

"Wait no! I'll talk! Just don't hurt me!"

WIth a quick nod,she dropped him from her grasp.

"Spill it sewer breath!"

The green digimon looked about for anyone listening in.

"Look you didn't hear this from me." he said in a hushed tone. "But the Dramon's Fangs have gotten a lot more treacherous these past few months."

"Why is that?" Magimon inquired,stepping forward.

"Lot's of dangerous digimon,have come rolling in. Taking over the mountain for their own. All of them are really dangerous! But the ones you should really watch for are…."

As he was about to finish,the distant panicked screams of digimon interrupted him.

"Run for your lives!"

"They're here!'  
"The ogremon siblings are here!"

The group of four all turned,to see a large crowd of digimon running in fear. They stampeded straight past,not paying them any mind.

"What the ..?" Gale asked, as she watched the townsfolk disappear into the distance.

Misaki scratched her head.

"What's got them so spooked?"

At Gale's feet the slug digimon trembled in fear.

"T..the Ogremon siblings!?"

Without another word,he sped off with the other townspeople.

"Hey!" Gale yelled out to him as he ran. "Get back here slime bucket! We're not through here!" By the time the word's left her mouth however,he was long gone.

The girl crossed her arms in irritation.

"What's got them all so scared.'

"Umm Gale..." said Ryudamon tugging on her sleeve.

She turned to see a pair of large figures rounding the corner.

The first of the two was a large green troll like figure. He wielded a heavy spiked club made entirely of bone. His arms were long and muscular. A red cloth wrapped around his left wrist,and black armor around the right. Metal studs were embedded into the knuckles of his huge fists. Large horns curved up from atop his head. And long grey hair flowed down his back.

Battle scars covered many parts of his body,and his only clothes were a black waistcloth and belt.

The other other of the pair looked very was much the same, with a few key differences. As opposed to green,his skin was a light brown. The horn on the left side of the digimon's head was broken. And in place of a black waistcloth was one made of tiger skin.

"Ahh villagers no want play?" the brown one said to his to companion.

"They big cowards! Not strong like Ogremon!" replied the other,smashing a nearby food stand with his club.

Gale stepped forward fists raised.

"Who the heck are **you** guys?"

The two digimon turned the face the girl,blinking several times before responding.

"She not know who we are brother!" said the brown skinned ogre.

"Then lets show her brother!" the other digimon stated.

The green digimon struck a pose,flexing his powerful muscles.

"Me Ogremon!"

The second of the pair did a similar pose.

"Me Fugamon!"

"And we are…" they began in unison "...the youngest of the Ogremon Siblings!"

As they finished,they struck another pose,punching the air in unison.

There was a long awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard,was the sound of a gentle breeze.

The group of four stared at the two digimon,mouths slightly agape.

"What a couple of goofballs." Gale mumbled to the others.

"They certainly are….something." Misaki said,a bit bewildered.

Both Ryudamon and Magimon stepped in front of their partners.

"Don't be fooled by their idiotic attitude." the little dragon warned.

The other rookie nodded in agreement.

"They're dangerous."

"Oooh." Fugamon said excitedly. "Look like they want fight brother!"

"Then we give fight!"

Ogremon clenched his fist and pulled it back.

"Pummel Whack!" he called,punching the air. From his fist a shockwave of black energy shot toward the group.

Reacting quickly Magimon held up his hand.

"Magi Barrier!"

The bubble of light covered the four,barely stopping the powerful attack.

"The two of you get back now!" Ryudamon commanded,as the shield dissipated.

With a quick nod,Gale and Misaki ran down the street. Taking cover behind a pile of nearby crates.

With their human partners at a safe distance,the two rookies squared off against the brothers.

Ryudamon was the first to make a move.

"Iai Blade!"

The sword blade flew forward,only to be swatted aside by Ogremon's club.

"Puny dragon no touch Ogremon!"

"Oh Oh me turn brother!"

Fugamon raised his club high,and swung hard at the air.

"Hurricane Club!"

The club summoned forth a powerful gust of wind. It swirled and grew,forming into a miniature twister.

As the twister approached,Magimon and Ryudamon leaped out of its path. The swirling gale of wind did not stop its course. Crashing into a nearby building,smashing one of its walls to splinters.

The brown ogre snapped his fingers in irritation.

"Ahh me miss!"

"These guys are no joke!" Magimon stated,staring back at the broken wall.

"Lets get'm brother!" said Ogremon.

The two brothers bumped fists and charge forward,clubs at the ready. Fugamon headed directly for Magimon,with Ogremon targeting Ryudamon.

"Bone Cudgel!" the two called in unison.

"Magi Barrier!"

The heavy club down hard on the wall of energy,the force shaking the wizard to his core.

Fugamon did not stop his attack there however. He swung the club madly,until the barrier shattered under his assault

"Me got you now! Bone Cudgel!"

The champion batted the smaller digimon away. Causing him to go skidding across the ground.

The dragon digimon fared no better,taking the attack head on. Curling up his body for defense. His hard black armor was able to absorb most of the blow,but it caused him to stagger.

"Pummel Whack!"

Ogremon brought his fist downward. The shock wave of energy slamming Ryudamon hard into the ground.

"They're getting hammered out there!" Gale shouted in frustration. "I feel so useless just sitting here!"

Misaki silently agreed with the other girl. But she knew her partner could help even the odds.

"Magimon digivolve!"

The girl held up her d-brace,and it shined brightly.

"Magimon digivolve to…Wizardmon!"

Fugamon staggered back,from the light. With his guard down, Wizardmon took his chance to strike.

"Thunderball!"

From the wizard's hand a ball of energy formed. It was pitched right at his opponent,exploding on impact. Without missing a beat Wizardmon turned to face Ogremon,raising his staff into the air.

"Electro Squall!"

At his command,dark clouds suddenly gathered in the sky. Bolts of electricity struck downward into the ogre digimon.

"Yeah! Get'em!" Gale cheered. "You're partners pretty cool." she said, turning to Misaki.

The other girl simply smiled in response.

After recovering from Wizardmon's assault. Ogremon blinked in surprise at the rookies new form.

"He change! How he do that?"

His brother shook his head.

"Me no know." he answered, hefted his club. "But me smash him to bits!"

Wizardmon helped Ryudamon to his feet.

"You alright?"

The little dragon shook off his dizziness,before nodding in response.

"Here they come!" he warned,getting into a fighting pose.

The wizard wheeled about,facing the two brothers,as they charged forward.

"Bone Cudge!" Fugamon cried bringing his club down on Wizardmon. The other champion lifted up his staff to block the strike. His feet dug into the dirt,as he was pushed by the impact. For many moments,the two seemed at stalemate. Pushing against each other in struggle of power.

Fugamon eventually won out,shoving the partner digimon back,causing him to stagger. Wizardmon was quick to recover however,and retaliated.

"Thunderball!"

Before the ball of energy could reach its target Fugamon called out his own attack.

"Hurricane Club!"

The miniature twister and the energy ball collided in midair. Creating a small explosion of energy.

Ryudamon stared Ogremon down,and motioned for him to come forward.

"Come at me with your best shot. Or was that last attack the best you could do?"

The green digimon growled angrily.

"Me smash little dragon into dust! Pummel Whack!"

The shockwave of dark energy shot toward the rookie. But Ryudamon made no attempt to dodge. He stood his ground,taking a deep breath. The horns upon his helmet began to glow.

The attack hit dead on. But the black energy was soon dissipated,absorbed into the dragon's helmet.

"Kabuto Reversal!" Ryudamon yelled.

From his horns,a burst of golden light,shot forth striking Ogremon in the chest.

The champion reeled from the attack,almost falling flat onto his back.

Despite having been the attacker,Ryudamon breathed heavily,his body shaking.

"That must have taken a lot out of him." Misaki observed.

Gale cursed under her breath.

"He's barely standing,and Wizardmon is too busy fighting to help! Ryudamons a sitting duck out there!" she shouted, clenching her fist in frustration. "I hate just sitting here! I feel so helpless!"

"I know how you feel but..."

The plum haired girl,turned to the ongoing battle.

"What can we do?"

The other teen stared down at her digivice,an idea forming in her mind.

"Whatever we can do."

Without another word,she pressed one of devices buttons.

"_Defense System Activated."_

The bubble of energy formed around her,and Gale ran to her partners aid.

"Gale don't!" Misaki called out,but her plea went unheard.

Ogremon shook off the dragon's previous attack,and stalked toward him menacingly.

"Little dragon weak now! Ogremon crush! Bone Cudgel!"

The champion charged forward,his club raised high. Ready to bring it down onto the rookie.

As Ogremon closed in Gale rushed between the two. The d-brace's barrier blocking the digimon's attack.

The champion staggered back,before being shoulder tackled by Gale. Knocking Ogremon flat onto his back.

"You okay?" the girl asked,pulling her partner into the bubble.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your butt! What's it look like?"

"You idiot! You're going to get yourself killed! Why do you insist on rushing into things without thinking!?"

Gale stamped her foot,staring down her partner.

"I don't need a damn lecture from you!"

As the two squabbled,Ogremon recovered,getting back to his feet.

"Little girl hurt Ogremon! You die now!"

Both tamer and digimon turned to see the green ogre readying his attack.

"Pummel Whack!"

The attack impacted hard against,the digivice's barrier,but it held. Ogremon did not relent however and unleashed a series of attacks against the ball of light.

"Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack!"

"This things not gonna hold for much longer!" stated Gale,as she got into a fighting pose.

"Once the barrier breaks I want you to make run for it. I'll try and distract him."

The girl looked at her partner incredulously.

"What,are you crazy? And you call **me** reckless?"

"This not up for debate Gale!"

"No way! I'm not just gonna leave you!"

Without a second thought,she hugged him tight.

"I'm staying right here."

"Gale…"

In that moment the barrier shattered like glass,and Gale's digivice began to glow. She could feel the warmth,coming from her partner's body,as he began to glow as well.

"_Synchronization at 50% digivolution initiated."_

"Ryudamon digivolve to…"

The dragon's whole body elongated into a more serpentine like shape,standing on four three clawed feet. Plate like samurai armor covered most of his body,with shoulder pads and metal bracers on each of his arms. His helm stayed much the same,silver horn like decorations sweeping backward. The only exposed parts of his body were covered in scaly skin,keeping their golden orange color. At the end of his long tail,was a tuft of golden hair.

"Ginryumon!"

The light dissipated,and Ogremon's club struck uselessly against Ginryumon's armored body.

"Ryudamon?" Gale asked, staring blankly at her partners new face. The champions dragon's long body,coiled around her protecting the girl from harm.

As Ginryumon's body uncoiled,he began to hover above the ground. An invisible force keeping him suspended in the air.

"You've shown me your best shots." the dragon's eyes narrowed "Now its time to show you mine! Tekkoujin!"

At the call of his attack,Ginryumon opened his mouth,a golden glow emanating from within. In place of a katana blade,several iron spears flew toward Ogremon. The other champion bobbed and weaved,dodging most of the weapons,the last one piercing into his shoulder.

He stared at the iron shaft jutting from his wound. His burning anger allowed him to ignore the searing pain.

"You hurt Ogremon! Me crush! Pummel Whack!"

The ogre digimon pulled back his fist unleashing his attack.

Ginryumon's armor easily absorbed the brunt of the attack,and he retaliated.

"Gaia Burst!"

A golden glow enveloped the dragon's silver horns. And fired a blast of shining energy. The stream of golden light changed form as it flew through the air. Taking the shape of an oriental dragon. It blasted into Ogremon,exploding in a shower of golden sparks.

"Brother!" Fugamon yelled,stopping his battle with Wizardmon.

The brown digimon ran to his brothers side,lifting his injured body onto his shoulders.

'Me get you for this!"

With that he leaped onto the nearest building,disappearing from site.

Both Ginryumon and Wizardmon,were surrounded by light. Leaving them in their rookie forms once more.

"Wow! That was freakin sweet!" Gale stated,kneeling down to face her partner.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you. I know you were just trying to protect me."

"Don't worry about it. I probably had a bit of a lecture coming anyway.

"Can you promise me you'll be little less reckless?"

Gale smirked in response.

"For you...I'll at least make an attempt."

**To be continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 8:New Moon Song**

**Author's Notes**

I wasn't very happy with this episode when I originally wrote it. But after a bit of tweeking I think it turned out okay. Fun fact of the day. In Fugamon's card art he actually has no horns. However when you showed up in tamers and again in xros wars he had horns. I wanted him to keep the horns but make him stand out a little more so I gave him the broken horn. Anyway,as always thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and review. Any criticism is very much appreciated.


	8. Episode 8:New Moon Song

(Just a little something before reading. For those who are interested in that sort thing. This series has an unofficial opening song. Can't Catch Tomorrow by Lostprophets. If you wanna set the mood. Give it a listen.)

**Episode 8:New Moon Song**

After Misaki and Gale's misadventure,they decided to regroup with the party. The others fortunately had more luck with obtaining information. And had learned of the best path up and over the mountain. So after a quick restock of supplies and a good nights rest. They set out the next morning.

Heading up the mountain path was rough going at first. The rocky ground being much harder to traverse. It took quite some time for everyone to get used to the terrain. As they ascended, a slight chill began to pervade the air. Compounded by the grey overcast sky.

From atop Kiko's head Lunamon smiled happily.

"Ahhh I love the cold!"

"I'm glad one of us does."the boy replied with a shiver. "Hey Chloe didn't we buy coats and stuff? I'm freezing my butt off!"

"It is pretty chilly." the girl said. "I'll start unpacking them."

The blonde's partner concurred with a sniffle.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind something warm to wear."

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about." Huckmon commented. "I feel perfectly warm."

"Yeah well not all of us have an internal heat source!" Trent retorted,his hands tucked into his jacket.

"Not all of us have us have fur either."Kiko added looking up at his partner.

Gale looked down at Ryudamon in a similar fashion.

Misaki's eyes turned to Magimon,his body snugly covered by his thick cloak.

"Or a warm cloak for that matter."

Coats,scarves,and other such clothing were distributed amongst the group. With everyone bundled up, the party continued forward.

A silence soon passed between everyone. The cold and rough terrain taking the energy out of them.

Kiko,trying to break the boredom,sung happily to himself.

"_Blue moon,you saw me standing alone,_

_Without a dream in my heart,_

_Without a love of my own,_

_Blue moon,you knew just what I was there for,_

_You heard me singing a prayer for,_

_Someone I could care for,_

_And then there suddenly appeared before me,_

_Someone I could really hold,_

_I heard you whisper 'Darling please adore me.'_

_And then I looked to the moon and it had turned to gold"_

"That has nice melody!" Lunamon commented. "What's it called?

The boy stopped his song to answer.

"Its called Blue Moon. It's a really old song my dad used to sing. It always helped me and my brothers fall asleep.

"Ahh thats so sweet!" the pink digimon squeaked. "Was your dad as good a singer as you?"

"You think I'm a good singer?"

Lunamon gave a quick succession of nods.

"Of course! Where did you learn to sing so well?

Kiko smiled sheepishly.

"Well I took lessons when I was a kid. It's kinda my childhood dream to become a musician."

He let out a little laugh.

"I even wrote some songs."

"That's so amazing!"

"I guess so."

Lunamon stared wistfully into the sky.

"I wish I could sing like you. Or write songs."

"Well I don't know if I can't teach you how to write music. But...I could teach you how to sing if you want."

"Well..I don't know…" the rabbit replied twiddling her thumbs. "I'll probably just embarrass myself."

"Oh come on,don't be like that. You'll do just fine. I'm sure you have a beautiful singing voice."

"Think so?"

Kiko looked up to her,smiling brightly.

"I know so!"

The trek up the mountain slowly became more treacherous as the travelers moved onward. Several times they had to skirt across thin shelves of rock. That could seemingly give way at any moment. The terrain sometimes shot upward suddenly,making for a rigorous climb. Despite all these obstacles however. The party was able to continue at a good pace.

They eventually came to a stop. When the sound of a metal clang caught their ears. The sounds grew louder and louder as they continued. The source of the noise came into view not long after.

Carved into the mountainside was a large cave like opening. Child size digimon dug into the nearby rock,pickaxes in hand.

The digimon had both reptilian and mammalian qualities. With yellow scaly skin covering most of their bodies. A white and blue striped fur pelt covered their top half. And A singular yellow horn jutted out from their foreheads.

"_Gabumon Rookie level Reptile digimon" _chirruped Kiko's d-brace. "_Although it is covered by a fur pelt it is clearly a reptile. They have a timid and gentle personality,and are very friendly. Their special attack is Blue Blaster."_

"Aahh they're so cute!" Chloe exclaimed.

Her partner harrumphed.

"Yeah but not as cute as me!"

"It looks like their mining." Magimon observed.

"But for what?" said Kiko,arms behind his head.

Trent pointed a thumb in the digimon's direction.

"Lets go find out."

The group approached the rookie digimon waving hello.

"Yo!" Trent called.

All the Gabumon suddenly stopped in their tracks,staring blankly at the party.

"Was it something I said?" the boy whispered to the group.

"Maybe you scared them with that ugly mug of yours." Gale remarked dryly.

Kiko took a step forward,holding up his hands in a peaceful manner.

"Hey don't be scared. We're not gonna hurt you little dudes. We were just passing through. And thought we'd see what you were up to."

There was a long silence,as the Gabumon looked to each other in confusion. This went on for a few moments. Before one of them took a step toward the group.

"You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked,her face concerned.

"There is no time to explain! Go now! Before he finds you here!"

Gale crossed her arms.

"Wait who the heck is **he**?"

Suddenly a booming voice echoed from inside the mine.

"What the heck do you Gabumon think you're doing?! Do I have to come out there and give you a good beating?"

The sound of thundering footfalls soon followed. And from the mine's entrance stepped a powerful looking form.

He stood at least twelve feet tall. Powerful muscles rippling across his body. His whole body was composed of shimmering golden crystal. That sparkled brilliantly in the light. Huge gorilla like arms,flexed powerfully,ending in giant clawed fists. Jutting spikes of crystals sprang from his shoulders and back. And a crown of crystal sat upon his head. A black mantle,embroidered with silver,draped over his left shoulder.

Kiko's d-brace once again sprang to life.

"_Lustermon Champion level Mineral digimon. His body is completely composed of hard gemstones. And is said to be almost as hard as chrome digizoid. He is very vain,proud. And has the self proclaimed 'strongest punch in the digital world'. His special attack is 100 Carat."_

"What are you little weaklings standing around for!?" Lustermon bellowed. He then swatted the nearest Gabumon into a wall,causing the party to gasp in shock.

"Get to work!

"Hey!" Gale shouted "Leave them alone you overgrown chandelier!"

Ryudamon took a battle ready stance next to his tamer.

"Yeah or will make you!" Trent added.

Huckmon mirrored Ryudamon,his eyes narrowed and fangs bared.

The rest of the group soon followed suit. E ach of the digimon ready fight.

The crystalline digimon turned to face the group,and smiled gleefully.

"Oh my! Looks like some new slaves have arrived."

"In your dreams pal!" Trent retorted. "Let's go Huckmon!"

"You too Ryudamon!"

With a quick nod. The dragons charged forward,unleashing their attacks.

"Searing Shot!"

"Iai Blade!"

The red hot bullet and katana blade careened through the air,striking true. When the smoke from the fiery explosion cleared. Lustermon stood unscathed,smirking mockingly.

"Come on! Lets hit him with everything we got!" yelled Fanbeemon. "Gear Stinger!"

"Magi Spark!"

"Tear Shot!"

"Iai Blade!"  
"Searing Shot!"

Once again the attacks hit their mark. Creating a great explosion of energy,and just as before,the champion was completely unfazed.

"That didn't even tickle" Lustermon chuckled heartily.

"What's with this dude?" Kiko exclaimed.

"We can't even scratch him!" Huckmon added.

"Then we'll just have to hit harder!" shouted Trent. "Huckmon its time to digivolve!"

"Whatever you're about to do." Lustermon roared. "I think I'll put a stop to it! Aruraumon!"

From the darkness of the mine leaped several child size plant digimon. Their skin was a pale green,with tinges of brown on their root like feet. Their leaf like hands ended in three long purple claws. And a dark purple flower sat atop each of their heads.

"Nemesis Ivy!" one of them called. Its long claws extended into vines and striking Trent.

The boy's digivice ceased its glow,and he fell over, completely paralyzed.

"Trent!" his partner yelled,and he too was struck by the attack.

The rest of the group soon followed. The poisonous vines paralyzing their bodies.

"Take them to the cells!" the champion ordered.

With a quick bow the Aruraumon followed their master's command. And began dragging the human's and their partners into the mine.

Kiko awoke with a start,blinking several times. Adjusting to the darkness,before he surveyed his surroundings.

The boy found himself in a rounded stone room,with rough hewn walls. Bits of straw littered the floor. And a small cot was situated on the right side of the room. Behind him was a barred iron door,a large padlock keeping it secure.

"Oh your awake!"

Kiko turned to see Lunamon standing not far away.

"Where are the heck are we?" he asked standing up,shaking the numbness from his limbs.

"Lustermon took us into the mine,and put us in here."

The pink digimon walked over to her partner,and nuzzled his leg affectionately.

"I was worried about you. You've been asleep for hours."

"It's okay,I'm fine." he replied with a smile. "Have you seen the others?"

"Gale and Ryudamon are in the cell across from us. Both of them are still asleep. I haven't seen anyone else"

The boy gave a quick nod,and walked over to the barred door. Shaking at it to test its strength.

"Looks pretty sturdy. Can you try breaking it down?"

"Okay,stand back."

He did as he was bade,moving to the back of the room.

With her partner safely out of the way. Lunamon called out her attack.

"Tear Shot!"

The orb of energy infused water,exploded against the bars in a spray of droplets. While the impact was indeed powerful,the door did not budge.

"Try again! You can do it!" Kiko encouraged.

With the yell of her attack,the pink digimon summoned another ball of water. Smashing it into the iron bars once again. The bars groaned slightly but did move. Again,and again Lunamon tried to break down the door. But every time she failed,not even leaving so much as a scratch.

With deep sigh,Lunamon flopped onto the floor,her energy exhausted.

"I couldn't do it…I'm sorry." she sniffled,sitting back up.. "Maybe if I were stronger like the others. I could get us out of here."

"Hey,hey don't talk like that." Kiko soothed,walking over to sit next to his partner.

"But its true! Ryudamon is so cool and strong. Magimon is so smart and powerful. Fanbeemon never shies away from a fight. And Huckmon is super brave." Lunamon stared at the floor sullenly. "But me...I'm just weak."

"You are not weak." said the boy with the utmost conviction. "Don't let anyone tell you any different. Especially not yourself. I wouldn't change you for the world. Okay? I like you just the way you are."

Lunamon sniffled,and nuzzled against the boy.

"Thank you."

There was a long silence between the two,before the pink digimon stood up.

"So what do we do now?"

Kiko put hand to his chin thoughtfully. His pondering was cut short by a loud groaning coming from the cell across the hall.

"Oh my aching head" Gale said standing up, and rubbing her temples.

Nearby,Ryudamon stirred, groaning in a similar fashion.

"Morning sunshines!" said Kiko,walking over to the bars of his cell.

"What happened?" Gale asked her head still aching.

"And where are we?" Ryudamon added.

"That guy Lustermon knocked us out. Now were stuck in these cages."

After shaking off the aching her head. Gale smirked,and looked to her partner.

"Not for long! Ryudamon!"

The dragon digimon gave a subtle nod before unleashing his attack.

"Iai Blade!"

The katana blade sliced through the air. Clanging ineffectually against the bars.

"We already tried that. It didn't work." Kiko said with a shrug.

The dark haired girl harumphed in response.

"Then we'll just have to hit it harder! Ryudamon digivolve!"

She held up her wrist,now noticing it was completely bare.

"My digivice! Its gone!"

"He must have taken them." Kiko surmised. "Along with the rest of our stuff."

"Well thats just great! So what do we do?"

"Perhaps it would be best to wait." suggested Ryudamon

Kiko was quick to agree.

"Yeah we can't force our way out. We gotta figure out what's going on in this place and come up with a plan."

Gale groaned with irritation.

'Of course you two would think that. And I suppose you agree with them too, huh pinky?"

Lunamon looked at the ground shyly,twiddling her thumbs.

"...M..mhmm." she squeaked.

The girl raised her arms up in exasperation.

"Well looks like I'm outvoted! Guess I'll just go sit in the corner and twiddle my fucking thumbs!"

Gale walked to her cot and lay down with a huff.

"Anybody wanna play twenty questions?" asked Kiko.

"Oh me I do!" his partner said excitedly.

"I wouldn't playing myself." Ryudamon added.

"Okay I'll go first." said the bandanaed boy. "I'm thinking of a vegetable."

"Someone please shoot me." Gale grumbled under her breath,covering her head with a pillow.

Several hours went by,as the three played various word games and talked easily. Gale eventually joining in as well. Though they could not tell in the darkness of the cave. Night had fallen outside. The four fell asleep not long after. The two humans sharing the beds with their partners.

The next morning,a booming yell,awoke the four.

"Its time to get up slaves! Rise and shine!"

The iron doors of their cells swung open,and they arose from their beds to look out into the hall.

From down the passageway,a line of Gabumon filed past them. Appearing from the other end the hallway. Was one of the plant digimon who had attacked the group.

"Alright you heard the boss,its time to work!" she commanded,her eyes turning to the four. "And you! New in! Or else!"

She raised her claws meaningfully,smirking smugly.

"You threatening me you overgrown weed!" said Gale,taking an aggressive stance.

She made a motion toward Aruraumon, her fist tightening. But she was stopped by Kiko's hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't go and do something stupid. Just chill,and do what she says for now."

The girl gritted her teeth,her fist tightening even further.

"Gale..please." Ryudamon pleaded.

She held her tense stance for a long moment. Before letting loose a heavy sigh.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The quartet followed the line of Gabumon through twisting passageways of stone. Eventually ending up in a large cavern.

The ceiling of the giant room stretched high above them into darkness. All along the walls were torches, providing the only source of light. Various pieces of mining equipment lay strewn about on the floor. Large veins of white crystals shimmered in the firelight. And finally at center of the cavern was large throne of stone. Sitting atop it was Lustermon,his gleaming red eyes surveying everything before him.

As more and more Gabumon filed in,Kiko caught sight of the rest the group. He rose his hand above the crowd,getting the others attention.

Seeing this, Trent and the others made their way through the crowd. Reuniting with the rest of their number.

"You guys okay?" the redhead asked.

"Other than a serious backache." Kiko replied with a smile. "From sleeping on those cots,were fine dude. And you?"

"No worse for ware." answered Chloe. "Well now that were all together again." she continued.

"I say we figure out our next move. Thoughts?"

"Whats there to talk about?" said Gale. "We go up. Knock that guy off his high horse. Take our stuff back,and get the hell out of dodge."

Huckmon raised a claw in agreement.

"Yeah! I'm with you!"

"For once Gale." said Trent. "I think you and I agree on something!"

"Same here!" shouted Fanbeemon. "I wanna knock that guys block off!"

Chloe put a hand to her hip,and shook her head.

"Do I have to remind you guys what happened last time we tried that."

"We got our butts handed to us on a silver platter." stated Kiko.

Misaki gave slow nod.

"None of the digimon's attacks left a scratch on him."

Beside her Magimon mirrored her partner.

"We have to come up with a plan."

"And what do you suggest?" asked Gale,her arms crossed.

"I think we should get some info from the Gabumon." Kiko suggested.

"Yeah,we can figure out the situation first." said Chloe. "Then come up with a plan."

Magimon crossed his arms giving a 'hmph of a assent.

"I agree." said his partner.

"Well the four of us have already put up our vote." said Trent. "So thats four to four."

His eyes then fell to Ryudamon and Lunamon.

"That just leaves you two."

"I am always for a more tactical solution." Ryudamon answered.

"Traitor." his partner grumbled under her breath.

"And...I..don't like to fight."

"Well that six to four,so its settled." stated Chloe.

Before anything else could be said. The bellow of Lustermon's voice,echoed through the cavern.

"Alright you maggots! Its time to get to work!"

At his the command,the Gabumon shuffled about. On their way to fulfill their assigned tasks.

"Well I guess that's our cue." said Kiko.

"Heigh ho Heigh ho." Gale said dryly,twirling a finger.

With that the party split off into pairs,getting to work alongside the Gabumon.

Kiko picked the nearest pickaxe he could find,and started swinging. Lunamon moved the pieces of rock and debris that fell away when he swung. Slowly filling up a nearby cart with the broken stone.

Alongside the pair,a Gabumon shoveled loose piles of dirt.

"So what exactly are we digging for anyway?" asked Kiko.

The rookie took a moment to realize the question was directed at him. Before offering a reply.

"Those crystals." he said,pointing to the gems in question.

"What for?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. It's best not to ask too many questions. Just keep your head down and keep digging."

The boy wanted to pry further,but decided it was best not to. He continued working. The swinging of his pickaxe eventually creating a certain rhythm. All the sounds around him added to rhythm. The clanging of metal on stone and the clatter of falling rubble. Created a subtle melody. The tune seemed so similar to a song Kiko had heard as a child. Before he knew it the boy found himself humming along. Eventually breaking into song.

"_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah _

_Zip-A-Dee-A _

_My oh my, what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_Mister bluebird on my shoulder_

_It's the truth_

_It's actual_

_Everything is satisfactual_

_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_

_Zip-A-Dee-A_

_Wonderful feeling_

_Wonderful day"_

"Hey come on!" the boy said to the Gabumon. "Sing along! It helps the work go by faster!"

He then continued with the tune. Swinging his pick in time with the rhythm.

The Gabumon stared at him, listening the song. Slowly bobboing his head back and forth to the melody.

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_._ Zip-A Dee A." he began.

"There ya go!" Kiko encouraged. "Keep going."

"Plenty sunshine heading my way." the Gabumon continued. A toothy grin forming on his face. "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah_._ Zip-A Dee A!"

The beast digimon began to sing in earnest,doing so in unison with Kiko.

Soon the two's song became almost infectious. And slowly the other Gabumon began to sing along. Eventually,the whole cavern was filled with dozens of singing voices.

Beside Lustermon's throne. One of the Aruraumon looked about in shock.

"Sir shouldn't we put a stop to this?"

The plant digimon turned to her master,with slight surprise.

The crystalline digimon hummed along to the beat. Bobbing his head gleefully.

"As long as their working does it really matter?"

"I suppose not sir."

"That's the spirit! Enjoy the music!"

Kiko grinned widely. Watching the Gabumon,and even some of the group sing. He soon noticed however that his partner was completely silent.

"Come on Lunamon sing with us! Think of it as your first lesson!"

The pink digimon dropped the rocks she was carrying to look at her partner.

"What? Right...now?"

"No time like the present."

"But...I can't sing. I don't know how."

"Just try. The worst thing you can do is never try."

"I guess...you're right. I'll give it a go."

"Thats the spirit!"

Lunamon took a deep breath,trying to calm her nerves.

"Z..zzip A Dee ...D..doo dah Zip A Dee A." she slowly began,gaining more confidence as she continued. "My oh..my what wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading my way! Zip A Dee Doo Dah Zip A Dee A!"

Kiko marvelled at his partner's voice. It was soft and beautiful,like the sweetest songbird melody. Her voice was so magnificent. It caused the Gabumon to stop completely. They stood silently. Listening to Lunamon's angelic sounds.

"My what a beautiful voice." Lustermon cooed,with a dimwitted smile.

"Um sir…" said one of the Aruraumon "Shouldn't the Gabumon be working?"

The crystal digimon was snapped out of his stupor. And stood up from his throne.

"Don't just stand around you worthless furballs! Get back to work!"

Lunamon's song was suddenly silenced. And with a clamor the Gabumon returned to their tasks.

With a grunt Lustermon took his seat once more. As he surveyed the cavern he found his eyes drawn to a certain pink rabbit.

"Aruraumon."

The plant digimon saluted sharply.

"Sir!"

"After the workday is over,have that one brought to my chambers. I want to hear that lovely voice again." he ordered,his dimwitted smile returning.

"Y..yesir."

The party, alongside the Gabumon toiled away for several work was quite grueling. Moving earth,breaking apart stone,and transporting gemstones. All the of the party were thankful,when Lustermon gave the call for a lunch break.

After receiving their meals,the group gathered together in a large circle.

"Ugh." said Gale. "This looks even worse than the stuff we usually eat."

She stirred,the greyish bubbling sludge. As if searching for something alive.

"Yeah." Kiko agreed. "Except instead of dogfood. It looks more like what the dog threw up."

"I kinda like it." Chloe commented,through a full mouth.

The rest of the group gave her a look of pure disgust.

"Is there anything you won't eat?" asked the blonde's partner.

She pondered a moment,putting a finger to her chin.

"Peanut butter...blech. Can't stand the stuff."

"You're so weird." Gale commented,vocalizing the rest of the humans thoughts.

"Whatever you say." the other girl replied with a shrug. "You gonna eat that?"

The dark haired girl handed off her bowl to the blonde.

"Knock yourself out."

"So did you find out anything?" Trent asked,changing the subject.

Kiko shook his head in response.

"The Gabumon I talked to,didn't seem like he wanted to say much."

"So you couldn't get any info." said Chloe,digging earnestly into her second bowl. "But you got them all to start a disney musical number?"

"What can I say its a gift."

"By the way Lunamon." said Ryudamon. "I must say,you have quite the beautiful voice."

"Yeah it was so pretty!" Fanbeemon added,buzzing happily.

The pink digimon almost dropped her bowl. Her face reddening deeply.

"Y..you really think so?"

The two rookies gave a hearty nod in answer. Causing the rabbit to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Anyway,I wasn't able get much either." said Gale. "None of them would even talk to me."

"Thats because they were scared of you." Ryudamon said matterfactedly.

The girl crossed her arms and harrumphed at her partner.

"Luckily for you. Misaki and I had some better luck." Magimon commented,gesturing to his partner.

The girl gave a nod of affirmation.

"From what we've been able to gather. These Gabumon used to live in a small village not far away from here. They lived relatively peacefully until Lustermon came."

The wizard continued,where the girl left off

"He attacked their village,captured them and threw them into slavery. He's been having them mine these crystals ever since."

"But why is he digging them up?" asked Trent.

"We haven't figured that out yet."

"I was able to get some pretty good intel myself." said Chloe proudly.

"With **my** help of course!" Fanbeemon buzzed.

"We were able to find a rather talkative Gabumon. We just had to get him going,and he spilled quite a bit of good info. Apparently,Lustermon keeps the keys to the cells on him almost all the time. He also keeps all his goodies in his chambers."

"I'll bet that's where he put our stuff!" Gale commented.

"Yeah thats what were thinking. Problem is,nobody knows where his room is. It's supposed to be hidden in a secret place somewhere in the mine."

Trent closed his eyes and pondered.

"So we gotta figure out someway to find it."

"Yeah." Kiko agreed. "Then we can sneak in, and get our digivices back."

"And take that sucker down!" Gale finished,punching the air for emphasis.

"The question is how?" said Misaki,adjusting her glasses.

"I think we should sleep on it." Chloe answered,which garnered nods of agreement from most of the group.

"More waiting around?" Gale groaned. "I'll be an old lady by the time we actually do anything."

"Maybe you'll of actually learned patience by then." said Ryudamon with a smirk.

After their less than appetizing lunch,the group was set back to work. The hard labor was no easier than when they started. All of them feeling completely drained by days end.

As Lunamon and Kiko filed in with the Gabumon. They were stopped in their tracks by Aruraumon.

"Hold it right there!"

The two held up their hands out of reflex.

"Did we do something wrong?" Kiko asked,trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Not yet you didn't. The boss wants the little bunny to come to his chambers."

Lunamon shook with fear,and rushed to hide behind the Kiko's leg.

The boy smiled down at her and put comforting hand on her head. He then turned his attention back to the plant digimon.

"What does he want Lunamon for?"

"Thats none of your business! Now come on pinky,we can't keep the boss waiting!"

"She's not going anywhere without me!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter!"

Aruraumon,extended her vines. Grabbing Lunamon,and pulling her to the plant digimon's side.

"Kiko! Help!" the pink digimon yelled,struggling against the vines.

The boy immediately made a move toward his partner.

"Don't even think about!" Aruraumon threatened.

Kiko stopped in his tracks. Putting his hands back into the air. He then stared at his partner and mouthed the words

"Remember the plan."

Lunamon looked at him with confusion,trying to decipher the meaning. Realization soon dawned on her. As she recalled the group's previous conversation.

She was going to be taken right to Lustermon's chambers!

"_But how can I get everyone's digivices back? I can't do it by myself."_

She shook her head at Kiko,doubt written all over her face.

The boy smiled at her comfortingly and mouthed several more words.

"I know you can do it."

With that, he slowly backed away from Aruraumon. And began following the Gabumon back to their cells.

"Thats more like it." said the plant digimon."Come on pinky,Lustermon is waiting!"

She started to tug on the vines,trying to pull the rabbit along.

Lunamon resisted for moment. Watching Kiko disappear into the crowd of Gabumon. With a heavy sigh,she followed the plant digimon to their destination.

Lunamon was lead deep into the mine. The tunnels becoming more confined as they went. Eventually they came to a stop at a flat stone wall. Aruraumon moved her hand along the left side of the wall,and pressed hard into it. A perfect square of stone moved forward with her push. Suddenly the wall began to shake and shudder,bits of dust and rock falling from above. With a loud scraping sound. The wall slid to the side,revealing an open doorway.

After the two walked through the doorway. Lunamon could hear the door slide shut behind them. The rabbit digimon shook with fear,but continued pressing forward.

Not long afterward the two came to a large rounded chamber. All the walls of the small room were constructed of shimmering crystals. Carved stone furniture,decorated the room. Almost all of them were embedded with the crystals from the mines. Fine silk cloth,was draped over many of the furnishings. Sitting in the center of room upon a throne of pure gemstones,was Lustermon.

The crystalline digimon smiled gleefully upon Lunamon's arrival.

Aruraumon bowed low to her master,and released the pink digimon from her bonds.

"Master I have brought the one you asked for."

"Very good Aruraumon,that will be all. You may leave us now."

With a little salute,the plant digimon took her leave.

Lunamon watched as Aruraumon disappeared down the passageway from whence they came. She turned back,staring up at Lustermon's giant form. Standing all alone in front of him,the rabbit could not help but shake in terror.

The crysalline digimon smiled dumbly,and leaned to face the rookie.

"Don't be afraid my little songbird. I'm not going to hurt you. I merely brought you here so I could hear more of your beautiful voice."

He reached out his hand,lifting up Lunamon. And delicately placing her on a nearby pedestal.

The giant digimon then gestured all around his chambers.

"What do you think? A room truly suited for one such as myself."

Still shaking frightfully. Lunamon chanced a better look around. Upon a second glance. She noticed all sorts of bits and bobbles. All constructed from the white gemstones. Even the large mirror on the wall was made of flat polished crystal.

"_Is this what the crystals are for?"_ she thought in slight disbelief. "_He's making all those poor Gabumon slave away. Just so he can decorate his room!?"_

"Do you like it?" the crystal digimon asked expectantly.

Lunamon gave a small nod in response. As to not offend him.

"Good, good. Will you sing for me now? My little songbird."

Lunamon stood,silent for a long moment still shaking in fear. A metallic shine suddenly caught her attention. Sitting not far away, was a ring keys. And she could also make out the human's backpacks and supplies. There they were right for the taking. But how could she get past Lustermon? What could she do all by herself? Kiko's words then flashed through her mind.

"_I know you can do it."_

She pondered for a brief moment,an idea forming in her mind. With a confident nod,she looked at the expectant Lustermon,and smiled.

"Of course I'll sing for you!"

He grinned,and clapped gleefully.

"Oh goody! Do please go on my little songbird!"

Lunamon gave another fake smile. And with a deep breath,and a clear of the throat she began.

"_Blue moon,you saw me standing alone,_

_Without a dream in my heart,_

_Without a love of my own,_

_Blue moon,you knew just what I was there for,_

_You heard me singing a prayer for,_

_Someone I could care for,_

_And then there suddenly appeared before me,_

_Someone could really hold,_

_I heard you whisper "Darling please adore me."_

_And then I looked to the moon and it had turned to gold"_

The champion,grinned happily,as he listened to the lovely melody. Leaning back into his throne,and closing his eyes. Letting the music relax him.

Lunamon's song,echoed across the walls,creating a hauntingly beautiful sang and sang,not slowing for even a moment. What felt like an hour later,her song was interrupted by the loud grumbling snore of Lustermon. The rabbit's dulcet tones,having lulled him into a restful sleep.

She stopped her singing,and stared at the crystal digimon for a long moment. With a tentative hand she poked at his nearby arm. No reaction.

"Hello. Are you asleep?"

When there was no response,Lunamon let loose sigh of relief.

"Looks my plan worked. Now to get down. Ear Ripple!"

With a twirl of her oversized ears,Lunamon formed a giant blue bubble. With a bit of jump,she hopped on top of it,and slowly rode it down to the floor.

With a loud pop the bubble disappeared,dropping her safely down. She winced fearfully,at the noise,and looked up to Lustermon. Who much to her relief,continued to sleep soundly.

She crept along as best she could. Her tiny feet making light footfalls. When she reached the gathering of supplies. She glanced back,making sure the champion still slumbered. Sure that he would not wake anytime soon. Lunamon grabbed the ring of keys and everyone's d-braces. With her arms full she shuffled out into the entryway.

She felt around for the secret button upon the wall. And after several seconds was successful. Just as before, the wall of stone slid open,and the rabbit digimon walked right through. She continued to her partner's cell,leaving the closing stone door behind her.

Kiko was awoken by the clanging of his cell door.

"Kiko wake up its me!"

The boy stirred,rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Rolling over to see what the noise was.

"Lunamon!"

Seeing it was his partner,he rushed over to the bars.

"Woah! You got our digivices!"

"And something else too!"

From the pile of gadgets she produced the key ring.

"Now lets get you out!"

With loud click the door swung open,and Kiko lifted Lunamon into his arms.

"Great job Lunamon! See! I knew you could do it."

"Ugh what's with all the racket." Gale grumbled.

"That would the sound of our escape!" Kiko replied,with a grin.

Gale and Ryudamon were soon freed from their cell,and the girl given back her digivice.

"Sweet!" Gale stated. "Now lets go free the others,take Lustermon down and get out of here."

"Not so fast." said Kiko. "We need to free the Gabumon first."

"He's right Gale." agreed Ryudamon. "These digimon deserve to be free."

"Fine,but hurry up would ya. I'm getting antsy."

With the rattling of keys and the creaking of iron doors. The Gabumon were freed from their confines.

"Alright lets go free the others!" said Kiko,as he sped off down the hall.

The large group following behind.

The clattering of a dozen feet echoed through the large cavern. As they traversed to the other side. When they rounded a corner, they stopped in their tracks. For they had come face to face with one of the Aruraumon.

There was long stunned silence. Before the plant digimon screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Lustermon! The prisoners are escaping! The prisoners are escaping!"

She ran down the nearest hallway,continuing her shout.

"Thats not good." Kiko stated.

"Gee ya think?" Gale remarked dryly.

From deep within the cave a deep bellow came forth,shaking the stone walls.

"No one escapes from me! No one!"

Lustermon emerged from the tunnel on the far side of the cavern. His eyes gleaming with anger.

"You thought you could sneak away?! Looks I'm going to have to teach all a lesson."

"Well Gale…" said Ryudamon. "... it looks you're getting that fight you asked for."

"Nice. Ryudamon digivolve!"

"_Synchronization at 50% digivolution initiated."_

"Ryudamon digivolve to….Ginryumon!"

The dragon digimon burst from the cocoon of light. Immediately going on the offensive.

"Gaia Burst!"

A stream of golden energy blast forth from his horns. Striking Lustermon dead on,staggering him.

"You guys hang back! Well handle him!" said Gale confidently.

Kiko gave a quick nod,and lead the Gabumon away from the ensuing melee.

"Get back here you little maggots!" Lustermon commanded,as he made a motion to follow.

Another attack from Ginryumon however,stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey keep your eyes on us Mr. Sparkles!"

'You wanna fight? You've got it! 100 Carat!"

The crystalline digimon pulled back his fist,as it glowed with barely contained energy. With incredible power. The diamond hard knuckle smashed into the ground. A shockwave of force emanated from the impact,leaving behind a large crater in its wake.

Although Gale and Ginryumon were unharmed. They could not help but stand slack jawed at the display of power.

"Holy crap! This guys not kidding around!" Gale shouted,activating her d-brace's barrier.

"Indeed." stated her partner. "We must proceed with caution."

"You like that? Here have some more! 100 Carat!"

Just as before the powerful fist was brought down upon Lustermon's target.

Ginryumon flew above the attack and retaliated.

"Tekkoujin!"

A barrage of sharp spears was summoned from the dragon's maw. The long iron shafts whistled through air. Clanging uselessly against Lustermon's crystalline hide.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he taunted,with a smirk. "My turn! Prism Blast!"

Lustermon's shimmering ruby eyes glowed blood red. Firing out crimson beams of energy.

The dragon barrel rolled out the line fire. And in the same fluid motion began to circle quickly around the other champion.

"Gaia Burst! Gaia Burst! Gaia Burst!"

A quick succession of golden beams struck Lustermon. Annoying him more than actually damaging did not relent,firing another barrage of beams. Continuing to circle the crystal digimon.

"Yeah get'em! Light'em up!" Gale cheered.

"I've had enough of you,little fly!" Lustermon growled in annoyance.

With powerful swing, he swatted Ginryumon out of the air. Following up with another attack.

"100 Carat!"

The dragon digimon,was momentarily dazed, but was still able to dodge the fist itself. The mighty shockwave causing him to crash into a nearby wall,knocking him unconscious.

"Ginryumon!"

"Hmph." Lustermon grunted. "Now that the little pest is taken care of. Its time to deal out some punishment."

The crystal digimon,then lumbered over to the gathering of Gabumon.

"But first. I'll take back my little songbird." he stated,reaching out to grab Lunamon.

"Get away from her!" Kiko shouted,standing in front of his partner.

Lustermon simply smirked,and with flick of his finger swatted the boy away.

Kiko went tumbling across the hard stone floor,cutting his leg deeply.

He growled in pain,blood beginning to flow freely from the wound.

"Kiko!"

"Don't worry about him my little songbird. Now be a good girl and come along."

Lunamon stared for a long moment at her injured partner,her body shaking. But this time it was not with fear. But with pure anger. Something inside her snapped in that moment. And she howled in fury.

"Raaahhh! Lunar Claw!"

The pink digimon's hands glowed with a pinkish black aura. That surrounded her forearms. Forming razor sharp claws of pure energy. She slashed out with them,the black energy cutting deep into Lustermon's hand.

The crystalline digimon yowled in pain,staggering backwards. Holding onto his injured hand.

"How dare you! You hurt my partner!" Lunamon roared,stepping forward,her eyes burning with anger.

"Woah. What's gotten into her?" Gale said dumbfounded.

Ginryumon stirred, smirking at his partner.

"Thats what happens,when you mess with someones partner."

The dark haired girl couldn't help but smile back.

"Lunamon…" Kiko stared at Lunamon in awe.

In that moment,the boys device began to shimmer with burning light.

"Now I'm going to show you!" the rookie digimon roared,her body becoming encased in light. "What happens when you mess with my partner!"

"_Synchronization at 50% digivolution initiated."_

"Lunamon digivolve to…"

The pink digimon's body grew tall. Her compact soft form stretching,to become more lean and powerful. Her new longer arms,ended in five fingered hands,covered by fingerless gloves. Large powerful legs curved back like a rabbits. Each of her toes were tipped with long purple nails. Strapped across her purple chest, was her silver moon medallion. Held in place by large leather straps. In addition to her long ears. Four whiskers jutted from the top of her head and cheeks, with two on each side. Her face was covered by a silver mask with gold embroidery. Along the left side of the mask. Was a jeweled hair clip,a pink ribbon flowing from it. Yellow crescents decorated her gloves,legs and lower body. Finally, six purple protuberances stretched from her back. Four curving inward,the other two pointed straight back.

"...Lekismon!"

The newly formed rabbit digimon cracked her knuckles. Taking up a boxing stance.

"Lets rumble big boy!"

Lustermon blinked several times. Slightly stunned by the display.

"Alright if you won't make a move,I will!"

In a blur of speed Lekismon disappeared from sight.

The crystal champion looked about,searching for the other digimon.

"Down here!"

His gaze fell just below him. Just in time to see Lekismon pull back her fist.

"New Moon Punch!" she called.

A dark aura surrounded her fist,as it struck hard into Lustermon's gut. A loud boom ripped through the air,as the powerful punch made contact.

Lustermon's heavy body was knocked backward by the impact. He only managed to stay on his legs for a mere moment. Before doubling over, and almost losing his lunch.

"Woah." exclaimed Kiko breathily,staring in awe.

Lustermon got his feet. Shaking off the the previous hit.

"Well my little songbird,you've got quite a punch there. But lets see how it compares. 100 Carat!"

"New Moon Punch!"

The powerful punches collided head on,both equal in power. Their impact creating a huge shockwave.

"What?!" shouted Lustermon. "Thats impossible! No one has a punch equal to mine! No one! 100 Carat!"

He pulled back his other fist letting loose another punch. And just as before,Lekismon's punch met his,and the two were once again at a stalemate.

The crysralline digimon growled in irritation. Unable to make the other champion even budge.

He lept back,disengaging from the standoff.

"I will not stand for this insult! 1000 Carat!"

Pulling back both fists,Lustermon unleashed a flurry of punches.

"Lets dance big boy! New Moon Punch!"

In response Lekismon let loose her own barrage of strikes.

Each punch met in the air,neither one striking its intended target. The clash created a thunderous cacophony that echoed across the walls. For many long moments,this continued. Until,for split second,Lustermon faltered on one of his punches.

This gave Lekismon the opening she needed. And using her amazing speed,she rushed toward her opponent. Letting loose another flurry of blows,each one striking Lustermon's gut. When the crystal digimon doubled over,just as before. Lekismon ducked low,her powerful legs coiling like springs. With all her weight behind it,she hit Lustermon's chin with a powerful uppercut.

The other champion was floored. Falling flat onto his back. He was quick to get his feet,smiling despite his pain.

"No matter how many times you knock me down. I'll get back up! My diamond armor can take any hit you dish out! I'm invincible!"

"Well just see about that."

The structures on Lekismon's back began to glow with blue energy. She reached her hand to touch one. Pulling from within it, an arrow of shimmering ice. As she readied to fire it,a bow of pure energy appeared in her hands. Notching the arrow,and pulling the string. She called out her attack.

"Tear Arrow!"

The frozen projectile whistled through the air. Finding its intended target in Lustermon's chest. As the arrow shattered. It slowly began to encase the champion's upper body in ice.

Lekismon walked forward confidently. Ready to unleash the finishing blow.

"New Moon Punch!"

Lustermon's chest shattered like glass upon impact. Leaving a gaping hole behind.

The crystal digimon let loose one final roar of defiance. Before scattering into glittering particles.

With a sigh,Lekismon was enveloped in light,leaving her Lunamon once more. The pink digimon stood only for a moment,before falling over in exhaustion.

Lunamon's eyes fluttered open. She could feel her body being jostled gently. She was being carried in someone arms as they walked.

"Where am I?"

"Oh your awake!" said Kiko,with a smile. "Hey guys she finally woke up!"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

The pink digimon's brow furrowed as she tried to recall prior events.

"I remember,Ginryumon fighting Lustermon….he was taken down. Lustermon walked over to us and you rushed in to protect me. You were hurt then…"

Her eyes shot open wide.

"You were hurt bad! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,Trent patched me up. It was just bad scrape,nothing too serious."

Lunamon let loose a sigh a relief,her body relaxing visibly.

"Sooo you don't remember anything after that?"

She shook her head in reply.

"You digivolved!" Gale stated. "You got real angry. And laid a serious smackdown on that guy!"

"I did?!"

"Yeah you were amazing!" exclaimed her partner with a smile.

"Didn't know you had it in you." the dark haired girl added.

"After the battle,we freed the others." said Kiko. "The Gabumon thanked us and said they would go back to their village. And after a quick patch job from Trent and some rest. We got back to traveling. You've been asleep the whole time."

"I'm glad it all worked out." the pink digimon said with great relief.

"All thanks to you." said Kiko. "You really are amazing Lunamon."

The rabbit felt her face grow red with embarrassment. Covering it with her ears.

**To be continued...Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 9:The Boy And The Dark Bird**

**Author's Note:**

So now we have another original digimon for this chapter. Lustermon was a digimon I had the idea for when I started writing this fic. He was very inspired by Blastmon from Xros wars. I guess you could think of him as being in the same family. As noted above there is an opening song for this fic. But there is also an ending theme. Blue Sky by Hale. Give it a listen if you like.

Anyway as always thank you for reading,and please feel free to leave criticism or comments,they are much appreciated.


	9. Episode 9:The Boy And The Dark Bird

**Episode 9:The Boy And The Dark Bird**

Within a darkened room,a figure sat upon an iron throne. A series of screens flickering in front of him. He watched the screens with great interest,his clawed fingers templed in front of his face.

Flashing across the screens were the images of the group of five humans and their digimon partners. With the press of a button the images changed. Displaying the partner digimon's first digivolutions and subsequent battles.

"They are growing strong." the figure whispered to himself "But this is only the beginning. There is much more data that needs collecting."

With another press of a button. The screens combined to form a single large one.

"Phelesmon." the dark figure beckoned.

The face of a another digimon soon appeared on the large screen.

He had a truly demonic visage,his skin colored a dark crimson. Devil horns curved back from his forehead. His ears were pointed,and pierced with silver earrings. The demon's irises were colored yellow,with blue sclera. And a high black collar was clasped around his neck. Held in place by a golden bat.

"My lord. To what do i owe the pleasure?" the demon cooed. The silky words falling from his lips like honey.

"We are moving forward with the plan." his master answered. "The next selection of data must be collected."

Phelesmon smiled gleefully.

"That means its finally time to send in our little pets! Oh I can't wait!"

"I have some other business that needs attending. I leave the task to you."

"Of course my Lord." the red demon replied,bowing low. "I will not fail."

"Be sure that you don't."

Even from the other side of the screen,Phelesmon could feel a darkness from his master. He knew far too well that the comment held no empty threat. With another slightly shaky bow,Phelesmon disappeared from the screen.

The lord's room went completely dark,and he sat in silence for a long moment. He flipped a switch. Changing the screens to display the group of ten once more.

"I look forward to the results of this experiment. It will be quite the show."

As the party traveled, they found it easier to traverse the rugged terrain of the mountains. The weather did not improve however. The air becoming chillier and chillier as they went on. A grey cloud cover began roll in from the north,and a stiff wind blew constantly.

Misaki stopped in her tracks suddenly. As she felt a cold wetness drop on the back of her neck. She yelped loudly,almost falling over in surprise.

"What's wrong?" queried her partner.

"Something cold just fell on my neck."

As the girl said this, a single white speck dropped onto her nose. She rubbed away the offending particle,and looked up to the grey sky.

Drifting lazily downward,were flakes of perfect white snow.

"It's snowing! Guys its snowing!"

The rest of party came to halt,all of them looking up to the sky.

All the humans smiled brightly. Sticking out their tongues to catch the falling flakes.

"Oh god its snow! I can't believe it!" Trent exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" asked the boy's partner. "Haven't you guys ever seen snow?"

"Of course I've seen snow!" he replied,with a little laugh. "It's just never happens where I live. I barely get to see it."

"Yeah same here." said Kiko. "The closest we ever get is slush. And even thats rare."

The snow soon began to fall in earnest. Quickly carpeting the ground in a thick blanket of powdery white.

Gale scooped up huge handful,shaping it into a ball. Once it was the perfect shape. She hurled it at the back of Trent's head.

The boy wheeled about with a scowl,and hurled a snowball of his own. The dark haired girl ducked to avoid the shot. And the snowball continued on its course. Smacking Chloe right in the face.

"Oh...its on now." the blonde stated. "Snowball war!"

With the call to battle,the teens split off with their partners,building forts of snow. The battle commenced soon after,a flurry of snowballs flying through the air.

Huckmon and Trent created a system of the dragon rolling up balls and his partner firing them.

While Fanbeemon couldn't directly participate. She flew over the battlefield passing on info to her partner. This combined with Chloe's deadly aim,made for quite the devastating strategy.

With a bit coaxing Ryudamon convinced Gale to follow his tactics. They waited patiently biding their time,building up ammo. Then when the time was right,they would unleash them all in a hail of snowballs.

Kiko and Lunamon had a similar barrage type strategy. Kiko would build the snowballs,and by using the pink digimon's ears,they flung them at their opponents.

Magimon's barrier gave he and Misaki a slight edge in terms of defense. However,the two were not exactly cut out for throwing the cold ballistics. Most of the time,they would splat ineffectually against the their targets fort. This however made it so much more satisfying when they actually hit their target.

The group played in the snow all throughout the day. Doing all the classic activities,snow angels,building snowmen (and snow digimon for that matter) and of course more snowball fights.

Their playful activities were put a halt. When the sun began to dip past the horizon. The air growing even colder with the falling of the orange orb. A freezing wind began to whip across the mountainside,chilling the party to the bone.

Luckily the group found a large cavern to shelter in. They were a bit cautious at first,having run into a bit trouble last time they found a cave. But after some trepidation,they settled in. Building a large fire and warming themselves with its heat.

"Man!" Kiko exclaimed,shedding his slightly damp coat. "I can't remember the last I played in the snow."

Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah its been forever!"

"I was really small the last time I saw snow." said Trent,staring at the fire nostalgically. "It was when me and my parents still lived in Ohio. We moved to Houston a few years after I was born. So I don't remember it all that well."

As the boy looked up from the fire. He found the other teens staring at him in surprise.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Did..you just say...you were from houston?" asked Gale,her face still in slight disbelief.

"Yeah."

"I'm from Houston."

Now it was Gale's turn to be the center of attention.

"Wait you too!?" Chloe exclaimed. "Same here."

"I live downtown." said Kiko.

"My parents and I moved to Crestwood a few years go." added Misaki.

"Wait you're all from the same place?" asked Huckmon.

"Looks like it." answered his partner.

"So let me get this straight." said Gale,holding up her hands for emphasis. " We all get the same creepy message. Get sucked into this place around the same time. Somehow all end up with partner digimon and these digivice things. And now you're trying to tell me that were all from the same city. If I didn't know any better I'd say we were in some sorta saturday morning cartoon!"

"It's all too much of a coincidence." said Chloe,her brow furrowed.

"But what does it all mean?" Kiko asked.

Misaki looked to Magimon,a question nagging at her mind.

"Besides us arriving that day. Do you remember anything else weird happening?"

The rookies pondered for many long moments in silence.

"Now that you mention it…" began Huckmon. "I remember seeing what looked like a shooting star. When it crashed,I felt drawn toward it."

Magimon gave a slow nod.

"The same for me. But it wasn't just curiosity that drew me toward it. I felt…."

"Like something deep within your very being." said Ryudamon. "Was pulling you toward it."

"Exactly."

"I saw the star too." said Lunamon. "I went to it…"

she turned to her partner. " and I found you."

"I was so excited chasing after the star." stated Fanbeemon. "I felt those same feelings. I was so ecstatic that I ran to every flower I could. Buzzing happily along. That's when I ran into your hair."

The blond smiled a little remembering the incident.

"And when I finally got a good look at you. It was like…"

"Meeting an old friend." Huckmon finished.

"How come you guys never mentioned this?" asked Trent.

"How come you only just now realized you're from the same city?" his partner retorted.

"He's gotta point." Gale remarked dryly.

"Okay gonna ask this again." said Kiko. "What does it all mean?"

The entire group let the question hang in the air. Letting it roll around in their minds. Thier brains racking to find an answer.

After many minutes of silence Trent growled in frustration.

"Look I wanna know what's going here just as much as you guys do. But I don't think we know enough yet to even make a guess." he paused letting the words sink in. "Maybe if we keep traveling we'll find out more. But for now, I think all we can do is just focus on getting home."

There was another long silence. The crackling of flames and the howling cold wind. Were the only sounds that could be heard.

"Trent's right." his partner agreed. "We should just stick with what we know for now. Thinking too much about this sorta thing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"For once I agree with goggleboy." Gale added. "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."

"Agreeing with Trent **and** being patient about answers?" her partner said incredulously. "Are you sure you're my partner?"  
"Don't get smart with me Ryudamon!"

There was then a general murmur of agreement among the group.

"All that serious talk has made me hungry!" said Huckmon

"Is there anything that doesn't make you hungry?" his partner said with a laugh.

With a warm supper filling their bellies,the group lay down to bed. With Kiko and Lunamon on first watch. The rest of the party fell into a deep slumber.

Trent yawned loudly as he awoke the next morning. He could see the whirling snowstorm still raging outside.

"Oh good morning!"

The boy turned to see Misaki and Chloe smiling brightly at him. The two seemed to be playing some sort of card game.

"Morning." he the sleep from his limbs. "How long have you two been up."

"A couple of hours." answered Misaki. "Chloe and Fanbeemon decided to help us with last watch."

Chloe gave a smile and a nod.

"In the mean time Misaki's been trying to teach me how to play magic."

"With great success I must say." Magimon added.

The boy arched a brow curiously.

"Magic?"

The bespectacled girl gave a slow nod in response.

"Magic the gathering. Its a trading card game."

"Have you had those cards this whole time?" asked Trent.

Misaki turned away from the boy's gaze with slight embarrassment.

"Well yes. I usually carry them with me wherever I go. But this is the first time I've ever really gotten to play with another person."

"Well you two have fun. I think I'm gonna go watch the snow fall."

The boy stood up and began walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Try not to freeze to death." said Chole with a little laugh.

Trent simply waved at her as if to say 'yeah yeah'

With another laugh,Chloe turned her attention back to the game.

"Its my turn right?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay I'm going to tap seven of my lands and play Balefire Dragon. And because my ogre battle driver is on the field he gets haste and plus two attack. Now I'm going to attack with my Magma Giant and my Dragon."

"In response." said Misaki,raising a finger. "I'm going to cast unsummon on your dragon. Which returns him to your hand. And then I'll cast doom blade on your magma giant. Which destroys any non black creature."

"What?!"

Misaki simply smiled.

"My turn?"

"Yes." the other girl sighed.

As Misaki pondered her next move. Chloe couldn't help but stare at the other girl.

"How do you get your hair such a pretty color?"

The bespectacled girl looked up from her hand.

"It..It's natural."

"Really? I wish my hair was as pretty as yours." Chloe said,raking her fingers through her straw colored hair. "After this you should let me style it."

Misaki's cheeks flushed with red.

"My hair...isn't that nice. I think yours is much prettier than mine. In fact...I think...all of your features are really beautiful."

This time it was Chloe's turn to blush. Becoming completely flustered by the other girls compliments.

A long silence passed between the two. As they looked away from each other,blushes deepening.

Their partner digimon looked to each and smirked a little at the two.

Huckmon soon roused to wakefulness. Looking about,he found his partner standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Good morning." said the little dragon,as he sidled up to Trent's side. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just watching the snow." the boy replied,keeping his eyes fixed outward.

"Man its really coming down," Huckmon commented,looking out to the storm of swirling white.

"Yeah. Looks like we're not going anywhere for awhile. Guess we'll just have to wait until it blows over."

As Trent stared out into the blizzard. Something strange caught his eye. He could see two vague shapes,moving not far away. One of the figures was no taller then the boy himself. The other stood a good three feet. They both walked at a steady slow pace. Slogging through the deep snow.

"Guys!" Trent shouted,getting the others attention. "Get over here and come see this!"

The four still sleeping members of the party awoke suddenly. Rushing over to the caves entrance with the others.

"What's up?" asked Kiko

In response the other boy pointed out into the storm.

Kiko followed his hand,catching site of the two figures.

"They must have gotten caught in the storm." stated Chloe.

"I'm going out after them!" Trent stated,pulling his goggles over his eyes.

"I'm with ya!" said his partner.

Before the duo could rush to the rescue. Chloe grabbed both of them, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Hold it right there you two! You're not going anywhere."

Trent turned about to face the blonde.

"We can't just leave them out there!"

"And we're not going to" replied Chloe. "But if you're going to go out there you need a way to get back. Otherwise you could get lost out there."

She rushed back over to her pack grabbing her rope.

"Here tie this around yourselves."

The two did as they were bade. Trent tying a tight knot around he and his partners waist.

Chloe grabbed the end of the rope. Handing part of it off to Kiko.

"We'll pull you back in if you take too long."

"Be sure to get some blankets ready." said Trent. "They might have serious hypothermia in this weather."

"We'll handle that." said Misaki.

Magimon gave a nod of agreement.

"Me and Ryudamon will stoke the fire." Gale added.

Trent gave a quick thumbs up to the group. Lacking the necessary appendage to do this himself. Huckmon simply nodded.

And with one more adjustment of his goggles. The boy stepped out into the storm,the little dragon following right behind.

Wind whipped and howled in the pairs ears. The bitter cold gale biting hard into Trent's exposed face. Their legs sunk deep into the snow. Huckmon barely able to keep his head above the frost. Despite all this, they pushed forward.

The entire world around them was stark white. The only defining shapes were the two figures who slogged toward them

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the other two. Once he reached them Trent gestured to them getting their attention. Using hand gestures he communicated their intent.

With a nod Trent and Huckmon lead the two back to the cave. After untying the line from himself Trent lead them over to the roaring fire.

The two newcomers removed their thin black cloaks. Took the warm blankets they were offered. And began warming themselves by the fire.

All the party gathered around the flames,eager to see the new arrivals.

In the glowing light of the fire everyone was finally able to get a good look at the pair.

One of them was a bird like digimon. Her feathers were colored a dark purple. Many of them tipped with jet black. Her puffy was chest covered with black spots. The bird's coal grey beak was sharp and curved downward. A crest of several large feathers swept backward from atop her head. Her wings were quite large ending in long finger like feathers. And Each of her four toes was tipped with a sharp talon.

Now if this were any other situation. The bird digimon would be the the most surprising of the two. But it was the second of the pair that truly had the groups attention.

He was human,another boy around the same age as the other tamers.

His hair was dark brown and spikey,tipped with light blue. The boy's skin was quite pale,and his eyes were colored a slate grey. He wore a dark grey leather jacket,with a white undershirt and black jeans. Several rings wrapped around the fingers on his left hand. And his ears were pierced with silver rings.

After many long minutes of warming himself,the boy finally spoke.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing." Trent replied with a smile. "My names Trent and this is my partner Huckmon."

The dragon digimon waved a claw at the two.

After the rest of the group made their introductions. Trent gestured to the pair.

"What are your names."

"I'm Derek." answered the boy,his body still shaking.

"And I am Chakoramon." added the bird digimon,her voice cool and even.

The new tamer looked around at other humans and their partners.

"You guys are the first people I've seen in over two weeks

"Two weeks?" Chloe said with disbelief.

"16 days and a half if you want to be exact." said Chakoramon matterfactedley.

"How long have **you** guys been here?" asked Derek.

"By my count,a little over 9 days." answered Misaki.

"Looks like you've had serious head start on us." stated Gale.

"But...that doesn't make any sense." said Trent brow furrowing. "How did he get here so far ahead of us?"

Magimon crossed his arms and shook his head at the boy.

"It makes perfect sense when the time difference is taken into account."

"Magimons right." said Misaki. "He would have only had to go through the portal a few seconds before us. To make up for the gap between our arrivals."

Trent then nodded slowly in understanding.

"So did you get a creepy red text message?" asked Kiko turning to Derek.

The boy looked at him with slight surprise.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Same thing happened to all of us." the blue haired teen answered,gesturing to the other humans.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" asked Chloe.

Derek looked away from the girl. Staring at the campfire before answering.

"Like you said I got that weird message. I remember I was playing videogames in my room. When a thunderstorm rolled in. Not long after. There was a power outage. Then my tv screen went all static. And that red text appeared on the screen. It said something about going on an adventure. Then, before I knew it. I got sucked right through the tv screen."

He looked up from the flames,seeing that he now had the groups undivided attention.

"The next thing I remember." he continued. "Was waking up in the middle of nowhere. I wandered around for what seemed like hours. When I was attacked by a giant bug digimon. I would have been dead."

The boy looked to his partner with a smile.

"If it wasn't for Chakoramon. She saved my life and we've been friends ever since."

"After that we traveled for a bit." said Chakoramon,continuing where his partner left off. "Searching for way to get Derek back home. Eventually we ended up in these mountains a few days ago."

"We got caught up in the storm, and well...you know the rest." finished Derek.

"Boy are you lucky you found us!" said Trent with a smile. "We know a way to get back to earth!"

"Really?! How?"

"Theres a place where the barrier between worlds in thin." answered Misaki.

"We found out about it from a wise old dude." Kiko added. "Named Jijimon."

"He says that if we go there."said Chloe "It'll take us back home!"

"Oh thats amazing!" Derek said,his eyes full of hope. "We really are lucky to have met you guys!"

"Yeah." Gale whispered under her breath. "Maybe a little too lucky."

The boys celebration was suddenly interrupted by he and his partners growling stomachs.

"Sorry about that." he said,with slight embarrassment.

"We ate the last of our food a day ago." added Chakoramon.

Chloe smiled brightly at the two.

"Well you're more than welcome to our food! In fact we were just about to have breakfast."

After the two newcomers offered their thanks to the group. Chloe cooked up a breakfast of powdered eggs. With some smoked sausage that they had bought in Little Kyoto. Derek and Chakoramon ate the food gratefully having several helpings. The group continued to converse with two. As they chatted and told the stories of their own adventures in the digital world. All joined in the fun,save for Gale.

She sat silently watching Derek and Chakoramon intently. Her partner noticed this,but thought nothing of it at first. Simply chalking it up to Gale's normal antisocial behavior.

A couple of hours later the snowstorm finally passed. And the party,with new members in tow, continued their journey forward.

Despite the still bitter cold and thick snow upon the ground. The party moved at an energetic pace. As usual Huckmon and Trent were at the head of the pack. Derek and Kiko conversed easily. Finding common ground in their love of music. Lunamon tried at first to strike up a conversation with Chakoramon. But the bird digimon wasn't much for chatting. Though the rabbit was still content to just enjoy the ride atop her partners head.

Misaki,Magimon,Chloe and Fanbeemon walked side by side. Earlier with much coaxing,Misaki let the other girl braid her hair. The blonde admired her work. Continuing to compliment on how pretty Misaki looked. Magimon and Fanbeemon couldn't help but agree. Through it all the bespectacled girl went flush under all the compliments.

At the back of the group Gale walked with a bit of scowl on her face. Watching Derek laugh and chat with Kiko. As well as keeping a sharp eye on his avian partner. Beside her Ryudamon followed the girls eyes and watched the two as well.

"Is there something on your mind?"

The girl was suddenly broken from her concentration.

"What?" she asked looking down at the dragon.

"You've been staring at those two for a long time now. Is there something wrong?"

Gale sighed heavily,scratching her face absentmindedly.

"I don't know. Its just something seems off about those two."

"What do you mean?"

"Its just this gut feeling I have. I mean don't you find it a little bit odd? That they just so happened to take the same path up the mountain. And somehow end up passing by the exact cave we were staying at?"

Ryudamon put a claw to his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose. But wasn't it also a huge coincidence that you found Trent in File City? Arriving just in time to save him."

"Yeah I guess you got a point. But I can't help feel that theres something up with them."

As the day wore on the grey clouds began to part. Shafts of golden sunlight shining down on the mountainside. The party relished the bright sunshine. Letting its warmth fill their bodies.

They soon had to traverse across a thin shelf of rock. Shimmying across with a snail like pace. Several times one of group would lean just a bit too far. Almost falling to what was certain injury or worse.

After that harrowing the experience. They eventually came upon a large crevice in the rock wall before them. Although a bit tight, it was a straight shot to the other side. While the digimon found the passage easy to traverse. Their human partners on the other hand. Had to squeeze through,bending and moving in several awkward angles.

The end of rocky passage opened up to large flat area.. The paths ahead were much wider. And seemed more easily traversed.

Before the party could continue onward. The sound of falling rocks caught their attention. All gathered turned to the source of the noise.

On the nearby cliff above. Stood three large figures. Who slowly began to slide down to meet the travelers. As they reached the bottom and approached. The group could finally make out their appearance.

They stood at least eight feet tall. Looking very much like giant snowmen. With rounded bear like ears and large thick arms of snow. There eyes and noses were shiny black like coal. But they had no visible mouths. Decorating their chests were two large red buttons.

"_Frigimon Champion level Ice digimon."_ stated Trent's d-brace. "_It's body is completely composed of hard packed ice crystals. This warmhearted digimon tries to avoid fighting. And prefers to live a peaceful and leisurely life. Its special attack is Subzero Ice Punch."_

"Sounds like a group of digimon after my own heart." said Kiko with a smile.

"Ahhh they're adorable!" exclaimed Chloe.

"They are pretty cute" agreed Misaki.

Their partners gave them a disgruntled look. Before looking to the frozen digimon with envy.

Trent walked forward and waved to the three.

"Hi! Do you guys know how much farther it is to get over the mountain." the boy asked them kindly.

The Frigimon did not reply,continuing to stand silent. All three of the snowmen's eyes then began to glow a dark purple. And they took a purposeful step forward.

"Icy Breath!" one of champions called.

From the digimon's nonexistent mouth a blast of freezing wind shot forth at the boy.

"Trent look out!" Huckmon shouted.

The little dragon leapt in front of his partner. Unleashing his own attack in response.

"Searing Shot!"

The red hot bullet and gale of icy wind met in midair. Cancelling each other out,and forming a cloud of steam.

"Woah!" exclaimed Trent. "I thought these guys were supposed to be friendly!"

"They are." replied Huckmon. "But something's very wrong."

The dragon scanned the Frigimon intently. And upon closer inspection he noticed something off.

On different parts of the other digimon's bodies. Were small dark markings. They appeared like twisted circuit patterns,colored a sickly black.

"Look there!" he stated pointing to the markings.

The group looked to the strange marks.

"What are those?" asked Chloe.

Fanbeemon shook her head in response.

"Whatever they are. They must be whats making the Frigimon act this way."

As the bug digimon said this. The Frigimon took another step forward. Eyes glowing an even deeper purple,they readied for another attack.

"Get ready guys!" shouted Trent.

All the partner digimon got into fighting stance. Their tamers backing away to a safe distance. All except for Chakoramon and Derek.

The two walked forward calmly. Not a hint of tension on their faces.

"Derek what are you doing!?" Trent called to the other boy.

"Is he nuts?" exclaimed Kiko.

Derek simply smirked in response.

"Don't worry about me. You guys can relax. Chakoramon and I can handle this."

"Cocky bastard." Gale spat under her breath.

"What?!" Chloe yelled. "All three of those guys are Champion level! How do you expect to take them all on?"

"Just watch." he replied. "Chakoramon take them down!"

With a swift nod the bird digimon sprung into action. Flapping into the air and gliding toward the Frigimon.

As Chakoramon passed between them. The icy digimon let loose their attacks.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" they all called in unison.

Like a feather on the wind,Chakoramon dodged the attacks effortlessly.

The punches struck the ground. Leaving behind sharp icy structures wherever they struck.

Once past the three digimon,Chakoramon circled back around.

"Swooping Talon!" she called.

As she soared toward one of the Frigimon. She extended her long sharp talons. As they began to glean with razor sharpness.

The long claws sliced a huge gash along the champions chest. Only moments later the avian digimon circled back again attacking a different target. This assault continued for many long moments. Chakormon's claws slicing and rending across the Frigimon's bodies.

"Amazing." stated Ryudamon breathily. "She's so graceful."

Magimon nodded in agreement.

"And just as deadly."

"She's so cool!" exclaimed Lunamon and Fanbeemon in unison.

"Yeah" said Huckmon. "She's amazing."

The icy digimon soon retaliated. Unleashing a unified attack on the flying rookie.

"Icy Breath!"

Three freezing blasts of wind combined into a powerful gale.

Chakoramon flew high into the sky. Performing a barrel roll to dodge out of the attack's path.

Still staying high above,the bird digimon circled around her targets.

"Black Blitzkreig!" she screeched.

As if from nowhere,the rookie produced several black eggs. They appeared to be made of iron,and marked with a purple skull and cross bones. She let the strange black eggs drop.

They whistled through the air as they fell. They struck the ground,creating a powerful explosion. None of the Frigimon escaped the powerful blast. And disappeared from view,behind a cloud of thick smoke.

Chakoramon floated gently back down to earth. Landing just in front of her partner.

The battle seemed all but over. But as the smoke cleared one of the Frigimon was still standing. With anger in his glowing eyes. He charged at Derek and Chakoramon.

"Derek look out!" Trent shouted.

His warning was too late however. As the Frigimon loomed over the two.

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

Before the fist could reach it's target. Chakoramon made the slightest movement with wings.

"Wind Razor!"

As she called out the attack. An almost invisible blade of wind appeared. Cutting through the air,and slicing the Frigimon's arm clean off. With a movement of her other wing. Another blade of wind appeared. Slicing the champion digimon clean in two.

In a burst of glowing particles the Frigimon disappeared. The little orb of light floating up into the sky to join with the other two.

The rest of the group stood in stunned silence. Staring at Derek and Chakoramon with amazement.

"Told we could handle it." Derek said turning to the group with a smile.

Trent and Huckmon were quick to rush over to the pair.

"Dude that was freaking awesome!" Trent exclaimed.

"Chakoramon you have to show me some your moves!"

"That was wicked bro!" said Kiko as he reached the two.

Chloe gave a nod of agreement.

"You were great out there!"

Derek rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah well Chakoramon did all the work."

Not far away,Gale crossed her arms,rolling her eyes.

"Showoffs."

"Maybe a little." agreed Ryudamon. "But one can't argue with their strength. They must have a very strong bond."

Breaking away from the small celebration. Misaki stepped over to where the Frigimon once stood.

"Its such a shame what happened to the Frigimon. I wonder what those marks were?"

"Yeah." agreed Kiko,taking on a serious countenance. "And why did it make them go all crazy?"

Trent put a hand to his chin.

"I don't know. But...it kind of looked like some sort of infection."

"I believe Trent may be right." stated Magimon. "The Frigimon may have been infected with some sort of virus."

"A virus?" asked Chloe. "So they were sick?"

"I don't thinks its that kind of virus." answered Misaki. "Digimon are composed of data. So a virus to them. Would probably be more like a computer virus."

Ryudamon stepped forward.

"I have heard of digimon being infected with viruses. But nothing like this. It was as if they were consumed by a bloody rage."

"So how the heck did they get it?" asked Gale.

"Who knows?" said Derek with a shrug. "Anyway is it really that big a deal? If we keep standing around talking its gonna get dark."

While the rest of the group. Did find the boy's nonchalantness a bit strange. They did have to agree about moving forward. So without much more delay,they set out once more.

Gale did not follow for a moment. Standing with her arms crossed. Staring at Derek and Chakoramon with even greater suspicion.

After another few hours travel,the sun finally began set. The party set camp underneath a rocky overhang. While it didn't provide as much shelter as the cave. It was certainly better than sleeping out in the open. Once they had eaten the group lay down to sleep.

Trent and Huckmon were on first watch. The two sat comfortably on the nearby cliff edge. Where there was a perfect view of the night sky.

A sea of shimmering stars dotted the inky blackness. Like two glimmering jewels the moons hung in the sky. Their pale blue light shining down upon the world below.

The boy gazed up at the starry sky. Moving his fingers between each of the twinkling lights.

"Whatcha doin?" asked Huckmon.

"Trying to see if I can make any constellations."

"Constellations?"

"Yeah. There sort of like...shapes in the stars. When you connect the dots, you can make all kinds of pictures."

The boy then pointed to one particular group of stars.

"See those ones? Don't they kind of look like a pair of big pirate ships?"

The little dragon stared at the stars in question. Squinting several times,and turning his head in several directions.

"Oh yeah I do see it!"

The boy smiled at Huckmon,and pointed to some other stars.

"And those ones look like two swords crossing!"

The rookied gave a nod of agreement. And after scanning the sky. He pointed a claw to a particular grouping of stars.

"Don't those ones look like a snake with three heads?"

"Looks more like a tree to me."

The two continued this game for quite some time. Trying to find all the different possible shapes in the sky. Laughing and having friendly arguments about what certain groups of stars looked like.

Not far away the rest of the group slept soundly. All except for Derek.

The boy tossed and turned in his sleep. As a dark presence creeped into his dreams. A sickly sweet voice echoed in his mind.

"_You've had enough fun boy. Its time to collect some battle data."_

Derek awoke with a start,sweat pouring from his brow. Suddenly his left arm was wracked with terrible aching pain.

He gripped his arm tight. Gritting his teeth as he waited for the aching to subside. After many long agonizing moments it finally passed. And the boy let loose a heavy sigh of relief.

By his side Chakoramon stirred from her slumber. Seeing her partner in such placed a wing on his arm in a comforting manner.

"He's calling isn't he?" she asked in soft voice.

The tamer looked to her and gave a grateful smile.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Without another word the two stood up. And slowly began to walk out from under the rocky overhang.

Trent and Huckmon heard the sound of footsteps from behind them. The two turning to see Derek and Chakoramon standing silently.

"Oh hey guys!" Trent said with a smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Huckmon.

The two didn't respond,glaring at the other pair darkly.

Trent stood up to face them. A curious look on his face.

"Guys? Something wrong?"

Again the two made no reply.

Trent and Huckmon looked to each other curiously.

"Helloooo." said the boy stepping forward. "What's up with you two?"

Derek looked at the ground for a moment. Before stareing back up at the other boy.

"Sorry about this Trent." he said,and turned to his partner. "Chakoramon?"

The avian digimon gave a silent nod and took an aggressive stance.

"Wind Razor!" she called.

The blade of wind sliced through the air. Cutting a perfect gash into the ground at Huckmon's feet.

Huckmon leaped back slightly in surprise.

"Hey watch it!" he shouted.

Trent glanced back at his partner and then to Derek.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Fighting you." the other boy replied cooly.

"Wind Razor!"

Another blade of air hurtled toward Huckmon. He ducked under the attack,dodging it by mere inches.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" Trent demanded.

"Its no joke. Now unless you want Huckmon to be sliced into little ribbons. I suggest you tell him to fight."

"They're not playing around Trent." Huckmon growled.

Trent looked back and forth between his partner and Chakoramon. Clenching his fists tightly and scowling at the other boy.

"I don't know why you're doing this. But if you think you're gonna hurt Huckmon. You've gotta another thing coming." he stated,and turned to Huckmon. "Show her what you're made of buddy!"

The dragon gave a confident nod in response. And turned his attention to the other rookie.

"Searing Shot!" he roared.

The ball of searing flame whistled through the air. On a direct course toward its target.

Without so much as flinching. Chakoramon made the subtlest movement of her wings.

"Wind Razor." she said coolly.

The cutting wind collided with the fiery bullet. Slicing it in two,causing the two halfs to veer off in different directions. Slowly dissipating as they traveled through the air.

"Try not to hurt him too bad Chakoramon." stated Derek.

"No promises."

With that the bird digimon flew up into the air. And began circling above Huckmon.

Huckmon followed her movements in the air. Unleashing a barrage of attacks.

"Searing Shot! Searing Shot! Searing Shot!"

Chakoramon dodged all three fireballs with extreme grace. Following up with her own attack.

"Swooping Talon!"

As the avian swooped down at the dragon. Huckmon decided to meet her head on.

"Saber Claw!"

In midair,claw met talon,and the two passed by each other.

Although at first it had seemed a soon staggered,a long gash appearing on the side of his body. He had lost the exchange. While Chakoramon continued to soar above completely unscathed.

With the dragon momentarily recovering. The avian glided back down with her talons.

"Swooping Talon!"

The razor sharp claws,slashed another gash along Huckmon's side.

Chakoramon did not relent,landing and calling out another attack.

"Wind Razor!"

Two blades of wind slashed into Huckmon. Cutting deep into his armored chest.

"Huckmon!" Trent shouted running to the digimon's side.

"You can do better than that!" shouted Derek.

The begoggled boy glared at Derek angrily. And held up his d-brace.

"Come on Huckmon. Were not done yet."

The little dragon gave a nod,and got to his feet. His body becoming enveloped by the digivices light.

"_Synchronization at 50% digivolution initiated."_

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

With a powerful roar the dragon champion burst from the cocoon of light.

"Finally." stated Derek. "This is what we've been waiting for."

The boy rolled up his long sleeve,to reveal his own digivice.

Trent and his partner stared at it in horror. It was nothing like the ones he and the others had.

It was almost organic looking. Colored inky black and dark purple. Thick black tentacles kept the thing strapped to Derek's wrist. Black veins grew from it,sinking into the boy's arm. Pumping some sort of dark fluid into his body. In place of a black screen, was a large singular eye. It was a sickly yellow,and slitted. Blinking slowly,and searching about its surroundings.

"What the hell?" said Trent, his mouth agape.

"Its your turn Chakoramon! Digivolve!"

A purple light burst forth from the digivice. Swallowing Chakoramon up in a ball of absolute black.

"_Energy siphon complete." _stated the device in a warped almost wet sounding voice. "_Synchronization levels are now artificially stimulated. Current levels at 63.4%. Evolution initiated."_

"Chakoramon pseudo digivolve to…."

The bird grew to ten feet tall. Her wings becoming large and powerful. The feathers on her body,kept their colors. As well as similar patterns. All of them gleaming with a slight metallic sheen. Large predatory eyes sat above a large curved beak. The crest of feathers atop her head grew longer. Flowing backward majestically. A falcon like ploom of tail feathers grew from her backside. And two broken iron shackles wrapped around her legs.

"Anzumon!"

With a powerful screech,Anzumon shattered the dark sphere. Flapping her enormous wings and creating a powerful gust of wind. That threatened to knock Trent off his feet.

The bird's caw,and the buffeting of wings. Finally awoke the rest of the group's sleeping forms.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gale shouted.

"I don't know!" answered Chloe,her voice barely audible over the powerful wind. "But whatever it is,it doesn't sound good."

When the party rushed out to see the source of the noise. They were met with the sight of BaoHuckmon and Anzumon standing off.

"That is one big bird!" stated Kiko.

"Where did it come from?" asked Misaki.

Before the girl could receive any answer. BaoHuckmon unleashed his attack.

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

The red hot globe of flame,shot forth. Right on course with the giant bird.

Anzumon made no motion to dodge. And simply flapped her wings powerfully. The mighty blast of wind extinguished the fireball. Before it had the chance to hit the bird.

"Woah!" Kiko exclaimed.

His partner stared in disbelief.

"That bird...put out BaoHuckmon's attack like...like it was nothing."

"What incredible power!" Ryudamon exclaimed.

Chloe suddenly looked about. Realizing something wasn't quite right.

"Has anyone seen Derek?"

The rest of the group looked about for the boy. Fanbeemon eventually spotting him.

"Look there he is!" she exclaimed pointing.

"What's he doing over there?" asked Chloe.

Gale suddenly growled in anger.

"I knew it! I knew there was something up with that guy!"

"What are you talking about?" said Kiko.

"Don't you guys get it!" the girl shouted. "That giant bird is Chakoramon! They're attacking Trent!"

There were gasps of shock from almost everyone gathered.

"But why would he do that?" said Chloe,confusion written on her face.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Gale answered. "Come on Ryduamon!"

"Right!" said the dragon with a nod.

"_Synchronization at 50% digivolution initiated."_

"Ryudamon digivolve to….Ginryumon!"

Ginryumon rushed to BaoHuckmon's side. Calling out his attack.

"Tekkoujin!"

Reacting quickly Anzumon batted the spears away with her powerful wings.

"You look like you could use a hand!" Gale shouted,as she reached Trent.

"What gave you that idea?" the boy replied with a smirk.

"You think going two on one will scare us?" Derek shouted. "Anzumon can take you all on!"

"_No! You little fool!" _commanded the voice in the boy's mind. "_You cannot fight all of them! Return now!"_

The boy wanted to protest. But decided it best not to.

"Fine." Derek answered,with a scowl. "Anzumon! Were out of here!"

"Right."

The giant bird leaned down. Allowing the boy to climb onto her back. With her partner safely on board. Anzumon flapped her wings powerfully. Taking off into the night sky. The giant bird soon disappearing from sight. Becoming a black speck on the horizon.

In a burst of twin lights BaoHuckmon and Ginryumon returned to their rookie forms.

The rest of party soon rushed over to the four.

"What...just happened?" asked Chloe.

The question hung in the many long moments. Before Trent finally answered.

"I..don't know."

**To Be Continued...Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 10: A Destructive Quintet! The Ogremon Siblings! **

**Author's Note**

A lot of stuff happened this chapter. The plot is definitely thickening. And we have two original digimon. Chakoramon and her digivolution Anzumon. Chakoramon's design is derived from a peregrine falcon. Particularly her feather pattern. Her name comes from the Chakora. Which is a legendary bird in hindu myth. Said to reside on the beams of the moon. And is depicted in several illustrations with a flowing crest of feathers. As for Anzumon,she has a lot of elements of both eagle and falcon. As well as the crest of feathers that her previous form had. Her name comes from the Anzu. A creature from Mesopotamian myth. Often depicted as a massive bird,or a lion headed eagle.

Anyway as always, thank you for reading! Be sure to leave a review or comment! They are all greatly appreciated!


	10. Episode 10:A Destructive Quintet

**Episode 10:A Destructive Quintet! The Ogremon Siblings!**

Derek could feel the wind whipping across his face as he rode on Anzumon. It was a gentle ride, that boy always enjoyed. Especially the feeling of her soft feathers against his skin.

The pair went completely unseen as they flew. The giant bird perfectly blending into the purple clouded sky.

They soared high above an almost barren landscape. Rocky crags and gaping chasms dotting the terrain. The ground itself was cracked and dry,colored a rusty red. Clouds of the red soil scoured the landscape. Taking away any vague hope of any plants taking root.

Standing stark against the hellish deadland. Was a black spiraling tower. Large spikes of sharp iron jutted all along its sides. And at the peak of the tower. Was a giant bat like symbol,composed completely of red crystal.

Anzumon approached the dark tower. Landing on a large perch near its middle. In a flash of purple light. The champion reverted to her previous form.

Derek strolled over to the walls of the black tower. And with a wave of his hand. His dark device began to glow. Causing a doorway to open into the structure. With Chakoramon at his side,the boy passed through the doorway. The entrance closing behind them.

The inside of the tower was much the same as outside. Dark twisting shapes decorated the walls. Vein like power conduits running all along the them. Providing energy to the lights above.

Small creatures of various sizes and shapes. Scuttled and fluttered this way and that. Going about their tasks. When the pair would pass by the creatures. They were given a wide berth.

After passing through several twisting halls and sealed doorways. The two arrived at their destination.

It was a large circular room. At the far end of the room was a large computer console. Several creatures working tirelessly at it. Clicking away at various buttons,and looking over the dozens of screens.

Unlike the creatures that roamed the halls. They were indeed digimon,called Boogeymon. They appeared like large imps. With red skin,covered in various purple markings. Small devils horns sat atop their heads. Their faces were dominated by their rather large noses. Each of their arms were slightly muscled with large forearms. Ending in a three fingered hand. Both feet had no toes to speak of. Being shaped like pointed shoes. Completing the devil like look. Were the bat like wings on their backs and their pointed spade like tails.

In the center of the chamber. Was a tall glass cylinder. Within its confines,Derek could see the squirming forms of the same black creatures as the one on his arm. Their black tentacled bodies clasped at the glass walls. Eager to cling onto a host.

"You're late." said a voice from behind the boy.

Derek and Chakoramon wheeled about. Looking upward,to face the form of Phelesmon.

The demon digimon stood at least eight feet tall. His bat like wings draped about his powerful shoulders. Thick iron clasps wrapped around his upper arms. And Long black gloves covered his large clawed hands. His lower body was clothed completely in black leather. With pointed leather boots on his feet. A long spade tipped tail swished languidly behind him.

"Why did you have me make a move so soon?" Derek asked. "Just to have me run away."

Phelesmon regarded the boy for a moment. Before offering a reply.

"Because my dear boy. One of them was already suspicious of you. And your "acting". Was not helping matters. It was only a matter of time before all of them became suspicious of you. Our original plan wasn't going to work. So I decided it was best to salvage what we could. And collect some data. Even if it was only a little."

"I was doing fine!" Derek retorted. "I could have gained their trust. And waited for the best moment to collect all data you needed." the boy pointed accusingly. "But you had to jump the gun!"

The demon digimon's eyes narrowed. And he snapped his fingers.

Derek's body was suddenly wracked with agonizing pain. The black creature on his arm pulsing violently.

"Gaaaahhh!" he screamed,gripping his arm tightly. As he fell to the floor in agony.

"Derek!" yelled Chakoramon,kneeling at the boy's side.

She looked back up to Phelesmon pleadingly.

"Stop it! You're killing him!"

With another snap of Phelesmon's fingers. The boy's pain finally subsided. But he could still feel the lingering burn coursing through his body. He breathed raggedly. His face burning red,and eyes wet.

"Don't ever question me boy." the devil stated flatly.

Derek gave a weak nod at that. Which was enough to appease Phelesmon.

The red digimon walked passed the boy. Going over to the glass tube of black creatures. Placing his clawed hand on it. And watching with glee as they scurried toward it.

"We'll have plenty of opportunities to collect our data." the demon said,his voice returning to it's cool soothing tone. His eyes then flicked over to the screens.

"In fact. I think we're going to be getting some interesting battle data very soon."

"Can I go now?" asked the boy,his voice weak.

Without turning to face him Phelesmon replied.

"As you wish. Make sure you're ready the next time I call you. Our opportunity may arrive sooner than you think."

With a grunt,the boy turned about to leave. Chakoramon following right behind.

"Oh and Derek." the devil called.

The boy glanced back over his shoulder.

"Don't forget why you're doing this. My master **will** keep his promise. As long as you perform your role."

The boy turned away,gripping his right fist tightly. Beside him,his partner placed a comforting wing on his arm. He turned to her smiling gratefully. As they passed through the doorway,and into the dark hall beyond.

When he was sure the two were gone. Phelesmon tapped on the glass tube once more,chuckling lightly.

"Be patient my little friends. Soon you will have your fill."

The morning after Derek's departure was a silent one. All were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Trying to figure out the motives behind the boy's actions.

Once breakfast had been eaten,and the supplies were packed. They continued onward up the mountain path.

Silence still hung in the air. Lasting for what seemed like hours. Until Gale growled angrily,stamping her foot in frustration. The anger that been building up inside of her finally coming to a boil.

"Are we just not gonna talk about this!? Are just gonna ignore the elephant in the room?!"

"I don't see an elephant." stated Huckmon. His comment taking away some of the tension.

"Its an expression Huckmon." said his partner. Before turning to face Gale.

"You're right we can't just not talk about it."

The others gave a slow nod of agreement.

"I should have done something!" said Gale. "I knew there was something off about that guy!"

"And yet you didn't say anything?" asked Chloe.

"Like you would have believed me." Gale stated flatly,arms crossed.

"Would you blame me if I didn't?" argued the blonde. "You don't exactly have the best track record for being insightful,or tactful for that matter. If you had your way. You would clocked him,tied him up. And beat him up until he gave you the answers you wanted."

"Damn straight. He would have deserved it to."

"Now hang on a second." said Kiko stepping forward. "Don't be so quick to judge him. He must have had his reasons for doing it."

Lunamon gave a nod of agreement.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Trent. "He came in and pretended to friendly. Then turned around and attacked me and Huckmon! In my book there is no excuse for that!"

"Yeah!" said Huckmon. "Betraying someones trust is one of the most dishonorable things you can do!"

"He's nothing but a low-life!" added Gale.

"It's true he did betray our trust." stated Chloe. "But we don't know the whole story! God why are you two always so quick to jump the gun?"

"And whats that supposed to mean?" said Gale,stepping toward the blonde.

"It means exactly what I say. You never think about anything! Not to mention,your rude,bad mannered,and you always have to have the last word."

"I'd rather be those things. Than a daddy's girl,who's **obviously** had a perfect fairy tale life."

Chloe snapped in that moment. Her usual expression giving way to pure rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE?!" she yelled,moving to come face to face with the other girl. The fury in her eyes causing Gale to take a step back.

"You don't know **anything** about what I've been through! So don't you **dare** fucking pretend like you do!"

"Okay." Gale replied,holding up her hands. "Sorry blondie."

"And another thing! Stop! Calling! Me! Blondie!"

She then turned about,storming off down the mountain path.

"Chloe!" Fanbeemon called out,fluttering to catch up with her partner.

"It seems you may have struck a serious nerve." Ryudamon stated.

"No kidding." Gale said with a sigh.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Misaki asked.

"Just give her some time." said Kiko. "She'll be alright."

"So Misaki." said Trent.. "You've been really quiet about all this. What do you think?"

"Well…" the girl paused. "...on the one hand. I do see where you and Gale are coming from. But on the other hand. I also think that Kiko and Chloe have a valid point. I don't think we really know enough to come to any conclusions."

"That seems to be a running theme with us." Gale stated dryly.

Fanbeemon looked about for Chloe. Eventually finding her sitting on a large rock. The girl had her back to the digimon. Looking out on the landscape far below.

"Chloe?" the bee said as she approached.

The digimon could see the girl quickly wipe her eyes. Before turning about with a smile. Her face was flushed ,and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Oh hey Fanbeemon!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now." Chloe replied,standing up."Let's get back to the others."

"Are you... sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine!" the girl said,putting on another forced smile. She then started back down the path toward the others.

"Oh Chloe." Fanbeemon sighed,and began to follow.

Once Chloe met back up with the others. All of them asked if she was alright. She assured them all was fine. And soon enough, they began their trek once more.

From atop a high cliff,Ogremon and Fugamon watched the group.

"We find them brother!" said Fugamon.

Ogremon nodded,and rubbed his shoulder.

"Now we get revenge on them all!"

"We go tell big brother now?"

The green digimon gave another nod. And the two sped off to their home.

The brothers came to a stop at the mouth of a giant cave. Bones of various shapes and sizes littered floor. Decorating the walls were the pelts of several animals. Lighting up the dark cavern was a large roaring fire. And sitting at the fire was one of their older siblings,Hyogamon.

Like his two younger brothers. Hyogamon was tall ogre like digimon. With light blue skin,and flowing grey hair. Instead having two horns like his brothers. A single horn of ice,grew from the middle of his forehead. Spikes of pure ice jutted from his shoulders. And the club he wielded was also composed of ice as well.

"Oooh you back!" said the blue ogre."You find humans?"

Fugamon gave a hearty nod.

"Yeah we find."

Ogremon looked around the rest of the cave.

"Where big brother and sister?"

Before Hyogamon could reply. Two figures appeared in the mouth of the cave.

"We here." said the larger of the two. His voice rumbling and deep.

"So where humans?" asked the other, in a gruff yet slightly feminine voice.

"They not far!" Ogremon replied,turning to face the oldest siblings. "We go smash them now?"

"We smash." stated the large figure.

"We show them what happen." added the other. "When you mess with the Ogremons siblings!"

The five all gave a roaring cheer. Their voices echoing all along the cave walls.

Several hours passed as the party traveled. The silence had finally passed. However there was still a lingering awkwardness between the humans. So conversation was kept mainly between partners.

Huckmon suddenly felt a rumbling in his gut.

"Hey Trent can we stop for lunch?" he asked,pulling the boy's pant leg. "I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry." the boy replied with a smirk.

Magimon rubbed at his belly in a similar fashion.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish myself."

"Same here!" Fanbeemon added.

Ryudamon and Lunamon offered similar words.

"Alright alright." said Chloe. "We can stop for a quick snack."

Before the party could find a nice place for their lunch however. A loud thunderous rumbling caught their attention.

"You guys hear that?" asked Kiko.

"I feel that." answered Trent.

As the rumbling grew louder and louder. The digimon took up their battle ready stances.

All of them soon catching sight of the noise's source.

Sliding down the nearby slope,were Ogremon and Fugamon.

"We fiiiind you!" shouted Fugamon.

"Now we smash you!"added his brother.

"Not these jokers again." stated Gale,stepping forward. "You guys come back for another whooping!? Cause I'll gladly hand it out to ya!"

"This time we whoop you!" replied Ogremon.

"I don't know if you guys noticed." said Trent. "But its five against two. You're kinda outnumbered."

"That what you think!"

As Fugamon said this the other three siblings appeared from the mountainside.

"I'm Hyogamon!" shouted the blue ogre. Posing with his arms crossed.

"I'm Kinkakumon!" said the second tallest. She appeared like a tall muscular woman,with spiky green hair. A golden metal mask,topped with horns. Sat over the top of her face. A tiger pelt covered her rather pronounced chest. As as well as her waist,lower legs and arms. A long cape of the same material,flowed majestically behind her. Horned metal demon skulls,decorated her armored hands,knees and shoulders. The rest of her skin was completely exposed. Showing off her rippling muscles and scarred skin. Hefted over one shoulder was a deadly looking weapon. A giant spiked iron club. Most of the spikes were composed of metal. But several others appeared to be made of some kind of yellow energy.

"I'm Ginkakumon!" added the tallest. He was truly a giant,standing at least twenty feet tall. His entire body covered in silver armor. His helmet like face was ferocious looking. With glowing red eyes and three giant horns. The largest horn grew between in his eyes,spiraling like a unicorn's. Two smaller curved horns swepped along the sides. And long blue hair grew from the back of his helmet. Strapped to his back was a giant gourd. His shoulders were decorated with the horned faces of demons. His chest the open mouth of the same demon. With glowing red eyes sitting atop it. Held in the demon's mouth was a large clear tube. With giant claw like structures along its sides. And billowing from the back of his waist. Was a long flowing waistcloth.

"I'm Ogremon!"

"And I'm Fugamon!"

Finished the youngest siblings. Posing alongside the rest.

"And we are!" the five began unison. "The Ogremon Siblings!"

The quintet of champions struck flamboyant poses. Showing off their powerful physiques.

"Wow." stated Trent. 'What a bunch of goofballs."

"Thats what I said." Gale added.

The rest of the group nodded slowly in agreement.

"Now we smash you all!" growled Ginkakumon.

The rest of his siblings roared in agreement.

"Looks its time to digivolve! Huckmon you ready?"

The dragon gave a nod,as the boy raised his device. The burning light enveloped,both d-brace and digimon.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

The cocoon of light scattered into particles. However instead of his champion form it was Huckmon that burst from within. Growling and roaring,not knowing he was unchanged.

'Um...Huckmon."

"What?" asked the dragon,turning about. He then looked down at himself. Finally realizing he was still in his rookie form.

"What happened?" said Huckmon.

"I don't know!"

"Let me show you how its done." said Gale taking a confident step forward. "Ryudamon digivolve!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon."

The sphere of light surrounded Ryudamon. However just as with Huckmon. He remained in his rookie form.

The girl looked to her d-brace in slight disbelief.

"What the heck?!"

The rest of the tamers,also attempted to make their partners digivolve. But to no avail. Each one of them keeping their original forms.

"What's going on?" asked Chloe,looking to her digivice.

"Are they broken?" said Kiko,tapping the screen of his own device.

Misaki shook her head.

"I'm not sure."

"Lets go smash!" screamed the siblings in unison.

"Uh oh." said Trent. "Well these things sure picked a good time not to work!"

Hyogamon was the first to rush forward. Bringing his icey club up above his head.

"Cold Cudgel!" he called,smashing the weapon down at Lunamon and Kiko. The rabbit dodged the attack. While Kiko activated his shield,protecting him from harm.

The let loose a sigh of relief.

"Well at least that still works."

Lunamon soon counterattacked

"Tear Shot!"

The powerful orb of water burst forth. On a direct course for Hyogamon

The blue ogre did not so much as flinch,as the attack hurtled toward him. Instead unleashing his own attack in retaliation.

"Frost Fling!" he called.

In that moment a ball of ice and snow formed in his hand. And he hurled it at the oncoming water attack. The attacks meeting midair. Creating a shower of powdery snow. A few moments later Hyogamon threw a second ball of ice. Striking Lunamon in the chest. And knocking her to the ground.

In that moment,the rest of the teens activated their barriers. As the other four siblings charged forward. And the partner digimon took up their battle stances.

Ogremon immediately went to attack Ryudamon.

"Me get you back for hurting me! Bone Cudge!"

The dragon sidestepped the bone club deftly.

"You're going to have to try better than that!"

Ryudamon then leaped onto the club. Climbing up it and onto Ogremon's shoulder. Leaping off into the air. And unleashing an attack at the champion's backside.

"Iai Blade!"

The green digimon wheeled about just in time to knock the katana out of the air.

Still midair,Ryudamon called out a barrage of attacks.

"Iai Blade! Iai Blade! Iai Blade!"

With a twirl of his fingers,Ogremon spun his club. Blocking each of the metal blades. As soon as Ryudamon touched down. The champion unleashed his counter attack.

"Pummel Whack!"

The shockwave of black energy sent Ryudamon flying. Causing him to smash into a nearby boulder.

Eager to finish their previous battle. Fugamon called out his attack against Magimon.

"Hurricane Club!"

The miniature twister barreled toward the little wizard. Kicking up dust and rock as it went.

"Magi Barrier!" the mage called.

The bubble of energy formed around him. Holding fast as the powerful wind attack battered it's surface. Magimon was able to hold off the the attack. But was not given any moment of respite. As Fugamon rushed forward,club held high.

"Bone Cudgel!" he called,bringing the weapon down.

Magimon jumped back,just out range. And held up hands for his own attack.

"Magi Spark!"

At such close range,the bolts of energy couldn't miss. And struck Fugamon dead in the chest.

The ogre digimon was staggered momentarily. But shook off the attack. Backhanding the rookie in retaliation. Fugamon's heavy hand,striking Magimon across the jaw. And sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Me swat tiny fly!" shouted Kinkakumon. Lifting her club high over her head. Poised to crush Fanbeemon flat. "Ogre Quake!" the champion called. Swinging the heavy weapon down hard.

The bug digimon fluttered out of the way with little effort. Causing Kinkakumon's attack to smash into the ground.

As the heavy weapon struck the earth. It created a powerful tremor. That rippled through the ground powerfully. Almost knocking over all the teens.

After the quake subsided,Fanbeemon counterattacked.

"Gear Stinger!"

The metal stingers shot into the champions side in a continuous stream.

Kinkakumon was completely unfazed by the attack. And turned about the face the rookie. The metal stingers still barraging into her body.

The ogre digimon let loose a mighty roar. Shaking fanbeemon to her core. And stopping her assault.

A yellow aura then began to emanate from Kinkakumon. Sparks of electricity flying off her body.

"Golden Thunder!" the ogre called.

The sparks of electric energy blasted off Kinkaumon's body. Forming into bolts of lightning. That streaked through the air,striking Fanbeemon.

Fanbeemon felt the powerful current course through her body. As she fell to the ground in a heap.

Ginakakumon towered above Trent and Huckmon. His powerful form looming over them menacingly.

Huckmon took a cautious step back.

"Man why did I have to get stuck with the big guy?"  
"He doesn't look that tough!" his partner assured.

The giant ogre let loose a thunderous bellow at the pair. His eyes glowing a burning crimson.

Trent gulped audibly.

"Never mind."

With another roar,Ginkakumon brought down his heavy fist upon the two.

Trent was saved from the impact by his barrier. While Huckmon leaped out of the attacks path.

"Searing Shot!" the dragon roared.

The burning bullet exploded against Ginkakumon's armored hide. Not even leaving a single scratch.

Huckmon was undeterred. And unleashed a barrage of the fiery projectiles. But just as before the attacks had no effect.

The champion chuckled deeply at Huckmon's efforts.

"Tiny fireballs tickle." he laughed. "Now me show puny dragon what real fireball look like like!"

Kinkakumon then pulled the gourd off his back. Taking a swig of the liquid inside.

After wiping the remains of the fluid from his lips. The champion called out his attack.

"Kiendan!"

With a powerful intake of breath Kinkakumon's chest puffed outward.

He held the breath for a few moments. Before firing a giant ball of flame from his mouth.

While his partner was safe from the fiery blast. Huckmon was not so lucky. Though he was able to avoid the brunt of the attack. It was still enough to send him flying into the cliffside.

"Huckmon!" Trent yelled,running to his partner's side.

"We can't fight these guys!" said Chloe,picking up Fanbeemon in her arms.

"Yeah we have to a get out of here!" agreed Kiko.

Misaki looked about. Spotting a nearby cave.

"Over there!"

The rest of the group saw the cave opening as well. And rushed over to it. Their barriers protecting them and their partners.

"They getting away!" shouted Ogremon.

"No they not!" shouted Kinkakumon. As she pursued the group. Her brothers following right behind.

The group sprinted down the cave tunnel. The siblings hot on their heels. Eventually coming to several splitting paths.

"Which way?!" shouted Trent. Looking back and forth between each of the passages.

Before the boy could receive an answer. They heard the shouts of their pursuers at the cave's entrance.

"Hole too small!" growled Hyogamon.

"Then how we chase them?!" asked Ogremon

"We no need to chase." answered Ginkakumon. "Me squash them right now."

The giant champion raised both his fists. Pounding them into the cliffside.

The earth shook beneath the party's feet. As rock and other debris began to fall from the ceiling.

"He's trying to cause a cave in!" yelled Chloe.

"Everybody brace yourselves!" shouted Trent.

From outside,Ginkakumon slammed the rocky wall once more. Causing the roof of the cave to collapse inside the tunnel. The entrance becoming completely blocked by a pile of rubble.

"Hmm" grunted the champion. "Now they crushed!"

The rest of his siblings erupted in a cheer. Which Ginkakumon soon joined in on.

Chloe awoke in total darkness. Not able to make out even the slightest detail of her surroundings. From her side,she heard a sudden movement.

"What happened?" said a voice in the dark. Who Chloe immediately recognized as Ryudamon.

"I'm not sure." the girl replied. "But at least we survived the cave in."

"I can't see a thing." grumbled the dragon.

"Hold on a sec."

Chloe felt around in her pack. Eventually finding her flashlight. With a loud click it turned on. Its beam of light cutting through the blackness.

The girl moved the light about,taking in her surroundings.

Behind her was one of the tunnels they had come to earlier. And directly in front was a large pile of rubble.

"I don't see the others anywhere." said the girl,taking another look around.

"Do you think that they…" Ryudamon let the question hang in the air. Staring intently at the pile of rubble before them.

Before the girl could offer any reply. There was muffled cry from beyond the fallen stones.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?!"

"That's Trent!" exclaimed Chloe. "We're here!"

"Chloe?" replied the boy.

"Yeah,I'm with Ryudamon!"

The dragon stepped closer to the rubble.

"Trent is Gale with you?"

"No. Its just me and Lunamon. I haven't seen anyone else."

"Have you two seen Kiko?" asked the rabbit worriedly.

"Lunamon is that you?" said another voice.

"Fanbeemon!?" said Chloe excitedly.

"Chloe?" replied the yellow digimon. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay. Gale's with me to."

"Is she alright!?" asked Ryudamon with worry.

"Don't worry." answered the girl. "I'm good."

The other four members of the party eventually were heard as well. With Kiko and Magimon in one pair. And Huckmon and Misaki in the other.

"Now that we know everyone's okay." said Trent. "What do we do now?"

"Well we can't get out the way we came." answered Kiko.

"Yeah,it would take us forever to get through this rubble." added Gale.

"I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." said Chloe.

"Maybe we'll find a way out." finished Misaki.

"But even if we do." said Trent. "How will we find each other again?"

"With the d-braces." answered Misaki.

"What do you mean?" asked the boy.

"Open up the functions on your digivices and I'll show you."

The rest of the teens did as they were bade.

"There should be an option called locator. Press it."

With the press of the button. Each of the d-braces displayed a solid blue screen. A vague shape of their surroundings being shown. As well as ten red blips close by each other.

"Are those dots us?" asked Kiko.

"Mhmm." answered the girl. "It'll show the location of anyone with a d-brace. As well as partner digimon."

"Convenient." said Gale.

"Well,no time like the present." stated Trent. "Let's get going."

There was general murmur of agreement among the group. And after wishing each other good luck. They began to move deeper into the cave.

For a time Ryudamon and Chloe walked in silence. Keeping their eyes straightforward. The sounds of their footsteps echoing off the cavern walls.

Ryudamon suddenly let loose a heavy sigh. Breaking the long silence.

"Chloe?" the rookie said,getting the girl's attention.

She turned to look at him. Not slowing her pace.

"What is it?"

The dragon paused for a moment before replying.

"I'd like to apologize for Gale. I know that she upset you earlier."

A small smile tugged at the girl's lips.

"It's okay."

"Good." Ryudamon said with a nod.

A few more moments of silence passed. Before the blonde let out a little laugh.

"Honestly Ryudamon I don't why the two of you are partners."

The dragon looked to her quizzically,eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well unlike the rest of the digimon. You don't really seem to have much in common with her. I mean you're so polite,patient,and observant. And she's the exact opposite of all those things. I think the only thing similar about you two. Is your sarcastic quips toward her."

"Are you saying people can't get along if they are not similar?"

"Well not necessarily. I'm just talking about you two specifically. How do you put up with her anyway?"

Ryudamon looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"It's true,Gale can be a bit of a handful sometimes. But I think part of it has to do with her antisocial nature."

"How's that?"

"Well she says what she means a lot of the time. I don't think she has enough experience with people to know when not to say things. I don't know what made her that way. But...I think I know what one of the reasons is." Ryudamon stared off into the blackness. A sad look in his eye.

"I honestly think that...she's never had any real friends."

Chloe was slightly taken aback. Continuing to walk silently. Unable to find the right words to reply.

The two continued for some time through the dark passage. Until a noise caught the girl's attention.

"Do you hear that?" she asked stopping in her tracks.

Ryudamon stopped as well listening intently.

Many quiet seconds ticked by. Until the two heard a faint echo coming from deeper in the mine.

"It sounds like…" said Ryudamon.

"Water!" Chloe exclaimed finishing the dragon's sentence.

The pair rushed down the tunnel. And as they moved forward. The once faint echo slowly began to grow. Eventually becoming a gurgling splash.

They soon came to the source of the noise. Before them was an underground stream. Its cool clear waters,flowing smoothly over the rocky earth. Gurgling and spewing from an unseen source.

"This is great!" stated Chloe "If we follow this,it should lead us outside."

"Shall we then?"

"Lets."

With their path now set before them. They continued forward at a brisk pace. Hoping to find an exit at the end of their watery path.

Kiko and Magimon walked at a steady pace. The boy humming a happy tune as they went. Beside him,the rookie digimon was tense. Worry and anxiety filling the pit of stomach.

As they went,the sound of Kiko's humming began to grate on the wizard. All his frustration and anxiety bursting suddenly to the surface.

"Will you stop that incessant humming?!" he shouted,his voice echoing across the walls.

The boy stopped suddenly in his tracks. Magimon's angry shout silencing him.

"How can you be so calm?!" the rookie continued,his fists gripped tightly in anger.

The boy stood silent for a long moment. Before cracking a smile at Magimon.

"Your worried about her...aren't you?"

Magimon froze for a moment,blinking in surprise.

"I...I'm sorry." he said,his body relaxing a little. "I just can't help but think what'll happen to her if I'm not there."

"Hey its okay." Kiko assured kneeling down and putting a hand on Magimon's shoulder.

"But you can't keep worrying like that. Its not gonna help anyone. It just hurts you."

"Aren't **you** worried about Lunamon?"

"Of course" the boy answered,standing back up. "But I know she'll be okay. I believe in her. And the others to. You just gotta do the same for Misaki. I think she's a lot stronger than you think. Besides, Huckmon is with her. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Thank you Kiko."

"Don't mention it."

With that the two moved onward. Magimon's anxiety lessening immensely.

"You know Kiko. Your a lot wiser than I gave you credit for." Magimon stated glancing sidelong at his companion.

"What do you mean?"

"I had always thought of you as just a joker. Someone who didn't take anything seriously."

"That's partially true." the boy interjected with a smile.

"But you're actually quite mature." Magimon continued.

"I guess so." said the boy,rubbing the back of his neck. "That's probably because I **had** to be. My parents worked long hours,to support me and my brothers. One of us had to take charge and be responsible. And well…I guess that ended up being me."

"I see."

The pair continued to converse as they walked.. The rookie's previous tension completely vanishing.

Gale grumbled under her breath. Walking at a quickened pace. Fanbeemon fluttering right by her side.

The two had been walking for over an hour. Turning down various twisting tunnels and passages. With no indication of which way they should go.

When they came to another split in the path. The girl growled in frustration. Almost throwing her flashlight onto the ground.

"God this place is like a freaking maze! How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?!"

"Maybe we should take a break?" the yellow digimon suggested.

The girl breathed a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I guess."

Gale plopped herself down unceremoniously. Leaning back against the rock wall. Fanbeemon simply fluttering to the ground. Resting just across from the girl.

The dark haired girl stared blankly at the darkness above. Before looking back downward to Fanbeemon.

The little digimon was lost in thought. Recalling Chloe's previous actions.

"_Don't worry I'm fine."_

The words rang in her mind. And she let loose a heavy sigh.

"Hey,something wrong?" Gale asked.

"Hmm?" replied Fanbeemon shaking away her thoughts.

"You look like you got something on your mind."

"It's Chloe."

"Oh…" Gale said looking away. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know I would hit such a sore spot."

"If you wanna apologize you should apologize to her." the yellow digimon replied. A bit more venom in her voice than she had intended.

"Yeah." the girl paused turning away from Fanbeemon. "I will."

"She was crying." Fanbeemon stated with slight tinge of sadness.

Gale looked back. Slight surprise on her face. And a sudden guilt began to weigh on her.

"But it wasn't just that." the digimon continued. "It was that smile she put on. She was hiding so much sadness behind that smile. I want to know what's wrong. But...I don't think she'll tell me."

After a long pause,Gale looked down at the ground with a sigh.

"Everyone has things they don't wanna talk about." the girl hugged her knees tight to her body.

"Memories they don't wanna relive."

Suddenly a subtle breeze tickled at Fanbeemon's face.

"You feel that?" she asked,perking up slightly.

The girl looked up and felt the gentle wind as well.

"It's coming from there!" she said pointing to one of the three tunnels.

"That must be the way out!" Fanbeemon exclaimed excitedly. Fluttering back up into the air.

The two then headed down the passage. Feeling the breeze blow gently on their bodies.

Much like Gale and Fanbeemon,Huckmon and Misaki found themselves traversing a maze of tunnels. After going about in circles several times. Misaki had the idea to start drawing a map. As well as marking the passages they had gone through previously.

"Lets see." said the girl,putting a pencil to her lip. "We went this way already. And we came from here. So...that means that we need to go this way!"

She then pointed to the tunnel in question.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Huckmon. "I don't what we'd do without you Misaki!"

"Its not that big a deal" the girl replied,as the two started down the tunnel.

"What's it like to be so smart?" asked the dragon.

"I'm not that smart really."

Misaki looked to the ground as she walked.

"Honestly...I'd give up all my knowledge. To be brave like you and Trent."

The dragon stared up at her as she continued.

"I mean both of you rush into danger without any thought. You're not afraid of anything. I just wish I could be like that."

"Brave huh?" said Huckmon. A sudden nostalgic feeling came over the dragon then. As he recalled the time with his master.

"_Wow master you must not be afraid of anything! You're so brave! I wish I could be like that."_

_The towering figure of Gankoomon turned to face his student. Smiling brightly at him. Excuding an unearthly warmth. _

"_Is that what you believe Huckmon? That bravery is having no fear?"_

"_You mean it isn't?"_

_The knightly digimon shook his head in response. _

"_No my student. True bravery is facing danger despite ones fears." he paused kneeling down to face the smaller digimon. "And there is bravery within all of us Huckmon. One simply needs to find it."_

"I used want the same thing."

"You mean...you weren't always brave?"

"I always had it in me. And so do you Misaki. Courage isn't something one person has,and the other doesn't. It's something everyone has. You **do** have courage Misaki. You just have to find it."

Huckmon then grinned up at the girl.

Misaki smiled back placing a hand over her heart.

"I just have to find it." she repeated. "Thanks Huckmon."

"Don't mention it."

Lunamon rode comfortably atop Trent's head. As the boy walked through the dark passage before them.

"Man." exclaimed Trent. "I don't know how Kiko carries you all day. Your heavy! How much do you weigh anyway?"

The pink digimon harrumphed loudly, cheeks puffing outward.

"I'm not that heavy! And don't you know its rude to ask a lady her weight!"

Trent let out a little laugh.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend."

Lunamon simply harrumphed again in response.

"Say Lunamon can I ask you something?" the boy inquired,after a few minutes of quiet.

"It doesn't have to do with my weight again does it?"

"No nothing like that. It's about Kiko."

"What about him?"

"I just don't why he's so ready to just to forgive Derek and Chakoramon. I mean they attacked me and Huckmon! And probably would taken us all out if he had the chance."

Lunamon was silent for a long moment before replying.

"I think its because...Kiko looks for the best in people. He's always willing to give them a chance and believe in them." she paused. "Even if they don't believe in themselves."

The boy pondered those words for moment. Until a glimmer of light caught his eye.

" Look! " he said pointing forward. "Up ahead."

"It looks like light!"

With new found vigor Trent rushed forward. Atop his head Lunamon gripped the boy's hat tightly trying to stay on.

As they moved onward the light became brighter and brighter. Until they reached the end of the tunnel. Finally coming out into the open air.

The sun was shining down brightly upon the mountain,and a subtle breeze blew.

Trent and Lunamon inhaled deeply. Letting the fresh air fill their bodies. And the sun warm their skin.

"Yo dude!" a voice called. "Lunamon!"

Trent and Lunamon turned to the side. To see Magimon and Kiko coming toward them.

The pink digimon leaped off of Trent's head,running into Kiko's open arms.

"Kiko!" she squealed excitedly,nuzzling into his chest.

"Good to see you to." said the boy with a smile.

Not long after,the other six members of the party arrived. Each of the digimon happy to reunite with their partners.

"Well **that** was quite the detour." stated Trent.

"And one that I don't wanna take again." Gale commented.

"Trent can we please eat now?" asked Huckmon,his stomach growling loudly.

"Of course buddy."

A quick camp was then set up. As well as a roaring fire. And after Chloe made a pot of beans cooked with sausage. The party sat down to enjoy their meal.

"Those guys sure were tough." stated Kiko,blowing on his first spoonful of beans.

"Yeah." agreed Chloe. "We're lucky we made it out of there."

Misaki put a finger to her chin ponderously.

"I'm still curious why the digimon couldn't digivolve.

"Do you guys have any clue?" Gale asked,looking to the rookies.

The digimon simply shook their head in response.

Trent grinned,chuckling lightly.

"Maybe you guys were just too hungry to digivolve."

"Trent...you're a genius!" stated Misaki.

"I am?"

"He is?" said the rest of the party in unison.

"It makes perfect sense. The digimon need a lot energy to digivolve and maintain their forms. And how do most animals get their energy? Food."

"My master did always say food was important to a warriors strength." said Huckmon,as he devoured his second helping.

Not long after their meal was finished. The sun began to slowly fall from the sky,giving way to dusk. The descending orb bathing the landscape in a soft orange glow.

The party sat about,relaxing,and enjoying each others company. Trent,Kiko,Lunamon and Huckmon chatted idly. Laughing and joking as they did. Misaki and Magimon played a game of magic. While Chloe and Fanbeemon watched,waiting to play the winner. Ryudamon and Gale practiced their martial arts. Going through the motions in synchronization.

Once Gale and Ryudamon had finished. The girl sighed,wiping the sweat from her brow. Her gaze soon falling on Chloe. The other girl was just finishing up a game with Misaki. With another sigh,Gale approached the pair.

"Hey." Gale said with a wave.

Chloe turned about with slight surprise.

"H..hey."

"Can I...talk to you for a second?" the dark haired girl asked,gesturing behind her.

"Yeah...sure." Chloe replied in slight confusion.

Gale looked behind the other girl. And grinned at Misaki,Magimon and Fanbeemon.

"Don't worry,I'll bring her right back."

Gale then lead the blonde some twenty feet away. Just outside the campfire's light.

"So..what's up?" Chloe asked after a few moments of silence.

The other girl took in a deep breath before replying.

"I wanna apologize for what I said this morning."

"Hey it's okay. You don't have to apologize."

The other girl shook her head.

"No. It's not okay. I know it opened up some old wounds." she paused. "Look,I may like to poke fun and make sarcastic comments all the time. But...I don't like to hurt peoples feelings. And I know I hurt yours."

There was another pause as Gale remembered her conversation with Fanbeemon.

"_She was crying."_

"Forgive me?"

Chloe was slightly taken aback. Taking a moment to let the words sink in.

"Yeah of course." she finally replied with a smile.

Gale let loose a sigh of relief.

"Thanks blon...I mean Chloe."

"Thats what friends do. They forgive each other."

An awkward silence soon passed between the two.

"Hey…"said Chloe. "Do you and Ryudamon wanna play with us?"

"Y..yeah sure." Gale said with slight surprise.

Not far away Ryudamon had been watching the two. A small smile crossed his lips. And he soon followed the pair back over to where Misaki,Magimon and Fanbeemon played around the campfire.

The five siblings celebrated that night. Eating,drinking and laughing.

"You smash them good big brother!" shouted Ogremon,taking a swig of his sake. "Me just sad that me was not the one to do it!"

"It no big deal." said Ginkakumon. "Smashing those those tiny bugs was too easy."

"To big brother!" cheered Hyogamon,raising his glass.

The siblings clanged their glasses together. Drinking until they were completely empty.

Suddenly a cold wind blew into their cave. Extinguishing the roaring fire. And leaving the cavern almost completely dark. A deathly chill then filled the air. As a dark figure appeared in the cave's entrance.

"Who there?!"demanded Ginkakumon.

The rest of his siblings stood up. Readying themselves for battle.

"I'm a friend." cooed the dark figure. Who then waved his hand, and the campfire burst back to life. The figure then stepped forward. His crimson skin shining in the firelight.

"My name is Phelesmon." the demon said with a bow.

"What you want?" growled Ginkakumon.

"I am here to make you a deal."

The ogre digimon offered no reply. And Phelesmon took his silence as a cue to continue.

"Those humans are still alive you know, and so are their digimon."

"How you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"We must go after them brother!" said Ogremon.

"I wouldn't suggest that." said Phelesmon. "You would not stand chance against them once they digivolved. The only reason you were victorious today. Was because they could not."

"No we win cause we strong!" growled Kinkakumon.

"Yes,you are strong." Phelesmon said with a smile. "But I can make you so much stronger. So strong that no one could defeat you."

"How you do that?" asked Ginkakumon.

The demon grinned from ear to ear and offered his clawed hand.

"Come. And I'll show you."

**To Be Continued...Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 11:City Of Iron**

**Author's Note:**

I really wasn't happy with this chapter. And in some ways I'm still not. But it's much better than my first draft of it. Maybe I'm just being a little too critical of myself. Anyway just as a bit of heads up. The next chapter might be a little late. Because I'm going to be going back and touching up some of the older chapters. Anyway guys,as always thanks for reading! Be sure to comment and review. Any and all criticism is greatly appreciated!


	11. Episode 11:City Of Iron

**Episode 11:City Of Iron**

The party awoke the next morning with renewed vigor. After checking Jijimon's map to get their bearings. They discovered that their detour through the mountain,had lead them past most of the Dramon's Fangs. And out to the next leg of their journey. Cutting their travel time by a significant margin.

After finding a path leading downward,the group descended from the mountain heights. Grey stone and rocky earth,giving way to forest once more. As the air grew warmer,the humans shed their cold weather garb. It would seem a little hot to most,but after traveling through the cold mountains,it was a welcome reprieve. Kiko took the opportunity to take off his shoes. Letting his feet breath,and feeling the soft grass between his toes.

Among the familiar wire root trees,were new slightly different ones. Their trunks colored a creamy white,the bark having an almost plastic like sheen. On the branches were flat black leaves,that gleaned with a metallic shine. And at the bottom of each Trunk were what appeared like power outlets,all of them varying sizes and shapes.

Kiko walked over to one the trees curiously,and pulled out his phone,it's battery long since dead.

"I wonder…" said the boy,reaching in his pocket for his charger. After finding the appropriate outlet. He plugged the charger in,connecting it to his phone. The device booting back up after a few moments. "Hey guys,check it out! It works!"

The rest of the group walked over to the boy. Looking over his shoulder to see him messing with the phone.

"Can you call anyone?" asked Chloe,slight hope in her voice.

"Sorry no bars." Kiko replied with a shake of his head. "I guess cross dimensional calls aren't covered by service provider." he joked.

Trent kneeled down next to the other boy,inspecting the outlets on the tree.

"This place gets weirder every day."

"How does this even work anyway?" asked Gale.

Misaki looked up to the tree's black shining leaves.

"I think the trees leaves work like a solar panel." she surmised. "Absorbing sunlight and converting into electricity. Fascinating."

"Is that not how trees work in you world?" queried Magimon.

"Well in a way I guess they do." answered Misaki. "Plants in our world convert the energy from sunlight into chemical energy rather than electric. Its a process called photosynthesis."

"Interesting."

Once Kiko's phone was fully charged,he grinned up at Lunamon.

"I got some nice playlists on this! Even more than my mp3 player. We can listen to'em later."

The pink digimon squealed excitedly from atop his shoulders.

"Oh yeah! Gonna rock out to some sweet jams!" The rabbit then blushed,suddenly feeling self conscious about her words. "Am...am I saying that right?"

"Yeah you got it girl!" the boy assured.

The party continued onward through the forest, enjoying the change of scenery. Without any discernible path before them. They relied on Jijimon's map more and more. Chloe and Misaki working together to get a sense of their general direction.

It was easygoing during the early hours of the morning,the group not finding any difficulties along the way. This all changed when the sun slowly began to reach its zenith. The orange globe beating down on the travelers. While the canopy above provided some shade,the heat was still quite stifling. It was an oppressive heat,the air becoming humid and muggy.

Even to the humans, who were used to the warm houston climate. Felt the sweltering heat take its toll. Though they were still able to make good ground,the party had to make a stop and rest.

"Wooh" said Chloe,wiping away some of her sweat. "Man its hot."

Unable to stay aloft for much longer,Fanbeemon landed gratefully into the shade. Her wings and antennae drooping heavily.

Misaki plopped against a nearby tree,breathing heavily.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this."

Her partner flopped down beside her.

"Seconded."

Gale pulled off her hoodie,wrapping it around her waist, and taking a large swig from her canteen.

"You know the snow covered mountain doesn't sound so bad anymore." she said,wiping the remaining water from her lips. She handed off the water to Ryudamon. Who took it gratefully,guzzling it down with gusto.

Trent slid his jacket off,and tried airing out his shirt.

"It must be at least ninety degrees out here. It wouldn't be so bad if it were a dry heat. But it's like a freaking sauna."

Huckmon took a seat next to his partner.

"Its not so bad. Heat never really bothered me."

"Is there any kind of weather that does bother you?" the boy asked,eyebrow quirked.

"Rain." the little dragon answered simply. "I really hate the rain."

Lunamon lay in Kiko's arms,fanning herself with her ears. Trying desperately to cool down.

Her partner seemed to be taking the heat the best. Not feeling it quite as strongly.

Once everyone had sufficiently cooled down. They enjoyed a nice lunch beneath the shade of a tree. It was soon decided that they would wait until noon sun passed. To make the heat slightly more bearable before continuing.

With nothing to do but wait,Misaki decided to take a stroll. Keeping herself beneath the took in the scenery,simply enjoying the beauty of nature. The fresh smell of wildflowers and grass filled her nose. She could hear the subtle chirruping grasshoppers and songbirds. And as she walked, inspiration suddenly struck her. After looking about to see if anyone was watching. The girl pulled out a sketchpad from her bag.

It didn't take long for her to find a clean page,and once her pencil was sharpened,and she sat comfortably. She began to draw.

Misaki always loved this feeling,simply letting her pencil move on its own. Her mind completely free of all distractions,nothing else seeming to exist. Her imagination allowed to simply flow into the paper. It made her feel free and truly exhilarated. It was a liberating powerful feeling. Like soaring through an endless dream of her own creation. She could see images of fantastic worlds,and stories. All of them waiting be to told by a simple pencil stroke.

"Its been awhile since I've seen you draw." stated a voice from behind the girl.

Misaki was suddenly pulled from her concentration. Jumping slightly in surprise,before wheeling about,to see Magimon standing before her.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Magimon approached the girl. "The others are about ready to leave."

"Have I been drawing that long?"

"You really get consumed by it don't you?"

"Yeah...kind of." Misaki held her sketchbook close to her chest.

"Can I see?"

"What!?" Misaki shouted,holding onto her sketchbook even more tightly.

"Can I see your drawings? You've never shown them to me."

"Well...I...don't know,they're not that good."

"I'm sure they're fine. Please?"

The girl hesitated for a moment. Still holding the sketchpad close.

"O..okay." she finally answered,handing over the pad tentatively.

Magimon took it from the girls grasp,handling it gently as not to crease or crumple the paper.

Misaki looked away as he opened it.,not wanting to see his reaction.

The digimon's eyes widened,as he studied the pages. The first was an intricate drawing of a pale unicorn,rising out of the sea. Its mane rippled in the wind,seamlessly melting into the crashing waves of the ocean. The second was of a dark skinned young man. Holding a golden lamp,a genie pouring forth from within. His smoky tail appearing like starry clouds. Above the genie's outstretched arms were visions of a dozen different scenes. Showing the young man the possibilities that the magical creature could grant. Another depicted a powerful woman clad in golden armor. A shield emblazoned with a golden sun,was strapped onto her left arm. In her right she held aloft a large spear,that crackled with electrical energy. The warrior woman faced off against a gigantic red dragon,his wings so large they blotted out the sun.

"Misaki…these are…" the wizard couldn't find the words. They were not the best drawings,and he could tell there was much improvement that could be made. But he could feel the emotion that radiating off them. Each stroke of the pencil conveyed something. Passion. A passion that seemingly made them glow with unearthly beauty.

"They're silly aren't they?" said the girl,keeping her back to Magimon.

"Misaki no! They're…"

"Don't try and make me feel better! They're just silly drawings!" the girl shouted,tears beginning to rim her eyes. "And that's all they'll ever be!"

Misaki then ran past Magimon,and off toward the direction of the group. Leaving the wizard alone in the clearing,holding tightly to the girl's sketchbook.

When Misaki returned to the party. They immediately asked if everything was alright. Seeing the distress on the girl's features. She assured them everything was fine. A few moments later Magimon appeared as well. The girl turning away from him awkwardly. The group looked to the wizard curiously. Magimon waved his hand in response. As if to say. "Don't worry about it."

This was enough to satisfy them,and they continued their trek forward.

The noon day sun had indeed waned,lessening the heat to a more bearable level. Small stray clouds would occasionally block the sun. Offering even more relief from it's burning rays.

As the party moved forward several of them could smell something in the air. Mixed in with the natural scents of the forest,there was another odor. The scent of smoke and oil. It was faint at first,but grew stronger as they went,soon overpowering all other smells.

Not long after,the tree line stopped abruptly. As if a perfect line was drawn between the forest and the landscape before the party. The earth was devoid of an grass or shrubbery. Leaving the ground blackened and bare. Dotting the terrain were hundreds of tree stumps,all of them slowly rotting away into the dark soil.

Fanbeemon's antenna drooped sadly.

"This is awful. What happened here?"

Her partner kneeled down to inspect a nearby stump. Finding it's surface completely smooth,suggesting an unnaturally clean cut.

"Looks like someone's been doing some serious logging."

As the girl said this,Trent scanned the landscape. With no trees to block his vision. He could make out the towering shapes of buildings off in the distance.

"Guys look! Theres a city over there!"

"Let's check it out!" said Huckmon.

The rest the group gave a nod of agreement,and began their walk toward the city. Fanbeemon sparing one more sad glance at the fallen trees. Before following right behind the others.

It did not take long for them to reach the city limits. The buildings that Trent had seen from afar had soon taken shape. They were colored a slate grey and perfectly angular,almost creepily so. Hundreds of windows lined their sides,their black surfaces reflecting the afternoon sun. All the buildings were like this. Some different sizes,but all of them the exact same shape. Placed perfectly together in a symmetrical pattern.

The streets were flat concrete,not a single blemish or pothole to seen. All of them perfectly straight, as if laid out on the lines of a graph. Not a single soul walked through the streets. An eery silence pervading the air. Mixed together with smell of oil and smoke. Was a strong sulfur odor,with a slight burnt scent to it. That Chloe recognized as gunpowder.

"Where...is everyone?" asked Trent,voicing the rest of the groups question.

"This place looks like a ghost town." Kiko stated.

Lunamon froze,gripping onto the boy's bandana.

"Ggggghost town!?"

"Not actual ghosts Lunamon." Kiko assured."It just means a town thats been abandoned."

Despite her partner's assurance, the pink digimon could not help but feel tense. She then felt a tap on her shoulder,and a voice whisper into her ear.

"Boo."

Lunamon leaped into surprise,falling face first onto the hard concrete.

Fanbeemon fluttered down to her,barely able to contain her laughter.

"Gotcha!"

The pink digimon looked up at her with a pout.

"Big meanie!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Well I guess we should have a look around." said Trent surveying the streets.

"Maybe we'll find out what's up with this place." added Gale.

Before the travelers could set about their search. The sound of dozens of footsteps caught their attention.

Turning the corner was a squad of digimon,all of them marching in perfect step. They appeared like child size,bipedal dinosaurs. Their scales were patterned like blue camo,and they were dressed in full army gear. Helmet,bullet proof vest,backpack,the whole nine yards. Wielded in each of their claws was a heavy assault rifle.

"Awww their cute!" exclaimed Chloe.

Gale turned to with an incredulous look.

"They're freaking dinosaurs with M16s! How is that cute?!"

"_Commandramon." _chirruped Kiko's digivice. "_Rookie level Cyborg type digimon. Trained to be soldiers since birth. Commandramon have been given cybernetic enhancements. To further improve their performance as fighting machines. Their special attack is Assault Blaster."_

The squad of Commandramon stopped in front of the group,looking them over intently. After a few awkward moments of silence,one of the dinosaurs spoke.

"Non mechanical lifeforms spotted. Proceeding with standard protocols." He lifted his rifle,pointing it toward the party. The rest of the squad following suit. "Eliminate!"

"Take cover!" shouted Trent. He and the rest of the group ducked behind a nearby building. Just before the Commandramon opened fire. A hail of bullets streaking through the air.

"This is always our luck!" said Gale,activating her barrier,her voice barely audible over the gunfire. "Why can't we ever run into friendly digimon!?"

"So what do we do now?!" asked Kiko holding Lunamon close. "We can't just sit here!"

"We gotta stop them from firing somehow." suggested Trent.

Huckmon nodded in agreement. "Yeah just long enough for us to get in and take them out."

"But how?" said Fanbeemon.

"We need some kind of distraction." answered Ryudamon.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Magimon. "But we're going to need Lunamon's help."

The pink digimon turned to the wizard with surprise. "Me!?"

Magimon simply nodded in response. Before looking to the rest of the group.

"Heres the plan."

The Commandramon continued their barrage of fire at the groups cover. When the sudden call of an attack caught their attention.

"Ear Ripple!" Drifting lazily downward toward the squad,were dozens of large blue bubbles.

"Its a counterattack men!" shouted one of the dinosaurs. "Open fire!" The group of rookies immediately changed their targets. Letting loose their gunfire on the bubbles,bullets flying upward in all directions. Popping all of the bubbles before they reached the ground.

With the Commandramon sufficiently distracted by the harmless bubbles. Huckmon,Magimon,Fanbeemon and Ryudamon leaped into action. Unleashing their attacks on the squad.

"Searing Shot!"

"Ia Blade!"

"Magi Spark!"

"Gear Stinger!"

The Commandramon had no time to react to the attacks. Turning just in time to see them hurtling toward them. Before they exploded in a blast of energy,scattering most of the dinosaurs into glittering particles. Those that survived the explosion,were too injured to move. Groaning in pain as they lay on the ground.

"It worked!" exclaimed Chloe,coming out from their cover.

"Nice plan Magimon!" added Trent. The rest of the group offered similar congratulations. Except girl still feeling awkward from her and Magimon's earlier conversation. Though she did offer a small smile when he looked in her direction.

While the party had their little celebration. One of the Commandramon found the strength to reach the walkie talkie on his belt.

"This is unit 045. Requesting immediate assistance. We have encountered hostiles. I repeat we have encountered hostiles." With that the dinosaur digimon fell unconscious.

"Thats not good." stated Trent,having heard the Commandramon's call for help.

"How bad could it be?" said Huckmon.

As if in answer,a loud rumbling began shake the streets. A mechanical clinking and whirring filling the air. Growing louder as its source finally came into view. Another squad of Commandramon. Following alongside them however,were a trio of machine like digimon.

The top halves of their bodies were vaguely humanoid. Their only exposed skin being their torsos and upper arms. The skin itself was tan with splotches of green,appearing like army camo. In place of hands were large three barreled machine guns. A belt of several bullets dangling from their sides. The tops of their heads were covered in army green armor. A long cannon barrel jutted from their faces. The bottom half of their bodies had no legs. In place of which was a heavy metal base. Connected by red and blue wires to the digimon's stomach. On each side of the metal base were large heavy tank treads. And its front was decorated with a face like grill. With a jagged plow for a mouth,and headlights for eyes.

"_Tankmon."_ said Trent's d-brace. "_Champion level Machine type digimon. __With its power and the heavy artillery installed all throughout its body,it can pulverize the enemy into scrap without even turning to face them. Its special attack is Hyper Cannon."_

Trent turned to his partner with a scowl. "You just had to say it didn't you?"

The dragon gave a nervous laugh,and shrugged in response.

"Enemy sighted." stated one of Tankmon,his voice monotone and robotic. "Moving forward with extermination." The squad of machine digimon began to quicken their pace. Barreling toward the party.

"We better get out of here!" shouted Chloe,turning to run down a nearby alleyway. The rest of the group quickly began to follow.

As she ran to safety,Misaki's ankle caught between the street and sidewalk. Causing it to twist at an awkward angle. She yowled in pain,falling flat onto the concrete.

"Misaki!" yelled Magimon,starting to run back to her.

Before the wizard could reach her however,the squadron of machine digimon had reached their location.

"Preparing armaments." said one of the Tankmon. He and the other Tankmon raised their machine guns making a metallic clink. The Commandramon followed suit,releasing the safety on their rifles.

"Machine Gun Arm!" called the Tankmon.

"Assault Blaster!" shouted the Commandramon.

A barrage of bullets soon followed. Within the alleway,the group was safe from the hail of bullets. Misaki was not as lucky. The projectiles hammering into her protective barrier. As Misaki lie helplessly on ground,trying to stand on her injured ankle.

Without thinking Magimon continued to run toward the girl. Only to be stopped by Ryudamon grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Let me go!" shouted the wizard,fighting against the other rookie's grip.

"I can't do that. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't care I have to save her!"

The dragon did not reply this time. But continued to keep his hold Magimon.

"If were gonna do something, said Trent. "we'd better do it fast! That shield isn't going to hold forever!"

"What we need is some cover fire!" stated Chloe. The girl turned to her partner,raising her d-brace as it began to glow. "Fanbeemon!"

"Right." said the yellow digimon with a nod,as she flew toward the gathered machines. Her body enveloped in light.

"Fanbeemon digivolve to...Waspmon!"

As the form of Waspmon shattered through the cocoon of light. One of the Tankmon lowered its cannon barrel,aiming to break Misaki's barrier in a single shot.

"Hyper Cannon!" he called. A large missile fired from the long barrel,rocketing toward its target. Shattering the girl's shield in an explosion of energy. Leaving her mostly unharmed,but unconscious.

Before the machine digimon could resume firing on the helpless girl. Waspmon flew in front of them. Aiming her cannon like stinger,and calling out her attack.

"Turbo Stinger!"

A continuous stream of laser blasts shot just in front of the enemy digimon. Breaking up the street,and creating a cloud of dust that blocked their vision.

With the street momentarily safe,Chloe and Trent rushed to Misaki. Ryudamon letting go of Magimon so he could do the same. The pair lifted Misaki up,supporting her on their shoulders. Magimon kept a watchful eye on her,as they ran back down the alleyway.

"I'll try and lead them away!" Waspmon shouted to the party,just as the dust began to clear.

"Be safe!" said Chloe,glancing back to her partner. Before turning down another side street along with the rest of the group. With them safely out of sight,Waspmon unleashed another barrage of laser fire,getting the machine digimon's attention.

"You want me!? Come and get me!" she taunted,and flew off at top speed. The squadron soon pursued,slowly being lead away from the party's location.

The group waited with bated breath. As the sound of marching feet and tank treads began to disappear into the distance. After a few long seconds of silence,they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"We better find somewhere to hide." Trent suggested.

"Yeah were too easy a target out here." Chloe agreed.

After only a few minutes of searching. They found and entrance into one of the large buildings. It was almost completely bare on the inside. A few light fixtures on the ceiling being the only defining feature. The air was stale and musty,and a thin layer of dust covered the walls and floor.

"Kiko get out your bed roll." said Trent. "We need to lay Misaki on something soft."

The other boy nodded and did as he was bade. Pulling out the soft bed roll,and spreading it onto the floor.

"Alright let's put her down gently." said the redhead. With the greatest care,he and Chloe lay the girl down on her back.

Trent slid off his pack,reaching to pull out the medical kit.

"You take care of her." said Chloe. "I'm gonna go watch the door till Waspmon gets back.

The boy gave a nod of affirmation,and began to look Misaki over. Magimon sitting worriedly by his side. Chloe spared one more worried glance at the other girl,before walking over to the entrance.

Half an hour passed,while Trent cared for Misaki. Bandaging her injured head,and massaging the muscles in her ankle.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Magimon,his voice full of concern.

"She should be fine." answered the boy,as he double checked his bandaging. "It's nothing too serious. Her ankle isn't sprained or broken,and her head injury doesn't look too serious. She should wake up soon enough."

The wizard gave a slow nod in response. Turning his attention back to his partner.

"Keep an eye on her okay?" said Trent,standing up. "But,I guess don't have to tell you that."

Not long after,Waspmon returned,changing back into her smaller form and flying into Chloe's arms.

"Good job Fanbeemon! You're not hurt are you?"

"Pssh. Those guys couldn't lay a scratch on me." She fluttered out of her partners embrace.,coming face to face with her. "I did some scouting while I was out. This place is crawling with enemies."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Looks like we stirred up a real hornet's nest. No pun intended."

The rest of the group approached the two.

"So what's the word?" asked Kiko.

"It looks we're not going anywhere for a while." answered Chloe.

Gale gave an exasperated sigh. "Great."

The blonde turned to Trent. "How's Misaki?"

"She just needs some rest. Shes gonna have a killer headache when she wakes up though,and her ankle is going to be really sore. Gonna be painful for her to walk."

The girl nodded in affirmation. "Well nothing to do now but wait."

"Yeah." Trent agreed. "It's way too dangerous out there right now."

A few hours passed,until Misaki finally awoke. Her head throbbing with soreness.

With a low groan she sat up.

"You're awake!" said Magimon with relief.

The girl rubbed her head,feeling the bandages wrapped around it.

"What happened?" she asked,looking at their surroundings.

"When were attacked by the machine digimon. You tripped and fell. You were caught in the crossfire. Chloe,Waspmon and Trent saved you,and we ran in here to hide. You were unconscious almost the whole time." Magimon gripped his cloak,tightly. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry I worried you." the girl replied.

"I'm the one who should apologize!" the wizard argued. "I couldn't protect you...and you got hurt."

Before Misaki could respond,the rest of group approached.

"Hey you're awake!" said Chloe

"How do you feel?" asked Kiko.

Misaki put a hand to her forehead. "Well my head really hurts,and my ankle feels pretty sore. But...other than that I'm fine."

Trent leaned down to the girl,holding up his hand. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Uhh three." she answered

The boy then pulled out the flashlight from his pack. Shining it in both the girls eyes. "Do you have any dizziness or nausea?"

"No. I feel alright." She blinked several times,spots of color blotting parts of her vision.

"Well thats good news. That means you probably don't have concussion."

"Probably?"

"Like ninety percent."

Misaki put hand to her injured head once more,slight worry on her face.

"You'll be fine.' Trent assured. "Don't worry. Now get some rest."

The girl gave a slow nod in response,and lay back down on the soft bed roll.

Night soon began to fall,and the group set camp in the abandoned building. Luckily they had been carrying a good amount of firewood. So they could build a nice campfire,and have a warm meal. After serving herself and the others around the fire. Chloe made another pair of plates. Walking over to Misaki and Magimon,offering them to the pair.

The two took them gratefully,as the girl sat down next to them.

"Still feeling alright?" asked the blonde.

"Yes,I'm fine. That's the fifth time I've been asked that today."

"Sorry." Chloe smiled. "Trent said you should be able to move around by tomorrow. It won't be easy,but you'll be able to walk. He said to try not and put your weight on your ankle."

Misaki gave a nod of affirmation,taking another bite of her food. She then set down her plate. Pulling off her glasses to inspect them.

"I'm surprised these survived without scratch." she observed. "Lucky me. It wouldn't exactly be easy to replace them." Misaki reached into one of her pockets. Pulling out a small white cloth,and wiping the dirt from the glass surface.

Chloe couldn't help but stare at the other girl. Her face appearing completely different without her glasses. She was finally able to see Misaki's beautiful hazel eyes. A warmth spread to the blonde's cheeks,and her heart began to beat hard in her chest.

Misaki looked up from her glasses. Noticing the other girl's lingering eyes,and flush features.

"W...what is it? Is there something on my face?"

Chloe was broken from her reverie,shaking her head in response.

"No! It's nothing!" she said,standing up. Then began to walk over to the campfire. "Eat up,and have a good rest." she stuttered out awkwardly. She took her previous seat around the campfire ,looking away from Misaki's direction.

"What was that about?" the plum haired girl asked,turning to her partner.

Magimon simply shrugged in response,eating another forkful of food.

Not all of the group slept well that night. Some of them kept awake by the sound of footsteps,or the whirring of machines. For those few,the morning came far too early.

Gale was one of these unfortunate few. She growled under her breath. As the light from the window,shined directly in her face. After a few moments she sat up,rubbing the bags underneath her eyes.

Beside her,her partner arose groggily,dark circles ringing his eyes as well.

The two looked to each other tiredly. Groaning at each other in a similar fashion.

They soon noticed Trent and Huckmon sitting by the door. Their faces similarly tired. The four gave a look to each other. Groaning and grumbling, in some semblance of words. It was a strange language. Only truly understood by those with insomnia.

Chloe,Kiko,Misaki,and their partners on the other hand. Awoke as they usually did,bright and cheery.

"Ahh nothing like good night's sleep!" Chloe exclaimed with a stretch. Earning her four very dirty looks.

Before the group was about to set out. Chloe,Trent and Magimon helped Miskai to her feet,and with the aid of a makeshift crutch,she was able to walk fairly easily.

"So where to now?" asked Gale.

"Well if we want to get out of this city." said Trent. "I say we try and move through the buildings."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Yeah going out into the open is asking for trouble. The longer we stay in cover the better."

The rest of the group agreed with the plan,and set to looking for a path through the building. Soon finding a long hallway that exited out into an enclosed alleyway. The entrance to another building on the other side.

After listening intently for any nearby enemies. The group filed into the next building over. This process went on for several hours. Traversing small alleyways,and moving from building to building.

At first Misaki had no trouble keeping up with the others. However as the day wore on,she began to slow significantly. Almost collapsing at one point,kept upright by supporting herself on her crutch.

When the girl came to sudden stop,Magimon did so as well. Placing a hand on the girl's leg.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she managed to answer,her breathing ragged.

The rest of the group soon noticed all this,and came to a stop as well. Chloe and Trent going to the girl's side.

"You look exhausted." stated Chloe.

"Maybe we should take a break." suggested Trent.

Misaki shot up immediately,trying to put on a facade of liveliness.

" It's alright. I can keep going."

The two looked to each other shaking their heads.

"No you need to sit down and rest." said Trent.

"But…"

"Doctor's orders." he insisted.

The girl wanted to argue the point,but decided against it,nodding silently in response.

"Alright break time everyone!" shouted Chloe

"Seriously?" asked Gale. "I'm not even tired."

"Well good for you." retorted the blonde. "But Misaki needs to rest."

The other girl crossed her arms,nodding begrudgingly.

The group took a seats on the hard stone floor,each one trying to find a comfortable position.

Misaki and Magimon took a seat a little ways from the others. The plum haired girl,breathing heavily,trying desperately to catch her breath. Her partner sat across from her,keeping a close eye on the girl.

Once Misaki's breathing had returned to normal. She glanced over to the others. All of them not even the slightest bit tired. The girl looked to ground,brow furrowed.

"I'm just slowing them down." she said to no one in particular.

"What?" Magimon asked,looking to her curiously.

"If it wasn't for me we would probably be out this place by now." she continued,gripping onto her dress tightly. "I'm...nothing but a burden."

Magimon suddenly heard the echo of the girl's previous words.

"_I should have known they weren't my real parents. I'm so stupid."_

"_They're just silly drawings! And that's all they'll ever be!"_

"Stop doing that!" said Magimon,almost shouting. Misaki looked to him slightly bewildered. "Stop saying those things! Stop putting yourself down!" he continued,walking over to her. "You're not stupid. You're not a burden." He reached into his cloak,pulling out Misaki's sketchbook. "And these are not just silly drawings. They're amazing!" He paused,handing the sketchbook to her. "And so are you."

Misaki stared at him in silence,for a long moment. Before glancing down at the sketchbook. She took it slowly,tears starting to form in her eyes. When she held it close to her chest,they began to flow freely. Magimon embraced her tightly,hiding her tears from the others.

"Thank you." she whispered,choking back even more tears.

Once Misaki had sufficiently recovered,the group continued forward. Treading the darkened halls and alleyways with care. Several times they had to cross an open street. Risking being seen by patrolling machine digimon. And while there were a couple of close calls,they remained undetected.

As the exited what felt like the hundredth building today. They were lead out to a wide expanse of concrete,flat and featureless,with no cover to speak of. Just beyond the grey expanse,was a line of trees. Promising cover and safety from the machines. One needed only to walk just a few hundred feet,to escape the city.

Trent scanned the flat expanse intently. "It looks like the coast is clear. I say we make a run for it."

"I don't know dude." said Kiko. "I've gotta bad feeling about this."

"Yeah its too easy." agreed Chloe.

"Well we gotta do something." said Gale.

"Maybe we should have the digimon digivolve." suggested Misaki. "That way we'd be ready if anything happened.

"Good idea." said Trent with nod. He turned to Huckmon digivice at the ready. "You ready buddy?"

"Always." Huckmon answered with a nod.

The other tamers soon followed suit,raising their own d-braces. All the rookies leapt out into the open,wreathed in shining light.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

"Fanbeemon digivolve to...Waspmon!"

"Magimon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

In a burst of five lights,the champions appeared,thousands of shining particles circling about them.

BaoHuckmon turned to face his partner,leaning down low.

"Hop on." he said in his growling voice. "It'll be faster this way."

The boy nodded,and with some effort climbed onto the dragon's back. Gripping onto his thick red cloak. Trent began to giggle with glee,a bit of his inner child shining through. "This is so cool."

Lekismon followed BaoHuckmon's example,grabbing Kiko.

"Wooooah!" the boy exclaimed. As he was lifted upward,and set gently onto the rabbit's shoulders.

"It's my turn to carry you for once." said Lekismon with a smile.

Kiko grabbed onto her ears for support. "I could get used to this."

"Just watch the ears."

Chloe and Gale climbed on their partners as well,enjoying the feeling of hovering just above the ground.

Wizardmon turned to Misaki with slight embarrassment. "I'm afraid I'm a bit too small to carry you."

Misaki giggled lightly. 'Its okay."

"You can ride with me." said Gale. She offered her hand to the other girl. Lifting her up onto Ginryumon's back.

"You guys ready?" asked Trent. The rest of the group gave a nod of affirmation. "Then lets go."

With that the five digimon sped off across the open pavement. All the teens felt a sudden rush of excitement,pure exhilaration filling their bodies.

This feeling did not last however. For as the group of ten were midway across. The high pitched wail of a siren echoed in their ears. Suddenly in front of them the flat ground began to shift. Opening up to reveal several underground ramps. Marching forth from the holes were squads and squads of Tankmon and Commandramon.

"Guys! Looks like we've got company!" Trent shouted,over the din of the sirens and approaching machines.

"We're gonna have to make a path!" said Huckmon. "Get ready!"

The other partner digimon nodded in agreement. Readying themselves to break through the enemy line.

BaoHuckmon was the first to attack,opening his maw and firing his burning ball of flame.

"Dragon Gunfire!" The red hot projectile blasted into several Commandramon,blowing them away.

Several of the Tankmon lined up for a counter attack.

"Machine Gun Arm!" they called in unison. A hail of bullets shot toward the group. All the digimon dodging the gunfire deftly.

Using her incredible speed,Lekismon rushed ahead of the others.

"Hang on Kiko!" she shouted,still dodging gunfire. In a blur of speed she appeared in front of the Tankmon. "New Moon Punch!" she roared. Her fists glowed with purple energy and she let loose a barrage of punches. Each strike crushing the Tankmon's armor as if it were tinfoil. Scattering them into shining particles in mere moments.

Ginryumon and Waspmon attacked in unison.

"Turbo Stinger!  
"Tekkoujin!"

A volley of laser blasts and iron spears cut through the enemy lines easily.

Now the only thing between the party and the forest,was a line of ten Tankmon. Who aimed their cannons,ready to fire.

"Hyper Cannon!" they all roared. The ten projectiles rocketed through air,toward their intended targets.

As the missiles drew closer,Wizardmon formed several signs with hands. Symbols of digicode appearing around them.

"Magical Game!" he shouted,holding up his outstretched hand. With all his concentration,Wizardmon willed the missiles to change course. They soon began to slow,and with another gesture from him. They turned around completely heading back toward the Tankmon. Exploding upon impact, and destroying the machine digimon.

With the Tankmon gone,the path to treeline was finally clear,and the partner digimon sped off toward it at top speed. Leaving the machine city,and their pursuers behind. The sound of marching footsteps and tank treads,soon becoming a mere whisper in the distance.

Even with the city far behind them,the champion digimon continued to run. Making well sure they were safe. Eventually they came to stop near a large lake,its waters shimmering with the early afternoon sun.

After each of the teens was placed safely onto the ground. The digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.

"Now I know how you feel." said Lunamon. She then took her usual place atop Kiko's head. "Your a lot heavier than you look."

"Didn't look like you were have too much trouble." the boy retorted with smile. "You could probably carry around a hundred more of me with those strong arms of yours." He laughed.

Lunamon stood atop his head,trying to flex her stubby arms.

"Check out the gun show!" Kiko said with another laugh. Lunamon dropped her pose and giggled along with him.

"There's plenty of daylight left." commented Trent. "I think we should keep moving."

"Yeah,but lets take a break first." said Chloe.

The boy nodded in agreement,and the group sat about. Just trying to decompress from the harrowing ordeal they just experienced.

As Misaki and Magimon sat alongside each other. The girl twiddled her fingers awkwardly. Several times she made motion to say something,but each time the words caught in her throat.

"Thank you...again." she finally said. "No ones ever said those kinds of things to me before."

"I meant every word."

She smiled gratefully,a light blush coming over her cheeks.

"Magimon...would you mind...modeling for me?"

The wizard looked to her curiously. "Modeling?"

"I wanna draw you. I've always wanted to draw a model. But...I've never had enough confidence in myself. Until now."

"I'd be happy to Misaki." Magimon replied with a smile.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 12:The Phantom Chateau **

As always thanks for reading! Be kind and review! Any and all criticism are greatly appreciated.


	12. Episode 12:The Phantom Chateau

**Episode 12:The Phantom Chateau **

Once the group had fully rested,Chloe looked over Jijimon's map.

"Well,lucky for us were still on the right track."

Misaki looked over the map as well.

"From the looks of things,this lake is quite large." She pulled out one of her tomes. "If I'm right this is called the Lake of Mourning. Legend says that it was formed long ago,when the sovereign Ebonwumon,lost his oldest friend. They say he wept for one-thousand days and nights,his tears pooling to form this great lake."

"Sovereign?" said Trent quirking a brow. "What's a sovereign?"

"The book mentions them several times." Misaki answered,looking up from the book. "But I haven't been able to find a passage about them specifically. At least not yet."

"The sovereigns are guardians of the digital world." said Magimon,answering the boy's query. "The five of them have existed since the digital world was young. The first four protect the four cardinal directions. Ebonwumon guards the north,Zhuqiaomon the south,Azulongmon the west,and Baihumon the east. The fifth sovereign Huanglonmon,presides over the other four,keeping them, and the digital world in balance."

"Guardians huh?" said Trent. He turned to his partner. "So like the royal knights?"

"In a way." answered the dragon. "But they both have different goals,I guess? Its kinda hard to explain."

"The sovereigns mostly keep to themselves." said Ryudamon. "They do not directly interfere with the goings on of the digital world. The sovereigns are passive and neutral in most matters. They are simply there to make sure the balance of the digital world remains in check. Only if it is directly threatened do they step in."

"Yeah thats it!" exclaimed Huckmon. "And the royal knights are more active in the digital worlds protection,fighting against great evils. Both of them are them are equally important.

Trent crossed his arms and nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense."

Gale rolled her eyes with a groan. "This conversation is really riveting and all. But shouldn't we get moving?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." conceded Trent. "It'll take us a while to get around this lake. So we should probably get going."

Chloe scanned the lake in question. "Maybe we could cut our time if we go **through** the lake instead."

Trent turned to the girl. "Whaddya mean?"

"We could build a raft,and ride across."

Gale's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait...you wanna go **in** the water?!"

The blonde looked to her,eyebrow quirked. "Yeah,what's wrong with that?"

"Well…" she paused awkwardly. "I mean...who knows what's in that water? There could be all kinds of dangerous digimon." Chloe put hand to her chin thoughtfully. "And how long will it take to make a raft anyway?" Gale continued. "I mean by the time we finish we probably could have made it around the lake already. It sounds like more trouble than it's worth really."

"She's gotta point." said Kiko.  
"Well I guess were walking then." Chloe said.

As everyone turned to walk away,Gale let a heavy sigh of relief. Ryudamon took notice of this,but thought nothing of it.

* * *

The group traversed the perimeter of the lake for a day and half. The weather stayed mostly the same throughout, an overcast sky constantly hanging over them,and a thick fog rolling in from the lake. The ground was muddy,and almost slick in some places. A thin film of water seemed to constantly cover the surrounding foliage.

Late in the afternoon on the second day of travel,a flash of lightning streaked through the sky, low rumbling thunder following soon after.

"Uh oh." said Kiko. "Looks like we some bad weather coming in."

"We should try and find some cover." suggested Chloe "Before it starts to get too bad."

"Yeah,I'm not exactly too keen getting caught in a thunderstorm." added Trent

A few moments later,it drizzled lightly,a prelude for the coming downpour. The group began to run as fast as they could,covering their heads as the rain began to fall a little harder. They searched and searched,trying desperately find any form of shelter. But it was to no avail,until they came to a large hill slowly rising from the earth. It seemed very out place near such flat and muddy ground. Perched perfectly atop the hill,was what looked like a manor house.

"Over there!" shouted Trent,pointing to the abode. With cover finally sight, the party sprinted at breakneck speed toward the house. Taking shelter beneath it's porch awning, just as the rain began to pour down in earnest.

With them safely out of the wet weather,they tried dry themselves,ringing clothes,shaking fur and the like.

"I hate the rain." Huckmon sniffled pitifully. He tried to shake the water from his armored body,shivering as he did so.

Trent smiled at his partner,before approaching the mansions large oaken doors. They were heavy,thick,and darkened with age. There were two brass knockers,carved into the shapes of lion heads. Their surfaces were worn with use,covered in blackish green patina. He then looked about at the rest of the large structure,studying it.

The outer walls were made of grey hewn stone. Several thick glass windows lined all three floors. The rain flowed perfectly off the house's clay shingled roof. Gargoyles decorated the eaves and balconies. A couple of them had open round mouths,which spewed forth streams of rainwater. A garden could be seen off to the side of the manor,sectioned off with an iron rod fence.

Kiko gave low whistle. "On a scale of one to dracula's castle,I'd say this is a solid seven point five."

"Wonder if anybodies home?" asked Trent,reaching for one of the heavy knockers. His hand was stopped by Gale grabbing his wrist.

"You're just gonna knock?!"

"Umm...yeah."

"You don't just knock on the door to a place like this! It it might as well have a giant neon sign that says "Haunted".

"Haunted?" Chloe scoffed at the other girl. "You don't actually believe in that sort of thing do you? Ghosts aren't real."

Gale turned and gave the blonde a dirty look. "Well last time I checked,dragons,wizards,pink rabbits and talking bugs weren't real either."

"She's got you there." said Fanbeemon.

"Well even if you're right," argued Trent. "We can't stand around on this porch all day."

"Trent's right." agreed Misaki. "It would be better to wait for the storm to pass inside."

"And who knows." added Kiko. "Maybe the digimon inside are friendly."

"Yeah I'll bet." Gale remarked dryly.

"Well either way." said Trent. "I'm knocking on the door."

Once more the boy reached for the brass knockers,banging one on the heavy oak door. Metal slamming against wood with several loud thunks. After waiting patiently for a few moments,the double doors slowly swung open,creaking loudly on old hinges.

"Oh yeah no." said Gale. "Thats not creepy at all."

"Hellooo!" Trent called. He stepped through the darkened entryway,the others following right behind. The inside was almost completely dark,and an old musty smell pervaded the air. "Hello!"

Suddenly candles lit all over the room,as well as a large chandelier. They illuminated the darkened room,and as the groups eyes adjusted to the light,they could make out their surroundings.

They found themselves in a large foyer,with a double staircase. Standing silently next to each staircase,was suit of knight's armor. A fine red carpet covered the floor,and was decorated with diamond patterns. On either side of the room were two hallways,leading into the other adjoining rooms. Vases and other antiques were displayed in the room,protected by thick glass cases.

"Good afternoon." said a mysterious voice that echoed through the foyer. The group jumped back in surprise,as a small digimon materialized out nowhere.

His appearance was a fusion of a tapir and a small elephant. The top half of his body was covered in shaggy brown fur,and his belly colored purplish blue. Two tiny tusks grew from the front of his long snout. Covering the top half of his face was a metal mask,adorned with golden symbols. The digimon did not walk,for in place of back legs were wispy grey clouds,keeping him floating high above the ground.

"I am Bakumon." he said with a bow. "Welcome to the Mistborn Manor."

"Umm thank you." said Trent,offering a bow of his own.

"How may I be of service?"

"Well you see we're travelers." explained Chloe. "We got caught up in the storm,and were hoping if we could stay until it passes."

"Of course,It would be a pleasure. It has been far too long since I have had guests." Bakumon looked over the group,noticing their soaked clothes and bodies. "Oh my! We need to get out of those wet clothes! I'll run you a hot bath and bring you some new dry ones!"

"Did you say bath!?" Misaki said excitedly

"As in an actual real bath?." added Chloe.

"Yes of course." Bakumon answered with a smile. "Follow me. The baths are right this way."

At the prospect of finally getting clean the party followed Bakumon excitedly. They were lead up the stairs and down several halls,finally arriving at two oaken doors.

"There are two baths one on the left and the other on the right."

"Then we should do girls in one," said Chloe "and boys in the other."

"Give me a moment while I run the hot water." It did not take long,before Bakumon,returned,giving a low bow "They are ready for you."

Once the groups thanks were offered,Chloe,Misaki,Gale,Lunamon and Fanbeemon entered the right bath. While Kiko,Trent,Ryudamon,Huckmon and Magimon entered the other.

Both bath's were thick with steam. The floors and walls were made of smooth white tile. In the center of each room was a large communal tub,big enough to hold at least ten people. Near the tub itself,were baskets full of bathing supplies,soap,rags,shampoo,etc. A large towel rack stood near the entrances,as well as several bins for dirty clothes,and along the far wall was a large trough like sink.

* * *

After finding private stalls in the room,Chloe and Gale undressed. The dark haired girl jumped into the bath first,completely submerging herself for a few moments,before coming back to the surface. The warm soapy water felt amazing on her skin,as it washed away all the dirt,grime and sweat. Moments later, Chloe eased herself into the water as well,untying her ponytail,and letting her hair fall freely.

"Ahhh" she exclaimed. "I feel like I've died and gone to heaven."

"Mmhmmm."agreed Gale. Lunamon and Fanbeemon soon joined the pair.

"This is nice." stated the pink rabbit,sinking deeper into the warm water. Fanbeemon lay on her back,floating along the surface.

"Where's Misaki?" asked Chloe,looking about for the other girl.

"In...h..here." she replied. The plum haired girl stood in one of the private stalls,still fully dressed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah what's the hold up?" added Gale .

"I…" Misaki paused. "I don't wanna come out. Y..you'll see...see everything."

The four looked to each other,and back toward the stalls.

"What if we closed our eyes?" suggested Chloe

Gale gave a nod "We won't look until you get in."

"Well…" Misaki hesitated.

"The waters really niiiice!" buzzed Fanbeemon in a sing song manner

Lunamon nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're missing out."

A few moments of silence passed before Misaki replied. "You promise you won't look?"

"Promise!" the four said in unison.

With that bit of assurance,Misaki slowly began to undress. "O..okay I'm coming out!" she squeaked. "No peeking!" The other girls covered their eyes with their hands,or in Fanbeemon's case feelers. Misaki peeked out from behind the stall. Once she was sure that the others couldn't see,she tiptoed out into the open,feeling utterly embarrassed. She looked to her friends several more times,before easing herself into the tub. Submerging almost completely to hide her naked form.

"Can we look now?" asked Chloe.

"Y..yes."

With the go ahead from Misaki the four uncovered their eyes. They could see the shy girl was completely flush,her skin colored almost beet red.

"See,that wasn't so bad." said Gale. She turned to Chloe. "Right?" Chloe didn't respond for a moment,for upon seeing Misaki,a blush came over her face as well, "What's up with you?"

"N..nothing!" Chloe held up her hands defensively. "It's just a little hot in here is all!" She cleared her throat. "Anyway,it sure was nice of Bakumon to let us stay here."

"There's something about him that creeps me out." said Gale. "But hey,he did make us this nice warm bath. So I guess I can get over it."

"I hope we're not imposing." said Misaki,finally feeling more comfortable.

"He certainly seemed pretty happy to have us." Fanbeemon said.

"I wonder if he lives here all alone." said Lunamon,lathering shampoo into her fur.

* * *

In the next room over the boy's enjoyed the warm bath's as well,lounging about and relaxing.

"Man I never thought I'd miss baths." said Trent.

Kiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess when you're sucked into a another dimension,you learn to appreciate the little things."

Magimon finally stepped out of his stall,all his clothes completely removed. His body was almost like a human's in shape. His skin was colored a pale blue,with messy yellow hair atop his head. His hands and feet were quite large,with four fingers and toes. He had no nose to speak of,just above where it would be,were his yellow dot eyes. Stitches criss crossed along his mouth,not impeding his speech in the slightest.

Huckmon laughed uproariously at the naked wizard,as Kiko and Trent stifled a giggle. Ryudamon stayed silent,ignoring his companions laughter.

"And what is so funny?" asked Magimon indignantly.

"You look so weird." Trent replied through his laughter.

The wizard crossed his arms. "I could say the same for the two of you. With those weird things dangling between your legs!"

"Well pardon my anatomy."

"I still don't see why we're in separate bathrooms." said Huckmon,changing the subject.

"Well." said Trent. "Men and women shouldn't see each other naked. At least when it comes to humans."

"Why?"

"We...just...don't."

Magimon eased himself into the tub. "Misaki told me it has something to do with humans and their biological genders." he said once he was comfortable. "It's some sort of social construct that developed throughout human history. Over time they began to believe that being nude was indecent,and that seeing the opposite sex in such a manner was considered lewd."

Huckmon looked to his partner,eyebrow quirked. "Is that true?"

"S..something like that."

"And you guys say the digital world is weird."

"I believe its all a matter of perspective." stated Ryudamon.

"Hey Magimon?" asked Kiko. "You made a point to say 'biological' genders. Why is that?"

"Well you see, unlike humans digimon don't really have genders." answered the wizard. "At least in the biological sense."

Trent held up hands. "Wait. What do you mean you don't have genders? You guys call each other he and she."

Magimon nodded. "Yes that is true. But those are gender identities,not actual genders. Unlike humans we digimon don't need biological genders. Because we have no need to reproduce. We do however **identify **as a particular gender. For example,I identify as male and Fanbeemon identifies as female. But that does not make us biologically male or female."

"I get it." said Kiko.

Trent scratched his head in confusion. "I'm glad one of us does."

* * *

After enjoying the baths for almost an hour,the group finally emerged from within. Finding that their clothes had been taken and new clean ones were laid out for them. The boys were given white buttoned up shirts and slacks,and the girls long plain dresses. Although Gale insisted she be given boy's clothes. Saying she would rather walk around naked than wear a dress. Magimon took his old clothes,saying they stayed clean through some magical means.

"I haven't dressed like this since my last family reunion." said Trent,fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. "I always hated it."

"I think they're comfy." said Kiko.

"Your clothes will clean by tomorrow." said Bakumon. "If you'll come this way I'll show you to the guest rooms."

The group followed their host down several twisting halls. The rest of the house was just as furnished as the entrance hall. The parts of the floor that were not carpeted were made of fine hardwood. It squeaked and groaned in several places,showing its age. More antiques decorated various tables in the halls,and many fine oil paintings hung along the walls,mostly depicting landscapes and abstract concepts.

After ascending to the third floor,they were lead down one more hall,coming to stop near several oaken doors.

"And here we are." said Bakumon. "There are enough rooms for all of you. They have not been used for some time. But they should accommodate you. Now,I have other duties to attend. Please make yourselves comfortable,and if you need anything just ring that bell there." He indicated the bell in question,hanging near the stairwell.

After the group offered Bakumon their gratitude,he took his leave. With nothing else to do they decided to inspect their rooms.

All of them seemed almost identical,with a few subtle differences here in there. All the beds were queen sized,with a small end table and lamp. Large oaken chester drawers sat in the far corners. Each of the rooms had a small adjoining bathroom,with a small sink and toilet. The rooms had a certain smell that was different to the rest of the house. Which Kiko described as smelling like his grandma's house. The travelers settled in quickly,relishing the feeling of a real bed. They relaxed in their comfortable accommodations,chatting with their partners. Or simply laying back and relaxing.

Chloe soon found herself bored however,and walked across the hall to Misaki's room.,Fanbeemon following. She knocked hard on the door.

"Can I come in?"

After a few seconds Misaki replied. "Sure,its open."

Chloe and Fanbeemon stepped through the doorway. Finding Magimon standing in the middle of the room. He was in a dramatic pose,his outstretched arm held high,as if readying a spell. Misaki sat on the bed,legs crossed. She drew on a sketchpad in her lap,occasionally looking back up at Magimon,then back to the page.

"Whatcha guys doin?" asked blonde taking a step further in.

"And what's up with that pose?" added Fanbeemon.

"Magimon is modeling for me." answered Misaki,still keeping her focus on drawing.

"Which I might add is quite uncomfortable." grumbled Magimon.

The girl giggled lightly. "Don't worry I'm almost done."

"I had no idea you could draw!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly,walking over to the other girl.

Misaki's cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. "It's...just a hobby really." She scooched over to make room on the bed. Allowing Chloe to take a seat beside her,Fanbeemon fluttering into her lap.

The blonde leaned over,taking a peek at the other girl's work. She had indeed drawn Magimon,but in a much grander outfit. His cloak was decorated with a shining sun, surrounded by a circle of stars. Around the rim of his hat and gloves was an embroidery of golden flame. Pouring forth from his outstretched hand,were bolts of fire and lightning.

'I see someone," said Chloe. "took some artistic liberties."

Misaki paused and stared at the drawing,before looking to her. "Is...that a bad thing?"

"No,no. It looks great. You made him look really cool."

"You say that like I'm not cool already." Magimon said,slightly insulted.

"Oh but you are!" assured Chloe,holding back a laugh.

"Yeah you're the coolest!" added Fanbeemon.

The wizard let out a nervous laugh. "Oh...well,you know,I try."

Misaki shook her head. "No need to make his ego any bigger than it already is."

"I do **not **have a big ego!"

A few more minutes went by as Misaki put the final touches on her sketch. "And done!"

Magimon exhaled heavily,finally able to drop his pose. "Finally. My arm was starting to fall asleep."

His partner laughed,and put her sketch pad away,before turning to Chloe.

"So what's up?"

"Just got bored is all."

"Well...how bout we finish up The Last Unicorn? We were pretty close to the end."

"Oh yeah thats right!"

"Yay story time!" Fanbeemon squealed.

Magimon hopped up onto the bed beside Misaki,waiting for her to begin. The girl pulled the book from her bag,opening it up to the marked page. She cleared her throat. "Now,where were we…" she paused for a moment. "Prince Lír came home three days after he set out to slay the maiden-fancying ogre, with the Great Ax of Duke Alban slung behind him and the ogre's head bumping at his saddlebow…. "

An hour or so went by as Misaki read the last few chapters of the tale. In that time,Magimon and Fanbeemon had been lulled into slumber by girl's soft voice. Chloe scooched much closer to the other girl,their arms and shoulders touching. She listened intently to every word as the final passage crossed Misaki's lips.

"...the end." the girl said with finality,closing the book.

"Wait...that can't be the end." said Chloe,slightly taken aback.

"It is."

"So...the unicorn and the prince,they don't get together?"

Misaki shook her head slowly in response. "No."

"But,but they were in love! That's so sad."

"I said it was good story. I didn't say it wasn't bittersweet."

Chloe nodded. "Well...it **was** really good." She yawned,her tiredness catching up with her.

The other girl smiled. "I'm glad you liked it! I promise we'll read one with a happy ending next time." She put the book back into her bag.

"Yeah that would be nice." Chloe said with another yawn,and without thinking she leaned against Misaki,her eyes slowly closing.

"Maybe next we'll read Red…" Misaki paused,finally noticing Chloe's body propped against her. "...wall." she finished,a slight squeak in her voice. "C..chloe?" she whispered,her face reddening. The other girl stayed soundly asleep,and snuggled even closer.

"You're really soft." she mumbled in her sleep.

Misaki breathed heavily through her nose,almost hyperventilating. She swallowed hard,feeling a thick lump in her throat. After a few minutes of complete and utter panic. She realized how comfortable she felt like this. Her partner and Chloe sleeping on either side,with Fanbeemon nestled in Chloe's arms. It was...cozy and warm,and made her feel safe. Her body soon relaxed,and sleep took her as well.

* * *

While the others slept soundly in their soft beds. Gale tossed and turned all throughout the night. Gale dreamed of a lake she visited so long ago. She was still so small then,and lake felt so immeasurable. Excitedly she ran and played in the water.

"_Be careful not to go too far sweety!"_ she heard her mother call.

Despite her mother's warnings the girl walked deeper into the lake. After all it couldn't be that dangerous,she thought. She was soon up to her waist,splashing and playing in the cool waters. Then she wondered how far she could go before it reached her neck. With a happy smile,the girl took several more steps forward. And before she knew it,she had lost her footing,slipping over a steep drop off,and into the deep waters.

Fear and panic soon overcame her,as she struggled hard to keep above the water. But she couldn't hold out,and she slowly began to sink. As she descended into depths,she stayed conscious only for a moment. But in those short seconds,she looked into the waters below,and what she saw there gripped her heart with terror. It was a black murky abyss,threatening to swallow her up. She could see tentacles of black reaching out to pull her into it,never to see the light of day. As they approached,she was suddenly plunged into darkness.

Gale awoke with a start,letting out a terrified scream. She was dripping with sweat,her muscles ached,and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She gripped her shirt,breathing raggedly.

Ryudamon awoke next to her,immediately seeing the girl's distress.

"Gale are you alright?" he said worriedly,placing a claw on the girl's shoulder. "What happened?"

The girl didn't respond for a few moments,still trying to catch her breath. "I'm...I'm fine." she finally managed to say. "I just...I just had a nightmare,thats all."

"Do want to talk about it?"

"No,its fine." She laid back down. "Lets just back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay,don't worry about it." Gale gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Ryudamon wasn't fully satisfied with that,but decided not to push the issue.

"Alright,if you're sure." He lay back down as well,closing his eyes. "Good night Gale."

"Good night Ryudamon." Gale closed her eyes. Hoping that when she drifted off to sleep the nightmare would not revisit her.

* * *

It was early morning when everyone awoke. Trent stepped out into the hall stretching his limbs, Huckmon soon sidling up next to him with a yawn. Once the boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes,he noticed Magimon and Fanbeemon exiting the same room. Not long after,their partners exited as well,their faces slightly red.

'Morning." the boy yawned.

"Nothing happened last night!" Misaki and Chloe shouted in unison.

"Ooookay then."

The two girls looked away from the boy in awkward embarrassment.

Huckmon turned to Magimon and Fanbeemon.

"What's up with them?"

The two rookies simply shrugged in response.

"Nothings up with us!" the pair argued.

Trent and Huckmon looked to each other,then back to the two girls.

"Well,alright then." said the boy. "Whatever you say."

Suddenly one of the doors slammed open,and Gale stepped out into the hall,with Ryudamon at her side.

"What's with all the yelling?" she grumbled.

Chloe and Misaki looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Sorry." Kiko and Lunamon emerged from their room a few moments later.,the pair giving a cheery good morning.

"Ahh I see you're all awake!" said the mellow voice of group turned to see him floating just at the end the of the hall. "I trust you all slept well?"

"Like a log." Kiko responded with a smile.

"Excellent! Now if you would all please follow me to the dining room,I have prepared breakfast."

The party smiled excitedly to each other and followed their host eagerly. After traversing several halls,and going down to the first floor,they were lead through the foyer into the adjoining dining room. The room was brightly lit,thanks to a crystal chandelier,similar to the one in foyer. On the right wall was a large window,with thick red drapes framing it. Dominating the room was a long banquet table,with a fine white tablecloth. Laid on the table were trays and plates laden with delicious looking breakfast foods. Fluffy yellow eggs,thick crispy bacon,sausage links,pancakes oozing with butter and syrup,toast,jars of various jams and jellies,the list went on. There were several drink choices as well,orange juice,tea,milk,and coffee,all them in glass pitchers.

"Please,enjoy!" said Bakumon.

After saying their thanks,the group rushed over to the table,and took their seats. They served themselves,filling their plates to the limit,and devoured the delectable food with fervor.

"If this a dream," said Trent,through a mouthful of sausage. "I hope I never wake up."

"These are the best pancakes I've ever had!" Chloe exclaimed.

"And these eggs!" Misaki added. "They're so light and buttery!"

"I like the orange juice!" said Lunamon. "So refreshing!"

Fanbeemon crunched into her toast,buzzing happily. "The strawberry jelly is so good!"

The others offered similar compliments,which Bakumon took with a grateful smile.

Half and hour later the group had all eaten their fill,and Bakumon took their plates to be washed.

"Ugh." groaned Huckmon. "I've never been so full. It hurts,but it was worth it."

Ryudamon hopped down from his seat,walking over to the window. The rain still poured unceasingly outside,and lightning occasionally streaked across the sky.

"It appears we'll be staying longer than expected."

"Yeah looks like it." said Gale,walking to the window as well.

"So I guess we just wait." said Trent.

After a few moments of silence,Kiko looked around to the gathered group.  
"Anybody wanna play charades?"

"I do!" said Lunamon raising her hand.

The others simply shook their head in response.

Bakumon floated out of the kitchen,moments later.

"Well if you'd like I can show you to the rec room. There are plenty of activities to waste away the hours."

"That sounds like fun." said Trent.

The rest party nodded in agreement and followed Bakumon into one the adjoining rooms. The rec room was quite spacious. In the center of the room,was a pool table,several cues were on a rack nearby,along with a wooden box for the balls. A large round table sat at the left side of the room,with several smaller tables on the right. Decks of cards,dice,chess boards,and boxes of game pieces lined a small shelf near the entryway.

Gale and Kiko immediately walked over to the rack of pool cues,each grabbing one for themselves.

"Think you beat me bunnyboy?" the girl taunted,inspecting her cue.

"Oh I don't think,I know."

"Well bring it on then."

Their partners took a seat nearby,ready to watch the show.

Chloe,Trent,Huckmon and Fanbeemon sat down at the large round table,intending to play a round of poker.

"Umm excuse me Bakumon?" said Misaki.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if this house had library?"

"Why yes it does! Would you like to see it?"

"Would we!?" the girl and her partner,exclaimed excitedly.

"Follow me then."

The library was on the second floor just above the rec room. Bakumon inspected the large double doors of the library.

"It has been sometime since it was last used." He pulled a key seemingly out of thin air,unlocking the oaked doors with a satisfying click. With some effort they swung open,groaning on old hinges. Misaki and Magimon stepped inside eagerly,their eyes widening with joy at what they beheld.

Besides the foyer,the library was the largest room they had seen,the ceiling stretching all the way to the top of the building. It was a two tiered room,with a spiral staircase leading up to a balcony that completely encircled it. Two sets of windows,one on the bottom floor the other on top,let in plenty of outside light. If that was not sufficient,candles of various sizes,and oil lamps lay on several of the tables in the room. And of course,there were books,shelves and shelves of them lining almost all of the walls.

"Pinch me,I must be dreaming." said Misaki. The girl suddenly felt a sharp pain in arm. She whipped around to look at Magimon. "Its just an expression."

"Sorry." the wizard said with a shrug.

"I'll take my leave now." said Bakumon. "Enjoy yourselves!"

Misaki responded with a bow as well. "We will,thank you."

Bakumon floated out into the hall,closing the door behind him,and leaving the pair all alone.

They immediately set out to browsing the large collection. Of the several that she picked out,Misaki chose to first read a book of digital fairytales. Magimon finding one on digicode runes,and how they were used in magic. The two waned away the hours,looking over every book that piqued their interests. As Misaki skimmed over another book,the pitter patter of rain outside grew louder. It was slow rhythm that went on and on,making her mind feel foggy. Her eyelids slowly began to grow heavy,and her muscles went limp. Soon she drifted off into a deep slumber,dropping the book from her grasp.

* * *

Misaki awoke violently,her head swimming, and limbs sore. The girl looked about finding herself still in the library. It was almost completely dark,the only lights being the various candles throughout the room.

"How long was I out?" she said,standing up. She looked out the window only to see complete darkness. "Is it night time?" Carefully,she walked back down the stairs,not finding Magimon anywhere in sight. "He must be back with the others." she surmised,and walked over to library exit. When she reached for the doorknob and pushed,it did not move. She tried again,with more force,again with the same result. With all her effort she slammed her body against the doors,but they did not budge.

She suddenly began to panic,beating on the doors wildly.

"Can anyone hear me?! Help!" As she cried out for aid,a voice whispered in her ear.

"Don't go,please stay."

Misaki wheeled about,to find nothing but the dark room. "Who's there?" She stepped away from the door,scanning the room. As she looked,she noticed a strange book on one of the shelves. The girl approached it curiously,removing the tome,and examining it. It was in a word,plain,with a flat black leather cover,and no title or any distinct markings. She opened it up,and flipped through the pages,finding them to be written in complete gibberish. Her fingers ran along one the pages,as she tried to make some sense of it. As she did this,the ink smeared,and stuck to her finger.

"What the?" Suddenly all the words on the page began to run together. They pooled and smudged,until the thick black ink began ooze like blood,from an open wound. Misaki dropped the book in fright,backing away from it. As it fell to the floor,more and more of the thick blackness poured outward. Soon the formless mass began to take on a vague beast like shape,with piercing red eyes,and fangs dripping with the black goo.. All Misaki could do was scream in utter horror as the creature opened its maw to devour her.

As the creature drew closer,she suddenly felt a strong tug on her arm.

"Misaki! Wake up!" she heard a familiar voice call. Suddenly the world went white all around her,and she opened her eyes to see Magimon's worried face. Without thinking the girl hugged the wizard tightly.

"Oh thank goodness! I couldn't find you,I was so scared!" she said frantically. "Then there was a strange voice,and all this black ink everywhere! And...and…"

"It's okay Misaki. You just had nightmare,that's all."

"It felt so real." After taking a few moments to collect herself,the girl released her partner,and stood up. "Can we go see what the others are doing? I don't think I wanna stay in here much longer." While Magimon still wanted to browse the library,he made no complaint,and walked with Misaki to the exit.

In the time that the pair had been gone,Gale and Kiko had finished several intense games of pool,neither of them being declared the ultimate victor. The two were taking a break,lounging in two of the many chairs in room. Lunamon and Ryudamon,sat across from each other,playing a game of chess. Trent,Fanbeemon,Chloe,and Huckmon were in the middle of their own game of poker.

"Read'em and weep." said the blonde laying out her hand. "Full house."

Huckmon and Trent slammed their cards down in anger.

"Not again!" the boy complained.

Chloe gave a toothy grin,and began to reach for the pile of chips.

"Not so fast." said Fanbeemon. She layed out her own cards,with a triumphant smile. "Four of a kind."

The girl's mouth hung agape,as she watched her partner rake in all the chips. She grumbled under her breath,and looked sidelong,finally noticing Misaki and Magimon.

"Hey guys! I thought you were checking out the library?"

"We were but…" Misaki,trailed off.

"Misaki fell asleep,and had a terrible nightmare."

"I didn't wanna stay there after that."

The blonde stood up and approached the other girl.

"Are you ok?" she asked,placing a hand on her shoulder.

Misaki smiled gratefully for her friends concern."Yeah I'm fine now. It was just a nightmare."

As the three conversed,Kiko's drifted in and out of consciousness. His eyes becoming leaden,and his body feeling numb. His mind began to cloud no longer able to keep himself awake,he fell to sleep. It did not take long for him to begin moving in distress,sweat beginning to pour from his brow. Lunamon noticed this,and hopped down from her chair,to approach the boy.

"Kiko?" she said worriedly. "Kiko?!" she repeated,a little louder this time. While he still did not wake,it got the rest of the groups attention,and they approached him as well.

"Hey,Kiko wake up." Trent said grabbing the boy's shoulder.

Kiko,only seemed to become more distressed,squirming back and forth in his chair.

"Move over!" commanded Gale,pushing Trent aside. She grabbed onto of the boy's shoulders and shouted. "Wake up!" With a hard smack,she slapped him across the face. His eyes shot open suddenly,and he let out a short scream of terror.

"Did you have to be so violent?!" said Lunamon.

Gale responded with a shrug.

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

"You okay man?" asked Trent.

The other boy didn't seem to hear the question at first,taking a few moments to respond.

"Yeah...I just had a nightmare."

Magimon and Misaki looked to each,slightly wide eyed. Trent noticed this and looked to the pair.

"What?"

"Well when I was in the library,I fell asleep to and I also had a nightmare."

"Its probably just a coincidence." Chloe said with a shrug.

"I don't think so." said Gale,causing the rest of the group to turn to her. "Last night,I had terrible nightmare too."

"There is definitely something going on here." stated Ryudamon.

"It might have something to do with Bakumon." said Huckmon

"Why?" asked his partner.

"I remember hearing somewhere that Bakumon,can go into dreams. Maybe he's causing the nightmares somehow."

Magimon shook his head. "But that doesn't make any sense. Bakumon are supposed to devour bad dreams,not cause them."

"Well whatever's going on," said Trent. "I think we should take it as our cue to leave."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and headed out into the foyer.

After retrieving their supplies,and thankfully clothes,from their rooms. The party headed back down stairs to the entrance. After carefully looking for any sign of Bakumon,Trent reached to open the door,only to find it was locked.

"Going somewhere?" said the all too familiar voice of Bakumon. The group turned to see the rookie digimon floating just by one of the staircases.

"Uh yeah,we have to get going." Trent answered nervously. "Sorry we forgot to tell you."

"Do you really have to go so soon?"

"Yeah,sorry again." said Chloe. "But we can't stay for much longer. Gotta places to be you know?"

Bakumon nodded slowly. "I understand. But I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

Lunamon gulped audibly. "Why is that?"

Bakumon smiled evilly. "Because I haven't gotten to taste all of your delicious fear yet." His eyes suddenly began to glow dark red,and his smoky legs completely engulfed him,turning an inky black. The mass of dark smoke slowly grew and grew,until it was at least seven feet tall. It then began take on a humanoid shape,wrapped in a flowing robe of darkness. Long white arms stretched from beneath the cloak,ending in clawed hands. Blood red eyes glowed from beneath the darkened hood. And he floated just above the ground. Once Bakumon had fully changed,so to did the manor,warping,growing and twisting into strange shapes.

Chloe's digivice sprang to life. "_Wraithmon,Champion level Ghost type digimon. He was once a Bakemon,who was exposed to dark shadow energy. He feasts upon the fear of his victims,by creating terrifying illusions and nightmares. His special attack is Shroud of Terror._

"Just our luck." said the girl.

"Looks like its time to digivolve!" said Trent holding up his d-brace. The others soon followed suit,and the partner digimon readied for combat.

"I think not!" said the ghost digimon,opening up his cloak. "Shroud of Terror!" Inky black tendrils poured forth from within,wrapping around the group,and pulling them in. They all struggled and fought against their bonds,as they were dragged toward Wraithmon,soon disappearing into the dark void beneath his cloak. The shadowy digimon chuckled deeply. "Now,let us see if you can escape **this **nightmare."

* * *

Gale and Ryudamon awoke,laying down on something cold and wet. The girl arose first,rubbing her head before looking around. They were on a flat featureless plain,covered in thick black mud. A dark blank sky hung above them,with a full moon as their only source of light.

"Where are we?" she said standing up.

"We must be in one of Wraithmon's nightmare illusions." answered the dragon,looking about.

"What's so scary about this?"

Suddenly the pair heard a wet bubbling sound. Looking down,they saw that water was beginning to rise from the black mud. It did not take long,for it to be up to the girl's ankles.

"Oh no." Gale said fearfully,as the water rose even faster. "No no no no no no!" She began to panic,her breathing becoming erratic. The black water reaching her knees by this point

"Gale calm down! It's just water." Ryudamon said. Despite his armor,the dragon kept afloat rather easily. "Why are you so scared?"

"You don't understand! Its not **just** water! Its...big,deep,dark water!" she sniffled. "When I was a kid,my parents took to visit my grandparents house on the lake." Her breathing quickened,but she continued. "One day,I went out and played in the water. My mom told me not to go near the deep water...but I didn't listen." Her lip trembled,and her words becoming choked and hoarse. "I...went out too far...and I tripped and fell into the deep water. I was so scared….I thought I was going to die. My dad saved me just in time,but I never went near that lake ever again,or any water I couldn't see the bottom of." she paused,tears beginning to roll down her face. "I don't wanna die like this Ryudamon!" The girl began to shake uncontrollably,pure terror gripping her body.

Ryudamon swam closer to the girl,grabbing her hands in his claws.

"Gale look at me." The girl did not respond,still shaking with fear. "Look at me!" the dragon repeated with much more force. Gale finally turned to look at her partner. "Good. Now,I want you to breath,just breath,slowly." She nodded ,taking in a few slow deliberate breaths. "Next,close your eyes,empty your thoughts. Right now,all there is,is you and my voice. Let all other distractions disappear from your mind." The girl did as she was bade,letting the feeling of cold rushing water disappear from her thoughts. She let her anxieties melt away,and only Ryudamon's voice now filled her mind.

Gale was still shaking,but it was not the heart gripping anxiety that it was before.

"I'm think,I'm okay now."

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

The girl nodded,and held up her d-brace.

"_Synchronization at 50% digivolution initiated."_

"Ryudamon digivolve to…Ginryumon!"

In a burst of golden light, the champion dragon appeared,letting Gale climb onto his back.

"So how do we get out?"

"We make a door. Gaia Burst!" A blast of burning golden light shot forth from the dragon's horns,rising into the darkened sky.

* * *

Wraithmon suddenly felt an intense pain deep within. He howled in pain,as the black hole in his cloak was forcefully ripped open. From within the dark portal,the group of ten was spewed back out onto the foyer floor.

"How did you escape!?" hissed the ghost digimon.

Ginryumon smirked in response. "A few meditation techniques go a long way to calm one's nerves." The dragon let her partner off his back. "Go wake the others,I'll distract him." Gale gave a nod, and rushed to nearest pair. Ginryumon then turned his attentions to Wraithmon,flying into the air,and calling out his attack. "Tekkoujin!"

Like paper on the wind,Wraithmon swayed out the iron spears path,causing them to pierce into the wall behind him.

Gale slapped Trent's face rather hard,(which she might have enjoyed a little too much.)so he would wake.

"Rise and shine!"

"Ow! What's going on?" the boy asked,rubbing his reddened cheek.

"No time! Ginryumon is fighting Wraithmon and he needs help." The Gale moved over to Huckmon slapping him as well,almost hurting her hand on his armored hide.

"Talk about a rude awakening." the dragon grumbled.

"Get over it!" retorted the girl.

The last of the group awoke,just in time for the battle with Wraithmon to take a turn. The ghost digimon opened one of his clawed hands,and called out his attack.

"Nightmare Claw!" His thin white arm shot from his cloak,stretching to impossible levels. As it stretched toward Ginryumon,it grew to an abnormal size. It grabbed the dragon,crushing him in it's grip,before slamming him into the ground.

"Whenever you guys wanna jump in!" shouted Gale to the rest of the group.

They all gave a nod,raising their digivices and bathing their partners in shining light.

"Huckmon digivolve to….BaoHuckmon!"

"Fanbeemon digivolve to….Waspmon!"

"Magimon digivolve to….Wizardmon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to….Lekismon!"

From four orbs of light burst four champion digimon,ready to take down their ghostly adversary.

"You think just because there are more of you,that you can beat me?" Wraithmon laughed.

"I have fed on your fear! I am much stronger than you know!"

"Oh put a lid on it!" shouted Lekismon. The rabbit then leaped into the air,pulling back her powerful leg,as it began to glow with silvery white energy. "Moonlight Kick!" The energy infused kick sliced into Wraithmon's dark form. The ghost digimon was almost unfazed by the attack, and he retaliated.

"Nightmare Claw!" The giant white hand grabbed the rabbit,and flung her into the wall.

The dark digimon then turned his attentions to the other champions,opening his cloak to reveal the darkness within. "Shadow of Fear!" From within the shadows,dozens of small creatures flew forth,completely formless and inky black,with mouths of fangs and yellow eyes.

"I got this!" said Waspmon,raising her stinger. "Turbo Stinger!" A barrage of laser blasts met the creatures in the air,blasting them to into pieces.

"Our turn!" growled BaoHuckmon. Wizardmon gave a nod of agreement to the dragon,and the pair called out their attacks.

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

"Thunder Ball!"

The globe of flame and orb of electricity,converged on each other,forming into a large mass of yellow and red energy. The attack collided head on with Wraithmon,exploding in a spectacular fashion,leaving a cloud of dark smoke.

The two champions waited with bated breath. When the smoke finally cleared,it revealed Wraithmon to be alive,and mostly unharmed

"How did he survive that!?" said Wizardmon.

"It looks like he's tougher than he looks." answered Waspmon. "Were gonna need to hit him with something much harder."  
"But what?" asked BaoHuckmon

Waspmon pondered for a moment before answering "I have an idea,but I need you four to hold him off. Can you do that?"

The pair nodded,and rushed forward to face the ghost digimon head on.

Lekismon and Ginryumon finally recovered from Wraithmon's attacks. Looking to see BaoHuckmon and Wizardmon in pitched battle with their foe. The pair soon joined them,turning the fight into an all out brawl.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Ginryumon,dodging one of Wraithmon's claws.

Wizardmon hurled a ball of lightning at the black digimon,who dodged it deftly. "Waspmon is working on it. All we have to do is keep him distracted!"

"I hope she knows what she's doing!" said Lekismon,almost landing a punch on the ghost.

While her four companions battled,Waspmon put her plan into action. She concentrated hard,and the machinery within her body whirred and clinked. Her abdomen opened up like the petals of a flower,revealing all the internal workings of her laser cannon. The bug digimon's eyes started to glow blue,a reticule appearing in her vision and locking on to Wraithmon. With several loud beeps,her stinger began to charge with energy. At the tip of the cannon,a ball of blue energy began to form,flashing and pulsing with power. It began to grow ever larger,Waspmon using all of her concentration to keep it stable. This went on for several long grueling moments,until another set of beeps signaled that it was ready.

"Everyone get down!" Waspmon shouted. The other four champions turned to see the charging cannon and moved well out of the way,leaving Wraithmon exposed. "Buster Cannon!" The blue ball of energy was finally released,becoming a giant concentrated laser blast. Wraithmon only had time to hold up his arms ineffectually,as the searing blue beam,consumed him,leaving no trace that he was ever there.

Having given up most of her energy,Waspmon immediately changed back to her rookie form. Completely exhausted, she dropped from the air,and was caught by her partner.

"You were awesome as always." said the girl with a smile.

The other four champions soon returned to their rookie forms as well. As they walked back to their partners,the floor beneath them began to quiver and shake. The wooden floors,creaked and rippled,pillars and supports crumbled,and debris fell from the ceiling.

"This whole place is coming down!" shouted Trent. "We better get out of here fast!" Without another word,the boy and Huckmon rushed toward the door,the others following not far behind. With some effort,the door swung open,and the group of ten ran out as quick as possible. They kept on running,stopping only when they reached the bottom of the hill. They then turned back to look at the manor. Even from so far away,they could hear crashing and creaking,as the structure slowly began to crumble,falling apart into a pile of rubble.

"Wraithmon's power must have kept intact." Magimon surmised. "And without him,it could no longer stand." Everyone gave a slow nod,or grunt of affirmation,still keeping their eyes trained on what was left of the structure.

After a few moments of silence,Misaki looked up at the sky. "Hey,it stopped raining."

"I wonder if Wraithmon caused that too." said Chloe.

"Who knows?" Gale offered with a shrug.

"Well at least he was nice host." Kiko commented,earning him strange stares from the others. "You know,**before** he turned into terrifying shadow ghost and tried to suck us into a crazy nightmare world."

Another silence soon passed between the group,as they stared back up the hill one last time.

"We better get moving." Trent finally said. With a slow nod of agreement,the group began to head out once more,the grey clouds above parting,and the sun shining down upon them.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 13:Things That Were Lost**

**Author's Note:** First off I'd like to apologize for this chapter being a little later than usual. Anyway,I'm not entirely happy with this chapter,I'm not sure why though. I think it might be the pacing. I wanted to do nightmares with all human characters,but it would probably end up being too long,oh well. Going back the lateness of the chapter,I don't know if I'll be able to keep updating on Wednesdays and Thursdays,I've been kinda busy lately. But it will still be updated on a regular basis,hopefully every other week still,but we'll see. On another note,we have another original digimon,Wraithmon. His name obviously comes from the word wraith,which is one the many words for ghost. His design is inspired by the wraiths from dungeons and dragons,spirits who have been touched by the darkness of the shadowfell.

As always thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review,all comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated!


	13. Episode 13:Things That Were Lost

**Episode 13:Things That Were Lost**

Derek and Chakoramon walked through the hall's of Phelesmon's tower. Working their way past the strange black creatures that roamed their confines. They came to a stop at an all too familiar door,that slid open at the boy's command.

"You called?" said the boy,stepping into the room,Chakoramon standing at his side.

Phelesmon turned about to face the pair. "Why yes I did." he answered,grinning toothily.. The demon digimon approached them,his long stride making him seemingly float along the floor. "It's time for you to go on stage my dear boy." Phelesmon grabbed the boy's arm suddenly,rolling up his sleeve to reveal the dark creature attached to it. Derek shook with nervousness,as the demon examined the device. But made no attempt to pull his arm back,lest he incur the demon's wrath. "We are running out of time. Our intrepid group of travelers are approaching the rift,and we can wait no longer."

"What happens when they all butt in?" asked the boy. "You said it yourself,Chakoramon can't fight all of them at once."

Phelesmon released the boy's arm,before offering a reply.

"I did indeed say that. But this time you won't be going alone." Derek and Chakoramon then heard a hidden door to their right slide open. In the shadow's of the doorway,five powerful silhouettes appeared,eyes glowing a dark purple. With a flourish,Phelesmon gestured to the five. "Derek,Chakoramon,I would like you to meet the ogremon siblings."

* * *

"Nah dude,Ghostrider could totally beat Hellboy." said Kiko,walking alongside Trent. The pair in a heated comic book debate.

"Hellboy's fireproof!" argued the other boy. "What is ghost rider gonna do to him?"

"Ghost rider is super strong dude! He can throw trucks like their made a cardboard. You don't think getting punched by that guy would hurt?"

"You don't think getting punched by a giant rock fist wouldn't hurt?"  
"What about the penance stare!? Ghost rider could just look into his eyes and burn his soul."

"Hellboy's a demon! He doesn't have soul to burn!"

As the pair continued to argue,Lunamon looked down at Huckmon curiously

"Do you know what they're arguing about?"

"Not a single clue." the dragon replied with a shrug.

Just behind the quarreling boy's and their partners,Misaki,Gale and Chloe conversed. The dark haired girl telling a rather inappropriate joke,which made Misaki go beet red,and Chloe laugh despite herself. Fluttering alongside the path,Fanbeemon zoomed from flower to flower,taking in each individual scent. At the end of the pack,Ryudamon and Magimon were in the midst of a discussion on philosophy.

Since leaving the lakeside manor,the group had traveled for several days. And besides running into a rather unsavory Kuwagamon,the trip had been peaceful. In the early afternoon on the second day,they had finally circled the lake of mourning. The wet landscape had given way to the temperate forests they had grown accustom to. It was late in the afternoon on the third day now,the sun beginning to sink in the sky. With the night approaching,and a good distance traveled,they set up camp for the night. Once the campfire had been set,dinner was quickly served.

Trent looked at his bowl of stew with a grimace. It was not that the food was unappetizing,far from it. With time Chloe had learned to turn even their canned meals into something delicious. It was just that other than the breakfast they had at the manor. They had all been eating mostly the same things,over and over. And so he stared at his bowl's contents,stirring it lazily with his spoon.

"You know what I could really go for?" he asked,posing the question to no one in particular. This garnered him quizzical looks from the rest of the group. The boy set down his bowl on a nearby stump. "A big juicy,cheeseburger." he said,raising his hands for emphasis. "With some nice crispy curly fries,and a strawberry milkshake."

"That sounds really good!" exclaimed his partner hungrily.

Kiko waved his hand dismissively at the other boy. "Nah dude. What sounds really good,is pizza. With pepperoni,sausage,garlic,peppers,and some thick cheese stuffed crust."

"That also sounds really good!" said Huckmon,drooling.

"Sounds really unhealthy to me." commented Lunamon

Kiko then gestured to the other three teens. "What about you guys?"

"Grilled cheese." Gale answered. "Just plain old grilled cheese,with some homemade tomato soup. My grandma used make that for me when I was little. It always made me feel good."

"How does one grill cheese?" asked Ryudamon. "Wouldn't it burn?" The girl couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Curry rice was always my favorite food." said Misaki with a smile. "It's the only spicy food I really like."

"I don't much care for spicy food either." said Magimon.

"I could go for some grilled short ribs myself." Chloe stated. "My dad always cooks them out in the backyard during the summer. Me and my little sister watch him work the grill while we swim."

"That really sounds really nice." her partner buzzed.

"Yeah it is." The blonde sighed,a slight melancholy look coming over her. "I miss them."

The rest of the group fell silent,the jovial atmosphere suddenly gone. Each of the teens looked off in various directions,suddenly reminded of how much they missed their own families. The digimon too became quiet,not sure of what to really say. Thus the rest of the meal passed in silence.

* * *

The next morning brought with it a sense of warmth,melting away last nights somberness. It was new beautiful day after all ,no time to dwell on such thoughts. After cleaning up camp,the travelers moved onward.

It was easy traveling through most of the early morning. The only obstacle having been a rather precarious river crossing. As morning turned to noon,the landscape changed rather oddly. All along the paths,piles of debris littered the ground. It was small things at first,cans,scraps of paper,food wrappers,etc. But as the party went further on,they grew,piled with large pieces of junk and trash. From refrigerators to engine blocks,it was all there. Some of it was even strung from the trees,wires,socks,shoe strings and other such things. All of them dangling like wind chimes from the branches.

"Geez." said Kiko. "It looks like a yardsale threw up."

"More like a dumpster." added Gale.

"Or both." Chloe commented.

As they continued,the trees slowly started to disappear,leaving only mounds of junk in there place. This terrain of debris and trash culminated when the travelers crested over a hill. For before them was a humongous depression in the earth,with high cliffs encircling it. Rising from within the crater,were what looked like earthen hills from a distance. But as the group drew closer they saw what they truly were. Spires of junk,piled as high as three stories,mounds of scrap, small towers of bottles and glass,stacks of gears,machinery,and anything else one could imagine.

Stretching between some of the larger mounds of junk were cables. Strung with keys,stained glass,or other shiny objects. The ground was carpeted by a thin layer of rubbish that crunched or clattered beneath the group's feet.

"What is this place?" Trent said,looking about in awe. The rest of the group were similarly stunned by the strange landscape.

"Do have any idea Misaki?" said Chloe,turning to her friend.

The other girl shook her head in response. "I haven't read about any place like this." As she answered,she caught sight of a glowing light in her periphery. Misaki turned suddenly towards its direction. The others saw the light as well,and looked toward it.

The blue light slight swayed back and forth as it moved,slowly approaching the group. It appeared like a floating blue ball of energy,a pale white aura emanating from it. Occasionally little zeros and ones would float along its surface. As well as tiny pulsating pixels.

"What is this thing?"Gale asked,studying the orb as it floated past.

"A stray data packet." answered an unfamiliar voice. The party turned suddenly in surprise,to see an odd digimon standing before them.

The top half of his body was mostly human in appearance. Clothed in a red hood and gloves,with a grey shirt. Stitches covered the middle of the hood as well as his mouth. Besides his mouth his only exposed body parts were his green eyes. A golden wind-up key stuck out from his back,and a large hammer was wielded in his hands. His lower half was almost like an entirely different digimon. As if the humanoid torso sat atop the head of the other. It's body,and incidentally it's face,was a giant alarm clock. With part of the face cracked open,to reveal a single red eye. A second pair of large mechanical arms were on the lower body. One ending in a large pincer,and the other in a strange blaster like device. The whole of the four armed oddity was supported by heavy metal legs.

"_Clockmon." _chimed,Misaki's d-brace. "_Champion level Machine digimon. A strange digimon with the mysterious ability to control the flow of time. His special attack is Chrono Breaker."_

"Well looks like I don't have introduce myself." Clockmon,said with a bit of chuckle.

The rest of the group exchanged strange looks at the bizarre digimon. He seemed nice enough,but past experience gave them a bit of wariness. After a bit of apprehension they offered a hello and introduced themselves as well

"So,what brings you here?" asked the machine digimon.

"We're travelers." answered Trent. "Just passing through."

"I see." The champion rubbed his chin absentmindedly,regarding the group. "I do not think you coming here was by chance." This earned him curious looks from all gathered. "Almost all who come to the Junkyard of the Forgotten,are drawn here."

"Junkyard of the Forgotten?" Magimon said quizzically.

Clockmon nodded to the wizard. "Yes. This is the place where all forgotten and lost things end up." He gestured all around him. "Some even say things from the human world end up here."

"And I believe something has brought you here. Pieces of the past perhaps,hidden amongst this graveyard of the lost. Or even within yourselves. Seek them out. Find the things that were once lost." With that,Clockmon turned about,and walked down one of the many paths. Leaving the group rather bewildered by the whole exchange.

"What a weirdo." stated Gale.

"That might be true." said Ryudamon,taking a step forward. "But I sensed no lie in what he said."

The girl looked at him skeptically. "Oh so now you can tell when people are lying?" Ryudamon simply smirked in response.

"I don't know if he is lying," said Magimon. "or if he's just crazy. But I do know there is something about this place. Some sort of mysterious power."

"I can feel it too." Huckmon said. "It's almost...magnetic in way."

"I know what you mean." added Fanbeemon. "It kinda makes my hairs stand on end."

Lunamon nodded. 'Yeah and it makes my ears all twitchy."

Trent crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Well I think that at least warrants a look around."

Gale gave the boy an incredulous look. "And I think that warrants getting out of this place as soon as possible. Especially with that creepo Clockmon walking around."

"Whats the matter? Scared?"

"No. I just don't want to get attacked by another crazy digimon anytime soon."

Trent rolled his eyes,and turned to Chloe. "What do you think?"

"I don't know..." the blonde said,looking about in slight apprehension. "I think Gale might be right."

Misaki too looked apprehensive,and turned to her partner. "Is what you're sensing...evil?"

The wizard shook his head. "I don't think so. But the more I feel it,the more compelled I feel to investigate this place. Perhaps there are ancient secrets hidden here."

The girl's eyes lit up at that. "Maybe digimon artifacts!" The pair started to jump with excitement.

"I wouldn't mind having a look around myself." said Kiko "Who knows,we might find something useful."

"Well you guys have fun." Gale grumbled,taking a seat on a moth eaten car seat. "I'm staying right here."

"I think I'll stay too." Chloe added. "Maybe make some lunch while you're away."

"Alright if you're sure." Trent shrugged. He turned to his partner. "Come on Huckmon,adventure awaits." The little dragon nodded and tagged behind the boy.

The other four gave a small wave,before heading down their own separate paths. Leaving Gale,Chloe,Fanbeemon and Ryudamon behind.

* * *

For a time Misaki and Magimon walked in relative silence. The pair's interactions mostly made up of excited squeals and giggles. Eventually the excitement died down,and they took to looking through the various piles of junk around them. Rummaging through bits,bobs, and pieces of scrap,hoping to find something of interest.

As Misaki picked through another small pile. A thought that had been nagging at mind came to the surface. "Magimon?"

"Hmm?" the wizard replied,tossing another piece of useless junk aside.

"Earlier,Clockmon called that ball of light a stray packet of data. What does that mean exactly?"

Magimon stopped what he was doing to turn to the girl. "I'm not completely sure myself. I have heard of them. But never seen one until today,so I did not recognize for what it was. From what I have heard,stray data packets occur all the time. There supposedly caused by data shift."

"Data shift?"

"Yes. You see,the digital world is ever shifting,receiving new data,recycling old,reformatting its structure. This is what we digimon call data shift. Sometimes,in all the constant ebb and flow of data,some it is lost during transfer. So it floats around aimlessly,in a sort of limbo."

The girl gave a slow nod of understanding,before going back to her task. After sifting through another pile she move onto the next. This one made up of stacks of scrap paper and old books. Most of the writings scrawled on them were illegible. And the items that had readable print,were too far gone to salvage. As Misaki reached the middle of the pile,a particular item caught her eye. It was sketchbook,old,but in much better condition than anything else in the pile. The girl opened it curiously,gasping in shock when she looked upon the first page.

"I...don't believe it."

Magimon perked up at the girl's words,walking over to her. "What is it? What did you find?" When she made no reply,he looked over her shoulder to investigate. The first page of the sketchbook was a crude drawing of what Magimon assumed to be a fairy. As he looked over to the other page,he saw what surprised Misaki so. Written on the inside cover,in a sloppy childlike fashion was the name of the sketchpads owner. Misaki.

"This is…" Misaki paused,blinking her eyes in disbelief. "...my first sketchbook. But...how?"

"Clockmon did say things from the human world can end up here."

A smile crossed the girl's lips,and she flipped through the pages,childhood memories flooding back. "I remember all of these." She took seat on a pile cushions,still leafing through the book. Magimon sat beside her,leaning over to get a better look.

"This is one is my imaginary friend,Bentroc." She pointed to the picture in question. Depicting a gnome like creature, with a green tunic,and odd drooping hat. Misaki turned to another page,with a drawing of fluffy golden brown dog. "That one is of my dog,Nana. She was still a puppy back then,so small." Again she turned a page,this one showing the ocean and a beach,with the setting sun in the background. "I drew this when we visited my grandma in Shirahama."

"I can see that you've vastly improved since then." the wizard joked.

Misaki elbowed him gently. "I was only seven years old! Cut me some slack." She laughed,and continued to flip through the sketchpad. When she finally reached the last page, a contented sigh passed her lips. "I never thought I would see this again. Not since my parents threw it out."

"But it seems so precious to you. Why would they throw it out?"

"Oh! Umm…" the girl stammered. "No reason. It...was just an accident!" She let out a nervous laugh,hoping that the answer would satisfy him.

If he sensed her trepidation about the subject,Magimon gave no indication. He hopped down from the pile of cushions. "Well,shall we keep looking?"

Misaki gave a nod,before putting the sketchbook into her bag,and sliding off her seat. With Magimon in the lead,the two walked through the junk piles. Hoping to find more treasure hidden amongst the rubbish.

* * *

Huckmon and Trent,explored with extreme fervor. Climbing up the large piles of junk,and sliding down them on sheets of metal. Huckmon digging through piles of heavy materials. His long claws and armored hide,allowing him to almost swim through them.

The dragon popped his out of a pile,to see Trent rummaging through another. "Hey Trent,what exactly are we looking for?"

Trent inspected,a strange hunk of scrap. That when he squinted he could have sworn looked like abraham lincoln. "I'm not really sure. But...the way Clockmon talked about it,we'll probably know when we see it. It'll probably be something weird or out of the ordinary."

"I found a pair of three toed socks! Does that count?"

The boy laughed,shaking his head. "I don't think so buddy. Keep looking." Huckmon gave a little nod and popped back into the pile. Trent let out a little chuckle,before turning back to his own pile. As he searched,he could hear the shuffling and clanging of Huckmon,digging from pile to pile.

"Oh wow neat!" he heard Huckmon exclaim.

Trent turned about,and walked over to his partner. "What did you find buddy?"

"This cool toy!" He held it up in his claws. The toy in question was an action figure of some superhero like character. It was singed black,with some parts looking almost melted by some past flame. Though even through all the muck and grime. Its bright red and white color still showed through. Even it's cloth cape,though tattered,still appeared quite striking.

"It's a little banged up,but I think it looks cool!" Huckmon gave a smile,that soon faded when he saw the look on Trent's face. The boy was gobsmacked,his eyes wide as dinner plates. "Trent? Are you okay?"

Trent didn't answer,and reached out to grab the toy. Huckmon didn't try to stop him,and the boy stared at it for many long moments. "This was my favorite toy when I was little. My dad gave it to me. I used to play with it all the time." he smiled.

"Maybe that's the thing were looking for."

"Yeah,maybe. It's pretty lucky we even found it in all this stuff."

The dragon put a claw to his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if it wanted to be found."

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised. Especially with all the weird stuff that's happened to us." The boy looked back at the toy. As he wiped away some the grime with his thumb,he recalled a distant memory and couldn't help but laugh.

Huckmom looked at him quizzically. "What's funny?"

His partner let out a few little laughs before replying. "Nothing,I was just remembering when my dad first bought this for me. I begged and pleaded with him to get it. Money was pretty tight at the time,but he bought it anyway. Just to make me happy. Mom chewed his ear off after that." He paused,and let out another little laugh before continuing. "I never stopped playing with this thing after that. Sometimes dad would play with me too. He'd pretend to be a giant monster for my hero to fight."

"Wow. Your dad sounds really nice!"

"Yeah." Trent sniffled. "He was the best."

"Was?" Huckmon asked,walking forward tentatively.

Trent offered no reply,plopping down on the ground. His eyes starting to mist with tears. The dragon walked over,nuzzling against him comfortingly. The two sat like that for only the briefest of moments,Huckmon still waiting for the boy's response.

When he finally did answer,his voice was slightly choked. "He died when I was about eight." He paused. "There was a fire in our house. Dad he...he made sure mom and me got out safe. But he didn't make it out in time." A single tear rolled down the boy's cheek,as he looked to the old toy. "We lost everything in the fire,so I didn't have anything to remember him bye. Until now."

Huckmon stayed silent,and nuzzled closer to his friend. Trying to offer any comfort he could. Trent hugged him gratefully,fighting back another tear.

"Thanks buddy." he whispered.

"Anytime."

* * *

As Kiko walked he hummed happily to himself,scanning the mounds of junk. Walking amongst all the clutter. Reminded him of the many flea markets he and his family went to. Atop his head Lunamon was not in the best of spirits. The many towering scrap piles looming over them,made her feel enclosed. Her eyes scanned all about,seeing danger in every shadow.

"K..kiko,can we go back now? I don't like this place."

"Oh come one Lunamon,this place isn't scary. Besides if we run into to trouble you can handle it."

"You think so?"

"Heck yeah I do! You're the baddest bunny around."

Lunamon blushed at the compliment. Suddenly lurching forward,as Kiko came to a sudden stop.

"Yooo! Check it out!" the boy exclaimed,pointing to one of the many piles.

Lunamon turned to look. "What? I don't see anything but garbage."

Kiko shook his head and walked over to the pile. He grabbed at a piece of wood sticking out from it. With some effort he pulled the object free,revealing an old acoustic guitar. It definitely showed its age,with a few dings and scratches here and there. The grain of the wood had a fine swirling pattern. Most surprising of all,was that all of its strings were still intact.

The boy held it in a playing position,strumming it experimentally. "Man this is a nice guitar." He took a seat on the ground,still inspecting the instrument.

Lunamon hopped down from the his head. "Can you play?" she asked,hands clasped together excitedly.

He tuned one the strings,listening to its sound. "A little. My abuelito taught me some stuff when I was younger."

"Abuelito?"

"Its means grandpa in spanish." Kiko moved on to tuning the next string. "He could play all kinds of instruments,guitar,harmonica,violin. You name it,he could play it."

"I guess that's where your love of music came from huh?"

"You know,I never really thought about it." He moved on to the third string. "But...yeah I guess it did have something to do with it. My dad too I think. Him and my grandpa would play together all the time." The fourth string seemed fine when he plucked it. So he gave the fifth string his attentions. "I remember,my mom,my brothers and me would dance to the music."

"Maybe you can play something when we get back,and the others can dance to it!"

Kiko smiled. "That would be a lot of fun. I wish I could take this thing with me once we leave this place." He finally began tuning the sixth string. "But I can't exactly lug a guitar around with me." Lunamon's ears drooped at that. "We can still enjoy it for now though!" He finished his work,strumming all the strings and releasing a lovely cord. "Why don't I play you a little something? Then we can head back."

The rabbit nodded eagerly,earning her a grin from her partner.

"Let me see if I remember this right." He cleared his throat,and positioned his fingers on the neck of the guitar. With another strum he began to play,a slow melody flowing from the strings. Assured that the tune was right,Kiko finally began to sing.

_How far I am from the land where I was born!_

_Immense nostalgia invades my heart;_

_And seeing myself so lonely and sad like a leaf in the wind,_

_I want to cry, I want to die from this feeling._

_Oh Land of Sun! I yearn to see you!_

_Now that I'm so far from you, I live without light and love;_

_And seeing myself so lonely and sad like a leaf in the wind,_

_I want to cry, I want to die from this feeling._

"That was...beautiful." Lunamon sniffled.

Kiko rubbed the back of his neck. "It sounds better in spanish." He stood up,holding the guitar at his side. "Come on,let's head back."

* * *

Gale lounged about,picking at the stray fabric hanging off her seat. Not far away,Chloe worked ,cooking a simple lunch. Ryudamon and Fanbeemon assisted,doing whatever task they could.

The blonde wiped a bit of sweat from her brow,before looking over at the other girl. She scowled,watching her lie about. "You know,you could help." she said with a grumble.

Gale eyes drifted lazily to look at her. "Yeah. I could." she replied. "But I'm not gonna."

"And why is that?" Chloe asked,with slight annoyance. "You hate waiting around. You would at least have something to do."

"I hate work way more than I hate waiting." she answered flatly, and returned to playing with her chair. "I'm also not doing it cause I know it annoys you." She smirked playfully at the other girl.

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes,before turning back to work. "Fine. Be a lazy bum."

"Oh I intend to."

Fanbeemon and Ryudamon stifled snickers and giggles,as they continued to work.

Lunch was almost ready,when Gale caught site of a blue light out of the corner of her vision. She sat up,to see several stray data packets wandering by. Floating inside of their glowing forms. Were what looked like bits of scrap and other such things. A pair of them drifted over to one of the many junk piles,depositing their payload,before wandering off.

"I guess they're the ones who put all this stuff here." said Chloe, moving past one of the strange beings.

"But why?" asked Fanbeemon,poking curiously at another.

"Who knows." Gale said with a shrug. One data of the packets then approached her. Getting almost uncomfortably close. "Hey! Buzz off!" She swatted at it as if it were a fly. It didn't budge,floating silently in place.

"I think it likes you." Ryudamon said with a laugh,which Chloe and Fanbeemon soon joined in on.

"Well I don't like **it**." She continued to try and shoo it away. Still ignoring her efforts,the ball of light moved closer. Dropping its cargo onto her lap. "Oh come on!" Gale shouted,wiping away the pieces of junk onto the ground.

As her trio of friends stifled another laugh at her expense. A golden glint caught her eye among the bits of debris. She inspected it,moving aside several pieces of junk to reveal its source. It was a chain necklace,with a golden pendant. A shining pearl decorated the pendant. Held in place by intricately carved leaves and petals. Gale picked it up with the utmost care,holding it up with a sense of reverence and disbelief.

Ryudamon stepped over to her curiously. "What is it?"

"Its my grandma's necklace."

"Wait. What?" Chloe said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Gale nodded. "I'd recognize it anywhere." She put it on,spinning the pearl in between her fingers.

"Its lovely." commented Ryudamon with a smile.

"Yeah. My grandma wore it all the time. I used mess with it sometimes,when I sat in her lap." she smirked. "She gave it to me a few years before she died." Gale paused,her brow furrowing and fist tightening. "But I lost it. I was so upset and ashamed because of it. I couldn't face my grandma for the longest time."

"Looks our little friend found it for you."

Gale looked over to the ball of light,,and smiled. "Thank you." It blinked several times in response,before floating away.

"I think he said your welcome!" Fanbeemon said.

Another one of the wisps of data approached Chloe. It blinked several times,as if in greeting.

"Do you have something for me too?" she asked,quirking her head curiously. The glowing orb blinked again in confirmation. Chloe held out her hand,as a single object dropped from the wisp's body. It landed softly in her grasp.

It was a doll,made of light pink fabric,stitched with red string. Blonde yarn hair flowed from atop its head. A few stray strands covering one of its black button eyes. Freckles dotted it's cheeks,and a triangle shaped nose sat above a big curving smile. The toy was dressed in a blue dress,decorated with yellow flowers,and embroidered with lace.

"Aww its cute!" Fanbeemon exclaimed

Chloe squeezed the doll,her body tensing. "Yeah...it was my favorite when I was kid. It meant a lot to me." The words held a venomous tinge in them. Fanbeemon didn't take notice of this and ,flew closer to get a better look at the toy.

"I bet you're glad to have it back then! It's nicely made,where did you get it?"

The girl's jaw clenched as she gripped the doll tighter. "Someone gave it to me."

"Who?"

"My...mom." She put pained emphasis on that last word. As if it were some horrible curse she were uttering. Chloe then screamed in anger,throwing the doll as hard as she could. Sending it careening into a pile of scrap.

"What did you do that for?!" Gale said,standing up.

Chloe wheeled about to face her. "Because I want it to stay gone!" she roared.

"But,I thought it meant alot to you?" Fanbeemon asked in confusion. "Why would you want to lose it again?"

"I didn't lose it!" The girl's voice was strained,somewhere between a growl and a whimper. "I threw it away!" She turned back to her companions,her shoulders tensing. "I never wanted to remember that **woman** again."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Chloe answered flatly.

Fanbeemon approached,reaching out to touch her shoulder. "But...Chloe…"

The girl's body tensed,recoiling from the the touch,before she whipped around angrily.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Fanbeemon backed away,fearing Chloe's fury.

Gale and Ryudamon stepped in front of the girl. "Hey woah! Chill out. She's just worried about you."

"Yes please calm yourself!"

Chloe turned to the other girl for moment,before looking back to Fanbeemon. The yellow digimon's eyes were filled with fear and concern. Chloe's body relaxed and she looked to the ground shamefully. Fanbeemon...I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry with you." Gale and Ryudamon made way for her partner to approach.

"Its okay." Fanbeemon smiled. "Are you going to be alright?"

Chloe hesitated for moment before offering a smile of her own. "Yeah,I'll be alright. I just...don't feel like talking about it okay?"

"_There it is again."_ Fanbeemon thought. "_That sad smile."_

The yellow digimon gave a nod. "I understand."

There was an awkward pause that followed after.

"Soooo….is lunch ready yet?" said Gale, breaking the tension.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Should be pretty soon. It'll be done quicker if you help though."

"Fine." Gale conceded with a sigh,walking back over to the campfire,Ryudamon and Fanbeemon following behind.

Chloe spared one last glance at the doll,before following as well.

* * *

The six that had departed,soon returned,and lunch was quickly eaten as the group chatted. Some sharing memories and stories,most of them happy ones. When it was Chloe's turn to share,she chose to stay silent about her experience. Gale,Fanbeemon and Ryudamon said nothing about it either. Which the girl was extremely grateful for.

She opted to tell the story of she and her father's first fishing trip. Blushing in embarrassment when the she got to a particular part of the story. When she got her line caught in a tree branch,and pulled on it so hard it snapped. Causing the rod to smack her in the face. Her friends laughed heartily at that,picking at her all in good fun.

After their meal,Kiko played a set of happy folk songs. The others danced along to the tune,laughing and enjoying each others company. Their fun continued continued on until the sunset.

The morning after,was a happy one and the travelers headed out in good spirits. As they reached the edge of the junkyard,they saw the familiar form of Clockmon. Waiting patiently for them on the path.

"Did you find what called you here?" the digimon asked as they approached.

Trent looked to the others before replying. "Yeah. I think we did. Thank you."

Clockmon gave a nod in response,before bidding farewell. The group waved goodbye to him and continued to walk. Leaving the place of the forgotten behind.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 14: Sundering **

**Author's Notes:** For those who are curious about Kiko's song in this chapter. It's call Cancion Mixteca,its a Mexican folk song. I'm gonna be taking time with the next chapter since its gonna be kind of a big one. But hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long before I finish it.

As always,thanks for reading!


	14. Episode 14:Sundering

**Episode 14:Sundering**

Beyond the borders of the junkyard,the landscape was hilly scrubland. Yellowed grass,and rugged bushes,grew up from the dry earth,and grey clouds hung constantly in the sky. There were no animals or digimon in sight,the only movement being the occasional tumbleweed rolling lazily with the wind.

The travelers had stopped for a quick rest,taking shelter from the stiff wind behind a rocky outcropping. As the others sat about,Chloe and Misaki scanned their map,trying to discern if they were still headed in the right direction.

The blonde moved her finger across the map,tracing the path laid out for them. Suddenly gasping in shock as the path stopped abruptly,ending in a single red dot. She turned to Misaki,the other girl equally as surprised.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Chloe. "Guys come look at this!" Kiko and Trent, stopped mid conversation and approached the girl's along with Huckmon and Lunamon. Gale and Ryudamon,who had been sitting a little ways from the others,soon sidled up as well.

"What's up?" Trent asked,voicing most of the group's question.

"Look!" Chloe said excitedly,pointing to the map. Her hand moved along it for a few moments,before coming to rest on the large red dot. "Were almost there! The rift is only a few days away!"

"We'll be able to go home!" added Misaki.

"Are you serious!?" Galed shouted,almost jumping for joy.

"That's...that's..wow." Kiko couldn't find the words.

"Did you hear that Huckmon?!" Trent said excitedly,turning to his partner. "Were almost home!"

The little dragon smiled. "Thats fantastic Trent! I couldn't be happier!"

The boy smiled back and rushed out from rocky outcropping,ready to set out.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's get going!" The other teens,filled with renewed energy began to follow.

The digimon did not however,lingering for moment,as they watched their partners go.

"Looks like we'll have to say goodbye soon." said Huckmon,a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"It was only a matter time." commented Ryudamon.

"They have a home to go back to after all." Magimon said,nodding solemnly in agreement.

Beside him,Lunamon sniffled,a single tear running down her cheek

"But….I don't want to say goodbye."

Fanbeemon fluttered down to her,placing a feeler on shoulder. "It'll be okay. We've still got time." The pink rabbit sniffled again,and nodded.

"Hey guys what's the hold up!?" shouted Trent.

"We'll be right there!" answered Huckmon,with a wave. He then turned to the other rookies with a smile. "We've only got a few more days left. Lets try and make the best of it." The other four digimon gave a nod,and started after their partners.

* * *

With their goal now in sight the teens were filled with energy. They moved at a strong pace through the dusty landscape. It took a bit of effort for their partners to keep up,but not enough to tire them in anyway. Though it was only the first day that passed like this. For they moved at a much more normal pace on the second. Though the human's excitement had not faltered in the slightest.

As they journeyed,the clouds slowly grew darker. Flashes of lightning streaking through the darkened sky,followed by the roll of booming thunder. The wind became a constant gale,whipping up dust and debris. No rain ever accompanied the storm,still leaving the earth dusty and dry.

The terrain shifted as well,becoming more harsh. Rocky earth replaced soft dusty soil,and hillocks rose to become spires of stone. They were rough,almost jagged,twisted and worn into strange formations by the constant wind.

On the third day,the group began to traverse a canyon,with high walls of red sandstone. In the funnel of the canyon,the wind was even more fierce,growing stronger as the day went on. It whipped and howled,blowing up so much dust that the party could barely see in front of them.

"I don't think this gonna let up!" Chloe shouted,barely audible above the gale. Fanbeemon rested in the girls arms,her wings unable to fight against the wind. "We should find some cover!"

The others nodded in agreement,and began scanning the surrounding area. Kiko quickly catching site of a grouping of rocky spires in the distance.

"Over there!" he yelled,pointing to the structures.

Fighting against the ever increasing wind,the party trudged forward toward the towers of stone.

Just as the travelers had hoped,they offered respite from the storm. Several of the spires had alcoves at their bases,blocking out what little wind came through the towers of rock.

* * *

The party sat around a small campfire in one the many alcoves of rock. Having just enjoyed a light lunch,they waited patiently for the raging storm to ebb.

"I know the first thing I'm doing when I get home." said Trent,leaning back against a large rock. "I'm gonna stuff my face with junk food until I'm sick."

"Now that sounds like fun!" Huckmon exclaimed.

"I can't wait to lie in my own bed." Misaki sighed,imagining the her soft sheets and blankets enveloping her. "Have a nice cup of tea,and read."

Magimon nodded. "A nice evening if I've ever heard one."

"After I catch up with my martial arts training." Gale said, "I'm probably not gonna leave my bed for a week."

"I think you deserve to just rest honestly." Ryudamon commented. "You've improved quite a bit since we started practicing."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He smirked. "Though you still need to work on your patience." the dragon joked,earning him a hard punch in the shoulder.

Chloe smiled,stoking the campfire. "First chance I get,I'm gonna go fishing with my dad,and play with my little sister." she paused. "After I take a shower and change my clothes of course."

"I don't think you need a wash that bad." buzzed Fanbeemon. "You always smell nice."

'I'm glad someone thinks so."

"My little brothers are gonna get the biggest bear hug when I get home." Kiko chuckled. "Then I'm gonna listen to all my records,and just have a serious jam session."

Lunamon smiled at that,though she knew in her heart it wasn't genuine. She wanted Kiko to be home with his family. She knew she should be happy for him. But deep down,she just couldn't be. How could she be happy to say goodbye to her best friend? How could the others be handling this so well?

These thoughts and many others ran through Lunamon's mind,her brow creased in contemplation.

Her partner soon noticed this,and looked down at her curiously. "You okay Lunamon?"

She was snapped from her reverie. "Hmm?"

"I said are you okay? You don't look so hot."

"Oh...umm,yeah I'm fine. I...uh…" She paused. "I just have a headache!" she blurted out with a nervous laugh.

"Is it bad?"

Lunamon held up her hands. "No no! Its fine!"

"Alright. But you let me know if gets worse,okay?"

She gave a nod in response. "I will."

An hour or so passed before the windstorm began to die down. Leaving only a slight breeze and grey clouds hanging in the air.

"Looks like it's stopped.' Trent stated,walking out into the open.

"For now." Gale said,pessimism dripping from her voice.

Chloe stepped out as well,examining the sky. "We should get going before it decides to start up again."

With that,everyone started getting ready to set out. As Kiko checked over his bag,he paused to look at Lunamon,the pink rabbit still looking distressed.

"Does your head still hurt?" he asked,kneeling down to face her.

Lunamon looked downward before offering a reply. "Umm...actually yeah." She winced as the lie left her mouth. "And...I'm kinda dizzy too."

Kiko stood up. "Hey guys." he called to the others "Can we stay a little longer? Lunamons not feeling too good."

The others stopped what they were doing. Trent approaching the pair to examine Lunamon.

"What's wrong?" he asked,getting eye level with the rookie.

"She said she had a headache." Kiko answered, "And that she was dizzy."

Trent reached a hand to touch Lunamon's forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. If I had to guess she's probably dehydrated." He stood up,turning to the rest of the group,who had been listening to the exchange. "If we keep going and she doesn't take some more time to rest and drink some water she could get worse."

Chloe nodded. "Alright,we'll wait then."

"Hopefully not for too long." said Gale.

Lunamon sighed in relief. She hated lying to everyone,but if it gave her just a little more time with Kiko,than it would be worth it.

* * *

Phelesmon's claws tapped impatiently on the arm of his chair. He sat in the center of his command center,watching the two large screens on the console before him. The right screen displayed Derek riding atop Anzumon,with the five ogremon siblings trailing just behind them. On the left was their targets,the group of five humans and their partners.

"Status report." said the demon in a commanding tone.

One of the Boogeymon working at the console turned to face Phelesmon. "We're right on schedule Lord Phelesmon. At their current pace,Derek and his team should catch up with the tamers soon enough"

Phelesmon leaned forward,templing his fingers. "And how far are the tamers from the rift?"

The Boogeymon looked back over the console. Double checking the ten's position,before turning back to his master. "About half a day sir. But the storms should slow them down."

"Good." the ultimate said,setting back into his chair. "That should give us plenty of time to gather the data we need before they return to the human world."

Another of the Boogeymon,looked over the console. A red flashing light grabbing his attention.

"Lord Phelesmon!" he shouted. "Incoming message from The Dark Area!"

"Put it on screen!" Phelesmon commanded,standing up from his seat. The imp like digimon did as we was bade. Pressing several buttons to cause a third screen to appear above the console. After few seconds of static,a figure appeared on screen,his visage hidden by dark shadows.

"Master." Phelesmon said,bowing low,the Boogeymon following his example.

"What do you have to report?" the devil's master asked cooly.

"The tamers and their partners will be approaching the rift soon."

"What!?"

"Do not fear master!" Phelesmon said quickly,holding up his hands. "We will have plenty of time to gather the necessary data before the humans return home."

This seemed to placate the dark figure,his body relaxing. "Let's hope for your sake Phelesmon,that you are correct." Phelesmon winced at that. "I will be observing your progress from this moment on. I would like to see the results personally. And if anything goes wrong-" His eyes narrowed. "-it will be on your head."

"Of course master." Phelesmon said shakily,he then turned to the Boogeymon. "Back to work,you maggots!"

The Boogeymon frantically turned back to their tasks. Knowing that the dark shadow of their master now watched their every move.

* * *

It was around four hours after the storm,when the party set out once again. Luckily for them the wind had completely died down. Leaving their footsteps and distant thunder as the only sounds. Without the constant gusts of wind,they all moved at a regular pace. Once the canyon had been traversed,the land opened back up,to reveal a flat expanse of red sandstone. Occasionally broken up by rock small gatherings of dry grass and shrubs.

As Trent and Huckmon walked at the head of the pack. The pair caught sight of a figure on the horizon,walking in their direction. From a distance it appeared human in shape.

"You guys see that?" said the boy,stopping,and shadowing his eyes to get a better look at the figure. The rest of the group came to a stop as well.

"What is it?" asked Huckmon,mirroring his partners movements.

"It looks like a person." said Chloe,squinting.

Then just as quickly as it appeared,the figure vanished from view. Causing an audible gasp to escape many of the group's throats.

"Where...did it go?" Misaki asked,looking about. The others scanned their surroundings as well. Looking for any sign of the mysterious figure.

"Over there!" Gale yelled,pointing to another dark shape. This one standing only a hundred feet away. But just as the others caught sight of it as well,it disappeared.

"There's another one!" said Kiko,pointing in the opposite direction.

This figure seemed to linger,unlike the others,another form soon appearing alongside it. This one much smaller. Before long there were dozens of the strange figures. Many of them just a few feet from where the group was standing.

They were human in shape,but had no defining features. Appearing like vaguely transparent shadows. The figures walked along,this way and that,seemingly oblivious to the party's presence.

Trent quirked a brow. "What the hell?"

"What are they?" Lunamon squeaked fearfully.

"I don't sense any presence from them." stated Magimon. "Its as if they're not really there."

As the travelers watched the shadows curiously. Gale saw another shadow appear,this one much larger than the others. It moved quickly,barreling toward the group. As it neared,the girl saw it for what it was. A speeding car.

"Look out!" she shouted,but it was too late. As the others turned to look at shadowy car. It was already right on top of them. With no time to react,all they could do was brace for the oncoming impact.

Luckily it never came,as the car passed through them harmlessly. Continuing on its path for a few moments,before disappearing from sight.

Trent looked himself over,trying to find any signs of injury. "We're...okay?"

"It just passed right through us." said Chloe,looking slightly bewildered.

As the others stood around in confusion. Kiko walked over curiously to one of the shadowy figures.

"What are you doing!?" Lunamon asked shakily.

The boy just smiled in response,before reaching out his hand to touch the shadow. Other than a slight tingling sensation,it passed through it harmlessly. "Looks these things can't hurt us." he said,turning to the rest of the group.

"Well thats good to know." Gale remarked. "But it still doesn't explain what they are."

Misaki put a finger to her chin ponderously. "Well...I might know." All eyes turned to the girl,waiting for her to continue. She held up hands,blushing profusely. "Nothing concrete! Just...just a theory!" The others nodded in understanding. Misaki took a moment to clear her throat before going on. "Were close to the rift right? Maybe since the barrier between worlds is thin here. What if were seeing faint images from the other side?"

"Sooo these are people?" Gale asked,looking around at the passing shadows.

The bespectacled girl nodded. "Yeah,at least that's what I think. Its sort of like watching a really bad tv connection, or listening to a badly tuned radio station. You can make out shapes,outlines and some sounds but nothing defining. Were not quite in synch with the other side,not tuned in,so to speak."

Magimon crossed his arms,nodding thoughtfully. "A sound hypothesis."

With mystery of the strange shadows seemingly solved. The party pressed on,some of them still a little put off by the ghostly figures.

As they went on,more and of the shadows began to appear. Some of them becoming less transparent,and more solid. The wind as well began to pick up again,and strange purple lightning began to flash across the sky. Misaki surmised that it was because they were drawing closer to the rift. And after checking the map,her suspicions were confirmed. As they were only a few hours away.

After fighting against the ever increasing wind for three hours,it suddenly ceased. And the party finally saw their destination just in the distance. They all stopped in their tracks,gazing slack jawed at the sight before them.

Even from far away,the rift was an impressive sight. It was as if some jagged blade had sliced through the air itself,leaving a wicked scar in its place. Within the tear,was a swirling mass of energy. Shimmering and cascading with a multitude of colors,like the crashing waves of a rainbow colored ocean. On the rifts outer edges,small cracks formed,some stretching out into spider web like patterns. Dark clouds gathered high above the dimensional tear,spiraling inward like the eye of a hurricane. More of the strange lightning crackled through the sky,flashing with just as many colors as the rift itself.

"Wow." Trent half whispered. "Thats it. Thats our ticket home." Huckmon nudged his partner's leg,getting his attention. The boy looked down to see the dragon smiling up at him. He returned the smile gratefully.

"We finally made it." Chloe stated. Fanbeemon fluttered onto the girl's shoulder,nuzzling her affectionately. Which the blonde happily reciprocated.

Misaki sniffled,a single tear running down her cheek. She reached out her hand to grip Magimon's and the wizard squeezed it tightly.

Kiko picked up his partner from his shoulders,pulling her into a hug. "It's all thanks to you Lunamon. I wouldn't have made it this far without you." Lunamon's body shook,tears beginning to roll down her cheeks,soaking into the boy's shirt.

Gale stood silent,trying to fight back her tears,not wanting to let her emotion show. Ryudamon knew a hug or a nuzzle would be too embarrassing for her. He opted instead to stand in front of her,holding up a clenched fist. The girl blinked several times in surprise,before offering a smirk,and bumping fists with the dragon.

The tender moments between tamer and digimon,were interrupted by the sound of powerful wingbeats,and thundering footfalls. Wheeling about,the group saw six large figures barreling toward them, figures that they found all too familiar.

Anzumon flew at the head of the approaching group,gliding effortlessly just twenty feet above the ground. Atop her back Derek rode confidently,his hair and clothes blowing in the wind. Trailing not far behind the pair,were the five ogremon siblings,eyes gleaming with dark purple light.

"It's him again!" Trent growled,holding up his d-brace. The rookies stepped in front of their partners,forming a defensive line.

"And our old friends the goofball siblings." Gale added,readying her own digivice.

"Why can't they just leave us alone!?" Misaki said fearfully.

"What the hell are they doing out here?" said Chloe.

"Looks like they wanna fight." Kiko stated.

"Well there about to get one!" Gale shouted,raising her fist.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

"Fanbeemon digivolve to….Waspmon!"

"Magimon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

The five champions readied themselves,tensing as their enemies came to a sudden stop before them. Anzumon dropped to the ground,allowing Derek to dismount. He stood silently,surveying the group of ten.

There was a long silence that soon followed,only broken by the occasional clap of thunder. The tension in the air was thick,and palpable,neither side willing to make the first move.

Then Derek finally made a move,snapping his fingers in a commanding manner.

"Leave the one with the goggles to me,take care of the others." Four of the siblings

roared,surging forward to face off against one of other champions before them. Ginkakumon made a motion to follow,but was stopped by another snap from Derek. "You wait here,just in case something goes wrong." With that Anzumon flew toward BaoHuckmon,and the battle began.

Ogremon brought his fists to bear, smashing them hard into Ginryumon's iron hide. The dragon shuddered,as the impact rippled violently through his body. With some effort he pushed the ogre away,smacking him with his armored tail.

"Gaia Burst!" he roared,the golden stream of light blasting into Ogremon's chest.

The other champion did not so much as stagger,taking the attack as if it were nothing. He growled,pulling back his fist. "Pummel Whack!" The black energy that shot forth seemed darker than before,forming into a giant fist. It impacted hard against Ginryumon knocking the wind from his the lungs.

"Ginryumon!" Gale shouted in worry.

The dragon took a moment to catch his breath,his body still shaking from the impact.

"He's stronger than before!" he growled under his breath. He shook it off,retaliating with the call of his own attack. "Tekkoujin!"

A dozen spears launched through the air toward Ogremon. With surprising quickness,he knocked most of the spears out of the sky. Only two finding their mark,piercing into the left side of his chest and shoulder. But just like the previous attack,Ogremon showed no sign of being affected by it.

Ginryumon looked one,eyes wide with shock,as Ogremon pulled the iron weapons from his body without so much as a wince. He was so dumbfounded by the act,that he didn't have time to react to the other champion barreling toward him. The dragon was snapped out of his stupor just in time to be tackled into a nearby rock wall.

Lekismon was the first to attack when Hyogamon approached. "New Moon Punch!" she called,unleashing a flurry of punches. They struck true,pounding into the other champion. Hyogamon was pushed back by the barrage but seemed completely unfazed.

He raised his icy club high. "Cold Cudgel!" The weapon came down hard flattening Lekismon to the ground. With his opponent lying helpless,he opened his other hand,forming a swirling ball of ice in his palm. "Frost Fling!" Hyogamon hurled the frozen orb down at Lekismon's prone form.

Reacting quickly,Lekismon rolled out of the attacks path,leaping to her feet with a graceful flip. She reached back to pull a icy arrow from one of the protuberances on her back. Summoning a bow of shining blue light to fire the shot. "Tear arrow!" Lekismon let loose the shot,sending the projectile careening toward the blue ogre.

Hyogamon slammed his hand into the ground,pouring icy energy to into the earth before him. "Blizzard Barrier!" A wall of solid ice suddenly rose up from the rocky earth,stopping the attack. The frozen arrow still piercing several inches into the ice before coming to a halt.

"Damn!" Lekismon cursed. "This guys tough."

As Kinkakumon approached,Waspmon unleashed a volley of laser blasts. The ogre digimon dodging them deftly,before finally reached her target.

"Ogre Quake!" she roared swinging her spiked club. Waspmon barely had time to dodge the attack. The club striking a nearby boulder,smashing it into rubble,and sending a powerful shockwave through the air.

Waspmon flew upward,trying to stay out of range of the devastating club. Small compartments then began open up on her chest,releasing a swarm of mechanical wasps. "Micro Swarm!" The robotic insects buzzed through the air,circling around Kinkakumon. Unleashing tiny laser blasts from their stingers.

Kinkakumon swung angrily at the swarm with her club,trying in vain to swat the tiny nuisances.

"Golden Thunder!" she roared,releasing bolts of golden lighting from her body. The electricity arced through the air,frying the swarm to a crisp.

With the annoying insects now gone she turned her attentions back to Waspmon. The other champion was still high above. And in the time that Kinkakumon had been dealing the swarm,Waspmon had been charging her laser. With an angry roar,Kinkakumon leaped into the air toward her enemy.

Waspmon cursed under breath,she hadn't had enough time to fully charge. But it would have to suffice. With the ogre digimon flying toward her,she moved her reticule. Locking onto her approaching target. "Buster Cannon!" The powerful beam of blue energy blasted forward,fully enveloping Kinkakumon.

The insect digimon's victory was short lived,for as the blue energy dissipated. She could see the form of Kinkakumon still heading right for her.

"Kinkaku Kick!" With incredible force the ogre axe kicked the other champion,sending her crashing into the ground.

"Oh no!" Chloe gasped. "Waspmon!"

Fugamon wasted no time attacking Wizardmon,bringing his club down onto him. The wizard blocked the strike with his staff,his legs almost buckling under the ogre's physical might. At a momentary standstill,Wizardmon placed his free hand mere inches away from Fugamon's abdomen.

"Thunder Ball!" The orb of yellow energy formed in the mage's palm,exploding instantly at point blank range. Fugamon staggered back,momentarily stunned by the attack. Wizardmon took the opportunity to back step several yards away,before raising his staff to the sky. "Electro Squall!" From the dark clouds above,the yellow lightning came crashing down onto Fugamon.

As the last surges of electricity flowed through his body. Fugamon stood silently,eyes closed, his only movements being small involuntary twitches. His eyes suddenly shot open,as he let loose a blood curdling roar. He rushed toward Wizardmon,completely ignoring the damage of the other champion's attack. With another roar he swung his club hard like a bat,launching Wizardmon into the air before he fell back to earth.

"Wizardmon are you alright?!" Misaki yelled,making a motion to go toward him.

Wizardmon staggered to his feet,shaking the dust off his cloak. "I'm alright!" he answered,holding up his hand to stop her. He then turned his attentions back to Fugamon.

"Why is he so much stronger now? Its as if my attacks have no effect on him!"

BaoHuckmon rushed to meet Anzumon head on the bird dodging a swipe from the dragon's claws, Before sailing overhead and spreading her wing feathers.

"Dagger Plume!" she screeched,flapping her wings powerfully. Several pinion feathers flew from her wings,soaring toward BaoHuckmon, gleaming with sharpness. BaoHuckmon leaped to the side of the projectiles. The razor sharp feathers sinking into the ground where he had just been standing.

Trent clenched his fists tightly as he watched his partner battle. He then turned on Derek,the other boy standing just ten feet away,his arms crossed.

"Why are you doing this!?" Trent shouted,taking a few steps forward. "What do you gain out of fighting us?!"

Derek turned to look at the redhead. "Why I'm doing it is none of your buisness." He looked to ground regrettably. "Just know that is something I have to do. Its nothing personal Trent."

"Thats bullshit!" Trent stamped his foot in anger,before taking a few more steps forward. "When my friends are involved its damn sure my business! So tell me why!"

The other boy looked away,avoiding Trent's gaze. "You wouldn't understand."

Trent growled in frustration,finally approaching Derek. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder,turning the other boy to face him. "What the hell wouldn't I understand,huh!?"

Derek pushed him away. "I said it's none of your damn business!"

Trent was about to retort when he heard BaoHuckmon roar in pain. He wheeled about to see several black feathers dug deep into the dragon's shoulder.

"BaoHuckmon!"

BaoHuckmon shook off the pain,keeping his focus on Anzumon. "Dragon Gunfire!" With a sharp intake of breath,he launched the fiery orb toward his airborne target. The bird digimon flew out of the attacks path,only be struck by a second fire ball. She screeched loudly as the attack exploded,causing her fall to the ground.

The dragon wasted no time,and rushed toward Anzumon. Raising one of his blade like claws,ready to slash into the bird's flesh. Before he could make his move,one of of Anzumon's powerful talons gripped his arm,and her wings batted him away. BaoHuckmon recovered quickly swinging his blade tipped tail at her.

"Tail Cutter!" he roared,the red blade cutting a great gash across Anzumon's chest.

Now that he was sure BaoHuckmon was handling himself. Trent turned back to check on the others,their partners still engaged in their own battles. They however,were not holding up as well as his partner. The ogre's were relentless,each time they were struck by a seemingly final blow,they would get right back up. Trent grimaced as he watched them,an arm hanging limply,gaping wounds,burned flesh,they ignored it all.

There seemed to be no pain for them,no weariness,only bloodthirsty rage.

While she watched Wizardmon battle,Misaki observed the ogre digimon. Trying to somehow discern what was causing their fury filled state.

"_Those purple eyes,they seem so familiar somehow. Have I seen them before?"_ she thought. Then it suddenly hit her like a bolt from the blue. The Frigimon! The Virus! She looked over the ogre's bodies,soon finding the same twisting circuit patterns that had been on the Frigimon.

"Everyone look!" she shouted to the others,pointing to the dark marks. "They have the virus!" The rest of the group stopped for a moment,gasping in shock as they looked upon the twisted marks.

Trent spun about to face Derek again,his teeth grit in anger. "What the hell did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Derek responded. "I'm not the one who infected them with the virus."

Trent gripped Derek's shirt collar. "Change them back!"

"They can't be saved! Once the virus fully infects the host,they lose all sense of who they once were." Trent shook with barely contained rage as the other boy continued. "Why do you even care? These guys tried to kill you!"

"That may be true…" Trent paused,his body still shaking. "But they don't deserve to be turned into mindless zombies!" Derek turned away,offering no response. All of Trent's anger released at that moment. As he let loose a hard punch into Derek's face,sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Derek sat up,wiping blood from his mouth. He roared in anger,tackling the other boy. Trent held his ground,digging his heels into the dirt. With a grunt of effort he punched Derek's side,causing him to stagger back. Derek shook it off,retaliating with a hard punch to Trent's gut,knocking the wind out of the redhead. Before Trent fell to the ground,he grabbed onto Derek,pulling the other boy down with him. The pair rolled onto the dirt,grappling each other,their fight quickly turning into messy brawl.

BaoHuckmon and Anzumon stopped their battle momentarily. Looking to their human partner's own struggle.

"Trent!"

"Derek!"

The begoggled boy soon gained the advantage,straddling Derek's chest before letting loose several hard punches. As Derek struggled against the onslaught,a familiar pain gripped his arm. The black parasite pulsed,opening it's large yellow eye. With another pulse,a wave of black energy surged from the organic device. Knocking Trent away,and encasing Derek in a protective bubble of dark energy.

Derek stood up on shaky legs,breathing raggedly. Trent soon stood up as well,the pair simply staring each other down.

Secure in the fact her partner was safe,Anzumon resumed her assault on BaoHuckmon.

"Dagger Plume!"

The dragon barely had time to react as the barrage of sharp feathers flew toward. With a roar,he swung his tail,its bladed tip clanging against the projectiles,and deflecting them.

Anzumon was about to unleash another attack,when she felt a sudden pulse of power flow through her body. It did not take her long to realize where it came from. Derek. Their connection was growing more powerful by the second. The dark digivice stimulating the energy transfer. It was invigorating.

With an ear splitting shriek,she began to pump her wings powerfully. The air stirred,blowing with incredible force. "Gale Wing!" she roared. All the air around her began to swirl,forming into a powerful cyclone of purple wind. It streaked forward,sucking up earth and rock in its wake.

BaoHuckmon dug his claws hard into the ground,as the maelstrom of violet wind approached. Its mere proximity threatening to knock him over. It soon enveloped him,lifting the dragon up into the air. He was tossed about like a rag doll,battered by chunks of debris,and concussive air currents. He couldn't breathe,the air sucked from his lungs. The dragon tried to fight against it but it was to no avail,his vision soon growing dark.

* * *

"What is Derek's current synchronization rate?" Phelesmon asked,looming over the console.

A Boogeymon looked to one of the many measuring devices in front him. "Sixty-seven point two percent sir!"

"That's almost a four percent increase!" Phelesmon put a claw to his chin thoughtfully. "What could be causing it?"

"His heightened emotional state." The devil's master answered. "His fight with the other human must be causing his emotions to run high. Fear,anger,pain," he chuckled. " and perhaps even regret."

"Of course!" Phelesmon exclaimed with a grin. "This is fantastic news master! These results are better than we hoped for!"

The dark figure did not respond,turning his attention to one of the other screens. Displaying the red headed human with goggles. "What are **his **synchronization levels at?" he asked,enlarging the screen on Phelesmon's side.

The red devil turned to his subordinates. "Well?!"

Another Boogeymon scanned over the many graphs and meters,before finding the one in question. As he read the number,his eyes shot open in surprise. "Seventy percent!"

"What?!"

* * *

BaoHuckmon's vision was filled with nothing but blackness. He was vaguely aware of his body. He was floating. Spinning. Falling. Falling. Crash. Pain. Then numbness. He tried to open his eyes,to move his limbs,but they refused to listen.

"_I'm so tired."_ he thought. "_Maybe...I'll just lie here for awhile."_ He let himself drift,he wanted to sleep,to dream. But some small part of him wouldn't allow it.

"_You still have something to do. He needs you!" _it screamed.

"_Who needs me?" _

As if in answer another voice cried out in his mind. "_Get up! You have to get up!"_

"_Trent?" _

"_I know you can! You're stronger than this!"_

"_Thats right. Trent needs me!" _

Suddenly a spark ignited inside him,it grew and grew into a roaring flame. It was warm,warmer than anything he had ever felt. It throbbed and pulsed,flowing all throughout his being.

"_It feels like...a heartbeat,Trent's heartbeat! This must be his power,his inner strength. I've never felt anything like it. I've never felt so strong! With his strength...I can do anything!" _

* * *

BaoHuckmon's eyes shot open,his pain completely gone. Now replaced by the fire burning his body. A roar ripped from his throat, that shook the air around him. Channeling the new burning energy,the dragon opened his maw. Forming an exceptionally large ball of flame,with a searing white corona around its form.

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

The burning hot orb flew toward Anzumon. Without batting an eye,she beat her wings creating a powerful wind to snuff out the flames. But to her shock and dismay,the burning projectile was uneffected. It collided with her head on,releasing all its energy in an explosion of white and red fire.

"Yeah!" Trent shouted,almost leaping into the air. "Get her buddy!"

Derek grit his teeth. "Don't let up Anzumon!"

Anzumon was momentarily dazed,her feathers singed by the flames of the attack,but she managed to stay aloft. With a screech she flapped her wings. "Dagger Plume!" Several dozen of the razor sharp feathers sliced through air.

With surprising speed,BaoHuckmon rushed forward dodging the attack. He kept up his momentum,making a beeline for a nearby stone pillar. Up in the air,Anzumon continued her assault,unleashing an endless stream of feathers at the dragon. He did not slow,jumping from side to side to avoid the hail of projectiles.

When he finally reached the tower of stone,he leaped into the air. With his speed and trajectory he landed near the top,digging his claws deep into the stone to keep a foothold. With another leap he reached the peak of the rocky pillar.

"You have no where left to run now!" Anzumon screeched. "Dagger Plume!"

"I wasn't running!" the other champion roared back. With that he took a step back, and with the feathers coming straight for him,he waited. At the last possible second the dragon leaped off the tower,the blade like projectiles slicing into the ground where he had just stood. He raised both his claws as he flew through the air,on a direct course for Anzumon. "Saber Cross!" Instead of the usual yellow energy,the claws glowed with an almost fiery aura.

They slashed into the bird,cutting deep gouges along her torso. BaoHuckmon sailed past her,landing heavily onto the ground. Behind him, Anzumon cried out in pain,suddenly enveloped in an orb of purple light. When the light finally faded,she was Chakoramon once more,and fell to the earth in a heap.

"Chakoramon!" Derek shouted. Before he could rush to his partners side,a sudden pain racked his body. He felt drained,as if all the energy had been ripped out of him. His eyes fluttered for a moment before closing,as he fell to the ground,unconscious.

After taking in a deep breath,BaoHuckmon ran to meet Trent. The boy hugging his snout affectionately.

"You were amazing!"

"Thanks." The dragon then turned back to look at the fallen forms of Derek and Chakoramon. "So what do we do about them?"

"We can worry about that later!" Trent replied. "Right now our friends need our help."

"Right."

* * *

Ginryumon lay battered and bruised,Gale at his side,her barrier keeping Ogremon at bay.

"A bit of deja vu huh?" the girl said with a smirk,trying to hide her worry.

The dragon couldn't help but smile back,finally forcing his body to sit up. "The shield won't protect us for much longer." he stated,his smile fading.

As if on cue the bubble of energy into the ether. Ginryumon curled his body around Gale,bracing himself for the inevitable finishing blow.

Ogremon raised his clenched fist,the dark energy already gathering. "Pummel..."

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

A ball of white and red flames smashed into Ogremon,sending him flying,before releasing all its energy in an explosion of data particles and flame.

"You guys alright?" Trent said walking over to the pair,BaoHuckmon by his side.

Ginryumon got his feet,before offering a reply. "I've been better. Thank you." He uncurled his form, allowing Gale to extricate herself from his coils.

"Guess we're even now huh?" the redhead asked,turning to the other teen.

"Tch. Whatever." she answered,dusting off her clothes.

Trent let out little chuckle,before looking over to where Ogremon had once been. A sad look suddenly coming over the boy's features.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"There's no helping it." BaoHuckmon said,nuzzling against the boy's shoulder. "Come on,we've got some more friends to help" His partner smiled gratefully before offering a confident nod.

"Frost Fling!" Hyogamon roared,throwing the frozen projectile at his enemy. Lekismon leaped out of it's path,wincing in pain as she landed on her bruised ankle.

"Are you okay?" Kiko called over to her.

"Don't worry about me! I've got this guy!" the rabbit replied,putting on facade of confidence. She turned back to face Hyogamon,getting into a boxing pose. With some effort she dashed forward,pulling back a clenched fist. "New Moon Punch!"

The blue ogre lifted his hand,catching the punch in his open palm. He raised his other arm,swinging his icey club into Lekismon's side. She staggered back,clutching her ribs.

Before Hyogamon could move in for a follow up attack,an iron spear dug into ground at his feet. He whipped around to see BaoHuckmon and Ginryumon,the white dragon charging a fireball.

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

Hyogamon dodged away from the burning orb,its flames,singing the ends of his hair. So focused was he on the fireball,that he didn't notice Ginryumon's horns beginning to glow.

"Gaia Burst!"

The stream of golden light blasted into the ogre,causing him to stagger back. Only a moment later,he heard the call of another attack.

"Moonlight Kick!"

Lekismon's attack slashed across Hyogamon's chest,it's silvery white energy leaving a gaping wound. With one final roar,he burst into a cloud particles.

The rabbit sighed,taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Thanks for the save!" Kiko said,giving a thumbs up.

"Our pleasure." Ginryumon replied,with a subtle bow of his head.

Wizardmon was breathing raggedly,he kneeled on one knee,leaning on his staff to stay upright. Fugamon stalked toward him,despite the many burns and bruises that covered his body.

The ogre suddenly stopped in his tracks,ice beginning to form on his legs. It slowly spread until his entire body was encased in ice. From behind the icy statue,Lekismon walked over to the wizard.

"You alright there?" she asked,offering a hand to her friend

Wizardmon took it gratefully,getting back to his feet. "Thank you." He looked over her shoulder just in time to see Fugamon falling over,shattering into pieces that soon melted into a cloud of data.

Misaki soon approached the pair,with Kiko,Trent,Gale,BaoHuckmon and Ginryumon sidling up not long after.

"Are you going to be okay?" Misaki asked,placing hand on her partner's shoulder.

"I'll live." he replied,looking to her reassuringly.

Hovering just above the ground,Waspmon tried her best to keep aloft. Her jet boosters sputtering occasionally.

Kinkakumon roared at the other champion,sparks of electricity flying off her body.

"Golden Thunder!" The bolts of lightning arced through the air.

Waspmon was about to dodge the attack,when the form of Wizardmon appeared in front of her. He made several signs with his hands,magical symbols swirling around them.

"Magical Game!" he called,holding up his staff. Kinkakumon's lighting was drawn to the tip of the staff,before being absorbed and redirected towards the sky.

The ogre growled,more sparks beginning to crackle along her body. As she readied another blast of lightning,the call of three attacks caught her attention.

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

"Gaia Burst!"

"Tear Arrow!"

The ball of flame,stream of gold light,and icy arrow found their marks. Instantly exploding Kinkakumon into a cloud of particles.

"I didn't know you could redirect lightning." Waspmon said after catching her breath.

"There's lots of things you don't know about me." the wizard said with a smirk. "By the way,that's the third time I've saved you."

"Thanks guys." Chloe said,approaching the rest of the group.

"No prob." Trent replied,the others offering similar words.

* * *

Just as he was ordered,Ginkakumon had stood silently throughout the battle. He was impassive,standing stock still like a statue. But as he watched Ogremon scatter into data,something deep within himself began to stir. It was a powerful emotion,one that the virus never completely erased. Anger. It grew and grew as he watched two more of his brothers fall. And as he saw the last of his siblings scatter to the wind,the building rage was released in a thunderous roar.

"Oh crap!" Trent exclaimed. "I almost forgot about him."

"We can take him!" said Gale.

"I'm not so sure about that." Ginryumon stated,his body tensing.

'You feel it too?" BaoHuckmon asked. The other dragon nodded in response.

"Feel what?" Chloe said.

"His power is growing." Waspmon answered.

Wizardmon gripped his staff tightly. "He is giving off an immense pressure."

"Yeah. Its like the air is heavier somehow." Lekismon added.

Ginkakumon let loose another roar,and the group watched in horror as he began to change. His eyes glowed an even deeper purple. More twisting circuit patterns growing from them,and running down his cheeks. Even more of them began to spread from the original mark,becoming like black fleshy viens. Small clouds of data slowly drew toward him,the remains of his fallen kin being absorbed into his body. The ground began crack beneath his feet,his already massive body growing even larger.

Trent gulped audibly,taking a step back. "Thats...not good.

The giant looked down at the group,fury burning in his glowing eyes. He raised his fist,dark energy gathering around it. "Pummel Whack!" he roared,a giant fist shaped shockwave firing from his punch.

"Run!" Chloe shouted.

Everyone sprinted at break neck speed,the shock wave leaving a huge crater behind them. They kept running,hearing Ginkakumon call out another attack.

"Kiendan!" With a deep inhale,the ogre unleashed a torrent of flame at his tiny targets.

"Were not going to get away from that!" Gale yelled,as she looked over her shoulder at the approaching stream of fire.

Lekismon stopped suddenly,turning back to face the oncoming attack.

"What are you doing!?" Kiko said,coming to a stop as well.

"Don't worry I've got this! Stand back!" Lekismon's fists began to glow with a familiar dark aura. She braced herself,digging her heels into the earth. "New Moon Punch!" With all her strength,she punched the ground in front of her. The force of the impact causing a giant slab of solid rock to rise up from the earth. The gout of fire crashed into the earthen barrier. Glowing red from the intense heat,but held firm until the flames subsided.

The rabbit breathed heavily,the last of her strength finally drained. In a sudden burst of light,she was Lunamon once more,and scooped up into her partner's arms.

"We gotta head to the rift!" said Trent. "It's our only chance!"

"And how are we supposed to get there with Mister gruesome trying to kill us!?" Gale said.

"We have to slow him down somehow." Chloe suggested.

"If I could hit him with my Buster Cannon,that should by us some time." suggested Waspmon.

BaoHuckmon nodded in agreement. "Alright,Ginryumon and I will distract him. Wizardmon I think you should hang back with her,just in case." The two champions gave a grunt of affirmation. The dragon then turned to his partner and the other teens. "Once the cannon hits,were gonna have to make a run for it."

"Right." said Trent. "We'll be ready go as soon as you give the word."

With that the four champions leaped from their cover, BaoHuckmon and Ginrymon unleashing their attacks on the giant.

"Gaia Burst!"

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

The beam of golden light and fiery orb exploded into Ginakakumon. It didn't faze him in the slightest,but it was enough to get his attention,turning his glowing gaze on the pair.

"Frost Fling!" A giant orb of ice and snow formed in his palm,and with great force,it hurtled toward the two like an icy meteor.

"Why did we have to be the distraction?" BaoHuckmon grumbled,as he and Ginryumon dodged just out of the frozen projectile's path.

"It was your idea." Ginryumon said with a smirk,flying up into the air.

"Yeah,I'm starting to regret that."

With Ginkakumon occupied,Waspmon began her charging procedure. The large cannon whirring with barely contained energy. Wizardmon stood at her side,ready to defend her friend from any potential attack.

Ginryumon flew above the ogre's head,BaoHuckmon circling below,the two unleashing a barrage of attacks against the giant. He swatted at the flying dragon,and stamped at the other,some of the attacks coming a little too close for comfort.

The silver digimon roared in frustration,sparks of electricity beginning to crackle along his body.

"Golden Thunder!" Giant bolts of lightning arced out from Ginkakumon,ripping apart anything in their path. BaoHuckmon and Ginryumon were able to avoid a majority of them. But a single stray bolt arced toward Wizardmon and Waspmon.

The mage stepped in front of the attack's path,making signs with his hands.

"Magical Game!" He raised his staff just in time to meet the bolt of electricity. Wizardmon grunted with effort,concentrating on the flow of energy,envisioning its new path in his mind. With a shout, he lifted his staff high,releasing Ginkakumon's lightning into the sky. With a smirk he turned to Waspmon,suddenly enveloped in a ball of light,returning him to his rookie form. "Thats….four you owe me." With a grunt,Magimon fell to the ground.

"Magimon!" Waspmon shouted in worry.

From her cover with the other teens,Misaki made a motion to go to her partner. But was stopped by a firm hand from Chloe.

"He'll be okay." the blonde said with a reassuring smile. The other girl gave a slight nod,before looking back to Magimon's fallen form with worried eyes.

Waspmon too,cast a worried glance at Magimon,before turning back to the task at hand. It only took a few more moments,before the cannon let loose a final beep. With the weapon fully charged,she took aim,the blue reticle locking onto her target. "Buster Cannon!"

The concentrated blue beam,fired toward Ginkakumon,connected with his torso. He roared in pain,as the energy pierced deep into his armor. Leaving behind a smoking hole for a wound. With another cry of agony,the giant toppled,crashing into the ground with an earth shattering thud.

In a flash of light,Waspmon devolved to Fanbeemon,struggling to keep aloft. Chloe and Misaki rushed over to their partners,the others trailing behind. The blonde caught Fanbeemon in her arms,and Misaki helped Magimon to his feet. They were all quickly joined by by Ginryumon and BaoHuckmon who reverted to their rookies forms as well.

"He's not gonna stay down for long." said Huckmon breathing heavily "We have to get moving now." The rest of the group gave a quick collective nod,and without another word,they all made a mad dash for the rift.

Hearts pounding,adrenaline pumping,they ran at a breakneck pace. Their feet pounded into the rocky ground,kicking up clouds of dust and earth. They all kept their eyes forward,none daring to glance back at where Ginkakumon had fallen.

They quickly closed in on their destination,the rift seeming so tantalizing close. A smile began to creep on on each of the humans lips,a glimmer of joy in their eyes. Soon they would be home,with their families and friends. All they had to do was run just a little further. Then,they heard it,a thunderous roar that echoed across the landscape.

Everyone froze in place,the sound shaking them to the core. They all turned back to see the towering form of Ginkakumon barreling toward them.

Huckmon leaped in front of his partner,taking a battle stance. "Trent you guys get out of here! We'll hold him off while you go through the rift!"

The boy looked to the dragon incredulously. "Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you here to fight that guy!"

"Yeah! You guys can't take him on yourself!" Gale added.

"We know that Gale." Ryudamon said,stepping beside Huckmon. "But we can't beat him even with you here."

"Ryudamons right." Lunamon stated,jumping from her partner's arms. She steadied herself,before looking back at Kiko. "You...have to go." She fought back a tear.

"Lunamon…" the boy trailed off unsure of what to say.

Fanbeemon extricated herself from Chloe's grasp. "The best we can do is make sure you make it through the portal safely."

"You're going to get yourself killed!" the blonde screamed,her eyes misting with tears. "I'm not going to let you do that!"

As she watched the other four rookies turning to face the charging Ginkakumon,Misaki's grip tightened on Magimon. The wizard looked to her with a smile,wiping a tear from her cheek. He straightened,and pulled himself free from the girl's grasp. With one last glance at her,he stood with the rest of the digimon.

"Go! Now!" shouted Huckmon,keeping his eyes trained forward.

"We're not going anywhere!" Trent argued. "We're not leaving you to die!"

"If you stay here you'll all die too! I said I would you get home safe,and I'm not going to go back on my word!"

Before any other debate could be had,Ginkakumon came to a sudden stop. With a roar,electricity began to spark and crackle off his body. He opened his maw,a ball of flame beginning to form. The bolts of electricity arced toward the flaming orb,adding their power to the attack. The fireball grew and grew,lightning crackling off its surface. "Raiden Kiendan!" The giant sphere of lightning and fire,hurtled toward the group.

"Everybody get down!" Trent shouted,ducking low to the earth,the others following suit.

The attack sailed overhead,missing the party by mere inches. It continued its forward course,hurtling toward the rift. The orb of combined energies collided with swirling rift,exploding with incredible force. Rainbow colored lightning and spiraling whips of energy began to spew forth from the rift. The portal began to twist and grow,releasing more and more energy.

"Oh fuck." Trent cursed staring with wide eyes at the rift.

More and more of the dimensional energies began to pour out. Firing off in random directions,and up into air,adding more multicolored lightning to the darkened skies. The energies became more wild and erratic,growing and growing in intensity. Finally culminating in an earth shattering explosion of dimensional power.

The group braced themselves,the world suddenly filled with silence,as the energies washed over them. Like a wave,the energy continued to spread,absorbing all in its path. Even the titanic form of Ginkakumon was swallowed up by it. It spread and spread,and suddenly ceased,before receding in on itself. Finally with a blinding flash,and a thundering boom it returned to its previous state.

The landscape was now silent,and empty,devoid of any evidence that anyone had even been there.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 15:Heart Of Valor, Part One**

**Author's Note:**Thus ends the first arc of our story. Wooh man,this took longer than I thought,sorry If I made you wait. Now that this chapter is finally done,I'm probably gonna take a bit of a break before I write the next one. I'm also gonna finally start revising all the previous chapters.

Anyway thanks for reading!


	15. Episode 15:Heart Of Valor, Part One

**Episode 15: Heart Of Valor, Part One**

Phelesmon watched with bated breath as Anzumon battled BaoHuckmon. "_Seventy percent synchronization?!" _he thought. "_How is this possible?!" There is no way that the dark digivice could be out performed like this!" _Phelesmon chanced a glance to the screen displaying his master,unable to read his mood.

"Sir Anzumon is down!" shouted a Boogeymon,breaking Phelesmon from his reverie.

"What!?" The devil turned back to the other screen,watching with wide eyes as Anzumon reverted to rookie form.

"The dark digivices connection has been severed sir! Derek has gone unconscious from the energy feedback!"

Phelesmon didn't respond,slumping back in his chair,and taking a moment to compose himself.

It wasn't a total loss after all. While things didn't go quite as planned,the whole point of this was to improve the dark digivices performance. "_Yes. Yes. And after all one learns more from failures than successes." _The devil told himself. "_I just hope the master thinks the same thing."_

Having finally collected himself,Phelesmon looked back to the console to see one of the ogremon siblings scatter into data. Followed by another,and another.

"Sir,only one of the siblings remains."

"Oh well." the devil replied. "They were expendable anyway." Phelesmon glanced up at to his master,to see him narrowing his eyes in concentration. "M...master?"

"The last sibling,I sense a power building within him." the dark figure replied. "Run a scan on him."

One of the Boogeymon gave a quick nod,before clicking away at several buttons. "The readings say the virus inside him is changing its structure!" he exclaimed,eyes wide.

"Thats impossible!" Phelesmon said,rushing over to the console. He looked up to one of the screens,displaying Ginkakumon. Watching with shock,as the ogre's body began to change.

"His mass is increasing sir! He's drawing in all the stray data around him,even the data of the other siblings!"

Phelesmon didn't respond,looking on as Ginkakumon began to grow and grow,and though he did not see it,his master watched with great interest. The two kept their eyes glued to the screens,as Ginkakumon attacked the group of ten. Both of them finding particular interest in the ogre's ability to use his siblings attacks.

"He's become quite resilient." the dark figure observed,as Ginkakumon took Waspmon's beam with only minor damage.

"Sir the tamers are heading for the rift!"

"It seems they are going to make it home after all." Phelesmon stated.

"A shame." his master said. "I would like to have observed them a little longer. But as long as we have Derek,our research can continue."

"Sir! Ginkakumon is releasing an immense amount of energy! Its going to collide with the rift!"

"What!?" the dark figure shouted,eyes widening,Phelesmon mirroring him.

All watched with shocked expressions as Ginkakumon's attack collided with the rift. Unleashing blasts of dimensional energy,culminating in a giant explosion. Phelesmon's chamber was silent,as the energy receded,and the rift returned to normal.

A Boogeymon stared at the console,looking over his measuring devices.

"The...rift is stabilized sir." He said finally breaking the silence,chancing a glance upward at the shadowy figure on one of the many turning to face Phelesmon. "But...there are no energy signatures for miles around. The five humans,their digimon,Ginkakumon,not even Derek or Chakoramon. They're all...gone sir."

Phelesmon shook with unbridled terror,keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Not daring to look up at his master. "_How could have this have gone so wrong?!" _ he thought,running the events over in his mind. The red headed human defeated Derek,proving the prototype dark digivice insufficient. Then there was the viruses effects on Ginkakumon. "_It was never intended to create such an effect!"_ And now...worst of all their test subjects were gone. The other five did not concern Phelesmon,they were always intended to only be a part of the first phase of research. But Derek was gone as well! How could he continue his master's research without a human test subject? The answer was,he couldn't.

"M...master I…"

"Do not worry Phelesmon,you are not going to be punished." the shadowy figure interupted.

"I..I'm not?!" the demon looked up to his master,his eyes full of relief.

"No you are not. We have obtained an impressive amount of data from this venture,and while it did not quite go as planned,it was still quite worthwhile."

"But...but all our test subjects are gone master! Even with all the new data we collected,we cannot put it to use without at least one human subject."

"I am well aware of that Phelesmon. But they have not left the digital world,I can sense it. The dimensional energies must have transported them elsewhere. Find them. Derek and Chakoramon are the priority of course. But those five humans and their partners will be providing us with more data than anticipated." He leaned back in his seat. "I want you to continue observation on them,their is still much we can gain from doing so. I also want you to renew our research on the virus,it seems that we have not discovered it's full potential."

Phelesmon bowed,lower than he ever had before. "Of course master,I will pool all my resources into these tasks."

"Good." the master said with a nod. "Oh,and Phelesmon?"

"Y...yes?"

"Do not disappoint me." With that the dark figure disappeared from view,the screen that once displayed him filled with only static.

* * *

Trent's eyes fluttered open,staring up at a white ceiling. After taking a moment to shake the fogginess from his mind,he sat up,and slowly took in his surroundings.

He was in a small room,sitting in a soft single bed up against a wall. The room was sparse,but homey feeling. All the walls were a soft cream color,with roses painted along the trims. A night stand stood by the bed,a small lamp,and glass of water sitting atop it. Sunlight poured in from a single window a few feet from the foot of the bed,completely illuminating the space. The floors were hardwood,worn with age,and a wooden door seemed to be the only way in or out.

"Where...am I?" The boy got up,and out of bed,finally noticing he was dressed in his spare clothes from the manor. "And who changed my clothes?" He then heard the door swinging open,a digimon stepping inside.

"Oh you're awake!" she said,almost dropping the tray she was carrying. She had the appearance of bipedal child sized bird. Her feathers were colored pink,with blue trimming two of the large eared shaped feathers atop her head,as well as her tail feathers. A single feather,not unlike a quail's head plume grew from the top of her head,curling into small spiral. Clasped onto her left leg was a thick iron bracelet.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked,after placing the tray on the night stand.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where the heck am I anyway?"

"You're in my house." She gestured to herself. "I'm Biyomon,and your Trent right?"

The boy blinked in surprise. "How did you…"

"Your friend Huckmon told me."

"Is he alright?" Trent asked worriedly.

"He's fine,he's in the kitchen." She paused,her eyes going wide. "I left him alone with the food!" she exclaimed,and rushed out the door.

Trent stood bewildered for a moment,before going after the bird. Following the smell of food,he traversed a short hallway,and down a set of stairs. Coming to the kitchen,just in time to see Biyomon scolding Huckmon.

"I told you not to touch it until it was ready!" she said,stepping up onto a step stool to reach the stove.

"I'm sorry,I couldn't resist,it just smelled so good." From behind the dragon,Trent stifled a laugh,causing Huckmon to turn about. "Trent! Your awake!" he exclaimed,running over to the boy,and tackling him to the ground.

"Its good to see you too buddy." Trent groaned, pushing the nuzzling rookie off him,and standing back up. "So what happened?" The boy paused,his brow furrowed. "Last thing I remember was the rift exploding,then after that...nothing." Before Huckmon could offer reply,the clang of a metal pot caught his attention.

"Stews ready!" Biyomon chirruped,before pulling down some bowls from the cupboard.

"Why don't we talk while we eat." the dragon suggested,gesturing toward kitchens dining table.

Trent offered him a bemused smirk,and quickly seated himself across from Huckmon. After serving the pair,Biyomon took a seat as well. The two gave their thanks,before digging into the delicious smelling stew.

"After the explosion,I fell unconscious." said Huckmon,reaching for a loaf of bread at the table's center. "I don't know how long I was out,but when I woke up I was in the middle of a wheat field. I found you not long after,but no matter how much I tried you wouldn't come to." He took a big chomp out the bread,swallowing it down before continuing. "Biyomon and a few farmers came across us while they were tilling the fields."

"We took you back here after that." Biyomon continued. "You've been asleep for about a day."

Trent face went beat red."Were you the one that changed my clothes!?"

Biyomon gave the boy a curious look,and turned to Huckmon.

"Humans have this thing about being naked" the dragon answered with a shrug.

The boy cleared his throat,his blush fading. "So how did we end up here in the first place?"

"I have no idea,maybe it was the explosion." Huckmon suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Trent looked at his bowl thoughtfully,before his eyes shot open with shock. "Wait! What about the others!? Are they here too?"

His partner's shoulders drooped sadly,before shaking his head. "I...haven't seen them,I don't know where they are."

Trent slammed his fist into the table,causing Biyomon and Huckmon to jump slightly in surprise. After offering a quick apology,he turned back to his food,Huckmon doing the same. The bird digimon looked between the pair,unsure of what to say,and so the rest of the meal passed in silence.

After helping Biyomon clean up,Trent and Huckmon stepped outside onto a small wooden porch. Stretching out before them were large fields of wheat,rippling in the breeze like a golden sea. Not far away from the fields of gold,were other patches of farmland. Growing vegetables of all kinds,from heads of cabbage,to carrots and tomatoes. Small farmhouses dotted the landscape,all of them simple and rustic. Digimon of all kinds tended the fields,working hard under the midday sun.

"This place is really beautiful." Huckmon observed,taking a seat on the edge of the porch.

"Yeah,it is." Trent replied quietly. He took a seat next to his partner,his eyes staring off into the distance.

"So what do we do now?" the digimon asked after a long silence.

The boy sighed heavily,running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

Ginkakumon felt a vast emptiness deep within himself,filling his body with intense pain.

"Empty. So Hungry." he growled,doubling over in agony. As the ogre tried desperately to fight the growing hole inside him,he heard the sound of several lumbering footsteps. He looked up to see a group of large digimon roaring at him in challenge.

They were red dinosaur like digimon,with large muscular forearms,each ending in sharp claws. Decorating their spines were armored green plates much like a stegosaurus. Several blue stripes,streaked along their backs,thighs and faces.

One of the dinos stepped forward opening his maw wide. "Blaze Blast!" he roared,unleashing a giant fireball from his open mouth. It impacted into Ginkakumon's body,not leaving so much as a scratch. The other dinosaur digimon followed up with fireballs of their own,all of them exploding into the ogre.

Anger burning in his eyes,Ginkakumon got to his feet,and bellowed at the other digimon. He grabbed the nearest one lifting him up over his head. After smashing him into the ground,the silver digimon pummeled the dinosaur angrily. With one final double fisted slam,the other champion burst into a cloud of data. The glowing particles flowed into Ginkakumon's body,momentarily filling the void deep within him.

He turned to the rest of the dinosaur digimon,as they began to step away from him. "Need more!" Ginkakumon roared,and rushed toward them,his eyes filled with hunger.

* * *

Biyomon found Trent and Huckmon sitting on the porch silently,with far a away look in their eyes.

She gave them a sympathetic look before walking over to the pair. "If you two have nothing better to do,why don't you lend me a hand." The two turned to her curiously. "I was just about to head into town to buy a few things." She gestured to the basket on her arm. "I could use some help carrying it all back." The two looked to each other,and turned back to her,offering a silent nod. She smiled. "Good,follow me."

Trent and Huckmon were lead by Biyomon along a dirt road,walking by several farming settlements. Everyone they passed would offer a kind hello or a wave to Biyomon,who would happily return it. Some of them cast curious glances at her companions,before waving to them as well.

It didn't take long for Trent and Huckmon to see their destination in the distance,a large town surrounded by a high stone wall. At the gate,the town guard looked them over before allowing them to pass. The inside of town was bustling with activity,digimon walking this way and that across the cobblestone streets and byways. All the buildings were made of hewn stone with wooden roofs and supports. Posted at various street corners were more guards,all of them short knight like digimon,fully covered in white armor and wielding spears and shields. Trent's d-brace identified them as Pawnchessmon.

"I thought the Pawnchessmon only served the royal knights." said Huckmon. "Why would they be here?"

"Many years ago,the Pawnchessmon and their captain,Knightmon were sent by the royal knights to protect this place." Biyomon answered. "They've been here ever since I hatched."

Huckmon's eyes sparkled with excitement. "A captain of the royal knights is here!"

"Why are you freaking out?" said Trent. "You know one of head honchos of the royal knights,what's the big deal about some captain."

Before Huckmon could reply,Biyomon stopped in her tracks wheeling angrily at the boy.

"He's not just some captain!" Trent took a cautious step back from the bird digimon. Her face suddenly softened. "I'm sorry,but I respect the captain greatly,all of us do." She turned back around,and continued walking,Trent and Huckmon following once more. "He's a great and wise leader." she went on. "He's protected this town,and all its inhabitants with his life many times."

"Wow,he sounds pretty cool." commented Trent.

"Cool!? Is that all you can say?" said Huckmon. "He sounds like the true embodiment of a knight! A valiant hero who defends the weak,and fights for what is right! I'd love to meet him." The dragon shuddered with barely contained energy.

Biyomon smiled at him. "I hope you get your chance." She turned her eyes forward once again. "Trent said you knew a member of the royal knights personally,what did he mean by that?"

Huckmon puffed out his chest,raising his head proudly. "My master is the none other Gankoomon,he's been training me to become a member of the royal knights."

The other digimon looked to him incredulously,almost bumping into a passing digimon. "**The** Gankoomon!?"

"Thats right!"

The bird turned to Trent. "Is this true?"

"Well from everything Huckmon's told me about him,it sounds like he knows him really well,and he's never given me any reason to doubt him."

"Amazing! You'll have to tell me all about him later Huckmon,I'd love to hear any stories you have to tell. I'd also finally like to hear of the journey that brought you two here."

The dragon gave a nod. "Sure thing!"

"You didn't tell her about our trip to the rift?

"Well I told her some things,just not all the details." The boy nodded in understanding,as the trio finally reached the market district.

After perusing the market for several hours,and buying Biyomon's supplies,the three started their way back to town's entrance.

"Geez,who knew rice was so heavy." Trent grunted,adjusting a bag of said rice upon his shoulder.

"They can't be as heavy as flour." Huckmon commented,gesturing to the sack of flour on his back.

"Oh stop complaining you two." said Biyomon. "I usually have to carry all that stuff by myself so I don't wanna hear it."

"Yes ma'm" the pair said in unison.

After they passed through the front gate,the sound of bells began to ring in the air. All the digimon around stopped what they were doing,before turning about and running into town.

"What's going on?" asked Trent,looking to the crowds of panicking digimon as they ran past.

"Its the alarm!" answered Biyomon,as she flew into the air,dropping her basket. "It's only rung when there's danger!"

"What kind of danger?" said Huckmon.

Suddenly the trio heard a loud crash coming from the distance. They turned to see several dinosaur like digimon stampeding through the fields,all of them colored inky black, and surrounded by an aura of dark purple energy.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted the bird,before turning to fly toward the town. When Trent and Huckmon did not follow,she looked back at them. "What are you doing!? Its dangerous here!"

"You go!" answered Trent,gently dropping his load,and raising his d-brace.

"We'll stay behind and make sure everyone gets inside safely!" Huckmon added.

"But.." Biyomon's protest was caught in her throat,as she watched with wide eyes,as Huckmon was enveloped in a ball of light.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

BaoHuckmon burst forth from the orb,charging toward the dark dinosaurs. "Dragon Gun Fire!" he roared,unleashing the burning orb on the closest of them. It exploded with fiery energy knocking the other digimon to the ground.

Trent took a moment to look at the dark digimon,something seeming not quite right about them. He then looked down at his digivice,waiting for it to reveal any information about the strange digimon. When none came,he groaned in frustration,and turned on his barrier,and running to each of the nearby farmhouses,helping any stragglers to the town gate.

BaoHuckmon nimbly dodged a swipe from one of the dark digimon,retaliating with a swing of his blade tipped tail. "Tail Cutter!" The red blade sliced through his enemies forearm,cutting it clean off. The dismembered limb fell to the ground with a thud,and BaoHuckmon looked on with wide eyes as it dissipated into black wisps of smoke.

This gave one of the shadowy dinosaurs the opening it needed, to unleash a gout of flame at the dragon. BaoHuckmon took the attack,parts of his armor glowing with heat. He quickly recovered,leaping at the nearest enemy,claws raised. "Saber Cross!" The razor sharp claws slashed through the dinosaur,causing it to burst into a cloud of black smoke.

"What is going on here?" the dragon growled. Before he could the ponder the question any longer,he caught sight of even more shadowy digimon off the distance. He recognized them instantly as Kuwagamon,giant stag beetle like digimon with a ferocious temper. Just like the dinosaur digimon,they too were completely black,surrounded by the same purple aura.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the two dinosaur digimon before him.

"_But weren't there three just a second ago?"_ he thought,as he dodged a powerful tail swipe.

Trent burst through the door of a another farmhouse. He didn't know how many he had gone through already,he had lost count. He searched through the all the rooms,calling out to anyone who might still be inside. The boy was about to move to the next home,when he heard a soft whimper coming from nearby.

"Hello?" he called,looking about. He soon heard the whimper again,and followed the noise to a pile of flour sacks. After moving several of them aside,he found the source of the noise.

Nestled between the wall and bags,was a small pink digimon,curled up into ball,whining softly. She was like a small dog,with long floppy ears and round features. A golden collar adorned with various symbols was wrapped around her neck.

"Are you alright?"

The dog digimon tensed suddenly,turning about to face the boy. Her eyes went wide,and she tried to back away,pressing herself against the wall. "Don't hurt me please!"

Trent put up his hands in a calming manner. "Hey woah,easy there I'm not gonna hurt you."

She took a cautious step forward. "Y..you're not?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope. My names Trent. What's yours?"

"Salamon." she sniffled,wiping away a tear.

"Nice to meet you Salamon." Trent reached his hand out to her. "Why don't we get you out of here?"With a nod Salamon put her paw in the boys grasp,and he lifted her into his arms.

The two looked out the door cautiously,Salamon shaking with fear. Trent gave her reassuring smile,before stepping out and running down the dirt path toward town. They soon neared the main gate,the boy picking up speed as it came into view.

Trent came to sudden stop however,when a dark form stepped in front of him,blocking his path. He looked up fearfully,to see the open maw of a black dinosaur. Before he could react it bellowed,unleashing a ball of flame.

The boy recoiled,clutching Salamon closer to his body,as the flaming projectile collided with his barrier. "Damn just my luck!" he said under his breath. Thinking quickly Trent bolted between the dino's legs,only to be stopped by a black insectoid digimon. He backed away fearfully,as its giant mandibles gnashed menacingly. Glancing back,he saw the other black digimon stalking toward him. Trent looked between the pair,trying desperately to think of a way to escape,when suddenly he heard the call of a dozen voices.

"Pawn Spear!"

The insect digimon let loose an anguished roar,before falling to the ground,several spears lodged into its back. With one final cry,it burst into a puff of black smoke.

Trent looked up to see he and Salamon's saviors. Marching toward the pair was a small platoon of Pawnchessmon,shields and spears at the ready,another larger,digimon leading the march.

He was human in shape,standing seven feet in height. His body was fully clad in armor,the only exposed part of his body being his piercing blue eyes. The armor was battle worn,covered in scratches and dents,but still shining a perfect silver. Strapped onto his back was great sword and shield,and another shorter sword hung at his side. A short cloak draped over his shoulder,emblazoned with a strange symbol. Another symbol decorated his chest plate,and cloth tabard.

The knightly digimon approached the pair with purpose,unsheathing the giant blade upon his back. "Stand aside." he said,his voice deep and commanding. Trent did as we was bade,moving to the side of the road.

"Its Knightmon." Salamon whispered,as she watched the armored digimon face off against the black dinosaur.

"So thats him huh?" said Trent,looking to his digivice. It's holographic screen sprung out,displaying an image of the digimon before him.

"_Knightmon Ultimate level Warrior type digimon. A digimon who is fiercely loyal to whatever cause he fights for. His armor is made from chrome digizoid,and is said to hold back his true power. The blade upon his back,is said be able slice through almost anything. His special attack is Berserk Sword."_

"Ultimate level?" the boy said under his breath,looking back to Knightmon.

The dinosaur roared in challenge,and charged toward the other digimon. Knightmon raised his blade,calling out his attack. "Berserk Sword!" With a single mighty stroke,the blade cleaved the dark creature in twain,scattering him into a cloud of black smoke.

After sheathing his blade,he looked to Trent and Salamon. "You two get to safety." he commanded,before turning his attention back to the battle before him.

The boy set Salamon down gently. "You go. I've still got things to do."

She looked to the town gate and back to him. "Are you sure?" Trent gave a confident nod. She nuzzled against his leg. "Thank you." she said,before taking off toward town.

The begoggled boy watched her go,before running after Knightmon. "Hey wait up!"

Knightmon stopped in his tracks,and turned to face him. "I told you to get to safety."

"I'm not going anywhere! My friends still out there fighting,and he needs my help!"

He regarded the human for a moment,before letting loose a defeated groan. "Very well,we will find your friend. But stick close to me young one."

* * *

BaoHuckmon took a cautious step back,several black digimon stalking toward him. He was weary from fighting against them almost non stop. There seemed to be no end to them,for every one he struck down,two more would takes its place. But as long as he had breath left in him,he would fight on.

"Dragon Gun Fire!" he roared,destroying one of the dark beasts in a single shot. Without a moment's pause he swiped his tail at another one behind him. Spinning all the way around,and unleashing another fireball. He was ready to let loose another attack,when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"BaoHuckmon!"

He turned to see his partner running head long toward him. So focused was he on Trent,that he didn't notice Knightmon coming toward him as well.

The armor clad digimon leaped into the air,landing beside the dragon. "The Duel!" he called. In the blink of an eye,he drew the blade at his side,slicing the black digimon around him to ribbons. With a single smooth motion,he sheathed his weapon,as the dark creatures burst into clouds of smoke.

With the danger passed,BaoHuckmon reverted to his rookie form,looking up to Knightmon with wide eyes.

Trent soon caught up with the pair,looking down at his partner with a quirked brow.

"You alright there buddy?" The dragon didn't reply,keeping his eyes glued to his savior. Trent waved his hand in front him. "Hellooo! Earth to Huckmon!"

As the boy tried to snap Huckmon out his trance,Knightmon turned to the duo. "I must say I'm impressed with you two. You showed great courage today-" He looked to Trent. "-helping the citizens-" Then to Huckmon. "-and fighting against these beasts. What are your names young ones?"

"I'm Trent,and it was nothing really."

"A..and,I'm H..Huckmon."

"It is pleasure to meet you Trent and Huckmon. I am Knightmon,a captain of the royal knights. I would like to thank you for your bravery today. Would like to join me in the town garrison for a good meal?"

"We'd be honored!" Huckmon squealed.

Trent rolled his eyes at his companion. "That sounds nice,we'd be happy to. But first we have some business to finish up. It shouldn't take us very long."

"Of course,then I will send some my soldiers to escort you around sundown. Does that sound to your liking?"

"Thats sounds good to me."

"Very well,until then young ones." Knightmon gave a bow,and turned about,heading back toward town.

* * *

After Trent finally snapped Huckmon out of his stupor,the two joined up with Biyomon,explaining what had happened as they carried her supplies back to her home. Just as Knightmon had promised,around sundown,a pair of PawnChessmon came to the bird's home.

"We'll see you later Biyomon." said Trent heading out the door.

"Yeah see ya!" added Huckmon.

Biyomon waved to the pair,as they began marching down the dirt path. "Have fun you two! Tell me all about it when you get back!"

Huckmon and Trent walked in relative silence,as the PawnChessmon lead them through town,everything seemingly returned to peace. It didn't take long for them to spot their destination.

The garrison was a two story structure in the center of town. Little walkways could be seen atop it,some of them leading to outer walls and ramparts. They were lead through the entrance,a pair of heavy wooden doors,and into a large stone courtyard.

In the center of the courtyard, a squad of PawnChessmon were practicing with their weapons,and working on various combat formations. At the head of the group was squat looking digimon,dressed in knight like armor.

His body was round with stubby legs and long gangly arms. Leather armor protected his chest,the rest of his body being covered by plate. Strapped to the his back were a pair of rapiers,their guards decorated with gold trim.

"_Gladimon Champion level Warrior type digimon." _said Trent's d-brace. "_Despite his small stature,Gladimon is a powerful warrior. He wields his twin swords with deadly precision,cutting down evil wherever it raises it's head. His special attack is Sword Dancer."_

After walking through the courtyard,the PawnChessmon ushered them through another set of double doors,and into large dining hall. Several long tables were arranged in the room,black and white Pawnchessmon filling their seats. The atmosphere was warm and jovial,the scent of delicious food and idle chat filling the air. At the far end of the room was a small round table,at which Knightmon sat by himself.

The captain soon noticed the pair's presence,the PawnChessmon giving a smart salute as they approached. "Good work,you're dismissed." said Knightmon. After giving another salute,the PawnChessmon took their leave. Knightmon turned to Trent and Huckmon. "I'm glad you could make it young ones! Come sit!"

The pair nodded,and took two seats next to the captain,and were quickly served their meal. After a few minutes of eating in silence,Knightmon spoke.

"I've never seen you two around before,tell me where do you come from?"

Trent swallowed a mouthful of food. "Thats kind of a long story."

"I have time."

Trent and Huckmon looked to each other,and back to Knightmon. "Alright." the boy said with a nod. "Well you see it all started…" Trent went on to tell the captain all about their journey. Meeting their friends,all the places they had been,almost nothing was left unsaid. Trent did most of the talking,Huckmon interjecting from time to time. Knightmon listened with rapt attention,only giving a nod of understanding here,or the occasional question there. The tale had gone on for so long,the dining hall had emptied,and the three were shown to Knightmon's quarters to finally finish it.

"And so here we are." Trent finally finished,taking a deep breath,and leaning back into one of the easy chairs that decorated the knight digimon's room. "With no idea what to do." he added a little sadly,earning him a sympathetic look from his partner.

Knightmon leaned forward on his desk,taking a moment to digest all that had been said. "Do you not have a way to contact your friends,or perhaps locate them?"

"No we…" Trent paused,his eyes suddenly going wide. "Oh my god I'm such an idiot!" He looked to his digivice,pressing several buttons excitedly.

"What is it?" said Huckmon.

"Remember when we were separated in that cave,after being attacked by the ogremon siblings?" The dragon nodded. "We found each other again,because of that locator in our d-braces. Maybe we could use it to find the others!"

"Oh yeah,you're right!" said Huckmon.

Trent finally found the locator in question,pressing the button to summon a flat blue screen. Just as before,it displayed a vague outline of their surroundings,with two red dots in the center. At the edge of the screen,was a large red arrow,pointing off to the east. "That must be where the others are!" He leaped from his chair excitedly,lifting Huckmon up into a hug. "We'll be able to find them again!" The two began to laugh joyously,Trent leaping up and down with excitement.

Knightmon cleared his throat,interrupting their celebration. The two looked to him in embarrassment,offering a quiet apology."I am happy that you two will be able to find your friends." said Knightmon. "And I'm sure you wish to set after them as soon as possible. But I must ask you stay here just a bit longer."

Trent set his partner down,sitting back into his chair. "Why's that?"

"Those black creatures that we fought today,they were no normal digimon. I sense there is some dark force behind their presence,but what that might be is still a mystery to me. And I would like your help getting to the bottom of it."

"Really!?" Huckmon squealed. "You want our help?"

Knightmon nodded. "You two showed great courage today,and from what you have told me, it sounds like you are quite experienced. With your aid,I feel that this problem can resolved much more quickly. Will you aid us?"

Huckmon was about to give an answer,when the words caught in his throat. He looked to Trent for his approval. The boy smiled and gave a silent nod. Huckmon smiled back,and turned back to Knightmon. "Of course we'll help!"

"Thank you friends." Knightmon looked out the window,and to the full moons hanging in the sky.

"I would love to continue our conversation,but the hour grows late."

Trent yawned. "Yeah I am getting a little tired."

"You two are welcome to stay here for the night. There are plenty of available rooms."

"That sounds nice,thank you." said Huckmon.

"Very well." Knightmon snapped his fingers,and from outside two PawnChessmon stepped into the room,saluting sharply. "Show our guests to some empty quarters." The pair of rookies saluted again,and motioned for Trent and Huckmon to follow them.

The two gave a bow to Knightmon. "Good night." they said in unison,before heading out the door.

"Good night young ones,sleep well." Knightmon replied with a bow of his own.

Trent and Huckmon were lead down several halls into the main barracks. Their room was a simple affair,with nothing but a few chairs and a set of bunk beds.

"I call top bunk!" Huckmon exclaimed once the PawnChessmon had taken their leave. With a single leap,he landed into the uppermost bed,flopping onto it unceremoniously.

Trent simply rolled his eyes,and laid down on the bottom bunk. "Good night Huckmon."

"Night Trent!"

* * *

After many failed attempts to sleep,Huckmon lay wide awake,staring up at the ceiling. Something weighed on his mind,a thought that only just hit him. Despite all his best efforts,he had failed to get Trent back home. The digimon knew that Trent wouldn't see it that way,after all the boy could have gone through the rift when he had the chance. He knew Trent wouldn't blame him,but he still blamed himself.

"_Was I just not strong enough?"_ he thought. "_Could I have done something different?"_ Huckmon groaned,burying his face into his pillow. He closed his eyes,trying desperately to force the thoughts from his mind. He spent the next few hours tossing and turning,eventually falling into a tired dreamless sleep.

* * *

Trent awoke to the sound of Huckmon snoring loudly above him. He yawned,rubbing sleep from his eyes,before looking up to his partner. The little dragon was in an awkward position,one of his claws hanging over the bed. Not wanting to wake him,Trent tiptoed out of the room,closing the door as quietly as possible. Sure that his friend was still asleep,he made his way toward the dining hall,finding many PawnChessmon eating their meals.

The boy grabbed his share,taking a seat at an empty table,eating in silence. After finishing his meal,Trent decided to have look around before waking up Huckmon,and going to see Knightmon.

He wandered from the dining hall out into the courtyard,seeing PawnChessmon performing their morning drills. Trent watched them for a time,before the clanging of metal on metal caught his attention.

He followed the noise,which lead him to a small building at the far end of the courtyard. Taking a peek inside,he immediately felt a wave of sweltering heat. After wiping the sweat from his eyes,he could see that it was some kind of forge. Several PawnChessmon worked away inside,tending the coals,sharpening blades,or hammering red hot steel. Off to the side he could see another PawnChessmon,carrying an armful of weapons into the adjacent building.

Trent followed him from outside,peering into the other structure,to a room filled with racks and racks of weaponry. From swords and spears,to daggers and bows,it was all there. After waiting for the PawnChessmon to leave Trent snuck inside,his eyes wide with childlike wonder. He looked over the multitude of weaponry,one in particular catching his eye. It was a longsword,with a leaf shaped blade,a fuller running along its length. The crossbar was simple steel,that curved slightly upward. Its handle was wrapped with a spiral pattern in brown leather,and the pommel was decorated with a digicode engraving. With care he pulled the blade from the wall,examining it more closely.

He took up what he assumed was sword fighting stance,swinging the sword experimentally. It sliced through the air with satisfying sound,prompting the boy to take several more swings. Trent envisioned an opponent before him,imagining he was locked in combat. Ducking and dodging imaginary blows,and locking swords with his fake foe,before knocking him away and unleashing the finishing strike. He raised the weapon triumphantly,basking in the cheers only he could hear.

"That sword is too heavy for you young one."

Trent stiffened,turning to face Knightmon,who stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry,I know I probably shouldn't be in here and...wait. What do you mean it's too heavy? I can swing it just fine." He did so for emphasis.

"I do not mean its physical weight young one." the digimon answered,stepping fully into the room.

"Then what **do** you mean?"

"When one carries a sword into the battle,they carry with them the weight of many lives." He drew his greatsword,looking to the blade with a sort of reverence. "The lives of those you have chosen to protect,the lives of those who fight beside you,the lives of the enemies you cut down,and your own life." He sheathed his weapon,and pointed toward the blade Trent held. "Are you ready to carry such a burden?"

Trent stared down at the sword in his grip,the weapon suddenly feeling much heavier in his grasp. He squeezed the handle tight,his hands slightly shaking. With a deep sigh,he hung the sword back on the wall. "No. I don't think I am."

"One day you might be." Knightmon placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now,lets go get Huckmon shall we? We have work to do after all."

"Right."

* * *

After retrieving Huckmon, and allowing him to eat breakfast,Knightmon gathered all his soldiers in the courtyard. They all stood at attention,waiting for their captain's orders.

"As you are all aware,we were attacked yesterday by several unknown creatures." he began. They were not digimon,of that I am certain. Today,I will be leading a squad out into the nearby wilds,to try and find the source of this menace. Our two new friends have said they will help as well." He gestured to Trent and Huckmon,who shifted awkwardly. "Do I have any volunteers for the squad?" Without hesitation a dozen or so PawnChessmon,and one Gladimon,went to stand with the three.

Knightmon gave a satisfied nod to them,before turning back to the congregation before him.

"I expect the rest of you guard the town well while I'm gone!" All gathered gave a hearty salute. "Alright you're dismissed! As for the rest you let's move out!"

With Knightmon in the lead,Trent and Huckmon by his side,the squad marched out of the city and into the surrounding farmland. As they passed, Biyomon waved to them wishing the boy and his partner good luck. They waved back,promising they would return safely. It was only an hours walk to reach the edge of the forest that bordered the acres of farmland.

Knightmon quickly split his squad into several smaller groups,ordering them fan out,and search for anything suspicious. Once they had disappeared into the wood,the captain turned to Trent and Huckmon.

"The three of us will be searching the western perimeter,remember to stay sharp."

"Yes sir!" the pair said in unison.

With a nod Knightmon began to march into the treeline,his young charges trailing right behind.

Trent and Huckmon were on edge as they walked,their bodies tense and their pace slightly hurried. In stark contrast to the pair,Knightmon marched with a confident stride,his eyes scanning their surroundings intently. Several hours passed uneventfully,before the trio came upon a large hole in the earth.

Knightmon kneeled before it,running his hand along its edge. "Strange,this hole doesn't look like it was dug out by digimon hands."

Huckmon ran along the perimeter of the hole,before spotting another just like it several meters away. "Look there!" The three walked over to the second hole,noting that it was almost the exact same shape as the previous one.

"Theres another one!" said Trent pointing. Around the hole was a grouping of trees,fallen on the ground, and snapped in twain by some great force.

Knightmon looked to the trees with narrowed eyes,then peered before him,seeing a trail of broken trees and more of the mysterious holes. "I fear that these are not just holes young ones."

"Then what are they?" asked Trent,leaning down toward one the pits.

"They are footprints."

Trent and Huckmon's eyes went wide with disbelief. "What the heck is big enough to leave footprints like this!?" said the boy.

"I think I know." stated the dragon,earning him expectant looks from his companions. He looked up to his partner. "Ginkakumon."

"Oh no,I think you're right! He must have been sucked up in the explosion and sent here with us!"

"Ginkakumon? The ogre digimon who caused the rift to explode?" asked Knightmon. The two nodded in response. "Hmm that is troubling,if your assumption is right,and he is as dangerous as you said,then the town is in great peril."

"But wait,Ginkakumon was big,but not big enough to make these." said Trent.

"Remember when he went all crazy,he started getting really big? Maybe he didn't stop growing."

"That still doesn't explain those weird shadow digimon,how are they related?"

"I don't think we have enough information to make any speculations young Trent. For now,lets find a place to rest before continuing our search." Knightmon turned about,heading deeper into the forest. Trent and Huckmon exchanged glances before following behind him.

After walking about fifteen minutes,they happened upon an odd stone structure. It was built into the side of a large hill,a giant tree growing atop it. In front of the entrance was a courtyard of stone tiles and pillars. It was quite old and dilapidated,with several pillars cracked and fallen over,and vines and moss covering just about everything in sight. In the center of the courtyard,was a stone statue that was once human in shape,but had been broken apart over the years.

"What is this place?" asked Trent,rubbing away a patch of moss from the statue.

"I do not know,it appears to be some sort of ancient temple." answered Knightmon,taking a seat on the stones. "It has a strange presence about it."

"Yeah." agreed Huckmon. "It feels safe here somehow."

Trent turned to his companions,with a curious look. "I've been meaning to ask,do all digimon have a weird sixth sense,or is it just the ones I know?"

The two digimon looked each other,and back to Trent. "All digimon are able to sense energy,some more so than others." Knightmon answered. "Whether it be the ambient energy present all around us,or another digimon's presence. It is a skill that can be honed if one trains."

Huckmon nodded. "I have good sense because master trained me,but I'm no where near mastering it yet. Not like Magimon,he's way better at it than me."

"That's pretty cool." Trent looked to the temple's entrance with interest. "I'm gonna have a look around,this place looks like it'd be fun to explore."

"Watch yourself young one."

"Yeah,stay safe Trent!"

"Don't worry I'll be fine! I won't go too far." The boy pulled a flashlight from his pack,and stepped through entryway.

* * *

Huckmon watched his friend disappear into the temple interior,his troubled thoughts from last night returning. He sighed,looking around for some kind of distraction. For a time he tried to count the tiles on the courtyard before him,when that did not work,his gaze fell on Knightmon.

The older digimon had drawn his greatsword,and was sharpening its edge with small whetstone. His movements were smooth and purposeful,performing them like he had done thousands of times before. "You know it's not polite to stare." he stated,examining his work.

Huckmon tensed,his gaze turning toward the ground. "S..sorry."

Knightmon looked to the rookie curiously. "Is something troubling you?"

"W..well I…" Huckmon sighed. "Knightmon...have you ever felt like you failed your duty?"

"Having some self doubts?" Huckmon nodded. "I see." Knightmon sighed. "To answer your question,yes,I have felt what you are feeling far too much. I have seen many battles young one,not all of them ending in victory." Knightmon moved a hand across one of his numerous scars. "It is never easy young one,you will sometimes doubt yourself,but you must never let the doubt rule you. One cannot go back and change the past,only move forward."

A smile tugged at the dragon's snout. "That sounds like something my master would say,you remind me of him."

"I don't think I could receive a greater compliment."

Huckmon sighed. "I wish he was here,I feel lost without him sometimes."

"There comes a time when a master must let his student go,to find his own path."

"Find my own path?"

Knightmon gave a nod. "Everyone must find their path in life,their purpose. Some spend their whole lives searching for it."

"Do you think I'll ever find mine?"

"In time,young Huckmon,in time."

Before another word could be said,the two heard a low rumble coming from inside the temple. The digimon looked to each other before rushing to the entrance. Huckmon ran inside headlong,Knightmon staying outside to guard the entryway.

* * *

The temple's interior was quite dark,the light from outside only illuminating a small portion of it. It had stale smell about it,like mold and dust. As Trent walked through the hall before him,he flashed his light curiously around,revealing the walls to be covered in digicode. Further inward the digicode was replaced by several large murals,all of them too dilapidated to make out.

When he reached the end of the hall,he came into a large open room. As he entered,dozens of torches lining the walls began to burn mysteriously,lighting up the whole room. The boy was slightly taken aback but continued into the room curiously,turning off his flashlight.

Like the hallway before it,murals decorated the walls,these ones in almost pristine condition. One in particular caught Trent's eye,larger than the others,sitting above a small dais. The mural depicted an angel like digimon,half his body dark and disfigured,the other half serene and beautiful. Surrounding him were six other digimon,human children at their sides. Grasped in the children's grip were devices similar to Trent's d-brace,blasting beams of energy at the angelic digimon. All of the humans,as well as their partners had a strange symbol somewhere on their body,each one unique to a pair.

The boy looked down examining the dais,one of the symbols on the mural carved into it's surface. As he reached out to touch it,the symbol began to glow with red light,causing him to take a cautious step back. The dais began to rumble and shudder along with with the rest of the room. The daiss top slid open to reveal a hidden compartment,containing a small jewel. Trent grabbed it tentatively,holding it up to the light to examine it.

The gem was perfectly round,colored a deep red,the light sparkling off it a fiery orange. Suspended in it's center,was the same symbol that adorned the dais. Before he could examine it further he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Trent,are you okay in there? We heard a weird noise!" Huckmon called from down the hall.

Trent pocketed the jewel. "Yeah I'm fine! I'll be there in sec!" He began to head back out to rejoin his two companions.

* * *

Upon resuming their search,the trio followed the giant footprints for a time,the trail soon ending abruptly. After a couple of hours futilely trying to pick up the trail again,they decided to head back. When they reached the forest's edge,they saw the rest of the squad waiting to rejoin them.

Knightmon looked over his troops. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"No sir,three of our troops are still in the forest sir!"

"That should have returned by now…" Knightmon was suddenly cut off,by a loud rustling from the tree line. Stepping out into view were the silhouettes of a trio of PawnChessmon.

"Oh there they are!" said Huckmon with a wave.

Knightmon stepped forward,readying the sword at his side. "Something is not right."

Everyone looked to the captain curiously,before turning back to the approaching PawnChessmon. All gathered gasped in shock,as the three came closer

Their bodies had become completely black,surrounded by a dark purple aura. They walked with a slow gate,their weapons at the ready.

Everyone stood stock still,unsure of what to do. Knightmon gave a deep sigh of regret,drawing his side sword and charging forward. "The Duel!" In a flurry of rapid slashes,he scattered the creatures that were once his men into clouds of black smoke. With another sigh he sheathed the blade,and turned back to face the others. "Let us return home." He began to march toward town,a solemn look in his eyes.

The other soldiers followed,their steps slow and and Huckmon took a moment to look back,trying to think of something to say. When the words never came,they turned to catch up with their companions.

The march back to the barracks was a silent one. Upon their return,Knightmon gathered everyone in the courtyard.

"We lost three good digimon today,they sacrificed themselves in the line of duty." He paused,looking over the gathered crowd. "We will have time to mourn their deaths. But for now,we must prepare for battle,for a great evil lurks just outside our borders! And I fear it will not be long before it makes it's move. We will fight back this threat and be victorious!" A small cheer erupted,echoing off the walls of the courtyard. With that everyone scrambled to get to their duties.

As the crowd dispersed,Trent and Huckmon approached Knightmon. "What do you want us to do?" asked the boy.

"I want you to get everyone into town,it's not safe outside the walls. When you're done report back to me."

"Yes sir!" The two then ran out into town,and toward the main gate.

Knightmon watched the pair go,a serious look in his eyes "Be strong young ones,for this battle I fear,will be your greatest trial yet."

**To Be Continued...Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 16: Heart Of Valor, Part Two**

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry if I made you guys wait for this one,I haven't been feeling very good for the past couple a weeks. Anyway,this chapter wasn't originally going to be a two parter,but with all the stuff I want to happen,I think it needs to be. For those who didn't notice,the Knightmon in this is a unique individual,I took a lot of inspiration from the Knightmon from Xros wars. Welp,its great to back guys!

As always thanks for reading!


	16. Episode 16:Heart Of Valor, Part Two

**Episode 16: Heart Of Valor,Part Two **

The morning was a quiet one,Trent and Huckmon awaking begrudgingly at the crack of dawn. They had gone to bed quite late,having stayed awake to ensure all the civilians were inside the city walls. After eating a quick breakfast,they walked up to garrison's second floor,across one of the wooden walkways,onto the wall ramparts. Many PawnChessmon,and Gladimon stood at their posts stoically. Occasionally others would march by,on their way to complete the task set out for them.

It didn't take long for the pair to find Knightmon,looking out over the landscape,his eyes focused on the forest beyond. "Did you sleep well young ones?" he asked,glancing at them sidelong.

"I've slept worse." Trent answered,cracking his neck. "Have you seen anything?'

"No. There has been no sign of our enemy since we scouted the forest."

"When do you think they'll attack again?" said Huckmon,stepping up beside the other digimon. He hopped onto the wall,to get a better view.

"I cannot say. It could be any moment now,or a few days,we just have to be patient."

Trent laughed a little. "Man Huckmon,can you imagine if Gale was here? She'd lose her mind waiting for the fight to come."

Huckmon laughed as well. "Yeah,and Ryudamon would groan,and have some mystical saying about patience."

"Misaki would be scared out of her wits,same with Lunamon. Then Kiko would probably crack a joke,to try and lighten the mood,and Magimon would just groan."

"Fanbeemon,would be flying over the forest to scout."

"While me and Chloe debate on what the battle plan is." Trent's smile suddenly faded,as he looked out beyond the wall. "I hope they're all okay."

Huckmon hopped off the wall,and nudged his friend. "Hey I'm sure they're fine."

"You will find your friends young Trent,of that I'm I am certain. But for now we must focus on the task at hand."

"Yeah you're right,one crisis at a time." Trent put his hands into his pockets,and pulled out the small red gem. He held it up to the early morning sunlight,admiring its perfectly smooth surface.

"What's that?" asked Huckmon.

"This?" I found it when I was exploring the temple,don't know what it is,but it's really pretty though. It's got this weird symbol inside."

Huckmon squinted his eyes at it. "I feel like I've seen that symbol before."

Knightmon opened his outstretched hand. "May I see it?" Trent gave a nod,and dropped the stone into the digimon's open palm. The captain brought it close to his eye,examining it.

"This symbol,I know it."

"What is it?"

"It is one of the prime sigils."

Trent quirked a brow. "Prime sigils?"

"I remember master talking about those!" said Huckmon. "They're ancient digicode right?"

Knightmon nodded. "Correct,the prime sigils were some of the first pieces of digicode,and said to hold incredible power." He handed the stone back to Trent.

"This thing has some kinda magic power?"

"So they say,but I do not know much of the legend,only that the sigils grant their power to those who are worthy."

Trent looked to the gem,rolling it between his fingers. "Worthy,huh?"

Knightmon put hand on the boy's shoulder. "I wouldn't take too much stock in it young one,after all it is just a legend."

The boy gave a slow nod,pocketing the crystal once more. He looked back out over the wall,enjoying the view and the soft breeze that blew across his face.

The serene scene before him was suddenly shattered by the clatter of armored feet barreling toward the trio. They turned to see a Gladimon running headlong toward them,saluting his captain as he came to a halt.

"Sir,we've just spotted several of the dark creatures near the south wall!"

"How many?"

"At least twenty sir,what are your orders?"

"Move any available archers to the south wall!" Knightmon commanded. "We cannot allow them to breach the southern gate. I also want a platoon stationed near the gate,in case things go wrong! Dismissed!"

The gladimon gave a salute. "Sir!" He ran back the way he came,off to complete his orders.

Knightmon turned to Trent and Huckmon. "I want you two with me,we could use Huckmon's firepower."

"Yes sir!" the pair said in unison,and followed the captain along the walkways to the southern wall.

They arrived shortly before a few dozen PawnChessmon,all carrying a quiver of arrows and a shortbow,lined up along the walls.

Knightmon looked out over the wall,quickly spotting the approaching black digimon.

"Ready yourselves!" At his command,all the PawnChessmon notched their arrows.

Trent turned to his partner,holding up his d-brace. "I think thats our cue buddy!"

Huckmon nodded gave a quick nod. "Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!" The armored dragon burst forth from the shining cocoon,and leaped up onto a high parapet.

Trent moved in with archers,activating his barrier,creating a safe space for the PawnChessmon to fall back to if need be.

Knightmon nodded in satisfaction,and raised his hand. "On my command! Ready!" The archers pulled back their bowstrings,BaoHuckmon opening his maw. "Aim!" They honed in on their targets,the black monsters barreling closer and closer to the wall. "Fire!"

With that,the PawnChessmon called out their attack. "Pawn Arrow!" They called together,letting the arrows fly,glowing with a faint white aura as they streaked through the air. They struck true,piercing into several of the approaching creatures,scattering them into plumes of black smoke.

BaoHuckmon let loose his attack alongside them. "Dragon Gun Fire!" The burning globe exploded as it collided with it's targets,destroying three more of the shadowy monsters in single shot.

The black things soon retaliated,letting loose a volley of fireballs,and lightning blasts.

Knightmon pulled out his shield,holding it in front of him "Take cover!"

The first line of archers ducked beneath the battlements,those that did not fell back inside Trent's barrier. BaoHuckmon took refuge behind the hard walls of the parapet. The walls rumbled,and shuddered as the attacks collided,but held firm against the onslaught.

Knightmon pulled his shield aside. "Fire again!"

Just as before,the archers let loose a volley of arrows,alongside BaoHuckmon's fireball. The attack thinned the dark creatures numbers down to three,who were quickly taken down by another attack from BaoHuckmon. The din of battle soon faded back to silence,and a palpable tension hung in the air.

"That was way too easy." said Trent,sidling up to Knightmon.

"Agreed,this was obviously just prelude for what's to come." The captain turned to his soldiers. "Half of you stay at this post,the rest of you to the northern gate! I want both gates as well defended as possible!" He turned back to Trent. "Tell the infantry at the south gate to stay at their new posts."

"Yes sir!" the boy replied,and rushed off to his task.

"What about me sir?" BaoHuckmon called from atop the parapet.

"Stay their for now,and keep a sharp look out. If you see any other enemies,you have my permission to incinerate them."

"With pleasure sir."

* * *

Upon sending word to the infantry at the north gate,Trent was tasked with several other errands. Sending messages,delivering weapons and ammunition,and helping bolster defenses. After several hours of this he decided to take a breather,while getting a quick meal at the dining hall.

As he waited in line with his tray,he caught sight of the familiar form of Biyomon standing behind the counter. "Biyomon? What are you doing here?"

The bird offered him a little wave. "Oh hello Trent." She scooped a hefty serving of mashed potatoes onto the digimon's tray before her. "They needed help in the kitchens to feed the troops,so I volunteered!"

"That's really nice of you."

Biyomon shrugged,and served the next patron in line. "Its the least I can do,the soldiers here to so much for us." She looked the boy over. "Are you alright,you look really tired."

"Yeah I'm just beat from running errands all day."

"What about Huckmon?"

"He's defending the south wall."

Biyomon served another digimon in line. "Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Nah I really wouldn't be much use up there. I'm just trying to do what I can."

"Thats all any of us really can do." She sighed, "Anyway,enough about that, What do you want?" She gestured to the various dishes in front of her.

Trent looked over the selection for a moment. "Smothered pork,some mashed potatoes and a couple rolls."

"Coming right up!" She placed the food onto his tray,and gave him a smile. "Don't work yourself too hard."

He smiled back. "I'll try not to."

"Oh and by the way,be sure to stop by later,I still have your other clothes!" she said as he went off to his table.

"Sure thing!"

* * *

BaoHuckmon scanned the forest border intently,his eyes ever vigilant. The last rays of the sun were sinking past the horizon,soft yellows and oranges give way to cool blues and purples of night. A soft knocking sound came from behind him,getting his attention. He turned to see Trent at the top of the stairwell leading up to the parapet,a fully laden tray of food in his grasp.

"Thought you could use something to eat." the boy said with a grin.

BaoHuckmon quickly reverted back to his rookie form,and ran over to him. "Boy could I ever! I'm starving!"

Trent set down the tray. "When aren't you." he chuckled.

"Hey staying in my champion form so long takes a lot of energy! Gotta replenish the tanks!." Huckmon said,his mouth half full. He looked the boy up and down. "Hey you got your old clothes back!"

"Yeah,I met Biyomon in the kitchens,and she gave them back to me. She washed them and everything!" He sniffed his collar,enjoying the flowery scent it excuded.

The dragon quirked a brow "She's in the garrison kitchens?"

Trent gave nod. "She volunteered to help feed everyone." He walked over to the ramparts,looking out to forest. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Huckmon took a big swallow before replying. "Nope not since this morning,its been real quiet."

The red head's brow furrowed "Why does that make me worried." He pulled the small red gem from his pocket,staring at it with intense concentration.

Huckmon quickly finished his meal,and walked over to his companion. He gave him a curious look,as the boy continued to keep his gaze focused on the crystal. "Something on your mind?" the dragon finally asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing." the boy replied,pocketing the gem. "Why don't head on inside. Maybe we can find Biyomon and finally tell her those stories we promised."

The dragon gave an affirmative nod. "Yeah I'd like that! But this time I get to tell the story about how we got to the rift."

"What was wrong with how I told it?"

"You didn't make me sound awesome enough." Huckmon joked,and began heading down the stairs.

Trent rolled his eyes,chuckling as he followed behind his partner.

* * *

Hunger,so much hunger.

The beast that was once Ginkakumon crushed a digimon in his grasp,absorbing its data. As the cloud the of particles flew into him,he finally felt the void with him fill,and he let out a satisfied growl.

Suddenly he felt a new sensation,a pulsing surge of power ripping through his being. He roared,as a black substance poured off his body,like a waterfall of thick mud. He felt his body begin to twist and change,as the black slime encased his him. All the data he had absorbed began to flow,combining with the slime to form a cocoon of dark sludge.

He was overwhelmed with a wave of negative emotion,all the dying thoughts of the digimon he killed filling his mind. Anger,fear,hatred,despair,and most of all pain. So much pain. The black ooze began to bubble and pulse,sucking the lifeforce from anything touched.

The creature inside struggled,doing anything to escape the agony. He did not know how long this went on,his mind too flooded by emotion to even think. Then just as suddenly as it had happened,the pain stopped. With one final burst of energy he ripped the black cocoon asunder,his new form covered in thick layer of black gunk. It fell off his boy in thick ropes,blanketing the ground in the inky substance.

"Destroy." he growled. "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" A dark purple aura burst from his body,scattering the last remnants of the black slime. He turned his gaze eastward,spotting the lights of a town off in the distance. "Destroy."

* * *

The afternoon sun shimmered off Knightmon's armor,his cloak blowing in the subtle breeze. He stood unmoving,keeping a silent vigil beyond the town walls. At his side Trent and Huckmon enjoyed a light snack,exchanging small talk and occasionally casting a wary glance over the wall.

"I don't know how you stand like that for so long." said Trent. "My legs would have given out by now."

"Years of standing attention young Trent." Knightmon said with a chuckle. "They would make us stand like this for hours at the academy."

"The academy?"

"He's talking about the royal knight academy." said Huckmon. "Its a school where all young aspiring digimon go to learn the ways of knighthood."

"Did you go there?"

The dragon nodded. "For few years yeah,thats how I met master Gankoomon. I was still just a page at the time,but Gankoomon said he saw potential in me. So he took me out of formal classes to teach me personally."

"Such a high honor." Knightmon commented. "I was tutored as well,but not until I was squire."

"Who was your teacher?"

"The greatest warrior I have ever known,Gallantmon."

"Wow Gallantmon!" Huckmon exclaimed. "She's one of the twelve! I've heard so many stories about her from master. He said she was one of the only digimon to ever beat Omnimon in single combat!"

"The twelve?" Trent asked with a quizzical look.

"The twelve are the highest ranking members of the royal knights." the captain answered. "They came into being not long after the digital world's genesis. There is Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon,Dynasmon,Examon,Gallantmon,Gankoomon,Sleipmon,Leopardmon,Magnamon,

UlforceVeedramon and Omnimon. They are known as the greatest protectors of the digital world. These are the twelve,though legend tells of a thirteenth that will appear to join their ranks."

"So who's the thirteenth?"

"No one knows." said Huckmon. "The royal knights have been searching for the thirteenth for generations. Some even call the thirteenth the empty seat."

'What happens when they find the thirteenth?"

The dragon simply shrugged in response.

Knightmon chuckled lightly at the two,and as he turned back to look over the wall,his eyes went wide. "Battle stations!" he shouted,drawing his sword.

All the soldiers scrambled to their positions,running in every direction.

Trent and Huckmon stood up,looking to Knightmon. "What's going on?" asked the boy.

The ultimate pointed to forest's edge. "The battle is upon us."

The pair followed his hand,to see a black mass on the horizon,moving towards them. As it came closer they could make out the shapes of a multitude of dark creatures. All of them in every shape and size imaginable. Like a swarm of locusts they poured out from the forest in a seemingly endless stream.

"Holy shit." Trent half whispered,completely stunned by what lay before him.

"Trent!" Huckmon shouted,snapping him out his trance.

"Sorry,lets do this!" the boy raised his digivice.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

The dragon wasted no time,opening his maw and readying his attack. "Dragon Gun Fire!"

The ball of flame exploded at the head of the approaching army,destroying several of the black creatures.

"Archers fire!" Knightmon commanded. At his call,several dozen PawnChessmon fired their energy infused arrows. Cutting down even more of shadowy beasts.

A barrage of projectiles followed on both sides. Arrows and sling stones sailed through air,and fireballs and blasts of energy crashed into the town wall. All the while the black host continued its approach unabated. Several of the creatures took to the air,soaring ahead of the others.

Knightmon pointed to the sky. "Take them down!"

The archers followed his command,firing at the airborne enemies. Sending them plummeting to the earth,and disappearing into clouds of smoke. The captain gave satisfied a nod,and turned his attention back to enemies on the ground. He turned to Trent,who still stood by his side,watching the battle unfold.

"Trent,I have a job for you!" he shouted over the din of battle.

"Whatever you need!"

"Tell the soldiers at the south gate to brace the defenses. I have a feeling that our enemy means to break it down. I'll be checking on the north gate,report back there when you've finished!" Without another word,Knightmon leaped off the parapet,onto the top of the garrison,and toward the north gate.

As Trent took off as well,he called out to his partner. "Stay safe!"

BaoHuckmon let loose another fireball,before looking back to him. "You too!"

* * *

Trent quickly reached the north gate,where several lines of PawnChessmon stood at attention,a Gladimon preceding over them. The champion noticed the boy's approach,and rushed to meet him.

"Orders from the captain!" Trent breathed out. "He says the enemy is going to ram the gate soon,and wants to shore up the defenses!"

The Gladimon gave a quick nod. "You heard him men!"

Trent watched the troops go to work for few moments,before heading off to the south gate.

The boy found Knightmon surveying the work on the south gate,intently watching his soldiers working away.

Trent cleared his throat as he approached getting the captain's attention. "The soldiers at the south have already started shoring up the defenses,from the looks of things it shouldn't take them long."

Knightmon gave a satisfied nod. "Good,I'll be over there myself shortly,they'll need me if the gate is breached. Tell BaoHuckmon to meet me there as well."

"Yes sir!"

With BaoHuckmon in tow,Trent returned to the southern gate. As they approached they could the hear the black creatures ramming and smashing against the gate. It groaned and squeaked with each impact,but still held firm.

"What's the situation?" asked BaoHuckmon.

"The gate is holding,but I don't know for how long." Knightmon answered.

Trent fought back the fear starting build inside him. "How many of them are there?"

"It's hard to tell,but if I had to take a guess,at least two hundred."

"Two hundred?!" the boy said,eyes wide.

Knightmon nodded. "They outnumber us three to one,but we have the advantage in tactics and position. The only unknown factor in all this is Ginkakumon,he may tip the scale in the enemy's favor."

"Has there been any sign of him?" BaoHuckmon queried.

"None. But I fear he will make his appearance before this battle is over."

On the other side of the the gate,several of the black creatures slammed against the oaken door together. Sending splinters of wood sailing into the air,and causing iron hinges to groan. Trent jumped back in surprise,his heart beating hard in his chest.

BaoHuckmon looked to his friend with concern. "You okay?"

"Y..yeah. Just surprised me is all." Trent answered,giving a reassuring smile. When the dragon's attention turned back to the gate,the boy clutched his chest. Feeling his heart beating at an alarming rate.

"_What the heck is wrong with me!?"_ the boy thought. "_Why am I so scared?"_ He stepped away from the others,finding a secluded place to try and calm his nerves. Sitting down,and taking deep deliberate breaths. Despite his efforts the a deep feeling of dread began to rise in stomach,and his hands began to shake involuntarily.

Suddenly a loud crash caught the boy's attention. He rushed back over the gate,to see it start to crack and give.

Knightmon drew his sword,and got into a combat stance,signaling the others to do the same. The PawnChessmon and Gladimon readied their weapons,and got into formation. BaoHuckmon growled,wisps of flame and smoke coming from the sides of his mouth. Trent went to his partner,placing a hand on the dragon's side. Being by his friends side lessening his fear.

The assault on the gate continued,splinters flew,boards snapped,bolts and hinges groaned. Then suddenly there was only stillness and quiet,even the growling of the beasts going silent.

The soldiers gripped their weapons tight,the tension in the air growing thicker by the moment. Minutes ticked by in tense silence,when without warning one final attack slammed into the oaken doors. They smashed open sending debris flying in all directions. Moments later the black creatures began to swarm inside,ready to destroy anything in their path.

Knightmon was the first to make a move,rushing to meet his adversaries. "Berserk Sword!" With a single horizontal cut,he bifurcated four of the monsters at the waist. Quickly he followed up with another powerful swing,cutting down even more.

Following their captains lead,the PawnChessmon charged with their spears forward,and shields raised. Spear met black flesh,piercing into the beast's bodies easily,and scattering them to the wind.

"Stand behind me Trent!" BaoHuckmon commanded,the boy quickly following his order. The dragon then ran headlong toward the enemy,his blade like claws beginning to glow.

"Saber Cross!" he roared,slicing into the nearest target,ripping him to shreds with little effort.

With deadly precision,Knightmon took down enemy after enemy. In an effort to stop him,several of the black creatures unleashed blasts of energy at the knight. The energy combined into a single large blast,taking down enemy and ally alike as went on its course.

The captain saw the attack out of the corner his eye,and held up his mighty shield. With a loud crash,the beam struck the shield,causing Knightmon to almost stagger from the impact. But he held against onslaught,the attack eventually dispersing. Leaving the shield smoking and glowing with heat. Knightmon then charged toward his attackers,taking them down in three powerful strokes.

With great fervor the defenders of the town fought against the black horde. But no matter how many were cut down,more of the dark creatures funneled in through gate. They began to push the defenders back,slowly gaining ground with their sheer numbers.

Trent watched in dismay,as a handful of PawnChessmon were cut down by the advancing enemy. He stood stock still,his legs quaking,refusing to run,as fear gripped his heart. Unnoticed by him,his digivices screen began to flash bright red.

"_Warning synchronization levels dropping,now at 43% percent." _said the device.

BaoHuckmon fought against the tide of enemies with all his might. Clawing,biting and swinging his blade tipped tail. He back stepped,opening his mouth,summoning the fire within him to unleash upon his enemies. "Dragon Gun Fire!" The flames did not come to his call,spewing only a small spark. The dragon felt suddenly drained,all the fiery energy leaving his body. "What the..."

He struggled to stay upright,giving the perfect opening to one of the black creatures. With a powerful swipe of its claw,it launched the champion away. Sending him crashing into solid stone wall.

"BaoHuckmon!" Trent shouted,momentarily forgetting his fear. He wanted to rush to his friends side,but his terror crept back into him,keeping him in place,his legs staying rooted to the ground.

Knightmon heard the boy's outcry over the din of battle. Glancing back to see BaoHuckmon struggling to get up,and Trent quaking with fear. He knew the look in the human's eyes all too well,the fear he had seen on so many soldiers faces at their first real battle.

Quickly he turned his attention to task at hand,bringing down his sword on the unfortunate beast before him. "Everyone checkmate formation!"

At his call,the soldiers took several steps back,giving them some space from their advancing foes. In an orderly and swift fashion they formed up beside Knightmon. Creating a wedge like formation,with their captain at it's point. They locked their shields together,and lowered their weapons,creating an impenetrable wall of steel and blades.

The dark host fell upon the defense like a wave crashing against the shore. But the defenders held their ground,not faltering in the slightest. Their shields stood firm,and their weapons killed any enemy unfortunate enough to fall upon them.

"Push them back!" Knightmon shouted.

With all their might the soldiers pushed against their enemies,their combined strength slowly regaining their lost ground. Armored heels dug into the earth,pushing all the beasts toward the open gate,and outside the walls. With one final push they knocked the creatures prone.

"Time for the finish!"

All the PawnChessmon's spears began to glow with white energy. "Pawn Lightning!" They all called in unison,firing bolts of white electricity from their weapons. The combined blast utterly destroyed most of the black monsters.

Knightmon then charged forward,two Gladimon at his side.

"Sword Dancer!" the pair of Gladimon shouted. With blades in hand they stretched out their arms,and began to spin. Soon turning into twisters of steel and death.

"The Duel!" Knightmon yelled alongside them.

In a flurry of steel,the three digimon sliced the remaining enemies into shreds. Leaving nothing behind but a billowing cloud of dark smoke.

A loud cheer soon erupted the gathered soldiers,as they raised their weapons in triumph.

Knightmon knew the battle was not yet won,but he allowed his men to bask in their victory,if only for a short time. He sheathed his blade,and began walking back into town. With a cursory glance he caught sight of Trent,who kneeled down by the unconscious form of Huckmon. He approached the pair,hearing the boy cursing under his breath.

"Dammit! What the heck is wrong with me!?" he growled.

"Nothing is wrong with you young Trent." The boy turned to look up at Knightmon. "You were afraid,fear is something we all struggle with."

"But why was I afraid!? It's not like I haven't been caught in the middle of a fight before! Ever since I got here,I've been attacked by all kinds of stuff! What made this time so different?" Trent clenched his fists in frustration.

"What you have experienced before is indeed battle,but this…" he gestured,to the destruction around him. "This is war,war is chaos. It is storm that threatens to consume anyone who cannot stand against it's tide."

"Then I guess I wasn't strong enough to stand against it." Trent placed a hand on his partner. "And because of it,because of my weakness Huckmon got hurt. I failed him."

Knightmon placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Self doubt for failing a friend,it seems you two are more alike than I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not my place to say. You should ask Huckmon about it when he wakes up." with that,Knightmon began walking back up to the ramparts.

The boy watched him go,before turning his attention back to his partner.

* * *

Huckmon awoke slowly,groaning at the throbbing in his skull. After blinking several times he took in his surroundings. Finding himself in he and Trent's quarters,sitting on the bottom bunk. He extricated himself from the blanket and sheet that enclosed him,and hopped off the bed. His legs almost fell out from under him,wobbling like jello.

Just then,Trent walked through the doorway. "You're awake!" he exclaimed,kneeling down to face the dragon. "How ya feeling?"

"Well,my legs feel like wet noodles,and I've got a splitting headache." He paused,rubbing his head. "What happened anyway?"

Trent looked down at the floor. "You...got knocked out by one of those black monsters during the fight. Knightmon and the others were able to push them back and take care of them soon after. Once the battle was over,I took back you here."

"Oh yeah,I was fighting,then suddenly I felt weak. Like all my energy was being sucked out of me."

Trent glanced at his d-brace guiltily,the synchronization reading seventeen percent. "That was my fault."

Huckmon looked at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"It was my fault okay!" Trent almost shouted,standing up and looking away from his friend. "I got scared,so scared that I could barely move. My connection to you must have gotten weaker because of it...then you got hurt."

Huckmon gave him a sympathetic look,as the boy sat down on the bed,dropping his face into his hands. "I always thought I could handle anything this place had to throw at us. But after seeing what a real battle is like,I realize how naive that was." He looked up from his hands,and slammed his fist on the bed in frustration. "I was so freaking stupid! I thought I was like some wandering hero from a story,but I was just some stupid kid who didn't know jack shit!"

Trent sighed heavily,and fell onto his back,staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. "I just feel so powerless."

"I've been kinda feeling the same way." Huckmon admitted.

The boy sat up,turning to his friend,his eyes wide with disbelief. "You have?"

"Well maybe not exactly the same,but I've been having some self doubt."

"About what?" Trent asked,Knightmon's previous words flashing through his mind.

"_Self doubt for failing a friend,it seems you two are more alike than I thought."_

"How I wasn't able to get you home." Huckmon answered. "I gave you my word I would get you back and I failed. I know you would never hold it against me,but I couldn't help but blame myself." Huckmon looked in his friend in the eyes. "But then Knightmon gave me some advice. He said that sometimes you're going to doubt yourself,but you can't let the doubt rule you,all you can do is move forward."

He jumped onto the bed and nuzzled the boy's leg. "We've both still have a lot to learn Trent,and we'll face more hardships,we'll change and grow,together."

Trent smiled and hugged his friend. "Yeah...together."

They held their embrace for a long moment,until Trent let a little chuckle. "You know,as bad as things are,something good came out of me not going home."

"What's that?"

"I get to spend more time with my best friend."

Huckmon grinned. "Yeah,that is pretty great."

The hug continued,interrupted only by Huckmon's growling stomach.

Trent quirked a brow at the dragon. "Seriously? Way to kill the moment dude."

He smiled bashfully in response. "Sorry,I can't exactly control it you know." The boy could only laugh at his friend,a big grin plastered on his face.

* * *

It was early in the morning,the sky slowly shifting from the dark blue to soft lavender. The clouds above glowed like dying white coals with the rising suns orange light. Trent walked through the garrison with purpose,only stopping when he came to the destroyed south gate.. During the night the soldiers had done their best put barricades and other defenses in its place. But it would not stop the enemy if they came,only slow their advance.

Flashes of the previous day ran through his mind. The gate smashing to splinters,PawnChessmon scattering into data,black forms surging toward him,and BaoHuckmon falling to his knees.

He shook head,pushing the thoughts away. With determination written on his face he turned back toward the garrison,and into the armory. The building had been mostly cleared out in preparation for the battle. Some weapons still remained,a few spears,bucklers and even a warhammer. But none of these were what Trent was after. Upon a cursory glance,he found his goal. The longsword still hung right where the boy had left it.

With great care he pulled pulled down the weapon and held it in his grip. He looked to the blade,and stared at his reflection that shone on its metallic surface.

"_That sword is too heavy for you young one."_

Trent swung the blade through air,striking out at the doubts in his heart.

"_When one carries a sword into battle,they carry with them the weight of many lives."_

He fought against the fears that plagued his mind,cutting them down.

"_The lives of those you have chosen to protect,the lives of who fight beside you…."_

The fear of losing his best friend, and the new friends and comrades he made here.

"_...the lives of the enemies you cut down,and your own life."_

The fear of dark beasts they faced,and fear of his friends and comrades turning into the same monsters. He struck them all down with his own power,facing them despite himself.

"_Are you ready to carry such a burden?"_

Trent pulled leather scabbard and strap from a nearby rack. He buckled the strap across his chest,the scabbard slung across back.

"I am now." he whispered,sheathing the blade with one fluid motion. In that moment unbeknownst the boy,the gemstone in his pocket let off a soft red glow.

* * *

Trent found Huckmon on the ramparts,looking off in the distance. The dragon soon noticed the boy's presence and rushed over to him.

"What's with the sword?" Huckmon queried. "You're not planning on doing something crazy are you?"

"What? No,of course not! I just want to try and do my part to! I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and watching you fight. I know that I can't do much,but I at least wanna try."

Huckmon was about to argue,but the burning determination in the boy's eyes stopped him. He sighed in resignation. "Okay,but don't go rushing in recklessly with that thing okay,it's not a toy."

"I know." Trent replied with a nod.

Before anymore could be said,the pair heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They looked to Knightmon striding toward them,his cape flowing subtly in the early morning breeze.

"Good morning young ones." he greeted. He looked to Trent,his eyes focusing on the sword upon his back. The knight regarded him with a questioning look. Trent responded with a confident nod. Knightmon giving one of approval.

Huckmon watched the exchange curiously,but said nothing. Instead turning his focus beyond the walls. "Has there been any more attacks?"

"A few skirmishes during the night,but nothing like yesterday. But there is something troubling."

"What?" Trent asked.

"Among the ones we fought,there were more of my men. The ones who had fallen,and ones I slew at the forest."

"Are you sure?"

Knightmon nodded solemnly. "It would seem that not only do our enemy's forces grow stronger with each of our comrades they kill. But they do not stay dead when they are slain."

"Then how do we stop them?"

"We must find the source of these creatures,and destroy it."

As Knightmon spoke,Huckmon caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a line of dark silhouettes coming from the forest. "They're coming again!"

"Yes,I see them. This time I will not wait for them to attack,I will go out and meet them!" with a flourish of his cape,Knightmon spun about and leaped down off the ramparts.

"Let us come with you!" Trent shouted down at him.

"No,you two stay here and hold the fort!"

"But…"

"That's an order!" With his stance made clear,Knightmon strode toward the gate.

Trent sighed in frustration,Huckmon offering him a sympathetic smile,which he returned.

* * *

Knightmon charged across the open landscape,his blade drawn,and forty PawnChessmon at his back. As he neared the legion of black beasts he let loose a powerful war cry,that echoed across the battlefield like thunder.

Any other creature would have frozen terror at the captain's cry,but the monsters did not care. Instead charging forward to meet him,and letting loose a cry of their own.

Claw soon met shield,and blade met flesh,as Knightmon sliced three of the creatures in twain,and blocked the attack of fourth. He parried the the blow,and in one swift motion decapitated his attacker. The knight took down at least a dozen more of his foes before his men caught up with him,and joined the fray.

Beasts were skewered on spears,armor dented and gnashed by tooth and claw,blades cut down enemies left and right,and blasts of energy blasted soared through the air. The scene was in a word, chaos.

Despite their superior numbers the creatures found themselves faltering against their enemies ferocity and skill. One after another they scattered into clouds of smoke,filling the air with a horrid stench. When the smog finally cleared,Knightmon and his men stood victorious. The PawnChessmon let the tension flow from their limbs,taking in their victory.

The captain was about to sheath his weapon when he felt a great pressure in the air. It was a dark oppressive presence that cloaked him like thick he felt the earth tremble beneath his feet,and heard the sound thunderous footfalls.

"Everyone fallback and get back into formation! Something is coming!"

* * *

"Looks like they won!" Trent exclaimed,barely making out the shapes of Knightmon and the PawnChessmon. He turned to his partner. "I guess they didn't need us after all." The boy quickly noticed a look of terror on his friends features. "Huckmon? You okay?"

The dragon's eyes were wide,and his legs quaked with fear. "Somethings coming. Like nothing I've ever felt before." He shivered.

Trent was about to question him further,when he felt a the wall tremble beneath him. He quickly turned his attention back to Knightmon and the others. The tremors slowly growing louder and more powerful.

From afar the boy spotted a gigantic figure approaching,his eyes going wide with disbelief as it came into focus.

It was a truly gargantuan digimon,who towered over all the trees in the forest. The tallest of them only coming up to his waist. He was a beastial ogre like humanoid,his light green body rippling with powerful muscles. Dark green and gold armor covered his body,save for his exposed chest and upper arms. Giant skull shaped pauldrons covered his shoulders,three horns jutting from their foreheads,more skulls decorating his spiked greaves. Cages made of bone were embedded into the armor on his forearms. A myriad of bones rattled inside them,emanating a thick black aura. Four gigantic horns sprouted up from atop the digimon's golden tan helmet,that exposed a mouth full of sharp teeth and red glowing eyes. In his right hand he wielded a curved greatsword,that looked as if it could cleave mountains. Bone like spikes jutted out from the back of the blade, and its guard was in the shape of dinosaur like skull.

"What the heck is that thing?" Trent said,looking to his digivice. The machine blinked several times before answering.

"_Subject is similar to a digimon known as Titamon,however its data signature is inclusive. Scannning….Data in flux. Data in flux. Data in flux. Data in flux. Error. Error."_

He tapped at the screen,and gave the device a good whack. "Piece of junk!"

"Did the digivice say Titamon!?" said Huckmon.

Trent looked to his partner. "Yeah,does that sound familiar to you?"

The dragon swallowed the lump in his throat,and nodded. "Titamon is digimon from ancient legends,. They say he was born from the anger and hatred of dying digimon. He carries with him the data of all those he's slain." A shudder ran down his spine. "He is an unstoppable engine of destruction."

Huckmon's words filled Trent with renewed fear,true terror gripping his heart. He looked out to where Knightmon stood,Titamon towering over the captain. "Can he fight something like that?"

* * *

Titamon growled low in his throat,looking down at the puny digimon who dared stand in his way.

"Destroy! Destroy!" he roared,lifting his sword high above his head. "Phantom Blade!" A dark aura began to pour forth from the blade,anguished screams echoing from within the blackness. He brought the blade down with a mighty swing.

Knightmon watched the sword hurtle toward him,and unflinchingly raised his shield. With a metallic ring that could be heard for miles,the titanic weapon struck against the shield. Following the resounding noise was a powerful shockwave,that ripped through the air like thunder. The earth cracked beneath the captain's feet,forming into a small crater. With all his might he knocked the sword away,and leaped into the air,greatsword drawn.

"Berserk Sword!"

Titamon swung his own sword to counter,the two blades clashing in midair. Another powerful shock wave surging forth from the meeting of the two attacks.

A single PawnChessmon turned to his comrades. "Come on men,we can't let the captain do all the work!"

A small cheer of approval arose from the squad of little knights. With practiced swiftness they lowered their spears in sync,the weapons glowing with white energy. "Pawn Lightning!" The lances of white hot energy streaked through the air,colliding into Titamon's exposed chest.

The ogre roared in annoyance,turning his gaze to the PawnChessmon.

With his opponent momentarily distracted,Knightmon leaped back to the ground. He strapped his shield onto his back once more,drawing his side sword with the same motion. With both blades in hand,he jumped into air,stabbing them into Titamon's chest.

Titamon stood unflinching,and stared down at Knightmon,his eyes glowing with anger. He grabbed the other digimon,pulling the swords with him. With a ear splitting roar he smashed Knightmon into the ground,knocking the air from his lungs. Before the ogre could make a follow up attack,several lances of white energy crashed into his shoulder.

He glanced to the side,his vision focusing in on the PawnChessmon. "Pact Of The Nether God!" he roared. The dark aura around his arms suddenly intensified,forming into a cloud of black smoke that billowed forth onto the ground. The smoke slowly began twisting and shaping into various forms. That soon solidified into at least thirty black creatures. "Destroy!"

At the ogre's command,the monsters charged toward the PawnChessmon,eyes glowing with crimson light. The rookie digimon raised their shields,as the two small armies clashed.

Titamon then turned his attention back to the prone form of Knightmon,and picked him up in his grasp. With all his strength he squeezed the captain in an iron grip. Knightmon cried out in pain,as the giant's hand crushed the life from his body.

* * *

"We have to help them!" Trent yelled,gritting his teeth in frustration.

"But Knightmon told us to stay here!" Huckmon argued.

"Screw that! I don't care what he said he needs our help!" He headed off toward the nearby staircase,pausing to look at his partner. "Are you coming?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?! Are Knightmon's orders more important than their lives!"

"Its not that at all! I just…" Huckmon trailed of looking away from him,not wanting to meet the boy's eyes. "I'm scared Trent."

"What?"

"I said I'm scared! I mean look at that monster! The last time we faced him all we could do was run,and now he's stronger than ever! What can we do against that!?"

Trent's approached his friend,kneeling down to put a comforting hand on his back. "I'm scared too. Even more scared than I was yesterday. But it's like you said,were going to face a lot of obstacles,and we'll face them together. Right?"

Huckmon looked his friend in the eyes,seeing the fear that mirrored his own,as well as an inner fire that fought against it. "Yeah." he said with a confident nod.

"Then let's do this!" Trent's raised his digivice,the warm light enveloping Huckmon in it's embrace.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

The dragon kneeled down allowing Trent to climb onto his back. "Let's ride buddy!" He shouted,drawing his sword. BaoHuckmon growled in affirmation,leapt off the wall,and charged toward the ensuing battle.

* * *

Knightmon struggled uselessly against Titamon's grip,trying in vain to free himself. He glanced down toward the ground wear his weapons lay. Wishing with all his might that they were in his grasp. Turning back he looked into his foe's eyes. He saw pure rage and hatred in those eyes,as well as glimmer of something else. "_Pain,I see pain. So much pain and suffering. What horrible power would allow such a creature to exist." _The thought was pushed aside,as he heard the call of a familiar voice.

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

A fiery explosion struck Titamon's hand,causing him to lose his grip on Knightmon and drop him to the ground. After taking a moment to recover,the captain stood up,turning to see to two forms coming toward him. BaoHuckmon galloped with great speed,Trent riding atop his back like knight astride his noble steed.

They came to an abrupt stop,the dragon's claws kicking up large clumps of earth.

"Are you alright?" asked Trent,looking to Knightmon with concern.

Knightmon got to his feet. "I told you to stay put! What do you think you're doing running out here alone!"

"But we didn't come alone!" Trent retorted,pointing a thumb behind him. "We brought reinforcements!"

Knight looked past the two,spotting the rest of his men,marching toward them in formation. A line of archers,stayed behind as they marched,drawing their bows,and aiming into the air.

"Pawn Arrow!"

The glowing arrows sailed up into the air,curving downward toward the black creatures that fought with against the rest of their comrades. Several bursts of black smoke erupted from the chaos of the battle. Soon after,the reinforcements converged with the others,quickly pushing back the enemy with their bolstered numbers.

Knightmon allowed himself a little chuckle,before retrieving his swords. "It seems my argument is mute."

Before Trent or BaoHuckmon could offer any reply,Titamon's fist began hurtling toward them. The dragon leaped out of its path,the fist crashing into the earth with a powerful tremor.

Knightmon turned to the giant,brandishing his sword in both hands. "Leave them alone!" He rushed forward,slashing his greatsword across the giant's leg.

Titamon roared in pain,and rounded on the knight,bringing down his own blade. Knightmon leapt away from the strike,putting some distance between them.

"Let's give him a hand buddy!" Trent shouted.

BaoHuckmon nodded,before opening his maw wide. He felt a familiar energy flow through him,Trent's power filling his body. He willed the flame within him to gather,slowly forming his flaming projectile. But he did not release it,instead letting more and more energy gather. It grew and grew,its color changing from orange to glowing red.. With a great concussive sound,the fireball released,soaring through the air like a comet,leaving a trail of white flame in it's wake. It crashed into Titamon,releasing a thunderous explosion,completely engulfing the giant in red flame.

"Got him!" Trent cheered.

"It won't be that easy." Knightmon commented.

The flames suddenly dissipated,revealing Titamon to be mostly unharmed by the attack. "Phantom Blade!" he roared,swinging his sword with a powerful horizontal slice. A black blade of energy flew forth from the attack,slicing through the air with the sound of anguished wails.

"Get down!" Knightmon shouted,leaping in front of Trent and BaoHuckmon,his shield raised. He braced himself as the attack struck against the shield,barely holding back the onslaught. As the attack dissipated,the shield crumbled into dust,unable to hold any longer. Knightmon fell to one knee,the impact of the attack rippling through his body.

"Damn he's so strong!" BaoHuckmon growled. "How do we stop him?"

Knightmon looked back to the pair. "I can only think of one way. Its a last resort,but I see no other option." He turned his attention to his men,as they destroyed the few black creatures that remained. "Everyone! Durandal formation!"

The PawnChessmon did not immediately follow their captain's orders,pausing with uncertainty. But upon see the determination in their commander's eyes,they gave a quick salute. The PawnChessmon began to form a large circle with their bodies,pointing their spears into the circle's center. White light began to emanate from the tips of their weapons,forming together into a single ball of crackling energy. Titamon's attention was drawn by the energy,his eyes suddenly closing shut at the bright light.

With the energy gathered,Knightmon raised his sword high into sky. "Now!" The PawnChessmon raised their weapons as well,lifting the orb of light into air. It streaked toward Knightmon,becoming a mighty bolt of lightning. Knightmon braced himself,as the bolt struck his blade,a white aura soon emanating from himself and the blade. The sword began to glow with white light,growing as large as Titamon's own blade.

Knightmon cried out,and swung the glowing sword with all his might. A wave of energy blasting forth from the swing,leaving swath of destruction in it's wake. Titamon barely had time to register the attack,before the wave crashed over him,and exploding with earth shaking force.

With a heavy sigh,Knightmon fell to the ground,his body completely drained. Trent and BaoHuckmon rushed to his side,quickly followed by the others

"Are you okay?" BaoHuckmon asked.

"I'll survive." Knightmon groaned,sitting upright.

Trent looked over to the giant smoking crater where Titamon once stood. "Man,you guys smoked his ass."

The captain chuckled. "Not quite how I would phrase it,but yes." Knightmon suddenly felt an incredible pressure in the air. He stared wide eyed,as a dark silhouette slowly lumbered out of the smoke,eyes gleaming red. "Damn it all."

"How is he still alive!?" Trent shouted,as the soldiers around him took up their battle positions.

With a wave of his hand,Titamon dispersed the cloud of dust and smoke,revealing a giant gash across his chest. He roared,his black aura pouring off him. His eyes zeroed in on Knightmon,and with frightening speed he thrust his sword forward. "Soul-core attack!" The world seemed to slow and grow silent,the only sound being the sickening noise of Titamon's blade piercing straight through Knightmon's chest.

Knightmon shuddered,looking down as the weapon was pulled from his body. Particles of data slowly poured forth from the gaping hole in his chest. With a gasp,he fell onto his back,his body starting to blink out of existence.

"Knightmon!" Trent cried,reaching out to clutch his friends hand.

"No.." BaoHuckmon said breathily,barely noticing the soldiers charge past him,and toward Titamon with a vengeful warcry.

"It seems my time is finally up." Knightmon sighed,staring up at the blue sky above. Tears began well in Trent's eyes,BaoHuckmon fought back tears of his own.

"Do not weep for this old soldier,young ones,my time has long since past. It is up to you,and others like you to fight for good in my stead." He paused,putting a hand to his chest. "Follow your hearts and find you own path young ones."

"We...will." Trent sniffled.

"We promise." BaoHuckmon added with a nod.

"Good,stay strong and keep moving forward." With those final words,Knightmon burst into a cloud of golden particles. They floated up into the sky,drifting on the afternoon breeze. Where he lay moments ago,a small patch of flowers now bloomed.

Trent got to his feet,and took a steadying breath,his eyes gleaming with purpose,his partner mirroring him. The two needed no words,exchanging only a quick glance. The boy suddenly felt a warmth from his pants pocket. He looked down to see a red glow coming from with its confines. He reached inside,pulling out the small red jewel,the burning light becoming almost blinding. It soon floated from his grasp,hovering just above the pair.

"_Two heroic hearts." _echoed a mysterious voice,the jewel blinking in time with it's words. "Full of justice and valor. Thou art deemed worthy." The gem flew toward Trent's d-brace,dissolving into it as it came in contact with the device. It's screen began to glow bright red,the symbol that once resided inside the gemstone flashing on it's surface.

Trent and BaoHuckmon felt a warmth fill their bodies,and burning energy beat within their cores.

BaoHuckmon knew this feeling well,the feeling of Trent's connection to him,his energy. The boy took a moment to bask in the new sensation,letting the warmth wash over him.

"What is this?" Trent asked breathlessly.

"It's our energy,our connection it's growing stronger." BaoHuckmon answered. "But what does it mean?"

"_Synchronization at 75% digivolution initiated." _Trent's d-brace chirruped.

The boy held it up the device to his partner. "Let's find out."

The fire that burned within BaoHuckmon suddenly began to grow from a mere flame to a raging inferno. His whole body began to glow with barely contained energy. A red beam of light shot forth from the digivice,enveloping BaoHuckmon in it's crimson radiance.

"BaoHuckmon digivolve to…."

The dragon's new form was bipedal,standing at least sixteen feet in height. White armor still covered most of his body. His forearms were large and heavily armored,ending in three metal claws. Long red blades extended from his wrists,their edges curving slightly downward. Another curved red blade grew from the tip of his long armored tail. Powerful digitigrade legs ended in large blade shaped feet with bladed heels. Large pauldrons,decorated with a single spike covered his shoulders. In addition to horns atop his head,another jutted from his snout. In the center of his chest was a rough cut crystal,that glowed with pale blue light. The dragon's familiar red cape billowed behind him majestically.

"SaviorHuckmon!"

The orb of red light burst open,scattering into a shower of shimmering particles.

"Woah." Trent said breathily,momentarily awed by his partner's new form. He gave a determined look to the dragon. "Go get'em buddy,show him what you're made of!"

Without pause,SaviorHuckmon flew toward Titamon,as he tossed aside the PawnChessmon easily. The giant took pause,staring down at the other digimon.

"I am SaviorHuckmon! Loyal servant of the royal knights,defender of the weak,and arbiter of justice! You have taken many innocent lives,and for that you must pay!" In a flash of speed he vanished. Titamon blinked in surprise,scanning about for his foe. Like a blur the dragon appeared at the giant's side.

"Rage Streit!" he called. The blades upon his feet began to glow with energy,as he unleashed a powerful kick. The energy infused blades slicing a gash along Titamon's side.

The ogre howled in anger,bringing his blade down onto the other digimon. In another blur of speed,SaviorHuckmon disappeared before the attack even struck. In a flash he reappeared some twenty feet away.

Titamon wheeled about to face him,growling in rage. "Pact Of The Nether God!" At his call,an entire squadron of black digimon appeared.

SavioHuckmon stood unflinching as the beasts charged toward him. He opened his maw,blue sparks beginning to gather within. "Meteor Flame!" Like a machine gun,a stream of meteors shot forth from his mouth. Each of them wreathed in searing blue flame. The burning projectiles mowed the oncoming creatures,leaving nothing behind but blue flames and black smoke. Using his blinding speed SaviorHuckmon charged forward,parting the smoke and flames.

"It's time to end this!" The blades upon his arms and tail began to glow as he brought them to bare. "Trident Saber!" SaviorHuckmon took on a burst of speed,the three blades hitting their mark faster than the eye could see. He stood behind Titamon,back turned to him,his face impassive. "Now your suffering finally ends."

The giant turned slowly to face his foe,raising his sword arm high. Before he could swing,his arm fell to the ground,cut clean off by the dragon's previous attack. The appendage burst into a cloud of thick black and purple smoke. Titamon's other arm then fell away at the shoulder,scattering into more smoke. Another cut appeared across his abdomen,sending the top of half his body sliding off at an angle.

With one final roar, he exploded into black smoke,the blast punctuated by the anguished cries of dozen's of digimon. Amongst the painful wails,SaviorHuckmon heard the familiar voice of Ginakumon whisper into his ear. "Thank...you…."

SaviorHuckmon gave a heavy sigh,before being enveloped in red light. However instead of reverting into Huckmon,he changed into an even smaller digimon. His body was pink and round,with big brown eyes,and a wide mouth. He had no arms or legs,his only appendages being his large floppy ears.

Trent rushed to him,picking up the pink bundle tentatively. "Huckmon,is that you?" the boy asked,his brow quirked.

"It sure is!" the digimon answered in a squeaky voice. "Although right now I'm Koromon!"

"Well good job Koromon,you saved everyone."

Koromon looked away. "Not everyone."

Trent sighed,and looked back to the small patch of flowers. "Yeah."

* * *

The march back to town was a solemn one. Several PawnChessmon carried the only thing that remained of their captain,his greatsword. The next day, a funeral was held honoring Knightmon and all those who had fallen in defense of the town. Everyone attended,all the inhabitants offering their respect. Tears were shed,and speeches were given. A monument had been erected for the ceremony,a large stone obelisk,sitting atop a raised platform. Carved into the obelisk were likenesses the of the dead,with Knightmon being the most prominent. And the centerpiece of the whole monument,was Knightmon's sword,which Trent was given the honor of plunging into the platform.

Trent and Koromon stayed for one more day,to recuperate and resupply. It was early morning,as they said their goodbyes,and were offered parting gifts. They waved as they left,offering a bow to the monument as they passed the town gate. They turned their course eastward,following the path the d-brace laid out. Hoping that their friends waited for them at the end of it.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 17:Burning Passion**

**Author's Note**

I deeply apologize for taking so long with this one,I've been sick. I hope this chapter turned out okay,despite me not really being at 100% when I wrote it. This probably would have taken a little longer than usual,even if I wasn't sick,considering this is probably the longest chapter so far Hopefully I can get the next chapter out in a more timely fashion.

Thanks for reading,and thank you for you patience!


	17. Episode 17:Burning Passion

**Episode 17: Burning Passion**

It was hot,impossibly hot. Gale wondered if this was what hell felt like. The oppressive heat beating down,burning sand grinding inside her shoe,and that ever present feeling of thirst. Yes,this must be hell.

She looked up at the sun,its rays burning into her eyes,as she recalled the last two days. Waking up in some unknown place,Ryudamon beside her,and no sign of any of her companions. After taking some time to collect themselves,they recalled the locator built into the girl's d-brace. Finding the red arrow pointing to the west,and followed it. Eventually coming to the vast desert where they now tread.

"Ryudamon how long have been walking?" she rasped,her throat dry.

He sighed,looking no better than his partner. "Two hours at most."

"Funny how two hours feels like eternity." She looked around at the endless sandy desert before them. There was not a single trace of life,just dunes,dunes and oh yes more dunes. The girl reached into her pack,pulling out her canteen. She shook it,hearing a meager sloshing sound,and took a swig,before handing the rest off to Ryudamon.

He took it gratefully,swallowing the the last mouthful of the warm liquid. "Well that's the last of it." Ryudamon handed it back off to her.

Gale placed the container back into her pack,and looked to her d-brace,the flashing red arrow still showing that they were on the right course. "Well at least were going in the right direction. Unless this piece of junk is broken."

"Unfortunately there's no real way to know for sure. All we can do now is hope for the best."

Gale rolled her eyes. "Well that just fills me with confidence."

The two soldiered on through the heat,an hour passing uneventfully. Until they saw a strange stone formation in the distance. Gale shadowed her eyes,squinting at the structure.

"Finally some shade." She picked up her pace,Ryudamon mirroring her. The two quickly reaching the landmark.

The formation was a rocky tower standing twenty feet high,with a high mesa nearby. A large oblong boulder balanced precariously atop the tower,showing no signs of moving. At its base was a rounded basin carved into the earth,almost like a bowl. Within it was the most beautiful sight the two had ever laid eyes upon.

"Water!" they shouted in unison,running to the pool,and drinking from its clear waters with abandon.

Upon having her fill,Gale dunked her head in,letting the waters refresh her,before coming back up,her long hair spraying water in every direction. Ryudamon,showing a bit more restraint,splashed the water onto himself,letting it soak into his fur. The girl sighed happily as she sat down in the shade of the rocks,resting her head against the rough stone.

"Not that I'm complaining,but where do you think this water came from?" she asked,opening one eye to glance at her companion.

The dragon looked up at the tower,sensing a subtle energy emanating from the oblong stone atop it. Occassionaly the stone would glisten,and several drops of water would fall from it,and into the pool below.

"That stone has some sort of power about it. I imagine it somehow draws moisture from the air."

"But why?"

"If Magimon were here,perhaps he could give you and answer. But as it stands,I have no idea."

Gale chuckled. "Yeah he would have an answer,and even if he didn't Misaki would find one in one of her books."

"Do you think Kiko would have make a joke before or after that?" Ryudamon said with a smile.

"Probably after." Gale sighed. "I hope they're all okay."

Ryudamon smirked. "Even Trent?"

"Yeah,even goggleboy." she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Awww you really do care."

She punched the dragon hard in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Me keeping quiet doesn't make it any less true." he replied,dodging another punch.

Gale pulled out her canteen,as well as any other item that would hold water,and slowly began to fill them up. Her partner got into a comfortable position,and began to meditate. He emptied his thoughts,the world only visible as waves of data and energy. The dragon became aware of all noises around him,from the rhythmic dripping of water,to the barest shifting sand. All became a beautiful harmony that calmed his mind.

Then an irritating noise broke the placidity,a loud buzzing noise like that of fly. He tried his best to ignore it,but it grew louder and louder. Suddenly he felt a new fluctuation of energy,something alive,and approaching at high speed.

Ryudamon's eyes shot open,before he leapt to his feet,turning in the direction of the oncoming life source.

"What's up?" Gale asked,sidling up to him.

"Something's coming." he answered,his body tensing.

Before the girl could ask anymore,she heard a loud buzzing sound,growing in intensity with each passing second. Suddenly large a form crested over a nearby dune.

It was a giant insectoid digimon,with a grey dragonfly like body. Four powerful wings buzzed furiously,keeping it hovering some ten feet in the air. It had four compound eyes,one small pair,and one large pair. It's mouth was some horrible fusion of maw and mandible. Six legs grew from it's sides,each one ending in a claw like appendage. At the end of it's long segmented tail was a large curved stinger.

"_SandYanmamon Champion level Insectoid type digimon. An aggressive desert predator,that stalks its prey from the sky. It hunts using it's,claws,sharp fangs,and deadly stinger. Its special attack is Desert Storm." _

Gale and Ryudamon ducked low,as the insect flew overhead,quickly turning around for another pass.

The dragon turned to face the charging champion. "Iai Blade!" he called,summoning a trio of katana blades.

SandYanmamon stopped its charge,as the blades hurtled toward it. It's wings began to beat even faster,the sound becoming almost deafening. "Desert Storm!" A powerful gust of wind and sand came forth,knocking the dragon's attack off course. He called out his attack once more,sending the blast of sand and air at his prey.

"Move!" Ryudamon shouted,as he sprinted away from the oncoming attack,Gale following right behind.

Gale looked to the insectoid digimon,as it flew toward them. "Its time to digivolve Ryudamon!"

The dragon nodded and leapt into the air,soon enveloped in a ball of light. "Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

The two champions met in the air,the insect lashing out with it's claws,and Ginryumon giving a hard bite. Each of them was met with resistance,their armored hides unscathed by each others attacks. Ginryumon flew back,giving him some space from his opponent.

"Tekkoujin!" he roared,firing an iron spear from his mouth.

SandYanmamon maneuvered out of the spears path,raising his stinger at the dragon. "Thunder Ray!" The stinger glowed with energy,before a firing a bolt of lightning from it's tip.

"Gaia Burst!" Ginryumon countered,the two blasts colliding in an explosion of light,that momentarily stunned the insect. The dragon took the opportunity to fly above is enemy. "Tekkoujin!" Three spears whistled through the air,skewering SandYanmamon,sending him plummeting to the ground,and bursting into a cloud of data.

"Yeah!" Gale cheered. "That small fry didn't stand a chance."

Ginryumon floated back down to earth,a multitude of buzzing sounds catching his ears. He turned to see three more SandYanmamon hovering nearby.

Gale turned to look as well,taking an aggressive stance. "Looks like it isn't over! Come on Ginryumon show these guys who's boss."

Ginryumon's eyes narrowed. "Gale we have to leave,now." he said,never moving his gaze.

The girl gave him an incredulous look. "What!? Why?"

He moved over to her,kneeling down. "No time to explain! Get on now!"

As the Gale was about to protest,one of the giant dunes began to shift,causing the SandYanmamon to fly higher into the air. A form began to rise from the ground,sand pouring off it like a waterfall,three yellows glowing from within the cascading sand.

It soon breached the surface,spraying sand and dust in every direction. The dust quickly settled revealing the a giant digimon. He had a hunched over posture standing on two large three clawed feet. His insect like carapace was the color of bleached bone,and covered in tiny cracks. His segmented arms ended in two gigantic pincers,the bottom part of them colored red. Three yellow eyes peeked out from black sockets,hanging above a fanged insect like maw. A pair of curved red blades hung on each side of his skeletal ribcage. Like a spine,a long bony tail grew from his back end,tipped with blade like stinger.

The three eyes zeroed in on Ginryumon and Gale,and the skeletal digimon chuckled. "Ahhh,new prey!" He raised his stinger,ready strike at the pair,when he is stuck by three blasts lightning. The scorpion looked up to the sky to the three SandYanmamon,their stingers blasting another volley of electricity.

With the scorpion distracted,Ginryumon quickly grabbed Gale with his tail,and put her onto his back. "Hang on!" With no room to argue,Gale gripped onto his neck as Ginryumon flew off at top speed. She glanced backward,catching a glimpse of the skeletal digimon crushing two of the SandYanmamon into clouds of data,before the pair crested over a dune,cutting her line of sight.

* * *

The pair traveled for several hours in silence,Ginryumon finally coming to a stop at a ruined tower. It appeared to be part of some larger structure,the rest of it buried deep within the sand. Once they were safely inside,Ginryumon reverted to his rookie form. He sat down with a tired sigh,taking a moment to catch his breath.

Gale silently handed her canteen off to him,the dragon offering a nod of gratitude. A few moments of silence passed,before she asked the obvious question hanging in the air.

"Mind telling me why the hell we ran away like that?"

Ryudamon wiped his mouth,and sighed. "That creature that rose from the sand was a digimon called SkullScorpiomon. He's an ultimate level digimon."

"Ultimate level,smultimate level what difference does it make? You could have taken him easy."

He shook his head. "He was beyond me,I wouldn't have stood a chance. We were lucky to get out of there alive." The dragon looked out onto the endless dunes. "Now he's out there,probably still hunting us. Why did it have to end up like this?"

Gale's look softened,and she kneeled down to put a comforting hand on her partner. "Hey it's okay,we'll be alright. We'll get out this godforsaken desert,and find the others."

Ryudamon sighed. "Thats not what I meant Gale. I meant that we shouldn't even be here right now."

"What?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just gone through the rift."

Gale stood upright,bristling with anger. "Well excuse me for not letting you have your big hero sacrifice moment!"

The dragon wheeled about to face her. "It's my life! If I choose to sacrifice it to save my friend that's my choice!"

"If you wanna sacrifice yourself so damn much! Then why don't you go out there and let that thing get you!" Gale pointed out to the open desert,tears starting to rim the girl's eyes. "See if I care!" She spun about,fighting back a sob as she ran deeper into the ruins.

Ryudamon made a motion to chase after but faltered,his shoulders sagging with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Gale ran down staircases,and through twisting halls,coming to a stop in a large open room. Sunlight filtered in from outside,giving just enough light to see. Small piles of sand dotted the room,covering much of the carved stone floor. On the left side of the room was an altar,with a dilapidated statue as it's centerpiece.

The girl growled in frustration,kicking one of the piles of sand. With a heavy sigh,she sat onto the ground,hugging her knees to her chest. Then in the knowledge that she was all alone,she wept freely,her sobs echoing off the walls of the chamber.

* * *

Ryudamon looked out onto the dunes,the sun beginning to set on the horizon. He closed his eyes,trying to focus on the energies around him. But every time it failed,his mind too troubled to concentrate. He shook his head,and turned to look back inside the tower. With a sigh he began to walk deeper within,following the footprints Gale left in the sand covered floor.

He found the girl practicing,her kicks and punches snapping satisfyingly in the air He looked around absently,noticing many glowing stones along that walls,providing warmth and light. They were familiar to him,known as firestones. The dragon stepped into the room,giving a slight cough to announce himself.

If Gale noticed his presence she did not acknowledge it,continuing her routine as the dragon approached. Ryudamon looked to the ground,hoping to find some idea as to what to say in the stone floor,it offered no such answer.

"Is it really that easy?" Gale said after a long silence,putting her fists to her sides. "To just up and decide to sacrifice yourself ?"

The digimon didn't reply for a few moments,taken aback by the forwardness of the question. He pondered for a moment,before offering the only answer he could give. "When it's for someone your care about,yes,it is."

"Well it wouldn't have been easy for me." Gale blinked back tears,her body tensing. "How do you think I would have felt if I had gone through that rift? Going back to my normal life,knowing that you were more than likely dead." She spun about,her brows knit in anger,and a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I couldn't live with that!" With a sob,she sunk to her knees,putting her face into her hands.

Without hesitation,Ryudamon embraced the girl in a tight hug,her tears staining his fur. After many long minutes Gale extricated herself from his grasp,not meeting her partner's gaze.

"I'm sorry Gale." the dragon whispered.

Gale rubbed her puffy red eyes with a sniffle. "Yeah well you better be." She shook her head,her face taking on her familiar cocky demeanor,raising her fist meaningfully. "And if tell anyone about this I will end you."

The dragon smiled,and made a zipping motion across his mouth. "My lips are sealed."

She stood up,wiping her eyes. "Alright lets get something to eat,I'm starving."

With a nod from Ryudamon,the pair quickly set about preparing their meal. Gale rummaged through her bag,pulling out a can of beans and spam,and Ryudamon gathered several stones from around the room,forming a rough fire pit.

The girl smacked her forehead,as a sudden realization struck her. "Fuck,how the hell are we supposed to cook this without a fire!? Even if I knew how to start one,we don't have any wood!"

"Not a problem." Ryudamon answered,walking over to a nearby wall. He leapt into the air,pulling off one of the firestones that hung their,and hefted it over to the girl,dropping into the fire pit.

"How's this gonna help us?"

"This a firestone. Normally they give off only a little heat,but with a little coaxing…" He concentrated for a moment,waving his hand over the stone,pouring a small amount of his own energy into it. With a flick of his wrist,the stone glowed brighter,suddenly giving off an intense amount of fiery heat. "Voila,instant fire!"

Gale gave low whistle,as she pulled a pot from her bag. "Damn,color me impressed." She set the pot above the stone. "Now lets get cooking!"

"Try not to burn yourself,or the food."

She grumbled,repeating his words in nasally annoyed voice.

The beans and spam stewed for twenty minutes,before being poured into bowls and served. The two ate in silence for a time,content to just enjoy their meal.

Upon finishing,Gale sat down her bowl,and flopped onto her back with a contented sigh. She pulled out her grandmother's necklace,rolling the pearl between her fingers absentmindedly.

Ryudamon swallowed the last of his food,setting his bowl aside. "You're always messing with that." he observed.

"Yeah,I used to play with alot when I was kid too,it always helped me relax. I'm glad I found it again."

"How **did** you lose it?"

Gale's brow furrowed,her grip tightening on the pendant. "I told you why I started fighting didn't I?"

"Tony jaa." Ryudamon said with a smirk.

"He did inspire me,but that's only half the reason I wanted to fight." she said,sitting up,and crossing her legs. "You see my parents are pretty rich,so they put me up in private school for girls. I stood out,so I got picked on alot."

"Stood out,how?"

She gave a bitter chuckle. "Cause I was the only black girl,in a school full of prissy white girls. So suffice to say I got singled out real quick. At first it was just harsh words,names that sort of thing. The kind of things you should never call another person. I just ignored them. Most of them eventually stopped,but one group of girls didn't take too kindly to being ignored."

"So one day after school,they got together and beat me up." Gale shuddered at the memory,her face growing tight with fury. "This went on for I don't how long,but I never fought back,never said a word,I just took it. But then one day they decided to get really cruel. After I took my beating,one of the girl's took my grandma's necklace." Her knuckles grew white as she gripped hers pants legs.

"I remember them laughing and laughing,teasing me to try and get it. Then I finally snapped,I jumped onto the girl who had the necklace and punched her,again and again. She had a broken nose and a black eye,before her cronies dragged me off her. They kicked the crap out of me,beating me up until I was almost unconscious. Then as one final fuck you,they tossed my grandma's necklace into a storm drain."

"After that I was done putting up with their shit,sick of feeling weak,so I learned how to fight. And the next time they messed with me,I broke all their noses,and a couple of other things for good measure. There were others who tried messing with me,but I beat all of them down. I got a reputation,and people stopped messing with me." She sighed,her body sagging. "Unfortunately that had a bit of side effect. Everyone was always too scared to talk to me,so I never really had any friends."

Ryudamon walked over to the girl,and put comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well you do now. You have me,and the others."

"Yeah I know." She chuckled. "Although I wouldn't exactly call me and goggleboy friends,we tolerate each other at best."

"Yes well,when you have two hotheads with clashing opinions,they tend to argue."

'Hey,I'm nothing like him!"

The digimon nodded. "You're right. He's not as stubborn as you." he said with a laugh.

Gale rolled her eyes and growled. "Oh shut up." She suddenly wrapped her arms around her shoulders,feeling a chill in the air. "Damn,why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

"The desert gets cold at night,there's nothing to hold onto the heat."

She shivered,pulling her hoodie off her waist and putting over her head. "I freaking hate the desert. First it's hot as hades,now its fucking freezing! Can't this place make up it's goddamn mind!"

Ryudamon snuggled close to her,his body feeling warm against her. "Better?"

"Much." She laid down with her friend,her eyelids growing heavy. "Good night Ryudamon."

"Good night Gale."

* * *

Gale awoke with a groan,her body stiff from sleeping on the hard stone. She stood up stretching her limbs,joints popping with a satisfying crack. Beside her,Ryudamon stirred letting out a loud snore as he rolled onto his back.

The girl held back a laugh as she looked at her sleeping friend. Not wanting to disturb him,she went to the other side of the room to go through her morning routine. As she was about to begin,a small glint,coming from room's altar,caught her eye. Curiously she approached,wiping away layers of sand and dust that accumulated on the altar. This revealed part of the altar to be made of shimmering silver metal. It was a lidded container with a strange symbol engraved into it's surface.

Without her notice,Ryudamon had awoken,and approached the girl from behind. "Good morning."

Gale jumped slightly,wheeling about to face him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He looked past her to see the silvery container. "What's that?"

"Some kinda box." she answered,turning back to the altar.

Ryudamon sidled up to her. "I wonder what's inside."

"Only one way to find out." Gale reached out to touch it,running her hand over the engraved symbol on top. Suddenly it began to glow with golden light,causing the pair to jump back in surprise.

The silver box shuddered,its lid slowly sliding to the side,the glowing finally subsiding. Gale approached it tentatively,Ryudamon right by her side. She leaned forward to look inside the now open container. Inside was a plush velvet like material,untouched by the passage of time. Nestled in the soft fabric,was a smoothly cut octahedral gemstone,colored an orangish gold. She pulled out the jewel,examining it,noting that the same symbol on the chest was inside of it.

Gale held it gently,scrutinizing the gemstone. "What do you think it is?"

The dragon shook his head. "Not a clue. But I sense a subtle power emanating from it."

"Looks like just some cheap piece of jewelry to me,but it does match my eyes. I'll hold onto it." She put the crystal into one of the pouches on her pack.

"I didn't know you were one for jewelry." Ryudamon smirked.

"Yeah well I'm just full of surprises."

* * *

The two continued through the desert,taking breaks wherever shade could be found. Usually beneath a rock formation,or one of the towering cacti that sparsely dotted the dunes. The cacti were especially nice,providing not only shade but water that could be procured from the strange faucets in their sides. Ryudamon was on edge the entire time,his eyes constantly searching for any signs of Skullscorpiomon or other hostile digimon.

Gale had long since taken off her hoodie,and rolled up her jeans,in a vain attempt to stave off the heat. Sweat poured off the pair,almost sizzling on the hot sand beneath them.

"Do we have a knife?" Ryudamon asked,with a heave,still keeping his senses focused for any danger.

"What would you need a knife for?" Gale responded,after taking deep swig from her canteen.

"So that I can shave off my fur."

She snickered,holding back a belly bursting laugh,as she imagined a bald Ryudamon. "You'd get super bad sunburn if you did that." she said,after taking a moment to let the laughter pass.

"I'm willing to take to that risk." With a sigh,he took off his helmet,wiping away the sweat from atop his head and brow. Upon setting back in place,he noticed Gale staring at him slack jawed. "What?"

"N..nothing." she answered,rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "I just...didn't think you could take your helmet off."

"Of course I can take it off! Did you think my armor was just a part of my body?"

Gale looked away with a sheepish grin. "Maybe."

Ryudamon rolled his eyes,and turned his gaze forward,catching sight of a dust cloud off in the distance.

"Is that a sandstorm?" Gale asked,shadowing her eyes.

The dragon's body suddenly tensed,his fur bristling. "Thats not a sandstorm." With surprising speed the cloud of dust approached,preceded by a great rippling form beneath the sand.

The thing burst up from the sand,revealing a familiar,and menacing white form.

"SkullScorpiomon!" Ryudamon exclaimed,jumping in front of Gale.

"_SkullScorpiomon Ultimate level Insect type digimon. A vicious predator who takes great delight in chasing his prey. His stinger is filled with a powerful toxin that can kill all but the strongest of foes. His special attack is Poison Pierce." _

His three yellow eyes settled upon the pair,a wet hiss issuing from his throat. "Found you." With a swift motion,he slammed his arm down,trapping Ryudamon in his pincer. "This time you won't run away!"

The dragon struggled against his grip,unable to escape. "Gale run!"

"Let him go you worthless sack of bones!" Gale shouted.

SkullScorpiomon leaned down,facing the girl. "My what a strange digimon you are."

"I'm not a digimon corpse breath! I'm human."

The ultimate's eyes lit up with interest. "Ooooh,a human! I've never seen a human before." He wiped away a stray bit of drool from his mouth. "I wonder what you taste like."

Gale raised her fists. "Come a little closer and I'll show you what my fist tastes like!"

"Don't provoke him!" Ryudamon hissed,still trying to break free.

Skullscorpiomon chuckled evilly. "My,my,such bravado. I like my meals with a little fight in them. I'll think I'll eat you first!"

"I've got a better idea! Ryudamon digivolve!" She held up her digivice,the golden flash of light shining right in SkullScorpiomon's eyes,blinding him.

"Ryudamon digivolve to….Ginryumon!" With his increased strength,Ginryumon finally pulled himself free from the scorpion's grasp. As the ultimate wailed in pain,covering his eyes.

The dragon floated down to his partner. "That was incredibly stupid you know."

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

Ginryumon shook his head with a smile. "Come on let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere! Poison Peirce!"

Reacting quickly,Ginryumon grabbed Gale,speeding off for good distance before wheeling about, just in time to see SkullScorpiomon's tail pierced into the ground where the pair had been standing. The stinger glowed purple,and began to pump its toxic payload into the earth. The sand in the immediate area began to sizzle and bubble,slowly melting into a small pond of poisonous purple slime.

Gale grimaced. "Fuck,I don't think I wanna find out what happens when that stuff touches a person!"

SkullScorpiomon cackled evilly,pulling his stinger up from the ground. "You've got good reflexes. Excellent. That will make this much more interesting."

"I don't think were gonna get away this time Ginryumon." Gale stated,activating her barrier.

"I would have to agree." Ginryumon got into a fighting stance,before launching into the air and circling SkullScorpiomon. "Tekkoujin!" A dozen iron spears flew toward the ultimate,who swatted them away with little effort.

"You'll have to do better than that! Now it's my turn! Black out!" SkullScorpiomon opened his mouth wide,releasing a stream of black mist,that billowed toward his opponent. The smog stung Ginryumon's eyes blinding him,giving SkullScorpimon the perfect opening to strike him with his pincer,and send him crashing into the earth. "You blinded me,and now I blinded you! I'd say we're even now!"

Gale ran to Ginryumon. "Are you alright?" she asked,kneeling down.

"I can't see! He sprayed some kind of venom in my eyes!"

"We gotta wash it out." The girl reached into her bag,pulling out one of the containers of water,and pouring out into the dragon's eyes.

The dragon blinked,the liquid falling away from his vision. "It's still blurry,it'll take some time to come back completely."

Gale looked to SkullScorpiomon,as he raised his tail for an attack."Well we don't have time! Fly to right now!" Without question,Ginryumon grabbed his partner and darted toward the direction she had indicated,barely dodging the ultimate's strike. "That was a close one."

Ginryumon blinked several more times,his vision still blurry. "Gale you're going to have to be my eyes!"

The girl nodded and hopped onto the dragon's back. "He's coming at us again! Dodge left!" He leapt to the left side,avoiding one of SkullScorpiomon's pincers. "Now right!" With another deft move the second pincer was dodged as well.

'You can't keep dodging forever!" The scorpion lifted both of his pincers,bringing them down onto his prey.

"Fly back,and up into the air!" With a swift movement,Ginryumon did and aerial back flip,and took off into the sky.

"You're starting to become annoying!"

"Aww I thought you liked your prey having fight in it!" Gale mocked,with a snicker.

"Gale,you're not helping our situation!" Ginryumon shouted.

SkullScorpiomon let out something between a hiss and a roar,and raised his tail. "Poison Pierce!" His blade like stinger began to glow purple,before blasting a continuous stream of pure poison.

Gale's eyes went wide as the attack approached. "Dive down now!" she commanded,gripping tightly onto her partner's body. They took an immediate nose dive,avoiding the venomous spray.

The wind rushed past Gale's face. She blinked at the wind,suddenly becoming very aware of the quickly approaching ground. "Pull up! Pull up!"

Abruptly,Ginryumon rose back into the sky,evening out after a few moments.

"Whew,that could have ended badly."

"Your doing great Gale."

"Thanks."

"Poison Peirce!"

Gale turned suddenly,seeing another stream of poison coming straight for the pair. "Bank left!" she shouted.

Ginryumon made his aerial maneuver,but it was too late,the toxic blast winging him,and splashing against the girl's barrier,deactivating it. He cried out in agony,the poison beginning to course through his body. Despite his best efforts,he began to plummet to the ground. He tried to soften the landing,but still crashed into the sand with enough force to send Gale flying off his back,and sprawling onto the ground.

The girl groaned,propping herself up with some effort. After shaking away the ringing in her ears,she rushed to her friend. Ignoring the stinging cuts and scrapes on her arms and face.

"Ginryumon!" She looked to his wound with horror. Part of his armor had been melted away by the caustic substance. His exposed skin was turning a sickly dark green,that was spreading right before her eyes.

The dragon sat up,his vision finally returning. "Don't give me that look. It'll take more than this to kill me." He winced as stood up on wobbly legs. "I'm not going to give up just yet. Are you?"

Gale stared into her partner's eyes,seeing his unbreakable determination. She smiled,and stood up as well. "Not in a million years."

"Such a sweet sentiment." hissed SkullScorpiomon,earning him glares from the pair. "But I'm afraid this is where it ends!" He raised his stinger,ready to bring it down for the finishing blow.

Suddenly an orangish gold light began to come from Gale's bag,enveloping the the pair in an orb of the same radiant energy.

"What the heck?" Gale said,looking to the interior of the orb,seeing the silhouette of SkullScorpiomon outside,desperately trying to break through. She then looked to her bag pulling out the source of the light,the octahedral jewel.

Ginryumon felt the warmth of the jewel fill him,healing his wounds. "Amazing."

Then a mighty voice like rolling thunder,echoed in the pairs minds. "_Twin hearts full of passion and strength,with the drive to never surrender. Thou art deemed worthy." _The gem floated from the Gale's grasp and into her d-brace,the device somehow absorbing the crystalline object. The symbol that once adorned the inside the crystal,now glowed on the device's screen.

In that moment two hearts began to beat as one,partner and tamer feeling their connection growing stronger. Ginryumon let Gale's energy wash over him,it was warm and refreshing,like sunlight on a spring afternoon. The girl felt Ginryumon's energy as well,the dragon's power feeling like warm soil on her skin,as if she were being hugged by the earth itself.

_Synchronization at 75% digivolution initiated." _

"Ginryumon digivolve to…"

His body became more serpentine and grew in length,striking the perfect silhouette of an asian style dragon. Black segmented armor,trimmed with gold, and embossed with a scale like pattern,covered the top half of his body. His lower half was armored as well,colored a deep red. A curving metal mustache,and a set of large horns,decorated his long snout and brow respectively. Two large curved spikes grew along his back,one near the middle and the other almost at the end of his tassel tipped tail. Clutched in the dragon's three fingered foreclaws,were two glittering round jewels,one green,the other orange.

"Hisyarumon!"

The bubble of energy burst open,scattering shards of golden and orange energy across the sands. SkullScorpimon took pause as he examined his new opponent,taking a cautious step back. Gale stared up at the dragon,part of his serpentine body encircling a large area around her in his armored coils. He looked down at her with a warm smile,before turning his attention to his foe.

SkullScorpimon's eyes narrowed at the dragon's gaze. "So you're bigger now,you'll die all the same! Poison Pierce!" At his call,another blast of poison sprayed out of the ultimate's stinger.

Without so much as flinching,Hisyarumon's eyes began to glow with energy. "Yata No Kagami!" he called. Suddenly a circular wall of golden light sprang up before him,coalescing into a giant metal disk,twin dragons decorating its surface. The toxic stream struck it,the disk's protective energy destroying the poison,and dissipating it into glittering particles. With a sound like shattering glass,the disk disappeared.

With a low growl,the dragon's gems began to glow and shimmer. "Wheel Of The Sun!" Four beams of light shot forth from each of the crystals,forming into the shape of a sunburst,before becoming a single shaft of golden radiance. It shot forward,blasting into SkullScorpimon's body,it's searing energy burning a gaping hole in his abdomen.

The scorpion coughed,finding it difficult to breath with his new wound. He stared daggers at his enemy,and rushed forward in rage,swinging his giant claws. With a swift wave of his claw,the dragon put Gale in a bubble of force,before rushing to meet him. SkullScorpimon's pincers slashed against the dragon's armored hide ineffectually. The other ultimate snaked his serpentine body around his foe,his powerful jaws biting into the arachnids tail,and ripping off the stinger. Before SkullScorpiomon could cry out,he felt Hisyarumon's gems touch his body.

"Wheel Of The Sun!" The eight beams formed together as one,blasting into SkullScorpiomon at point blank range. With a screech,and an explosion of golden light,the scorpion was no more,his data scattering to the desert winds.

Hisyarumon was enveloped in light,reverting to an even smaller shape than his rookie form. He was now like a small serpentine dragon,with fins in place of arms or legs. His body was colored an orangish gold,with a tan underbelly. A pair of ear like horns swept back from his head,tipped with purple. He floated in the air,kept aloft by some unseen force.

"Ryudamon?" Gale asked as she approached. "You...shrunk."

"Thank you for the astute observation." the dragon retorted,his voice much lighter now. "I've reverted to my in training form,Kyokyomon. Why this is,is beyond me."

"Well I don't think it really matters. All that matters that were not dead." she said with a smirk.

"Always something to be thankful for."

The girl sighed. "We better get moving now. Cause the faster we get out of this desert,the better." After quick check of her d-brace,she began heading toward their destination.

Kyokyomon gave a sigh of his own. "Well at least I don't have to worry about my fur anymore,or sore feat for that matter." He began following the girl,floating by her side.

Gale looked over at him,playfully nudging him. "You were fucking awesome by the way."

"Tell me something I don't know." The two laughed together,glad to have each others company,as they continued their arduous journey.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 18:A Dream Worth Following**

**Author's Notes:** Alright I got this one out much quicker! I wanted this chapter to be a little longer,but I couldn't really think of anything to pad it out,I hope it turned okay. Oh,and by the way this new arc of the story has a new unofficial opening and theme. The new opening is Ghost by American Authors,and the new ending theme is Somewhere Only We Know by Lilly Allen.

As always thanks for reading!


	18. Episode 18:A Dream Worth Following

**Episode 18:A Dream Worth Following**

Phelesmon walked through the darkened halls of his tower,his subordinates offering salutes as he passed. He ignored them,his dour expression unchanging. The last two days had been trying on the demon digimon,searching in vain for Derek,Chakoramon and the other test subjects. After hours of no rest,he left the Boogeymon to the task,now on his to way to a hopefully more fruitful endeavor

A large door slid to the side at his approach,opening up into a large room filled with various semi organic machines,and lab equipment. Lining the walls,were large test tube like capsules,each containing test subjects for the various heinous experiments that took place there. At the room's center was a much larger version of the capsules. Several computer consoles,as well as wires and pipes of varying sizes were hooked up to the device. Contained within the capsule itself,was a Greymon,that Phelesmon noted to be much larger than a usual one. A pair of Boogyemon worked at the consoles,managed over by small machine digimon.

He walked on four wire like legs,ending in round single clawed feet. A clear glass dome sat atop his head,displaying part of the digimon's mechanical inner workings. An organic eye peeked out from the left side of his partially broken face,the right simply being a round yellow light. His long tube like arms ended in large four fingered hands.

"Datamon." Phelesmon said in greeting.

The mechanical digimon turned about quickly. "Ahhh good day master!" he said,his voice robotic and chipper.

The demon sidled up alongside the android,keeping his eyes trained on the Greymon in the capsule. "How are things progressing?"

Datamon clapped his hands together. "Excellent if I do say so myself master! Upon further research into the virus,we have made some interesting findings." He pointed his finger over to one of the consoles,the digit opening up to reveal dozens of probing wires. A single wire snaked outward,plugging into one of the ports along the computer's sides. After a few moments,a holographic screen popped into existence,displaying a multitude of data.

"As you know master,the virus was originally thought to only to turn digimon into mindless killing machines that could be easily controlled by another digimon with a strong will."

"Get to the point Datatmon!" Phelesmon snapped.

The cyborg winced at that. "O..of course master." He cleared his throat before continuing. 'After reviewing the data you provided on Ginkakumon, and some experimentation,we were able to recreate the results of his transformation. You see with certain powerful individuals the virus goes into a secondary stage,changing it,and the host's digital structure. The host experiences a need to absorb as much data as possible." With a wave of Datamon's hand a chart appeared on the holo screen,displaying the silhouette of a digimon slowly growing in size. "As the host absorbs data their digital density and size increase,until they reach critical mass."

"And what happens when the host reaches critical mass?".

Datamon turned off the holo screen,and gestured to the Greymon within the capsule. "We're about to find out." He turned to one of the Boogeymon and gave a quick nod.

The imp digimon nodded in return,before pulling a large switch nearby. All the pipes connected to the capsule began to surge,pumping a continuous stream of data particles into the container. Inside,the Greymon howled,as the data was absorbed into him,his size increasing even more. Black slime began to ooze from his body,quickly filling the chamber with the dark substance.

"Interesting." said Phelesmon.

The Greymon struggled inside of the slime,as the substance began to bubble and burn. He tried to cry out,only succeeding in filling his lungs with the black gunk. He soon went limp,his struggles ceasing. A tense silence filled the room,as all gathered watched the capsule with interest.

Suddenly two red eyes glowed from within the tube,before several cracks began to form along it's surface. It soon shattered,sending glass,and slime flying in all directions. A form emerged from the broken container,a thick layer of black sludge sliding off it's body.

As the slime fell away,it revealed the form of a humanoid dinosaur,his body covered in black and silver armor.

Datamon took a step back,his body shaking with fear. "B..blackWarGreymon! Evacuate! Evacuate!" he shouted,the Boogeymon not hesitating to run away in terror. The android turned to his master,who stood impassively as the black digimon approached. "We have to get out of here master!"

Phelesmon did not respond,and went to meet BlackWarGreymon.

"Master! He's a mega! You don't stand a chance against him!"

BlackWarGreymon roared at the demon,and rushed forward his razor sharp claws poised to slice him into ribbons. The ultimate easily sidestepped the attack,before thrusting his clawed hand straight through the other digimon's chest. With an anguished cry,BlackWarGreymon burst into a cloud of dark smoke and data particles.

Datamon stood mouth agape. "But...how?"

Phelesmon dusted his shoulders nonchalantly. "Because Datamon,that was no mega. Though he looked the part,his power was a mere shadow of a true mega. At best he was on par with an above average ultimate."

The machine digimon put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm,so the virus causes a rapid but incomplete evolution. Most interesting."

"Indeed." Phelesmon agreed. "This requires further research,we will need many more test subjects." He began to exit the room,Datamon trailing behind him. "I want you to send word to our commanders in the field,and have them set up testing facilities for our experiments. Populated areas under our control would be best. It would allow easy access to test subjects."

"Right away my lord." Datamon said with a bow.

Phelesmon flashed him a devilish grin. "I look forward to the results." He chuckled lightly to himself,disappearing down into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

Sitting by the riverside,sketchbook in hand,Misaki hummed happily to herself. Nearby Magimon busied himself with the creation of a new spell. He focused his thoughts,forming various magical signs with his hands,before projecting his will outward toward a single pebble. With some effort,he created a hand of force,using it to grasp the stone.

Misaki looked up from her work,to see the pebble float up from the ground. "Wow." she whispered breathily.

Magimon began to sweat with effort,as the pebble started to waver and wobble in the air. His focus was suddenly broken,the stone clattering to the ground. He sighed,before cursing under his breath.

"I was so close to getting it that time! Its such a simple spell,why can I only do it when I'm Wizardmon!"

Misaki's furrowed her brow. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." she said,giving what she hoped was a encouraging smile.

He gave a single nod in response,before standing up. "We should get moving." Without another word,he turned about and headed in their destined direction. The girl frowned as she watched him walk away. With a sigh,she put her sketchpad away and followed.

They walked in silence,the sounds of rustling leaves and the chatter of birds the only thing breaking the quiet. The was air was crisp,with subtle biting chill. Mushrooms of many shapes grew up from the forest floor. All them with a multitude of color patterns,swirls of tie dye rainbows,bright polka dots,stripes both vertical and horizontal,and many more. The leaves of the trees were deep autumn colors,reds and yellows mixing with shades of brown. They littered the forest,bathing the entire place in a sea of color.

The pair eventually came upon a large oak tree,twisted and gnarled and its bark marred with age. Magimon stopped in his tracks,placing his hand upon it,before glancing about with a confused look.

"Something wrong?" Misaki asked.

He turned back to her. "I...know this place." His gaze fell on a nearby dirt trail. "Follow me." he said,before heading down the forest path,Misaki quickly trailing behind him.

Keeping to the path,they pressed on,Magimon walking at a quickened pace and Misaki trying to keep up. At the end of the path were four trees that had grown together,their thick roots covering much of the trail. Magimon came to stop and waved his outstretched hand,causing the trees to disappear. Revealing a brick wall with a large iron gate,inscribed with various bits of digicode.

"An illusion?" Misaki asked,walking up to the door.

The wizard gave a quick nod of affirmation,as he made several signs with his hands. "Yes,it is for protection,along with the magical seals placed upon the door."

"What is it protecting?"

Magimon made one final hand sign,and with a another wave of his hand,the doors began to swing open. Misaki gasped as she laid eyes upon what lay beyond.

The dirt road gave way to black cobblestone streets,lined with wooden houses and buildings. Many of the structures were warped,or twisted at impossible angles,but stood all the same. Doors of every possible make,were strewn about randomly,several seemingly leading to absolutely nowhere. The digimon that walked through the town streets all appeared like creatures of fantasy. Goblins,fairies,centaurs,and golems just to name a few.

The wizard took a step inside,gesturing before him in a dramatic fashion. "Welcome to the hidden village of Withcelny."

Misaki followed him wordlessly,still awestruck at the sights before her. Every shop,street corner or home seemed to give a sense of magical wonder to the place. Further cemented by the digimon that inhabited it.

"How did you know about this place?" she finally asked,her eyes lit up with wonder.

"This is my hometown." Magimon answered casually,keeping his eyes forward as he walked.

"You were born here?"

"Thats right. It's also where I received my training in magic."

Misaki took a moment to digest this new information. How had Magimon never told her about this? "_I guess I never really asked. In fact I've never really asked much of anything about him. Well nows the perfect opportunity." _

"So...umm where exactly did you train?"

Magimon pointed to a tall stone building off in the distance,topped with a glass observatory. "That is the institute of wizardry and the arcane arts. Only a handful of students go there at any given time,each one handpicked by the headmaster there,Wisemon."

"Wow,an entire school dedicated to learning magic!? That sounds amazing! Can we go see it?"

Magimon stopped in his tracks. "I...don't think thats such a good idea." he said,turning to face her,sweat beginning to drip from his brow. "I mean as much as I'd love to take you there,I don't think we have the time to spare. After all we have find the others as soon as possible. We should just resupply and move on."

"Yeah,your probably right." Misaki sighed,her eyes gazing downward in disappointment,not noticing the wizard's look of relief. She looked back up to him curiously. "But wait...we don't have any money. How are we going to buy supplies?"

"I'll handle it don't worry." he answered,waving a hand dismissively.

Misaki quirked a brow. "And how are you going to do that?"

He puffed his chest out proudly. "Well I don't mean to brag,but I have a lot of connections around this place. In fact there's hardly a mon in this town that doesn't know the name-"

"Do my eyes deceive me is that little Magimon!?" shouted a gruff voice,interrupting the wizard's boasting.

"Why yes I do believe it is!" said another,clearly feminine voice.

Magimon's body sagged visibly. "Oh no." he groaned. Ever so slowly,he turned to face the owners of the voices.

The first was a tall humanoid digimon,his body lean and slightly muscular. A red jacket covered his torso,his sleeves torn off,leaving only tattered orange cloth in the vague shape of flames. Several black belts were strapped along his red shorts,their bottoms decorated with an orange flame pattern. Large red boots and gloves covered his hands and feet. Sitting atop his messy head of spiky brown hair,was a wide brimmed wizard's hat,topped with orange flames. His skin was a light brown,matching his eyes. Stitches criss crossed his wide mouth. Two giant matches were holstered at his sides,one tipped with red,the other blue.

The other appeared like a human woman,dressed in a sleeveless red robe that draped down to her ankles. Several belts and zippers decorated the long garment. She wore long red gloves,that stopped just below her shoulders,and covered her giant clawed hands. A long black cloak,with a high brimmed collar,fluttered behind her,held in place by eyeball shaped clasp. Short blonde hair framed her rounded smiling face. A witch's hat sat atop her head,it's pointed top drooping,and ending in a golden ring. Completing her witch like appearance,was a ghost like black cat floating about her,as well as the flying broom she reclined on.

The fiery wizard approached Magimon,rustling the other digimon's head. "Hey there short stack! Good to see ya!"

"What brings you back Magimon,just visiting or…" the witch digimon let the question hang in the air,as she circled Magimon.

Magimon sighed heavily. "Hello Flawizarmon. Hello Witchmon."

Flawizarmon put his hands on his hips. "Now is that any way to greet your friends?"

"Yes Magimon,don't be so rude." Witchmon turned her gaze slightly,finally noticing Misaki's presence. "Oh my who's this? A friend of yours?" She floated over to the girl,eyeing her curiously,Misaki shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I..I'm Misaki. It's...nice to meet you." she stuttered,managing an awkward bow.

"My,my,how polite." Witchmon said with a smile.

Flawizarmon approached Misaki,leaning down to get a better look at her. "Well little one,aren't you a strange digimon." The girl looked away,too nervous to give a response.

Magimon stepped between her partner,and the two magicians. "Give her some space you two! And another thing,she's not a digimon she's human,and my partner."

"Oh a human eh?" Flawizarmon said,with a chuckle.

"How very interesting." Witchmon cooed. "So how did you meet this girl,that must be quite the interesting story."

"Well I'd love to tell you but we're a bit busy at the moment." He grabbed Misaki by the arm,and began dragging her long. "It was nice to see you two! Love to stay and chat,but places to go and people to see!"

The pairs path was suddenly blocked by Flawizarmon. "Nonsense,I'm sure whatever you've got to do can wait. Come on,let's go to the institute and catch up over lunch eh?" He pulled the smaller wizard from Misaki,and began ushering him away,Magimon cursing and arguing the whole way.

Misaki couldn't help but give a bemused smirk at the whole situation,that quickly faded as she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side,seeing Witchmon giving a sharp toothed grin. Though she knew the digimon had no ill intent,Misaki could not help but feel a bit unnerved.

"Come little Misaki,we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" The girl gave a nervous nod,and sped off after her partner,quickly followed by a snickering Witchmon.

* * *

Despite Magimon's consistent protests and struggling,the four eventually arrived at the institute. It was a large three story building,made of deep red brick. An iron rod fence kept out unwelcome guests,it's gate opening up to a grassy courtyard. Several stone paths stretched across the courtyard,each leading to a different part of the institute and a central fountain.

Upon entering the building,Misaki found the interior to be similar to a school,although a very nice one. Covering the floors were white tiles,decorated with geometric shapes,that would form a simple spell circle. Roman style pillars supported the high wooden ceiling,many of them framing hallway entrances.

After being lead for several minutes,they came to a study, with hardwood floors,and books lining the walls. A large round table dominated the room,its surface emblazoned with a gigantic magic circle. Flawizarmon and Witchmon motioned for Magimon and Misaki to take their seats. The wizard sat down with a huff,and Misaki offered a polite bow before seating herself as well.

Flawizarmon waved his hand over the table,causing the magic circle to glow with blue light. From the lights glow plates laden with delectable food materialized,as well as silverware and drinks.

"Amazing." Misaki said in wonder.

The red wizard chuckled. "Thats nothing,just a simple enchantment. Please dig in."

"Yes please,don't want the food to get cold now do we?" said Witchmon.

Misaki offered a quick thank you,before digging into her meal. The other three began to partake of the food as well,Magimon still grumbling through mouthfuls.

"Ahhh this reminds me of the old days we all used to eat lunch after our studies." Witchmon sighed,wistfully.

"Yeah." Flawizarmon. "I remember Magimon would still be studying even while we ate." He nudged the rookie playfully. "Never could get it his head out of a book."

"So you all studied together?" asked Misaki,starting to feel a little more comfortable around the two mages.

"Thats right,the three of us along with Sorcermon were chosen by Wisemon to be his students." said Flawizarmon. "Man those were fun times. Ooh hey Magimon,remember the time you accidentally summoned a thunder cloud in the alchemy lab?"

Magimon sputtered,almost spitting out his drink. "I..uh don't recall." he said nervously.

"Oh come now,how could you forget that?" Witchmon asked. "I remember it like it was yesterday! Lightning was everywhere,it almost set the whole place on fire!"

Misaki covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh my."

"Yeah luckily,the thundercloud also caused a miniature rainstorm as well." Flawizarmon laughed,causing Magimon to sink into his seat. "Oh man,Wisemon was so mad!"

Witchmon laughed as well. "I don't think he's yelled like that since!"

Misaki found the laughter infectious,and had to suppress several giggles from escaping. She looked over to her partner,who slunk deeper into his chair,trying desperately to hide his embarrassment. She was about offer a few comforting words,when the study doors swung open,silencing the laughter. All gathered looked to see a lone digimon standing in the doorway.

His appearance was almost identical to Wizardmon. The clothes and cloak he wore were colored white,accented with light blue. Wielded in his right hand was staff,tipped with a giant snowflake.

"Hey Sorcermon!" Flawizarmon said with a wave. "We were just having lunch."

Sorcermon let out a tired sigh. "Good because I'm starving."

"Oh by the way we have guests." Witchmon said,with bit too much enthusiasm.

The other wizard looked to her quizzically. "Guests?" he asked.

"Yes Magimon is here!" she answered,and gestured to the seat across from her. "And he brought a friend." She leaned over to Misaki,placing both her hands on the girl's shoulders.

Misaki let out an audible squeak at the touch,before giving a weak wave.

Sorcermon offered a curt nod to her,before looking to the back of Magimon's seat. The small wizard hopped down from his chair,and turned to face him.

'Hello Sorcermon. It's...good to see you again." he greeted,trying not to look into the other mage's eyes.

Sorcermon eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here Magimon?"

"Well I…" the words caught in his throat.

"Have you finally decided to come crawling back to the institute? Couldn't hack it out there in the big wide world?" Magimon was about retort,but faltered under Sorcermon's steely blue gaze.

"Come one Sorcermon don't be like that." Flawizarmon said,trying placate him.

Witchmon stepped up from her seat,with a frown. "Yes,Sorcermon please. Can't we just have a lunch together as friends again?"

The white wizard clicked his tongue,turning his gaze to the side. "I've suddenly lost my appetite." He spared one last scornful glance at Magimon,before exiting,the doors slamming behind him.

An awkward silence suddenly fell over the room,hanging in the air for many long minutes. Misaki looked to her partner,her brows knit in contemplation. Wondering just what could have possibly transpired between the two of them to leave Sorcermon so antagonistic toward her friend. And why didn't Magimon stand up for himself? It was like he had lost his nerve.

With a shake of her head,Misaki pushed the thoughts aside. Those questions could wait until later. She stood up,and approached Magimon,before laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Magimon kept his vision glued to the floor,dejected,but was silently grateful for the gesture.

"Well that could have gone better." Flawizarmon grumbled,crossing his arms.

"It also could have gone much worse." Witchmon floated over to Magimon. "I'm sorry about all this. We brought you here with the hope that you two might make amends. But it didn't go quite how we had hoped."

Magimon shook his head. "It's alright I know you were just trying to help." He looked up at her with a half smile. "And I want you to know that even though I've been acting a bit rude and distant since our reunion. I am happy to see you both."

Flawizarmon slapped Magimon on the back,almost knocking him over. "Were happy to see you too short stack!"

Witchmon chuckled at his antics,until her cat flew in front of her,opening its mouth to reveal a round clock. "Oh my look at the time! Sorry Magimon it appears we're going to have to cut this short. Flawizarmon and I have to train for the upcoming tournament."

"Tournament?" Partner and tamer asked in unison.

"Thats right." Flawizarmon answered. "There's going to be a huge wizards tournament in two days. All the best spellcasters are gonna be there. Winner gets a grand prize,and the title of champion wizard."

"So we need to get in as much practice as possible,come along Flawizarmon! Oh and Magimon,I insist that you and your friend stay with us while you're are still plenty of spare rooms in the dormitories,I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding them."

"See ya later Magimon!"

With that,the pair of wizards headed out the door,leaving a bewildered Misaki and Magimon behind.

"Well I guess we should go to our room now." Magimon said,clearing his throat.

Misaki gave a slow nod,and followed Magimon out of the room. The wizard lead the girl through several halls,until they came to a room full of doors,dozens lining the walls. Some even lay flat on the ground,or hung from the ceiling,all of them in a variety of shapes,colors and materials. Magimon walked over to a door near the right side,that was not connected to anything. He opened it up,to reveal a room on the other side,and stepped through. After taking a moment to get over her initial surprise,Misaki stepped inside as well. She turned to see the door close softly behind her,leaving no trace that it was ever there.

The girl took a cursory glance around the room. Several book shelves lined the walls,from what she could gather from the titles,they seemed to be mostly about astronomy and magic. A set of french doors were on the far side of room,leading out to a small balcony. To her right,she could see a work desk,covered in stacks of paper,scribbled with magical circles,star charts and formulas. Stacked on top of one of the paper piles was a telescope,made of golden metal,and engraved with constellations. To her left was another desk,this one clean and organized,with papers stacked neatly,and pens and pencils lined all in a row. Two four poster beds,dominated a large part of the room,each one opposite each other.

Her attention soon turned Magimon,who began slowly walking over to the cluttered desk. "It's just like I left it." he said,running his hand along the rough wooden surface.

"So..this was room?" Misaki asked.

The wizard nodded,lifting up the telescope and wiping the dust that accumulated on it. "This where I stayed when I lived at the institute. I...shared this room with Sorcermon." He set down the telescope,and heaved a great sigh.

Misaki opened her mouth to ask more,but the words died in her throat. She searched her thoughts,trying desperately to find the best way to broach the subject. She frowned,her brows knit together in contemplation.

Magimon saw the girl's distress and immediately knew its cause. "You're curious about what happened between the two of us,aren't you?" he asked,already knowing the answer.

Misaki was shaken from her reverie,looking away awkwardly. "Yes. But..if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

The rookie shook his head. "No,its fine. You deserve some kind of explanation." He walked over to one of the beds,taking a seat,before Misaki motioned for her to do the same. She obliged,sitting across from him on the opposite bed.

Magimon took a breath,taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "Witchmon,Flawizarmon,Sorcermon and I were all selected by the institute around the same time. We became fast friends,especially Sorcermon and I,the two of us were inseparable. He became like an older brother to me,always there when I needed him,and vice versa. Those years were some of the best times of my life."

He smiled happily at the fond memories,but it quickly disappeared. "But...over time I started feel like something was missing. Like some greater purpose called out to me. I ignored it at first,thinking of it as a passing phase. Soon however my studies began to falter,and my skills were no longer improving. And I began to realize that the institute wasn't where I needed to be anymore."

"I needed to go out on my own,and find my own path. Wisemon agreed wholeheartedly and Witchmon and Flawizarmon,while sad to see me go,were happy I was taking my own initiative. Sorcermon however…" He paused. "He didn't take it very well. After I told him,he stopped speaking to me,and when he did,there was cold fury in his voice. It was like that until the day I left,he didn't see me off."

"So he never told you why he was angry with you?"

"No. But I don't think he needed to. I could see the betrayal in his eyes. But today I saw something else,it was like he was looking down on me. Like I was beneath him." Magimon's eyes narrowed. "He must think my leaving was a waste of time."

"Well why don't you prove him wrong?"

The wizard blinked in surprise,looking at the girl,quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't Witchmon and Flawizarmon say something about a wizard tournament? You should enter,and win. That would prove to Sorcermon how strong you've become."

"I...don't know about that,I mean even if I were to enter,I only have a couple days to prepare."

Misaki grasped his hands,forcing him to look her in eyes. Magimon was surprised to see the girl's usual timid expression,replaced by a steely confident gaze. Without uttering a single word,the girl gave him just the push he needed. He gave hearty a nod standing up,and looking down at his clenched fist.

"I'll do it."

The girl's look softened,and she smiled,a blush coming over her features,a she realized how straightforward she had been.

* * *

The next two days passed like a blur. Magimon poured over magical tomes,and practiced his magical abilities. Flawizarmon and Witchmon were decidedly shocked to find out the rookie wanted to enter the tournament,but were happy to have him. When not practicing themselves they aided Magimon in honing his skills. Misaki helped any way she could,offering mostly moral support,that was greatly appreciated by the little wizard.

When not studying or training,Flawizarmon and Witchmon would regale Misaki with more stories of Magimon's days at the institue,much to his embarrassment. Partner and tamer told their own tales,telling them about the arduous journey to the rift. Magimon would add flourishes and embellishments to the story,that made him sound as amazing as possible. Misaki wore a bemused smirk when he would do this,holding her tongue,not wanting to ruin her friends fun.

The four would see Sorcermon from time to time,the white wizard glaring daggers at Magimon every time he passed. He kept to himself,choosing to practice for the tournament on the other side of the institute.

On the day of the tournament,Magimon woke bright and early. He walked out onto the balcony,stretching his limbs,letting the early morning sun warm his skin. With a deep intake of breath,he steeled himself for day ahead,before walking back inside,to find Misaki waking from her slumber as well. Before the two could offer a good morning,they heard a soft knocking at the door.

Misaki answered,and was greeted by the smiling faces of Witchmon and Flawizarmon.

"Yo!" said the fiery wizard.

"Are you two ready?" Witchmon asked with a grin.

Misaki looked back to Magimon,who gave a confident nod. She smiled at him,before turning to face the pair of champions. "As we'll ever be."

"Then lets get this show on the road!" Flawizarmon shouted,as he began walking down the hall. His three companions soon followed,the quartet,walking side by side as they left the institute.

Upon leaving the grounds,Witchmon and Flawizarmon lead the way. The town was bustling with activity,the four having to shoulder their way through many a crowd. Multicolored banners,balloons of every shape and size,orb shaped lights that floated just above the city streets,were among the many things that decorated the town.

It didn't take long for them to see their destination,a truly grand structure that towered above the other buildings. Misaki noted the building came pretty close to what the roman colosseum must have looked like during the empire's heyday. Shining white marble,perfectly carved pillars and archways,it was truly a sight to behold.

Gathered outside the grand colosseum,were a multitude of food vendors,most of them operating out of a wooden cart or stand. The delicious smell of fair food filled the air,as well as the general chatter of the attendees.

When the group arrived at the entrance,they were greeted by small white digimon. His features were round, save for his pointed head and ears. His hands and feet ending in three black claws. A pink sash was wrapped around his middle,and he held a large book in grasp.

"Are you spectating or competing?" asked the little digimon,looking up from his book. His eyes went wide as he recognized who stood before him. "Flawizarmon,Witchmon! It is a pleasure to see you! I look forward to seeing how Wisemon's prized pupils perform in the tournament." He cast a glance at Magimon and Misaki. "Are these two with you?"

"That's right." Flawizarmon answered,giving a hearty slap to Magimon's back. "This guy right here is also one of Wisemon's students,and is competing as well."

"And the young lady?"

"I'm...just a spectator sir."

"Well if your friends of Witchmon and Flawizarmon,then I need to make sure you get a front row seat!" the white digimon reached into his sash,pulling out ticket from some unseen pouch. "Here you are!" he said,handing it off to the girl,who took it with a polite nod. "The stands are off to the right,competitors head to the left. Good luck and have fun!" He then turned his attention to the next digimon in line.

Misaki turned to her partner with a smile. "I guess this where we part ways. Good luck,I'll be rooting for you."

"I'll do my best." With that Magimon turned about,and followed his fellow wizards inside.

Misaki watched him go,before entering herself. Following the signs along the hallway,she quickly found the entrance to the stands,her ears immediately assaulted by the loud chatter and shouting of the other patrons. With some effort,and many whispered apologies,she made it to her seat. Just as the ticket attendant had said,it was right in the front row,with a perfect view of the colosseum floor.

"Good day young lady." said a soft voice to the girl's right.

Misaki turned to see the occupant sitting next to her.

He was a tall humanoid digimon,wearing a long reddish brown robe. Covering his head and shoulders was a light tan cowl,two yellow eyes peeking out from the darkness beneath it. A pair of tan bird like wings were folded around his hips.

She stood up,offering a bow of greeting to the stranger. "Good day to you too sir." she squeaked out,quickly taking her seat once more.

The digimon chuckled. 'My,my such a polite young lady. May I ask your name?"

"M..m..misaki."

"A pleasure Misaki." He dipped his head in a slight bow. "I am Wisemon."

The girl's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You're Wisemon?" He nodded. "So your Magimon's previous master."

"You know Magimon?"

Misaki nodded. 'He and I are traveling together. He's actually participating in the competition today,I'm here to cheer him on."

"I wasn't even aware he had returned." Wisemon put clawed hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Although considering how busy I've been preparing for the tournament. I don't think I would have had any time spend with him even if I did." He looked back to the girl. "You said he's competing in the tournament yes?"

She stared downward,twiddling her fingers nervously. "It was at my insistence,I wanted him to prove to everyone how great of wizard he was."

"You mean prove it to Sorcermon?" The girl looked back up to the ultimate in shock. "Do not be surprised Misaki. I am well aware of the bitterness that Sorcermon holds towards him. He was quite vocal about it after Magimon left." Wisemon turned his attentions to the arena. "I look forward to seeing how their clash will play out. Hopefully it will lead to them reconciling,but that may be wishful thinking."

At that moment the sound of thundering trumpets filled the stadium,silencing the chattering crowd. A small podium rose up from a hole that opened up in the center of the arena. Standing at the podium was a yellow bunny digimon,wearing red pants. Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled out a microphone. The digimon tapped it several times,causing an earsplitting screech to echo in the stands.

"Ahem,sorry about that folks!" he shouted,with a nervous chuckle. He took a moment to clear to his throat before he continued. "Welcome one and all,to the grand wizard tournament!" This elicited a loud cheer from the gathered crowd. "I'm Neemon,and I'll be your host for this epic event! Gathered here today are the best wizards from all across the continent! Lets meet them now!"

Right on cue two large doors opened up on either side of the arena. Soon after,digimon began to file in from both of the entrances. Misaki caught sight of Magimon,offering a quick wave to him,which the wizard returned. The two lines of wizards formed into three neat rows in front of the podium.

"These great wizards have all come here today to compete for the title of champion wizard!" Neemon announced,another loud cheer erupted from the crowd. "But thats not all,the winner of this competition will also be gifted with the grand prize! And here to present said prize is,the grand wizard himself,master of the mystic arts,Wisemon!"

The old wizard stood up from his seat. "Well thats my cue." He said to Misaki,before floating up into the air,and down toward the podium. As he landed,Neemon handed off the mic to the taller digimon. "Thank you for that lovely introduction Neemon." He turned his attentions to the contestants before him. "As Neemon has said,the winner of the tournament shall receive a grand prize,and the responsibility that comes with it."

Wisemon pressed his hands together,several magical symbols appearing around him. After a flash of light,Wisemon opened his hands to reveal a glowing blue gem,shaped like a small pyramid. Eliciting various ooos and aahhs from the crowd. Those nearest Wisemon could see the gem glittered like stars,as well as the symbol that rested inside of it.

"This crystal contains within it one of the prime sigils,ancient digicode said to contain a great power. For many years it has been under my protection. But now the time has come for the stone to be passed to a new guardian. The winner of this competition will be chosen to bear this great honor." Wisemon made several motions with his hands,summoning a bubble of force to surround the gem. With a wave of his hand,the gem floated upward,high above the colosseum floor,coming to rest some fifty feet in the air. "With that,I would like to give the reins back to our master of ceremonies." He handed the microphone to Neemon,before floating back to his seat.

"Thank you very much Wisemon! Now before we begin with competition I think we should make the audience a bit safer!" Neemon announced. Reaching into his pants pocket,he produced a square gadget with a large red button in it's center. Upon pressing the button various magical symbols began to light up around the arena perimeter. Beams of energy shot forth from the symbols,all them meshing together to form a sheet of pure force. The sheet warped and stretched forming a dome over the arena floor.

"This bubble will protect our lovely spectators from being hit by stray spells and attacks." Neemon announced. "Now without further ado,we will now begin the first round of the competition!"

The stadium floor began to rumble,a large hole opening up beneath Neemon's podium. To reveal a larger structure below it,that began to rise up,taking the podium with it. The structure was a large tower,made of grey hewn stone. It finished it's ascent with a loud clang,that rang throughout the stadium. A mechanical whir began to emanate from within the tower,and several sets of metal tracks appeared along its surface,each one one ending a large port hole. With another mechanical whirl,and the click gears,a set of cannons slid out from the port holes.

"When the round starts these cannons you see here will begin firing at our competitors!" Neemon shouted,gesturing to one of the weapons. He turned his attention to the gathered contestants "You may use any means necessary to stop yourself from getting hit!" After digging inside of his seemingly endless pockets,he produced a large timer. "The last ones standing when the time runs out,will move to the next round!"

"Competitors ready! Get set!" He raised his hand. "Go!" Neemon slammed his palm into the timer's button,causing the device to display a time of five minutes,and release a loud siren like sound. The crowd erupted into loud cheers,as the game finally commenced.

All the cannons pivoted toward the gathered wizards,zeroing in on their targets,before firing a volley of cannon balls. The contestants scattered in all directions,all with varying degrees of composure.

Magimon looked back to where he was previously standing,several cannonballs now occupying the space. He heard a metallic clink just above,and turned to see four of the turrets locking onto him. Only a moment later they fired their payload,sending a quartet of the iron projectiles hurtling toward him.

"Magi Barrier!" He raised his open palm,summoning forth his shield of energy. The iron ball struck hard against it ,it's surface rippling from the impact. Despite this,the barrier held easily,the cannon balls falling to the ground harmlessly as they lost their momentum. As he dismissed the barrier,he heard several more mechanical clangs,the telltale sound of the cannons reloading. Another barrage of shots was soon fired in his direction.

"Magi Spark!" Four bolts of lightning flew from his fingertips,each targeting one of the incoming projectiles. The blasts of energy collided with their targets,shattering the iron balls into clouds of metallic dust.

In the stands, Misaki pumped her fist gently into the air, giving quiet cheer of 'yes'. Beside her,Wisemon nodded approvingly.

"I'm impressed,his skills have improved considerably." he turned his attentions to some of the other competitors. "But he's not the only one doing well."

Misaki perked up at this,following his gaze to the three familiar forms of Flawizarmon,Witchmon and Sorcermon.

The fiery wizard stood calmly as seven turrets took aim at him. He gave a confident smirk,and cracked his neck,as the cannons fired off their salvo.

"Fire Cloud!" he called. Waves of heat began to emanate from his body,his eyes glowing with fiery power. The area around him was suddenly wreathed in flame,as if the air itself had been set alight. As the cannonballs neared the wizard,they began to glow with heat,before melting into puddles of molten slag at his feet.

Witchmon floated in the air,dodging every shot fired at her with nimble grace. Out of her field of vision,four cannons locked onto her,firing their volley soon after. She heard the projectiles whistle toward her,and turned to face them.

"Aquary Pressure!" Between her open hands,a ball of water formed,and with a subtle motion of her fingers,blasted outward as a continuous thin stream. The thin line of water slashed at an arc,the extreme water pressure slicing each of oncoming projectiles in twain.

Unlike his compatriots,Sorcermon was tense,his steely blue gaze constantly scanning the turrets movements. Six of the cannons tilted toward him,their ammo loading with a metallic clang. The white wizard held his staff at the ready,as the weapons fired upon him.

"Crystal Barrage!" he shouted,holding out his staff. The staffs tip began to shimmer,the snowflake soon bathed in a soft blue light. A whirling mass of ice and snow formed around it,before blasting forward in a spray of ice crystals. Upon contact with the icy blast,the cannonballs froze over,turning into solid balls of ice,and shattering into a shower of soft snow.

"Wow." Misaki said breathlessly,her eyes shimmering with admiration at the display.

Wisemon chuckled at the girl's reaction. "Yes they are quite impressive aren't they." He looked over the other competitors,none of them coming close to the displays that his four students were putting. All save for one. He was a tall thin figure,his form wrapped completely in a black cloak,a gnarled wooden staff resting in his gloved hands.

The ultimate leaned forward,scrutinizing him with interest. He gave off a sort of mysterious aura,that Wisemon could not quite place,his true energy hidden even from his view. Misaki noticed this,and followed his gaze to the mysterious cloaked figure,just in time to see several cannons lock onto him.

"Let's see what you can do." said Wisemon.

The cannons all fired,the heavy iron projectiles hurtling toward the black robed wizard. He made no motion to defend himself,waiting patiently as the projectiles neared, Then at the very last moment,in blur of speed he dodged the first cannonball,then another and another. His movements were completely imperceptible to the naked eye,standing in place one second,and another the next.

"He has no wasted movements,and his speed his incredible." Wisemon observed. "He'll definitely be one to watch out for."

The cloaked stranger,cocked his head slightly,as if he somehow heard Wisemon's comment. Misaki felt a chill run up her spine,as the faceless figure stared them down. Suddenly a loud siren like noise echoed throughout arena,snapping the girl from her stupor.

"Times up!" Neemon shouted,raising his hands. With a dozen clangs,clicks and whirs,the cannons receded back into the tower. The rabbit looked over the carnage,cannonballs and competitors both littering the ground. The fallen competitors groaned in pain,all of them battered and bruised. Of the thirty or so that entered,only twelve had survived the first round. "Looks like we really thinned out the herd huh folks?!" he joked,earning a collective laugh from the crowd.

Misaki scanned the arena floor as well,desperately looking for her partner. After a few frantic moments she sighted the small wizard,dusting off his cloak. She fell back into her seat,letting out a sigh of relief.

"Don't relax just yet Misaki." said Wisemon. "He may have fared well in the first round,but the competition has only just begun."

The girl straightened back up,giving a nod of affirmation to the ultimate.

* * *

The next round was a test of intellect,the competitors each having to answer several riddles,as well as solve a complex puzzle. Magimon was the first to complete the challenge,with seven other contestants following shortly after. Unfortunately for the other four,the time ended before they could solve their problems,and thus they were eliminated.

A test of accuracy was the name of the game in the third round. Each of the competition hopefuls having to show their skill with their spells,by firing at floating targets. The ones that would move on were decided by a points system,each target worth a certain number of points. Those that did not meet the minimum requirements were eliminated,leaving only five contestants for the next round.

"Wooh that round was real hot one eh folks!?" said Neemon,as the third round came to close. The crowd erupted into loud cheers,hoots,hollers and whistles. When the noise finally died down,Neemon continued. "Now before we begin the next round,we will be allowing our remaining competitors a well earned break! So now would be a good time to go get those refills and take those bathroom breaks!" He laughed at his own joke,most of the crowd chuckling along with him.

Magimon breathed a sigh of relief at the announcement,glad for a short respite. After taking a moment to stretch his tense muscles,he began to follow his fellow competitors out of the arena. As he stepped inside the large break room,he felt a hard slap on his back. He turned about to see a smiling Flawizarmon and Witchmon.

"You were pretty great out there short stack!" the fiery wizard said with a chuckle.

"Yes,you've improved considerably since your days at the institute." Witchmon added,with a toothy grin.

Magimon smiled at the pair,and gave a nod of recognition before walking off to the other side of the room. He passed by Sorcermon on his way to his seat,the white wizard giving Magimon a cold stare. The rookie simply ignored him,silently finding a seat far away from the other competitors. He slumped onto the bench with a groan,his legs glad for the reprieve. Just at his side was a container,holding water and other refreshments for the contestants. Magimon grabbed one of the water bottles, and as he brought it to his lips,he heard the sound of approaching footfalls.

He glanced to his right,to see Misaki giving a little wave. "Misaki? How do you get back here?"

The girl took a seat across from him. "Wisemon had security let me in. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You met Wisemon?"

She nodded. "I was assigned the seat next to him. He's very impressed with how much you've improved."

Magimon smiled at that. "That means a lot coming from him. I wanna thank you for pushing me to do this Misaki. Seeing all these other wizards,showing off my skills,hearing the roar of the crowd it's exhilarating. Even if I don't win,or prove Sorcermon wrong,this will still be have been an amazing experience. I'll get stronger from it,and get one step closer to achieving my goal of being digital worlds greatest wizard." He walked over to her,and placed his hand over hers. 'So,thank you Misaki."

She turned away from him,trying desperately to hide her heavily blushing cheeks. "It..it's nothing really. I mean...you've shown me so much support,given me so much confidence,and...you were the first person to really say my art was amazing."

Magimon chuckled. "Oh come on,I can't be the only one. Your parents must have least said they were good?" Misaki sighed,her face suddenly downcast. "Misaki?"

"My parents they…" she paused,trying to the find the right words. "They did at first. When I was young,I would draw constantly,and of course like any little kid I was always eager to show my parents. They would always give the typical parent response like 'Thats nice dear' or something similar." Misaki frowned. "But as the years went on and got older it became other things 'Misaki when are you going to stop that silly drawing?' 'You should be studying not wasting your time with these doodles!'"

Magimon squeezed her hand,rubbing his thumb over it in a soothing manner. The girl gave a small smile of gratitude before continuing. "This went on for a while,they would pester me about my drawings,and I would ignore them. But then one day my father had had enough. I remember him shouting. 'Misaki you have stop this silly nonsense! It will not get you anywhere in life! You are going to study,get a into a good college,and have well paying stable job!' And without thinking I casually said,that I would get a job as an artist." She hugged her shoulders. "He was furious,and he took the sketchbook I was holding,and without a single pause,he started to rip and tear the pages."

"Then he forbade me from drawing ever again,and tossed out all of my old sketchbooks. I kept drawing in secret of course,I love it too much to give it up. But in the back of my mind,I could hear my father telling me that I wasting my time,that they were worthless silly drawings." She looked into her partner's eyes,and smiled. "But because of you,I was finally able to silence that voice,and believe in myself." Magimon returned the smile with one of his own,and two shared a quick embrace.

From afar the dark cloaked figure watched the pair,his eyes focusing in on Misaki's digivice. He smirked beneath the shadow of his hood,and strode out of the room,soon finding a dark secluded hallway. After making sure he was well and truly alone,he produced a small metal disk from his cloak. Several buttons were arranged around the device,and a small screen sat in it's center.

"Lord Phelesmon,I have a report." he said,pressing down on one of the larger buttons. The screen lit up,a holographic image of Phelesmon soon popping up from it's surface.

"What is it?" the demon snapped,annoyance evident in his voice.

"My lord,I have entered the tournament in Witchelny. Our intel was correct,the grand prize is one of the prime sigil stones."

Phelesmon perked up at that. "Have you retrieved the stone?"

"No my lord,the last round will be commencing soon,and when I win it the stone will be ours."

The red demon smirked. "Finally something is going right for once. Report back to me when you have obtained the stone." He was about to end the transmission,when his subordinate spoke up,

"Wait! I have something else of interest to report."

"Go on."

"One of the humans you've been searching for is here,as well as her partner."

"Are you sure!?"

"Yes my lord. Would you like me to take care them?"

"No. They need to be kept them alive for observation. I will send some drones to continue surveillance on them. Phelesmon out." With an electronic beep,the hologram disappeared,and the hooded figure secured the device inside of his cloak once more.

* * *

After a thirty minute break,the contestants were called back to the arena. Misaki gave her partner one more hug for good luck,before heading out to the stands. Magimon waved to her as she went,soon filing in behind the other four competitors,as they marched back to the stadium floor.

Misaki rushed through the crowd,offering more whispered apologies as she passed. With a sigh she plopped into her seat,Wisemon having already taken his.

"Have I missed anything?" she breathed out,clearly winded from running.

Wisemon shook his head. "No,in fact you're just in time." The girl gave a quick smile,before turning her attention to the arena,to see Magimon and the others line up before the central tower.

"Ladies and gentlemons!" Neemon announced. "It's time for the final round!" A thunderous cheer erupted from the crowd. "We started this competition with almost thirty competitors,and after three grueling rounds there are only five! These five will now compete in the final challenge to win the grand prize and the title of champion wizard!" Another loud cheer. "And what is this final challenge you might ask?" He paused for dramatic effect. "A no holds barred battle royale!" A third cheer,so loud it could be heard halfway across town.

"Are the contestants ready!?" Neemon asked,turning to the competitors,who all gave a confident nod in reply. "Then lets get it on!" A loud siren echoed across the stadium,signaling the start of the final round.

At the sound Magimon leapt away,trying to get some distance from the others. He got into a combat stance,his body tensing as he scanned his opponents. The rest of the wizards did much the same. It became a silent stand off,the air growing thick with tension as the seconds ticked by. The audience grew silent,hanging off the edge of their seats.

Then after many long moments,Flawizarmon slowly moved his hands over the matches at his sides. It was small almost imperceptible movement,but it was enough to spur everyone else into action.

"Magi Spark!" The five bolts arced through the air toward the fiery wizard,who dodged and unholstered his matches.

He scraped them across the ground,both of their tips igniting with blue flames. "Magic ignition!" Flawizarmon sucked in a deep breath,before bringing the flames to his lips. He exhaled,a stream of blue fire shooting forth from the match tips.

As the gout of flame of approached,Magimon held up an outstretched hand. "Magi Barrier!" The fire collided with the bubble of force,almost breaking before the red hot onslaught.

Witchmon made her move,summoning a pressurized ball of water. "Aquary Pressure!" she called releasing the high power water stream at the black cloaked wizard.

He dodged it deftly,with the subtle cock of his head,the attack continuing its course toward Sorcermon. The white wizard reacted quickly,raising his staff in defense.

"Crystal Barrage!" The mass of ice and snow,collided with the blast of water,freezing it instantly in place,before being shattered by Sorcermon's staff.

Magimon dropped his barrier,as the flames abated.

Flawizarmon smirked at the rookie. "Not bad short stack! But lets see how you handle this!" His hand began to glow with heat,as he pulled back is his fist. "Pyro Punch!" He punched the air,releasing a fist shaped blast of fire.

Magimon's eyes widened at the attacks approach. Unable to use his barrier again after so short a time,he leapt backward,barely dodging the fiery fist. He breathed a quick sigh of relief,before feeling a presence right next to him. Slowly he turned to the side,meeting the icy gaze of Sorcermon,the two simply looking at each other in surprise.

The white wizard recovered from the shock first,raising his staff,and striking Magimon in the chest. He was sent sliding a few feet from the impact,his shoes leaving twin trails as they dug into the earth. The rookie recovered quickly,soon countering with his own attack.

"Magi Spark!" He lifted both his hands,firing off eight bolts of light from his fingertips.

Sorcermon easily sidestepped the attack. "Hmph,is that the best you can do?"

Magimon made several signs with his hands,focusing his will on the eight projectiles. "No." He willed the bolts to change their course,turning them back toward Sorcermon. With all his concentration,he forced them to increase in speed,just before colliding with their targets back,exploding in a flash of light.

Sorcermon cried out in pain,the explosion sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Magimon huffed,his brow dripping with sweat. "That is."

The white wizard groaned,and slowly staggered to his feet. "I may have underestimated you. But that won't happen twice."

Flawizarmon watched the pairs battle with interest,deciding it best not to interrupt. He turned his attention to Witchmon,who was engaging the mysterious cloaked wizard. She fired off spell after spell,each dodged easily by her enemy. Feeling a little generous,the fiery wizard decided to give his compatriote a hand.

He sparked his matches,bringing the blue flames to his mouth. "Magic Ignition!" With a great exhale he released a powerful stream of blue fire.

The cloaked figure heard the attacks call,turning about, just in time to be blasted by the gout of flames.

"Flawizarmon!" Witchmon shouted. "I had it handled! Don't butt in!"

Flawizarmon casually blew the smoke away from his matchsticks. "Geez you try to do something nice for someone,and this is the thanks you get?"

"This is a competition Flawizarmon,you shouldn't be helping me at all!"

"You two bicker like a married couple." the figure mocked,his body still wreathed in flames. The pair of wizards turned to him,as the fire began to dissipate,their eyes going wide.

The flames had burned his cloak away,revealing his true form beneath. He was a tall red skeleton,the top half of his skull colored black,two small bat wings sweeping back on each of its sides. A red bat shaped symbol was emblazoned on his forehead. Two large bat like wings grew from his back,and a large round black jewel,rested inside of his hollow rib cage. Armored gauntlets and greaves covered his boney forearms,hands,and feet. He wore black leather pants,and a long brown cloth hung from the twin belts at his waist,almost touching the ground. He smiled toothily,tapping his staff onto the ground,its shape twisting and morphing to match his form. The top of the long wooden staff was topped with a boney three clawed hand,a yellow crystal ball held in its grasp. On its bottom was a curved hook,with a sharp jagged edge.

The audience gasped at the sight of the demonic figure,Magimon and Sorcermon stopping their brawl to stare in shock. Misaki was just as dumbfounded,the chirrup of her digivice knocking her from her stupor.

"_SkullSatamon Ultimate level Undead type digimon. Once a beautiful angel,whose pursuit for power caused him to be cast into the dark area. The darkness within the place corrupted him,melting away his flesh,his evil concentrated into the black crystal within his chest. His special attack is Nail Bone."_

Wisemon stood with a start. "A servant of Phelesmon!" he exclaimed,lifting up into the air. "Everyone evacuate the stadium immediately!" The wizard shouted,using his magic to increase the volume of his voice. The crowd needed no second bidding,and began scrambling out of arena in a panic.

"Well looks my like covers blown." The skeleton shrugged. "Oh well." He looked up to Wisemon with a smirk.

The other ultimates eyes narrowed at the demon digimon. "Students stand aside! Neemon drop the shield! I will handle this cur personally."

The rabbit stuttered for a moment,before reaching for the shield control device in his pocket. SkullSatamon's eyes zeroed in on him,and in blur of speed he appeared behind the rookie,grabbing the button from his grasp.

"Ah ah ah." he tutted. "No uninvited guests to the party." He popped open the device,adjusting its settings,before snapping it back together,and pressing down onto the button. With a flash of energy,several barriers blocked the entrances to the arena,blocking all access to the stadium floor.

SkullSatamon pocketed the gadget,and turned to look in Wisemon's direction. "Now you won't be interfering,not without my say so anyway." Wisemon growled,smashing his fist against the barrier.

SkullSatamon smiled gleefully. "Welp this has been fun,but I'm afraid I'll be taking my prize and leaving now." He flew up into the air,grabbing the sigil crystal,the stone still encased in Wisemon's bubble. "So lovely."

Magimon turned to Flawizarmon and Witchmon. "We have to stop him!"

"You can count on us!" said Witchmon,Flawizarmon nodding in agreement.

The rookie looked to Sorcermon expectantly. "Truce?" he asked,holding out his hand.

Sorcermon stared at the outstretched hand,for a few silent moments. "Truce." he finally agreed,shaking the smaller wizards hand.

SkullSatamon tapped at the little bubble. "My,my,such a strong little barrier. But nothing I can't handle,given some time." He was about to pocket the stone,when the call of four attacks caught his attention.

"Magi Spark!"

"Crystal Barrage!"

"Aquary Pressure!"

"Pyro Punch!"

All at once the attacks struck,creating an explosion of energy,that sent SkullSatamon plummeting to the ground,and the crystal falling from his grasp. The demon digimon shook off the attack,turning his gaze to the four wizards.

SkullSatamon stood up,dusting himself off casually. "You know,I was going just going to take the stone and go. No mess no fuss." His eyes narrowed,staring daggers at the wizards. "But now..." He brought his staff to bare,pointing it toward them. "Now you've made me angry! Nail Bone!" The crystal upon his staff began to glow with energy,before a bolt of black and red energy shot forth from it.

"Move!" Magimon shouted,dodging the attack along with his companions. The blast of energy continued on it's course,exploding against the arena wall,leaving behind a smoking crater.

Flawizarmon countered quickly,bringing his burning matches to his lips. "Magic Ignition!" The stream of fire sailed toward SkullSatamon,the demon dodging it easily with a flash of speed.

SkullSatamon smirked,and disappeared with another blur,appearing beside Flawizarmon,his staff ready to strike. 'Skull Hammer!" he shouted,black crackling energy forming on the staff's crystal tip. He swung the weapon hard,striking Flawizarmon with a resounding crack,a shockwave rippling from the impact point. The powerful strike sent the wizard flying,crashing hard into the arena wall behind him. "Home run!" the undead digimon cackled.

"You son of a bitch!" Witchmon shouted,summoning a ball of wind to her hands. "Baluluna Gale!" she called,releasing the wind as a blast of slicing air.

The ultimate sidestepped the attack casually,and twirled his staff,before aiming it in her direction. "Nail Bone!" The bolt of dark energy careened through the air,colliding with the witch,and knocking her off her broom. She growled in pain,clutching her stomach,where the attack had struck.

With a devious smile,SkullSatamon began to stroll casually toward Magimon and Sorcermon,humming a happy tune as he went.

"Magi Spark!"

"Crystal Cloud!"

The mass of ice and snow,and the bolts of light were easily dodged by the ultimate,as he slowly approached.

* * *

Misaki gasped in horror as the battle proceded. "Oh no! We have to do something!" she said,turning to Wisemon.

"I wish that we could Misaki, but this barrier prevents all things of digital origin from passing through. Even with my power,it would take hours for me to penetrate it."

The girl looked to barrier,her eyes narrowing in thought. "All things of **digital** origin?" she whispered,reaching her hand out tentatively to the wall of force. As it touched the barrier,the energy fluctuated,parting around the appendage,as it passed through without issue. She retracted it quickly,her discovery going unnoticed by Wisemon.

She looked out onto the stadium floor,noticing the sigil jewel glinting not far away. Then despite every part of her that told her not to,and despite the fear that gripped her. She leaped through the barrier,landing onto the sandy arena floor with a soft thud. Without pause,she ran toward the jewel.

"_If I can get the jewel,I can grab SkullSatamon's attention and then…" _She stopped just a foot away from the stone. "I...don't think I've thought this through." she whimpered.

* * *

Magimon slowly backed away as SkullSatamon continued his approach. His thoughts were racing,as he tried to formulate a plan,when he spotted movement behind the ultimate.

"Misaki!" he exclaimed.

The demon followed his gaze and spun about,spying the girl. "And what do you think you're doing little mouse!?"

Misaki stiffened,and without thinking grabbed the sigil stone and held it close to her chest.

SkullSatamon began stalking toward her,all but forgetting about the two wizards. "I think you have something that belongs to me." The girl simply shivered in fear,her legs refusing to obey her brains order to run.

"He's going to kill her!" Magimon exclaimed. He was about to rush to her aid,but Sorcermon's strong hand held him back.

"You can't just go rushing in,you need a plan!" the white wizard said sternly.

The rookie was about to argue,but he knew Sorcermon made a valid point. He turned to see SkullSatamon walking leisurely toward his partner,a idea forming in his mind. "Do you think you could slow him down?" he asked,keeping his eyes trained on the demon.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"Then on my signal,let him have it." With that,Magimon sped off toward his partner.

SkulllSatamon heard the little wizard's approaching footfalls,and turned to glance at him. "Oh? Coming to the rescue are we? Well I can't allow that." He pointed his staff toward him,as it began to crackle with dark energy.

"Now Sorcermon!" Magimon shouted.

At his command,Sorcermon summoned forth a particularly large mass of ice and snow. "Crystal Barrage!"

The ultimate suddenly felt a wave of cold crash against him,the mass of snow and ice suddenly freezing him solid. Magimon offered a nod of thanks to the white wizard,as he passed by the frozen form of SkullSatamon.

"Misaki are you alright?" Magimon asked,as he got to the girl's side.

She gave a quick nod in response. "I'll..i'll be alright,I'm just scared out of my mind right now."

"Why are you down,here? How did you get past the barrier?"

Before she could offer an answer,the pair heard a loud snapping sound. They turned to see the ice beginning to crack,and fall away from SkullSatamon's body.

"I guess answers will have to wait." Magimon said,moving protectively in front of his partner. Misaki gave a nod of agreement,before raising her digivice.

"Magimon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

Sorcermon quickly joined the two,looking over Wizardmon's form with curiosity. "Trying to copy my look?" the white wizard joked,his staff at the ready.

Wizarmond smirked. "You may have originated this look,but I make it look good."

With one final crack,SkullSatamon burst forth from his icy prison,breaking the two wizards from their banter. With an angry growl,he turned to face the two wizards.

"You are starting to annoy me! Nail Bone!" The blast of dark energy crackled off the staff,on a direct course for the trio.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon shouted. The two energy attacks collided,exploding in a flash of light and smoke.

While the cloud of smoke began to dissipate,Sorcermon raised his staff to the sky.

"Drowning Aquarius!" At his call a small storm cloud formed above the ultimates head,before unleashing a continuous torrential downpour. SkullSatamon felt as if he was standing under a waterfall,his knees almost buckling against the deluge.

Wizardmon raised his staff alongside the white wizard. "Electro Squall!" The small rain cloud began to grow,its interior flashing with energy. For a brief time,the rain ceased,SkullSatamon taking in a deep breath of air. His moment of respite was short lived,the cloud bringing down a mighty bolt of lightning upon him.

The clouds soon began to clear,leaving a slightly charred,and smoking SkullSatamon behind. With a groan,he fell to his knees,eyes looking skyward listlessly.

"I think we got him." said Sorcermon

SkullSatamon suddenly disappeared,his skeletal face filling the wizard's vision. "Think again!" he growled,grabbing the champion and hoisting him into the air. Sorcermon struggled against his grip,gasping and choking for air.

Wizardmon made a move to rescue his companion,readying his staff for an attack. Without looking in his direction,SkullSatamon pointed his own staff at the wizard. "Nail Bone." he said casually,letting loose a point blank burst of black energy. Wizardmon was sent flying,his skin singed,and clothes torn by the attack.

"Wizardmon!" Misaki exclaimed,running to his side.

SkullSatamon continued to strangle Sorcermon,before slamming him into the ground with all his might,knocking him unconscious. He dusted himself off,before turning his attention to Misaki.

"Now where were we little mouse? Oh yes,thats right you were going to give me the stone." He stretched out his open hand. 'Now hand it over or else…" The tip of his staff began to spark with dark power,as he pointed it toward the fallen form of Wizardmon.

"Please don't!" Misaki screamed,holding out the stone. "Take it! Just don't hurt him anymore!"

SkullSatamon plucked the gem from the girl's grasp with a smile. "Thats a good girl. Now I'm going to take my leave. But first…" He touched the staff's tip yp Wizardmon's chest. "Screw Phelesmon's orders. Nail…"

"NOOO!" As the word ripped from Misaki's throat,the sigil stone began to glow with blue light.

SkullSatamon looked to the glow curiously,as the bubble of energy around it shattered. The blue glow suddenly intensified,its energy burning the ultimate's hand. He screeched in pain,dropping the stone to the ground.

The crystal floated to Misaki's hand,it's soft light enveloping her and Wizardmon. The champion awoke suddenly,an energy,Misaki's energy,filling his body,and invigorating him. He knew the feeling well,the girl's inner strength was like being adrift in a sea of stars. A energy flowed through Misaki as well,unfamiliar and yet not. It was like an electric tingling that coursed through her body,and there was a power to it,like a raging summer storm.

"What's happening?" Misaki asked,looking around in confusion.

"I don't know." Wizardmon answered "But..I can feel something strengthening our bond,making me stronger by the second."

"_Two dreamers,with minds and hearts full of curiosity and insight. You are deemed worthy."_ A soft motherly echoed in the pairs minds.

The stone floated gently to Misaki's digivice,melting into it's black screen,that then began to glow with the crystal's symbol.

"_Synchronization at 75% digivolution initiated." _

Wizardmon was bathed in a glow of blue light,his body shimmering with incredible power.

"Wizardmon digivolve to..." The wizard increased in stature,growing to almost eight feet in height,his body lean and muscular. Silver armor covered his forearms,shins,feet, and upper torso,all of it decorated with golden patterns,and blue gemstones. Beneath the armor,he wore a tight fitting robe,colored a rusty red. A blue wizards hat sat atop his head,in place of a brim was a silver crown,that covered the top half of his face. Golden locks of hair,flowed down the small of his back,tied into a ponytail. Completing his visage,was a long flowing cloak,the same color as his hat. "...Mistymon!"

The light around the two scattered,revealing Wizardmon's new form,for all to see. Misaki looked up to him in awe,as Mistymon took a confident step toward SkullSatamon.

"I'm afraid your fun ends here." the wizard said,his voice cool and even.

SkullSatamon simply chuckled. "Oooh big talk. But can you back it up!? Skull Hammer!" He swung his staff,its tip sparking with dark power.

With a swift motion of his hand,Mistymon summoned forth a shaft of purple and blue energy. The energy soon coalescing into a curved longsword,its blade decorated with blue jewels,which he used to parry the strike deftly. He brought his other hand forward,several magical symbols circling around it. "Mystic Flame!" A spark ignited within his palm,suddenly growing into violet flames,that blasted outward toward SkullSatamon,wreathing him in magical fire.

As the demon screeched in pain,Mistymon brought his sword before him. Two of his fingers began to glow with mystical energy,as he slid them across the blade,infusing it with magical power. The sword glowed with sparkling blue and purple energy,its edge gleaming with unearthly sharpness.

"SpellSword!" he called,before letting loose a flurry of slashes upon SkullSatamon. The demon cried in pain,as his body was sliced into ribbons,and scattered into a cloud of data. The shield controller floated in the cloud for a moment,before clattering to ground.

With the danger passed,Mistymon breathed a heavy sigh as he was enveloped,in a soft blue light,his form shrinking down. The digimon that was left behind as the light dissipated,was no bigger than Misaki's head. He was a floating fireball,with big blue eyes,a stitched mouth,and tiny flaming hands.

Misaki rushed over to the tiny digimon,looking him over curiously. "Magimon? What happened to you?"

The little fireball looked down at himself. "It would appear that I have reverted to my in training form,Demimeramon."

"Ahh you're so cute now!"

DemiMeramon huffed indignantly. "Are you saying I wasn't cute before?" As Misaki giggled at him,the fireball floated over to the shield controller,and pressed the button. The walls of force around the arena lip,and the entryways disappeared.

With the barrier gone,Wisemon floated down toward the pair,offering them a gracious bow. "Well done you two,if it hadn't been for your efforts,the stone would have been lost."

Misaki looked to her digivice. "I don't know if we can give it back though."

"There is no need,the stone has chosen you two. We will have much to discuss later regarding that,things of great importance. But for now let us tend to the wounded."

Partner,and digimon gave a nod,and followed the wizard. Both wondering what important knowledge he would have to impart to them. Unaware of the true weight that knowledge would carry.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 19:Forgiveness.**

**Authors** **Note**: Man this ended being a long one! Sorry if I made you wait,real life kinda got in the way. Fun fact for you,Witchelny is a place mention in card game,and is said to be another dimension separate from the digital world, but I decided to just make it a hidden village in this universe. I would like to take this oppurtunity to thank each and every person who followed and favorited this story,Frozenwulf13, PandaDerpz, Teraunce, The Dark Dragon Emperor, bigman92, digimon66 ,Bothic, DeathNightmare ,Olra, Something Dictionary related ,Tansim M and of course BEST OC Maker,who has left a review on almost every single chapter. Although most of those reveiws are just "Great chapter keep it up." Its greatly appreciated.

Anyway guys thanks for reading!


	19. Episode 19:Forgiveness

**Episode 19:Forgiveness**

For a long time only darkness filled Derek's vision,his mind blinking in and out of consciousness. When he finally did wake,his head throbbed. He tried to sit up,but to no avail,his body too tired to obey. After taking a moment to clear the fogginess from his mind,he became keenly aware of a presence to his left.

With a groan he turned his head,to see the form of Chakoramon lying at his side,unconscious,and breathing softly. The boy breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his partner safe and sound. With another groan,he looked to his right taking in his surroundings. He found himself in a cave,firelight flickering off the rock walls. The source of the light was a campfire,two figures sitting around it and conversing. Two very familiar figures,a particular blue haired boy and his pink rabbit partner.

Derek strained his ears,trying to hear their conversation.

"I still don't see why we had to bring those two back here." Lunamon said,slight annoyance in her voice.

"What were we supposed to do,just let them freeze to death out there?" said Kiko,gesturing to the cave mouth. Derek followed the boy's hand,catching a glimpse of the snow covered landscape outside. He could also see there wasn't much light out there,the last rays of twilight being the only source.

"No more than they deserve." Lunamon grumbled.

Kiko raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." she said with a sigh.

"_Looks like those two are having a bit of a disagreement."_ Derek thought. Soon his eyelids grew heavy,his tiredness taking hold,and once again his vision was filled with darkness.

A sudden pain in his left arm awakened him for a second time,causing him to cry out in pain.

Hearing the boy's cry,Kiko stood up and rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he said through grit teeth. He groaned and growled,as the pain throbbed through his arm. When it finally abated,he was breathing heavily,his brow drenched with sweat.

Kiko looked down at him in worry,before walking over to his bag and retrieving his canteen. He helped Derek to sit up,and offered the water to him. "Here drink this."

Derek looked back and forth between the other boy and the canteen suspiciously. Kiko smiled,and took a sip himself,before offering it once more. With some trepidation,Derek leaned forward,bringing the canteen to his lips,and with Kiko's aid,took a long swig.

"Better?" Kiko asked,setting the canteen aside. Derek gave a quick nod,before Kiko propped him up against the nearby wall. "Does that happen a lot?" He gestured to the boy's arm.

"How did we end up here?" Derek asked.

"Not sure." Kiko answered,unphased by the other boys question dodging. He went about explaining the events that transpired at the rift upon Derek losing consciousness. "After the explosion everything went dark. When I came too,I was in the middle of a snowfield. Lunamon was right by me. After the two of us wandered about for a bit,we found you and Chakoramon,and dragged you to this cave. You two have been unconscious for a few days." Derek gave a nod of acknowledgement,satisfied with his answer.

There was a long awkward silence that followed.

"Well...if you need anything I'll be over here." the blue haired boy said,finally breaking the quiet.

Derek only gave a curt nod in response,as Kiko turned about and rejoined Lunamon by the fire.

"Not much of a talker." Kiko joked,taking a seat next to his partner.

Lunamon scowled,and glared in Derek's direction. "The least he could do is say thank you."

"In his own time Lunamon." The rabbit harrumphed,eliciting a sigh from her partner. "Hey why don't I make something to eat? We haven't had anything for a while." Lunamon perked up at those words,offering a smile and a nod.

Kiko quickly got to work warming up a couple of cans of chicken soup,thinking it appropriate for the cold weather. He served up a bowl for Lunamon first,the rabbit slurping it up with a hum of happiness. The boy smiled at that,and made a bowl for himself,quickly digging into the warm savory meal. Upon polishing off his soup,Kiko filled up a third bowl,and walked over to Derek and the sleeping Chakoramon.

"Can you move?" With some effort,Derek lifted up both his arms,flexing his hands experimentally. "Good." Kiko kneeled down,and offered up the bowl to the boy.

"Here eat up,you need to get your strength back." Shakily Derek took it from his grasp,and slowly brought it to his lips. "Careful it's hot." Kiko warned with a smirk.

Derek replied with a nod,and began taking small sips from the bowl. He sighed happily as the warm liquid slid down his throat,and warmed his body. The blue haired boy smiled,and turned his attention to the prone form of Chakoramon.

"Guess it'll take a little longer for her to come to. Well I'll be sure to save her some soup." The other boy gave no response,and simply polished off his meal,setting down the empty bowl. "Wow. Finished already?" Kiko took the bowl and stood back up. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You have been asleep for a while." he chuckled,and returned to the fireside.

"So how much longer are we going to stay here?" asked Lunamon.

"As long as we need to Lunamon." he answered,filling up another bowl for Derek.

"But we need to find the others!"

"And we will,but until Derek and Chakoramon are healthy again,we're staying put." Lunamon was going to argue the point further,but a stern glare from her partner silenced her.

* * *

Night soon came to pass,a cold moonless night,its light blocked out by thick grey clouds. After checking on Derek one more time,Kiko laid down to sleep. Lunamon stayed wide awake,wanting to keep an eye on the other boy and his partner. Despite her best efforts however,she too succumbed to slumber.

For several hours Derek tried to fall asleep again to no avail,his dreams plagued by nightmarish visions. So he lay wide awake,staring up at the ceiling. He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm. No where near the agony from earlier,but enough to make him wince. With a grimace,he rolled up his sleeve to see the black creature beneath. Its eye shut tight,and its tendrils pulsing rhythmically. He rolled up the sleeve even further,revealing his arm to be covered in black circuit shaped patterns.

"Their spreading." he whispered. "Why is this happening?" He was pulled from his thoughts,by the sound of movement next to him. Derek quickly rolled down his sleeve,and turned to see Chakoramon rousing to wakefulness. "Chakoramon,are you alright?'

The bird looked to him,blinking blearily. "Other than the splitting headache I've got,I think I'm fine." She glanced around at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Some cave in the middle of a frozen wasteland."

"How did we end up here?" she asked sitting up,and rubbing her sore skull. The boy briefly explained what Kiko had told him earlier. Chakoramon looked past him,to the sleeping forms of Lunamon and Kiko. "They saved us?"

"That's about the size of it,but Lunamon didn't seem too happy about it."

"But why? Why help us?"

Derek shrugged. "No idea. I'm just as stumped as you are."

Chakoramon nodded in acknowledgment. "So what do we do now?"

"I say we take advantage of their kindness for now,get our strength back up. Once we're back to one hundred percent,we should report back to Phelesmon."

She gave him a curious look. "Have you not been able to contact him?"

"I tried raising him on the dark digivice but the damn thing won't respond. I can't even get it to turn on." He partially rolled up his sleeve,and tapped at the closed eye of the parasite.

"It must have used up all its energy reserves in the battle." Chakoramon surmised.

Derek rolled his sleeve back down. "Yeah maybe." He looked away,staring out into cloudy night outside.

Chakoramon cocked her head curiously. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed,and met his partner's gaze once more. "You've gotten really good at reading me haven't you?" Chakoramon smiled. "I'm just...starting to wonder if this is all worth it." He stared at his right arm,clenching and unclenching his fist.

Her eyes softened,and she placed a wing on his shoulder. "Having second thoughts?"

"Yeah,but it's too late to go back now,I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice Derek. And whatever that choice is,I'll stand with you."

A smile tugged at his lips,and he placed his hand over Chakoramon's wing. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" The two sat in silence for a time,simply enjoying the others company. Eventually Derek began to nod off,his head falling softly into Chakoramon's lap. With his partner watching over him,he fell into a gentle dreamless slumber.

Chakoramon brushed a stray hair from his face,and whispered. "Good night Derek."

* * *

The sun was just barely cresting the horizon when Kiko awoke. He yawned powerfully,and popped his neck. As he tried to stand up,he felt a weight pulling on him. He looked down to the sleeping form of Lunamon,wrapped tightly around his middle. She snored softly,snuggling into him.

Kiko chuckled lightly,and with great care extricated himself from his partners iron grip,setting her gently onto his soft sleeping bag. With another yawn,Kiko looked about and saw Chakoramon standing at the mouth of the cave. She had her back turned to the boy,her sharp eyes staring out into the icy landscape.

Slowly he approached,making sure she was well aware of his presence. "Glad to see your finally up. How ya feeling?"

Chakoramon spared him a sidelong glance,before looking back out. "Fine." she answered simply.

"Whatcha lookin at?"

"Nothing really."

"Man you're about as talkative as your partner." Chakoramon gave a brief nod of acknowledgement at this. "You want something to eat? I was just about to make breakfast."

The bird was about to offer another brief reply,when her softly rumbling stomach answered for her.

Kiko grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

After relighting the fire,Kiko began preparing a large pot of oatmeal,mixing it with dried fruit,nuts and honey. The sweet smell wafted through the cave,rousing Lunamon from her slumber. She hummed happily as the scent filled her nostrils,and sauntered over to her companion.

"Ooooh that smells so good." she cooed. "How much longer till its done?"

"You're gonna have to wait a few more minutes." Kiko answered,as he continuously stirred the pot.

Lunamon nodded in understanding,before looking about absently. She soon caught site of Chakoramon,and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the bird. The other rookie met Lunamon's gaze,her countenance remaining cool and impassive.

"Now,now. You two play nice or no breakfast." Kiko said in a stern tone. Lunamon looked like a child who had just scolded,and nodded,Chakoramon simply turning away with a quiet hmph.

Derek awoke only a minute or so later,his nose immediately assaulted by the delicious smells coming from the cooking pot. After taking a moment to stretch his limbs,he walked over to the campfire,Chakoramon going to his side.

"Well looks like somebodies feeling a lot better!" Kiko said with a smile. "You're just in time for breakfast." He clanged his spoon against the pot. "Soups on!"

The meal that followed was eaten in awkward silence. While Lunamon did enjoy her food,it was slightly soured by her present dining company. Through mouthfuls,she glared daggers at Chakoramon. The other digimon ignored her,and simply ate. Her enjoyment of the meal not dampened in the slightest.

Finally having enough of the quiet,Kiko decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"So how's your arm?" he asked,pointing his spoon at Derek.

Derek looked up from his bowl slightly surprised by the sudden question. "It's fine,it hasn't hurt since last night." Chakoramon gave him a worried look,but held her tongue.

"Wow I gotta full sentence out of you that time!" Kiko said with a huge grin. "But seriously…it looked like you were in a lot of pain,you sure you're alright?"

"Yes,I'm sure."

"I'd feel a lot better if Trent were here,he could have a look at it."

Derek chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah well,I don't think he'd be too inclined to help me. Considering the last time he saw me he clocked me."

Kiko raised brows in surprise. "Wow,really? I didn't see that,too busy trying to stay alive. That sounds like something Gale would do,not Trent." He chuckled.

Derek stood up angrily,dropping his half empty bowl onto the ground. Lunamon immediately jumped in front of her partner,Chakoramon doing the same.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this!?" the brunette fumed. "All of you could have died because of me! Aren't you the least bit resentful!? You should be trying to beat the shit out of me! Not making me fucking breakfast,and chatting me up like its nothing!"

A tense silence followed,Lunamon and Chakoramon staring each other down,each ready to leap into action at a moment's notice. Derek stood tensely,waiting for a response from Kiko,who sat impassively.

Kiko placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "It's okay Lunamon." After a moment's hesitation,the rabbit stood down,still keeping her eyes trained on Chakoramon. The boy gave a nod of thanks to her,before turning his attention to Derek.

"You're right I should be angry,furious even,I have every right to be. But I know you had reasons for doing what you did. And from the way you're acting right now,I know that you feel guilty about it." Derek looked away,unable to meet Kiko's gaze. Kiko approached,and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look I might not fully understand your situation,or why you did what you did. But until I find out,I reserve the right to make any judgements about you."

Derek laughed a little,and gave a genuine smile. "Well aren't you just a saint."

Kiko shook his head. "No,just someone willing to show a bit of understanding and kindness. Now...why don't I make you another bowl of oatmeal,yours is kind of all over the ground."

And so the four continued their meal,some of the tension passed,but still very palpable. After finishing up,Derek and Chakoramon decided it was time to take their leave. Kiko insisted that he see them off,and after he donned his warmer clothes,the four walked out of the cave and into the open snow field.

"Are you sure you two are alright to leave?" Kiko asked.

"We'll be fine. Chakoramon and I are feeling a lot better."

"Are you really just gonna let them go!?" Lunamon whispered to her partner.

"What do you want me to do Lunamon? Just up and attack them?" he whispered back.

The rabbit nodded begrudgingly,conceding her partner's point. "The others aren't gonna be too happy when you tell them about this."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." he turned his attention back to Chakoramon and Derek,the two walking a few paces away.

"You two might wanna stand back." said Derek,looking over his shoulder. He turned back to his partner,and raised the dark digivice. "Ready Chakoramon? Digivolve!"

"_Unable to complete energy siphon. Evolution sequence cannot be initiated." _the dark digivice hissed,its singular eye remaining shut.

Derek tapped at the gadget,trying in vain to get to respond. "What the hell?"

"It seems like we're going to have to wait a little longer for it to recharge." said Chakoramon

Kiko approached the pair. "Something wrong?"

"Looks like we're not flying anywhere for a while. Not enough energy for Chakoramon to digivolve. Gotta wait for this damn thing to fully recharge."

"You can tag along with us until then!"

"I don't really have much of a choice,the two of us wouldn't last long out here with no supplies."

"Oh yeah I didn't think of that." Kiko reached into his bag,pulling out an extra winter coat. "Well,If you're going to be hoofing it out here with us,you're gonna need this. It's a lot warmer than your jacket."

Derek took it with a nod of thanks,quickly donning the thick coat. "So which way were you guys headed?"

"I'm about to find out." Kiko brought up his d-brace,and activated the tracker function,the red arrow pointing toward the southeast, "That away!" he said,pointing,and began marching in the indicated direction.

As Derek and Chakoramon made a motion to follow,Lunamon stepped in their path. She glared at them,and after making sure Kiko was out of earshot,she said. "Let's get one thing straight,Kiko may trust you guys,but I don't. If you do anything to put him in danger…" Her eyes narrowed. "I will end you." she finished,her voice filled with threat and menace,and turned away to follow her partner.

Derek gulped. "Well I never thought would see the day,where a pink rabbit could be threatening."

His partner nodded in agreement,a slight tingle of fear running through her despite herself.

* * *

The morning sun was only slightly visible,as the quartet traveled,its light still hidden behind the grey cloud cover. Occasionally small spots would open up,shining shafts of light on the snow covered ground,only to be closed minutes later. The snow itself carpeted the ground,and was hard packed,thick,and crunched satisfyingly underfoot.

Patches of evergreen trees dotted the landscape,their dark green needles contrasting beautifully with the white terrain. Mountains of hard greystone could be seen off in the distance,peaks obscured by thick mist and cloud cover. Though the wind blew,it was only a gentle breeze,adding a small bite to the already bitter chill.

After traveling for several hours,the four came to a stop at the edge of a lake,that stretched a great distance. Its surface was completely frozen,the thick blue ice dotted with frozen air bubbles.

Kiko scanned about,seeing no easy way to go around the icy body of water.

"Looks like we'll have to walk across." he said.

"Is it safe?" asked Lunamon.

"It looks pretty thick to me." said Derek,tapping his foot onto the ice.

"I would have to agree." Chakoramon added.

"I didn't ask you." Lunamon grumbled under her breath.

Kiko unshouldered his pack,and pulled out a length rope. "Well,there's really only one way to find out." He tied one end to his waist and handed off the other end to Derek. "Hold onto this." The other boy nodded,and took the rope,gripping it tightly. Kiko nodded back ,and began to walk toward the lake's edge.

"You can't just walk across! It's dangerous!" Lunamon argued. "Let me do it! I can swim,and the cold water won't hurt me."

"That's true." his partner agreed. "But even if the ice held your weight,that doesn't mean it would hold mine or Derek's."

"Well then...I could digivolve into Lekismon and carry you across!"

Kiko shook his head. "That's not a good idea either. You should only digivolve in an emergency. What if you digivolve now,and we run into a dangerous digimon before you have a chance to rest?"

Lunamon opened and closed her mouth several times,trying desperately to find another argument. But none came to her,and she sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just...be careful okay?"

The boy smiled at her,and ruffled her ears. "Don't worry I will be."

He walked forward,taking a cautious first step onto the ice,and then another,both feet now on the cold surface. After taking a deep breath,he began to walk forward carefully. At first his feet would slip and slide slightly,but after few steps they were able to find solid purchase. He tapped his foot hard against the ice occasionally,testing its thickness. After going for about thirty feet,he gave a satisfied nod,and turned to face the shore.

"Looks like we're good!" he shouted to his companions,giving them the thumbs up.

After returning to shore Kiko,untied the rope from his waist,put it back into his pack,and shouldered it once more. "Well let's get hoofing." he said,picking up Lunamon and setting her on his head.

With Derek and Chakoramon trailing behind,Kiko marched onto the ice once more. Derek at first found the exercise of walking on the slightly slippery surface challenging,but eventually got the hang of it. Chakoramon however found it a near impossible task. After slipping and sliding every which way,she decided to take to the air instead. And so she circled overhead,keeping a close eye on the other three below.

It was little after noon when the trio made it to the other side of the lake,Chakoramon soon landing alongside them. They traveled a little ways toward a copse of trees,and stopped for a lunch of canned beef stew.

Lunamon and Kiko dug in immediately,having grown accustomed to the concoction. Derek and Chakoramon however were trepidatious,staring at their bowls dubiously.

"This stuff looks really disgusting." Derek stated,scooping up a spoonful before plopping it back into the bowl. Chakoramon nodded in agreement.

"You two aren't exactly in a position to complain." Lunamon spat,scowling at the duo. "If it's not good enough for you than you can go hungry."

Beside her Kiko sighed heavily,set down his bowl,and stood up.. "Lunamon come with me,we need to talk." he said,before turning away,and walking off.

The rabbit hesitated for a moment,before following her partner nervously. Chakoramon and Derek watched the pair disappear into the trees,before looking to each other with equally curious stares.

* * *

Lunamon trailed behind her partner,ringing her hands nervously. Kiko didn't speak a word as he continued,the silence adding even more to his partners worry. The boy came to a stop at a small circular clearing. Several standing stones were arranged all around,left behind by some some forgotten civilization. Each of the stones was carved with digicode,and simple murals.

With a deep sigh Kiko turned about to his face his partner,who nervously avoided the boy's gaze. "What is the matter with you?" he asked. There was no anger in his voice,only confusion,making the question hurt Lunamon all the more. "You've been acting like this ever since we saved them. I would understand you being a little angry,even you have your limits. But I never expected this kind of behavior."

He kneeled down and placed a hand her shoulder. "This isn't like you." He lifted up her chin to face him. "What's going on with you?"

"I..I..I…" she tried to answer,unable to form the words. After taking a moment to steel herself she finally replied. "I'm not really angry with them Kiko,I'm angry with myself."

Kiko raised his brows in surprise. 'What?"

Lunamon looked away shamefully. "Do you remember when we headed to the rift,and I said I wasn't feeling well?" Kiko nodded. "I..lied. I didn't want you to leave just yet,so I pretended to feel bad." She sniffled,holding back a tear. "I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me we could have gotten to rift sooner and you would have been home before Derek ever showed up. I hate myself for that,and I took it out on them."

A sob wracked her body,the tears freely flowing now. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I just wanted...to be with you...for just little bit longer. I'm so selfish. Why couldn't I be strong like the others?" She covered her face,and began to weep into her hands. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so sorry." she repeated the words over and over,unable to stop them or her tears.

Kiko finally silenced the flow of apologies with a warm embrace. "You could never do anything that would make you unworthy of my forgiveness. So stop with the apologies okay? You're already forgiven."

Lunamon looked up in shock,tears still streamimg down her face. "But I…"

Her partner quickly put a finger to her lips,silencing her. "Shhh. No buts. No more blaming yourself. And no more apologies." He wiped away her tears with his sleeve,and gave her a smile. "Okay?" She smiled back at him,and nodded with a sniffle.

"Good." he said standing up straight. "Now let's head…" he stopped midsentence,a shimmering pink light catching his attention. Lunamon followed his gaze to see the light as well,it's source was a pink crystal embedded into one of the standing stones.

They felt drawn to the shimmering object and approached,inspecting the gem more closely. It was perfectly smooth,and carved in the shape of a tear. Suspended inside of the stone was a vaguely moon shaped symbol. Kiko reached out,and plucked it from it's resting place.

"Wow,its beautiful."

Lunamon nodded dumbly. "Yeah,I feel something from it too. I can't quite place it."

The pair was broken from their reverie,when a loud scream of pain cut through the air.

"That sounds like Derek!" Kiko exclaimed,quickly pocketing the gem,before running back toward the campsite,Lunamon right on his heels.

* * *

Derek and Chakoramon sat silently for a few moments after their companions departure,before turning their attentions back to their meals.

Derek scooped up a large spoonful. "Well...bottoms up." He took a bite,and swallowed quickly.

"Well? How is it?" Chakoramon asked.

"Its pretty good actually." he answered,taking another bite.

Satisfied with that,she began to eat as well. "Its definitely tastes much better than it looks." she commented through mouthfuls.

"That's not exactly saying much." her partner laughed.

As Derek was half through his bowl,he felt the parasite throb powerfully,its tentacles gripping onto his arm even tighter. He set down his dish,and rolled up his sleeve. "What the hell?"

The dark digivices eye had shot open,its tendrils beginning to grow and spread up his arm and over his hand. It pulsed once more,pumping even more dark fluid into the boy. His entire body was suddenly wracked with intense pain,making him double over in agony.

Chakoramon's eyes widened,and she tossed her bowl aside,and rushed to him. "Derek!"

There was another pulse,another wave of pain ripping through him . "GAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed,his cry echoing across the snowy landscape. "What's...happening?!" he growled through grit teeth.

Suddenly Chakoramon too was wracked with pain,her body quickly encased in a orb of black and purple energy.

"_Commencing energy siphon." _the dark digivice hissed. "_Current synchronization levels at 32% and rising."_

* * *

Phelesmon sat upon his command chair,watching screens boredly. It had been half a day since his report from SkullSatamon,and there was still no follow up. His assumption was that he had been terminated by Wisemon. But he would have to wait for the drones to arrive at his last location before he could be sure. Now with one human supposedly found,and Datamon heading the research of the virus,he went back to his search for Derek and the other humans.

As he flipped through another series of images,he felt a sudden pulse of familiar energy. He closed his eyes,and reached out with his mind. His vision stretching across forests,mountains and plains,eventually stopping at a snowy tundra. The energy source radiating from two familiar forms.

* * *

Derek rolled around on the ground in agony,unaware of his surroundings,when a voice cut through the pain,echoing in his mind.

"_Derek!" _

"_Phelesmon?" _

"_You and Chakoramon are giving off an immense amount of energy."_

"_The parasite...it's spreading I can't stop it! What the hell is happening?"_

Phelesmon looked through his mind's eye,and focused on the dark digivice,soon sighting the possible cause.

"_The limiter device is gone,it must have been destroyed by the energy backlash that occurred when you fought the other human." _

"_Limiter device?"_

"_It was a precautionary measure put into the dark digivice to limit the energy it absorbed. But now that it's gone,it's not only absorbing your emotional energies,but your very life essence,and transferring it to Chakoramon."_

"_Is there anyway to stop it?"_

"_If you were here in the lab we could remove it. But that is impossible in your current situation. I'm afraid to say that the device will continue to siphon your energy until you are no more. It's a shame,you were a valuable test subject. But there are five other humans who could easily take your place. Hopefully we will be able to retrieve the parasite from your lifeless husk." _

"_You son of a bitch!" _

"_Goodbye Derek." _the demon whispered,before cutting off his mental connection with the boy.

Derek screamed,not in pain but in anger,as Phelesmon's final words still echoed in his thoughts. As he growled and roared in frustration,the pain began to abate just enough for him to stand upright. With a groan he turned to look at the black and violet orb that contained Chakoramon,her form changing within its confines.

"_Energy sufficient. Artificial synchronization at 70%" _said the black parasite. "_Digivolution sequence initiated."_

Within the orb Chakoramon cried out in agony,as the energies flowed into her.

"Chakoramon pseudo warp digivolve to…"

Her form grew thin,increasing in stature. Most of her feathers melted away to reveal a muddy brown skeletal form beneath,black leathery skin showing between the gaps. Her beak was long,almost crocodile like and filled with razor sharp teeth. Resting above her snout,were three yellow eyes. A crest of feather like bones swooped back from her skull,as well as a shaggy mane of yellow fur. What feathers she did have were on her wings,colored coal grey and tipped with red. A horn like spike jutted from each wing wrist,and a long skeletal tail grew from her spine. Her legs were long and thin,ending in three bony talons,easily sharp enough to slice any foe to ribbons.

"Velgemon!"

The sphere floated high up into the air,before shattering into violet particles,and revealing Chakoramon's new form. She spread her wings,and let loose an ear splitting screech.

"Ch..Chakoramon?" Derek said breathily,his eyes wide in disbelief.

Velgemon screeched again,and wheeled through the sky, the eye on her forehead beginning to glow with dark power. "Dark Vortex!" she cried,firing a spiraling beam of dark energy at a gathering of trees in the distance. The blast ripped through the ground,leaving a line of devastation in its wake. When it touched the the trees they instantly burst into clouds of data.

"Dark Vortex!" Velgemon repeated,firing off another beam,the attack turning a gathering of boulders into data particles. She continued to shoot more blasts at random,the attacks destroying anything in their path.

Derek rushed out of the copse of trees,ignoring the pain that still lingered in his arm. "Chakoramon stop! You're losing control! You have to fight it!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. His pleas went ignored,as Velgemon continued her berserk rampage. The boy was about to call out again,when another wave of pain struck,causing him to fall to one knee.

Moments later Kiko and Lunamon burst from the treeline,immediately going to Derek's side.

"What the heck is going on!?" Kiko asked,helping Derek to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"And where did that bird come from?" Lunamon said,her body getting into a battle ready stance.

"I'm alright." Derek answered through grit teeth. "Don't worry about me,we have to stop Chakoramon."

Kiko looked to him quizzically "Chakoramon?" Sudden realization struck,and he looked up to Velgemon,as she fired another blast of energy. "That's Chakoramon!?"

"What happened to her?" Lunamon said,wide eyed.

"No time to explain. Please we have to stop her. She's can't control herself,and she's in so much pain,I can feel it."

"Do you have a plan?"

"As much as I don't like it. I think our best option is for Lunamon to weaken her until she de-digivolves."

The other teen gave a nod of understanding,before turning to his partner. "You ready Lunamon?" he asked,raising his digivice.

Lunamon looked up to giant bird,and gulped audibly. "As I'll ever be."

"Please don't hurt her too badly." Derek pleaded.

She looked to him,and gave him a kind smile. "I'll do my best." she answered. "Although I don't think she's one who's gonna get hurt." she added under breath. After taking a deep breath to steady herself,she broke into a run toward Velgemon,her body soon encased in light. "Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

The rabbit burst forth from the cocoon of light,her speed increasing with her new form. As she neared the skeletal bird,she summoned her energy bow,and drew an icy arrow. "Tear Arrow!" She fired the projectile,sending it soaring through air. It impacted into Velgemon's wing,it's power freezing over a small portion of the appendage.

Velgemon screeched,flapping her wings and breaking up the ice into powdery snow. She wheeled about into the air,her trio of eyes locking onto Lekismon. "Dark Vortex!" she cried,unleashing a blast of spiraling energy at the champion.

Lekismon leapt away,dodging the spiral beam "Well I think I got her attention."

The vulture digimon cried once more and swooped down at the rabbit,her talons at the ready. Lekismon leapt into the air as she approached,dodging Velgemon's claws and grabbing onto her,before clambering up onto her back.

"New Moon Punch!" Lekismon called,unleashing a flurry of dark infused punches into the bird's back.

Velgemon cawed at the annoyance,and began to flap her wings powerfully. She soared up into the air,taking on speed to try and knock off her would be attacker. Lekismon held on tightly,as the wind rushed past her face. Having been unsuccessful with her ascent,Velgemon began to perform more elaborate aerial maneuvers. Barrel rolls,sharp turns,and loop de loops.

The champion did her best to hang on,but the constant swift movements,eventually made her lose her grip. She cried out as she began to plummet toward the earth.

Kiko let out a gasp of shock,as he watched her fall.

Lekismon grit her teeth,glancing down at the quickly approaching ground. With some effort she righted herself,landing on her feet,the impact from the fall rippling through her legs. She ignored the pain,turning her attention to the now circling Velgemon.

The bird tipped to the side,until she flew perpendicular to to the ground. Her wing tip cutting into the earth as she circled around the champion. "Dark Obliteration!" she called,just as she finished carving a perfect circle into the ground.

From within the lines of the circle,dark energy began to pour forth. Forming two halves of a half sphere,and slowly began to close around Lekismon. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her,leaping out of the circle,just before the two halves closed together. The dark half orb soon dissipated leaving behind a gigantic perfectly circular crater.

Before Lekismon could recover,Velgemon circled back around for another attack. "Dark Vortex!"

Lekismon barely had time to perceive the approaching beam,and dodged out of reflex. The beam still grazed her,leaving a large burn along her side. It continued its course past her,slicing into the frozen lake,and breaking up large chunks of ice.

As Lekismon tried to recover from the attack,Velgemon circled overhead. Her trio of eyes soon caught sight of the tiny forms of Kiko and Derek,and she began to soar toward them.

"She's coming this way!" Kiko exclaimed. "We have to go!" He tried to put Derek's arm around his shoulder,but the other boy pushed him away,and began walking out to meet Velgemon. "Are you crazy!?" Kiko shouted,running after him.

As Derek neared,Velgemon came to a halt,flapping her wings to keep herself hovering in the air.

"Chakoramon it's me Derek! Don't you recognize me?" The bird's eyes narrowed curiously. "Please you have to stop this Chakoramon! Don't lose yourself to the rage!"

A tense silence followed,as Velgemon stared down at her partner. For a moment all the rage and pain that had clouded her vision dissipated.

"D...derek?" she croaked,her eyes meeting his,a single tear rolling down her face. Suddenly another wave of pain pulsed through,her mind once more fogged with anger. She screeched,her third eye beginning to shimmer with black energy.

"No!" Lekismon shouted. Ignoring the lancing pain in her side she took off at top speed toward Derek. Just as the spiraling dark energy began to fire,she grabbed him tossing him out of the attacks path. The black beam struck her directly in the back,sending her sprawling onto the ground in a heap.

"Lekismon!" Kiko shouted. As he ran to his fallen partner,a soft pink light began to emanate from his pocket. The tear shaped stone floated out,and flew ahead of him. When it reached Lekismon, it bathed her in its glow,healing her wounds.

She staggered to her feet,just as Kiko reached her. "Are you okay?" he asked

"What happened?" she said,looking herself over.

Before Kiko could offer a reply,the pink gem floated between the pair,a melodic emanating from it.

"_I healed you young one. For you and your partner have proven yourselves. Your two hearts full of kindness and compassion have deemed you worthy."_

The stone flew toward Kiko's digivice,sinking into it,the screen beginning to glow with the gems symbol. A sudden pulse of power flowed through Lekismon and Kiko,their energies and their connection growing more powerful. Each felt the other's power vividly. Kiko had the sense of being in a field of crystals and ice,the moon hanging high in the sky. Lekismon felt a calmness in her partner's power,like a relaxing stroll along the beach,the warm surf lapping at her ankles.

Lekismon was then enveloped in an orb of pink shimmering light.

"_Synchronization at 75% digivolution initiated."_

"Lekismon digivolve to…"

She grew in height,her body becoming more humanoid and feminine. Her digigrade legs were longer,with muscular thighs,and armored boots covering her feet and ankles. More plates of armor hung from her hips,held in place by black leather straps. Her now burgeoning chest was covered by a blue leather tunic,with a high armored collar. Small pauldrons,decorated with a single spike,protected her shoulders,and heavy metal gauntlets covered her large hands. Her metal mask,had become a full helmet. Two spikes swooped from the back of the helm,tipped with flowing pink ribbons. A pair of long pink ears poked out of the helmet as well. Strapped to her left arm,was a crescent shaped shield,and wielded in her right was a polearm like weapon,tipped with a large crescent blade. Like her previous form,six long blue protuberances grew from her back like fanning peacock feathers.

"Crescemon!"

Crescemon shattered the pink cocoon with a wave of her weapon,sending glittering particles scattering to the wind. Kiko gasped in awe,completely stunned by her beauty.

Veglemon screeched in challenge at the ultimate,her third eye beginning to glow. "Dark Vortex!"

The boy was shaken from his reverence by the call,and braced himself for the oncoming attack. His partner stepped in front of him,and began to spin her weapon. The dark beam collided with it,it's energy completely dissipated by the spinning polearm.

Crescemon looked over her shoulder at the boy. "Go now,you and Derek find somewhere safe." she commanded.

Kiko gave a quick nod,and ran to where Derek lay. "Come on we need to find cover." he said,putting the other teen's arm around his shoulder. Derek made no protest,and hobbled alongside Kiko toward a large hillock of hard packed snow and ice.

Crescemon watched them take cover behind the hillock,before turning her attention back to Velgemon. The bird cawed,and unleashed another spiraling beam

She easily blocked the attack once more with her spinning polearm,before stabbing it into the ground. The ultimate brought her hands together,before spreading them apart,a bow of blue ice forming in the space between her palms. She gripped onto the weapon pulling back the string.

"Frozen Arrow!" she cried,two arrows of blue icy energy appearing,and notching to the bowstring. She let the arrows fly,the two projectiles splitting off mid air. Each of the icy missiles struck one of Velgemon's wings,completely encasing the appendages in ice.

Unable to move her wings,Velgemon quickly plummeted to the ground. A small tremor ran through the earth as she crashed on the nearby lakeshore. Wasting no time,Crescemon grabbed her polearm,and rushed to the fallen bird.

When Crescemon finally reached her,Velgemon rose up,and tried to peck at the ultimate. Crescemon sidestepped the attack,quickly striking out with the flat of her blade,momentarily stunning the bird. Crescemon then leapt into the air and with all her strength delivered a powerful double kick into Velgemon's chest.

A powerful shockwave ripped through the air as the kick landed,the impact rocking Velgemon to the core. With one last weak cry Velgemon was enveloped in an orb of purple light. When the light scattered it left behind a small digimon,which Crescemon caught in her hands.

She appeared like a feathery legless puffball,her body colored bubblegum pink. A tiny pair of wings rested at her sides. Her breathing was soft and controlled as she lay unconscious in Crescemon's palm.

Derek quickly rushed over to her,Kiko trailing behind. "Is she alright!?" Derek questioned.

"She's fine,just out of energy is all." Crescemon answered,leaning down to show the pink bundle.

"Thank goodness." As Derek reached out to take her into his arms,he felt the parasite writhe on his arm. A wave of pain more intense then all the others,ran through his body. He screamed,falling over onto the snowy shore,gripping onto his arm.

Kiko and Crescemon both gasped in worry. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" Kiko said,kneeling down alongside him. Derek could not answer continuing to scream in pain.

"What's happening to him?" Crescemon asked.

"I don't know." Kiko immediately got to work removing the other teen's coat,and leather jacket beneath it. He gasped in horror at what he saw.

The parasite had enlarged,its tendrils completely wrapping around Derek's forearm and pulsing rhythmically. Black circuit shaped patterns spiderwebbed up his shoulder and neck. The black veins that connected to his arm,continuously pumped dark fluid into him.

"Holy shit!" Kiko exclaimed.

"We have to do something!" said Crescemon.

"But what?"

Suddenly Kiko's digivice began to glow. "_Use my power young one." _The melodic voice whispered in the boy's mind.

He nodded in understanding,and pointed the device at Derek's arm. The d-braces screen began to glow even brighter,and a flash of pink light shot from it's surface. The black creature was soon bathed in the glow. It let loose a inhuman gurgling cry,as its skin began to bubble and sizzle.

Black tendrils began to loosen their grip,and veins started to detach,as the creature writhed and squirmed. It eventually wrenched itself free,and began to crawl away in a desperate attempt to escape. In its pained state however,it did not realize where it was headed. It blindly scurried to the water's edge,falling in,and sinking into the icy depths below.

Derek breathed raggedly,the pain finally gone. He looked to Kiko and Crescemon,giving them both a weak smile. "Thank you." he managed to say.

The pair smiled back. "Don't mention it." said Kiko.

"I think it's about time I give you guys some answers."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 20:A False Smile**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter would have been posted a few days earlier,but it was my birthday recently so I was busy with the two different celebrations,one with my family the other with my friends. I liked this chapter,the scene where Lunamon has her breakdown was especially fun to write,it had me shedding a few tears while doing so though. On another note I'd like to thank a guest who goes by the name Serpent's coil for his review in the last chapter,his comments about this story made me happier than you could know. I really hope I get to hear from more of you guys,I always love hearing what people like about this story,characters,scenes etc.

As always thanks for reading!


	20. Episode 20:A False Smile

**Warning!: **This chapter contains some darker stuff than usual. Such as alcohol abuse,and child abuse. If your sensitive to this sort of thing this is your warning.

**Episode:20 A False Smile**

_Chloe awoke in the middle of the night,her throat dry. With a grumble she sat up in her bed, her favorite doll wrapped in her arm. Moonlight filtered in from the window of her room,casting long shadows along the floor. She could hear the gentle breathing of her little sister in the bed next to her's._

_The girl tossed the covers aside,and hopped down from her bed. Tiptoeing across the room,as not to disturb her slumbering sister,she soon reached the door. It creaked lightly on it's hinges as Chloe swung it open,just enough for her step through. She continued to tiptoe her way down the hall to her right. Passing through the living room and into the kitchen. _

_The room was pitch black,the child having to feel her way around. She eventually found the fridge and cracked open the door. It's light pouring out,and partially illuminating the room. It did not take her long to find what she was searching for. A jug of apple juice. _

_After retrieving it from the fridge and placing it on the table,she grabbed a nearby step stool. Its legs made a groaning noise. As she dragged it across the floor,and toward the cabinet. She stepped onto it carefully,and retrieved a glass from the cupboard before descending. Her glass was quickly filled and downed in moments. With her thirst satisfied,she put everything back into its place._

_As she stepped out of the darkened kitchen and into the living room. She heard the distinct sound of approaching footsteps from beyond the front door. The girl stopped in her tracks,as the footsteps grew silent. Replaced by the jingling of keys and incoherent grumbling. _

_With a loud click the handle turned,and the door swung open. A woman with long auburn _

_hair,stumbled through the doorway. She reeked of alcohol and cigarettes,making Chloe scrunch up her nose in disgust_

_After taking a moment to straighten herself,the woman looked around blearily. "And what the hell are doing up?" she slurred,as she laid eyes on the little blonde. Chloe jumped slightly at the question,but did not reply. "I said. What are you doing up?" she repeated,a slight edge to her voice. Chloe still did not respond,her gaze turning downward. _

_The woman growled and stomped toward her,seizing her arm forcefully,causing the girl to cry out. "Answer me!" She grabbed the girl's face,turning it to face her. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!" _

_Chloe struggled against the woman's grip,to no avail. "Mommy please stop! You're hurting me!"_

"_Not until you answer me!"_

"_No! Please stop!"_

_The woman tightened her grip on the girl's arm,and raised her other hand,palm open. "Don't you talk back to me!"_

* * *

"Choe? Chloe? Chloe!"

Chloe was snapped from her thoughts,looking up to see her partner hovering in front of her. The rookie had a worried look,a mostly empty plate grasped in her feelers.

"Hmm?" the girl hummed.

Fanbeemon cocked her head. "Are you okay? You were spacing out on me."

"Sorry about that. Just daydreaming is all." Chloe answered with a smile,before quickly returning her attentions to her half eaten breakfast.

The digimon frowned at the smile,knowing full well how forced it was. She hated that smile,that sad smile. "Alright,if you say so."

Chloe scarfed down the rest of her meal,and stood up,dusting the dirt off her jeans. "Are you done?" she asked indicating Fanbeemon's plate. The rookie nodded,and handed it off to her.

After taking both plates,and washing them in a nearby stream. Chloe got to work cleaning up their campsite.

The pair had been traveling for two days now,following the d-braces locator. They had put on a strong pace,Chloe wanting to find the others as soon as possible. Despite the slightly quickened traveling speed,it had been easy going through the mountain forest. With little in the way of obstacles.

"Welp,let's get moving." Chloe said,shouldering her pack. Fanbeemon nodded,and with the sun at their backs,they continued on the path before them.

They followed the rocky path for a time,the stream gurgling by their side,before coming to a sheer cliff face. It was far too steep to climb,so they circled around to another path. The greenery was more densely packed there. Branches hung thickly overhead,only letting in small pools of ever shifting light. Their leaves rustled ever so slightly,adding to the noise of chirruping insects and bird song. Thick bushes and undergrowth grew up from the ground. Slowing Chloe and Fanbeemon's pace,much to the girl's annoyance.

"Geez,I could really use a machete right about now." the blonde grumbled. "I think some of these even have thorns." Her theory was quickly confirmed,as a thorn pricked her hand. "Ow!" she cried,stopping in her in her tracks.

Fanbeemon fluttered down to her. "Are you okay?"

Chloe looked over her hand,a single red dot the only indication she had been hurt. "It's fine,barely even a flesh a wound. Guess I'll have to be a little more careful going through here."

"If you had wings like me it wouldn't be a problem." the digimon said,doing a little loop de loop for emphasis.

The girl smiled,giving a little chuckle. "Boy I wish." Now with new knowledge,she continued through the underbrush,treading carefully.

It was late afternoon when the two came to a large tunnel,leading downward. Its entrance framed by a pair of gnarled trees. Small crystals sat at the entrance,their soft bluish green glow illuminating the surrounding area. The nearby trees were grey,bark brittle and peeling. Their leaves colored a dark blue. Spiderwebs hung from various places above,barely visible in the low light.

"I don't like this place." Fanbeemon stated.

"Me neither" her partner agreed. "I don't wanna go through this tunnel unless it's absolutely necessary. Let's stop to eat,then see if we can find an alternate path."

The duo then sat down to a meal of fish,that Chloe had caught and smoked the day before. Supplemented with some fruit,gathered from the surrounding area.

"These taste almost exactly like blackberries." Chloe noted,popping another one of dark fruits into her mouth. "Reminds of when me and my dad used to go picking for them. Back when we lived out in the country."

"You talk about him a lot,you guys must be really close."

A grin tugged at the blonde's lips."Yeah,me and my sister love him to death." She chuckled. "You should see her,she hangs onto him like a leech. I used to do the same thing when I was younger."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Emily,she's ten,four years younger than me. You'd like her,she's a regular ball of sunshine. Bit of handful sometimes though." Fanbeemon smiled at that.

The two then went quiet for a time,simply enjoying their meal. It was a comfortable quiet. The kind of quiet that one seems to relish,for those times are so few. Like a mysterious spell it grabs hold of you,and has trouble letting go. Chloe enjoyed these moments,reminding her of times past. When she would sit on the porch or her old country home. And simply enjoy the sounds of nature.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now?" Fanbeemon said abruptly,finally breaking the spell.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah,me too. They're probably wondering the same about us." Her mind began wandering to visions of her friends,one in particular standing out to her. "I hope Misaki's okay." she half whispered.

"Oh?" her partner said,eyes narrowing mischievously. "Why Misaki specifically?"

The blonde jumped slightly at the question,her cheeks going flush. "Well...I um...I'm just worried about her is all."

Fanbeemon cocked her head,and chuckled. "Oh really?"

She put her hands up defensively,face completely red. "Don't get me wrong! I'm worried about the others too! It's just...I mean...it's..." she trailed off,stuffing her face with several berries. Before she said anything she might regret.

Fanbeemon dropped the subject,not wanting to embarrass her partner any further. She munched happily into a large red fruit,stifling her giggles. As she ate,her antennae twitched involuntarily,sensing something nearby. She looked up from her meal,scanning about. Antenna swiveling this way and that.

Chloe noticed her partner's actions,her previous embarrassment immediately forgotten. "What's wrong?" she asked,standing up.

"Something's nearby,but I can't see it."

The girl began to look about as well,her vision soon turning upward. She caught sight of eight glowing eyes up in the canopy. Their owner partially hidden in the shadows. It was hard to make out,but it appeared insectoid.

"Up there!" she shouted,pointing upward.

Fanbeemon followed the girl's hand,spotted the glowing orbs,and raised her abdomen.

"Gear Stinger!" she called,firing off a volley of metal stingers. There was a rustle of leaves as the eyes moved through the treetops to dodge the attack. "Gear Stinger!" Another barrage of stingers fired at the eyes new location.

Instead of dodging through the treetops once more,the creature leapt down onto the ground. The light of the nearby crystals revealed its full form. It was a tarantula like spider,about the size of a small dog. Black and yellow stripes covered its abdomen,and red hair grew from its thorax. Eight black,hairy pointed legs grew from it's body. Resting above a fang filled mouth,were eight shiny blue eyes.

"_KoDokugumon In-training level Insect type digimon."_ chimed Chloe's d-brace. "_Although they are in training level they can be quite deadly. They usually travel in swarms,attacking their prey en masse. Their special attack is Silk Thread."_

"Swarms?" said the girl. As soon as the words left her mouth. More of the spider digimon began to fall from the canopy. Soon there were dozens of the hissed at the pair,and began shuffling slowly toward them.

Chloe took a step back from the oncoming swarm. Instinctively she grabbed a nearby fallen branch,and brandished it. Fanbeemon backed away as well,fluttering protectively in front of her partner. Suddenly,a pair of the KoDokugumon leapt into the air toward them.

"Gear Stinger!" Fanbeemon shouted,firing off a pair of shots. The twin stingers collided with their targets,bursting them into clouds of data.

Three more of the spiders circled around the rookie,and jumped toward Chloe. The girl hefted the limb in her hands and swung. Sending them flying several feet,and sprawling onto the ground.

Fanbeemon fired a volley of stingers into the oncoming wave. Bursting five of them into the data particles. But for every one she took down,more would take its place.

"There's too many of them!" the rookie said,firing off another stinger.

Chloe smacked a pair of the spiders before replying. "You're right we have to get out of here!" The girl quickly took stock of the situation,trying to find the best path of escape. "We can't go back the way we came,the bushes would slow us down too much! That means our best chance is through the tunnel!"

"I'll make a path! Gear Stinger!" Fanbeemon fired a continuous stream of stingers into the spiders. Cutting a straight line through the ranks,toward the tunnel entrance.

"Alright let's go!" Chloe shouted,and made her way to the tunnel. Swatting away any KoDokugumon who dared to leap at her. Fanbeemon quickly followed,keeping the spiders at bay with her stingers. The pair soon disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel,the swarm of spiders hot on their heels.

* * *

Chloe ran for all she was worth,Fanbeemon flying at her side. More of the glowing crystals from outside lit their path through the tunnel. The skittering of a hundreds of legs echoing off the the walls. Thick cobwebs coated much of the interior,squishing lightly beneath Chloe's feet. More of the webs crisscrossed the path,slightly hampering the pair's progress.

Suddenly the path split three different ways. The duo looked back and forth between them for a moment,before heading down the rightmost pathway. Several more times the path split,finally coming to a halt at a dead end.

"Shit." Chloe said under breath, "We have to turn back." As they made the move to go back down the tunnel,the clattering of insectoid legs filled their ears.

"It's too late they're coming!" Fanbeemon shouted,her body getting into a battle ready stance.

Chloe was about to do the same,when she caught a small glimmer out of the corner of her eye. The tiny light was coming from a hole at the bottom of a nearby wall. Chloe rushed to it,kneeling down to inspect it. From what she could tell,it was just big enough for her to crawl through.

"This way!" the girl shouted. Motioning to her partner,before squeezing through the hole.

Fanbeemon quickly followed her. The two found themselves in a rounded chamber. With a pair of tunnels on either side. Sheets of reflective crystal covering the walls. Chloe quickly grabbed a small boulder and rolled it in front of the hole,effectively blocking it

The duo heard the clattering of spider legs come to stop on the other side of the wall. The KoDokugumon looked about,eight eyes searching for their prey. Many tense seconds ticked by before the spiders made their way back. The sound of their clattering legs disappearing into the distance.

The pair breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Chloe flopped onto the ground,her partner landing right beside her.

"That was too close." the digimon said through heavy breaths.

"Were not out of the woods just yet. We still gotta find a way out of here." Chloe said,sitting up. She then began picking off some of the stray spider webs that still clung to her body.

"Alright,but let's take a quick break first."

Her partner nodded in agreement,and did her best to get comfortable. After about a ten minute rest the pair stood up,and looked to the two paths before them.

"Which way do you think?" Fanbeemon asked.

"No real way to tell which is the best way. Just gotta follow our guts,and hope for the best."

After a moment's consideration they decided on the left path. Unlike the previous tunnels no glowing crystals were about. Chloe having to use her flashlight to show the way. Thick roots dangled like tendrils from the ceiling. And the sheets of mirror like crystal still coated the walls.

"It's like being in a funhouse of mirrors." Chloe commented,looking sidelong at her warped reflection. "Gives me the creeps."

Behind her Fanbeemon entertained herself,by making various faces into the mirror like crystals. "I think it's kinda fun."

The girl looked back over shoulder,chuckling at her partner's antics. "Glad one of us is having fun." She turned her attention back in front of her. A shadow suddenly appearing before her,with the familiar silhouette of woman with long hair.

"Ahhhh!" Chloe screamed,falling backward onto the ground.

Fanbeemon immediately went to her side. "What is it?"

"There's someone over there!" she answered,pointing down the tunnel.

The digimon followed the girl's hand. "I don't see anyone,and I'm not sensing anything either."

"What are you talking about!? She's right-" Chloe pointed the flashlight back down the tunnel. Expecting the mysterious woman,only to be greeted by her own reflection. "-there. But...I could have sworn I saw…" she trailed off.

"It must have just been a trick of the light." Fanbeemon surmised.

"Y..yeah. You're probably right." Chloe stood back up,dusting herself off. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

Without the sun,the pair was unable to know how long they had traveled through the twisting tunnels of mirrors. They eventually came to stop at a small chamber. Deciding it to be a good place to rest for the night. Using some spare firewood and tinder she carried on her back. Chloe quickly had a crackling campfire going. The flickering firelight played off the crystalline mirrors. Casting strange reflections and shadows all about. Off in the distance,the sound of dripping water echoed into the chamber.

Chloe reached into her bag,fishing out two cans. "Which do you want? Pork and beans or Beef ravioli."

"Don't we have anymore chicken soup?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry,all out."

Fanbeemon sighed. "Beef ravioli then."

"I'm glad we haven't run into anymore of those spiders." Chloe commented. As she popped open the canned pasta and poured it into a pot,setting it over the flames.

"There's always a chance that can change."

"You're right. We should sleep in shifts just in case."

The digimon quickly raised her feeler. "Not it,for first watch!"

Chloe shook her head with a smile. "Fine by me."

After eating their meal,Chloe rolled out her sleeping bag for Fanbeemon. The digimon quickly drifting off into dreamland. She smiled down at her,before taking a seat up against a nearby wall. After getting comfortable,she whipped out her pocket knife. And cut one of the thick roots from the wall. Humming a soft tune,she began to whittle at it. The wood shavings falling between her legs.

Many minutes had passed when Chloe saw something in the periphery of her vision. She glanced over,to find nothing but empty space. With a shrug she went back to her task. Thinking of it as another trick of the light.

As she lifted up the root to appraise her work. A tall shadow appeared on the wall in front of her. It's dark form blocked the girl's view of her reflection. As it began to take on a humanoid shape. The wood fell from her grasp clattering to the floor,as she stared in fear at the shadow. Soon it was no longer just a shadow. Becoming the image of a woman with long auburn hair. The woman did not speak,her eyes staring emptily at the girl.

"No...you're not real." Chloe whispered. "You can't be real." Suddenly it came flooding back to her,the memories,feeling so vivid.

_The sound of a bottle smashing into the wall next her head._

Chloe put her hands over her ears,her legs curling up toward her. "No no no no no…."

_Her own screams,her yelling mother._

"Stop it…"

_The muffled arguing of her parents three rooms over. _

"Stop it!" she repeated.

_Her sister crying into her shoulder. _

She looked back up at the woman,still staring,not saying a word. "Go away! You're not real!"

_The stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke,mixed with cheap perfume._

Chloe stood up,taking a nearby stone in her grip. "You're not real!"

_An echoing slap,the sting on her cheek._

She rushed toward the woman in the mirror. "You're not real!" she repeated,slamming the stone into the crystal. Cracks spread along the surface as it impacted. Pieces of the crystal falling away to floor. The woman then disappeared,leaving Chloe staring into her own multifaceted reflection.

"You're not...real." she whispered. All the energy drained from her as she fell to her knees. The stone clattering from her grasp.

"Chloe?"

She jumped slightly at the voice,and turned to see her partner staring at her worriedly.

Fanbeemon looked back and forth between the girl and the shattered crystal.

"What...happened? Are you alright?"

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat before replying. "Yeah,just...thought I saw something again is all. I kinda freaked out." She smiled,and forced a laugh. "Guess I'm just really tired."

Fanbeemon closed her eyes and sighed. "Stop it." she croaked,her voice tinged with sadness.

"What?"

A single tear rolled down Fanbeemon's cheek. "Stop pretending like everythings okay! It's not! You're hurting inside. I see it in your smile,that sad smile. That smile you just made...it's a lie! It's not your real smile."

Chloe's mouth worked to try and form some kind of reply,but to no avail.

"Please tell me what's wrong!" the digimon pleaded. "Let me help you." The last words came out almost as a whimper.

Chloe looked back to the shattered mirror,staring at her multitude of reflections. "My real smile?" she said,finally finding her voice. She ran her fingers along the broken crystal.

Fanbeemon sniffled,and fluttered to the girl's side. "Yes,I've seen it. It's the most beautiful smile,like sunshine. The kind of smile that brightens up the world. So please,let me see that smile again."

Chloe took in a shuddering breath. A small line of tears of falling down her face. "Okay. You're right. I can't keep it bottled up forever." She stood up,and walked over to her sleeping bag. Plopping down onto the soft surface,Fanbeemon quickly joining her. There was silence for a time. Chloe mentally steeling herself,and Fanbeemon waiting for her patiently.

"I...saw my mom in one of the mirrors. She looked exactly how I remembered her. She was even wearing the same clothes the day she left."

"Left?"

Chloe nodded,and swallowed,her throat feeling dry. "My mom,she was barely ever around. Always out partying or bar hopping. She would come home wasted off her ass all the time. When she was drunk,she was angry,and she took it out on me. Sometimes even Emily. She would yell and scream at us,spouting curses and insults. It scared us so much."

She paused,her lip quivering. "I'm sorry...this is just really hard for me. I haven't talked about this for so long."

"It's okay,take your time."

She gave a grateful little smile,before continuing. "My dad would always get angry with her because of it. They argued a lot. This went on until I was about seven. Then one night,my mom came home late at night,drunk,like she usually did. I was there,standing in the living room. She demanded to know why I had been up. I locked up,too scared to answer."

Chloe hugged her shoulders. "She grabbed me,yelled at me. I tried to fight back,pleaded for her to stop. Then she...she.." The girl put hand to her cheek. "She hit me. Hit me so hard I fell to the floor,howling and crying." Fanbeemon's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I remember hearing my dad coming in,and hugging me close to him. Trying his best to comfort me." Chloe continued. "I heard him say something to her,but I have no idea what." She looked up at the ceiling. "The next day my mom left,and I haven't seen her since." Her hands curled into fists. "I hope it stays that way. I never wanna see that horrible woman again. I hate her."

Fanbeemon fluttered into the girl's lap,and snuggled against her. A sob wracked Chloe's body,her fists unclenching. She hugged her,holding the digimon tight to her chest.

* * *

With their hunt unsuccessful,the KoDokugumon returned to their nest. It was a giant open chamber,with a high ceiling. Webs covered almost every surface,thick stands of them crisscrossing this way and that. The bodies of previous prey hung about,wrapped tightly in web cocoons. Some of the white bundles still writhed and squirmed,in a desperate attempt to escape.

Other KoDokugumon skittered about,and several giant spiders crawled through the room. They mostly appeared like adult versions of the KoDokugumon. Giant striped horns grew from the sides of their heads. And an additional eye sat in the middle of their foreheads. The stripes on their abdomens were replaced by a skull and crossbones. While a wild mane of red hair grew from their thoraxes.

The returning KoDokugumon headed for a large rounded cocoon,several holes dotting its sides. It was the home of their mother. They entered the dwelling,the form of their mother hidden in the darkness.

"Hello sweeties." she greeted,extending her large clawed hand. "What news do you bring?" One of the tiny spiders stepped forward onto her outstretched palm,and was lifted closer to her face. The KoDokugumon hissed,and click clacked away,his mother nodding slowly as he went on.

"Oh? We have new prey do we?" she said once he was finished. "Don't worry my children we'll find them,and when we do…" She gave fang a filled grin,before licking her purple lips hungrily.

* * *

When Chloe awoke,she was lying down on her sleeping bag. Fanbeemon still clutched in her arms. She looked down at the digimon,watching her body rise and fall with her breaths. The girl snuggled closer to her. Getting a whiff of Fanbeemon's scent,smelling of pollen and wildflowers. For a time she was content to enjoy the feeling of coziness. Her eyes drifted shut once more,though she did not sleep.

After many countless minutes,the girl felt Fanbeemon stirring. She loosened her hug,and looked down at her.

"Morning." Fanbeemon yawned.

"Morning." Chloe replied and smiled,a genuine,soft smile.

Fanbeemon soon extricated herself from the girl's grasp. And fluttered into the air,stretching her wings.

Chloe sat up,the smile still on her face. "Thank you." Fanbeemon paused in her morning stretches. "For last night. I didn't really say it,but thank you. There's still more for me to tell. But for now,I feel better."

"I'm glad. And when you're ready to tell me more,I'll always listen."

The girl closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

After having a quick breakfast,the two started out once more. Chloe sparing one last glance at the shattered mirror,before heading out of the chamber.

They traveled down deeper into the caverns. The maze of tunnels and corridors seemingly endless. Over time,the tunnels began to change. Gone were the reflective crystals,much to Chloe's gratitude. The tunnels themselves became smoother,more like they had been carved by hand than by the forces of nature.

Eventually they spotted a soft yellow glow coming from the end of the tunnel. Thinking they had finally found an exit. The two rushed toward it,the light growing brighter and brighter as they approached.

They soon found themselves in an almost perfectly circular room. Slabs of the mirror like crystals covered the walls and floor,creating dozens of reflections. In the center of the room was a stalactite and a stalagmite of crystal,pointed at each other. Nestled in between their points was the source of the light. A yellow gemstone,carved into the shape of star. A vaguely flower like pattern suspended inside.

"What...is this place?" Chloe said,looking around in wonder.

"I don't know." Fanbeemon answered. "But that gem it's giving off some kind of energy. Its subtle,but I can sense it."

Chloe turned her gaze to the glowing stone,and almost instinctively reached out and grabbed it. "It's beautiful." she whispered,staring at the shimmering gem in her grasp. Suddenly the room began to rumble and shake.

'I don't think you should have done that!" Fanbeemon shouted.

Chloe grabbed Fanbeemon,and activated her barrier. Just as small bits of debris began to fall from the ceiling.

In the center of the room the stalagmite sunk into a hole in the floor. The stalactite doing the same into the ceiling. On the right side,the panels of reflective crystal began to swivel and fold in on themselves. As they moved,it revealed a tunnel,the crystals forming into it's archway. When the last panel slid into place,the rumbling ceased,and the room was quiet once more.

"Well that just happened." Chloe stated,standing back up,and deactivating her barrier.

Fanbeemon flew over to the crystal archway. "Where do you think it goes?"

The girl sidled up beside her,and peered down the tunnel with her flashlight. "Only one way to find out." With that Chloe headed through the archway,Fanbeemon right by her side.

* * *

After following the tunnel for a time the duo began to hear strange noises off in the distance. When the end of the passage came into view,they hugged the wall,and peered out of the exit.

There was a sloping drop just beyond,leading to a humongous chamber. Spider webs completely covering the walls. Stretching in various directions were giant threads of web. Anchored to locations all throughout. Some forty feet below them,they could make out the forms of KoDokugumon skittering across the ground. Much larger spiders patrolled the entrances on the ground floor.

Chloe's d-brace chimed,displaying a holographic image of the large spiders. "_Dokugumon Champion level Insect type digimon. A deadly predator that captures prey in its webs,and subdues them with it's deadly venom. It's special attack is Poison Cobweb."_

"Just what we needed,more giant spiders." Chloe muttered.

"Looks like they haven't noticed us yet." Fanbeemon commented.

"Well let's try and keep it that way." Chloe looked over the edge once more. Seeing a several sets of rock shelves below and along the sides. "It looks we can make it down pretty easy."

Fanbeemon swiveled her antennae in several directions. "I can feel a breeze. It's faint,but it's there. One of those tunnels must lead to the outside."

"It's settled then. We'll climb down,sneak past them,find the exit,and get the heck out of here." Fanbeemon nodded heartily in agreement.

Cautiously,Chloe stepped out onto the ledge. Sliding down the slope to one of the many rock shelves,Fanbeemon quickly following. After traversing several of the rocky overhangs. The duo came to a stop at a particularly perilous one. It was quite a distance away,several feet of empty space separating it and the one they stood on.

After taking a moment to assess the distance,Chloe backed away a few feet. She got a running start and leaped toward the other stone shelf. With a loud thud,she landed just on its edge,and lost her balance. She began to fall backward,a scream of terror about to rip from her throat. Suddenly she felt a weight push against her back. She looked over her shoulder,to see Fanbeemon. Eyes shut with effort,as she shoved Chloe back upright,and onto the ledge.

Chloe sighed in relief and mouthed a silent thank you to her partner. Fanbeemon simply smiled in response,and they continued their journey downard.

When they neared the bottom,Chloe made sure to tread carefully. For any misstep could alert the spiders. Hopping down from the last rocky outcropping,Chloe reached the floor. The duo looked about the surrounding area. Making sure they had not been detected. Once they were secure in their safety,they took cover behind a large stalagmite.

"Well,so far so good." Chloe whispered. "Can you tell which tunnel the breeze is coming from?"

Fanbeemon swiveled her antenna for a few moments before replying. "That one!" she exclaimed,pointing to a tunnel across the chamber.

Chloe looked to the passage,seeing a pair of Dokugumon nearby it. "Looks like they're guarding it. We'll have to figure a way to sneak past,without alerting the others." As she began to formulate a plan. A form emerged from the strange structure in the center of the chamber.

The top half of her body appeared like a monstrous human woman. A red mask,with large horns on the side,covered the top half of her face. Wild locks of long silver hair flowed down her back. A red sleeveless shirt covered her chest and stomach. Gold embroidery decorating the front of it. Her arms were long and thin,with pale skin. They ended in large forearms and clawed hands. Two red gemstones were embedded into the tops of her hands. Lines of gold stretched from the gems,forming the image of a spider. Her bottom half was the large rounded abdomen of a spider. Covered in red and purple striped hair. Six armored spider legs grew from the sides. Each of them ending in a sharp metal tip.

A holographic image of the digimon appeared from Chloe's digivice. She looked it over,quickly reading the info displayed.

"_Arukenimon Ultimate level Demon Beast type digimon"_ it read. "_She is a devious and evil digimon. Known as the queen of spiders,she presides over all Dokugumon. They consider her their mother,and follow her loyally.. Her special attack is Spider Thread."_

"This just got a whole lot worse." Chloe muttered,looking up from the device.

Many of the Dokugumon and KoDokugumon began to flock toward Arukenimon. "Hello my children!" she greeted. She pet the head of a nearby Dokugumon. "My,my,aren't you all happy to see me." Suddenly she paused,smelling a strange scent in the air.

Wading through her children,she sniffed about. Soon spotting the source of the scent,hidden behind a stalagmite.

The spider woman grinned hungrily. "It seems we have some uninvited guests." She cooed,raising one of her hands."Spider Thread!" From the gem on her a hand a thick thread of spider silk shot forth. She swung the thread like a whip toward the stalagmite. Like a razor sharp blade,the web sliced off the stalagmites top. Exposing Chloe and Fanbeemon.

"Shit!" Chloe exclaimed,backing away to a nearby wall.

"She found us!" said Fanbeemon,moving in front of Chloe.

Arukenimon licked her lips. "My,my don't you look like delicious morsels." She motioned to a pair of Dokugumon. "Get them my children! Bring those delectable treats to mommy!" The two champions hissed loudly and rushed toward the pair.

"Chloe!" Fanbeemon said,looking back at her partner.

"Got it! Time to digivolve!" the girl responded,raising her d-brace.

"Fanbeemon digivolve to...Waspmon!"

The shimmering orb of light momentarily blinded the approaching Dokugumon. Giving Waspmon the perfect opening to attack. "Turbo Stinger!" The barrage of laser blasts struck one of the spiders. They burned into his hide,sending him reeling in pain.

The other Dokugumon hissed at the wasp and opened its maw wide. "Poison Cobweb!" A spray of purple poison spewed forth from its mouth.

Waspmon nimbly dodged the toxic attack,and retaliated. "Turbo Stinger!" The volley of lasers fired directly into the other champion's still gaping mouth. Several explosions of energy fired off inside its body. And with pained a cry,it burst into a cloud of data.

Arukenimon stared at the particles as they drifted into the air. Anger burning in her eyes,she let loose an unholy shriek. "You will pay for that!" She turned to the gathered spiders. "I'll handle her! The rest of you get the other one!" she commanded.

Her children were quick to follow her commands,and began rushing toward the blonde.

"Chloe!" Waspmon exclaimed,and made a move toward her partner.

"Not so fast! Spider Thread!" Arukenimon called. The razor sharp thread snaked its way from her crystal. And with with a loud crack,she swung it at Waspmon. The champion barely dodging the swing. Without missing a beat,Arukenimon pulled the thread back,readying another strike.

Chloe had her back to a wall,the swarm of spiders advancing upon her. She quickly activated her barrier,just as five KoDokugumon leapt toward her. They slammed against the bubble,and slid off harmlessly.

As one of the Dokugumon neared,it opened it mouth. "Poison Cobweb!" it hissed. The venomous spray crashed against the barrier,but it held firm.

Secure in the knowledge that she was momentarily safe. Chloe began racking her brain for some sort of escape plan. She looked around desperately for anything she could use. Soon spotting several large stalactites above. A light bulb went off,and she turned to her partner. Who was currently avoiding Arukenimon's lashing attacks.

"Waspmon!" she shouted,getting the digimon's attention. "Up there!" Chloe pointed to the stalactites above.

Waspmon followed the girl's hand,soon catching onto her plan. After dodging another attack from Arukenimon. She aimed her cannon upward. "Turbo Stinger!"

The laser blast struck the stalactites. Knocking them free,and sending them tumbling to the ground. All the spider digimon paused to look up at the falling debris. They scattered just as the rubble fell to earth. Kicking up a thick cloud of dust. In the ensuing chaos,Waspmon grabbed her partner. The pair then heading straight for the exit tunnel.

When the dust finally settled,they were already more than half across the chamber. Arukenimon quickly spotting their retreating forms.

"They're getting away!" she shouted,with a pointed finger. "After them!" With speed that belied her bulk,she chased after the pair. Her swarm of children trailing swiftly behind.

Waspmon put on more speed,as she heard their pursuers approach. Her jets fired at full capacity,and she thundered down the tunnel. The wind roared in Chloe's ears as they sped,her grip tightening on her partner. Light filled the girl's vision as they made it to the end. Coming out onto a large rocky outcropping. Overlooking a vast fall colored forest below.

Chloe still in her arms,Waspmon did a one eighty spin. Aiming her cannon just above the tunnel mouth. "Turbo Stinger!" A barrage of laserfire sliced into the rock. Breaking away huge chunks of rubble. That fell in front of the passage,completely blocking it up. She then set Chloe down onto the ground.

The two stared at the now blocked tunnel,both giving an audible sigh of relief. Their respite was short lived however. As they soon heard a muffled cry from beyond the wall of fallen stone.

"Acid Mist!"

The rocky debris started to bubble and boil. Before melting into a noxious puddle of green slime.

From the now open tunnel,Arukenimon stepped out. Her children right behind her,pouring out of the hole like a tide.

"Chloe back into my arms!" Waspmon shouted. "We're gonna fly out of here!"

"I don't think so!" Arukenimon hissed. "Spider Thread!" She whipped out the thread like a lasso. Wrapping it around Waspmon's abdomen,pulling her to the ground.

"No!" Chloe exclaimed,reaching out to her partner.

Arukenimon motioned to one of the Dokugumon,and snapped her fingers.

The champion turned about,aiming it's spinnerets. "Poison Thread!" A long sticky web shot out toward Chloe. Encasing her body,all the way up to her neck,in a webby cocoon.

"Chloe!" Waspmon screamed.

Arukenimon slowly approached the bound duo. "Oh don't worry about her. I'd be more concerned about yourself. Spider Thread!" Another whip of webbing shot forth from her other hand. She quickly swung it at the Waspmon's fallen form. Smiling with glee as it sliced long gashes into her armor.

"You bitch! Leave her alone!" Chloe spat,struggling to break free of her bonds.

The spider woman cocked her toward her,smiling evilly. "You've got quite the mouth don't you?" She glanced back at her gathered subjects. "Take her away. I will deal with her later."

A dozen Kodokugumon scurried over to the girl. With some effort they lifted her off the ground,and began carrying her toward the tunnel.

"Let me go!" Chloe demanded,continuing her struggles.

Waspmon was about to call out to her. When a lash from Arukenimon silenced her. "I'm going enjoy slicing you to ribbons." the ultimate whispered,licking her lips.

Chloe's efforts to escape increased. As Arukenimon raised her arm for the killing blow.

"Nooooo!" she screamed at her top of her lungs. A bright yellow glow emanated from the girl's pocket. Its light so bright that it shone through the cocoon. The light surrounded her,and in flash of yellow,the web burst. The KoDokugumon were bathed in the light,and scattered into data.

Arukenimon paused mid stroke,glancing back at the yellow glow. With her momentarily distracted,Waspmon fired off a volley of laser blasts. The first few cut through the web that bound her. Another barrage of laser fire,hit Arukenimon in the eyes. Sending her reeling and howling in pain.

The digimon immediately flew to her partner."Are you alright?" she asked,voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine." Chloe looked herself over. "What just happened?"

Suddenly,the light from before returned,surrounding the pair in its glow. Becoming an impenetrable bubble of radiance. The star shaped gem floated out from the girl's pocket. From within the stone,a deep boisterous voice echoed.

"_Two hearts,honest and true,filled with exuberant happiness. You are deemed worthy."_

The gem shot toward Chloe's d-brace,sinking into the black was pulse,a spark between partner and tamer. Each feeling the other's own power wash over them. Chloe had felt as if she were standing in a vibrant green wood. Wildflowers of every color,carpeting the ground. Waspmon had the rush of flying through an endless field of sunflowers. She lifted upward,her entire body consumed in yellow light.

"_Synchronization at 75% digivolution initiated."_

"Waspmon digivolve to…"

Shining gold,and black striped metal,covered her entire form. Her main body kept its insect like appearance,thorax becoming more angular_._ Gone were her twin three clawed hands. Replaced by four insect like feelers,that hung under her body. Her abdomen and stinger,morphed into a gigantic laser cannon. That stretched forward,far past her body. On either side of her thorax,were large wing shaped hover thrusters. The most prominent feature of her new form however. Was the gigantic mass of metal containers on her back. They were twelve in number,shaped like hexagons. Six of them had front panels,made of a clear blue material. An energy generator of some sorts visible inside. The others were solid pieces. Composed of the same gold metal that made up the rest of her body. Finally,attached to the back of the containers,were several rocket boosters.

"CannonBeemon!"

The light dissipated,scattering glittering particles to the wind. Revealing,the kneeling Chloe,and her partner's new form.

"Stand back Chloe!" CannonBeemon ordered.

She nodded and took cover behind a gathering of boulders.

After getting over her initial shock at the other ultimate's appearance. Arukenimon turned to her subjects. "Well don't just stand there you fools! Attack!"

At their mistress's call,four Dokugumon rushed forward. "Poison Cobweb!" they called in unison. Spraying out their toxic payload.

Cannonbeemon zoomed backwards to dodge. Flying just over Arukenimon's head,and toward the outcroppings edge. "It's time to go loud." she said,her eyes shimmering red for the briefest of moments. Several of the containers on her back opened up. Revealing a set of missile pods within. "Sky Rocket!"

The missiles fired all at once,leaving smoking contrails in their wake. There was multitude of explosions that followed. As they collided with the gathered KoDokugumon and Dokugumon. They were completely annihilated,sending up a humongous cloud of data. Arukenimon was blown forward by attack,mostly escaping the explosions. But even she did not come out completely unscathed.

Burns and scrapes all over her body,Arukenimon staggered upright. She screamed to the heavens,her eyes filled with ferocious madness. With another unearthly howl,she charged Cannonbeemon.

The other ultimate kept her position as Arukenimon charged. Her mandibles splitting apart to reveal the barrel of a laser. "Vespa Blaster!" she cried. Blue energy gathered around the barrel. Before firing outward like a lance of light. It struck Arukenimon dead on,blasting a hole clean through her chest. A groan escaped the spider woman,before she broke up into a cloud of shimmering particles.

CannonBeemon sighed,her body relaxing. "You can come out now!"

Chloe peeked out from behind her hiding place. Before stepping back out into the open. She looked off to her left to see nothing but smoking craters and rubble. "Holy shit." She then turned to the other side,finally getting a good look at her partner. "Wow."

"I guess you like the upgrade?"

"Yeah it is pretty cool." Chloe replied with a nod. "But...I think I prefer the cute fluffy version." She offered a bright smile to her friend.

If CannonBeemon could smile,she would have done so in return.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 21:Dark Machinations, Part One**

**Author's Notes: **So there it is. This is definitely one of the darker subjects I've tackled in my writing. I really hope I did it in a tasteful manner,and did'nt turn any of you off. Anyway onto some happier things. I got new follow and a favorite from a user by the name digitamer88. Thank you so much! I would also like to thank serpent's coil and bestOCmaker again. Your guys comments really keep me going. And I look forward to hearing more of them from both of you! As well as the rest of you guys!

As always thanks for reading!


	21. Episode 21:Dark Machinations, Part One

**Episode 21:Dark Machinations, Part One**

In a far off snowy tundra,a storm raged on. The wind whipped and howled,driving frost and snow in every direction. Nothing dared to venture out into the storm. Save for a pair of strange black creatures.

They were vaguely bat like,with two long tendrils hanging off their bodies. A single slitted yellow eye,dominated their featureless faces. And they flew against the wind,despite their wings not flapping.

Soon they reached their destination,a frozen lake,and floated down to it. One of the creature's eyes glowed with energy. Before firing a yellow beam,and slicing a hole into the ice. The other black thing,extended its tendrils. Stretching down to the watery depths below.

After a few moments,the tentacles grabbed onto something,and hauled it upward. Their prize breached the surface in mere moments. Revealing it to be a creature not unlike them,but different in purpose and shape. With their target retrieved,the creatures took to the air once more. Ready to return to their master.

* * *

Trent and Koromon had traveled a little over three days. When,after traversing through a mountain pass,the environment took a dramatic turn. The temperate forests they had grown used to,were replaced by lush tropical rainforest.

Giant trees towered above the jungle floor,the canopy kissing the edges of the clouds above. The roots of the trees were hard and thick. Appearing almost like industrial electrical wiring. Large ferns and other plants sprouted up from the ground. All in varying shades of blue and green,some with swirls of warmer colors. Forming together to create a dense undergrowth.

The air was muggy,almost clinging to the skin. A shimmering sheen of water covered everything. Evidence of the random drizzles that occurred rather frequently. In addition to the other plants,vines of every shape and size hung everywhere. Some of them snaking their way up the towering trees. Desperate to breach the canopy and bathe in the sunlight above.

Sword in hand,Trent paused,wiping a mixture of water and sweat from his brow. "You know I always wondered why they were called rainforests." He said,looking over his sweat and water drenched clothes. "I honestly could have gone without finding out this way." He then got back to cutting through the undergrowth. His sword slicing through the jungle plants with ease.

Atop his shoulder,Koromon shook off the rain that still clung to him. "I really hate this place." he grumbled. "If it was just hot it'd be fine. But why does it have to rain all the time!?"

Trent smiled at him sympathetically. "It could always be worse." This did little to placate his partner,who continued to grumble under his breath.

The pair went on for a little over an hour,before Koromon's growling stomach signaled lunchtime. Upon gathering a bushel of fruit from a nearby tree. As well as finding cover beneath the leaves of some giant elephant ears. They sat down to enjoy their meal.

Trent looked over one of the purple and yellow spotted fruits. "Are you sure these are safe to eat?" he asked.

Koromon grabbed one with his ears,and took a huge bite. "They're fine,trust me!" he replied,mouth full. "I would be able to smell if they were poison."

The boy gave one more look at the fruit. Before shrugging,and taking a huge bite of his own. "Mmmm tastes like pineapple." he commented,a bit of juice dribbling down the side of his mouth. He wiped it away,before polishing off the rest of the fruit.

As he reached for another,a rumbling sound caught his attention. "What's that?" he asked,looking about curiously.

Koromon immediately perked up,his eyes narrowing. "There's a digimon coming."

"It might be friendly,but you should digivolve just in case." Trent said,raising up his d-brace.

Koromon nodded,and leapt in front of his partner. His body bathed in shimmering light. "Koromon digivolve to...Huckmon!"

The rumbling sound grew louder and louder,until a giant form burst through the thick greenery. It appeared like a giant white gorilla. His right arm bereft of of hair,with several metal hoses attached to it. The gorilla's entire right forearm and hand were twisted,into some form of organic cannon.

"_Gorillamon,Champion level Beast type digimon." _said Trent's d-brace. "_A territorial digimon with incredible muscular strength. Despite its muscle power,it prefers to fight with the cannon on it's arm. Its special attack is Energy Cannon."_

The Gorillamon bellowed,beating his chest like a drum. Before aiming his cannon at the pair before him. "Energy Cannon!" The wires on his arm began to pulse rhythmically. White energy gathering in the cannon's barrel. Before firing out as a searing orb of light.

Huckmon and Trent leapt away from the oncoming attack. The energy exploding,as it struck the ground they stood upon moments ago. Trent then activated his barrier,drawing his sword on reflex. While Huckmon rushed toward the champion.

"Searing Shot!" The orb of flame blasted from his mouth. Exploding against Gorillamon's shoulder in a flash of smoke and fire.

* * *

Gale swatted at a mosquito,as she trudged through the undergrowth. "I freaking hate this place." she grumbled.

"Its that not that bad." commented Kyokyomon,floating alongside her.

She spared him a sidelong glare,before turning her attentions forward again. "First it was that hellhole of a desert,and now this god forsaken place! I honestly don't know which one is worse!"

"Well at least we won't die of thirst out here."

"No. But the way the rain falls around here. We might end up drowning instead." Gale said,wringing out some of the water in her hair. She then looked down at her d-brace,her eyes widening in surprise. The red arrow on the locator had disappeared,replaced by a pair of red beeping dots.

"Kyokyomon look!" she exclaimed,holding up her digivice for him to see.

"It looks like two of the others are nearby!"

Before anymore could be said,the pair heard a loud explosion closeby

"Its coming from their direction!"said Gale.

"They could be in danger!"

"Then let's get moving!' The girl exclaimed,and began sprinting toward the sound of the explosion. Kyokyomon flying a little ways behind her. As she ran,her d-brace glowed with energy. Her partner suddenly enveloped in light.

"Kyokyomon digivolve to...Ryudamon!" The rookie burst through the light,still keeping his momentum. Quickly catching up to Gale,and running alongside her.

* * *

"Saber Claw!" Huckmon called,leaping at Gorillamon.

The champion sidestepped,the keen talons still grazing his chest. As Huckmon landed,Gorillamon turned about. Letting loose a powerful left hook at the rookie,that sent him flying.

Huckmon shook off the impact,righting himself midair,before landing on his feet. As he opened his mouth to unleash another fireball. The call of a familiar attack caught his attention.

"Iai Blade!"

Gorillamon turned at the attack's call. Just in time to see three katana blades flying toward him. He had no time to dodge,and the blades sunk into his left arm,causing him to howl in pain. Gale and Ryudamon stepped into the clearing moments later. The dragon ready to launch another volley of blades.

The champion looked back and forth between the two dragons. After a moment's deliberation he spun about,and fled. Disappearing deeper into the jungle,to lick his wounds. A tense silence followed,as the four listened to his retreating footsteps. When they finally disappeared into the distance,they all relaxed visibly.

With the danger now passed,Huckmon rushed toward the newly arrived duo."Ryudamon! Gale!" he exclaimed. The white dragon tackled Ryudamon,knocking him to the ground,and nuzzling him affectionately. "It's so good to see you!"

Ryudamon couldn't help but smile. "It's good to see you too Huckmon." he groaned,gently pushing Huckmon off him. Before offering him a quick hug.

Trent soon approached,looking to the two digimon with a smile. Before turning his attentions to Gale. She looked right back,the two staring silently for a few moments.

The boy extended his hand to her. "It's good see you're alright."

Gale smirked at him,and shook the offered hand. "Yeah same to you goggle boy." Her eyes drifted downward to the weapon in his hands. "Whats...with the sword?" she asked,eyebrow quirked.

He chuckled,rubbing the back of his head. "Thats kind of a long story."

* * *

After procuring some more fruit,Trent and Huckmon sat back down to their meal. Gale and Ryudamon joining them. As they ate,Trent told them of what had happened since the explosion at the rift. The town,the shadow digimon,Knightmon and his death. No detail seemed to be spared.

When it was Gale's turn to tell her own tale,their lunch had long since been finished. Apart from the more personal moments shared between her and Ryudamon. Nothing was left from her story either.

"So you haven't seen any sign of the others?" Trent asked,once she had finished.

Gale shook her head. "Nope. Who knows where they are." She groaned in her arms. "They could be on a different freaking continent,for all we know!"

"Well aren't you just Ms. Optimism ?" the begoggled boy said,with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah well having to walk across a scorching desert. Only to get to a mosquito infested jungle." As if for emphasis one of the mosquitoes in question bit her neck. Which she promptly squashed. "Kind of has a way of dampening your spirits!" she finished,with a scowl.

"Well,it hasn't exactly been a cakewalk for us either!" Trent retorted,returning her scowl.

"Can you guys not fight right now?!" said Huckmon.

"Yes please,this is not the time." agreed Ryudamon.

Trent sighed,his features softening. "They're right. Truce?" he asked,looking to the girl with a hopeful smile.

Gale seemed to consider it for a moment before replying. "Yeah,alright." she answered,although a bit begrudgingly.

Ryudamon and Huckmon nodded approvingly. "On another note." Ryudamon began. "About those stones that you found. They both seem to be of a similar nature."

"Yeah. They both made us digivolve to ultimate." Huckmon put a claw to his chin in thought. "Knightmon said the stone had one of the prime sigils inside of it. Does that mean the other gem had one too?"

"There was a symbol inside of it,yes. I've only heard of the prime sigils,and have never seen them for myself. So I could not say for certain if it was one of them."

"What hell are these 'prime sigils' anyway?" interjected Gale.

"Knightmon said they were some kind of ancient digicode." answered Trent,looking to the digimon for confirmation.

"That's right." Ryudamon said with a nod. "They were said to be the first pieces of digicode ever written. From which all other digicode is said to come from."

"Like a digital tower of babel?" asked Trent.

Gale looked to him,brow raised slightly in surprise. "You know what the tower of babel is?"

"Hey! I'm not a complete idiot!?" Trent retorted,insulted by her insinuation.

She held back the obvious 'Could have fooled me' reply. Instead,turning her attention back to the digimon. "Okay that answers one question. Sort of,anyway. But do you have any idea what was up with those weird voices we heard?"

"No idea. I'm just as weirded out by that as you are." answered Huckmon.

"Maybe they're ghosts." Trent joked,wiggling his fingers.

"Honestly after all the crazy shit that's happened to us. I wouldn't be surprised at this point." Gale commented,sighing heavily. "Just another mystery to add to the fucking pile."

Trent frowned,and nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. It feels like every time we get an answer. More questions just seem to pop up." After sitting in silence for a few moments he stood up. "Well,we should get moving and try to find everyone else."

Gale nodded,standing up as well. "I can agree with that. No use sitting around with our thumbs up our asses."

"Which way do we go?" asked Huckmon

Trent looked to the d-braces locator,the red arrow pointing toward the northeast. "Looks like we gotta go that way." he said,pointing to the indicated direction.

With that,the newly reunited group of four set out once more. Heading deeper into the wild jungle. On the path to find their lost friends.

* * *

After traveling for a few hours,the group came to a wide rushing river. With a stone pathway stretching across it. When they reached the midway point of the crossing,they were suddenly attacked. Not by a digimon,but a large predatory fish,that leapt out of the water. It however,did not stand a chance against a fireball from Huckmon. The creature was slain instantly,and dragged to shore. Where it was gutted,and tied onto the end of a long stick to be carried. So that it could be eaten later.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully,the sun setting several hours later. Signaling the jungle's nighttime chorus to begin. The croaking of frogs,mixed with chirruping of insects. With monkey like howls,and beastial growls indespersed at random.

Not too keen to sleep on the ground,with who knows what. The party found shelter above the jungle floor. In the almost cavernous hollow of a giant tree. After clearing away some of the debris on the hollow floor. Trent quickly got to work starting their campfire.

"Got it!" he exclaimed,as the flames roared to life.

"Wow,those lessons with Chloe really payed off." said Gale. "Gotta admit,I'm impressed." Trent smiled proudly at those words.

Ryudamon sat down by the fire,trying to dry his fur. "If you would have had the patience. You could have learned how to start a fire as well." he commented,giving her a sidelong smile. She responded with an annoyed growl.

Trent chuckled at the two,before untying the fish from earlier,and setting it over of the flames. The hollow was quickly filled with the smells of wood smoke and cooking fish. The sound of sizzling fat,just barely audible over the crackling flames. The fish soon finished cooking,and was cut up into more manageable pieces. So that it could divvied out to the four.

Gale hummed in satisfaction,as she took her first bite. "Damn that's good. Definitely a lot better than the canned stuff we've been eating."

Trent nodded in agreement,his mouth full. "Yeah nothing tastes better than meat cooked over an open fire." he said after swallowing.

Huckmon ate his portion with ravenous speed. While Ryudamon took his time,only taking small bites.

Halfway through her meal,Gale looked up to Trent. "Hey there's something I've been meaning to ask you." she said,pointing at him with her fork.

Trent quirked his brow,and swallowed. "What's that?"

"It's something that I've wanted to know since we met. I just never really got around to asking." She paused taking another bite of her fish. "What's the deal with those goggles anyway? It's kind of a weird fashion choice."

Trent took off the goggles in question,looking them over with a smile. "They're sort of a family heirloom. They belonged to my great grandpa Marshal. He was a pilot in world war two,and these goggles supposedly brought him good luck."

"That's actually pretty cool." Gale admitted. She grabbed at her grandma's pendant,and smiled at it fondly. "My grandma was alive during the war. She was around my age when it happened. Had all kinds of stories to tell about it."

"I wish I had gotten to meet my grandpa Marshal. At least,I got to hear lots of his stories from my older relatives. From all they said about him,he must have been one amazing guy. Fought in all kinds of crazy battles,and even met FDR."

Gale almost did a spit take,her eyes widening. "Your great grandpa met president Roosevelt!?"

Trent chuckled. "Yeah,supposedly the president presented him and his squadron with medals of honor."

"Wow,awesome."

Ryudamon and Huckmon looked back forth between the two,as they continued to converse.

"Are they actually bonding?" Ryudamon whispered to his companion.

"I see it,but I don't believe it." Huckmon replied,looking just as perplexed as Ryudamon.

* * *

The Next morning,the four awoke a little later than usual. Yesterday's travel having been a bit more draining than they had realized. After shaking the weariness from their bodies. They continued their trek,eating a breakfast of nuts and fruit as they walked.

Throughout the day the jungle's terrain slowly began to shift. Water was now everywhere,colored a sickly brownish green,and rising past the human's ankles. With deeper pools scattered about them. That made Gale a tad unnerved,each time they passed by one.

The water seeped into the earth,turning the ground beneath the surface into a thick muck. The towering giant trees,and leafy undergrowth slowly disappeared. Mangrove trees,water borne plants and lily pads taking their place. More mosquitos buzzed through the air than ever before. Much to Gale's annoyance. While the cacophony of frog song filled the four's ears.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get any worse." Gale groaned,as her feet squished and squashed in the mud.

"Yeah,it's like walking through sewer sludge." commented Trent,already feeling the muck seep into his shoes.

Gale crinkled her nose at the stench of rotted vegetable matter. Mixed with pond scum and stagnant water. "Almost smells as bad too." she added.

"You guys think you've got it bad?" said Huckmon. "At least you don't have to worry about this gunk spraying up into your mouth."

"Or it getting stuck in your fur for that matter." said Ryudamon. "It'll take me forever to wash this out." Gale and Trent couldn't help but laugh a little at the digimon's plights.

It was late afternoon,when they began to see structures off in the distance. Soon they came into focus,revealing them to be,what looked like,a village of sorts. Positioned,on a large swath of dry land,just above the water line. Most of the buildings seemed to be simple huts,constructed of wood with thatched roofs. With some distance in between each of them. There was a large open area,much like a town square. A tall log pole,with a variety of carvings sitting in it's center. A large wooden archway indicated the villages entrance,its sides framed by a pair of unlit torches.

Several wooden piers stretched from the island. Out into a wide waterway just beside the dry stretch of earth. Fishing nets and other such equipment sat the near ends of them. With Dugout canoes docked nearby,bobbing lazily in the water. Unlike the water the four now walked in. The water beyond the village had less of a green tint,and a gentle current flowed through it.

"Oh thank god,some dry land. Let's stop and take a break up there." said Gale.

"Yeah. Maybe we can even ask the villagers if we can stay the night." Trent added.

When the four stepped through the gate. They could see the village's inhabitants,all marching in a long line. Each of them carried something,food,fine pottery,shell necklaces. None of the items seeming to have any rhyme or reason.

Trent recognized some of the villagers as Floramon. Though they were different in coloration to the ones he had seen before. Bodies a darker green,and flowers more vibrant and varied in color. There were also small blue tadpole like digimon. With large clawed arms,and tiny back legs. As well as several digimon that appeared like bipedal green frogs. With some sort of brass instrument,like a tuba,wrapped around their necks.

The holographic screens sprang up from Gale and Trent's digivices. Trent's displaying the tadpole digimon,and Gale the frogs.

"_Otamamon Rookie level Amphibian type digimon." _said Trent's d-brace. "_Peaceful digimon who live in swamps,ponds and lakes. They often gather in large groups,and sing together. Their special attack is Lullaby Bubble."_

"_Gekomon Champion level Amphibian type digimon." _chirruped Gale's digivice_. "Pacifists by nature,they love anything that has to do with music. Despite their looks they sing rather beautifully. Thanks to their time spent singing when they were Otamamon. Their special attack is Symphony Crusher." _

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Trent,watching them file past.

"A really lame attempt at a parade?" answered Gale,shrugging her shoulders.

"They are making an offering to the spirits."

The four turned to see a Gekomon,wearing a red beaded necklace,and carrying a gnarled wooden staff.

"Who are you?" the redhead queried.

"I am the chief of this village." the Gekomon answered. "What you brings you to our humble village travelers?"

"We were looking to rest here,and if it wouldn't be too much trouble,find a place to stay the night." Ryudamon answered.

"Well I would be happy to offer your our hospitality." The chief's face suddenly fell. "But I'm afraid you've caught us at a bad time."

"Did somebody die?" Gale asked bluntly,earning her a glare from her three companions. "What!? I was just asking."

"Yes Gale,but you could show a bit more tact." Ryudamon said,before turning back to the chief. "I'm sorry about her. She can be a bit too blunt sometimes."

The Gekomon smiled,waving his hand dismissively. "It's fine,no offense was taken. But to answer your question. Some of our villagers have gone missing."

"Missing?!" Huckmon asked,eyes widening slightly.

He nodded in response. "Every so often some of us will head out to catch fish,and forage food for the rest of the village. A few days ago,eight of our number went out and didn't return. We of course sent out a small search party,but they've disappeared as well."

The chief gestured to the procession of villagers. "That is why we are making offerings to appease the spirits. So that they may give answers to our shaman. Now if you'll excuse me. The ritual is about to begin,and I must be present. I will see if I can arrange lodgings for you when I return." With that,he took his leave,walking past the marching digimon,and toward the carved pole in the village's center.

With nothing to do but wait,the party stood back,and watched the proceedings. The sun was just beginning to dip,when all the villagers had finished making their offerings. Their gifts to the spirits gathered around the pole. With their offerings made,they all sat in the village square.

With a signal from the chief,torches were lit,as well as a large bonfire. While four Gekomon began to beat on a set of drums. It was a primal rhythm,one that resonated across the swamp. When the beat reached it's crescendo. A form stepped out from one of the nearby huts.

He was a tall monkey like digimon,with light brown fur. A colorful tribal mask,decorated with feathers,and a flowing green mane,covered his face and upper body. Tied around his waist was a string of fangs. As well as a skirt made of dried grass. In his right hand he wielded a giant boomerang,covered in strange markings.

"_Sepikmon Champion level Wizard type digimon" _Gale's digivice chimed,it's voice almost drowned out by the drums. "_A wise but lonely digimon,with amazing spiritual power_. He is said to have the ability to speak with the dead,and see into the future. His special attack is Spirit Boomerang."

"He must be the shaman the chief mentioned." Huckmon whispered.

"Gee,ya think." Gale retorted dryly.

As Sepikmon made his way to the offering place,all gathered bowed as he passed.

Even though they were some distance away from him. Ryudamon and Huckmon could feel an energy resonating from him. It was a mysterious,almost magnetic power. Giving the shaman digimon an unearthly quality.

When the shaman reached his destination,he raised his hands to the sky. All then fell silent,even the wild sounds of the nighttime jungle. Seeing that all was quiet,Sepikmon walked toward the nearby bonfire. He reached into a pouch on his side. Pulling out a handful of blue dust, and tossing it into the fire. The flames flared up,and began to shift in color. The typical orange and yellow were still there,along with greens,blues and even white. They moved mesmerizingly,creating a mysterious dance of colors and hues.

He waved his hands over the blaze,the flames touching but not burning him. As he moved his hands,Sepikmon began to chant. The chant was low and resonating,sounding like the whispers of the dead. The other digimon soon began to join in the incantation. Repeating the mysterious words over and over.

"Is anybody else freaked out by all this,or is it just me?" Gale asked in hushed tones.

"No,I'm with ya. I think it's kinda creepy too." Trent answered.

"I must admit it is a tad unnerving." said Ryudamon,Huckmon nodding silently in agreement.

Suddenly Sepikmon stopped his chant,the villagers following his example. Without pause he reached into the fire. Grabbing a few glowing embers from within,and crushing them in his grasp. He sprinkled them onto ground,and as if possessed by an unknown force. The shaman began to draw into the now ash covered dirt. When he finished,he looked over the markings he had made into the earth,and backed away in horror.

The chief quickly approached him from behind. "What is it!? What did you see!?" he pleaded.

Sepikmon looked up to the chieftain slowly. "It as an ill omen. The lost ones have been taken by demons. Demons who walk with soulless machines,in a fortress of iron."

"Do they still live?"

"Yes they live,but we cannot save them. The demons and the machines,they are too strong." Sepikmon stood up,and walked past the now shocked and stunned chief. Disappearing into his hut without another word.

Worried chatter and panicked whispers,soon began to ripple out through the gathered villagers.

"Did he say demons!?"

"Yes,demons! Demons and machines!"

"What do we do!?"

"Will they come for us too?!"

The chieftain stepped forward,raising his hands. "Please everyone calm yourselves! Now is not the time to panic!" The villagers soon quieted down,allowing the chief to continue. "Good. Now,the hour is late! Return to your homes and rest. We will discuss this issue further in the morning!"

The villagers soon began to disperse,and walk toward to their homes. Many of them with their heads hung low,or eyes shifting about fearfully.

With a heavy sigh,the chief walked through the crowd. Making his way back over to the four travelers. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Now please follow me. You will be staying at home tonight."

The group silently followed him toward the edge of the village. Soon catching sight of the chieftains home. Unlike the other houses in the village,it was a two story affair. As well as being much broader than the rest. Though it was still made of the same materials.

On the inside,the whole bottom floor was one giant room. A few torches along the walls,as well as the firepit in the center,cast a dull orange and yellow light all about. There was no real furniture to speak of. Instead,seating places seemed to be large mats of straw,and grass. Hanging on the walls,were several decorative masks. As well as a few wind chimes,made of dried gourds.

"Why don't you have a wash while I prepare us a meal." said the chief. "Just step out the back entrance,and you'll find a waterfall nearby. You can clean up and wash your clothes there."

"I call first dibs!" Gale exclaimed,running out of the hut. Ryudamon and Huckmon quickly following after.

Trent seemed to linger for a moment,lost in thought. Before processing the situation,and trailing behind the three.

* * *

The sun was just barely visible over the horizon. When the four finished their much needed bath,and changed into their spare clothes. They returned to the chief's hut,refreshed. Hanging their clothes out to dry,before entering the home.

"Aah you're just in time! Dinner is ready. Please have a seat,and make yourselves comfortable." the chief offered,gesturing to the seats around the fire.

The four nodded their thanks,and took the offered seats. They were soon served a bowl of fish and vegetable stew. It was quite tasty,and extremely filling. The kind of meal that would keep you full throughout the day. Unless of course you had Huckmon's ravenous appetite.

While the others dug into their meal,Trent stared down at his bowl in thought.

Huckmon looked from his own food,to his partner. "You okay?" he asked.

The boy looked up with a start,and turned to face him. "Y..yeah just thinking about something." This seemed to satisfy the digimon,who turned back to his stew.

Trent set his bowl aside,and stared across the fire to the Gekomon chief. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked rather abruptly.

The chief paused mid bite,and looked to him in surprise. After taking a moment to finish chewing,he replied. "I'm honestly not sure. I don't think there's much I can do. We are a peaceful village. This whole business with demons and machines seems far beyond us." He looked to the ground sadly. "I fear that those who have been taken are lost forever."

Trent tightened his fists,and stood up with purpose. "We'll find them for you,and save them from whatever's taken them!"

"Do what now!?" Gale exclaimed,looking to the boy incredulously. Huckmon and Ryudamon were equally surprised by this decree. But the boy's partner was quick to agree with him.

"Yeah! We'll save them! By my honor as a knight!" Huckmon exclaimed.

The chief stared at them in shock. "You...you would do that?"

"Of course!" Trent answered.

Gale immediately stood up,grabbing Trent by the arm. "We need to talk. Now." Without another word,she roughly dragged him outside.

Ryudamon rose up as well,and began heading for the door. "Come on Huckmon,let's make sure they don't kill each other." The other dragon nodded in agreement,quickly following his companion outside. Leaving a bewildered Gekomon sitting alone in the hut.

* * *

Once they were some distance away from the hut. Gale released her iron grip on Trent,pushing him roughly as she did so.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Trent demanded,rubbing his shoulder.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Gale fumed,ignoring the boy's query.

"Trying to help. What does it look like?"

"Oh,and you just decided to sign me and Ryudamon up for your heroic rescue!?"

"Are you saying you don't wanna save them?" the boy retorted. By now Huckmon and Ryudamon had stepped outside as well. Keeping some distance from the two's quarrel.

"Look,I feel just as sorry for them as you do. But this is none our business! We should be trying to find the others,so we can get back to the rift! Not going on some heroes errand!"

Trent stepped forward meaningfully,his fists clenched. "Are you saying that going to find those villagers is just a waste of time!? How can you be so heartless!?"

Gale stamped her foot in frustration. "That's not what I'm saying at all! God why do you have to so pig headed!?"

"I could say the same about you!"

The girl growled, gritting her teeth in fury,as she pulled back her fist. Huckmon moved to intervene,but a claw from Ryudamon stopped him. She held the fist cocked,as Trent braced for the seemingly inevitable impact. After a few tense moments,Gale let loose rage filled scream and punched a nearby tree.

"God I am so sick you!" she screamed,her three companions looking to her in surprise. "I am sick of this fucking wacko wonderland!" She punched the tree again. "I'm sick of having to sleep outside!" Gale let loose a powerful kick this time. As she continued to vent all her pent up frustrations.

"I'm sick of having to walk miles and miles,across this insane fucking place!" Another kick. "I'm sick of getting attacked by goddamn monsters every other fucking day!" Two punches. "I AM SICK OF EVERYTHING!" One last punch,so hard it made her knuckles bleed. With a defeated sigh,her body sagged.

"I just wanna go home."

After many silent moments,Trent approached her. "I'm sorry. I wanna go home too." he said quietly. Tentatively he placed a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't brush him away,he continued. "But those villagers that got captured. I'm sure they miss their homes just as much as we do."

"I wanna try and help them. And I don't think me and Huckmon can do it alone."

Gale chuckled a little,and turned to him with a soft smile. "Yeah. Without me,you **are** pretty hopeless." Trent grinned at that,and the two shared a quick laugh.

Not far off,Ryudamon and Huckmon looked to each other,smiling brightly.

* * *

When the four reentered the chieftain's hut they assured him of their aid. After being thanked profusely,they finished their meal,and headed upstairs. Where the they laid down for a good night's rest.

The following morning,the group awoke to find the chief preparing breakfast. As well as some supplies waiting for them. Over breakfast,the Gekomon told them of the place where the villagers most likely went missing. As well as the most direct route there.

After changing back into their freshly clean clothes,and packing their new supplies The four were ready to set out on their mission of rescue. Word had quickly spread throughout the village,about the mysterious travelers. All the villagers gathering to offer words of encouragement,and good luck. These offerings of good fortune grew quieter and quieter. As the four left the village,and followed the path the chief had laid out for them.

Luckily for the four travelers,the path seemed to mostly on dry land. They stayed on the solid ground as much as possible. Keeping the nearby waterway constantly in sight. After traveling for nearly three hours. They came upon,what appeared to be,the remains of a campsite.

Huckmon walked over to a set of footprints nearby,sniffing at them. "These are about three days old." He smelled at another set of tracks. "And these ones here are fresher. Maybe one and a half days."

"The first ones must have the been the original group." Trent surmised. "The second was probably the search party."

Ryudamon scanned about. "There doesn't seem to any signs of a struggle. All of them must have been taken when they were away from the campsite."

"Both sets of prints head in the same direction." said Huckmon.

"Then let's follow em and see what we can find." Gale stated,and began marching alongside the tracks. Her three companions right behind her.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes. When Ryudamon and Huckmon paused,their bodies tensing.

"There are digimon coming. A lot of them." stated Huckmon.

"Quick,hide!" said Ryudamon.

After searching about for a few moments. The four found a perfect hiding place,in some nearby bushes. It didn't take long for them to hear the sound of a dozen marching footsteps. They peeked out from the bushes,to see a squad of Commandramon running in formation.

"These guys,again?" whispered Gale.

"Well Sepikmon did say something about machines." said Trent. "But I didn't think it would be them."

The four waited until the squad had passed,before emerging from their hiding place.

"Let's follow them!" said Trent,the other three nodding in agreement.

* * *

Keeping well out of sight,the four trailed after the squad of rookies. Until they came to a wide open area. All the greenery had been cleared away there. Leaving nothing but clean cut stumps,and heavily trodden earth. The stench of oil,gunpowder and noxious chemicals wafted through the air. From afar,the group watched as the Commandramon followed a paved path through the open space. Their eyes going wide in shock,as they laid eyes upon the rookie's destination.

It was a towering factory complex,of iron and machinery. Several metal silos rose up from the structure,holding fuel and caustic chemicals within their confines. Smokestacks towered over the main complex. Billowing thick clouds of acrid black smoke. The sounds of heavy machinery,echoed softly from within the buildings.

Surrounding the compound,was a of wall reinforced concrete. With four main gates on the north,east,west and south sides of the wall. Standing atop the wall,were several Commandramon sentries. They patrolled the perimeter,scanning about for enemies. Guarding the main gate were a pair of giant black digimon.

They appeared like bipedal dragons,with long arms and four red eyes. Each of their four fingered hands ended in razor sharp crimson talons. A spear like spike tipped the ends of their tails. Two pairs of tattered bat like wings grew from their backs. While a smaller pair swooped back from their heads.

"Holy shit." Gale whispered,her mouth agape.

"I think we may have bitten off more than we can chew here." said Trent. His eyes still transfixed on the fortress that lay before them.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 22:Dark Machinations, Part Two**

**Author's Notes**

There you have it. This chapter would have been posted a day earlier. But I sort of had an internal debate with myself on whether I wanted this to be a two parter. In the end I decided it felt appropriate as one. I really wanted to focus on Gale and Trent's relationship in these episodes. There dynamic is a little different to the red oni,blue oni one we see in a lot of other series. Their's is definitely more of a red oni,slightly different shade of red oni. A couple of fun facts for this chapter,as well the next. First of all the bit about Trent's goggles being world war two goggles. Is a direct reference to Taichi's goggles from the V-tamer manga. Next,the Commandramon and the other machines from episode 11 were never supposed to return. But a comment from Bestocmaker made me reconsider that. It doesn't change the story too much though,just another interesting layer I hadn't thought of before. On another note I'd like to take this opportunity to give a big thanks to the newest followers and favoriters of this story. LittleDreamer24, Nirvashv7 and Jaredin Snow! Thank you guys so much!

As always,thanks for reading guys!


	22. Episode 22:Dark Machinations, Part Two

**Episode 22:Dark Machinations, Part Two**

Trent,Gale and their partner's sat hidden in the thick undergrowth. Just outside the fringes of the scoured land that lay beyond the fortress. The landscape seemed quiet,not a single sound of wildlife to be heard. The distant noise of heavy machinery the only thing keeping the silence at bay. A dark cloud of smog covered the sky,blocking out the sun's life giving rays.

"So what do we do?" said Huckmon,posing the obvious questions on everyone's minds.

"We could just have you guys digivolve to ultimate,and bust our way in!" said Gale,giving her usual straightforward answer. Though she didn't sound completely confident in her suggestion.

"We'd definitely make it past the gate that way." said Trent. "But then what would we do? We have no idea what's waiting inside that place."

Gale crossed her arms,and gave a huff of resignation. "Yeah,true enough."

"I suggest we take a more subtle approach." said Ryudamon

"There's a shocker." Gale interjected,with a roll of her eyes.

The dragon ignored her jab,and continued. "We should try and find an alternate route inside,and sneak in undetected."

Trent put a hand to his chin thoughtfully,looking out to the factory. His eyes soon caught sight of a giant pipeline. Stretching from the factory,and disappearing into the jungle. An idea then struck him like a bolt from the blue. "That's it! That pipe over there is moving runoff from the factory right?"

"Yeah..." Gale said,brow quirked. Not quite sure where her companion's train of thought was headed.

"Well they have to come out somewhere. If we can find where it ends,we might be able to use it as a way in."

"Nope! Na ah!" Gale exclaimed,shaking her head profusely. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to walk through a fucking sewer!"

"Well technically it's not a sewer." said Ryudamon. "It's a run off pipe used for waste products. Created by the factories daily tasks."

"It's a pipe with gross stuff running through it! Sounds like a sewer to me."

"Come one Gale,it might be our only way in." said Trent. "We could at least have a look."

"Yeah,taking a look couldn't hurt." added Huckmon,Ryudamon nodding in agreement.

"Fine." she relented,with a sigh.

* * *

Staying to the tree line,the group circled around the clearing. Constantly keeping the iron pipeline in sight. They soon made it to the point,where the pipeline met the jungle,and followed it. Eventually coming to it's end,where it dumped its payload into a rushing river. The chemical sludge slowly seeped out,turning the water below an unnatural color.

The four walked down to the river bank,to inspect the pipe. It was quite wide,easily spacious enough for them to walk through. If one made the effort to climb up inside.

"Well,guess you had the right idea Trent." said Huckmon.

"Yep. Looks like thats our way in." Trent commented.

"Were not seriously going in there are we?!" Gale questioned. "I mean just look at it!" She gestured to the small deluge of disgusting muck pouring from the pipe.

"I really don't want to go in there either." Trent replied,looking to the pipe in slight disgust. "But I don't think we have much of a choice."

Gale groaned audibly. "God,why me?"

"We did agree to help,Gale." said Ryudamon.

"I'm starting to regret that decision." she grumbled,as she followed Trent and Huckmon to the pipeline's entrance.

After a bit of effort,the four clambered up into the pipe. Along the sides of the passage,were iron walkways. Thankfully keeping the four from walking through the stinking sludge,that ran through the pipeline. A chemical stench emanated from it,that burned at their nostrils.

"Uggh it smells worse than I thought it would!" said Gale. She pulled a neckerchief from her pack. Tying it around her neck,and using it cover her nose and mouth . The cloth offering at least some protection from the odor.

Trent mirrored her action,and pulled out his flashlight. Shining its light down the darkened tunnel. "It smells like what would happen if you poured a chemistry set into a toilet." Their partners offered similar comments,wrinkling their snouts in revulsion.

"The sooner we get out of here the better." Gale commented,as they began to make their way through the pipeline.

* * *

At the same time the four traveled through the passage. A towering form made his way through the halls of the facility. His body was composed completely of machinery,and armored iron plates. Thier metallic surfaces gleaming black and gunmetal grey. His torso was wide,and angular. Large gatling guns sat atop his broad shoulders. A red cyclopean eye,glowed from his skull like head. Each of his arms ended in a large,three pronged claw,made of chrome digizoid. They closed together,like a flower,to create single point.

His feet clanged heavily on iron floor below him,as he moved. Eventually making his way to a sealed room,which opened at his arrival. Inside there was a large console,with dozens of buttons and levers. A wide flat screen sat above it,displaying a multitude of information.

"Computer,access communications." said the machine digimon,his voice warped and almost metallic sounding. "Connect to sector B4T5 codename 'Dark Tower'."

After a few beeps and clicks,a window opened up on the console's screen. It flickered with static for a few moments. Before coming into focus,displaying the cybernetic face of Datamon.

"Aaah MetalGolemon!" exclaimed Datamon excitedly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am contacting you to make my progress report." MetalGolemon answered flatly.

"Excellent!" the other machine digimon replied,clasping his hands together. "What do you have to report?"

"As you instructed,we have compiled all the data you had sent us. Using it,we were able to create a new,more stable strain,of the virus. With this new virus,we were able to reproduce the evolution process much more consistently. Allowing us to create stable champion and ultimate stage digimon."

"What about stable megas?" Datamon asked hopefully.

'"None unfortunately. But we are still continuing experimentation."

"It is a step in the right direction. Have there been any complications with the new strain?"

MetalGolemon nodded in confirmation. "Yes. The virus has a forty five point six mortality rate in the subjects that are infected. Luckily,we are always capturing new subjects to replace them."

"Those are acceptable losses. Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs after all." Datamon said, laughing at his own words. MetalGolemon continued to watch silently,waiting for him to continue.

Slowly Datamon's laughter petered out. Leading to a moment of awkward silence. Broken by Datamon clearing his throat. "Anyway,Phelesmon will be happy to hear of your progress. Please continue to keep me posted."

MetalGolemon gave a slight bow. "As you command sir. MetalGolemon out." With that the transmission was cut,closing the communications window. Leaving the iron juggernaut staring at the myriad of data,that flickered on the screen before him.

* * *

As the group moved through the pipeline. The sound of heavy machinery grew louder and louder. Eventually becoming a cacophony,of gears,pumps and pistons. Hissing,clanking and clicking in tandem. To create a chaotic mechanical symphony.

The passage eventually ended in a large round chamber. Several cast iron pumps dominated the room. Pipes of all sizes connected to them,pumping innumerable chemicals and other waste inside. To be spewed out their bottoms,and down the pipeline.

On either side of the chamber was a ladder. Leading up through a hole in the grate floor above. Filtering down through the grates,were shafts of light. That bathed the chamber in a soft red glow.

The four hugged the wall as they approached one of the ladders. Trying to keep out of sight from anyone who might be lurking up above.

Ryudamon was first up the ladder. When he reached the top,he stuck to the shadows. Looking about for any signs of trouble. Huckmon was next to go up. Doing a running leap off one of the walls to reach the top,completely forgoing the ladder.

"How does it look up there?" Gale whispered.

"Do you guys see anything?" Trent added.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Huckmon answered,looking down at them from atop the ladder.

With the go ahead from Huckmon,the two teens climbed up.

The four now found themselves in a open room,with a high ceiling. Along the walls,were glowing red lights that lit up the space. More pumps,similar to the ones down below,were lined up all throughout the room. Leading out of the room,were three hallways,each leading in a different direction.

"So which ominous path do we take?" Gale asked,looking back and forth between the red lit halls.

"Not a clue." answered Trent. "Damn. If only we had some idea where they would keep their prisoners."

"We might just have to play luck of the draw." commented Ryudamon.

"I think I know which way!" exclaimed Huckmon,his three companions turning to him curiously. He pointed up at a series of pipes along the wall. A set of digicode labels printed on their sides.

"And how is this supposed to help us?" asked Gale.

. "I forgot you can't read digicode." Huckmon said with a chuckle. "Each of the pipes is marked with the location they're coming from. Laboratory,repair hangar,etc."

Ryudamon nodded in understanding. "Of course! If we find the right pipe and follow it. It should lead us to the captured villagers."

"But which is the right one?" asked Trent.

"Let's see." Huckmon looked over each of them. Soon finding one that might fit the bill. "Aha! That one! Detention Center!"

"Sounds like what we're looking for." said Gale.

"Then let's go." Trent said. With that,the four followed the pipe,heading down the rightmost hall.

The dull noise of machinery echoed all around,as they made their way through the facility. They tread as silently as possible. Keeping their senses peeled for any danger. Jets of steam hissed from some of the pipes along the walls. While the red lamps continued to light their way. The hall twisted and turned,several other passages dispersed along its length.

Suddenly they heard the clanging of marching feet ahead them. The four all stopped in their tracks. Trent looked about frantically for some avenue of escape. Soon finding a nearby narrow passage,separating two walls. He immediately headed toward it,motioning for his companions to do the same.

Huckmon and Ryudamon followed without question. Gale was a bit more reluctant,but did so all the same. With the footfalls growing ever closer,the four clamored to squeeze into the tight space. In the rush,Gale brushed against a jagged piece of metal,that partially jutted from the wall. It cut into her,slicing a long gash across her forearm. She bit her lip,holding back a growl of pain.

Moments later,a group of Commandramon walked down the hall. The four waited with bated breath,as they passed. The cyborg digimon not even sparing the passage a glance. As they made their way down the hall. Their footfalls soon disappearing into the distance.

With the danger passed,the four extricated themselves from the tight crevice. Gale letting out a stream of expletives,as she grabbed onto her injured arm. Ryudamon went to her,trying desperately to calm her. While Trent unshouldered his pack,digging within its confines for his first aid kit.

"Sit down,let me have a look at it." he said,upon retrieving the kit. Gale nodded,and took a seat on the floor,leaning back against a nearby wall. She kept your hand tightly gripped onto her arm, continuing to growl under breath.

"You're gonna have to move your hand." the boy said with a bemused smirk. Gale rolled her eyes at him,and slowly lifted her hand from the wound. A bit of blood clinging to her palm.

"Ooo that looks like it hurts." Huckmon said with a wince.

"I can confirm that it does." Gale replied irritably

Trent grabbed her arm gently,and looked over the cut. "You're lucky. It doesn't look too deep. It'll probably leave a scar though."

"Yeah well,I'm not feeling too lucky."

He chuckled a bit at her comment. As he pulled out a clean cloth,and wiped away the excess blood. He set the now red stained cloth aside,and retrieved bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Alright,brace yourself,this is gonna hurt. A lot." he said,pulling the cap off the bottle. After grabbing another clean cloth,he soaked it in the liquid. "You ready?"

Gale gave a nod of affirmation,her body tensing. Without a moment's hesitation he touched the alcohol soaked cloth to the wound. The girl held back a shout of pain,hammering her free fist into the floor. Trent worked quickly to disinfect the wound. Before beginning to bandage up her arm.

"There. How's that?" he asked,after looking over his work.

Gale gave a few experimental movements of her arm. "Doesn't hurt as bad. Still stings like a motherfucker though." She stood up,unclenching and unclenching her fingers.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ryudamon asked.

"I'm fine geez. I've had worse than this." she answered,waving her hand dismissively. "Heck,one time,I punched someone so hard,I broke three of my fingers!"

"Hate to see what happened to the other guy." said Trent,packing away the medical supplies.

Gale laughed a little at that. Before rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "Hey umm…" she began,Trent looking back to her. "Thanks." she finally managed to blurt out,holding up her bandaged arm.

Trent blinked in surprise at her words,before offering a small smile. "No problem." he said,as closed up the first aid kit. "Alright,let's get moving." he said,once the kit was stowed away in his pack once more.

Gale nodded in agreement. "Yeah,before more of those guys show up."

The group hadn't traveled much further,before finding their destination. They immediately took cover behind a corner. Upon spotting two Commandramon,guarding a pair of iron doors. In place of machine guns,they wielded large taser like weapons. An arc of blue electricity occasionally sparking between their prongs. A sign sat above the door,marked with the words 'Detention Center'.

"If we want to get in there we're gonna have to take those two out." whispered Trent.

"Yeah,hard and fast." Gale agreed,punching her hand. Unintentionally making a sharp pain run through her injured arm. Making her wince slightly.

"Leave that to us." said Huckmon,gesturing to Ryudamon.

"Right. You two just stay here." Ryudamon said. He looked to the other rookie. "I'll take the one on the left. You go for the other one." Huckmon gave a quick nod of affirmation.

The two then took off,making a tight turn around the corner. Rushing toward their intended targets. The two Commandramon reacted on reflex,and fired off their weapons. Huckmon leapt into the air to dodge the bolt of blue electricity. While Ryudamon ducked under the attack.

Still in midair,Huckmon's claws began to glow with power. "Saber Claw!" he roared,pouncing onto one of the Commandramon. His razor sharp talons,slicing into the dinosaur,and bursting him into data.

Ryudamon charged the other Commandramon,and swung at him with his armored tail. Knocking the weapon from his hands. As he spun back about,he opened his mouth. A familiar golden glow emanating from within. "Iai Blade!" The katana blade struck point blank,piercing the other rookie straight through. Before he scattered into data.

With the danger passed,Gale and Trent soon joined their partners at the doors. Trent pulled on one of the doors,but it did not budge. Using both arms this time,he tugged at the door. Again to no avail. He was about have Huckmon blast the door down. When Gale stepped in their way. With the smallest of efforts she pushed the door,swinging it open easily. She held it open,and motioned for her companions to go though. A smug look of satisfaction on her face.

Huckmon and Ryudamon stepped inside,offering her a nod of thanks.

"Shut up." said Trent,as he passed by her,and through the doorway.

Gale held back a laugh. "I didn't say a thing." she replied,closing the door behind her.

* * *

Beyond the double doors,was a long hall,of hard gray steel. Lighting up the space were sets of luminescent bulbs,that were set into the ceiling. There was small leak in ceiling near the doorway. Filling the hall with a slow dripping noise. Lining the walls,were large holding cells,three of their walls made of solid steel. The front of the cells,at first,seemed completely open. But upon closer inspection,a wall of pure energy separated the cells and the hall. The four approached the closest cell,a form hunched over in the corner.

Trent reached his hand out to it,his fingers touching the wall of force. A electric tingling spreading across his fingertips. Suddenly the form in the cell bolted upward,and rushed toward the boy. A beastial roar ripped from its throat. As it crashed into the barrier,causing Trent to jump back in fear. The digimon growled,slamming its fists uselessly against the shield.

The four's eyes went wide,as they saw the digimon up close. An all too familiar circuit like pattern,spider webbed across its chest. While it's eyes glowed an eerie dark purple.

"The virus." Trent half whispered,shaking his head in disbelief. His three companions equally as shocked.

They continued down the hall,and much to their horror,each of the first few cells,contained digimon infected with the virus. All them roaring howling in rage as the four passed.

Trent looked about sadly. "This is horrible. All these digimon…"

"Fuck." Gale exclaimed under her breath.

"They must have been captured,and infected with the virus." said Ryudamon.

" Capturing them is one thing. But this… Why would they do such a thing?" asked Huckmon.

"I have no earthly idea."

When they reached the middle of the hall. The cells were larger,containing small of groups of digimon. All of them,thankfully,uninfected. There were Floramon,a couple of Gekomon and Otamamon. As well as a variety of other digimon.

"Looks like we found the villagers,and then some." said Gale.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Trent. As he stood in front of one of the cells.

A Gekomon looked up at the boy's voice. "Who...who are you?"

"We're here to rescue you." He gestured to the other cells. "All of you!"

Gasps of joy,and cheers erupted from the cells.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Were saved!"

"Praise the spirits!"

Gale raised her hands. "Alright,alright pipe down! You guys aren't free just yet." she stated. Her words mostly quieting the prisoners down.

"Now everyone back away! We're gonna bust these shields down!" exclaimed Huckmon.

"I would not advise that." said one digimon,off to the group's right.

The digimon was humanoid,his skin colored a bluish grey. Red armor protected his arms and shoulders. The top half of his face was covered by a samurai like helm. Decorated,with the face of a golden horned demon. A cape of wild purple fur flowed across his back. One of his feet,was human like,while the other was more monstrous. Ending in three red clawed toes. While he wore a sandal on the more human one. Sheathed at his side,was a large katana. The flat of the wide blade was engraved with digicode.

"_Musyamon Champion level Demon Man type digimon."_ said Gale's d-brace "_A master swordsman,who wanders the world. Looking for worthy opponents to face in battle. His special attack is Shogun Sword." _

"And why is that?" asked Ryudamon.

"Because the shield deflects any attack thrown at it." answered Musyamon. He lifted a part of his armor. Revealing a burn like mark on his arm. "I know. I've tried."

"Yes,shield strong. No can break." said another digimon. He appeared like a tall ape,covered in yellow shaggy fur. With fiery orange stripes on his mane,and arms. Slung across his back was a large bone. Kept in place by a thick red strap.

"_Apemon Champion level Beast type digimon."_ Trent's digivice chimed. "_A digimon who protects the wilds and those who inhabit it. He overwhelms his opponents with his wild strength and agility. His special attack is Mega Bone Stick."_

"Well there must be some way to turn it off." said Trent.

Musyamon nodded,and pointed down the hall. 'There is. At the end of the hall,there is control panel. It seems to maintain the power in the cells."

"Gotcha." said Trent,before heading down the hall,and to the control panel. His other three companions right behind him.

The control panel was set inside a protective metal box on the wall. It opened up on a hinge,to reveal a set of knobs and switches. Each of them labeled with a cell number. From what the four could tell,the knobs were used to change the intensity of the shields. While the switches turned the power on and off. Trent flipped the switches for the cells containing the uninfected digimon. After a few moments,the walls of energy disappeared. Allowing the prisoners to freely step out of their cells.

"Alright,now follow us!" shouted Trent ,as he and the rest of the group ran to the exit. Without a moment's hesitation,the escapees followed.

Save for one.

Musyamon walked over to one of the cells containing the infected. The digimon inside howling and roaring,trying desperately to break out. With a frown,Musyamon placed his hand upon the barrier.

Trent stopped his run,the others doing the same. He and Huckmon then slowly approached Musyamon.

"They were prisoners,like us." he said,as they neared. "Not long after I arrived,the machines took them away. Not all of them came back. And those that did,were turned into these abominations."

"I wish there was something we could do for them." Trent half whispered.

"You can't save everyone." said Gale,coming up from behind,giving him a sympathetic look.

"Gales right." said Huckmon. "Lets save the ones we can."

After a few long moments of silence,Trent gave a resigned nod,and went back to the escapees with his companions. Musyamon lingered for several more seconds,before following.

Just as they were about to get moving again,the double doors,burst open. A squad of five Commandramon stepping through. All of them armed with the taser like weapons from earlier.

"The prisoners are escaping! Sound the alarm!" shouted one Commandramon.

Another one of the rookies rushed to a glass case near the door,and smashed it open. Pulling on the red lever that was inside. A droning siren then began to echo throughout facility.

"Shit!" Gale exclaimed. "Looks like we're gonna have to get out the hard way!"

"Take them down! Recapture the prisoners!" With that order,the Commandramon opened fire with their weapons. Bolts of blue electricity sparking through the air.

Huckmon and Ryudamon were about step into the fray. When Musyamon and Apemon leapt in front of the group. Using their weapons to knock the attacks aside

"You will pay for what you have done!" Musyamon shouted,and dashed toward the rookies with great speed.

"Apemon no more prisoner! No go back in cage!" the other said,mirroring Musyamon's action.

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon called,swinging his katana at three of the Commandramon. As its blade was wreathed in blue flames. The flaming blade sliced clean through the dinosaur digimon. Scattering them into a cloud of data particles.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon howled,as he swung his weapon at the remaining two rookies. With a loud crack,it smacked one into other. The force of the swing sending both Commandramon flying. Smashing into one of the force fields,and bursting them into data.

With a measured breath,Musyamon then sheathed his blade. While Apemon slung his staff onto his back.

"Remind me not to get them angry." Huckmon whispered to Ryudamon.

"We won't have much time before more of them show up." said Trent. "Let's get going!"

"You heard the man! Move those asses people!" commanded Gale.

* * *

The sound of the blaring siren filled the party's ears. Their fleeing footfalls just barely audible over its droning noise. Leading the charge were the four rescuers,as well as Musyamon and Apemon. They were soon stopped however,by a thick heavy door,that now blocked the hall leading to the runoff pipe. It was several feet thick,and completely composed of hard steel.

"Dammit they must have sealed it off!" Trent exclaimed

"Now what do we do?!" said Gale,slamming her hand against the door.

"They most likely closed off all secondary exits." Ryudamon surmised.

"Then our only way forward is through the main entrance." said Musyamon.

Apemon pointed to a nearby passage. "It this way! Apemon remember!" With their new path set they ran,with Apemon now in the lead.

The group followed the passage. Running into a few Commandramon along the way. Who were quickly dealt with by Huckmon and Ryudamon. Musyamon and Apemon finding the rookie's battle skills quite impressive.

They eventually came out into a large room. Three ascending tiers of walkways encircled it. With multiple ladders going through all three. Heavy machinery of all kinds dominated the bottom floor. Hydraulic lifts,loaded with mechanical parts. Robotic arms on tracks,tipped with various tools,from welding torches to rivet guns. As well as large tanks of oil and fuel.

Several machine digimon sat idle on some of the hydraulic lifts. Their systems completely turned off. While metal hoses pumped fuel into their bodies. And the robotic arms worked to repair any external damage they may have suffered.

After the group descended to the bottom floor,the sound of heavy treads and marching feet cut through the air. Followed by the arrival of two Tankmon,along with a pair of other machine digimon.

Their bodies were covered in plates of riveted metal. A single organic eye peeked from a set of panels above their square bodies. Sitting atop their heads,was a globe of clear,blue glass. Bits of wiring were exposed on their arms,and part of their abdomens. In the middle of their bodies was a red shimmering lens. Thier arms were long and segmented,each ending in three claw like fingers.

"Mekanorimon." said Musyamon with a scowl. "I've met them before. Their laser attacks can be quite deadly."

"Yeah well those Tankmon are no slouches either." said Huckmon.

Trent and Gale activated their barriers. Motioning for the majority of the escapees to stand behind them. While Huckmon,Ryudamon,Musyamon and Apemon,stepped forward to face the machines.

"Return to your cells prisoners." droned one Mekanorimon "If you do not comply within ten seconds we are authorized to use lethal force."

"Comply my ass! Ryudamon!" shouted Gale,raising her digivice,Trent doing the same.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

The escapees all gasped in surprise,as the two champions burst from their orbs of light.

"They digivolved!" exclaimed one Floramon,her hands covering her mouth.

"But how!?" said another.

A Gekomon looked to Gale and Trent. His eyes focusing in on their digivices. "They couldn't be…" he whispered.

Musyamon looked back and forth to Ginryumon and BaoHuckmon. "It seems you two are full of surprises." he said smirking.

"You have no idea." replied Ginryumon,with a smirk of his own.

"Your time to comply has expired." interrupted the Mekanorimon. "You will now be terminated with extreme prejudice."

"Machine Gun Arm!" shouted the two Tankmon. Unloading a flurry of bullets at the four champions.

BaoHuckmon,Ginryumon and Apemon,dodged out of gun's path. While Musyamon deflected the bullets with his blade.

Apemon leapt up to the second tier platform to gain better vantage on his opponents.

"Metallic Fur!" he howled. His shaggy mane bristled,before firing hundreds of needle like hairs. The majority clanged off the machine's armor. Only a few piercing into their less armored spots.

BaoHuckmon followed up the attack with his own. "Dragon Gun Fire!" The flaming orb shot forth toward one of the Mekanorimon.

The other champion locked onto the incoming projectile. As the lense on his chest glowed with energy. "Twin Beam!" it called. A red laser beam firing off from the lense. The two attacks collided,exploding in a flash of fire and energy.

Ginryumon took to the air,circling above. His eyes zeroing in on the two Tankmon. "Tekkoujin!" he roared,unleashing three iron spears from his maw. They pierced into the Tankmon's unarmored backs. Making their barrage of gunfire momentarily cease. With the hail of bullets abated, Musyamon was finally able to counter attack.

"Shogun Sword!" he called.

Just as before,his blade was wreathed in blue flame. He swung with all his might,the flame shooting forward. As the fire moved through the air,it took on the form of a ghostly dragon. One of the Tankmon was able to move out of the attacks path. While the fiery dragon crashed into the other,his body completely destroyed by the blaze.

While the ghostly fire still burned,BaoHuckmon clashed with one of the Mekanorimon. Robotic claws,smashing into armored scales. Razor sharp teeth,gnashing away metal. Eventually the dragon won out with his raw power. Knocking the other champion to the ground,and pinning his arms.

The Mekanorimon continued to fight back. Firing off a point blank beam into BaoHuckmon's chest. BaoHuckmon grit his teeth in pain,as the laser blasted into his armor. Leaving a large scorch mark in it's wake. He roared powerfully,his mouth glowing with searing flames.

"Dragon Gun Fire!" he shouted,unleashing a point blank attack of his own. A large fiery explosion followed,BaoHuckmon stepping out of the smoke moments later. A cloud of data dispersing just behind him.

As Apemon dodged a laser blast from the other Mekanorimon,and the remaining Tankmon attempted to shoot down Ginryumon. The machines reinforcements arrived,in the form of a Commandramon platoon.

Three of the dinosaurs moved to shoot their weapons at Ginryumon. Adding their firepower to Tankmon's own. Ginryumon serpentined through the air,dodging the gunfire.

"Gaia Burst!" he called,firing off the blast of golden light at one of the rookies. The attack destroyed him instantly. Giving the other two a moment of pause,before continuing their attack.

Two of the Commandramon,armed with rocket launchers,moved in on Musyamon. After kneeling down to steady themselves. They fired their weapons,a shark like missile rocketing from each. Musyamon stood his ground as the missiles approached. Just as they were about to impact,he swung out with his sword. The keen blade,slicing the rockets in twain. Their four halves shot past him,and upward. Before exploding into the ceiling above.

BaoHuckmon roared in challenge as several Commandramon moved in to attack. The majority of them firing off their machine guns. While one let loose a missile from its tube. The dragon rushed toward them. Bullets clinking off his armor,as he sidestepped the incoming missile. He swiped at the rookies with his claws,tossing several of them aside. While the rest continued to open fire.

Apemon leapt down from the topmost platform. Landing on top of the Mekanorimon with a wild howl. Before smashing his weapon into the machine. The Mekanorimon's armor crunched and dented against the primate's onslaught. As it reached up with it's claws to try and throw him off.

The rest of the Commandramon circled the ensuing combat. Moving in on Trent,Gale and the other escapees.

BaoHuckmon spotted the Commandramon,as they began to surround them. "Trent!" he exclaimed,making a move to rescue his partner.

Before he could get too far,one of the Commandramon's missiles blasted into his side. Its explosion knocking the wind out of him. Ginryumon too,tried to fly in protect to Gale. But a well aimed shot from Tankmon's cannon knocked him from the air.

Gale and Trent went back to back,as the Commandramon moved in. Their barriers coming together as a single bubble of energy. The digimon with them,huddled closer together.

With their targets completely surrounded,the Commandramon opened fire. Their bullets colliding against the barrier. Sending small water like ripples across its surface.

"Shit. We've probably only got a minute or two before this thing breaks." said Gale,taking up a fighting stance. Trent nodded in agreement,drawing his sword.

"We're gonna die!" screamed a Floramon in panic.

"What do we do!?" exclaimed an Otamamon

"Maybe if we surrender now,they'll still let us live." suggested a Gekomon. Some of the digimon began to nod in agreement.

Gale wheeled about on them. "What!? You're gonna give up!? Just like that!?"

"What do you expect us to do?" argued the Gekomon. "Most of us have never fought a day in our lives!"

"What do you think is gonna happen when you surrender,huh!?" the girl shouted,making the digimon back away in terror. "You're gonna get thrown back in those cells,and turned into mindless killing machines! Is that what you want!?"

Trent put a hand on her shoulder,pulling her back. "I know that you're all scared." he said softly,turning to the gathered digimon. "Heck,I should be way more scared than you." "I'm just a human. I don't have crazy powers like you digimon do. I don't even know how to used my sword properly." The digimon looked to each other. Murmuring and whispering as he continued. "Now you can make your own choice. But I for one,am not gonna go down without a fight."

"Damn. Did'nt know you had a knack for inspirational speeches." said Gale with a smile,as she retook her fighting stance.

"It was more of a pep talk,than a speech." he replied,readying his sword.

The digimon stared at the humans,as they took up their battle positions. A twinkle of admiration and awe in their eyes. They all looked to each other,and shared a nod of resolution.

Moments later,the gunfire stopped,a single Commandramon stepping forward. From his vest,he pulled off a small round explosive.

"DCD Bomb!" he shouted,pulling the grenade's pin and tossing it toward the barrier. The Commandramon retreated a few dozen feet as it landed. Several seconds ticked by,before the bomb detonated,the explosion shattering the barrier like glass.

As the last remnants of the shield disappeared,Gale and Trent sprang into action.

Sword in both hands,Trent rushed toward the nearest Commandramon. He swung the blade in wild arcs,its edge cutting through their armor. Three of them went down,groaning in pain at their wounds.

Despite her injured arm,Gale was able to disarm several them with a few deft movements. Before unleashing a flurry of kicks,and knee strikes. That sent them reeling,and falling to the floor.

Before the Commandramon could make a counter attack against the two humans. The digimon escapees made their move.

"Pollen Shower!" called the Floramon. A spray of golden dust shooting from their hands. As the pollen rained down,several Commandramon smiled dopily,and dropped their weapons.

"Lullaby Bubble!" the Otamamon said in unison,before beginning to sing. Their gentle voices drifted through the air,lulling many a Commandramon to slumber.

The Gekomon came up beside Trent,both of them taking in a deep breath. "Symphony Crusher!" they shouted,a blast of sound coming from their mouths. The concussive blast knocked the remaining Commandramon away,stunning them.

The rest of the enemy digimon were soon dealt with by BaoHuckmon,and the other champions. After the two dragons made sure their partners were safe. The group continued onward to the main entrance.

* * *

They only traveled through a few more rooms,before they came into a large high ceilinged space. Encountering only a small bit of resistance on the way. The giant double doors of the main entryway were now tantalizingly close. When the group neared the main entrance however,they came to a dead stop. For blocking their path,was the hulking form of MetalGolemon. His single red eye gleaming menacingly.

"What the hell is that?" said Trent.

As if in reply,his d-brace sprang to life. "_MetalGolemon Ultimate level Machine type digimon. A digimon created to be a living weapon of mass destruction. He is a ruthless killing machine. That will stop at nothing,to complete his objective. His special attack is Fusion Cannon."_

"He's ultimate level!" Gale exclaimed. "Looks like your gonna have to digivolve again guys!" She raised her digivice in readiness,Trent following her example.

"I will not allow that." MetalGolemon droned,raising one of his arms. "Grapple Claw!" Like a harpoon,his claw shot forward. Still attached to his arm by a thick steel cable. As it rocketed through the air,the claw sprung open. Grabbing onto Apemon,before reeling him back in.

The beast digimon howled,and struggled in the machine's grasp. "Surrender now,or I will crush him into dust." MetalGolemon demanded. He emphasised his point,by putting a bit more pressure on the champion. Apemon cried out in pain,as the iron grip tightened.

"That underhanded son of a bitch!" Gale spat,clenching her fists tightly.

"Damnit." Trent cursed under his breath.

"Will you comply?" said the machine,tightening his grip ever so slightly.

Trent let out a growl of frustration. It seemed like an impossible choice to him. They couldn't sacrifice Apemon. His life was just as important any one of them. But surrendering wasn't an option either. It was like Gale had said,they would become prisoners. As well as subjects to whatever horrifying experiments the machines could imagine.

Gale too was just as torn. Her immediate response was to have Ginryumon digivolve,and take MetalGolemon down quickly. But would he be able to do it fast enough? Risking her own life was one thing,but risking someone else's… That was something she couldn't even consider. Could she?

BaoHuckmon and Ginryumon took a look back at their partners. They were completely sympathetic to their internal turmoil. But they knew a decision had to be made,and soon.

While the humans had their internal debate,Musyamon slowly put a hand to his sword. With incredible speed,he dashed toward MetalGolemon. The others called out to him,but he ignored their pleas. MetalGolemon's eye locked on to the approaching champion. His shoulder mounted machine guns moving to aim at him.

"Genocide Vulcan!" he called,the weapons spinning up for a few moments. Before unleashing a barrage gunfire.

The samurai ran from side to side,dodging the hail of bullets. "Ninja Blade!" he roared,leaping into the air,as his sword ignited. He swung with all his strength,as he came down on MetalGolemon.

Using his free arm,the ultimate easily blocked the swing. Musyamon's blade only knicking his armor. As soon as Musyamon's feet touched the ground,MetalGolemon brought his arm down. Smashing the champion into the floor with incredible force.

Though the samurai's attack had been ineffective. It distracted MetalGolemon long enough,for Apemon to break from his grip. Now free,he leapt down,before shoulder tackling the ultimate. His strike just strong enough to knock him off balance. The iron juggernaut toppled over,smashing into a series of pipes and machinery along the wall. The pipes burst open,hissing loudly as they released their contents into the air.

With Apemon's aid,Musyamon was helped back to his feet. The group rushing over to rejoin them.

Ginryumon quickly sniffed at the air,a distinct smell of sulfur filling his nostrils. His eyes went wide. "That gas! It's Methane!" he exclaimed.

"That means this place could blow any second!" said Trent.

"We have to get out of here fast!" Gale added.

The two tamers climbed up onto their partner's backs,before the dragons took off like a shot toward the exit. The rest of the group quickly doing the same.

Like a battering ram,BaoHuckmon slammed into the factory entrance. His armored head smashing through the iron doors. Allowing he and the others to pour out into a open concrete expanse. The afternoon sun above almost blinded them. When their eyes adjusted to the light,they could see the final barrier to their freedom. The northern gate of the perimeter wall,just fifty yards away.

As they made their way over to it,they heard a clanging noise from behind. Trent glanced over his shoulder to see MetalGolemon,lumbering toward the factory door.

"Turn around BaoHuckmon!" The dragon did as he was bade. Spinning about and coming to a complete stop.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Gale yelled.

Trent didn't turn around,as he answered. "Just keep going!" Without waiting for a reply,he pointed forward and shouted. "Light him up!"

"Dragon Gun Fire!" BaoHuckmon called,unleashing the fiery projectile at the slowly approaching machine. As it flew through the air,BaoHuckmon turned back about,and ran for all he was worth.

MetalGolemon barely had to time to react,as the ball of fire crashed into him. The gas in the room ignited instantly,creating a spectacular,fiery explosion. The flames traveled up through the gas pipes,setting off a chain reaction. That caused explosions all throughout the facility. Fuel and oil, as well as flammable chemicals were ignited by the explosions. Supports fell,walls were burst apart,machines sparked and exploded. It was chaos.

With the mass destruction going on behind them,the group continued to make their way to the exit. Trent and BaoHuckmon quickly catching up to them.

From atop the perimeter wall,the Commandramon sentries opened fire on the group below. Apemon stopped his run to take aim at them. Firing off his needle like fur at the rookies,and incapacitating them.

"Gaia Burst!" Ginryumon called,as they reached gate. The golden light blasting the doors apart.

As they finally breached the wall,the black digimon guarding the gate spotted them,and moved in for the attack. Swinging out at them with their razor sharp claws.

Using his sword,Musyamon deflected one of the claw strikes. While Apemon did the same with the other.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon roared,unleashing the fiery dragon from his blade.

"Dragon Gun Fire!" BaoHuckmon called. The two fire attacks combining into one,and annihilating the black digimon. While it scattered into data,Apemon and Ginryumon dealt with the other demon dragon.

The beast digimon leapt into the air,hefting his weapon. "Mega Bone Stick!" With a mighty swing he smashed the bone into its skull. Sending it falling onto the ground.

"Tekkoujin!" The iron spears flew from Ginryumon's maw. Flying up into the air,before raining down on the fallen black dragon. They pierced through its body,bursting him into particles.

Now with a clear shot to freedom,the group ran and ran. Their hearts racing,and pulses pounding as they thundered across the open terrain. Not stopping until they reached the edge of the treeline. Most of them breathing heavily through burning lungs.

They looked back from where they had come. Seeing the factory slowly begin to collapse. The fires and explosions completely consuming the remains. Sending up a cloud of thick black smoke. that darkened the sky,and filled the air with an acrid chemical odor.

As he and the others watched the factory burn,BaoHuckmon narrowed his eyes. Catching just the slightest hint of movement within some of the rubble. The mound of steel and iron shook,before a large claw burst through it. Followed,by MetalGolemon's bulky form rising upward from within.

There were gasps of shock and dismay,as the machine began to step through the flames. Only minor scratches and marks covering his armor. His red eye still gleaming like a burning coal.

"What is this guy?! The freaking terminator?!" Gale exclaimed.

"Everyone stand back! We'll handle this!" Trent shouted. He turned to his partner. "You ready buddy?" BaoHuckmon gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"How bout you Ginryumon?" Gale asked.

"Always." he answered.

"_Synchronization at 75% digivolution initiated."_

Connections strengthened,and energy pulsed. The pair's digivices glowing with their respective prime sigils. The escapees gasped as one,as BaoHuckmon was enveloped in red light, and Ginryumon a shimmering gold.

"BaoHuckmon digivolve to...SaviorHuckmon!"

"Ginryumon digivolve to...Hisyaryumon!"

"Wow he got big." commented Trent,looking up at Hisyaryumon.

Gale gazed up and down at SaviorHuckmon. "And he got sharper."

Using his lightning speed,SaviorHuckmon moved in to attack MetalGolemon. Crimson blades,and metal claws clashed as they met. Each trading a flurry of powerful blows with their weapons. Sparks flew,the sound of ringing metal filling the air.

This went on for several moments,before the knight parried one of MetalGolemon's strikes. With his opening made,he pulled back one of his legs. His blade tipped foot,glowing with energy.

"Rage Streit!" he called,unleashing a powerful roundhouse.

With surprising speed,MetalGolemon brought his arm up to block. SaviorHuckmon's blade still slicing a long gash in his thick armor. Using his other claw he punched SaviorHuckmon full force. Knocking him away several feet.

That was when Hisyaryumon made his move. "Wheel Of The Sun!" His twin crystals glowed with power,before firing eight beams of light at MetalGolemon.

The machine crossed his arms over his body,as the attack struck. The searing rays blowing him back him back. Leaving behind still smoking scorch marks in his armor. Hisyaryumon charged forward,firing off another series of beams. MetalGolemon dodging out of the attacks path.

SaviorHuckmon finally shook off the machines punch,and moved in to retaliate. "Meteor Flame!" he shouted,firing off a barrage of flaming meteors from his mouth.

"Genocide Vulcan!" MetalGolemon's gatling guns pivoted into position. Before firing at the incoming meteors. A majority of them were blasted apart,the remainder exploding into his chest. A cloud of smoke and fire enveloping him.

"Grapple Claw!" Both of the ultimates claws,burst through the smoke. Each one targeted at one of the dragon digimon.

SaviorHuckmon was able to sidestep the attack with his superior speed. While the other claw latched onto Hisyaryumon. With some effort,MetalGolemon pulled the dragon out of the sky. His body kicking up a humongous cloud of dust as it crashed into the earth. Hisyaryumon recovered quickly however,parting the cloud of dust with a mighty roar.

MetalGolemon's eye moved from side to side,as he watched the two ultimates slowly move in on him. His vision then zeroed in on Gale,Trent and others,watching off in the distance. He slammed both his feet into the earth,a set of clamps anchoring him to the ground. His chest opened up,revealing green glowing core. Three large metal prongs jutting around its edges.

"Fusion Cannon!" Green,sparking,energy gathered in between the prongs. Before firing out,as a giant beam of atomic energy toward the unsuspecting watchers.

Reacting quickly,Hisyaryumon flew in front of the attack. "Yata no Kagami!" he called,summoning forth a mirror of golden light. The beam collided with the shield,its energy completely absorbed,and dissipated into the air.

Hisyaryumon's eyes narrowed angrily. "Your final gambit has failed. You've reached the end of your rope!" he growled.

SaviorHuckmon smiled at the other dragon,giving him a nod of thanks. He then turned his attentions to MetalGolemon. "Now you will be punished for your crimes!" he shouted,pointing one of his blades accusingly.

"Trident Saber!" he called,rushing forward. His trinity of blades gleaming with razor sharpness.

In a desperate attempt to defend himself,MetalGolemon raised both his arms. Only to have them both sliced clean off, as SaviorHuckmon dashed past.

"Seiryujin!" Hisyaryumon roared. His entire body was then bathed in golden radiance,slowly morphing its shape.

When the light faded,Hisyaryumon's body had transformed,into a gigantic katana. Its edge was shimmering gold,the flat of the blade colored a jet black. An orange,and a green gemstone was set into the back of the sword as well. The handle was wrapped in red dragon scales,and its guard was in the shape of two entwined dragons. The titanic blade swung downward,slicing

MetalGolemon in twain. His two halves dissolving into data particles. Before scattering into the sky above.

Moments later,SaviorHuckmon and Hisyaryumon,were enveloped in light. Devolving into their in training forms. Their partners rushed out to meet them.

"Great as always." said Trent,lifting Koromon into his arms. The pink ball gave a toothy grin in return.

"Thanks for saving us from being vaporized." said Gale.

Kyokyomon floated up to face her. "Two thank yous in one day? You're getting soft." She crossed her arms,rolling her eyes at him.

The four quickly rejoined the others. Cheers,erupting from the all escapees as they approached.

"Alright everyone,let's get outta here!" Trent shouted,heading off into the jungle with his three friends.

A few of the escapees chanced a glance back at the still burning remains of the factory. Before following right behind them. Eager to leave the terrifying prison behind,and return to their homes.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 23:Prophecies And Beginnings **

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry guys! I would have finished this sooner,but I got caught up in working on some other projects. One of them being another OC digimon fic. It's still in the early planning stages,so you won't be seeing it for some time to come. Anywho,we have some other stuff to talk about. Like a new original digimon,MetalGolemon. His name is kind of self exclamatory,and his design his highly inspired by western mechs. Particularly the Atlas from Mechwarrior,and dreadnoughts from Warhammer 40k. In other news, this fic has over 3000 views now! Huzzah! And,we have some new followers since last time. Exabyte,Gallantmon7196, and RATNMR7. Thanks bunches for following!

That's it for now. As always,thanks for reading!


	23. Episode 23: Prophecies And Beginnings

**Episode 23:Prophecies And Beginnings**

Misaki and DemiMeramon followed behind Wisemon. They had just finished taking Sorcermon,Flawizarmon and Witchmon to the institutes infirmary. Leaving the three in the capable hands of the best healers in Witchelny. While they were getting them settled in. Wisemon had sent out messengers to the town. Letting the townsfolk know the news of SkullSatamon's defeat.

Tamer,and partner were now being lead through the halls of the destination only known to Wisemon himself. They traveled through several doors,many of them in out of the way places. Before arriving in a large observatory.

The ceiling of above was a dome,made of hexagon shaped panes of glass. Orangish red light,from the late afternoon sun,filtered through it. Lining much of the circular room,were bookshelves,gilded with gold,and brass. Ancient tomes,and scrolls,filling them to capacity. In between each of the shelves were sconces,holding glowing orange crystals. Similar to the ones Misaki and DemiMeramon had seen in Jijimon's home.

In the room's center,was a low table,made of shimmering bronze metal. A holographic screen rose up just above the tabletop. Displaying a map of the stars,moons and planets in the digital world's sky. The hologram was being projected from four blue crystals. Evenly spaced around the circular table.

"Welcome to my study." Wisemon said,gesturing all around him.

"Amazing." Misaki said breathlessly,looking over the room in wonder. Finding particular interest in the star map.

"It's been many years since I've been in here." DemiMeramon commented. "It hasn't changed much."

"I've never been one for redecorating." replied Wisemon. He took a seat at a long desk at the end of the room. Its surface covered in scrolls,books,and papers.

At the corner of the desk,was a model of a solar system. Each of the planets,stars and moons,were attached to long armatures. They spun slowly,in a delicate ballet of cosmic proportions. Their movements,powered by a clockwork mechanism of gears and cogs. Built into the model's base.

Wisemon waved his hand,two small balls of light appearing before him. They stretched and contorted,solidifying into a pair of chairs. He motioned for his guests to have a seat,which they gladly took. He leaned forward in his own seat,taking a moment to look over the two of them.

Misaki fidgeted nervously in her chair,as Wisemon scrutinized her. Feeling as if she was in school,and had been called to the principal's office. Not that she had ever been called there for bad behavior of course. But it had always made her extremely nervous,and self conscious. Like the principal could peer into her very thoughts. It was nonsense of course. But in this particular case,she wouldn't doubt the digimon had such an ability.

After few moments of silence,Wisemon leaned back. "There is much that I must tell you. But I'm struggling as to find a place to begin."

"You said it has to do with the stone." said DemiMeramon. "We can start there."

Wisemon nodded in agreement. "Yes,the stone is a key part of what I am about to tell. As I said during the opening ceremonies,the stone has incredible power. But that is only half true. The stone by itself holds no real power. But the symbol that rests inside of if does. It is one of the prime sigils."

"The prime sigils?!" DemiMeramon exclaimed.

"What are prime sigils?" Misaki asked,feeling completely out of the loop.

Wisemon gestured to the table in the center of the room. He waved his hand,moving Misaki and DemiMeramon's chairs to face it. "Allow me to explain." he said.

With another wave,the star chart disappeared. Replaced by the image of six symbols, each shimmering with a different colored light. Red,orange,yellow,blue,pink and purple. Misaki recognized one of them as the one now resting inside of her digivice.

"According to legend,the prime sigils were created at the beginning of the digital worlds formation. They contained within them,lines of code. That would form the basis of all data within the digital world. And from them,digimon created the first form of digicode writing. Normally,the prime sigils stay dormant,their power sleeping. But…"

Wisemon moved both of this hands,banishing the six symbols. Calling forth an image of the digital world. A wave of darkness then began to spread across the globe. A dark shadowed figure,reaching its clawed hands out to grasp the world itself.

"When the digital world is in great peril. Six humans will be chosen,and pulled into the digital world. Where they will form bonds with partner digimon." Twelve lights shone through the darkness. Taking on the vague shape of human and digimon. "These humans,are known as the digidestined. The digidestined and their partners must then take up a journey to find the prime sigils. Then their power will awaken,and if they are proven worthy. The prime sigils will bond with both,digidestined and partner,granting them incredible power. With this power,the digidestined will vanquish whatever threatens the digital world. Whether it be ancient evil,or new threat. They will answer the call."

The twelve lights shone brighter than before,prime sigils glowing within them. Their light spread outward. Banishing the darkness,and destroying the dark figure. Moments later,the image disappeared entirely,dispersed by a gesture from Wisemon.

He turned Misaki,and DemiMeramon's chairs to face him once more. His gaze falling on Misaki. "You,Misaki,have been chosen. You are digidestined."

To say Misaki was shocked,would have been the understatement of the century. She could barely even process the true scope of what she had just been told. Suddenly feeling the weight of the world fall on her shoulders. Without warning,her breath quickened,panic gripping her heart. Then suddenly,she fainted,falling from her seat.

DemiMeramon moved to catch her,but Wisemon beat him to the punch. Catching the girl gently,on a cushion of telekinetic energy. With a snap of his fingers,he summoned a simple cot and moved her toward it. Placing her atop it,with the greatest of care.

"Well...that wasn't the reaction I was expecting." he said,a bit bewildered.

"I'm surprised she took it **that**,well." DemiMeramon commented.

"And what of you my student?"

DemiMeramon looked downward,his brow knit in contemplation. "Honestly,it's more than overwhelming. I can't even begin to fathom the implications of this. To think...I'm the partner of a digidestined."

Wisemon smiled beneath the darkness of his hood. "You did always say you were destined for great things."

DemiMeramon looked back up,meeting Wisemon's gaze. "It's one thing to say that. Its another for it to actually be true."

His master nodded sagely. "Wise words,my student."

DemiMeramon smiled a little at the comment,before asking. "If we have one of the prime sigils,then where are the other five?"

Wisemon sighed. "I cannot say. They were once held in sacred sites. Protected by chosen guardians. But,whether through some disaster,or the ravages of time. The sacred sites were lost,their guardians missing. I am the only guardian left. I only pray that the other sigils have not fallen into the hands of the enemy."

"Speaking of enemies. When SkullSatamon attacked,you said the name Phelesmon. Who is that?"

"He is a powerful demon digimon,who has taken control of the eastern half of the Proxy continent. There are even rumors that he's made allies with the Metal Empire. I and many of my colleagues have encountered his minions as of late."

"Could he be the evil that we are supposed to defeat?"

"I do not believe so. More than likely he is the servant of an even greater darkness."

Wisemon,and DemiMeramon continued to converse. DemiMeramon telling an abridged version of their travels. His master was particularly disturbed,by the mention of the virus infected digimon. As well as,the false digivice Derek wielded.

During his telling,DemiMeramon posed that,Trent,Gale,Chloe,and Kiko were digidestined as well. Wisemon agreed,finding it to be more than likely. If this theory proved true however. It still left the identity of the sixth digidestined unknown. Wisemon suggested that it may be Derek. His student was quick to shoot down the theory however. Saying that,after seeing Derek's actions. He proved himself to be more than unworthy of being chosen. The ultimate agreed,but a small part of him,could not help but feel that was answer. Though it pained him think,one of the chosen could be swayed by evil.

Even more theories were postulated by both. Going on well into the night. The location of the sigils,Phelesmon's true intent,his master's identity. All them were discussed. But by the end,the two seemed to end up with more questions than answers.

* * *

Misaki awoke to the sound of a whistling kettle,and a fragrant sweet smell. She looked over to her side. To see DemiMeramon curled next to her,deep in slumber. With a yawn she rose up,and looked about. To see Wisemon standing not far away,dumping tea leaves and other dried ingredients into a brass teapot.

"Ahh,good morning,Misaki!" The wizard said cheerily.

"Good morning." she replied,stifling another yawn.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. After your fainting spell last night,DemiMeramon and I were a tad concerned."

The girl looked at him quizzically. "My...fainting...spell?" Suddenly the events of last night rushed to Misaki's mind. She felt utterly embarrassed,her cheeks flushing pink. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry the two of you." she mumbled,finding a sudden interest in the floor paneling.

Wisemon chuckled,as he poured the hot water from the kettle into the teapot. The smells from earlier,becoming all the stronger. "Think nothing of it. Would you like a cup?" he asked.

"Y...yes please."

He nodded,and summoned forth two chairs,and a small table. Placing the now warm tea pot,onto it. And offering Misaki one of the seats. She took it without question,the digimon sitting in the chair opposite. After waiting a few minutes to let the tea steep. Wisemon produced two tea cups from a nearby cupboard. With an elegant slowness,he poured Misaki's cup first,then his own.

"Thank you." she said,accepting the cup. After taking a whiff of the fragrant drink,she took a sip. Her eyes suddenly shot open,as the flavor touched her tongue. "Its delicious!" She took another sip. "This is the some of the best tea I've ever had."

"You flatter me. It's my own special blend." Wisemon said,a bit of mirth in his voice. He took a sip for himself,humming in satisfaction. "Aaahhh. I love a good cup of tea in the morning."

"I do to. I have one almost every day at home."

"Would you like something to eat as well?"

Misaki held up her hands,and shook them. "Oh no. I don't want to impose anymore than I already am!" Her stomach suddenly let out a growl. Causing her blush to blossom forth once more.

Wisemon couldn't help but laugh. "It seems your stomach disagrees with you." He snapped his fingers,summoning a small platter. Laden with toast,biscuits,scones,and fresh fruit. As well as cheese,butter and jam. He took a piece of toast for himself,and spread the soft cheese onto it.

After a moment's hesitation,Misaki offered another thank you. Before taking the same,as well as some of the fruit. As she bit into her toast,her mind wandered back to the events of last night. The pressure,and the panic starting to seep back into her thoughts.

She was a chosen hero? Her,of all people? Their must have been some kind of mistake. Surely there was someone else more qualified.

Wisemon watched the girl,brow knit in contemplation,as she lazily bit into her meal. "A penny for your thoughts? I'd offer more,but I'm a bit short on change." he said jokingly.

Misaki was shaken from her reverie,and looked up to his gaze. After taking a moment to register his comment,she replied. "I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"I won't force you. But you can't let those thoughts stew forever. Otherwise they'll be overcooked."

She chuckled lightly at that. After taking a moment to reign in her laughter,she nodded. "It's just so...overwhelming." she said with sigh. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Yes,it is a lot to take in. I'm sorry I had to be the one to thrust this upon you." Wisemon took another sip of his tea. "As for what you should do now. I believe you should continue trying to find your friends. As they are most likely are the other digidestined." He chuckled. "Unless of course there is another group of humans walking around the digital world."

"I hadn't considered that. It does make sense." She crossed her arms,her brow reknitting in thought. "It would explain why all of us arrived in the digital world around the same time. But if that's the case..." Her eyes widened. "Then that means Derek might be the sixth digidestined!"

"I came to the same conclusion. Though I hope that is not the case."

Misaki gave a nod of agreement,taking a bite of fruit. Her eyes were then drawn down to her digivice. The image of the prime sigil glowing within,still fresh in her mind. "What else can you tell me about the prime sigils?" she asked.

Wisemon refilled his cup as he answered. "Not much I'm afraid. Most of the knowledge about the digidestined,and the prime sigils was kept in the tomes of prophecy. They were first written long ago,and have been added onto by a select few. Though only they,and the one chosen by the Oracle's Eye could read them."

"Oracle's Eye?"

"It is the name of one of the prime sigils. The one that has chosen you."

Misaki brushed her fingers across her d-brace,before looking back to Wisemon. "Where are the tomes now?"

"Hidden,and protected by their current guardian. Baromon."

"Baromon?!" Misaki exclaimed,almost jumping up from her chair.

Wisemon cocked his head curiously. "You know him?"

She nodded. "We met him in File City,not long after we arrived in the digital world." She grabbed her bag,retrieving the three tomes from within. "He gave us these." she said,placing them onto the table. "I've only been able to make sense of one of them.

Wisemon set down his tea,and looked the tomes over with a critical eye. The first of the three was 'The Traveler's Guide To The Digital World'. An old,and rare book. Being a collector of such things,Wisemon owned a copy himself. The other two however,were one of a kind.

"These two are...the tomes of prophecy."

"But...that doesn't make any sense! Why would he give us something so precious?"

Wisemon chuckled at little. "Baromon has always had a gift for perceiving future events. He must have seen that you two were worthy of them."

"But,we just came upon him by chance. The odds of that are…" she let the thought hang in the air.

"The universe often works in mysterious ways,Misaki. It seems fate is working in your favor."

She smiled a little. "Well I'm glad it's on our side."

The two continued to eat their breakfast,small talk interspersed throughout. It didn't take long for DemiMeramon to wake,and join them. He had trouble enjoying his meal however. As he was subject to more embarrassing stories from Wisemon. As well as his masters questionable sense of humor.

After finishing their meal,the two decided it was time to set out.

"Before you go,I have something for you." Wisemon reached into a nearby drawer,pulling out a brass colored cube. Three buttons were embedded in one of it's sides. And a blue gem,was set into it's top. He handed it off to Misaki,who looked it over curiously.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a communication device. So that we can keep in touch." The two gave a nod of affirmation,as Misaki tucked the device away.

Upon saying their goodbyes,and getting resupplied. Misaki and DemiMeramon were on the road once more,off to reunite with their companions.

* * *

It was early morning,as Chloe and her partner made their way through a fall colored forest. After their encounter with Arukenimon,they had descended from the rocky outcropping. And camped for the night in the forest below. The two had gotten an early start,making good time through the forest.

Fanbeemon's in training form,Puroromon,fluttered by the girl's side. Her body was soft,yellow and smooth. Almost teddy bear like,as Chloe described. Her mouth was now just a jagged line. Sitting below her solid green eyes. A pair of short,blue antenna sat atop her head. And she was held aloft by three pairs of wings.

Chloe took a moment to pause. Looking upward at the rainbow of red,orange,brown and yellow leaves. The morning sun shining through them.

"Man,this place is beautiful." she commented. "Wish I had a camera."

"Yeah,it is really something." agreed Puroromon. As she flew over a patch of the oddly patterned mushrooms,that dotted much of the forest floor. "Wish there were more flowers though."

The two continued on for a few more hours. Before Chloe spotted smoke,rising off in the distance. Her curiosity piqued,she climbed up the nearest tree. Reaching the top with practiced ease,and looking over the sea of autumn colors.

"Is it a forest fire?" asked Puroromon,flying up beside her.

Chloe shook her head in response. "Don't think so. Most forest fires are caused by lightning striking dry brush,or trees. We have plenty of the former,but none of the latter."

"A campfire then?"

"Probably. I wonder if…" Chloe looked down at her d-brace,turning on the locator. The holo screen sprang up,displaying two red dots. Sitting not far away from their position.

The two let out gasps of surprise,and traded glances. Before Chloe rushed back down the tree,Puroromon waiting for her at the bottom. They were then off at a breakneck pace,toward the pillar of smoke in the distance.

* * *

Misaki and DemiMeramon were back in the autumn colored forest. Witchelny,now several hours behind them. They just finished a late lunch of sandwiches. Made with sausage,roasted over the fire,rustic bread,and salted cheese.

After setting her plate aside,Misaki reached into her bag. Pulling out the two tomes of prophecy,and cracking one open.

DemiMeramon quirked his brow curiously. "I thought you still couldn't read those?"

. "Wisemon said that the one chosen by the Oracle's Eye could read them." she answered,looking from the book. "So now that I have it. Maybe I'll finally be able to make sense of them."

She turned her attentions back to the tome,scrutinizing the text diligently. She focused on the first few lines,hoping that the symbols would become clear. But it was the same as always. She couldn't make head nor tails of it.

Perhaps she needed to focus the sigils power somehow? With a deep breath,she closed her eyes. Using all of her concentration,to focus on her digivice,and the power within. For several long moments she did this,a bit of sweat forming on her brow. Before her eyes shot open,and she let out a breath,she didn't realize she had been holding.

"No good huh?" DemiMeramon said,giving her a sympathetic look.

She nodded. Letting out a sigh,as she crossed her arms. "I don't get it. What could I be doing wrong?"

DemiMeramon was about to answer. When he and Misaki,heard the sound of approaching footfalls,and the rustling of underbrush and leaves. Misaki stood up with a start,her digivice at the ready. As DemiMeramon moved in front of her.

Moments later,Chloe and Puroromon burst through the underbrush. A moment of stunned silence followed,as the four looked to each other.

Misaki was the first to be broken from the spell. "Chloe!" she exclaimed,running to the girl,arms open wide.

"Misaki!" Chloe replied,running to meet her. The two girls wrapping each other in a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Misaki sniffled,holding back tears.

Chloe rubbed her back comfortingly. "I could say the same. I'm happy you're alright." The two held their embrace,for many long moments.

"Ahem."

They turned,to see their partners giving them both mischievous smiles. Chloe and Misaki's faces went beet red,and the two separated hastily. Trying desperately to avoid eye contact with each other.

Puroromon chuckled at the pair,and turned to DemiMeramon.. "So...can I have a hug too?" she asked. The fiery digimon rolled his eyes. Before offering her a quick embrace.

After Misaki,and Chloe recovered from their embarrassment. The four sat down,Misaki and DemiMeramon offering the other two some of their provisions. They ate them gladly,telling the beginnings of their tale through mouthfuls. Their impromptu meal was finished,when they reached the part of the story Chloe dreaded to tell.

The painful memories of her mother.

She steeled herself,and didn't spare a single detail. Puroromon giving a reassuring smile throughout. Though it was her second time telling it,it was not any easier. When she had finished,her heart felt just a tad lighter. Misaki,and DemiMeramon were quick to offer their friend comfort,Puroromon doing the same. It took everything Chloe had not to break down into tears. But she held on just barely,more than grateful for her friend's gestures.

It took some time for Chloe to regain her composure. But once she did,she continued where she had left off. When she spoke of the strange star shaped stone,with the flower like symbol. Misaki and DemiMeramon traded glances,but held their tongues.

Soon,it was Misaki,and DemiMeramon's turn to go. Since Chloe had done the same,Misaki didn't spare the more personal details from her story. The other girl offering a grateful smile as she did so. When it came time to tell of the events within Wisemon's study. Misaki let DemiMeramon take the lead,as she had difficulty finding the words to do so.

After the last word crossed DemiMeramon's lips,Chloe and Puroromon sat in stunned silence.

Chloe looked down at her digivice,then to Misaki. "So that means that we're…" Misaki nodded. Choe fell back against a nearby tree. "That's...I don't..." she couldn't find the words.

Misaki sighed heavily. "Yeah. I kind of had a similar reaction. Though,you are taking it better than me. I fainted when Wisemon told me." she said,chuckling a little. The others laughed along with her,diffusing some of the tension.

Feeling emotionally drained,the four decided it best to continue their journey tomorrow. The rest of the day and the night that followed,were cozy and quiet. After dinner,Chloe,Puroromon,and DemiMeramon,all gathered around Misaki. As she began reading another one of her favorite books to the three. Just as she had promised Chloe,it was a much more light hearted tale. Which, after the day's earlier emotional turmoil,was a welcome reprieve.

* * *

The four got an early start the next morning. Taking a quick breakfast,before setting out,and following the locator's new heading.

Thick clouds,rolled constantly across the sky throughout the morning,and early afternoon. A stiff wind keeping them moving at a consistent pace. The leaves that covered the forest floor,were constantly pushed along by the gust as well. Swirling,and twisting over each other,like waves across the sea. The group talked easily as they walked,about various topics. Making their travel time go by all the quicker.

It was mid afternoon,when the travelers reached the edge of the forest. The fall colored trees reveal a vast expanse,of rolling green hills,and meadows The wind had died down to a gentle breeze. It's invisible finger tips,occasionally brushing against the blades of grass. Patches of wildflowers,of all different kinds,dotted the terrain. Like splotches of paint,upon a canvas of green.

Puroromon wasted no time,and zipped off. Flying low to the ground,and toward the nearest patch of flowers. Chloe smiled brightly,and ran after her at a full clip. Misaki stood at the edge of the meadow,watching her go with a bemused smirk. DemiMeramon simply looking a bit bewildered by their actions.

Chloe stopped her run,to turn back to the pair. "Come on!" she yelled,before doing a running leap into a tall patch of grass. Rolling out the otherside with a laugh.

Misaki's smirk stretched into wide smile,and after taking a moment to adjust glasses. She took off,running as fast as her legs would carry her. Her partner following at a much more leisurely pace.

Chloe looked over her shoulder,to see Misaki coming up behind her. She slowed her pace,waiting for her to catch up. When Misaki sidled up along side her,the two shared a smile.

Chloe pointed off to a patch of dandelions to their right. "Race ya over there!" she shouted,and picked up just enough speed to get ahead of her companion.

Misaki put on speed as well,a look of determination in her eyes. The wind rushing past her ears,the beating of her heart,and the pounding of her feet into the ground below. She felt it all,a rush of excitement coursing through her. She had never felt so free.

She quickly gained on the blonde,blazing past her with surprising speed. Chloe smirked,as she went at a full sprint. Misaki was nearly at the finish line,when Chloe gained on her. Misaki ran with all her might,trying desperately to keep her lead. But it was for not. The other girl rushing past,just as she reached the edge of the dandelion patch.

They kicked up a cloud of dandelion seeds as they ran through. The delicate umbrellas of fluff catching the wind,and riding up into the sky. Now at the full mercy of the breeze. Some of them flew up into Misaki,and Chloe's faces. Tickling their noses delightfully.

The two stopped momentarily,laughing the whole time. Chloe pushed the other girl good naturedly. Before motioning toward another,even larger stretch of dandelions. She wasted no time,and ran toward it. Misaki following right behind.

From afar,DemiMeramon watched the pair frolic with glee. "Come one you two! We don't have time for this!"

Puroromon fluttered in front of him. "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud! Let them have their fun. You could stand to have a little yourself."

The fiery digimon rolled his eyes at her,and harrumphed. Puroromon grabbed a nearby dandelion,and approached him,almost coming face to face. With a mischievous smile,she blew the fluffy seeds right in his face.

He sputtered,and spat,as some of the seeds blew onto his lips. "I'll get you for that!"

Puroromon snickered,and flew off. "You'll have to catch me first!" she taunted. DemiMeramon fumed,and growled in anger. Before taking off after her.

After a time,Chloe and Misaki finally came to a stop. Flopping down at the base of a hill,to rest. The cool green grass,feeling wonderful on their skin.

"Man...I haven't done that in a while." Chloe said,through pants.

Misaki swallowed,her throat feeling a little dry. "Well it was a first for me. It was exhilarating."

Chloe smiled at her,and sat up,taking off her neckerchief. Using it to wipe away the sweat from her brow,and the back of her neck. With a sigh,she untied her ponytail. Letting her hair fall over her shoulders in long tendrils.

Misaki's breath hitched in her throat,as she watched her. A blush,blooming across her cheeks,and her stomach beginning to flutter. As Chloe glanced down at her,Misaki quickly turned away. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

Misaki cleared her throat,and replied. "Mhmm. Just not used to running that much is all. Feeling a little light headed."

The other girl gave a nod of understanding. Before beginning to tie her hair back up again.

Misaki clutched her stomach,feeling the butterflies dissipating. "_What was that feeling just now?" _she pondered.

Their partners joined the two a few moments later. Puroromon tried to contain her giggles as they approached. While DemiMeramon,grumbled and growled under his breath. The four soon sat down for a late lunch.

Chloe was the first to finish her meal,and quickly stood up. Climbing up the hill behind them,so that she could get a better lay of the land. She shadowed her eyes,scanning the horizon,finding no real landmarks. Until,she spotted a set of strange,multicolored shapes,rising in the distance.

"What is that?" she half whispered. The others overheard. Setting down their meals,before joining her.

"Perhaps they're are some kind of natural structures?" surmised DemiMeramon.

Chloe shook her head,putting her hands to her hips. "No way to tell from here. They're too far away."

"I have something that might help." said Misaki,reaching into her pack. She soon fished out a set of binoculars,and handed them to Chloe.

"Where did you get these?" she asked,looking them over.

"I asked Wisemon for them,before we left. I thought they would come in handy."

"Good thinking." Chloe looked through the binoculars,and focused on the structures in the distance.

"What do you see?" asked Puroromon.

"I think they're buildings,but...there's something off about them." Chloe answered,zooming in a little closer.

"What do you mean?"

Chloe turned back to her companions. "They look like they're made out of...toy blocks."

* * *

Their curiosity piqued,the four headed toward the structures. Diverting their course by only the smallest of margins.

As they neared,the structures came into focus. Appearing just as Chloe had described. Towers,and complexes,all made of gigantic,wooden toy blocks. All of various shapes and sizes,stacked atop each other. Some were solid,bright colors. While others,were marked with pictures and patterns. From,flowers,and stuffed animals. To large letters,and numbers.

The ground had slowly changed,to match their new child like surroundings. Becoming soft squares,of fabric like material. Much like a hand stitched quilt. It had a slight bounce to it. As if the quilt had been stretched over a giant box spring mattress. The quilt patches were bright,and colorful. Many of them decorated with stitched patterns.

Trees,and flowers,sprouted up from the the quilted ground. All of them composed of yarn,buttons and other such materials. Dangling from the trees,were small toys. That swayed in the soft breeze,like wind chimes.

"Well,I've officially seen it all." Chloe commented.

"It feels like we're in a giant nursery." said Misaki.

"That's because we are." said DemiMeramon,pointing ahead of them.

The others followed his hand,to see a wide open space. Dotting the space were,dozens,if not hundreds,of ostrich sized eggs. All sitting upright,and spaced evenly apart. The eggs shells were decorated with every color and pattern imaginable. Stripes,polka dots,wavy lines,rounded

triangles and rings. All of these could be seen,and more.

"Woah." Chloe exclaimed breathily. "Thats a lot of eggs."

"They're digieggs." said Puroromon.

"Digieggs?" asked Misaki,cocking her head. "You mean,all these are digimon eggs?"

"That's right." DemiMeramon answered with a nod.

"Wait,you guys hatched from eggs?" said Chloe,giving the two digimon an incredulous look.

"All digimon do. Its how we're born." replied Puroromon.

Misaki looked about at all the eggs. "But...I thought digimon didn't reproduce. Where do they come from?

"Yeah. Is there some kind of giant digimon chicken,that goes around,laying eggs?" Chloe added jokingly.

Puroromon was quick to answer. "Well you see when a mommy,and a daddy digimon,love each other very,very much…" She was soon cut off,DemiMeramon's hand covering her mouth.

"Allow to me to answer this." he said,pushing her aside. "Have you ever noticed those balls of light that appear when we destroy a digimon?" The two girls nodded. "Well you see,those lights are what we digimon call,a digicore. It contains a digimon's primary data. The source of a digimon's life force,and strength."

"So it's like a soul?" Misaki asked.

DemiMeramon nodded in affirmation. "That would be a very good way of putting it. You see,when a digimon dies. Whether it be from old age,or some external force. Their data disperses,and their digicore is released. For a time,it wanders aimlessly,gathering small pieces of data. Until it forms into a digiegg."

"Most digieggs end up in places like these. Drawn to them by some unknown power." He gestured all around. "Once there,they will wait,and grow,until hatching."

"Wait. So digimon just come back to life after they die?" asked Chloe.

"Not exactly. You see when a digicore becomes a digiegg. The digimon that hatches from it is a completely new digimon. With no memory of their previous life. But,there have been some exceptions to this. Although very rare."

"I see. It's more like reincarnation,than rebirth." said Misaki.

"Exactly."

"Alright all this talk about death,and stuff is making me uncomfortable." said Chloe. "Can we get moving?" Her companions nodded affirmation.

The group began to walk forward once more. But,as soon as they stepped near the field of eggs. A powerful roar cut through the air,causing them all to leap in surprise. Taking several steps back.

"Wh...what was that!?" Misaki stuttered,shaking with fear.

The group looked about for the source of noise. Chloe soon spotting a figure,standing atop one of the buildings.

"Over there!" she shouted,pointing a finger.

The figure leaped from the building,almost flying through the air. Before landing just a few feet in front of the group. He was a tall,humanoid lion digimon,with a blonde mane,and tannish fur. Rippling muscles,and scars covered his body. Each of his large paw like hands,ended in sharp black claws. A red beaded necklace,was wrapped around his neck. And a pair of dark green pants,covered his lower half. Strapped to the back of his waist was a sheath. A broad,guardless sword,resting within. His piercing blue eyes were narrowed angrily,and his muzzle was curled into a snarl.

The lion digimon took a step forward. Baring his fangs,before letting loose a powerful roar. DemiMeramon,and Puroromon moved forward as well,their bodies enveloped in light.

"Puroromon digivolve to...Fanbeemon!"

"DemiMeramon digivolve to...Magimon!"

The two rookies burst through the cocoons of light. Their bodies in battle ready stances.

"You will come no further!" growled the lion. "I will not allow you to harm these eggs!"

"We would never do that!" Chloe replied.

"Please,we don't mean you,or these eggs any harm." Magimon added,lowering his guard. "We're just peaceful travelers."

The lion regarded the four,his eyes moving over each of them critically. After many long tense moments,he let out a breath. His body relaxing visibly.

"You speak the truth. I can see it in your eyes." The party all breathed a collective sigh of relief,as he came closer.

"I am sorry I mistook you for enemies. But one can never be too careful." he said,a friendly smile on his face. " Welcome to Outset Village. I am Leomon,protector of this place. And you are?" The others quickly gave their introductions. "It is pleasure to meet you all. So,you said you are travelers,correct?"

"That's right" Chloe said with a nod. "We're trying to find our friends. We got separated from them some time ago."

"I see. Well I'm afraid I haven't seen them. You're the first new faces I've seen in months."

"Do you live here Leomon?" asked Fanbeemon.

He turned to her,and gave a nod. "Yes. For many years,I have stayed here. As caretaker,and guardian of these eggs,and the young digimon that hatch from them."

"Misaki's eyes widened,as she looked over the multitude of digieggs. "You take care of all these!? By yourself?"

Leomon chuckled. "Well someone has to do it." He paused,his ears twitching at a nearby sound. "Excuse me for a moment." he said,before walking off.

After exchanging a few curious glances,the four followed behind him. They didn't have to go far. Leomon coming to a stop at one of the many eggs. They looked beyond him,to see the digiegg,jostling slightly. Leomon kneeled down,as it began to rock back and forth gently. The four travelers gathered closer to watch.

It's movements became more frantic as the seconds ticked by. Suddenly,a crack began to form on the green,and pink spotted shell. The crack soon becoming a jagged horizontal line. Separating the eggs top,and bottom. The top then popped off,revealing the black form within. It's body was soft and rounded,with no limbs to speak of. And a pair of stubby ears sat atop its head.

It blinked it's solid yellow eyes. Before looking about its surroundings. "Bobobo!" the newborn cooed softly.

Misaki,and Chloe squealed in unison. "Aww it's so cute!"

Leomon gently lifted the baby into his giant paws. "Welcome to world,little one."

"Well,aren't you just the cutest little jellybean!" said Chloe,giving a little wave to the tiny digimon. Misaki stood alongside her,making kissy faces,and spouting nonsense baby talk.

Their partners watched the two fawn over the babe. Jealousy,evident upon their faces.

"Alright,alright." said Leomon,quieting the two girls. "It's time to take this one to the nursery. "Would you like to see it?" Chloe and Misaki nodded in affirmation,before walking alongside him. Their partners followed,although a bit begrudgingly.

Leomon lead them to another open space,surrounded by a circle of trees. All of them with mobiles dangling from their branches. Lined up in rough diagonal rows,were basket like cradles. Their interiors were soft and plush,with wooly blankets and tiny pillows. Baby digimon of every shape,and size sitting inside. They cooed,and gurgled in excitement,at the arrival of the five,and their newborn nursery mate.

Chloe and Misaki,ooed and aahed at all the babies as they passed by their cradles. Leomon soon found an empty one. Placing his charge gently inside. Misaki smiled,as she watched him get nestled in. She then looked about. Her eyes catching sight of a small group of cradles,separated from the rest.

"Why are those cradles all by themselves?" she asked,pointing.

Leomon looked,and followed her hand. His muzzle drooping into a slight frown. "Those little ones are ill."

"They're sick?" said Magimon.

"Yes. They have cerulean flu. It's a virus,that commonly infects only baby,and in training digimon. Normally I would be able to cure them easily. But I've run out of salamander root."

Chloe cocked her head curiously. "Salamander root?"

"It is the root of plant. That,when boiled,makes a bitter concoction. Than can be used to cure most common ailments."

"Can't you just get some more?" asked Fanbeemon

"I would,but the closest patch of salamander root is at least half a day's travel away. I cannot leave the little ones alone for that long."

Misaki considered the statement for a moment,before replying. "Well...we could get the salamander root for you."

Chloe was quick to agree. "Yeah,we'd be happy to help!"

Leomon's eyes widened at the suggestion. "You would go through all that trouble?"

"Trust us. Compared to some of the other things we've done. This will be a cakewalk." said Fanbeemon,Magimon nodding in agreement.

Leomon smiled at the four. "You have my deepest gratitude."

* * *

With plenty of daylight still left,the four decided to head out immediately. Before they left,Leomon drew them a map to the location of the salamander root. Along with a detailed sketch of the plant,and special containers to hold it. They set out at a solid pace,following Leomon's map to the letter. The constant climbing,and descending of hills took their toll. Every member of the small group,save for Fanbeemon,feeling a bit sore by the end.

When late afternoon finally turned to dusk,they set camp for the night. Finding a low valley that provided protection,from the strong,slightly chill wind. That blew across the landscape at night. After having a warm dinner,Misaki,Fanbeemon and Chloe lay down to sleep. Magimon staying up for first watch.

Misaki did not sleep soundly that night. Her dreams,filled with visions,and images. Places,people,and events,all unfamiliar to her. Flashing through her mind like a blur. One however,seemed to stick out amongst the others. It was an image,very similar to the one Wisemon had shown her. With the twelve figures,shining with light,prime sigils radiating power within them.

They stood against a great shadow like before. But within the shadow,was another figure. Two symbols glowing within them. It stepped forward,tendrils of darkness extending from its outstretched hand. Misaki suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread. As if the dark figure was reaching into her. Touching her very soul,with its cold dark hand. Then,in a final flash, the vision faded to black.

Misaki awoke with a start,her breathing irregular,and her heart hammering in her chest.

Magimon heard the girl wake,and went to her. "Are you alright?" he asked,with genuine concern

She took a moment to compose herself,before replying. "I'm fine,just a bad dream is all."

Magimon nodded,letting out a little sigh of relief. "Well,it was about time for you to get up anyway. It's your turn on watch."

The girl nodded in understanding,and stood up with a languid stretch. As her partner lay down to sleep,Misaki grabbed her satchel. Before walking to the edge of the firelight,and taking a seat on the soft ground. She looked up at the sky,a sea stars,shining against the dark blue of the night. Her mind began to wander,doubts slowly creeping vision in her dream,and Wisemon's words,at the forefront of her thoughts.

* * *

The gentle rumbling of Chloe's stomach awoke her. Her body signaling its desire for sustenance. Groggily,she sat up,and grabbed her nearby pack. Reaching inside for a baggie of trail mix. With ravenous abandon,she stuffed her face. The mixture of oats,nuts and fruits,soon disappearing. She tossed the empty baggie into her pack. And looked up to the sky,noting the position of the moon.

"Its way past time for my watch." she murmured to herself. With a yawn,she stood up. Looking off to her side,to see Misaki,drawing away at her sketchpad. Chloe slowly approached,and took a seat next to her.

"If you wanted my shift,you could have just asked." she said jokingly.

Misaki looked up from her work. Taking a moment to register the comment. "Oh sorry. I guess I just lost track of the time."

"What are you working on?" Chloe asked,leaning over to look at the page.

"Nothing in particular." she answered,setting the sketchpad aside. "I was just doing it to distract myself."

"From what?"

Misaki sighed,tucking her legs to her chest. And resting her chin atop her knees. "You know…"

Chloe pondered the words for a moment. Before a look of recognition came over her features. "Oh. You mean the whole...digidestined thing?" Misaki gave a weak nod. Chloe mirrored her action,and leaned back with a sigh. "Yeah. I've been trying not to think about it,myself."

"It's just so crazy." Chloe continued. " I mean… Us? Chosen heroes of legend? It doesn't seem real. And considering all the stuff we've seen,that's saying something."

"Do you think the sigils made a mistake? In choosing us,I mean." Misaki asked,turning to her.

Chloe flopped onto her back,putting her hands behind her head. "I honestly don't know. But,if I've really been given the chance,to help save this world. Then well...I'm gonna try my damnedest to do just that." She stood up,her face filled with determination. "I've never turned down the opportunity to help people. And I'm sure as hell not gonna start now."

Misaki looked up at her,her eyes filled with awe. Before she gave a confident nod,and stood up alongside her. 'You're right! If we can help in any way,we have to try! I don't really know if I can make a difference. But...I'll do my best!"

Chloe turned to her with toothy grin. Which Misaki returned with smile of her own. The two then shared a quick nod of resolution.

Not far away,Fanbeemon and Magimon had awoken to their voices. Overhearing the entirety of the exchange. The two smiled to themselves,their hearts swelling with pride.

* * *

Misaki,Chloe and Magimon rose with the sun. Fanbeemon was already up,having been awoken for last watch,several hours earlier.

It was a beautiful picturesque morning. The hills,and valleys of soft,green grass,were covered in a fine mist of dew. Dawn's light shone through the fresh droplets. Creating tiny rainbows within them. The air was crisp,with a slight coolness,that still lingered from last night. Giant fluffy clouds filled the bright blue sky. Moving listlessly at their own pace. On their way to whatever destination the wind deemed fit to take them.

After a warm breakfast,cooked over the still burning embers of their campfire. The four began traveling once more. Following the course Leomon had set for them. They walked for several hours,before spotting a copse of trees. Their dark green leaves and thick trunks. Standing stark,against the brighter green grass of the meadows and hills.

After taking a quick look at Leomon's map. Chloe confirmed that the copse was indeed their destination. With their goal now in sight,they picked up their pace. Arriving at the gathering of trees just five minutes later. The four then immediately split up into pairs,so that could cover more ground. And find their quarry that much faster.

It wasn't long before Fanbeemon spotted the plants in question. They were hard to miss,standing as tall as five feet. Their leaves colored a fiery red,with swirls of yellow. While bubblegum pink thorns,stuck out from their long stalks.

"I found them!" Fanbeemon shouted,hovering toward them. The others heard her call,and quickly joined her.

Chloe looked over the sketch Leomon had given them. "Yep,this is it alright. Now we just gotta figure out a way to get the roots."

"Preferably without getting stuck with thorns." Misaki added,looking at the sharp thorns with a grimace.

As their partners pondered the best way to get the salamander root. Magimon and Fanbeemon's sharp senses,caught the sound of distant buzzing in the air. It grew steadily louder and louder. Suddenly,the two digimon tensed,as they felt a strong killing intent.

"Get down!" Magimon shouted. He ran to Misaki,tackling her to the earth. Fanbeemon doing the same to her partner.

Moments later,the buzzing noise became a powerful beat. Like the sound of the low flying helicopter. Several sickening snaps followed,along with a handful of large crashes. The loud buzz then disappeared into the distance moments later.

Misaki cracked one eye open,before sitting up. She looked about at their surroundings. Several large tree limbs were lying all around her. Looking upward,she saw the tops of the nearby trees had been cut. As if by a pair of giant hedgeclippers.

"What was that,just now?" she asked,in a bit of a daze.

"Okuwamon." Magimon answered,standing up.

Chloe sat upright,looking at him quizzically. "Who's Okuwamon?"

Fanbeemon pointed a feeler to the sky. "That's Okuwamon!"

Misaki and Chloe both looked toward the air. To see the not too distant form of a monstrous digimon. Heading straight for them,at considerable speed.

It was a giant insectoid digimon,with a dull silver carapace. Its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. A pair of stag beetle like mandibles,sprouting from the sides. A wild mane of brown hair,grew from the back of its eyeless head. Two swirling,red patterns decorated its face. It stood on four powerful legs,each ending in three claws. Large,clamp like pincers,grew from the ends of its arms. Similar patterns to the ones on its face,covered the digimon's legs,and forearms. Two pairs of insectoid wings,buzzed powerfully on its back. Propelling the insect forward,and keeping him aloft.

"_Okuwamon,Ultimate level Insectoid type digimon." _spouted Chloe's d-brace. "_An aggressive digimon,with destructive impulses. Its mandibles,and claws are so sharp. That they can cut through solid stone,and some say,even diamonds. Its special attack is Double Scissor Claw." _

"You remember when I said this would be a cakewalk?" said Fanbeemon,turning to Magimon. "I'm starting to regret that." The wizard chuckled lightly at that.

"Looks like we're gonna need little extra firepower for this one!" said Chloe,raising her digivice. Misaki doing the same alongside her.

The shining lights of their respective sigils,glowed within Misaki and Chloe's digivices. Yellow light enveloped Fanbeemon. While Magimon was wrapped in a deep blue.

"_Synchronization at 75% digivolution initiated."_

"Fanbeemon warp digivolve to...CannonBeemon!"

"Magimon warp digivolve to...Mistymon!"

As the cocoons of radiance burst,CannonBeemon revved up her jets. "Need a lift?" she asked,her head turning to Mistymon.

"Much obliged!" he replied. Before leaping up onto one of the many containers on her back.

CannonBeemon then revved her jets once more. Before taking off into the sky. Small streams of blue flame propelling,her,and Mistymon forward,and upward.

Misaki,and Chloe watched them go for a few seconds. Before the blonde turned to her companion.

"Come on! Let's find some better cover." she suggested. Misaki quickly nodded in agreement. And the two took off toward some of the more densely packed trees. From their,they could watch the battle in relative safety.

* * *

The two ultimates soon neared Okuwamon. CannonBeemon being the one to initiate the attack.

"Sky Rocket!" she shouted. Unloading a salvo of missiles from their pods. The explosive projectiles zooming through the air,toward their target.

Despite his large bulky form,Okuwamon was able to move quite nimbly through sky. Barely dodging the barrage of missiles. Before roaring powerfully,and making a b line for the two. Intending to crash into them full force.

As Okuwamon charged through the sky. Mistymon leapt from atop CannonBeemon. Lifting up his outstretched hand,as it began to glow with power.

"Mage Hand!" he cried.

Suddenly,in a flash of light.,a giant phantom hand appeared above Mistymon. Its form completely composed of slightly transparent,purple energy. He brought down his own hand. The magical appendage following his movements. With considerable force it came down on Okuwamon. Swatting him out of the air,like an annoying gnat. And sending him hurtling toward the earth.

Mistymon followed right behind him. Softening his landing with a cushion of telekinetic force. Okuwamon rose up,just as Mistymon landed. Shaking off the impact,and letting out an ear splitting roar at the other ultimate.

Okuwamon charged forward,his claws gleaming with sharpness. "Double Scissor Claw!"

Mistymon summoned forth his sword,and raised it to block. Just as Okuwamon thrust his pincers at the wizard. As claw and blade met,a shower of sparks flew. Mistymon was pushed hard by the impact. His feet digging hard into the earth,and his teeth with grit with effort.

Up above the clash,CannonBeemon opened her mandibles. The laser barrel that lay within,glowing with energy. "Vespa Blaster!" she called,firing off a trio of laser blasts.

The searing beams burned into Okuwamon's carapace. Making him stagger back in pain. Seeing an opening,Mistymon rushed forward. Slashing out with his sword. The keen blade sliced into the other ultimate's hide. Leaving long gaping wounds,that leaked streams of liquid data.

"Get back Mistymon!" CannonBeemon shouted.

Mistymon didn't think twice,and did several backflips. Getting him well away from Okuwamon. With him safely out of the way. CannonBeemon opened up all of her missile containers.

"Sky Rocket!"

She let all the missiles fly at once. They impacted with Okuwamon,creating dozens of explosions. That combined into one large conflagration,of destructive force. The blast soon dissipated,leaving behind a smoking crater,and Okuwamon's floating digicore.

"Don't you think that was a tad excessive!" Mistymon shouted up to CannonBeemon.

"You're just jealous of my sick firepower!" she replied. Mistymon simply rolled his eyes at her. Just as he and CannonBeemon were enveloped in shining light. Leaving Puroromon,and DemiMeramon in their places.

The in training digimon soon rejoined their partners. And after a bit of thinking,the four were able to retrieve the salamander root. With only one thorn related injury to show for it. Upon storing the roots in their containers,they headed back in the direction of Outset Village.

* * *

It was late afternoon,when the travelers returned to the village. They found Leomon waiting for them,near the field of digieggs.

"Hello my friends. I'm glad you're back safely." he said,as he went to meet them.

"So are we." said Chloe. She held up one of the root laden containers. "Look! We brought back plenty of salamander root."

"I also brought some the seeds from the plant." added Misaki. "That way,you can grow your own salamander root."

Leomon smiled,and bowed gratefully. "From the bottom of my heart,thank you." He straightened ,and gestured to a nearby building. "Now,you must be tired. Why don't I prepare us a meal while I brew the little ones medicine."

"That would be greatly appreciated." said DemiMeramon.

With that,the group followed Leomon inside. Eager to rest their tired bodies,and enjoy a fresh cooked meal.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 24:Bond**

Thanks for reading!


	24. Episode 24:Bond

**Episode 24:Bond **

Derek,and Kiko sat across from each other,surrounded by a gathering of trees. That offered them protection from the bitter wind,that swept across the tundra. Their faces were illuminated by the flickering flames of their campfire. Its orange glow casting shifting shadows across the glittering snow.

Derek rubbed slowly at his left arm. The pain he had suffered from the dark digivice,still lingering. Resting in his lap,was Chakoramon's in training form, Poromon. Her feathery pink body slowly rising,and falling with her breath.

Kiko warmed his hands by the fire,trying to get more comfortable. Perched atop his shoulder,was Moonmon,Lunamon's in training form. Her body was like smooth silver,and in the shape of a water droplet.

Derek let out a heavy sigh,unconsciously clenching and unclenching his right hand. "This whole thing starts about a year and a half ago…"

* * *

_Derek stood in his room,working quickly to get dressed. He slipped on his shorts,before pulling his jersey over his head. His number,nine,and his last name,printed on the back. In a flash,he put on his shoes,and looked himself over in the mirror. Getting a good look at his basketball uniform._

_It was brand new,the coach having ordered them just two weeks prior. They had that starchy stiffness,and a distinct smell. That all new clothes seemed to have. Today was the day of the regional championships. If his team won,they would be able to go to state. Derek shook with nervous excitement at the thought._

"_Derek! Come on honey!" he heard his mother shout from downstairs. _

"_Let's get this show on the road!" his father added._

"_Be right down!" Derek called back. After taking one last look in the mirror. He grabbed his duffle bag,and took off down the stairs. Finding his parents waiting for him at the front door. _

_His mother,a petite woman with short black hair,walked over to him. Looking the boy over with a proud smile. "Well don't you just look handsome!"_

_His father walked up as well. A taller man,with sharp features,and shoulder length brown hair. "Ready to run circles around the other team?"_

"_You know it dad."_

_The family of three exited the house shortly after. Piling into the car,taking off down the road,and out of their suburban neighborhood. _

_The drive was mostly silent,save for the soft music that came from the radio. Derek sat in the back seat,leaning against the car door. He looked out the window,watching cars come and go. While the rest of the world passed by in a blur. _

_As his mother stopped at a four way intersection. Derek caught sight of a red sports car,off in the distance. It sped along on the road to their right. The light in front of them turned green,the others flashing to red. But the sports car did not stop,as their car began to cross. _

_Derek was about to call out to his parents. When the screeching of tires filled his ears,drowning out his voice. Moments later, the red car smashed into the side of theirs. Metal,crunching,and bending beneath the force of the blow. _

_Unbearable pain flashed through Derek's body. Before his head smashed into the door. His world going dark._

* * *

_Derek's eyes opened slowly,his vision blurry. He blinked several times before it became clear. Finding himself staring up at a white ceiling. Off to his right,he could hear a rhythmic mechanical beep. His head ached,and throbbed,like someone had driven a nail through his skull. There was also a dull soreness in his right side. With a groan,he tried to sit upright,but was unable. _

_Grunting a little in frustration,he turned his head to the left. To see a pair of chairs not far away. Sitting in one seat was his father,looking down at his hands. His face was haggard,looking as if he hadn't slept in some time. Derek's mother sat next to him,looking similarly distraught. _

_Derek tried to speak,but only managed a quiet cough. Once it had passed,he croaked weakly. "Mom? Dad?" _

_His parents looked up with a start,their faces brightening. Without pause,they rushed over to him,his mother grabbing his hand._

"_Oh sweetheart! Thank goodness you're awake!" she cried,a single tear falling down her cheek. "We were so worried!"_

"_What happened?" he asked. "I remember we were driving,then there was a car…" He tried to recall what occurred afterward. But there was only blackness where the memories would be._

"_Shhh it's okay sweetie. We'll tell you everything soon." she soothed,stroking his hair gently._

_His father placed his hand on her shoulder. 'I'll got get the doctor." he said. Before offering a smile to his son,and exiting the room. _

_A few minutes later,his father returned,doctor and a nurse in tow. The doctor motioned Derek's mother to move aside. So that she could give Derek a quick inspection. She sat the the boy up with the nurse's help,and pulled out a small flashlight._

_She gave him a kind smile,before saying. "I'm going to have a look at you,and ask some questions. Is that Ok?" He gave a weak nod in reply. _

_With his go ahead,she leaned forward,shining the light into both his eyes. "Do you have any dizziness,or nausea?" she asked,after seeing his pupils dilate._

_Derek blinked away the colored spots in his vision,before answering. "No not really. But my head is freaking killing me. And my side is really sore."_

_The doctor nodded. "Well that's normal. We'll give you some painkillers to help with that."_

"_Normal for what?" Derek asked,feeling slightly annoyed. "What happened to me?"_

_She looked back to Derek's parents,who both gave her a nod. With a sigh,she turned back to him. "You were in a car accident. Your parents suffered some minor injuries. But you were the one that took the brunt of the blow. You're honestly lucky to be alive." _

_She gestured to his head,then to his side. "A part of your head suffered some external trauma. We had to stitch the wound closed. You also broke three of your ribs. These injuries will heal,given time. However,you also suffered a more...permanent injury." _

_Derek's eyes narrowed. Dread,and panic beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean?" _

"_I'm going to have to ask you to remain calm." she said,raising her hands in placating manner. She gave a nod to the nurse._

_The nurse nodded back,and walked over to Derek's right. With a gentle slowness,she pulled the sheets away. Derek looked down,his face becoming a mask of utter horror. For in place of his right arm,was a tightly bandaged stump. That ended,a little above where his elbow would be. _

_Derek went white as a ghost. Letting out an agonized shriek,before quickly fainting from shock._

* * *

Kiko,and Moonmon looked to Derek with mixture of confusion and shock. But held the obvious question on their minds. Waiting for him to continue.

Derek looked down at his right arm. "My arm had been completely crushed in the accident. Flesh,and muscle shredded. The bones turned to splinters. There was no way to save it. So the doctors had to amputate."

"For several months after that,I felt hollow. Like nothing mattered,I became reclusive,and almost stopped talking altogether. Falling into a deep depression. I got a bit better after a time,but sometimes I still struggled with it. Time passed. Then,I received that message,and got sucked into the digital world."

He looked at both his hands. "When I woke up,I had my arm again. For some reason,when I'm here,I'm whole. After I met up with Chakoramon,we wandered around for a bit. Trying to find a way to get me back home Until...he came."

Kiko leaned forward,his partner doing the same. "Who?"

Derek looked back up,to meet Kiko,and Moonmon's gazes. "Phelesmon. A powerful demon digimon. He found Chakoramon and I,offering us a deal. He said that if I helped him,and his master. That not only would he help me get back home. But,he could make it so that when I got back. I would still be whole. So...I agreed. I made a deal with the devil."

Kiko put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. Taking a moment to digest the information. "But...what do they get out of you attacking us?"

"It was a way to test the dark digivice. That thing,that was attached to my arm. It was a prototype artificial digivice,created in Phelesmon's lab." Derek gestured to Kiko's d-brace. "They wanted to put it up against the real thing. See how it stacked up, and learn how to improve it."

"Why would they want to create an artificial digivice?" asked Moonmon. Who was deeply disturbed by this whole prospect. A digivice was the symbol between tamer and digimon. To try and create some twisted copy of that,felt so very wrong.

Derek sighed,shaking his head. "I wish I could tell you. That's a tidbit Phelesmon chose to keep to himself."

"Well whatever it is,we got put a stop it." Kiko said resolutely,Moonmon nodding in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly. I can get you into his base,so we can take Phelesmon down."

"First things first though,I need to find my friends. Once I know they're safe,I'm sure I can convince them to help too."

Derek smirked a little,giving a shrug. "I'm sure they'll be elated to see me."

"Don't worry,we'll vouch for you." Kiko offered,giving him a smile. Moonmon doing the same.

Derek's eyes shot open in surprise. Before he gave a genuine smile. "Thanks. I mean...for everything. Still don't think I deserve your kindness though."

"Well,whether you deserve it or not. I'm still gonna give it to you." Kiko replied with a chuckle.

* * *

The next day,Derek,Kiko,and Moonmon awoke mid morning. While Poromon lay unconscious,her strength still drained.

The wind from last night had died down. Becoming nothing more than an occasional chill breeze. Drifting ever constantly,from the grey clouds above. Were slowly falling snowflakes. Coating the hard packed snow beneath. In a thin,soft sheet,of glittering white powder.

The small group,started traveling not long after breakfast. Moonmon riding atop Kiko's shoulder as usual. While Derek,carried Poromon gently in his arms. They trudged through the snow at a slow pace. Always checking their heading,as not to get lost in the white expanse.

After several days of slogging through the hard packed ice and snow. The slowly drifting snowfall ceased,and the landscape began to change in their favor. Shifting from snow drifts,to hard packed earth. Covered in patches of hardy,yellowed grass.

After a time,the land ended,in a rocky shoreline. That opened out into the vast expanse of a dark ocean. The air now had the faintest hint of salt in the air. As it blew in from the sea. Foamy waves rolled across the rocky shore. Before receding back into the cold depths.

Off in the distance,the group could see small gatherings of icebergs. Their white surfaces standing stark against the dark waters. As they floated along,at the full mercy of the ocean currents.

Kiko walked out near the edge of shore. Taking in a deep breath of salty sea air. Before looking down,at the d-braces locator. Frowning slightly,as he saw,where the arrow had pointed.

"What's wrong?" asked Moonmon. Just as Derek,pulled up alongside them. Poromon,cradled gently in his arms.

"The locator...is pointing out to the ocean."

"Well,now what do we do?"

"Yeah,we don't exactly have a boat." Derek pointed out. "And if Poromon was fit enough to fly or even able to digivolve for that matter. We don't know how far we'd have to go. And she couldn't carry us forever."

Kiko nodded agreement. "Let's follow the shoreline for now." he suggested,after a few moments of contemplation. "Maybe we can find some kind of land bridge. Or some other way to cross the sea."

They continued along the shoreline. Gentle waves,and salty sea spray a constant backdrop. Along the way,they encountered a large group of bird digimon. With purple feathers,and large beaks. Their wings replaced by flippers. Kiko's d-brace identifying them,as Penguinmon.

They greeted the group warmly,and told them of a port town nearby. Where they could resupply,and charter a boat to help them cross the sea. After offering the kindly digimon thanks,they went on their way.

That night,the party camped on the shore. Using driftwood along the beach to make a roaring fire. After dinner,Kiko,and Moonmon immediately lay down to sleep. Not feeling that tired,Derek chose to stay awake for little while longer.

After a time,he stepped away from the campfire. Walking out to the shore,and sitting down on the rocky ground. Poromon resting in his lap. He gently rubbed at her head feathers. As he looked out onto the sea.

The grey clouds had cleared away,to reveal a beautiful night sky. Shimmering up from on high,were the digital worlds twin moons,and the twinkling lights of stars. Their lights reflecting perfectly,on the dark surface of the sea. The rising,and falling waves of the ocean. Occasionally distorting their shining visages.

Suddenly,he felt Poromon stirring,her bright blue eyes opening moments later. She blinked several times,her eyes trying to adjust. Before looking up at her partner. Who wore a bright smile on his face. Before she could say anything,Derek lifted her up. Pulling her into a warm hug.

"Ow ow ow." she said,struggling against the embrace.

Derek quickly let go,looking down at her with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just a bit sore." She flexed her wings experimentally. Trying to get out some of the stiffness. "What happened anyway? Where are we?"

"You don't know?"

"No. I don't remember a thing. But I do know one thing."

Derek quirked a brow. "What's that?"

"I'm really hungry."

He chuckled at that,setting her down. "I'll get you some left overs,and fill you in on what you missed." He quickly retrieved a bowl of leftover fish stew. Setting it down in front of her.

Poromon offered a quick thank you,before digging in ravenously. Polishing off the bowl in record time. With her meal finished,Derek went into detail about the events of the past few days. When he finished,there was long pregnant silence that followed. Broken by two simple words.

"I'm sorry." Poromon half whispered. Derek looked to her in surprise.

"I'm sorry." she repeated,louder this time. "It's my fault. I couldn't control myself,and you almost got killed because of it."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine!" Derek argued,almost shouting. But holding back,as to not wake Kiko,and Moonmon. "If I had never taken that deal with Phelesmon. None of this would have ever happened. I was so stupid."

"But I could have stopped you! Instead I stood by complacently!"

Derek stood up angrily,about to offer another retort. When he saw tears ringing Poromon's eyes.

"I let this happen Derek! I knew what kind of horrible deal you were making! But I still let you go through with it!" She sobbed,barely holding back the flow of tears. "What kind of a partner am I,if I can't protect my tamer?"

Derek sighed,kneeling down,and lifting Poromon up. "What kind of partner are you? The best one I could ever ask for." He smiled gently. "We've both made mistakes. But...now we have the chance to make it right. So let's not shirk that chance. Okay?" Poromon smiled back at him,and nodded resolutely.

Suddenly,Derek's left arm was bathed in blinding light. Its warmth filling him,and Poromon. When the shining light faded. It revealed a d-brace attached to Derek's left wrist. Colored a dark purple,accented with coal grey.

"Looks like we're off to a good start." said Poromon.

Derek nodded,staring at the device. "Yeah,I guess we are."

* * *

Upon seeing Derek's new digivice the next morn. Kiko,and Moonmon were quick to offer their congratulations to the pair. They soon set out,still keeping to the shore.

It was nearly noon,when the four finally came to the port town. Rocky shore turning to cobblestone streets. To the group's right,were all the buildings,and shops. Most of them made of wood. Though a few brick,and stone structures could be seen. On the other side,were wooden docks. Stretching out into the water.

Ships of every kind seemed to be docked there. Iron fishing vessels,hauling in their nets of the morning's catch. Metal tugboats,moving larger ships,and cargo through the port waters. Old style galleons,with hard wooden hulls,and giant white sails. Even small motor boats,and canoes. Digimon bustled through the streets. Their chatter,and the general sounds of the dock filling the air.

"Looks like this is the place." stated Kiko.

"Now we just have to charter a ship,to take us across the ocean." Derek added. He turned to Kiko,with a shrug. "Not sure how we're gonna do that with no money though."

"We could always steal a boat." Poromon stated flatly. Her three companions looked to her,eyes wide. "I was only joking." She replied truthfully. Though her flat tone,didn't help her case.

Kiko reached into his bag,pulling out a small stack of bills. "I do have a little money leftover from when Chloe won that shooting competition."

"She won a shooting competition?" Derek asked,giving him an incredulous look.

"Yeah,I'll tell you bout it later. Anywho,it's only enough for us to buy more supplies."

"I guess we have to figure some way to make money." said Moonmon.

Kiko quickly looked about,as he contemplated their next course of action. When he spotted a nearby music store. In the window,was a large sign that read. 'Free equipment rentals!'

He snapped his fingers,as an idea suddenly struck him. "I think I have a plan."

"You do?" asked Moonmon. Derek,and Poromon looking to him expectantly.

"Yep. But first I'm gonna need you to digivolve."

* * *

After a bit of setup,Kiko had his plan set in motion. He stood on the side of the street. Tuning the guitar he had just rented from nearby music shop. In front of him was a battery powered microphone on a stand. Next to him,Lunamon stood nervously. A microphone in front of her as well. Lowered down to her height.

Sitting a few feet ahead of them. Was a large metal basin,that they had salvaged from a scrap pile. Derek,leaned against a wall nearby,Poromon resting in his arms. Both eager to see Kiko's plan in action.

Lunamon looked up to her partner nervously. As a small crowd began to gather around them.

"I don't think I can do this."

Kiko smiled at her gently. "Yes you can. You've been practicing. You got this,I know you do."

Lunamon swallowed hard,and gave a nod. Before looking out at the crowd nervously once more.

Once the instrument was tuned to his satisfaction. Kiko stepped toward the mike,and gave it a few experimental taps. Before beginning to the strum the guitar. A simple tune floating thru the air. His soft voice soon added to the mix

_Follow me. Baby I won't let you leave,if you believe in me._

_And I'll always set you free from all those yesteryears. _

_Cause you don't how much,girl I believe in you._

_I was standing at your shoulder,shivering,in such a,cold,cold summer breeze._

_Meanwhile I'm wondering why we're here._

_Look for the line between love,and friends. _

_We'll be twisting ourselves again._

Kiko took a step back,focusing entirely on the guitar. He gave Lunamon a quick wink. Signaling her to begin the next section of the song. After taking in a shuddering breath,she stepped forward. Closing her eyes,and letting the music flow through her. Her lyrical tones,immediately enrapturing the audience.

_I was standing at the corner,on the street,watching wheels all turning free._

_Waiting to get back up on my feet!_

_Look for the line between night,and day._

_I'll be twisting myself awaaay._

_Follow me. Foooollow me!_

_Baby I won't let you leave if you believe in me._

_And I'll always set you free from all those yesteryears. _

_Cause you don't how much,girl I believe in you_

As the song continued. Digimon began to step up,putting coins and bills into the metal basin before them. It was filled several times over,by the time Lunamon and Kiko finished their last song. A loud round of applause following as they did so.

Lunamon blushed fitfully at the praise. Giving a bow to the crowd despite her embarrassment. Kiko was a bit more of a showman. Raising his guitar high above his head triumphantly. Not far away,Derek and Poromon joined in the crowds cheers. Derek,even giving a loud whistle.

After returning the equipment,and counting their new funds. The four went to buy fresh supplies. Before setting off to find a boat for hire.

They combed the docks,asking various digimon. But unfortunately had no luck. The most common problem they kept running into. Was that no boat would take them on an unknown course. To an unknown location. Though there was also the occasionally swindler. Who wanted far more than what their services were worth.

They eventually came upon a small galleon,painted navy blue. The name 'Calypso' painted on the bow,in fin cursive print. From down below,the four could see the crew. Working away at the rigging,and doing other such chores.

"Hello!" Kiko called up.

"Ahoy,mateys! What can I do you for?"

They all turned to see a digimon standing not far away. His body was completely human in shape. But its details were covered up by clothing. He wore a black captains jacket,with large gold buttons,and a high collar. A pair of white pants,and black boots covering his lower half. In place of a right hand,he had a large,golden hook. While his left was replaced,by a wide barreled cannon. Atop his head,was a tall pirate hat. Decorated with a silver skull and crossbones. Peaking out from beneath the brim of the hat. Was a single blue eye,the other covered up by an eyepatch.

Kiko gave him a friendly smile. "Yo dude! We were looking to talk to someone about hiring this boat."

The digimon straightened,and put his hook to his chest. "Well I'd be the one to talk to. Names Hookmon! I be the captain of this here vessel." He gestured to the boat in question,his voice full of pride. "So where were ya looking to go,mateys?"

Kiko rubbed the back of his head. "Well...you see. We...don't actually know the destination." Hookmon quirked a brow. Kiko quickly raising his hands placatingly. "We have a general direction! We just don't know where it ends!"

Lunamon stepped forward,clasping her hands pleadingly. "We know it sounds unreasonable. But please you have to help us! It's the only way we can find our friends!"

Hookmon put his hook to his chin. As if to rub an imaginary beard. "Traveling in a general heading. Into unknown waters,on the way to who knows where…" He pondered for a moment,before letting out a hearty laugh. "Now that sounds like a real adventure! You got yourself a ship mateys!"

Kiko,and Lunamons expressions brightened. As they offered endless thank yous to the captain. Derek,and Poromon,letting out sighs of relief.

Hookmon quickly cleared his throat. Momentarily silencing their gratitude. "That is,providing you can pay."

"We sure can!" Kiko replied. He reached into his bag. Pulling out a fat stack of cash, and presenting it to him.

Hookmon let out a low whistle. "Well that's more than enough."

"Great! When do we leave?"

"We can have the Calypso,ship shape,and underway within the hour! I'll even give you a tour while you wait!"

"Sounds good to me! Lead the way mon capitaine!"

* * *

Just as Hookmon had promised. In just under an hour,the Calypso was ready to set off. He directed his crew with military professionalism. As they prepared to cast off. The sails were unfurled,the course was set,and the anchor was weighed. Before the captain gave the command to set sail. Out,into the cold waters of the arctic ocean. On a course for who knows where.

"I must say this a fine vessel captain." Poromon admitted. As she watched the Calypso cut through the waves of the dark water.

"Aye,she ain't no pleasure cruiser. But she's served me well for many years." He replied,as he touched his hook fondly to the ship's railing. Almost like the gentle caress of a long time love.

His reverie was interrupted,by a sudden,horrible retching sound. Emanating from Derek,who was currently leaned over the side of the boat. In the process of spewing his breakfast into the sea.

"Oh my gosh,Derek! Are you alright?" Poromon exclaimed. As she hopped over to her partner.

"Don't worry bout him lass. He's just got a bit a seasickness!" Hookmon said heartily,stepping over to the boy. "Once he gets his sea legs,he'll be right as rain!"

To emphasize his point,he gave Derek a good natured smack on the back. Prompting the boy to retch again. Further emptying the contents of his stomach. Hookmon grimaced,offering a quick apology.

Unlike the other teen,Kiko had taken to the sea almost instantly. He stood at the bow of the ship,letting the cold,salty air blow past him. Droplets of sea spray,occasionally splashing him in the face. Lunamon stood nearby,looking cautiously over the ship's railing. Watching the sea and the waves pass them by. Feeling a bit exhilarated despite herself.

That night,the group were shown to their quarters. Where they would be staying for the duration of the voyage. It was a small cabin in the middle deck. With a hammock on either side of the room. The only other furniture the room seemed to have. Was a small bedside table,with a gas lamp for light. As well as a slightly off balance wooden chair.

They were settled in relatively quickly. Though Derek,had a bit of difficulty getting into his hammock. Almost flipping out of it several times. Much to Kiko,and Lunamon's amusement. Poromon keeping a straight face throughout.

Despite the less than stellar conditions. The four slept quite soundly that night.

* * *

Kiko was the first to wake the next morning. Carefully,he extricated himself from the hammock. As not to disturb his partner. Once out of the cabin,he made his way to the galley. Grabbing a few pieces of hardtack,and some salted fish.

It was early,most of the crew still sound asleep. Allowing him to enjoy his meal in relative silence on the upper deck. While watching the ocean waves pass him by.

After a time,he heard the sound of frantic footsteps. Heading up the stairs to the upper deck. Moments later,Derek burst through staircase door. He ran across the deck,toward the railing. And without a moment's hesitation,spewed his guts into the water below.

Kiko couldn't help but laugh. "Guess your still not used to the ocean,huh?" he asked good naturedly. Getting a loud retch,and a cough in response.

"Ugh,it's official. I hate boats." Derek grumbled,wiping his mouth.

Once his wave of sickness had mostly past. Derek walked over to join the other teen. Kiko offering him a piece of hardtack as he did so.

"I don't think I want anything to eat anytime soon." Derek replied. "I'd also like to keep my teeth. Those things are harder than rocks."

Kiko simply shrugged and bit into the overcooked bread. Snapping off a small piece,and slowly working it with his jaw.

"Can I ask you something?" said Derek. After the two stood in silence for a time.

"I think you just did." Kiko replied with smile. Derek quirked a brow,measuring him with an unamused stare. "Ok,ok,bad joke. What's on your mind?"

Derek looked down at his d-brace. Brushing his fingers across the black screen. "What's it like when you and Lunamon connect?"

"Don't you know?"

"Not really. The dark digivice doesn't really connect partner and digimon. It just facilitates the transfer of emotional energy between us. So I've never been truly bonded to her."

Kiko nodded,taking a moment to consider the boy's question. "It's kind of hard to describe, ya know. When she digivolves to champion. It feels like...there's this warmth inside me." He put a hand to his chest. "Beating,and beating,almost like a heart,but not really. It's more like..."

He paused,working his mind to find the proper words. But when none seemed to come,he gave a shrug. "Sorry. I can't really put into words. And don't even get me started on what it felt like when she digivolved into Crescemon. That was a whole other experience man."

Derek nodded slowly in understanding. Before turning his attention back to his digivice. "I guess I'll found out for myself."

As he looked back up,and out to the sea. Something caught his eye,off in the distance. He squinted,and shadowed his eyes. Seeing the form of a giant serpentine silhouette. Moving through the the water at considerable speed,heading straight for them.

"What the hell the is that?" asked Kiko,spotting the shape as well.

It suddenly picked up speed,closing in on the Calypso. Before diving down,and disappearing into the depths. A long tense silence followed. Putting Kiko,and Derek completely on edge.

Without warning,the silhouette appeared again. Before breaching the surface,in a geyser of salty sea spray. Causing the boat to sway and rock heavily. Almost making Derek puke again.

The water soon fell back into the ocean,to reveal a giant sea serpent like digimon. Its top half was smooth and red,with blue stripes along the side. A multitude of fins,all of varying sizes,sprouted from the back as well. Its belly protected by white,jagged scales. A golden mask,covered the top half of its long,fang filled snout. A wavy blade like horn,jutting from the forehead. And a mane of green,seaweed like hair,flowing from the back.

The screen on Derek's digivice sprang up. Chiming in with its robotic voice. "_MegaSeadramon Ultimate level Sea Beast type digimon. A digimon that only lives in the harshest of aquatic environments. It chases its opponents down through the water like a speeding torpedo. Taking them down with its deadly horn. Its special attack is Lightning Javelin." _

"I don't think I really needed a seminar on the thing that's about to eat me!" Derek shouted,at the device.

* * *

Lunamon was awoken by Derek,frantically getting out of his hammock. And running out of the cabin at a breakneck pace. She yawned,and looked off to the other side of the room. To see Poromon lying face first on the ground. No doubt knocked from her resting place by her frantic partner.

"Are you okay?" she asked,hopping down from her own hammock.

Poromon propped herself up,and shook her feathers. "I'm fine. I just wish he had given me a bit of warning before doing that." She then got to work preening her feathers.

Lunamon looked about for her own partner. Only to find herself all alone with the bird digimon. After a few moments of awkward silence. Lunamon cleared her throat,getting Poromon's attention.

"Umm I've been meaning to say this for a while." Lunamon half whispered,twiddling her fingers nervously. "I wanted to apologize for being such jerk to you and Derek. I was taking my own problems out on you,and that wasn't right."

Her face took on a more serious countenance."However,I still don't fully trust you yet. But if Kiko's willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Than so am I."

Poromon took a moment to consider the words. Before giving grateful nod. "Thank you. I'll try my best to be worthy of your trust." She then gave a rare smile,which Lunamon couldn't help but return.

"You know,you're a good partner." said Poromon,after a few moments of silence. "Kiko is lucky to have you."

Lunamon blushed a little at the compliment,before replying. "Well you seem incredibly dedicated to Derek. So I think he's lucky to have you as well."

The two's quiet moment was suddenly interrupted. By a loud crash,and the heavy sway of the ship. Followed by the frantic shouts of Hookmon,and his crew mates.

"What in blazes was that!?"

"Did we get hit by an iceberg?"

"No time to be making guesses mateys! All hands on deck! Report to your stations!"

Lunamon,and Poromon shared a quick look. Before running out of their cabin,in search of their partners.

* * *

Lunamon,and Poromon were first to the upper deck. Soon followed by Hookmon,and the rest of the crew. All of them gasping in shock at the sea dragon digimon.

"Kiko!" Lunamon shouted,to her partner,as she ran toward him. Poromon doing the same.

"Are you okay?" the rookie asked.

"We're fine." he replied.

"Not for long!" Derek shouted,pointing upward. His three companions turned to see MegaSeadramon,raising its tail. Ready to smash the Calypso into splinters.

"You're not gonna hurt my ship!" Hookmon roared,raising his cannon arm at the beast.

"Captain's Cannon!"

With a loud click,the cannon fired,in a flash of smoke and sparks. That sent a large cannonball careening through the air. Smashing into MegaSeadramon's face, and exploding on impact. MegaSeadramon turned slowly,his eyes zeroing in on the captain. Before he let loose a powerful hiss like roar.

With the ultimate momentarily distracted,Kiko turned to his partner,raising his digivice. "You're the only one who can handle this guy Lunamon!"

"Right!" she replied,taking up a battle stance.

Kiko's digivice began to glow with his sigil. The device thrumming with power,as it bathed Lunamon in shimmering pink light.

"Lunamon warp digivolve to...Crescemon!"

Crescemon emerged from the ball of light. Spinning her polearm with a flourish. She turned back to her partner. "I'm going to lead him away from the ship. You watch yourself."

Then without another moment's pause,she leapt into the air. Summoning forth her bow to her hands. "Frozen Arrow!" she cried,firing three icy arrows into the water below.

As the projectiles touched the water's surface,they froze it instantly. Creating a thick layer of ice,that Crescemon was able to land upon. She took aim again as she landed. Firing off another arrow to get MegaSeadramon's attention.

"Come and get me!" she shouted. Before firing more arrows ahead of her. Creating a path of ice that she slid across,with the grace of an ice skater.

With another hiss like roar,MegaSeadramon took off after her.

When Crescemon felt she was a good distance away. She fired off three arrows in front of her. To create a large icy platform for her stand on. Before spinning about to face the oncoming sea beast. As MegaSeadramon neared,he reared up from the water,. His horn beginning to glow,and crackle with white,and blue energy.

"Lightning Javelin!" he called. As a bolt of blue,and white lightning,fired from the horn. Streaking through the air toward Crescemon.

Crescemon rolled out of the attacks path,and summoned forth her bow. As she pulled back the string however. A different kind of arrow was called forth. One of magenta colored energy,with a core of black.

"Eclipse Arrow!" she called,firing off the dark infused projectile.

MegaSeadramon swayed to avoid the attack. The dark arrow still grazing his side. He continued on toward Crescemon,unperturbed. Diving down into the water,to avoid any other arrows.

Crescemon kept her polearm at the ready. Keeping her eyes trained on MegaSeadramon's approaching shadow. Before he disappeared under the layer of ice she stood upon. Moments later,he burst through the middle of the icy platform. Chunks of ice,and sea spray preceding him.

As he breached the ice,he lunged forward. Snapping his jaws at Crescemon. Who ducked under the powerful bite. Retaliating with a strike from the polearm. That sliced a clean cut through MegaSeadramon's mask.

* * *

Hookmon gave a low whistle,as he and the others watched the battle from afar. "Who knew such a shy little lass. Would be such a deadly warrior."

"Yeah,she's pretty dangerous when she wants to be." Kiko commented. Before giving a little cheer,as Crescemon hit another strike.

"Captain! Something is coming off the port side!" shouted one of Hookmon's crewmembers. Quickly getting everyone's attention.

Hookmon sidled up along side him. Derek,Poromon and Kiko following right behind. All of them looking out to where the crewman had indicated.

They soon spotted the large form of an approaching digimon. Its appearance that of a giant white squid. With a large open maw of teeth. Two of its long tentacles,ending in three black claws.

"I'd know that ugly mug anywhere." said Hookmon. "That be a Gesomon! A dangerous sea beastie if ever there was one."

"Looks I'll have to handle this. Derek?" Poromon said,turning to her partner.

He nodded,and imitated Kiko's movement from earlier. His digivice,beginning to shine with light.

"Poromon digivolve to...Chakoramon!"

She scattered the orb of light,and took to the air. Flying off to meet the approaching Gesomon.

Hookmon offering to provide cover fire with his cannon. Chakoramon gave a nod of thanks,before picking up speed. Quickly reaching the champion,and circling above him.

"Black Blitzkrieg!" she called. Producing a trio of egg shaped bombs. And dropping them onto Gesomon.

The white digimon roared in anger,as the bombs exploded against him. He parted the cloud of black smoke with a wave of his claw. And unleashed a counterattack against the rookie.

"Deadly Shade!" From his mouth,a stream of black ink spewed forth. Firing straight into the air.

With a quick aerial maneuver,Chakoramon dodged the attack. Letting loose another series of bombs. Which was followed by a long range cannon shot by Hookmon. That elicited a cheer from all his crew.

Despite the pummeling he had taken. Gesomon did not falter. "Coral Crusher!" he roared,striking out with his clawed tentacles.

They stretched upward toward Chakoramon,almost like striking serpents. Chakoramon barely dodged one,the other striking her dead on. The claws slicing across her body. Before smashing her hard into the cold depths below.

"Chakoramon!" Derek yelled,gripping onto the decks railing.

Hookmon growled beside him,firing off his cannon once more. Gesomon however saw the projectile coming. Intercepting it with a blast of dark ink. The attacks exploding midair as they made contact.

Derek continued to call out to his partner. As Hookmon,and the Gesomon exchanged fire.

* * *

Searing pain coursed through Chakoramon. That slowly faded,as the freezing cold of the water seeped into her body. Shafts of sunlight filtered in from the surface. While everything else around her was nothing but cold darkness.

She was vaguely aware of the sounds of battle above her. But there was another sound that cut through the din. A voice,calling her name.

"_Derek…"_

She felt a sudden warmth filling her being,and a faint thrum within her breast.

"_Synchronization at 50 %...digivolution initiated._

"Chakoramon digivolve to…"

* * *

Derek momentarily stopped his cries. As he felt his digivice thrum,and shine with power. He looked back out onto the sea. To see a glowing light beneath the waves.

It rose upward,almost striking Gesomon as it did so. For a moment it hung in the air. Before shattering in cascade of shimmering light and water.

"Anzumon!" the champion cried,as she beat her wings. Scattering the particles of light to the wind.

"Dagger Plume!" With a powerful flap of her wings. She released a barrage of razor sharp feathers. That sliced,and pierced into Gesomon,cutting him into ribbons. And scattering his remains into data particles.

She watched his digicore float upward for a few moments. Before turning about in the air,and flying toward Crescemon's battle. Soaring over the Calypso along the way.

Crescemon was currently clashing with MegaSeadramon. The blade of her polearm,grinding against the sea dragon's horn. They stood at a stalemate,neither one giving an inch.

"Dagger Plume!" Anzumon called from behind him.

The flurry of feathers bounced off the MegaSeadramon's armored hide. But gave Crescemon enough of a distraction to knock him away,and into the water. Anzumon soon joined her,hovering just overhead.

"Thanks for the assist!" Crescemon called up to her. Simply receiving a nod in reply.

MegaSeadramon rose back up from the depths,hissing and growling. Immediately pulling Crescemon's mind back into the battle.

"Mega Ice Blast!" he roared,opening his mouth wide. A stream of ice,and freezing cold air,blasting forth from his throat.

Anzumon rose up higher into the air,well out of the attacks range. Crescemon tried to dodge the attack as well. But was not quick enough. The icy cold blast,encasing her right arm,and leg in thick ice. Grunting with effort,she struggled to break out. As MegaSeadramon charged up his horn for a follow up attack.

"Gale Wing!" Anzumon cried,calling forth a powerful blast of wind.

It blasted into MegaSeadramon,stopping his advance upon Crescemon. He turned to the bird digimon,and with a swift motion. Lashed out with his tail. Slamming it into Anzumon like a whip. The strike sending her flying,and crashing into a nearby ice flow.

With his enemies momentarily incapacitated. MegaSeadramon decided to turn his attention to the Calypso. He hissed low in his throat,as his horn began to glow with power.

"No!" Crescemon cried,still struggling to break free.

As the horn crackled and sparked,a horrible vision flashed through Crescemon's mind. Of the Calypso being torn asunder by the blast of lightning. And of her partner's lifeless body sinking to the dark depths of the ocean.

A primal scream ripped from her throat. As she shattered the icy restrained with new found strength. The blood curdling cry gave MegaSeadramon pause. His head turning back slowly,as the energy dissipated around his horn.

Crescemon stepped forward,her eyes beginning to shimmer with magenta light. An aura of the same shade,poured off her body. The magenta aura sparked,and crackled,flecks of darkness floating within.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she roared.

From afar,Kiko felt Crescemon's power shift within him. It was no longer gentle and serene. The power turning cold,and dark. As if he were standing in the shadow of the moon. His brows knit in worry,as he put a hand over his chest. Before he looked back out to sea. His eyes focusing on Crescemon. Worry filling the pit of his stomach as he did so.

Crescemon screeched again,summoning forth her bow. She pulled back the string,and let loose three arrows of dark energy. The projectiles flying through the air with a bit more force than before. All three pierced into the sea dragon. Their dark forms jutting from his body.

She then leapt into the air,her polearm at the ready. With all her strength she swung the weapon. Its crescent blade,instantly decapitating MegaSeadramon. And silencing his cries of pain. His body,and head fell limply into the sea. Before bursting into a cloud of particles.

Crescemon landed back onto the ice,breathing heavily. Slowly ,the dark aura around her faded. The fog of aggression clearing from her mind. She shook her head,as if trying get rid of a bad headache.

"What...just happened?" she whispered,holding her head in her hands

Anzumon,who had finally recovered from MegaSeadramon's attack. Flew over to join her.

"Are you alright?"

Crescemon looked up to her,and replied. "I'm fine."

Anzumon gave a nod,and gestured her head to the Calypso. "Then let's get back."

Crescemon nodded in agreement,and the two took off back toward the boat. Anzumon reverting to Chakoramon as she landed at Derek's side. While Crescemon turned to Moonmon,and leapt into Kikos arms. Both teens giving their partners a quick hug of gratitude.

Hookmon and the crew of the Calypso,were quick to thank them. Before getting back to their stations,and getting the ship moving once more.

As the Calypso began to set sail again. Kiko's eyes drifted down to his partner. That pang of cold dread,and worry beginning to return.

Moonmon noticed his distress,and looked back to him with a frown. "Is something wrong?"

Kiko was shaken from his thoughts. Looking down at his partner with a smile. "Its nothing, Don't worry about it k?"

She gave a grunt of acknowledgment. Her eyes soon turning back to the sea,Kiko doing the same.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 25:Reunion**

**Author's notes:**

For those who are curious,the song that Kiko,and Lunamon sing. Is a song called Follow me. From one of my favorite animes,Beck Mongolian Chop Squad. Next episode might take some time to come out. Since it will probably be a pretty long one.

As always,thanks for reading! I hope you guys have a happy holidays!


	25. Episode 25:Reunion

**Episode 25:Reunion **

Upon their return to the village,Trent,Gale,Koromon and Kyokyomon. As well as Musyamon,and Apemon. Were hailed as heroes by the villagers. Cheers,and cries of joy,following their arrival. They were showered with gratitude,and a celebration was held in their honor. It was a truly wondrous occasion

The most delectable food the villagers could offer,was served at a grand feast. Whole roasted fish,fresh caught from the nearby river. A veritable cornucopia of fruits,of every color,and shape. A sweet dish made from nuts,honey,a banana like fruit,and coconut milk. The four sampled all of it.

Save for one dish in particular.

It was a favorite of both the Gekomon,and Otamamon. Large beetle grubs,that lived inside dead wood. Fried in hot oil until they were nice,and crisp. Then topped with several hot spices. Gale practically retched when it was offered to them. Kyokyomon almost did the same,but held his composure. Politely declining,on his,and her behalf. Trent,and Koromon following his example.

After the feast,there was merriment abound. Music,and dancing around the bonfire. The singing of songs,and playing of games. Stories were even told,of many great legends.

Some of the returned villagers,even recounted their escape. Telling of the spectacular feats of the partner digimon, Musyamon,and Apemon. As well as the bravery of Trent,and Gale. Many of the villagers taking particular interest in Huckmon,and Ryudamon's miraculous digivolution. There were whispers,and murmurs among them. All of them centering around a single word. Digidestined.

The celebration went well into the night. Merrymaking,and general sounds of cheer,filling the air. Almost drowning out even the sounds of jungle.

When the next morning came,the group of four were ready to set out again. As they said their goodbyes to the villagers. Musyamon,and Apemon offered to travel with them. As their own homes,were along the way. They of course agreed,and were soon ready to leave. All of the villagers waving farewell,as they disappeared into the thick jungle.

* * *

For a day,and a half,the four traveled in Musyamon,and Apemon's company. Before the two champions came upon their own homes. Apemon being the first to bid them farewell,and Musyamon the second. Both the champions offering their help. Should ever they have need of it.

The party continued on through the sweltering jungle for several more days. Encountering a few trials along the way. Including an attack by a Kuwagamon. Who was promptly dealt with by BaoHuckmon,and Ginryumon.

After a time,the ground beneath them changed. From the dark,wet earth,to a light,sandy soil. More normal sized trees,took the place of the towering giants. All of them very palm like,with thick green fronds,and tiny watermelon like fruits. Hanging from their tops.

There was soon a break in the treeline,that opened out,onto a long stretch of beach. Soft white sand,that almost glittered,covering it. The ocean waters beyond the shore,colored the deepest blue. Beneath the surface,were schools of tropical fish,and other marine creatures. Moving through a rainbow of coral reefs,and rocky formations. High above the waves,gulls,and other such seabirds flew. Their cries,mixing with the gentle sound of the ocean waves.

Trent's eyes shimmered with wonder,and excitement at the sight. Quickly,he unshouldered his pack,and sword,before beginning to undress. Soon stripping down to nothing,but his boxers,goggles and d-brace.

With a bright smile,he turned to his partner. "Race you to the water!" he cried,and took off toward the ocean.

Huckmon blinked in bewilderment,taking a moment to process the words."Hey no fair!" he cried,soon following after his partner.

As the two ran to the ocean in joy. Gale,had the completely opposite reaction to the endless expanse of water. The world went silent for her,all save for the hammering of her heartbeat. Her pupils became pinpricks. As her body stiffened,completely locking up.

Her first gut reaction was to run,screaming in terror. Willpower,and her body's unwillingness to cooperate. The only things preventing her from doing so. So she stood,staring at the vast ocean before her. The image of the inky blackness of the ocean depths. Reaching out to pull her into the abyss. Flashing,through her mind.

"Gale? Are you alright?" Ryudamon asked. When he received no answer,he stepped closer and,grabbed onto her pant leg. "Gale? Gale!"

Eventually,she was snapped from her stupor. Her head slowly turning to meet her partner's eyes.

He could see the fear,and panic plaguing her. Gently,he grabbed her hand,which she latched onto with a tight grip.

"Breath,Gale. Only focus on your breath." Ryudamon said,just above a whisper. As he pulled Gale slowly down to sit onto the sand. "Just like last time."

She nodded,and closed her eyes. Before taking a few shuddering breaths. "There is nothing else but my breath. I must clear all distractions from my mind."

"Good,good. Empty your mind."

Once again she nodded,banishing all other thoughts. She was surprised at how effortless it was now. After the incident in Wraithmon's manor. She had asked Ryudamon to finally teach her meditation. Her impatient,and rash nature,making it difficult,for both her,and Ryudamon. After a few sessions however,she began to make progress.

Though her fiery personality was not quenched by it. It still granted her some restraint. Even if it was only a small amount. Ryudamon was still quite grateful for it.

She eventually even found herself enjoying the activity. As it was not only relaxing,but it also gave Ryudamon,and her,something to do together. Other than their usual sparring sessions.

Gale kept taking in slow deliberate breaths. Her heart rate slowly lessening,and muscles relaxing. After a few moments,she opened her eyes,and sighed. A slight tingling of fear and panic,still sitting in the pit of her stomach.

"Feeling better?" Ryudamon asked,hopefully.

"Well,I don't feel like I'm going to have a heart attack anymore. So I guess it's an improvement." Her eyes drifted ever so slowly back to the sea. A shiver running down her spine.

After his quick swim,Trent came back on shore. Snapping his goggles back over his forehead,before looking down at his d-brace. Noting that the arrows locator was pointing out to the ocean. As his mind began to work for the best way cross the sea. Huckmon sidled up alongside him,shaking the water from his body.

"I don't think swimming is for me." he commented. "I sink like a rock."

Trent paused his train of thought,to turn to his partner. "You're lucky the water near the shore is so shallow."

As he turned back to the d-brace. He spotted Ryudamon,and Gale,still sitting in the shade of the jungle. Sensing something was wrong,he approached.

"You guys alright?"

Gale was quick to answer,her tone almost biting. Averting her eyes away from the sea as she did so. "We're fine."

Trent looked a bit bewildered by her brusqueness. He looked to Ryudamon for an answer,but the dragon held his tongue. So,with a sigh,he turned back to Gale.

"Well you don't seem fine. What's wrong?" By now Huckmon had dried sufficiently,and ambled up beside his partner. Looking between him,and Gale curiously.

"It's none of your business!" Gale growled. Her eyes flicking back to the ocean,for the briefest of moments.

This did not go unnoticed by Trent. Who cocked his head toward the sea,and looked back to her. His mind working for a few seconds,before coming to a conclusion.

"Are you...afraid of the ocean?"

Gale's eyes widened at the question. She worked her mouth to try and form a response,but to no avail. Instead,opting to look down at the ground. Cursing inwardly,knowing that her silence,would surely be seen as an admission of her fear.

With that knowledge now out in the open. It would mean she would never hear the end of it. Trent would find every opportunity to poke fun at her for this. But she wouldn't take it sitting down. So she readied herself for the impending ridicule.

Trent kneeled down,trying to get eye level with her. "You gonna be okay?"

Gale's head bolted upright. "What?"

"I said,are you gonna be okay? You look pretty shaken up. You must be terrified."

She blinked in surprise at his concern. "Wait. Aren't you gonna make fun of me? Pick at me for being afraid of the water?"

He shook his head in response. "Nope. Everybody's got something they're afraid of. I'm not gonna pick at you for that." He grinned toothily. "Not unless you want me to."

Gale harrumphed,turning away,and crossing her arms. "Hell no."

He took a seat beside her,and broached the most obvious question on his mind. "So are just afraid of the ocean or…" He let the question hang in the air.

After a few moments of consideration. As well as an encouraging nod from Ryudamon. She finally decided to answer his query. "It's not just the ocean. It's any water I can't see the bottom of. When I was a kid,I almost drowned in a lake. I've been terrified of deep water ever since."

Trent gave a nod of understanding. "I'm afraid of centipedes myself." He shuddered at the thought. "I can't stand those freaking things." Gale couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Trent then looked out onto the ocean with a frown. "Well I guess this kinda complicates things."

Gale looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"When I stepped out of the ocean,I checked the locator. The arrow was pointing out to sea."

"You mean the others are somewhere across the ocean!?" Gale almost shouted.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could maybe make a raft or something." he answered. "But since you're afraid of the water and all…"

She put her head in hands,and groaned. "Great. Just my luck."

"We'll figure something out." said Ryudamon.

"He's right." Trent agreed. "For now...lets just relax. We deserve a little break don't you think?"

"Yeah,that does sound nice." She relented,flopping back onto the sand. "In fact,I think I'm gonna take a nap." With contented sigh,she closed her eyes,and pulled her hands behind her head.

"Well I'm gonna explore the beach!" exclaimed Huckmon.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Trent said to his partner,before turning to Ryudamon. "Wanna come along?"

Ryudamon sat cross legged,and closed his eyes. "No thank you. I think I'll stay right here."

"Suit yourself." Trent said with a shrug. "Come on buddy,let's go."

Huckmon nodded,and the two strolled back to the water's edge,and began to walk along it. The waves gently lapping at their ankles.

* * *

The pair walked along the tideline for a time. Picking up shells,and other such things along the way. Trent having the misfortune of picking up one that was occupied. Prompting it's tenant,a hermit crab,to pinch his finger. Much to the amusement of Huckmon.

After about ten minutes of walking,they spotted a small island near shore. Excitedly,Trent leapt into the water,and swam toward it. Huckmon opting to reach it by getting as close as possible by shore. Then taking a running leap,and landing on it. The two quickly meeting up again on the beach of the small island.

The isle was only a hundred or so feet across. With the small gathering of trees,and shrubs in its center. A layer of soft sand covering the ground. Beneath which,was a hard rock like material,with a strange hexagonal pattern.

They combed the island,not really finding too much of interest. Until they came upon a sizeable piece of scrap iron,sticking straight up from the ground. Its point wedged deep within. The duo walked over to it,inspecting it curiously.

"Wonder where this came from." said Huckmon,circling the piece of metal.

"Don't know. Let's see if we can pull it out."

Trent stepped toward it,grabbed onto it tightly,and began to pull. He tugged hard,his teeth grit with effort,but the metal bar didn't seem to budge. Huckmon came up behind him,and grabbed his leg,before beginning to pull. The two groaned,and growled,as they strained to pull it free. Then with a loud metallic 'thunk' it came loose. Trent,and Huckmon falling over from the momentum of their pull.

With a groan,Trent stood up alongside Huckmon. Before looking over the metal object more closely. "Man this thing was really in there."

Before any further comment could be made. The ground beneath them began to rumble and shake. Almost knocking the two off their feet once again. Frantically,they ran to the edge of the island. Looking about,to try and find what may be causing the tremors.

Soon,a shadow appeared just beyond the shore. Slowly it rose, the form breaching the surface with a gigantic splash. Cascading streams of water fell away from it. To reveal the head of a giant turtle,its long neck seemingly attached to the island itself. The turtles face was marred with deep lines,and marks. Like a rocky shore,weathered,by the unforgiving tide. Off to either side of the island,the pair could also see two giant,scaly flippers. Jostling gently in the waves as the head rose,their surfaces equally as craggy,and aged.

The giant turtle blinked slowly,and let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Finally,that blasted pain is gone." he said,in a slow,whispy sounding voice.

Sensing he was being watched. The turtle craned his neck back,to face Huckmon,and Trent. For a few long three simply stared. Until the turtle's eyes drifted toward the peice of metal in Trent's grip.

"We're you the ones that finally removed that accursed thing from my shell?"

The two shared a look,and nodded.

He grinned at them,his smile making the deep lines in his face,all the more evident.

"Thank you ever so much. Oh,but where are my manners,my name is Tortugamon. And,yours?"

"I'm Trent." the teen answered,still a bit taken aback by the giant turtle.

"I'm Huckmon."

Tortugamon let out a rumbling sigh,as he let their names sink in. Sounding like something between a crashing wave,and tumbling rubble. "It is a pleasure. Now,is there anything I can do,to help repay your kindness?"

The two shared a look,before Trent replied. "Well...there is one thing."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." said Gale,pinching the bridge of her nose. "You met a giant island turtle? Who as a favor to you,said he'll take us across the ocean?

"That's about the size of it,yeah." answered Trent nonchalantly.

She put her head into her hands. "Why am I even surprised by this wacko place anymore?"

After much discussion,Gale was finally convinced to ride Tortugamon. Thankfully,the turtle was kind enough to stretch his fin out to shore. Allowing her to avoid the water,and walk onto his back. Once there,she ran for the thicket of trees in the center. Blocking her view of the ocean all around her. Ryudamon joined her moments later,doing his best to keep her calm.

As soon as Trent,and Huckmon were onboard as well. Tortugamon pushed off from the shore,and swam out into open water,the pair riding atop his head. Allowing them a perfect view of the wide open ocean before them.

* * *

For several days,Misaki,Magimon,Chloe,and Fanbeemon. Had traversed the rolling hills,and pastures. It had not been easy,as the weather had taken a fowl turn on the second day. The bright blue skies,turning a dark grey.

When the rain began to fall,it was thankfully only a drizzle,but the stiff wind that swept across the landscape. Made the downpour that much more miserable. This weather continued unabated. Making for a few unpleasant nights,with barely any sleep.

Now,the four found themselves in a copse of trees. The weather having finally cleared,just a few hours ago. They all sat around a large campfire,letting its warmth soak into them. Misaki,and Chloe,had taken the opportunity to change into their spare clothes. Their other garments drying by the flames.

Once she was finally warm,Misaki decided to try,and read the tomes of prophecy once more. Taking them from her bag,she set them down in front of her. Cracking one open to a random page,finding it illegible,as usual.

She closed her eyes,trying again to reach out to her sigils power. This time using some of the teachings she had received from Magimon,a few days prior. With all her concentration,she reached out with her mind. After several moments of searching. She suddenly felt her mind grope a familiar power.

It appeared in her thoughts,as an orb of blue light. All of its immense energy packed into a single point. Dense,and hot,like a white dwarf star. She extended her will like a curious hand. Its fingers brushing against the orbs exterior. Finding a slight resistance at her touch. With a bit of effort,she pushed forward. Breaching the surface,and probing the depths with her mind.

Suddenly her eyes shot open,glowing with deep blue light. Images,event,places,and people flashed through her mind. Some of them the same as the ones from her dream. Her mouth began to move on its own. As she began to whisper,words,and phrases at nonstop speed.

Her three companions looked over to her with a start,before rushing over.

Magimon grabbed her shoulder. "Misaki!" he shouted,jostling her.

Receiving only a blank stare,and more unintelligible whispers in response. He continued to shake her,shouting her name,but still nothing changed. Chloe joined in as well,shaking the girl violently alongside him Suddenly,the glowing energy dissipated around her eyes. She blinked several times,as her mind slowly came back to reality.

"Misaki,are you okay?" Chloe said.

"I...think so." she replied. Prompting Chloe,and Magimon to release their grip on her.

Magimon placed a hand on her arm. "Are you sure?" he asked,with great concern.

Misaki nodded. "Yes. I'm fine." She placed a hand over his,for reassurance.

"What just happened?" asked Fanbeemon

Misaki put a hand to her head. "I'm not sure. I was trying to use the sigils power. When I reached out to it,I saw...images. Thousands of them,flashing through my mind at once. It was too much to even process. It's all just a blur now."

Her eyes lingered downward,to the tome before her. The words,that were once only gibberish, had now become as clear as day.

"This passage! I can read it!" she exclaimed excitedly,grabbing the tome.

"What does it say?" queried Magimon,his natural curiosity piqued.

She brushed her fingers over the words as she answered. "It's a passage about the names of the prime sigils,and the aspects they represent." She looked over at the next page. Which depicted a sketch of all six sigils,arranged in a circle.

"First,there's the Fireheart. Which represents,valor,heroism,and justice. Next,is the Gaia Soul. It represents passion,strength,and unbreakable will. There's the Oracle's Eye,which my sigil. Said to represent,dreams,knowledge,and wisdom."

Chloe smiled. "Sounds like it chose the perfect pair."

Misaki smiled at that,before continuing on. The next sigil,was called the Muses's Tear. Which only chose kind,and compassionate hearts. Chloe's symbol was after that. It was known as the Star Flower,said to represent,happiness,and honesty. Misaki commenting that it fit the other girl,and Fanbeemon to a tee.

"Finally...there's the sixth sigil. Called the Twilight Oath. Representing the aspects of,loyalty,and honor." She turned to the next page. Frowning in disappointment,as she found it unreadable.

"Darn. I can't read anymore." She looked down at her d-brace. "Maybe if I tap into the sigils power again…"

"Woah,woah!" exclaimed Chloe. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You should just take it easy for now." She placed a gentle on her shoulder,a look of concern on her features.

Magimon nodded in agreement. "She's right. As important as it is for us to learn more from the tomes. I think it's unwise to go rushing into it gung ho."

Misaki took a moment to consider their words,before giving a single nod. "You're right." After a brief moment of silence,she smiled brightly. "So what's for dinner?" she asked,trying to change the subject.

"Well,what do you guys want?" Chloe questioned,looking to each of her three companions.

"Ooh I want red beans,and rice!" Fanbeemon cried.

"We had that yesterday!" Magimon pointed out. "I say we have eggs,and smoked bacon."

"That's not dinner! It's breakfast!" Fanbeemon argued.

Magimon waggled a finger in disapproval. "You have a very narrow mind. Breakfast food can be enjoyed at all hours of the day!"

Fanbeemon huffed,and flew over to face him. "I am not narrow minded!"

Chloe was quick to separate the pair. "Alright settle down you two. No need to argue." She then cocked her head toward Misaki. "What about you Misaki?"

She pondered for a moment,before replying. "Vegetable soup sounds nice!"

"That does sound good. Especially after all this rain." Fanbeemon commented. Magimon nodding in agreement beside her.

"Vegetable soup it is then!" Chloe proclaimed,quickly getting to work preparing the ingredients.

The sun had finally set on the horizon when dinner was served. A gentle wind beginning to blow across the rain drenched meadows. Slowly pushing whatever grey clouds still remained northward across the starry night sky.

Misaki served herself a hefty bowl of vegetable soup. Taking a long whiff of the fragrant broth,before slurping up a spoonful. Sighing happily as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

"So good. I love your cooking." she said,smiling to Chloe across the flames.

Chloe swallowed a mouthful of soup. A blush blooming on her cheeks. "It's not that great. You should see what I can do with stuff that isn't canned."

"I think the fact that you used only canned vegetables. Makes it all the more impressive." Magimon,and Fanbeemon were quick to agree. Making Chloe's blush all the deeper.

Misaki slurped another spoonful,before saying. "I wish I could cook."

"Well...I could teach you." Chloe offered.

Misaki's eyes brightened. "You would do that?"

"Sure! Once we finally get back home. I'll teach you everything I know!" she answered,with a bright smile.

Misaki smiled back. Before looking down at her reflection in the soup,with a pang of sadness. "Right. Home." she whispered softly to herself.

* * *

The grey clouds had fully cleared when the four set out the next morn. All of them in much brighter spirits. The sun was shining for first time in days. Doing its best to dry the still damp earth. As well as the multitude of puddles that now dotted much of the terrain.

The grass was lush,and an even more vibrant green. Feeling quite rejuvenated by the showers. Insects moved through the grassy field. Along with field mice,and other small animals. Many of them eager to feed on the delectable,soft blades. As well as enjoy the warm light of the sun.

For half a day,the four traversed the meadows. Coming to a stop,as the land ended in a sudden drop off. Misaki took a step forward,daring to look down. Seeing shelves,and sheer cliffs of hard black rock. With a forest of blues,and greens far down below.

As she leaned forward for a better view,she heard a loud crumbling crack from below. Misaki screamed,as the ground began to give way beneath her. Being the closest,Chloe reached out,and grabbed her hand,leaving Misaki dangling by one arm. As the rocks that were once beneath her,tumbled down the rocky cliffside,and into the forest down below.

Chloe grabbed on with her other arm,and began to pull. Magimon,and Fanbeemon coming to aid her. With one powerful jerk,Misaki was pulled to safety. Stumbling forward,as she landed on her feet,her body pressing against Chloe's. With a gentle slowness,she looked up,and locked eyes with her. Both could feel each other's heartbeat. As their stomachs began to perform a ten point gymnastics routine. It only the lasted for the briefest of moments. Before Magimon rushed to his partner.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked,as he began fussing over her like a mother hen.

She giggled a little at his display. "I'm fine." she answered,as she,and Chloe separated.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Two scares,not even within a day of each other. I swear you're going to be the death of me."

Fanbeemon came up beside him,and patted him on the back. "Hang in there champ."

After giving Misaki a gentle pat on the shoulder. Chloe stepped near the cliff edge cautiously. "It looks way too dangerous to climb down. None of the shelves look stable. We'll have to find a different way down."

"I'll fly up,and see if I can find anything." Fanbeemon buzzed,before taking off into the air.

Once she felt she was high enough,she scanned all around. Buzzing,and zipping along the cliffline for a bit. Soon spotting a sloping trail,leading down the cliffside. She returned to her companions in no time,and reported her findings. All them agreeing that the path was their best option right now.

Following Fanbeemon,they soon came to the trail in question. After giving it a few once overs,they found it to be relatively safe. Though they still took great care as they descended. Thankfully running into no other obstacles,before reaching the bottom. They all chanced a look back to the top of cliff. Before heading out into the dense,green,and dark blue forest before them.

* * *

Kiko,and Lunamon stood on deck of the Calypso. Enjoying the change in climate,that had occurred,several days ago. The arctic waters now shifted to more temperate seas. It was quite a refreshing change from the bitter cold of the arctic. Though Lunamon still prefered the cold,she also enjoyed feeling the sun upon her fur.

One thing that hadn't changed however,was Derek's tolerance for sea travel. He stood on the upper deck as well. Trying his best not to blow chunks. Chakoramon stood at his side,gently rubbing his back,to help soothe his sea sickness. Once it had finally passed,he and Chakoramon joined Kiko,and Lunamon.

"Any change in the locator?" Derek asked,turning to Kiko.

Kiko looked down at his d-brace,and brought up the locator map. The red arrow still pointing in the same direction it had for the past two days.

"Nope. Still the same."

Derek clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. Before he looked out onto the horizon,not truly seeing it. Instead looking far beyond it,to see a black tower. Rising from a landscape of dead,red earth,and rock. The demonic face of the towers master,flashing through his mind,and laughing at him mockingly.

His brows knit in anger at the vision,right fist,clenching and unclenching of its own accord. Pulling him from his thoughts,was Chakoramon's gentle touch against his arm. He cocked his head to face her,seeing a look of deep concern. He sighed,as the tension drained from his body. The only indication that it was ever even there. Was the still unconscious flexing,and clenching of his fist.

He then gave her small smile to try and alleviate her concerns. Though she returned it,she could not shake the worry that still gnawed at her.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Kiko asked,rather abruptly,inadvertently interrupting the two.

Derek's smile faded into a more neutral look,as he turned to face him. "Depends on what it is."

"It's something I've been meaning to ask. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's about umm…" He rubbed the back of his neck. Trying desperately to find the right words to broach the subject. As his partner looked on sympathetically.

After watching several failed attempts at trying to start the question. Derek sighed,and rolled his eyes. "You wanna ask about my arm,right? You don't have to beat around the bush. I'm not made of glass you know." he stated,a bit of an edge to his voice.

Kiko's string of umms,and aahs were silenced. His eyes widening in slight surprise at Derek's hostility. Before Kiko could try and offer any reply,Derek spoke again.

"I'm sorry." he said,in genuine soft tone. "I didn't mean to snap at you." Derek took in a deep breath,and sighed. "I just get tired of people dancing around the subject. So,what do you wanna know?" Kiko hesitated at the question.

"Don't worry it's cool." Derek assured.

Kiko nodded,and took a moment to consider his first question. "Was it hard to adapt?"

"At first,yeah." Derek answered with a nod. "I had to almost completely relearn how do certain things."

Kiko raised an eyebrow. "Like writing?"

Derek chuckled. "No. Thankfully,I was lucky enough to have been born left handed." He raised the hand in question,and wiggled his fingers. "But there were other things I had problems with. Like dressing myself,and typing. Mostly just day to day sorts of things."

"That sounds rough."

Derek looked away,not wanting the see the pity in Kiko's eyes. "Its not as bad as you think." They have courses for that sort of thing." He looked down his right hand. "One of the hardest things though,was dealing with phantom pain."

Lunamon cocked her head curiously. "Phantom pain?"

Derek looked down at her,before replying. "It's something that's common to people who have amputations. It's a sensation of feeling your limb,even though it isn't there. It varies from person to person,and manifests in a few different ways. For me,it was a tingling pain,that would happen almost at random. As well as the sensation that my fingers were twitching."

He knit his brow,and clenched his hand into a fist. "Sometimes,I would wake up to that feeling. Thinking that I still had my arm,and that amputation had all been a dream. And every time,I would be proven wrong."

Kiko was about to offer a few words of comfort. When a shout from atop the crow's nest,caught everyone's attention.

"Land ho!"

Everyone on board,gathered onto the top deck. All of them spotting a spec of land in the distance. Its details still too far away to make out. Hookmon quickly made his way to the head of the crowd,to stand alongside Kiko,and the others.

"That our destination matey?" he asked,squinting his eye at the far off land mass.

Kiko quickly brought up the locator. The arrow pointing straight ahead,and flashing red. "Looks like that's it!" he answered with a smile. Lunamon giving a little cheer at his answer.

Hookmom nodded to him,and looked to his crew. "Well? You heard the lad! Get back to your stations! I want this ship moving at top speed!"

"Aye aye captain!" they all shouted in unison. Quickly getting back to their assigned tasks.

The sails were completely unfurled,soon catching a strong breeze. That pushed the Calypso along at a faster clip. Its prow knocking up curtains of sea water. As it cut through the ocean like the edge of a blade.

With their new burst of speed,the Calypso neared shore in short order. Coming to a stop at the edge of the shallower waters. Hookmon then had a landing boat readied for the four travelers. Taking it upon himself,to ferry them ashore.

Derek was the first off the boat once they made landfall. Glad to finally be on solid ground once again. The four were quick to thank Hookmon for his help. The captain replying that he was happy to have them aboard,and would be glad to have them again. Then with a tip of his hat,he said farewell,before casting out to sea.

The group stood on the shore,continuing to wave farewell. Until the Calypso was nothing but a spot on the horizon. Then without a word,Kiko took a glance at the locator. Before heading inland,as it indicated. His three companions walking right alongside him.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Trent commanded. As he held onto Gale's arm,attempting to change her bandages. The girl moving unconsciously at his touches.

"I can't help it okay!" she argued. Then turned away from him,grumbling under her breath.

Trent simply rolled his eyes,and continued at his task. Soon unraveling the last of the slightly yellowed bandages. He set them aside,and grabbed a fresh roll from his bag. Before giving a quick once over of Gale's wound.

It had already begun to heal quite nicely. With no signs of infection from what he could tell. It would definitely leave a scar,but nothing more. He gave it a quick wash with clean water. Before beginning the slow process of rewrapping the wound.

"There you go!" he exclaimed once he was finished. Gale then yanked her arm away from his grasp,and gave it a few experimental flexes. "Not too tight?"

"No it's fine. Thanks." she answered. Finding that last word,becoming just a bit easier to say.

"No problem."

"So how much longer are we gonna be riding Tortugamon?" she asked. As she began to work the stiffness out of her shoulder.

He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Can't say. The locator hasn't changed for the past few days."

Gale gave an exasperated sigh,and nodded, "Well the sooner we get off the ocean the better."

"I think I'm gonna go see what Huckmon,and Ryudamon are up to." Trent stated,once his first aid kit was packed away. "You hang in there,alright?"

She grumbled,and waved her hand dismissively at him. Before standing,and getting into her fighting stance,in preparation for her daily training regimen. Trent then took his leave,stepping out of the gathering of greenery,and into the open.

It didn't take long for him to find Ryudamon,and Huckmon. The two dragons were in the middle of a friendly spar. An activity they had taken up since rejoining with each other. Not wanting to disturb them, he walked past. Deciding to go over and chat with Tortugamon. After clambering up onto the giant's head. He gave a few gentle taps at his noggin to get his attention.

Tortugamon glanced upward at the boy,and smiled. "Afternoon,Trent."

"Hey Tortugamon,you doing alright?"

"Oh I'm fine. Better than ever,since you and Huckmon helped me." he answered,in his slow deliberate tone. "That damnable thing had been stuck in my shell for who knows how long. It feels so liberating to finally have it out after all this time. Thank you again."

Trent smiled. "You don't have to keep thanking us. The fact that you're helping us cross the ocean is more than enough thanks. Besides,us helping you was just a happy accident."

"Accident?" Tortugamon said,quirking a craggy brow. "I don't think so. When you have been around as long as I have. You stop believing in accidents." He turned his eyes out to the sea before him. Those eyes that were oh so ancient. Deep pools of emerald,that held great wisdom within their depths.

"Some things are simply meant to happen. Like you being chosen by one of the prime sigils."

Trents eyes widened suddenly in shock. "How did you…"

Tortugamon chuckled lightly. "These old eyes can see many things young one."

Trent simply nodded,deciding not question his words. He had seen far too much in this world to be too surprised. He then looked down his d-brace. Hoping that somehow if he looked hard enough. He would see the prime sigil glowing within.

"Do you know anything about the prime sigils?"

"Nothing that you won't find out for yourself,soon enough."

The boy was about to ask what that meant. When he caught site of a stretch of land off in the distance. He stood up excitedly,and activated the d-braces locator. Strangely finding not one,but two red arrows,pointing in the landmasses direction.

"Looks like we've come to our stop." stated Tortugamon.

Trent was quick to run down,and relay the new information to his companions. All of them ecstatic to finally be going ashore. As well as the appearance of the second signal on the locator. Which they hoped heralded a long overdue reunion.

Within the hour,Tortugamon arrived near shore. His passengers eager to disembark,particularly Gale. The turtle bid the four farewell. A string of goodbyes,and thank yous following him. As he disappeared below the ocean waves.

Wasting no more time,the group headed along the coastline. Finding a path inland in no time. The sandy trail soon turning to soft brown earth. Covered in a thin blanket of dead leaves,and moss.

From which,the familiar wire root trees sprouted up. Dark blue,and green leaves growing from their branches.

The travelers made good time through the forest trails,and paths. Not ever slowing their pace,or even stopping for lunch. Instead choosing to snack on the go. Munching on a mixture of dried fruit, and nuts as they walked.

Unbeknownst to them,their other friends were doing much the same.

* * *

It was late afternoon,when Trent took a glance down at his locator. One of the red arrows,having disappeared,with four flashing blips replacing them.

He turned back to his companions. "Come on!" he shouted,and picked up speed. The others doing the same.

They sprinted at a full clip,jumping,and ducking past underbrush,and low hanging limbs. Quickly coming to the base of an earthen incline.

When the four finally crested the ridgeline. They came out into a wide open clearing. An ancient, giant of a tree,growing near the center. Its gnarled wire roots stuck out from the ground. Circuit shaped patterns of energy visibly flowing through them at regular intervals. The ground itself,was carpeted in pale blue flowers. Their roots,and petals flashing in sync with the tree. No doubt connected to the same source of power.

Off on the opposite side of the clearing. The four spotted the approaching forms,of Chloe,Misaki,Fanbeemon,and Magimon.

Trent's face split into a wide grin. As he,and the others took off toward them. "Hey!" he shouted,giving a wave.

Chloe,who was at the head of the pack,waved right back. The two groups soon meeting near the ancient tree. Gale,and Trent were both immediately assaulted,and wrapped in tight hugs.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Chloe exclaimed,as she tightened her grip on Trent.

"Ditto!" Trent said,with a laugh,before hugging her back.

As the two pulled apart,Chloe looked over the boy curiously. "Why do you have a sword?"

Trent laughed again,and shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later." She nodded in understanding,before leaning down,to give Huckmon a hug as well.

Not being used to such physical contact. Gale was quite taken aback by Misaki's hug. However,after taking a moment,to get over the initial shock. She reciprocated the gesture,if a bit awkwardly. When Misaki pulled apart from their hug,Gale had no time recover. As Chloe offered her own hug. That Gale,once again,awkwardly returned.

More hugs,and shows of affection were then shared all around. Indispersed with small questions,and comments.

* * *

With Lunamon atop his shoulders,Kiko ran for all he was worth. Derek,and Chakoramon following not far behind. They too soon burst into the clearing of blue flowers. Kiko,and Lunamon spotting their friends not far away.

"There they are!" he exclaimed. "Come on,let's go!" Kiko was about to break into a run. When Derek spoke up,stopping him in his tracks.

"You two go. We'll hang back here." he said,gesturing his hand to Chakoramon. Who gave a nod of agreement.

"Are you sure?" asked Lunamon.

"Yeah." Derek answered with a nod. "Your reunion should be a happy occasion. We don't want to spoil the mood."

Kiko gave a slow nod of understanding. Before offering the pair a small smile. "Alright,we'll come for you guys later."

He,and Lunamon then gave them a little wave,and headed off to meet with the others. Leaving Derek,and Chakoramon,standing in the shade of the treeline.

* * *

"Yoo! Dudes!" Kiko shouted,as he waved to his friends.

"Did you miss us?" added Lunamon.

The others looked in their direction,all of them smiling brightly at the sight of them.

"Yo,Kiko,Lunamon!" Trent shouted,waving back.

He was the first the run up,and meet them. Sharing a quick handshake,and a hug with Kiko. While Lunamon leaped down from her partner's shoulder. As Fanbeemon flew toward her,the two sharing their own embrace.

"Looks like you guys started the party without us." Kiko said with a chuckle. As he and,Trent broke their hug.

"Ain't a real party without you two." Gale replied,coming to give Kiko a fist bump.

"You know it!" Lunamon exclaimed with smile,beating her partner to the punch.

"Finally! We're all back together again!" said Trent.

Chloe smiled,and looked over each of her friends. "Boy do we have a lot to catch up on."

Soon the newly reunited group gathered under the ancient tree. Before setting up a roaring campfire. Everyone contributed to the meal of vegetable,and beef stew that followed. It was only when they had finished eating. That they each began to tell of their journeys.

Much was discussed within those next couple of hours. The tales were told of course,many of them being abridged. Kiko and Lunamon's in particular,as they withheld all the parts about Derek,and Chakoramon. The most discussed points however,were the prime sigils,and the digidestined.

Kiko,Trent,Ryudamon,and Huckmon took the news the best. Though they were still quite taken aback. Lunamon,much like Misaki,almost fainted upon the revelation. Gale took it a bit differently,thinking that it was just some kind of joke. Not wanting to truly believe,or accept it.

"So...if the five us are digidestined. Then who's the sixth?" asked Trent,after taking moment to digest what he had just been told.

"We don't know." answered Magimon. Misaki was about to interject with her,and Wisemon's theory. About the identity of the sixth digidestined,but thought better of it.

"So what's our next course of action?" Ryudamon queried.

"Its obvious isn't?" said Trent. "We go and take down Phelesmon!"

"Damn right! I still don't know about this digidestined business." said Gale. "But if this Phelesmon guy had anything to do with all those virus experiments. He needs to be stopped."

"And exactly how do you suggest we do that? We don't even know where he is." Chloe pointed out.

"She's right." Ryudamon agreed. "And besides,even if we did know where he was. We don't know what we'd be walking into. Basically almost everything is an unknown."

"What if we asked Wisemon?" suggested Misaki. "He seemed to know quite a bit about the situation."

Magimon snapped his fingers,and pointed them toward her. "An excellent idea! We should also let him know we've found the other digidestined."

"But how are we going to do that?" Huckmon asked,voicing the obvious question on everyone else's minds.

Misaki reached into her bag. Pulling out the cube shaped communication device,that she had received from Wisemon. "We use this! It's long range communication device that Wisemon gave me. He said we could use it to contact him."

Fanbeemon flew over,giving the device a curious glance. "How does it work?"

"Allow me." Magimon offered,taking the device from his partner.

He set the cube onto the ground,before pressing the largest of its three buttons. Then took several steps back,and waited.

The blue crystal embedded in the devices top,began to glow. A small shaft of light shooting forth moments later. The light then began to coalesce,and form into an image. It slowly took shape,the edges pulsating. Eventually becoming a pale blue hologram of Wisemon. That stood only a little shorter than the digimon himself. The hologram then flickered with static a few times,before entirely coming into focus.

"Ahh,greetings my student,and to you too,Misaki." Wisemon said,nodding to each of them. Magimon,and Misaki gave a bow of greeting. As Wisemon took a glance at those that stood around him. "It would appear that you've reunited with your friends. Greetings to you all."

Everyone gathered gave a little greeting in response. Whether it be a wave,or the barest of nods. Misaki,and Magimon then introduced everyone to the wizard.

"So,why is it that you have called?" Wisemon asked. "I assume that it wasn't simply to exchange pleasantries."

"We called you for two reasons master." answered Magimon. "The first,was tell you that our friends are indeed the other digidestined. Just as you had theorized. The second,was to ask if you could give us any more information on Phelesmon. Particularly his location."

"I see." Wisemon said,giving a slow nod. "So you mean to defeat him. Well I'm afraid there is not much more I can tell you. In fact,I was seeking his whereabouts myself. That's why I am in the city of Nexus to see if my colleagues have found anything out."

"Nexus?!" Huckmon exclaimed. "Thats where my master,and the rest of the twelve generals are!"

Wisemon turned to the little dragon. "Huckmon,was it? Gankoomon has spoke of you often. To think,that both his,and my student. Would be the chosen partners of the digidestined."

"You know my master?"

"Huh,small world." Trent commented.

"Yes,he and I are very old friends."

Huckmon hopped up excitedly. "Is he there right now? Can I speak to him?"

Wisemon shook his head in response. "I'm afraid not. He's been very busy as of late. In fact he's in a meeting right now,with several of the other twelve generals. " Huckmon deflated visibly at that.

"So have you been able to find out anything?" asked Magimon,getting the discussion back on track.

"Yes. We have learned,a few pieces of information. The first is that Phelesmon's minions,as well as his allies in the metal empire. Have begun building facilities in various locations across the digital world."

"I think we might have run into place like that." stated Trent.

Wisemon turned to him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." answered Ryudamon. "We believe it was being used to test a horrible virus. That turns those infected, into mindless berserkers."

Wisemon put a hand to his chin. "Magimon told me of the virus. But for what purpose could they be researching it?" He paused to consider his own question for a moment. "Well,whatever the reason. I'll be sure to the let the generals know of this."

"The other thing that I was able to find out. Is a very troubling bit of news. It's just a rumor mind,but from what we know already,it seems very plausible." He paused,to look about at the gathered group.

"Phelesmon,has obtained the last of the prime sigil stones."

Gasps of shock,and dismay followed at the statement.

"As I said it is only a rumor." Wisemon continued,after everyone had quieted down. "However,after SkullSatamon's attempt to obtain the Oracle's Eye. I do not doubt that Phelesmon has been seeking the other prime sigils. And may well have succeeded in one of these ventures."

Wisemon gave a regretful sigh. "I can't offer you anymore,but I wish you luck. Stay safe,young ones. For you are the digital world's greatest hope. Farewell." He gave a single bow,before the hologram flickered into nothingness.

"Geez,no pressure." Gale commented under her breath.

"Well now what do we do?" Chloe asked.

There was a few seconds of silence,before Kiko stood up,and spoke. "I know someone who can help us."

Trent quirked a brow at him curiously. "Who?"

"Just wait right here." he replied. Before turning to walk toward the treeline,Lunamon following behind.

Everyone around the campfire,shared curious glances,as they departed. Their wait wasn't long,as Kiko,and Lunamon returned only a few minutes later. With two figures in tow,their faces obscured by the darkness. As Kiko stepped forward,he looked over each of his friends. Particularly Trent,Gale,and Huckmon.

"Now,I want you all to stay calm."

Everyone gave the boy a bewildered look. Wondering what could possibly warrant such a warning. Then,as Kiko,and Lunamon stood aside. Allowing the two figures to step into the firelight. It all became clear.

Everyone's eyes went wide with disbelief. There was long pregnant pause. Nobody even daring to make a move. Until Gale sprung into action.

"It's you! You son of a bitch!" she roared,her eyes burning with fury.

She rushed toward Derek with incredible speed,and let loose a powerful right hook. That sent the boy sprawling onto the ground. Chakoramon readied herself to defend her partner,while Ryudamon did the same. The two squaring off against each other,waiting to see who would make the first move.

Derek sat up slowly,spitting out a bit of blood. "I deserved that." he groaned.

"You deserve a lot more,you bastard!" Gale shouted,readying her other fist. "And I'm gonna give it to you!"

Kiko stepped into her path,putting a quick stop to her assault. "Calm down,Gale!"

"Yes,please they didn't come here to fight!" Lunamon exclaimed,moving in between Ryudamon,and Chakoramon. Giving both of them a pleading look.

Gale growled in anger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat this guys teeth in! And have Ryudamon pluck every one of his partner's feathers!"

"If you just calm down,we'll explain." Kiko replied,not budging an inch.

Another angry tirade was on Gale's lips. When Trent stepped forward,and placed a hand upon her shoulder. The girl quickly cocking her head to face him.

"I'm just as angry as you Gale. In fact if you hadn't have punched him,I would have. But let's at least hear what they have to say."

Chloe stood up,nodding in agreement. "Yeah,let's hear them out."

Gale looked to the ground,her eyes searching,as she considered their words. Then to almost everyone's surprise,she stood down. Though she still wore an angry scowl upon her face. Ryudamon,and Chakoramon,stared each other down for few more seconds. Before they stood down as well.

Kiko,and Lunamon both heaved a sigh relief. The teen then held out a hand to the fallen Derek. Who took it gratefully,and was helped back to his feet.

Everyone took back their seats around the campfire. All of them keeping their eyes trained on Derek and,Chakoramon. Some looking on them with scorn,others with trepidatious curiosity,or a mixture of the two.

Kiko,and Lunamon,motioned for Derek,and Chakoramon to sit down as well. After a few moments of consideration,they complied. Seating themselves next to the pair. What followed was a long awkward silence,interspersed by the crackling of the campfire.

With a heavy sigh,Derek finally chose to speak up. "Look,I know that none of you have any reason to trust me."

Gale scoffed,rolling her eyes. "That's the understatement of the century."

He ignored her comment,and continued. "And I don't blame you. I'm not going to try defend my actions,or say what I did was right. I'm simply going to say my piece,and whether you choose to beleive what about to say,is up to you."

Trent,and the others all shared a look,before the boy spoke. " The only reason,I'm even entertaining this idea is because Kiko is vouching for you. So go ahead,say your piece."

Derek gave a nod,and took in a deep breath. "Okay...where to start…"

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 26:The Dark Tower, Part One**

**Author's Notes:**

ten episodes,the group has finally been reunited. Its also been over a year,since I started writing this fic. Which is crazy to think about. I'd like to give a big thanks to all the people who have shown their support to this fic over the past year. I'd also like to give some shout outs to the most recent followers,and favoriters. AlmazDa,Doctor Wheel,and a big shout out to Linkmaste,who I forgot mention last time. Thank you all so much! On another note,we have a new original digimon,Tortugamon. Who's name comes from the spanish word for tortoise/turtle. It's also the name of an island in the Caribbean.

As always,thanks for reading!


	26. Episode 26:The Dark Tower, Part One

**Episode 26:The Dark Tower, Part One**

"So that's why we're here." Derek stated,once he had finished. "We want to make up for our mistake,and help you take down Phelesmon. We can lead you to his base,and get you in. So that we can take him down." He let out a heavy sigh,after the last words crossed his lips.

Kiko gave him a pat on the shoulder. Before looking to all his friends pleadingly.

After several whispers,and murmurs among the gathered group. Trent spoke up. "We're going to have a meeting to talk about this. In private." he emphasised the last pair of words.

Derek,and Chakoramon gave a nod of understanding,and stood up. Stepping out of the firelight,and out into the darkness. Coming to a stop a hundred or so feet away. Their backs turned to the group of ten.

"Well that went better than expected." Derek said,rubbing at his jaw. Finding a small bruise already beginning to form where Gale had struck him.

"It could still go south." Chakoramon stated flatly. "We have to be prepared for what happens if they say no."

Derek closed his eyes,and gave a grunt of affirmation. "Yeah,I know."

* * *

"So? What do you guys think?" Chloe asked,looking around the campfire.

"Well you know where I stand." Kiko stated. Lunamon nodding in agreement beside him.

"He did seem very sincere." said Misaki.

"Sincere my ass!" Gale growled,making Misaki jump. "I don't believe anything he says for one second. I almost rolled my eyes when he told us his little sob story. Give me a break!"

"You think he's lying about his arm?" Ryudamon asked. "I'm not so sure about that. It sounded far too convincing."

"So you're trusting him?" Gale snapped,narrowing her eyes at him.

He shook his head,and turned to face her. "I didn't say that."

"Well I believe him." Chloe stated. "The way he described it was so vivid. He also seemed genuinely regretful of his actions."

"He could just be a really good actor." Trent pointed out. "He did fool us once with his act."

"That's right." Huckmon agreed. "Phelesmon could be communicating with him right now. Feeding him lines from a script."

"We spent a lot of time with them." said Kiko,gesturing to himself,and Lunamon. "Don't you think we would have noticed if something was up?"

"Yeah,don't you trust us?" Lunamon added.

"I trust you guys,it's them I don't trust." Gale replied. "They're taking advantage of your good natures."

In a rare show of anger,Kiko slammed his fist onto the ground. His brow knit in irritation as he shouted. "You don't think I considered that?!"

Everyone gathered,leapt slightly in surprise at his outburst. All of them falling completely silent. Kiko's features immediately softened. All previous anger draining from him. He then closed his eyes,taking a minute to compose himself.

"Sorry." he said,rather ashamedly. "Look,you don't have to trust them,that's fine. But we really don't have much of an option here. They are our best shot."

Trent crossed his arms,and gave a nod. "That is true." Huckmon doing the same beside him.

Gale clicked her tongue. "Yeah,I guess."

"That is a fair point." Magimon admitted.

"I guess we're all in agreement then." Chloe stated. None of her friends giving any objections.

"So...is everyone sure they wanna do this?" Trent asked,looking to each of his friends. All of them giving a nod of varying confidence. "Alright,we head out tomorrow then. Sound good?" Another series of nods. "Then it's decided."

Kiko stood up,and pointed a thumb behind him. "I'll talk to Derek,and Chakoramon."

Lunamon stood up as well. "I'll go with you." she said,before the two headed off.

Chloe watched the pair go for a moment,before glancing up at the night sky. "Well,it's a gonna be a big day tomorrow. We should all get some rest."

As the group got ready to lay down to sleep. A tiny creature,as black as night watched them from afar. It's singular yellow eye focusing on their every move.

* * *

Phelesmon leaned forward in chair,as he watched the video feed. Tapping a clawed finger at his armrest. "So they are coming." He turned to the nearest Boogeymon. "Have you been able to contact the master?"

"No sir,he's still not receiving our signal." the Boogeymon replied. Prompting Phelesmon to grit his teeth in irritation. "What do we do sir?"

Phelesmon stood up from his seat. "We prepare for their arrival. So that when they come,we can destroy them."

"But sir,the master said to keep them alive!" exclaimed another Boogeymon

"I know what the master said! The situation has changed!" Phelesmon roared,causing all the Boogeymon to recoil in fright. "Those children are the digidestined! They cannot be allowed to live!" His body then relaxed,mouth curled into a devious smile.

"Besides,once we destroy them,we will have all the prime sigil stones. With them in our possession. We may not even need the dark digivice." He pointed a clawed finger to his minions. "I'm going to have a chat,with Datamon. When I come back I expect all the towers defense systems to be fully operational!"

"Yes sir!" the Boogeymons exclaimed,before scrambling to get to their tasks.

With that,Phelesmon took his leave of the command center. Stepping out into the hall,and toward the nearest lift. The clear,tube like elevator,opened with swift whooshing noise. Allowing Phelesmon to step inside.

"Fifth laboratory." he stated,activating the elevators voice command.

With a few mechanical clicks,the doors of the lift closed,before beginning its ascent. The other floors flew by,their light shining onto Phelesmon. Casting long,dark shadows across his features. Upon arriving at its destination,the elevator opened with another whoosh. Phelesmon stepping out moments later,and striding through the hall with purpose.

He soon came to a large door,made of a dark carapace like material. It slid open at his arrival,allowing him to step into the room beyond. It was a large open space,computer equipment and measuring devices all about. Small floating gear like digimon,called Hagurumon,along with Boogeymon. Toiled away at the consoles,and devices.

In the center of the room,was a cylindrical glass tube,standing at least twenty feet in height.

Wires,and tubes of various sizes were hooked up to its top,and bottom. All hooked up to the multitude of devices throughout the room. Floating within the tube,was a shimmering purple jewel. Carved into the shape of a dodecahedron,a swirling pattern visible within.

Standing by the main console,was Datamon. His long multitude of wires,and tendrils hooked to the device.

"Datamon!" Phelesmon shouted,as he strode over to the ultimate. Making Datamon,and everyone else in the room,leap in surprise. "Have you made any progress with the stone?"

"Don't scare me like that my lord. If I had a heart,It would have had an attack!" Datamon replied with a chuckle. Which was quickly silenced,as Phelesmon pinned him with an unamused glare.

"Not much my lord." he finally answered,after a few moments of awkward silence. "At the moment we are scanning the stone,and ascertaining its exact properties."

"What have you learned so far?"

"Well,as suspected the stone has an immense amount of potential energy." Datamon replied,gesturing up to the floating gem. "However,the energy does not seem to be coming from the stone itself. Instead,the symbol within,seems to be the source. How this power is produced however,has yet to be ascertained."

"I see." Phelesmon said with a nod,a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

After he had finally obtained the stone. He had hoped,that they would be able to tap into it right away. Though now that he considered it,that was a bit too optimistic. But who could really blame him? After all,the thought of having that much power was so enticing.

He lifted a clawed hand to the glass,and touched it gently. As he stared intently at the gem floating within. The shine of the stone,reflecting in his eyes. Phelesmon imagined himself caressing the stone in his clawed grip. Its immense power flowing through him. The thought made him shudder with delight.

"Was there anything else my lord?" Datamon asked,snapping Phelesmon from his reverie.

Phelesmon removed his hand,and turned to him. "Yes,there is. How many virus infected subjects do we have?"

"A few dozen I'd say,all of them infected with new virus strain. Why?"

"I want them all ready for combat within the next day." Phelesmon stated,as he put his hands behind his back.. "They'll be perfect for our welcoming party." A devilish smile then crossed his lips. "I also want you to prepare a few more containment vessels like this one." He gestured to the tube,before making a move toward the door.

"How many?"

"Five will do nicely." Phelesmon replied,with a wave of his hand. As he disappeared through lab doorway,and into the darkened hall.

* * *

The next morn,the group awoke bright and early. After they finished a quick breakfast. Everyone's supplies were checked,and packed away. In preparation for the journey ahead. When everything was in order,Trent turned to Derek,and Chakoramon.

"So where are we headed?" he asked,posing the question on everyone's minds.

"North,to edge of the proxy continent." Derek answered. "It'll take us a long time to get there by foot. So,I suggest we cut our time,and fly part way."

Trent crossed his arms. "Fly?"

"Thats right,Anzumon can carry most of you on her back,no prob." He pointed to Ryudamon. "And the rest of you can ride,on falcor over there."

Ryudamon quirked a brow,and turned to his partner. "Falcor?"

"It's from a movie,don't worry about it." she answered. A bit angry she wasn't the one to make that joke.

Trent looked to the others. "What do you guys think?"

"As long I don't have to ride with him,I'm fine with it." said Gale.

"Sounds good to me." answered Chloe. Everyone else giving similar statements of agreement.

"Then let's ride." Derek stated,as he raised his digivice,Gale doing the same. Both tamers,bathing their partners in shining light.

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

"Chakoramon digivolve to...Anzumon!"

After giving a flutter of her wings,Anzumon lowered herself down,allowing Derek to climb aboard. Ginryumon doing the same for his partner. After a bit of deliberation,Kiko,Lunamon,Chloe, Fanbeemon,Misaki,and Magimon,climbed atop Anzumon. While Trent,Huckmon,and Gale rode Ginryumon.

With her passengers safely onboard,Anzumon began to beat her powerful wings. Kicking up clouds of dust,and blades of grass. Slowly she began to rise up,higher,and higher. Ginryumon following right after her. Once the pair was a hundred or so feet off the ground,they turned northward. With the sun still low on the horizon,they both began to soar across the sky. The ancient tree,and the field of flowers,soon disappearing into the distance.

* * *

For several hours,the group strode across the sky. Passing over,forests,rivers,valleys and even a mountain range. From time to time,they would pass through a low hanging cloud. That would part at their passage. Dousing many of them in a fine mist of water.

It took a bit of getting used to for some,to ride so high in sky. Misaki,and Lunamon finding it especially frightening. After a time however,they all grew accustomed to the experience. For the most part,conversation was kept to a minimum. As the strong wind,drowned out all but the loudest of noises. So everyone simply enjoyed the gentle ride in relative silence. Most,content to watch the scenery pass by below.

When the late afternoon sun,hung low in sky. The party finally decided to land. Anzumon,and Ginryumon coming down on a flat outcropping of stone,that overlooked a sparse forest. Their passengers immediately disembarked upon landing. All of them eager to not only be back on the ground,but stretch their stiff legs,and other muscles. Once they all dismounted,Anzumon,and Ginryumon reverted to their rookie forms. Both of them,looking equally winded.

With the day about to come to a close,it was mutually decided. That the party should make camp for the night. After everyone gathered some firewood from nearby. Chloe quickly had a warm campfire going,and got to work cooking dinner. Throughout all of this,Derek,and Chakoramon had kept their distance from the others. Both of them feeling quite lost amongst the tight knit group.

Once dinner was being served,the pair walked over trepidatiously. So they could receive their own share. Several members of the group giving dirty looks as they did so. After their bowls were filled,they made a move to go back to their previous spot. Only to be stopped by Kiko's arm,barring the way.

"Where do you think you two are going? Come on,sit down with us." he said,motioning to one of the many open spots by the flames. Gale,measuring him with angry glare as he did so. While Trent,Huckmon,and Magimon,performed similar acts of displeasure.

"Yeah,come and join us." Chloe added,motioning them over as well. Misaki nodded in agreement,giving the duo a soft smile. Lunamon,Ryudamon,and Fanbeemon doing much the same.

Derek,and Chakoramon's eyes roamed over each of the group,before they shared a look. Then with much nervousness,and trepidation. They took a seat in between Kiko,and Chloe. An awkward silence soon following,interlaced with impatient tapping,and angry glares.

After several long minutes of this,Chloe cleared her throat,to get everyone's attention. "So...how much farther is Phelesmon's base?" she asked,gesturing to Derek.

He swallowed a mouthful of his meal,before replying. "We went quite the ways today. So if we continue from here on foot,it should take us…" he paused to think for a moment. "At least two more days." He turned to his partner. "That sound about right?" She gave a nod in reply.

"By the way. How do you guys know the exact way to go?" Kiko asked.

Chakoramon turned to him,and gave a rare smile. "It's a bird thing. Once we've been somewhere once. We know the exact way to get there."

"Cool."

"Speaking of Phelesmon's base." said Trent,leaning forward,his tone even. "What can you tell us about it?"

Derek turned to face him. The smile that had been creeping across his lips,completely vanishing. "In a word,it's a fortress. The outside is completely coated in a layer of obsidian digizoid. Supposedly it's so strong,that it can withstand just about anything. Short of nuclear missile,or a meteor."

"What is this digizoid stuff anyway?" Gale asked. "I've heard the digivice mention it a couple times."

"Digizoid is a metal alloy." Magimon answered. "It is the hardest known metal in the digital world,and has many different variations,with different properties. Only the strongest of attacks,or other pieces of digizoid can damage it. It can even bond with digimon,becoming a part of their body." Gale nodded in understanding,as Derek continued.

"The inside of the fortress is full of a number of facilities. Laboratories,barracks,holding cells,weapon depots,you name it. All of it being watched from the central command room. With hundreds of cameras,connected to Phelesmon's drones."

Misaki cocked her head curiously. "Drones?"

"They're synthetic digital lifeforms." answered Chakoramon. "Made by Phelesmon to perform various tasks. In fact,Derek's dark digivice was of one them. However the most common thing they are used for is surveillance."

"In fact,I wouldn't be surprised if we were being watched by one right now." Derek added. Prompting everyone to look all around them frantically.

"Thanks for that. I'm gonna have a real easy time sleeping tonight." Gale remarked to the boy. Her tone drier than stale saltine crackers.

"So if these 'drones' are everywhere. Than how are supposed to get into the base?" asked Chloe.

"I have my ways." Derek answered,giving a wry smirk.

"Well that's not suspicious at all." said Trent,crossing his arms.

The rest of dinner went by in relative silence. Though it was not as oppressive,or awkward,as before. Most everyone laying down to bed soon after. Leaving Gale,and Ryudamon on first watch. The two sitting together near the outcroppings edge.

Gale had a perpetual scowl on her face. As she tossed around stones,and drew circles in the dirt. Ryudamon for his part,sat quietly,not paying her any mind. However her movements,and fidgeting became more incessant. To the point where she could no longer be ignored.

He sighed heavily,and turned to face her. "What's bothering you?"

She glanced sidelong at him for a moment. Before her attention turned back the stone in her hand. Then with a flick of her wrist she hurled it over the edge.

"Isn't it freaking obvious?" she growled,after watching the rock disappear into the darkness. "Did you see the way,Chloe and some of the others were getting all chummy with those two? Makes me freaking sick. I can't believe they convinced me to agree to this. We should've just found our own way to Phelesmon's base."

"I know the situation with Derek,and Chakoramon is bothering you. That much is obvious." Ryudamon leaned a little closer to her. "But that's not the only thing,is it? Something else is troubling you."

Gale turned to him,eyes widening at the question. Before glancing down at her d-brace,brows knit. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Sometimes." Ryudamon replied,as he smiled lopsidedly. "So...do you want to talk about it?"

She moved her hands over her digivice. Fingers brushing gently across the black screen. "Its this whole digidestined thing. I'm supposed to believe that we're chosen heroes,destined to save the world? Give me a break. It's just some dumb legend."

"You know I had always heard stories about the digidestined." said Ryudamon. "And I used to believe they were just a legend,a fairy tale. I even believed the human world was just a myth." he turned to his partner. "But then I met you,and that story suddenly gained a grain of truth."

"'But surely that story couldn't actually be true? Could it? Heroic humans,and digimon partners chosen to save the digital world?' I thought." With a wistful look,he gazed up at the stars. "Then as we traveled together,I began to see each of your heroic qualities. Even ones within myself,that I never knew were there."

"That was when I began to believe that the legend was true. That those chosen heroes really had existed. But us being those chosen heroes,was not something I even considered,until yesterday. Now it's no longer a legend for me,but a reality. It'll be the same for you,soon enough."

Gale took a moment to let his words sink in. Considering them for a few long moments. "Okay,let's say I buy all this. That we were chosen to save the digital world. What gives whatever chose us,whether it be fate,god or what have you. The right to thrust all that weight on a bunch of teenagers!? No one has the right to tell me my path in life!"

"That is true." Ryudamon conceded. "Some higher power did thrust a path before you. But...in the end,it's really your decision,whether you choose to follow it."

She looked away from him,a pang of sadness pricking her heart. "Its up to me huh? What if my decision is to not go down that path? What will you do?"

Ryudamon scooched over to her,and nuzzled her shoulder. "I'll be right behind you." With a soft smile,she leaned into the touch,and gently petted his golden fur.

* * *

The next day of travel passed without incident. Though everyone was quite on edge. As they were not only nearing their destination,but Derek had told them at day's end. That they were within the boundaries of Phelesmon's territory.

When they continued on,the demon digimon's evil influence slowly became apparent. The trees,and plants were now twisted,and withered. Dead leaves,and shriveled flowers littered the ground. Which was cracked,and dry,like sunbaked earth. The air was oppressive,and quiet,not a single bird song,or bug chirp to be heard.

The sky above was overcast with thick,purplish grey clouds. That swirled,and moved through the air,like a toxic mist. Their dark forms,not allowing a single ray of sunlight to pass through them. Making the landscape almost as dark as night.

The black drone that had been watching the group for the past few days,continued its surveillance. Keeping hidden at all times,it's singular eye never blinking.

* * *

"Sir,they've finally arrived in the dead lands." stated a Boogeymon,as he turned to his master.

"I can see that." Phelesmon replied.

"Orders?'

The demon stroked his goatee,for a moment. Before his lips curled into a malicious smile. "I think we should give them a welcoming party. Send out the Sealsdramon squad."

With a nod,the Boogeymon turned back to his station,flipping several switches on a nearby side panel. As the last switch was flipped,a set of giant doors,opened up,deep within the facility. The glint of metal flashing from the room beyond.

Out from the darkness,six digimon stepped forth. Standing tall,on two powerful digigrade legs. The entirety of their bodies covered,in dark blue,and black armor. Long armored tails grew from their backsides,ending in a knife like blade. Red segmented structures grew from each of their shoulders,each ending in their own blade as well.

Further adding to their arsenal,was a large tactical knife. Sheathed in a holster on one of their shoulders. Particularly thick plates of armor,protected their forearms, and five knuckles. Their helmets covering their saurid faces,were gas mask like. The tops decorated with a horn like crest. A visor,almost like night vision goggles,covered their eyes. One of its lenses, was large and clear,while the other was smaller,and red.

For a moment they stood,before each of the red lenses,glowed with light. Their searing red glow,shining through the darkness. Then,with lightning quick speed,they took off down the hall,toward the nearest exit. They leapt through it,falling two stories,before landing. They continued on across the dead landscape,not slowing. Their dark forms blending perfectly into the shadow of the dark tower behind them.

* * *

After walking through the dead wasteland for several hours. The group came to a stop in a long valley,with large boulders,and other rocky formations all along it. So that they could have a quick lunch,before continuing onward. Everyone ate in silence,all of them quite ill at ease. At first it had only been the digimon that had felt this way. However,as they had went on,their human partners began to feel a similar sense of dread.

As Magimon was about take the last bite of his meal. He suddenly felt a presence,filled with deadly intent. Reflexively,he leapt toward Misaki,knocking her to the ground. Just seconds before a keen knife blade sliced at the space where she was sitting.

All the other digimon soon leapt into action as well. Ryudamon,Huckmon,and Chakoramon blocking another pair of sneak attacks. While Lunamon,and Fanbeemon knocked their partners out of the way. Before they could retaliate,their attackers dashed away in flash. Their forms disappearing into the shadows.

"Who the hell were those guys?!" said Trent,drawing his sword,and activating his barrier. The others soon following suit.

"Those were Sealsdramon." stated Derek.

"They're cyborg digimon,and elite assassins of the metal empire." Chakoramon added. "Phelesmon had a squad of them under his command. This must be them."

"Glad to see,he's rolling out the red carpet for us." said Gale.

"Where did they go?" Lunamon asked,looking about frantically.

"I sense their presence,but I can't see them at all." stated Ryudamon.

"They could come from anywhere,everyone stay sharp." Huckmon said,his slitted eyes searching all about.

Out in the shadows,each of the Sealsdramon focused on their targets. The reticles of their visors moving over each of them.

"Scouter Monoeye." they all said in unison. Before various bits of data,and statistics appeared within their vision. With the new information downloaded,they sprung into action.

One of them appeared before Chakoramon in a blur of speed. Reacting quickly,she stepped back, and called out her attack. "Air Razor!"

She flapped her wings,summoning forth the blade of air. Her opponent was ready for the attack however,and parried it with his knife. Before lunging toward the rookie,and striking her with a quick succession of powerful jabs. That sent her reeling,the wind knocked from her lungs.

The Sealsdramon then moved in on Derek,slashing out at him with his knife. Instinctively,the boy jumped back, the blade cutting along his shield. Sending irregular ripples across its surface. Before he could follow up,an orb of water from Lunamon,blasted into his side.

As the cyborg began to recover,two more of his comrades leapt into action. One of them unleashing a powerful kick at Fanbeemon. While the other thrusted his knife toward Ryudamon.

Ryudamon attempted to sidestep out of the knife's path,but wasn't quick enough. The blade slicing a gash across his face. The dragon then stepped back,to gain some distance,and opened his maw.

"Iai Blade!" he called,shooting forth three of the katana blades. Two of which were dodged,while the other was parried by the Sealsdramon's knife.

Fanbeemon fared a little better,as she was able to deftly dodge her attackers kick. Before flying up close,and unleashing a barrage of stingers,right in the Sealsdramon's vizor. Prompting the champion to stagger backward,and disappear into the shadows again. The others following suit,and joining their remaining comrades in the darkness.

"Damn,they're just gonna keep this hit,and run shit up forever!" Gale exclaimed.

"Not if we can shed some light." said Magimon,as he turned to his partner. "Misaki,I need to digivolve."

"Right." she replied with a nod,before raising her digivice.

"Magimon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

The mage digimon raised his hand,summoning forth an orb of yellow energy. Making it much larger than normal. "Thunder Ball!" he roared,before tossing the orb into the sky.

When the ball of energy reached its zenith it expanded,and began to shine. Appearing like a miniature yellow sun. It bathed the ground below in yellow light,for several hundred feet. Illuminating the forms,of the Sealsdramon,who were spread out nor far away.

With their enemy now in full view,Trent,Gale,Chloe,and Kiko raised their digivices. As their partners rushed forward to face the Sealsdramon. Wizardmon doing the same.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

"Fanbeemon digivolve to...Waspmon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

As the champions,clashed,Chakoramon finally recovered,and turned to her partner. The two sharing a silent nod,before Derek raised his digivice.

"Chakoramon digivolve to...Anzumon!"

Anzumon soared into the sky,and glided over to Wizardmon. Who was currently engaged with two of the Sealsdramon.

"Get down!" she cried,giving the wizard only a second's warning. Before unleashing her attack.

"Dagger Plume!"

Wizardmon followed the command without question. Ducking down low,just before the blade like feathers soared overhead. Their razor sharp points puncturing,and slicing the Sealsdramon's armor. This gave Wizardmon the perfect opening to raise his staff to the sky.

"Thunder Cloud!"

Two bolts of lightning streaked down from the clouds above,to strike the Sealsdramon. The powerful bolts coursing through their bodies.

The two were quick to recover. Both of them ripping out Anzumon's feathers,before going on the counter attack. One rushing at Wizardmon,knife at the ready. While the other,ran to the nearby cliff,and leapt atop it in a single bound.

Without losing momentum,the Sealsdramon vaulted off the edge of the cliff. Leaping high into the air,on a direct course for Anzumon. The bird swerved,to try and avoid the attack. The blade of the Sealsdramon's knife,still clipping a few feathers from her wing tips. Throwing her off balance,and forcing her to land unceremoniously on the ground.

With his target grounded,the Sealsdramon moved in. Thinking that Anzumon would now be easy prey. He was wrong. For as he neared,knife at the ready,Anzumon rose up. Letting loose an ear slitting screech,as she spread her wings menacingly. Before attacking the other champion with several thrusts from her sharp beak. Which were barely blocked by the Sealsdramon's dagger.

The cyborg counter attacked,with a powerful kick to Anzumon's chest. Then slashed at the same spot with his dagger.

With another loud screech,Anzumon started to beat her wings. Kicking up a gust of wind,that began to push the Sealsdramon back. He fought against the gale,his feet digging into the red earth.

"Gale Wing!" Anzumon cried,as she beat her wings even faster.

The powerful gust soon swirled upward,and become a cyclone of purple wind. That sucked up the Sealsdramon,his body soon at the mercy of the twister. He was tossed this way and that,battered by the powerful currents of air. At Anzumon's command,the cyclone disappeared. Leaving the Sealsdramon hanging in the air,for a brief moment.

As he plummeted back down to earth. Anzumon beat her wings one last time. "Dagger Plume!"

A dozen razor sharp feathers,whizzed through air. All of them piercing into the Sealsdramon. His body scattering into data,before even hitting the ground.

At the same time those two clashed,Wizardmon squared off against his own opponent. Using his staff,he blocked several strikes from the Sealsdramon before him. The metal blade clanging against his weapon. The Sealsdramon then quickened the pace of his attacks,letting loose a flurry of lightning fast thrusts. Which the other champion was barely able to block. He suddenly ceased his assault,and in a blur of speed,vanished. Reappearing behind Wizardmon seconds later. Swinging out with his knife,and cutting a long gash across the mage's back.

Wizardmon cried out in pain,before spinning palm outstretched. "Thunder Ball!"

The orb blasted forward,and exploded against the Sealsdramon's chest. The blast sending the champion flying back. Wizardmon then held out his hand,toward a nearby boulder sitting atop the cliffside.

"Magical Game!"

Reaching out with his will,he pulled the boulder forward. With that gentle shove,the giant stone rolled off the cliff. Before plummeting downward on top of the Sealsdramon below. The weight completely crushing him. His data leaking out from beneath the boulder.

* * *

Lekismon swayed to and fro,dodging the thrusts and slashes of her opponent. On a particular strike,she ducked under the Sealsdramon's arm,and dashed forward. With the distance between them closed. She unleashed a powerful uppercut,with the full power of her legs behind it. Her fist striking the other champion right under the chin.

The Sealsdramon staggered back,his knife falling from his grip. After shaking off the hit,he looked over to where his knife had fallen. His path toward it blocked by Lekismon. Then with a crack of his neck,he took up a similar boxing like stance. Before motioned her over with gesture of his hand.

"Oh you wanna go!? Then let's go!" She growled through grit teeth,and dashed forward. "New Moon Punch!"

The Sealsdramon moved out of the attacks path,and caught Lekismon's arm. He spun about,moving her arm over his shoulder. Then,still keeping the momentum of his spin,he swung her whole body over his shoulder. Slamming her hard into the ground. Still keeping his hold on her arm,he twisted it at an uncomfortable angle. At the same he slammed his foot on her other arm. Completely restricting both limbs movements.

As Lekismon struggled to break free,the cyborg twisted the arm in his grip a little more. Making her scream,and cry out in pain. Despite this,she kept fighting to break loose. Using all her strength,she kicked out with one of her legs. Sweeping the Sealsdramon's feet out from under him,and knocking him flat on his back.

Lekismon took a moment to rub some of the pain out of her shoulder,and arm. While the Sealsdramon slowly rose back to his feet. The moment he stood upright,Lekismon leapt back into action.

"Moon Light Kick!" she cried,a trail of silver light coming off her attack. As it struck the other champion hard in the stomach. Following up the kick,she let loose a flurry of jabs. All of them infused with an aura of dark energy. Finally finishing with a powerful haymaker,that burst him into data.

Just thirty or so feet away,BaoHuckmon clashed with another of the Sealsdramon squad. Claw,and dagger,striking against each other,with a metallic clang,and a shower of sparks. On a particularly wide swing of BaoHuckmon's claws. The Sealsdramon opted to dodge the strike,and flip away.

The dragon didn't let up his attack. His maw opening to reveal the familiar glow of flame within. "Dragon Gun Fire!" BaoHuckmon roared,launching a trio of fireballs at his enemy.

Using his lightning speed,the Sealsdramon ducked and weaved past the projectiles. Rushing back toward BaoHuckmon as he did. His red eye beginning to glow,as he brought his knife to bare. Instead of coming at BaoHuckmon straight on. He stepped to the side,and kept running. Slashing across the the dragon's side with his blade.

BaoHuckmon roared in pain,as the dagger sliced into his armored hide. Then with a low growl he spun about on the Sealsdramon. The tip of his bladed tail blowing with energy.

"Tail Cutter!"

The other champion,raised his own blade to block. But was still knocked away by the impact of BaoHuckmon's tail. His body smashing into a nearby boulder. Though it was a still a preferable fate to being sliced in twain.

BaoHuckmon spun to face the dazed Sealsdramon,flames seeping from between his teeth. "Dragon Gun Fire!"

For a few moments he held the searing ball of flame. Letting it grow in size and power,before finally releasing it. The orb collided with the cyborg digimon. Its fiery explosion destroying not only him,but the large boulder. Sending up chunks of flaming rubble into the air.

* * *

Ginryumon,and Waspmon were side by side. Facing off against the last two of the Sealsdramon squad. For many tense seconds neither side made a move. Each one assessing the strength of the other. The partner digimon were the first to spring into action. Ginryumon summoning forth four spears,while Waspmon fired a volley of laser blasts. Each of the attacks aimed at a separate target.

The first of the Sealsdramon leapt out of the path of the laser volley. Taking cover behind a wall of rock,and moving along it. Using it to get close to Waspmon,before leaping back into the open. He then rushed toward the other champion,serpentining to dodge the laser fire. A flurry of kicks,and the slash of a knife,following as he got close. Each one striking true,leaving a long scratch and few small dents behind.

Waspmon flew upward,getting some distance from her opponent. "Micro Swarm!" she called,as the small compartments on her body opened up. Releasing dozens of mechanical wasps.

They swarmed around the Sealsdramon,stinging and biting through his armor. As he tried to slash at them unsuccessfully with his blade. With the cyborg distracted,Waspmon took aim with her stinger. Before giving the command for her swarm to disperse,and unleashing a hail of laser fire. When she ceased her shots,the Sealsdramon was peppered with holes. The glow within its red eye fading,as its body went limp. Before slowly dissolving into data.

The other of the Sealsdramon had sidestepped out of the path of Ginryumon's spears. The weapon's points sinking into the ground around him. He then grabbed two of the weapons. Pulling them up from the ground,and tossing them back with all his strength.

Ginryumon aimed up at the projectiles,his horns beginning to glow. "Gaia Burst!" The golden beam of light shot forth. Blasting the two spears out the sky.

With that threat out of the way,Ginryumon turned his attention back to the Sealsdramon. Only to come face to face with the cyborg. He had no time react,as the Sealsdramon performed a powerful open palmed strike. That rocked Ginryumon to his core. Following it up with a trio of knife slashes,cutting deep into the dragon's armor. Sending small streams of liquid data,pouring from the wounds.

With a growl,Ginryumon grabbed the cyborg's arms,keeping them in place with his powerful talons. The Sealsdramon,struggled to escape,as the dragon opened his maw.

"Tekkoujin!"

A trio of spears flew forward,at point blank range. Each one piercing all the way through the other champion. Then Ginryumon released his grip,the Sealsdramon falling to his knees,before scattering into glittering motes of light.

* * *

As the last of the Sealsdramon fell,the partner digimon were all enveloped in light. Reverting back to their rookies forms,all of them with varying degrees of injury. Fanbeemon,and Lunamon were best off. With Fanbeemon having only a few bruises,and scratches,and Lunamon with a pulled shoulder. The others were quite a bit worse for wear. All of them with at least one large cut,or gash somewhere on their body. All of their partners quickly rushed over,and helped them back to their rest site.

Once their,Trent began looking over each of them. Doing his best to heal their wounds.

"Don't look so worried." Magimon said to Misaki,as Trent bandaged up his back. "You know digimon heal fast. Us even faster,because of our connection to you."

"Yeah! We'll be right as rain in no time!" Huckmon added. Before wincing suddenly,as a sharp pain emanated from his side.

"We know that. But we still can't help but worry." commented Trent,as he put the medical supplies away.

"Even if you guys heal up quick. We still don't like to see you get hurt." said Kiko. His hands currently busy massaging Lunamon's shoulder. Much to her enjoyment.

"Man those guys sure were tough." Fanbeemon stated,changing the subject.

"That was only a prelude for what's to come." said Chakoramon. "Any enemies we face from here on in will be even stronger. Phelesmon will show no mercy."

"Well aren't just a little ray of sunshine." Gale said.

Chloe turned to her,a brow quirked. "A bit of the pot calling the kettle black,don't you think?"

Gale frowned,measuring her with an annoyed stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please,you aren't exactly a shining example of optimism." Gale simply clicked her tongue,and looked away from her. Her frown,turning into a scowl.

Chloe rolled her eyes,and smiled. As she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. "We should probably just make camp here for the night."

"Yeah,I agree." said Trent. "We want everyone at full strength when we finally reach Phelesmon's base.

* * *

The party set out the next morning. All of the digimon having almost fully healed already. They marched at a steady pace,everyone keeping a sharp eye out for enemies. After several hours,they spotted a dark shape,standing stark against the horizon. As they neared,and it came into focus,all of for Derek,and Chakoramon,looked upon it with an almost terrified awe.

The dark metal of the tower gleamed like obsidian. Spikes,and jagged curving blades jutting from all along its sides. Four,almost claw structures,stretched from the corners of its base. Sticking up from the earth like tree roots. On its own,the tower would have been an all imposing sight. But what waited at the bottom of the tower. Sent a wave of fear rippling through the group of twelve.

For gathered all around the entrances. Was a small army of digimon,all them with shimmering purple eyes. Twisted circuit patterns pulsing on various parts of their bodies. They growled,and roared,their rage held back only by Phelesmon's will.

Trent turned to Derek,and pointed a finger to the dark tower."I'm gonna go out on a limb,and say that's the place we're looking for?" Derek nodded in response.

Trent then turned back to the structure. His eyes lingering over the virus infected digimon. "Yeah,that's what I was afraid of."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 27:The Dark Tower, Part Two**

**Author's Notes:**

I'm super sorry guys,this would have come out earlier but I've been busy lately. Anyway,I'd like to welcome a new follower,MistySong451,thanks so much for following! I'd also like to answer a question posed by Serpent's Coil who asked what I thought of digimon Cyber Sleuth. In short,the game looks interesting,and has a cool concept. I'm super excited that we're getting an english release. I really hope I get the chance to play it,since the last time I played digimon rpg was Digimon World 3 on PS1.

As always thank you guys for reading!


	27. Episode 27:The Dark Tower, Part Two

**Episode 27:The Dark Tower, Part Two **

After getting a few hundred yards closer to the tower. The group took cover behind a gathering of rocks. Some occasionally peeking out to see the infected digimon before them.

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Trent asked,in hushed tones. As he turned to Derek,and Chakoramon.

Instead of offering a reply,Derek looked to his partner,and gave a silent nod. She repeated the gesture,before her keen eyes began to scan about them. Trent was about to repeat his question,but Derek held up a finger to his lips. Prompting the other boy to hold his tongue,and wait.

Chakoramon continued to move her eyes over the surrounding area. After a few moments passed,she zeroed in on her target. To most,it would just be a black shape. Indistinguishable from the pools of shadow all around. Her raptor like vision however,knew it for what it was.

She flapped her wings,summoning forth a blade of air,and firing at the shape. As the attack neared,the dark form moved from its position. Trying to fly away from the incoming blade of wind. It was nowhere near quick enough,and was sliced in twain milliseconds later. Its bifurcated body landing only a few feet away from the group.

"What is that?" Misaki exclaimed,taking a step back.

"That would be the drone that has been following us." Chakoramon answered.

Gale immediately grabbed Derek by the scruff of his shirt. "You knew that thing was watching us this whole time!? And you didn't tell us!?" she almost yelled,but restrained herself at the last second.

"Of course I knew." Derek answered flatly. "But I couldn't tell you that upfront,because Phelesmon was watching. And for the record,I did tell you he could have been watching us. I thought you would have caught on to the hint. Also,it kind of became pretty obvious he had been watching when he sicked the Sealsdramon on us."

Gale held him a moment longer. Before clicking her tongue,and pushing him away.

"We don't have much time before Phelesmon sends another drone to tail us." Derek said,as he straightened his shirt,and jacket. "So here's the plan. There's an old access tunnel that me,and Chakoramon found while exploring the tower one day. From what we could tell,its been out of use for a while,and is completely free of observer drones."

"Once we're in,we're going to head to the fourth floor. That's where the main power generator is being kept. We destroy that,Phelesmon will be blind. Then,we find the main control room,and take him out. Any questions?"

Everyone exchanged various looks,before shaking their heads in response. Save for Trent,who had his eyes focused on the virus infected digimon.

"Trent?" Huckmon said.

He was snapped back to reality. Giving a nod of acknowledgment to his partner,before turning to Derek.

"Where would the digimon that they infect with the virus be held?"

Derek was a bit taken aback by the question,but answered all the same. "In the cells on the bottom floor. Why?"

"After we take out the power generator we free them,and get them out. **Then**,we go after Phelesmon."

"But that could give Phelesmon enough time to restore power! We would completely lose our advantage!"

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take. I don't want to leave those poor digimon in those cells any longer than they need to be." He turned to his companions. "What about you guys?"

"You know I'm with you." said Huckmon.

"Yeah I'm on board with that too." replied Chloe. "More of those digimon could be infected as we speak."

"Yeah." agreed Fanbeemon. "So the sooner we get them out the better." Everyone else soon gave similar declarations of agreement.

"Looks like we're outvoted." Chakoramon stated flatly.

Derek sighed inwardly,and relented with a nod. "Alright,fine. Are we ready to go?" A series of nods followed in reply. "Then let's move."

With that,Derek,and Chakoramon took off,the others following right behind. They snuck along at a cautious pace,keeping their heads low. Ducking behind cover whenever possible. As to minimize the possibility of being spotted.

They eventually came to a stop at an unassuming mound of earth. Chakoramon stepped forward,and gave a few powerful flaps of her wings. Blowing away a layer of dust,and red earth. To reveal a dark metal entryway. With a heavy door,held closed by a large crank. Its surface still smooth,and unweathered. Despite lying unused for who knows how long.

Derek stepped forward,took hold of the crank,and attempted to turn it. It didn't so much as budge. He tried again,with a bit more force,the mechanism within only slightly groaning at his efforts.

With an exhale of breath,he looked behind him. "Could I get a hand with this?" he asked,gesturing to the door.

"Only if you say please." Kiko joked as he stepped forward.

The two teens took a hold of the crank from different ends. Then,on a three count,they put all their strength into turning it. It groaned a little louder than before. A slight reverberation running through the frame of the door. The two huffed,and grunted with effort,before finally the mechanism was free. Derek gave Kiko a nod of thanks,and turned it the rest of way.

He then pushed on the door,its hinges groaning as it swung open. Revealing nothing but darkness beyond the portal. Kiko whipped out his flashlight,and shined it inside. Revealing a long staircase, leading downward into the dark. With Kiko right behind him,Derek began his descent. The rest of the group following moments after. All the teens turning on their flashlights as they did so.

* * *

In the command center of the dark tower. Phelesmon watched,as Chakoramon's attack struck his drone. The screen that it was connected to,going static only seconds later.

"We've the lost feed sir." stated a Boogeymon.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Phelesmon snapped,raising a brow at the imp.

The Boogeymon gulped. "S..should I send another drone to pursue?"

"That won't be necessary." Phelesmon replied,standing up. "I may not know how they intend to get inside. But I do know where they'll be headed."

Phelesmon reached out his will to the virus infected digimon outside. Commanding ten or so,to head inside,and up to the main power chamber. With that,he took a communication device from his armrest,and headed for the exit.

"Keep me posted on any developments." he said,as he headed out. The Boogeymons giving a nod in reply before getting back to their tasks.

* * *

The group made their way through the darkened passage. The light from their flashlights shining through the gloom. The air was stale,and must, with a distinct odor,that none of them could quite describe. Cobwebs hung from the various parts of the ceiling,and in between pipes along the walls. Some of them still occupied by their creators. Though most were long since abandoned,save for a few desiccated insect husks.

For a time,it was completely silent,except for the group's footfalls,that echoed through the passage. Until,they all began to hear a distant noise,that grew louder as they went. Several of them recognizing it as voices,and footsteps. Along with several other undefinable sounds. Derek pointed out that it was most likely Phelesmon's servants. As they were now near the tower,and would soon arrive at their destination.

After only a minute or so more of walking. They came to a set of stairs leading up to another iron door with a crank,at the end of the passage. Derek motioned to Kiko,and the two turned the crank. Though this one did not give them as much trouble as the other. Once it was unlocked,they carefully swung it open. Peeking out cautiously into the hall beyond. Once assured that the coast was clear,they all stepped out. Their eyes taking a moment to adjust to the orangish yellow light that lit the space.

"Geez,who designed this place,H.R Giger?" Gale commented. Taking stock of the strange carapace like material that made up most of the interior.

Misaki reached her hand out to one of the walls. "It's almost like,it's alive." she said,brushing her fingers across the smooth surface. Noting that it had a distinct warmth.

"In a way,it is." said Chakoramon,glancing at the girl.

Misaki quickly retracted her hand,and turned to face her. "W...what do you mean?"

"Supposedly,this tower,was made in similar fashion to the drones." Chakoramon replied. "Constructed from leftover scraps of data,and stray data packets."

"Don't worry though." Derek interjected. "It's not sentient,or anything. It's more like a tree,or a mushroom,than an animal,or a digimon."

"That doesn't make it much better." said Magimon. "Creating these things from leftover data. It's...unnatural."

Fanbeemon nodded in agreement. "Yeah,it's very unsettling."

"I've never been comfortable with the idea either." Chakoramon admitted. "But we don't have time to dwell on such things. We should keep moving."

Fanbeemon,and Magimon hated to admit it,but she was right. So they gave a nod,and began walking once more,along with the others. Derek,and Chakoramon still leading the way.

They traversed the twisting halls,and corridors of the tower. Keeping a sharp eye,and ear open as not to be spotted. There were a few close calls,as they ran across several patrolling drones. As well as roving groups of Hagurumon,and Boogeymon. Only making it past undetected,with quick thinking,and more than a little luck.

After a time,they came to one of the many elevators throughout the facility. Because of its small size,everyone had to go up in groups of four. When the last group finally arrived at the fourth floor. They continued onward,still keeping as low a profile as possible.

It wasn't a long trip from there to the generator room's entrance. It was a large circular door,made of a similar material to the rest of the tower's interior. Though it appeared,from a distance at least,much sturdier,and thicker. With a texture more akin to bone,than carapace.

Derek scanned the area around the entryway. Peaking out his head from behind the corner of the hall. "It looks like the coast is clear." he said.

"Is it normal for it to be unguarded like that?" Trent asked,feeling more than a bit suspicious.

Chakoramon looked to him,and answered. "Sometimes,yes. But only during a few small windows of time. It seems we were fortunate enough to arrive at just such a time."

"Maybe a little too fortunate." Chloe murmured.

"Come on guys. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." said Kiko. "We should take this opportunity."

After few seconds of deliberation. Trent,and Chloe gave a reluctant nod. Everyone else doing the same,before taking off toward the entryway.

Gale turned to Kiko,as they ran. "'Look a gift horse in the mouth? Really? Who even says that anymore?" The other teen simply gave a shrug in response.

Once they arrived at the door,Derek walked over to the left side of the entryway. Pulling open a compartment on the wall. To reveal a small control panel,with a keypad. He pressed in a series of numbers into the machine. The screen on top of it,flashing green a second later. Soon following was the subtle whooshing sound of the door sliding open.

Without pause,the group rushed through the entryway. Stepping into the large circular room beyond. The chamber was lit,with soft orange lights,that encircled the perimeter of the room. Several other doors could be seen along the walls,connecting to other halls,and passages. In the center of the room,were four large pieces of machinery. They were turbine like devices,spinning up at high speeds. Filling the room with a low mechanical hum. The inner mechanism of the device was protected. By a segmented bone like shell,almost like a blackened spine. Thick black wires,ran from the four machines,pulsing rhythmically like veins,as they pumped energy all throughout the tower.

"This is it,the main power generator." Derek stated.

Gale grimaced at the sight of the biomechanical devices. "Gross,it's like a beating heart."

"Alright let's blow this thing away!" said Trent. He turned to Huckmon. "You ready buddy?"

Huckmon nodded,and got into the perfect stance to unleash his fiery attack. The others soon followed suit,all gearing up to attack simultaneously. As Trent was about to give the go ahead. Derek suddenly had a sense he was being watched. He looked all about him frantically,as a chill began to run up his spine.

That was when he saw him.

The all too familiar visage of Phelesmon,grinning widely at him. His tall form,framing the door to the far right. He pointed at the boy with clawed finger,and chuckled mockingly. Before motioning him with a curl of the same finger.

Derek bristled with anger,his fists clenching. "Phelesmon!" he growled,and took off toward the demon digimon.

Chakoramon looked toward her retreating partner in shock. Chasing right after him moments later. "Derek,wait!"

"Where the hell is he going!?" Gale shouted.

Kiko looked to the running forms of Derek,and Chakoramon. Soon spotting the object of the other boy's ire. "That must be Phelesmon!" he exclaimed.

"Stop! Don't go after him by yourself!" Lunamon shouted after them. The duo making a move to follow them.

They were too slow to act,Phelesmon disappearing into the darkness of the passage beyond. Derek,and Chakoramon following right after. The door to the chamber ceiling tight behind them. Only a fraction of a second later,the entrance the party had passed through,closed off as well. Making them turn about with a start.

The door on the opposite side of the chamber,then slid open. The forms of at least a dozen,virus infected digimon stepping through. Their eyes glowing the deepest purple. With inhuman howls,and roars,flying from their throats,they soon lumbered toward the gathered group of ten.

"Damnit!" Trent cursed,as he activated his barrier. The wall of shimmering force,surrounding him,as he drew his sword. His companions following his example.

"They got us cornered!" Huckmon exclaimed,his pupils narrowing to slits.

"I knew it,those two lead us right into a trap!" Gale growled.

"No they didn't!" Kiko argued,wheeling on her.

She turned to face him as well. "Oh,really!? Then would care to explain,why they just bailed on us!"

"Guys! Now is not the time!" Chloe interrupted,stamping her foot in frustration.

Misaki nodded,and pointed to the approaching berserker digimon. "She's right. We kind of have a more immediate concern!"

The duo,nodded to each other,giving a silent agreement to hold off their argument for the time being. The group of five teens then raised their digivices in unison.

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

"Magimon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

"Fanbeemon digivolve to...Waspmon!"

Breaking through the orbs of light. The five champions charged forward. Ready to face their enemy head on.

* * *

Derek ran for all he was worth,his anger burning hot in his chest. His surroundings became a blur,the voice of his partner,crying after him,white noise. All that mattered was Phelesmon,who strode at a pace just quick enough to stay ahead of Derek. But still with just enough restraint,to keep him in the boy's vision.

Down several halls,and twisting passages,the devil lead him. Occasionally taunting him with a snide remark,or haughty laugh. Which only fanned the flames of Derek's rage,and made the pleas of his partner all the quieter to him. After keeping up this pace for a time,Phelesmon stopped for a moment. As he stood before the open door of an elevator. Giving one final laugh,before stepping inside,the lift quickly taking him upward.

With a growl of frustration Derek came to a stop at the lift. With lungs burning,and fists tightened,he waited.

Chakoramon came up beside him,seconds later. "Derek,we have to go back! The others need our help!" she pleaded.

"We have the opportunity to end this here,and now." he stated,never moving his eyes away from the elevator. "I won't let him get away. Besides,they can handle themselves."

Chakoramon was about to offer another protest. Until she saw the burning anger,in her partner's eyes. She knew there was no convincing him . If need be,he would go on his own,without any thought to his safety. So,with a heavy heart,she held her tongue,and waited at his side.

When the lift finally arrived once again,the pair stepped inside. "Previous floor." Derek almost growled.

With several beeps,and clicks,the elevator's doors closed,and it rocketed upward. The trip was short,and silent. Both of them walking out only a minute or so later. Now before them,at the end of the hall,was a wide open door. Seemingly beckoning them both forward. Derek didn't hesitate for a moment,striding forward with purpose. Chakoramon following dutifully,but half heartedly,beside him.

The door closed behind them,as they stepped inside. Effectively blocking any means of escape. Standing at the center of the room,by a large clear tube,was Phelesmon. His visage,lit by the shining purple light,emanating from the prime sigil stone within the vessel. His devilish smile from before had faded,to a more reserved,and satisfied smirk. Which made Derek,all the angrier.

"Derek! Chakoramon!" Phelesmon exclaimed,clasping his hands together. "It's good to see you! How have you been?" Derek,and Chakoramon measured him with a deathly glare.

The devil pouted. "My,you don't look very happy to see me."

"I wonder why, you conniving son of a bitch!" Derek hissed.

Phelesmon put a claw to his chest. "Why do you wound me so? I thought we were all friends?"

Derek grit his teeth,and took a step forward. He pointed an accusatory finger at the demon. "Cut the bullshit! I didn't come here to watch you do your saturday morning cartoon villain routine!"

"Oh?" Phelesmon replied,his countenance turning cold,and measured. "Then what did you come here for?"

"To make up for my mistake!" Derek shouted in reply,as he held up his d-brace. "And kill you!"

"Chakoramon digivolve to…"

"I think not." Phelesmon stated,snapping his fingers.

Suddenly,out from behind one of the many consoles in the room. Datamon leapt out,landing only a few feet away from Derek. His wiry arms stretched out,and grabbed the boy's d-brace. Unfastening it from his wrist,and reeling it back to him. The connection between Derek,and Chakoramon was then severed. The orb of light surrounding her,dissipating.

As both partner,and tamer stood stock still in shock. Datamon trundled over to his master.

"Here you are my lord." he said,handing the d-brace off to Phelesmon.

The demon took it with satisfaction,lips curling into a smirk. "Good work Datamon."

Datamon gave a little bow. "Happy to be of service."

"Now that this little distraction is out the way." Phelesmon said,holding up the d-brace in his claws. "We can have a more civil discussion." He began to stride toward Derek,tossing the digivice up,and catching it once more.

Instinctively,Chakoramon rushed to attack. Her partner's safety the only thing on her mind.

"Air Razor!" she cawed,firing off three blades of wind,as she flew forward.

Phelesmon held up his hand,blocking each of the attacks easily. Then,using the same hand,he knocked Chakoramon aside as she neared. Sending her flying,and crashing into one of the nearby consoles.

"Chakoramon!" Derek exclaimed,as she fell limply onto the ground.

"D...derek." she croaked,trying to stagger back to her feet.

"Don't worry,if I wanted to kill her,I would have done of it already." Phelesmon cooed,placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Making him shudder in terror. "Relax,and let's have a little chat,hmm?"

When he heard no protest from the boy,Phelesmon chuckled. "Good. First of all,you say you came to make up for you mistake? Is that right? You wish to right your wrongs?"

"Thats right!" Derek snapped,trying to put on a facade of confidence.

"Tsk tsk. Stop lying to yourself boy." Phelesmon lifted his hand from Derek's shoulder,and began to circle him. As a cat would its prey. "The real reason you came isn't for some selfless act of redemption. Oh no."

"Don't...listen to him Derek!" Chakoramon cried. As a wave of intense pain ran through her body.

Phelesmon ignored her,and continued. "You felt betrayed,and so you wanted revenge. That's the real reason you're here. You've just deluded yourself into thinking it's for a much more noble reason. Honestly I don't blame you for wanting revenge. If I were in your position I would want the same."

Derek looked to the ground,brow knit. "That's not…" The words were caught in his throat.

Phelesmon gave a friendly smile,or as friendly as demon could muster anyway. "But how about we put this behind us hmm? Water under the bridge."

"Why the hell would I do that!?"

"So that we can make good on our deal of course. You helping me complete the dark digivice."

Derek scoffed,almost laughing. "That won't be easy,considering its sitting at the bottom of a lake. In the middle of a frozen wasteland."

Phelesmon gave a little laugh back,and snapped his fingers. From behind him,Datamon saluted,and pulled out a large glass container. Wriggling within,was the form of the dark digivice. Eye closed,and tentacles writhing rhythmically. As Datamon brought it forward,the eye shot open. Tentacles trying to reach of its container,and grasp onto its previous host.

Chakoramon finally managed to stand,her eyes widening in disbelief. "No...it can't be…"

Derek took a step back. "How…"

"I saved the poor little thing,from its fate." Phelesmon replied,running his claws across the glass of the container. "After we recovered it,we reviewed the data it had collected before being detached. Oh,and what marvelous things it had to tell. An ultimate stage evolution was possible! With that new information,we could finally perfect the device. Finally giving it the ability to evolve a digimon to the final stage of digivolution. Though it would take a very long time."

He turned to Derek,a predatory look in his eye. "That is,unless we had a human test subject."

"You actually think I'll put that thing back on! Not a chance in hell!"

"If you help me,I can still keep my promise. Don't you want to be whole again?"

"You shut your mouth you deceitful snake!" Chakoramon snapped. With the last of her strength,she launched another blade of air,the attack striking the demon ineffectually.

Phelesmon chuckled at her efforts. Before leaning forward,and whispering into Derek's ear. "Don't you want to go back home,and not feel like you're worthless? Do you remember what it was like after the accident? Do really want to go back to that?"

Derek shuddered,his hand gripping onto his right arm. "How could I forget."

* * *

_The first few days,were actually easy. After recovering from the initial shock,Derek had been hopeful. Soon however, the reality set in,the true weight becoming palpable. Life would never be the same for him. So many of the things that were commonplace,and routine. Would become out of reach,or at best a hard struggle. _

_Worst of all,was the death of his dream. For so long he had wanted to play basketball professionally. Nothing else made him feel more alive than when he played. He knew that was what he wanted to do with his life. With that passion,he knew it was possible. Even those around him believed the same. His parents,his teachers,his coach,his teammates. All them thought he had the potential. _

_That was all gone for him now. His dream which was once so tantalizing close. Was now a complete impossibility. _

_Despite this,he persevered. He wouldn't let this break him. So,he went through the rehab process. Though it still wore on him,feeling so helpless during that time. His little flame of hope,turning into a smoldering ember. _

_Finally, after several long gruelling months,o hospital visits,recovery,and staying at home. Derek was ready enough to return back to school. This excited him more than anything. The thought of seeing so many of his friends again. Getting back to a more normal routine. It fanned the little ember,making it glow just a tad brighter. _

_He remembered stepping through entrance of the school. Suddenly greeted by a large gathering of students,and staff. They were all there to welcome him back. There were smiles,cheers,and congratulations abound. Derek was more happy in that moment,than he had been in months. _

_When the little welcome celebration died down,the regular school day resumed. Derek walked through the halls,people smiling,and waving to him as he passed. As the day went on however,he began to notice something else. When others thought he wasn't looking. He saw hushed conversations,and stares. Those smiles that everyone put on for him slowly became false,almost forced,and plastic. _

_People were overly polite,opening up doors. Offering help with the most basic things. At first he took it in stride,not paying it any mind. As the days,and weeks went on however,it slowly ate away at him. A dark voice in the back of his mind coming forth. Giving vocalization to his insecurities._

"_They put on those fake smiles,to hide what they're really thinking." The voice would whisper. "As soon as you turn your back,they speak their true feelings. They don't see you as a person anymore. That you need their pity,and help. That you can't live on your own. That your less than nothing,and you know,deep down inside…"_

"_...they're right."_

_After fighting against it for so long,Derek gave into the voice. His little ember,snuffed out. Slowly,he spiraled into a depression. He didn't go school,barely ate,barely spoke,and hardly left his room. His misery,and sense of worthlessness consumed him. _

_The therapy that followed,and the medication. Only made things just bearable. The voice in his head always a constant. Threatening to throw him back into the pit of his depression once more. _

_Could he really go back to that?_

* * *

"Come now Derek,you know the right decision." Phelesmon said,holding out his hand.

Derek looked to the offered hand,his brows knit. For many long moments,he pondered. Then,with deep inhale,he looked up the demon. Staring him straight into the eyes.

"No. It's not worth the price. It'll be hard going back,sure. But I'll persevere,I'll live my life. And I'll live it better,knowing I didn't take the easy choice." He then gave a sidelong glance to Chakoramon,and offered a soft smile,which she happily returned.

Phelesmon's composure disappeared at the boy's reply. His face becoming a mask of barely contained fury,fanged teeth bared in a scowl. Datamon took a few cautious steps back,in preparation for his master's impending wrath. Derek standing resolutely in contrast. The anger however,lasted only for the briefest of moments. The devil quickly returning to his more measured countenance.

"Well aren't you so noble." he said,his tone mocking. "Well,if you won't take my offer for yourself." He pressed a button on one of the nearby consoles,a holoscreen quickly appearing above it.

Displayed on the screen was the battle between the digidestined's partners,and virus digimon. All of them were haggard,and beaten. Barely holding back the assault from the enemy's superior numbers. Their tamers were encircled by them,keeping them as well protected as they could.

"Then perhaps,you'll do it for them." Phelesmon sneered,and grabbed the dark digivice's capsule. "I've been having my pets play with them. I give the order however,and they go in for the kill. Now,take it,and I'll spare them."

Derek's fists tightened,anger burning all the brighter. Then,his muscles relaxed,as he gave a resigned sigh. "Fine,you win." he replied,and held out his arm.

Chakoramon turned away,unable to watch was about to transpire.

Phelesmon grinned wickedly."That's exactly the answer I wanted to hear."

As he made the move to open the capsule. The sigil stone began to glow in the center of the room. All turned to the sight,as the stone let out a burst of shining light. That shattered the container,sending shards of glass flying in every direction. From Phelesmon's grip,Derek's d-brace glowed with the same light. The devil cried out as it burned his skin,before it fell from his hand,landing at Derek's feet.

The sigil stone,floated toward the device,and sunk into it's surface. Derek grabbed the d-brace,attaching it back to his wrist. It's screen glowed with the sigils symbol,and a voice echoed in his,and Chakoramon's mind.

"_Two hearts,loyal,and honorbound. You are deemed worthy."_

The two felt a pulse of power,pass between them. Derek felt as if he stood atop the tallest of mountains,wind whipping,and howling,in every direction. Chakoramon had the sense of flying through the empty night sky,swirling mist,and thick clouds all around her.

"_Synchornization at 75% digivolution initiated."_

A purple beam of light shot from Derek's digivice,blasting Chakoramon and surrounding her in its radiance.

"Chakoramon warp digivolve to…"

Her form shifted,to stand on four legs. Front most legs,ending in long bird talons,while the back were canine like paws. The upper half of her body was covered in shimmering purple plumage. That was outlined with jet black. Shaggy fur grew from the other half,as well as a long wolf tail. The large crest of feathers,that was present in her other forms,was more magnificent than before. Her beak,was now seemingly made of a greyish metal. A mask,made of a similar material covered the top half of her face. Its surface decorated with a swirling wind like pattern. Her most prominent feature was her giant wings,that spread larger than even Anzumon's. Giving her form a sense of beauty,and terrifying majesty.

"Simurghmon!"

With a powerful cry,Simurghmon spread her wings. Scattering shimmering motes of purple light all about the room. Both,Datamon,and Phelesmon's mouths were agape in disbelief. The demon's shock quickly turning to one of fury.

"This cannot be! How is this possible!?"

Derek was also in a state disbelief,and shock. He looked up to his partner's new form. Then to his d-brace,seeing the prime sigil shining from within.

"I'm...a digidestined? How? Why me?"

Simurghmon padded forward,shielding the boy with her mighty frame. She focused on Datamon,and Phelesmon,her feathers,and fur ruffling,and eyes narrowing. The devil,fuming,eyes bulging. While Datamon,simply stood slack jawed in disbelief.

"We can worry about that later." she said,her voice,having a gentle forcefulness. Derek gave a nod,and took a few steps back,giving his partner more room. Activating his barrier as he did so.

Blinded by rage,Phelesmon let out a primal howl. "I'll destroy you!" He roared,and charged at the other ultimate.

"Master,wait! Calm yourself!" Datamon called after him. Phelesmon ignored his cry,his fury drowning out all noise.

Simurghmon reared up,as the devil came close. Bringing down her talons,in a powerful stroke. Phelesmon met the attack,demon claw,and talon clashing,and interlocking. They pushed against each other,in a struggle of strength. Phelesmon's superior physical power gave him an initial advantage. However the griffon digimon's weight,and leverage evened the playing field.

Putting all her strength,and weight behind it,Simurghmon gave a single powerful push. Phelesmon staggered back from the powerful shove. Almost falling flat onto his back.

"Derek,cover you ears!" Simurghmon cried,her partner following her command without question.

She opened her beak wide,streams of wind gathering within. The air resonated,filling the room with a loud keening noise. The streams of air,then began to coalesce. Forming into a ball of highly compressed energy,and wind.

"Howling Tempest!"

With a thunderous boom,the sphere released all its energies at once. Firing outward as a stream of pressurized wind. It destroyed everything around it as it traveled. Consoles exploded,glass shattered,and metal snapped. The blast struck both,Phelesmon,and Datamon,smashing them against the wall. The wall groaned,and creaked beneath the onslaught of the attack. Before the stream of air,burst a giant hole straight through. Opening the room up to the outside,and sending the two ultimates plummeting downward. They crashed into the ground below,tons of metal,and twisted hunks of debris. Falling atop them,and completely burying them beneath it.

When the dust settled,Simurghmon let out a heavy breath,and turned back to her partner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he answered,still a bit bewildered. After taking a moment to survey the damage his partner had rot. A sudden realization struck him. "The others! We have to go help them!"

Simurghmon gave a nod,and knelt down. "Get on!"

Once Derek was safely aboard,Simurghmon spread her wings. Before dashing toward the gaping hole in the wall. She leapt through,her powerful wings catching the warm updrafts from down below. As she circled to find the right floor,Derek,looked down. To see the pile of twisted metal,and rubble where Phelesmon,and Datamon were now entombed. He dared to hope that that was the end of the devil digimon,but they had no time to make sure. He shook the thoughts from his mind,and turned his focus back to the task at hand.

As Simurghmon flew,she reached out her will. Her senses having becoming more acute with her new form. After feeling the area around her,she finally felt the presence of her companions. With a buffet of her wings,she came to a stop,keeping in place with rhythmic flapping. Her sharp eyes zeroed in on the spot where she sensed the tens energies. She opened her beak,her partner plugging his ears without any need for warning.

"Howling Tempest!"

* * *

Each of the tamers huddled around each other in a circle. Their barriers coming together to form a singular bubble of energy. Their partners surrounded them,fighting back any of the virus digimon that dared approach. Suddenly,the air was filled with a resonate keening. Making all of the berserker digimon cover their ears in pain. To the groups far right,they could hear a loud metallic groan,emanating from the wall itself.

"What the hell is that noise!?" Gale shouted above the din.

As if answer,the wall burst open,with a thunderous boom. Everyone covered their eyes,as the light from outside flooded into the room. When their eyes adjusted to the light,they all gasped in shock. As the form of Simurghmon flew through the opening,and landed. Letting out a powerful shriek,and spreading her wings.

"Another enemy!" BaoHuckmon growled.

Kiko looked to the new arrival,his eyes soon spotting the form of Derek,riding atop the back of the griffon.

"It's Chakoramon!" he exclaimed,with a pointed finger.

"What!?" the others shouted in unison,looking to the boy incredulously.

From atop Simurghmon's back,Derek gave a wave,before hopping down. "Go get'em." he said, turning to his partner.

The griffin needed no second bidding. She charged forward,her powerful cry filling the air. Like a wave she crashed against the line of infected digimon,becoming a flurry of feather, fur,beak,and claw. Slashing her foes to ribbons,and sending their data scattering into the air.

The others were spurred by her actions,and jumped into the fray as well. Bolts of lightning struck from above. Dark infused fists,and silver kicks flew. Blade like claws flashed,and balls of flame rocketed through the air. Iron spears,sunk into flesh,and radiant beams burst forth. A continuous hail of laser fire bombarded the berserker digimon. While Simurghmon's claws and beak continued to find foes. All of it mixed together to become a symphony of battle,interspersed with the sound of scattering data particles.

When the last of the dark digimon fell,each of the partner digimon reverted to their previous forms. Save for Simurghmon,who remained in her digivolved state. Derek quickly went to join his companions. Giving Simurghmon a grateful pet along her side as he did so. All of them looked to the duo with questioning gazes. Trent being the only one to find his words. With a simple 'How?' being all he could muster.

Derek simply raised his d-brace in answer. His prime sigil shining within,for all to see. Trent,and the others all let out gasps,and other similar exclamations of surprise.

Once she recovered from her shock,Gale took a step forward. Fist cocked meaningfully. "Alright,you have some serious explaining to do! And if I don't like your answers,I'm gonna hit you a lot harder than I did last time!"

"Yeah,that's about the reaction I was expecting." Derek replied. After taking in a deep breath,Derek gave a brief explanation of what had transpired.

"I'm sorry." Derek said,once he had finished. He looked to his partner,and the others. "I went and made a rash,and selfish decision,again. I guess I really haven't learned as much I'd like to think."

There was a long pause,as the group let his words sink in. Trent took a step forward,and to the surprise of everyone,said.

"That's not true. If you hadn't learned anything from your mistakes. You would have made the easy choice."

A small smile crossed Derek's lips. Quickly fading,as Trent gave him a hard punch in the gut.

"But that doesn't mean what you did wasn't stupid!"

Derek groaned in pain,and held his stomach. "I think I prefer getting punched in the face."

Gale cracked her knuckles. "That can be arranged."

Chloe stepped forward,giving Gale a disapproving look. Before turning her attentions to Derek.

"So...does this mean you're a digidestined now?"

Derek gave another groan,and shook his head. "Honestly,I don't know."

"And what about Phelesmon?" asked Misaki.

"Yeah,is he dead?" Gale added.

"It looked that way,but we would have to look to make sure. Even if he isn't though,I don't think he would be getting up anytime soon.

"Well for now I think we should continue on like we planned." said Trent,everyone giving a nod of agreement.

"Simurghmon? Would you mind?" Derek said,gesturing to the four generators.

She smiled,and took a step forward. "It would be my pleasure. Howling Tempest!"

The blast of wind collided with the bank of machinery. Some of their energies releasing as a fiery explosion. Metal,and various biomechanical bits of machinery flying into the air. Simurghmon reverting to Poromon,as it clattered to the floor.

Gale twisted a finger in her ear. "Holy shit that was loud!"

Lunamon whined,her ears wrapped around her head. "I think one of my eardrums popped."

With the generators destroyed,the group took some time to take a quick break. To let the digimon eat,and regain some of their strength. They then took off,Derek leading the way. Off toward the lower floors,and to the holding cells.

* * *

At the foot of the dark tower,lay a twisted pile of metal,and scrap. Slowly it shifted,the smallest pieces of debris falling away. Suddenly,a clawed hand burst forth from within. Phelesmon's head,and upper torso following suit. With a growl,the demon extricated himself from the pile. Aside from several scuffs,and small scratches,he appeared mostly unharmed. Though patches of dirt,and other filth dotted his skin. He took a step forward,cracking his neck as did so. In contrast to his earlier frothing rage,his face was now a cool calm. Though his eyes shimmered with a cold,calculated fury.

"M...master...help me…."

Cooly,Phelesmon turned behind him,to see Datamon among the pile of scrap. His body was mangled,wires hanging everywhere,arm broken off,and glass head cracked. He reached out his remaining arm,repeating his request. Sparks flying off him,and a surge of electricity running across his body. Phelesmon walked back over,and extended his claw. Instead of taking Datamon's hand,he gripped onto the machine's body,covering his mouth. A muffled scream escaped Datamon,as Phelesmon began to squeeze. Like a piece of tin foil,Datamon's body folded under Phelesmon's iron like grip.

"Why?" Datamon managed to croak out,before his body scattered into data.

Phelesmon spun about,as Datamon's digicore floated into the sky,his face still cool,and even.

"Because,a broken tool is of no use to me."

Phelesmon then stretched out his open hand,summoning forth a black flame. From the flames,a large red pitchfork was formed. The demon spun the weapon with a flourish,and spread his wings. Before taking off at a good clip,still keeping himself near the ground as he flew.

He soon came upon the virus infected digimon that still guarded the outside of the tower. As Phelesmon came to land,the group of dark digimon gathered at their master's arrival.

"All of you search the tower,I want our little rats found."

Without a word,the digimon scattered,and charged toward the tower. As they left,Phelesmon singled out two in particular. They had the appearance of skeletal dinosaurs,with singular horns jutting from their foreheads. Four,long,segmented structures jutted from their backs,almost like spider limbs. Within their ribcages,was a veiny,still beating heart. Made from a similar fleshy material,was a large organic missile,that was strapped to their backs. A shark like mouth,and a set of eyes on their fronts. Phelesmon knew these towering ultimates,as Skullgreymons.

"You two,are with me." he commanded. The skeletal digimon coming to his side,without a word.

In another flash of dark fire,Phelesmon summoned his communication device. With the click of a button,the disk shaped device flashed on. Displaying the holographic image of one of Phelesmon's Boogeymon servants.

"Sir!" exclaimed the Boogeymon. "We've been trying to contact you for the past several minutes! Are you alright?"

"I was momentarily indisposed. What's the current situation?"

"We've lost the main power generators sir." The Boogeymon answered,not daring to ask about his master's apparent injuries. "We're trying to switch to auxiliary power now,but it will take some time."

"Forget about that for now. I want you,and everyone else in the tower. Searching every nook,and cranny,until you find those meddlesome digidestined! They do not leave alive!" Without another word,Phelesmon switched off the communicator.

He then turned to his two skeletal companions. "Come,we're going hunting."

With a spin of his pitchfork,he took off toward the tower. The two Skullgreymon lumbering right behind him.

* * *

With the lifts no longer receiving power. The group rushed to the nearest set of stairs. They were quite narrow,with everyone having to go down double file. As Misaki,Chloe,Magimon and Fanbeemon were about to descend with the others. The two rookies sensed the presence of approaching digimon behind them. Moments later,a small group of Boogeymon rounded the corner. All of them with pitchforks at the ready.

"There they are!" one shouted.

"Get them!"

The group of imp digimon charged toward the group of four. As Fanbeemon,and Magimon got ready to defend their partners. Misaki looked about frantically,her mind working to form a plan. She soon spotted a small crack in one of the support beams above.

"Up there!" she exclaimed,with a point of her finger.

Her three companions followed her hand. Upon seeing the beam,they immediately caught on to the girl's idea. As the Boogeymon continued their approach,Magimon,and Fanbeemon took aim at the fractured support.

"Magi Spark!"

"Gear Stinger!"

The power of the combined attack,snapped the support in twain. With a loud groan,part of the ceiling buckled,before completely falling apart,and dropping down large hunks of biomechanical material. That completely blocked the hall,and prevented the Boogeymon from going any further.

"Good job you two." said Chloe. She then turned to Misaki,giving her thumbs up,and a smile. "Same to you Misaki,that was quick thinking." The other girl mirrored the gesture in reply.

"Don't get too comfortable." Magimon commented.

Fanbeemon gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah,that won't hold them forever." The two girl's gave a nod of understanding.

Once they rejoined with the rest of the group,they took off once more. Keeping their pace quick,and their senses sharp,as they finally reached the bottom floor.

This part of tower was much darker than the upper floors. Pale blue lanterns along the floor,offering only a small amount of light. The walls were all made of the hardened black carapace,their surfaces,jagged,and sharp. They also had a sheen to them,and were moist to the touch.

"Saving prisoners seems to becoming a habit for us." Gale stated,as they walked. "This is like the third time."

"I think it's a good habit to have." Trent said with smirk.

The group didn't have to travel long,before they came to a rounded room. Lining the room,were jail cells,set into the walls. Their bars were made of the same digizoid on the outside of the tower. Each of them were kept locked electronically with a keypad. Almost all of the cells,were only occupied by a single digimon,the rest appearing completely empty. Each of the captives was shackled to the walls of their cell by heavy chains. Most of them looked haggard,and malnourished. Some of them even sickly pale from lack of sunlight.

"I can get those open,I know the pass code." stated Derek,turning to Trent. The other boy giving him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hold her for me." Derek said,as he gently handed off Poromon to Chloe. Before walking over to the nearest cell.

"Don't worry everyone,we'll get you out of here." Trent proclaimed to all the imprisoned digimon.

As Derek worked to put in the code. The digimon within the cell,spoke up,her voice weak,and raspy. "Your wasting your time."

Everyone looked to her in surprise,Derek stopping mid keystroke. The digimon's body was mostly hidden by shadows. Though she was obviously feline in appearance,with a white coat of fur,that was dirty,and unkempt. She also had a long tail,striped with purple,a golden ringlet hanging off the end.

Trent took a step toward the cell,a look of confusion on his features. "What are you talking about?"

The feline digimon stood up,and walked into the light. Her chains clinking heavily as she stepped. "We've already been infected." she stated,and showed her left shoulder.

It was marked by a twisted circuit pattern. Though it was not as pronounced,as the ones the group had seen before. Everyone let gasps of dismay,and shock,as she showed it. The other prisoners stepped forward as well,showing their own marks,each one still small,but no less apparent.

"You see?" said the cat. "Even if you if you save us,it won't be long before we become one of those monsters. So save yourself the trouble." She stepped back over to the corner of her cell,and slumped down onto the cold hard floor.

"No...we can't just leave you." Trent exclaimed,his voice barely above a whisper.

Huckmon's brows knit,eyes turning downward "There must be something we can do."

As her companions all tried desperately to think of a solution. Misaki suddenly felt a wave of pain wrack her skull. With a groan,she held a hand to her head.

Her partner turned to her worriedly. "Misaki?"

She didn't hear him,her mind becoming foggy. Blurred visions,figures,and noises flashed through her mind. Among the chaos,two sentences stuck out to her

"_The darkness,has yet to take root."_

"_The Muse's tear,it purifies,and heals."_

Just as suddenly as it had come,the pain subsided. The flashes of images,and noise following suit.

With shake of her head,Misaki banished the lingering fogginess in her mind.

"I think I know a way to cure them." she stated,everyone looking to her surprise. "Kiko's sigil,it has the power to purify. If the virus hasn't fully infected them,then it's power could save them."

"Yeah,that makes sense. I remember it doing something like that before." said Kiko,as he looked to his digivice. "I used its power to get rid of Derek's dark digivice."

"How do you know this Misaki?" Chloe asked,looking to the other girl.

Misaki put hand to her head. "I can't really explain it. But,ever since I bonded with my sigil,I've been having visions. Most of the time in my dreams. I had one just now,and it gave me the answer."

"Are you sure you can trust this 'vision'?" Gale said,sounding more than a little sceptical.

"I don't know,but we have to at least try."

Trent nodded in agreement. "Shes right. Think you do it Kiko?"

"I'll do my best."

Kiko took in a deep,calming breath,and walked to the center of the room. The words of the humans,had caught the prisoner's attention. All of them standing by the bars of the cells,looking on hopefully. After taking another breath,Kiko raised his digivice high. With all his concentration he recalled the memory of the sigil's light,searing the flesh of the dark parasite.

For many moments,nothing seemed to happen. Then,in a flash of pink light,the sigil shone within Kiko's d-brace. It grew brighter,and brighter,bathing the room in a rose colored hue. There was another flash,as the sigil released an orb of energy,that floated up toward the ceiling. With a sound like shattering glass,the orb exploded into thousands of motes of light. They floated downward,like shimmering snowflakes,bathing all below in their power.

All of the digimon,even the partners. Were wrapped in a warm pink glow,as the glittering particles touched them. All of the partner digimon felt invigorated,tiredness disappearing. Scratches,and other wounds completely closing up. Poromon even digivolving back into her rookie form.

The prisoners felt the same,their bodies becoming healthy,and lively again. The dark circuit patterns burned,and sizzled on their skin. Like poison being drawn from a wound,a liquid darkness poured forth from within the marks. Each of the blobs of dark fluid,was encased in ball of pink light. Then,in a searing flash,was completely vaporized. The virus had been completely purged from their bodies. Though a scar,vaguely circuit like in shape was left behind. A permanent reminder of the taint,that had once coursed through them.

When the last of the rose colored light disappeared. Kiko felt his knees buckle beneath him,as a wave of exhaustion crashed over him. With a groan,he fell to the ground,completely blacking out.

"Kiko!" Lunamon shouted,as she ran to her partner's fallen form,the rest of the group doing the same. Everyone quickly gathering around him.

"Kiko! Kiko!" Lunamon repeated,as he jostled his shoulder.

"Let me have a look at him." said Trent,Lunamon moving aside at his request. Trent leaned down,feeling Kiko's pulse,and listening to his heartbeat.

Kiko's eyes then fluttered open,and he sat up with a groan. "Woah,that was new."

"Are you alright!?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah,I'm good,I just felt really tired all of sudden." There was a collective sigh of relief at the boy's reply. "So...did it work?"

"See for yourself." Trent answered with a smile.

The group then dispersed,allowing Kiko to see each of the captured digimon. All of them looking over themselves,in complete,and utter shock.

"We're...cured." the feline digimon half whispered. She smiled,and leapt as high as her manacles would allow. Her fellow prisoners,expressing similar exclamations of joy.

Derek quickly got to work,opening up the cells. By the time each of the prisoners were free of their cells,and out of their restraints. Kiko had recovered enough strength to stand. Though he couldn't really walk without assistance.

The white cat digimon,who the group had learned was named Gatmon. Walked over to Kiko,and gave him the deepest bow.

"You saved us. How could we ever thank you?"

Kiko gave a weak shrug. "Don't worry about it,no thanks needed."

"Besides,it's a little early to be giving gratitude." stated Gale. "We still gotta get you guys out of here."

"Gale's right,we should get moving now." Trent agreed. "You okay to go Kiko?"

"I still need help walking,but yeah,I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Lunamon asked with deep concern. Kiko giving her an assuring nod in response.

"I'll help you." Chloe offered.

Kiko gave her a grunt of affirmation. As Chloe lifted one of Kiko's arms over her shoulder. Angry shouts,and frantic footfalls suddenly filled the air. Echoing from the stairs not far away.

"I think they went down here!"

"You think,or you know?"

"Oh shut it! We have to check down there anyway."

A few moments later,a pair of Boogeymon descended the staircase,both of them quickly spotting the party.

"I told you they came this way!" one exclaimed,looking a bit smug.

"Oh whatever,let's just get em!" said the other,getting his pitchfork ready.

Before any of the partner digimon could spring into action. Gatomon rushed toward the two imps at incredible speed. Using her momentum,she leapt at the nearest Boogeymon. Striking him right in the face with a spinning kick. She then bounced from atop his head,and jumped at the other imp. Unleashing a jab across his chin,before landing neatly on her paws.

Both Boogeymon shook off the attack,and thrusted out with their pitchforks. Gatomon backflipped,away easily dodging the attacks.

"Ruby Eye!" the two devils shouted in unison. Their eyes glowed with crimson energy,before firing out a beam of energy from each.

Once again,Gatomon used her superior agility to leap out of the beams paths. When she landed,her gaze locked onto the Boogeymon,her eyes glowing with their own power.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

Spirals of energy,were summoned in front her. They spun lazily,mesmerizing the Boogeymon,both of them drooling dumbly.

"Now sleep." she whispered.

At her command,the Boogeymon's eyes closed shut. The two falling over in heap,and snoring loudly.

"Woah,that was awesome." said Gale.

"Indeed." Ryudamon agreed,nodding beside her.

With that obstacle taken care of,the party took off up the stairs. Derek,and Chakoramon leading them back the hidden access tunnel.

* * *

They went up several flights of stairs,before finally ascending to the first floor They turned right,at the first hall,and continued as fast as they could. Their pace unfortunately slowed by the exhausted Kiko. They soon came to large open room,with multiple doors,and passages leading,in and out. As they rushed across,a pair of virus infected digimon burst in. With twin,primal roars,they charged toward the party.

Reacting quickly,both,Gale,and Trent,raised their digivices. Ryudamon,and Huckmon charging forward,as they were bathed in light.

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

"Huckmon digivolve to...BaoHuckmon!"

The two dragons tackled the berserker digimon,locking them in a struggle of strength.

Trent turned back to the rest of the group. "You guys go on ahead,we'll handle them."

"Yeah,we'll catch up with you." Gale added.

The others agreed without question,and took off down the nearest hall. Disappearing,as they turned the next corner. With them out of sight,Gale,and Trent turned their attention to the battle.

Ginryumon dodged a swing from his opponent. A large,humanoid bull digimon,with a pile driver like device in place of a left hand.

"Tekkoujin!" shouted Ginryumon. As he fired off four spears at the minotaur.

The other champion raised its left arm,blocking the spears with his machine hand. Before following up with a powerful haymaker from the same hand. The piston inside of the device,firing off at the same time. Unleashing a powerful shockwave through the air,that smashed into Ginryumon with incredible force.

Ginryumon shook off the impact,his horns beginning to glow with light. He held the power,horns shining brighter,and brighter every second.

"Gaia Burst!"

All at once he released the energy,sending forth a beam of golden radiance. Its form,vaguely taking the shape of a dragon. As it streaked through the air,Ginryumon fired off two iron spears. They were absorbed into the light,empowering them. Like a wave,the beam crashed into the minotaur's chest. The iron spears,piercing into him as well,strengthened by the force of light. With a growl,the virus digimon broke apart.

BaoHuckmon faced off against a dinosaur like digimon. With large,curving tusks,growing out of its shoulders. The saurid roared,and charged at BaoHuckmon.

"Dragon Gun Fire!"

Three balls of flame,shot from the dragon's directly into the charging digimon's face. The virus digimon slowed,but did not stop his charge. His large tusks smashed into the dragon,knocking him away. BaoHuckmon rolled over several times,before righting himself,skidding to a stop with his claws.

BaoHuckmon howled,and rushed forward,before leaping into the air. "Saber Cross!"

His gleaming,blade like claws,slashed six long gashes across the virus digimon's body. As BaoHuckmon landed,he spun about,his tail glowing with power. The bladed tip,slashed across the beast's belly,almost cutting him half. A stream of liquid data,poured from the gaping wound. The dinosaur falling over in pain,before bursting into particles.

As the two virus digimon,dissolved into data,the ground beneath the four's feet began to shake. Only moments later,the lumbering forms of the two Skullgreymon entered the room. Their giant bodies,hunched over to fit inside. Phelesmon strode confidently in front of them,his countenance grim,and deathly cold.

Baohuckmon,and Ginryumon tensed,as the devil walked. They could feel his power,like a pressure on their energy,making the air almost heavy with its presence.

"It seems I found the the pests I was looking for." said Phelesmon. "Though a few of you are missing. Where are they,pray tell?"

"Like we're gonna tell you!" Trent replied.

"Who are you?" BaoHuckmon growled.

"I am Phelesmon." the devil answered with his usual civility. Though the words had a venom to them. "It's good to finally meet you in person. I've been watching you for a very long time. Huge fan,by the way."

"I'm about to wipe that smirk off your face,greaseball!" Gale shouted,tightening her fist.

"That'll be a little difficult,since you're about to become a pile of smoldering ash." Phelesmon snapped his fingers.

At his command,one of the SkullGreymon leaned forward,going on all fours. "Dark Shot!"

The missile on his back launched,and careened toward the two humans. With all of their speed,Ginryumon,and BaoHuckmon rushed to them. Picking them up,as they ran past,the missile just barely missing them. It continued on its course,and exploded in a miniature mushroom cloud of fire. The explosion so forceful,that it made the tower itself,shake,and quiver. The two humans were shielded from the resulting shockwave by their barriers,and partner's bodies.

When the dust settled,a gigantic gaping hole had been made in the wall. Opening up to the outside,the ground only a few feet below. Still carrying their partners,Ginryumon,and BaoHuckmon leapt out of the hole. Trying to out get out into the open,where they could fight more effectively.

"Don't let them escape!" Phelesmon exclaimed. Directing the two SkullGreymon to pursue. Phelesmon spreading his wings,to fly after them.

BaoHuckmon,and Ginryumon came to a stop at a rocky outcropping. Setting their partners,down gently upon it.

Trent put a hand to his heart,feeling it thumping in chest. "Thanks guys,that was a close one."

"That's putting it mildly." Gale remarked.

The four then turned their gaze back to the tower. To see the two SkullGreymon step out of the wide opening,Phelesmon coming to land just behind them.

"Let's show this guy what we're made of buddy!" Trent stated,turning to his partner.

"You too GInryumon!" Gale said.

Both digidestined's respective sigils began to glow. Red,and golden orange light,bathing them,and their partners. The two lights mixing together,in an explosion of warm colors.

"BaoHuckmon digivolve to...SaviorHuckmon!"

"Ginryumon digivolve to...Hisyarumon!"

As the two ultimates appeared from the shining lights. Phelesmon pointed a clawed finger to the four. "Destroy them!"

"Dark Shot!" The skeletal digimon called together. Each of their missiles launching up into the sky. Before beginning their descent toward Trent,and the others.

Like a flash,SaviorHuckmon took to the air,rushing up to meet the oncoming missiles. Using his blades,he sliced both of the projectiles in twain. Landing back down on the ground in another blur of speed. Just before he landed,the missile halves exploded in midair,in a grand conflagration. The resulting shockwave,was louder than any peal of thunder. Sending tremors,rippling through the ground below.

When the shock wave passed,Hisyarumon took to the air. "Wheel Of The Sun!"

His twin gems,released their sunburst of energy. Each one firing a beam of light at one of the SkullGreymons. The giant digimon,held up their arms to shield themselves. The searing light,burning away small flecks of bone from the long appendages. They then looked upward,maws gaping wide.

"Cursed Breath!"

A rust colored miasma poured forth,from their mouths. Shooting upward at the flying dragon,and filling the air above,with a noxious cloud. Hisyarumon felt his eyes,and nose burn. The acrid mist searing his armored body like acid. He descended to escape the noxious fumes,his body still floating several feet above the ground.

SaviorHuckmon dashed toward the SkullGreymon. "Meteor Flame!" A barrage of blue meteors,flew toward the other ultimates,exploding against their bony bodies in flashes of blue fire.

When the dragon reached the twin virus digimon,he leapt toward the nearest one. Slashing its snout with his arm blades,and an cutting X shaped gash across its face. Before unleashing a powerful bladed kick to its chest. That almost sliced the beast's exposed heart.

The other SkullGreymon reached out with its clawed hand,catching the dragon in its skeletal grasp. Then with all its strength,the SkullGreymon hurled him. Sending him crashing into the ground several yards away. All the while,Phelesmon stood back,a smile curling on his lips.

Hisyarumon flew over to SaviorHuckmon,who was getting back to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,but that smile of his is starting to annoy me."

"Then let's take these bone bags down,and then we'll see how much he's smiling."

SaviorHuckmon chuckled a little. "'Bone bags?' You're starting to sound like Gale."

The other dragon smiled. "I suppose so."

With that,Hisayarumon soared away,SaviorHuckmon taking off moments later.

"Wheel Of The Sun!"

"Meteor Flame!"

The balls of blue fire,and solar rays,combined as they flew. Becoming giant golden spheres of light,surrounded by a corona of blue flame. With a spectacular explosion of light,and cleansing fire. They struck straight into the heart of one of the SkullGreymon. The blue flame,and gold light,streamed from its eyes and mouth. Before the skeletal beast fell apart into a pile of bones. That slowly began to dissolve into data.

As the two were about to move in on the other SkullGreymon. Phelesmon,with a crack of his neck,gave a hefty sigh.

"No more games."

With wings spread,he flew toward SaviorHuckmon at high speed. The dragon doubled over,as he took a hard punch to the gut. As he coughed,and sputtered,Phelesmon took in a deep breath.

"Demon's Shout!"

A wailing shriek,like the sound of a hundred pained wails,erupted from the devil's throat. The sound infused,with waves of red energy,that ripped through air. It crashed into SaviorHuckmon, the powerful blast,sending him flying. His ears still ringing with deathly wails,as he crashed into the ground.

With another burst of speed,Phelesmon flew up to Hisyarumon. Striking him hard in the face with a powerful roundhouse. Followed up,by an axe kick,that toppled the serpentine dragon. Phelesmon then came back down to earth,and directed his skeletal servant to attack. It obeyed without pause,kneeling down,and taking aim at the fallen forms of the two dragons.

"Dark Shot!"

Hisyarumon struggled upright,as the missile approached. "Yata No Kagami!"

At his call,the golden disk,appeared before him,and SaviorHuckmon. The missile impacted against it,all of its explosive forced released at once. Resulting in the tell tale fiery mushroom cloud,and thunderous shock wave.

Trent,and Gale,both cried out in shock,as the explosion ripped through the air. The call of their partner's names drowned out by the sound of the shockwave.

* * *

Chloe,and the others didn't stop as the rushed through the halls. However, as the first explosion,rocked the entire tower,it gave them pause. All turning back to look in the direction they had just come.

"What was that!?" Fanbeemon exclaimed,her antennae twitching,and swiveling frantically.

"It sounded like some kind of explosion." Magimon said.

"Well if it was,that was one hell of an explosion." Derek stated.

Misaki wrung her hands nervously. "Should we head back? The others could be in trouble."

Chloe looked over her companions. Her eyes focusing on the exhausted Kiko,leaning on her shoulder. He was so drained,there would be no way he could digivolve Lunamon. The two would be sitting ducks. Then there was the newly escaped digimon to consider. Other than Gatomon,the rest of them appeared to be rookie digimon. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves.

So,with a heavy heart,Chloe took one last look at the hall behind them,and made a decision.

"No,we have to keep moving." she stated. "We just have to trust they can handle themselves for now. We'll go back for them once we're out of here."

When no one questioned her,Chloe gave a nod to Derek. Signaling him to continue leading them through the tower.

When the second explosion ripped through the air. The group had just passed through the entrance of the tunnel. Its walls shaking,and rumbling as the shockwave passed. As soon as they came to the other end of the passage. They looked out across the landscape. Just in time to see SaviorHuckmon,and Hisyarumon destroy one of the SkullGreymon. Their forms just visible in the distance. Everyone letting out large cheer as they did.

Their joy was short lived however,as they watched Phelesmon pummel the two ultimates into the ground. Then,the third the explosion came. Even from a distance,the shockwave was strong enough to almost knock them off their feet. Their ears ringing many moments after it passed.

As the smoke cleared,everyone looked on with bated breath. All giving a collective sigh of relief,when the two dragons were to revealed to be mostly unharmed.

"They need back up!" Fanbeemon exclaimed

"Your right." Chloe agreed.

Chloe,Derek,and Misaki raised their d-braces,wreathing their partners in orbs of light.

"Magimon warp digivolve to...Mistymon!"

"Chakoramon warp digivolve to...Simurghmon!"

"Fanbeemon warp digivolve to...CannonBeemon!"

Simirghmon,and CannonBeemon flew into the sky. Mistymon then leapt onto the insect digimon's back. The three ultimates took off toward the battle,their partners shouting encouraging words after them.

* * *

Trent,and Gale could only watch on as Phelesmon strode casually toward SaviorHuckmon,and Hisyarumon.

"You pests are like cockroaches! You just won't die!" Phelesmon exclaimed,with a twirl of his pitchfork. "If you want something done right…"

Suddenly the demon's ears caught the sound of jet exhaust,and the flapping of wings. All turned in the direction of the noise,spotting the approaching forms of CannonBeemon,Mistymon and Simurghmon.

"Yeah,the cavalry is here!" Trent shouted,as the trio of ultimates flew overhead. Gale giving a pump of her fist beside him.

CannonBeemon took aim at the remaining SkullGreymon as they approached. Several of the compartments on her back opening up.

"Sky Rocket!"

A salvo of missiles was launched from their containers. All of them impacting,and exploding against the towering skeletal digimon,sending the ultimate staggering back.

Mistymon,leapt down from CannonBeemon's back,Simurghmon soaring right behind him. Both of them landing between Phelesmon,and their two dragon companions.

"Are you ready for round two?" Simurghmon growled at the demon. Who measured her with a deathly glare.

"You two alright?" Mistymon asked,summoning his sword. Never moving his eyes off Phelesmon.

"I'm good." SaviorHuckmon answered,as he got back to his feet. "But Hisyarumon used up a lot of energy protecting us." Hisyarumon gave a grunt of affirmation.

"Well looks your friends have come to your rescue." Phelesmon stated,cutting off any further conversation. "However,you're not the only one with back up."

Phelesmon spread his arms wide,like a ringmaster presenting a new attraction. With the sound of dozens of footfalls,and wild animalistic howls. A small crowd of virus infected digimon poured out from the tower,several Boogeymon mixed in among them. The remaining SkullGreymon, recovered from CannonBeemon's attack. The two ultimates staring each other down,as a similar standoff went on down below.

Several tense seconds ticked by,neither side daring to move. Then with a snap of his fingers,Phelesmon signaled the attack. All of his minions charging toward the four partner digimon.

Mistymon raised his sword to block the incoming swing of a weapon. He parried the strike,knocking his enemies weapon aside. Then ran them through with the blade,their body scattering to data. Beside him,SaviorHuckmon dodged a duo of energy blasts with lightning speed. Dashing toward his attackers as he did. In another swift move,he sliced one of them cleanly through. The other barely avoiding the dragon's attack. Simurghmon lashed out with beak,and talon,both finding purchase on flesh,and armor alike.

Not one to stay down for long,Hisyarumon rose up. Just as a trio of Boogeymon fired their eye rays at the dragon. They blasted into his armored hide,eliciting a groan of pain from Hisyarumon. He snarled at the three imps,his twin jewels glowing with power.

"Wheel Of The Sun!"

The sunbursts of light,washed over the Boogeymon. Completely vaporizing them,and scattering their bodies into data particles.

CannonBeemon dodged a swipe from the SkullGreymon,before letting loose another volley of missiles. With a roar,the skeletal digimon parted the cloud of smoke they had left behind. His maw then opened wide,spewing forth a cloud of poisonous breath. The rust colored gas,washed over CannonBeemon,her armor sizzling,and bubbling on contact.

The insect digimon descended out of the cloud,and got some distance between her,and the skeleton. She hovered at chest level to the beast,the reticles in her vision locking onto him.

"Looks I'm gonna have to hit you with the big guns!" she exclaimed.

Her giant,cannon stinger swung to face the SkullGreymon,the crystal blue containers on her back,beginning to glow with energy. All of their power being channeled into the cannon,as it too began to shine with blue light.

"Nitro Stinger!"

With a high pitched whine,the cannon fired,unleashing a giant beam of blue,and white energy. So spectacular was its force,the rest of battle seemed come to a standstill. The blast almost fully engulfed the SkullGreymon,its energy completely annihilating it. Still,the beam continued on its course,blasting clean through the tower,and coming out the other side. When the energy finally dissipated,a smoking ditch was left in the beams wake. Patches of dirt,and parts of the tower,glowing a fiery orange.

As the awe striking attacks passed,the battle went back into full swing.

Phelesmon pointed his pitchfork at Mistymon,who was currently engaged with a virus digimon. A dark ball of energy formed on the tip of the weapon,black,and red electricity crackling off of it.

"Dark Basilisk!"

The ball of dark power shot forward,as a beam of energy. Mistymon saw the oncoming attack just in time to dodge out of the way. The beam striking the infected digimon instead. At first,it seemed to have no immediate effect. Then,with a sound like falling rubble,a patch of the berserker digimon's flesh turned to stone. Right at the spot the attack had struck him. It quickly began to spread all across the digimon,limbs,and other body parts, freezing them place. Until finally,he was completely encased in stone. His body now transformed into a black statue,crying out in vain.

Mistymon's eyes widened in horror,before looking to the demon digimon,who wore his trademark devilish grin. It quickly disappeared however,as he sensed the approach of an attack. He turned to his right,to see SavioHuckmon appear in a blur of speed.

"Rage Streit!"

Phelesmon blocked the bladed kick with his pitchfork. Counterattacking with the thrust of the weapon,that grazed SaviorHuckmon's side. The dragon then came down with both of his arm blades. Phelesmon dashing back to avoid the attack. With his back turned to Mistymon,the wizard took the opportunity to strike.

"Mystic Flame!"

The jet of purple,arcane fire,blasted toward the demon,SaviorHuckmon,comboing it with a barrage of fiery meteors. Leaving Phelesmon pincered by the two flaming attacks. The demon quickly made a motion with his hands,summoning forth a bubble of red energy. The twin flames washed over the barrier,like a wave against the shore. The demon then flew back,commanding his servants to continue their attack.

SaviorHuckmon,and Mistymon were pushed back to back. Their blades cutting down the oncoming tide of enemies.

CannonBeemon had taken a moment to recover her power,after her devastating beam attack. With some of her energy partially restored,her reticules locked onto the small army of enemies below.

"Sky Rocket!"

All of her missile compartments opened up at once. Firing dozens of missiles,that rained down death from above. A multitude of fiery explosions struck the ground,completely destroying a majority of the enemy force. Sending up a giant cloud of data particles into the air. The rest of the enemies soon fell by the hands of the others. Leaving only Phelesmon to face off against the five ultimates.

Simurghmon was the first to make a move. She took to the air,and flew toward the demon. As she flew,she wrapped her wings around her body,and began to spin at high speed. A powerful wind encircled her,further speeding up her rotation. Her whole body becoming a spiral drill,with her beak as the tip.

"Cyclone Lance!"

Phelesmon quickly took to the air,barely avoiding the spiraling attack. He then summoned forth a magical circle,with a bat like symbol in its center.

"Rain Of Phlegethon!"

From within the circle,there was a burst of crimson flame. That rained down liquid fire upon the ground below,burning into armor,feather,and flesh.

With Phelesmon now high in the air,CannonBeemon locked onto the demon,four of her compartments opening up.

"Sky Rocket!"

The demon turned to the salvo of oncoming missiles,and inhaled deeply. "Demon's Shout!"

Ripping through the air,with its hellish sound. The sonic attack caused the missiles to explode before reaching their target. The resulting shockwave however,sent Phelesmon hurtling back to earth. He barely caught himself,and landed right back onto his feet.

As Phelesmon looked around him,he considered his position. It was true,he was holding his own for now,but he would eventually be overwhelmed. He needed to end this,and quick.

Simurghmon,Mistymon,Hisyarumon,and SaviorHuckmon,were not going give him respite any longer. All together they rushed at the demon. Phelesmon took in a deep breath,and aimed at the ground below him. He then unleashed his unholy wail,kicking up a gigantic cloud of dust. The other four ultimates coughed,and sputtered,their vision almost completely blocked by the cloud. While CannonBeemon couldn't make out anything down below. Phelesmon then took his chance,and flew toward SaviorHuckmon.

The dragon felt his approach,and swung out wildly with his blades. Phelesmon ducked under the attack,and touched the tip his pitchfork against SaviorHuckmon's chest.

"Dark Basilisk!"

The energy of the attack rippled through SaviorHuckmon,his body soon becoming encased in black stone. Phelesmon did not stop,and flew toward both Mistymon,and Hisyarumon. Blasting them both with the dark attack,and turning them to stone as well. Simurghmon,flapped her wings powerfully,finally parting the cloud of dust. She,and CannonBeemon let out cries of shock,and horror. As they looked upon their companions,their bodies now completely encased in black stone.

Phelesmon used the opportunity to fire another pair of black beams at the two. Simurghmon letting out a keening cry,as the stone encased her. While CannonBeemon plummeted to the earth,with a heavy thud.

* * *

Throughout the entire battle,Lunamon had watched on anxiously. She had never been one to be eager for a fight,but as she watched her friends battle without her,she felt a yearning in her chest. She wanted to help,not stand on the sidelines uselessly. Lunamon looked to Kiko,who sat beside her,his breathing finally going at a normal rate. He looked more tired than Lunamon had ever seen him. She may have the will,and energy to go out,and battle,but Kiko couldn't digivolve her in this condition. What use would she be in her rookie form?

This whole situation frustrated her to no end. She could do nothing but watch,as her friends were in the middle of their greatest battle yet. Kiko,sensing her partner's distress,placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"They'll be fine Lunamon,don't worry." She sighed,and gave single nod in response. Taking a moment to try and quell the eagerness within herself.

All of that went out the window,as she saw her friends turned to solid stone. For a moment she stood in stunned shock. The sound of Chloe,Misaki,and Derek,shouting in dismay,barely registering. Then,without thinking,she took a step forward,ready to leap into action. Once again,Kiko placed a hand on her shoulder,holding her in place. She turned back to him,their eyes meeting. No words were exchanged,both knowing what the other was thinking.

With all his heart,Kiko didn't want her to go,it would be suicide. Lunamon knew this too,but she had to try. If he stopped her,he would regret it for the rest of his life. If Lunamon didn't go,she would feel the same. So,regretfully,he gave her shoulder a tight squeeze,and let go. She gave him one last look,before taking off as fast as her little legs would carry her.

As she ran,she heard a voice echo in her mind. One that she had heard only twice before.

"_Your will is strong little one. My power,and your partners have been weakened. But,with the strong bond you share in this moment,and the last of my strength. I can digivolve you to your ultimate form. However,the strain on your body will be great,and I will not be able to use my power for some time after. Are you willing to take the risk?" _

"Without a second thought." Lunamon answered,without a moment of hesitation.

"_Very well." _

Kiko had heard the voice as well,and raised his digivice. His sigil glowed brightly within,a beam of pink light blasting outward. Like a shooting star,it streaked through the air,and toward Lunamon,wrapping her in its light,as she ran.

"Lunamon warp digivolve to...Crescemon!"

As Crescemon burst from the orb of light,she immediately felt a wave of pain wash over her. With gritted teeth,she pushed through it,and kept running. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold her form for long.

* * *

With a gleeful smile,Phelesmon strode past each of the statues. "Which one of you to destroy first." He walked over to Hisyarumon running a claw across the giant dragon's body.

"You get your hands off of him,you bastard!" Gale roared. As she struggled to break free from Trent,who held her with all his strength.

Phelesmon looked in her direction,and chuckled. "Well,looks like you've made my decision for me." He took a deep breath,ready to unleash his unholy scream.

"NOOO!" Gale shrieked at the top her lungs.

"Frozen Arrow!"

The call of the attack,stopped Phelesmon mid motion,and gave Gale,and Trent pause. Two icy arrows flew over the duo's head,finding their mark in Phelesmon's chest,and encasing his body in a block of ice. Moments later,Crescemon dashed by,and leapt at the demon. Striking him with a flying kick,that shattered the ice,and sent him tumbling across the ground.

When Phelesmon staggered back to his feet,he was absolutely livid. "Is there no end to these meddlesome pests!"

He charged forward,and thrust at Crescemon with his pitchfork. She held up her shield to block the strike,and swung out with her polearm. The crescent blade,slicing a shallow cut across Phelesmon's chest. The demon growled,and countered with a right hook. Crescemon staggered back from the hit,barely keeping herself upright.

She hefted her polearm in both hands,its crescent tip beginning to glow with power. "Lunar Dance!"

Like a ballerina,Crescemon began to dance. Her long legs,and quick reflexes making her moves swift,and graceful. A faint sparkling aura,began to surround her as she danced. As if her body was bathed in silvery moonlight. Phelesmon could not help but be bewitched by her movements. His eyes sparkling with awe as he watched. That was when Crescemon made her move. The light that glowed from her polearm intensified as she did one last spin. She then swung out several times with the weapon in rapid succession. Unleashing four crescent shaped blades of silvery energy. In a flash of light,and smoke,they collided with Phelesmon's body.

With a wave his hand,he parted the smoke to reveal his body covered in more cuts. His eyes narrowed dangerously,as he called two magical circles with his hands.

"Rain Of Phlegethon!"

Like arrows,the liquid fire spewed forth at Crescemon. The rabbit digimon barely dodging them with several quick leaps.

"Damn it all!" Gale exclaimed,slamming her fist into her palm. "She's holding her own for now,but she can't beat him on her own. There's gotta be someway to get Hisyarumon,and the others back to normal." She choked back a sob. "There's just gotta be."

Beside her,Trent felt a similar mix of frustration,and sadness. He looked to where SaviorHuckmon stood,the black stony eyes almost staring back at him. Trent then looked down at his digivice,noticing that his sigil still shown with power. Somehow their connection had not been severed. As he could still feel the warmth,and fiery passion of their bond.

"Our connection. That might be the way."

Gale turned to him,a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

Trent faced her,and lifted his arm,showing off his still glowing sigil. "We haven't been cut off from them. Maybe if we give them more of our energy they can break free."

Gale looked to her digivice,staring down at her own sigil. She then turned her gaze back up to Trent. "I'm willing to try anything."

Off in the distance,Chloe,had come to the conclusion as Trent. She urged Derek,and Misaki to try and give their partners all the power they could muster. So,the five digidestined,closed their eyes,and with all of their concentration. Tried to will their inner energies to follow their command.

As they focused,they could almost see the energy link between them,and their partners. The invisible strands of power,fluctuated and pulsed,as energy passed through them from either end. The energy moving,like two rivers,that flowed side by side,in opposing directions.

With every ounce of effort they could muster,the five poured their power into the streams of energy. The current of the rivers increased,changing from a swift stream,to wild rapids. Each of the five digdestined was surrounded by a faint aura of power,their sigils glowing all the brighter. The aura appeared different for each of them. Trent's was like wisps of red flame. Gale's a shimmering orange,and gold,like sunlight. Chloe's was bright yellow,twisting vine,and floral patterns faintly visible within. A blue aura surrounded Misaki,little moons and stars shimmering within. Finally,Derek's was thick,like a purple fog, being whipped by a gentle breeze.

A beam of light,blasted forth from each digivice,and touched the five partner digimon. The digidestined's respective symbols appearing on their stony bodies. Suddenly,a pulse of power flowed through them,emanating from the sigils. Small cracks began to form on their stony shells,and slowly spread across them. Then,in a flash of multicolored light,they burst forth from their prisons. Black stone falling in large chunks,and shards. Loud cheers,erupted from the digidestined,Crescemon,and the escaped digimon.

"Impossible!" Phelesmon exclaimed,looking about him in disbelief.

The partner digimon immediately sprung into action,all of them locking Phelesmon in their sights.

"Wheel Of The Sun!"

"Mystic Flame!"

Hisyarumon,and Mistymon called out their attacks together. The stream of magical fire,and twin rays of light,flying side by side. Phelesmon waved his hands,summoning forth his barrier,the two attacks crashing against it. As he held off the twin assault,CannonBeemon locked onto him from above.

"Sky Rocket!"

All of her missiles launched from their pods. The combined force of their explosions,along with Mistymon and Hisyarumon's attacks,shattered Phelesmon's barrier.

With demon momentarily defenseless. Crescemon summoned forth her bow,and with the last of her strength,called forth three arrows of dark energy. "Eclipse Arrow!"

The three projectiles found their mark,all of them piercing into Phelesmon's chest. As he staggered back in pain,Simurghmon charged up her attack.

"Howling Tempest!"

The powerful blast of wind smashed into Phelesmon,sending him flying,and crashing into the side of the tower. He coughed,sputtered,and stood to his feet.

"I...cannot be defeated!" he roared with all his might.

SaviorHuckmon pointed a blade in his direction,his cloak billowing behind him. "Phelesmon! You have caused much suffering,and destruction! Now,it all ends! You shall pay for your crimes!"

The knightly digimon brought all three of his blades to bare,and dashed toward the demon.

"Trident Saber!"

"Demon's Shout!"

The unholy wail,ripped from Phelesmon's throat,with SaviorHuckmon directly in its path. He grit his teeth,and fought against the sonic attack. With all his strength he continued forward,the pushing force growing stronger as he came closer. Then with one last burst of speed,he dashed past the demon,each of his blades striking true.

Phelesmon let out a gasp,liquid data falling from his lips,and wounds. His right arm fell cleanly off at the shoulder,dissolving into data as it hit the ground. His legs soon fell out from under him at the waist. Leaving him nothing but a floating,single armed torso,and head. The demon let out one final cry,as he was cut lengthwise,right down the middle. His entire body scattering into shimmering particles.

With that,the battle was won,and Phelesmon was no more.

Each of the partner digimon were encased in balls of light,reverting to their in training forms. Their partner's,along with the other digimon tow,were quick to rush out,and reunite with them. The humans lifted each of their partners into their arms. There were tears of joy,cries of happiness,and tight,loving hugs.

A loud metallic groan,suddenly filled the air,interrupting their celebration. All turned,to see chunks of metal falling off the tower. As it slowly began to list,to one side,with another metallic groan. There was no time to run,everyone bracing for the tower's collapse. Thankfully,when it finally began topple,it fell away from the gathered group. Though a few stray pieces of metal came a little too close for comfort. It hit the ground with a thunderous crash,that sent a tremor through the earth,and kicked up a cloud of sandy earth.

When the dust finally settled,the group looked upon the ruined remains of the tower. Its pieces scattered everywhere,and its base,the only thing left standing. Then,high up above,the dark clouds that blanketed the sky,finally began to part. Allowing the rays of the sun,to finally shine down on the earth below.

After a long time,of simply staring out onto landscape,Gale turned to her friends. "So,now what do we do?"

"Honestly,taking a break sounds really nice." Trent replied,turning to her with a gentle smile.

The others couldn't agree more.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 28:Road To Nexus!**

**Author's Notes:**

Guys,I'm super,super sorry,I made you wait so long for this one! I've just been really busy lately. Anyway,on to business. First of all,we have two new follwers to give shout outs to! Chromonasteria,and kingofthepen,thank you so much for following. Next we have a new orginal digimon,Chakoramon's true ultimate form,Simurghmon. Her name comes from the Simurgh,a griffon like creature,from iranian mythology. Another thing of note is the original attack I gave Phelesmon,Rain Of Phlegethon. Phlegethon is the name of a fiery river,that flows through hades. Anyway guys,sorry again,I'm gonna try and be more timely with the next chapter.

Thank you so much for your patience,and as always thanks for reading!


	28. Episode 28:Road To Nexus

**Episode 28:Road To Nexus**

The demon knight,Alastormon,walked through the halls of his master's fortress. He was covered head to toe,in black,and silver armor. It was sleek,almost sharp in design,and fit his lithe,but powerful frame perfectly. Four horns,swept back from his demonic,skull like helm. A leathery cloak,that appeared similar to bat wings,was draped around his shoulders. Sheathed at his side,was a long sword,with a gemstone pommel.

He soon came to the entrance of his master's chambers. With reverent slowness,he opened up the giant iron doors before him,and stepped through,doors closing behind him. As he walked into the room,several sconces lit up around the chamber. Illuminating the space with their ghostly blue light. The giant biomechanical console at the far side of the room,turning on as well.

"Master?" Alastormon called,as he began to search about. He quickly found that the chamber was empty,and gave an inward sigh.

It appeared that his master was still away. It was not uncommon for the knight's lord to be gone for weeks at a time. Alastormon never knew where his master went on these excursions,but chose not ask. Though now he dearly wished that he had,as he needed to see him post haste. Just when the knight was about go search another part of the fortress,he heard the iron doors swing open behind him.

Alastormon turned,to see a figure standing in the open doorway. He was a good foot shorter than Alastormon,standing about eight feet. His form was almost completely covered in a red robe. The robe had a black trim around the wrists,and at the bottom. That were engraved with a chain of golden eyes. A long,black, triangular cloth,hung down from the front of it. A trio of bluish green eyes,and a pentagram sewn into it. Another eye symbol was engraved onto a beaded necklace around his neck. Two horns,curved upward from the sides of his hood,a pentagram sitting between them. Finally,completing his silhouette,were the two bat like wings that grew from his back.

Alastormon quickly kneeled,and bowed his head. "Lord Daemon,you have returned."

"Indeed I have." Daemon replied,his voice smooth,and cold. He motioned for Alastormon to rise,the knight doing so with a nod. Daemon's eyes roved about the room for a moment. Before his gaze turned back to his trusted second in command. "I assume you came in here looking for me?"

Alastormon gave an apologetic bow. "Yes,my lord. I am sorry for intruding into your private quarters without permission."

Daemon chuckled,and shook his head. "It's quite alright,no apologies needed." The demon lord strode past Alastormon,and toward his large throne,that sat in front of the console. "So I assume that you have something important to tell me." He stated,as he took his seat.

"Yes my lord." Alastormon paused for a moment. "Phelesmon...is dead,sir."

The demon lord's eyes widened slightly. "What? How?"

"Those humans,and their partners defeated him."

Daemon leaned back in his chair,taking a moment to digest the information. "A loss to be sure,but nothing we didn't plan for. I assume that we have all of the data that Phelesmon had collected?"

"Of course my lord,it was all backed up multiple times. As per your instructions,all of the data on the dark digivice,and your communication logs with him were encrypted. As to avoid any suspicions from the other lords."

Daemon gave a satisfactory nod. "Excellent,I'll review the new data later. Then,we can change the plans as needed. Was that all?"

Alastormon swallowed hard,and shook his head. "No my lord. The humans that defeated Phelesmon,they...they are the digidestined."

A long pregnant pause followed,broken up only by the crackling of the sconces. Alastormon kept his eyes glued to the floor,not daring to look his master in the eye. Then,suddenly,he heard a light chuckle,which slowly turned into a genuine laugh. He looked up to see Daemon,in a laughing fit. Alastormon could only watch in puzzlement at his master's reaction.

When his laughter finally subsided,Daemon looked up wistfully at the ceiling. As if staring up into the heavens beyond. "It seems that in my bid to defy fate,I have inadvertently set its wheels in motion. The universe,it's seems,has a hilarious sense of irony."

"My,lord?"

Daemon looked back to his second,and waved a dismissive hand. "Its nothing,don't worry. Do the other demon lords know?"

"Yes,my lord. In fact,they will be convening soon to discuss this."

"I see. Well,don't want to be late do we?" Daemon stood up from his throne,and walked toward the door. Alastormon following dutifully behind him.

Daemon,and Alastormon strolled through the fortress at a moderate pace. The Boogeymon,and other digimon that worked within,bowing low as they passed. Before returning to their assigned tasks. Observer drones,and other artificial creatures roamed the halls,and rooms as well. Their yellow eyes never blinking,and black bodies,shimmering in the low light.

The two demons eventually came to a cylindrical shaped room,its ceiling stretching into the darkness. In its center,was a raised circular platform. An arrangement of seven symbols was engraved into its surface. With a ring of digicode symbols around its edge. Several,black,vein like wires were attached to it. They connected to the walls,and rhythmically pumped energy into the strange apparatus. Daemon,and Alastormon stepped onto the raised platform,all of the symbols suddenly beginning to glow. The vein like wires pumping harder,as more energy was being used. Then a column of energy rose around them. Slowly their bodies began to dissolve into pixels of data,and were absorbed into the energy. When their forms were completely broken down,the column of energy dispersed in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

Another similar platform,in a far off location began to glow,blasting forth a column of light as well. The forms of Daemon and Alastormon slowly reformed within the light. Once their bodies were fully reconstituted,the energy dissipated in the same fashion as before. Without pause,the two exited the chamber,coming out into a grand hall. Large columns,of obsidian colored stone, stretched upward,holding up the high ceiling above. Demonic statues sat between each of the columns,all of them carved from the same material. Held within their grip,were more of the blue fire sconces,lighting up the room with their ghostly light. Three sets of giant iron doors,along with several other small passages,lead in and out of the space.

Standing near one of double doors,was a digimon,with the appearance of a mature human woman. Her beauty was beyond enchanting,her skin fair,and eyes lustful pools of blue. Her hair was a shimmering jet black,and held in an elaborate bun. That was kept in place by a golden comb,and several jeweled pins. Two golden devil horns sat above her pointed ears,revealing her true demonic nature. A pair of small bat wings grew from her shoulders,with another set of large ones sprouting from her waist.

She turned to see Daemon,and Alastormon striding toward her. "Well look who's here." she cooed,and walked over to meet them. Her flowing purple robes,rippling like water with her movements. "It's always good to see you Daemon." She curled her purple lips into a smile,showing her vampire like fangs as she did.

Daemon gave the barest of nods in acknowledgment. "Aah,Lilithmon,a vision as always."

Lilithmon chuckled. "Well aren't you the charmer?" She turned her attention to Alastormon. "Oh and of course,how could I forget you Alastormon?"

Alastormon gave her a bow. "A pleasure,malady."

She walked over to him,reaching out to run a finger over his chest. Her hand wrapped in a clawed,golden gauntlet. "I see you're as strapping as ever," she purred,before giving a lustful hum. As she moved her hand across his shoulder,and down his arm.

Alastormon cleared his throat. "You...flatter me,malady."

Lilithmon removed her hand,and held back a chuckle. "Still playing hard to get I see. Oh well,that makes it more fun." She turned back to Daemon,and motioned toward the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes,let's." Daemon replied.

"I'll be right outside my lord." Alastormon stated,as his master,and Lilithmon stepped through the double doors. The entrance closing behind them as they entered.

The room beyond was dominated by a long stone table,its legs carved in the shape of a demonic claw,and arm. Seven throne like seats were arranged along it. With three on either side,and the largest,most elaborate throne at the head of the table. Carved into the top of each chair was a different symbol,with a corresponding symbol engraved into the table's surface.

"It appears we are the first ones here." Daemon stated,looking about the empty room. The demons then took their seats,which were directly across from each other.

The two didn't have to wait long,before another digimon entered the room. He appeared like a thin,old man,with a long flowing beard,and hair. A golden mask,with a long nose,and ruby eyes, covered his face. A multitude of fine golden rings,and bracelets decorated his long clawed fingers,and thin arms. Three pairs of crimson,bat like wings grew from his back. A fine purple cloak,with a zigzagging red,and black pattern,was wrapped round his shoulders. Worn over it,was a thick necklace of golden fangs,and shimmering rubies. A long staff,topped with a demonic skull,holding a giant ruby orb in its mouth,was held tightly in his clawed grasp.

"Oh hello,Barbamon!" Lilithmon exclaimed.

"Lilithmon,Daemon." He said,giving a nod to both of them. Before floating over to his seat,right next to Daemon.

Lilithmon looked over to the door. "Where do you suppose Beelzemon is? He's usually so punctual."

"I'm afraid he won't be joining us." A child like voice answered,echoing in the demon's minds.

They immediately stood at attention,as a shimmering light appeared at the head of the table. Slowly the light coalesced into the form of a human child,with fair skin,and short blond hair.. Five pairs of white,angelic wings grew from his back. Two more sprouting from atop his head. A toga of the finest white,was draped over his form. With golden bracelets around his wrists and ankles. Along his entire left side,was an intricate purple tattoo.

The three demons bowed low at his arrival. "Lord Lucemon." They stated in unison,voices filled with reverence.

The child like angel floated down to his throne,crossing one leg over the other. He then motioned for the other lords to take their seats. He took a moment to look over each of them,fixing them with his piercing blue gaze.

"Beelzemon is currently engaged with one of the royal knight generals." Lucemon stated,his voice almost lyrical,with a forceful presence behind it.

Barbamon,and Lilithmon both let out gasps of surprise. While Daemon leaned back in his seat,eyes narrowing in intrigue.

"But,my lord!" Barbamon exclaimed. "Were we not supposed to keep our return a secret,until the time was right? After all,not all of us have been awakened!" He gestured to two of the empty seats. "And you have yet to return to your full strength."

"I am well aware of all that Barbamon." Lucemon replied,sounding more than a bit annoyed. "But my hand was forced. The royal knights have been destroying too many of our outposts. We cannot afford to lose anymore ground on the surface." His eyes narrowed dangerously.. "Do you disagree with my decision?"

Barbamon faltered,his mouth struggling for a moment to form words. "I...I would never,my lord."

"That's what I thought. Now,on to the the subject of this meeting." Lucemon waved his hand,summoning forth a large holographic image. Though the picture was a little fuzzy,it clearly showed the image of the six digidestined. "The new digidestined have finally been chosen. They have destroyed the dark tower,and slain Phelesmon. One of our top commanders on the surface. With his death,it has come to my attention that he was engaged in a few interesting ventures."

Lucemon waved his hand again,causing several screens of data,and research documents to appear. "The first was that he was experimenting with a virus. That could turn digimon into berserk killing machines,and make them slaves to a strong will. As well as give them an unstable,but accelerated evolution. The second was his attempts to find the prime sigil stones,which of course all of our commanders seek. However,it appears as though he had attained one,but never reported it to anyone."

"That greedy little snake!" Barbamon hissed,hammering his fist onto the table. "He was trying to amass power,and seize control. The fool got what was coming to him."

Lilithmon smiled at Barbamon. "Greedy? Your one to talk." The other demon glared at her,but held his tongue.

"He indeed got what he deserved."Lucemon agreed. "However,because of his actions,the last prime sigil has chosen its bearer."

"What's to be done about them?" Lilithmon asked,looking over the image of the digidestined.

"I'll leave them to you Barbamon." Lucemon replied,turning to the old demon. "Watch them for now,but if the opportunity should present itself...kill them."

Barbamon gave a bow. "It would be a pleasure my lord."

" I'm sure it will be. However do not lose sight of our real focus,securing a stronger foothold on the surface. So that we can finally reach our end game." His lips curled into smile. "Taking Nexus,and finally reclaiming what is rightfully mine. Lordship,over the digital world."

He dismissed all of the images with another wave of his hand. "Once Beelzemon returns,we will reconvene to discuss our next course of action."

"That's if he returns at all." Barbamon said under his breath.

In a blinding flash of light,Lucemon vanished without another word. The other three demon lords stood up from their seats,and silently exited the meeting chamber. Lilithmon gave a cheery farewell to her fellow lords,as they parted. Barbamon gruffly nodded in response,while Daemon gave a half bow. The red cloaked demon rejoined with Alastormon,and the two walked back to the teleporter.

As the device began to charge with power,Daemon sighed inwardly. "What a fool. All of this for petty revenge,and the control of one world? Such a narrow vision."

Alastormon seemed to be forming some kind of response. When the beam of light shot forth from the dais. The pair's forms disappearing in the flash of energy,leaving the room empty,and silent.

* * *

After their grueling battle with Phelesmon,the group took some time to rest,and recuperate. Making camp in the base of the wrecked tower. Upon scouring the remains,they were even able to find some useful supplies. The food,and water stores in one of the bottom floors,was especially welcome. Later that day,everyone chipped in to cook enough food for the ten,as well as Gatomon and the others. After their meal,everyone lounged about,wasting away the time with various activities.

Koromon,and Trent sat in a spot with a perfect view of the landscape. The pair was currently engaged in a round of twenty questions.

"I'm thinking of a vegetable." Trent stated.

"Is it a root vegetable?"

"Yes."

"Can you eat it?"

Trent chuckled. 'Yeah,but I don't think it tastes very good."

Koromon pondered for a moment,putting a long ear to his chin,almost like a finger. "Is it a turnip?"

Trent groaned,and hung his head. "Yeah,you got it." He let out an exasperated growl. "Why are you so good at this game!?"

Koromon snickered at his partner. "Master,and I would play it all the time. I have a lot of practice. My turn now! I'm thinking of a food."

Trent rolled his eyes. "There's a shocker."

Gale,and Kyokyomon along with most of the others sat down by the campfire. The dark haired girl lay on her back,and looked up at the stars,simply letting her mind wander. Beside her,Kyokyomon did his best to try,and meditate. However,he seemed somewhat distracted. Finding his eyes roving over to a certain feline digimon. Who simply sat watching the flames,letting the warmth soak into her fur.

Out of the the corner of her vision,Gale could see him occasionally glancing over at her. With a smirk,she said. "You should take a picture,it'll last longer."

He turned to her with a start. "What?"

She rolled her eyes,and sat up to face him. "You've been watching her." She gave a gesture of her head in Gatomon's direction. Her lips then curled into a cheshire smile. "Is this crush at first sight?"

A blush bloomed across Kyokyomon's cheeks. "I...I don't know what your talking about!"

"Oh please,don't give me that." She replied,arms crossed. "The way you were making puppy eyes at her,it's so obvious."

He glanced over at Gatomon. "Well...maybe."

She gave him a little nudge,and smiled. "Well you're not gonna getting anything done just sitting here. Go talk to her."

"But what do I even say?"

"Start with a compliment,or just make small talk. Just see where that goes."

He gave a slow nod in understanding. "That's...awfully good advice coming from you."

She scowled,and shooed him away with her hand. "Yeah,yeah real funny. Now go on,go."

Kyokyomon took in a deep breath,and started his approach. Halfway there,he glanced back at Gale. The girl giving him another motion of her hand,and an encouraging smile. With that,he finally sidled up beside Gatomon,the feline turning curiously at his arrival.

He gave a small,awkward wave. "Hi."

"Hello." She replied with a smile.

A moment of silence passed between them. As Kyokyomon struggled to find to something to say. He repeated Gale's words in his head,deciding to go the compliment route.

"The way you took down those demons today was quite impressive. Your fighting style is so...graceful. You don't have any wasted movements." Behind him,he could hear the sudden sound of Gale smacking her forehead.

"That's his starting line!?" she hissed under her breath. "He's doomed."

Gatomon was slightly taken aback by the sudden compliment. Her cheeks flushing a little at the words. "Thank you,but it wasn't that amazing. Being in prison so long has dulled my edge." She took in deep breath of the fresh air. "Its such a strange sensation to be free again. I half expect myself to fall asleep,and wake up in that cell again."

Kyokyomon's eyes softened. "What was your life like before all this?"

Gatomon grabbed a long piece of metal nearby. Using it to poke absently at the campfire. "I was a wanderer,just going from place to place. With no real destination in mind." Her features brightened at the memories. "Oh the stories I could tell you."

The little dragon moved just a tad closer. "I could say the same. My life as of late,has been far from boring."

She smirked, and motioned for him to sit down next to her. The two continued to converse,swapping stories of each others journeys. With occasional small talk thrown in. Gale watched the two for a time,a wide grin on her face. Before returning to her aimless daydreaming.

Over by the campfire as well,Chloe,and DemiMeramon were playing a game of Magic. With Puroromon,and Misaki sitting on the sidelines. The girl occasionally looking up from her sketchbook to watch the action. Not far away sat Kiko,with Moonmon resting in his lap. Ever since the battle had ended,she had slept,most of her strength drained from her. Music played in the boy's earbuds,though he wasn't really listening. His brow was knit in contemplation,as he petted her head gently.

As Chloe finished up her game,she looked up to see Kiko's distressed look. She stood up,and walked over to him. While her three companions began to set up another game. When he didn't notice her approach,she cleared her throat to get his a attention. With a start,he looked up to her.

"What's up?" he asked,as he pulled out his earbuds. Putting on his usual easygoing smile.

She cocked her head,putting a hand to her hip. "Are...you okay? You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Oh,it's nothing." he answered with a casual shrug.

Chloe frowned,and took a seat beside him. "It sure doesn't seem like nothing. You can't go keeping things bottled up." She sighed,and gave a soft smile. "I know that better than most."

Kiko looked down to his partner,giving her another gentle pet. "Yeah,your right."

"I'm guessing it has to do with her?" she asked,indicating the little bundle in his lap.

He nodded,and turned to face her. "She used up everything she had in that last fight. It hurt her,I could feel it. 's not just that." Chloe quirked a curious brow at him. "I didn't say this before,but when we were on the boat,and got attacked by MegaSeadramon. Something happened to Crescemon during the fight. Her power...it changed somehow,like I was feeling a completely different energy. It was so cold,angry,and...dark. Nothing like her at all." He paused,putting a hand to his chest. "It only lasted for a few seconds,but it was so terrifying. I don't know what it was,and I'm afraid it'll happen again."

Kiko gripped tightly onto the fabric of his shirt. "What if she changes completely,and forgets about me? What if I lose her?"

Chloe was taken aback,she had never seen Kiko so vulnerable before. She could even see his eyes misted with moisture,a flood of tears barely being held back. With a tender touch,she placed a hand on his shoulder,forcing him to face her again.

"Your not gonna lose her." she stated with the utmost certainty. "There's no way she would forget you. I don't think there's any force on this world,or ours that'll change that."

Kiko could feel the weight,and certainty of her words. The way Chloe spoke them,made them feel like an irrevocable fact. Though it didn't completely dispel his gave him a great sense of comfort.

He wiped the beginnings of the tears from his eyes,and gave a toothy grin. "Thanks." He then gave her a tight,one armed side hug,which Chloe was happy to return.

Derek sat apart from everyone else,perching himself on a raised platform above the first floor. The platform was a piece of the second floor,that survived the tower's collapse. Despite all appearances,it was completely stable. The boy sat with his back up against a broken wall. Poromon rested beside him,sleeping soundly in a nest made from Derek's jacket.

Derek hadn't really given much thought to what he would do once Phelesmon was defeated. He could have always gone home when he felt the time was right,but now...

He looked to his d-brace,gripping the device in his hand. A part of him was tempted to simply toss it away. Leaving it to be buried beneath the sandy earth. He had never asked to be a digidestined. To have this responsibility thrust upon him. Did the stone really choose him,because he was worthy? Or was he simply the only option. The thought of being someone's last resort vexed him to no end.

But despite these misgivings,nothing could possess him to toss the digivice aside. As it was a symbol of he,and his partners bond. So what was he to do then? Go traveling with the others,off to save the world? The thought was so surreal,that it was almost impossible to envision.

He sighed,and attached the d-brace back to his wrist. "I guess I'll just have to see how this plays out."

* * *

Another day passed,as the group recuperated. All of the partner digimon,save for Moonmon,had recovered enough strength to digivolve into their rookie forms. Though the silvery digimon had finally awoken from her slumber. It was just before noon,when a group meeting was called to discuss their next course of action.

"Is everyone present?" Chloe asked,looking about to the gathered group.

'Yes teacher!" Gale exclaimed,with a sickeningly sweet voice. "We even did yesterday's homework!" Chloe narrowed her eyes at the other girl. Several of the others snickering,and chuckling lightly. Gale held up a placating hand. "Sorry,couldn't resist."

Chloe shook her head,and smiled despite herself. "Anyway,back to the subject at hand."

Trent nodded beside her. "Yeah,we need to figure out our next move."

"What's to talk about?" Gale asked. "We beat the big bad guy! Job done. Now we can finally head back home."

"It's not that simple Gale." Chloe replied with a shake of her head. "There's a lot more going on here that we don't know about."

"Yeah,like whoever Phelesmon was working for." Kiko added.

Gale gave a resigned sigh."Yeah,I know. Just wishful thinking." Her partner placed a comforting claw on her thigh. The others looking on sympathetically,save for Misaki. The girl looking downward,hand gripping onto the fabric of her dress.

"Speaking of Phelesmon's master." Trent said,after a few seconds of silence. Before turning to Derek,and Chakoramon. "What do you guys know about them?"

Derek shrugged in response. "Not much,I've never seen him for myself. I only caught Phelesmon speaking with him a couple of times on a video communicator. His features were always in the dark,so I could never make out any details."

"Even through the screen,I could feel his presence." Chakoramon added,shuddering at the thought. "Even so diluted as it was,his strength was palpable. I cannot imagine what kind of power he must wield."

"Back on the subject of our next move." said Kiko. "Maybe we should call up Wisemon? He might have some ideas."

"Actually…" Misaki interjected,all turning to face her. "Magimon,and I tried to get in touch with him all day yesterday. For some reason,we couldn't get a hold of him."

Magimon gave a nod,and produced the cube from his cloak. He pressed one of the buttons,the device only producing a garbled image,and static. "It seems something is interfering with the signal."

"Do you think something happened?" Fanbeemon asked,head cocked curiously.

"I can't be sure." Magimon replied,with a shake of his head.

Trent pondered for a moment,a plan brewing. "Wisemon said he was in Nexus,right?"

Beside him,Huckmon gave a nod. "That's right. It's the largest city in the digital world. Its also the world's central hub,and where the twelve generals of the royal knights live."

"Maybe we should head there,and see if we can find out more about what's going on." Trent suggested. "If nothing else,we could at least let Wisemon know Phelesmon is gone. We could even help out the royal knights. I'm sure they wouldn't say to no to help from the digidestined."

Chloe gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah,and even if the royal knights,and Wisemon don't know anything yet. Maybe with our combined information we could find some answers." The others seemed to agree with this as well.

Gatomon stepped forward,getting everyone's attention. "Well if you're heading to Nexus,we'd like to go with you. It sounds like the perfect place for a fresh start. Certainly better than sitting around the ruins of this tower." Her fellow escapees,were more than quick to agree.

"I don't see why not." Trent said with a smile.

"Yeah,especially with all the new supplies we found." Chloe added. 'We should have more than enough to have a few new tagalongs."

Gale crossed her arms,and gestured her head in Derek and Chakoramon's direction. "Okay,so what about them?"

"What do you mean?" Kiko asked. "They're part of the team. Especially now that Derek's a digidestined." He gave the other boy a playful shove. Derek offering an awkward smile in return. Chakoramon looked to him sympathetically.

"Just cause some magic rock picked him,does not mean he's part of the team!" Gale growled.

"Well I agree with Kiko." Chloe interjected. "Derek,and Chakoramon were a huge help in taking down Phelesmon. Besides,if we're really gonna stop whoevers behind this,we need all six digidestined."

Gale whipped around to face Trent. "Back me up here!"

"I feel you Gale,I really do." Trent replied. "I don't think they should just get a free pass,and get to come with us just like that. But,if it wasn't for him we couldn't have defeated Phelesmon. And if we're really going to be doing this,we're gonna need all the help we can get." He turned to Derek,and Chakoramon. "I don't really have a problem with you two coming along. But really it's your decision whether you go or not."

Derek quickly found all eyes on him,staring expectantly. He turned to his partner,finding her giving him an encouraging smile.

"I'll go wherever you go." she said,just barely above a whisper.

Derek nodded gratefully,taking solace in the fact that no matter what decision he made, Chakoramon would stand with him. He took in a breath,and pondered for moment. All of his thoughts from last night flooding to the forefront. He was torn between the two paths laid before him. One of his making,or the one laid out by a destiny he never asked for. He gave a glance at his d-brace,and to his partner. Then,with a resolute nod,he faced Trent,and the others.

"I'll go. Or rather-" He touched Chakoramon's shoulder. '-we'll go." Kiko smiled,and gave the boy another playful shove. While Chakoramon beamed at him proudly.

"Alright,but just to be clear,you're still on thin ice." Trent stated,with a point of his finger. The pair giving a nod in response.

Gale growled a little under her breath,but held any further complaints. "So...now that we know where we're going. How do we get there?" She asked,voicing an obvious concern.

"More walking comes to mind." Misaki said,just the thought of it,making her feet already ache.

"Well there's good news,and bad news." Magimon stated. "The good news,is that because Nexus is the central hub of the digital world. There is actually at least one rail line on every continent,that travels between Nexus,and a few designated rail stations."

"So...what's the bad news?" Trent asked

Huckmon frowned,as he turned to face his partner. "The only station on the Proxy continent,is in File City."

"Well that's just fanfuckingtastic!" Gale exclaimed,throwing her hands up in dismay.

"Actually there is another station." Chakoramon interjected,all eyes turning on her. "Derek,and I were sent to scout it out by Phelesmon."

"I've never heard of another station on Proxy." Huckmon said,in slight disbelief.

"Well that's not a surprise. Supposedly,it fell into disrepair,and was abandoned many years ago."

"He had you scout it out?" Magimon asked. "For what purpose?"

Chakoramon shook her head. "I couldn't say. Though I'd hazard to guess it had something to do with his master's plans."

Misaki's brows knit in thought. "Is it possible,that they wanted to repair the station,and use it in a attack?"

Huckmon's eyes widened at the very notion. "An attack,on Nexus!?"

"Honestly at this point,nothing is out of the question." said Magimon. "Though the thought of evil digimon trying to take Nexus. It's a truly chilling thought."

"So where is this station?" Trent asked,turning to Chakoramon.

"North,just a few days walk from here." she answered,pointing a feather northward.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Trent asked,looking over his companions.

"It sounds like our best shot right now." Chloe answered.

Gale nodded in agreement. "Definitely sounds better than walking to the other side of the continent." There was a general murmur agreement from everyone else.

Trent gave a nod,and stood up. "Well,no time like the present,let's get hoofing."

After gathering up all of their supplies,and equipment. The group was ready to head out toward the north. The ruins of the dark tower,eventually becoming a speck in the distance.

* * *

For three days the group headed northward. With the dark clouds finally parted,the sun shone brightly. Giving the terrain a completely different atmosphere. The rocky formations that occasionally sprang from the earth,that were once so foreboding. Now had a mysterious awe to them. Their shapes were wild,with combinations of geometric,and natural forms. Trent,and Huckmon made a game out of figuring out what the shapes reminded them of. Misaki would make quick sketches of her favorites. Finding them to be incredibly inspiring.

Throughout the the trip,Ryudamon,and Gatomon conversed often. The two seemed to have quite a bit in common. Especially their thoughts on philosophy,though they didn't agree on everything. But they found a certain joy,in debating key points. Gale was in a sour mood for the first two days. Her partner's happiness was infectious however,and she soon found herself conversing with everyone as she normally did. As well as poking fun at Ryudamon,and his crush,at every opportunity.

Derek,and Chakoramon were mostly silent through the entire trip. Both still feeling a bit awkward among the group. When they did speak,it was almost exclusively to Kiko,and occasionally Moonmon. Though Chloe did try to strike up a couple of quick,friendly conversations. Which made them feel just little less out of place.

It was mid afternoon,when they crested over an earthen hill. To see a gathering of structures in the distance. It sat near the center of an the almost bowl shaped valley below. With low lying hills,and ridges almost all the way around. After descending into the valley,the party headed for the structures.

When they finally arrived at their destination. They could see that the structures made up a small town. All of the buildings were constructed of wood,and were simple in design. Most were quite dilapidated,if not completely collapsed. A thick layer of dust covered almost every surface. With spiderwebs hanging from just about everywhere possible. What few things were made of metal, were weathered,and rusted. Doors,and windows hung open,creaking as they swung in the breeze.

"Geez,this place is emptier than a walmart after a black friday sale." Kiko said,as he surveyed the area.

It didn't take long for the group to find a line of train tracks near the town's western most edge. In one direction it stretched on into the distance,far beyond their sight. After following it the other way,they came to two,stone train platforms on either side of the track. On one of the platforms there was a small wooden structure. A worn sign above its entrance read 'Station Master'. At the end of the track itself,was a large metal building,almost like a hangar. A corrugated steel roof covered the top. Two giant iron doors were at the front,the tracks leading underneath. On the right hand side of the building,was a small staircase,leading up to a door.

Trent walked up to the door,and attempted to open it. The knob not even budging an inch. He tried giving it a good shove,but to no avail. "Damn,it's locked."

"We could always bust our way in." Huckmon suggested.

"That won't be necessary,allow me." said Gatomon,stepping forward. She hopped onto a nearby box,to get eye level with the doorknob. She stuck the tip of one of her claws into the keyhole,and put an ear to the door. After a bit of finagling,she heard a satisfying click,and swung the door open. "And voila."

"You never cease to impress." Ryudamon said with a smirk.

Gatomon put a claw to her chest. "I try."

Huckmon sagged a little. "Darn,I really wanted to blow it open."

Trent gave him a pat on the head. "Maybe next time buddy."

Once the group was inside,they stood upon a raised platform,with stairs leading down. The inside of the building was a giant space. The floor was made of cobblestone,and covered in a layer of dust,and dirt. Small cranes,and other such machinery were situated in various parts of the space. Large hunks of machine parts,from gears,to engine blocks,were strewn about. The air having a musty odor,mixed with oil,and grease. Running through the center of the floor,was the rest of the train track.

Sitting atop the track,was the form of a large steam locomotive. Not a single spot of rust was on its blue body. Though a thick layer of dust still covered it. Near its front,on either side of the locomotive,was a large piece of machinery. With three giant,metal prongs jutting from them. Giving them the appearance of mechanical claws. At the front of the machine,were two large angular holes. A trio of passenger cars were attached to the back of it. All of them in surprisingly good shape.

As the party approached the train,Trent's d-brace flashed on.

"_Locomon,Ultimate level,Machine type digimon. It is a digimon that enjoys the simple joy of travel,and carrying its passengers to their destination. Despite its movement being limited to the rails,it is not to be underestimated in battle. Its special attack is Steam Bomb." _

Trent looked up from the device,eyes wide. "The train is a digimon?"

"Is he...dead?" Misaki asked,holding a hand to her mouth.

Magimon shook his head. "No,his body wouldn't be here if he was. Most likely he's in some kind of comatose state. There maybe some damage to his body that's causing it."

"Perhaps if we could repair him,it could wake him." said Ryudamon.

"And how are we supposed to do that!?" Gale exclaimed. "Unless I've missed something,I don't think any of us is a mechanic."

"I've helped my dad fix cars,and tractors." said Chloe. "But I think this might a little out of my league."

As the group considered their options. One of the escapees,a rookie digimon called Kokuwamon, stepped forward. He was a robotic digimon,with the appearance of a stag beetle. His two arms ending in pincer like clamps. And the horns atop his head in the shape of a taser. Little arcs of electricity occasionally running between the prongs.

"I might be able to help. I'm an expert on machines."

"So you think you can fix him?" Trent asked,looking to the rookie hopefully.

Kokuwamon took a few steps closer to Locomon,giving him a once over. "I'll have to see what the problem is. If it's nothing too serious,then yes." He turned back to face the group. "I'm gonna need some help though."

Trent grinned at him. "Just tell us what to do."

With Kokuwamon's direction,the group quickly got to work. After finding where the tools were stored. Kokuwamon,with Chloe's aid,repaired one of the cranes. Allowing them to lift some of the larger machine parts,and organize them. Once that was done,Kokuwamon did an inspection of Locomon's body. Upon his inspection,he determined that most of the issues were minor. The main one being the engine needed to be almost completely rebuilt. Now aware of their main goal,the real work began.

The group toiled away to get the train digimon in working condition. Parts were replaced,axles,and hinges greased and oiled. A few members of the party,even started cleaning out the insides of the passenger cars. So that they would be ready to use when Locomon was up,and running.

Once the day came to a close,everyone was exhausted. A combination of dirt,sweat,grease,and oil smeared on them in various degrees. With Chloe,and Kokuwamon the worst off. Thankfully Kokuwamon was able to jury rig a makeshift shower. Using the town's underground water pump,some piping,and a few hose nozzles. That night,the group made camp inside of the train depot. The human's clothes drying on a makeshift clothes line by the fire.

When the next morning rolled around,it was back to work once again. For another several hours they worked away at their tasks. When they were finally done,Locomon's metal body shimmered like it was new. The windows of the passenger cars were crystal clear,and the carpeted floors spotless. He was a complete contrast to his surroundings. All that was left now,was to start up the engine.

Both Chloe,and Kokuwamon stood in the trains engine room. While their companions gathered just outside,waiting with bated breath. The machine digimon's claw was clamped onto a large lever,poised to pull it down. He turned to Chloe,who gave him a thumbs up,the others doing the same outside. He nodded,and gripped tighter onto the lever.

"Alright,here goes nothing!" With a loud 'kathunk' he pulled down the lever hard. A few seconds ticked by in anticipatory silence,fingers crossed all around. Then,with a subtle click,gears began to turn. Pistons slowly revved up,beginning to move in rhythmic synchronicity. Finally,a loud whistle filled the air,a plume of steam,and smoke blowing from the smokestack. Eliciting loud cheers,and leaps of joy,from everyone gathered.

As the whistle passed,and the cheering died,a loud yawn filled the air,the train rumbling subtly. Everyone immediately ran to the head of the train. From within the angular holes at the locomotive's front,a pair of large golden eyes,slowly opened up. They blinked a few times,as the train let out a another yawn.

Locomon groaned. "Feels like I've been asleep for a dog's age." He looked about him,noticing the age of his surroundings. "And from the look of things,that doesn't sound too far off." The golden orbs drifted downward,finally noticing the presence of the group. "Oh! Well hello there,little lads,and lassies!"

Gale smirked,holding back a laugh. "He sounds like Sean Connery." A couple of the other teens chuckled,and nodded in agreement.

Trent stepped forward. "Hi,I'm Trent." Quick introductions were then made all around. Trent briefly explained,how they came to find Locomon,and repaired him. As well as the group's intent to head to Nexus.

"Well you certainly did a bang up job fixing me up!" Locomon exclaimed,as the boy finished. "I can't remember the last time I felt this good! Thank you,ever so much!" He let out a loud whistle,that made everyone cover their ears. "Heh,sorry about that. Anyway,if you're looking to head to Nexus,I'm the digimon for the job. So,are you ready to ride?" There was a series of nods,and smiles from the group. "Well then,get those doors open,and lets get this train rolling!" He chuckled heartily at his own joke.

Trent gave a nod,and ran over to the lever beside the depot's twin doors. He pulled it hard,the iron doors sliding open with a rusty groan. Locomon blew the whistle once more,all the passenger doors swinging open.

"All aboard!"

The group quickly gathered up their supplies,and boarded onto the passenger cars. With everyone aboard,Locomon gave one more blow of his whistle. Slowly,his wheels began to spin up,gaining momentum. Locomon's body started to lurch forward,and rolled out of the depot at an almost glacial pace. Once outside,the wheels spun faster,and faster. Before long,Locomon began to cruise along the track. He was soon past the town's limits,letting out a pair of whistles. A column of smoke,and steam,billowing up from his smokestack. The group could not help but smile with glee,as Locomon came up to speed. A sense of anticipation filling their hearts,as they rode on to their next destination.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 29:Toytown Terror**

**Author's Notes:**

Okay,there's quite a bit to talk about this time around. First of all,our big bad has finally been revealed! Several of you made a guess that the big bad was a demon lord. I don't think anyone thought it was Daemon specifically though. We also have an original digimon in Alastormon,Daemon's loyal right hand man. He is named after Alastor,a demon in Christianity,who has been featured in pop culture quite a bit. His design is obviously inspired by the classic black knight character in all sorts of fiction.

Finally,and most importantly. For those who didn't notice,this fic now has an official cover! Drawn by fellow writer,Linkmaste. Thank you once again Link! You guys can go see the full version of the cover on Link's deviantart page by the same name. As well as check out their FF page also by the same name.

Please go give them your love,and support!

As always thanks for reading!


	29. Episode 29:Toytown Terror

**Episode 29:Toytown Terror**

One could scarcely describe the feeling of riding on the rails. Watching the landscape pass by through the passenger windows. The occasional whistle from the smokestack,and the gentle rumbling of train wheels over the track. It was a serene kind of experience,that someone could easily be absorbed by. Simply letting the mind wander,or be lulled into a gentle sleep.

The group traveled in comfort as they rode the train. All of them enjoying the change of pace. The first car was where they stayed throughout most of the day. It had cushioned seats on either side. With pairs of them facing each other. Each set of seats had its own table,that unfolded from the wall. Inside of the second car,was a fairly well equipped kitchen. With a small gas stove,a pantry,wood counter tops,and an assortment of pots,and pans. The last of the cars had a few small rooms,with double bunks. At the end of the car were a trio of bathrooms,and a shower. Which everyone was quick to take advantage of.

Everyone mostly passed the time with idle chat,or by playing games. Others simply choosing to look out the window,and watch the world go by. Kokuwamon was always at the head of the train. Making sure everything stayed in working order. Occasionally Locomon would converse with him. Using one of several gramophone like devices situated along the train. The two enjoyed their conversations,Locomon especially. As it was the first time in so long,that he had spoken to anyone.

The sun was beginning to set,as Misaki looked out the window. Watching as orangish red twilight,slowly gave way to night. With a sigh,she reached into her bag,to pull out a small notepad. She flipped through the first few pages,before coming to the one she wanted. Ever since they had left File city,she had looked upon this particular page every day. The page was marked with a dash,one for every day the group had been in the digital world. She had not actually counted them in so long. At first she had merely forgotten,but now there was a sense of anxiety. How long had they really been gone? Did she really want to know?

She took in a breath,and slowly began to count them down. As the number grew higher,the grip on her pen tightened. Finally,with shaky hand,she wrote the final number down. She couldn't hold it back any longer. The pen,and notebook fell from her grasp,as a stream of tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Across from her,Magimon stood up,and walked around beside her. "Misaki? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly,placing a hand on her thigh.

Beside the girl,Chloe grabbed her shoulder gently. "What's wrong?" she said,sounding equally as worried. The others all began to turn at the scene,some of them standing up to approach.

Misaki's tears began to flow stronger,her face reddening. "I miss my parents! I miss home!" she managed to reply in between sobs. Any pretense of composure then fell away,as she began to weep uncontrollably.

Chloe immediately wrapped her in a hug,letting the girl cry into her chest. "Shhh,it's okay." she cooed,rubbing her back comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked,as he approached.

Chloe looked up to face him,still continuing her soothing movements. "I think she's homesick."

"I wonder what could have brought this on." Magimon pondered with a frown,as he rubbed gently at Misaki's thigh.

"What was she doing before it happened?" Kiko asked.

"I think she was writing something down." Fanbeemon replied,as she hovered near the girl worriedly.

Trent looked down,to see Misaki's notepad lying on the floor. He picked it up,and turned it over. To see the page with of all of Misaki's marks,and the number fifty,circled below them. The boy pondered the markings for a moment. His eyes widening,as their significance dawned on him.

"Fifty days." he stated,his voice sounding almost distant.

Huckmon cocked his head at Trent curiously. "What?"

He held up the notepad,for all to see. "That's how long we've been gone. Fifty days,almost two months. Misaki must of been keeping track this whole time."

A silence fell over the group,the rolling of the train,and MIsaki's soft sobs the only sounds that could be heard. Just as it had before they began their journey. The reality of the teen's situation became palpable. All of the partner digimon looked to their human companions sympathetically. None,really sure of what to say. Gale took a glance at the notepad,and toward the crying Misaki. Her hand tightened into a fist,and a scowl came over her features.

"I need some air." she growled,before making a quick exit out of the passenger car. Ryudamon quickly followed after her.

Trent took a moment to register her exit. "Gale,wait!" he called after,and followed as well,Huckmon trailing behind.

* * *

Gale,and Ryudamon stood on a wooden platform at the end of the train. An almost chest high guard rail,encircled it,and a metal awning sat above. Gale leaned against the rail,her cheek resting against her knuckle. She stared down at the tracks below,watching them fly by. Her face was a mixture of contemplation,and anger. Beside her,Ryudamon stood silently,watching her with worry. He attempted to talk to her,only moments ago,but was met with silence. So he waited,ready to be there for her,should she need it.

He turned at the sound of a door opening behind them. Trent stepped through,giving Ryudamon a nod of acknowledgement. Huckmon followed behind the boy,and strode over to stand with Ryudamon.

"Any luck?" Huckmon whispered. Ryudamon shook his head in response. Huckmon giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Trent stood by the door for a moment,before walking over to stand by Gale. He leaned on the rail as well,and turned to face her. When she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence,he looked out see the line of track behind him. Watching trees,and rocks slowly become silhouettes in the night.

After a time,Gale sighed,and ran a hand through her hair. "How long? How long before we actually get to go back? Three months? Four? A year?" Her voice became more hysterical,as she went on. Trent turned to her,but couldn't form any sort of response. "Why us?"

"Because we're digidestined Gale." Trent answered,though he didn't sound convinced by his own words.

"What the hell does that even mean!?" she shouted,stamping her foot angrily. "You know what I think it means? It means a bunch of teenagers,have to go save the world! Because some dumb rocks said they were 'chosen'! Which means they have to stay away from home,for who know how long! Run into all kinds of danger,which includes,but is not limited to. Giant fire breathing dinosaurs,living tanks,bugs big enough to eat a house! Giant skeletal monstrosities,with enough firepower to nuke an entire city block,and of course,ACTUAL FUCKING DEMONS!" When her rant was finally done,her breathing was heavy,and face flush. Then with a heavy sigh,she half whispered. "Sorry."

Without another word she headed back inside. Once again,Ryudamon followed dutifully behind. Trent watched her go,his attentions then turning to the notepad still in his grip. Huckmon sidled up beside him,and looked up to the boy worriedly.

"This is the right thing to do,isn't?" Trent asked,his voice full of doubt.

"I really think that's up for you to decide." Huckmon answered,sad he couldn't offer anymore.

* * *

When Gale came back to the passenger car. She found Misaki had finally calmed down. Her eyes were bloodshot,and she sniffled occasionally. Chloe,and Magimon sat close by,offering the best comfort they could. Gale approached,and kneeled down to get eye level with Misaki.

"You doing alright?" she asked,her softened features in complete contrast to her earlier anger.

Misaki sniffled,and gave a nod in return,happy for her friends concern. Gale gave a little smile back,and patted her gently on the shoulder. She then turned at the sound of Trent,and Huckmon entering the passenger car. Both teens exchanged eye contact,but said nothing. Trent soon approached,to check up on Misaki as well.

The next day,everything had quieted down for the most part. A sense of normalcy returning. Throughout the whole day,Misaki felt utter embarrassment at her outburst last night. Though her friends were quick to offer their reassurance.

* * *

Barbamon sat in his chambers,his attention split,between several screens. One,displaying the digidestined,and the other showing Phelesmon's research on the virus.

"Interesting." the demon said,stroking his long beard. The multitude of data,reflecting in the ruby eyes of his mask. "Perhaps we could use this to bolster our forces." He quickly looked up from the research,and to the other monitors. "Their ride will have to make a stop soon enough."

The demon did a few quick buttons presses,and brought up a map. To try and ascertain which sector the digidestined were traveling through. Once he finally found it,a small grin crossed his lips. "Looks like they're heading for Toytown." He quickly dismissed the map. "Computer,connect me to Pierrotmon."

After a few moments,another screen appeared before him. Displaying a tall,thin figure,hidden in shadow.

"Lord Barbamon! Always such a such joy to see you!" The figure exclaimed,his voice loud,and bubbly. "What can I do for you my lord?"

Barbamon took a moment to recover from the excitable outburst. "The digidestined will most likely be making a stop in Toytown. I want you to show them your best hospitality."

The figure began to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh goody gumdrops! New playmates! I can't wait for them to get here. We'll have all kinds of fun."

Barbamon rubbed at his temples. "I'm sure you will. But don't toy with them too much. They are not too be underestimated."

Pierrotmon deflated a little at that,body sagging,but was quick to perk right back up. "I guess I'll just have to enjoy it while it lasts. It will be done my lord."

The demon lord gave a gruff nod in response. The signal then cut out,communications screen going static. Barbamon allowed himself a little chuckle. Before turning his attention back to Phelesmon's research.

* * *

The early afternoon sun shone bright in the sky. When the group heard an announcement from Locomon.

"Alright lads,and lassies,this old train is gonna be making a pit stop real soon. Gotta recharge for a little while."

The group were quick to offer words of understanding. After all,the old digimon had ferried them for several days now. It was only natural for him to need a break. About half an hour later, Locomon slowly rolled to a stop,with a loud hiss,and a soft whistle.

"This is our temporary stop,lads,and lassies. Toytown." All the passenger doors swung open. "Its a lovely place. So feel free to stretch your legs,and have a little fun. There's no better place for fun than here. Now,I think I'm gonna take my nap." He yawned,and his golden eyes slowly shut.

Most of the group decided to take Locomon's suggestion. The main group,headed out toward the nearby by town,with Gatomon tagging along. While Kokuwamon,and the other escapees decided to stay,until Locomon awoke.

The terrain outside was meadows of short grass,and wildflowers. With copses of trees scattered about. Just ahead of the group,was the aptly named Toytown. A giant sign above its entrance, spelled out the town's name in large cartoonish letters. All of the town's buildings were made of a plastic like material. Some even constructed of giant toy building blocks. A rainbow,of pastel,and neon colors,popped out everywhere. Giving the town a bright,and cheery atmosphere. Off in the distance the party could see a large ferris wheel,towering over a small theme park below.

Further adding to the town's cheeriness,were its inhabitants. Which were a strange combination of toy like digimon,and normal toys,that moved on their own. There were dinosaur digimon,made of multicolored lego bricks. Tin soldiers,wind up toys,small stuffed animals,and even a giant yellow teddy bear digimon.

"Ugh,all these colors. It almost makes my eyes wanna bleed." said Derek,eyes squinting.

"For once,I think you and I can agree on something." Gale stated.

"I'm all for color,but this is a tad much." Ryudamon added. Magimon,and Chakoramon nodded in agreement.

The others had a very different reaction. With smiles of childlike wonder crossing their faces,and eyes glimmering with joy. Gatomon's expression was the most subdued of these. While Chloe, Misaki,Fanbeemon,and Moonmon. Could scarcely contain their squeals of excitement.

As the group walked through the town. All of the townsfolk offered cheery greetings,and waves as they passed. Chloe,and Misaki had to stop themselves several times. From just running up,and giving some of them a hug. They saw quite a few sights along the way as well. All of them seemingly right out of a child's fantasy. One such sight,was the fountain in the town square. That sprayed a rainbow colored liquid. Creating bubbles in a variety of colors,as it fell into the pool below.

They all eventually came to the amusement park they had seen from afar. The bright,and colorful ferris wheel,was obviously the centerpiece of the whole affair. There were all kinds of attractions alongside it. A large merry go round,food,and game stands. A fun house,an arcade,and even a small roller coaster. Just to name a few.

Kiko,and Trent,immediately went off toward the arcade. Their partners were intrigued,and followed. Both curious to see what drew the boys to such an activity. Misaki,Chloe,and Fanbeemon were drawn to the funhouse. With Magimon,simply tagging along for the ride.

Gatomon asked if anyone would ride the ferris wheel with her. Ryudamon of course immediately agreed. Gale deciding to go along with them as well. Partly because she didn't want to be left alone with Derek,and Chakoramon,and also because she couldn't pass up the opportunity to poke fun at Ryudamon. With them out of sight,Derek,and Chakoramon stood alone.

"Why does it feel like we just got ditched?" Derek asked with a sigh.

"Well if we did,I don't think it was intentional." replied Chakoramon. "For the most part anyway."

Derek gave a nod. "Yeah,that's true,and besides,it's not like we can't have a little fun without them." He turned to his partner. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not really sure. These sorts of places have never really appealed to me." Her eyes then drifted over some of the food stands. "Although,that popcorn over there does look tempting." She quickly shook her head. "But...I really shouldn't."

Derek raised a brow. "Oh? Does someone have a weakness for salty snacks?" She didn't reply,but her face said it all. Derek chuckled. "Come on,I'll get you some."

"Well,I mean if you insist." she replied,and followed after him toward said food cart.

From the rooftops,the shadowy figure of Pierrotmon watched. He giggled,and guffawed,dancing about in joy. "Oh they have finally arrived! What fun! What fun! The games are about to begin!" His giggling fit,quickly turned into a maniacal cackle. That was drowned out by the sounds of the park below.

* * *

As Trent,Kiko,Huckmon, and Moonmon,entered the arcade. Their senses were immediately assaulted by the sights,and sounds within. Lines of arcade cabinets flashed with color. All beckoning to be played. Rows of light bulbs,lit up some of the older types of machines. Such as ski ball,a crane game,and a few pinball machines. The sounds of the machines,was a mixture of dozens of different noises. All coming together in chaotic cacophony. Aside from the flashing lights of the machines,and a few dim light strips on the floor,the place was quite dark. The four's eyes taking a few moments to adjust.

Once they were further in,they were greeted by one of the lego dinosaur digimon. Kiko's digivice identifying him as ToyAgumon. He stood by some sort of machine,modeled into the shape of a clown. It's arm outstretched,and a slot carved into its mouth.

"Welcome to the Toytown game corner! Have you come to play?" The four gave a quick nod. "Well then today is your lucky day! We happen to be running a special offer today only! The first one hundred tokens are free."

He produced a small pouch,and opened it up. Before giving a hard pull of the clown's outstretched arm. The mechanism inside began to whir,and move. A stream of golden tokens,spewing from the clown's mouth,seconds later. They fell into the open bag,filling it almost to the brim,before the stream ceased.

ToyAgumon tied off the little pouch,and handed it to Trent. "There you go! Have fun!" The four offered their thanks to the rookie,and went off to browse the collection of games.

They eventually picked out a shooter for two players. Where the goal was to survive as long as possible. In a jungle filled with dinosaurs,and other prehistoric beasts. Though they lacked the proper appendages to play themselves,Huckmon,and Moonmon,were happy to watch.

The four spent some time in the arcade,playing all the games that piqued their interests. From a racing game,to a fighter. Kiko,and Trent,even took a couple of shots at the claw machine,with little success. Their bag of tokens growing ever lighter,as the time went by.

After some time,Trent,reached into the pouch to find it empty. The arcade screen before him,flashing with the words 'Play again?'

"Well looks like we're finally out." Trent said,turning the pouch over,and giving it a gentle shake.

Kiko shrugged. "Oh well,it was going to happen sooner,or later. Sides,I was getting a little tired anyway."

"But you guys were so close to the final boss!" Huckmon exclaimed.

"Yeah." Moonmon agreed. "I wanted to see Leliana save the princess!"

Kiko chuckled at the two. "If it'll make you feel better. I'll tell you guys the ending." He patted the side of the arcade cabinet. "I've beat this game bunches of times."

As the four made a move to leave,they noticed that ToyAgumon was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly,all of the arcade screens flashed off,save for one. The words 'Play Again?' continuing to flash across the screen. The group slowly came closer together,a sense of anxiety beginning to settle into the pits of their stomachs. The arcade machines all flickered on again a second later,the same message displayed,with one slight change. 'Play Again!'. No longer a question but a demand.

Trent cursed the fact he had left his sword on Locomon. Huckmon got into a fighting stance beside him. While Kiko quickly digivolved Moonmon to Lunamon,as she took up a similar stance. The crackling of the arcade screens filled the tense silence that followed.

Over by the entrance,the clown shaped token dispenser,slowly turned to face them. It's extended arm, went down on its own. A stream of tokens firing out of it like bullets. The tokens struck Huckmon dead on,plinking against his armored body.

With a snarl,fire began to spark in his mouth. "Searing Shot!" The fiery bullet smashed into the clown. Leaving it nothing but a pile of scrap,and tokens.

Then without warning,one of the game cabinets,popped open. A pair of tentacles lashing out from within,both composed of multicolored wires. Huckmon leapt at one,slicing it in half with his claws. While the other was blasted apart by Lunamon's tear shot. More of the arcade machines began to pop open. Dozens of wire tendrils,slithering toward them.

Huckmon,and Lunamon,fought the onslaught of lashing tentacles. Blasting,and slicing away,to stem the tide. There were too many however,and they were eventually overwhelmed. The tendrils almost completely enwrapping them,and constricting them with their tight grip. Their partners tried to move in,and free them, But they too,were soon entangled in the mass of wires. All four of them nicely wrapped up in wiry bundles. Ready to be collected,by the cackling Pierrotmon.

* * *

After being waved in by the attraction's attendant,Chloe,Misaki,Fanbeemon,and Magimon headed toward the funhouse entrance. Which appeared like the open mouth of giant teddy bear. Immediately,they came to a long pink slide,that spiraled downward. Chloe,and Fanbeemon didn't waste anytime in getting on,to take the trip down. The bee digimon riding comfortably in Chloe's grip,as they slid down,smiles plastered on their faces. Misaki was a bit more trepidatious,but slid down all the same,giggling the entire away. Magimon rolled his eyes,and followed after them. Though even he found a certain joy in the activity.

When the two finally stopped,they dropped into a large ball pit. Misaki looked about,finding that Chloe,and Fanbeemon were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly,the blonde,popped out from the pit. Letting out a loud yell,that made Misaki jump in surprise,and fall onto her back. Magimon simply shook his head at the antic,not noticing Fanbeemon approaching from behind. The bug digimon getting as close as possible,and poking him on the shoulder. The wizard leapt in shock,and turned about,to get into an aggressive stance.

"Gotcha!" Fanbeemon exclaimed,before falling into a giggling fit. Magimon crossed his arms,and simply harrumphed in response.

Chloe waded through the pit toward Misaki,and offered the fallen girl a hand. "Sorry. You okay?"

Misaki adjusted her glasses with a smile,and took the offered hand. "Don't worry about it. I don't think I could have resisted the opportunity either." she said,as she was helped back to her feet. She laughed,and gave Chloe a playful shove,the blonde quickly joining in on the laughter.

After the four made their way through the ball pit,they continued onward. The funhouse lived up to its name,as it was filled with several odd,and entertaining activities. There was a long tunnel,that spun at a leisurely pace,with a few dozen openings. Traversing all the way to the end,required a bit of dodging,and coordination. If one wasn't careful,they would fall through one of the holes in the tube. To land in a soft cushioned floor below. Which Misaki found out the hard way,more than once. Next was a room,with a single door,that could only be opened by solving a logic puzzle. Misaki,and Magimon found the brain teaser to be incredibly fun.

They eventually came to a hall of mirrors. All of them warped,and twisted into strange,and almost impossible shapes. As they walked past,their reflections,were squashed,and stretched in a variety of ways. Some of them giving the four pause,or a good laugh. Chloe,and Misaki stopped at a pair in particular. One making Chloe,appear,dwarf like in proportions. While the other made Misaki tall,and impossibly thin. The two giggled at the sight,and jumped back and forth between the two. Beside them,Fanbeemon was laughing riotously at Magimon. The wizard standing before a mirror,that enlarged his head to cartoonish proportions.

Misaki walked over to him,almost doubling over in laughter. "It must be taking your ego into account." she said through chuckles,Magimon fuming a little at the jab.

As Chloe turned,to compliment Misaki on her joke,she caught something out of the corner of her vision. She looked to see a large hole had opened up in the floor behind them. From the dark depths within,a pair of long segmented arms reached out. Both of them ending in large gloved hands. They slowly approached Misaki,ready to catch her in their grip.

Without a second thought,Chloe sprung into action. "Look out!" she exclaimed,as she pushed Misaki aside. The giant hands grabbing onto her instead,and pinning her arms at her sides.

Her three friends called out her name,and Fanbeemon rushed to her aid. The pair of arms began to quickly reel Chloe in,as she struggled to break free. She was soon pulled into the dark hole in the floor,Fanbeemon following after. The trap door closing right behind them.

Misaki ran over,and started to hammer her fists into the floor. "Chloe! Fanbeemon!" she yelled,continuing her fruitless efforts.

Magimon went up to stand beside her,and held out his outstretched palm toward the floor in front of her. As he was about to blast the floor open with his attack,several more doors opened up along the walls,and floor. A pair of long arms,reaching out from each of them.

Magimon spun about,unleashing his attack on the approaching appendages instead. The missiles of light pierced through a pair of grasping hands. They blew apart,the arms going completely limp. More,and more of the holes began to open up,toy soldiers,and wooden puppets filing out of them alongside the hands.

Magimon let loose a few more blasts of light. Before grabbing onto Misaki's arm. "Misaki we have to go! Now!"

Misaki turned to him,and then looked back to spot where their friends had disappeared. "But...what about Chloe,and Fanbeemon! We can't just leave them!"

"Misaki I don't want to leave them either. But we can't help them if we get captured too. We have to go." He gave a light tug at her arm.

Misaki spared another glance at the floor in front of her,before giving a nod. Magimon helped her to her feet,and got into a combat stance,as Misaki raised her d-brace.

"Magimon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

The champion digimon held up his hand,summoning forth a ball of electrical energy. "Thunder Ball!" The attack flew forward,blasting through some of the approaching toys,and mechanized arms. Clearing the way,and making a clear path forward.

Wizardmon ran through the temporary opening,Misaki following right behind him. They ran,and ran,Wizardmon occasionally firing off another ball of thunder behind them. Giving them some more breathing room from their pursuers. After traversing the hall of mirrors,they finally came to the exit. Wizardmon did not stop,as they approached it,charging his body full force into the door. It burst open,the two coming out into the grounds of the theme park beyond. Once they were both safely out,Wizardmon used his telekinesis to slam the door back shut. Almost within the same motion,he moved a set of heavy crates,and barrels in front of it,effectively blocking the door.

The two took a moment to catch their breath. Before rushing off into the park to find the others.

* * *

Gale,Ryudamon,and Gatomon,made a quick stop by a cotton candy stand,on their way to the ferris wheel. The feline had never tried the treat before,and was a bit skeptical. With a little convincing from Ryudamon,she took her first bite. Her ears perked,and a surprised smile crossed her face. As the sweet substance melted on her tongue. By the time they had reached the line for the ferris wheel. The cottony pink ball of sugar,was already half gone.

The wait in line wasn't long,the four stepping onto the ride only minutes later. Once they were secure in their seats,the door closed behind them. With a bit of a lurch,the ferris wheel began to spin,and slowly lifted them into the air. Gatomon hopped over to the window excitedly,watching as the ground grew further,and further away. She pointed out the cotton candy stand they just visited. She could even see the slumbering form of Locomon once they were high enough. She smiled widely, enjoying the view of the world from such a different perspective. Ryudamon peered around her,looking out the window as well. The dragon of course,had risen just as high when he flew. But riding in the car of the ferris wheel gave it more of a slow gentle sense. He could really enjoy the sights below,and soak it in.

Gale sat across from the pair,watched them for a few moments,and chuckled. She couldn't help but think the two were quite cute together. She then turned to stare out of the window,and down onto the fairgrounds below. Her mind eventually wandered to the events of last night. The frustration beginning to well up inside of her once more.

She felt more torn than she had in her entire life. Gale hated the idea of going on this journey,because of some destiny. It just wasn't right in her eyes,to have this responsibility dropped upon their shoulders. She wanted to be home,with her family,and she knew her other friends did as well. But at the same time,she also knew that something was going on in this world. That it was the right thing to do,to try and find its cause,and stop it. But why them? Was that a selfish thought? Gale honestly didn't know the answer. Her inner turmoil,continued to twist,and gnaw at her. Pooling in the pit of her stomach,like a tangled quagmire of negative emotions.

Suddenly,the girl felt a gentle touch on her thigh,pulling her from her thoughts. She turned to see Ryudamon standing before her,looking to her with worry. Gatomon standing right beside him. With a shake of her head,Gale dispelled the thoughts,and gave her partner a reassuring smirk. This did not fully convince the dragon,but was enough to placate him,at least temporarily.

Gale tried to enjoy the rest of the ride,with her two companions. All of them getting off after a few rotations of the wheel. When they exited,they found that the crowds had definitely thinned. The park feeling quite empty without them. They decided to check out a few more attractions,before rejoining with the others. The nearby test of strength being the first thing to pique Gale's interest.

* * *

Just as Derek had suspected,Chakoramon did indeed have an incredible weakness for popcorn. The bird digimon had devoured a large bucket of the salty snack in record time. She felt incredibly embarrassed at her loss of self control,cheeks flushing with red. Derek was quick to give his partner reassurance,telling her that everyone had their guilty pleasures.

The duo continued to stroll through the theme park,browsing the various attractions,and stands. More than once,Chakoramon would find her eyes lingering on another snack stand. Almost all of them selling the buttery kernels. She resisted her urges,and kept her composure,despite the almost constant temptation.

They tried out several games as they went. Many of them were games of skill,involving good aim,and reflexes. Both of which were in no short supply among the duo. Allowing them to win quite a few prizes. Most of them being tiny stuffed animals,keychains,and the like. All of them easily fit into Derek's jacket,and pants pockets. While neither of them had any need for such things, they knew one of the others might enjoy having them.

The two eventually came upon a bit of a strange sight. It was a game stand,like many of the others,but it seemed completely unattended,and had been for some time. Right beside it,was a medium sized basketball hoop. A rack of basketballs were shelved nearby as well. Slowly,Derek approached the rack,and picked up one of the orange orbs. He wiped away the layer of dust that covered it,and turned it over in his hands. Chakoramon watched on expectantly,waiting to see what he would do.

Derek gave the ball a squeeze,finding it to still be fully inflated. He then gave it a few experimental dribbles,while passing it between his hands. Continuing to dribble,he moved toward the basketball hoop,stopping at the free throw line. After a few more dribbles,he lifted the ball into his grip. Then with a practiced fluid motion,he launched the ball toward the basket. It bounced off the backboard,and fell into the basket with satisfying 'swish'. Derek quickly retrieved the ball,and made several more free throws,each one going in without any issue. As he made each basket,a smile began to creep across his lips. Chakoramon began to smile as well,a warm,almost motherly smile.

After making his fifth free throw,Derek began to dribble the ball once more. He envisioned a set of imaginary foes,stopping him from reaching the basket. He rushed forward,using deft spins,and dodges,to avoid the imaginary opposing team. He could hear the crowd as well,their feet thumping,and hands clapping. All combining with their cheers,into an echoing roar. As Derek reached the hoop,he made one final dodge,before doing a running leap into the air. His momentum carried him all the way to the rim,and allowed him to make a perfect slam dunk.

He hung on the rim,for a few moments,before dropping down. The widest grin,could be seen on the boy's face,heart thumping hard in his chest. He soaked in the applause from the imaginary crowd. When it finally died down,a single clap could still be heard. He turned,to see Chakoramon clapping her wings together for all she was worth. He smiled a little wider,and reached down to pick up the ball,that had rolled at his feet. He stared at it once again,slowly coming down from his high. His smile began then to fade from a joyous grin,to a more reserved,bittersweet smile.

Derek sighed,and strolled back over to the ball rack. Chakoramon watching with a small frown.

Once the ball was back in its place,Derek turned to his partner. "Come on,let's keep going." he said,with a gesture of his head. The bittersweet smile still evident on his lips.

Chakoramon frowned,as Derek passed by her. She then gave one last look at the lonely basketball hoop,before following.

* * *

The two wandered aimlessly for a time,before spotting an interesting structure. It appeared like a small castle,composed of candy colored plastic. The entire outside was almost completely rounded. Nary a single sharp corner,or angle to be found on it. Its large entrance had the appearance of a giant,smiling drama mask. Their interest piqued,Derek,and Chakoramon approached. As they made the move to enter,a ToyAgumon quickly stepped in their path.

"I'm sorry,but I'm afraid you can't go in there!" he exclaimed,his voice overly cheerful.

Derek quirked a curious brow. "Why not?"

The ToyAgumon gestured to a nearby sign,that had escaped the pair's notice. The words 'Under Construction' were written there in bold letters. "This attraction is still in the midst of being built. It's still too dangerous for visitors to go in. We're sorry for the inconvenience!" He gave a little bow,as he apologized.

Derek,and Chakoramon,shared a look,and a shrug. Before giving a nod of understanding,and heading back off on their way. They didn't travel long,before they spotted the approaching trio,of Gale,Ryudamon,and Gatomon. The two digimon greeted them politely,Gale simply giving a harrumph of acknowledgement.

After a few seconds of awkward silence,Derek turned to Gale,and said the last words she ever expected to come out of his mouth. "Do you like dogs?"

Her eyes widened,and she blinked in bewilderment at the strange question. "Y..yeah. I...have a dog actually." she eventually answered.

Derek reached into his pocket,pulling out one of the keychains he,and Chakoramon had won. The chain ending in a tiny chocolate labrador.

"Here." he said,handing the trinket off to the girl.

Still more than a bit bewildered,she took the keychain,and rolled it over in her palm. "Umm...thanks?"

Gatomon looked up to the boy. "Do you have any other ones?"

Derek nodded,and reached into his pocket. He soon produced another keychain,this one ending in a mouse. Gatomon gave her thanks,and held it up by the chain. Her feline instincts soon kicked in,and she playfully batted at the thing. Derek chuckled,and looked to Ryudamon,asking if he wanted one as well. The dragon waved his claw,and politely declined.

Before anymore could be said,they all heard a set of frantic footfalls. They turned to see Misaki,and Wizardmon running toward them. Immediately upon seeing the digimon in his champion form,they knew something was amiss. The four rushed over to meet them,Gale being the first to reach the pair.

"What happened?" Gale asked,looking between the two.

"Chloe...and Fanbeemon! There were….arms everywhere,had to escape!" Misaki answered through ragged breaths,her thoughts frantic,and incoherent.

Wizardmon placed a hand upon her arm. "Breath,Misaki,calm down." She nodded,and as she took a moment to compose herself,the champion looked to his other companions. "Chloe,and Fanbeemon were captured."

"What!?" Gale shouted,drawing the attentions of some of the digimon around them. The others giving similar exclamations of shock.

Wizardmon held up a hand,to indicate silence. He then motioned toward a more secluded area nearby. Everyone nodded in understanding,and followed the wizard to the spot. Once he was sure there were not as many prying eyes,Wizardmon began to give an explanation as to what had transpired. During his telling,Misaki had regained her composure,though great worry was still evident on her features. She interjected occasionally to her partners tale,but mostly kept silent,her hands wringing,and fidgeting anxiously.

After he had finished,the group agreed that they should find Trent,and the others,before picking their next course of action. They moved through the park,the cheery surroundings,and happy smiles no longer feeling welcoming. They kept to the less crowded spaces as they made their way to the arcade near the entrance.

Once they were inside,they found that it was completely empty. All of the machines,and lights turned off. Using his magic,Wizardmon produced a ball of light,allowing them to see. They could all tell that some form of struggle had transpired. Evident by the smoking remains of the coin dispenser,and the various marks on the floor. As well as the slashed,and blasted lengths of electrical wire strewn about.

"Damn,don't tell me they got captured too?" Gale said,looking about the mess.

"It would appear that way." Wizardmon stated,as he examined one of the wires. Misaki stood beside him,continuing her anxious fidgeting.

Derek took a step forward. "We can't be one hundred percent on that. They might have just headed back to Locomon. I think we should do the same."

Gale glared at the boy. "You're a little low on the totem pole to making suggestions like that."

Derek's eyes narrowed right back at her. "Hey,I'm just trying to help!"

"When I want your help I'll ask for it."

Derek fumed,fists tightening. "I'm starting to get real sick of you giving me so much shit!"

Gale took as step toward the boy,her fists clenching as well. "Oh yeah? You wanna do something about it!?"

The two continued to argue,going back,and forth. Both of them so close to coming to blows. Misaki watched the two go at each other's throats,her worry,continuing to well up inside her. Finally,she could stand it no longer.

"STOP IT! Stop it both of you!" she shrieked,a single tear threatening to fall down her cheek. All turned with complete,and utter surprise at the girl's outburst. Misaki clenched her fists tight,resolution beginning to fill her. "Whatever differences you two have,you can work them out later." She sniffled,her face reddening. "But right now,our friends are in trouble! Saving them is the most important thing right now."

Gale deflated,muscles relaxing,and face softening. "You're right,I'm sorry Misaki. We need to pull together on this. So...anybody else got ideas?"

"I think Derek's suggestion was a sound one." Wizardmon stated,the boy smiling at that.

Misaki gave a nod,as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I think so too." The others seemed to agree as well.

Gale shrugged,and nodded. "Honestly,I think it's a good idea too. I was just being a stubborn ass,as per usual." She chuckled,and motioned to the door. "Alright then,let's get going."

When the seven headed out the door,they were greeted by an eerie silence. Not a single soul walked through the grounds of the park. All of the stands,and attractions left completely unattended. The merry go round,and ferris wheel had ceased turning,and a gentle breeze blew through the grounds. It was almost as if no one had been there in the first place.

Gale cursed under her breath,and shook her head. "This is definitely not good."

Suddenly,a loud crash broke the terrifying silence. The source was the form of the giant teddy bear digimon, called Monzaemon,stomping his way through the fair grounds. He strode toward the seven,a growl rumbling in his throat.

"You all look so sad." the bear rumbled. "I think you need a big hug! Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon flung out both of his arms. Summoning forth half a dozen heart shaped bubbles. They slowly drifted toward the group,shimmering with some unknown power.

Wizardmon quickly raised his hand,blasting forth a ball lighting. It collided with one of the bubbles,the attacks exploding in a shower of multicolored sparks. Beside him,Gatomon dashed forward,and leapt at another of the approaching bubbles.

"Lighting Paw!" she called,letting loose a powerful jab. It impacted against the bubble's surface,making it burst with a loud pop.

Gale,and Derek both raised their digivices. Ryudamon,and Chakoramon were both cocooned in radiance,as they rushed to fight as well.

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon!"

"Chakoramon digivolve to...Anzumon!"

Both dragon,and bird took to the air,circling above the giant bear. Ginryumon launched a blast of golden light from his horns. While Anzumon unleashed a hail of razor sharp feathers. The impact of the energy blast,made Monzaemon stagger back. Anzumon's feather's leaving dozens of cuts along his body. He growled,and swung out with his giant paw at the flying champions. Both of them easily dodging the wide swings.

Gatomon watched the bears movements,finding them to be awkward,and slightly unnatural. Her pupils narrowed to slits,as she focused on him. She soon caught the faint glimmer of a thread,stretching from Monzeamon's back. Following her gut,she dashed toward him.

"Everyone hold off your attacks!" she called as she ran. The other digimon could sense she had something in mind,and did as they were bade. All of them still standing at the ready,should things go south.

Monzaemon turned to the approaching Gatomon,and tried to smash her with his giant paw. Gatomon leapt into the air to dodge,and landed on the bear's arm. She ran up its length,and toward the shoulder before leaping again. Her eyes zeroed in on the almost invisible thread,and she slashed at it with her claws. Severing its connection to Monzaemon. The bear groaned,eyes rolling into the back of his head,before he went tumbling to the ground. Gatomon landing gracefully beside him.

The others quickly went over to rejoin her. Gale looked back,and forth between the fallen Monzaemon,and Gatomon.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Gatomon opened her paw,to reveal a piece of the severed thread. "I saw this was attached to him. From his movements,I guessed he was being controlled by it somehow. So,I severed the connection." She looked over at Monzaemon. "It appears I was right. He wasn't in control of his actions."

Ginryumon's eyes sparkled in admiration. "You're so amazing." Gatomon chuckled at that,while his partner rolled her eyes.

Wizardmon approached,and took the strand,examining it closely. "If he was being controlled,the question remains. Who was controlling him?" As he began to consider this new development,he and the other digimon sensed dozen's of nearing presences.

They all looked about,soon seeing several approaching groups of ToyAgumon,along with the town's other inhabitants. Gatomon noted the same unnatural movements she saw in Monzaemon. As they neared,she could also see more shimmering strands,attached to their bodies.

"It seems that they're being controlled as well." she said,getting her claws at the ready.

"If there being controlled we can't fight them." Misaki stated.

"Dammit all!" Gale growled,cursing their situation.

While everyone prepared for the approaching toy digimon. Another shimmering thread slithered through the air,and attached itself to Monzaemon. The bear lurched upward unnaturally,standing back to his feet.

"It looks like we can't even cut their strings!" Wizardmon exclaimed. "Whoevers controlling them will just reestablish control."

"As much as I hate it,I think we have to bail!" Gale shouted,as she looked around at the digimon closing in on them. "There's no way to fight this right now."

Derek looked about frantically,soon spotting a nearby alley. That seemed to offer them an avenue of escape. "Over there!" he exclaimed,and headed right for it. The ground bound members of the group following behind him.

"Anzumon give us some cover!" he shouted to his partner.

"Give her a hand,Ginryumon!" Gale added.

The two champions gave a nod to their partners. Ginryumon fired off several volleys of spears. They pierced into the ground,creating a few small barricades to block their enemies pursuit. Anzumon then began to flap her wings powerfully,kicking up a small dust storm,to slow their progress even more. With their jobs done,they took off,following their companions. Still keeping to the air,and looking out for anymore of the mind controlled townsfolk.

The group dashed through a pair of back alleyways,and came out on one of the main roads. From there they could see the entrance was blocked by another group of digimon,and toys. With their avenue to Locomon blocked off,they needed another plan of action. They all quickly came to the agreement,that they needed a safe place to hide. So they could regather themselves,and think of a plan. To that end,Ginryumon,and Anzumon reverted to their rookie forms,as to draw less attention. Wizardmon kept his form,saying he had something in mind once they were hidden.

They soon a found a suitable location to hide out nearby. It appeared to be a store of some kind,no one could tell what it sold however. Using her lock picking skills,Gatomon had them inside in seconds,the group locking the door behind them. Once they were sure the inside was secure,Wizardmon got to work putting his little plan into motion.

He made several signs with his hands,before waving them over himself,and the rest of the group. "Magical Game!" he called,and flicked his wrist,to point a hand toward a nearby window.

Outside,in a flash of light,seven illusory copies of himself,and the others appeared. Using his will, he commanded them to run. The others looked outside,just in time to see them follow his directions. A group of the townsfolk,passed by only moments later,chasing after the illusions with avengeance. Everyone turned to Wizardmon with wide eyed expressions. As he was enveloped in light,and returned to his rookie form once more.

Misaki immediately ran over to him,almost exploding with excitement. "That was amazing! How did you do that?" She exclaimed ecstatically,just barely keeping her voice down to a half whisper.

Magimon puffed up with pride,and put a hand to his chest. "It's just something I've been working on."

"How long will those illusions last?" Chakoramon asked.

He turned to her before replying. "If I had to guess,maybe twenty minutes at most."

"That should give some leeway,before they start searching for us." Ryudamon stated.

Chakoramon took a quick glance upward. Noting the rafters,as well as a rounded,decorative window above. "I'll go up,and keep look out. I'll be able to see more up there." She took flight,and perched herself in front of the window.

"I'll help you." said Gatomon. She then leapt up on to the rafters as well. Taking her place beside the bird digimon.

Gale took a peek out the window again,before hammering her fist into a nearby table. This drew everyone's attention from down below. "Fuck,man. Why? Why do we have do deal with all this? Because of some prophecy?" She chuckled bitterly,her companions looking on worriedly. "This is such bullshit. We should be home,with our families! Not running for our lives!" She hammered her fist harder this time,jostling a nearby shelf.

After a few tense seconds of silence,Derek crossed his arms,and sighed. "Honestly,I agree. Having all this stuff thrown on us,it's a raw deal. I honestly hate the idea of some destiny deciding what path I should take."

Gale turned about to face him. "Then why the hell did you even bother to come with us?"

Derek looked up to the rafters,and gestured his head to Chakoramon. "I did it for her,and I guess a little for myself too. When she looks at me,she sees a good person,that's capable of great things." He put a hand to his chest. "I want to try,and better myself,and become the person she thinks I can be."

Gale quickly looked to Misaki,eyes softening. "What about you? You miss home right? Don't you just want to go back?"

Misaki clasped her hands at her waist. Her eyes searching back forth for nothing in particular,as she pondered her response. "You're right,I do want to go home. So much it makes my heart ache,just to think about it." Her hands gripped tighter,and she met Gale's eyes. "But I want to help this world just as much. The world that some of my friends call home." She turned to Magimon,and returned her gaze to Gale. "Not just our partners,but all the other digimon we've met. I wanna help them."

She took in a deep breath. "Sure it'll be hard,I'll still miss home,and I'll shed more tears. But I'll deal with it...and not just by myself,but with you,and the others."

Everyone was floored by Misaki's declaration. Magimon looked up to her,feeling his heart swell with pride. Gale almost staggered back,her mouth working to try,and form a response. Then finally,she gave a heavy sigh,and ran a hand through her hair.

"God,why am I always so wrong?" she said,hanging her head. "I feel so stupid. I'm such a selfish idiot."

Ryudamon had heard enough. He stepped forward,pointing a claw in her direction. "You are not selfish!" Gale jumped slightly in surprise,at the dragon's words. His features softened,as he stepped even closer. "You have every right to feel the way do."

Misaki nodded in agreement. "Ryudamon's right. Your feelings are no less valid,and you most certainly are not selfish." She smiled at the other girl. "Though you don't show it that much,you do care about your friends. A selfish person wouldn't consider my feelings,and you did."

Gale blushed slightly at all the affection she felt from her friends. Her lips curled into a smile,and she kneeled down to give Ryudamon a quick hug. She then turned to Misaki,the bespectacled girl looking almost expectant. Gale rolled her eyes,and opened up her arms. Misaki smiled,and approached,the two sharing their own quick embrace.

"You're getting used to this whole hugging thing aren't you?" Ryudamon said,giving Gale a smirk.

Gale,and Misaki parted,and she turned to the dragon. "Yeah,well,I think I've had enough touchy feeliness for one day." There were a few seconds of awkward silence,before she quickly cleared her throat. "Anyway,we need to think of a plan."

Ryudamon took on a more serious countenance,and,nodded in agreement. "I think we have to start going under the assumption,that we're the only ones who haven't been captured."

Misaki put a hand to her chin,brows knitting in worry. "The question is,where have the others been taken to?"

"They could be anywhere." said Magimon. "It would take us hours to search all of the town. Even without being pursued by enemies. We have to narrow our search somehow."

"Well they all captured at that theme park." Gale pointed out. "Maybe they didn't get taken too far."

Derek crossed his arms,and leaned against a nearby wall. His mind began to work,as he considered Gales words. "That would make sense." Suddenly,like a bolt from the blue,an idea struck him. "That's it! The castle!" Everyone turned to the boy curiously. He stood up straight,and faced them all before answering. "When Chakoramon,and I were wandering around we came across this castle looking place. The digimon running it said it was under construction."

Gale gave a nod. "Sounds like the perfect cover,to keep people from snooping around."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

With that new lead,the group's decision was made. Once they were assured that the coast was clear,they headed back out into the town. They kept to the alleyways,and sidestreets,to avoid being spotted. Eventually making their way back to the theme park,and to the candy colored castle. When they approached,they found that the main gate was just for show,and didn't actually open. After searching around the area,they found a small side entrance,the door unlocked. This immediately aroused suspicion within the group. All them entering with the utmost caution,knowing full well,it could be a trap. They walked through a darkened hall,flashlights lighting the way,before coming out into a giant space.

Upon a cursory glance,this appeared to be the only room. The castle seemingly a hollow facade,for this giant room alone. The floor was made of a soft,cushiony material,with patches of colors all over it. Giant stage lights hung from the ceiling,shining down,and bathing the room in their glow. Murals,of childlike scenes were painted on the giant walls. Piles of toys,and giant lego building blocks were dotted all around. Finally,near the center was a wooden stage,with flowing pink,and red curtains. A pair of drama masks,sat above it,and one of the stage lights from above,shined directly onto it.

Once the group moved further in,they suddenly heard a slow clapping,echoing along the walls. A cheery voice soon following it.

"Bravo! Bravo! You've done well to find my little play room!" The voice giggled,and cackled,the clapping becoming more frantic.

Gale scowled,and clenched her fists. "Where the hell are you asshole,and what did you do with our friends!?"

There was another giggle,before a figure slowly descended from the ceiling. He stood tall,and his limbs,were long,and thin. His arms were segmented,almost like an accordion,or a long piece of folded paper. White gloves,decorated with a stylized spade,covered his long thin fingers. A ruffled collar of white was wrapped around his neck. A three pronged jester hat,sat atop his head,each prong tipped with a little bell. A smiling drama mask,covered his face,his true features hidden in shadow. Brightly colored harlequin clothes,with coat tails made up the rest of his ensemble.

Derek's d-brace flickered on. "_Pierrotmon,Ultimate level,Puppet type digimon. A fiendish digimon who loves nothing more than to 'play' with his enemies. He is extremely powerful,even among ultimates. His special attack is Malevolent Marionette."_

The clownish digimon did an over exaggerated bow. "I'm right here little girl. I am Pierrotmon,so good to meet you!" He chuckled playfully,and stood up straight. "As for your friends…"

He gestured his arm to the stage in the center of the room. The curtains slowly parted,revealing each of the captured digidestined,and their partners. They were suspended a foot or so above the stage by a multicolored rope,and their bodies were bound tightly. All of them completely unconscious.

"Let them go you son of a bitch!" Gale growled.

"Oh you're free to take them." Pierrotmon replied with another chuckle. "However,I don't think they'll be of much use to you without these!" He clapped his hands together,and summoned forth,Trent,Chloe,and Kiko's d-braces. With several tumbling flips,he landed on stage.

"Now there are two ways this could play out." He continued,as he began to juggle the digivices. "One,is that I go with the easy option." With another clap he made the digivices disappear,and in their place,was a wicked looking dagger. He spun it about,and brought the blade to Chloe's cheek.

"Leave her alone!" Misaki pleaded,daring not to move from where she stood. The others looked on with varying degrees of fury,and followed Misaki's example,not making another move.

Pierrotmon chuckled maniacally,before continuing. "The easy way of course,would be to hold your little friends here for ransom,and force you to hand over your digivices. But…" He made the dagger disappear,and stepped off the stage. "...that wouldn't very fun now would it?" The smile of his mask somehow widened,into a face splitting grin. "So,I think I'll take the second option. Killing all of you,and prying them from your lifeless corpses!" He opened his arms wide. "So let's play,shall we!?" He charged toward the group,cackling madly.

The partner digimon leapt into action,the digidestined raising their digivices. Orbs of goldish orange,blue,and violet,enveloping the three rookies.

"Ryudamon warp digivolve to...Hisyarumon!"

"Magimon warp digivolve to...Mistymon!"

"Chakoramon warp digivolve to...Simurghmon!"

The three ultimates charged to meet the clown. Not one to stand on the sidelines,Gatomon followed right behind them.

"Hammer Space!" Pierrotmon called as he ran. As if from nowhere,the clown produced a giant mallet,hefting it in both hands. He leapt into the air,and came down swinging on Mistymon.

The wizard summoned forth his sword,and raised it to block the strike. The two weapons collided with a powerful clang,that rang through the room. Using his momentum,Pierrotmon flipped forward,landed behind Mistymon,and struck out with a powerful spinning kick. That sent the wizard flying several feet.

Up above,Simurghmon opened her beak,wind beginning to swirl within. "Howling Tempest!"

The stream of pressurized wind blasted toward Pierrotmon. With the greatest of ease,he backflipped out of the attacks path. The wind stream continued on its course,blasting a hole in the floor. As Pierrotmon landed,Hisyarumon fired a pair of light rays at the ultimate. The twin attacks being dodged,with a graceful cartwheel.

Pierrotomon giggled,and turned to see a charging Gatomon. "Well aren't you a cute little kitty?"

Gatomon's eyes narrowed,as she leapt at him. "Lighting Paw!" A swift jab smashed into Pierrotmon's gut,making groan in pain. Before another struck him right in the face.

Pierrotmon chuckled,and stood up straight. "You're tougher than you look." he commented.

She hissed at the ultimate,and bared her claws. "Don't you forget it pal!"

With surprising speed,Pierrotmon rushed behind the feline. "Not tough enough though. Hammer Space!" Gatomon didn't have time to react,as the hammer smashed into her,sending her rocketing across the room. "Fore!" Pierrotmon cried,as she crashed into one of the piles of toys.

"Gatomon!" Hisyarumon yelled.

The cat digimon slowly extricated herself from pile,and staggered out. "I'm alright!" she replied with a groan of pain.

Hisyarumon allowed himself a quick sigh of relief,before turning to the clown with a snarl. He flew toward him at high speed,and snapped at him with his jaws. Pierrotmon barely dodged the dragons sharp fangs,and leapt up into the air. With a clap of his hands he produced six palm sized bombs,each with a lit fuse,and a smiling face. He juggled the bombs for a few seconds,before dropping them down onto Hisyarumon.

"Madcap Grenade!"

The bombs went up like fireworks,as they impacted into his armored hide. A thick cloud of smoke,and a rainbow of sparks spewing forth from their confines. Pierrotmon cackled,as his little devices exploded,and he came to land gracefully on the ground. Right next to Mistymon.

The wizard thrust forth his open hand toward the other ultimate. "Mystic Flame!"

The jet of arcane fire blasted forth at his call. Pierrotmon bent over almost completely backwards to avoid the attack. Mistymon didn't let up,and rushed forward,swinging out with his sword. The clown leapt back,the tip of Mistymon's blade still cutting deep into his chest. He looked down,to see liquid data leaking from the wound.

He chuckled manically. "This is getting interesting."

As the battle waged between the digimon. The three humans rushed over to the stage to try,and free their friends. It took some doing to get them down,and unbound. Once they were,they attempted to wake them. Despite their best efforts however,their friends remained unconscious. With no way to wake them just yet. They all activated their barriers,bringing them together into a singular bubble of energy. That shielded them,and their unconscious friends from harm.

Pierrotmon flipped out of the path of both Mistymon's and Simurghmon's attacks. Arcane fire,and pressurized wind,blasting into the ground he once stood upon. He stood up straight,a few more scratches,and small wounds now visible on his body.

He held up both hands,and curled his fingers. "Lets kick this up a notch,shall we? Malevolent Marionette!"

From each of the clowns fingertips,strands of razor thin wire shot forth. They slithered through the air,five of them attaching themselves to Hisyarumon,and Simurghmon. The two ultimates immediately felt a jolt of pain run their bodies. Their muscles spasmed,and twitched involuntarily,as they groaned in pain. Mistymon paused,looking back forth between his companions in confusion. While Gatomon,and the three digidestined,let out cries of dismay.

"Now,let us play,my little puppets." Pierrotmon said with a chuckle. He slowly began to move his fingers,into varying positions.

Simurghmon,and Hisyarumon both felt a tug all over their bodies. Slowly,against their will,they began to move,stiffly,and awkwardly.

"Whats happening?" Hisyarumon groaned,as his crystals moved to aim at Mistymon. In the air,Simurghmon,struggled,her beak opening,and aiming at the wizard as well.

Pierrotomon flicked up a pair of his fingers. Hisyarumon's gems began to glow with power,and wind gathered in Simurghmon's beak. "Now,fire!' Pierrotmon commanded.

The twin gems unleashed their rays of light,and flew toward Mistymon. While up above there was a thunderous boom,as the stream of wind was launched from Simurghmon. Mistymon leapt back,barely dodging the twin attacks. Pierrotmon chuckled,and swiftly waved one of his hands. Hisyarumon felt a pull along his body,and lurched toward Mistymon. With another motion of the clowns hand,the dragon swung his armored tail at the other ultimate.

Mistymon raised his blade to block,and was pushed back by the force of the swing. His feet grinding a pair of ruts into the floor. Pierrotmon then came down with his other hand,forcing Simurghmon to dive. There was a flick of fingers as she dove,her claws extending at the command. Mistymon heard her approach,and ducked low,her talons still digging deep into his back as she swooped over.

Misaki took a step forward,and screamed. "Mistymon!"

"Come on Hisyarumon! You can fight it!" Gale yelled,raising her digivice.

"Yeah,don't let this guy control you Simurghmon!' Derek added,as he did the same.

Both of the teens d-braces glowed a little brighter,sigils shining. Hisyarumon,and Simurghmon felt a rush of power flow through their bodies. With cries of defiance,they fought against Pierrotmon's control. Suddenly,Pierrotmon could no longer fully control them,barely managing the twitch of a limb. Finally,with another burst of strength,the two ultimates snapped the puppeteer's strings. Pierrotmon recoiled back,a wave of pain rushing through his fingers,as his control was lost. With their partners,free,Gale,and Derek,pumped their fists,and cheered. Misaki,and Gatomon both giving sighs of relief.

Pierrotmon's mask twisted from its perpetual smile,into an angry frown. '"It seems controlling you is more trouble than it's worth." He wave his hand over his face,his smile returning. "But that,is not the full limit of my ability. Malevolent Marionette!"

Once more,thin strings stretched from Pierrotmon's fingers. They snaked their way toward several of the piles of giant building bricks,and toys. The strings soon pulled all of the piles together. Pierrotmon then began to make a multitude of complex finger motions. The mound of toys and blocks,began to stack,and form together. Slowly coming together into coherent shapes,limbs,a head,and body. When they all of the pieces slid into place,the form they had created towered over the three ultimates. It was a giant golem like creature,with powerful arms,and glowing yellow eyes.

Pierrotmon cackled maniacally,his smile growing even wider. "Now the game really begins!"

The giant golem lumbered forward,and swung down with its fist. Mistymon stepped forward,as the gigantic fist barreled toward him. He raised his hand,and curled it into a fist of his own.

"Mage Hand!"

At his call a giant fist of arcane energy was summoned forth. Mistymon swung out with a punch,the phantom limb following his movement. The two fists collided,creating a small shock wave that ripped through the air. There was a brief struggle of power,Mistymon groaning with effort. Eventually,the golem's strength won out,and it's fist banished the hand of energy. The giant's hand smashed into the ground,and sent Mistymon flying. He righted himself midair,and landed to his feet. Still feeling the shock of the impact.

Hisyarumon flew toward the golem,his body wrapped in golden radiance. "Seiryujin!"

The dragon's body morphed into a giant katana,and swung at the golem. Using both of its hands,the amalgamated creature,caught the blade. A resonating metal sound rang at the clash. With a swift motion from Pierrotmon,his puppet tossed the blade aside. It slammed into the far wall,before reverting back to Hisyarumon.

Simurghmon circled around the giant,and bared her talons. Her sharp eyes zeroed in on the strands controlling the monstrosity. Pierrotmon caught the griffon in the corner of his vision. He lifted up his arm,commanding the golem to take a swing with its mighty hand. Its open palm flew toward the bird digimon,and swatted her like a fly. The impact sent her spinning through the air,before plummeting toward the earth. Just before smashing into the ground,she recovered,and spread her wings. Stopping herself just short,and taking back to the air.

As Misaki watched the three ultimates continue their battle. She noted the golem's construction,trying to find some kind of weak point. Her mind worked a mile a minute,before an idea finally struck her.

"Aim for the joints!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "If you take them out it'll lose its structural integrity!" Gale,and Derek looked to her,and complimented her on the idea.

"You heard the lady Hisyarumon!" Gale shouted,as she turned back to face the battle.

"Take him down a peg Simurghmon!" Derek commanded,cupping his hands around his mouth.

The three partner digimon nodded,and quickly put Misaki's plan into action. Mistymon ran alongside the golem,to get better a angle of attack. He stretched out his open palm,and mustered his strength,summoning forth the largest gout of flame he could manage. The violet flames blasted into the golem's shoulder joint,completely incinerating it. The arm fell away,and crashed to the ground,shaking the floor with its weight.

Hisyarumon made his move next,charging up his gems with power. The twin sunbursts combined into a single beam,and blasted into the golem's knee. With a loud rumble the limb fell to the ground. The golem slowly listed to one side,and fell to its remaining knee. Simurghmon then swooped in for her own attack. Her wings tucked around her body,as she began to spin.

"Cyclone Lance!"

The griffon,turned living drill,pierced straight through the golem's remaining shoulder joint. Her body spiraled out the other side,and the wind energy dissipated around her. She spread her wings,to finally stop her momentum,and returned to her normal flying pattern.

Pierrotmon growled in fury,mask twisting into an angry scowl. As he tried to reassemble his creation,he suddenly felt a presence beside him. He turned,to see Mistymon charging his blade with arcane energy.

"SpellSword!"

Pierrotmon barely dodged the flurry of slashes that followed,but was caught by one final thrust. The energy infused blade stabbing him straight in the shoulder. The clown growled,and summoned forth a trio of grenades,tossing them at the wizard. Mistymon withdrew his blade,and leapt back,dodging the explosives. Pierrotmon made a move to follow,when he was blindsided by twin rays of searing energy,that burned his body,and the force sent him flying several feet.

Before the clown had any time to recover,Simurghmon swooped down,and hurtled toward him. Her body began to spin,once more becoming a wind infused drill. Pierrotmon made some attempt to block the attack,but to no avail. The tip of Simurghmon's iron hard beak,drilled straight through him,his body exploding,limbs flying,and head falling to the floor. The three d-braces clattering alongside them.

As his arms and legs scattered into particles,Pierrotmon's head smiled. "You may have beaten me,but this is only the beginning of the fun! You have no idea what lies in store for you! All hail Lord Lucemon!" With the last of his breath,he cackled,as his head dissolved into data. His maniacal laugh echoing through the room,before fading into silence.

With that final omen,the group's victory felt oh so bittersweet.

"Lucemon?" Misaki half whispered. "I feel like I've heard that name."

Gale turned to her. "Where?"

Misaki shook her head. "I'm not sure,it might have been in one of my visions. But,we can worry about that later." Her two companions gave nods of agreement.

From afar,the partner digimon reverted to their in training forms,and recovered the trio of digivices. Kyokyomon immediately rushed over to help Gatomon,while Poromon,and Demimeramon returned to their partners. The dragon,and feline pair joining them a minute later.

After half an hour of waiting,the first of the sevens companions finally started to come to. Chloe's eyes fluttered open,before she sat up with a groan.

She rubbed at her forehead. "Oh,what happened?" Before she had anytime to process her surroundings,Misaki wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" she cried,as she tightened her grip. After Chloe recovered from the surprise,her lips curled into a soft smile. She then returned Misaki's gesture,and simply enjoyed the other girl's touch.

It didn't take much longer for the others to come to as well. All of them receiving hugs,and other shows of affection. Though none quite as extreme as the one Chloe received from Misaki. Once everyone was brought up to speed,the reunited group headed out,and back into town.

After going through the park,and to the town's main street. The group began to see many of the townsfolk,looking around blearily,as if they had just awoken from a deep slumber. Once their faculties returned to them,they came to an amazing realization. They were free! No longer did they feel the tug of Pierrotmon's strings,his laugh filling their heads. There were cheers,and cries of utter joy,some of the townsfolk even breaking down into tears.

As Gale watched them smile,and cry with joy. She could not help but recall the moments when they freed the prisoners from Phelesmon's tower. As well as when she,Ryudamon,Trent,and Huckmon returned the villagers from the jungle village,home. In that moment she knew that while she still hated the idea of prophecy,and destiny. She also knew that in those moments,and this one,she felt fulfilled,and happy. The thought made her face split into a gentle smile.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 30:A Knights Path, Part 1**

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys,this would have been put up several days earlier. But we had a flood last week,and I didn't have internet for a few days after. Anyway,quite a bit to talk about this time round. First off gotta give some shout outs to the new followers/favoriters. There's quite a few this time. azure37410, eldergrayskull, Americaiuno, HazordousMDdragon, Reevee21,and finally woody4. Thank you all! Also this fic now has over 6000 views! Thank you for all your support!

Next up is the original digimon of this chapter,Pierrotmon. His name comes from the french word Pierrot,which means clown. Finally,since a new arc of the story has begun,that means we have a new opening,and ending theme to go with it. The new opening,is Shine on by Vinyl Theatre,and new ending theme is We Could Be Heroes by Alesso.

Thank you all for reading!


	30. Episode 30:A Knights Path, Part One

**Episode 30:A Knight's Path, Part 1**

A clash of armor,and weapons,rang across the battlefield. As a battalion of PawnChessmon, Gladimon,and Knightmon,battled against demons,and machines alike. The landscape around them was battered,and scorched. The burning remains of buildings,and homes lay scattered across the battlefield. Craters,and scorch marks dotted the almost barren earth. Battle cries,and death screams,mixed with the chaotic noise into the tell tale din of battle.

The royal knight battalion seemed to,at first,have the upper hand. Their arrows of light,and shining blades cutting down the onslaught of enemies. The tide soon turned however,as a squad of winged devils took to the air,and rained death down below. The PawnChessmon fired their arrows at the demon's,but the attacks were completely ineffective. One of the devil's laughed at their efforts,and brought his hands together,a ball of dark energy forming between them.

As he was about to unleash his attack,a searing ball of golden light blasted into him,exploding his body into data. Several more orbs of energy were fired off only seconds later,all of them annihilating the sky bound devils. All looked up,to a see a shining form,floating in the sky.

He was a tall humanoid dinosaur digimon,his body lean,and muscular. His smooth,scaly skin,was colored a pale blue. Golden,gleaming armor covered his forearms,chest,shoulders,waist,legs and feet. With a sharp angular helmet,and faceplate,to match. From beneath the shadow of his helmet visor,red eyes gleamed with intensity. He came to land between the two armies,the demons,and machines taking pause at his arrival.

"Lord Magnamon!" one of the knight soldiers cried,the rest of them erupting into cheers.

Magnamon glanced back to his soldiers "It's too soon to celebrate! There's still a battle to be won!" The knight turned to face the enemy,energy gathering in his claws. "Magna Blast!"

At his call,he blasted forth two orbs of golden light,that cut a swath of destruction through the enemy force. He then charged forward,a powerful battle cry ripping from his throat. His soldiers quickly followed suit,and charged into battle alongside him. With the combined might of royal knight general,and his battalion of soldiers,the enemy force soon began to fall. Their numbers eventually dwindled into nothing,a cloud of data particles,and digicores,floating upward into the sky.

"Good work,but that's not the last of them." Magnamon said,turning to his soldiers. "Theres still a number of them on the western edge of the town. Go there,and regroup with the rest of our…" He paused,as he caught a sound upon the wind."

One of the Gladimon cocked his head curiously. "Sir?"

Magnamon held up hand for silence,and turned to face the direction of the sound. As it grew closer,he soon recognized it,as the rumbling of an engine. He scanned his surroundings,and spotted a lone figure,riding across the battlefield on a motorcycle. That was when he sensed it,the figure's aura. He had only felt a power like it very few times in his life. It was dark,and had a ravenous hunger too it,like a gluttonous shadow.

"All of you,get out of here,now!" Magnamon ordered. "Go rejoin with the others,I will handle this!" His troops hesitated for a moment,before marching as they were ordered.

Magnamon kept them in the corner of his vision as they marched away. He then turned all his attentions to the figure riding toward him. Just thirty or so feet away,the motorcycle came to a rumbling stop. The rider clicked off the engine,and unstraddled from the seat.

Magnamon's eyes widened in utter disbelief. "No...it cannot be!"

The figure cracked his neck,and slowly began to stride toward the knight. He was a tall humanoid digimon,covered almost head to toe in black leather. He wore a black bomber jacket,with a white furred collar. Long thick boots,with steel,spiked toes,covered his shins,and feet. His long metal claws,and arm guards gleamed in the light. Breaking up the black,was a red bandana,wrapped around his shoulder. A long black tail,swished languidly behind him as he walked. His face was covered by a purple,almost bird like mask,blonde spiked hair poking out the back. He had a trio of eyes,that burned a blood red. Finally,holstered at his leg,and on his back,were a pair of sawed off, double barrel shotguns.

"Beelzemon!" Magnamon exclaimed.

The demon lord smirked,and opened his arms wide. "In the flesh."

"But that's impossible! You should be still be sealed away!"

Beelzemon smirked,and cracked his neck once more. "Yeah well,I guess I didn't get the memo."

He then made a quick motion with his hands,scraping his claws against one another,and creating a small shower of sparks. "Now,are we gonna talk all day? Or are we get down to business?"

Magnamon's eyes narrowed,and he took up a fighting stance. "I'll send you back to the dark area,demon!"

Beelzemon then took up his own stance,claws gleaming with sharpness. "Good answer."

The two stood at the ready,slowly sizing each other up. Their auras of power clashed,unseen by the naked eye. A ravenous darkness,reaching out to try,and engulf a blinding,golden radiance. The tension slowly began to rise,becoming thick,and palpable. Anything could set the two off,even the barest of twitches. They were like a storm,waiting to unleash its fury.

Then,the tiniest piece of rubble clattered to the ground. It was like a thunderclap,finally signalling the storm. Demon,and knight rushed toward each other,and swung out with their fists. Beelzemon's fist found its mark in Magnamon's gut,while the golden's knight's strike,crashed into the demon's face.

With that simultaneous clash,their epic battle had begun.

The two mega's staggered back from the attacks. Magnamon then flew back several more feet, summoned forth two balls of golden energy,and released them. Beelzemon leapt out of the way,dodging the attacks,and the resulting explosion that followed. He then unholsterd his twin shotguns in one fluid motion.

"Double Impact!"

The hefty guns fired,losing a quartet of large bullets. Magnamon brought up his arms to block. The projectiles clanged against his armor,their force still pushing him back. Beelzemon kept firing,and slowly approached,his bullets hammering into Magnamon with cannon like force,rocking him to the core. Once he was close,the guns slipped back into the holsters,and Beelzemon's claws were brought to bare.

"Darkness Claw!"

His claws sparked with purple,and black flame,as he slashed out with them wildly. Magnamon was able to sidestep the first swing,but the second caught him across the chest. The fiery nails digging five deep gouges into his golden armor. Magnamon caught Beelzemon's arm on the next swing,and charged energy in his other hand. He then swung with it,unleashing an energy infused punch,that exploded on impact. Beelzemon shook off the attack,and growled,before rushing back into the fray.

The two began to trade blow after blow,kicks,punches,and other strikes hitting true. The force of their impacts,creating miniature shockwaves,that rang like claps of thunder. Magnamon ducked under one of these many swings,and let loose another explosive punch,causing Beelzemon to stagger back. Magnamon then pulled back his leg,and kicked with all his strength. The air resonated with another shockwave as it struck Beelzemon. The force of the strike sent the demon flying,and crashing through a pair of ruined buildings,that both crumbled into rubble.

Beelzemon burst out from the wreckage,dusting himself off,and giving a few rolls of his shoulder. "Not bad tin head,not bad. Now it's my turn."

He brought out one his shotguns,and took aim. Dark flames began to gather around his claws. The flames slithered up the gun,and made their way into the barrel. The inside of the weapon then began to glow with fiery light.

"Heartbreak Shot!"

With a sound like roaring flame,the gun fired,and unleashed a fiery shot. As it flew through the air,it slowly formed into the shape of a horned,demon skull. Beelzemon quickly followed after the shot,holstering his gun as he ran. The flaming skull attack washed over Magnamon,staggering him with the force of its impact. This gave Beelzemon all the opening he needed. He grabbed the knight's head,and smashed it into his knee,then struck out with a hefty body blow. Magnamon crumpled,and another punch sent him falling flat onto the ground. Beelzemon didn't let up,and proceeded to stomp down with his heavy boots onto Magnamon's head. On the third stomp,a small crack formed in the knight's helmet.

As Beelzemon brought up his foot for the fourth stomp,Magnamon recovered. He rolled out of the way of the attack,and jumped back to his feet. He then charged up two energy orbs,and fired them off simultaneously. Beelzemon summoned forth flames to his claws,using them to knock the attacks aside. Magnamon crossed both arms over his chest,his body beginning to glow with golden light. Energy gathered inside of him,his body shining brighter with each passing second.

"Magna Burst!"

All at once,Magnamon released the energy inside him. It burst forth,as a giant explosion of gold,and white energy. Beelzemon knew he couldn't escape the blast,and braced for the inevitable impact. The explosion washed over him,and continued to spread outward,destroying everything in its path. When the energy dissipated,a giant crater was left in the attacks wake,with Magnamon at its epicenter.

Beelzemon still stood,his body smoking,and covered in burns. He groaned,and almost fell to one knee. With a roar of defiance he shook it off,and brought his claws at the ready once more. Magnamon took a moment to catch his breath,before getting back into his fighting stance. His hands began to glow with power,ready to unleash a duo of punches. The demon set his claws alight,and charged,Magnamon rushing to meet him.

The two continued to battle for almost an hour,flames of darkness,and blasts of burning light clashing. Eventually,Magnamon was almost completely drained. More claw marks,and several bullet dents peppered his armor,and the crack in his helmet had grown. Beelzemon did not look much better, a multitude of bruises,and burns marking his body. Yet the demon still had some energy to spare. Both of them breathed raggedly,their wounds aching.

With the last of his strength,Magnamon summoned a ball of light to his hand. He then hurled the attack with every ounce of effort he could muster. Beelzemon ran forward,and with a deft spin, dodged the radiant orb. Using the momentum of the spin,he thrust forward with one of his claws. It pierced into Magnamon's chest,coming out the other side. Magnamon gasped,and gurgled,as he looked down to the now gaping hole in his body. Then,with the barest of movements,flames alighted around Beelzemon's claws.

The flames began to spread,and Beelzemon removed his claw from the wound. Magnamon was soon completely wreathed in the dark fire. He fell to his knees,as the fire burned away his body,and scattered it into data. His digicore floated upward from the shower of golden particles. As they parted,a single sapling was left behind. It stood stark against the destroyed landscape,it's leaves shining silver,and gold.

Beelzemon sighed,and looked up to Magnamon's digicore,as it flew into the sky. "It was a good fight."

Suddenly,he heard the sound of movement beside him. Reflexively,he unholstered one of his guns and aimed in the sound's direction. The twin barrels of his gun,were now staring down a cowering Agumon,hidden among the rubble. The rookie was no doubt a straggler from the now ruined town,who hadn't evacuated. His eyes were wide with utter terror,body shaking uncontrollably.

Beelzemon kept his sights on the little digimon for a few moments,before raising up his gun. "Get outta here." he growled,with a gesture of his head. When the Agumon didn't so much as move,Beelzemon grit his teeth in irritation. "I said scram!" The Agumon jumped,and fled in terror,soon disappearing in the woods nearby.

Beelzemon holstered his weapon,and put a claw to one of his many wounds. As he touched it,a wave of intense,burning pain washed over him. Making him groan,and almost stagger back. He shook his head with a growl,and brought his claws to his lips. He let out a high pitched whistle,that echoed across the battlefield. Somewhere off in the distance,his motorcycle revved to life. Under its own power it drove for all it was worth,coming to a screeching stop before its master. Beelzemon straddled his bike once more,and revved up the engine. With the squeak of heavy tires,the demon rode out across the battlefield,kicking up a trail of dust,and ash as he drove.

* * *

It didn't take long for the inhabitants of Toytown to figure out who their saviors were. The entire group was soon surrounded by a huge crowd,all of them offering praise,and gratitude. Trent,Chloe,Kiko,and their partners were all quick to stand aside. Allowing Misaki,and the others to soak in all the glory. Gale,Ryudamon,Misaki,and Magimon,who had started to grow used to this sort of thing,took it all in stride. For Derek,Chakoramon,and Gatomon however,it was a brand new experience. The three of them feeling more than a bit bewildered by it all.

The townsfolk all wished to have some sort of celebration in their honor. The group however,had to politely decline,as they needed to get back on their journey. This didn't stop the toys from following them out of town,all the way to Locomon however. The train digimon,was already awake,and waiting alongside Kokuwamon,and the others. The group said their farewells,and began to board the train. With them all aboard,Locomon slowly began to roll out once more. The inhabitants of Toytown all waving goodbye,as he disappeared in the distance.

As the group rode,they began to discuss the implications of Pierrotmon's words. Who was Lucemon,and was he the mastermind they were seeking? Misaki once again mentioned she had heard the name before. She suggested that she try,and connect with her sigil,and look to the tomes for answers. For obvious reasons,Chloe,Magimon,and Fanbeemon were quick to offer their concerns about this course of action. After a bit of discussion,the conversation was put on hold,until tomorrow morning. As everyone was quite tired from the day's events.

The next couple of hours passed quietly,most everyone just simply relaxing. Derek even handed out some the other prizes,that Chakoramon,and he had won. By the end of it,almost everyone had received some little knick knack,or stuffed toy. Out of all these Misaki enjoyed hers the most. It was a keychain,in the shape of her favorite animal,an owl.

Later that night,most everyone else had gone to bed. Only Kiko,Derek,Gale and their partners were still awake. Soon however,Kiko felt Lunamon nodding off beside him. He chuckled,and lifted her up into his arms. After saying goodnight to his friends,he carried her off to bed. Derek,and Poromon decided to go to bed soon after. As they moved toward the end of the car,Gale stood up,and approached the pair. Kyokyomon,chose not follow,and watched curiously from his seat,where Gatomon slumbered beside him.

"Hey,can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Gale asked,as she stood before the duo.

Derek,and Poromon shared a look,before the boy replied. "Sure."

Gale rubbed the back of her head. "Look,I'm gonna level you. As of right now,I still don't trust guys. However,that doesn't give me the right to be as much of an ass as I've been." She sighed,and put a hand to her hip. "I never really gave you guys a chance. As of now that's changing."

Derek blinked in surprise,letting the words process for moment. "Seriously?"

Gale nodded in response. "I'm not saying we're gonna be gonna buddies or anything,far from it. But,I am gonna give you guys a fair chance."

A small smile curled on the duo's lips. "That's all we're asking for." Gale then held out her hand,the two teens sharing a brief handshake.

After a few seconds of awkward silence,Gale cleared her throat. "Alright,well,night." She then turned about,and headed back to her seat. Kyokyomon offering a small smirk as she sat back down.

Derek,and Poromon still had gentle smiles upon their faces,as they headed for the end of the car once more. The two slept soundly that night,both feeling fulfilled by their actions that day.

It was late morning the next day,when the group gathered to discuss Lucemon once more. Misaki was still quite adamant about using her abilities to find out more. It took quite a bit of convincing,but the girl eventually won out.

So,with everyone gathered round,Magimon,and Chloe by her side,the girl began. She repeated the same process as before,this time with constant guidance from Magimon. She found it much easier to finally feel the sigil's power this time. Carefully,she reached out with her will,and grasped it. It seemed to no longer resist her touch,and allowed her to delve inside. The girl's eyes shot open as before,glowing with shimmering blue light.

As always,she saw the jumble of events,and words fly past. She now seemed to perceive them more clearly then before. With all her concentration,she searched,trying to find any clue that might help her. She soon grasped a single thought,and latched onto it. The tome in her lap flung open,causing everyone to jump,or gasp in surprise. As Misaki continued to focus on the thought,the pages turned of their own accord,before coming to an abrupt stop. Then,the glow around Misaki's eyes faded,returning to their normal hazel hue.

She took a moment to catch her breath,a bit of sweat dripping from her brow. "I'm alright." All of her friends breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"That was way freaky." Kiko commented.

"For real." Gale agreed.

Misaki made a quick apology,before looking down to the tome. One of the pages had a long passage,other depicted a picture,that Trent found quite familiar.

"I've seen that picture before!" he exclaimed,with a point of his finger.

His partner turned to him. "Where?"

Trent turned to face the dragon before answering. "In the temple I found my sigil in. There was a mural there that looked almost exactly the same."

"So...what does it say?" Chloe asked,leaning over to get better look at the tome.

Misaki looked over the passage before her,fingers moving along the text. "It says that long ago at the beginning of the digital world. There was a being,that was neither human or digimon,called GOD. They were a being of pure benevolence,and love. GOD created the laws that govern the digital world. They then created a group of angel digimon,the royal knight generals,and the sovereigns. Each was given a duty,and a purpose. Among the angel digimon was GOD's first,and most beautiful creation...Lucemon."

She turned the page,and continued. "Lucemon was given the task of being GOD's avatar within the digital world,and was given power to match such a task. He,the other angels,and the royal nights presided over the first digimon,and the newly formed digital world. They enforced GOD's enlightened laws,guarded their wisdom,and imparted their love,and mercy. While the sovereigns went into seclusion,forever keeping the digital world in balance."

She went on to tell about how Lucemon became too prideful,and was corrupted by his own power. He would go on to incite a rebellion,along with many other digimon,including his fellow angels. He was defeated by the first group of digidestined,and sealed away into the depths of the digital world along with his compatriots. He vowed to return,take his revenge,and reclaim his rightful place among the heavens.

"I...can't read anymore."

A long silence followed,everyone taking in the gravity of what they just been told.

"So that's what we're up against?" said Chloe "The avatar of a god?"

"And an angry one from the sounds of it." Fanbeemon added.

"Well we didn't expect this to be easy." said Trent. He looked to all his companions. "At least we have some idea of what we might be getting into." He smiled. "And hey,if the first digidestined beat him before,than we'll do it again!"

Gale smirked at that. "Yeah,throw him back in the hole where he belongs!" There were cheers,and nods of agreement all around. The group now filled with more purpose than ever before.

* * *

A couple of more days past,as the group neared their destination. Huckmon grew more,and more excited as they went on. The little dragon was giddy at the prospect of finally seeing his master after so long. Trent couldn't help but feel happy for his partner. The thought of meeting the digimon that Huckmon had spoken of so much,filled with him with excitement as well.

On the third day,Locomon's voice came over the loudspeakers. "Oy,getting close to Nexus lads,and lassies,I can see it now!"

Many of the trains passengers,opened up their windows,to lean out,and have a better look. Most everyone let out gasps of awe,and surprise,as they spotted the city in the distance. The entire city was surrounded by a towering stone wall,with heavy iron gates. Parapets of the same stone,were positioned strategically along it. All of the buildings,and houses within the walls were made of fine white stone,with clay shingled roofs. Breaking up the monotony of white,were flags, of varying colors,flying on the walls,and tops of buildings. At the very center of the city was an awe inspiring structure.

It was a tower,of truly epic proportions,that dwarfed even the tallest of skyscrapers. Its surface was formed of the most beautiful,gleaming silver metal. Windows,balconies,and statues of multi- winged angels broke up its form. Sitting atop the tower was a giant orb,made of some crystalline substance. It's shimmering form was almost always partially obscured by clouds. Finally,at the tower's base,was a fortress of hard white stone,silvery metal,and gold.

"That's Yggdrasil Tower." said Huckmon. "It's still just as beautiful as I remember."

Trent turned to him,still feeling a sense of awe at the sight. "How long has it been since you've been back?"

Huckmon took a moment to ponder the question. "Almost two years I think." He took in a deep breath. "I hope master is doing well."

Trent gave the dragon a little pet on the head,and smiled. "We'll find out soon enough."

It wasn't long before Locomon rolled into a train stop,that was in quite a state of disrepair. No doubt left neglected just as long as the town out in the wastelands. The passenger doors all swung open,Locomon's voice coming out of the speakers once more.

"Last stop,Nexus! This is as far as I can take you lads,and lassies."

The group gathered up all their belongings,and exited the train. All of them then walked around to the engine,to face Locomon.

"Thanks for everything Locomon." said Trent,speaking for everyone gathered.

"Think nothing of it,it was my pleasure."

Chloe suddenly looked about,noticing they were missing someone from their group. "Hey,where's Kokuwamon?"

"Over here!" the rookie exclaimed,as he stepped out of the engine room.

"There you are." Chloe chuckled. "We almost left you behind."

Kokuwamon took a few more steps closer. "Actually…" He rubbed his pincers together nervously. "I think I'm gonna stay here at the station. I want to fix it up,and get this rail linr running regularly again. That is-" He turned to face Locomon. "-if it's okay with you."

The train digimon let out a loud whistle,and chuckled heartily. "Of course it's okay lad! I'd be happy to have you! The thought of running the rails again,and ferrying passengers get this old train's engine revving!"

"Are you sure about this?" Gatomon asked,stepping forward.

Kokuwamon gave a resolute nod. "I'm sure. I've thought about it for a long time."

The feline smiled softly. "I wish you well then."

The group then began to say their final goodbyes,and headed off toward Nexus. Locomon,and Kokuwamon called after them as they went,wishing them all,the best of luck.

* * *

It was a bit of a walk to reach Nexus's outer wall,but after sitting in Locomon for so long,the group welcomed the exercise. The wall,and the city became more grand,once they drew closer. A forest bordered the town,with a large mountain range visible in the distance. A giant open plain,separated the forest,and the wall. With a paved cobblestone street breaking up the grassy field.

As they all neared the gate,the group spotted a small squad of Knightmon,standing at the ready. Trent observed,that despite their bodies being encased in armor,he could still tell these Knightmon were much younger than one he had known. It wasn't the nonexistent wear on their armor,or the lack of a cape that differentiated them either. It was the way they carried themselves,and the youthful gleam in their eye. They also seemed just a bit shorter,or perhaps it was their lack of presence. Trent couldn't really decipher which.

Standing ahead of them was another knightly digimon,wearing golden,and red armor. His helmet was almost like the head of hawk. With a crown of horns,that swept from the back. His pupiless eyes gleamed like rubies. A tall,almost blade structure grew from the back of his shoulders. A cape of dark blue,flowed from his back,and a pair of curved swords were sheathed at his sides.

"_Grademon,Ultimate level,Warrior type digimon." _chirruped Trent's digivice. "_This digimon's godly speed,and deadly sword techniques,have earned him the nickname 'Golden Meteor' The royal blue mantle it wears,is a symbol of its prowess. It's special attack is Cross Blade." _

The golden knight stepped forward,and held up a hand as the group approached. "Halt! I am Grademon,a captain of the royal knights! Who are you,and what business brings you here?"

Trent made a move to speak,when Huckmon stepped forward. "I am Huckmon,a squire of the royal knights,and personal student of Lord Gankoomon." He gestured his claw to Trent. "This is my human partner Trent. He,and my other human friends,are the digidestined. We need to see the general's right away!"

There were gasps of utter shock from the gathered Knightmon. They all began to whisper amongst themselves about this incredible development. Their chatter was quickly silenced however,by a quick glare from their captain. When they stood at attention once more,Grademon turned back to the gathered group.

"That is quite the bold claim. While I have indeed heard of a Huckmon,being trained by Lord Gankoomon. I have my doubts about you lot being the chosen twelve. Can you prove this?"

Each of the teens,and partner digimon shared a look,and a nod. The humans then all stood together,and raised their digivices in unison. They concentrated,willing their power to manifest itself. Their sigils soon began to shine brightly from their digivices,becoming beacons of light. Each of the partner digimon glowed faintly as well,feeling the subtle warmth of their partner's power. They then dismissed the display,the lights slowly receding back into the d-braces.

Grademon immediately fell to one knee,his soldiers following suit. "It is an honor,chosen ones." Everyone felt a bit bewildered,and humbled by the knights gesture.

After a few moments,the golden knight stood up once more. His eyes then lingered,on Gatomon,and the other escapees. "And what of them?"

"Their refugees we rescued from Phelesmon's tower." Ryudamon answered. "They were hoping to find new homes here." He gave Gatomon a soft smile,which she returned.

"Phelesmon's tower!?" Grademon exclaimed.

Gale shrugged. "It's a long story."

The knight nodded,and turned back to face Gatomon,and the others. His sharp eyes soon caught sight of the circuit shaped marks upon their bodies. He immediately leapt back,and put a hand to his blade.

"They bear the mark! They're infected with the demon's blood!" All of the Knightmon got their weapons at the ready.

Gatomon reflexively took up a defensive stance,the others cowering behind her. Ryudamon,with Gale at his side,were quick to stand with her.

"Hey! Woah! Easy!" Kiko shouted,jumping between the two sides. "It's cool!"

Lunamon nodded beside him. "We healed them,they no longer have the virus!"

That gave Grademon a moment of pause,before he drew one of his blades. "How do you know they won't relapse,and become those horrible beasts?! I cannot risk such a thing! They must be destroyed!"

Ryudamon bristled,and bared his fangs. "Over my dead body!"

"Mine as well!" Gatomon snarled,claws at the ready.

Huckmon shook his head in disbelief. "You would kill these innocents!?"

Grademon glanced over at his fellow knight. "If it is for the greater good,then yes!"

The dragon's eyes narrowed,outrage,and fury burning within him. "No true member of the royal knights would do such a thing! If you would do this...then you do not deserve to call yourself a knight!"

Grademon turned about to face him,drawing his other blade. "You cur! You insult my honor!" He pointed his blade at the dragon. "I challenge thee to a duel!"

"I accept your challenge!"

Trent went to stand beside his partner. "**We**,accept your challenge."

"Very well." the golden knight replied. "If I am victorious,the marked one's lives are forfeit!"

"And if we win,you let them into the city with us!" Trent replied.

"You have a quarter of an hour to prepare,then our duel will begin!" Grademon,turned about with a flourish of his cape. He stormed off toward his men,and spoke in low tones. "Keep a close eye on the marked ones."

"Yes sir!"

The group began to gather up behind them,forming into a rough circle.

"Well that could have gone better." Chloe said with a sigh,putting her face into hands. "Why did you guys have to be so brash?"

"I'm sorry Chloe." Huckmon stated with genuine remorse. "But I was not going to hold my tongue when such an injustice was about take place."

"And I'm not gonna leave my friend hanging." Trent added.

"It could have gone a lot worse honestly." Derek commented.

Chakoramon nodded. "For a moment there I thought it was about to turn into full on battle."

"If that Grademon had got any closer,it would have!" Gatomon half snarled.

Ryudamon,who had calmed considerably,placed a claw upon her shoulder. The feline turned to face him,and took in a calming breath. Before offering him a grateful little smile. The dragon nodded,and looked to Huckmon.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Huckmon gave a confident nod. "Don't worry,I won't lose."

"Yeah,we got this." said Trent.

"I've seen what you can do." said Gatomon. "I have faith in your abilities. And even if you were to lose-" She raised a claw. "-I'm not going down without a fight." Ryudamon nodded,and the other escapees gave their votes of confidence.

Huckmon used the rest of the time allotted to warm up. He did several stretches,and made sure his claws were at their sharpest. Across from him,his opponent did much the same. When the time was finally up,Grademon stepped forward. Trent nodded to Huckmon,and raised his digivice,evolving his partner into his ultimate form. The golden knight was taken back by this,but did not show it. SaviorHuckmon then stepped forward as well,the two ultimates squaring off.

Several of the Knightmon then encircled the duo,and spread out. They each placed a small crystalline device upon the ground. Each of the crystals glowed with power,and released a wave of energy. That slowly formed into a large bubble of force,a little over one hundred feet in diameter

"This will keep us from causing any collateral damage." said Grademon,as SaviorHuckmon inspected the barrier.

The dragon knight gave a satisfactory nod,and held out one one of his blades. Grademon mirrored the gesture with one of his swords. They stared each other down for a few moments,before clanging their blades together As if they were wine glasses,being raised in toast. They then shared a nod,and took ten paces away from each other.

One of the Knightmon raised up a flag above his head. "The combatants are ready,and the stakes have been set! Let the duel begin!" He then brought down the flag,signaling the start of the battle.

SaviorHuckmon struck out first,launching a trio of fiery meteors. Using his blades,Grademon cut down the oncoming projectiles. Then,with almost blinding speed,he dashed forward. With incredible speed of his own,the dragon was able to react to the attack that followed,bocking both of Grademon's blades with his. The two clashed for the briefest of seconds,before SaviorHuckmon thrusted out with the blade on his tail. Grademon leapt back,disengaging,and dodging the attack.

He leapt into the air,one of his blades glowing with energy. "Grade Slash!"

As he slashed out with the sword,a blade of energy blasted forth,slicing through the air. SaviorHuckmon flew back to dodge,the blade of golden light leaving a giant gouge in the earth. Both knights then disappeared in blurs of speed,reappearing in the center of the ring. They slashed out with their blades,swinging with deadly arcs,and deft thrusts. Their blades too,became blurs,swinging with blinding speed. Often times blade met blade in the clash. More than once however,their edges found purchase,but never left more than a small knick or scratch.

As the to two traded attacks,SaviorHuckmon's bladed foot began to glow with energy. He feinted,catching his opponent off guard,and swung up with a powerful kick. Grademon crossed his blades to block,but his guard was easily broken. This left him wide open for a powerful slash from the dragon's tail,that cut a wicked scar across his abdomen. Grademon did not falter,and retaliated with a spinning slash,followed by a flurry of lightning fast cuts. The first attack left it's mark along the dragon's shoulder,and chest. While the following barrage,was narrowly avoided by a quick backstep.

Grademon pressed his advantage,and went for a powerful thrust. SaviorHuckmon parried the strike,knocking the blade from Grademon's grasp. It spun through the air several times,before embedding into the ground,tip first. With his guard momentarily open,SaviorHuckmon struck out once more,giving Grademon a scar across his chest to match the other one. The golden knight,quickly stepped back,and took up a more fencing like stance to compensate.

He lunged forward with a trio of swift thrusts,each one deftly dodged by SaviorHuckmon. The white knight then spun about,and swung with his bladed tail. Grademon was able to deflect the swing,and flip out of the path of the kick that followed. SaviorHuckmon then unleashed a barrage of projectiles,as he landed. The other ultimate dashed to dodge,and headed toward his fallen blade,avoiding flaming meteors the whole way. With a deft roll,he dodged another fireball,and retrieved his sword. He then spun about,blades gleaming with power.

"Grade Slash!"

Two blades of energy fired from his swords,and sliced through the air. SaviorHuckmon crossed his arms over his body,bracing himself for the impact. With a flash of light,and smoke,the energy blades exploded against him. SaviorHuckmon parted the cloud of smoke, with a wave of his blade,his body now covered in scuffs,and his arms scarred. He then dashed forward with a roar,Grademon going to meet him. The two clashed once again,blades grinding against each other in a shower of sparks.

* * *

Four figures watched the two's battle unfold,viewing it on a large holoprojector. They all sat upon large white thrones. Nine other seats were arranged around,each one vacant.

"This has gone on long enough." said one figure. "I will put an end to this."

"No." said another,voice gruff. He stood up from his seat. "I will handle this." The first figure gave a nod,and settled back to his seat.

"Are sure you want to do this?" asked a third figure,genuine concern evident in her voice.

The second figure sighed,but did not reply. Instead turning about,and leaving the chamber without another word.

* * *

SaviorHuckmon,and Grademon leapt away from each other,both taking a moment to catch their breath. Grademon then crossed his swords together. A sparkling golden aura began to pour off his body,as well as his swords. SaviorHuckmon made a similar motion,all three of his red blades glowing with power.

"Cross Blade!" the golden knight called.

SaviorHuckmon roared in reply. "Trident Saber!"

As the two made a move to charge,and lay the decisive blow. A voice,like the boom of thunder,ripped through the air.

"ENOUGH!"

The shout made the air shake with its force,giving everyone pause. All turned toward its source,to see a figure standing upon the city wall. He leapt down,sending a small tremor through the earth as he landed.

He had the appearance of a giant muscular man. Spikey,swept back,red hair,and thick sideburns,grew from his head,and sides of his face. He had a pencil mustache,and an almost goatee like beard. An armored mask,with a pair of small horns covered his eyes. He was dressed entirely in a black,armored body suit,with a thick chest plate,and bracers. Draped over his shoulders,like a knightly cape,was a long,white,trench coat,with a high collar.

SaviorHuckmon's eyes widened,a smile crossing his features. "Master Gankoomon!" He was enveloped in light,and returned to his rookie form. He then dropped to the ground,bowing his head low. All of the Knightmon,and Grademon followed suit,each falling to one knee.

"So that's Gankoomon?" Trent said breathily,watching as the knight strode forward with purpose.

When Gankoomon reached the barrier around the two knights,he smashed one of the crystal generators with his foot,banishing the shield. He then strode toward Grademon,fists curled.

"Stand up!" he shouted,the captain quickly following his orders. Gankoomon then pulled back his fist,and punched Grademon hard in the gut,making the knight almost double over. "What the hell were you thinking!? Challenging someone to a duel,all because of your stupid pride?! What would happen if you were wounded!? Hmm? We cannot afford to have one our captains out of commission!"

Grademon immediately fell to his knees,and bowed his head low. "I'm sorry,my lord! Forgive me for my shortsightedness!"

"Quit your groveling!" Grademon stood back up at attention,his head still hung in shame. "I will deal with you later." Gankoomon then turned about to face his student.

"Master,it's so good to…"

"And you!" Gankoomon shouted,cutting off Huckmon's words. "You are directly interfering with royal knight business! I taught you better than that."

Huckmon was taken aback,eyes widening. "But...master,he intended to kill innocents!"

"Yes,that is true." Gankoomon conceded with a nod. He then gestured to the main gate. "But the digimon within this city are also innocents,and if the one's who travel with you,were at one time infected with the demon's blood,than they are a threat. You,and your friends will be allowed to pass." He pointed a finger to Gatomon,and the others. "But they will not. I will let them leave with their lives for now. But,should they come near the city again-" He curled his hand into a fist. "-I will crush them myself! This is the will of the royal knights."

Huckmon's mouth hung agape. "But...master...I" The dragon's words caught in his throat,as Gankoomon measured him with a stern look. Huckmon's head fell,his eyes searching back forth,as he slowly shook his head. He suddenly felt a gentle hand upon his back,and turned to see his partner,standing beside him.

"Come on Huckmon,let's go for now."

Huckmon nodded dumbly,and slowly walked back toward the others,his feet dragging. Trent watched him go with a frown,and spared Gankoomon a cold stare,before following. Gankoomon stood resolute,as the group headed off,back toward the forest's edge. Once they were long out of sight,his hands fell to his sides,and his fists tightened. Then,with a heavy sigh,he turned about,and headed back toward the city.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 31:A Knight's Path, Part 2**

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys bit of short one this time around. This is another one of those times where this is a two parter not because of length,but because it just felt right. Anyway,a bit of exposition this time around. Also their are a few digimon lore refrences that are in here. There not very subtle though. Then of course we have the introduction of fan favorite demon lord,Beelzemon. I know a certain person who will be very happy about that. Oh,and before I forget,we have one new favoriter,ben55555,thanks bunches!

As always thanks for reading!


	31. Episode 31:A Knight's Path, Part Two

**Episode 31:A Knight's Path, Part 2**

Gankoomon stepped back into the hall of generals once more,his head hung low,and face grim. The thirteen thrones were arranged around the circular room. They were carved from the finest white stone,and set into the wall. Each one decorated with a different emblem,representing its respective knight. Only the thirteenth throne,the empty seat,lay unadorned. Since time immemorial,it had sat this way,waiting for the final general to claim it. In the center of the room was a large round table,with a holographic projector,built into it's surface. Hanging from the ceiling above,was a crystalline chandelier,made of firestone,that bathed the room in it's glow.

Three of Gankoomon's fellow generals sat upon one of the thrones. One stood from his seat,as Gankoomon entered. Armor of the purest white protected his chest,head,and legs. A white horn,jutted from his forehead ,with two golden ones,sweeping back along the sides. His flowing cape was white as well,with a deep red underside. His right arm was made of silvery blue metal,with a spiked pauldron. In place of a hand,was a large armored wolf head. The left arm was similar,colored gold,with a shield shaped pauldron,and a horned dinosaur head instead of a wolf. Beneath the emblem of his throne was a name,carved in the most ancient of digicode,Omnimon.

"You did what had to be done." Omnimon said. Gankoomon gave a grunt in response,and took his seat.

"I still do not agree with this." said another of the knights.

Her armor was white,gold,and the deepest crimson. Giant pauldrons,were strapped to her shoulders,giving her a powerful silhouette. A black symbol was emblazoned upon her heavy breastplate,its appearance similar to a biohazard sign. The front,and sides of her helm were decorated with a red saurian like face,and a pair of bat wings. A long white plume flowed from the back of her helmet,and a crimson cape swept from her back. The name,Gallantmon,sat below her emblem.

She stood up,and pointed a finger at Omnimon. "You would have us turn away innocent refugees at our gates,and they are not the only ones either! Several groups of refugees have come in the past few days. You have turned a blind eye to their plight. Not only that,you have limited forms of communication to the outside." Her armored hand tighted into fist. "All because you are a paranoid fool! Who believes there are enemy spies around every corner!"

Omnimon glanced at her,arms crossed. "As long as Alphamon is still communing at Yggdrasil's peak,I am leader of the royal knights,and these are my decisions as leader. One of our own has already fallen,we cannot take unnecessary risks."

Gallantmon's eyes narrowed,and she turned to Gankoomon. "You must feel the same as I do." Gankoomon stayed silent,his face held in a grim frown. Gallantmon sighed,and looked to the fourth knight among them. "And what of you Leopardmon?"

The knight in question,Leopardmon,was a lithe figure,who stood a head shorter than his fellow generals. His armor was deep mahogany,with a white chest plate. Wrapped about his waist was a sash of red cloth. The top of his helmet was made into the shape of a predatory cat,with red eyes. Long,wavy,blonde hair,flowed from the back of it. From his back,a pair of white angel wings grew,their feathers shimmering faintly in the light.

He looked up to her before offering a reply. "I...must side with Omnimon on this,I am sorry. We are at war,and measures must be taken."

Gallantmon slammed her fist hard into the arm of her throne. "This is not right! We are sacrificing one of our most basic tenants! Then there is the matter of the digidestined. They are our greatest asset. But by turning away these refugees,we lose their help as well."

Omnimon finally stood,and faced the crimson knight. "If you disagree so strongly with my decision,then perhaps we should settle this dispute with sword,and shield."

A tense silence suddenly filled the room,as the two knights stared each other down. Their aura's sparked,and clashed. One of icey cold,and golden fire,and the other of pulsing ,crimson energy. Then,with a sigh,Gallantmon relaxed,her power dissipating.

"No,I think not." she said with a shake of her head. "Fighting amongst ourselves will solve nothing. Besides,I distinctly remember when last we came to blows,the battle was in my favor." Without another word,she spun about with a flourish of her cape,and walked out of the room. Omnimon fumed,eyes narrowing as he watched her go.

Only a few moments later,Gankoomon stood up. "I think I'll take my leave as well." Leopardmon gave him a nod,Omnimon simply grunting in acknowledgment.

Gankoomon descended several floors of the tower,before reaching his private chambers. He stepped inside,and walked over to his large arm chair,in the corner of the room. He took a quick glance at his personal training dummy,lying unused on the other side of the space. With a sigh,the knight then looked over at the small side table next his seat. Sitting atop it,was a rectangular hologram projector. He tapped the button on it's top,and the crystal within began to project a 3d image. It was a picture,taken several years prior,of himself,and Huckmon. The two were grinning wide,the little rookie sitting atop Gankoomon's lap. With another sigh,Gankoomon pressed the button once more,dismissing the image.

"Huckmon…"

* * *

_Huckmon took in a nervous breath,a mixture of anxiety,and excitement filling the pit of his stomach. He had traveled long,and far,and now he finally neared his destination,Nexus. The dragon stood at the forest's edge,looking on at the grand city in the distance. He looked up to Yggdrasil's tower,said to be the origin point of the digital world. _

"_I can do this. I can do this." he repeated,as he finally began to approach the cities walls. _

_He was stopped at the gate by a pair of Gladimon._

"_State your business." said one of the champions._

_Huckmon swallowed nervously. "I'm...here to apply to the royal knight academy."_

_The two Gladimon shared a look,and smiled beneath their helmets. "Is that so?" said one. "Well we're always happy to have more young,aspiring knights!"_

_They gave the little dragon some directions to the academy,and then opened up the gate. Huckmon said his thanks,and headed off inside. He walked through the white cobblestone streets,looking about in wonder. Shops,and vendors were at their busiest during this hour,passing coin,and merchandise left,and right. Digimon of almost every conceivable type strolled through the streets. Huckmon waded through the crowds,following the Gladimon's directions as best he could. He got turned around more than once,but with a little help from some passerbies,he was right back on track. _

_He eventually arrived at his destination,coming to a dead stop as he spotted it. It was a tall building,almost cathedral like in structure,with a pair of towers at the front corners. Several flags,were arranged along the building,as well as a large banner,above the entrance. The royal knights crest,a shining sun with twelve points of light,and a sword piercing through it, was emblazoned upon them in gold. A large stone courtyard,sat in front of the entrance. In its center was the statue of an unknown knight. The inscription beneath it was marked with the words,honor,duty,valor,and humility. _

_Huckmon looked upon the building in utter awe,mouth slightly agape. "So this is it...the royal knight academy…." He quickly shook off the butterflies in his stomach,and took in a deep breath. "Alright,let's do this." With those last of words of self assurance,the little dragon headed straight toward the entrance. _

* * *

The group walked in silence,as they made their way back to the forest. They made camp in a clearing near the forest's edge. After getting a fire going,Chloe whipped up a quick meal. Huckmon refused to eat,and wandered off to a spot nearby. His own food in hand,Trent followed,and sat by his side. The others ate in relative quiet,keeping small talk to a minimum.

When Gale was done,she set her bowl aside,and decided to ask the obvious. "So,now what do we do?"

After a long silence,Gatomon spoke up. "I think you should head on without us."

Ryudamon turned to her in shock. "But,we can't just leave you behind!"

She placed a gentle claw upon his shoulder. "Your mission is more important. Besides,I think we can manage out here on our own."

"Speak for yourself." said one of the escapees,a Gabumon. "Not all of us are used to surviving in the wilds."

"He's right." agreed another,a red beetle like digimon,named Tentomon. "And even if we were,it's not safe out in the open world anymore. Not with all the evil digimon running about." She shivered at the thought. Gatomon conceded their points with a single nod.

While the group continued to discuss the issue,Trent,and Huckmon sat at the forest edge,with Nexus still visible in the near distance. Trent looked out across the open plain,separating the city,and forest,before turning to his partner. Huckmon stared at the ground,his head hung low. He had never seen his friend this way. Huckmon was never one be discouraged,and always had a vibrant energy. But now,he looked...crushed,like someone sapped the energy right out of him.

"What...am I supposed to do?" Huckmon whimpered,finally breaking the silence. "I don't know what to think anymore. Have I been wrong this whole time? Have I...failed as a knight?"

"How could you ever think that!?" Trent almost shouted,his head shaking in disbelief. "Do you honestly believe that this is right? It goes against everything you've ever told me about being a knight!"

Huckmon turned away from him. "Then maybe...I didn't know what being a knight really meant."

"Well...if being knight means turning a blind eye to innocent digimon...then I don't think you should be one." The rookie's eyes widened,and he snapped his head back to his partner. "You should find your own way,your own path. Do what you think is right!" Trent's eyes softened,and he placed a hand upon his partner's back. "So...what do you think is right?"

The words struck a chord within Huckmon,echoing the same ones Knightmon had spoken to him. He knew in his heart,the words to be true,but there was still one thing holding him back.

"I think...I should still stand up to this injustice." Huckmon answered. "But...that would mean going against the will of the royal knights,and...my master."

As he gazed up to look at Nexus,he saw a small caravan of digimon moving toward the gate. Even from here he could see that many of them were injured,or exhausted. They were stopped in their tracks by Grademon,and his soldiers. After a small conversation,the caravan hesitated for moment,before heading back the way they came.

Huckmon's claws dug into the earth,his eyes narrowing in anger. "But I can't let this go on any longer. It isn't right."

Trent stood up,and gave a resolute nod. "Right,we have to stop this. One way or the other."

Without another word,the two headed off toward Nexus,several of their companions calling after them.

* * *

_As Huckmon entered the academy,he came into a main hall,with marble columns. More banners hung from the ceiling above,all in varying colors. Sitting just ten feet away,was a large black desk. Several digimon were lined up in front of it,being attended by a PawnChessmon,working behind the desk. Huckmon stepped into line as well,and waited patiently. _

"_Is this where I register for the academy?" he asked,once he was finally at the front of the line. _

_The PawnChessmon behind the desk nodded,and handed him a piece of parchment. "Fill this out,and get back to me." He then handed off a special pen,made for quadrupedal digimon like himself. _

_Huckmon said his thanks,and headed over to the benches nearby. The other applicants that had come before him,were already sitting there,filling out their own forms. When everyone was finished,Huckmon,and the other applicants were lead by another PawnChessmon down a pair of halls. They then came out into a large training room. Dummies of varying sizes were set up all over,and a rack of practice weapons sat by the door. The floor was made of soft matting,that was marred with scratches,and other marks it had received over the years. _

_A Gladimon stood in the center of the room. His armor was almost as old,and worn as the floor itself. Several medals adorned his chest,while a short beard,and mustache peaked out from beneath his helm. _

_He pointed to the new arrivals. "Alright you lot ,line up!" he ordered._

_The group paused for a moment,before following his order. While the PawnChessmon that had guided them went to stand with the champion. Gladimon marched past each of the applicants,looking them over with a critical eye._

"_So,you lot think you have what it takes to become royal knights?" he said,as he paced back,and forth before them. _

"_Yes,sir!" the group answered in unison._

_Gladimon came to stop,putting his hands behind his back. "Well it takes more than wanting something,you have to earn it!" He emphasized his next words with a raise of his finger. "Today,you are going to be put through several rigorous tests,to see if you've got the stuff! The first of these tests,will be a test of combat!" _

_He turned to the PawnChessmon beside him,and gave him a nod. The little knight saluted smartly,and rushed toward one of the training dummies. He produced a wind up key,and stuck it into a slot on the dummies back. With a few turns of the key,the mechanism inside started up. The dummy stood up with a jerky motion,and readied itself,wooden sword,and shield in hand. _

_Gladimon gave a nod of thanks to the rookie,before turning back to the line of applicants. "Now,who would like to go first? Any volunteers?"_

_There was an awkward shuffling among the gathered newbies. When no one offered to step forward,Huckmon took in breath,and walked out of line._

"_I'll do it." he said,trying to abate his lingering nervousness._

"_That's the spirit,come on up!" Gladimon motioned to a spot near the center of the room. _

_Huckmon nodded,and followed his command. The dummy took several awkward steps toward him. Gladimon stepped back,and looked between the two. _

"_Ready...begin!" he brought his arm down,signaling the start of the match._

_The wooden construct made the first move,swinging downward with its sword. Huckmon leapt to the side,avoiding the swing. He then jumped at his opponent,claws bared,and gleaming. The dummy raised its shield to block,the claws digging deep into the wood. It retaliated with several wide swings of its weapon. On the third swipe,Huckmon caught the blade in his teeth,and snapped it in twain. He spat out the bits of wood,his mouth glowing with fire._

"_Searing Shot!"_

_The fiery orb blasted directly into the dummy,blowing him apart. Splinters,and limbs flying everywhere. When the debris finally stopped falling,Gladimon clapped joyfully,everyone else following suit._

"_Good show! Not bad at all!" the champion said with a chuckle._

_Huckmon blushed lightly at the praise,and gave a little bow. He then stepped back into line with the others. Once another dummy was brought in,Gladimon looked to the applicants once more._

"_Alright then...who's next?" _

* * *

Grademon,saw the duo coming in the distance,and walked out to meet them. He could also see several members of their group following far behind them.

"Have you come to cause more trouble?" the golden knight asked,as Trent,and Huckmon came to a stop before him. "Or have you finally seen reason?"

Huckmon scowled,but ignored his question. "We wish to speak with the generals,now. So that we can put an end to this injustice." He gestured his head to the caravan of refugees,now in the distance.

Grademon's eyes narrowed at the pair. "It sounds as if you're willing to use force to make that so."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Trent replied. "But if he have to fight,then we will."

"That's quite the bold statement." said a gruff voice.

Trent,and Huckmon, looked past Grademon, to see Gankoomon walking toward them. With a simple nod,he commanded Grademon to stand aside. He then turned his attentions to both digidestined,and partner.

"I knew you would return. But I didn't think it would be under such circumstances."

Huckmon stepped forward. "Master...please,you can't honestly think this is right!"

Gankoomon let out a rumbling sigh,and crossed his arms. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good,Huckmon. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Trent looked up to him,brow knit. "That's easy to say,when your not one of the few."

Gankoomon stared the boy down for a moment,as the pursuing group finally caught up. They could sense the tension in the air,and hung back,holding their tongues. The knight general spared them a passing glance,before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Even if I were to disagree with the decision,I cannot overturn it." Gankoomon stated. "I am bound by honor,and duty,to follow the orders of my commander. This is his decision,and I must abide by it."

"This goes against everything I believe,and everything you ever taught me!" Huckmon words were almost pleading now. "I cannot let this go on!"

Another sigh escaped Gankoomon's throat,as his arms fell to his sides. "Very well,if you believe that so strongly-" He held up his fists,getting into a fighting stance."-then come,and show me your resolve."

Huckmon's eyes went as wide as saucers,his mouth agape. He snapped from the shock,and looked up to his master,his eyes pleading. Gankoomon stood resolute,his face never changing. Huckmon then turned to his partner for guidance. Trent gave him a resolute,but regretful nod. Huckmon looked deep within himself,spurring his drive. If this what was had to be done,then so be it.

"Very well."

* * *

_It had been a couple of months,since Huckmon had arrived at the academy. He had passed the first set of tests with flying colors. Only he,and three of the other applicants had done so. He was then made an official page of the royal knights. The days that followed were filled with rigorous training,and formal lessons. All of them presided over by the bearded Gladimon. _

_On one such day,Huckmon,and the other students were performing their daily combat exercises. Each of them faced off in one on one bouts. No one ever went full out in these fights,as to avoid any unnecessary injuries. It was always one of Huckmon's favorite exercises. As it allowed him to cut loose,just a little,and warm up for the rest of the day's training. Gladimon paced back,and forth around the perimeter of the training room. Occasionally he would offer praise,or advice,but mostly just observed. _

_After a few minutes of this,Gladimon sat down on a nearby bench. Out of the corner of his vision,he soon spotted a tall figure entering the room. He quickly recognized him,as Gankoomon of the twelve generals. Gladimon was not completely surprised at his arrival. Gankoomon often came in to observe new recruits. The champion gave him a subtle bow as he approached, Gankoomon replying with a nod. _

_The mega looked over each of the students. He observed them closely,watching their combat skills at work. His vision soon lingered on one in particular,Huckmon. He watched the dragon sidestep deftly,to dodge his opponents attack. The moves that followed were no less impressive,a feint here,and a counterattack there. All of them on a level above the rest of the students._

_Gankoomon stroked his chin. "Who is that one there?" he asked,gesturing his head to the dragon._

"_Oh that's Huckmon." Gladimon answered. "Quite impressive isn't he? He's easily one of the best students to ever join the academy." _

_Gankoomon nodded in agreement,as he continued to watch Huckmon. With his sharp senses,honed through years of training,he could feel the dragon's power. It was rough,and unhoned,but had immense amounts of potential. Like a slab of marble,waiting to be carved into a masterpiece. All it needed,was the right tools,and the hands of a true artist. _

_The general looked back to Gladimon. "Have him come see me after his training. I'll be in the gardens waiting for him. _

"_Yes,sir!" Gladimon answered with a salute. Gankoomon gave him a nod in thanks as he took his leave,just as quietly as he had entered. _

_Once his daily training was done,Huckmon headed off to the west side of the academy,just as ordered. He walked nervously,unsure of what he could have been called out for. This anxiety continued to build up inside him. Reaching it's peak as he stepped out into the gardens. Huckmon hadn't really had the opportunity to come out to this part of the academy. So he took it in,trying,at least partially,to distract himself from his gnawing anxiety._

_All around the perimeter of the garden,were bushes,blooming with royal blue roses._ _A small hedge maze was the centerpiece of the whole affair. With various topiary statues dotted throughout. Butterflies,and hummingbirds flitted about from flower to flower. Some of the birds occasionally stopping to take a dip in a small bird bath near the garden entrance. _

_As Huckmon turned the corner of one of the hedges,he stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped,as his eyes drifted up to the form of Gankoomon before him. The knight general heard his arrival, and turned about to face him._

"_Huckmon,correct?" he asked with a smile._

_The rookie pointed a shaky claw in his direction. "Y..you're G..gg..gankoomon."_

_Gankoomon chuckled heartily at that. "That's right,young knight_

"_Am I dreaming?"_

"_I can assure you that you are most certainly awake. Now,I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here."_

_Huckmon's eyes somehow went even wider. "You were the one who called me!?" His mind began to work a mile a minute. "I've been called by one the twelve generals! This is amazing! Wait,did I do something wrong? Am I being kicked out!? Was it something so heinous that one of the generals had to come,and bring me to justice!?"_

_Gankoomon couldn't help but laugh at the rookie's rambling. It was a deep,rumbling laugh,that echoed like the boom of thunder. Once it finally subsided,he knelt down to face Huckmon._

"_You've done nothing wrong,young one." he said,placing a giant hand upon Huckmon's shoulder. "Far from it. I've called you here,for an important reason. I see great potential in you,Huckmon. Such potential requires a strong hand to guide it. I would like to be that hand." He smiled warmly. "So,I would like to ask,if you would be my pupil. What do you say?"_

_Huckmon opened his mouth to answer,but only a squeak escaped. He then fell backward,completely unconscious. _

_Gankoomon laughed once more. "I'll take that as a yes." _

* * *

Without a word,the Knightmon began to set up a perimeter of shield generators. Gankoomon never dropped his stance,Huckmon,and Trent staring him down resolutely. More than once,Chloe,and several of their other companions moved to step in. But every time they faltered,after seeing the determination in the duo's eyes. So they stood on the sidelines,silently hoping for the best. As the last generator went down,and the shield began to form,Trent raised his digivice. Huckmon was wrapped in red fiery light,and transformed to his ultimate form.

"You know master,in this moment I am reminded of something you once told me." SaviorHuckmon said,as he banished the cocoon of light. "When words cannot dissuade…"

"...the sword of justice,must sometimes fall." Gankoomon finished,tightening his fists.

SaviorHuckmon crossed his blade over his chest,and gave his master a respectful bow. Gankoomon returned the gesture,and took his fighting stance once more.

SaviorHuckmon stared his master down,the tension building. He knew that if he did not make his move soon,he might not ever move at all. So,without a second thought he dashed forward with all the speed he could muster. Gankoomon could sense his move before he even made it. He knew his student would go for a flanking maneuver. It was always one of his favorite tactics. So,with almost no effort,he stopped the attack dead,catching the ultimate's bladed kick with his bare hands. He gripped hard onto SaviorHuckmon's leg,and lifted his body up. Almost as if the dragon's leg were a handle,and his body the head of a hammer. Gankoomon swung him over his head,and slammed him hard into the ground.

Gankoomon dusted off his hands "Too predictable,try again."

SaviorHuckmon got back to his feet,and leapt back,unleashing a barrage of meteors. With his open palm,Gankoomon batted them aside. SaviorHuckmon once more,vanished in a blur,appearing behind his master,and thrusting out with his blades. Gankoomon spun to the side,effortlessly dodging,and countered with a powerful hook to the dragon's gut. The ultimate groaned in pain,and staggered back.

"Better,but still not enough."

SaviorHuckmon shook off the punch,and stood up straight. Flames began to gather in his mouth once more,growing more intense than before. Gankoomon readied himself for the oncoming barrage. SaviorHuckmon held the flame for a few moments longer,aiming directly at the mega. At the last second,he looked downward,and released the fiery meteor at the ground before him. There was a flash,and an explosion of blue flame,that kicked up a giant cloud dust.

Gankoomon kept his senses sharp,awaiting the next attack. Suddenly,he sensed movement right beside him,and reflexively reached out. His hand found purchase on something,and he pulled it toward him. He let out a grunt of surprise,as he looked down,to see SaviorHuckmon's cloak in his grip. That was all opening his student needed. From his left,SaviorHuckmon leapt out,and brought down one of his blades. Gankoomon was caught unawares,but his trained reflexes allowed him to escape with only a cut.

With his attack a failure,SaviorHuckmon was now left wide open. Gankoomon did not miss the opportunity,and quickly tossed the cloak aside. One of his hands then began to glow like molten metal,as he curled it into a fist.

"Tekken Seisei!"

SaviorHuckmon didn't even register the punch,before it struck him hard in the chest. The impact of the strike hit with the force of a small meteoric impact. The ultimate's armor cracked beneath its force,the heat permeating all the way to his bones. He went flying,and smashing hard into the shield,body falling limp onto the ground.

"Strike three." Gankoomon said under his breath,before slowly striding toward his student's prone form.

As he neared,Trent ran for all his worth,coming to stop before his partner. He faced the approaching Gankoomon,drawing his sword.

"Stand down,this fight is far beyond you." Gankoomon said,halting just ten feet away.

Trent shook his head resolutely. "Not a chance in hell! I don't care who you are,I'm not gonna let you hurt him!" His sigil glowed brighter,fiery red energy pouring forth from within the d-brace.

The sigil's voice echoed in his mind. "_Valor burns within you,like an inferno. Use my power,and release your inner flame." _

Trent willed his power forth,the flames from his digivice growing larger. They slowly enwrapped his entire right arm,and wreathed his sword in fire. With a powerful shout,Trent swung his blade. A wave of flame flew forth from the swing,cutting a swath through the earth. It washed over Gankoomon,making him stagger back,more surprised than anything else. Despite the flames not harming him,the burning drive in Trent's eyes still gave even him pause. The boy took in a few ragged breaths,the earth before him glowing with heat.

Behind him,SaviorHuckmon finally regained consciousness. He groaned in pain,trying to rise back up. Trent immediately turned about,and placed a hand upon him.

"Take it easy buddy. Don't strain yourself."

Gankoomon watched,as the ultimate attempted to regain some of his stamina. "You can't win,my student." he stated. "You may have grown stronger,but your attacks still lack true power."

"I...could say the same about you." SaviorHuckmon coughed,finally sitting up. He looked to his master,staring him down with his piercing blue eyes. "You're holding back,and not just out of pity either." With some effort,he staggered back to his feet. "You...don't fully believe in what you're fighting for! I can feel it. Your attacks have no conviction behind them!"

He dashed forward,and swung down with both his blades. Gankoomon blocked the strikes with his armored bracers,and knocked him away. SaviorHuckmon was not deterred,charging at him once more with a powerful battle cry.

* * *

_Huckmon faced off against three mechanical training dummies. Each one was reinforced with real plate armor,making them much more resilient than the normal ones at the academy. Before he had become Gankoomon's student,this would have been a hard fought battle. Now,after four years of training,it was just a mere warm up. He dodged,and sidestepped their attacks. The first was taken down by the dragon's sharp claws,its limbs clattering to the floor. Huckmon positioned himself to dodge the other's two's next attacks. In such way,that their swords pierced into each other. Huckmon finishing them off with a single blast of flame._

_From the sidelines Gankoomon gave an approving nod. "Very good,Huckmon. Now let's be off,it's time for our real combat drills." _

"_Yes,master!" The little dragon rushed off to stand beside him. The two then headed out of the training room. _

_After a long day of training exercises,Huckmon was beat. He heaved a heavy sigh,and flopped down onto the ground. Situating himself beneath the shade of a tree. _

"_Today was a rough one." he said with another sigh. _

_Gankoomon went over to stand in the shade as well. "I think I will know what will perk you up." _

_Huckmon gave him a sidelong glance. "What's that?"_

"_How bout we go into the kitchens,and grab something to eat,hmm? I hear their serving beef stew today."_

_Huckmon leapt to his feet immediately. "Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" _

_Gankoomon let out one of his deep belly laughs. "I thought that would work." _

_After going to the kitchens,and receiving their meals. They decided to eat on one of the academies balconies. They could see the sun beginning to set in the distance,as they sat down. Huckmon wasted no time,and dug into his double helping of stew. Taking intermediate chomps of bread in between. _

"_Slow down,the food isn't going anywhere." Gankoomon joked,before taking his first bite. _

"_I can't help it,I'm hungry." the rookie replied,mouth half full. _

"_I can see that." After eating a few more mouthfuls,Gankoomon set his bowl aside. "You've been doing well Huckmon. Your training is nearing completion."_

_Huckmon swallowed audibly,and turned to his master. "Really?"_

_Gankoomon nodded. "That's right. It won't be long before you can start the final phase of your training." _

_This filled Huckmon with utter joy,his body jumping up,and down in excitement. "Oh I can't wait! I'll be sure to work extra hard from now on master!" _

"_Calm down,no need to rush things." Gankoomon replied with a chuckle._

_Huckmon gave a single nod,smiled,and returned once more to his meal. His master shook his head,and continued eating as well. _

* * *

Gankoomon easily blocked another attack from SaviorHuckmon. The ultimate continued to attack despite this. No matter how many times his strikes failed,or he was knocked down,he would fight on. The cracks in his armor had worsened as he fought. Small flecks of it,slowly began littering the ground. Trent did not falter either,continuing to give his partner all the energy he could. The synchronization rate of his digivice steadily climbing.

After easily dodging another swing from SaviorHuckmon's blades,Gankoomon had had enough. He stamped his foot down hard,and took in a breath.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" the thunderous shout,created a small shockwave. Knocking SaviorHuckmon back several feet. "This has to stop. If you keep fighting like this you're going to kill yourself." He took a few steps forward,and held out his hand. "It's not too late,just come back to us,please." The last word was almost like a sob,barely held back through force of will.

"I can't do that master." SaviorHuckmon took in a few breaths,his limbs feeling heavy. "And if coming back...to the royal knights,means putting aside my beliefs-" He stood up straight,eyes shining with determination.

"-then I no longer wish to be one! I'll find my own justice,my own way!" He glanced back at his partner,and then to his other friends. "And I won't do it alone."

Trent nodded. "We'll follow our hearts,and our own beliefs!"

A subtle aura of red energy began to pour off both partner,and tamer. Their hearts grew stronger,and the two shouted together.

"That is the path we choose to walk!"

Red energy burst forth from Trent's digivice,as it began to rumble with power. "_Synchronization at 100% Zenith evolution initiated." _

Trent's eyes glowed with the same power as the digivice. The flames that poured forth from within enwrapped him. The tongues of fire did not burn,instead filling him with strength. SaviorHuckmon's body slowly began to be cocooned in the white,and red inferno. Upon the ground,his cloak became pure flame,and swirled into the mass of fire. Partner,and tamer's hearts began to beat as one. Their inner flames burning like the molten heart of a volcano.

"SaviorHuckmon Zenith digivolve to…"

The dragon's form grew several feet in size,giving him an even more imposing figure. His pauldrons were much larger,each one of their twin spikes tipped with gold. The armor upon his arms had widened,to become even more shield like. No longer were the blades upon his arms crimson,instead colored a silvery gray. Their full length was retracted into his forearms,a line of digicode still showing on their blades. Almost his entire legs were now blades,partially encased in white,and gold armor. A subtle energy flowed beneath him,keeping him aloft. At the tip of his long segmented tail,was a large greatsword blade. It was colored a deep crimson,with a golden edge. A long scawl of digicode was etched deeply into the blade. And,just as all of his other forms,a long red cape,billowed behind him.

"...Jesmon!"

* * *

Within the throne room of the generals,Omnimon,Gallantmon,and Leopardmon,had watched the battle. Gallantmon wished to intervene,but held herself back. The grip growing tighter upon the arm of her throne,as the battle went on. Her fellow knights watched more impassively,staying resolute in their decisions. When Gankoomon had struck the young knight with his burning fist,all three thought the battle,over.

They were shocked,when Trent unleashed the power of his sigil. Even more so,when SaviorHuckmon stood back to his feet,to fight once more. Gallantmon's heart sunk as she watched. Soon,she could hold back no longer,and stood up from her seat. As she was about to head out,and finally put an end to this,she felt a pulse of power in the air. Omnimon,and Leopardmon felt it as well,the power resonating with their own. It grew stronger,and stronger,as SaviorHuckmon,and Trent were wreathed in flame.

Then,within the room,a bright shining light began to pour forth from one of the thrones. The three nights turned to face it,their eyes wide with utter disbelief.

"No...it cannot be." Omnimon said breathily,shaking his head.

"The thirteenth throne…" Gallantmon stated,taking a step toward the light.

The light shone brighter every second,pouring from the throne like a beacon. Within the light,a flame was birthed. It slithered to the top of the throne,and burned into its surface. Like a brand it left a mark in the stone,a sigil,not unlike the ones upon the other thrones. Finally,the light faded,the sigil atop the throne,still glowing with fiery light.

* * *

At the peak of Yggdrasil tower,within the crystal orb,was another knight. His body was covered in heavy black armor,trimmed with shining gold. A large,rounded gemstone,colored a deep red,was embedded in his chest. Partially obscured by a his chest armor. A pair of horns swept back from his helm,and another red gem,sat in his forehead. Two,large,wing like,booster jets,stretched from his back. Flowing between them,was a cape of royal blue.

He sat crossed legged,eyes closed,his mind elsewhere. Just as the other generals had,he too,felt the pulse of power in the air. His shimmering green eyes shot open,and he stood to his feet.

"The empty seat...has been claimed."

* * *

The white,and red flames parted,in a shower of fiery sparks,and data particles. All stood in utter awe of Jesmon's form. The sun up above shined down upon him,his white armor gleaming in the light. It was almost as if he had descended from the heavens above. His partner too,demanded attention. The boy's form was still surrounded by a small aura of white flame. Eyes blazing with red,fiery light. He raised his arm,Jesmon mirroring his motion.

"Let's do this buddy."

Jesmon gave a nod,and brought his claws together. White,and red fire began to gather between them. "Sacred Flame!"

The flames were released all at once,as a stream of holy fire. Even from a distance,one could feel their intense heat..Gankoomon was so awestruck by Jesmon's arrival,he barely had time to register the incoming attack. He crossed his arms,his body beginning to glow with a gold,and orange aura.

"Hinukamuy! Defend me!"

The fire washed over him like a tide,only seconds later. When the flames dispersed,and the smoke cleared,Gankoomon stood unharmed. The energy he had summoned had taken on an almost physical form. Taking the shape of a humanoid,dragon like beast. Its long fur atop its head,swept back like horns. Not unlike Gankoomon's own hair,though much larger in size. A single blade like horn,grew from its snout. Two small dragon wings,sprouted from its back. Its torso was well defined,and muscular. The creatures bottom half disappearing into Gankoomon's body. It's large muscular arms enwrapped Gankoomon. Completely protecting him from the flames. With a wave of his hand,Gankoomon dismissed the beast,its form receding within him once more.

"That could have been bad…" The general said under his breath.

Jesmon did not give him a moment's respite,and flew toward him. He lashed out with his tail,the heavy blade at its tip coming down hard. Gankoomon managed to avoid the strike, the sword smashing into the ground. The white knight continued his attack,his tail swinging in a flurry. He had such control over his tail,it was if the blade was wielded in his hand. However,the flexibility of it allowed him to strike from a much wider variety of angles. This,combined with just the sheer power of the swipes,gave his fighting style a dangerous unpredictably.

If not for Gankoomon's honed reflexes,and experience,he would have been easily overwhelmed.

Yet he was only able to stem the tide,his opponent leaving no opening for a counterattack. Jesmon came down hard on one final swing,Gankoomon raising both arms to block. A shower of sparks flew,and the boom of a shock wave followed,as blade,and armor clashed. The ground under Gankoomon crumbled beneath the force of the strike. His feet sinking into the hard earth. With some effort,the general pushed Jesmon away. The white knight righted himself,and crossed his arms.

"Blade Of Judgement!"

The swords upon his arms fully extended,an aura of whitish blue energy surrounding them. He dashed forward with incredible speed,leaving a trail of blue afterimages as he moved. Gankoomon braced himself,both his fists glowing with fiery power.

"Tekken Seisai!"

Fist met blade,clashing in a flurry of blows. Each one ringing with a thunderous boom. Their arms became almost a blur,their attacks locked in a dead heat. However,Gankoomon's halfheartedness ,caused him to falter on one of his strikes. Jesmon took the opening,and cut down with one of his arm blades. The edge cut a long diagonal gash,all the way from Gankoomon's right shoulder,to his left thigh. The old warrior ignored the pain,and countered with a haymaker.

Jesmon raised up his arm,blocking the attack with his shield. The force of it pushed him back several feet,and sent a tremor through his body. At that same moment,Trent felt a subtle trembling in his arm.

"_Did I...just feel that attack?" _He quickly shook the thought from his mind,and focused on maintaining his energy flow with Jesmon.

Gankoomon quickly went on the offensive,his fist glowing with power. Jesmon took to the air,to dodge the twin jabs that followed. He began to gather flames within his claws ,and released the stream of fire downward. Gankoomon looked upward,and planted his feet firmly into the ground.

"Hinukamuy! Chabudai Gaeshi!"

Once more,the golden energy beast appeared behind Gankoomon. It roared,and dug its claws into the ground. With its immense strength,it lifted upward,pulling up a giant slab of solid earth. Gankoomon's power flowed through the beast,and into the stone. Slowly,the earthen chunk began to harden,and shimmer. It soon resembled metal,becoming as hard as chrome digizoid. The white hot flames,smashed hard into the shield. Their heat melted away several layers of its surface,before finally dissipating. Leaving the rest of the slab still glowing with heat.

At Gankoomon's command,the energy beast hurled the stone upward at Jesmon. The dragon,extended his arm blades,and let loose a flurry of slashes. They cut the stone into ribbons,raining down a shower of rubble. Jesmon flew straight downward at Gankoomon,blades still bared. Gankoomon swung out with his fist,the aura beast following his move. Fist,and blade met once more,sparks of electric energy flying from the clash.

* * *

Omnimon,Gallantmon,and Leopardmon still stood in utter awe,at what had transpired. They at first believed it to all be a dream. But every time they would open their eyes,the thirteenth throne still stood,branded with a new sigil. While the battle with the thirteenth himself,was still displayed on the holo projector. All three were snapped back to reality,by the sound of a deep,commanding voice.

"So what I sensed is true,the thirteenth general has finally shown themselves."

They turned with a start,to see the black,and golden knight,standing by the doorway. Each of them quickly took a knee,bowing their heads low.

"Master,Alphamon." they all said unison.

"We have no time for such formality. What is the situation?" Alphamon asked,bidding them to rise with a gesture of his hand.

* * *

Gankoomon,and Jesmon had continued to trade attack,after attack. Gankoomon's lack of drive,and Jesmon's increase in power,had evened the playing field. Leaving the two at a stalemate. However,if the fight went on,Gankoomon's injury could very well spell his end.

The two stood,several yards from each other,locking eyes,and ,panting. Gankoomon growled low in his throat,and began to gather energy within his fist. Jesmon pulled back one of his blades,its edge shining with power. Without another moment's hesitation,the two charged at each other. Just before the two attacks met,a black form flew down from high above. The tip of Jesmon's blade, and Gankoomon's burning fist were caught by two armored hands,stopping the two dead. They both let out gasps of shock,and looked up,to see Alphamon. The two stopped pressing their attack,Alphamon finally letting them go from his iron grip.

"M...master Alphamon!" Gankoomon exclaimed,mouth agape. Jesmon had a similar look of disbelief,words completely failing him.

Alphamon gave Gankoomon a nod of recognition,before turning to face Jesmon. "I have come to put an end to all of this. Omnimon has told me what has been going on in absence. I left him in charge of the royal knights,and it was by his order that so many refugees were turned away at our gates." He looked about him,shouting across the plains. "As of now,that order is revoked! All those in need will be welcome within our walls!"

This proclamation sent cheers rippling through the group of digidestined,and partner digimon. Gankoomon breathed a heavy sigh,thanking the heavens above.

Upon his announcement,Alphamon looked back to Jesmon. "I must offer my deepest apologies,not just to you,but to your friends,and so many innocents. It was because of one of my decisions that all of this happened." He paused for a brief moment. "But,there will be time for regret later."

He locked eyes with the other knight,as if peering into his very soul. "You have shown great bravery this day." The black knight looked past him,and toward Trent. "As has your partner. What you have done,is a great act of heroism,and resolve. You are truly worthy of your new position."

"New...position?" Jesmon finally managed to say. Still utterly floored by the praise he had been given. Not just by anyone either,but the leader of the royal knights himself. Such a thing was too surreal to comprehend.

Alphamon placed a firm hand upon his shoulder. "Worry not...we will discuss that later. For now,let us work together,to try and right what has been done."

"R...right!" Jesmon then looked past the black knight,to his master. Who held a hand to his wound. Alphamon quickly stood aside,allowing him to approach.

Jesmon looked to the wound,and flinched inwardly. "Master...I..."

"If you're going to apologize,don't" Gankoomon interjected,stopping his student's train of thought. "You did what you thought was right. You found your own path." He smiled warmly at him. "I am more proud of you right now,than I have ever been."

With one arm,he quickly grabbed Jesmon,and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad your back."

Jesmon smiled,and returned the hug. "Me too,master."

* * *

_Huckmon stood within the room he had called home for four,and half years. The dragon had grown quite fond of the place,despite its meager accommodations. He gave it one last look before heading out. He took his time,traversing the halls of the royal knight academy. For this would be the last time he would see it for some time. For a moment,he lingered in the building's entrance,then went out toward the courtyard. _

_Huckmon's trip through the streets of Nexus was a quiet one. Barely a soul was awake at such an early hour. The sun was not even peeking over the horizon,and the sounds of cricket,and frog song were still in the air. As he reached the main gate,the night watch gave him a quick greeting,and opened up the giant doors. _

_Waiting just outside,was Gankoomon,standing patiently. "Took your time didn't you?"_

"_Sorry,master!" Huckmon exclaimed,quickly bowing his head. "I was just trying to take it all in,you know? I won't be seeing this place again for awhile."_

"_It's alright,Huckmon,I understand." Gankoomon kneeled down,to face the rookie. "So...are you ready?"_

"_I think so. I'm still not sure what this has do with my training."_

_Gankoomon chuckled. "It's alright my student,you will in time. All you have to do is go out into the world,experience it. You must take this journey alone. I will not be there to guide you." _

"_I think I understand. I'll do my best,master." There was an awkward pause,Huckmon looking downward,and pawing the ground. "So...I guess this is goodbye?"_

"_For now,at least." Gankoomon lifted Huckmon in his grip,and hugged him close to his chest. "Goodbye,my student."_

_Huckmon held back a sniffle. "Goodbye,master." _

_Gently,Gankoomon set him back down,and sent him on his way. He watched for many long minutes,as Huckmon traversed the plains,and headed toward the forest's edge._

"_May you find your own path,Huckmon." He half whispered,as the sun finally began its ascent in the distance. _

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 32:The Calm**

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys,how is it going? So I just noticed this fic has over 7000 views! Thank you all so much! Anyway,there are a couple of things worth mentioning this chapter. First,is me making Gallantmon a lady. This was already mentioned by Knightmon in heart of valor part 2,but this is the first time shes made an appearance. I just like the idea of a lady Gallantmon. Another thing of note,is the original attack for Jesmon. Nothing too special. I just thought that it was weird that all of this other forms had a fire attack,but his mega didn't,so I gave him one. This isn't the first time I've given an already existing digimon an original attack. Phelesmon,Waspmon,Mistymon and a couple others have one as well. I think I'll start naming all the times I do this from now on. As well as when I change the name of an attack slightly,or completely change it. Which I've also done quite a bit of. I just haven't brought attention to it.

Anyway,as always guys thanks for reading!


	32. Episode 32:The Calm

**Episode 32:The Calm**

Beelzemon rolled his shoulder,and cracked his neck,as he stepped out of the teleporter room. The wounds he had received from his battle with Magnamon were now mostly healed. Though his limbs,and joints were still aching,and sore. He ignored the pain,and continued onward. Heading off toward the meeting hall of the lords.

"Looks like someone really did a number on you." a sultry voice cooed.

Beelzemon turned to his right,to see Lilithmon,leaning against a nearby wall. Barbamon was by her side,sitting crossed legged, and floating a few feet above the floor.

"You should see the other guy." Beelzemon replied with another crack of his neck.

"So,Magnamon,has been taken care of?" Barbamon asked,with a stroke of his beard.

Beelzemon smirked toothily. "Yeah,old tin head won't be giving us anymore trouble."

"I'm a bit surprised honestly. I didn't think you would come back at all."

Beelzemon's eyes narrowed. "What you trying to say,old man?"

Barbamon opened his arms disarmingly. "I'm simply saying that I had my doubts about you being given such a mission. After all,you do have a tendency to be reckless,and a little unreliable."

The other demon lord bared his claws. "Why don't you come over here,and I'll show you just how unreliable I can be." Barbamon stared him down,the grip on his staff tightening ever so slightly.

Lilithmon brought a hand to her lips,and chuckled. "You're one to talk about being unreliable Barbamon." The old digimon's attention quickly turned to the demoness. "I seem to recall someone sending one of their servants to kill the digidestined. Who failed miserably,and caused us to lose another outpost on the surface." She looked to him with a smug smirk. "Or I am remembering that wrong?"

Barbamon growled,and grit his teeth in anger. All three seemed about to come to blows,when Daemon stepped in from behind them,Alastormon standing right at his side.

"I love discourse as much as the next demon,but I think you three should settle down."

Lilithmon put a hand to her chest,trying to look as innocent possible. "Three? Why I did nothing wrong,my dear Daemon. I was simply just stating facts." When she received only a cold stare in response,she put on frown. "Oh,you're no fun."

Barbamon sighed,and eased the grip on his staff. "You are right Daemon,no need for this to turn nasty."

Beelzemon clicked his tongue. "Tch,whatever."

Daemon nodded,satisfactorily. "Now that that's taken care of,shall we head into the meeting room?" The other three demon lords gave varying exclamations of agreement. Before striding off toward the double doors of the meeting hall.

Daemon paused to watch them go,noting the the occasional glance of scorn. "Look how easily they go at each other's throats,Alastormon. They are making this all,far too easy." He then followed his fellow lords,a small smile hidden beneath the darkness of his hood.

* * *

Once,Gankoomon,and Jesmon separated from their embrace. The dragon knight was encased in light. He reverted to a small black digimon,with a round limbless body. Atop his head,were rounded,cat like ears,and his button eyes,were solid yellow.

The flames around Trent faded as well,his eyes returning to normal. He breathed heavily,sweat dripping from his brow. After catching his breath,he walked over to retrieve his now tiny partner.

"So what do I call you now?" he asked with a smile,picking him up in his arms.

"Botamon." the black furball replied,his voice light and squeaky.

"I'm gonna have to start keeping a list at this rate."

The boy turned,to see his friends approaching. All of them were quick to offer their congratulations to the pair. With a bit reprimanding for their recklessness sprinkled in between. Their little celebration was soon interrupted by Alphamon,clearing his throat.

"Please follow me digidestined,we have much to discuss."

"You guys go." said Gale. "Me,and Ryudamon will go pick up Gatomon,and the others and catch up to you." Her friends all gave nods of agreement.

"I will have an escort waiting for you at the gates." said Alphamon,giving a slight bow of his head.

With that,the two headed back toward the forest. While the rest of the group followed behind Alphamon,and Gankoomon. Grademon,and his squad bowed low as they passed,and the gates of Nexus were opened as they approached. Alphamon took a moment to relay several new orders to Grademon,and the others. As well telling them to quickly spread the word of his proclamation. Alphamon,and the group then headed inside without another word.

The inhabitants of the city all stood in utter awe,or bowed their heads low as the group walked through the streets. No one dared to step in their path,always allowing them the right of way. Alphamon paused only for a moment,to pick a bouquet of roses from a nearby flower shop. Offering the digimon who ran the stand triple what they were worth.

"For the memorial?" Gankoomon asked,gesturing his head to the bouquet.

Alphamon glanced over at him. "I have not visited it in some time. I had been meaning to get some flowers to offer,and the opportunity presented itself."

The other knight gave a smirk. "And the fact that that flower girl looked a little down on her luck had nothing to do with it?" Alphamon did not reply,and turned his attentions forward once more. Gankoomon's smile growing a little wider at his silence.

The group walked along,until they came to the center of the city,the shadow of Yggdrasil Tower,looming over them. Around the base of the tower,was a high wall,similar to the one around the city's perimeter. Just as before,the iron gates swung open at the mere presence of Alphamon,and Gankoomon. They came out into a stone courtyard,with several sets of barracks arranged within it. Royal knight soldiers marched this way,and that,only pausing to greet their generals with a bow,before returning to their duties.

Leading up to the entrance of the tower was a tall,stone staircase. Placed along it,on either side,were statues of angels,and knights alike. Each one evenly spaced apart from each other. The entrance itself was a large circular door. With a pair of armored statues standing on either side. At the base of the door,was a circular green gemstone set into the wall. Alphamon approached the gem,and waved his hand in front of it. The stone shimmered with light for a brief moment,before returning to normal. A low rumbling began to emanate from the wall,as the circular door slid aside,revealing the tower's interior beyond.

Alphamon turned back to the group. "Welcome,to Yggdrasil Tower." He then strolled inside,Gankoomon,and the others not far behind.

The entry hall,was a giant rounded room,supported by marble columns. In the center of the room was a trio of large tubes,made of bluish green glass. They stretched all the way to the ceiling,and further,up to some of the highest floors. Within the tubes themselves were clear elevators,with metal bases,and tops. A duo of staircases spiraled around them,creating a helix. The party stepped into one of the elevators,which easily accommodated them.

"Hall of generals." Alphamon stated,in a clear commanding tone. At his word,the elevator shot upward through the tube.

The elevator moved quickly,arriving at their destination in no time flat. A pair of Knightmon guards stood on either side of the elevator doors as they exited. Alphamon turned to one,and handed off the bouquet of roses.

"Would you please take these to my chambers?" he asked.

The Knightmon was slightly bewildered by the request at first,but quickly gave a salute. "Yes,sir!"

"Thank you." Alphamon replied with a subtle nod. Once the Knightmon had taken off,the group continued onward.

Just ahead of them,was a set of double doors,bearing the crest of the royal knights. Alphamon swung open the doors,and entered into the hall of thrones beyond. Omnimon,Gallantmon,and Leopardmon all stood from their seats,bowing graciously as everyone entered.

Botamon's eyes shimmered with awe. "The hall of generals...I've always dreamed of seeing this place."

"Guess you can knock that one off your bucket list." Trent joked.

Alphamon gestured his hand to each of the generals. "My young friends,I would like to introduce you to some of my fellow generals. Omnimon,Gallantmon,and Leopardmon." The three knights gave them a nod of greeting. Several members of the group sending a look of scorn in Omnimon's direction,though it went unnoticed.

The black knight then came to sudden realization. "Oh,forgive me,I did not properly introduce myself to you all,or ask your names! I,am Alphamon,leader of the royal knights." Each of the digidestined,and partner digimon offered their own names.

"It is a pleasure. Now,as I said we have much to discuss." Alphamon snapped his fingers,summoning forth a set of chairs that were more appropriate to the group's size. "Please take a seat,while we wait for everyone to arrive."

The group offered their thanks,and took his offer gratefully. Once they were seated,Gankoomon went to take his throne. Alphamon however was quick to stop him.

"Hold on,why don't I patch you up first hmm?"

Gankoomon was about decline,but the other knight's stern look quieted his protest. Alphamon then placed his hand over the other knights wound,the gem within in his palm glowing with emerald light. The light permeated the wound,quickly sealing it up with its power.

"There you are." Alphamon said,removing his hand. " Now,remember, this is only a temporary job. So be sure to visit the infirmary after we're finished here. Is that clear?"

Gankoomon simply offered a grunt in response. As he headed to his seat,he could see Gallantmon holding back a laugh across the room. This earned her an annoyed glare,but nothing more. Once he too was seated,Alphamon followed his lead,taking his own throne.

They did not have to wait long,before another entered the room. The group was surprised to see,not Gale,or Ryudamon,but the cloaked form of Wisemon.

"Master!" Magimon exclaimed,hopping down from his seat. Misaki quickly followed after,the duo going to meet the robed wizard.

"Ahh good to see you my student,and you as well Misaki." Wisemon said with a bow of greeting. "I'm glad that you are safe."

"We could say the same about you master." Magimon replied. "We've been trying to contact you."

Misaki nodded in agreement. "We thought something might have happened,so we came to Nexus."

Wisemon sighed,frowning beneath his hood. "I am sorry that I caused you so much worry. But,for some time now,all communications outside of Nexus have been limited." He spared Omnimon a sidelong glance. "But,no matter,things seemed to have worked out in the end."

"I agree." Alphamon stated,and offered Wisemon a half bow. "I'm glad you could join us,Wisemon."

Wisemon returned the gesture. "Of course,lord Alphamon. I am happy to offer any aid that I can."

Only a few minutes later,Gale,Ryudamon and Gatomon entered as well.

"Where are the others?" Chloe asked,as they approached.

"They were taken by some PawnChessmon." Gale answered. "Said they would find them all housing."

"They were a bit skeptical at first." said Ryudamon.

"Can you blame them?" Gatomon asked,glancing over at him. Ryudamon shook his head in response.

Fanbeemon looked to the feline curiously. "So,why didn't you go with them?"

"I thought I would be more useful here." she answered. "Another good fighter wouldn't hurt our cause. That...and,some other reasons." Fanbeemon,and Gale quickly shared a mischievous smile. Causing both,Gatomon,and Ryudamon to blush beneath their fur.

Once names were exchanged once again,and everyone was brought up to speed,Alphamon looked among the faces of the gathered. "Well...now that we're all here,shall we begin?"

When he received no objection,he waved his hand,summoning an image of the digital world on the holoprojector. A number of red dots,slowly began to appear across it.

"As you are probably aware,a large force of hostile digimon,has been spreading their influence across the digital world." Alphamon began,gesturing to the image of the globe. "Creating fortress's,and other facilities to establish a foothold across the world."

Trent gave a nod. "That's right,we've already run into three of these places on our journey. Including Phelesmon's tower. Thankfully,we took all of them out."

Leopardmon turned to him in surprise. "So that was your doing? We had received some recent rumors that Phelesmon had been defeated. We had meant to take him down ourselves,but did not know of his base's location."

"Well he won't be causing you any more problems." said Gale,with a small smile. "You can trust us on that."

"Well,that is momentously good news." stated Alphamon. "From what we've been able to gather,Phelesmon was one of the enemy's top commanders. You certainly live up to your titles,digidestined." The group swelled with a little pride at the praise.

Alphamon paused for a moment,before continuing from his original point. "At first these facilities were small,and posed little threat. As time went on however,they grew,and we had to step in." Several lines of green,originating from Nexus,spread across the map. "Several groups of our forces were sent out to take on these threats. We were able to fight them off,until the machine empire stepped in,to aid our enemies."

"The machine empire?" Kiko asked,his head cocked curiously.

"A group of machine type digimon." Gallantmon answered,turning to the boy. "They are a conquering force,with incredible military might. After acquiring control of a small chain of islands,they have been passive. As to not incite a war with the royal knights. However,with this new enemy force coming into the world. They have seen fit to finally play their hand."

Alphamon gave her a quick nod of thanks for her explanation,and went on. "With this new threat,seven of the generals were sent out,with reinforcements. They were able to turn the tide of battle,and slowly began destroying the enemy bases."

"That was,until recently." Omnimon interjected. "Not long ago,we received a report,that one of the generals had been slain. Our brother,Magnamon,had fallen." The other knights hung their heads,as he spoke the name.

Botamon was in utter disbelief. The thought of one of the generals being defeated,was impossible to imagine for him.

"But...how?" he asked,after a long silence.

Gankoomon sighed,and turned to his student. "From what our reports say,he was slain,by one of the seven demon lords,Beelzemon."

"The seven demon lords,were once angels." Alphamon added. "They served alongside the royal knights in protecting the digital world. But,they fell to darkness,their bodies corrupted and twisted into demonic forms."

"Like,Lucemon?" Misaki asked,already knowing the answer.

"Yes." the black knight answered,a tinge of regret evident in his voice. "Lucemon was the leader of the angel digimon. You know of him?"

Misaki gave a single nod. "I read about him in the tomes of prophecy."

"One of the digimon we defeated,said his name with his dying breath." Magimon stated. "So,we sought some sort of clue within the tomes,and found our answers." The generals all shared a grave look at his words.

"If what you say is true." said Alphamon. "Then,our suspicions have all but been confirmed. Lucemon,and the demon lords have returned." He looked to each of the other humans,and their partners. "It is up to you,the chosen twelve,to defeat them. Just as your predecessors did in centuries past." The group knew,before they arrived in Nexus,that this was the task they had chosen for. However,Alphamon's words seemed to give it even more weight than before.

"You'll help us...won't you?" Lunamon meekly asked.

"We will offer what aid we can." Alphamon seemed to sigh inwardly. "But I am afraid we cannot go with you. We must stay here,to defend Nexus. Should it fall to the enemy,I fear that all hope would be lost."

There was a brief pause,as the group digested the words. They would have no help on this mission. But,they had been doing things themselves so far,and they had accomplished so much. More than they had ever thought possible. They exchanged looks,knowing that each of them was thinking the same.

Trent then looked up to Alphamon. "So...what do we have to do?"

"You must take the fight to them." Alphamon waved his hand over the holographic globe. It became partially transparent,revealing an orb of pure blackness within. "Lucemon,and the other demon lords,most likely reside deep below the surface of the net ocean. In a deep abyss,of pure negative energy,known only,as the Dark area. Its power distorts space itself,creating a pocket dimension,that is a twisted reflection of the surface. At its heart is the place where Lucemon,and the other demon lords were sealed away. That is where you must go."

With another motion of his hand,the image of the globe was banished. In its place,was a giant gate,of dark iron,and chrome digizoid. That sat atop the sea,kept in place by an unknown power.

"These,are the Abyssal Gates,the largest entrance to the Dark Area. There are several places scattered throughout the net ocean,where the dark area seeps through. However,those are impassible by normal means. This will be the easiest way inside."

He then turned off the holoprojector. "For now however,I think you should rest. Take some time to relax,regain your strength. For you will need it on the journey ahead." Alphamon called for one of the guards outside,the Knightmon stepping in without question. "Please,escort the digidestined,and their partners to the living quarters,and find them some proper chambers."

The ultimate saluted,and then motioned for the group of twelve to follow him. While the others filed out of the room,Trent paused,Botamon sitting atop his shoulder. After a moment's hesitation,he walked across the room,to approach Gallantmon.

"Gallantmon?" the boy said tentatively.

She turned to the two curiously. "Yes?"

Trent struggled for a moment to find the right words. "We...met one of your students,he sung pretty high praise of you."

Gallantmon quickly realized,who he was referring to. "Ahh,yes,the good captain,Knightmon. I heard about what happened to him." She paused,her golden eyes betraying a pang of sadness. "His soldiers said you were there when he died. Tell me,did he say anything before he departed?"

"He said,it was up to us,and others like us to fight for good in his stead." Trent almost teared up at the memory. "And to follow our hearts,and find our own path." He met the eyes with the crimson knight. "I'm sorry we couldn't save him."

Gallantmon went down to one knee. "Don't be. I'm sure that if there was anything you could have done,you would have. You're carrying on his memory,and that's all I could ever ask. Thank you for telling me this."

The two nodded,and Trent gave a bow of respect,which Gallantmon returned. They then headed off,toward the others. Gallantmon feeling a swell of happiness fill her as she watched them go. When all but the royal knight generals remained,Gankoomon made his move to leave. A firm hand from Alphamon stopped him in his tracks.

"Before you go,there is something we must discuss."

Gankoomon turned to face him. "What's that?"

Alphamon did not reply,instead pointing his hand to the newly claimed throne. Gankoomon followed his hand,and let out gasp of shock.

"The thirteenth...but how?"

"It has been finally been claimed. By your student no less."

Gankoomon quickly looked back to him. "What!?"

Gallantmon took a few steps forward. "When your student reached his mega form,the throne glowed with power. A fiery force then marked it with a new crest."

Gankoomon scowled angrily. "Why did you not say anything during the meeting?"

"I thought it best to wait." Alphamon answered. "I felt with all the other the things we discussed,it might have overwhelmed him." This reasoning calmed Gankoomon,his muscles relaxing. Alphamon then placed a hand upon his shoulder once more. "Besides,I think it best that you be the one to tell him. You are his master after all." Gankoomon pondered his words for a brief moment,then gave a single nod of understanding.

* * *

After descending down several floors,the group was lead to their own private chambers. Each of the rooms were of mostly similar design,with a few differences here,and there. All of them had shining marble floors,with large shaggy rugs. The beds were large enough to easily accommodate at least four people. The sheets,were a silky white,and blankets colored a royal blue. They each had a small sitting area on the far side of the room,with fine wooden furniture. A couple even had a balcony, overlooking the city below. Drapes,of red,royal blue and gold,framed their entrances. All of them marked with the royal knight's seal.

Everyone quickly settled into their new accommodations. Most everyone took the time to relax,and try to not think about the dangerous task ahead them. After a rather awkward proposition from Ryudamon-much to Gale's enjoyment-he,and Gatomon headed for a walk through the tower. Wisemon had joined with Misaki,Magimon,Chloe,and Fanbeemon. They sat,chatting idly over Wisemon's special tea blend. Gankoomon came by not long after,fresh from his visit to the infirmary. He entered Trent,and Botamon's chambers,joining the duo on the balcony.

Botamon hopped over to meet him. "How's your injury master?"

Gankoomon took a glance down at the now bandaged wound,before replying. "It's fine,don't worry about it. It'll take a lot more than this to slow this old dog down." He chuckled heartily. "I got this because of my own carelessness. If I had gone all out,it would have been a very different story."

Trent raised both brows. "After seeing what you can do when you're holding back .I don't want to see what your like at a hundred percent."

Gankoomon let out another chuckle. "Hopefully,you won't have to. Trent,right?" The boy nodded. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Gankoomon."

A small smile crossed Trent's lips. "Nice to you meet you."

"Likewise. Anyway,I came here for a reason." he grinned. "We have a lot of catching up to do my student."

Botamon jumped a little in excitement. "We sure do."

* * *

Alphamon strolled into a large open room,almost like an indoor garden. With lush grass carpeting the floor,young trees,and flower bushes. One side of room was lined,with long stained glass windows. The late afternoon sun filtering through them from outside. In the center of the space,was an obelisk of white stone,striated with silvery gray. A stone path,lined with the statues of knights lead toward it. The black knight walked down the path with solemn reverence. He looked up to the inscription on the obelisk,as he approached,and read it aloud

"In memoriam,to honor all of the brave souls,who have fallen in the name of justice. May their new lives be well,and their old lives never be forgotten." He had read this inscription many times over his long life. Each time,the words seeming to grow heavier.

With a sigh,he produced the bouquet of roses he had purchased earlier. Gently,he placed them at the base of the obelisk. Sitting them alongside the other flowers,and offerings that had been made. He took a moment to clear away some of the withered flowers. Tossing them into the nearby plant beds,to offer nourishment to the garden. He then sat before the memorial,and bowed his head low. For a time,he sat in silent reflection,before he was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

He stood up,and turned about,to see Gallantmon entering the room. The crimson knight carried a wreath of white flowers in grip. She gave Alphamon a bow of greeting,before walking toward the memorial. Alphamon stood aside,allowing her to place her offering.

After offering a brief prayer,Gallantmon turned to face the black knight. "I feel like I've been coming here too much recently. Too many have fallen already."

Alphamon gave a solemn nod. "I fear that their will be more loss to come. Such is the way of war." He looked to the obelisk,and sighed. "When I was at Yggdrasil's peak,I felt when Magnamon fell. I should have come to offer my respects sooner."

"Did GOD offer you any guidance,when you were at the peak?" Gallantmon asked,after a moment of silence.

"I heard their voice only once." he answered. "GOD told me to wait for a sign. When that sign came,hope would be rekindled. I believe the arrival of the thirteenth was that sign." Gallantmon nodded,and another moment of quiet followed.

"Do beleive the digidestined can do this?" she said,once more breaking the stillness. "It is a momentous task,and they are so young."

Alphamon met her eyes. "So were the first digidestined. As were the ones after that,and so on. They have never failed us. We have must have faith that will continue."

"I sometimes feel like faith is a hard commodity to come by." she stated,her eyes turning back to the obelisk.

The black knight sighed. "For some,it is. Sometimes even for myself. But,I feel like that is what makes it so much more precious."

* * *

Trent,Gankoomon,and Botamon talked for hours on end. The night growing late by the time the knight general took his leave. They said their goodnights,and took off to bed. Trent,and the others slept well that night. None of them wanting to leave the plush beds,when the sun began to rise the next morn.

A day,and a half went by, as the party rested. In that time,Botamon had recovered just enough strength to return to his rookie form. Alphamon had provided the group with some supplies,to help them on the journey ahead.

It was early afternoon,on the day before the group's departure. When Gankoomon came knocking at Trent,and Huckmon's room. The boy opened the door,and greeted the knight with a smile,Huckmon doing the same as he entered.

"What are you two up to?" Gankoomon asked.

Trent gestured his head to the bed. All the boy's supplies were splayed upon it,and lined in neat rows. "Just checking our stuff,before we leave tomorrow. So,what's up?"

"I've come to tell you something very important." He turned about,and headed back toward the door. "Please,follow me." Trent,and Huckmon exchanged looks,and followed after the knight general.

They headed toward the closest elevator,and up to the throne room of generals. Tamer,and partner,looked about,finding the chamber empty. Gankoomon lead them over to the thirteenth throne,and turned about to face them.

"Why bring us here? What's this about?" Trent asked,feeling more than a little uneasy.

"Do you know of the thirteenth general?" Gankoomon queried,avoiding the boy's question.

"Of course." Huckmon replied with a nod. "They were said to be the final knight general,and the royal knights have been searching for them since they were founded. But,what does that have to do with anything?"

"That's right,the thirteenth is thought by some to even be a myth." Gankoomon glanced toward the throne. "For centuries the thirteenth throne,has sat unclaimed. That is...until now." He gestured a hand to the sigil that now marked the throne. "When you turned into Jesmon,the thirteenth throne reacted,and shined with light. Leaving behind a new sigil,claiming it for its owner."

Gankoomon turned to face his student. "You. You,my student,are the thirteenth general."

There was silence,in its purest form,the whole world seeming stop for a brief moment in time. When time seemed to move forward again,Trent's mouth hung slightly agape,eyes widening. His partner looked like a deer in headlights,frozen in place by shock. He suddenly felt light headed,all of the blood seeming to drain away from him. Then,his world went dark,as he fainted onto the floor.

Trent quickly snapped from his stupor,and kneeled down next to his fallen partner. "Hey,are you okay,buddy!?"

"He'll be alright." Gankoomon said. "This isn't the first time this has happened."

The boy let out a sigh of relief,and turned to face Gankoomon. "So...is it true? Huckmon is…"

"Yes,he really is the thirteenth. There can be no doubt." He paused,looking down at Huckmon. "I always knew he had potential. But,even I couldn't have guessed how much." Gankoomon paused for a brief moment. "Anyway,there was something else as well. The other generals,and I,were planning a ceremony to make the whole thing official. It's supposed to happen later this evening,you should go let your friends know. I'll stay with Huckmon."

Trent hesitated for a brief moment,before giving a nod,and heading off toward the elevator. He quickly began relaying the new information to his companions. All of them took the the news with varying degrees of shock,and surprise. Gankoomon came down not long after,with Huckmon gently carried in his arms. Apparently,the dragon had awoken while the Trent was gone. But had immediately fainted once again,upon realizing it hadn't been a dream.

When Huckmon did finally come to the second time,he thankfully stayed that way. He became a mess of both excitement,and anxiety. Only made worse,when he was told about the ceremony that would be held later that day. Gankoomon took his leave soon after,to help the other generals prepare the festivities. Leaving Trent to deal with the jittery Huckmon.

The little dragon paced back,and forth,as the hours went by,and the promised time approached. Trent tried his best to try,and calm his partner. With some help from the others,they were able to at least partially calm his frayed nerves. When it finally came time to go,a pair of Knightmon arrived at the group's quarters,to escort them. Huckmon swallowed hard,his legs shaking. Trent kneeled down to give him a reassuring pat on the back. The dragon gave him a nod of thanks,and the two headed out,their friends following right after. They went up two floors,and down several passageways before reaching a set of double doors. The Knightmon swung them open,and stood aside,allowing the group to enter the room beyond.

It was a hall,with a high ceiling,and stone columns. The floor was decorated with an intricate golden inlay,that swirled into various murals. Twelve banners hung from the ceiling,each one marked with a sigil of a respective general. Lined up on either side of the room,were Knightmon. All of them with swords drawn,tips pointed into the floor. At the end of the of the room,stood Alphamon,with Omnimon,Gallantmon,Leopardmon,and Gankoomon on either side.

As the party entered,a small group of PawnChessmon stepped out. Each one carried a golden trumpet in its grip. They blew hard on the instruments,creating a beautiful fanfare. Alphamon then took a step forward,and gestured his hand to Huckmon.

"Step forward,young knight."

Trent quickly leaned over to whisper in his partner's ear. "You got this,buddy."

Huckmon nodded,and slowly marched forward. Behind him,the group went to stand to the side,to watch the proceedings. The fanfare began to build,as Huckmon approached. Coming to quick silence,as he stood before Alphamon.

"Now,young knight,please recite the oath of our order."

Huckmon took in breath,and cleared his throat. He knew the oath by heart,and had recited it hundreds of times. The words came to him,as swimming does to a creature of the sea.

"A knight must serve with honor,and humility. They defend those in need,and smite evil wherever it may rear its head. Their word is bond,and they speak only truth. They will keep valor burning in their hearts,in the face of fear. They will serve only justice,until they breath their last breath." After the last words crossed his lips,he let out a deep exhale.

Alphamon gave a satisfactory nod. "Now,please kneel."

Huckmon followed the order without question. The black knight brought his hand forward,summoning forth an emerald light. It flashed,and formed into giant,black,and gold weapon. It was a strange fusion of greatsword,and halberd. One end of the long handle,ended in an intricate spear tip. The main blade was like a great sword,split in two.

Gently,Alphamon placed the blade over each of Huckmon's shoulders. "By my authority,as the leader of the royal knights,and by the powers vested in me by GOD. I dub thee,Sir Huckmon,thirteenth knight general." Alphamon dismissed his weapon. "Now,rise."

Huckmon followed his order,and met Alphamon's eyes. The general nodded to him,and opened his arms to the gathered. "Hail,Sir Huckmon!"

"Hail,Sir Huckmon!" everyone repeated.

The Knightmon then raised their swords,and crossed them with each other. Giving the PawnChessmon the signal to blow another uproarious fanfare. As they played,a new banner slowly began to unfurl alongside the others. Emblazoned in gold upon it's surface,was the sigil upon Huckmon's throne. There were cheers from his friends,just audible above the trumpets. Several flashes of light,bloomed in the ceiling above. Raining down a shower of magical sparks. Among it all,Huckmon stood,the biggest smile upon his face,and a single tear of happiness rolling down his cheek.

Upon the ceremonies completion,a party was held. To celebrate Huckmon's ascension,as well as a farewell to the chosen twelve. Long tables of delectable food,and drink were rolled into the room. While the trumpet players switched over to different instruments. Providing some jovial music to the festivities. There was lots mingling,everyone chatting amongst themselves. Huckmon was of course showered with congratulations from everyone. The rookie feeling more than a bit overwhelmed.

Alphamon,Gallantmon,Omnimon and Leopardmon were reserved in their merrymaking. Carrying themselves with the grace that one would expect. Gankoomon on the other hand,was the life the party. He was jovial, boisterous,and drank heavily. His thunderous laughs constantly filling the chamber. Wisemon drank quite a bit as well,and took every opportunity to use his repertoire of puns. Making Magimon,cringe,and groan almost constantly.

After a bit of convincing from their friends. Kiko,and Lunamon got up to join the band. The two intended to only play one song. But after their performance,the audience demanded an encore. It was hard deny such a request,and they went on to perform three 'encores'. It was all around an incredible time.

A couple of hours into the party,Misaki excused herself from her conversation with Wisemon,and Magimon. She winded her way through the crowd,and made her way out of the room. She walked down the hall a little ways,before coming to a small balcony. The girl breathed in the fresh air,and looked out across the city. Watching,as the shadows of twilight lengthened,and the orange orb of the sun sunk into the earth. With a sigh,Misaki leaned against the balcony railing. Simply soaking in the atmosphere of the twilight hour.

"So this is where you went off to."

Misaki jumped in surprise,and snapped her head back. Seeing Chloe standing just a few feet behind her. With a sigh of relief,Misaki held a hand to chest. Trying to stop the erratic beating of her heart.

Chloe frowned slightly. "Sorry,didn't mean to scare you."

Misaki smiled softly at her,still holding a hand to her heart. "It's alright,this seems to happen to me a lot." Chloe chuckled at that. "So,you were looking for me?"

Chloe gave a nod,and walked over to stand beside her. "Yeah,I saw you leave the party,and I thought something might be wrong. But then again,if something was,I'm sure Magimon would be with you." She quickly smacked her forehead. That thought only coming to her as it left her mouth.

Misaki held back a giggle. "I'm fine,I just needed a bit of fresh air. While I have gotten used to interacting with people. A party is a totally different story. It's just a bit overwhelming for me."

Chloe gave a nod of understanding,and leaned against the railing. The two stood in silence for a time,absorbed in the quiet. The sun was now just barely peeking over the horizon. It's light slowly replaced by twinkling stars,and the silvery twin moons.

"So...tomorrow's the day." Chloe simply stated. Beside her,Misaki gave a single nod. The other girl then turned to face her. "Are you scared?"

"I'm absolutely terrified." Misaki replied with a bit of a laugh. "We're literally walking into hell. I can't think of anything scarier than that."

"I don't think I can either." Chloe moved little closer to her,giving a nudge with her shoulder.. "But,I'll be there right beside you. So will Magimon,and everyone else. We'll get through this together,like we always do."

Misaki locked eyes with her,and smiled. "I know. Thanks,Chloe. You always know just what to say." She paused for a brief moment. "I'm glad I have you as a friend. You,and the others."

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat,and a blush bloomed across her cheeks. The closeness of their situation suddenly became apparent. Just the two of them,standing inches apart,atop a moonlit balcony.. It was all so...romantic. Chloe saw her perfect chance,and decided to take it.

"I'm glad I'm your friend too.." She licked her lips,mouth suddenly dry,her heart pounding in her chest. "But-"

She paused,taking in a breath. Like a spider,her hand slowly began to creep along the railing. It gently gripped onto the Misaki's,their fingers intertwining. Misaki almost jumped at the touch,her face growing hot.

Chloe took in a shuddering breath,and met Misaki's eyes. "-have you….ever thought about us,as maybe...more than friends?" Her grip tightened a little,as the words left her mouth. There was no turning back now.

Misaki glanced down at their intertwined hands,and back to Chloe's lilac eyes. "What...are you…"

The rest of the words never left her mouth. As Chloe's lips touched her own,in a loving kiss. Misaki froze up,her body not knowing what to do. The kiss was brief ,lasting only seconds. To the two of them,it felt like hours. When they parted,Chloe breathed heavily,her blush even deeper. She swallowed,and looked Misaki in the eye once more,smiling lopsidedly.

Misaki stood stock still for many long seconds. Making Chloe frown in worry,anxiety slowly settling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly,the other girl pulled her hand from Chloe's grasp,and held it close to her chest. She backed away several steps,trying to form words. Her eyes were filled with an unreadable muddle of emotions. Then,without a word,she spun about,and ran down the hall.

"Misaki,wait!" Chloe called after her.

She made a move to follow,but her legs would not obey. She whimpered in her throat,and hammered her fist into balconies railing. Now,she stood alone,head hung low. With silence,as her only companion.

* * *

It had been a half an hour since Chloe had left the party,and the festivities were beginning to wind down. Magimon had headed off only minutes ago to look for his partner. Now Fanbeemon was growing worried as well,and went off to do the same. She searched the nearby halls,and rooms but to no avail. With that option gone,she headed for the next logical place,their private quarters.

"Chloe?" she called,as she opened the door to the room.

She scanned about,finding the room completely dark. After searching for few moments,she eventually found the light switch. In a flash,the room was illuminated,revealing a form hidden among the covers of the bed. As Fanbeemon approached,she could hear a soft whimpering emanating from within.

"Chloe?" she repeated,her brow knitting in worry.

When she received no response,she gently moved the covers aside. What she saw made her heart sink. Chloe was curled up on her side,knees touching her chest. Her face was beet red,and eyes bloodshot. Tears,streamed down her face,and a soft sob occasionally escaped her.

"Oh my god! Chloe,what's wrong?"

Chloe looked up,as if just noticing her partner's presence. "Fanbeemon...I….I…"

Before any more words could escape,she grabbed Fanbeemon,wrapping her in a hug. She began to sob uncontrollably,gripping her partner tight. Fanbeemon did not question it,simply leaning into the girls touch. Offering her affection,and whispering words of comfort to the poor girl. Chloe gave a quiet thank you,and continued to sob quietly into the night.

* * *

Early the next morning,the group gathered outside their rooms. Everyone was surprised to see that Chloe,and Fanbeemon were last to come out. Even more so when they saw the state the girl was in. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot,and dark rings hung under her eyes.

"Woah,what happened to you?" Trent asked as he approached.

"I...didn't much sleep last night." she answered,which was not a total lie. The girl had cried herself to sleep,and only received a few hours of rest.

Trent frowned a little. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Chloe rubbed at her eyes,and then smiled softly. "Yeah,I'll be okay."

"Well...if you need to take a break at any time,just let us know,okay?" The girl gave a nod in response.

When Trent turned his attentions back to the others,Chloe chanced a glance at Misaki. The other girl,met her eyes for brief moment before turning away to avoid her gaze. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor,hands wringing the fabric of her dress. Chloe sighed,and turned away as well. Beside the two,Fanbeemon,and Magimon shared a look. Magimon's was one of utter confusion,while Fanbeemon's conveyed a sense of helplessness,and a silent apology.

Once everyone was ready,the group headed down to the bottom floor of the tower. Finding the five knight generals,Wisemon,Gatomon and several soldiers waiting for them. They walked together toward the main gate,taking the same path as they had toward the tower. The inhabitants that had heard the news of the digidestined,and their departure. Came out to see them off,cheering,as they walked past. Showers of confetti,rained down from the windows above. While bouquets of flowers were thrown at the group's feet.

When they arrived at the gates they were already open,and waiting. As they passed through,the chosen twelve were greeted by quite the sight. For sitting before them,were a trio of strange vehicles. They were about the size of large motorcycles,each one equipped with two side cars. Their bodies were a sleek,with pointed fronts,like the tip of a lance. Shining white,and silver metal covered them. Between the lines of each panel,a subtle blue light poured forth from within. All of them hovered a foot off the ground,held aloft by an unseen power.

"These,are sky lances." said Alphamon,gesturing to the vehicles. "They will be your transportation to the gate."

Gale let out a low whistle. "Sweet rides."

"Yeah,no fooling." agreed Kiko.

Two of the Knightmon that had escorted them,each hopped onto a bike. With the third being claimed by Gankoomon. He gave a quick a rev of the engine,and turned to Trent,and Huckmon. Calling for them to ride with him. The two said their farewells,and hopped into the sidecar excitedly. Magimon and Misaki,shared a bow with Wisemon,and loaded onto one of the other bikes. As the others loaded into the remaining side cars,Ryudamon,and Gatomon slowly approached each other.

"I wish I could go with you." stated Gatomon. "But I think that what lies ahead of you,is far beyond me."

Ryudamon gave a single nod. "Then I suppose this is where we part ways. Though our time together was short ,I enjoyed it immensely."

Gatomon smiled softly. "So did I." She took a step forward,and grabbed the dragon's face in her paws. She then placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "Good luck. Be sure to come back safe."

"I will,I promise." The two shared a quick embrace,before parting ways. Ryudamon then headed off to join his partner,the two taking the last sidecar.

"Good luck,chosen ones!" Alphamon exclaimed. "Our hope goes with you!"

The group all waved goodbye,as the sky lances revved up. With a word from Gankoomon,they headed toward the east. Blazing a trail across the plains,off to the gates of hell themselves.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 33:Path To Darkness**

**Author's Notes**

And so the Misaki,and Chloe romantic subplot finally comes to a head. But not in the way I'm sure people were expecting. That particular scene between them,was one I had planned from the beginning. I teared up when I was drafting it. I'm very excited to write the events that are directly caused by this. Will it turn out okay for them in the end? You'll just have to wait,and find out. Anyway,one last thing to say before I sign off. Shout out to Redder45 for his follow,and favorite!

As always guys,thanks for reading!


	33. Episode 33:Path To Darkness

**Episode 33:Path To Darkness**

The sky lances flew across the land at incredible speed. The wind's roar filled the group's ears,earth,plants and sky becoming almost a blur. Through forests,over rivers,and hills they traveled. Nothing seemed to slow their progress. Only stopping to sleep,and eat,before striking off again. For almost three days,they traveled this way,before finally reaching the edge of the sea. They continued on,along the shore for a time,before having to make camp for the night.

Some nearby driftwood provided plenty of fuel for their fire. It's light,like a beacon on the dark,sandy shore. They ate their meal with only bits of small stalk smattered throughout. The lapping waves,and the crackling fire a constant backdrop.

As Huckmon ate the last bite of his food,he turned to his master. Who sat just beside him.

"Master,is there anything more you can tell us about Lucemon,and the lords? Or the Dark Area?"

Gankoomon swallowed a mouthful of food before replying. "I don't know much about the Dark Area beyond what Alphamon told you. As for the lords,they are extremely powerful,more than you can you imagine. They held power equal to that of the generals,and that was before Lucemon created the dark sigils."

The group of twelve all shared curious looks. Huckmon being the one to voice their collective question.

"Dark sigils?"

Gankoomon looked surprised by the question. "You don't know?" There was collective shake of heads. "I see...perhaps the tomes omitted that part of the story. Or it it was in a different passage then the one you read. Either way,it doesn't matter."

He paused for a brief moment,looking among the chosen's faces. "You see,when Lucemon incited his rebellion,he sought to take the power of the prime sigils. Since he could not take them through normal means,he created his own sigils,seven in total. One for himself,and six for the other lords."

"Each one held an aspect of sin,in opposition to the true sigil's virtues. Pride,envy,wrath,sloth, greed, gluttony,and lust. Their strength was still not that of the true sigils,but they still held incredible power. They bonded to the lord's cores,granting them even more power than before."

"This whole thing just keeps getting better,and better." Gale commented dryly.

Trent gave a nod to her,and quickly turned to Misaki. "Do **you** have anything about the Dark Area,Misaki?" The girl didn't answer him,her mind seemingly elsewhere. "Misaki?"

As he repeated her name,she snapped her head to attention. "What?"

"I said. Do you have anything about the Dark Area?" he asked once more..

"Oh,right sorry." she blushed lightly. "I was...caught up in my own thoughts." She sighed,and pulled out one of the tomes of prophecy. After shaking off her previous thoughts,she focused on her power.

With eyes aglow,visions of the past,rushed through her mind. All of them interconnected like a web of thought. Spread out amongst the endless sea of stars that was her mindscape. She pulled on one particular thread,reeling it toward her. One of the tomes flipped open,turning to the page she desired.

The light in her eyes dissipated,and she looked over the words before her. "The Dark Area has existed for countless centuries." she read aloud. "Some say,that existed before the rest of the digital world. How it came to be is a complete mystery,to all but a few. Most of the digimon that live their,are born from the darkness itself. Though their are some digimon that fled their,and have adapted to it. It is a harsh unforgiving place. For if a digimon is slain there,they will not be reincarnated. Instead,their digicore will be trapped,in a place known as the well of souls."

Once she had finished the passage,she closed the tome once more. "That's all I could get." she said. A bit of sweat dripping from her brow,and her chest heaving a little from the effort.

"Geez,this place is sounding almost worse than hell." said Derek. The others couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Trent looked to Misaki with a smile."Thanks,Misaki. You're a big help." The girl seemed to brighten a little at that,giving him a half grin.

* * *

The party continued on along the shore the next day. As they rode on,clear sky was replaced by dark clouds. While the wind from the sea turned into a bitter cold breeze. Eventually they came to stop near a stone dais. A pair of statues stood on either side,each one depicting a large dragon. Atop the dais itself was a giant horn,made of iron,with a shining brass mouthpiece. In the distance,far off shore,the group could just make out the shape of the Abyssal Gates.

"This is it." stated Gankoomon as he un-straddled his sky lance.

Trent hopped down from his sidecar,and looked out to the gates in the distance. "So,how do we get over there?"

"Please tell me it doesn't involve a boat!" Gale exclaimed,the thought making her shudder.

Gankoomon turned back to the two,and smiled. "You'll see."

He then moved toward the dais,and stepped in front of the iron horn. After grabbing onto its end,he took in a deep breath. With all his might he blew into the horn,unleashing a deep bass tone,that shook the air. He held the note,for several long seconds,before stepping back. As the deep note finally dissipated into the air,the ground slowly began to rumble. Just off shore,bubbles rose up from the water. A prelude to a wide stone platform,rising up from the depths. Then another platform appeared before it,and another before that. All of them slowly forming into a long path,leading all the way up to the gates themselves.

Gankoomon walked over to join the others once more. "This is as far as we can take you." He turned to Huckmon with a small frown. "I'm afraid this where we part ways,my student."

"We'll see each other again master." the little dragon said with a smile.

"I dearly hope so." Gankoomon kneeled down,to give Huckmon a quick hug. He then turned to Trent. "Take care of him won't you."

"You can count on it." the boy replied with a nod.

Gankoomon nodded back to him,and strolled back to his sky lance. "Oh,and one last thing! In the center of the Dark area is an anomaly called the demon's eye. If you head toward it,you should find Lucemon's base."

"What this demon's eye look like?" Trent half shouted above the roar of the lances engine.

"I don't know,but Alphamon said you would know it when you see it! Best of luck to all of you! May GOD be with you!" With a quick command,Gankoomon's knight subordinates rode off alongside him.

As they disappeared into the distance,Trent looked to the path before them. "Well,no time like the present I guess. Let's go." His friends all nodded in agreement,and the group began the long walk across the sea.

* * *

Lucemon leaned against the arm of his throne,as he watched the digidestined make their way to the abyssal gates. The other lords looked on as well,each one with their own degree of interest.

"It would appear that the digidestined have come knocking on our front door." Lucemon stated,crossing one leg over the other. "We must give them a proper greeting."

"I already have that handled my lord." stated Barbamon,giving a toothy grin.

Lucemon looked to him,a brow quirked. "Oh? Do you now?"

Barbamon swallowed nervously under his master's gaze. "Yes,my lord. Not long ago,I dispatched Gozumon,and Mezumon to guard the gates. In case of this very eventuality."

Lucemon perked up a little at that answer. "Gozumon,and Mezumon,hmm? They're some of the best fighters under your command."

"So was Pierrotmon if I recall." Lilithmon remarked,earning a look of scorn from Barbamon.

"That is very true." Lucemon agreed,with a hum.

"They will not fail my lord!" Barbamon argued.

Lucemon quickly measured him with his piercing gaze. "Let us hope for your sake Barbamon that they don't." Barbamon shrunk back in his seat,giving only single nod in response.

* * *

The clouds,and seas darkened even further,as the group made their way along the path. The bitter cold wind whipped and howled,kicking up small waves. Spires of blackened stone,slowly came into view alongside the path. Perched atop them,and circling in the darkened sky above,were giant bird digimon.

Their bodies were covered,in feathers of black flame,and their eyes burned a fiery red. Five gleaming talons tipped their long toes. In place of a beak was a long snout of sharp conical teeth. They watched the group from afar,looming over them ominously.

Derek pulled up his digivice,to try find information on the beasts. After a few moments,it chirruped,and displayed an image of the dark birds.

"_Saberdramon,Champion level,Bird type digimon. A predatory digimon with a nasty temperament. It lives in only the harshest environments,feeding on anything weaker than it is. It's special attack is Night Roar." _

The boy looked about,watching the birds. "Why aren't they making a move? They're just watching us."

"Yeah,it's really creepy." Kiko added.

"They're like vultures." commented Chakoramon. "Waiting for us to show any sign of weakness. As long as we keep our guard up they shouldn't bother us."

The party took Chakoramon's advice to heart,and continued onward with caution. After almost an hour of walking,the Abbyssal Gates fully came into view. The iron structure stood atop a small,landmass, with rocky crags all along its shore. A deep,bottomless whirlpool swirled below the tiny island. Threatening to suck anything that went near into a bottomless abyss. The gates themselves were giant,standing nearly fifty feet in height,and completely composed of black chrome digizoid. The face of a horned,demon,was carved deep into its surface.

Gale looked up at the giant entrance. "So,how do we get in? Knock?"

"There must be some way to open it." Trent said,as he searched about.

He quickly spotted a golem like statue on either side of the gate. Each one gripping onto a long length of chain. The boy slowly approached one of the statues,and examined it more closely. It was heavily weathered,with pits and other marks all over it. No doubt earned from centuries of suffering the ruthless sea spray. Set into it's chest,was a giant lever,made of steel.

"Hey,there's a lever here!" Trent exclaimed.

"Theres one over here to!" Kiko shouted from the other statue.

"Lets pull them at the same time!" Trent replied,the other teen giving a nod of agreement. "On the count of three!" Trent gripped onto the lever,Kiko following suit. "One,two,three!" With a loud kachunk,they they pulled the levers down hard,and stepped back.

After few seconds of silence,the golems slowly began to move. Flecks of stone,and dust falling from their bodies as they rose up. Using their mighty arms,they started to pull on the chains in their grips. The metal links beginning to coil at their feet. With a lurching rumble,a set of gears inside the gates began to turn,and the gates doors slowly swung open. A low hanging mist,darker than night, poured forth from within. Making the air grow even colder. When the golems finally stopped,the giant gate hung wide open,a dark void the only thing visible beyond.

The group stood before the gaping abyss,all feeling a creeping dread,that seemed to touch their very souls. Trent,and Huckmon both steeled themselves,and slowly walked forward. After a moment's hesitation,the others followed their example. As they stepped closer,and closer,the darkness seemed to draw them in. Like the hungry maw of a predator,eager to devour them. They continued to fight against their fear,and stayed the course. When they finally stepped over the gates threshold,they disappeared into the darkness. The chains,in the golem's grips slithered back into back into position,the gates closing behind them.

* * *

Gale quickly spun about,to see only darkness. "Uhh,guys,just how are we supposed to get back?"

"We can worry about that later." Trent said,turning back to her. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

"Good pep talk,fearless leader." Gale replied,crossing her arms. "That just fills me with confidence."

Trent rolled his eyes at her,and quickly took in their surroundings. They stood in a cave of sorts,with infinite blackness above them. The dark mist from before,carpeted the floor. The stones on the walls,were jagged,and sharp. Twisting into malformed shapes,and demonic faces. Sconces,lit with blue flame,were set into the walls lighting the path ahead. All of them just as twisted as the stones around them. Several other paths were beside them,leading only to darkness. With no other logical option,the group followed the path of blue lights.

They didn't travel long before coming to a giant,circular chamber. With dark shadows obscuring every corner of the space. At the end of the chamber,sat a large depression,with raised sides,and a set of stairs. Within the depression itself,was a swirling pool of purple,and black energy. It crackled,and sparked with power. A sound like thousands of quiet wails,emanating from within. As the group stepped further into the chamber,a pair of voices filled their ears.

"So you've finally come." grumbled the first.

"We've been waiting for you,digidestined." added the other.

Two giant forms stepped out from the shadows. One,was a giant,bull man,with black fur, red glowing eyes,and black slit pupils. His chest,was covered by blood red scale armor,with armored bracers,and greaves protecting his forearms,and legs. A spiked pauldron made of bone,was strapped to his right shoulder. A long black sash,was wrapped about his waist. Draped around his neck,was a necklace of skulls. He wielded a large spear,with a wicked,curved blade. It's surface etched with subtle flame patterns.

His companion was a horse man,with a single horn jutting from his forehead. His fur was red,and he had a white flowing mane. He wore similar armor,colored black,with a red sash. A heavy chain,was wrapped around his neck. Strapped to his back,was a giant curved broad sword. Decorated with the same flame pattern as his partners glaive.

The group got on guard,all the humans getting their digivices at the ready.

"These guys are strong." Huckmon commented,eyes narrowing. "I can feel it."

Fanbeemon nodded in agreement,antennae twitching. "Yeah,definitely ultimate level.

"Who are you!?" Trent shouted,drawing his sword.

The bull huffed,black smoke pouring from his nostrils. "I am Gozumon."

His companion drew his sword,and scraped the edge of the blade with a hoof like nail. "I am Mezumon."

The two crossed their weapons,and spoke in unison. "And we,are your executioners."

Gozumon then hefted his spear,purple lightning beginning to crackle along the blade. "Thunder Glaive!" He swung out with the weapon,a wave of lightning arcing through the air as he did.

The group only had a split second to react to the attack. All of them quickly jumped to either side to avoid it. The purple lightning striking the ground,leaving a small smoking crater in its wake. With the danger avoided,each of the digidestined raised their digivices. Six shining lights enveloped the rookies,all of them evolving into their ultimate forms.

Simurghmon fired a blast of wind at the two,Crescemon following it up with a trio icy arrows. The frozen projectiles,were sucked into the wind stream,and exploded with power. Turning the attack into a blast of freezing wind,and ice shards.

Gozumon,and Mezumon quickly slammed down their hooves. "Rashomon!" they shouted in unison.

At their call,a large wall of hard black stone rose up from the ground. Marked with the image of two great shield wielding demons. The blast of icy wind,slammed into the wall,covering its surface in frost,but otherwise leaving it unharmed. As it sunk back into the ground,Mezumon raised up his sword. An aura of shadowy energy pouring off the blade.

"Ebon Blade!" He swung out with all his strength,unleashing a wave of dark energy.

SaviorHuckmon,moved in to intercept the attack. Launching a hail of flaming meteors. The two attacks met,causing an explosion of dark energy,and flame. The dragon then dashed toward the horse demon,and lashed out with his bladed tail. Mezumon met the blade with his own,easily blocking the attack. Mistymon moved in as well,summoning forth his own sword. The demon saw him approach,and quickly knocked SaviorHuckmon away. Just in time to lock blades with the wizard.

Up above,CannonBeemon locked onto Gozumon. Two of the containers on her back flung open,and unleashed a hail of missiles. The bull heard the incoming attack,and charged his spear with electricity once more.

"Thunder Glaive!"

The dark lightning arced through the air. Striking each of the missiles,and detonating them in mid air. Gozumon then quickly fired another series of bolts. CannonBeemon swerving to avoid them. The demon was so focused on her,that he did not notice the charging Hisyaryumon. He slammed hard into Gozumon,pinning him against a wall. Before rearing up, to snap at him with his jaws. Gozumon ducked his head to the side,avoiding the attack. The two wrestled for a brief moment,Gozumon soon winning out. Slamming his fist hard into the dragon,and tossing him aside.

He raised his spear,ready to bring it down on the fallen dragon. Crescemon quickly leapt across the battlefield,to stand between them. Just in time to block his attack with her own polearm, barely knocking his weapon aside. CannonBeemon then swooped in,firing a trio of laser blasts into the bull's side. Gozumon fumed,and brought down his giant hoof on Crescemon,while firing another dark bolt at Cannonbeemon. The two ultimates,avoiding the attacks by the skin of their teeth.

Simurghmon had joined the fray alongside Mistymon,and SaviorHuckmon. As the two sword fighters clashed with the horse demon,she swooped in from the side. Using her razor sharp talons,to cut a deep gash into Mezumon's armor. He grit his teeth in pain,and zeroed in on her. With a stamp of his hoof,he kicked up a cloud of dust,momentarily blinding Mistymon,and SaviorHuckmon. He then launched a pair of shadow waves at the griffon. She swerved to dodge the first,the second just clipping her shoulder. Leaving behind a deep wound.

When the dust cleared,at Mezumon's feet,SaviorHuckmon,and Mistymon readied a counter attack. Both of them unleashing their fire attacks. The flaming meteors,and arcane flame,becoming a wave of purple fire. It washed over Mezumon,sending him staggering back. As Mistymon moved in alongside the dragon for a follow up attack,a wave of exhaustion suddenly overtook him. He fell to one knee,sword almost falling from his grip. SaviorHuckmon stopped in his tracks,calling out to his friend in concern. Simurghmon doing the much the same.

At that same moment,Cannonbeemon unleashed a barrage of laser fire. She too,suddenly felt weak,her engines sputtering,and flight pattern wavering. Hisyaryumon,and Crescemon were given pause,concern for their friend outweighing the drive to fight. Misaki,and Chloe let out gasps of shock,watching on in worry. Unbeknownst to the two,their digivices synchronization rates,began to fluctuate wildly.

Gozumon,Mezumon,saw an opening in their enemies attacks. Giving them the opportunity to get some distance,and stand side by side. They then brought their weapons together,and raised them into the air.

"Ebon Thunder!" the duo shouted together.

Shadow energy,and violet lightning,came together. Forming into an orb,of crackling black,and purple power. With another shout from the two,the orb released all of its energy. Sending bolts of dark lightning,arcing in every direction. Each of the digidestined quickly took cover wherever they could find it,and activated their barriers. Their partners were not so lucky,each of them being struck more than once by the dark bolts. All of them staggering,or falling to the ground in pain. With the damage from the attack,combined with their fatigue. Mistymon,and CannonBeemon could no longer hold their forms,and reverted to their rookie stages.

Gozumon,and Mezumon chuckled heartily at their handiwork.

"Let's finish this." stated the bull,his partner nodding in agreement. The two crossed their weapons once more,energy sparking between them.

"Damnit it all!" Gale cursed. "They're gonna use that attack again!"

Trent ran forward,and shouted to his partner. "You have to stop them! Keep them separated!"

SaviorHuckmon got to his feet,and gave a nod at his partner's call. He rushed toward the demons in a blur,appearing between the two. Using all the strength he could muster,he caught the two's blades with his own,and lifted upward,parting them. He then leapt into the air,and spun,unleashing a barrage of fireballs at the two ultimates. Sending them falling back,away from each other.

"Come on Hisyaryumon,get back in there!" Gale yelled.

"Go for it Crescemon!" said Kiko.

"You too Simurghmon!" Derek added.

The three ultimates rose at their partner's calls,feeling a quick surge of energy from their connections.

Simrughmon swooped toward Mezumon,Hisyaryumon moving right behind her, The griffon dodged a pair of slashes from the horse demon. Then let loose a point blank wind stream into his chest. The force of the attack,smashing him into a wall,and shattering his armor. Simurghmon then moved aside,making way for Hisyaryumon. The dragon's body was quickly bathed in golden radiance,as he transformed into a living blade. Mezumon attempted to block,as the dragon blade down upon him. His sword shattered,Hisyaryumon's swing following through,and cutting Mezumon right down the middle. The two halves split apart,before exploding into data.

Crescemon leapt at Gozumon,and stuck him with a powerful double kick. As she leapt off his chest,she summoned forth her bow,and let loose a quartet of icy arrows. They all struck true,quickly encasing him in ice. That was when SaviorHuckmon made his move. Using all three of his blades,he dashed back,and forth past Gozumon several times. The demon bulls frozen form soon falling apart into perfectly sliced chunks. All of them slowly dispersing into shining particles.

With the danger now passed,the four ultimates quickly reverted to their in training forms. Chloe,and Misaki,rushed over to their partners,both frantic with worry. The other teens following after them as they rejoined with their own digimon.

"What happened?" Moonmon asked worriedly,looking over Magimon,and Fanbeemon.

"Yeah,it looked you were doing fine at first" said Koromon.

"I'm not sure." Magimon groaned,as he sat up,Misaki aiding him.

"It was like I was just drained all of sudden." said Fanbeemon,her body nestled in Chloe's arms.

Koromon,and Trent glanced at each other,both sharing the same thought.

"Something similar happened with us. Back when we were all separated." stated Trent,gesturing to himself,and his partner. "I lost my nerve,and we were out of synch."

"I remember Phelesmon talking about something like that." Derek interjected. "He said that the 'true' digivices wouldn't work properly if either partner or tamer couldn't keep their emotions in check. Emotional turmoil,or negative emotions supposedly had all kinds of effects."

"Did...something happen?" Kiko asked,looking to the four.

Chloe was quick to think of a feasible lie. "It...it's this place,it's really getting to me. I just didn't wanna say anything."

"R...right." Misaki said with a nod. "I've been...really on edge since we got here."

The others seemed take this answer at face value,all nodding in understanding. Gale on the other hand,was more than a little doubtful,but decided to hold her tongue. For now at least.

After taking some time to rest up,the party approached the pool of energy at the end of the chamber. They looked down into the swirling mass below. All of the screams coming from within growing just a little louder. Magimon noted that the energy flowed similarly to the rift. Surmising that the pool must be some kind of portal.

"So...who's jumping in first?" Gale asked,looking more than a little anxious.

Trent turned to each of his companions. "We all jump together." After a moment's hesitation,everyone gave a single nod. Trent then took in breath,and looked down to the pool. "On three. One...two...three!"

At his word,the twelve leapt off the lip of the pool,and into the swirling mass below. All of them disappearing in flashes of purple light.

For a time there was only darkness,impenetrable,utter blackness. Everyone felt a sense of utter weightlessness,as they fell through the void. Quiet pervaded their ears,and their cries seemed to be completely silenced. All they could feel was a bitter chill,that seeped into their bones. When they finally saw a subtle light below,none of them knew how much time had passed.

They were blinded as they fell into the light. When it finally passed,they dared to open their eyes once more. Just behind them was another swirling portal of energy. The ground beneath their feet,was an ashen gray. Trees,with twisted branches,and frayed wire roots were all around. The sky was only blackness,with not a single cloud to be seen. The only sources of light,were the multitude of glowing mushrooms,and other undergrowth.

Trent stood up,dusting himself off. "Well,unless we went through wrong dark portal. I guess this is the place. The Dark Area."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 34:When The Night Is Darkest**

**Author's notes:** A pretty short one this time around. I'm not too happy with this not my best. I really wasn't feeling it when I wrote it. Anyway,a couple things to mention. First the original digimon,Gozumon,and Mezumon. Their names come from the japanese names of the two guardians of the underworld in chinese myth. Also their attack Rashomon is named after a gate in Kyoto said to be possessed by an oni. We also have a new follower/favoriter Poosa-ard! Thanks so much!

As always guys thanks for reading.


	34. Episode 34:When The Night Is Darkest

**Episode 34:When The Night Is Darkest**

Lucemon gripped hard onto the arm of his chair,the stone almost crumbling beneath his strength. Looking on as the digidestined leapt into the portal to the dark area. The other lords could feel the warmth being sucked out of the air,as the pressure of Lucemon's anger began to build. Barbamon kept his eyes glued to the table daring not to look in his master's direction. He shuddered in fear,every instinct in his body telling him to run.

That was when he felt it,some invisible force pulling on him. Commanding him to look his master in the eyes. He tried to resist but to no avail,his head slowly turning. Lucemon,with hand outstretched, stared at him with a furious glare. He pulled the demon lord from his throne,lifting him into the air with his telekinetic power. Barbamon began to cough and sputter,as he felt an invisible grip tighten around his throat. It grew tighter,and tighter,slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"Please….have….mercy,my lord!" Barbamon managed to cough out. Lucemon ignored his pleas,tightening his grip even more. Lilithmon,and Beelzemon could only watch on,lest they incur their masters wrath.

Daemon on the other hand,stood up from his seat,walking over to stand by Lucemon's side. "My lord,surely he has received sufficient punishment. Besides,if you were to kill him,it would only hurt our cause."

Lucemon paused,considering his words for a brief moment. "Very true." He suddenly released his grip on Barbamon,dropping him hard onto the ground. Leaving him coughing,and gasping for air.

As Lucemon's anger subsided,he seemed to wander into deep thought. "With the digidestined's arrival,perhaps it's time to move our plans forward a little." he stated,after a long silence. The angel rose up from his throne,floating a foot above the ground. "I will go into the cocoon of rejuvenation,and regain my full strength for the final assault on the surface."

He looked to each of his four servants. "While I am away,I expect you deal with the digidestined."

"It will be done my lord." Daemon said with a bow.

Lucemon gave a satisfactory nod. "Very good. A shame I won't be awake to see it though." He chuckled evilly,before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

"So,who gets first crack at the digitwerps?" asked Beelzemon.

"I will take care of them,personally." Daemon stated,and headed off toward the exit.

Lilithmon quirked a brow. "Oh? So **you**,intend to destroy them?"

Daemon paused at the doorway,and glanced in the demoness's direction. "I will not destroy them. I will break them." His words held a cold edge,making even Lilithmon shudder. Then without another word,the red cloaked demon headed out of the hall,finding Alastormon waiting for him as always.

"I'm going out Alastormon." the lord stated,as his second moved in beside him.

"To where,my lord?"

"To take care of the digidestined. I have let them run amok for far too long. They have outlived their usefulness." he answered,stepping into the teleportation chamber.

"I will accompany you my lord."

Daemon raised a hand to him. "No,I will handle this myself. Wait at our fortress,until my return." He then stepped onto the teleportation pad,and dispersed into pixels of data. Leaving Alastormon standing alone,a word of protest falling silent in his throat.

* * *

In a giant space,deep below,Lucemon's fortress. Sat a gigantic mass of biomechanical machinery. It was a chaotic thing,that only the most twisted or powerful of minds could begin to understand. Jets of steam hissed,and masses of gears turned. Pipes,and wires ran along the walls,and floor. Pumping energy,and stray data into the machine's center. At its heart,was a perfect orb of the lightest pink,made of some kind of semi solid substance.

Lucemon appeared before the orb,and touched it gingerly. Its surface,rippling,and pulsing beneath his touch. "Soon,my full power will restored,and this world will be mine."

He stepped into the mass,passing through it like the surface of water. It welcomed him,like a child to a mother's womb. Lucemon felt a warmth,comfortable,and soothing surround him. He soon curled into a ball,his eyes slowly closing. Ready to dream of his conquest,that would soon be a reality.

* * *

After taking a moment to gather themselves,the party was split up into groups of four. Spreading out to find some high ground,where they could get a lay of the land. Gale,Misaki,Kyokyomon,and Magimon traveled a ways through the dark forest,and came to a clearing. The clearing was mostly dominated by a tall hill of ashen earth. After ascending the earthen mound, they looked about to see more forest in almost every direction. Off to the northeast,they spotted something that gave them all pause.

In the sky,far off in the distance,was a spiraling mass of energy. It was like the eye of a storm,with swirling clouds of crackling power moving around it. The surrounding dark sky,seemed to be warped. The space,bending,and twisting under it's power. In the center of the anomaly,was a dark void,with a single red point of light,like a star. Shimmering and crackling with chaotic energy.

"I believe,that is the demon's eye we are looking for." stated Kyokyomon,looking up at the anomaly.

"Geez,Alphamon wasn't kidding." Gale,commented,shadowing her eyes. "That thing is kind of hard to miss."

The four soon rendezvoused with the rest of the group,telling them of the anomaly. With their course now set,the party headed off,deeper into the strange dark land. As they traveled,they began to note more details about their surroundings. The air had a strange scent,like water,the kind that had been sealed underground for centuries. A dark murky scent,that mixed with a faint smell of sulfur. More of the glowing mushrooms lit the group's way. All of them in varying shapes,and colors.

There were more glowing plants as well. Tiny sprouts,and beds of moss that added to the glow. The demon's eye itself,seemed to provide its own light,like that of a dim moon. Even with all these sources of light,the place lived up to its name. Dark shadows were around every corner. Shadowy forms,and glowing eyes,would occasionally pass through them,never stepping into the light. Instead of bird,or insect song,subtle wails,and inhuman cries would sometimes break the overbearing silence.

With no sun,they had no sense of time. Only stopping to camp for the "night" when they began to feel the telltale signs of sleepiness. The nearby trees were dry,and lifeless,providing plenty of fuel for their fire. As the group lay down to sleep-sans Gale,and Ryudamon who were on first watch-Magimon approached Fanbeemon.

"Can we have a word? Alone?" the wizard requested,sounding a bit more urgent than he intended.

Fanbeemon seemed a bit puzzled by the request,but answered all the same. "Umm...okay." She then followed Magimon a little ways from camp. Once they were just out of earshot of everyone else,Magimon turned about to face her.

"What is going on between Misaki,and Chloe?" he asked bluntly.

Fanbeemon froze up at the question. "Why...ask me?"

Magimon let out a heavy sigh. "Because,I've tried asking Misaki,but she keeps dodging the question. And I don't think I would have any better results with Chloe either." He locked eyes with her. "So,you're only one I can ask. What do you know?"

Fanbeemon struggled for moment. She wanted to give him the answer,so desperately. To try,and give him some kind of response that would ease his worry. But…

"I'm sorry….I can't say." she finally managed to answer.

Magimon's hands curled into tight fists. "Why not!?" he almost shouted,his words carrying a mixture of frustration,and bitterness.

Fanbeemon recoiled a little at his outburst. Her eyes beginning to mist with the faintest hint of tears."I promised Chloe that I wouldn't say anything. I...I'm sorry."

Magimon's eyes quickly softened,his anger melting away. "I'm sorry,too. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I wouldn't break a promise to Misaki either."

Fanbeemon fluttered a little closer. "It's alright. Are you gonna okay?"

"I'll be fine." he answered with a nod. "I'm just worried about Misaki,and Chloe. Whatever happened between them,I hope they work it out."

Fanbeemon sighed. "Me too."

* * *

After an uneasy sleep,the party continued on,still following the demon's eye. As they went on,the smell of sulfur in the air became even stronger. Mixing with the distinct odor of ash,and burning things. The source of the new scent were a trio of deep craters in the earth,almost like geysers. They gurgled,and rumbled,as pressure built from deep below. When the pressure finally released,it was not water that spewed forth,but flame. Deep black flame,that shimmered like oil. A rainbow of colors moving through it,if one looked at it the right way. Even from a distance,the heat of the flames could still be felt.

As the group went around the gouts of fire,a small digimon watched them with interest. He had a round body,with a pair of bat like wings. The top half of his body was dark blue,appearing almost like a mask. His fanged mouth was curled into a cat like smile. A white skull tattoo marked his forehead. Each of his short legs,ended in three toes,tipped with long red claws.

"Well,well,what do we got here?" the tiny devil chuckled. "Looks like some new blood,and perfect targets for a little mischief. DemiDevimon style." He quickly flew off after the group,snickering all the way.

DemiDevimon followed after the party for a time. Simply observing them,waiting to make his move. When he came upon a nearby patch of thick mud,he saw his perfect opportunity. He scooped up a thick ball of the muck,and hurled it from the shadows. The projectile found its mark,smacking Trent upside the head.

"Oww,what the hell?" the boy touched a hand to his head. As he looked down at his now mudstained palm,another mudball hit him dead in the face.

Gale snickered,the others barely holding back a laugh. "That's a good look for you." she commented in between laughs. Another pair of mudballs flew from the darkness. One striking Gale in the shoulder,the other right across her left cheek.

Trent turned to her with a grin,wiping away a layer of muck. "I could say the same about you."

The girl fumed,gritting her teeth. "Alright,who's the wise guy!?" she shouted into shadows. She received an answer in the form of a flurry of mudballs. Most of them striking one of the other members of the group.

The barrage did not stop,everyone ducking,or running to cover. DemiDevimon laughed uproariously,as he continued to fire. Out of the corner of his vision,he quickly spied another great opportunity. A nearby tree,with rotted,old roots,barely standing.

He grinned toothily at the sight. "Now for the final topping on the mud-pie."

When the hail of mudballs finally ceased ,the group all looked about cautiously. Those who had taken cover popped up from their hiding spots. That was when they heard the tell tale creaking of wood. Everyone turned to the nearby rotting tree,watching it slowly begin to list. With one final push from DemiDevimon,the rotted roots snapped,and the tree gave way.

"Timber!"

The tree tumbled down,falling toward the gathered group. Everyone scattered,trying to get to safety. Derek however,slipped on a stone underfoot,falling flat onto his back. His partner called out to him,but it was too late. The boy shut his eyes tight,bracing for the inevitable impact. As the tree fell toward him,its branches caught on a gathering of other trees. Its momentum was slowed,knocking the wind out the boy as it fell atop him. A preferable outcome to broken bones...or worse. Everyone quickly ran to Derek's aid,as the boy struggled beneath the weight of the tree.

"Derek! Are you alright!?"Poromon asked,wings flapping frantically.

"I'm alright. Mostly,anyway." Derek groaned. "But I'm stuck."

"Don't worry we'll get you out of there." said Trent. He then turned to the rest of his friends. "Let's try,and move this thing."

Those that were capable of such a task,lined up along the tree. Once everyone was in position,Trent gave the word,and the party began to lift. They huffed,and groaned with effort,lifting,and pushing with all their might. Despite their efforts,the tree did not so much as budge an inch. They continued digging deep,yet they could not even jostle it. They all slumped against the trunk,heaving and panting.

"Damn it! We can't move it all!" Trent growled through pants.

Koromon frowned at his partner. "And none of us have enough energy to digivolve,and help."

"Fanbeemon,and I could probably break apart." stated Magimon. "But that could take quite some time."

Fanbeemon gave a nod. "We would probably run out of energy before we made any real progress."

Kiko let out a heavy pant,and turned to Trent. "What if you like,used your fire powers,bro?"

"I'm still not used to controlling it." Trent replied. "I don't wanna take the risk."

Derek groaned,as he felt the weight of the tree slowly settle atop him. "Guys,I don't want to rush you or anything,but...it's kind of getting hard to breath." He began to cough,and wheeze,chest tightening.

As the others began frantically trying to figure out some way to free Derek,Gale heard a voice echo in her mind.

"_Use my power. Let your inner light,be your strength."_

Gale brought up her d-brace,looking down to see her sigil,shining within. "_I guess I'll give it a shot."_

She closed her eyes,and focused on the power within her. Gale soon felt it,the invigorating warmth of her power. Her hand reached out to it,touching the incorporeal warmth. The energy suddenly rushed through her body. Muscles,bones,and even her very blood all felt reinforced by its power. She then opened her eyes,a subtle aura of golden energy surrounding her.

Kyokyomon turned to her wide eyed. "Gale?"

She gave him a reassuring look,and stepped forward. Her friends looked to her in surprise,but stood aside at her passing. She grabbed onto the trunk of the tree,her fingers digging deep into the bark. After taking in a breath,she lifted upward. Her muscles rippled,and flexed beneath her clothing,power filling them. With a lurching groan the tree began to move. The others gasped in shock,as Gale lifted it almost completely over head. Then with a shout,she tossed it aside,leaving it lying along the side of the path.

The aura around her disappeared,her chest heaving. After snapping themselves from the shock, the others went to Derek,helping him to his feet. He approached Gale,holding a hand to his aching abdomen.

"Thank you." he heaved.

She turned back to him,still panting. "No problem."

"Yooo,that was awesome!" Kiko exclaimed. "You've got super strength!"

"I'm a bit jealous honestly." Chloe commented.

Gale rubbed the back her neck,and chuckled. "I guess it is pretty cool,huh?"

With a scowl,DemiDevimon flew up to a nearby branch,and shouted down to the girl. "Why you gotta ruin my fun,huh!?"

"You were the one that did this?" Gale growled,gesturing to the fallen tree.

DemiDevimon puffed out his chest,and grinned. "That's right! I was also the one that gave you your mud mask! Names,DemiDevimon,master of mischief."

Poromon's feathers ruffled,her brow knit in anger. "Why you little…"

The little devil gave a small bow to the group,and took to the air, "Well,it's been a laugh,and half! Later,losers!"

As he made his move to leave,Fanbeemon took careful aim with her stinger, "You're not going anywhere punk. Gear Stinger!"

DemiDevimon let out a shout of pain,as the stinger sunk into his backside. He began flapping frantically,flying off course,and smacking into a low hanging tree limb. With a groan,he plummeted to earth,falling face first into the ground. He slowly picked himself off the ground,spitting out bits of dirt. As he gingerly plucked the stinger from his behind,he felt several shadows loom over him. He slowly turned,to see the angry faces of the digidestined,and their partners.

The rookie gulped audibly. "Heh,heh easy now." He tried to bolt once again,but was quickly grabbed by Gale.

"Not so fast bat boy." she said with scowl,her grip tightening on his wings,"We got some unfinished business." She curled her free hand into a fist.

"Take it easy I was just joking around!" DemiDevimon pleaded,trying frantically to escape.

She brought him closer to her face. "You see anybody laughing?"

Sweat began to drip from the little devil's brow. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything,I'm begging ya!"

She quirked a brow. "Anything,huh? How well,do you know this place?"

"Like the back of my wing...why?"

Gale seemed to loosen her grip. "Well,you see,we're new around here,and are trying to get somewhere. Maybe,you could be our guide,make our journey a little easier. How bout it?"

"Hey that's not a bad idea." Trent commented,the others nodding in agreement.

Not even thinking twice the devil answered. "A guide? Yeah,sure I could do that,no sweat!"

"Good." Gale replied,dropping him onto the ground.

"So,where ya headed?" DemiDevimon asked dusting himself off.

"The demon's eye."

DemiDevimon froze,and turned to her slowly. "You're joking,right?"

Gale crossed her arms,and shook her head. "Nope."

The rookie's eyes turned to pinpricks. "Are you nuts!?" He flew up to come face to face with her. "I'm not taking you there! No way jose! Not in a million years!? I'll take you anywhere else,but not there."

Gale's arms fell to her sides,fingers curling. "Oh yeah?" She cracked her knuckles. "Then I guess you're getting that punishment after all."

DemiDevimon sunk back down to the ground. "Heh,heh. You know,on second thought,I was being too hasty. I'll get you there! Don't you worry."

Gale smiled satisfactorily. "Thats better."

"Before we go,I'm gonna have a look at Derek." said Trent,pointing a thumb at the boy in question.

Gale gave him a nod. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on our little friend while you're busy."

"As will I." her partner added.

Trent gently propped Derek against a nearby tree,Poromon sitting right at his side.

"I'm gonna need youto lift up your shirt." said the redhead,pulling out his first aid kit,

Derek chuckled,and began removing his jacket. "So forward. You could at least buy me dinner first."

"Everyboy's a smartass around here." Trent replied with a roll of his eyes.

Trent sucked in air through his teeth,as Derek lifted up his shirt. Poromon letting out a gasp beside them. Derek's stomach,and lower chest were red,parts of it already beginning to bruise. Gently,Trent touched along the marks,feeling for any signs of broken ribs,or major injury.

"Normally,I would put some ice on it,but I'm afraid we're a little short." Trent stated after his check up. He reached for the canteen on his bag,and a bottle of pills from the first aid kit. He popped a pair of pills into his palm,and handed them off along with his canteen. "Here,these should help with the pain. If you just take it easy,you should heal after a week or so."

Derek nodded,popping the pills,and gulping down a swig of water. "Thanks doc."

Kiko,and Moonmon slowly approached the two,having overheard the exchange. "I could probably cut that time down with my powers. Use just enough to help him along,you know?"

Trent considered it for a moment,before giving a nod. "Alright,but you should give it some time,and get more of your strength back. Don't want you to push yourself." He helped Derek to his feet,Poromon fluttering up to her partners shoulder as he stood.

"Alright,I think we're ready to go." Trent stated,turning back to the others

Gale glanced back at him,and gave a nod. "Well let's head out then." She looked back to DemiDevimon. "But first…" She reached into her pack,pulling out a length of rope. Tying one end off tightly to DemiDevimon's leg. "There we go. A little insurance policy,to make sure you don't go running off."

DemiDevimon looked down at the knot. "Is this really necessary? Come on don't you trust me?" He tried putting on his best winning smile. Gale,and Kyokyomon narrowing there eyes in response. The rookie quickly cleared his throat. "Well,if you insist."

She gave a little tug on the rope. "Alright then,lead the way."

With their new guide,the group continued,with Gale,Kyokyomon and DemiDevimon leading the way. As they traveled,they discovered that the little devil was quite the chatter box. Going on,and on about something or other. Usually asking if Gale could loosen the knot about his ankle. Though he did have the occasional useful tidbit. Such as the glowing mushrooms being perfectly safe to eat. Proving so by stuffing several different kinds into his greedy gullet.

When it came time to make camp,Chloe took advantage of this new knowledge. Adding the mushrooms to a delicious stew,and giving it a unique flavor. A side effect of this however was that the soup glowed green. Both DemiDevimon,and Koromon ended up eating so much,their tongues even began to glow. Later when the group slept,the watch had double duty. Keeping a lookout for danger,as well as watching their new charge. Though the little demon had eaten so much that he probably couldn't fly properly,even if he could escape.

It took a bit of doing to awake DemiDevimon from his slumber when it came time to leave. Once they did however,they were off once more. After some time,DemiDevimon had the group take an alternate path. Supposedly it was less dangerous than the direct one. After a bit of deliberation, they decided to follow the little devil's advice,and headed toward the west. Trying to keep the demon's eye in constant view.

The ground became muddy as they followed DemiDevimon. The sodden grey earth stinking of rotting vegetation,and the like. The branches of the trees began to close in,almost weaving together into a twisted ceiling. After a time,the group began to see large pools,of what at first appeared to be water. They had a sheen to them almost like oil or tar. Bubbles of gas would occasionally burble up from below. It had a nauseating stink,like the rotting carcass of an animal, mixed with sulfur. The group quickly covered their mouths,and noses with thick cloth. To at least somewhat alleviate the wretched odor.

Trent took a moment to pause at one of the pools,tossing a stone into the depths. It plopped onto the surface,staying in place for a brief moment. Before sinking deep into dark sludge with a low gurgle. The boy grimaced,and quickly followed after his friends. Not wanting to think about what would happen if he fell in.

The pools of dark slime slowly began to dominate the landscape. With stretches of dry land becoming all the more scarce. The group stopped before one such pool,larger than all the others. Small patches of dry land floated in the murk. A few of them almost touching the shore on the other side. With no easy way around,each of the group slowly began to leap across to the other side. Some of the patches of land were only a foot across. Making the trip even more precarious. Despite all the risks,they made it across in good time, With only a few close calls to show for it.

After a day or so more of traveling,the party finally escaped the slimy swamp. Everyone breathed in deeply,even the stale sulfurous air seeming fresh. When they stopped to rest,Kiko made good on his promise,using his power to help along Derek's healing. The warm pink glow eased the aching pain,some of the bruises even disappearing.

Derek breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That's so much better."

"Happy to be of assistance." Kiko replied with smile

DemiDevimon quickly fluttered over to the boy. "Hey pal,you mind throwing some of that healing my way?" He lifted his bound foot. "I'm starting to get some serious rope burn!"

With a rough yank,Gale pulled the little devil back toward her, "You'll have a lot worse if you keep bugging my friends,you flying bowling ball."

"Okay,okay take it easy." the rookie sighed,and floated down to the ground. Grumbling incoherently to himself.

Kyokyomon was about to make a remark,when he felt a shiver run down his spine, The other digimon felt it too,a subtle presence in the air. A pressure,that began to bear down on them. All of them froze up,shuddering,despite themselves.

Gale turned to her partner curiously. "What's up?"

"I feel a presence,drawing near." KyoKyomon answered,and quickly digivolved into Ryudamon.

The other partners followed his example,DemiDevimon finding a nearby rock to hide behind. Each of the digidestined looked to them,and could see the fear in their eyes. All of them wondering what could possibly have them so spooked. Off in the distance,they soon saw the form of an approaching figure. As it neared,even the humans could feel the tension in the air,a chill seeping into their bones. The red cloaked figure,continued to draw closer,the air around him growing cold.

He stopped just a few yards away from the party,and surveyed them. "Aaah,the digidestined. We finally meet." Daemon chuckled,gesturing a clawed hand toward them. "The great heroes themselves." He spread his arms. "Chosen by the forces of good,to stop the great evil,and save the digital world."

His arms fell to his sides with a sigh. "How very quaint."

Trent shuddered,as the demon's eyes watched him. "W...who are you?"

"I am Daemon one of the seven demon lords." Eyes widened in shock at his declaration. "You look surprised. I thought I might save you some time,and come meet you. After all,you did come here to stop me,and the other lords,correct?" He took a few steps forward. "Well,come then, Show me what the great digidestined are capable of."

The pressure in the air suddenly grew stronger,pushing down with incredible force. An aura of power poured off Daemon's body. It was like flame,so cold,it could freeze the blood in one's veins. Yet so hot,it would turn anything it touched to ash, They were the very flames of hell. A paralyzing fear gripped the twelve,keeping them rooted in place. None of them had ever felt such a presence.

Trent,and Huckmon tried to shake off the fear. They could not lose their nerve now. So many were counting on them. They willed themselves forward. White,and red flame alighted their bodies,the boy's eyes aglow. The holy fire,clashed,unseen with Daemon's dark aura. Trent then raised his digivice high,as it shuddered with power.

"You want to see what we're made of? You got it."

Huckmon let out a roar,as the flames cocooned his form. The orb of energy,and cleansing fire,became like a miniature sun. Burning away the shadows around them. Daemon raised a brow beneath his hood,watching with interest.

"Huckmon warp digivolve to...Jesmon!" The white knight appeared in an explosion of flame,and light. Embers of white fire raining down around him.

"Aaah,the thirteenth general makes his grand entrance." Daemon said under his breath.

As Jesmon appeared,Gale's fist tightened and she pushed her fear aside. She then turned to the others.

"Come on,we're not let them do this alone are we!?" she shouted,raising her digivice.

The others hesitated for moment,before following her example. Each of the partner digimon stepped forward alongside Jesmon. With flashes of multicolored light,they appeared in their ultimate forms. All of them ready for battle. Daemon looked over of them,a smile hidden beneath the darkness of his hood.

With weapons in hand,Mistymon,and Crescemon were the first to attack. Charging at the demon full speed. Daemon making no attempt to move or retaliate. The two ulimates leapt into the air,bringing their weapons down on him with their full force. Daemon lifted his hand nonchalantly as they came down. Blocking the incoming blades with a pair of fingers. Leaving Mistymon,and Crescemon completely stunned by the shock. Daemon then gripped onto the weapons,and lifted the two into the air. Hurling them aside like ragdolls with the barest of effort. Their bodies crashing through several trees before stopping.

Simurghmon swooped down toward Daemon,the lord easily dodging her talons. She then circled back around for another attack. "Cyclone Lance!"

Rotating at full speed,she barreled toward Daemon intent on running him straight through. As she neared,Daemon grabbed onto the tip of her beak,stopping her forward momentum. She continued to spin,sparks flying from the friction. Despite her efforts,the mega held firm,his grip not lessening in the slightest. Slowly she began to lose momentum,and came to a complete stop. Daemon kept his grip,not allowing her to escape. He punched into her side with his other hand,knocking the wind from her lungs. With another solid punch,he sent her skidding across the ground.

Daemon's eyes then turned up above,spotting Cannonbeemon. The ultimate locked onto him,all of her missile pods opening up,and releasing their payload. Sending dozens of missiles rocketing downward. Daemon held up a hand to the incoming projectiles. He willed them to halt with a single thought. His telekinetic powers,holding them place. Then with a twirl of his finger,spun the missiles about. He released his invisible grip,launching the missiles back toward CannonBeemon. She attempted to stop them with a barrage of lasers,detonating only a few. The others exploding into her,and knocking her from the sky.

Hisyarumon fired a single ray of searing light at the demon. Jesmon charging in alongside it. Like a rock parting a wave,Daemon split the beam of light with his hand. Sending it firing off in two different directions. As the light faded around him,he quickly turned to stop Jesmon's incoming attack. Blocking one of the knight's blades with his hand . The force of the strike shattering the earth beneath his feet.

Jesmon leapt back,and lashed out with his tail. Unleashing a flurry of wild,and powerful strikes. Daemon bobbed,and weaved to avoid the swings. The white knight feinted on swing,and attacked with one of his arm blades. The demon lord narrowly avoided it,the tip of the blade cutting a hole in his cloak. Reacting quickly he caught the next two swings,holding the blades tight in his grip.

"Your strength does live up to a general to be sure." Daemon commented. "But you still lack experience,and have yet to tap into your full potential." He pushed Jesmon away,and raised his open hand. "I,on the other hand,have had centuries to hone my strength to a fine edge.

"Dark Inferno!"

Black,and dark red fire,gathered within his palm. It shimmered like the surface of oil,crackling with an unholy sound. It blasted outward,as a giant gout of dark flame. Jesmon leapt to avoid it, still feeling the ambient heat. The flames continued forward,burning a smoking ditch,almost a quarter of a mile long,into the earth. Nothing survived their touch,trees,bushes,not even rocks. All of them reduced to piles of blackened ash. The teens looked on in shock,and dismay at the destructive display of power.

Jesmon dashed back toward Daemon,arm blades glowing with power. "Blade of Judgement!" He picked up speed,blurry blue afterimages following in his wake.

Daemon parried the strike,leaving Jesmon wide open. The claws on of one of the demon's hands lengthened,gleaming with sharpness. "Stygia Claw!" he called,slashing out with his claw. Dark energy gathering around his hand as he attacked.

The claws cut five deep gashes into Jesmon's armor. Jesmon staggered,groaning in pain. He felt a sudden chill begin to seep into his body. His limbs began to grow heavy,muscles aching. With a final groan of pain,he fell,body paralyzed.

As Daemon moved in for the finishing blow Hisyarumon flew in to his right,his body glowing with power. "Seiryujin!"

Daemon glanced over to the giant,incoming blade. He stepped lightly to the side,dodging the attack like a feather on the wind. As he spun about,rings of digicode gathered around his hands. The rings quickly dispersed,infusing his fists with dark magical energy.

"Double Dust!"

A pair of lightning fast punches smashed into the side of the living blade. With a cry of pain,Hisyarumon reverted to his dragon form. Part of His armor cracked,and marked with a pair of fist sized dents. The dragon tried to stay up,but quickly toppled from the pain. Gale calling out her partner's name.

Mistymon,and Crescemon shook off Daemon's previous attack,and moved in to rejoin the fight. Simurghmon,and CannonBeemon taking back to the air to do the same. Mistymon alighted his blade with arcane power,and unleashed a flurry of swings at the demon. Daemon easily dodging the first few swipes,before catching the blade.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" he said,tightening his grip.

As Mistymon struggled to rest his sword free,CannonBeemon let loose a volley of lasers. Using his free hand,Daemon knocked them aside. Sending them flying in multiple directions. He then turned his attentions back Mistymon.

"Am I imagining things,or are you two weaker than the others?"

"Shut up!" Mistymon shouted unleashing a blast of arcane fire. While CannonBeemon launched a pod of rockets down below.

Daemon moved his head to the side,the flames just flying past. They collided with with missiles,detonating them. Releasing a giant fiery explosion.

Daemon chuckled,and squeezed harder on Mistymon's blade. "Or perhaps,your partners are the ones who are weak."

He glanced at Chloe,and Misaki,the two shuddering beneath his gaze. He continued to squeeze the blade,soon shattering it under his grip. Mistymon was in stunned shock,looking down at the now broken remains of his sword. The magical circles appeared around the demon's fists once more,empowering them with arcane might. Daemon punched hard into the wizards gut,making him double over. A series of jabs followed,pounding his body,and breaking his armor. One final hook smashed into his face,sending him flying several yards. His form was quickly wrapped in light,reverting him to Magimon. Body,beaten,and bruised. Misaki tried to run to his aid,but was stopped by Gale's firm hand.

Anger burned inside CannonBeemon as she looked to her friends fallen form. Her eyes glowed with power,energy gathering within her body. Daemon glanced up to her,as she locked onto him. Her large beam now fully charged.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted,as the cannon shuddered with power. "Nitro Stinger!"

The giant beam of blue energy released with a resounding boom. Daemon made no attempt to dodge as it hurtled toward him. His entire body soon,completely engulfed by the attack. The energy exploded outward,sending a tremor rippling through the ground. When it finally dissipated, and the smoke cleared,a large crater was left in the attacks wake. Its outer edges glowing orange with heat. At the center of the crater among the remaining smoke,Daemon's form emerged.

A pile of ash lay at his the feet,the remains of cloak. Without it,his true demonic form could be seen in all its horrifying glory. His form was imposing,and muscular. Most of his body was covered by shaggy red fur. What skin was exposed,was a pale blue. Large fangs,filled his mouth,giving him a ferocious visage. A third eye sat in the middle of his forehead. Long,spiky black hair,flowed down his shoulders,and upper back. Two metal braces,were strapped to each of his arms. A pentagram marked his left shoulder. Each of his hands appeared larger now,with claws to match.

The demon frowned a little,looking down at what remained of his cloak. "Shame,I liked that cloak."

He turned his attention upward,flying toward CannonBeemon with surprising speed. He gathered a small ball of dark flame in his palm,and released it. It smashed into CannonBeemon, damaging most of her containers with a fiery explosion. Her engines quickly started to give out,her body struggling to stay in the air. A double fisted smash,finally sent her crashing to the earth. In a burst of light,she became Fanbeemon. Laying completely unconscious on the ashen ground.

Chloe looked on in horror,shaking her head in disbelief. "We can't beat him. He's just toying with us."

Simurghmon circled the airborne demon,firing off several wind blasts. They smashed into the demon,not even making him flinch. Down below,Crescemon took aim,and fired a trio of icy arrows. As the frozen projectiles flew toward him,Daemon grabbed onto Simurghmon. He smashed a magic infused fist into her chest,and threw her at the oncoming projectiles. They collided with her mid-air,completely encasing her body in ice. She plummeted,her frozen form crashing into the earth.

Daemon then flew down toward Crescemon,kneeing her in the chest full force. As she staggered from the impact,he grabbed onto her,and lifted her into the air. With great force he slammed her down over,and over again,before dropping her beaten body onto the ground.

With nothing standing in his way,Daemon flew toward the digidestined. "Do you see now,how weak you are?" He gestured to the battlefield. "Do you understand what your are truly up against? I defeated your partners without even breaking a sweat."

He spotted Gale out of the corner of his vision. Staring him down with a look of pure anger. "Ooh,I like that look." He stepped over to her,leaning down to com face to face. "That scorn,that wrath,it is like nectar to me." He drank in the emotions pouring off her,becoming almost intoxicated by it.

"But such defiance is worthless. You are all powerless to stop me." He stood up,and quickly grabbed onto a nearby Kiko,lifting him by his shirt collar. "Oh how easy it would be,to kill you right now. To simply just snap your little necks."

Without a second thought,Trent drew his sword,quickly wreathing it's blade in flame. Gale called forth her power as well,light energizing her muscles. The two attacked the demon together,flaming blade,and empowered fist,striking either side of him. The attacks not so much as fazing him. He looked to the two with amusement,and pushed them away with a quick burst of telekinetic power. Kiko continued to struggle in his grip,desperately trying to escape.

He suddenly stopped,when he felt a familiar dark power,ripple through his body. Off in the distance,Crescemon's body staggered upright,sparks of dark energy crackling off of her. Daemon slowly turned,sensing the power as well. Crescemon stepped forward,a toothy snarl on her lips.

"Put him down." she growled,voice warped,and feral. "Right now!" An aura of dark magenta,and crackling darkness poured off of her body. Her eyes slit,and glowing a blood red.

"Crescemon…no." Kiko groaned.

Daemon quirked a brow,intrigued."How very interesting." He quickly dropped Kiko onto the ground,and flew out to meet Crescemon.

The ultimate let out out an inhuman howl,and called forth her bow. "Eclipse Arrow!"

Her magenta aura seemed to infuse the twin arrows with more power. Their points crackling with dark energy as they flew through the air. Daemon easily knocked the projectiles aside,as Crescemon came charging toward him. She swung wildly with her weapon,like a beast swiping with its claws.

"My,what exquisite anger you have." Daemon said,as he easily dodged the attacks. "Does it have some sort of root I wonder." He caught the blade of her weapon. "Or perhaps,it's just your born nature? After all,they say the moon,has two sides."

As Daemon,and Crescemon continued to clash,Trent,and Gale both reached out to their partners. Increasing the flow of energy between their connections. The two digimon felt the pulse of power flow through them. Hisyarumon slowly rose,ignoring his wounds. The cold paralyzing touch of Daemon's claws began to seep out of Jesmon's body. The white knight rising up alongside him.

Daemon turned to the two,and sighed. "Is there no end to these interruptions?" He blocked another attack from Crescemon,and gathered a ball of flame in his palm. "I'm afraid we have to cut this short."

He slammed his hand into her chest,releasing an explosion of dark flame. Crescemon groaned,her dark aura dispersing. Her eyes rolled into the back her head,and she fell onto the ground. Light soon engulfed her,leaving an injured Lunamon behind as it dissipated.

Hisyarumon turned to Jesmon,and Daemon slowly approached. "I only have it in me do one last attack." he admitted.

Jesmon readied his blades. "We'll have to make it count. You just leave the rest to me."

The other dragon nodded,and smiled at him. "If this to be our last fight. I want you to know I've come to think of you like a brother."

Jesmon smiled right back at him. "That means a lot. But this is not the end." He turned to face the oncoming demon. "Not while I still draw breath."

Hisyarumon gave a grunt of agreement,and readied himself. His gems began to glow with power,burning brighter than usual. He held it back,continuing to pour more power into the twin stones. They started to whine,and vibrate,as the energy built up. Jesmon began to ready his own attack,white flames,gathering in his maw.

"Sacred Flame!"

"Wheel of the sun!"

A wave of holy fire,and a giant burst of pure light energy fired forward. The golden light,and white flames,swirled together,into single blast of cf cleansing energy. It then slowly morphed into the shape of a serpentine dragon with shining golden eyes. Daemon raised a hand as the energy dragon approached,dark flames gathering in his palm

"Dark Inferno!"

Darkness clashed with light,creating a shining cascade of black,and white. Jesmon wasted no time,and moved in,appearing behind Daemon in a flash of speed. The demon performed a spinning dodge,the tip of Jesmon's blade cutting off a small lock of hair. Claw,and blade then began to clash,as the two traded blow after blow. The clang of metal rang through the air,and sparks flew from the melee.

Daemon parried one of the swipes,his claws shimmering with cold darkness. He let loose a powerful swipe,but his time Jesmon was ready. He back stepped,feeling a shudder of cold as the claws narrowly missed him. Flames then gathered within his mouth,releasing as a point blank blast of cleansing fire. The demon lord quickly pushing them away with a field of telekinetic force. Jesmon leapt through the flames,attacking with all of his blades with a spinning slash. Daemon dodged out of the path of the first two blades,and flew black to avoid the third. The tail blade catching him across the shoulder,and chest.

Daemon paused,looking down at the wound. "It seems I made a mistake in holding back against you." He looked back to meet Jesmon's eyes. "Well,this has been quite fun,but I'm afraid it's time to end this." He held up a hand,gathering a large ball of dark fire. Jesmon readied himself for the attack,crossing his blades.

"Dark Inferno!" As Daemon called out the attack,he moved his hand at the last moment. Pointing it right in Trent's direction.

The boy was frozen,like a deer in headlights,as the blast of dark flame hurtled toward him. Jesmon used all the speed he could muster,and flew to his partner,shielding him with his body. The dark flames washed over him,both heat,and cold seeping into him. It burned all the way to the very depths of his being. His armor began to glow with heat,left blackened as the fire finally faded. Jesmon groaned,and staggered forward. Plunging one of his blades into the earth to keep himself upright.

He glanced back to his partner. "Are...you alright?"

"Jesmon…" was all Trent could reply,voice cracking.

Jesmon tried to give a reassuring smile,and turned back to face Daemon. "I'm not finished yet. I'll never give up!"

Daemon shook his head. "A valiant sentiment." He held up his hand summoning forth an orb of dark fire. "But ultimately pointless."

Jesmon let out a roar,and charged forward with the last of his strength. Trent called to him,begging him stop. His cry soon drowned out by the roar of dark fire. Jesmon's entire body was consumed by the flames. His cloak to turned to ash,and shards of armor fell from his body. Crumbling into particles of data as they hit the ground. He fell to his knees,body quickly cocooned in light,leaving him Huckmon once more. Trent ran to him,kneeling down at his side.

"No no no no...Huckmon."

Huckmon groaned,barely able to lift his head. "I guess I wasn't strong enough." His body then began to fade,flashing in,and out. "I feel so weak. Don't know how much longer I can hang on on."

Trent choked back a sob,eyes ringed with tears. "Don't say that! You're gonna be okay! Please,just hang on!"

"I'm sorry Trent." Slowly his body began dissolve into shimmering particles.

"No stay with me! Please don't go!" Trent begged,and pleaded,tears streaming down his face. He tried to reach out to his friend,his hand passing right through him.

Huckmon shed a tear of his own,the droplet scattering into data. "Goodbye….Trent." With one final burst,the rest of Huckmon's body turned to data. His digicore,and the shimmering particles floating into the air. In his place,a single white rose bloomed from the ashen earth.

Trent's body shook,tears still falling from his wide eyes. "No...HUCKMOOOOON!" The boy slumped forward weeping uncontrollably. His tears falling onto the shimmering petals of the white rose.

The others watched on,in utter horror,and shock. Many shedding tears of their own. Daemon paused to look at his handiwork. All the partner digimon broken,and beaten or too weak to even fight. The hope drained from the digidestineds eyes. He believed his victory all but assured. That was when he locked eyes with Gale.

Her face was not one of hopelessness,but of anger. Not the wild,dark fury that Daemon so craved. But a cold,vengeful fury. Her golden eyes peered into his own,trying to bore a hole through his skull with just a look.

Her fists tightened,nails cutting into her palms. "You son of a bitch."

Hisyarumon slowly rose up to stand tall once more. Gone was his usual calm. Replaced by the same righteous fury that burned within his partner. "We will make you pay."

Bright,golden orange light began to pour forth from Gale's d-brace,soon enwrapping her in it's warmth. Her eyes too,glowed with golden power,as her sigil burned brighter. The same light soon encasing Hisyarumon as well. They felt the strength of their inner light grow,becoming as bright as a star. Their hearts began to beat as one,pulsing in sync.

"_Synchronization at 100% Zenith evolution initiated." _

The light around Hisyarumon flashed,becoming a shining sun burst. "Hisyarumon zenith digivolve to…"

The dragon took on a more humanoid form. Samurai like armor covered a majority of his body,colored dark gold,black,and red. Flowing black pants,covering his legs. What skin was exposed was smooth,and dark grey. A forward curving,blade like horn,jutted from the front of his gold helm. Two small bull like horns on the side,and a long silver gray ponytail flowing from the back. A forward curving blade like spike,grew from from each of his shoulders. Wielded in his grip,were a pair of strange swords. Their blades were heavily curved back,and had forward curving tips. A line of strange blue energy ran along part of the blades. Making them hum with power.

"...Gaioumon!"

Using his two blades,Gaioumon burst from the orb of shining light. Daemon's eyes widened in surprise,as the dragon charged at him,swords ready to strike. The attack surely would have struck him,if not for an armored figure flying between the two. Blocking the twin blades with his own.

Daemon looked to the figure in surprise. "Alastormon? What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I disobeyed your order my lord,and followed you." he answered,holding back Gaioumon. He then pushed the dragon away,and faced off against him.

Gaioumon pointed his sword at the dark knight,he and his partner speaking together. "Get out of our way."

Alastormon spun his blade,and took a fighting stance. "I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Very well. Then I will cut you down with your master."

The two charged toward each other swords clashing. They quickly traded a flurry of blows,edge always meeting edge. Alastormon blocked one of the dragon's strikes with his cloak. The cloth becoming as hard as a steel edge at his command. He then let loose a powerful kick,sending Gaioumon staggering back into a small gathering of trees. As Alastormon moved in for a follow up attack,Gaioumon held up his swords. The blades humming even louder than before.

"Rinkazan!"

He swung out with his blades,tracing eerie tracks light in the air. Though the blades themselves did not touch the surrounding trees. The paths of light that followed,sliced them to ribbons. As well as just catching Alastormon,cutting a long gash clean through his armor. Gaioumon called out his attack again,leaping at the demon knight. Alastormon dodging the blades of light by mere centimeters,with a flying back flip.

Alastormon held up his blade,making circular motion in the air. "Phantom Edge!" Two ethereal copies of himself appeared beside him at his call.

The knight then dashed forward,dark blue light trailing behind him. His copies mirrored his move,charging ahead of him. Gaioumon quickly cut down the phantoms,blocking the true Alastormon's attack with both his blades. They began to trade blows once more, parrying,feinting ,slashing,and thrusting,neither one giving an inch. Alastormon finally disengaged,by taking to the air. His dark cape,becoming a pair of demonic wings.

With a quick motion,Gaioumon brought the pommels of his blades together. Forming the two weapons into a bow. A line of light stringing it. He pulled back on it,summoning forth an arrow of light. That hummed,and crackled with barely contained energy.

"Rinkageki!"

With the call of the attack,the arrow was let loose,firing upward at Alastormon. The knight deflected the arrow,sending it flying into the distance. He then held his sword aloft,dark energy gathering around it. With a quick spin,he pointed the tip of the blade downward,and came down with a powerful thrust. Gaioumon leapt back to avoid the attack,Alastormon's blade sinking into the earth.

Alastormon quickly twisted the blade. "Shadow Purge!"

Fissures spread out from the blade. Forming into a magical circle of dark power. Reacting quickly,Gaioumon leapt away,just as the circle formed. The arcane marks flashed with power,creating an explosion of dark energy completely annihilated everything within the circle's range. Forming a large,perfectly circular crater,with Alastormon at it's center. The dark knight pulled his blade from the earth,and leapt out of the crater,facing off against Gaioumon. He was about to continue his battle with the dragon,when his master stepped in beside him.

"Stand down,Alastormon. We're wasting our time here." He looked to the broken Trent,and fallen partner digimon. "I've already done what I came here to do."

Alastormon gave a quick nod,and sheathed his blade. Daemon gave small bow farewell,the two taking off into the air.

Gale grit her teeth,fury burning brighter. "You're not going anywhere!"

"We won't let you escape!" Gaioumon roared.

The dragon brought the tips of his swords together. He called to the energy around him,gathering it at the tips of his blades. The air reverberated with power,as the ambient energies gathered. Becoming a single point of energy,and coalescing into an orb of orange,and gold light. It grew,and grew,burning hot like the sun. Gaioumon lifted it above his head,as the orb became even larger than himself.

"Gaia Reactor!"

With all his strength he hurled the ball of superheated energy. Sending it hurtling toward the two demons. Daemon flew toward it,summoning dark fire into both of his hands. With the call of his attack,he unleashed the fire,as a giant jet of flame. Almost as large as the orb of light itself. The two attacks collided,clashing in the air for the briefest of moments. Before creating a gigantic explosion that sent a powerful tremor through the earth. In the resulting chaos,Daemon,and Alastormon continued their escape.

As they disappeared into the distance,Gale,and Gaioumon howled in fury. Their roars echoing far across the landscape. The passionate fury that burned within them slowly began to fade. They looked to their friends,anger replaced by sadness,and regret. Watching alongside them,as Trent continued to weep,sorrowful tears raining down upon the solitary white rose.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 35:The Well Of Souls**


	35. Episode 35:The Well Of Souls

**Episode 35:The Well Of Souls**

Daemon,and Alastormon landed at the entrance to Lucemon's fortress. Taking the teleporter back to the lords meeting hall. When Daemon entered he was greeted by the clapping of hands,provided by Lilithmon.

"Bravo Daemon!" she cooed. "A most spectacular performance!"

"Thank you Lilithmon." the other lord replied with a slight tilt of his head.

Barbamon quickly slammed his hands down onto the table. Pointing an accusatory finger at Daemon. "He doesn't deserve praise! He could have destroyed them all right then,and there! But he didn't!"

Daemon stepped forward,giving a disarming shrug. "But what would be the point? You saw them. They were beaten,and broken. Even if they weren't,without all twelve of them they don't have a chance of stopping us." Barbamon struggled to to find some kind of rebuttal. But soon relented,sagging down into his seat.

Beelzemon leaned back in his chair,propping his boots on the table. "I'm just bummed I'm not the one that got to put the beat down on em."

Lilithmon leaned forward,resting her chin on her hands. "Despite your valid point Daemon,I think we should still keep an eye on the digidestined."

Barbamon perked up at those words. "I wholeheartedly agree!"

"Very well." Daemon said with shrug,Beelzemon giving a noncommittal grunt. "Well,if you'll excuse me,I have some business to attend to. When I return,I believe we should begin planning our next move."

"An excellent idea!" Lilithmon exclaimed. "But don't keep us waiting too long."

"I'll try not to." Daemon replied,giving a subtle nod before leaving the room once more.

Daemon,and Alastormon quickly left the fortress,returning to their own base of operations. Once they reached the lords chambers,Daemon settled into his throne. Spinning about to face his main console.

"Alastormon I have a job for you." he stated,bringing up various screens before him.

The demon knight took a knee. "What is your command,my lord?"

"I want you to personally oversee the construction of the new dark digivices." He waved his hand over one of the screens. Displaying an image of the device in question. Which was much sleeker,and more compact than the previous model.

"Of course my lord,it will be done." Alastormon quickly made a move toward the door.

"Oh,and one last thing Alastormon." the lord interrupted,spinning about in his chair.

His second turned back to face him. "Yes,my lord?"

"Would you mind finding me some new robes before you go?" He asked,gesturing to his exposed demonic form.

* * *

When Alastormon,and Daemon completely disappeared from sight,Gaioumon was encased in an orb of light. Reverting him to his baby form,Fufumon. A small yellow tear drop shaped digimon. With green eyes,and a single red horn. He floated over to Gale,her outstretched hand ready for him. The two paused,to look at the destruction Daemon had wrought,Gale's other hand curling into a fist.

She gave a resolute nod,and helped snap her friends from their stupor,save for Trent. Long enough to at least help all of the other partner digimon. Gathering them up in one spot,where they could rest. Gale then got a fire going,leaving her friends to tend to their partners. She recovered DemiDevimon almost as after thought,tieing him off to a rock. The rookie having been too frozen with fear to run off.

With a heavy sigh,she then turned her attentions to Trent. Her friends watched on,as she approached him. They wanted to go over as well,and try to help. Though none of them knew what they would even say.

Gale kneeled down next to Trent,the boy not really noticing her presence. Continuing to weep,and sob uncontrollably. She,and Fufumon looked down to the tear stained rose. Both feeling the weight of Trent's loss. Gale gently placed a hand upon Trent's back,rubbing it comfortingly. The two sat with him until Trent had no more tears to give. His eyes bloodshot,and face red.

The girl then gently tugged on the boy's shoulder,and gestured to the campfire. "Come on,let's go to the others."

Trent nodded dumbly,and Gale helped him to his feet. The boy walked slowly,dragging his feet, head hung low. Once Gale set him down by the flames,she glanced back at the singular white rose. She then turned to Chloe,asking to borrow her pocket knife. After taking a moment to register the question,Chloe ablodged.

With knife in hand,she pulled out a spare plastic water container,and cut off part of it's top. After handing back the knife,Gale approached the rose. With the greatest of care,she dug up the rose. Placing it inside the canteen,with several handfuls of dirt. Making a sort of makeshift flowerpot. With the white rose now in hand,she came back over to the fire. Offering the flower to Trent with a small smile. Trent stared at it blankly for a few moments,before it registered. He gently took it from Gale's grasp,and held it close to his chest,letting out a sniffle.

The girl smiled a little wider at that,and finally sat down alongside the others. Wiping away the dirt,and grime from her hands. As she sat by the flames,her eyes roved over each of her friends. Everyone looked so drained,and lost. Though,to them she probably looked no different. She sighed,her fists curling in frustration.

What were they to do now? As she pondered the question. An overbearing silence settled in. No one knowing what to say or to do. Finally,after a time,Chloe curled her knees to her chest,and spoke the last words Gale ever expected to hear.

"Maybe we should just...go home."

Gale looked to her,wide eyed with shock. "What? Are you crazy!?"

"I think she might be right." Misaki squeaked,head hung low.

"I mean,just look at us." Kiko added,making a general gesture.

Gale stood up utterly stunned by her friend's words. "What's wrong with you guys?! We can't just give up now!"

Chloe looked up to her,meeting her eyes. "And what exactly do you expect us to do,huh? Even with all twelve of us,we couldn't beat one demon lord!" She looked over at Trent with sad eyes. "Now that Huckmon's gone...what chance do have against them?"

Derek sighed,and looked up at the empty,dark sky. "Lets face it,we failed."

Gale looked to the ground,brow knit. "But...there has to be something we can do." Her head suddenly shot up,inspiration striking her from the blue. She quickly turned to Misaki,an idea forming in her mind.

"Misaki,you said that when a digimon dies here,their soul is trapped right?" she asked,leaning forward.

The other girl gave a nod. "Yes...in the well of souls."

Gale gave a resolute nod. "Then that's where we're going."

Chloe,and the others looked to her in surprise. "What?" the blonde asked.

Gale turned to face her. "I said we're going to well of souls. We're gonna free Huckmon's trapped soul,and get him back."

"Would that even work?" Derek said,sounding skeptical.

"We have to do something!" Gale replied. "We can't just pack it in now. If there's a chance we can save Huckmon,we have to try."

Despite her words,the others still hesitated. Looking to each of their partners with concern. Gale sighed,watching her friends in empathy.

"Look,I know you guys are scared. About what might happen to our partners,or us." She met eyes with each of her friends. "But we can't give up. Not after how far we've come,or after everything we've been through." She sighed,features softening. "Besides,I think we owe it to Trent,and Huckmon to at least try. Don't you?"

Her friends considered her words,and though they still had doubt in their hearts. They each gave a nod,unanimously coming to an agreement. Those last few words sealing the deal.

Gale smiled,and let out a sigh of relief. "Good. You guys rest. Once I get washed up,I'll cook us some dinner,okay?" Her friends nodded,and turned their attentions back to their injured partners.

Gale walked over to a nearby pool,a deep underground water source,filling it with cold clear water. As she washed the remaining dirt from her hands,Fufumon looked to her with a smile.

"Those were quite the moving words." he stated.

Gale shrugged,and dried off her hands. "I guess when push comes to shove,even I can give speeches."

He smiled a little wider at her. "I'm so proud of you."

Gale's cheeks went flush at the words. She quickly brushed them off,ignoring the red in her cheeks. Before returning to the others,her partner still grinning widely. After a rather simple meal,Gale approached DemiDevimon. Finding the rookie using his teeth to try,and unbind his foot. He stopped mid motion,as he spotted Gale,and Fufumon standing over him.

"Heh,heh. How's it going?"

Gale quirked a brow,and leaned down to retie the knot about his foot. "There,now that you're nice,and secure. We have something to discuss."

DemiDevimon took a few steps back. "And….uh what would that be?"

"Once all of us are rested up,your gonna lead us to the well of souls."

"Are freaking kidding me!?" DemiDevimon shouted,leaping into the air. "First you want me to take you to the demon's eye,and now that creepy place! Have you got a screw loose!?"

Gale's eyes narrowed,and she cracked her knuckles. "No,but you're about to have a couple of loose teeth,if you don't start changing your tune."

The rookie held up his wings disarmingly. "Alright,alright,geez. I'll take you there. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

She stood up,and gave a satisfactory nod. "Now that's the answer I was looking for." She stepped back over to the campfire,and grabbed a bowl of leftovers. "But,here's a little more incentive just in case."

DemiDevimon's eyes widened,a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. He quickly wiped it away before digging into the bowl face first. Devouring the meal greedily. Gale,and Fufumon grimaced at the devil's table manners,and spun about,walking over to rejoin the others.

* * *

Two days went by,as the group rested,and recuperated. In that time,all of the partner digimon had regained consciousness. All of them confused as to the absence of Huckmon. The tale of his death,left them all in shock,and disbelief. Lunamon took it the hardest,and broke down into a weeping mess. Kiko wrapping her in a tight,comforting hug. Once they were given time to process the revelation of his passing,they were told of Gale's plan. All of them not even hesitating at the chance to try,and save him.

Trent had stayed silent through the intervening time. His eyes were almost glazed over,often staring into nothingness. Despite the efforts of his friends. He barely ate or slept,always keeping the white rose close at hand. Occasionally brushing his fingers across the petals of the flower. Almost as if he were in some sort of trance.

On the third day,the party finally headed out. With some effort,Gale,and a few of the others got Trent moving. Though he went at a slow at pace,often dragging his feet. DemiDevimon of course led the way. With Gale,and Fufumon right behind him. Always keeping a watchful on the little devil.

As they traveled west,more of the swamps of black sludge slowed their progress. Though the group quickly became quite good at traversing over them. Over time the forest,and swamps slowly began to thin,making way for an open wasteland. Sparsely dotted by twisted rock formations. As well as sulfurous geysers of hellfire,and soot. There were no bioluminescent plants to light the way. Though the distant light of the demon's eye,and the geysers of flame provided just enough light.

The party slowly made their way across the wastes. Careful to steer clear of the fiery geysers. Up in the sky,several of the partner digimon spotted a flock of Saberdramon. Circling high above, waiting for a moment to strike. Their dark forms almost indistinguishable from the black sky. The ambient heat,and dry air made the walk grueling. Almost as bad as traversing a sandy desert.

They continued on across the wastes for several hours. Finally stopping,and making camp in the shelter of several giant rock formations. Chloe was back on cooking duty,quickly whipping up a delicious meal as usual. Filling up thirteen bowls,and handing them out to her companions. When only Magimon,and Misaki remained,the girl hesitated but walked over all the same.

"Here you go." she said,forcing a smile.

Misaki offered a quiet thanks,and took her meal. Trying her best to avoid Chloe's gaze. Magimon sighed,shaking his head. Before taking a bowl of his own. Chloe lingered for a moment,struggling to think of something to say. When nothing came,she simply let out a sigh,and walked to her seat across the flames. Gale looked between the two,having watched the exchange.

When everyone finished their meals,Gale approached Chloe. Grabbing her roughly by the shoulder. "We need to talk,now." Gale began dragging the girl along. Finally letting her go,when they were a good distance from the others.

Chloe rubbed at her shoulder,and gave Gale a dirty look. "Ow,what the heck is this all about?"

Gale crossed her arms. "What the hell is going on between you,and Misaki?"

Chloe jumped a little at the question,but tried to hide her surprise. "I don't know what you mean."

Gale's eyes narrowed,and she pointed a finger at the other girl. "Don't you dare give me that crap! Not that long ago,you guys were practically joined at the hip. But ever since we left Nexus you've barely spoken a word to each other. So,what's the deal?"

Chloe glanced away,her hands curling into fists. "That's none of your business."

Gale sighed,her features softening. "Come on,you can talk to me." She approached,and gently touched the girl's upper arm. "We are friends after all. Right?"

Chloe met her eyes,her own misting with tears. "Yeah,we are." She took in a breath,and wiped her eyes. "Okay,I'll talk. But,you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Gale replied with the utmost sincerity.

Chloe nodded,and walked over to nearby stone. Leaning against it as she took a seat on the ground. "During the party after Huckmon's ceremony. I saw that Misaki was missing,and went looking for her. When I found her,we got to talking. Just the two us. One thing lead to another,and I..." She pulled her knees toward her chest,eyes turning downward. "...I kissed her."

Gale was taken aback by the statement,eyes widening. "Oh...oh. So...that means that your…" she let the question hang in the air.

"Yes,Gale,I'm gay."

"Huh." Gale took a moment to process this new bit of information. "I never would have guessed you played for the other team."

"Is that a problem?" Chloe asked,a tinge of fear in her voice.

Gale was surprised by the question. "What? No! No,of course not."

Chloe let out a little sigh of relief. "That's good."

After a few moments of awkward silence,Gale cleared her throat. "So...what happened after you guys kissed? I'm guessing it didn't go well."

Chloe hung her head. "She...ran away." With a growl of frustration,she leaned her head back against the rock. "I was so stupid! I just came onto her! I shouldn't have just assumed she felt the same way! "

"Well...did she say she didn't?"

Chloe measured her with a scowl. "She ran away from me. I think the message was pretty clear." She let out a heavy sigh. "She must hate me."

Gale walked over,and sat down beside her. "Look,I might not be the most experienced person when it comes to the whole romantic department. But I know ones things for sure,she does not hate you. I don't even think she's capable of hating someone,let alone you. Just talk to her,I'm sure you guys can work it out."

"You don't think I've tried that!?" Chloe snapped,making Gale recoil. "Sorry. But,she won't talk to me. She keeps avoiding me." The girl looked to the ground sadly. "She won't even look me in the eyes."

"Well...you better figure something out. Cause if this keeps going on for too much longer,I'll force you two to talk to each other if I have to."

Chloe chuckled a little at that. "Hopefully I'll figure something out before that happens." She turned to face the other girl. "Thanks for the talk Gale."

Gale gave a shrug. "Hey,no problem." There was short silence between the two. Soon broken by Gale's next words.

"Sooo...since you're you know… Does that mean you got all hot,and bothered when you saw me naked in the manor?" she asked with a smirk.

Chloe let out a laugh. "Please,don't flatter yourself. You're not my type."

"Oh yeah,and what is your type?"

Chloe stood up,and smirked smugly. "Attractive."

Gale gasped,putting a hand to her heart in mock pain. "Why do you wound me so!?"

Chloe rolled her eyes,and helped Gale to her feet. "Please save the dramatics."

The other girl laughed,and the two walked back to rejoin the others. Just as they were in sight of the campfire,Gale gently grabbed Chloe's shoulder.

"One more thing. For what it's worth,I think you,and Misaki are great for each other.." She smiled widely. "I hope you guys work it out for the best."

Chloe smiled softly at that. "Thanks. But at this point,I'd be happy with us just being friends again."

Gale nodded,and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. Before the two finally stepped into the firelight,where the others waited for them.

* * *

It took another half day,before the party finally reached the end of the wasteland. Coming out into another thick forest of twisted trees,and luminescent plants. As they moved deeper into the forest. The ghostly forms of stray data packets began to appear. Gathering around trees,or slowly floating through the darkness. Some were not just balls of light,but other shapes as well. As simple as a cubes,or as complex as decahedrons.

The group was even able to bare witness to a stray data packet as it formed. It started out as a mass of data particles,and pixels. Gathered around a bit of compressed data,like a core. The pixels,and particles,swirled. Moving faster,and faster until they were nothing but tracks of light. Finally with a single flash,the data stabilized,forming into an ethereal orb. That soon began to float along with all the others.

Cold dark mists,like those at the abyssal gates,carpeted the ground. Filling the air,with a bitter chill. No sounds could be heard in the eerie woods. Save for the subtle humming of the data packets as they flew. The group eventually donned some of their warmer clothes,to abate the chill. Which only seemed to grow stronger as they continued on.

After a few hours,they finally stopped for the day,and made camp. All of them glad to warm themselves by the fire. When it came time to sleep,Trent lay wide awake,much like he had done for the past few nights. His eyes were half lidded,keeping glued to the white rose in his grip. With only occasional glances at Derek,and Chakoramon,who stood on watch. After a time,his head began to list,and his eyelids grew heavy. His body eventually giving out,and falling into a deep sleep.

As he slumbered,his subconscious began to dream. Finding himself in a wide open field of green. Not unlike the one he had come to,when he arrived in the digital world. Off in the distance,he saw Huckmon waving to him with a smile. Trent ran to him,smiling right back. As he neared,black flames suddenly began to spring up around him. They started to spread,the green field soon engulfed in dark fire.

Despite the danger,Trent continued to run toward his friend. Huckmon soon disappeared,his form replaced by that of Jesmon. His body was then engulfed by the flames. Trent screamed out his name,running,and running as fast as he could. Yet never getting any closer. Huckmon appeared within the burning the form of Jesmon,reaching out to his friend. Then for a brief moment,Trent could see his father reaching out from the flames as well. Their bodies soon disappeared,turned to burning ash. Leaving only the white rose behind.

Like an island in the endless sea,the rose stood among the flames. Thought it too,was soon engulfed,consumed by the tide of dark fire. Trent let out an agonized scream,as the rose burned. He fell to his knees,screaming,and crying. The dark flames around him began to fade. Leaving behind a wasteland of ash,and blackened earth. Pillars of smoke rising into air,and darkening the sky.

For a time,there was only silence,and stillness. Then slowly,bits of the black ash began to move of its own accord. Like a snake it began to slither,and coil,moving along the ground like hundreds of black serpents. The living ash slowly gathered in one place,forming into a humanoid shape. Soon taking on the demonic form of Daemon. His trio of eyes replaced by burning embers.

The ashen demon let out a hiss,like the crackling of a dying flame,and slowly approached Trent. The boy looked up with bloodshot eyes,and a tear stained face. He tried to stand,to run from the terrifying creature. But his body stayed rooted in place. With another hiss,the demon reached out his hand,touching it to Trent's head. Dark fire,poured forth from the demon's palm,completely engulfing Trent. He too was soon turned to ash,that slithered into the black Daemon,forever becoming a part of him.

Trent's eyes shot open,and he let out a terrified scream. He quickly sat up,his body drenched in cold sweat,heart pounding. The white rose that sat nearby,was picked quickly up in the boy's grasp. He then held it close,shuddering with terror. His scream had awoken his friends. All of them rushing over to the boy's side along with Derek,and Chakoramon.

"Trent,calm down. What's wrong?" Chloe asked,gently jostling the boy.

Trent at first did not respond,continuing to shudder,and weep. Chloe frowned,and hugged him comfortingly. Kiko,moving in on the other side of him,to offer his own comfort. The others watched on,staying nearby just in case they were needed. When Trent's tears,and fearful shaking finally ceased. Chloe,and Kiko released Trent from their comforting touches. Allowing him some breathing room.

With a shuddering breath,Trent looked down at the rose in his grasp. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let it happen. That I wouldn't lose someone like that again."

Chloe turned to him,brows raised. "What?"

"First dad was gone." Trent went on,ignoring the girl's question. "Now Huckmon too." He began to weep again. "And it's all my fault! It's all my fault! He was my best friend,and I let him die! I'm so worthless!" He went on,and on,ranting in between sobs. Chloe,and Kiko tried to calm him,but to no avail.

Having had enough,Gale pulled the boy away from the two. Lifting him up by his collar. She then pulled back her free hand,and slapped him hard across the face. Finally silencing his frantic tirade. The others looked on in shock,mouths agape,and eyes wide. Trent slowly turned his head to face her. Touching a hand to the red mark that now adorned his cheek.

Gale pulled him closer,almost coming face to face. "Get a hold of yourself! Stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't control!" She let of go of his collar,setting his feet full on the ground. "Sometimes you can't save everyone."

She sighed,touching a finger to her grandmother's necklace. "Sometimes people die,and there's nothing we can do." The girl met his eyes once more. "I'm sorry about your dad. I'm sorry that you couldn't do anything to save him."

"But you **can** save Huckmon." She grabbed Trent's arm,holding up his d-brace. "You see this? Its symbol of your bond with Huckmon,remember? It's still here,connected to him. Your bond hasn't been severed. That proves that there's a chance we can get back Huckmon's soul!"

She let go,leaving Trent staring at the device. "But if we're gonna do that,we need you to get it together,okay? Not just for yourself,but for Huckmon too." Having said her piece,Gale walked over to her spot by the fire. Laying back down to sleep.

Once the others were sure Trent was okay,they too went back to sleep. With Derek,and Chakoramon returning to their watch duties. Trent lay wide awake for some time,staring at his d-brace. The black screen showing his reflection. With a sigh,his arm dropped to his side,and he glanced over at the white rose. Its petals shimmering in the light of the campfire. With that final image he closed his eyes,and slept. His mind no longer haunted by nightmarish visions.

* * *

When everyone awoke the next day. They were all surprised to see that not only were Kiko,and Lunamon up from last watch. But Trent was as well. He was still not very talkative,but seemed to have more energy than before. Though it wasn't much,his friends were happy to see an improvement in his condition. After a quick breakfast,the group was off once more. Their pace now slightly quickened by Trent's renewed vigor.

After traveling for a time through the fog filled forest. The party eventually came to a path,with large standing stones on either side. Their surfaces marked with lines of ancient digicode. Stray data packets gathered around the stones. Drawn by their power,circling them over,and over. When the group reached the end of the path,they came to a mystifying sight.

It was large circle of standing stones,all of them larger than the others. The digicode that was carved into them glowed with a mysterious power. At the center of the stones was a large mass of data packets gathered together. Floating lazily through the air in multiple directions. Below them,and set into the ground,was a gateway. Sitting atop a small mound of earth,and leading seemingly nowhere. It was made up of a silvery metal,that gleamed in the ambient light of the data wisps. A skull,with shining sapphire eyes sitting in its center.

DemiDevimon landed on the ground,shuddering. "This is the place. Now can we please,hurry up and get out of here! This place is giving me the willies!"

"Oh,can it bat boy!" Gale remarked,glancing down at him.

"I honestly don't blame him." stated Magimon. "The energy here makes me uneasy." The other partner digimon were quick to nod in agreement.

As the group moved closer to the gathering of stones,several shapes floated in from alongside the path. They were ghost like digimon,with red tattered hoods,and capes. A golden chain necklace,with an eyeball pendant,was draped about their necks. Each of them wielded a large,golden scythe. A long chain was attached to one end of the weapons. Each one ending in a spiked iron ball.

All the partner digimon quickly got into a battle stance. Their tamers holding up their digivices at the ready. The ghostly digimon slowly neared,but were stopped. By a deep voice,like hard gravel,echoing from the dark.

"Stand down."

The ghosts backed away as another figure stepped out from the mists. He stood almost ten feet in height,a hooded black cloak draped over most of his form. His face was that of a golden,horned skull. Three,long sharp claws grew from the end of his left hand. A small cannon was attached the wrist of the same hand. A long scythe blade,was attached to the elbow of his right. Its blade gleaming,and golden.

"_Reapermon,Mega level,Cyborg type digimon." _stated Gale's digivice. "_A mysterious digimon,whose origins are unknown. It is said that his scythe can rip out a digimon's core from their body. His special attack is Grim Slasher."_

Reapermon pointed his blade toward the group. "Why have you come here?" he asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Gale demanded,stepping forward.

"My servants,and I are the guardians of this place. We have protected it since time immemorial. So,I ask again,why have you come here?"

Chloe stepped in alongside Gale. "We've come to claim the soul of our friend."

Reapermon gave a slow nod. "I see. So,you wish to pass into the well of souls? Well I am afraid I cannot allow just anyone inside."

Gale raised her digivice,her sigil shining. "How about making an exception for the digidestined?"

"You bear one of the sigils." He looked among the others. "So you are the new generation?"

"Thats right." Kiko replied,showing off his sigil.

"Please,you have to let us through!" Misaki pleaded. "The fate of the digital world is at stake!"

Reapermon considered her words for a moment. "Very well. But,I will only allow one of you to pass."

Gale immediately walked over to Trent,placing a hand on his shoulder. "You should be the one to go." The others were quick to agree.

Trent looked to each of them,and then down to the white rose in his grip. After few moments of deep contemplation,he looked back,and gave a resolute nod. Walking forward,to stand before Reapermon.

"I must warn you." Reapermon stated. "That once the well has hold of a soul,it does not let go easily. It will try to stop you,in ways that you could not imagine. Will you still go?" Trent took in a breath,and gave a nod. His grip tightening on the roses container.

"Very well." Reapermon stood aside. "You may go."

Trent took one look back at his friends,before stepping toward the standing stones. As he entered the center,he felt a chill run through his body. Several wisps of data began to circle around him. Seeming almost curious,at his arrival. He shook off the cold,and continued toward the doors. The eyes of the skull upon it began to glow as he neared. The doors swinging open with a loud creak. A shining light pouring forth from within.

Trent covered his eyes,momentarily blinded by the bright flash. As his vision returned,he looked toward the door. Seeing a set of stairs,leading down into an empty scape of white. He stepped inside,and began the long descent down the staircase. The silvery doors shutting behind him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 36:What Are Friends For? **

**Author's Notes:**

So there were a few things I wanted to talk about last time. But I didn't want to kill the mood with my ramblings. Anyway,first off, big thanks to the newest follower! cassjo,thank you so much!Another thing from last time,is I changed around the names of two of Daemons attacks. Evil inferno,became Dark inferno. Not a big change,I just preferred how it sounded. The biggest changing was slash nail to sygia claw. Sygia referring to things related to the river styx. One of the rivers that runs through hades. As for this episode,it ended up shorter than I intended. I could have squeezed all the stuff I wanted to happen next time into this one. But it felt more appropriate splitting it off into another episode. Maybe I should have made this a two parter? Oh,well. Hindsight is 20/20.

Anyway,as always guys,thanks for reading!


	36. Episode 36:What Are Friends For?

**Episode 36:What Are Friends For?**

Gallantmon walked at a brisk pace through the halls of Yggdrasil tower. As she made her way to the hall of thrones. The hour was late,or early,depending one's perspective. The night watch was well into their shift,ready to swap out with their daytime counterparts.. Despite their tiredness,they remained stalwart,saluting sharply as Gallantmon passed When she stepped into the throne room,she was surprised to find Alphamon. The black knight working away at several files. He paused in his work to give the crimson knight a greeting.

"Good morning. I'm surprised you're up at this hour."

"I could say the same about you." she replied,as she approached.

He took a glance back at one of the files. "I am often up at odd hours. I need very little sleep. A gift,and a curse I suppose. So,what brings you here.?"

"I woke up not long ago,and couldn't get back to sleep." Gallantmon replied,taking her seat. "So I thought I would come in here,and maybe get some work done. It seems your doing the same."

Alphamon chuckled. "It would seem so."

A moment of silence passed between the two. As Gallantmon considered broaching a subject that had been on her mind.

"Alphamon,may I be frank with you for a moment?" The black knight paused in his work,and turned to her curiously. Before motioning for her to go on.

Gallantmon sighed,and turned to the thirteenth throne. "I think its about time we start thinking of a backup plan."

Alphamon followed her eyes to the once unclaimed throne. The sigil that had been burned into it was now cracked. Its shining luster,seeming dimmed.

"You believe the digidestined have failed?" Alphamon asked bluntly.

"And you don't?" she retorted. "The evidence is as clear as day! We all felt it! Huckmon has passed from this world." She looked downward sadly. "With him gone,the digidestined can not hope to defeat the demon lords." Her eyes turned upward,meeting Alphamon's own. "Its up to us now,to fight against this evil."

"I still have faith that the digidestined will pull through." Alphamon stated plainly.

Gallantmon stood up,slamming her hands down onto the table. "How can you have so much blind faith in them!? I'm starting to believe that both you,and Gankoomon are in denial."

"My faith is not completely unfounded. Look to Magnamon's throne,what do you see?"

Gallantmon reluctantly turned to face the fallen knights throne. Her eyes soon widening in surprise.

"His sigil is gone!"

Alphamon gave a nod. "And it will return,when he is reborn. But Huckmon's sigil,while broken,still remains. A part of him is somehow still tied to the living world. Whether it be his bond to his partner,or something else,I do not know. But I believe that because of this,there is a chance he can still return."

He stood up,and walked over to Gallantmon. "However despite all this,there is always the risk of failure. So,when the others awake,we will discuss a backup strategy. Should the worst come to pass."

Gallantmon gave a grateful nod at that. "That's all I ask."

* * *

"Trent wake up! It's time to get ready for school!"

Trent groaned,and rolled over in his bed. Curling his pillow around his head.

"If you don't get up soon you won't get any pancakes!" the voice of his mother warned.

Trent gave an audible sigh,and sat up with a yawn. He turned to the window next to his bed,wiping the sleep from his eyes. The edges of the sun were just barely beginning to peek over the horizon. The remnants of night,still partially visible in the sky. With another yawn he stretched his limbs,and rolled out of bed. Before walking over to his closet.

He quickly found a clean t-shirt,and pants. Swapping his night shirt,and boxers for them. He grabbed his favorite jacket,one of his many beanies,and his goggles. Putting them on,as he walked out of his room. He then headed down the hall,and toward the kitchen. Finding his mother,father,and the delicious smell of pancakes waiting for him.

His mother turned from the stove at his arrival. She was a tall woman,with long flowing locks of red hair. All of it tied up in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were a lovely shade of hazel. A reddish birthmark sat just above her collarbone.

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living."

Trent's father stood beside her,stirring a bowl of pancake batter. He stood a head shorter than Trent's mother. He had short auburn hair,with a few gray hairs peppered throughout. His eyes were a deep shining blue,the same as his son's.

"Darn,I was looking forward to eating his pancakes." he commented,wiping a bit of batter from his cheek.

"So sorry to disappoint you dad." Trent commented with a smirk. "But there is no force on this earth,that could make me miss pancakes."

His father chuckled,and pulled off his apron. "Of that I have no doubt." He handed off the bowl of finished batter to his wife,and sat down on the stool next to Trent.

The two waited patiently while Trent's mother cooked up a stack of pancakes for each them. Once they were all done,she sat with the two. Her husband,grabbing the syrup,and butter nearby.

"So,did you finish your report last night?" she asked,as she drizzled syrup onto her pancakes.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Yeah,mom."

"Just checking. No need to get snippy." she replied,passing the syrup off to her son.

"You know if we didn't remind you all the time you'd forget." Trent's dad remarked,as he poured a glass of orange juice for each of them.

"Yeah,I know." Trent half grumbled. Before digging into his own stack.

Once everyone was done with their meal. Trent began his final preparations for school. While his parents did much the same for work. The family soon headed out to the car,Trent quickly calling shotgun. Much to his father's annoyance. They didn't drive for long,before arriving at Trent's school. Dozens of other students filing into the giant double doors of the entrance.

"Have a good day son. Love you." His mother said,giving him a little kiss on the forehead.

"Try not to get into trouble." his dad joked,giving him a good natured noogie.

Trent stepped out of the car,and readjusted his hat. "Love you guys too,and I make no promises." He gave a final wave goodbye,and headed toward the entrance. His parents driving off to their own commitments.

As he walked up toward the steps,he caught something out of the corner of his vision. A full bush,of lush white roses. He stood for a moment,mesmerised by them. Watching as the morning sunlight played of the beads of dew sprinkled onto the petals. A strangely familiar warmth began to fill him as he looked on. Like a subtle flame igniting in his heart. He was suddenly snapped from his stupor,when the bell for first period rang out across the schoolyard. With frantic speed,Trent ran toward the school's entrance. Taking one last longing look at the shining roses,before heading inside.

* * *

The lone form of Daemon flew across the dark sky. Only hours ago,he had sat in the meeting hall with his fellow lords. They had had several meetings like it since Daemon had taken care of the digidestined. They had discussed their plans of attacks on the surface. Barbamon of course suggested they use Phelesmon's virus to strengthen their forces. His subordinates having already done some preliminary testing. Nothing else of real note came up. Or if it did,Daemon had mostly tuned it out,taking the time to ruminate on his own plans.

Now,he was momentarily free of the other lords bureaucracy. Deciding to take the opportunity to forward his own schemes. Thus he had taken off far to the south. To a place outside the seven lords domain. A dangerous land,known as the Dead Wastes.

As he finally reached the edge of the Dead Wastes,his eyes scanned below. The ground was black,and covered in a thick purple ooze. Countless bones,of all sizes,and shapes littered the ground. Strings,and globs of the sludge clinging to them. The forms of undead,and ghostly digimon walked through the wastes. Some of them pausing to look at the form of Daemon flying overhead.

The demon picked up a bit of speed,not wanting to tary. It did not take much longer for him to spot his final destination in the distance. It was large castle,with a pair of tall towers. Sitting atop a high,rocky mountain side. Clouds of dark energy gathered above the structure. Purple,and black lightning occasionally flashing from within. Daemon slowly began to descend as he neared,coming to land at the castle's entrance. It was a giant gate of wood,and iron. With high walls of hewn stone on either side. Daemon stepped toward the gate,and held out his hand. He sent forth a burst of telekinetic force,pushing the heavy doors open. Allowing him to step inside.

Beyond the gate was a large stone courtyard. Twisted topiaries,of withered,and rotted bushes lined some of the some walkways. A fountain sat near the center of the courtyard. Many parts of it chipped,and cracked. The water that once flowed through it having long since dried up. The telltale sounds of flapping wings suddenly filled the air,as Daemon stepped further inside. He paused,looking up to see the giant swarm of bats flying overhead. All of them heading off toward one of the castles twin towers.

He continued onward heading toward the nearest doorway into the castle. The inside was rife with gothic decor. Gargoyles,sconces,and the like. All of them worn with age,or draped in a layer of cobwebs. Small swarms of bats hung from the ceiling. Their red shining eyes watching Daemon,as he made his way through the halls.

After wandering the winding hallways for a time. He came to a pair of staircases,both leading up to a set of large double doors. He headed up,opening the doors,just as he had with the gate entrance. Inside was a long throne room. The floor was a smooth black stone,striated with gray. A long,blood red carpet,lead up to the large,stone throne. Two other sets of double doors sat just behind the throne. With one on either side. Several gargoyles were set into the walls up above. A chandelier hung from the ceiling,its light faded. More bats hung there as well,and throughout various corners of the room. Their occasional chittering filling the air.

The two double doors swung open,as Daemon stepped further inside. The forms of two giant digimon stepping out from beyond them.

One was a hulking,muscular humanoid digimon. His skin was colored a light green,and marred with a number of scars,and stitches. Large iron bolts stuck up from many parts of his body,including the sides of head,and knuckles. Along with stitched black pants,he wore a pair of heavy steel toed boots. Each one decorated with a pair of iron spikes. A strange metal mask covered his face,his spiked red hair peaking out the top. Strapped to his back,was a large double headed axe. Made of a hard riveted metal.

The other stood just as tall as his companion. Most of his body was composed of golden,shining metal. Segmented,to look like the wrappings of a mummy. His face appeared like those carved into a pharaoh's sarcophagus. Purple,and gold bracers protected his forearms,and wrists. While greaves of the same color covered his shins. A long white cape,was draped about his shoulders,and flowed down his back. A half circle of red,and blue jewels,was set into his chest. Wielded in his left hand was a long golden staff. Tipped with a serpent devouring its tail,to form the symbol of infinity.

"This is not your domain!" the golden digimon exclaimed,slamming down his staff. "You are not welcome here demon! I,Pharaohmon shall see to it you do not leave here alive!"

"You trespasser!" growled the other. "We smash trespassers!" He drew his axe,and charged toward the demon. "Tomahawk Crunch!"

He swung the axe down with all his strength. Daemon leapt up into the air,avoiding the swing. The axe smashing into the floor,and creating a large crater in its wake.

Daemon came floating back down,landing on top of the blade."So,you two are the elite guard of the castle,I presume?"

With a growl,the green digimon lifted his axe from the ground. Daemon taking back to the air,before coming down to earth.

"Move aside,Boltmon!" the gold digimon cried,holding up his staff. "I will handle him!" His companion leapt out of the way without question. "Will Of The Pharaoh!"

Purple energy gathered around Pharaohmon's staff at his call. It slowly formed into ghostly energy constructs. Taking the shape of the golden digimon's head. They flew forward at his command with deathly wails. Daemon gathered magical power in his fists as they approached. Quickly dispelling them with a flurry of arcane infused blows.

"I have no time to deal with you." stated the lord. "I am looking for your master." He looked about the throne room. 'You are here aren't you? I could feel your eyes on me the moment I stepped foot in this place."

A echoing laugh suddenly filled the air. Making Boltmon,and Pharaohmon drop to one knee. The bats that hung from the ceiling all took to the air,and flew toward the throne. They gathered together,taking on a vaguely human shape. Then with a flash of energy,the bats disappeared. Replaced by a digimon,reclined upon the throne.

His skin was deathly pale,and cold to the touch. The top half if his face was covered by an eyeless mask. That split into three crown like tips. Two demonic horns,curled up from under the mask. While long flowing locks of gold,flowed down his back,and draped over his shoulders. He wore an open top shirt,with long sleeves. All of it dyed a dark,almost blood red. Bright red straps were wrapped about his forearms,and stomach. Two bat wings,covered his shoulders,and wrapped the top half of his chest. Forming a set of armored shoulder guards. A front open leather skirt was wrapped around his waist,held in place by a set of leather straps. His long legs were covered by a pair tight black pants.

"You're quite the perceptive one." the new arrival stated with a chuckle. "Though I shouldn't expect any less from you. After all,you are Daemon,master of hellfire,and one of the seven demon lords."

"And you are GranDracmon." said Daemon. "King of the vampires,and lord of all undead digimon."

GranDracmon's lips curled into a smile. "It would seem both of our reputations precede us. So tell me,my dear Daemon. Why would one of the seven demon lords,walk up to my front doorstep?"

Daemon walked forward,past Pharaohmon,and Boltmon. A stern stare from their master keeping them in check. "I have a proposition."

"Oh? What kind of proposition?"

"How would you like to not just be the ruler of a kingdom. Or even the ruler of one world." Daemon opened his arms wide. "But one of the lords,of all worlds? "

GranDracmon leaned forward in his throne,smiling widely. "You have my attention."

* * *

When the bell finally rang for school to let out,Trent was quick to leap out of his seat. Eager to be out the door,and leave school behind for the weekend. He waded through the crowd of other students,as he made his way out. Waving goodbye to several of his friends. As he finally stepped outside,he looked out among the line of cars in front of the school. Soon spotting his parent's telltale red buick. He waved to his father as he approached. Hopping into the front passenger's seat with a sigh.

"So how was your day?" his father asked.

"Same old,same old." he answered,stowing his backpack in between his legs.

"And your report?"

Trent rummaged through his bag for a moment. Before finding the paper in question. "I got a B plus." he finally replied,holding it up.

"Good job." his father said with a smile.

As they drove out the school,and onto the main road. Trent turned to his father hopefully.

"Hey...do you think we could head to the mall this weekend?" he asked. "I wanted to pick up a new game."

He pondered the question,as they came to stop at red light. "I don't see why not. I was actually planning I going myself sometime soon."

Trent gave a little pump of his fist. "Yes."

The next day,just as he had been promised,Trent,and his parents headed to the mall. After taking some time to find a suitable parking space. The family of three headed out toward the entrance. With the bright noon day sun shining down on them. As they made it inside,they split up. Trent heading off toward his favorite game store. While his parents went elsewhere. All of them deciding to meet back up at a predetermined spot.

Trent headed up one of the escalators,to the second floor. Swerving his way through the sea of people that strolled through the walkways. Their general chatter filling his ears. When he finally reached his destination,he stepped inside. Finding the store quite crowded. Wasting no time,he walked over to the new games section. He scanned the selection,finding one of the last few copies of the game he sought.

With his prize in hand,he walked up to the counter to pay. Before heading out,and looking down at the game in his hands excitedly. With quite a bit of time before he had to meet back with his parents. The boy stood near the front of the store considering where he should make another stop. As he scanned the other nearby shops,he spotted something that gave him pause.

It was girl,no older than himself. She had amber eyes,her skin dark brown. Her hair was long,and black,flowing down almost to the middle of her back. The girl sat on a bench across the way. Bobbing her head subtly to whatever music was blaring in her earbuds.

She seemed so familiar to Trent. Yet he could not recall where he had seen her before. His legs moved on their own,walking him toward her. Before he knew it,he stood only a foot away from her. He took a few cautious steps forward,and gave a wave in greeting.

"Hi."

The girl turned to him,popping out one of her earbuds. "Can I help you?" she asked,sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry to bother you. But you seem really familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

She looked him over for a moment. "Don't recognize you. I think I would remember someone who wore goggles on their head."

Trent deflated a little at that. "Oh,I see." A brief moment of awkward silence passed between the two. "So...mind if I ask why you're sitting here by yourself?"

The girl sighed. "Well,if you must know. I'm waiting on my parents." She gestured her head to the store nearby. They made me come here." She growled in her throat,looking through the storefront window. "Even though I told them I wanted to just get some new wraps,and leave. But noooo."

Trent cocked his head curiously. "Wraps?"

She turned back to him. "For martial arts. I need them for my class."

"Woah,you take martial arts!? That's really cool."

She seemed a bit taken aback by the comment,but replied all the same. "You...think so?"

"Totally." The girl smiled a little at that.

The two continued to chat for a bit. Their conversation interrupted by the telltale sound of Trent's phone. He whipped it out,looking down to see he had received a message from his father. Telling him they were waiting for him.

"It's my parents. I gotta go. It was nice talking with you." he gave her quick wave,and turned about. As he was about to head off,the girl called out to him.

"Hey,what's your name?"

He glanced back at her with a smile. "Trent."

"I'm Gale." she replied.

"It was nice meeting you Gale. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime."

"Yeah...maybe." The two then said their goodbyes,and Trent left on his way.

As Trent reached the bottom of the escalator,he felt a sharp pain inside his skull. He groaned,holding a hand to his head. The pain began to intensify,as images flashed through his mind. He saw the faces of people,unknown yet familiar. Gale was even among them. Stranger still,were the odd creatures that stood beside them. The same image flashed several times in his mind,before finally disappearing. The aching in his head going with it.

He tried to shake away the cloudiness from his head. He stood in place for a moment,trying to decipher what the strange vision could have been. Soon deciding it was best to figure it out later. With another shake of his head he started back toward his destination. By the time he found his parents,the pain in his skull had fully subsided. Though his thoughts were still a bit foggy.

"Are you alright sweetie?" his mother asked,sensing something might be wrong.

"Yeah,you're not looking so hot." his father added.

"Yeah,I'm alright I got this crazy splitting headache on my way over here." Trent answered,deciding to leave out the part about his strange vision. "It's mostly gone now though."

His parents shared a look of concern. But the boy was quick to try,and quell those fears.

"Guys,seriously. I'm fine."

"Well...all the same I think we should head home." said his mother. "A sudden headache like that is nothing to sneeze at." Her husband nodded in agreement.

Trent was about to argue,but he knew it was fruitless. So,reluctantly he gave a nod,and began walking toward the nearest exit. His parents walking alongside him.

The next few days seemed to pass by normally. Trent,went about his daily routine. Going to school,hanging out with his friends,spending time with his parents. But,as the days wore on,Trent began to have this nagging feeling in the back of his head. As if he had forgotten something. It was always there,on the periphery of his mind. Just barely out of his reach. He also began to feel a weight on his on arm. Subtle,yet ever present.

One day,as he headed toward one of his classes. He felt the pain in his head once more. The visions of the people became clearer to him. Their names,almost on the tip of his tongue. Even the strange creatures seemed familiar to him. One standing out amongst all the others. A white dragon,wearing a tattered cape of red. What was his name? It was right there,but he still could not recall.

As he tried to remember,another wave of pain rippled through his skull. He let out a cry of pain,and his feet gave out from under him. The vision disappeared,replaced by total darkness. As he fell hard onto the ground.

When Trent awoke,he sat up with a groan,holding a hand to his head. His vision was blurry for a moment. As it cleared,he found himself in a hospital bed. Late afternoon sun filtered in from the window into the hospital room. Creating pools of reflected light on the shining floor. As he tried to gather his senses,someone entered the room. It was Trent's mother,wearing her nurse's uniform.

She quickly rushed to her son's side,taking a seat next to the bed.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked,moving a stray hair out of his face.

"I'm okay,just a little groggy." He touched her hand for reassurance. "What happened?"

"The school called,and said you fell unconscious." she answered. "The paramedics rushed you straight here. The doctors didn't find anything wrong with you. But they put you under observation for a couple of days. Just in case." She smiled giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I've been the one keeping an eye on you since then."

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. You had me,and your father worried." She gestured her head to the door. "He's waiting outside,I'll go get him."

She gave her son one last kiss,and left the room. Returning only moments later with her husband in tow. Trent was enveloped in a tight hug,courtesy of his father. His mother soon had to leave,going off to perform her other duties. But not before giving her son another kiss. Leaving Trent,and his father to chat.

Visiting hours were over before any of them knew it. Trent's father having to return home. His mother's shift was over not long after. Leaving Trent alone,under the care of the night nurses. With the hour late,Trent tried to fall asleep. For a time he slept peacefully. But was awoken by his previous vision only hours later. The picture becoming all the clearer.

So he lay awake,pondering the meaning of it all. His mind working until the sun began to rise over the horizon. When mid-morning came,he heard the door crack open. His father stepping inside,and holding a tray of food.

"Morning Trent." he greeted,as he set the tray on the beds fold out table. He sat in a nearby chair,holding a cup of coffee in his grip. "Your mother's going to be pretty busy today so she asked me to come,and check up on you."

Trent nodded,almost absentmindedly in understanding. Then took a few quick bites of his food.

His father looked at him curiously. Noting his tired,yet thoughtful expression. "Are you alright,Trent?" He set his coffee down. "You don't look well."

Trent sighed,and turned to face him. "I've been just thinking."

His father placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "About what?"

Trent tried to find the words to describe it. Without sounding completely crazy. "I just keep getting this feeling that I don't belong here. That I should be doing something important. Something only I can do."

His father nodded slowly. "I used to think the same thing when I was your age. That I had something more to do with my life. More than just going to school,and going about my daily routine. I wanted to find my place. Where I fit in this big wide world of ours. It took a long time. But I eventually figured it out,and so will you." He smiled,giving Trent's shoulder a squeeze.

Trent meant argue,try to explain that it was more than that. But the kindness of his father's words ,and warmth of his touch silenced him. Without thinking he wrapped his father in a hug,holding tighter than he had intended. Something in the back of his mind,telling him to never let go. The same part of his subconscious, even making him shed a single tear. His father simply hugged him back,rubbing his back comfortingly.

Once they separated from their embrace,they continued to talk for a time. Trent's mother even coming by to visit briefly. Before having to return to work. The day came,and went,and once more visiting hours were up. Trent's father promising he would be there to pick him up tomorrow. When the doctors finally allowed him to leave observation. Even with that to look forward to,Trent lay wide awake.

His mind wandered to his visions. What could they mean? The knowledge was there,locked away at the back of his mind. He focused on the thoughts,trying to unlock the door to the subconscious memories. As he focused,a single image flowed into his mind. The white rose bush,sitting outside the school grounds.

"_Thats where I'll find my answers. I have to go there."_

He walked toward the window,and looked out. Finding himself only fifteen feet from the ground. He then turned back to his bed,an idea forming in his mind. Without a second thought,he pulled the sheets,and the blanket from the bed. Beginning the long,arduous task of twisting them,and tieing together to form a makeshift rope. After making sure all of his knots were secure,he moved the bed toward the window. Making sure not to make too much noise. He then tied off one end of the rope to the bed. Before using it to descend out the window,and down to the ground.

Once he was low enough,he dropped down. Landing on the ground with a soft thud. After taking quick stock of his surroundings. He headed off to the nearest street,and off toward the school.

Thankfully the school,and hospital were within a few blocks of each other. So he walked through the darkness of the night. Keeping to the sidewalks,and walkways as much as possible. The streets were mostly empty. Only the occasional car passing by. Their drivers not noticing Trent's presence,or simply just paying him no mind. Trent thanked the stars that it was warm out. For he did not know if he could stand a cool night in his hospital gown.

After walking for a little over an hour,the school came into Trent's view. With his goal now in sight,he picked up speed. He finally came to a stop before the school's entrance. Taking a moment to catch his breath. With a cursory glance,he spotted the white rose bush. He slowly walked toward it,body shaking with excitement,and anxiety.

As his hand reached out,and touched the shimmering flowers. The pain in his head returned,thousands of visions running through his mind at once. Names,faces,,events,and places coming into his mind. Then just as suddenly as it had come,the pain subsided.

The boy's eyes shot open,and he looked down to his hands. "I remember now. I remember everything."

Suddenly,there was a flash of shining light,making Trent avert his eyes. When the light faded he looked back,to the white rose bush To see that it had disappeared. In its place,was a doorway of shimmering light. Its edges,warping the very space around it. As Trent stepped toward the door,he heard the sound of squealing tires behind him. He turned,to see his parents stepping out of their car.

"Trent get away from there!" his mother shouted,only daring to move a few steps forward.

"Come back with us Trent." his father pleaded. "We'll take you back to the hospital. Once you're all checked out again,you can go back home."

Trent sighed,holding back a whimper. "I'm sorry I can't I go with you."

"What are you talking about!?" his mother cried.

He met there eyes,his own ringed with tears. "There's something I have to do. There are a people counting on me." His d-brace appeared around his wrist in a flash of light. He then took another step toward the door.

"No,Trent,wait!" his father called.

"I'm sorry I have to go." he replied through a sob. "I love you guys. Goodbye." Without another word,Trent walked through the doorway. Disappearing in a burst of shining white light.

* * *

Trent suddenly awoke,sitting up with a groan. He was back in his normal clothes,the white rose still in his grip. With a sigh he looked down at the shining white flower. He then recalled Reapermon's words before he had stepped through the door.

"So...that was all created by the well of souls?" he thought aloud. One of his hands curled into a fist. As he held back a tear. "It was all just a dream."

He pushed aside those thoughts for now,and stowed the rose in his bag. Before standing up to take stock of his surroundings. Finding himself in a seemingly endless space. Zeros,and ones floated about in random sequences. Creating chains,walls,and other shapes. Floating among the myriad of numbers were hundreds,if not thousands of shining digicores. All of them being orbited by a ring of data particles.

Trent stepped forward,his feet somehow finding purchase. He looked among the digicores,all of them appearing identical to the boy's eyes.

"_How am going to find out which one his Huckmon's?" _

As Trent pondered the question,his eyes were drawn to his digivice. An idea quickly sprung into his mind. He closed his eyes,focusing his mind on his own inner energy. He sent out a pulse of power as he usually did when making Huckmon digivolve. As the pulse reverberated through the air. Trent saw a tether of energy through his mind's eye. He followed the tether of light. Sending out occasional pulses of energy to keep it in his sights.

He did not know how long he wandered through the digital void. Distance,and time,seeming to have no meaning. The tether eventually began to grow stronger. Trent picked up his speed,no longer needing to send out the pulses of power. He ran,and ran until finally the tether came to an end.

A lone digicore sat at the end of the tether. A familiar warmth emanated from within it. It's surface marked with Trent's sigil. Trent reached out to touch it,and felt a sudden chill in the air. He looked about,to see bits of data pixels,and other code gather together. Slowly they formed into several ghostly shapes. With clawed hands,and a single cyclopean eye. Their forms occasionally crackling with unstable energy.

All of their eyes locked onto Trent,and they charged toward him. Letting out a cry from their unseen mouths. That sounded of an old dial up tone,mixed with warped static. Trent quickly drew his sword,and swung at the first one that came near. The blade cut clean through the ghostly creature,dispersing it into it's base components.

Another of the digital wraiths moved in,swiping at Trent with it's claws. Trent ducked under the swipe,the claws just grazing his cheek. He then retaliated with quick thrust,that pierced the apparition,dispersing it into data. The last three came swooping in together,their inhuman shrieks filling Trent's ears. The boy called to his inner fire,flames gathering around the blade of his sword. He then swung out with the blade,releasing a wave of fire. It collided with the trio of wraiths,the red hot flames burning away their forms.

Trent took in a couple of breaths,and sheathed his sword. Before turning back to the fiery digicore. Tentatively,he reached out his hand to touch it. His digivice glowed with power,that flowed from his fingertips into the core. The core pulsed for a brief moment,an aura of energy pouring forth from within. The aura shifted,and slowly took on the vague ethereal form of Huckmon.

"Huckmon...it's you." Trent half whispered,tears ringing his eyes.

The ghostly Huckmon cocked his head curiously. "Do I know you?" he asked,his voice sounding almost distant.

Trent was taken aback for a moment. "Huckmon...it's me...Trent. Your best friend. Don't you recognize me? "

Huckmon's brow knit in contemplation. "You seem familiar,but I can't quite remember."

Tears threatened to fall from Trent's eyes. "Come on buddy. You have to remember!" He held Huckmon's face in his hands. The ethereal energy sending a tingling sensation through his fingertips. "You have to…please."

As Trent pleaded,a shining white light,began to emanate from his bag. He turned,and opened up his pack. Finding that the white rose was the source of the light. Gently,he pulled the rose from his bag,as it began to glow even brighter. The ethereal form of Huckmon felt drawn toward it,and reached out to touch it. The flowers petals suddenly flew into the air,becoming several dozen points of light. They swirled above Huckmon for a few moments. Before streaking down towards him like a small shower of stars.

As they flowed into Huckmon's being,memories flooded into the dragon's mind. His digicore began to pulse rhythmically. The sigil upon it's surface,shining in sync with the beats. After a few moments,the flow of memories finally ceased. Huckmon blinked several times, his mind taking a moment to clear. He then slowly turned to his partner,who looked on expectantly.

"Trent?"

The boy held back a sob,and hugged the ghostly form of his friend. As he held him close,his aura began to coalesce around his digicore. Slowly it started to solidify,finally forming into a red,and white digi egg. Trent looked over the egg,before packing it away. Taking the utmost care not to damage it. As he shouldered his bag,patches of the digital space around him began to warp Morphing into more digital wraiths.

They shrieked,and howled,circling above Trent's head. The boy drew his sword,and readied himself for the oncoming attack. Suddenly his d-brace shone with the light. The voice of his sigil,echoing in his mind.

"_There are too many young one. You must escape."_

"But how?" he asked,lifting up his digivice.

The screen of the device flashed a little brighter. Before firing out a beam of continuous light. That stretched on into the void.

"_Follow this light,it will guide you."_

Trent gave a quick nod,and took off like a shot. The digital specters following after him. The boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Occasionally dodging the attacks of the pursuing wraiths,or slashing out at them with his blade. Off in the distance,Trent soon saw a set of stairs leading up to the floating silver door. With his destination in sight, the beam of light from his digivice faded. Trent picked speed,the wraiths still pursuing him.

Trent quickly ascended the stairs,soon reaching the door. He dared to glance behind him,seeing a small horde of wraiths in pursuit. He called to the fire within,gathering as much flame around his blade as he could. A swirling mass of flame,soon surrounded the blade. He swung the sword with all his might,unleashing all the flame at once. The large burning wave flew forward,incinerating anything in its path. Without another moment's hesitation,Trent rushed up to the gate. The large silvery doors opening as he neared. He ran into the white space,not daring to look back. The gate soon closing behind him,and vanishing from the digital void.

* * *

Gale,and the others waited anxiously outside the well of souls. All trying to keep from going crazy with worry. Reapermon stood not far away,like a statue,his eyes never moving from the silver door. Time passed,the group growing more anxious as the minutes ticked by.

Then,suddenly,Reapermon began to move once more. Lifting his golden claw,and pointing toward the gate.

"He returns."

The others jumped to their feet,and rushed over. Just as the metal doors of the gate began to swing open. An anxious silence fell over the group,none of them daring to breath. For the briefest of moments,they could only see a white void beyond the door. Then,a silhouette began to appear,and slowly came into focus. The silhouette soon became the familiar form of Trent. The boy breathed heavily,his sword still tight in his grip. His body felt drained,having used up so much of his energy in that last attack.

Yet despite his fatigue,he continued forward. As he reached the edge of the stone circle. Many of his friends bathed him in affection. All of them happy to see that he was safe. After the embraces,and kind words passed,they all looked to Trent expectantly. Falling silent once more. The boy smiled,and unshouldered his bag. Reaching inside to pull out Huckmon's egg,its shell shining in the ambient light.

The group erupted into loud cheers. Shouting,laughing,and crying. Trent smiled,watching them for a moment. His gaze then turned down to the egg in his grip. He sighed,and held it tight to his chest. As tears of joy,began stream down his face.

* * *

With a sigh,Alphamon stood from his throne. It had been a long day,the other generals,having long since gone to bed. As he made a move toward the exit,he felt a pulse of power in the air. Like fire,warm,and inviting. He turned,looking to the thirteenth throne. The sigl atop it began to shine with fiery light,just as it had done when it first appeared. Slowly the crack that ran through it began to seal. The light dissipating as it fully closed. Leaving the sigil shining,as if the damage had never occurred.

"It seems my hopes were not misplaced." He let out a small laugh,and turned back about. Taking one last glance at the thirteenth sigil. Before heading out of the hall of thrones.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 37:Love And Hate **

**Author's Notes: **

We have something interesting to talk about this time around. And that's GranDracmon's look in this chapter. Anyone who knows of him,knows he doesn't quite look the way he does here. You can kind of think of this as a more human,alternate form. After all,vampires are shapeshiters. Also some quick shoutouts this time round. All of them going out to our three new followers/favoriters. ArgentWyvern,shadwomwape,and Joey147. Thank you all so much for your support!


	37. Episode 37:Love And Hate

**Episode 37:Love And Hate**

Lilithmon sat alone in the lord's meeting hall. She looked to the rooms holo screen with great interest. Watching the digidestined arrive at the well of souls. As well as the events that followed. Letting out a gasp of surprise as Trent returned with Huckmon's egg. Her look of shock soon shifted. Mouth curling into a devious smile,and her brow quirking.

"Things are getting interesting." she whispered to herself.

The demoness soon heard the room's doors swinging open. She glanced over at the entrance,spotting Beelzemon standing in the doorway. He munched messily at a blackened apple. Rivulets of juice running down the sides of his mouth. Lilithmon couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"What so funny?" the other lord growled.

Lilithmon held back another laugh. "Oh,nothing."

Beelzemon narrowed his eyes at her,but said nothing. After finishing off the rest of his apple,he walked over to stand beside her. "Watching the digitwerps?"

"That's right. And you missed something very interesting." Lilithmon replied. "The digidestined were able to recover their friends lost digicore from the well of souls."

"So they're back at full fighting strength?" Beelzemon crossed his arms. "So much for Daemon saying they wouldn't be causing anymore trouble. Barbamon ain't gonna be happy."

"He's so busy with his new pet project he probably won't find out for a while." Lilithmon leaned back in her seat,putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "And Daemon is away,doing his own business." She turned to Beelzemon with smile. "That leaves all the fun for us."

Beelzemon turned to her curiously. "You wanna us to work together to take care of those brats?"

She stood from her seat,and smiled all the wider. "Exactly. What do you say?"

Beelzemon grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah. Why not? I **have **been itching for a good fight. So,what exactly do ya have in mind?""

"Oh you'll see." The demoness chuckled,and motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

After the group left behind the well of souls,the had a short celebration. In honor of Hukcmon's rebirth. The next day,they began retracing their steps. Getting back on the path to the demon's eye. Trent was of course in high spirits. He kept Huckmon's egg constantly close at hand. Tending it to the best of his abilities. The others occasionally helped him whenever they could. Some offering better advice,and aid than others. Gale,Fufumon,and DemiDevimon still lead the pack, The little devil never stopping his string of complaints. Much to Gale's annoyance.

They traversed the misty forest,and the open wasteland once more. Finding themselves back on course within a few days. One night,as they made camp in the twisted woods,two figures moved in from the shadows.

"There they are." Beelzemon growled

"Indeed. Now,our fun can begin." Lilithmon cooed.

She held up her open hand,summoning forth her inner power. It coalesced in her palm,as a violet mist. The demoness gave it a gentle blow,making it flow from her hand. The mist began to expand,and slowly covered the ground. It moved in to surround the unsuspecting group. Following the will of it's master.

Kiko,and Lunamon,who were the first ones on watch,soon felt something in the air. The violet mist then came into their view. Soon surrounding them,and the others in a wall of impenetrable of fog.

"Guys,wake up!" Kiko shouted "We've got trouble!"

The others soon stirred,and rose from their slumber. Their tiredness quickly forgotten as they saw the enclosing mist. Instinctively the digimon attacked the mist. All of them feeling the evil will that fueled its movements. Their attacks passed ineffectualy through the mist. As it continued to move in, unabated. It quickened its pace,completely surrounding them. The mist then became almost solid,and completely engulfed their bodies. They struggled against its grip,but no avail.

Soon,the mist completely disappeared,leaving behind almost nothing. Even the groups things were gone. Only their campfire,and the lone DemiDevimon remained. He was too scared to move. His body shivering,and his eyes staying glued shut.

Beelzemon's eyes widened as the group disappeared. His look of surprise quickly turning to one of anger,as he turned to Lilithmon. "What's the big idea!? I thought you said we were gonna do this together!?" He bared his claws. "You just went,and took care of them yourself!"

The demoness quickly held up a placating hand. "Settle down,I did not kill them. I simply took them elsewhere. A better venue for our fun"

Beelzemon held his angry gaze for few more moments,before standing down. The answer momentarily placating him. "So,what are we waiting for,let's head over to wherever you sent em."

"We will,but first…" Lilithmon turned her eyes to the cowering Demidevimon. She strode over to the rookie ,soon looming over him. "Well hello there,my little friend. You're the one who has been helping those digdestined aren't you?"

The sound of Lilithmon's voice compelled DemiDevimon to look up at her. "You...your...Lilithmon." She gave a nod at that.

DemiDevimon quickly dropped to the ground,groveling at her feet. "Please,oh great,and beautiful mistress,don't hurt me! They forced me to do it! I didn't have a choice! Please have mercy! I'm begging you! I'll doing anything! I'll-"

His string of pleas were silenced by Lilithmon's finger touching his lips. "Now,there is no need for groveling. I'm not going to hurt you."

DemiDevimon looked up in surprise. "You're not?"

She crooked a finger under his chin. "Of course not. Because you could be of great use to me. You were with the digidestined for sometime. A nosy little bat like you must have overheard some juicy bits of conversation. Right?"

The rookie swallowed hard. "Yeah...of course."

"Good. Then come,and fill me in on the details."

* * *

Chloe awoke to almost total darkness. Her mind heavy,and foggy. She sat up,and looked about. As her eyes adjusted she spotted the unconscious forms of Misaki,Magimon,and Fanbeemon nearby. She rushed over to each of them,and jostled them gently. Fanbeemon was the first to awake. Her fighting instincts were still in full drive,and she immediately took to the air. Getting her stinger at the ready.

"Woah,watch where you're pointing that thing!" Chloe exclaimed,reflexively shielding herself.

Fanbeemon relaxed,and looked about curiously. "Chloe? Is that you? I can't see you."

"Yeah it's me." the girl answered. Her hand touching Fanbeemon's body in reassurance.

Magimon,and Misaki began to stir a moment later. Holding their hands to their heads.

"What happened?" the wizard groaned.

Misaki looked about the dark space curiously. "And where are we?"

Before Chloe,or Fanbeemon could offer any reply,a voice echoed in the air. "You are on my grand stage!"

Suddenly a set of large curtains opened up before the four. A bright light shined forth from beyond,momentarily blinding them. As their vision cleared,they found themselves upon a stage. A bright spotlight shining down upon them from above. A single figure sat out in the theater seats. Their silhouette the only thing discernable.

"Who are you?!" Chloe shouted "What is this place?!"

"And where are our friends?" Fanbeemon added.

"As I said you are upon a grand stage." the figure replied. "Your friends are elsewhere,dealing with their own troubles. As for who I am…"

The spotlight dimmed,and the figure stepped forward. He was a tall humanoid digimon. His face was that of a ram,with shining yellow eyes. Two curved ram horns grew from atop his head. A pair of demonic wings sprung from his back. His chest was protected by a black form fitting chestplate. From the waist down his body was that of a goat. With purple fur,and heavy cloven hooves. His arms were long,with large,hairy forearms. Both of them ending in clawed hands.

"I,am Mephismon." the demon said with a bow. "Loyal servant of the great Lilithmon."

"Lilithmon,I remember that name…" said Misaki. "She's one of the seven demon lords!"

"Correct,my dear child." replied Mephismon. "You are to put on a show for our dear mistress. Directed by moi!"

"Like hell we are!" Chloe exclaimed,getting her digivice at the ready. Misaki doing the same.

"Ah ah ah." Mephismon tsked,raising a finger. His eyes shimmered for a brief moment. A darkness then spread around the two digvices. Enwrapping them in tendrils of shadow. Their lights faded,screens going dark once more.

"What is this?" asked Misaki,looking down at her entwined digivice.

"Just a little insurance,so that you don't stir up any trouble." Mephismon answered. He opened his arms wide,and the spotlight brightened. The seats of the dark theater were then filled by shadowy figures. Their forms featureless. "Now on with the show! For tonight's performance we will be performing a classic fairytale like story!"

"Starring the beautiful princess Estelle! Played by the lovely Misaki!" Mephismon snapped his fingers. In puff of magical smoke,Misaki's clothes were replaced by an ornate gown,and a jeweled crown sat atop her head. All them looking right out of a children's storybook.

"And what any princess fairy tale would be without! Our dashing knight,lady Liliana! Played by Chloe!" He snapped his fingers again,and there was another puff of smoke. As it dissipated Chloe's outfit was replaced by A suit of helmetless knight armor. Complete with cape,and sword.

"Then we have the knight's loyal companions. The great wizard Ignatius,and the kindly fairy Fia!" Another snap,and another puff of smoke. Left Magimon with a tall wizard hat,a staff,and a golden trimmed cape. While Fanbeemon was put into a green dress,with a petal skirt.

"A fairy?!" Fanbeemon exclaimed looking down at her costume. "That's it! This guy is gonna get it!"

Before she could move in,and attack,Mephismon snapped his fingers one last time. Making the four disappear in puffs of smoke. "On with the show!" The phantom audience clapped,as the demon bowed low.

* * *

With trio of magical flashes,Chloe,Fanbeemon,and Magimon appeared in a forest clearing. The wizard soon began to look about frantically. Noting Misaki was missing from their number.

"Where's Misak!?"

Chloe,and Fanbeemon began to look about alongside him. When Mephismon's voice echoed in the air. "The princess has been locked away in her tower,of course!"

He appeared above them,and waved a disapproving finger. "And her name is Estelle,do try to stay in character."

"Stay in character!?" the wizard shouted,fists tightening.

"Yes,staying in character is important." Mephismon replied casually. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the audience. If you do well...I can't be held responsible for what might happen to your dear partner."

Magimon fumed,and readied an attack. When he felt Chloe's gentle hand touch his shoulder. "Take it easy. I'm worried about her too. But we have to play along for now okay?" The rookie

sighed,and gave a single nod. His hand falling back to his side.

Mephismon smiled at that. "Much better. Now,may we begin?" When he heard no complaints,he snapped his fingers,and disappeared. His voice soon echoing all around them.

"Our story begins with our intrepid heroes on the first steps of their quest. They find themselves in a dark forest,as they head west. Their destination? The high tower,of the evil sorceress. Where the princess is being held captive. Will the knight Liliana,and her companions save her? Watch,and find out."

As his voice faded on the wind,Chloe quickly took stock of their surroundings. Once she had discerned the cardinal directions,she pointed a finger westward. "This way. Let's go." She headed off without another word. Fanbeemon,and Magimon quickly moving in alongside her.

* * *

Misaki appeared in a flash of light,and fell onto a hard stone floor.. After taking a moment to collect herself,she took stock of her surroundings. She was in a rounded room,with hewn stone walls. It was mostly bare,save for small chair,a dresser,and a four poster bed. Across from her was a heavy wooden door. A large window was to her right. Shafts of bright sunlight shining through it.

She went over to the door,unable to make it budge. After a few futile attempts to bust it open,she walked over toward the window. Gazing out to the world beyond. She could see she was in a tall tower,several stories above the ground. The tower was part of a large castle keep with high walls. Its outer perimeter surrounded by a moat of dark water. Beyond the walls,were miles of forest. The sky above was a strange shade of blue,almost pastel. The clouds,and the sun looking almost painted on.

With the window not really being an option,Misaki began to feel along the walls. Carefully she moved along the room,feeling the individual stones. As she was about to make a full circuit around the space,she felt one of the stones move at her touch. She gave it a good solid push,and the stone fell away into the room beyond. Using her shoulder she gave a push against the wall. Some of the stones beginning to nudge loose.

After taking a few steps back,she charged the wall again. Nearly tripping over her newly acquired gown. With some effort,she tore away the bottom part of the gown,and tossed it aside. She then took a few more runs at the wall,charging at it full force. Upon the fourth run,her shoulder was growing sore,but she continued on. After one more attempt,part of the wall finally gave way. Bits of brick tumbling to the ground in a rough pile.

"_That was easier than I thought it would be." _

The girl dusted herself off,and picked up one of the bricks curiously. Strangely,it felt lighter than a usual brick. She soon put the thought on hold,and tossed the brick aside. Before stepping through the newly formed hole,and into the room beyond. It seemed to be another bedroom. It was bare,with only a couple of cots,a small table,and some chairs. Off to Misaki's right she could see a heavy wooden door.

She approached the door,and turned the knob gently. Much to her relief,the door was unlocked. Cautiously,she swung the door open. She then peered out,finding a hallway on either side of her. After making sure the coast was clear,she stepped out into the hall. Shutting the door gently behind her. She looked back,and forth between the two halls for a moment,before heading to the right.

Misaki snuck through the halls as well as she could. The torches along the wall lighting her way. She eventually turned down another hall,deciding to stick to the right. As she continued on,a pair of gruff voices filled her ears. She stopped,the voices growing louder,and louder. Thinking quickly,she ducked into nearby doorway,tucking herself in the corner.

Two sets of heavy footsteps grew near. The growling voices becoming even louder. Finally two forms passed by the doorway. They were tall,grayish skinned humanoids. With hulking figures,and pig like faces. They wore bits of makeshift armor,and wielded heavy clubs. Misaki held a hand to her mouth,to hide the sound of her breath. When they finally walked past the doorway,she let out a little sigh of relief.

One of the creatures suddenly paused,as he,and his companion reached the end of the hall. He then perked his ears with a loud snort.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It was little noise. Like a mouse,or somefin."

Misaki cursed inwardly,her mind frantically working to think of a plan. She looked to the hall,right across from her. Inspiration struck,and she grabbed the crown from atop her head. With all her might,she tossed it down the nearby hall,and ducked back into the corner.

The two creatures turned at the sound. "I definitely heard that. Come on,let's check it out!"

They then barreled back down the hall. Completely ignoring Misaki once again,and heading after the noise. Misaki wasted no time,and took off like a shot. Not daring to look behind her. When the girl was sure she was far enough away,she slowed her pace. Taking a moment to catch her breath.

As Misaki considered where she should go next,she heard a strange sound emanate off to her right. She turned,to see a long mirror,hanging from the wall. It's surface seeming to warp,and shimmer. Misaki slowly moved in to investigate. As she looked closer,a dark figure appeared in the mirror. It's form slowly poured forth from within,and began to take on a more defined shape. Misaki taking a cautious step back.

It took on the form of a tall,pale woman with long white hair,and tattered demonic wings. The bottom half of her face,was covered by a mask with a stitched smile. Wrapped about her neck was a tattered scarf,with an evil smiling face. That seemed to have a life of its own. A heavy breastplate,marked with a skull protected her chest. A chain was wrapped about her left arm,which was covered by a longer leather glove. Her right arm was much longer,with a large hand to match. Several armored bracers were wrapped around it. While her five fingers were tipped with sharp,blade like claws. A quartet of belts was wrapped about her waist. While her lower body was covered by slightly torn black pants.

"Hello my dear." the pale lady cooed. "I am LadyDevimon. I will be playing the part of the evil sorceress that has captured you." Misaki did not respond,simply staring at her defiantly.

"Ooh such a scary face!" she exclaimed in a mocking tone. With a swift movement,she appeared behind Misaki,making the girl shudder. "It seems as though as you were trying to escape. Quite the valiant effort. But I'm afraid that as long as I'm around you won't be getting away."

She touched a hand to Misaki's shoulder. Using the other she waved her hand before the mirror. The reflection warped,and rippled like water,before solidifying again. Displaying the image of Chloe,Fanbeemon,and Magimon traveling through the forest.

"After all,it's your trusty knights duty to save you. Not for you to save your save yourself."

Misaki fought against her fear,and shrugged off the devil's touch. Turning about to face her. "Then I have nothing to worry about. I know they'll save me."

"Such confidence." LadyDevimon held a hand to her mouth,holding back a chuckle. "You know I'm honestly surprised your little blonde friend even wants to help you. Especially after what happened between the two of you."

Misaki's eyes widened. "What...what do you mean?"

LadyDevimon smiled beneath her mask,and leaned down. Locking her red eyes with the girl's own. "Oh,don't play coy with me little one. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She stood straight once more. "Your little friend finally built up the courage to act upon her feelings,and you rejected her. How tragic!"

Misaki shook her head. "No...no that's not it all! I...was confused. I didn't know how to feel!" She held back a tear. "I was scared."

The demoness quirked a brow. "Oh,so you ran away like the little coward you were. You broke her heart,all because you couldn't face your own emotions. How selfish!" Misaki struggled to try and respond,her words dying in her throat.

"After that,you couldn't face her." LadyDevimon went on. "All because of your own guilt,and cowardice." She leaned forward,and whispered in Misaki's ear. "What a pathetic,worthless,little thing you are. You don't deserve that girl's kindness."

The devil's sent forth her will,creating an aura of darkness. It slithered over LadyDevimon's body,and surrounded Misaki. The girl fell to her knees,struggling against the darkness.

"No,I'm not pathetic." she said with a groan. "I'm not worthless."

LadyDevimon's scowled at her defiance. "Maybe you are,and maybe your aren't." Her eyes narrowed. "But that doesn't change the fact you hurt her,does it? One of your dearest friends had her hopes crushed,all because of you."

Those last words pushed down Misaki's resistance. "You're right,I did hurt her. She's one of the people I care about the most. And I hurt her."

Tears began to fall freely from Misaki's eyes. She tucked her knees to her chest,body curling into a fetal position. Her sniffles,and sobs beginning to fill the air. LadyDevimon stood over her,chuckling triumphantly. She then disappeared into the mirror,taking Misaki with her. The demoness appeared in the mirror within Misaki's locked room. She placed the girl upon the bed with a shadowy hand. The same hand snapped a finger,causing the broken wall to repair itself. LadyDevimon then completely sunk back into the mirror. Her eyes still watching the girl's sorrow,from beyond the pane of dark glass.

* * *

Chloe,and the others moved through the mysterious forest at a brisk pace. The trees ,and other plants had a strange look about them. They appeared to be made of some sort of fabricated material. It was not really apparent at first glance. But the further the three went on,the more evident it became.

Magimon inspected one of the flowers as they passed it. Noting its folded paper like quality. "It appears as though Mephismon has purposefully made everything here appear like a prop. He's quite dedicated to the whole facade of a stage play."

"He's also a windbag." Fanbeemon growled,just above a whisper.

As if to confirm her statement,Mephismon's voice echoed across the forest. "Our heroes continue on through the woods. The dashing knight lady Liliana leading the charge. Her trusty sword always at the ready."

Chloe simply ignored the pompous demon,and focused on their goal. She pushed aside some bushes,to find a dirt path. It cut through the forest,winding a path westward. She motioned for her friends to follow,and stepped onto the path.

"Our heroes find a path through the forest. A good sign!" narrated Mephismon. "But wait,whats this!?"

The bushes along the path began to rustle,and shake. A dozen figures leaping out from them. They were short,green,humanoid creatures. With long,hooked noses,and pointy ears. They wore shabby leather armor. All of them wielding medieval weapons.

"Goblin mercenaries! No doubt sent by the evil sorceress. What will our heroes do?"

One of the goblin's let out an unintelligible shout. The others moved in to attack at his command. They charged forward,weapons raised. While their leader pulled out a bow,and notched an arrow to the string. Magimon held out his hand to the incoming goblins,and fired out five bolts of light. They homed in on their targets. Taking them down with deadly efficiency. Fanbeemon moved in alongside him,and loosed a barrage of barbed stingers. They pierced into the armor of the remaining goblins. Knocking them to the ground.

The leader finally loosed his shot,firing it at Chloe. She ducked just before the arrow was loosed. The arrow sinking into a nearby tree. As the goblin leader drew another arrow,Chloe grabbed a heavy stone on the path. With a quick motion,she hurled the stone at the creature. Striking him directly in head,and knocking him completely unconscious.

"Nice shot!" Fanbeemon exclaimed with a low whistle.

"It looks as though our heroes are victorious!" Mephismon exclaimed. The roar of the phantom crowd suddenly filled the air,then slowly died down.

Chloe waded her way through the fallen goblins. Making her way over to their unconscious leader. She pulled the bow off him,and gave the string an experimental pull.

"The forest looks fake,but this sure doesn't" She unbuckled her sword,and tossed it on the ground. "This is definitely more my speed."

"Do you actually know how to use that?" Magimon asked.

Chloe shouldered the goblin's quiver,and knocked one of the arrows. She took careful aim,and loosed her shot. The arrow finding its home in the upper branch of a tree. She then turned to the wizard with a smile.

"That answer your question?"

Fanbeemon fluttered over to her. "Let me guess archery classes?"

"Four years. But I'm way better with a gun." She looked down at the bow. "Not to mention this is a different kind of bow than I'm used to. It takes a lot more effort to pull back the string. It's better than nothing though." She turned back to the path before them. "Anyway,let's keep moving. I don't wanna keep Misaki waiting any longer than we have to."

"Agreed." Magimon said with a nod. With that the trio were off once more.

After traversing the wilds for some time. The three eventually came upon a castle like fortress. They could see the high walls,and the tower that rose up from the courtyard. They ducked from the path as they neared. Getting as close as they could through the forest. Chloe scanned the walls,at the greenery's edge. Where she spotted two ogre like creatures,standing watch.

"And so our heroes finally reach their destination." Mephismon narrated quietly. "But they must still reach the princess. Who lies in the highest room of the tower. Will they succeed? Or will they be defeated by the evil sorceress,and her soldiers."

"I'm getting real sick of his rambling." Fanbeemon growled under her breath.

"Just ignore him." said Chloe "We have to focus on how we're going to get inside."

"If only we could digivolve then it would be a cakewalk." Magimon stated.

"We'll just have to make do." Chloe offered. Her attentions then turned back to the wall,as her mind began to work. She then turned to her partner. "Think you could do a little recon for me?"

"Of course." Fanbeemon answered with a nod.

She took off toward the fortress. Keeping high in the air,as to not be seen. As she circled,she began to scan down below. She could make out four more guards along the perimeter wall. As well a dozen or so,meandering about the courtyard. After making one final circuit she returned to her companions with the news.

"There's no way we could take on so many." Chloe thought aloud.

"So what do we do?" Fanbeemon asked.

Chloe pondered the question for a few moments. Before something clicked in her mind. "I've got it! I'm not sure if it'll work though."

"Well let's hear it." said Magimon.

* * *

After going over her plan,Magimon,and Fanbeemon approved. So,it was quickly put into action. Fanbeemon once more made her way toward the fortress. This time making sure not be subtle. She floated down into the middle of the courtyard. Having already caught the attention of the guards on the wall. She then took in a deep breath,and shouted at the top her lungs.

"Hey,you worthless lumps!" The remaining creatures all turned their attentions to her. "Boy you guys are ugly! I mean,really,really ugly. I would say you all looked like the backside of a rhino,but that would be insulting to the rhino!"

All the ogres let out growls of fury,eyes bulging. They then rushed at her in unison. Fanbeemon simply stuck her tongue out them,and took off. She easily kept ahead of them,dodging what few attacks were able to reach her. As she neared the main gate,she quickly pulled upward. Taunting her pursuers one last time,before diving down past the wall.

Several of the ogres shouted at one of the two that remained on the wall. Commanding them to open the gates. They quickly obliged,turning a heavy crank,to lower the gate over the mote. As the wooden gate touched the ground,the mob of creatures were off again. Chasing Fanbeemon down the forest path,with weapons in hand.

Chloe,and Magimon watched them pass by from the treeline. When they were some distance away,the two headed toward the main gate. Just as it was beginning to be raised. They ran inside,Magimon firing off five bolts of light,that struck one of the remaining guards. Chloe fired an arrow,sinking it into the other guard's shoulder. The force of the shot,throwing the ogre off balance,and sending him falling off the wall,and into the moat.

With the guards taken care of,Chloe ran up the nearby steps,reaching the top of the wall. She moved toward the door crank,and with some effort began to make it turn. As the gate began to raise,Magimon concentrated his energy into a single finger. Firing it upward as a sizable bolt of light. It whistled through the air. Rising high,before exploding into a giant shower of sparks.

Far off in the distance,Fanbeemon swerved past a tree. Dodging a heavy swipe from one of her ogre pursuers. She then heard a loud crackle in the air,like a firework. Her head turned,and she took off higher into the sky. She scanned about,soon spying the shower of magical sparks in the distance.

"Well that's my cue!" She looked down at the angry ogres below. "So long! It's been fun!" The rookie then took off at a full clip,heading back toward the fortress.

Magimon,and Chloe were waiting for her when she arrived. The blond wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Wow,I didn't think it would actually work." Chloe exclaimed,releasing Fanbeemon from her grip.

"I'm not too surprised." Fanbeemon commented. "Those guys weren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed."

"Well it seems our heroes have made it inside." echoed Mephismon's voice. "However...the sorceress has one final servant they must face."

Off on the far side of the fortress,the ground opened up. A pair of large yellow eyes glowing within the darkness below. Chloe,Fanbeemon,and Magimon turned,as a form began to emerge from the depths. It was a large black dragon. Its long neck,and lithe body,giving it the appearance of a legged snake. Large tattered wings spread from its back,and dark smoke billowed from its nostrils.

The dragon let out a hissing roar,and began lumbering toward the trio. It reared up,and took in a breath,releasing it as a blast of fire. Magimon stepped forward,easily blocking the flames with his barrier. Dismissing it when the last of the flames dissipated.

Fanbeemon flew at the dragon,firing off a volley of stingers into it's side. It roared,and swiped at the rookie with its claws. She easily moved out of the attacks path,and fired off another set of stingers. Magimon moved in as well,and released bolts of light from all ten of his fingers. While Chloe fired off a duo of arrows. The bolts of light exploded against the dragons chest,and the twin arrows sunk into it's hide.

The dragon turned to the two with a snarl,and swung at them with it's long tail. Chloe,and Magimon each made a running leap,dodging the swipe. Fanbeemon then moved in,firing off a trio of stingers into one of the beast's eyes. As it reeled back in pain,the rookie quickly flew over to her partner.

"We can handle this guy." she assured. "You go on ahead,and save Misaki."

"Are you sure?" the girl asked,looking between the two.

"We've got this,just go." Magimon insisted,before firing of a few more bolts of light.

Fanbeemon gave her partner a reassuring nod,and took off toward the dragon once more. Chloe lingered for a moment. Watching the two clash with the dragon. She then took off toward the stairs that lead to the high tower. Without slowing,she burst through the heavy door at the base of the tower,and ran up the nearest set of steps. The sounds of battle becoming more muffled as she ascended.

* * *

After Chloe ascended several flights of stairs,she came up to series of halls. The girl considered her options for a moment,and then rushed down the leftmost hall. She ran,and ran, the hall seemingly going on forever. Before she finally came to a completely dead end. She cursed aloud,and turned about,running back the way she came.

When she reached the stairs once more,she decided to take the rightmost hall this time. It was not straight like the previous one,instead having many twists,and turns. That all circled back to the main hall. But just as before,when she reached the hall's end,a blank wall of hewn stone greeted her. With a growl of frustration she went back to the stairs. Now with only one option left before her,she headed off down the third hall. To find yet again,it too was a dead end.

The girl shook her head in disbelief. "But...that's not possible."

She walked up to the wall,and began to feel along it. Looking for any sort of hidden entryway or the like. When she found none,she turned about with a sigh. Her eyes quickly widening as she saw the hall behind her,had disappeared. Replaced by a trio of wooden doorways. All of them looking exactly the same.

Without thinking she opened up one of the doorways,finding only darkness. She stepped through,and into a dark hall. Chloe ran with all her might through the darkened passage. When another doorway appeared ahead of her,she picked up speed. Soon bursting through the doorway. Only to come out the same door she had just entered,and into the dead end room.

With a growl of frustration she hammered her fist into the nearby wall. She then took in a breath,and tried to quiet her frantic mind.

"Just calm down,and focus." she whispered. "You're not going to think of a way out by panicking."

As she began to calm,and focus her mind,she felt something. A spark of power just barely out of reach. Curiously,she touched the little point of energy with her will. A small surge of power filled her,and her d-brace shone dimly through the dark tendrils that enwrapped it. Chloe opened her eyes,as a subtle ring of yellow energy surrounding her iris. She blinked several times,her eyes refocusing. The world around her now had a yellow tint. Curiously the wall that once stood before her was now gone. Replaced by a set of stairs. The girl glanced behind her,to see that the trio of doorways had disappeared as well. With a long hall now in their place.

"What's going on?"

"_It is the power you wield."_ echoed the voice of Chloe's sigil. His voice sounded distant,no doubt because of Mephismon's dark tendrils. "_Just as the Oracle's eye can perceive past events,you can perceive the present. Your vision is able to stretch vast distance,and see the truth in all things."_

"So that wall,and the doors… They were all illusions?" Chloe asked,lifting up her d-brace.

"_Very good. Now go...save your friend."_

Chloe gave a nod,and took off up the stairs before her. The light around her irises fading,and the world coming back to it's original hue.

* * *

Chloe had ran up two flights of stairs,and down several halls. When she heard a subtle noise in the air. She perked her ears,listening intently. Soon recognizing the noise,as the sound of someone weeping softly. Chloe followed the noise,traversing another set of halls. Before finally coming to a heavy wooden door. The sound emanating from within. She lifted the two heavy bars keeping it closed. After tossing them aside,she swung open the door to find a circular room,with a large four poster bed. The crying form of Misaki laying upon it. Chloe moved into the room,about to call out to her. When she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder,and a voice whisper in her ear.

"She doesn't care about you,you know."

Chloe quickly turned,now finding herself in a dark void. Off in the distance,she could still see Misaki's weeping form. A pair of spotlights shining down upon the two of them. That was when she heard the voice again,echoing all around her.

"She'll never accept your feelings." An image of Misaki running from a crying Chloe flashed before the girl. "She'll never love you." Chloe could only watch on,wide eyed.

The form of LadyDevimon appeared before her,and crooked a finger under her chin. "She'll only leave you heartbroken." She met the girl's eyes. "Just like your mother did."

The demoness's body began to warp,and slowly took on the appearance of her mother. Her hair,clothes,and even her scent were all the same. As though ripped directly from Chloe's mind. The girl took several fearful steps back,eyes staring in disbelief. Her false mother smiled,and reached out her hand. A swirling mass of darkness slithering forth from her palm.

As the tendril of darkness neared the girl,Chloe glanced beyond the woman. Her eyes focusing on the crying Misaki. Her countenance suddenly shifted,fear replaced with resolution. She stared down the phantom of her mother,and her eyes shimmered with yellow light. Allowing her to see the devil's true form beneath the facade.

"No...Misaki is **nothing** like that woman!" Chloe shouted,making the darkness retreat. "She is one of the sweetest,most gentle people I have ever met! So don't ever,**ever**,compare her with my mother!"

Chloe's d-brace began to shine bright,its light searing away the dark tendrils. It then let loose a burst of searing light,and blasted LadyDevimon away. The demoness shrieked,and howled in pain,before disappearing in a puff of dark smoke. As LadyDevimon vanished,the light around Chloe faded.

Without another minute to waste,Chloe ran over to Misaki's side. "Misaki!? Misaki!?"

Misaki's weeping momentarily ceased,and she looked up to face the other girl. Her eyes looking glazed over,tears still streaming down. "Chloe?"

She blinked several times,eyes regaining their former shine. She fought the fogginess in her mind,and pushed it aside. The dark aura around her dissipating as her faculties returned. Her will actively pushing back LadyDevimon's spell. When the aura finally dispersed,her thoughts came back into focus,and she looked to Chloe once more.

"Chloe!" she exclaimed,wrapping the other girl in tight hug. After a moment of hesitation,Chloe reciprocated,and rubbed Misaki's back gently.

When they separated,Misaki met Chloe's eyes. Her own still red with tears. "Chloe,I'm so sorry." Chloe was taken aback by the sudden apology. "I'm sorry for running from you,and for avoiding you these past few days. But,most of all...I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Chloe smiled gently, at her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just kissed you out of the blue like I did. It was silly just to assume you felt the same way I did."

Misaki averted her gaze,her face reddening. "I...never said I didn't."

Chloe blushed in turn. "You mean...you do?"

She turned back to face her. "That's just it...I don't know. When you kissed me,I had all these emotions that I've never felt before. It was exhilarating,terrifying,and confusing. I panicked,and...I ran. After that I didn't know how to face you. All the while,all these new emotions were twisting,and turning inside me. I didn't know what they were,or how to deal with them."

She laughed a little to herself. "I'm still getting used to having friends. I have even less experience with romance. I've never had romantic feelings for another person before." She blushed a little brighter. "Let alone another girl. So I have no idea if these feelings I have even are romantic." Chloe frowned at her sympathetically,and gently touched her wrist.

With her free hand,Misaki grabbed Chloe's own,entwining their fingers. "But there is something I am sure of. I care about you...so very much." She subtly tightened her grip. Making Chloe's heart thunder in her chest. "And,I want figure out these feelings. So...I want to give us a chance."

Chloe's eyes widened,and she swallowed hard. "Really?"

Misaki gave a single nod. "Yeah. But,I don't know if I'm ready for another kiss on the lips just yet."

Chloe smiled wide,her heart swelling with joy. "That's okay. We'll take it slow." She leaned in,and laid a gentle kiss on atop Misaki's head. "Will that do for now? Or is that too much?"

Misaki shook her head,her face colored beet red. "N..no. I think that'll do just fine for now." The girl's digivice began to hum,and flashed with soft blue light. That burned away the dark tendrils surrounding it.

Chloe then helped her off the bed. "Let's get out of here."

Misaki gave a quick nod,and the two rushed out of the room. Heading down the hall,and toward the nearest stairwell. As they neared the bottom of the tower,they heard a loud crash emanate from outside. Making the tower,and surrounding foundation shudder. When the shaking passed,they two continued onward,their pace quickened.

As they came out of the tower,and into the courtyard. They saw the fallen form of the black dragon nearby,it's body covered in wounds. It had crashed into the tower itself,cracking the stonework. Magimon,and Fanbeemon stood not far away. Looking winded,but were otherwise no worse for wear. The two rookies soon spotted their partners,and rushed over to meet them. Misaki,and Magimon sharing a warm embrace.

The four's celebrating was soon cut short however. As they heard the sound of hands clapping,roaring in the air. Soon the forms of Mephismon,and LadyDevimon then appeared,floating above them. The demoness's eyes glowing with fury.

"It seems the lady knight has saved our fair princess." Mephismon loudly proclaimed. His eyes then narrowed dangerously. Showing the same killing intent as his companion. "But I'm afraid we can't allow that."

"This little story of ours,won't have a happy ending." LadyDevimon added,claws curling dangerously.

The sun in the sky suddenly darkened,covering the land in shadow. The two demons gripped each other's hands,and embraced. Their bodies turned to into pure darkness,and melded together in a large mass of shadow. It grew,and grew and slowly solidified into a new,and horrifying shape. Taking on the appearance of a giant demonic beast.

It had a centaur like lower half. With shaggy purple fur,and clawed feet.A pair of large,feathered wings grew from the lower half. As well as a large mouth,partially hidden beneath the dark fur. The top half was that of grey,humanoid demon beast. It had a long snout,and dead yellow eyes. A pair of forward curving horns grew from the sides of its head. Strange golden patterns covered its chest,and arms. While each of its hands ended in long three pronged claws. That opened like a triple petaled flower.

The demon beast let out an ear splitting roar,and spoke with the two demon's voices. "Now you see us in our true form! The demon beast,Gulfmon! We shall bring down the curtain on this fairy tale!"

Reflexively,Chloe grabbed Misaki's hand. The two turning to each other,and sharing a smile. They then looked back toward the approaching creature with resolution. Misaki's d-brace began to shine with blue sparkling light,and Chloe's started to give off a shimmering yellow. Their eyes glowed with the light of their digvices,an aura surrounding each of them That swirled together where there hands met. The d-braces started to whine,and vibrate. As Magimon,and Fanbeemon began to the feel a surge of incredible power. The force of shooting stars,pulsing through Magimon. While Fanbeemon was invigorating by the strength of growing things,the energy of life. The two were enwrapped in cocoons of light. That shone with their partner's respective sigil colors.

"_Synchronization at 100% Zenith evolution initiated."_

"Fanbeemon Zenith digivolve to…"

The rookies body shifted through her champion,and ultimate form. Before taking on the shape of a tall,humanoid digimon. Golden,and black striped armor,covered her lithe frame. Shining like a combination of both metal,and insect carapace. Wielded in each of her hands,was a stinger like short sword. That emitted a wide laser blade from its three prongs. Her head was wasp like,with large compound eyes. A curving v shaped crest,decorated her forehead,and a red tattered scarf was wrapped about her neck. A trio of curving exhaust pipes flowed from her shoulders. While two pairs of gossamer wings grew from her back.

"...TigerVespamon!"

"Magimon Zenith digivolve to…"

Magimon too,shifted through his other forms. His body growing even taller than Mistymon's. Four crystal orbs,orbited his body. His hair was a shimmering blond,and tied up in long braid. While his eyes were icy blue,and shone with intensity. White,flowing robes,trimmed with shimmered gold, covered much of his form. A thick sash of dark blue,and gold was wrapped about his waist. Flowing from his back was a cloak of the same blue. A golden sun,and moon,surrounded by a ring digicode,decorated its center. While its outer edges were trimmed with the same gold. The bottom half of his face was covered by a cloth mask of white. A dark blue wizard's hat,with a slight curved tip,sat atop his head. To match his hat,there was a wizard's staff wielded in his right hand. Tipped with a magical blue crystal,that pulsed with power.

"...ArchMagusmon!"

Gulfmon let out another roar,as the two megas emerged from their cocoons. The mouth upon its lower body then began to open impossibly wide. "Death Scream!" The lower mouth let loose a haunting shriek. That sent forth a long pulse of dark energy.

ArchMagusmon moved in,and held out a hand. "Pendragon's Seal! Defend!"

At his call,a giant magic circle appeared before him. Marked with several rings of digicode. The sonic attack crashed into it. The circle completely absorbing its energy,before disappearing. TigerVespamon then flew past the wizard at incredible speed,moving in to attack. Gulfmon swiped at the other mega,who avoided the attack with the greatest ease.

TigerVespamon then held up her blades,lengthening them with her energy. "Royal Meister!" With her lightning speed,she flew along Gulfmon's body. Slicing several deep wounds along it.

TigerVespamon dodged another swipe from the demon beast. Before lifting her arms once more. A pair of gun barrels rising up from her forearms. "Thousand Stinger!" A barrage of large energy stingers began to fire out from the barrels. Pounding into Gulfmon's hide.

As her companion continued to unload,ArchMagusmon made several signs with his hands. The orbs that circled him all began to glow with violet energy. A circle of digicode surrounding them.

"Arcana Burst!" The crystals flashed with power,and released several bolts of magical energy. They arced through the air,and blasted into Gulfmon. Adding to TigerVespamon's hail of laser fire. As the barrage of blasts ceased,a great cloud of smoke was left in their wake. A few moments of tense silence passed,before Gulfmon burst forth from the cloud.

"Darkness Wave!" the demon beast cried.

A pair of dark energy blasts fired from its hands. Slamming into ArchMagusmon,and TigerVespamon, and blowing them back. The two soon recovered,righting themselves in the air. The insect digimon flew back toward the beast. Who thrusted out with its closed claw,like a spear. TigerVespamon held up her blades,blocking the attack. The clash creating a flash of crackling energy. She then fired a volley of stingers straight into demon's face.

As Gulfmon reeled from the attack,ArchMagusmon held up his hand. Summoning forth the magical circle one more.

"Pendragon's Seal! Bind!"

Several of symbols upon the circle shimmered. Chains of energy then began to pour forth from within them. They rattled,and clinked as they slithered through the air. The arcane chains then began to bind Gulfmon,wrapping the beast's limbs,and body. As Gulfmon struggled against the chains,TigerVespamon moved into position. Her blades beginning to crackle with excess energy.

"Mach Stinger V!"

She flew forward at maximum speed,bringing the two blades together. Her body began to glow as she moved,thrusting her blades forward. Turning herself into a living bullet. She pierced straight through Gulfmon's abdomen,leaving a gaping wound in her wake. The demon roared in pain,struggling even harder against its bonds. ArchMagusmon reaffirmed his hold. Summoning forth more chains,and tightening them with his will. While TigerVespamon,turned back about,still keeping the momentum from her attack. She penetrated down into Gulfmon's lower body,and bored through like a drill. Coming out the beast's lower mouth with a small explosion of data,and energy.

Gulfmon's death cry caught in its throat,as its body began dissolve into data. Two digicores floated upward from the giant cloud of particles,and soon disappeared. The landscape around the four then warped,and shifted. Slowly turning into the small theater the they had arrived in. Misaki,and Chloe's costumes dissolved,leaving them in their original garb once more. ArchMagusmon,and TigerVespamon floated down in front of the stage. Where their partners stood waiting for them.

"There power must have been creating some kind of dimensional space." ArchMagusmon surmised. "But I sense that they had help. There are two great evil presences in this place."

"One of them must be Lilithmon." said TigerVespamon. "But...who's the other one? Another demon lord?"

"We can worry about that later." Chloe interjected "Right now we have to figure out where the others are."

ArchMagusmon held a hand to his head,and reached out with his will. "I sense there presences scattered about this place."

"Then let's go." Misaki exclaimed. Chloe nodding in agreement.

As TigerVespamon,and ArchMagusmon moved in to carry their partners. They noted that the two still held each other hands.

"So...I guess you two made up?" TigerVespamon asked,gesturing to the pair's intertwined grips.

The two blushed,and quickly released each other. Both giving an awkward nod in answer. After recovering from their embarrassment,the two were picked up in their partners grips. Once they comfortable,and secure,TigerVespamon,and ArchMagusmon took off. Heading toward the theater's exit,and out into the unknown hall beyond.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 38:Queen Of The Skies **

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys this would have been posted a few days earlier. But things have been busy around here. We've been doing some redecorating,and I've planning for trip that I'll be taking soon. Anyway,a couple things of interest in this chapter. One his LadyDevimon who I gave a slightly different design. I plan on doing this a bit more in the future. Next is Magimon's Mega ArchMagusmon. For a long time he was called Merlimon but I changed it at the last minute. The origin of the name is pretty self exclamatory. His attack Pendragon's seal of course comes Arthur Pendragon. Who was famously tutored by the wizard merlin. We of course also have a true the resolution of the Misaki,and Chloe romance subplot. I really hope it was at least a moderately satisfying resolution. Fingers crossed on that one I guess. Finally we have a new follower greekiller13. I have a feeling I've heard that name before. I may have already given them a shoutout at some point. But if I didn't thanks so much for your support!

As always guys thanks for reading!


	38. Episode 38:Queen Of The Skies

**Episode 38:Queen Of The Skies**

When Daemon arrived back at Lucemon's fortress,he found Alastormon waiting for him as always. If his frantic pacing was anything to go by,he was a bit anxious.

"What is wrong Alastormon?" Daemon asked as he approached.

"My lord!" Alastormon gave a deep bow. "I have some urgent news! It's the digidestined sir. Not long after you left they arrived at the well of souls." He paused for a moment. "They were able to recover their dead friends digicore,and revive him!"

Daemon was taken aback for a moment. "Never would I have imaging they would accomplish such a thing." After recomposing himself,the lord looked to his second. "So,I assume the digidestined are back on course to the demon's eye?"

"Well they were my lord but… Lilithmon,and Beelzemon have deemed fit to go after them. Lilithmon seems to have transported them to her own personal stronghold."

Daemon hummed thoughtfully. "And what of Barbamon?"

"He found out about this only yesterday." Alastormon answered. "He was quite livid for a time. But he seems to have calmed,and returned to his research. He's become almost obsessed with it."

The lord put a finger to his chin. "Perhaps the digidestined's return to full strength could be used to our advantage."

Alastormon looked to his master curiously. "What do you mean my lord?"

"With the other lord's distracted,we can expedite our plans." He smiled beneath his hood. "And perhaps,the digidestined will even take care of some our work for us."

* * *

_Wind flew past Chakoramon's face as she soared through the sky. The strong updraft kept her aloft,allowing her to simply glide. She could feel the warmth of the morning sun shining down on her shimmering black feathers. It warmed her through,and bit back the chill of the night before. She began to scan the ground below,searching for anything that might provide her with an easy breakfast. As she passed over a rushing river she spied a strange figure down below. _

_Curious,she began to descend. Coming to land in a tree,just overlooking the river. From her vantage point she could get a better look at the stranger. He looked odd,somehow. With pale hairless skin,brown hair,and dark clothes. Was he a demon digimon? Chakoramon had heard of such digimon,and their general appearance. Though she could not sense any evil intent. So perhaps he was something else. _

_As she moved in a tad closer she began the hear sound of the strange figure weeping. She cocked her head curiously. _

"_He's crying?" she thought. _

_Carefully she fluttered down from the tree. Not making a single noise as she landed. After being assured he had not noticed her presence she began to carefully tip toe toward him. She could see the boy gripping onto his right arm as she neared. Tears falling from his eyes,and into the clear river before him. _

_Chakoramon suddenly gave a clear of her throat to grab the his attention. He almost jumped at the sound,and turned about to face her. His eyes soon going wider than dinner plates. After a few moments of tense silence,Chakoramon finally spoke up,and pointed to his arm._

"_Are you...injured?" _

_Chakoramon didn't think it was possible,but the stranger's eyes grew even wider. "You...can talk?" _

"_Of course I can. I'm not some feral digimon." she answered,more than a little insulted. _

"_Digimon?" the boy asked,looking utterly baffled._

_Chakoramon scrutinized him for a moment. "You're...not a digimon are you?" He shook his head in response. Chakoramon paused surprised by the answer. "Does that mean that you're...human?"_

"_Y..yeah." _

_Chakoramon was taken aback for a brief moment. "I had heard stories,but I never thought I would actually get to see a human with my own eyes." _

"_Well I'd never thought I would see talking bird." said the boy. "So it's a first for both of us." _

_There was another moment of silence between the two,before Chakoramon took a few steps forward. "Your arm is it hurt?" she asked,gesturing to the appendage again. "Is that why you were crying?" _

_The boy quickly looked to his right arm,and clenched his fist reflexively. He gave it a strange look,as it were almost alien to him. "No...I'm not hurt."_

"_Then why were you crying?"_

_He quickly turned from her gaze. "It's personal,I'd rather not say."_

"_I see." the bird said with a nod of understanding. She then stepped even closer,and held out a wing. "My name is Chakoramon by the way."_

_The boy looked at the outstretched wing for brief moment. Before reaching out,and tentatively shaking it. _

"_D..derek." He soon felt the birds feathers against his skin. They were smooth,and soft,yet had a rigidness to them not unlike steel. When the two released their grips,Derek looked down to his hand. _

"_This must be a dream. " he ran his fingers through his hair. "A very,very vivid dream." He suddenly pinched himself,and let out a small yelp of pain. "Nope definitely not a dream."_

_Chakoramon cocked her head. "If you really are human,then how did you get here?" she asked,ignoring the boy's muttering._

_Derek turned to her,and shook his head. "I have no idea." _

_Before he could say anymore the loud crack of snapping trees filled the air. The two turned at the noise. Watching as several more trees were felled,and a flock of frightened birds flew into the sky. With the collapse of one final tree,a giant form came lumbering from the forest. A path of fallen trees,and uprooted bushes just behind him._

_It was a giant insectoid digimon with a reddish orange carapace. Three sharp claws tipped each of his four hands. His face was eyeless,with a mouth of sharp teeth,and giant set stag beetle like mandibles. _

_Chakoramon turned to the creature,feathers bristling. "Kuwagamon!" _

_Derek took a step back,his legs shaking in fear. "What the hell is that!?" _

"_Kuwagamon." Chakoramon repeated in answer. "I'll handle him,you just stay back." _

_Derek looked to her incredulously. She was going to take care of that thing!? Just as the thought passed through his mind Chakoramon flew forward,zipping past the Kuwagamon's head. It roared,and reached out to grab her with one of its claws. With a simple barrel roll she dodged the swipe. She glided along its arm,and extended her talons. Their razor sharp edges cutting across Kuwagamon's face. _

_Kuwagamon roared in annoyance,and snapped its large jaws at the bird. Who dodged it as easily as she had his previous attack. Each following attack the insect made was avoided just as handily. All of them earning Kuwagamon another scratch from Chakoramon's talons. Kuwagamon began to become winded,and took a moment to catch its breath. That was when Chakoramon made her move._

"_Wind Razor!" _

_At her call,an almost invisible blade of wind fired from the flapping of her wings. It cut through the air like a knife. With a loud snap,the blade cut clean through one of Kuwagamon's mandibles. Sending it falling to the ground with a loud,almost wooden thunk. Kuwagamon let out a pained roar,and without a second thought turned about the way he came. Running for all he was worth. Until he found space to spread his wings,and fly off into the distance._

_Derek looked on,utterly floored by what he had just seen. When Chakoramon turned back to him,her face was still a cool calm. He could not help but but exhale a quick 'wow' beneath his breath._

"_We should get somewhere safe." Chakoramon stated,breaking Derek from his stupor. "My home isn't far from here. Come on,I'll show you the way."_

"_Right." Derek said with a single nod. Soon following,and moving in stride beside her. _

* * *

Derek awoke slowly,his vision blurred for a few moments. When his vision finally came back into focus,he found himself on soft,grassy ground. He looked about to see he was surrounded by lush greenery. Towering trees,full bushes,and twisting vines. All of them looking downright prehistoric. Beyond the canopy,Derek saw a gigantic glass dome. That had the illusion of a daytime sky. Complete with a false sun.

As he looked up to the false sky,he heard a gentle groan nearby. He turned to see Chakoramon lying off to his right. Her body beginning to stir to wakefulness. Derek moved over to her,helping the rookie to her feet.

"What happened?" she asked with another groan. She began to look about noting there strange surroundings. "And where are we?"

"No idea,I just remember the fog attacking,and then nothing." Derek answered. "As for where we are. It looks like some kind of gigantic greenhouse. Or one of those glass aviaries at the zoo."

"Have you seen the others?" she asked.

Derek shook his head,and lifted up his digivice. He quickly activated the locator the others had shown him. After a few seconds the screen on the device began to display a map of the surrounding area. With ten red arrows,scattered around its circumference.

"It looks they're all nearby. Relatively speaking anyway." He looked up from the device.,and glanced upward at the glass dome. "We should try,and find the edge of this thing. There must be an exit along it somewhere."

Chakoramon fluttered up into the air. "I'm going to head up,and have a quick look around."

Derek gave her a quick nod,and Chakoramon took off. She flew above the canopy,and scanned the surrounding area. She could see more lush jungle all around,as well as more details of the giant glass dome. Off in the distance she could see the shadowy forms of various birds flying across the sky. She soon found that the two of them were not far away from one the domes walls. After taking one more cursory scan,she dove back down. Quickly relaying the information to her partner. With their destination set,the two headed southward toward the dome's edge.

They trudged through the lush jungle at a less than optimal pace. The thick underbrush,slowing them down considerably. It didn't take long for Derek to remove his jacket,the heat starting to become a bit too much. Though both of them would have preferred the heat over the mosquitoes. They were ravenous,and hardly gave the two a moment's respite. Along with buzzing of the mosquito swarms,the sounds of various birds,and other wildlife filled the air. All them quite large,if the sounds they were making were indication.

After over an hour of traversing the sweltering jungle,they reached the domes edge. Up close they could see that glass was incredibly thick. Though they did not expect just how tough. As Chakoramon had attempted to cut them a way out,but to no avail. So they continued on,following the domes wall. Hoping to find the exit somewhere along the perimeter.

They continued on for two more hours before their tiredness began to get the better of them. They had only slept an hour before the mist had taken them. Add onto that the sheer draining nature of the jungle,and you had a recipe for pure exhaustion. So,they made a quick camp in a relatively clear spot. Keeping their backs to the glass wall.

Because of his inexperience at the task,it took some time for Derek to start a fire. Not helping was the fact that barely any of the surrounding vegetation was even remotely dry. They prepared an easy canned meal. Both of them already missing Chloe's magical touch with the ingredients.

Chakoramon swallowed,and looked about the campsite. "It's so strange." she said with a sigh.

Derek looked up from his meal,brow quirked curiously. "What is?"

"Being alone like this. Just the two of us." she answered. "I never realized how quiet it was before."

Derek gave a nod. "Yeah,I know what you mean. I've gotten used to them being around to." He let out a little laugh. "It's strange to think we were enemies not that long ago."

Chakoramon turned her gaze downward. "I'd rather **not** think about it honestly."

"Sorry. I want to put it behind me too." The boy's right hand suddenly clenched involuntarily. He had tried to break the habit,but could never shake the reflex.

After a short silence Derek's lips curled into a smile. "Did you see Gale was actually carrying that keychain I gave her? I'm honestly surprised she didn't throw it out."

Chakoramon smiled as well. "She did say she liked dogs. And she has been making the effort to be nicer to us."

"Yeah that's true." he admitted. He paused for a moment looking to the fire. "A lots changed."

"Including us." Chakoramon. "And I think for the better." Derek couldn't help but give a nod at that.

Upon finishing their meal, the two took a short rest,before heading out once again. Though they were still tired,they couldn't waste anymore time than need be. They had only traveled for a few minutes before the two began to smell a strange scent on the breeze. It was sweet,almost sickeningly so. Like overcooked caramel,and ripe fruit. It seemed to almost pull them toward it. They soon came upon the source of the intoxicating aroma. A giant plant,with broad leaves,and thick vines. A long stalk grew from its center. From which dangled the most delicious looking fruit the pair had ever seen.

They hung in small grape like bunches. Their skins were succulent,golden orange color,and seemed to glisten in the light. The scent was even stronger now,making the two's mouth's water. As they moved in closer,Chakoramon suddenly caught movement out of the corner of her vision. She quickly spun about,just as a long vine began to slither toward her. It was quickly sliced in twain by one of Chakoramon's air blades. Leaving it squirming on the ground.

"Derek back away! It's a trap!" she shouted,as she sliced another vine into ribbons.

Derek finally pulled his eyes away from the succulent fruit,and looked about him. Watching as a trio of vines moved in to attack. He quickly grabbed a hefty stick nearby,and smashed one aside. The other two,being easily dispatched by Chakoramon. Suddenly the ground shuddered beneath their feet,and two large plant stalks rose up from the earth. Each one tipped with a drooling,flower like mouth.

The two mouths hissed,and slithered toward them. Derek quickly activated his barrier,completely deflecting them both. Chakoramon then took to the air,and fired off several blades of air. Slicing,and rending the predatory stalks into green wriggling chunks. When the last of the life drained out of the squirming plant parts,the center stalk slowly began to droop. Dropping its delicious payload onto the jungle floor.

Cautiously,Chakoramon approached the bundle of sweet fruit. She gave an experimental sniff,finding it's scent as delectable as before. With seemingly no poison detected,she motioned for Derek to come over. They each plucked a fruit from its bushel,and took a bite.

Immediately,their tongues were assaulted with an almost syrup sweetness. Mixed with the flavor of pineapple,and peach. The juices from the fruit filled their mouths almost to bursting. Each bite seeming to have half a cup of delicious nectar contained within. As they finally swallowed,a surge of energy suddenly filled their them. All their aches,and pains disappeared,and the tiredness drained from their bodies Both of them feeling as if they had just had the most restful vacation of their lives.

"Oh my god." Derek exclaimed. "This one of the most delicious things I've ever eaten."

Chakoramon swallowed another mouthful. "I haven't felt this full of energy since we left Nexus."

Derek quickly polished off the rest of fruit. "We have to take some of these with us." he said,as he began packing away several of them into his bag. "They could come in handy for a quick boost of energy." He let out a small laugh. "We just gotta be sure we don't eat them all."

"That won't be a problem for me." stated Chakoramon. "I'm a master of self control."

"Except when it comes to popcorn." Derek regarded under his breath.

While Derek packed away the sweet fruit,Chakoramon decided to take the air once more. Trying to see if there was any exit along the wall in sight. As she rose up above the canopy,she suddenly felt an intense pressure in the air. She looked about,noting that not a single other bird flew in sky. A sense of dread began to fill the pit of stomach,her feathers ruffling nervously.

That was when she heard it. A terrible cry,like thousands of nails scraping across a marble floor. She quickly spun about in the air,her eyes almost bulging out of her skull. A giant shadow flew across the sky,making her shake with fear as it came into focus. It was a gigantic bird digimon,bigger than any Chakoramon had ever seen. With dark blue,and light green plumage. While its longer feathers were a pinkish purple. Its head was almost dinosaur like. With a large jagged beak,an armored face,and two long horns. Adding to the dinosaur like appearance was its long,reptilian tail,covered in feathers. Three long claws tipped the elbows of wings. They gleamed with deadly sharpness along with the beast's giant talons.

As she looked at the digimon's form,a memory flowed back into her mind. She knew this creature. She had heard tales of it,passed down from her fellow bird digimon. It was a beast of legend,said to be the first bird digimon. In the sky none could match its might. Its name became legend,and story. A name that could strike fear into the heart of even the strongest of digimon. Ornismon.

The predatory eye of Ornismon soon zeroed on the rookie. As his gaze fell upon her,Chakoramon felt her heart stop for brief moment. The blood in her veins running cold. Ornismon let out another ear splitting screech,and began to fly toward her. Chakoramon's wings suddenly locked up,and she began to plummet back to the ground.

Derek let a gasp of utter shock. "Chakoramon!" he called,rushing to try,and catch her.

The boy's voice momentarily snapped Chakoramon from her stupor. Her muscles relaxed,and she began to flap once more. Just in time to save herself from the fall. As she touched back down Derek was immediately at her side.

"What happened up there!?"

She quickly spun about to face him. "There is no time! We have to run! Now!"

The screech of Ornismon suddenly filled the air again,Derek almost doubling over from the pain in his ears. Mighty wing beats soon followed,creating a powerful gust of wind. That blew away bits grass,,and made the branches of the trees sway,and groan. Derek shadowed his eyes,daring to look up at the mighty form of Ornismon,as it loomed over them. The giant bird had a predatory glint in its eye,and it stared at the two with killing intent. Derek began to feel like tiny morsel of meat,placed before a lion.

"Dammit!" Chakoramon cursed. "We can't escape now!"

"_Yes you can." _a voice suddenly echoed in Derek's mind. His d-brace began glow with his sigil,and fill him,and Chakramon with a subtle warmth. "_My power can help you. Simply reach out to it." _

Derek quickly called out to his power,Ornismon letting loose another cry. The world seemed to slow down as Derek's will reached out to the power within him. As his mind groped the point of energy,he,and Chakoramon were suddenly surrounded by a purple aura. Slowly their bodies began to fade,becoming completely translucent. The most subtle of shimmers being the only indication that they were still there.

Ornismon suddenly stopped its cry,as the two disappeared from sight. Its eyes slitted,and it began to scan intently. Seeing the slight shimmer of their forms,as nothing more than the sheen of wet that covered the jungle. With it's prey seemingly gone,Ornismon took back to the sky. As the sound of wingbeats became distant,the power around Derek,and Chakoramon faded. Reverting them to their solid,visible forms.

The boy quickly looked over himself. "Did we just turn invisible?" He grinned. "We did! We turned invisible!"

His giddiness suddenly drained from him,as he saw the fear in his partner's eyes. She was shuddering,her breathing ragged. Derek gently reached out,and touched a hand to her shoulder. Making her almost jump out of her skin.

"Chakoramon? What's wrong?"

Chakoramon took in a breath,and replied. "That digimon,was Ornismon. One of the most dangerous digimon to ever exist. How is he here!? He's been extinct for centuries !"

Derek blinked in surprise. He had never seen his partner this way. She was always the picture of cool,and calm. Always keeping a level head in just about in any situation.

"Chakoramon it's okay. He's gone for now." he reassured,the words sounding strange to him. "We should get moving before he decides to come back again."

Chakoramon shuddered,and gave a single nod. "You're right,let's go."

After taking a moment to steady herself,Chakoramon slowly began to walk once more. Her steps,and her body equally shaky. Derek sighed as he watched her go. He then began to follow after her. But not before taking one last glance in the direction Ornismon had flown in.

* * *

Lilithmon leaned on the arm of her divan,as she lounged. Her body sinking into the soft,plush material ever so invitingly. Flowing purple curtains hung from the walls of the room around her. Giving the space,an ethereal almost dream like feel. Thick carpet covered much of the floor. Looking just as invitingly soft as the demoness seat. Before the Divan was a giant mirror,that shimmered with magical energy.

She watched the mirror with rapt attention. Its magical power showing images of the digidestined,as they made their way through her abode. Upon a gilded perch,sat Demidevimon,not daring to move. Making him look more like an ornament than a digimon.

Beelzemon stood nearby,leaning against the wall. Wearing a scowl upon his face,as he watched the digidestined.

He took in a breath,almost retching at the scent in the air. It was a musky,intoxicating aroma. That would no doubt bend any weak willed digimon to Lilithmon's whims. But to Beelzemon it just smelled like cheap perfume.

"So this is your plan?" Beelzemon growled. His nose still scrunched up at the room's scent.

Lilithmon sat upright,and turned to him with a pout. "Oh,are you saying you don't like my methods? I find it incredibly amusing to watch the little brats squirm." She grinned wickedly,making DemiDevimon shudder. "Don't you?"

Beelzemon clucked his tongue. "I prefer to do things personally. Not sit on my keister,and watch my flunkies do all the dirty work."

"Then by all means,Beelzemon go." she replied,gesturing to the exit. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you from your fun. So please,go,and cut loose."

Beelzemon cracked his neck,and curled his claws. "Oh it'll be my pleasure." He slowly began to stride toward the exit. "You relax,and watch me pound those brats into the dirt one by one."

Lilithmon put a finger to her lips as Beelzemon left the room. "I hate to see him leave. But I love to watch him go."

Just as she returned to her reclined position. She looked up to the shaking DemiDevimon with a smile. "Oh,little DemiDevimon!" she called in a sing song manner.

DemiDevimon nearly jumped out of his skin,and turned about with a salute. "Y...yes,Mistress?"

Lilithmon chuckled at his fear. "Would you be a dear,and get me some snacks? I always like to indulge in sweets when I watch a bit of suffering. " She gave a general gesture to a nearby cabinet where her sweets were kept.

"Right away,mistress!" He took off like a shot,nearly crashing into the shelf.

The display made Lilithmon chuckled once more. She would definitely keep this one around. After all,she had always wanted a court jester. The thought of the little devil in a clownish costume made her laugh even harder. Only dying down as she turned her attentions back o the magic mirror. Her heart tittering at the sight of Chakoramon shaking with utter terror.

* * *

Derek kept an almost constant eye on his partner as they walked. Chakoramon simply stared forward, trying to focus on the path ahead them. Lest her thoughts linger back to the hungry eyes of Ornismon. Occasionally she would glance up to the sky,thinking that the giant bird might swoop down on them at any moment. Though it never seemed to come.

As they went on,the jungle dome seemed to regain its former noise,and life. Birds fluttered in the sky,and the sounds of frogs,and insects flowed on the wind. Their walk was quiet otherwise. Derek had made attempts at conversation to no avail. As Chakoramon would always respond with a simple yes,no,or grunt of affirmation.

After half an hour of walking,they finally came to what looked like an exit. It was a large circular entryway at least twelve feet in diameter. It was kept shut by a round door of thick glass. Decorated with etchings of birds,flowers,trees,and various other jungle flora,and fauna. A set of stone stairs lead up to it. A thin layer of moss covered the steps,and several coils of vines wrapped around the guard rail. After heading up the steps,the two looked over the door curiously.

"So how do we get this open?" Derek asked. Noting that the door had no obvious handle or latch.

"It looks like its made of the same material as the dome." Chakoramon remarked. "So there's no way I'm going to be cutting through it. " She gave a cursory glance at their surroundings. "Perhaps there's a switch of some kind nearby."

Sure enough,after searching the area the two found a large panel. Covered by bits of rust,and vines. With a quick motion Chakoramon cut away a majority of the vines. Allowing Derek to swing it open. On the inside of the panel were two large buttons. The faded words 'open',and 'close' marking their surfaces. He pressed the 'open' button with a satisfying click,and stepped back from the panel. Suddenly,there was a loud hiss,emanating from some hidden mechanism below. Then with a rusty creak,the circular door swung open. A set of stairs unfurling from the other side.

"Finally,we can get out of here." Derek exclaimed as he headed for the door. Chakoramon falling in step beside him.

Just as the two were about head up the new set of steps. They suddenly stopped in their tracks. They hadn't noticed until now. But the jungle was completely silent. They quickly looked to the sky,and saw the shadow of Ornismon soaring toward them. The giant bird let out a mighty shriek,momentarily stunning the two. Ornismon then began to pick up speed,intent on not letting its prey escape a second time.

When the pain from the sound finally passed,Derek,and Chakoramon took off like a shot through the doorway. As they finally crossed the threshold,they began to look about frantically. Trying to find another panel to close the door behind them. All the while Ornismon grew closer,and closer. Finally,Chakoramon found what they were looking for. With frantic speed she swung the panel open,and pressed down hard on the 'close' button.

With another loud hiss,the door mechanism slowly began to swing shut. Up in the sky,Ornsimon opened his beak wide. Black,and yellow crackling energy beginning to gather within. Making the air itself resonate with chaotic energy. All at once Ornismon released the crackling energy, as a single blast. That moved through the air like a bolt of dark lightning.

Chakoramon,and Derek shielded themselves reflexively as the bolt neared. Then,with another hiss,the door closed before them. Ornismon's attack smashed into the thick glass with incredible force. Sending out a thunderous boom through the air. The unnatural tensile strength of the glass held against the brunt the attack. Only showing a few small cracks from the impact.

"We have go,before he busts through!" Derek shouted,and made a move to run. When Chakoramon did not do the same,he quickly turned about to face her. "Chakoramon?"

She didn't respond,continuing to stare up at Ornismon through the glass.

"Chakoramon!" he shouted,finally snapping her from whatever spell had hold of her. "Let's go!"

She gave a halfhearted nod,and turned to follow. The two running down the tunnel ahead of them. They ran,and ran,the long glass tunnel ahead seemingly never ending. When they could no longer hear even the echo of Ornismon's attacks. They finally came to a stop,taking a moment to catch their breath. With their moment of respite,Derek took stock of their surroundings.

The tunnel in which they stood,seemed to be composed of the same glass as the dome. Strengthened by heavy metal supports. The glass itself was colored an amber brown. The floor was made of heavy metal grates. Each one set with a pair of covered bulbs. Providing slightly dim,but warm ambient light. The more Derek looked at it,the more it reminded him of an aquarium tunnel.

"I'm way out of my depth." Chakoramon sighed,pulling Derek from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked,looking to her in surprise.

She turned,meeting his eyes. "I've always been a gifted fighter. But now I'm dealing with digimon of legend. First demon lords,and now the ancient ancestor of my kind. It's all becoming too much. I don't know if I'm really cut out for this."

"Yeah,I can only imagine what that's like." Derek commented,after long pause. " You're literally going toe to toe with beings you've only ever heard of in stories. I mean you fighting these guys is like the equivalent of one us getting into fist fight with Hercules."

He offered a small smile. "Though on the other hand,with Gale's power she might stand a chance in that fight."

The joke brought a small smile across the birds beak. "I suppose she would."

As her smile faded once again. Derek let out heavy sigh,and propped himself against the tunnel wall. "I never thought I was cut out for this either. Being a chosen hero,and all that. Even after all that's happened,I still don't think the sigil made the right choice."

Chakoramon walked over to the boy's side. "Derek…"

"But I can't dwell on that thought." he stated,looking down at her. "I don't have the luxury. Neither of us do. Know why?" Chakoramon shook her head in response. "Because we have people depending on us now. Whether we're cut out for the job or not,we gotta stick it out to the end. For our friends."

"Your right." Chakoramon said with a nod. "But...I still can't help but be afraid."

Derek placed a gentle hand atop her head,and petted her feathers. "You wanna know what helps me get past my fears? Just having you around. Cause I know you'll always be there. Just like I'll always be there for you."

Chakoramon sniffled,holding back her tears. She then looked up to Derek with a grateful smile.

"Come on,lets get going." Derek said,after a few moments of silence. The two soon heading off down the tunnel once more. Both feeling in brighter spirits.

It was only few minutes later when the they came to another circular door. It was half the size of the previous one,and was carved with the image of an oak tree. Just as the previous one there was a panel nearby that opened the door. As they passed through the doorway,they came out into another,considerably smaller glass dome.

The inside was almost like a park,or public garden. With both stone,and dirt pathways snaking their way throughout. Most of the trees,and bushes were broad leafed. None of them would be out of place in the park Derek,and his family used to frequent. A pond,of blooming water lilies sat serenely not far way. With several benches encircling it. Allowing anyone to just sit,and enjoy the picturesque view.

They walked down the path before them,taking in their new surroundings. When suddenly, a thunderous boom echoed from behind them. The pair turned back to the door ,as a low rumble followed. It grew louder,and louder making the ground tremble beneath their feet. When the noise finally reached its crescendo,Ornismon burst forth through the wall,sending shards of glass scattering in every direction.

Derek quickly activated his barrier,as a shower of glass shards began to rain down upon them. "Dammit! He finally broke through!"

As Ornismon spotted Derek,he deactivated his barrier,and he called to his sigil's power. He,and Chakoramon were soon enwrapped in a purple aura. Their bodies began to shimmer,and shifted into almost total transparency. Just as he had before,Ornismon stopped mid flight,and scanned about. His eyes then narrowed,and he began to beat his wings powerfully. The wind from his wing beats kicked up a cloud of dust,and dirt. Making Derek,and Chakoramon cough,and sputter. Ornismon followed the sound,his eyes focusing on their location. With his sharp vision he could just make out the two's movements in the dust.

The bird let out a screech,and opened its beak wide. Crackling dark energy already beginning to gather. Derek,and Chakoramon cursed aloud,and leapt aside. Narrowly avoiding the beam as it fired,and cut a swath of destruction before Ornismon. The power surrounding Derek,and Chakoramon then began to fade. Their bodies coming back into focus once more.

"I guess we can't fool him twice." Derek exclaimed,and held up his digivice. "You ready Chakoramon?"

After moment of hesitation,Chakoramon gave a confident nod. Before taking off into the air. Her body soon enwrapped in a cocoon of radiance.

"Chakoramon warp digivolve to...Simurghmon!"

The griffon let out a screech of her own,as she burst from the orb of light. Challenging Ornismon with her cry. The giant bird replied in kind,with a cry of his own. Simurghmon zoomed passed Ornsimon,and circled back around. Opening her beak to unleash a duo of intense wind blasts,that smashed into Ornismon's back.

The mega was mostly unfazed by the attack,and spun about in the air. His beak opening to let loose a ray of crackling power. Simurghmon narrowly dodged the attack with a deft barrel roll. Countering with a swipe of her claws as she flew past him. Much like her wind blast,her talons did little. Merely cutting away a small bundle of feathers from Ornismon's side.

The two then began to circle,and chase each other. As a pair of planes would in a dog fight. Both firing their respective attacks. Each time Ornismon would take the blow as if it were nothing. While Simurghmon would dodge,and weave out of the way. A few times the beam cut close,singing away a few of her feathers. This continued on for several minutes,neither one seeming to gain an edge.

After taking another one of Simurghmon's blasts,Ornismon stopped,and simply hovered in the air. Simurghmon continued to circle around,watching warily. Down below,Derek began feel a knot of anxious tension in the pit of stomach. Slowly,Ornismon beat his wings faster,and faster. His gigantic wing beats began to create a breeze,that soon turned into a powerful gale. The wind continued to grow in strength,and formed into a miniature tornado.

Derek took cover in a gathering of nearby stones,as the tornado grew. Fastening himself to one of the larger ones with a length of rope. All the trees began to creak,and groan beneath the force of the growing tempest. Some of them bending like reeds in a stiff breeze. Bits of grass were ripped from the ground,and sucked into the vortex. Along with stray branches,dust,shards of glass,and other debris.

Simurghmon fought against the powerful tornado. Beating her wings with all her might,and dodging stray debris to the best of her ability. But the fight was futile,and she soon began to feel the vortex pull her in. The suction grew stronger,and stronger as she was pulled. Soon she could no longer struggle,and was sucked completely inside. Her world began to spin,as she tumbled through the vortex. Bits of debris nicked,and cut at her feathers,and powerful winds battered her body.

When the storm finally slowed,Simurghmon began to drift in,and out of consciousness. Her wings fell to her sides,and she plummeted. Her body smashing into the soft earth with a heavy thud. Derek dared to peek from his hiding spot,as the roar of the wind died. Letting out a gasp of shock,as he saw his partner's fallen form.

"Simurghmon!"

The griffon was snapped back to reality at her partner's call. She groaned in pain,and slowly rose up to stand. Her aching body arguing the the whole way. As she finally stood upright,she looked up to Ornismon who still hovered up above. With a crack of her neck,Simurghmon took to the air once again. Her body began to spin,wind gathering,as she sped toward Ornismon. Her body still ached,and throbbed,but she ignored it all.

"Cyclone Lance!" she cried as she reached maximum speed.

Ornismon opened his beak,as Simurghmon neared. With a loud cry,he then unleashed his attack. Sending the crackling bolt of energy toward the approaching ultimate. The two attacks collided,and clashed midair. Simurghmon strained against the energy,the cloak of wind about her,and her rotation suffusing some of its power. For a brief moment,it appeared her attack would win out. Then Ornismon poured on more energy,sending a powerful surge through the crackling beam. The energy became too much,and Simurghmon was blasted away. Her body sent flying into the reinforced glass of the dome,and left with several searing burns.

With a painful groan,she fell to the ground limply. Only barely staying conscious through the pain. It took every ounce of strength left in her body to sit upright. Derek made a move to rush to her side,but his partner's glare froze him in his tracks. With that one look she conveyed all of her thoughts in that moment. It showed her fear,her resolve,her love,and every other facet of emotions. In that brief exchange,Derek felt more connected to her than he ever had before.

He could almost hear Simurghmons voice in his mind. "_If this is where it ends. I'm so happy I got to meet you."_

"_So am I" _he replied,conveying his thoughts through the raw emotion of their connection. "_But this isn't the end. We've got a job to do remember?" _

Simurghmon gave a weak nod. "_Whether we're cut out for it or not." _

The world seemed to suddenly stand still,as a pulse of power passed between the two. Their hearts slowly beginning to beat as one. An aura of purple wind started to swirl around them. As Derek's eyes glowed with the same color,and his sigil shone brighter than ever. There was a storm brewing within themselves. It was a great maelstrom that swirled with immeasurable energy.

"_Synchronization at 100% Zenith evolution initiated."_

Simurghmon rose up,the wind around her growing stronger. Her body soon becoming completely consumed by the violet storm.

"SImurghmon Zenith digivolve to…"

The griffon's body shifted,taking on the form of a tall woman. Her forearms were like the legs of a bird. Each of her three fingers was tipped with a talon,that gleamed like a blade of chrome digizoid. Sleek black armor,accented with bits of purple covered almost her entire upper body. Under a certain light,the armor shimmered like oil,or black birds feathers. A bird like helmet,with a long beak,and griffon like ears,covered the top half of her face,and head. While shoulder length purple hair,flowed down her neck. Giant,black, shimmering wings spread from her shoulders,like an angels. Her lower body was that of humanoid bird. With feathers,and long legs,ending in taloned feet. Giving her entire appearance that of a harpy's.

"...Aellomon !"

With a wave of her talon,Aellomon scattered the wind around her. Revealing her new form in all its glory. Her hawk like red eyes,then looked up to Ornismon. As they locked gazes,Ornismon felt something within itself. A sensation that the ruler of skies had only felt a few times in its lifetime. Fear.

He swallowed it down,and let out a deathly screech. Before letting loose a bolt of crackling energy from his beak. Aellomon spread her wings,and took to the air. Easily dodging the attack. She sped toward Ornismon,and unfurled her talons. They cut into Ornismon's hide with ease as she passed. Leaving a trio of gashes along his right side. Before Ornismon could recover,she came back for another pass. Giving him three more cuts on his left to match the others.

Ornismon screeched,and gave chase,snapping at her with his beak. Aellomon caught his jaws,as they came down,holding them open with her bare hands. Ornismon struggled against her strength,trying with all his might to bite down. Then,with a wild cry,she gripped tight,and tossed Ornismon's head aside. Before slashing the side of his face with her talons. Leaving several wicked scars along his eye. He flew back,growling in pain,and began to beat his wings. Stirring up another storm with his power.

With Aellomon's newfound strength,she was easily able to fight against the pull of the vortex. She held up her claws,as an aura of wind began to gather around them.

"Maelstrom Talon!"

She thrust her claws forward in a spinning motion. The wind around her turning into a pair of violet twisters. They flew through the air,slithering like a pair of serpents. Soon,Ornismon's storm,and the twin twisters clashed,creating a flash of lighting. Aellomon made a motion with hands commanding them forward. The two spirals of wind began to spin faster,and cut through Ornismon's wind. Completely dispersing it into nothing. They continued on their course,and drilled into Ornismon,boring a pair of of holes through his body. With another motion,Aellomon pulled them back,and sheared Ornismon's wings.

As he began to plummet,Ornismon attempted to fire one last crackling bolt. But his attack was silenced by Aellomon's final move. Cutting his head clean off with one of her deadly twisters. His body then slowly began to dissolve. Creating a humongous cloud of shimmering pixels. With a quick beat of her wings Aellomon fully dispersed the cloud. Sending the particles of data scattering in every direction.

With a sigh,her body relaxed,and she flew down to her partner,who moved in to meet her. The boy looked up at her,mouth agape,entirely awestruck by her form. Aellmon's lips curled into half smile at his reaction.

"I'm guessing this isn't what your were expecting?" she asked gesturing to herself.

Derek shook his head,snapping himself from his stupor. "Not really. I was expecting something like a really big bird. Maybe with four wings,or something like that." He paused for a moment. "I don't say this type of compliment lightly. But,you're beautiful."

The barest hint of blush came over Aellmon's cheeks. "Thank you." She leaned down holding out her hand. "But enough with the compliments,let's find the others."

Derek gave a nod,and Aellomon gently picked him in her grip. Cupping her clawed hands together,to keep him secure. She then spread her wings,and took the sky. Soaring off to find their next exit.

**To Be continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 39:Moon's Shadow**

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys,would have posted this earlier,but I went a trip at the beginning of the month. Then I got sick,so I was a bit delayed. Since last time this story has over 10,000 veiws! Thank you all so much for your support! We also have some new followers/favoriters Pure Onyx,L3gendaryUmbraFan991,and Pizzajon! Thank you guys for the follows,and the favorites. Finally the last piece of business is talking about Chakoramon's mega form,Aellomon. Her name comes from Aello,one of the three harpy sisters who would torture souls,as they were carried to Tarturus. I hope she didn't disapoint. PS My computer had an update that changed my default font so the chapters might have some format issues from now on. Please if you guys notice anything like that let me know.

Anyway,I'm out for now. Thanks for reading!


	39. Episode 39:Moon's Shadow

**Episode 39:Moon's Shadow**

Alastormon's steps echoed along the walls,as he descended the long staircase before him. A torch of blue flame was held in his grip,lighting the way. This part of Lucemon's fortress was ancient,and had been constructed long before Alastormon's hatching. The air had a musty odor,the smell of dust,and cobwebs being the most distinct. As Alastormon finally reached the bottom of the steps,his free hand reflexively leaned on his sword. His eyes looking about warily.

Using his torch,he lit a nearby sconce,setting it ablaze with the eerie blue flame. He found himself in a long hall of hewn stone. Cells with heavy iron bars,lined the walls. This was Lucemon's personal prison. Where he incarcerated all those who had affronted him. It was a place of torture,and torment, that made those imprisoned beg for death. Though it had not seen use in centuries. Many of the occupants having long since turned to dust with the passage of time.

Still,Alastormon remained wary,knowing that some of the evils imprisoned here still drew breath. He continued on,lighting sconces along the way,to fight back the pitch blackness. For a time,the sound of Alastormon's footsteps were his only company. Soon however he began to feel a pressure in the air. It was a powerful presence,dark,and twisted. That seemed to pull at him,drawing him into an inescapable abyss.

He fought back the overbearing presence with his own aura as he walked. Finally,he came to a heavy a iron door,held fast with a giant lock. The presence seemed to pour from within the room beyond. Like a flooded river flowing through the cracks of a damn. With a swift motion of his blade,Alastormon cut the lock in twain. Its remains falling to the floor with a metallic clatter. After sheathing his sword,he swung the doors open. With the damn finally broken,the presence beyond rushed out like a wave. Alastormon holding fast against the tide. He then stepped into the room without a second thought.

It was a large circular space,with four stone pillars. In the center of the room was a magical circle of digicode. A bound form sat within the circle,it's body wrapped almost completely in chains. Several more chains spread out from them. All of them anchored to one of the four pillars. Whatever being was bound in the chains moved as Alastormon entered. Sitting upright despite its limbs being held fast. They slowly turned to face him. Their face was covered by an iron mask,and a pair of forward curving horns grew on the sides of their head. One of them broken off at its tip.

"It's been so long since I had a visitor." the figure rasped. The voice was distinctly feminine,sounding old,and dry. As if her lungs were only filled with dust,and her tongue had turned to ash.

"I smell the scent of Daemon on you." she went on,cocking her head to the side. "You must be his servant. What would bring a demon's lord's vassal all the way down here?"

Alastormon stepped forward. "I came looking for the one called Irkallamon."

The bound digimon perked up at the name. "It has been so long since I have heard my name." She paused for a moment,rolling her own name in her mind. It sounded almost alien to her now. "So you came looking for me?"

"My master,asked me to find you." Alastormon answered. "He wishes to extend an offer to you."

"Oh really?" she rasped. "What kind offer would that be?"

Alastormon moved over to one of the many chains. Moving his hand along it absently. "My master said that you were a digimon who sought power. You were once one of Lucemon's greatest servants. But your thirst for power was so great that you tried to betray him."

"And thus I ended up here." Irkallamon finished.

The demon knight turned back to face her. "My master wishes to give you the power you so crave. As well as your freedom. In exchange,you will serve him."

Irkallamon smiled beneath her mask. "How does your master know I will not try to betray him as well?"

"He is willing to take that risk for his ambitions." Alastormon replied without hesitation.

"An interesting offer." She paused for a few moments mulling over his words. "Very well. I accept. However...don't be surprised when you find a dagger between your master's ribs."

Alastormon narrowed his eyes,and drew his blade. "My sword will find your throat long before that."

Irkallamon grinned beneath her mask.

With his usual speed,Alastormon began to cut apart the four pillars. The chains unanchored themselves from the rubble,and clattered to the floor. Irkallamon let out a rasping breath,as the pressure of the chains released. Slowly, they began to unwind around her body. Falling into a neatly coiled pile at her feet. She slowly rose,cracking joints,and stretching her muscles.

She stood just as tall as Alastormon himself. Her body was thin,yet rippled with lean muscle. Long black claws tipped her pale blue fingers. She was almost entirely covered in leather armor. Various straps,belts,and buckles holding in place. A line of metal spikes jutted along the length of her arms. A thick pale blue tail swished behind her. It's end tipped with sharp spade like blade.

"Aaah,finally. Free again." She stretched out her hand,claws curling. "Now come back to me." At her call the chains all around moved of their own accord. Slowly they wrapped about her arms,and waist. Forming thick coils of black iron around them.

She turned to Alastormon,another toothy grin hidden beneath her mask. "So,shall we go?"

* * *

_Kiko hummed a happy tune,as he worked away at the stove. He swirled a bit of butter around the pan before him,and cracked in a few eggs. Still following the beat of his tune,he sprinkled in a bit of salt,and pepper. He gave another pan a shake,the sausage links within sizzling away. The delicious smells began to waft from the kitchen. Soon filling the entirety of their small apartment. _

_As Kiko pulled out a few slices of bread,he felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see one of his twin brothers,Hector,staring up at him._

"_When's it gonna be ready?" he half whined._

_Kiko chuckled at him. "Just a couple more minutes." From across the room he heard a groan. He glanced back to see Hector's double ,Alex,had his head slumped against the table._

"_I hate waiting." Alex grumbled. _

_Kiko simply rolled his eyes. "Well too bad,you're just gonna have to deal." He looked down at Hector. "Both of you. Now go sit down." _

_Hector sighed,and gave a begrudging nod. He then slowly walked back over to the table,and plopped himself into chair next to his twin. Just as promised,Kiko finished up their meal only minutes later. He then quickly made their plates,placing one before each of his little brothers. They quickly dug in without restraint,devouring their breakfast with hums of satisfaction. Kiko chuckled at the pair,and made two more plates,before setting them down on the table._

_He then stepped out of the kitchen,and toward his older brothers room. The boy gave the door a few hard knocks before calling out to him._

"_Yo,Ray,wake up! Breakfast is ready!" _

_He heard a groan from behind the door. Followed by the sound of stumbling footfalls. Then the door slowly opened,his brother stepping out from darkness of his room. He stood at least a foot taller than Kiko,his long hair falling across his shoulders. His face was bare,save for a bit of stubble. _

"_What time is it?" Ray groaned,rubbing his eyes._

"_Time for you to get your lazy ass up,and eat." Kiko replied._

_Ray grumbled,and gave his little brother a good natured shove. He then grabbed a clean shirt from his drawer nearby,and pulled it over his head. Before following after his brother to the kitchen. The two sat down to their meal,their little brothers having already mostly devoured theirs. Only a few minutes into breakfast,Kiko could see Ray still struggling to fully wake up. So with a sigh,he stood up,and made a quick cup of instant coffee. Handing it off to his brother with a smile. Ray took it gratefully,and took a large gulp,before returning to his food. _

_When everyone was finished,Kiko,and Ray started washing dishes. While Hector,and Alex ran to the living to watch TV. When he was sure the twins were out earshot,Ray turned to his brother._

"_Do you think you can handle the house today?" he asked,drying off a plate._

_Kiko held up a glass to the light. "Kinda already do that bro." he joked._

"_I'm serious bro." Ray replied with a frown. "I've got some real important stuff do today. So I need to know you got things handled around here."_

_Kiko turned,meeting his brother's eyes. "What kind of 'important stuff'?" _

"_Nothing you need to worry about." Ray answered with a smile. "I just got some errands I need to run for some friends. If I do it right,I could get paid big time."_

_His brother sighed,as he put the last of the dishes onto the drying rack. "You could get payed,if you found a job."_

"_Don't start that shit again." Ray groaned. "You know I've been looking. It's not as easy as you think it is to get one." He placed a hand on his Kiko's shoulder. "I'm not gonna stop looking,but until I get one we need some more money coming in. This thing I gotta do is just the ticket. "_

_Kiko took a moment to consider his brother's words. "Fine. But you gotta promise me this 'favor' of yours isn't gonna get you into trouble."_

"_Hey when have I ever gotten into trouble?" Ray replied with a smile._

_Kiko gave him a stern glare. "Promise me."_

_Ray's smile faded,and he gave his brother a single nod. "I promise I won't get into trouble."_

_Kiko's demeanor returned to his usual calm. "Good. Now,why don't you go check on the twins. They've been a little too quiet. "_

* * *

Kiko groaned,as he came to wakefulness. When his eyes opened,he found himself staring up at a ceiling of hewn stone. The floor beneath him was hard,and slightly damp. Save for his bedroll,which was currently being used as a makeshift pillow. He slowly sat upright,stretching the tightness from his muscles.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

Kiko turned to find his partner sitting by his side. A large sconce of blue flame just behind her.

"What happened?" Kiko asked.

"I'm not sure." Lunamon replied. "After the mist attacked us,I woke up here. You were still out cold."

Kiko stood up,cracking his neck. "How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Not too long though."

He glanced down at her. "And the others,have you seen them?"

Lunamon shook her head sadly. "Not a trace."

Kiko gave a nod of understanding,and turned on the tracker function of his digivice. "Well it looks they're scattered all over the place. Who,or whatever sent us here,separated us on purpose."

"Do you think it was one of the demon lords?" Lunamon asked.

Kiko shrugged in response. "Who knows. We should try and find the others before we think about that."

Lunamon gave a nod,and leapt to her usual spot atop Kikos shoulders. "Are you okay to walk?"

Kiko chuckled. "I'm fine Lunamon. Just a little stiff from laying on this hard floor." He grabbed his bedroll,and secured it to his pack once more. "The pillow helped though. Thanks."

Lunamon smiled back at him.

Kiko then turned his attentions to the darkened hall ahead of them. All of it was made of hewn,black stone. That shone with a thin layer of moisture. A subtle dripping noise echoed in the air. Breaking up what otherwise would be an eerie silence. A musty,almost mildewy smell filled the two's nostrils. No doubt a side effect of the moisture in the air. A few sconces of blue flame were sporadically arranged along the walls. Bathing almost everything in an eerie blue glow.

The pair headed forward,through the dim tunnel for some time. Their trip was mostly silent,neither of them feeling much for conversation. Lunamon looked about warily almost the entire time. Feeling more than a little uneasy. Rats would occasionally pass by,keeping themselves mostly to the shadows. The only other signs of life they could see were spiders,and various little crawling insects. All of them scattering as the duo passed.

They eventually came to a trio of halls,all heading in a different direction. The two gave each of them a cursory glance. None of them appearing any different from the other. Kiko brought up his d-braces locator once again. Each of the ten arrows spread out almost evenly between the halls. More than one pointing in a different direction. With no obvious choice,the two simply went with their guts,and turned down the leftmost passage.

As they continued on,the blue fire sconces slowly became scarce. Filling the hall before them with long stretches of shadow. Kiko eventually pulled out his flashlight to abate the encroaching darkness. When the hall ended,it opened out into a wide chamber. All the sconces that had adorned the walls were empty. The magical fire within having long since been extinguished. Kiko stepped deeper into the chamber,scanning about with his light. For a brief moment,a shadowy form scurried past the beam of light. Disappearing back into the shadows with a chittering shriek.

"What was that?" Lunamon whispered.

Kiko swallowed. "A really big rat?" Kiko asked hopefully,though he knew the answer full well.

Lunamon quickly perked her ears. She could hear the sound of pitter pattering feet,moving through the darkness. Kiko heard it as well,though only vaguely. Slowly,dozens of glowing eyes appeared in the darkness before them. Kiko began to back into the hall behind them. Hoping the light from the fires would offer some form of safety. Lunamon leapt down from his shoulders,standing before him protectively.

The eyes continued to move closer,their owners forms coming into focus as they drew toward the light. They were bipedal gremlin like creatures,covered in grey fur. Their mouths were gaping wide,and filled with fangs. A small pair of bat wings stood in place of their ears. While another pair grew from their back,displaying their demonic nature.

"_Vilemon,Champion level,Devil type digimon." _Kiko's d-brace chimed. "_A weak digimon when compared to other champions. They make up for their lack of power by gathering in large groups. They are said to be born from the darkness of the Dark Area itself. Their special attack is Nightmare Shocker. "_

Lunamon brought her hands together,summoning forth a ball of energy,and water.

"Tear Shot!"

The orb fired forward,knocking away three of the Vilemon in one shot. They seemed to hesitate for moment,before beginning to move forward in earnest once more. Kiko was about to activate his barrier,when one of the Vilemon moved in from the side. It leapt at the boy,striking him hard in the back of the head. An aching pain throbbed through his skull for a brief moment,and his world went dark.

Lunamon looked back,her eyes widening. "Kiko!" She called forth another ball of water. Sending it careening into the Vilemon that had struck him.

With her back turned,a pair of Vilemon moved in,and called out their attacks.

"Nightmare Shocker!" Rings of electrical,blue energy fired from their mouths. Filling the air with a sound akin to crackling lightning,and pained screams.

Lunamon heard the approaching attacks,and leapt out of their path. She turned about,her ears beginning to spin. "Ear Ripple!"

A swarm of bubbles poured off of her body. Like a wave they crashed over the approaching Vilemon. The bubbles began to pop,releasing their energy,and momentarily stunning the swarm of demons. Lunamon rushed to her partner's side,looking him over. He was still breathing,and had no outward injuries. This gave her some peace of mind. She then turned back to the Vilemon,as they slowly began to recover.

They all growled,and screeched at the rookie. More of them seeming to pour out from the darkness. Slowly they started to surround the pair,like a pack of wolves moving in for the kill. Lunamon quickly fired off a trio of water blasts,knocking several of the creatures away.

She ducked,and dodged their attacks. As she continued to fight them back.

Despite her best efforts,the Vilemon seemed almost endless. More,and more coming to replace those who had fallen. Lunamon was slowly worn down,her chest starting to heave,and her skin dripping with sweat. The Vilemon saw her weakness,and attacked in earnest. A handful of them launching their sonic attack. Lunamon couldn't dodge them all,and soon felt an electric jolt through her system. Her ears began to ring,and her muscles locked up. The rookie's body refusing to follow her commands.

Behind her,a trio of the Vilemon creeped toward the unconscious Kiko. Their claws reached out,threatening to pull him into the darkness. Lunamon forced her muscles to move,and leapt at one of the Vilemon. Claws of dark,and magenta energy forming around her hands.

"Lunar Claw!" she howled.

With wild fury,she sliced the demons to ribbons. Their bodies bursting into data particles. Lunamon's eyes seemed to glow,pupils slitting. She bared her teeth,now turned to fangs,at the circle of Vilemon. Another howl of fury loosed from her throat,and she charged. Her hands became a blur,dark claws slicing,and rending with wild abandon. The Vilemon fought back,slashing,biting,and firing electricity. Lunamon seemed to dodge most of them almost instinctively,and those that did manage to strike her were simply shrugged off. Nothing able to stop her unbridled rage.

* * *

A howl of fury filled Kiko's ears,as the world came back into focus. He knew that cry far too well. His eyes snapped open,and he sat upright,looking about frantically. His eyes widened,as he saw his partner. Claws,and fangs bared,,eyes shimmering with bloodlust. She swiped wildly at the air,howling,and roaring. Something in her rage addled mind thinking the Vilemon were still about. Even though all of them had been slaughtered by her own hands.

Kiko got his feet. "Lunamon." he called fearfully.

She didn't respond,continuing her rampage against the unseen foe.

"Lunamon,stop!"

His shouts still could not penetrate the fog of her rage.

He moved in,and grabbed onto her shoulder. "Lunamon!"

As his hand touched her,Lunamon lashed out instinctively. Her claws slashed across Kiko's arm. He cried in pain,backing away. Blood beginning to trickle from the wound. Lunamon spun about,ready to unleash another attack. She froze,as she looked upon her supposed enemy. Slowly,the rage that burned in her eyes faded. Claws of darkness were sheathed. Her mask of rage shifting into one of confusion,and sadness.

"Kiko?" she whimpered. Her body began to shake,and she looked to her hands. Droplets of her own partner's blood now staining her palms. She trembled,tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Using his uninjured arm,Kiko grabbed her. Hugging her close to his chest. "It's okay,Lunamon. I'm alright. It's over now."

Lunamon leaned into his chest,clenching her eyes shut. As her tears began to fall freely,soaking into her partner's shirt. Kiko continued to soothe her,ignoring the pain in his arm. The two stayed like that for many long minutes,Lunamon's sobs echoing off the walls.

When Lunamon's tears finally ceased,Kiko released her from his embrace. She stepped away from him,her eyes sullen. Kiko sighed,and turned his attentions to his wounds. With some focus,he called to his sigil's power. A subtle pink light surrounded him,filling his body with it's warmth. Slowly his wounds began to close,and seal tightly shut. Kiko gave it a good once over,noting that only the barest hint of the wound was still visible. Nothing more than the phantom of a scar.

"This isn't the first time this has happened,is it?"" Lunamon whimpered.

Kiko quickly turned to her. Watching as she stared at her hands. They had been wiped clean. Yet the image of blood staining them,still lingered in her vision.

"I keep seeing flashes of memories." she went on. "It's all mostly a red blur. But I can feel the emotion. All the anger,and bloodlust. I kept thinking it was just a nightmare. But now…"

Kiko swallowed hard,his throat tightening. "Your right. This **has** happened before. But you've never hurt any of us until now."

Lunamon winced at those last words,and looked up to face him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" A flash of anger came across her features. "Why would you keep this a secret from me?!"

Kiko closed his eyes,and sighed sadly. "I wanted to tell you. But I just...I couldn't bear putting that burden on you. I thought maybe I could figure out someway to help you without making you worry. I was trying to protect you."

Lunamon took a few steps toward him. "That was really selfish of you. You had no right to keep this from me! But...I suppose you're not the first of us to make a selfish decision." She paused,recalling her own lie. "We're partners Kiko. We're supposed to do things together."

"Your right." Kiko admitted. "I'm so sorry Lunamon. You shouldn't have had to find out like this."

Lunamon turned her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry too."

Kiko quirked a brow,perplexed. "For what?" It didn't take long for it dawn on him. His eyes turning to his now healed arm. "Oh. It's okay. I'm all better now."

"**This** time you are. But what about the next,or after that!" She choked back a sob. "What if I hurt someone else! What if I…" She dared not finish the thought . "What's happening to me Kiko?"

Kiko lifted her up,and pulled her into another embrace. "I don't know. But like you said,we'll try,and figure it out together okay?"

Lunamon looked up to him,with a sniffle,and gave a nod.

* * *

Lilithmon finished off the last of her sweet treats. Tossing their container aside nonchalantly. Her eyes watched with interest,at Lunamon's rampage. Seeing such a sweet,and innocent creature,turn into a raging beast. Made her smile with utter glee.

"My oh my." she cooed. "Aren't you an interesting one."

She pondered over the rookie for moment. A rare opportunity was before her now. The chance to foster this rage,and darkness. Twisting it to her whims. Oh,how she had loved turning the hearts of others so long ago. Yet since her awakening,she rarely had the opportunity. She couldn't leave the manipulation of this one to her minions.

She stood up from her divan. "Perhaps I should follow Beelzemon's lead. I believe this one may require my own,personal touch."

The demoness glanced back at DemiDevimon. "I'm going out." She gestured to the small pile of wrappers,and boxes on the floor. "Clean this up while I'm gone won't you?"

"Of course mistress!" DemiDevimon exclaimed.

Lilithmon gave him a small smile,and blew him kiss. "Oh thank you,darling."

As the phantom kiss touched DemiDevimon he felt a shudder of terror through his entire being. Lilithmon snapped her fingers,calling to the mists around her. They moved at her call,wreathing her in their intangible embrace. The fog then began to part,leaving behind no trace of their mistress. Their mysterious power having already spirited her away.

With Lilithmon gone,DemiDevimon allowed himself a sigh. "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

After taking a few minutes to rest,Kiko,and Lunamon soldiered on through the dark passages. Both of them were emotionally drained. They kept silent,neither of them really feeling like small talk. Lunamon soon began to feel the drain of her fight with the Vilemon. Her eyes growing heavy,and yawns occasionally escaping her lips. The gentle rocking of her partner's steps eventually lolling her to sleep.

Kiko glanced over at her with smile. With gentle slowness he lifted her off his shoulder,and secured her into one of his packs pouches. Her head the only thing sticking out. Once she was safely tucked away,he went on ahead,flashlight piercing the darkness. Unbeknownst to him,a pink mist followed behind him. The mist floated along,and slithered toward Lunamon. It circled about her,and then slowly began to seep into her head. Making her groan in her slumber,but otherwise left her undisturbed.

* * *

Flashes of red,and black. That's all she could see. Lunamon's mind was a blur,blinded by an uncontrollable rage. She tried to fight back,to take hold,but to no avail. The anger pushed down her will,making her howl,and roar despite herself. After what seemed like an eternity,the red began to fade. The world slowly coming back into focus. She could make out shapes,almost a dozen,lying before her.

She blinked several times,as her vision fully returned. When she could finally see once more,she wished with all her being her eyes would never see again. Laying before her were the bodies of her friends,their eyes glazed over,and skin ghostly pale. Liquid data,and blood pooled at her feet. Mixing together into a swirling liquid of ever shifting color. Suddenly she became aware of a weight pulling at her hand.

Slowly,her eyes turned,body shuddering uncontrollably. Kiko's glossy eyes looked up at her,his hand gripping tight onto her arm. It quickly let go,Kiko's body finally falling limp. Lunamon dared to look at her hands. They were utterly stained with blood. She screamed,an agonized scream of utter sorrow. Before falling to her knees,whimpering,and sobbing.

"Oh you poor little thing."

Lunamon looked up in surprise. "Who said that?"

The scene around suddenly changed. Gone were her friends fallen forms,now replaced by a field of wildflowers. Her coat was pristine. The blood wiped away by some unseen force. With a lilting laugh,Lilithmon appeared before her,in a flash of light. Her form had changed,hiding her demonic nature. Her horns and fangs were no more. Shimmering white angel wings flowed from her back. While her purple,and black robes were replaced by ones of white,and gold.

"Why I did,dear." the false angel answered.

Lunamon stood to her feet. "Who are you?"

"A friend." Lilithmon replied. "Someone who hates to see cute little things like you cry. You didn't deserve to see that horrible nightmare."

The horrific vision from before briefly flashed through Lunamon's mind. Making her almost retch.

Lilithmon put a finger beneath Lunamon's chin. Lunamon tried to turn away,but the demoness's voice compelled her to do otherwise. "I can help you. Make it so that terrible nightmare never comes to pass."

Lunamon's eyes widened. "You mean...you know what's happening to me?"

Lilithmon smiled,and moved her hand away. Lunamon suddenly missing the feeling of her touch. "Of course my dear. I know exactly what ails you."

"What? What is it!? Tell me!"

"Calm yourself little one." Lilithmon cooed. "I will tell you. It's quite simple really. You are touched by the power of darkness."

Lunamon looked at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"It is one of the powers you command." Lilithmon went on. "All digimon control an aspect of our world. From the elements,to the raw emotional energy of digimon themselves. All of these aspects have their own unique natures. But darkness is special." She snapped her fingers,forming a ball of pure blackness.

"Darkness in all of its facets,has a will of its own. It seeks to follow its own purpose. Whatever it may be." She floated the ball into the palm of her hand. "Unlike other elements,darkness does not easily bend to a digimon's command. Those who are touched by the darkness must learn to accept it. To nurture its power. If they don't-

For the briefest of moments Lilithmon pushed against the darkness with all her willpower . It suddenly began to writhe,and squirm. Before slowly starting to ooze from her palm,in thick slimy ropes. Lunamon backed away cautiously,body shuddering. Lilithmon quickly stopped her mental struggle ,and the darkness compressed back into the sphere once more.

"-the darkness threatens to consume them." Lilithmon met Lunamon's eyes. "The reason you keep going wild is because you resist the darkness inside you. It's constantly trying to get out like a caged beast. So,when it does get the chance to let loose,it doesn't hold anything back."

"If you keep fighting it,that vision of yours will come to pass." She held a out her hand. "But I can help you accept your inner darkness. Teach you how to use its power. Just take my hand."

Lunamon had a feeling of unease settle in her stomach. Something didn't sit quite right with her about all this. She opened her mouth to try,and decline but it died in her throat. Some force compelled her to accept. After all,this woman,was so kind,and gentle. She simply just wanted to help. How could Lunamon even begin to suspect her!? All she had to do was reach out,and take her hand. Then she would whisked away,have all her problems taken away….and leave Kiko all alone.

Her hand stopped,and she quickly held it to her chest. "I'm sorry,I just can't."

Lilithmon sighed,hiding her annoyance. "I see. Well,if you change your mind. I'll be here waiting." She blew her a kiss,and disappeared. Leaving Lunamon alone in the peaceful dreamscape.

* * *

The mist issued forth from Lunamon's head,and swirled into the darkness above.

"It seems that nightmare wasn't persuasive enough." Lilithmon thought. "It looks like she needs a little more convincing. And I know just where she can get it."

The mist slithered back down,and into Kiko's mind. He froze mid step,eyes glazing over. Lilithmon wormed her way into his mind. With practiced ease,she planted a psychic suggestion into his subconscious. The fog slithered its way back out of his head,leaving him momentarily dazed.

After snapping back to reality,Kiko continued onward. It didn't take him long to come to a fork in the tunnel. At first he made a move down the right,but something niggled at the back of his mind. Compelling him to go the other way. He couldn't quite explain it,something just seemed right about it. So,he turned back about,and headed down the leftmost tunnel. The pink mist still following him in the darkness.

Lunamon awoke with a yawn,and stretched her arms. She crawled out of Kiko's pack,and onto his shoulder. "How long was I asleep?" she asked,stifling another yawn.

"Not too long." Kiko replied. "You sleep okay?"

Lunamon swallowed the lump in her throat. "Y..yeah."

The pair soon began to see a light ahead of them. Kiko picked up the pace,clicking off his flashlight. They came to a door,light pouring out from it's sides. Kiko stepped forward,and turned the knob,finding it unlocked. The door swung open with a rusty groan. A set of spiraling stairs lay beyond. Lit by more sconces of blue flame.

After ascending to the top of the stairs,they reached another door. This one adorned with a small stained glass window. It too,was unlocked,and Kiko pushed it open with some effort. The room beyond was a large hall of black stone. A long carpet,of deep purple stretched before the two. Creating a pathway across the striated marble floors. Lines of ornately carved pillars,held the roof aloft. In between each,was a stained glass window,with various depictions of angels,and demons alike.

Lunamon leapt from Kiko's shoulders,and began to walk alongside him. The two looked to the stained glass images curiously. Both of them momentarily in awe of their beauty,and craftsmanship. The hall suddenly veered to the left,its decor immediately shifting. The sconces were replaced by firestones hanging upon the wall. Making the hall feel much more welcoming. Despite the warm,and inviting light of the stones,Lunamon could not help but feel a sense of unease. In place of the stained glass were mirrors,dozens,upon dozens of them. All of them of varying shapes,and sizes.

Kiko paused in his steps,as they passed a full body length mirror. Something in his mind compelled him to look,staring at his own reflection. Lunamon stopped as well,and called his name. It went unnoticed,as Kiko continued to look deep into the mirror. His reflection began to shift,and twist before him. As it finally came into focus,Kiko let out a gasp of shock. Before him was the image of young man. Easily a few years older than Kiko himself. His long hair was tied back into messy ponytail,and a bit of stubble marked his face.

"Ray?" Kiko asked breathily,his voice seeming distant.

His brother looked to him,eyes almost milky white. "So you actually recognize me? I'm super surprised. Considering you haven't seen me in two years."

Kiko took a step back. "Ray...I…"

"So,still think I'm a disgrace?" Ray demanded. "Still think I'm not worth being in the family!? Huh!?" Before Kiko could offer any reply,Ray pointed an accusatory finger. "You haven't even sent me so much as a letter Kiko! Is what I did that unforgivable? You think I deserved to never talk to you again? Don't you think I'm being punished enough?!"

Kiko averted his gaze. "I...I…" His throat felt tight,and his stomach churned this way,and that.

"What's the matter? You got nothing to say!? Cause you certainly had a lot to say the last time we saw each other!"

As Kiko tried to respond,he felt a sudden pain in his hand. Suddenly his mind snapped to reality,and he looked down. Finding a small bite mark now marking his left hand. He dared to look back at the mirror,his brother's image replaced by his own reflection once more. The boy averted his gaze again,his eyes turning to his partner.

"Lunamon?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "You had me worried for a minute there. I didn't think I could snap you out of it." Her ears suddenly drooped. "Sorry about that,by the way."

Kiko spared a glance at the bit marks upon his hand. "It's okay."

"What...happened?" Lunamon dared to ask.

"When I looked at that mirror,I just locked up." Kiko answered. "My reflection changed. It turned into...my older brother. It was the first time I had seen him in two years."

Lunamon momentarily recalled the only time Kiko had mentioned his older brother. All the way back in File City. That seemed so long ago now.

"You didn't seem very happy to see him."

Kiko let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah,there's a reason for that. Me,and my bro Ray used be close,real close. For a long time neither of us really had any other friends around our age. Cause we were homeschooled,and didn't get out much. Us,and the twins,we were pretty much inseparable."

He paused looking almost wistfully,at the ceiling. "That was,until we started to get a little older. We both started to make other friends,especially Ray. He started going out a lot,and eventually he fell into a bad crowd. Started getting into trouble,and staying out late. It was never anything big though. Then one day he said he was going out for some 'important errands'. I shouldn't have let him go."

* * *

_Kiko looked out the kitchen window,watching as his brother crossed the street. He could see Ray's friends waiting for him. Kiko had met them only a couple of times before. Even from those brief meetings he knew he did not like them. Though he would never say it aloud. Only give subtle hints to Ray that they were bad news. Ray would always be quick to defend them. Saying things like 'There not so bad once you get to know'em'._

_As Ray finally crossed the street,he greeted his friends with various handshakes,and the like. After chatting for a few minutes,they headed down the street,and disappeared from Kiko's line of sight. He sighed,and walked into the living room. Finding his two little brothers playing with their toys. _

"_Looks like it's just you guys,and me today." Kiko said with a smile._

_Hector turned back to look up at him. "Where did Ray go?"_

"_He had some important stuff to do."_

_Alex momentarily stopped smashing a pair of dinosaur toys together. "When will he be back?"_

"_I don't know." Kiko answered with a frown. He quickly wiped it away,replacing it with a wide grin. "But don't worry,he'll be back before Mom,and Dad get home. In the meantime-" He snatched up one of the larger dinosaurs. "-why don't we play?" he said in a growly voice. _

_Hours went by as Kiko tended to the house,and his brothers. Kiko was beginning preparations for dinner,when his mother burst through the front door. She looked winded,and out of sorts. Her long,dark blue hair was a bit of a mess,and her hazel eyes were puffy,and red. The twins immediately rushed over,calling to her. She briefly composed herself,and gave them both a hug. Then gave the pair a gentle kiss atop their heads. She herded them back to the living room,as Kiko stepped out of the kitchen. _

"_Mom? What are you doing home so early?" He quickly noticed his mother's distressed look,and walked toward her. "Are you alright,did something happen?" He placed a hand upon her back._

_She grabbed his hand,and held it tight. "I'm alright. But something happened to Ray."_

_Kiko suddenly felt his stomach drop. "What?"_

"_He's in jail Kiko." she answered,choking back a sob. "Your father is already at the station. I came over just to make sure you were all okay." She grabbed Kiko in a hug,and held back another sob._

"_It's okay mom. We're alright." he said,rubbing his mother's back. _

_After separating,he lead her to the kitchen,and set her down. Allowing her a moment to calm her nerves. He then walked over to the stove,and poured a cup of hot tea that was already brewing. He handed it off to her,and took a seat beside her._

_She took a long sip of the tea,and offered her son a gentle smile. "Thank you Kiko." _

_Kiko sat by her side patiently,waiting for her finish. When she finally set the cup the down,he moved it aside. _

"_Better?"_

_She took in a breath,and gave a nod. "A little." _

"_Mom...what happened to Ray?" _

_She bit her lip,taking a moment to find the right words. "He was moving drugs through the city Kiko. The police caught him. He even had a gun!" _

_Kiko's eyes shut tight,and his hands curled into tight fists. "He promised he wouldn't get into trouble."_

_His mother looked at him in stunned shock. "What? You knew about this?"_

_Kiko shook his head. "No. All I knew was that he said was going to some errands today. It was supposedly some kind of job. I shouldn't have let him go!" He slammed his hand on the table,making his mother jump. "Sorry. I just feel like I could have done something to stop this. I knew as soon as he mentioned this 'errand' it was bad news."_

_His mother placed her hand over his. "It's alright Kiko. There's no way you couldn't have known this would happen." She patted his hand,and leaned back in her chair. "Your father is going to be back from the station later. He should be able to give us more details." _

_Her eyes momentarily roved to the stove. Noting the several pots,pans,and spices already set out. _

"_Why don't I help you cook dinner?" _

"_Are you sure you're alright?" _

"_I'll be fine." She answered with a smile. "So,what were you planning on making?"_

"_Rosemary chicken,and rice. Your favorite." _

_The next day,Kiko,and his father sat on a wooden bench in the police station. His mother was off in the next room over,visiting Ray. The twins had been left in the care of one of their neighbors,Ms. Mackenzie. She was a kind old woman,and was used to dealing with hyperactive children. After years of taking care of her own kids,as well as her grandchildren. _

_Kiko looked up at the clock across the room for the fifteenth time since they arrived. The boy then glanced over to his father. He was a tall man,with a thick beard,and mustache. His arms were thick,and corded with muscles. Built up after years of working in hard labor. His father wore a stoic look,and stared blankly at the wall. The circles under his eyes now deeper,and darker than usual. That hard look quickly turned into a warm smile,as he caught his son's eyes. When Kiko was small he always thought the smile was the kind Santa claus would have. Though he could tell it did not come as easily as it usually did. _

_The two suddenly turned,as they heard the sound of a door opening before them. Kiko's mother soon stepped out,with an officer in tow. As she took a seat on the bench,the officer motioned Kiko toward the door. Kiko swallowed,stood up from the bench,and stepped through the doorway. The boy took in his surroundings,as the officer closed the door behind him._

_Before him was a line of plexiglass windows. Each with a phone,and chair on either side. Kiko could see Ray,sitting beyond one of the panes of plexiglass. He was wearing a full orange jumpsuit,and his hair was a bit disheveled. Kiko stepped toward him,and sat in the chair. Ray grabbed the phone on the other end,Kiko soon mirroring his action._

"_Hey." Ray greeted,managing a half smile. "I guess I couldn't keep that promise about staying out of trouble." He started to chuckle. _

_Kiko grit his teeth,and scowled. "There is nothing funny about this Ray!" He took in a measured breath. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking we needed money Kiko." _

"_And you thought moving drugs was the way to get it!?" _

_Ray fumed,brows knitting angrily. "The money they were gonna pay me would have had us set for a long time! It was worth the risk."_

_Kiko let out a bitter laugh. "Oh yeah was it bro? Was it worth making Mom cry,and worry? Was it worth ruining your future? Was it worth spending the next eight years in prison!? Huh!?"_

"_I had to do something Kiko!" Ray almost shouted,making the officers behind him give him a wary look. "I couldn't watch Mom,and Dad work themselves to death anymore."_

"_There were other ways Ray! You could have waited to find yourself a job. Like I keep telling you to. But no. You gotta take the easy,fast money. Goddamnit you're so freaking selfish!"_

_Ray nearly stood from his seat. "Me,selfish!? Who the fuck are you to call me that?" He paused,swallowing down his anger. "You just don't get it Kiko."_

_Kiko shook his head. "You're right I don't get it." He replied,his voice sounding hoarse. "I don't want to. And as far as I'm concerned...I don't have an older brother." _

_Kiko hung up the phone,leaving his brother's mouth hanging agape. Without sparing him a second glance,Kiko stood up,and stormed toward the door. The officer opened it as he approached,but the boy paused in the doorway. His fists tightened,and he swallowed hard. He then stepped through,resisting every urge in his body to look back at his brother._

* * *

"That was two years ago. I haven't seen him since then." Kiko finished. "My parents visited him of course. Sent hims letters,and other stuff. But I never did." He looked down at his hands,clasping them together. "I was so bitter,and angry toward him for so long. Eventually I started to miss him though."

'I started regret what I said. Sure,I knew I had every right to be mad,but he didn't deserve the way I treated him. I wanted to see him again. But...I could never bring myself to do it. I was too ashamed."

Lunamon touched her hand to his leg. "Kiko…"

"Oh my,what a sad little story." echoed a mysterious voice.

Lunamon cocked her ears,and looked about. The voice sounding strangely familiar somehow. "Who said that?"

The voice chuckled. "The mirror shows fears,regrets,and any other dark things lurking within. Your friend already had a peek. But,why don't you take a look for yourself,my little rabbit."

Lunamon's body suddenly stiffened,as she lost control of her muscles. Something in her mind,forced her head to turn toward the mirror. She tried to resist,but no avail. Kiko shouted her name,and reached down to help. Suddenly,a blast of telekinetic energy struck him,just hard enough to knock him aside.

"Ah,ah. Can't have you interfering."

Lunamon stared into the mirror,her reflection looking right back. Ripples then began to form along the mirror's surface. Like a clear pond disturbed by an errant pebble. The ripples warped,and shifted,stretching the reflections proportions. It's body turning into pure darkness. The dark thing slowly morphed into a towering beast. Black fur,striped with swirling magenta covered its body. Its forearms were large,and muscular. While each of its hands ended in thick,clawed fingers. Black drool,fell from the creatures fanged mouth. Four horns,swept back from atop its head. It's pupils glowed red,within a black iris. As black,and magenta energy crackled off its form.

Lunamon suddenly found herself in a black featureless void. The dark creature stood before her. The pane of glass no longer separating them. It growled,steam pouring from its mouth. It's eyes locked onto Lunamon,and the beast seemed to almost grin. With a move that belied its size,it leapt at Lunamon and brought down one of it's claws. Lunamon leapt away,narrowly dodging the beast's swipe. The beast quickly lurched to the side,snapping at her with it's jaws,and missed once again.

Around,and around the creature chased,and attacked. Lunamon tried to run,and find someway to escape. Yet at every turn,the dark beast would block her way. With a flash,a ball of light appeared in the darkness. The beast stopped,and stared up at the light along with Lunamon. Slowly the light descended,and took on the form of the angel from Lunamon's dream. The beast recoiled from her,both out of fear,and respect.

"You can't keep running away little one." said Lilithmon,easily putting on her kindly facade. "You can't escape what lies inside you." She walked over,and touched a finger to her chest. "That is what this creature is. It is a manifestation of the darkness within. The more you run,the hungrier the darkness becomes."

"You have to accept it." Lilithmon went on. "Only then,will it stop. Just reach out,and give in. It's as simple as that."

Lunamon took in a breath,and considered her words. The nightmarish vision of her fallen friends,and the feeling of bloodthirst flashed through her mind. She began to look back on her life. Even before she met Kiko,she could recall times when her inner darkness reared its head. For so many years,the beast at tugged at its chains,straining to be set free. Yet Lunamon had never noticed. Or perhaps she did,and she simply chose to ignore it. Maybe even consciously.

She knew Lilithmon's words to be true. The darkness would not simply go away of its own volition. It would grow hungrier,and more angry,until it finally broke fully from its prison. She could not fight it forever. Lunamon looked past Lilithmon,her eyes lingering on the beast. As she stared into it's eyes,she could see something beyond the bloodthirst,and fury. Something she knew all too well. Fear,and sadness. She could see all the facets of her negative emotions,roiling beyond the deep pools of red. The beast before her now seemed more like a cornered,frightened animal,than a bloodthirsty killer.

"You are a part of me." she half whispered,stepping forward. "I have to accept that. Accept,**you**." She held out her hand,the beast almost recoiling at the gesture.

Lilithmon smiled gleefully. "That's it. Good."

After a moment's hesitation,the dark creature moved forward. Touching it's forehead,to Lunamon's palm.

"I do accept you."

The beast almost cooed at those words. While Lilithmon's smile began to widen.

Lunamon took in a breath,and furrowed her brow. "But I won't give into you. I won't let go of the other side of myself."

The beast seemed to nod at this. It's eyes looking up to meet hers.

Lilithmon's smile turned into an angry scowl. "You foolish little wretch! That is not how this works!"

Lunamon turned about to face her,as the demonesse's facade faded away. Revealing her true demonic form.

"Do you really think it's that easy to overcome the darkness!" Lilithmon shouted,eyes almost bulging. "Well let us see how you face your darkness when it is no longer a prisoner of your mind!"

She snapped her fingers,her form disappearing in a cloud of pink mist. The mist slithered toward the dark beast,and poured into it's skull. It roared,and howled,as a ring of pink surrounded the rim of its eyes. The dark void rushed around Lunamon,and she quickly found herself standing before the mirror once more. Beyond the dark pane of glass she could see the shadow beast roar,as its clawed hands slammed against it. Liquid darkness began to pour forth from the edges of the glass. Forming into a small bubbling pool near Lunamon's feet.

She ran over to her partner,who was just beginning to recover from Lilithmon's telekinetic attack.

"Kiko,we have to move,now!" she shouted,jostling his shoulder.

Kiko staggered to his feet,and turned at the sound of the beast pounding against the glass. Cracks were beginning to form along the mirror's surface. Allowing more of the bubbling darkness to pour forth. Not bothering to ask any questions,he helped Lunamon to his shoulder. Then took took off down the hall. He sprinted hard,feet thundering against the stones. The sound of shattering glass echoed behind them,followed by a gurgling roar.

The boy picked up speed,and swerved around the next corner. A rushing,almost water like noise,mixed with the roar,and slowly began to near. Kiko,and Lunamon dared to glance back. A surge of,slimy,liquid darkness slithered,and oozed behind them. Two red eyes rimmed with pink,glowing within. Kiko's feet skidded across the floor,as he turned another corner. Where the hall ended in a pair of large double doors.

Kiko did not slow,and burst through them. The door's opened up into a giant ball room. The floor was checkerboarded with black,and white stone,and shone as if new. Overhead,a giant chandelier of gold,lit the room with glowing firestones. The ceiling above it was painted with an elaborate mural. Depicting seven angels,plummeting into a dark abyss. On either side of the chandelier were balconies. That overlooked the ballroom far below.

Lunamon,and Kiko looked about frantically. Trying to find another door,or even a window to escape through. The low gurgling roar,now reached it's crescendo,making the pair turn in fright. The wave of black ooze flowed through the open doors,and poured onto the ballroom floor. Kiko quickly backed away several yards,while Lunamon leapt from atop his shoulder. The liquid darkness slowly rose up,and solidified into the form of the beast. It stood even bigger than before,towering over the pair. It growled in its throat,black ooze dripping from it's impossibly wide maw.

"What is this thing!?." Kiko exclaimed,holding up his digivice.

"Its me Kiko." Lunamon answered. "It's every tear,every shred of swallowed rage,and hidden fear. It's my darkness,and it needs to go back where it belongs."

Kiko turned to her,mouth agape. He then looked back to the beast,and stared into its gleaming red eyes. He could see the same sadness,fear,and anger Lunamon had. The true weight of her words then began to sink in. With a sigh,he gave his partner a nod of understanding. She offered a quiet thank you,as his sigil shone bright,and she was encased in pink light.

"Lunamon warp digivolve to...Crescemon!"

With a cry,Crescemon leapt at the beast,and swung down with her polearm. The crescent blade cut a deep gouge across it's chest,that oozed black blood. With a sickening,slurping sound,the wound quickly closed. The beast lifted it's hand,and backhanded the ultimate with the force of oncoming truck. Crescemon braced herself. The force of the strike sending her skidding across the floor. She then leapt to into the air,dodging a second swipe.

A bow formed in her hand as she landed. "Eclipse Arrow!"

Twin arrows of darkness flew from the string at her call. The beast held up its hand,catching the projectiles in it's grip. With crackle of magenta energy,they sunk into the beast,as it absorbed their dark power. It's mouth began to open wide,as the same energy gathered at the back of the beast's throat. A crackling boom ripped through the air,as the energy released. Firing out as an orb of black,and magenta energy.

Crescemon jumped away,the blast completely destroying part of the wall behind her. The beast fired off more of the dark orbs,in rapid fire succession. The ultimate ducking,leaping,and diving to avoid them. With a growl,the creature lurched back,and gathered more energy than before. The orb within it's mouth crackling with energy. Crescemon summoned forth her bow as it charged,and a trio of frosty arrows knocked to the string.

"Frozen Arrow!"

The three icy projectiles struck the beast in the face. Completely encasing it's head,and the dark orb in ice. With a loud crack,and a thunderous boom,the orb exploded. Powdered ice flew in every direction,and the dark beast staggered back. It's head completely engulfed in dark smoke. Two flashes of red suddenly appeared within the smoke. The beast let out a howl,blowing away the dark cloud. It snarled,and growled in fury,teeth bared. Claws of dark energy,appeared around it's hands,and it pounced on Crescemon.

It slashed,and swiped wildly,becoming a flurry of claw,and fur. Crescemon used her shield,and polearm to block. Only barely managing to defend herself from the wild assault. The beast did not slow,continuing to slash with abandon. Sparks began to fly off Crescemon's weapons with each strike. The ultimate was pushed back by the assault,her back eventually meeting the wall. The beast came down with another swipe,cutting along the side of her face,and chest. Her breastplate was shredded,with deep gouges carved into it.

As it slashed with its other paw,Crescemon leapt away. The beast's dark claws catching her along the leg. She was able to perform several more deft flips,before the pain caught up with her. She let out a growl of pain,and fell to one knee. Without thinking,Kiko quickly ran to her. He called to his power,a pink glittering glow beginning to pour off his hands.

Crescemon grabbed his wrist,making him look up surprise. With groan of pain she shook her head.

"We have to save our energy." she groaned,getting back to her feet. Her eyes moved back to the beast,as it slowly stalked toward them. She moved her arm protectively in front of Kiko,and pushed him back.

Lilithmon's voice echoed in the air. "So foolish. You really thought you could resist the darkness's pull? All by yourself?" The demoness howled in laughter.

"No,not by myself." Crescemon answered,quickly silencing Lilithmon's laugh. "I never do anything by myself. I always have people there,supporting me." She glanced over at Kiko,who gave her a warm smile. "Always."

A pulse of power rippled through the air. As an aura of glittering pink light began to pour off of the pair. Hearts thrummed,slowly beating as one. A vision of a silver moon flashed in their minds. Shining high above an icy sea,that lapped against a far shore. Slowly a shadow crawled across the moon,covering one half in total darkness. With a flash of starry pink light,Crescemon was cocooned in its glow.

"_Synchronization at 100% Zenith evolution initiated."_

"Crescemon Zenith digivolve to…"

Crescemon's form shifted,to stand tall and proud. Losing all her rabbit qualities for human ones. White armor,accented with light blue,covered most of her body. A shield no longer adorned one of her arms. While her polearm had been transformed. It was longer,and each end was tipped with a crescent shaped blade. Marked with a white moon. A pair of long,metal rabbit ears,stretched from atop her helm. A blue crescent moon jutted from each of her shoulders. Another pair of moons,made up her shin armor,and were marked with delicate faces. A long pink ribbon was wrapped about her neck,and flowed down her back. Fanning out from her waist,like peacock feathers were long quills. That glittered with blue starlight.

"...Dianamon!"

The orb slowly dissolved,turning into glittering starlight. Dianamon let out a sigh,and turned her icy blue gaze to the dark beast. It howled,and leapt at the mega. It's dark claws swiping madly. With a deft spin of her weapon,Dianamon parried the slashes,knocking the beast off balance. She leapt up,and aimed a powerful kick into's chest. That sent it toppling over,and smashing into the wall. She landed with a gentle grace,as if she were lighter than a feather.

The creature lurched upright,and went down on all fours. With it's mouth open wide,it fired off a trio of dark orbs. Once more,Dianamon spun her weapon,knocking the attacks aside. Sending them hurtling into the high wall,and ceiling. With a wave of her hand,she then dismissed the polearm. As it disappeared in a flash of silver light,a blue glow appeared in her free hand. With a sound like hundreds of bells,the energy slowly crystallized. Forming into a large greatbow,made of crystal,and silver metal. She reached back to one of her quills,and pulled out a rod of light from within. Slowly the rod formed into in ornate arrow,with a spiraling tip. Its surface gleamed with silvery star,and moon light. An aura of the deepest cold forming around it.

Dianamon notched the arrow,and pulled back on the bowstring. The bow itself beginning to glow,and whine with power. "Arrow of Artemis!"

With a loud 'twang' the arrow was loosed. A line of icy crystal formed along the ground in it's wake. The air itself glittering with starlight. It struck the beast with incredible force,and released its power. Blue crystals slowly formed around the creature. The crystal grew wildly,forming into smooth,blade like spires. Soon it completely encased the beast. Leaving behind a crystalline formation vaguely in its shape. Dianamon stepped over to the crystal,and gave it the barest touch. Shattering it into shimmering white powder,and crystalline shards.

Among the debris a small black shape squirmed. Dianamon leaned down,and reached out to it. It momentarily recoiled from the touch,sensing some kind of danger. When no harm came,the dark thing slithered forward,and into Dianamon's grip. It then dissolved,forming into a glimmer of crackling dark energy. The power flowed into Dianamon,sending a shiver up her spine,and making her eyes briefly glow a deep red. She sighed,and held a hand tight to her chest.

Kiko slowly approached,the crystal crunching underfoot. "You okay?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Dianamon gave a nod,and turned to face him. "Yeah,I think so."

Up above,a thick pink mist roiled in one of the balconies. Lilithmon appeared from within,and scowled down at the pair. Her hand gripped hard onto the railing,crushing it into a fine powder. She then turned about,her body quickly disappearing into the darkness.

**To Be Continued... **

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 40:Hunted**

**Author's notes:**So finally the last mega makes her appearance! We also have a new original digimon in Irkallamon. Her name comes from Irkalla. Which is the underworld in Mesopotamian myth,from which there is no return. Not much else beyond that. Anyway guys see you next time. As always thanks for reading!


	40. Episode 40:Hunted

**Episode 40:Hunted**

Daemon walked into his throne room,two shapes floating behind him. They were a pair of eggs,,one larger than the other. The smaller of the pair was colored a deep black,with stripes of purple,and red. While the other was dark red,and marked with green scale like shapes. As Daemon took his seat,he floated the two eggs off to the side. Nestling them in a pair of thick glass containers. He then turned his attentions to the monitors before him.

"Computer,use encrypted protocols,and connect me to Darkdramon."

One of the large screens flickered to life,and a small loading screen appeared upon it's surface. Only moments later,the image of a digimon came into view. He was a humanoid dragon digimon,completely covered in dark blue,cybernetic armor. Lines of goldish yellow accenting the chrome digizoid plating. While silver wires,shone beneath the armors joints. His right arm was a long lance like weapon. The lance was attached to the end of thick shield. That was decorated with a fanged mouth,and yellow eyes. Four long energy emitters stretched from the dragon's back. Forming into a X like formation,and humming subtly with power.

"Hello,Daemon." the machine greeted. "I didn't expect to hear from you for some time."

Daemon templed his fingers. "Well,you see the plan is being pushed forward. I have already brought GranDracmon into our fold,and Alastormon is retrieving Irkallamon at this very moment. Also,I was able to retreive-" he gestured to the two eggs. "-these."

DarkDramon's eyes widened "Are those…"

Daemon gave a nod. "Yes,they are the digieggs of my fellow demon lords,Belphemon,and Leviamon."

"I see." Darkdramon stated. "I did not realize that things were moving so quickly."

"Well,you can thank the digidestined for that." Daemon replied. "Their interference has allowed me to be a little less discrete. So,with that said. I want you to begin your own preparations."

"My forces are always prepared at a moment's notice." Darkdramon boasted. "You won't have to worry."

"Such confidence. Let us hope it is not misplaced. Goodbye Darkdramon,I have another call to make." With a wave of his hand,Daemon cut the transmission.

He leaned back in his chair,and then let out sigh. "Computer,use encrypted protocols. Activate temporal bubble. Connect me to Sinclair labs."

With a loud beep,an immense amount of energy began to siphon into Daemon's chamber. Electronics all though the fortress,clicked off,and lights dimmed. Then,a ripple of energy flowed through the air. Its power seeming to warp the fabric of space around it. The monitor before Deamon flickered on,and the image of a human woman appeared on screen. She was easily in her mid thirties,with tannish skin. A pair of glasses rested atop her nose,and her short brown hair framed her face perfectly.

"Hello Professor Sinclair." Daemon greeted.

"Daemon!" the woman exclaimed. "I haven't heard from you in hours! Did the experiment work? Were they successfully transported to the digital world?"

Daemon quickly raised a hand. "Calm yourself Professor. We do not have time to chat. To answer your question,yes. The experiment was a success."

Sinclair's eyes shone with excitement. "Yes! This is incredible!"

"Indeed." Daemon agreed. "It means two way transference is possible. I would like to fill you in on more details,but as I said our conversation must be brief. What I want you to do now,is have the transporter prepared again. We're going to be moving a lot of data very soon."

Sinclair cleared her throat,and stifled her excitement. "Yes,of course. It will be done. I will set the coordinates to cyberspace as per your previous instructions."

"Very good professor. Once you've completed this task,you will get what I promised you."

She allowed herself a smile. "Thank you Daemon,I look forward to it."

* * *

Trent,Gale,and Ryudamon moved through a castle hall. Lit by bright firestones hanging from the walls. A lavender carpet stretched across the stone below. The fine material almost shimmering in the light. Trent held his sword tight in his grip,looking about warily. Ryudamon,and Gale were just as cautious,keeping their eyes peeled

The four had awoken in a very similar hall,almost half an hour ago. After gathering themselves,KyoKyomon digivolved to his rookie form. Sensing that their might be danger around every corner. Upon checking the tracking function on their d-braces,they had begun their trek through the castle.

They soon entered a large foyer,with shining marble floors. A giant staircase forked,and lead up in two different directions at the end of the room. Suits of armor lined a pair of walls ,facing each other in neat rows. They all stood at attention,their weapons held high. Up above,the largest fire crystal Ryudamon had ever seen was set into the ceiling. Like a miniature sun,it bathed the floor in a warm glow. Small shafts of rainbow light occasionally reflecting of its sharp edges.

As Gale,and Ryudamon headed toward the stairs,Trent paused mid step. He felt his pack shift suddenly,a brief pulse running through him. His eyes widened,and he waited. Only seconds ticked by,before he felt the same sensation once more. This time stronger,and almost insistent. He quickly sheathed his blade,and unshouldered his pack.

Gale stopped at the top of the stairs,turning back to him. "Yo,what's the hold up?"

Ryudamon glanced back as well,head cocked curiously.

Trent looked back up to her. "I think the egg is hatching!" he replied,unzipping his pack.

Gale,and Ryudamon exchanged a quick look of surprise,and rushed back down the stairs. Trent gently retrieved Huckmon's egg just as they approached. It felt warmer than usual,and shook occasionally in his grip.

"W..what do I do!?" Trent exclaimed in panic.

"How should I know!?" Gale replied. "Do I look like a digi-nurse to you?"

"Calm down both of you." said Ryudamon. "Just set the egg down,and let nature take its course."

Trent gave a nod,and did as he was bade. The egg's movements became more frantic as it was placed on the floor. Pulse after pulse of subtle energy flowed from the egg,and into Trent. With a loud snap,a crack formed along the eggs surface. Making Trent,and Gale let out a quiet gasp of surprise. More cracks appeared along the egg,and shards of it began to fall away. With another snap,the top half of the egg clattered to the floor. Revealing the black form of Botamon within. His yellow eyes blinked blearily. Once his vision adjusted,he looked up,meeting his partner's eyes.

"Hi Trent." he greeted in a small voice.

Trent's smiled,and let out a tiny sniffle. "Hey buddy."

The boy picked up the little black bundle,and hugged him tight. Another sniffle escaping,and a trickle of tears running down the side of his cheek. Gale,and Ryudamon watched the two with smile. When Trent finally released Botamon from his embrace,the little baby leapt over to Ryudamon. The rookie gave him a quick hug of his own. While Gale gave a gentle pet upon his head. When the sweet moment passed,Botamon looked about himself curiously.

"Where are the others?" he asked,tinge of worry in his voice. "And where are we?"

Trent gave a short rundown of the days after they had returned from the well of souls. As well as the mysterious event that brought them to the castle. After he finished,Botamon gave a nod of understanding,and leapt onto his partner's shoulder. His mind now set on reuniting with his companions. Trent smiled at him,and shouldered his pack. Drawing his blade once again,as he headed toward the stairs. Gale,and Ryudamon walking alongside him.

More halls stretched before them as they ascended the staircase. All of them as lavishly furnished as the others. After a time,Trent heard a loud rumble to his right. Still walking,he looked over at his partner. Botamon gave his imitation of shrug,before another grumble escaped his stomach. With a roll of his eyes,and a smile,Trent retrieved a couple of smoked sausages from his pack. He slowly fed them to the hungry digimon,who devoured them happily. After scarfing down several links,as well as some salted cheese,Botamon was encased in light. His body shifting into Koromon.

"I've heard the saying they grow up so fast." Trent said. "But this is a bit much."

Gale wiped a phantom tear from her eye. "Oh I remember when he was just a baby. It feels like it was only twenty minutes ago." she joked.

Ryudamon opened his mouth to comment,when a loud click echoed in the hall. He looked down to Gale's feet,eyes widening. Gale froze,and followed his vision. One of the stones before her had been pressed down by one of her steps. A few clicks filled the hall,followed by the grating of stone. Suddenly,a thick stone wall,rose up from behind Trent,and Koromon. Making them jump back in surprise. Just ahead of the four,another wall sprang from the floor.

Gale,and Ryudamon slowly stepped away as well. Soon coming back to back with the other pair. With a loud grating noise,the walls began to move. Slowly closing in on them. Gale's brow furrowed as they drew closer. She took in a breath,and called to her power. An aura of gold briefly surrounded her,and her body pulsed with strength. She dashed to the wall before her,and pushed with all her might. The wall slowed,the mechanism that propelled it struggling under her strength. Gale grunted,and growled with effort,feet grinding across the stone floor.

As he watched Gale struggle to slow the walls course,Trent's mind began to work frantically. Knowing full well she couldn't hold it off forever. He looked down to the blade in his hand,an idea beginning to form. Just as Gale had done,he called to the power of his sigil. Flames quickly alighting around his arm,and the sword. Koromon,and Ryudamon watched him for a brief moment,before moving over to the other wall. Pushing their bodies against it to try slow it in any way they could.

Trent continued to focus,all the flames moving to surround the blade of his sword. Slowly the heat,and energy seemed to be absorbed into the blade. With a searing noise,the blade glowed a deep blue,as the flame was condensed,and focused. The boy took a breath,and tightened his grip upon the blade. The walls were even closer now,separated by a mere ten feet. Trent quickly moved toward the wall Gale pushed upon. She was breathing heavily,sweat dripping from her brow.

With careful precision,Trent thrust his blade into the wall. The swords heat melting the stone. Then with all his strength,he slowly began to cut a large hole into the stone. It took all of his focus to keep the heat of the blade where it needed to be. Too much,and the heat might melt the wall entirely. The reverse being just as worse. With one final grunt of strength,an oblong circle of stone fell away. Trent quickly held out one of his hands,the sword beginning cool in his grip. With all his focus,he called to the heat around portal he had created. He pulled it into himself effectively cooling the surrounding stone.

Trent snapped his head to his companions. "Everyone go! I made a way out!"

Koromon,and Ryudamon were first to move. Quickly leaping through the hole,and out the other side. Trent followed after them,and called out to Gale to follow. The girl continued to struggle against the wall for another half second,and finally let go. With all the speed she could muster,to dashed to the hole,and leapt through. Landing on the ground in a panting heap. Only seconds later,the two walls smashed together,sending a rumbling boom echoing through the hall.

After finally catching her breath,Gale staggered back to her feet. "Well...I guess I can mark almost getting crushed by an indiana jones style death trap on my list of near death experiences."

Trent heaved a sigh,catching his breath as well. "I would have preferred a rolling boulder myself."

Koromon looked up to him. "Well the day isn't over yet. You might get your wish."

After taking a few more minutes to recover,the four continued on. They traversed several more halls. All of them occasionally looking down at the floor for anymore traps. Doors began to line the halls as they went. Most of them leading to lavish guest rooms. Though the four doubted anyone had ever actually stayed in them. Evidenced by the thin layer of dust that covered the beds,and furniture.

As they passed through a small parlor,Gale began to hear the sound of whistling emanating from behind her. It was a lively,happy tune that was unfamiliar to the girl. She ignored it at first,and continued walking. But soon the whistling became louder,and more insistent. As the whistling went on,her eye began to twitch in annoyance. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer,it stopped. Gale let out a sigh of relief,a small smile gracing her lips. Quickly disappearing as the whistling started once more.

She stopped,and spun about on Trent,and Koromon. "Will you stop that!?"

The two blinked curiously,Trent voicing their shared question. "Stop what?"

"That whistling!"

Trent quirked a brow. "I thought that was you."

"Same." Koromon added.

Gale quickly turned to her partner,receiving a shrug. "It wasn't me."

Suddenly with a loud boom,part of the wall behind them burst apart. They soon heard the whistling again,as the form of Beelzemon stepped from the newly formed hole. He paused,dusting himself off,and continuing to whistle all the while. Then,slowly he turned to face the group,his lips curling into a wide grin.

"Boo."

Koromon,and Ryudamon immediately felt a shiver run down their spines. As an aura of unspeakable dark hunger,poured off Beelzemon.

"Looks like I finally found ya." The demon's eyes roved over them. "Well,some of ya at least. Names Beelzemon,nice to meet ya."

Koromon's eyes widened. "You're one of the demon lords!"

Beelzemon smirked. "And you're captain obvious."

The other digimon scowled,gritting his teeth. "You're the one who killed Magnamon."

"Sure am. You're looking awfully angry about it too." With one quick motion,he un-holstered his guns. "That's good. Cause I've been itching for a good fight." He aimed his sights at the four. "I was hoping you were going to give it to me."

Trent nearly cursed aloud,hands curling into fists. Why now? Of all times why now? It was just the four of them. There was no way they could beat a demon lord. His mind began work away,trying to think of some avenue of escape. Seconds began to tick by,and,a thick tension filled the air. Then,to the four's surprise,Beelzemon suddenly lowered his weapons.

"You guys really aren't looking up to it though." he said with a sigh. "It wouldn't be any fun to stomp you now. You're still not quite at full strength. So I'll tell you what." He holstered one of his guns,and held up three fingers. "I'll let you run,and even give you a three minute head start. After that though I'm not gonna show you any mercy." He paused for a moment. "And your time starts...now."

A few tense seconds ticked by,before Trent took a cautious step back. "Let's go."

Koromon looked to him incredulously. "What? Trent you can't be serious!"

"Koromon I know how you feel,but we can't fight this guy right now."

"He's right." Gale agreed. Though she had her own misgivings about retreating.

Beelzemon grinned widely. "Better hurry up. Clocks ticking."

Koromon spared him an angry glare. Then begrudgingly leapt atop his partner's shoulder. The four then took off,sprinting at a full clip. Beelzemon watched them go with a smile. As he counted down the seconds in his mind,he leaned against a nearby wall. Then brought his lips together,and began to whistle his happy tune once more.

* * *

The four ran,and ran never daring to look behind them. Several corners were turned,and a dozen doors were closed behind them. Trying to put as many obstacles in their pursuers path as possible. Finally they had to a stop. Taking a moment to catch their breath in a small dining hall.

The room was dominated by a long dining table. With a fine silk tablecloth,and oaken chairs arranged all around it. A veritable buffet was spread across the table. With a large suckling pig as the centerpiece. Koromon could not keep his mouth from watering as he looked upon the delicious food.

Trent glanced over at him. "Don't even think about it. Its another trap." he said through pants.

"I know." Koromon replied dejectedly.

"What the hell is one of the demon lords doing here?" Gale asked,getting back to the task at hand.

"He could be the reason we're even here." Ryudamon surmised. "Though that wouldn't explain why he was looking for us."

Before anymore discussion could be had,Beelzemon's happy whistling filled the air.

Gale looked about frantically. "He's close. Damnit,how did he catch up so fast!?"

Trent quickly lifted up the tablecloth,and motioned toward it. "Everybody hide!"

His three companions ducked under the table without question. Trent followed right after,letting the long cloth drape back down. Ryudamon,and Koromon then began to focus. Using all of their concentration to hide their energy. Only seconds later,the door to the dining hall burst open. Beelzemon stepping through,with a song still on his lips.

"Knock. Knock." he said,as he looked about.

The four watched with bated breath,as his shadow passed by. As he reached the center of the table,he paused,his eyes roving over the suckling pig. He licked his lips,and reached out to take a piece. His hand quickly caught on several razor thin wires hanging above the table. With a loud twang,the wires snapped,activating an unseen mechanism within the room. Soon,several holes opened up in the wall,revealing a dark gemstone within each.

The gems glowed with dark power,and began to vibrate violently. Black energy quickly poured forth from within them. The darkness solidified,and formed into a dozen clawed hands. They lashed out at the demon lord,grabbing onto him. Restraining his limbs,and gripping his body. Beelzemon growled in anger,struggling against the dark hands tight grip.

Trent dared to peek from beneath the table at the sounds of the struggle. Seeing an opportunity,Trent motioned toward his friends. The four rushed out with all speed,and headed toward the door. Beelzemon quickly spotting them.

"Hey! Get back here you little twerps!" he shouted,still struggling to break free.

Trent,Gale,and Ryudamon ignored him,and ran out the door. Koromon paused for a moment at the exit. He leapt at the table,grabbing a roast beef sandwich with his ears. The little digimon then rushed after his friends. Taking his first bite as he ran. Beelzemon scowled in fury,and struggled with renewed fervor.

He pushed,and pulled against his bonds,not letting up for a moment. The dark hands slowly began to loosen,their power faltering under his strength. Then with one final furious roar Beelzemon pulled free. The dark hands sizzling away into wisps of smoke. Now free,the demon whipped out his guns. Firing a shot at each of the gemstones in the wall,and shattering them into dust.

Beelzemon blew across his gun barrels,sending up a several wisps of smoke. After holstering his weapons once more,he reached out to the table. With one quick motion he ripped off one of the suckling pigs legs. He then strolled toward the door,and took his first bite of the delectable meat.

"Not quite worth the trouble." he grumbled. "But still pretty good."

* * *

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Trent asked,looking to his partner as he ran.

Koromon finished the last of the sandwich before replying. "Sorry!"

Trent simply rolled his eyes,and continued forward. They sped around several corners,and burst through a set of double doors. The room beyond appeared to be a library,and a gigantic one at that. It was lit with firestones just as the other room had been. Though they shone slightly dimmer. Creating long shadows,and filling the space with a sense of gloom. Large book shelves were lined up in neat rows all throughout the space. Each one filled to bursting with books,and scrolls of various ages. A set of stairs led up to a second floor. Where more of the bookshelves waited.

The four headed up the stairs,and found cover in shadowy corner. It didn't take long for the doors down below to burst open. Beelzemon strolled inside,and took the last few bites of suckling pig. Before tossing the inedible remains aside. With an audible swallow,he drew his guns. Then slowly began to stalk through the darkened library.

He moved past the bookshelves. Looking down each,and every aisle as he did. His patience quickly began to wear thin. As he found no signs of his prey.

"Come on out!" he shouted. "I know you're in here!"

He stomped toward one of the shelves,and gaved it a swift kick. The shelf quickly toppled,and fell into the one before it. Soon creating a domino effect that knocked over an entire line of shelves. All of them crashing to the floor with an almost thunderous boom. The four shuddered,as a tremor pass through them. But dared not move from hiding.

With his ploy to flush out the four a failure,Beelzemon grit his teeth. Then with an angry growl,he began to fire off his weapons in random directions. Wood was splintered,and books shredded. Kicking up a shower of splinters,and paper shreds. While the demon lord was distracted with his rampage. The four slunk through the shadows,and headed toward the nearest exit.

They then took off sprinting once more. As the sound of gunshots began to grow distant. The ran at full speed for several minutes,before having to stop again. They ducked into a nearby guest room. Hoping it would provide them with some temporary refuge.

"We can't keep running like this." Koromon stated. "We have to make some kind of stand."

"No." Trent breathed out. "We've avoided him so far."

"But who knows how long that will last. We can't outpace him forever."

"He's right." Gale agreed. "We can't keep this up."

Ryudamon gave a nod beside her.

"I said no." Trent insisted. "We can't fight him by ourselves!"

"Soon enough,we might not have a choice." Koromon retorted. "You're the only one who doesn't seem to realize this."

"I do!" Trent snapped. "I just don't…" he quickly silenced himself,and turned away.

"You just don't what?" Koromon pressed,moving closer to his partner. He received no response. "Come one what is it? Tell me!"

Trent spun about to face him. "I don't want to risk losing you again,okay!"

The room was suddenly filled with tense silence. That seemed to drag on for minutes,before Trent spoke up again.

"I just got you back. Now I'm just supposed to just throw you against another demon lord!? As if nothing happened!?" He let out sad sigh. "I don't know if I can do that."

"But...the thing is,it's like you said. I don't really have much of a choice. And that...is the worst part."

Koromon glanced down sadly at the floor. After taking a moment to let his partner's words sink in,he leapt to the nearby bed. Then without hesitation wrapped his ear around his partner's wrist. Holding as tight as he could.

"You won't ever lose me. Not ever again. I promise."

Trent took in a shuddering breath. Then reached out with his free hand,to pet his partner's head.

"I'll you hold you to that."

A few quiet moments ticked by. Before the silence was broken by Gale,clearing her throat.

"We should probably get moving again." she stated,gesturing to the door.

Trent gave a nod. "Right. We should try to avoid him as long as we can. But...if it should come down to it. We'll fight. Hopefully having two megas instead of one will make some kind of difference."

The others agreed,and four soon headed out of the room.

* * *

More halls,and twisting corridors awaited the four as they continued on. They then arrived at a heavy oaken door,that was slightly larger than the others. It opened up to a large stone courtyard. With four pathways,that formed a cross. At the crosses center was a fountain,with a gargoyle in its center. Dark water pouring forth from its open mouth. More gargoyles,and demonic statues sat on the eaves of the roof. Their stony gazes looking down unblinkingly.

The four stepped further into the courtyard,and they spotted another door on the opposite side. As the group rushed toward it,one of statues above seemed to move. It then began to slowly rise up,and step out of the shadows. Revealing it to be Beelzemon himself. The demon then took a single step,and walked off the edge. Kicking up a small cloud of dust as he landed. The group stopped mid stride,staring at the demon lord with wide eyed surprise.

"Well playing hide,and seek has been fun."he growled,as he slowly stalked toward them. "But now it's over. I got ya right where I want ya. No more places to hide,and no traps to slow me down. It's just you,and me."

He scraped his claws together,and cracked his neck. "So,how bout we finally get down to business."

Gale cursed aloud,and looked to Ryudamon,holding her digivice at the ready. She,and Ryudamon then shared a nod. The dragon taking several steps forward. With a heavy heart,Trent mirrored her action. Koromon gave him a reassuring look,and moved in alongside Ryudamon. Then with a flash of white light,he digivolved to Huckmon.

Twin sigils began to glow within the human's devices. Holy flame,and golden light pouring off them. Creating a brilliant display of warm,fiery color.

"Huckmon Zenith digivolve to...Jesmon!"

"Ryudamon Zenith digivolve to...Gaioumon!"

With another flash of fire,and shining light,the two megas appeared. Standing beside each other they created a striking contrast. Jesmon took a glance over at his companion. Giving him a once over.

"It suits you." he complemented.

Gaioumon gave a small chuckle at that. Then crossed his blades,creating a shower of sparks. Jesmon gave a nod,and mirrored the motion. Across from them,Beelzemon could barely contain his excitement. His face splitting into a toothy grin.

The two dragons rushed forward together. Each bringing down one of their blades on the demon. Beelzemon flipped out of the way,drawing his guns midair. As he landed he took aim,and fired a barrage of shots at the two. Jesmon blocked the hail of bullets with his shields. While Gaioumon simply cut them out of the air with a swift motion of his blades. Each of them feeling a shock run through them from the bullet's kinetic force.

Beelzemon fired several more shots,and dashed at Gaioumon. He leapt into the air,performing a spinning kick mid leap. The powerful strike smashed into the side of Gaioumon's head,sending him staggering back. He quickly shook off the attack,and crossed his swords. Their blades beginning to whir with power.

"Rinkazan!" he called,unleashing a flurry of strikes.

Beelzemon leapt back,narrowly avoiding the slashes,and the razor sharp trails of light that followed. As he prepared to counter attack with his guns,he heard a rush of air behind him. Instinctively he ducked,and dodged a horizontal swing from Jesmon. The sharp blade cutting off a small lock of Beelzemon's blonde hair. He quickly spun about,and stood straight. Before firing a quartet of bullets at white knight.

They impacted into his chest,sending him reeling. Without missing a beat,Beelzemon then wheeled on Gaioumon,and avoided another energy infused swipe. Then fired again,pushing back the other mega. Behind him Jesmon shook off the demon's attack. Then opened his mouth,as it alighted with flame.

"Move Gaioumon!"

The other dragon did not question him,and leapt away. Beelzemon moved to chase,when he heard the crackling of fire.

"Sacred Flame!"

A stream of white flame burst from the dragon's mouth,and hurtled toward Beelzemon. The demon gritted his teeth,and crossed his arms to shield himself. The white hot inferno washing over him only milliseconds later. Just as quickly as it had started,the stream of fire ceased. Leaving a line of glowing stone,and pyre of white flame in its wake. The remains of the flames soon completely dissipated. Leaving behind a mostly unscathed Beelzemon.

Jesmon narrowed his eyes,and charged forward with his blades. As he approached, Beelzemon sent his guns spinning into the air,and braced himself. Jesmon came down full force with the twin blades. Threatening to cleave the demon in twain. Beelzemon caught them in his claws,stopping their momentum dead. Then with a swift motion pushed them aside,leaving Jesmon wide open. Beelzemon let loose a trio of powerful body blows. Finishing up the combo with a air splitting uppercut. Sending Jesmon toppling over. The demon then caught his two weapons as they spun back down to earth.

Trent let out a grunt of frustration. Almost feeling the impact of every one of Beelzemon's punches. As his partner fell,the phantom pain was replaced by a twisting knot in his stomach. The sense of frustration,and helplessness began to boil over inside of him. He then felt a hand tighten around his shoulder.

The boy turned,to see Gale offering him a stern,yet reassuring look. He met her eyes for a few moments,before giving her a nod of appreciation. His attention then quickly turning back to the battle at hand.

With the knight momentarily incapacitated,Beelzemon turned his attentions to Gaioumon. The other mega met Beelzemon's eyes,as they glowed with ferocity. The dragon quickly fused his blades together forming them into his bow. He pulled its string of energy,and summoned forth an arrow of blue phosphorescent light.

"Rinkageki!"

He fired off a barrage of the glowing arrows. Their forms leaving a trail of light as they traveled. Beelzemon quickly holstered his weapons,and brought his claws to bare. Purple,and black fire crackled off of them,as he lashed out. Knocking the projectiles from air with his swings. His claws still crackling,he rushed toward the other mega. Gaioumon went to meet him,seperating his bow into his twin blades.

Fiery claws,and blade met in a flash of sparks,and crackling electricity. The two struggled against each other for brief moment,before separating again. Gaioumon then performed a powerful horizontal slash,blade humming with power. Beelzemon leaned back to dodge the slash,leaving himself momentarily off balance. Gaioumon jumped at the chance,and swept the demon's feet out from under him with a kick.

With a loud groan,Beelzemon fell,and landed flat on his back. Gaioumon then came down with his other blade. The demon reacted quickly,kicking straight up,and blocking the blade with the bottom of his boot. After a brief struggle,Beelzemon pushed Gaioumon's sword aside. He quickly rolled,avoiding another one of Gaioumon's swings. Then leapt to his feet,and un-holstered his weapons.

"Double Impact!"

Beelzemon moved forward alongside his shots,reaching the dragon just at they hit. He then performed a sweeping kick of his own,knocking Gaioumon to the ground. Before the other mega could make a move to rise,Beelzemon pounded down with his fist. Knocking the wind from Gaioumon's lungs.

* * *

For many moments,only darkness filled Jesmon's vision. Within the vast void of shadow,he felt a constant pulse thrum through him. His partner's power. But as his mind drifted in,and out of consciousness. He began to feel something else,another power deep within. It felt almost sharp,and burned with same fiery intensity as he,and his partners.

His mind reached through the darkness,searching for the source of the mysterious warmth. He soon spotted a trio of glowing orange lights amidst the blackness,and headed toward them. As he neared,the orbs came into focus,taking on a more defined shape. They appeared as balls of orange energy,with armored dragon like faces. Two,long,blade like appendages jutted out from either side of them. Each of their foreheads was also marked with a different letter. A,P,and S respectively.

They seemed to turn,as his thoughts reached them. The trio of spirits then flew forward,rushing to meet the dragon knight.

"_We have been waiting for you."_ the three spirits spoke as one.

"_What are you?_"

"_We are a part of you,and your inner power. We have laid dormant deep within you. Waiting for you to reach out to us."_ they answered. "_Now that you have found us. We are at your command."_

"_What do I call you?" _

"_I am At."_ answered the first.

"_I am Rene." _replied the second.

"_And I am Pol." _the third finished.

"_What is your command?"_ they asked as one once more.

Jesmon was about to reply,when he heard a cry of pain from Gaioumon. He immediately knew his first command. "_Fight by my side!"_

"_As you command."_

* * *

Jesmon's eyes snapped open,and he rose back to his feet. He turned,to see Beelzemon standing over a fallen Gaioumon. Ready to unleash another powerful punch.

"At,Rene,Pol! To my side!" the dragon shouted. Focusing his will to call out to his new inner power.

At his command the three fiery spirits materialized around him.

"Attack!"

The trio of spirits flew toward Beelzemon at incredible speed. Propelled forward by their masters will. The demon lord looked up just in time to see the approaching spirits. He leapt away,narrowly dodging their charge. With another mental command from their master,they circled back. Before swooping down on Beelzemon. The demon ducked,and weaved,avoiding the multi pronged attack. Despite his efforts,the trio's blades caught him more than once. Leaving several nicks,and cuts.

With Beelzemon distracted,Jesmon moved to Gaioumon's side. As the other dragon got back to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Jesmon asked.

Gaioumon gave a nod. "Fine." He glanced over at Beelzemon,and three spirits. "What are those?"

"They're with me."

Gaioumon gave him a quizzical look.

"I'll explain later." Jesmon answered. "All I can tell you is,they take a lot of concentration to use. So we had better try to finish this while we can."

The other mega gave a nod of understanding,and crossed his blades. "Can your friends hold him still for a few moments?"

"I think so."

"Good. When I give the signal pin him down as long as you can."

When he received a nod of affirmation,Gaioumon rushed into the fray. His blades started to whir with power,creating a small shower of blue particles. The trio of spirits quickly scattered,as the dragon neared. Beelzemon only had a moment to breath,before Gaioumon was upon him. He unleashed a pair of slashes,that cut a cross shaped gash into Beelzemon's abdomen. The dragon then spun about,to deliver a powerful kick.

As the demon staggered back,Gaioumon turned back to his comrade. "Now!"

Jesmon nodded,and gave a quick mental command to his three spirits. The fiery trio dived toward Beelzemon at his call. Each of their bladed appendages opening wide like pincers. One of the of the spirits clamped down on Beelzemon's legs,and locked them together. While the other two secured his arms,pinning them to the wall behind him. Beelzemon roared in fury,ignoring the pain from his wounds. With all his strength he struggled to break free. Jesmon reasserted his focus,keeping him in place with every ounce of concentration he could muster.

Gaioumon brought the tips of his blades together,focusing as well. His will pulling every ounce of ambient energy in the area toward him. The energy burned,and coalesced into single point that grew with each passing second.

"Gaia Reactor!"

With all his might,Gaioumon hurled the miniature sun,sending it flying toward the bound Beelzemon. The demon lord cried out,making one last ditch effort to break loose. The burning ball of energy soon completely engulfed him. The resulting explosion shattered the wall behind him. Sending hundreds of tons of rubble tumbling down. When the smoke,and dust finally cleared,only a pile of broken stones was left behind.

Jesmon let out a breath,as three flashes of light appeared around him. His trio of spirits reforming in the light before vanishing once more. After a few moments of tense silence,Trent,and Gale moved in to rejoin their partners.

"Do you think he's dead?" Gale asked,glancing at the pile of rubble.

"No idea." Gaioumon replied.

"Even if he isn't it'll be while before he gets out of there." Jesmon said.

Trent gave a nod at that. "Right. We should go,and find the others. I'd rather we were together when,and if we confront him again."

There was a quick round of nods. Before the four took off to the other side of the courtyard. Trent,and Gale,riding atop their partner's shoulders.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 41:A Clash Against Lords**

**Author's Notes:**

Wow,forty chapters. I can't beleive I've gotten this far. Thanks to all of you who have supported me thus far! I'd also like to thank our newest followers,and favoriters. firefoxtsunami,and kitsunells. Thank you both. Catch you next time guys!


	41. Episode 41:A Clash Against Lords

**Episode 41:A Clash Against Lords**

Barbamon floated through one of the many labs in Lucemon's fortress. Several demon digimon worked away at various tasks. While the lord surveyed the fruits of his new project. Small tanks of Phelesmon's virus sat in varying stages of production. A few small tables were laden with hypodermic needles. That were filled to the brim with the finished concoction. The dark substance was a new,and perfected strain created by Barbamon himself. Which he had dubbed the 'Abaddon Virus'.

The new virus now had a nearly perfect infection rate. With only a point one percent mortality rate. Stable megas had been created by the new strain. The digimon infected even evolved at a much faster rate. It was an improvement in every way. All thanks to Barbamon's tireless efforts. With this new creation he would bolster their forces ten fold,and surely fall back into Lucemon's good graces.

Barbamon held out a hand to one of the tanks,and touched it's cold surface. A grin graced his lips as he watched the fluid bubble. His ears suddenly perked up,as he heard the lab's main entrance open. He looked over,just as the form of Daemon stepped through the entryway. Barbamon's smile quickly turned into a scowl at the other lord's arrival.

"My,my so this is what you've been working on?" Daemon said,as he looked about the laboratory. He picked up one of the needles,and held it to the light. "I must say I'm quite impressed."

"What do you want Daemon?" the old demon growled.

"No need to be aggressive I simply came to talk."

"If it's about Beelzemon,and Lilithmon I am already aware of their activities."

Daemon shook his head. "No. It's a very different matter. Though I would like speak to you about it in private."

Barbamon scrutinized the other lord for a moment,before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Very well. We can speak out in the hall."

Daemon gestured to the door. "After you."

The old demon gave a harumph,and floated toward the door. As he went past,Daemon slipped the needle into his sleeve with a dexterous motion. He then followed his fellow lord out into the hall. Barbamon stopped a few yards away from the laboratories entrance. Satisfied that no one would eavesdrop from that distance.

"So,what did you wish to discuss?" Barbamon asked,impatience evident in his voice.

Daemon took in a breath,and replied. "Tell me Barbamon,have you ever wondered why we had awoken from our long slumber? What was the catalyst for our revival?"

Barbamon was slightly taken aback by the question. "No...the thought had never occurred to me."

"It is one of many thoughts that had ruminated in my mind for so long. After all I was the first to awaken. At least a century before any of you." Daemon looked up at the ceiling wistfully. "I had a lot of time to think then."

His gaze turned back to the other demon lord. "My first thoughts were of revenge. To take back my rightful place on the surface. So in an effort do that,I took my time to learn what happened in the time I had been gone. Do you know what I found?"

Barbamon shook his head.

"I found that in the time of our absence,other great,and dark powers had risen. Each of them threatening the digital world in their own way." Daemon held up a hand,and clenched it into a fist.

"And yet every time,a group of digidestined would come,and defeat them. Once. Twice. Three times. It became a pattern,a cycle. I began to wonder,if some higher force was at work. Fate perhaps,or something else entirely. Whatever it was,it seemed to keep this cycle going. I realized that the digidestined,and each of the great darknesses were mere players,upon a much grander stage."

"Upon that epiphany,I came to a decision."

Barbamon swallowed,as a sense of unease began to settle in his stomach. "And what was that?"

Daemon held up his clenched hand,eyes burning with conviction. "That I would break the cycle. I would go beyond the part given to me,and ascend to a greater destiny." He opened the hand,and held it out to the other lord. "I want you to join me in this destiny. Together, we can go beyond Lucemon's pitiful ambitions."

"You speak of treason!" Barbamon exclaimed,recoiling from the other lord. "To go against Lucemon is madness! You are insane if you think I would join you,and your mad crusade!" He gripped onto his staff,and took up an aggressive stance."

Daemon's hand fell to his side. "I see. So that is your decision. A pity. I had thought you smarter than this Barbamon."

Barbamon let out a battle cry,and swung at the other lord with his staff. It's tip crackling with energy. Daemon sidestepped the attack. The staff striking the wall,and smashing a large chunk of it into rubble. The red cloaked demon then moved in,and slipped the needle from his cloak. With one swift motion he knocked the staff from Barbamon's grasp,and thrust the needle into his arm. Barbamon let out a howl of pain,as his staff clattered to the floor.

"What have you done?!" Barbamon roared,ripping the needle from his arm. The dark circuit like patterns already beginning to spread.

"My apologies Barbamon. But you know too much now." Daemon replied coolly. "I'm simply making the best of a bad situation."

"You petulant cur! I will…" Barbamon's tirade was cut off,as an incredible wave of pain wracked his body.

"You could also call it a bit of an experiment." Daemon went on. "I had always wondered what exactly would happen if a mega was infected with the virus."

Barbamon howled,and sputtered as the pain became overwhelming. His knees buckled,and he fell to the floor. His lungs seized,and his veins burned white hot. All the ambient data in the air began to pull toward him. Soon creating a swirling mass of shimmering,black particles.

Barabamon's muscles started to bulge,ripping his clothes from his body. His golden mask cracked apart,to reveal a single pupiless eye. Black spikes sprouted along his spine,as it stretched into a long,thick tail. With a roar of pain,Barbamon's chest,and abdomen stretched,as more muscles bulged. Then with one final flash of light,all of the data was completely absorbed into his new being.

The new hulking form heaved,steam rising of his body. His singular eye quickly locked onto Daemon,and he let loose a thunderous roar. Bits of drool flying from now blackened fangs. The demon beast then charged at him. Daemon quickly held up a hand,and sent forth his will to the creature's mind.

"Halt."

Barbamon froze mid-stride,as Daemon's will entered his mind.

"Stand down."

The beast relaxed,and stood stock still.

"Good." Daemon said,finally lowering his hand. "Pick up your staff."

Barbamon obeyed,and grabbed the weapon. Its form now tiny in his grip. Suddenly his new power flowed through him,and into the staff. It grew,and contorted as well. Taking on the shape of a heavy,skull tipped club.

"Excellent. Now,come. We have some friends to meet."

With that,Daemon took off down the hall. His new,hulking servant following dutifully behind him.

* * *

ArchMagusmon robes rippled as he flew alongside TigerVespamon. The pair flew through a wide hall,with a tall ceiling,as they carried their partners. Misaki,and Chloe both,would occasionally look to their d-braces as they went. Becoming more,and more anxious as the arrows upon the locator slowly converged. As they came into a giant open space,the four spotted an unfamiliar white form rushing to meet them.

ArchMagusmon,and TigerVespamon stopped mid flight,and readied for battle. Though relaxed quickly as they recognized the figure's energy. As well as the blue haired boy that rode in her grip. The two came floating to the ground,and set their partners down. Just as Dianamon,and Kiko reached them. The white digimon mirrored their action,and Kiko rushed to the other teens.

There were a few shouts of joy,and embraces. As well as exclamations of awe,and praise at the three megas. From both digimon,and human alike. Only minutes later,Derek,and Aellomon arrived. The dark avian woman receiving just as many compliments as the other megas. Jesmon,Trent,Gale,and Gaioumon joined them not long after.

After a bit of rejoicing,the group gave a brief rundown of everything that happened thus far. Soon bringing everyone up to speed.

"You guys seriously fought a demon lord by yourselves?" Kiko asked,turning to the four in question.

Jesmon gave a nod. "Yeah,but it wasn't easy."

"You guys must of used up quite a bit of energy." stated Misaki. "In fact all of us probably have. Especially after maintaining mega form for so long,and using our sigil power."

"I think I've got just the thing for that." Derek said,reaching into his pack.

He pulled out several of the sweet mango like fruit,he and Chakoramon had procured. Handing one out to each of his companions.

"These should give you just the pick me up you need."

Each of them looked to the fruit dubiously for a moment,but ate them all the same. A explosion of delectable sweetness quickly washing over their taste buds. As their bodies were filled with renewed vigor.

"Woah,I feel great!" Trent exclaimed. "Where did you get these?"

Derek shouldered his pack,and replied. "Fought a giant man eating plant."

"You know it's sad that that's one of the more normal things I've heard since coming here." Gale remarked,as she chewed the last of her fruit.

"So,whats our next move?" Derek asked,after a few moments of silence.

Trent quickly turned to ArchMagusmon. "You said you sensed two great powers here right?"

ArchMagusmon gave a nod. "Yes. The first must have obviously been Beelzemon. Which means the other is Lilithmon. The mistress that LadyDevimon,and Mephismon mentioned."

"It must have been that woman." said Dianamon. "The one who manipulated my inner darkness."

"Well,I think we should find her,and take her out." said Trent. "If Beelzemon comes back for round two I want us to only be dealing with one demon lord at a time."

Gale gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah,with all six of us together again we should be able to take her down easy."

"My,my those are some big words." a mysterious voice commented. Its owner seemingly nowhere in sight.

"It's her!" Dianamon exclaimed,recognizing the voice instantly. "Its Lilithmon!"

A swirling pink mist suddenly began to gather above the group. The digimon all took up defensive positions,as they felt the overwhelming pressure of a dark aura. The mist soon parted,to reveal the demon mistress herself.

"Hello little ones." she greeted,with her usual nonchalance. "Have you been enjoying the hospitality of my humble abode?"

"Honestly,I'd call you a terrible host." Dianamon growled.

Lilithmon chuckled at her. "Oh my. Still sore about our last encounter are we? Come now,it worked out for you in end didn't it? If anything you should be thanking me."

She gestured a hand to Misaki,and Chloe. "Same goes for those two lovebirds over there."

The two blushed despite themselves at the declaration. Several members of the group turning to them with curious eyes.

"We'll explain later,okay!" Chloe exclaimed,quickly swallowing her embarrassment.

Misaki simply gave a nod of agreement. Her face still slightly flushed.

Lilithmon chuckled at the pair. "There's no need to be so embarrassed little ones."

"Alright,that's enough talk!" Gale shouted,stepping forward. "Let's get down to business."

Her companions gave a nod,and the six megas stepped forward.

"All six of you against little old me?" said Lilithmon,holding a hand to her chest. "That hardly seems fair. But,I think I know a way to even the odds."

The demoness snapped her fingers,and summoned forth another cloud of pink mist. It quickly snaked forth,completely surrounding the group. Each of the partner digimon took up defensive positions around their tamers as the mist closed in. Misaki,Chloe,Kiko,and their partners soon found themselves separated from the others by a thick wall of mist. It completely encircled the six. Swirling,and writhing like an ocean current.

When the mist finally parted they found themselves in Lilithmon's personal chamber. ArchMagusmon immediately looked to the mist,that hung low to the floor. At first glance it appeared the same as the fog that had just whisked them away. But the wizard could immediately sense the dark power hidden within it. It was a spell,most likely a powerful charm from the energy he felt.

He snapped his head to his partner,and the other two teens. "Quickly,activate your barriers!"

Sensing the urgency in his voice,the three quickly did as they were bade.

"What's wrong ArchMagusmon?" Misaki asked,as the clear bubble of energy surrounded her.

"It"s the mist." the wizard answered. "It has some sort of mind manipulating power. If you breath it in for too long,you could succumb to its effects. Your barriers should protect you from its power."

"But what about you guys?" Kiko asked.

"He's right." said Dianamon. "Aren't we susceptible to it's effects as well?"

"I have a spell that should help." ArchMagusmon answered,and made a few quick motions with his hands.

Three circles of digicode soon appeared before him. With another motion of his hand,two of them flew toward TIgerVespamon,and Dianamon. All three of the megas bodies were briefly encased in a white magical glow. That disappeared alongside the magical circles.

"There. All done. It's a simple protection spell,but a very powerful one."

"Your just full of useful tricks aren't you?" TigerVespamon said with a chuckle.

Chloe looked about the mist covered room. "Looks like we got separated again." she said with a sigh.

"I sense that the others are still in the castle." said ArchMagusmon. "We simply just have to find them again."

Suddenly movement within the mist caught the sixes attention. A dark shape soon appeared in the mist,and flew toward them. They were all a bit baffled as it came into focus. It was DemiDevimon,flying as if his life depended on it.

"It's you!" he exclaimed,quickening his pace. "I'm so glad I found you! You gotta help me!"

Kiko held up a placating hand. "Woah easy there little dude. What's wrong?"

"That broad Lilithmon took me prisoner!" DemiDevimon shouted. "At first it was kind of nice you know,being her servant,and all. Giving her bits,and pieces of info,and all that. But then she started making me do work,and giving me these creepy looks. I started to feel like I was going to hop out of my skin! Now I just wanna go back to you guys! Please!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the devil. "What kind of information did you give her?"

"Why he told me about you,and your girlfriends spat my dear." Lilithmon cooed,as she appeared from the mist. "He's quite the little eavesdropper."

DemiDevimon yelped,and quickly hid behind a nearby pillar. Chloe regarded the rookie with a scornful glare. She would deal with him later. For now,she turned back to the demoness before them.

Lilithmon frowned,and held up a hand. "He also doesn't seem to appreciate my hospitality. After I treated him so nicely. I even protected him from the effects of my mist. But now,I think I will revoke that kindness."

She snapped her fingers,and DemiDevimon's body briefly flashed. As an invisible protective charm dispersed around him. The rookie gasped in surprise,inadvertently taking in a huge lungful of the misty air. He quickly began to cough,and sputter. Falling to the ground in a heap. Kiko moved in to try,and aid him,but was held back by Dianamon.

After a few moments,the rookie rose back up. His eyes glazed over,and slightly milky. Lilithmon smiled,and gave another snap of her fingers. DemiDevimon suddenly straightened,and took to the air. As if from nowhere,he produced a large syringe,and held it in his grip.

"Demi Dart!" he called,and launched the syringe from his grasp.

Dianamon knocked it aside with her weapon,and held out a hand toward the devil. The moons upon her legs began to glow with silvery light. The light soon surrounding her in its sparkling glow.

"Goodnight Moon!"

The light flew from her hand as tiny motes of starlight. Like snowflakes they sprinkled onto DemiDevimon. The rookie suddenly felt wave a of exhaustion overtake him. His limbs grew heavy,and his eyelids fell shut. With a loud yawn,he fell to the ground,and into a deep slumber.

"That should keep him out of trouble for a while." Dianamon said,lifting up the rookie. Before handing him off to her partner.

"Its seems the wizard isn't the only one with tricks." Lilithmon chuckled.

Dianamon turned back to face the demoness. "Where are our friends you witch?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them. I'd be more concerned about yourselves right now."

Lilithmon's smile quickly shifted to a serious,and even look. The partner digimon held their weapons at the ready,and commanded their companions to get back. A tense silence filled the air. As the teens ran to the far side of the room,and the megas squared off. Lilithmon soon raised her golden clad hand. Then with surprising speed, dashed toward the three megas.

"Nazar Nail!"

She straightened her hand,and thrust it forth like a spear. The three leapt away,and Lilithmon's golden claws sunk into the floor before her. The floor quickly began to bubble,and sizzle. Filling the room with the scent of rot,and decay. The stone of the floor slowly turned into a pool of rotting ooze,and poured into the floor below. Leaving behind a now gaping hole.

Lilithmon looked to the partner digimon,as she stood straight once more. Allowing herself a smirk of satisfaction,as they stared in disbelief at her display of power. She chuckled,and flicked away the remaining rot from her claw. Before charging at TigerVespamon.

The insect digimon quickly snapped from her stupor,and raised her energy weapons. Using the twin short swords,she blocked the demoness's golden claw. The blue energy thankfully was unaffected by her decaying touch. With a flash of sparks,TigerVespamon pushed her away,and activated the gun barrels in her arms.

"Thousand Stinger!" she called,firing off a hail of energy stingers.

Lilithmon leapt away to dodge,and raised a hand to her lips. "Dark Sigh!"

With a deep exhale,she blew forth a cloud of darkness TigerVespamon quickly moved aside,narrowly avoiding the cloud of evil energy. Lilithmon made a move to fire another attack,when the twang of a bow string caught her ear. She quickly took to the air. An arrow of frosty energy,and starlight then struck the ground beneath her. Creating a giant formation of crystal,and ice. The tips of the frozen spires nearly piercing the demoness.

As she landed,her gaze turned to Dianamon,who held another arrow taught against the string. ArchMagusmon stood at her side,his crystal orbs glowing with arcane power.

"Arrow of Artemis!"

"Arcana Burst!"

Four bolts of magical energy flew alongside the shimmering arrow. Creating a trail of purple,and silver light. Lilithmon swiped her hand in front of herself as the attack approached. Her motion summoned forth a swirl of pink mist around her. Then just as quickly as it appeared,it vanished. Taking the demoness along with it. The arcane bolts,and frozen arrow passed through the remaining mist harmlessly. Blasting into the wall,with an explosion of powdered crystal,and magical sparks.

The swirling mass of mist appeared behind the pair,along with Lilithmon. With their back's turned,she raised her golden claw to strike. ArchMagusmon's keen senses felt her presence first. He reacted as quickly as possible. Summoning forth his magical seal as a barrier,against her decaying attack. Dianamon turned about as the barrier dissipated. Striking out with her polearm.

As Lilithmon sidestepped the strike,TigerVespamon moved in at high speed. Letting loose a flurry of energy infused slashes. The demoness parried each of the strikes with her golden claw. Before summoning forth another cloud of mist,and disappearing once more.

"Dammit!" TigerVepsamon cursed. "I almost had her!"

Several dozen feet away,Lilithmon appeared,chuckling lightly. "You'll have to do better than that. Now it's my turn. Phantom Pain!"

Six magical circles suddenly appeared around her. All of them pulsing with dark energy. The circles flashed bright,and each fired a beam of spiraling black energy. Two beams struck each of the three. Sending them flying back several feet,as searing pain rushed through their bodies.

"That damn witch." Dianamon growled,getting back to her feet.

"She's enjoying this." TigerVespamon added.

ArchMagusmon grunted,as the wave of pain passed. "I hope the others are faring better than we are."

* * *

In a plume of pink mist,the other six members appeared. They stood upon the rooftop of the castle. The pitch black sky of the dark area hung high above them. Its untarnished blackness only marred by the demon's eye that shone in the distance.

"Dammit! Now where the hell are we!?" Gale exclaimed,looking about.

"And where is everyone else?" Derek asked.

"Lilithmon must have separated us again." Trent surmised.

Aellomon briefly took to the air,and looked about. "We appear to be on top of some kind of castle. I can even see the glass domes Derek,and I were in."

"Well we're at least in the same general area." said Gaioumon.

Gale lifted up her d-brace,activating the locator. "It looks like the others are still here too."

As she stared at the device,she walked toward the edge of the roof. Sparing a glance over the side. The girl soon did a double take,as a familiar sight caught her attention. There was a courtyard down below. A fountain sitting in it's center,and a giant pile of rubble near the far wall. As she looked down,she thought she saw the rubble move. She rubbed her eyes,and blinked several times. Making sure that she was not simply seeing things. She stared intently at the pile of stone for several long moments. Just when the girl thought it had been her imagination,the rubble stirred once more.

"Umm,guys." she said,taking a step back. "I think we've got a problem."

Suddenly the three partner digimon felt a pulse of power in the air. A dark,hungry aura that seethed with anger. With a thunderous boom,the rubble below burst apart. From the cloud of dust,and debris,a dark form emerged. He leapt from the rubble,and landed neatly on the roof. Coming to stand a dozen yards away from the six.

"That was a pretty good shot." Beelzemon groaned. As he stretched the soreness from his limbs.

The demon lord seemed mostly unscathed. Save for a few scuffs,and burns. As well as the X shaped scar across his abdomen. Courtesy of Gaioumon's blades.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Derek asked.

"Beelzemon." Jesmon answered,holding his blades at the ready.

The demon lord slowly turned to the group,cracking his neck. "Ooh. Looks like you brought a couple of new friends. Well the more the merrier. "

Beelzemon's fists curled,as he raised his arms at his sides. With a mighty roar,a visible dark aura poured off of him. His muscles flexed,and rippled. Gaining a decent amount of mass. Then with another shout,he dismissed the aura,and stood tall. Taking a moment to look over his more tone form.

"Now it's time to get serious."

Without warning the demon lord rushed forward at incredible speed. Gaioumon barely had time to register the movement. Before Beelzemon's fist connected with his jaw. The punch created a powerful shockwave as it impacted. Its force sending Gaiuomon flying head over foot,and smashing into a tower at the edge of the roof.

"That was for that last shot." the demon lord growled.

"Gaioumon!" Gale shouted. The others gasping in utter shock.

As the girl ran to her fallen partner,Beelzemon turned to the other two megas.

"So,who's next? How bout you new meat?" Beelzemon asked,gesturing to Aellomon.

Aellomon glared at the demon,and flexed her claws. Then with a battlecry she flew at him,unleashing a flurry of slashes with her talons. Beelzemon bobbed,and weaved ,dodging several of the birds swipes. He then caught one of her arms, and kneed her in the gut. Before knocking her away with a powerful spinning kick.

As Aellomon staggered,Jesmon leapt into the fray. Lashing out with his blade tipped tail. With a deft handspring,Beelzemon avoided the attack. The blade smashing the stonework below with its weight. The demon lord then stepped down hard on Jesmon's tail. Keeping him rooted in place. He cocked both fists,and hammered into Jesmon's gut with a flurry of punches.

Jesmon nearly doubled over,but swallowed down the pain. Before flying back,to gain some distance. Aellomon moved in beside him,and stared the demon down. She took in a breath,and spread her wings. Her claws unfurling alongside them.

"He's strong." she commented. "His strikes lack finesse. But they more than make up for it with raw physical power."

"He's stronger than when Gaioumon,and I fought him." said Jesmon. "This must be his true strength."

Beelzemon smirked at the two. "You gonna keep yapping? Cause I ain't got all day!"

Aellomon scowled,and took to the air. With claws outstretched she swooped down on the demon lord. Beelzemon sidestepped the attack,and grabbed Aellomon's leg as she passed. He tugged hard,trying to pull her out of the sky. The harpy would have none of it,and beat her wings with all her strength.

Beelzemon soon felt his feet leave the ground,as Aellomon rose higher into the sky. He tightened his grip,and swung his free claw. Aellomon met it with her own,creating a shower of sparks. The two struggled midflight,tugging,slashing,and punching. Neither one gaining an edge over the other.

Having had enough,Beelzemon drew one of his shotguns,and aimed upward. As his finger squeezed the trigger,Aellomon lashed out with her free foot talon. Grabbing onto the demon lord's wrist,and diverting the shot away. She held the limb fast,and performed a quick barrel roll. The sudden aerial maneuver,caused Beelzemon to momentarily lose his grip. In one motion,Aellomon released her grip as well,and unleashed a powerful kick.

Beelzemon cried out in pain,and quickly plummeted toward the ground. He crashed into one of the courtyards below. Kicking up a small mushroom cloud of dust,and debris as he landed. When the dust settled,it revealed a small crater. With Beelzemon at its center. Aellomon looked down at her handiwork for a moment. Then splayed her claws,stirring the air around her.

"Maelstrom Talon!"

The twin twisters spiraled forth at her call. Circling each other as they flew toward the crater below. Beelzemon quickly rose up,as he heard the shredding noise of the approaching wind. With all speed he leapt out the lip of crater. Only seconds later,the twisters drilled into the bottom of the crater. Boring a pair of deep tunnels into the earth.

Beelzemon had only a moment to breath. Before he heard movement from behind him. He spun about to see Jesmon leaping from the roof. The white knight charged,calling forth At,Rene,and Pol to his side. He lashed out at the demon,along with the fiery spirits. Coming at him from almost every conceivable angle. Beelzemon was able to dodge three spirits,and the dragon's arm blades. Only to be caught by his bladed tail. The heavy blade cut deep along the demon's chest,and shoulder. Creating another gash alongside the ones left by Gaioumon. Jesmon allowed himself a small smile,and dismissed his three spirits. Lest they drain more of his stamina then needed.

Beelzemon growled,and quickly alighted flames around one of his claws. Without hesitation,he touched the claw to the wound. Cauterizing it,and stymying the flow of liquid data before it even began. To most,the pain of such an act would send them into shock. To Beelzemon it was nothing. Throughout his centuries of life he had suffered many wounds like it,and much worse. Pain was nothing to him now. All that mattered was the rush of battle,and he wouldn't let a little scratch ruin that.

With flick of his claws,the flames disappeared,and he looked up to meet Jesmon's eyes. The white knight felt a shudder run through him,as he stared into the demon's red eyes. Their eye contact only broke,when Aellomon swooped down from the sky. Beelzemon sparing her a glance as well.

There was a brief standoff,before the three megas charged at each other. All three of them becoming a flurry limbs. As blows were struck,blocked,and exchanged. Metal rang against claw. Fist,and foot struck bodies,and dented armor. Despite their advantage of numbers,Beelzemon slowly began to win out amongst the melee. Then with a final parry,he drew his weapons,and took aim.

"Heartbreak Shot!"

Two fiery demon skulls roared from the gun barrels. They struck hard against Jesmon,and Aellomon. Creating a pair of fiery explosions. That sent the two flying back several feet.

* * *

As Gale reached her fallen partner. She tried desperately to wake him. Pushing,shouting,and jostling him,anyway she could. Yet he wouldn't respond. Beelzemon's powerful punch no doubt having knocked him out cold.

She cursed aloud,and hammered her fist into the stonework. After taking in a deep breath,her mind began to work for a solution. After a few moments of pondering,she touched a hand to Gaioumon. With all her concentration she sent a pulse of her power into him.

Gaioumon's eyes snapped open. As the direct surge of energy flowed through his being. Pinpricks tingled across his skin,and a warm light filled his core. He quickly rose up,making Gale almost leap in surprise. He held a hand to his head briefly,and felt a small crack along his helm.

"It worked!" Gale exclaimed. "You alright?"

Gaioumon stood back to his feet,and nodded. "I'll be alright."

"Good,cause the others could really use some backup right about now." she said,gesturing to the melee down below.

Gaioumon followed her hand to see Beelzemon engaging his two comrades. Even from this distance he could see they were losing ground. He quickly grabbed his swords,and leapt from the rooftops edge. Coming to land a dozen feet away from the demon. Jesmon,and Aellomon brightened at his arrival,but so too did Beelzemon.

"Glad your up,and at'em." Beelzemon grinned. "I didn't want this fight to be too easy."

* * *

ArchMagusmon leapt away from another of Lilithmon's beams. While Dianamon,and TigerVespamon,charged in at the demoness. The insects blades lengthened,and crackled with power. While the blade of Dianamon's polearm was wreathed in icy cold.

"Royal Meister!"

"Crescent Harken!"

As the two brought down their weapons,Lilithmon raised a hand. Bringing up the mist beneath her. All three blades slashed through nothing but air. Creating a small explosion of energy,and icy wind. The partner digimon looked about,and spotted Lilithmon once more. Appearing in another cloud of mist across the room. With a smug smile on her lips.

"I'm getting real sick of that trick!" TigerVespamon shouted.

Lilithmon smiled a little wider. "Oh,well then perhaps a new one is in order." she said,opening her arms wide.

Like a conductor,she moved her hands back,and forth. Slowly all the mist in the room,began to swirl,and rise. Almost like clay,the clouds were molded into more defined forms. Guided by their mistress's motions. Soon they took on Lilithmon's very likeness. Becoming mirror images of her. They all smiled as one,and laughed. Filling the chamber with dozen's of echoes. The original then disappeared. Slinking among its creations.

"Damnit it all!" Dianamon growled.

Her two compatriots cursed as well. All three of them moving in to stand together. Back to back,as the horde of Lilithmons moved in. All at once,three magic circles appeared around each of them. Then with a dozen flashes of power,they fired beams of dark energy.

ArchMagusmon quickly thrust his staff into the floor. His seal appeared beneath the three in flash of arcane light. Then with another flash,a dome of transparent,violet energy appeared around them. The dark beams smashed into the barrier. Creating sparks,and arcs of power from the clash of energies. ArchMagusmon poured a bit more energy into the barrier,and focused. Allowing it to hold against the onslaught of attacks.

Seconds ticked by before the beams finally ceased. With a deep exhale,ArchMagusmon dropped the barrier. He paused,taking a moment to catch his breath. Dianamon,and TigerVespamon moved in as he took his momentary respite. They hacked,and slashed at the demons. Turning a handful of them into mist once more. Yet with each one they cut down,another would form to take it's place.

"Their just going to keep coming." Kiko growled.

"We have to find the real one somehow." Misaki added,just as her partner joined the fray.

Chloe's eyes suddenly widened,as an idea struck her. She focused,reaching out to the power within her sigil. The world around her soon became white noise,as her thoughts stretched forth. The tendrils of her mind then touched a surprising warmth. It flowed into her being,and sent shudders through her spine. The world slowly began to turn to a slightly yellow hue. While her pupil's glowed with yellow light.

Before her very eyes,the Lilithmons faded to vaguely corporeal clouds of mist. She scanned the room. The subtle hints of magic all about her,flickering across her vision. Then among the clouds she spotted the true Lilithmon. Her arms crossed,and an amused smile upon her lips.

"TigerVespamon,she's there! That's real one!" the girl shouted,pointing a finger.

At her partner's call,TIgerVespamon launched at the true Lilithmon. Cutting down more of her creations as she went. The demoness paled,eyes widening in surprise. She raised her gauntleted hand just time to block one of the insect's blades. The other sinking deep into her shoulder,and coming out the other side.

With a howl of fury,Lilihtmon knocked TigerVespamon away. The other mega was sent flying back by the strike,and took her blades with her. Lilithmon quickly held a hand to her wound,wincing in pain. As liquid data began to soak into her robes.

"You little wretch!" Lilithmon screeched. Her eyes burning with fury. "Empress Emblaze!"

With a cry of her attack she raised her hand. A seam of dark energy then appeared above her head. Like a great eye,the seam opened. Revealing a black swirling portal beyond. Within the blackness the shape of a giant hand began to emerge. As the hand breached the portal,it's true terrifying form came into view.

It was a hand,only in the vaguest of terms. It was covered in grayish slimy skin. Occasionally broken up by worts,scales,or spikes. The heads of eldritch beasts,tipped its long fingers. Each of their mouths ,filled with fangs,or surrounded by lashing tentacles. Another mouth was placed in the hand's center,grinning crookedly. Just above it,was a giant singular eye,unblinking. A handful of red pupils floating within the shimmering white.

Dianamon,and TigerVespamon gawked at the abominable thing. ArchMagusmon felt his stomach lurch. His powerful senses able feel the horrendous energy coming off the thing. Chloe,and Kiko nearly puked at the sight. While Misaki shuddered in outright terror.

With another cry,Lilithmon brought down the twisted hand. The three partner digimon only had seconds to leap away. As the hand came crashing down. With a thunderous boom the thing smashed into the floor. A dust cloud rose up from the impact zone. The stone work cracking beneath the hand's girth. When the dust cleared,the hand rose up once more.

ArchMagusmon held up an outstretched hand toward the creature. "Arcana Burst!"

His crystal orbs glowed with arcane light,and fired several missiles of magical energy. The projectiles smashed into the hand's eye. Exploding in a flash of purple light,but the creature was left unaffected. Lilithmon smirked,and brought down her hand. The eldritch creature following her motion as if it were her own limb.

The three megas flew around the approaching limb,and rushed toward Lilithmon. She banished the hand,with a wave. The same motion summoned forth six magical circles around her. They all shone,and each fired a dark beam of energy. Each of the three partners was struck by a pair of beams. All of them fell to the floor,as an intense pain wracked their bodies.

Lilithmon looked over their fallen forms,and raised her hand. Once more the dark portal opened up above her. The dark twisted hand crawled forth from within,and came down upon them. With all his strength,Mistymon pushed past the pain. He held up a hand,and summoned forth his magical circle.

"Pendragon's Seal! Bind!"

Chains of light flew from within the circle,and coiled around the hand. With a garbled cry,the twisted creature struggled against its bonds. ArchMagusmon held firm,keeping the creature in place. Beside him,Dianamon staggered to her feet. She summoned forth her bow. Taking aim,at the bound beast.

"Arrow of Artemis!"

The sparkling arrow struck the creature,with an explosion of powdered crystal. Ice spread upon the surface of it's skin. Quickly encasing it in a block of crystalline ice. That sparkled with the barest hint of starlight. ArchMagusmon then released the chains,and banished his magical seal.

Lilithmon cursed aloud,and turned her gaze to the still fallen TigerVespamon. She made a move toward her,and raised her gauntleted hand. TigerVespamon recovered,and rolled away as the demoness thrust the claw down. Before Lilithmon could follow up her attack,TigerVespamon leapt to her feet. With one fluid one motion she slashed out with both blades. Slicing off Lilithmon's gauntleted hand at the elbow.

The demoness shrieked in pain,as her limb fell to the floor. Her eyes turned on TigerVespamon. Glaring with unbridled fury. With surprising speed,she grabbed the other mega by the face,and slammed her into the ground. Before raining down a flurry of one armed strikes. The wind was knocked from TigerVespamon's lungs. Her armor denting beneath the force the force of the blows.

TigerVespamon's eyes soon went dark. Her mind falling into unconsciousness. As Lilithmon raised her hand for the final attack,a powerful blow blindsided her. She went flying,and crashing into a wall. With the rage still burning inside her,she got back her feet. Her eyes locking on to Dianamon,who stood with a still upraised leg. ArchMagusmon soon moved in beside her. Both of them standing in the path of the fallen TigerVespamon.

ArchMagusmon raised his staff,electricity arcing across it. "Mystic Thunder!"

Three bolts of arcane infused lightning flashed through the air,and flew at the demoness. She avoided the first two,only to be struck by the third. The magical lightning coursed through her. Scorching parts of her skin,and hair. As the energy passed,smoke rose off her body,and her breathing was labored.

She gritted her teeth,and called six magical circles to her side. All of them fired at the wizard,and struck. Pain,more intense than any other,pulsed,and wracked through ArchMagsumon. It's intensity was such that Misaki felt some of it as well through their connection. Her feet nearly falling out from under her. The wizard slumped to the ground. Falling incapacitated from the pain.

Dianamon let out a gasp of dismay,and turned on the demoness. They charged at each other,with battle cries ripping from their throats. Lilithmon fired off several more beams of dark energy as she approached. Dianamon dodging all of them.

The white digimon brought down her polearm as she neared. Lilithmon side stepped the swing,and slashed Dianamon's side. Her nails cut deep,gouging into her armor. The demoness then struck with her fist in the same spot. Exacerbating the pain from the newly made wounds. Dianamon retaliated with a swift kick to Lilithmon's ribs. Making the demoness almost double over. The two exchanged several more blows. Becoming more haggard as the seconds ticked by.

Finally,Dianamon leapt away from the melee,and raised her polearm. "It's time to end this."

She closed her eyes,and spun her weapon. Creating the outline of a silver moon behind her. When her eyes snapped open they glowed magenta,and red. Boring into Lilithmon's own.

"Lunatic Shadow!"

In the blink an eye the room around Lilithmon disappeared. Replaced by a vast,shallow sea. Stars hung above,in a cloudless sky. While a giant silver moon,rose from the horizon. Ripples emanated from the reflection of the moon. A dark shape slowly rising from their epicenter. As it rose to the surface,Lilithmon could see it was a reflection of herself. Made of the same water as the dark sea around her.

It stared at the demoness with its burning magenta eyes. Lilithmon felt her blood run cold,and she backed away in terror. The dark reflection moved toward her,and slashed out with its claws. Lilithmon immediately felt the pain of her own poison touch. The dark power slowly rotting her from the inside out. She let out one final cry,and burst into a shower of data.

To the outside observer,she had stood stock still after Dianamon called out her attack. As the darkness within her struck,she began to dissolve. Melting into a cloud of shimmering particles. The darkness of her own mind,and Dianamon's spell finally taking her life.

With a heavy sigh,Dianamon's eyes ceased there glow. Her two friends returned to consciousness only moments later. All of them were then enwrapped in light. Their bodies shrinking to their baby forms. Their partners rushed over to them,as the mists around them began to clear.

* * *

Gaioumon,and Beelzemon clashed. Blades,and claws flying at lightning speed. They fought at a stalemate for several seconds before the demon's strength one out. One of his claws slashed into Gaioumon's breastplate. The other leaving a trio of gashes across his helm.

Jesmon moved in as Gaioumon staggered back. Blocking Beelzemon's follow up attack with one of his blades. He then knocked his arm aside,and thrust out with his tail. Beelzemon caught the blade between his hands,and gripped hard. With a shout,he lifted the dragon by his tail. Flinging him over his shoulder,and into the ground.

Up above,Aellomon swooped,and caught the demon off guard. Her talons,cutting across his back as she flew by. Beelzemon growled,and drew one of his guns. Purple flame crackled within the barrel,as she came for another pass. With the roar of flame,a fiery demon skull launched from the weapon,and hit Aellomon dead on. The fiery explosion that followed nearly knocking her from the sky.

Jesmon rose back to his feet,and moved in on Beelzemon. Gaioumon followed suit,and the two struck from both sides. Beelzemon performed a deft handspring,and dodged the twos sword strikes. Jesmon followed after the demon,and unleashed a gout of holy flame. The demon took the fiery attack head on,and passed through flames. He ignored the burns,and struck the charging Jesmon with a powerful opened palmed strike. Sending Jesmon flying back. Aellomon,and Gaioumon rushed in. Only to find themselves on the ends of another pair of palmed strikes.

The teens watched behind the cover of a pillar. The four having descended from the roof only moments ago,to get a better look at the action.

"Damn,this just guy just won't go down." Gale growled.

"We have to strike a decisive blow." Derek stated. "And I think I have a way."

Trent turned to the other teen. "Whaddya have in mind?"

Derek held up his d-brace,and replied. "My sigil allows me turn to myself,and others invisible temporarily. I think I could use my power on one of the digimon. Then they should be able to land one really good hit."

"How long do you think it'll last?" Gale asked.

"No idea." Derek answered with a shake of his head. "I'm not even sure It'll even work at all."

"Well I think it's worth a shot." said Trent.

Gale gave a quick nod of agreement. The trio then turned back to the battle. Aellomon,and Jesmon were currently engaged with the demon lord. Trading blow after blow. Gaioumon stood not far away,ready to leap back into action after a few seconds of respite. He soon heard his partner call,and turned a curious eye.

Gale was motioning him over,with a wave of her hand. The dragon hesitated for a moment,before rushing toward the three teens.

"What's wrong?" Gaioumon asked. Keeping one eye trained on the battle.

"We've got a plan." Gale answered.

The three quickly went over their idea,and Gaioumon agreed. With no time to waste,Derek called to his power,and held out a hand to touch Gaioumon. The dragon felt a pulse of unfamiliar energy run through him. While a faint aura of purple surrounded his body. Derek took in a breath,already sweating from the effort. Then with another pulse of power,Gaioumon's form began to fade. Quickly turning almost completely transparent.

With the task finally complete,Gaioumon wasted no time,and rushed back toward the battle. He combined his swords into a bow,and knocked a trio of arrows to the string. Upon taking careful aim,he called for his friends to move aside. They obeyed without question,as the arrows were loosed. Beelzemon turned at the sound of the voice,before the invisible arrows struck him. Two piercing into his chest,and the third sinking into his shoulder.

He staggered back,as the arrows materialized again. Without pause,he ripped them from his body,and looked about for his attacker. Unable to see Gaioumon,as the dragon moved in behind him. Just as his body started to become visible,he thrust his sword into Beelzemon's back. With a sickening 'shunk' it ran him through,and came out the other side.

Beelzemon gasped,coughing up liquid data. His eyes drifted down to the blade,as it slowly became visible once more. Trent,Gale,and Derek let out a trio of cheers. As Gaioumon allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.

His smile quickly disappeared,when Beelzemon gripped onto the blade. The dragon tried to wrench the sword free from his grasp,but to no avail. As he struggled to pull it loose,Beelzemon slowly turned his head. Red eyes burning with anger.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" he growled.

With all his strength,the demon smashed his elbow into Gaioumon's gut. Then spun about,to unleash a powerful uppercut,followed by a spinning kick. Gaioumon went flying from the impact,and crashed into the wall behind him.

"Did you honestly think that would take me out?!" Beelzemon shouted. "Did ya Punk?!"

With a grunt of pain,he pulled the sword free,and tossed it aside. Before slowly stalking toward Gaioumon. Everything else around him became white noise. All that mattered was paying back the wound he had just suffered,ten fold. So blinded was he,that he did not sense Jesmon move in behind him.

The white knight took in a deep breath,and gathered flame from deep within his core. A blazing white orb slowly formed in his mouth. It burned like the sun as it grew in intensity. Red flames crackling along its edges. It released with a mighty boom,and hurtled toward the demon. Beelzemon only turned at the last second,as he felt heat seep into his back. The white hot flame washed over him,creating a thunderous explosion.

As the shock wave passed,the smoke suddenly parted violently. Beelzemon stood at the epicenter of the explosion,claws crackling with fire.

"Shadow Claw!"

With several quick swipes,he loosed four blades of fiery energy. Jesmon raised his arms to block,as the blades struck. They cut deep into his white armor. Making him fall to one knee,as the newly formed scars continued to glow with heat.

Aellomon came in to land beside him,and bared her talons at the demon lord. Beelzemon took in a ragged breath,and charged. The two quickly clashing in a struggle of strength. As they pushed,and pulled against each other,Aellomon spread her wings. Then took to the sky,taking the demon lord with her. They battled in the sky,claws rending ,and shots firing.

Soon Beelzemon faltered,and Aellomon took the initiative. With all her strength,she began to spin,faster,and faster. As she reached the near apex of her speed,she released her grip on Beelzemon. Sending him hurtling across the sky. Wind,infused with dark energy then began to gather around her. Forming an aura of turbulent gales.

"Storm Wing!"

The aura of wind flew from her body,growing in size. It slowly began to morph into the shape of a giant raven. With blazing violet eyes. It cried,spreading its wings across the sky. Beelzemon blinked against the wind,as the attack hurtled toward him. A smile crossed his features.

"Looks like ya got me." he whispered. "Thanks for the good fight. It was a blast."

Just as he began to feel the pull of gravity,the raven consumed him. His body smashed by the mighty winds. When the small storm finally passed,a cloud of glittering particles floated through the sky. While a digicore,marked with strange sigil moved with it. Briefly painting the dark sky above with a small sea of stars.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 42:Light,and Darkness,Part One**

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys sorry I made you wait a bit on this one. I've been dealing with some personal stuff,and that combined with the holidays kind of delayed this chapter by a week or so. I apologize if this isn't my best. Anyway,we have two followers/favoriters. muhamed3871,and .927. Thank you for your support! And thank the rest of you guys for your patience.


	42. Episode 42:Light,And Darkness,Part One

**Episode 42:Light,And Darkness,Part One**

Irkallamon leaned against a nearby wall,idly spinning one of her chains. She watched boredly,as dozens of Boogeymon,and other digimon went about their assigned tasks. Most of them were carrying boxes,or heavy machinery of some kind. All of it being moved to a spot near the center of the room. Her eyes soon roved to the figure on the other side of the room,GranDracmon.

The vampiric digimon had a nonchalance about him. The way he smiled,his movements,and even the way he sat. It all seemed to demand some kind of attention,and oozed charisma. Irkallamon hated it.

Yet,there was also a more subtle aspect that she picked up on. A cold deadliness,and hunger. It bubbled under the surface,ready to strike at a moment's notice. That was something she could appreciate.

Only minutes later,Daemon entered the room. With the now hulking Barbamon in tow. Irkallamon,and Grandracmon looked to the creature with interest. Feeling the odd energy coming off of him.

"Ah,I'm glad to see you two are here." the demon lord greeted. "I apologize if I kept you waiting."

"Who is your new companion,Daemon?" GranDracmon asked,giving the hulking demon a once over.

"That would be Barbamon. Or what used to be Barbamon." Daemon answered. "He was not receptive to the offer made him. So,I had to use more _unorthodox _methods to pull him to our cause."

"And what exactly is our cause?" Irakallmon asked,stepping forward. "All I've heard is vague promises,but nothing substantial." She flicked one of her chains dangerously. "I don't like to be kept in the dark."

"Of course Irkallamon,forgive me." Daemon replied with a slight bow of his head. "I can't fill you in on the details just yet. But I will tell you this,very soon Lucemon will fall. Once he does,all will be revealed."

"You intend to take down Lucemon?" she asked,with great interest.

"Yes. But,if all goes as planned,I won't have to lift a finger to do it."

Irkallamon scrutinized the demon lord,as she pondered his answer. After a few moments,she harrumphed,and nodded. Before taking her place against the wall once more.

GranDracmon approached Daemon from behind. "She's certainly an interesting one." he half whispered. "Where did you find her?"

"Lucemon's personal prison." Daemon answered. "If everything I've heard about her is true,she will be a great asset."

GranDracmon gave a nod at that,and took a cursory glance about the room. "So,where is your loyal second?"

"Collecting a key piece to my plan. He should be back very soon."

Only seconds later,Daemon sensed a familiar energy.

"Ahh,speak of the devil."

Daemon turned,as Alastormon entered the chamber. The black knight carried a pair of shining digicores. Each of their surfaces marked by a strange sigil. He took a knee before his lord,and held out the shimmering orbs.

"My lord,I have collected them as instructed."

"Excellent work,Alastormon. I can always count on you."

"You flatter me,m'lord." Alastormon replied,rising to his feet.

Using his telekinetic powers,Daemon grabbed a pair of cylindrical containers from the wall. He pulled them over,and placed the digicores inside. Before moving them over to sit alongside the eggs of Belphemon,and Leviamon.

"Those cores…" said GranDracmon. As he watched the shining orbs move across the room. "They belong to Beelzemon,and Lilithmon don't they?"

"Correct. You are quite observant." Daemon replied.

GranDracmon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "A demon lords core is unique. Since it is bonded with a dark sigil. No doubt such a core would have untold power."

"Exactly."

The vampire smiled. "This is getting interesting."

"It's about to get even more interesting." Daemon said,and turned to the nearest Boogeymon. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. The portal should be opening right about...now."

With a flash of light,a single point of energy appeared near the center of the room. It slowly expanded,and formed into a swirling portal of light blue energy. The Boogeymon,and others quickly got to work,moving the gathered supplies through the portal. Disappearing as they stepped beyond its threshold.

GranDracmon looked to the portal,mouth slightly agape. "A rift?"

"Of sorts." Daemon answered. "It is artificial in nature,and much more stable."

"Where does it go?" Irkallamon asked,looking to the portal with equal awe.

"To our new base of operations." Daemon answered,and walked toward the rift.

Alastormon,and Barbamon followed dutifully behind him. Irkallamon,and GranDracmon exchanged a look,before doing the same. All five of them soon disappearing beyond the swirling portal.

* * *

It took some time for the group to reunite after the two demon lords fell. All of the digimon were exhausted. Most of them falling asleep as their partners carried them. When the twelve met back up once more,they found themselves in one of the many castle halls. They then moved to one of the larger guest rooms nearby to rest,and recuperate. It was quite comfortable,with a pair of queen sized beds,and even a fireplace.

"Can't believe we actually pulled it off." Derek commented.

His hand gently petted Chakoramon's baby form,Pururumon. A small pink blob like digimon,with black beady eyes,and a rounded beak.

"No one said it would be easy." replied Chloe.

Her partner's baby form,rested in her lap. A white,larva like digimon,with a pair of wings,named Pupumon.

One of Chloe's hands gently rested atop her head,while the other sat close to Misaki's. She desperately wished to entwine her fingers with the other girl. But would wait until the secret about their relationship was out.

Misaki too,wanted to grasp onto Chloe's hand,but resisted. Her eyes glanced over to her partner,lying at her side. He was a tiny red digimon,called Punimon. His body was round,and three soft 'horns' sat atop his head.

"I just hope the digimon are going to okay." she said. "That fight took a lot out of them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine once they've had some sleep." Kiko reassured.

His hand idly touched the head of,a small digimon,named YukimiBotamon. Her body was identical in shape to Botamon,but was white as snow.

"I think we could all use some sleep." Trent stated.

Gale yawned,and gave a nod. "Yeah,that sounds pretty good right about now."

There was general murmur of agreement from the others. As they all began to get ready for bed,the form of DemiDevimon stirred. His eyes snapped open suddenly,and he took to the air with a shriek of terror. Making the teens jump in surprise,and waking several of the sleeping digimon.

"Where am I?!" DemiDevimon shouted,as looked about frantically. "What happened?! Where's Lilithmon?!"

"Woah,woah,chill dude." said Kiko. "She's gone. Everything's cool."

DemiDevimon blinked in surprise. "Really? She's gone?"

Kiko gave a nod. "Yep,you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"We took care of her." Gale added.

The little devil floated gently back down to floor. "I can't believe it. You guys actually beat one of the demon lords! That's incredible! Boy,am I glad I put my lot in with you guys!"

His string of praise was cut off as he felt a powerful yank on his ears. Pulling him upright to come face to face with Chloe.

"Hey,what's your problem blondie?!"

Chloe gave the rookie a deathly glare. If looks could kill,hers would have been a twelve megaton nuclear warhead.

"You told Lilthmon about the conversation between Gale,and I. You eavesdropping little snake." she growled,voice dripping with venom.

DemiDevimon gulped audibly. "Look don't take it personally! I didn't mean nothing by-"

His reply was cut short,as Chloe punched him hard across the face. Sending him flying,and crashing into a wall. He let out a brief gasp of pain,and fell face first onto the floor,totally unconscious.

"Nice right hook." Gale commented.

Kiko turned to her with an incredulous look. "What the heck was that about!?"

"I'll explain later,after we get some sleep." Chloe replied with a sigh.

Kiko opened his mouth as if to protest,but thought better of it. With a sigh of his own,he walked over to retrieve DemiDevimon's unconscious form.

After lighting the room's fireplace,and barring the door,the group lay down to bed. All of them quickly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Several hours passed in peaceful slumber,before Gale awoke. She slowly rose with a yawn,and stretched her limbs. All about her,the others still slept soundly. Their steady breathing filling the room with a calming atmosphere. With another stretch,she stood,and walked over to the fireplace. Carefully tiptoeing,as not to disturb her friends.

She took a seat,and glanced to the still glowing remains of the fire. After warming her hands for few moments,she placed a fresh pair of logs over the embers. They soon alighted,and the fire was roaring once more. Its heat warming her bones.

The girl stared at the fire absently for a time. Her mind wandered as she watched the hypnotic dance of the flames. She didn't know how long she had sat like that,before she heard one of her friends stir. Slowly she glanced over,to see Trent uncurling from his sleeping bag. After letting out a long yawn,he walked over to join her. Taking the seat across from the girl.

"Hey." she greeted,poking the fire.

"Morning." he replied groggily. "Or,whatever the hell time it is."

"Yeah,its kinda hard to keep track without the sun."

The two sat in silence for a time,listening to the crackling of flames.

"You know,I never got the chance to thank you." Trent said,finally breaking the silence.

Gale snapped her head to face him,her brow quirked curiously. "Thank me for what?"

"For what did for me,for all of us." he answered with a soft smile. "If it wasnt for you,we would have all given up." He looked to the floor sadly. "And Huckmon would still be gone."

Gale waved her hand dismissively. "It was nothing."

"It was not nothing." Trent insisted,meeting the girl's eyes once more. "You didn't give up. You took charge,and got everyone going again. You gave us hope,and pulled us out of our self pity. Not just anyone can do that. So,thank you."

Gale turned away,hiding the blush on her features. "Alright enough with the praise already. You're embarrassing me."

Trent chuckled. "Alright,alright. I just wanted you know how much we appreciate you. We couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"It wasn't just me." Gale replied. "We're a team,we got this far together." She laughed to herself. "God that sounds so cheesy."

"Yeah,just a little."

It didn't take long for the other teens to awake,the digimon following soon after. As everyone tried to fully wake themselves,Chloe prepared breakfast over the fireplace. The meal was eaten mostly in silence,with small talk interspersed throughout. After finishing their meal,Chloe and Misaki shared a look. Both of them having the same thought.

"Guys,we have something important to tell you." Chloe announced,looking among the gathered faces.

All eyes turned on Chloe,and Misaki. All of them filled with varying levels of curiosity. Misaki felt her stomach drop as she became the center of attention. But a reassuring look from Chloe quieted her. The bespectacled girl then gave her a nod,signalling her to continue.

Chloe turned back to the others,and took in a steadying breath. "I know this might come as a bit of a shock to some of you. But,Misaki,and I,are officially a couple!"

As the last words left her mouth,she gripped onto Misaki's hand. Misaki blushed,and smiled warmly at her, the two entwining their fingers.

"Well it's about time." Kiko exclaimed. "I was wondering when you two were going to get together."

Trent looked between him,and the new couple. "Wait you saw this coming?" he asked incredulously.

"Course dude. Anybody with eyes can see they like each other. It was just a matter of time."

"I'm glad it worked out for you two." Gale said with a smile.

The redhead quickly snapped his head to face her. "You knew about this too!?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." Gale replied.

"Same." Pupumon added.

"I'm not really surprised." Derek commented. "Even in the short time I've been with you guys,I could tell you two were close."

"So is that what was going on between you two?" Punimon asked. "A lover's spat?"

Misaki cleared her throat awkwardly. "Something like that."

"I always thought you two were cute together!" YukimiBotamon said with a smile.

Chloe looked to each of her friends."So,you guys are okay with this?"

"Of course we are." Trent replied,still reeling. "I'm just a bit surprised is all."

"Well you seem to be only one goggleboy." Gale commented with a smirk.

"Yeah,yeah whatever." he grumbled. "Anyway,I think we should stay here bit longer. At least another day. Then we head to the demon's eye. What you guys think?"

"Sounds like a plan." said Chloe.

The others gave their own signs of agreement.

"I wonder how much longer it will take us to get there." Misaki thought aloud.

"We could ask DemiDevimon." said Kiko. "But he's still out like a light."

"Little jerk deserved it." Chloe growled.

Trent turned to Derek. "Hey,how many more of those fruits do you have?"

Derek opened his bag,and peered inside. "Only handful."

"We should save them then." said Trent. "They might come handy later."

* * *

Alphamon sat in a meditative state,clearing his thoughts. In this state of mind he reached out to the power within himself. The Alpha inForce. It was a unique gift granted to him by GOD. With it,he had limited control over the fabric of time,and space. It also allowed him to see the flow of that same fabric all around him.

With his mind's eye he could see the countless twists,and turns. The very ebbs,and flows of the universe itself. They manifested as strands of color in every spectrum. From red,greens,and blues,and even to colors completely indescribable. The strands flowed,and rippled like water, some constantly changing,others never wavering.

Alphamon watched time,and space flow around him. As he gazed upon them,something felt out of place. He focused,trying to place it. That was when he saw it,an anomaly. Two of the strands of space,and time were warping,and shifting. They seemed be drawn toward one another,trying to match the others wavelength.

The knight's eyes suddenly snapped open,as he recognized the two strands. He quickly stood,and headed out. As he exited the chamber he turned to the nearest guard.

"I need to the see other generals right away." he commanded. "Send word that I will await them in the hall of thrones."

The soldier saluted,and took off as fast as legs would carry him. After relaying the message to several guards,the word was quickly spread to knight generals. It did not take long for them to arrive in the hall,to find Alphamon waiting for them.

"You summoned us master?" Omnimon asked..

Alphamon gave a nod,and looked to the other generals with grave concern. "Yes. I feel this is of great importance."

"What's wrong master?" said Gankoomon.

"While I was meditating,I sensed a great anomaly,within the space time flow. Two strands of space time seem to be converging on one another. These two strands,represent the spatial,and temporal flow of the human world,and ours."

"What does it mean?" said Gallantmon . "And what could be causing it?"

"It means that the digital world,and the human world are slowly coming into sync." Alphamon answered. "The gap between their time,and the digital worlds is closing. Days within our realms will eventually begin to pass in sync."

He paused for a moment. "As for the cause,I fear that someone maybe meddling with the barrier between our world,and the human's. Upsetting the natural flow through some unknown means."

"Could it be Lucemon's doing?" Leopardmon suggested.

The black knight shook his head. "I cannot be sure. Perhaps the digidestined might know."

"Unfortunately we can't get in touch with them." Gankoomon pointed out. "None of our communication technology can reach beyond the dark area."

"Indeed. For now,I want all the royal knight battalions on the lookout for any strange phenomena. Who knows what other kinds of side effects this anomaly could have."

"We will send messages out right away." Leopardmon exclaimed with salute.

Alphamon gave a nod at that. "Should you need me,I will mediating in my private study. Perhaps further gleaning with the Alpha inForce can help me discern the cause of this."

* * *

As Daemon,and the others passed through the portal,they found themselves in an open room. A shimmering almost white metal made up the entire space. Consoles,and other machines of an odd,yet sleek design were all about. Clear pipes ran along the walls,and ceiling. Streams of data flowing through them at a decent speed. Two sliding doors were set up on either side of the room. In the center,sat an elevator of sorts,with a clear shaft,and a shimmering holographic display.

Irkallamon looked about the room with a curious eye. "Where are we?"

"Cyberspace." answered Daemon. "It is another digital plane of existence that resides in between the human realm,and the digital world. Apparently it is a giant repository of information,and data that humans are able to access through something called the 'internet'. It will be our base of operations."

"Fascinating." exclaimed,GranDracomon. "How you did come by all this?"

"I have my ways." Daemon stepped over to one of the consoles. "Why don't you have a look outside? I can assure you that the view is quite something to behold."

He pressed a button,opening a rounded window along the wall. Irkallamon,and GranDracmon approached,and looked out. Both of them letting out gasps of awe as they beheld what lay beyond.

There was a void of white,stretching on to infinity. Rings,of code,floated within the white,occasionally shifting form,and shape. Streams of data,and window screens,moved this way,and that. Sprites,and primitive data forms flew alongside them. Moving like flocks of birds,or fish,swimming in a wide open ocean. Islands,and other giant structures floated in the void as well. All of them made of the same white,metal like substance as the structure they stood in. With pipes of data,breaking up the solid white.

."Breathtaking,isn't it?" Daemon said,breaking the two from their reverie. "I remember the first time I saw it. It was one of the few humbling experiences of my life." He gave the two a gracious bow. "Now I must leave for a time."

"And where will you be going?" Irkallamon asked,turning to Daemon.

"There are still some things that need attending in the digital world. While I'm away,Alastormon will show you around."

The dark knight gestured to the elevator. "If you'll follow me."

"Don't tarry too long Daemon." said GranDracmon,with a wave.

Irkallamon lingered for a moment,before following after him,and Alastormon. As the elevator lowered down,and out of sight,Daemon turned to the nearest Boogeymon.

"Be sure that the cores,and the dark digivices are moved to the third level. Oh,and procure some of Barbamon's new virus from the lab. It may come in handy."

"Yes,my lord!" the demon exclaimed. Before running to relay their master's new task to the others.

"Come along,Barbamon." the lord commanded.

The hulking brute,who had stood silently the whole time,perked at his master's words. Quickly following him through the portal like a loyal guard dog.

* * *

The group rested,and relaxed within the large guest room. All of them trying to simply pass the time,as they regained their strength. DemiDevimon,had awoken only a few hours ago. The little devil had been frantic,and loud,throwing out complaints. But he was quickly silenced by both Chloe,and Gale. So the devil sat,muttering to himself,and trying avoid the two girls hard glares.

Misaki sat with sketchbook in hand,pencil moving lazily as she drew. Chloe sat behind her,brushing the other girl's hair. The gentle motions made her heart flutter,and warmed her cheeks. It was not just the brushing of her hair,but the occasional touch of her ear,or the breathe upon her neck. All of if it now having so much more intimacy because of their new relationship.

Suddenly,her gentle calm was broken,as she felt a tingling in the back her mind. Her pencil stopped,and she blinked curiously. The sensation continued,and slowly grew in intensity. Then an image flashed through her mind,making her skull throb.

Chloe sensed her distress,and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Misaki?"

Misaki held a hand to her head. "I think I'm getting a vision."

Several voices suddenly echoed in her mind.

"_Light,and Darkness…"_

"_Immortal...forever reborn."_

"_All lights as one…"_

With another throb an image flashed through her mind. It was two lines of digicode,that seemed somehow familiar. Then there was a flash of the prime sigils forming a perfect circle. When the vision finally passed,the girl took in a deep breath. Trying to steady herself after the sudden influx of information.

"Are you alright?" Punimon asked,hopping over to her side.

The others had moved in as well. Looking on with equal parts worry,and curiosity.

"I'm alright. I'm still getting used to that." she replied.

"What did you see?" asked Trent.

"Not much. It was all very vague. Even more than usual." She quickly relayed all she seen heard to her friends.

"Do you have any idea what it could mean?" Chloe asked.

Misaki shook her head. "Not a clue. The only thing that I really recognized,were the sigils,and the digicode. Though I have no idea where I had seen those particular lines of code.

"All lights as one." Trent half whispered,mind deep in thought. "Do you think it could mean the sigils?"

"Maybe…" Misaki said with a nod.

"So,what, the sigil's combining their power or something?" asked Kiko.

"That does make sense." commented Derek.

"But what does have to do with this light,and darkness stuff?" said Pupumon

"Yeah." agreed Botamon. "Then theres that line about 'forever reborn'. What does that even mean?"

"I freaking hate this vision bullshit." Gale grumbled. "It's always,so vague,and mysterious. Is it so hard to give a straight answer?!"

"What about the digicode?" Punimon asked,looking up to his partner. "You said you recognized it?"

"Yeah,but I couldn't quite place where."

Misaki quickly grabbed her pencil,and wrote down the lines of code to the best of her ability. As she finished the others moved in for a closer look.

"It's the same code that's in the tomes." she said. "If I'm correct the first line says INITIALIZE,and the other says,OVERWRITE."

"I think I've seen this too." said Trent.

"Yeah." Botamon agreed.

"It does look kinda familiar." Gale added.

Her partner nodded beside her.

There was a long silence,as the group pondered the meaning of the visions. A few theories were eventually tossed out,but were flimsy at best. After a time the group decided to drop the subject for now. Hoping that the answer would eventually come.

* * *

One more day passed,before the group left Lilithmon's castle. The digimon having recovered enough strength to take on their in training forms. It took some time to navigate their way out of the maze like structure. Once they did however,they were glad to finally leave the place behind. Especially DemiDevimon,who practically leapt for joy at the prospect.

After DemiDevimon got his bearings,he lead the group toward a nearby trail. It twisted,and turned in many directions. As it cut a path through the dark forest before them. Patches of thorny vines occasionally stretched across it,that slowed the group's progress.

Eventually the twelve came to a wide river. The water was colored a dark gray,that almost blended with the surrounding area. Its surface was placid,almost eerily so,and a thick mist hung around it's banks. As the group neared the waters,they felt a chill run through them.

"Brrr. Why did it get so cold all of sudden?" said Chloe,as she wrapped her arms about her shoulders.

"It's the river." stated DemiDevimon.

"What do you mean?" asked Derek.

"Well,I'm not really clear on the details." the rookie replied. "But there's a lot of stories about this river. They say it sucks the heat right outta the air. Its supposed to be colder than anything,but doesn't freeze over for some reason." He paused,swallowing audibly. "I even heard a few digimon say if you touch that water,it'll suck out your soul."

Gale narrowed her eyes at him. "You trying to scare us with ghost stories batboy? Cause its not gonna work."

"Hey look,I'm just tell ya what I heard alright! If you don't believe me that's your own problem."

"Well it wouldn't be the strangest thing we've heard." Trent pointed out.

Gale gave a nod. "True enough."

"I remember reading about something like this." said Misaki.

"In the tomes?" Chloe asked.

She shook her head. "No,in a book I read,called 'World Myths'. You see,lots of cultures have rivers that run through the underworld. The sanzu river,the river styx,and so on. This seems like something similar. It makes me wonder if the myths of our world are somehow connected to the digital world."

DemiMeramon gave a thoughtful nod. "An interesting thought. Perhaps even the reverse is true."

"Hmmm,I hadn't considered that."

"You two can ponder theories later." Trent interjected.

"Yeah,let's focus on getting across the river." Gale added.

"Right this way!" DemiDevimon exclaimed,and took off downstream.

The group followed,and after a few minutes of walking,came to an old rope bridge. It stretched a few feet above the river. Half of it completely shrouded in mist. The wood was faded with age,and the ropes were frayed in several places. A few of the planks were even broken,or completely missing.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Gale growled,voicing the other's disbelief.

"There is no way we're crossing that!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hey,this only way toots,so take it or leave it."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the rookie. "Did you just call me toots?"

DemiDevimon quickly zipped toward Kiko,and cowered behind his leg. "Please,don't hurt me!"

Chloe continued to scowl at the rookie for a few more moments,and then turned her attentions back to the problem at hand. She stepped toward the bridge,and inspected it more closely. Moving her hands along the ropes,and the aged wood.

"It doesn't look super sturdy,but I think should hold." she concluded,turning to the others. "Just in case though,I think we should head across in pairs. Don't wanna put too much weight on it."

"Koromon,and I will go first." Trent volunteered,his partner giving a nod beside him.

"We'll bring up the rear." Derek added.

When no objection was made,Trent moved toward the bridge. His partner riding atop his shoulder. The two eyed the bridge for a moment,as it swayed,and creaked over the river. With a steadying breath,Trent took his first step,the wood groaning beneath his feet. He gripped hard onto ropes on either side,then began his long trek to the end of the bridge.

Trent took great care to avoid the handful of holes along the path. Once,or twice,the two dared a glance to the water below. Both of them feeling their hearts freeze,as they looked into the dark depths. The others watched the two with bated breath as they continued on. When they disappeared into the mist,there was a tense,almost overbearing silence.

Seconds,quickly became minutes,ticking by at an almost glacial pace. Just when one of the group was about to head after the two,they heard a call from beyond the mist.

"Hey,guys! We made it!" they heard Trent shout.

"We're okay!" Koromon added.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Two by two,the others began to make their way across as well. All of them moving with as much care as possible. Just as he had promised,Derek was last to make his away to the other side. With Poromon riding comfortably atop his head. When the pair were little over halfway across,they heard the faintest groan behind them. They paused,completely freezing up. The sound soon came again,followed by loud snap.

The bridge suddenly lurched,tipping over on one side,as one of the bottom ropes fell limply into the water. Derek quickly grabbed onto one of the upper ropes. He gripped hard,steadying himself atop the other upper rope that was now below him. He swayed for a moment,before finally finding his balance atop the rope.

"You alright up there?" he asked,glancing up at his partner.

"I'll be okay." she replied,as she took a steadying breath.

The two soon heard the others calling out to them,shouting in worry.

"We're alright!" Derek shouted back. Silencing the cacophony of distressed shouts.

"Can you guys make it across?!" he heard Trent shout.

Derek,took a moment to access their predicament. With deep breath,he took a cautious sidestep,careful to keep his balance. After taking several more successful steps,he called back.

"It'll be slow going,but I'll think we'll make it!" He paused for a moment,and glanced up at his partner. "You ready to go?"

When he received a nod in answer,he slowly began to inch his way along the rope. Minutes passed before the others saw them emerge from the mist. Suddenly,there was a another familiar groan. All turned to see one of the other ropes begin to fray.

Gale was the first to react,and grabbed the rope just as it began to snap. She summoned her sigil's strength,and held the rope firm. Derek took a moment to adjust to the shift in weight,and began to move as fast as he could. When only a few feet separated him from the shore,he leapt for it,while Poromon took to the air. He landed rolling,and quickly scrabbled to his feet,heart pounding. His partner,then flew in front him,giving him a tiny smile.

With two safely ashore,Gale released her grip upon the rope. Watching for a moment,as the entire bridge collapsed into the cold waters below.

"That's the second time you've saved me." Derek panted,approaching the girl. "Thanks."

"Well considering all the near death experiences we've had. I'm sure you'll get the chance to repay the favor at some point."

* * *

Within the heart of the great machine,Lucemon stirred. The strange semi liquid pulsed rhythmically with the lord's heart beat. His mind fell in,and out of conscious in the cocoon. He had felt the deaths,of both Beelzemon,and Lilithmon. As well as the shift in strength within each of the digidestined. All of them were one step closer to unlocking the ultimate potential of the prime sigils.

He quelled the rage that boiled over within him. Knowing that he could not leave the cocoon just yet. So he slipped back into blissful sleep,and dreamed. Dreamed of times long past,and events that had become legend.

* * *

_Lucemon stood atop the highest floor of Yggdrasil tower. Midday sun,filtered through a trio of long windows. The light shining off of Lucemon's beautiful form. His skin fairer than freshly fallen snow. Eyes that shone like the precious of sapphires. Wings that almost glittered like diamonds,but were as soft as the finest silk. _

_Truly he was GOD's most beautiful creation. He stood higher than any other. Was bathed in praise beyond measure. Any one of which would make the average digimon the happiest in the world. Yet the angel wore a deep scowl of disatisfaction. _

_He looked down upon the world below,watching as digimon moved about. Constructing the streets,walls,and buildings that would become a new shining city. All of it centered around Yggdrasil tower. Among the normal digimon,he could see the royal knight generals. Directing the construction efforts,and helping in anyway they could. Lucemon scowl deepened as he watched them. _

_They too were GOD's personal creations,unlike the other digimon around them. They were molded by GOD's very hands. How Lucemon hated them. Was he not the perfect creation? Could he not defend the digital world with his power alone? He was the avatar of GOD. His power second only to his omnipotent creator. _

_He despised the sovereigns as well. The contemptible giants,sitting in seclusion away from the rest of the world. They barely ever stirred from their sleep. Only doing so when they were needed. A bunch of layabouts. _

_Lucemon held some amount of contempt even for his fellow angels. Though it was very small. After all,how could he hate something that he was the basis for? They were mere reflections of his perfection. But reflections could certainly be appreciated. Especially his own. _

"_Lord Lucemon." a voice greeted from behind him._

_The lord turned,quickly replacing his scowl with a friendly smile. "Ahhh,Seraphimon." _

_Before him stood an angel,in blue,and silver armor,trimmed with shimmering gold. A golden cross marked the front of his helmet. While two silvery wings swept from the side. Hanging about his waist,was a yellowed cloth. Marked with a holy,digicode scripture. Six wings of gold,flowed from his back,and glittered in the light._

"_Good morning,my lord." Seraphimon greeted with a bow. _

"_Good morning,Seraphimon." Lucemon replied,putting on his most civil mask. "What can I do for you?"_

"_Well,Alphamon has informed me that he wishes to meet with you later today."_

_Lucemon swallowed down his anger at the general's name. _

"_He says he wanted speak with you about a few details of the cities construction. Particularly its defenses."_

"_I see. Tell him I will meet him later in the afternoon." _

"_Of course."_

_Lucemon turned back to the window,continuing to look down at the world. Seraphimon at first made a move to leave,but paused. He turned,glancing back at his lord. _

"_Is something wrong,my lord?" Seraphimon asked,moving just a little closer._

"_What do you mean?" Lucemon replied with a smile._

"_You seem...troubled. As if something we're weighing on your heart."_

_Lucemon's mask fell for a moment,and he sighed. He wasn't surprised by Seraphimon's insight. He was easily one of the most intelligent of the six archangels. The lord admired that quality,as well as his nigh unquestionable loyalty. In him he saw great potential,as well as someone he could trust._

"_I am conflicted,Seraphimon." Lucemon admitted,after long minutes of consideration. _

_The other angel cocked his head curiously. "Conflicted?" _

_Lucemon let out another sigh. "I look upon this world. The world,that our creator made for us. I see beauty everywhere. From the shining net ocean,to the forest of eternal fall,and the endless meadows of lush grass. I believe it is a truly magnificent world,and yet,it is imperfect." _

_Seraphimon had moved to stand beside his lord,waiting for him to continue._

"_I ask myself. 'How can this be?' Our great GOD is perfect. I,is first creation am perfect,but this world and his other creations are flawed."_

"_We are flawed?" Seraphimon asked. He was not offended by the statement,but intrigued. _

"_Yes." Lucemon answered,as he faced him. "Though you,and the other angels are only a step away from being as perfect as I. Why would our GOD create such flawed things?"_

_He looked back out window. "I cannot help but think that…" _

"_Think what?" Seraphimon asked anxiously. _

"_That I could do it. I could wipe the slate clean. Then create,a better more beautiful world. A perfect world." _

_There was long silence,before Seraphimon spoke up. "To do that you would have to defy the will of GOD."_

"_No,I wouldn't. After all,I am his avatar. His will,is my will." _

"_Not everyone will think the same." Seraphimon countered._

"_Then __**they**__,will be defying GOD's will,and they will be swept aside."_

_Seraphimon considered his words for many long moments,then replied. "Then let us take step toward this world. Together." _

_He held out his hand. "To a better world."_

_Lucemon smiled wide,and shook his hand. "To a perfect world." _

* * *

The group traveled for two more days after crossing the old bridge. They slowly drew closer,and closer to the demon's eye. It filled the air with a strange energy. That made the digimon feel more than a little uneasy. The completely black sky that they had grown used to,began to fill with storm clouds. That rumbled,and flashed with unnatural lightning,and thunder.

Misaki,and DemiMeramon both noted it was very similar to the rift in the dead lands. Even causing similar phenomena. The two theorized that the demon's eye was a rift of sorts. Though definitely a unique,and unnatural one. They asked DemiDevimon to confirm their theory,but the rookie had nothing to offer. Saying the demon's eye had been there long before he was even hatched,and not much else.

Eventually,the group crested over a high hill,and sighted their destination in the distance.

Below the swirling demon's eye was a mighty fortress. Its high walls were made of hard black stone. Boogeymon,and other demon digimon patrolled the air,and high walls. The front entrance,was a giant iron gate,guarded by four Devidramon. Encircling the entire structure was a moat,filled with vast tangles of sharp,thorny vines.

The twelve looked down to the fortress with burning determination. The teen's sigils giving off a subtle warmth,and glowing with power. A power that was felt deep within the fortress. Making Lucemon stir once more from his slumber.

The time of his rebirth had come.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 43:Light,And Darkness Part Two**

**Author's Notes:**

Two years. Its been two years since I first posted this story. I want to thank all of you who have followed,and supported this story throughout these two years. I honestly did not think I would make it this far,so thank you all so much for your support.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all had a happy holidays,and have a great new year!


	43. Episode 43:Light,And Darkness,Part Two

**Episode 43:Light,And Darkness,Part Two**

_Some time had passed since Lucemon,and Seraphimon had made their pact to build a better world. Seraphimon had since began to speak with the other five archangels. Spinning flowery words of the perfect world with his silver tongue. Some had taken more convincing than others. But,in time,all the archangels had been brought into their fold. The angels below them,and others followed suit. _

_Lucemon's plans then began to weave. Slowly forming into a coup of the grandest design. The pieces were moved into place,and soon almost all was ready. All that remained was one final piece. Something that would fully tip the scales in Lucemon's favor. The prime sigils. With their power,the royal knights,and any others who opposed them would be easily swept aside._

_So it was,in the dead of night,Lucemon moved through the halls of Yggdrasil tower. He walked alone,trusting only himself for the important task ahead. Moonlight shone through the windows of the tower. Casting long shadows across Lucemon's features,and the hall before him. Silence pervaded the air. As not even the sound of cricket song pierced the night._

_Lucemon soon reached one of the many elevators within the tower. He took a moment to scan his surroundings,making sure no one else was about. When he was sure he had not been followed he stepped into the clear tube. _

"_Chamber of the six sigils." Lucemon stated._

"_Password identification required." chimed the elevators console._

"_Maximum security access. Lucemon. Code word,Gehenna."_

_There was a few moments of silence as the machine processed his response. "Code verified."_

_With a lurch the elevator came to life,and it began to descend into the depths of the tower. After several minutes of descent,the doors slid open once more._

_A short hall now stood before Lucemon,leading to a set of double doors. The prime sigils were carved into its white surface. All of them gleaming with shining gold. Standing on either side of the door,were two Knightmon guards. Despite the lateness of the hour they stood at attention,and on high alert. _

_Lucemon slowly approached,earning wide eyes,and gasps from the four knights. _

"_Lord Lucemon!" one exclaimed,bowing low. _

_His companions soon followed suit._

_Lucemon gave a little smile of satisfaction. "Good evening. You may rise."_

"_My lord,it is honor to be in your presence." said one of the knights,as they rose back to their feet. _

"_What brings you here at this hour?" asked another. _

"_I wish to see the sigils." Lucemon smiled. "Not really too many other reasons to come down here."_

_All the Knightmon shared a look at his reply. The four of them suddenly looking quite nervous._

_Lucemon quirked a brow. "Is...something wrong?" _

_After a few moments,one of the Knightmon stepped forward. "Well...you see my lord. Alphamon gave us explicit orders not to allow anyone inside without his permission."_

_Lucemon's eye twitched involuntarily,but he held his composure. "Surely you can make an exception for me?"_

"_I'm sorry my lord. We cannot disobey our orders."_

_Lucemon snapped,and he reached out with his telekinetic grip. The invisible force grabbed onto the Knightmon,and squeezed tight. He gasped,sputtered,and clawed at his throat._

"_You impudent little worm! Since when does Alphamon's authority supersede my own!" _

"_My lord,please stop! Your killing him!" shouted one of the other knights._

_Lucemon ignored his plea,and tightened his grip. "I will not be turned away at the door like some common peasant!" _

_The other knights gripped onto their swords,finally drawing Lucemon's attention._

"_Put him down my lord! We will use force if we have to!"_

"_You would dare raise your weapons against me?!" _

_With a snap of his wrist he flung the struggling Knightmon into two of his companions. The force sent the three flying,and crashing into the far wall. Spiderweb cracks forming in the stone from the impact. The remaining knight drew his sword,and charged. Lucemon didn't even spare him a glance,as he summoned forth a wall of telekinetic power. The invisible energy blocked the knights weapon,and pushed him away. Smashing him into the wall behind him in a similar fashion to his companions. _

_With his obstacle out of the way,Lucemon stepped toward the door before him. He held up a hand,and summoned forth a ball of pure light. The ball flickered,and flashed,before sinking into the door. All of the sigils upon the door then began to glow bright. Filling the room with an almost blinding flash. When the light passed,the giant doors swung open on ancient hinges._

_Lucemon smiled to himself,and stepped inside. He found himself in short,dark hallway,with a brilliant light shining on the other side. As he emerged from the hall,he came out into a wide open room. _

_The walls were smooth,and rounded. All of them carved ages ago by GOD's very hand. A golden circuit like pattern marked the floor. Pulsing rhythmically with energy. At the center of the room were two pyramids of golden chrome digizoid. One jutting from the ceiling,while the other was embedded into the floor. _

_Floating in between the tips of the twin pyramids were six shining gems. A symbol glowed within each. An aura of multicolored light poured off of them. Bathing the room in a rainbow of shimmering colors. Sometimes the colors would mix,and form into new hues,and shades of color._

"_The prime sigil stones." Lucemon whispered. _

_A wide smile crossed the angels lips,as he looked upon the shimmering stones. He slowly floated toward them,savoring his moment of triumph. Soon,the untold power of the prime sigils would be in his grasp. Then there would be none who could stand against him. Not even GOD. _

_He reached out,his eyes reflecting the rainbow of color. As his hand touched the aura of light,he was surprised to feel resistance. He quirked a brow,and pushed against it,but the light still refused him passage. His look quickly turned into an angry scowl,and he pushed once more with all his might. Like a bubble,the aura began to warp,and bend beneath the pressure of his strength. _

_Lucemon's fingers were soon mere inches away from the stones. Then the aura pushed back,snapping into its previous state. It then released a pulse of intense energy ,and shocked Lucemon's arm,making him recoil in pain. _

_Lucemon's face contorted into a mask of pain,and fury. "I will not be denied! Divine Feat!" _

_At his command a cruciform shaped blade of pure light formed above him. With flick of his wrist he hurled the blade like a javelin at the sigil's barrier. Bolts of multicollored light flew,as the energies clashed. Though the struggle was very brief,as the blade was soon pushed aside by the barrier. Dissipating it into motes of shimmering light. _

_Lucemon growled,and summoned forth three more blades of light. As he was about to loose his attack,the telltale sound of footsteps came from behind him. He turned,to see Alphamon standing in the room's entryway. Eyes widened with shock,and dismay._

"_Lucemon?!" the general exclaimed. "What is the meaning of all this?!" _

_Lucemon dismissed the swords of light,and floated down to the knight. Putting on his civil,and gentle mask. _

"_My dear,Alphamon this is simply a misunderstanding."_

"_A misunderstanding?" Alphamon growled with a dangerous edge. "The four unconscious guards outside say that this was more than some simple 'misunderstanding'." _

_Lucemon's eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you implying?"_

"_Nothing. Just asking a question. Which I will ask one more time. What is the meaning of all of this?" _

"_What if I choose to withhold my answer?" _

_Alphamon held out his hand,summoning a ball of green energy. "Then I will have no choice,but to take you in. Under suspicion of trying to steal the prime sigils." _

_With a flash the ball of energy formed into Alphamon's golden,and black weapon. Lucemon knew it well. It was a weapon of legendary craftsmanship,called Gradalpha. Its edge was made of huanglong ore,the rarest,and hardest metal in existence. Its body forged in white,holy fire. A truly perfect weapon if ever there was one. _

_The two digimon stared each other down. Neither one flinching,as the tension began to mount. The air soon grew heavy with it,pushing down with an incredible pressure. One that threatened crush all but the most iron of wills. _

_Lucemon was the first to make a move,summoning four blades of light. "Divine Feat!"_

_He hurled the blades with all his might at the black knight. Alphamon knocked them aside with Gradalpha,then charged. Lucemon summoned another blade,and gripped its handle. Then rushed forward to meet Alphamon. The two soon clashed with a resounding boom. Sparks flying as their blades locked. _

_They struggled briefly,before separating,and beginning an exchange of blows. The room was quickly filled with the sound of ringing metal,and the low hum of energy. Tracks of light traced the air,and sparks flew whenever their blades met. Some of the stronger swings even creating miniature shockwaves at the points of impact. _

_After clashing for several moments,Lucemon took to the air. He dismissed his blade,and held up a hand. Ten balls of light formed before him. Taking on the shape of a cross. The orbs glowed bright. Burning with same intensity as a white dwarf star. _

"_Grand Cross!" _

_At his call,the cross of stars flew at the knight below. Creating contrails of golden light as they flew. Alphamon leapt away,and the orbs struck the floor. Melting the metal,and forming a perfect cross shaped hole. Alphamon was quick to retaliate,and held up his own hand. The red gem within his palm glowed,and fired a barrage of green laser blasts. _

_Lucemon performed several deft aerial maneuvers to dodge. As he moved,he called forth four blades of light. He took one in his grip,and began deflecting Alphamon's attacks. While he sent the others hurtling toward the mega. _

_Alphamon spread his thruster like wings,and took to the air. Narrowly dodging the incoming blades of light. Lucemon flung several more blades,as Alphamon flew toward him. The knight had no time to dodge,and so called upon the power deep within himself. _

"_Alpha inForce!" _

_There was a flash,and the world was bathed in a faint green hue. Time slowed to a complete standstill. Lucemon's face was frozen in a yell,and his blades hung in mid air. Alphamon worked quickly,as he didn't have much time. He floated carefully around the floating blades. Not making a single noise as he moved through the vacuum of frozen time. When he reached Lucemon,he held out a hand gathering an immense amount of energy in his palm._

_Then with another flash,time moved once again,and the energy was released. Lucemon was completely blindsided by the attack,and was sent flying. Smashing into the floor with an energy infused explosion._

_Lucemon rose up from the impact zone,looking relatively unscathed. His face however was a mask of anger,and pure bafflement. How had Alphamon gotten the drop on him? One moment he had him right where he wanted him. Then the next,the knight had seemingly teleported out of harm's way,and retaliated. His mind worked for a few moments,before the answer came. _

"_The Alpha inForce! Of course!" Lucemon thought. _

_The angel had known of Alphamon unique gift. But to see its power at work,first hand was another thing entirely. Now that he knew what he was dealing with however,he would not be fooled twice. _

_He took a moment to size up Alphamon. Thinking of the best way to counter the knight's ability. That was when he the caught Alphamon's heaving chest. It was subtle,but Lucemon's keen senses saw it easily. It would seem use of the Alpha inForce did not come without it cost. As it appeared to heavily tax the user's body. _

"_It looks like I found the kink in your armor." _

_Lucemon summoned forth a pair of blades to his hands,and flew toward Alphamon at top speed. Alphamon raised his weapon just in time to block the twin swords. The clash of three weapons sending a powerful shockwave rippling through the air. _

_The angel pushed against the knights guard for several seconds. Before suddenly releasing his grip on the blades. Holding them in place with his telekinesis. As Alphamon continued to struggle against the blades,Lucemon held up his hand. A cross of superheated stars appearing at his command._

"_Grand Cross!" _

_The stars flew,and collided with their target. Creating an explosion of light,and fiery energy. Suddenly,Lucemon felt a presence behind him. Quicker than lightning,he reacted,and summoned forth a blade of light. Using it to block Alphamon's heavy downward swing. _

"_Hmph,that is quite the amazing gift you have Alphamon." Lucemon commented. "But you haven't truly mastered it yet. A pity." _

_He kneed the knight in the gut,and kicked him away. Sending him hurtling through the air,and crashing into the wall behind him. Alphamon took a moment to recover,and extricated himself from the wall._

"_I have not even begun to show you the breadth of my abilities." he said,holding his blade aloft._

"_Neither have I." Lucemon countered. _

_The two were about to clash once more,when Omnimon,Gankoomon,Gallantmon,and Leopardmon,burst into the room._

"_Lord Alphamon! We're here to aid you!" Omnimon exclaimed._

_Lucemon clicked his tongue in annoyance. Alphamon he could deal with given time. But five of the generals was a handful even for him. He quickly held a hand upward. Before blasting a hole in the ceiling,and flying through to the floor above. As he heard the shouts of the knights behind him,he knocked over a nearby pillar. Using it to temporarily seal his escape route. _

"_Dammit all." he cursed,as he sped down the corridor._

_He had been so close. His plans were about to come to fruition. But now things would have to change. He would have to leave with those loyal to him,and amass his forces for a more frontal assault. He would of course be victorious,but it would be a costly endeavor. _

"_If only I had gotten the sigils none of this would have happened!" A thought suddenly sprang into his mind. "But...perhaps I don't need the stones. If GOD created the prime sigils,then perhaps I can create something similar…"_

_The thought made him grin with glee. _

* * *

The group took cover behind a thicket of trees. All gathering in a circle to formulate their plan. Derek had handed out the remaining sweet fruit to each of the digimon. Giving them an extreme boost in energy.

"We should scout out the place first." Trent stated.

"I'll handle that." Poromon offered.

With a flash of light,the pink bird was Chakoramon once more.

Puroromon leapt from Chloe's shoulder. "I'll help!" she offered,quickly digivolving into Fanbeemon.

"You two be careful." said Chloe.

The pair of rookies,then took off into the sky. Soon disappearing from sight. As the group waited for their return,DemiDevimon took the opportunity to step forward.

"Ahem. Well,looks you guys have everything handled here!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin. "So if you don't mind I'd like to be on my way." He raised his bound leg for emphasis.

Gale narrowed her eyes at him. "How do we know that once we let you go,you won't just run off,and blab to the enemy again?"

Chloe gave a nod of agreement.

"Oh come on!" DemiDevimon shrieked. "That wasn't by choice you know! I couldn't exactly say no to her. So have a heart!"

He dropped to his knees. "You asked me to take you to the demon's eye,and I did! So please,just let me go!"

Gale glanced over to Trent,who gave her a nod.

"Fine" she relented,and untied DemiDevimon's leg.

"Wohoo!" the rookie shouted as he took to the air. "I'm finally a free mon!" He gave the group a little wave as he flew higher. "Well it's a been a blast! Smell ya later!"

With another cry of joy,he was gone. His black form disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

"I'm kinda gonna miss that little dude." Kiko said,earning him a curious glance from Gale,and Chloe.

"I'm definitely not." Gale growled. "Little twerp got on my nerves."

"I should have given him another punch." Chloe added with a scowl.

Misaki rested a hand upon her shoulder. "Just let it go. After all it did work out for the best." she offered,with a slight blush.

Chloe couldn't help but smile warmly at her. "Yeah...I guess it did."

"Ugh gag me." Gale said jokingly,holding back a smirk.

Chakoramon,and Fanbeemon returned only minutes later.

"What did you guys see?" Derek asked,as the two landed.

"This place is very well guarded." Chakoramon commented. "Not counting the ones at the gate,I counted almost a dozen guards on the wall."

"Then theres that moat." Fanbeemon added. "There doesn't seem to be any other way across besides the drawbridge."

"Any pipes,or sluices we might get through?" Trent asked. Remembering how he,and Gale had snuck into the jungle factory.

"No dice." Fanbeemon replied with a shake of her head. "The place is air tight."

"I think I might have an idea." Moonmon spoke up,earning her curious stares from the others.

"You do?" Kiko asked,genuinely surprised.

"Mmhmm." she answered. "I can digivolve to Dianamon,and use my power to put all the guards to sleep. Then I can open the drawbridge,and let you guys in."

"That's...actually a really good idea." Trent admitted.

"You might get spotted before you got in close though." Chloe pointed out. "The guards could raise the alarm."

"I think I can help with that." Derek said with a smile.

Within a few minutes,Dianamon was flying through the sky. Her form hidden by Derek's power. She wasted no time,and moved into position.

"Goodnight Moon!" she whispered.

At her call glowing particles of light began to fall from her invisible form. They drifted gently down,like fresh snow. The guards looked up at the phenomena curiously. Then were suddenly struck by a wave exhaustion. All of them quickly falling into a deep slumber.

Dianamon smiled at her handiwork,and floated down over the wall. She soon found the lever for the drawbridge,and pulled it hard. With several metallic clunks,and clangs,the bridge lowered. Landing on the edge of the moat with a heavy thud.

"She did it." Chloe said from atop the hill.

"There was never a doubt in my mind." Kiko said with a hint of pride.

Trent turned to look at the others. "Alright guys,this is it. Let's go."

There was a round of nods,and the remaining in training digimon took on their rookie forms. The group then took off toward the fortress. Ready to take on whatever may lie inside.

* * *

With a sudden pulse,Lucemon slowly rose from the beating heart of the machine. His bones popped,and cracked as he rose. Some of the pink semi liquid still clinging to parts of his body.

He now stood,as a tall,handsome man,with flowing blonde locks. He wore a white bodysuit,and black overcoat with red cuffs. Both of them accented with shimmering gold. Heavy metal boots protected his shins,and feet. While fine white gloves covered his clawed hands. Five angelic wings flowed from the right side of his back. While five black bat wings grew from his left. Two wings flowed from atop his head. One white,and one black,matching the others.

Lucemon let out a heavy sigh,and stretched. Cracking,and popping more joints as he removed the stiffness of his limbs.

"Ahh,finally." he exclaimed,voice now deeper to match his new form.

The lord took in a breath,and closed his eyes. With practiced ease he reached out with his senses. He could feel the various digimon who worked throughout the fortress. Though Lucemon found it strange that there seemed to be less of them than usual. Then he felt the presence of Daemon. Nearby there was a strange,presence. It was twisted,and felt familiar somehow.

He then stretched his vision beyond the confines of the fortress. His mind's eye soon spotting the twelve lights of the digidestined,and their partners. Their power shone bright. Lighting up the darkness around them like a beacon.

With a scowl,Lucemon took to the air,and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Daemon suddenly stopped mid stride,as he felt the presence of Lucemon awaken. Even from this distance he could feel the lord's power. With little time to spare,he quickly turned to Barbamon.

"Wait for me in my chambers. I'll be back soon."

The giant nodded dumbly,and trundled off.

Daemon had only a few moments to wait,before Lucemon appeared before him. The demon quickly bowing low at his arrival.

"My lord! It is so good to see you."

Lucemon narrowed his eyes,and his scowl deepened. "I gave you one task. Take care of the digidestined."

Daemon suddenly felt Lucemon's telekinetic grip around his throat. He was yanked into the air,and brought face to face with the angel.

"Yet,when I awake. I find that Beelzemon,and Lilithmon are dead,and the digidestined are at our doorstep!"

"My lord,please,let me explain!" Daemon gasped,through sputters,and coughs.

Lucemon stared at him hard for a few moments. Then dropped him to the floor with a thud.

"Speak,and I had better like your story."

Daemon stood to his feet,and took a moment to catch his breath.

"After you went into the chamber my lord,Beelzemon went after the digidestined. He was thirsting for a good fight as usual." the demon lied,having prepared his story far ahead of time.

"He beat them handily,and killed the young general. But,he didn't finish them off. Saying they weren't worth his time any longer."

Lucemon's claws curled into fists. "That insolent cur! If he were not already dead,I would cut him down myself."

Daemon smiled beneath his hood,satisfied his lie had worked. "We decided to leave the digidestined after that. Thinking they were broken. But they roused themselves,and made their way to the well of souls. Bringing back their comrades digicore from its clutches."

Daemon went on to explain the events that followed. With Lilithmon,and Beelzemon's capture of the digidestined,and so on. With of course a few details thrown in,so that it would mesh with his version of the tale.

"I see." Lucemon growled,convinced by his lies. "What of Barbamon,where is he?"

The other lord shook his head. "I do not know my lord. After Beelzemon,and Lilithmon's defeat,he went missing. I suspect he may have fled. The coward."

"I will deal with him later. For now,Daemon I want you to move everyone out of the fortress."

Daemon stared at him,genuinely surprised. " Evactuate,my lord?"

"Yes,I want to deal the digidestined myself. And I don't want anyone in my way." Lucemon answered,eyes burning with cold fury.

Daemon almost faltered under his gaze. "Of course my lord,it will be done. What shall I do after?"

"Wait for me." the angel answered. "Once I've taken care of the digidestined,we will mount our forces, Then I will lead the charge to the surface,and I will take Nexus."

Daemon gave a bow. "By your will,my lord. To a better world."

Lucemon smiled at him, "To a perfect world."

* * *

After the group crossed the moat,they rushed through the main courtyard. Heading straight for the entrance. Dianamon easily kicked open the heavy doors,and the twelve headed inside.

Everyone was on high alert,as they entered the main hall. It was a grand affair,with shining black floors,and walls. Banners hung from the ceiling. Each of them depicting a stylized silhouette of a demon lord. Several demon statues were lined up along the walls. All of them holding flaming sconces in their clawed grip.

"No more guards." Ryudamon stated.

"Weird." Gale commented.

"Lets just keep moving." Trent suggested,gesturing his head forward.

The group continued on,deeper into the fortress. The longer they traveled,the more they began to feel uneasy. As the halls,and rooms before them were just as empty as the entrance hall. Not a single a soul seemed to be about. Magimon couldn't even sense any nearby energy signs. There was just no one around. Not even any observer drones like in Phelesmon fortress.

It was far too easy. Surely there would have been some kind of resistance? It reeked of a trap. But,with no other choice,the group soldiered on all the same. Ready to find an ambush waiting for them around the next corner. Though none never came.

"I really don't like this." Gale commented,as they walked.

"Yeah,I feel ya." Trent agreed. "I'm seriously on edge."

"Are you sure you guys can't sense anything?" Kiko asked,looking to each of the digimon.

"We could try again." said Magimon.

Each of the digimon closed their eyes,and reached out their senses. Pouring all of their focus into sensing the ambient energies around them. That was when they finally felt it. An overbearing power,of immense magnitude. That seemed to emanate both light,and dark. All of them quickly recoiled their senses,lest they be overwhelmed.

"There is one presence in the fortress." Magimon spoke,his heart pounding.

"It's even stronger than any of demon lords we've faced." Huckmon added.

"Lucemon." Trent stated,the others thinking the same.

"But why is he by himself?" asked Chloe. "Where are the other demon lords?"

"Who knows." Derek shrugged. "They may all be off in their bases. Lilithmon had one. So it would make sense that the others might also have a personal keep."

"But that wouldn't explain why there are no other guards around." Chakoramon pointed out.

"Well,maybe…" Misaki began. "Maybe he wants to fight us alone. To destroy us personally. After all it was the first digidestined who defeated him. He's most likely still holding a deep-seated grudge,and wants to settle it himself."

"Well if he really does want a fight,then we'll give him one." Trent stated,holding up his fist.

The group continued on,and eventually came to a large door. Marked with the sigils of the demon lords. Each of the digimon could sense the great presence beyond. The chaotic mix of dark,and light pouring from the crack in the door

With flashes of light,they quickly took on their mega forms. All of them moving to stand at the head of the pack with Dianamon. With a steadfast heart,Jesmon opened the door,and stepped inside with the others.

Beyond was the meeting hall of lords,six of the thrones sitting empty. Upon the seventh,sat Lucemon,legs crossed,and fingers templed. His icy blue eyes burned with a dark fury. Mouth set in a thin line.

"Lucemon,I presume?" Jesmon asked,unsheathing his arm blades.

"Indeed." the angel growled. "And you must be the digidestined,and their chosen partners. The upstart brats that the sigils have chosen to stand against me. Me! The avatar of GOD,and the rightful ruler of this world!"

He stood from his seat,and flexed his wings. "I will grind you to dust beneath my heel."

"You will try." Jesmon decreed.

The white knight flew at the demon lord,bringing all three of his blades to bare. He swung at three different angles,trying to overwhelm his opponent. Lucemon easily dodged the strikes with several sways of his body. Before countering with a powerful palm strike to Jesmon's chest. The impact resounded within Jesmon's body,shaking him to the core.

He shook it off,and lashed out with his tail. Lucemon dodged the the first few strikes,just as before. Then caught the blade on an overhead swing. Before he could take advantage of his position,Jesmon called on At,Rene,and Pol. The three fiery spirits surrounding the lord in a triangular formation. Lucemon quickly let go of Jesmon's blade,and flew upward. Avoiding the three spirits multipronged attack.

"Impressive." Lucemon commented,with a smirk. "My turn."

Lucemon swung out with a powerful kick,sending Jesmon flying into a wall. He followed,and pulled back his fists,just as the knight impacted.

"Paradise Lost Punch!"

With lightning speed,Lucemon unleashed a flurry of punches. Jesmon was hammered through the wall by the powerful blows. But the angel did not stop. He pummeled the knight,smashing him through several more walls. Before crashing into one of the castle courtyards. He then grappled him,holding his limbs in place,and smashed him down into the earth with a powerful piledriver. The impact creating a four meter wide crater in the ground.

"There you are,right where you belong." Lucemon gloated. "Among the dirt like the worm you are."

"Arrow Of Artemis!"

Lucemon quickly spun about,just in time to knock Dianamon's icy arrow away. Sending it flying into the sky,and exploding into shimmering crystal.

The mega herself soon emerged from the hole Lucemon had created. The other digimon right behind her,with humans in tow. Trent spotted the unconscious form of Jesmon,and called out to him. His shouts falling on deaf ears.

Lucemon smiled at the twelve. "So,which one of you will be next?"

ArchMagusmon stepped forward,arcane infused lightning arcing across his staff. "Mystic Thunder!"

As the three bolts of lightning flew,Gaioumon,and Aellomon flew alongside them. Claws,and blades brought to bare. With an open palm,Lucemon 'caught' the lightning,completely neutralizing it. Then took to the air,avoiding Aellomon,and Gaioumon's combined attack.

Dianamon called to her bow again,and let loose a trio of arrows. TigerVespamon firing a hail of laser fire beside her. With arms crossed,Lucemon swayed to,and fro. Avoiding the barrage with little effort. The two megas,took to the air after him,with Aellomon quickly following.

"Times like these,I wish I could still fly." Gaioumon growled.

ArchMagusmon moved in beside him,and raised a hand. "Allow to help with that."

With a simple motion,he made an arcane sign in the air. The magical symbol flew toward Gaioumon,and briefly wrapped him in a soft white glow. His body then began to float a few inches off the ground.

Gaioumon smiled,and crossed his blades. "Much obliged."

ArchMagusmon nodded,and the two took off to join the fray.

As the five megas engaged Lucemon,the teens moved toward Jesmon's unconscious form. Sliding down the sides of the crater to reach him.

"Jesmon,wake up! Wake up!" Trent shouted,trying to jostle him.

"Try giving him a jolt of power." Gale suggested. As she recalled doing the same with Gaioumon.

Trent nodded,and held both his hands to Jesmon's body. He concentrated,and willed the power within him to flow. With a pulse,the fiery energy flowed through the conduit of their connection. It poured into the core of Jesmon's being,fanning the fire within.

He quickly rose up,nearly knocking Trent off his feet. "That was one hell of a beating."

As the knight stood tall,the glint of his blades caught Misaki's eye. The digicode engraved upon them was the same ancient script as the tomes. Each scripture seemed to symbolize some kind of command. Two in particular catching her eye. His arm blade was marked with the command 'INITIALIZE',and 'OVERWRITE' was engraved upon his tail.

"Jesmon!" the girl exclaimed,drawing everyone's attention. "Your blades,they have the digicode!"

The knight looked to one of the blades in question,eyes widening. "Your right!"

"So Jesmon is connected to your vision?" Trent asked.

"I think so." Misaki replied with a nod.

Jesmon looked up to the battle in sky. "We can speculate later. Right now the others need my help."

He took off toward the sky,ready to join the fray.

* * *

Lucemon ducked to dodge Dianamon's polearm. Then countered with a spinning back kick. With another spin,he caught TigerVespamon's arm as it came in for a thrust. He tossed her aside like a ragdoll. Sending her colliding with Dianamon as she righted herself.

"Sacred Flame!"

Lucemon quickly turned,as the stream of white fire came hurtling toward him. With an outstretched hand,he sent forth a blast of telekinetic force. Stopping the flames dead in the air.

"Looks as though you didn't learn your lesson!" Lucemon announced. As he dodged the oncoming knights slash.

Jesmon flew back,to avoid Lucemon's counterpunch. Still feeling a shockwave rattle through the air as it was unleashed.

ArchMagusmon moved in beside him. "Glad to see your up,and about." he commented.

"Thanks." Jesmon quickly replied.

Lucemon looked about at the six digimon that surrounded him. All of them readying themselves for another attack. He crossed his arms with a smile. Several dozen points of light,suddenly coalescing around him.

"Divine Feat!"

The points of light,formed into cruciform shaped blades. They bathed Lucemon in their,glow surrounding him with a halo of light. With a single motion of his hand,the blades split off,and flew toward the six megas.

ArchMagusmon summoned his barrier. Protecting him,and Jesmon from the first wave of projectiles. As more neared,they circled the arcane barrier. Moving in behind the pair. Jesmon parried them with his blades,and made a move toward Lucemon.

Two more blades moved in to intercept him. Coming down with a heavy double swing. Jesmon raised his blades to block. A shower of sparks flying from the clash.

Gaioumon,and Aellomon were back to back,as several of the blades surrounded them. With blade,and claw they fought. Blocking,and parrying oncoming attacks with equal precision. They too tried to move in on the demon,but were surrounded by more blades each time they tried.

Dianamon swung her polearm deftly,knocking away any swords that came near. Beside her,TigerVespamon blocked,and parried with her own blades. Becoming increasingly frustrated at Lucemon's tactic.

With a shout,she knocked several of the weapons aside. "Dianamon,keep them off me for a sec!"

The other mega nodded,and moved in closer to her friend. Her polearm soon becoming a silver blur.

TigerVespamon gave a nod of thanks,and gripped her swords tight. She focused,pooling her energy into them. The blades began to crackle with power,and slowly grew in length. Only stopping when they had more than doubled in size. Her wings began to buzz faster,blue particles pouring out of her thrusters.

"Royal Meister!"

A sonic boom ripped through the air,as she took off toward Lucemon. Tracing a blue contrail of light as she flew.

She quickly caught Lucemon's attention as she approached. The demon lord scowled,and sent forth several of his blades to intercept. TigerVespamon was ready,and swung with her own blades at sonic speed. Knocking the swords of light aside,and continuing on course. Lucemon quickly took one of the swords into his grip,and blocked TigerVespamon's first barrage of attacks.

TigerVespamon did not slow,and continued to unleash a flurry of sonic speed slashes. Lightning flashed,and blue sparks flew,as Lucemon parried her strikes. Waiting for the right moment to retaliate.

With Lucemon's attention split,Jesmon found his opening to move in. He called At,Rene,and Pol to his side,and flew toward the two's clash. The three spirits began to glow,blades closing into a single point. An aura of energy surrounded his blades,and burned just as bright.

"Schwertgeist!"

Lucemon barely had time to react,as the knight rushed in. He swung with all three of his blades,along with the fiery spirits. They attacked from six different directions,leaving no openings. TigerVespamon was spurred on as Jesmon joined her,and doubled her efforts. They became a whirlwind of blades,slicing hacking,and thrusting. Lucemon held against them for a few moments but was quickly overwhelmed. All eight blades struck true,and cut deep wounds all over Lucemon's body. Even clipping three of his wings.

Lucemon cried out,and plummeted. With a thunderous boom,he crashed into the courtyard below. Kicking up a cloud of dust,and debris. Jesmon,and TigerVespamon breathed raggedly,and looked down at the crash site. The other megas quickly moving in to join them.

"We...got him." TigerVespamon gasped.

Jesmon shook his head. "No,that was too easy."

When the dust cleared,Lucemon lay upon the broken ground. His body covered in gashes,and cuts. He rose up with a groan,and looked over his wounds,almost nonchalantly. Then with his hand upraised,he summoned forth a ball of pure light. It suddenly burst,and spread its glow across Lucemon's form. As the light dissipated his wounds quickly began to seal up. Soon leaving behind no trace that they were ever there.

Lucemon gave a satisfied smirk,and looked to the shocked faces of the digidestined,and their partners. His smirk twisted into a sadistic smile,and a chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"I hate being right." Jesmon growled.

With a flex of his wings,Lucemon flew toward Jesmon,and TigerVespamon. Unleashing a pair of swift gut punches on the two. They coughed,and lurched forward in pain. Lucemon grabbed the two by their skulls,and smashed them together. Then tossed their bodies to earth with all his strength.

As they crashed into the stonework,Lucemon turned his attentions to the remaining four. He held up a hand,summoning forth a cross of ten superheated stars.

"Grand Cross!"

The four megas flew aside,dodging the burning cross. It continued on its course,for several moments. Then crashed into one of the castle walls. The wall crumbled beneath the force of the impact. Sending hunks of stone,and masonry tumbling into a giant pile of rubble.

Dianamon,and Aellomon swooped down at Lucemon. The white digimon slashed with her ice infused polearm,while the harpy did the same with her claws. With a flash of light,Lucemon called a pair of blades to his hands. Using them to easily block the twos attack.

The three quickly began to exchange blows. Aellomon,and Dianamon slashing,and hacking with all their might. While Lucemon easily countered their attacks,wearing a smug smile all the while.

Gaioumon was about to join the clash,when he heard ArchMagusmon's voice behind him.

"Wait,Gaioumon. I have an idea."

The samurai took another quick glance at the battle,before moving to the wizard's side.

"What kind of idea?"

"I want you to use your Gaia Reactor,I'll handle the rest. Trust me."

Gaioumon gave a nod,and brought the the tips of his swords together. Burning atmospheric energy soon beginning to coalesce. As he charged his attack,ArchMagusmon summoned forth his magical seal. Making several magical signs with his hands.

"It's ready!" Gaioumon shouted,holding the orb of energy above his head.

"Throw it at the circle!"

Gaioumon hurled the sphere without a second thought,and ArchMagusmon made one last sign.

"Pendragon's Seal! Empower!"

The red orb collided with the seal. Each of the runes upon the seal glowed,and the magical circle was absorbed. With a flash of energy,the sphere doubled in size,and burned even hotter.

"Dianamon,Aellomon,move! Take cover!"

At his call,the two megas disengaged,and flew in either direction. Lucemon's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he saw the globe hurtle toward him. He held up his hands,and caught the orb. Its progress was slowed,but it continued on its path. For a brief moment,it glowed even brighter before exploding in a conflagration of golden light,and plasma. The shockwave that followed created a blast of hurricane force wind. Nearly knocking several of the digidestined off their feet.

When the explosion passed,an aura of light surrounded Lucemon. Its healing touch slowly beginning to remove,burns,and internal trauma.

"Not this time!" Dianamon shouted,summoning her bow. "Arrow Of Artemis!"

Beside her,Aellomon gathered wind around her claws. "Maelstrom Talon!"

A crystalline arrow,and two spiraling twisters were loosed simultaneously. The two attacks combined as they moved through the air. Forming into a single maelstrom of icy,razor sharp wind.

Air,and crystalline ice shards sliced into Lucemon,as the attack consumed him. His body was cut,and battered,ice forming around him. When the wind passed,a tower of crystalline ice was left behind. With Lucemon imprisoned near its peak.

Seconds of silence ticked by,before a loud snap,broke the quiet. Another followed,as a large crack formed in the icy tower. More cracks slowly began to form,spider-webbing across the surface. Then with a loud boom,the tower shattered. Icy shards raining down,and shattering like thousands of glass panes.

Lucemon once more stood at the epicenter,body encased in aura of light. His wounds fading as it did. He then sighed,casually moving a stray hair from his face.

"My turn."

He raised both hands,and sent forth his will. The four megas soon felt an invisible grip tighten around them. They struggled against their invisible bonds,but their limbs were held fast. Lucemon's telekinetic grip then began to pull,reeling the four toward him. When they were close,the angel released his hold,and let loose with a flurry of blows. Punches,kicks,elbow,and knee strikes all hitting with incredible force. Then with one final wave of his hand he thrust them down with a blast of telekinetic energy.

They crashed into the ground like meteors,landing beside the fallen forms of their other companions.

"Glad you could join us." Jesmon groaned,finally able to rise to his feet.

"Well,it wasn't by choice." Gaioumon growled,leaning on his sword.

"Is this really all you have?" Lucemon taunted. "I wasn't expecting much,but this is just sad."

"Smug son of a…" Gale growled,fist tightening.

The other teens glared at the angel,with varying levels of contempt. He spared them a glance,finding their anger almost amusing.

"Why GOD chose mere humans to protect this world,I will never understand."

Trent's brow furrowed. "Last I checked it was 'mere humans',who defeated you last time!"

"Bite your tongue child!" Lucemon fumed. "You haven't even begun to see what I'm capable of! Now,I will show you my true,divine power!"

He held up both hands,palms facing upward. A ball of the purest light soon appeared within his right palm. Within his left,a pure black liquid pooled,and formed into an orb of equal size. Black,and white lightning then began to spark between the two.

"Light,and Dark. Yin,and Yang. Positive,and Negative." Lucemon proclaimed,holding the orbs aloft. Two of the fundamental forces of nature. Both equal,yet always in opposition. Their constant clash,creating balance."

His face twisted into a smile. "Yet,if some force were to disturb that balance...order would be lost."

He slowly brought his hands together,the arcs of electricity intensifying.

"From that loss,something new would be born. Chaos!"

A giant flash of lightning flew,as the two orbs merged into the one. The sphere twisted,and contorted as the the black,and white energies writhed. Slowly the energies morphed into an octahedron,before shifting into a decahedron. It continued to warp into various geometric shapes,never staying stable. Light,and shadow constantly shifting across its multi faceted surface.

Lucemon hurled the mass of chaotic energy. Sending it hurtling toward the six megas. As the mass made contact with the ground,it expanded. Completely engulfing the six in an ever shifting zone of light,and shadow.

Cries of pain ripped from the sixes' throats,as the chaotic energies tossed,and turned around them. The very fabric of their being seemed to twist,and stretch. Bodies threatening to rip apart,particle by particle.. Their partners felt an echo of the pain. Feeling as if thousands of needles were sinking into their skin,and their hearts were being squeezed in a vice.

When the chaotic zone of energy finally dissipated,the area within had beenwarped,and ravaged. The six partner digimon lay among the destruction. Their breathing ragged,and minds fluttering in,and out consciousness. The teens too,felt drained and struggled against the lingering pain.

"Do you see now?!" Lucemon announced. "Do you see the power you are up against?! Your fight is futile! Give up now,and I may grant you a swift death!"

Trent coughed,and slowly rose,fingernails digging into the dirt. "Give up?" he groaned,staggering to his feet. "You think we're just gonna give up?!"

His eyes were aglow,an aura of flame surrounding his body.

"Not a chance in hell." Gale growled,as she stood. Golden orange energy poured off of her,as her eyes shone.

Chloe forced herself to stand. "We'll never give in." Her body began to glow with yellow light.

An aura of pink started to pour off of Kiko as he rose. "Not now,not ever."

"We've come too far." said Derek,purple energy surrounding him.

Finally,Misaki stood to her feet,glowing with dark blue power. "There are too many counting on us."

The bridge between the twelve hearts began to pulse stronger,and stronger. Each of the digimon feeling an overwhelming surge of energy,flow. They rose alongside their partners,and stood stall. Their cores pulsing with emotional energy.

"We will never give up!" the twelve shouted in unison.

ArchMagusmon quickly summoned forth a magical circle. "Pendragon's Seal! Empower!"

Gaioumon brought together his bow,and TigerVespamon activated her wrist lasers. The two stood before the circle,and took aim.

"Rinkageki!"

"Thousand Stinger!"

Six arrows were loosed,and a hail of laser fire moved alongside them. Their strength,and size growing as they passed through the seal's threshold.

Lucemon quickly called a pair of blades to his hands. Using them to block,and bat aside the oncoming projectiles. They were too numerous however,and an arrow found its mark in his shoulder. While several laser blasts peppered his abdomen.

Crescemon flew at the lord,swinging with her ice infused polearm. Lucemon parried her strike,and knocked her aside. Jesmon flanked the angel,and unleashed a gout of holy flame. With an upraised hand,Lucemon dissipated the flames with a blast of telekinetic energy. From the flames remains,Aellomon swooped in,catching Lucemon off guard. Her claws gouging deep gashes along his body.

Lucemon growled,and caught Aellomon by the arm. Then unleashed a powerful knee to her gut,followed up by an overhead elbow strike.

Jesmon,and Dianamon quickly moved in as well,swinging with their weapons. With several flashes of light,four blades appeared before the two. Blocking,and parrying their strikes. The two megas were then struck with a series of jabs,and flung away with a single kick.

"You impudent worms!" Lucemon growled,as light began to heal his wounds. "Do you still not understand?!"

He flew down toward the three megas below. Beating them down with a whirlwind of strikes.

"I am unstoppable! No matter the injury my body will recover! Even if you were to completely annihilate me,I would return! That was why the first digidestined could only seal me away. They only delayed the inevitable!"

Misaki's eyes soon widened in realization. "Light,and Darkness,forever reborn! That's what the vision was trying to tell us!"

"How to defeat Lucemon!" Trent exclaimed,his mind connecting the dots as well.

"Alright,but we still don't know what to do." Gale pointed out.

"We have to combine the sigils powers." said Misaki.

"Everyone,bring your hands together!" Trent commanded.

"Do you think that'll work?" Derek asked.

"Well we have to try something!" Trent snapped,as he brought his hand forward.

The others followed his lead,forming a circle and bringing their hands to the center. They began to focus,auras intensifying,and sigils glowing. Beams of light,shining with their respective colors,streamed forth from within their d-braces. The lights briefly combined,forming into a prismatic display of color.

The shining light caught Lucemon's attention,making him turn in wide eyed shock. "No! It can't be!"

The six streams of light shot forth from the mass of color,and formed into solid threads of energy. They streaked toward Lucemon,and circled around him. Each of the threads then lashed out, bound each of Lucemon's limbs,and bathed him in their rainbow glow.

"No! No! No!" Lucemon shouted,struggling to try,and break free.

Keeping his focus,Trent called out to his partner. "Jesmon! Now!"

The knight glanced between the display of color,and engravings upon his blades. A switch clicked in his mind,and he flew toward Lucemon. Who continued to struggle against his bonds. As if by instinct,Jesmon raised his left hand blade,and the digicode on its surface began to glow. He thrust the blade forward,piercing into Lucemon's chest.

"Initialize!" Jesmon shouted,mouth moving on its own.

Lucemon could feel a strange power pouring into him from within the blade. The code engraved upon its surface reacting to his core. Jesmon pulled the blade from his chest,and raised his tail. Its digicode markings beginning to glow as well. It was only when the blade sunk into his chest,that he understood its purpose. But it was too late.

"Overwrite!"

The power within the blade flowed into Lucemon's core,unsettling its balance. He cried out in agony,as the equal halfs of light,and dark began to separate. Slowly his body started to dissolve,particle,by particle. Until only the black,and golden core were left behind. It floated upward into the sky alongside the cloud of Data,and began to spin violently. Finally the light,and the dark came apart,separating into two distinct cores. One of the purest light,and other of blackness,its surface marked by Lucemon's dark sigil.

The core of light flashed,and split into three. They then streaked up into the dark sky. Flying past the barrier of the dark area,and to the surface. Then split off streaking in seperate directions. But the dark core remained,pulsing rhythmically.

Before the group of twelve could celebrate their victory,they spotted a form flying across the sky. All of them gasped in shock,as the figure came into focus. His red cloak,billowing in the wind.

"We meet again digidestined." Daemon greeted,as he floated toward the dark core.

"Daemon!" Trent growled,gritting his teeth.

"Glad to see you're in better shape since the last time I saw you." Daemon retorted,his eyes lingering over Trent,and Jesmon.

"Cut the crap!" Gale shouted. "You're not exactly in a position to be gloating. We just beat your boss!"

Despite her bluster Gale knew that they didn't have much energy left. And a fight with the demon lord might be a losing battle.

"Oh yes,and a fine job you did of it too." Daemon replied. "I really must thank you. You made things much easier for me."

A mixture of confusion,and anger swept over the twelve. Trent moving forward to voice it.

"What are you talking about?!"

Daemon smiled beneath his hood,and gripped the dark orb with his claws. "Your efforts allowed me to acquire this. With it I will be able to set my plans in motion."

"What plans?!" Trent shouted back.

"Oh,you'll see soon enough. But,for now I must take my leave." He held up his other claw,summoning forth a mass of hellfire. "Allow me to give you a parting gift before I go though."

He hurled the flame high into the sky,right into the core of the demon's eye. There was a fiery explosion,followed by flashes of energy,and rumbling thunder.

"Goodbye,digidestined. I'll be sure to give you a proper welcome home when we see each other again."

With core in hand,the lord made a move to take off. Before any of the digimon could move in to intercept,a bolt of red lightning came crashing down in the courtyard. Sending up chunks of earth,and stone. In the confusion,and the thunder that followed,Daemon disappeared.

"Damnit,he got away!" Trent cursed.

Another flash of lightning came crashing down. Smashing one of the castle towers,and sending it tumbling down.

"We have to get out of here!" Chloe shouted.

"Everyone to me!" ArchMagusmon commanded,as another bolt of lightning came down.

The group quickly gathered around him,and the wizard raised his staff. He slammed it into the ground,forming a magical circle around them. He made several signs,and closed his eyes. His mind focused,and he pictured the gates of Nexus in his mind's eye. He felt the dust,and grass,heard the whipping wind,and felt the sun upon his face. All of his concentration was poured into that image,holding it there.

With one final sign,the magical circle released a flash energy. The group was engulfed in its light,and the code upon the circle began to spin. Then in another,even brighter flash,the circle disappeared. Taking the twelve along with it.

* * *

Grademon stood at his post,senses constantly on the alert. The plains before him were still. A gentle breeze blew,and the sun was beginning to sink past the horizon.

The calm was suddenly interrupted when a flash of light appeared just a dozen yards away. Grademon drew his blades,and his men followed suit. All of them quickly taking up a defensive position. Their bodies relaxed however,as several familiar forms began to appear within the light.

"What? The...chosen?!"

With the last of his energy drained,ArchMagusmon slumped against his staff. His form was soon wrapped in light,reverting him to Punimon. The other digimon reverted to their baby forms not long after.

"We're...back at Nexus?" Trent asked,looking about in disbelief.

The others had similar looks,and scanned about their surroundings.

"I used a spell to transport us here." said Punimon.

Misaki lifted him into her arms with a smile. "Will you ever cease to amaze me?"

Punimon puffed up proudly. "Not anytime soon."

After getting over the initial shock of the twelves appearance,Grademon turned to his nearest subordinate.

"Send a message to Lord Alphamon,and the other generals! Tell them the twelve have returned!"

The knight saluted,and quickly pulled out his communicator. Soon relaying the captain's message to the generals.

Within fifteen minutes the generals arrived at the gates. With Gatomon,and Wisemon in tow. Gatomon at first did not recognize Ryudamon in his current state. But upon feeling his unique energy she immediately wrapped him in a warm embrace. Gankoomon,and Wisemon were equally as glad to see their students.

"Young ones,you have returned." Alphamon exclaimed,after greetings were exchanged. "What brings you back? Were you successful in your mission?"

The group exchanged glances,before Trent stepped forward. "We defeated,two of the demon lords,and Lucemon,but…"

"But?"

Trent went into brief explanation of what transpired in the dark area. When he finished,Alphamon had a deeply troubled look.

"So,Daemon took the dark half of Lucemon's core."

"From what he said,he was most likely planning this from the beginning." Gallantmon suggested.

"He sought to take Lucemon's power for his own." Gankoomon said,arms crossed. "But what does he plan to do with it?"

"That son of bitch!" Gale growled,punching her palm. "He used us."

Derek looked to her in sympathy. "Whatever he's got planned,we got to put a stop to it."

"But we have nothing to go on." Chloe pointed out. "Where would we even start?"

Suddenly,Daemon's parting words echoed in Trent's mind.

"_Goodbye,digidestined. I'll be sure to give you a proper welcome home when we see each other again." _

His eyes widened in sudden realization. "Home. That's where he's going."

Chloe turned to him curiously. "What?"

"Daemon said he would give us a proper welcome home. He's going to the human world,to Houston!"

"You don't know that for sure." said Derek,though even he wasn't convinced by his words.

"No,I believe he may be right." stated Alphamon.

"What makes you say that?" Pururumon asked.

"These past few days,I felt disturbances in the flow of space time." Alphamon answered. "Between our world,and the human world. They seem to be being caused by artificial tampering with the barrier between the two worlds. If Daemon truly is planning an attack on the human world,he would need forces to do so. Moving said forces into place,could likely be the cause of the disturbances."

"Then we have to go back to the human world!" said Trent.

"That means we'll have to head to the nearest rift." Gale groaned,already dreading the trip.

"I'm afraid you won't have time." Alphamon interrupted,earning him curious glances. "You see,the space time disturbances have a side effect. Our two worlds are coming into sync. Time slowly beginning to pass at the same rate between the two. By the time you reach the nearest rift,it will be far too late."

"Then what do we do?" Trent asked,looking distraught.

"I will make you a temporary rift." Alphamon stated simply.

"What?!' the twelve shouted in unison.

"When I was created,GOD,granted me the power of the Alpha inForce." Alphamon replied. "It allows me limited command over time,and space. Granting me several different abilities. One of which is breaching the barrier between your world,and ours. Though I do not use this power lightly,as it takes much of my energy."

"This situation however is of grave importance. So I will make an exception. Whenever you are ready,I will create a rift for you to pass through. Its power will take you through the same spatial pathways that brought you here."

Gale took in a steadying breath,and a smile crept across her face. "So we'll finally be able to go home."

"Is there anything you need before you depart?" Alphamon asked.

"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed. "Before we go,we need a way to keep in touch."

"Of course." Misaki said with a nod. She quickly pulled out a notebook,and tore out two pages. "Everyone,write down your numbers."

The paper,and a couple of pencils were quickly passed around among the six. Phone numbers,emails,and other information was exchanged,and passed out among the group. Quick farewells were then shared. Gatomon,and Fufumon regretful that their reunion was so brief.

"One last thing." said Gankoomon. He pulled a black,and gold device from his side,and handed it to Trent. "This is our most powerful portable communicator. It should allow you limited contact with us on the other side. It's not much,but it's all we can offer."

The boy took it gratefully,and stowed it carefully in his bag.

When the group was finally ready to depart,Alphamon walked a few meters away. He then closed his eyes,and brought his hands together. With all his focus,he called to the Alpha inForce. His senses slowly beginning to perceive the strands of time,and space around him.

He reached out,physically gripping the space in front of him. Like a curtain,he began to pull the space aside,slowly creating an opening within the spatial fabric. Slowly,the opening began to widen,revealing a swirling portal of dimensional energy beyond. Alphamon heaved,and grunted with effort. All his energy being used to not only open the portal,but keep it stable.

Finally,with one last pull,the portal was sufficiently large. Alphamon groaned,and stepped aside,quickly falling to one knee. The other knights moved to help him,but he stopped them with an upraised hand.

"Go now,young ones." Alphamon managed to gasp. "We will handle things here. Go,and save the human world. May GOD bless your journey."

The twelve all shared a look,each giving a resolute nod. They then stepped forward,stopping just before the barrier. After sparing one last glance to the gathered digimon,they walked past the barriers threshold. Disappearing in flashes of light,and data particles.

* * *

The lone screen of Trent's computer suddenly flashed on. A doorway appeared on the screen,and flung open. The forms of Trent,and Botamon flying forth from within.

The two landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Trent groaned,holding a hand to his head. As he felt the soft carpet beneath his free hand,he stood up with start. Looking about his surroundings frantically.

His bed was unmade,some dirty clothes lay around the hamper,and a few comics were stacked atop his desk. All of it was exactly as he left it. Even the storm still seemed to be going outside. Though not as strongly.

He dropped his pack,and unshouldered his sword. Letting them both fall to the floor. Botamon watched the boy,not wanting to disturb him. Trent moved slowly,taking it all in. His hand moved over his bed,feeling the soft touch of his sheets. With a sigh,he sat down,and continued gazing about the room.

"I'm home." His eyes brightened,and he turned to his partner. "Botamon,I'm home!"

He leapt off the bed,and lifted his partner into his arms. Cheering,and laughing with abandon. The little digimon couldn't help but join in.

Suddenly their celebration was cut short,as they heard the distant clicking of a lock. Followed by the swinging of a door.

"Trent! I'm back!"

Trent dropped Botamon onto the bed,his eyes widening.

"Mom?"

He rushed through the door,and into the kitchen. Finding his mother laying groceries on the counter. Trent nearly choked,as he stepped forward.

"Mom?" he called hoarsely.

She turned at his voice,and smiled. "Oh hi sweetheart. Sorry I'm late. The storm made the traffic hell." She took a glance around. "I guess the powers out,huh?"

Finally she noticed the look upon her son's face. "Trent,are you okay?" she asked,brow furrowing in worry.

"Mom!" Trent cried,tears ringing his eyes.

He ran forward without a second thought,wrapping his mother in a tight hug. He choked back a sob,and the tears began to flow freely. His mother was confused at first,but soon reciprocated the gesture.

"Sweety,did I worry you?" she asked,rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry. I should have called."

Trent sniffled,and let out another sob. "No...it's okay. I'm just happy you're alright. I'm so glad to see you."

He hugged her tighter,not daring to let go. She was still wet with rain,and she smelled faintly of a hospital operating room. But he didn't care. She was real. That was all that mattered.

"I love you." he managed to choke out.

His mother smiled,and gently placed a kiss atop his head. "I love you too,sweety."

Trent continued to cry,his mother soothing him. Botamon watched from Trent's bedroom,his own eyes tearing up at the tender moment.

Trent was home. Finally,home.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 44:Homecoming**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry guys this took a little longer than I had intended. I got a little sidetracked by another project. So sorry about that. Anyway,we have a couple new follwers/favoriters since last time. PhenioxMaster,and Dual Eclipse 5! Thanks so much for your support! As always thank you guys for reading!


	44. Episode 44:Homecoming

**Episode 44:Homecoming**

Trent rose slowly from his bed,just as the sun was beginning to peak past the horizon. His eyes suddenly snapped open,as he realized his surroundings. He was not among his friends sleeping forms. The distinct smell of a dying campfire did not fill the air. There was no ground below him,only soft sheets,and cushions. He really was back home.

As he rose,he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he found Botamon fast asleep atop him. His partner's presence reminded him that the digital world had not been a dream. The sword leaning at the foot of his bed,stood as further proof.

With great care,Trent picked his partner up. Placing him atop one of Trent's pillows. He slid out of bed,and relished the feeling of the soft carpet beneath his feet. After getting dressed,he stepped out of his room. Making sure to softly close the door behind him. As to not wake his sleeping partner.

He strolled into the kitchen. Finding his mother sipping a cup of hot coffee. He couldn't help but smile. Her very presence making him feel secure.

She looked up from her cup,as he entered the kitchen "Oh,your up early sweetie."

Trent simply shrugged,and took a few steps closer. "Guess the powers back on." he said,noting the lights,and low blare of the tv.

His mother took another sip of her coffee,and replied. "Yeah,the trucks left not that long ago. Thank god for it too. I didn't want to have to go down to a corner store to get my first cup of coffee. That stuff tastes like swamp mud."

"You could always go to starbucks or something." Trent suggested.

She quirked a brow at him. "And pay twelve bucks for a damn cup of coffee? Hell no."

Trent let out a little laugh. He didn't realize how much he had missed this. Just making small talk with his mother. It was such a small insignificant thing. However at this moment,it meant the world to him. After a few minutes of conversing,Trent's mother glanced at the oven clock. She then downed the rest of her coffee,and stood from her seat.

"Well I'd better get going. My shift starts soon."

Without hesitation,Trent walked up,and wrapped her in a hug. "Have a great day. Love you." he said,wanting with all his heart for her to stay.

His mother smiled,and hugged him back. "Love you too sweetheart. I have a short shift today,so I'll be back around seven,ok?"

Trent gave a nod,and released her from his embrace. "Alright,I'll see you later then."

She gathered her things. Then gave her son one last wave before heading out the door.

Trent watched the door for a few moments,before letting out a sigh. He walked over to the fridge,and popped open the door. After scanning the shelves,he grabbed several items. A carton of eggs,leftover ham,butter,and green onions.

The smell of sizzling ham,and eggs soon filled the apartment. It wafted into Trent's room,rousing Botamon from his slumber. The little digimon bolted upright,and sniffed the air. He then leapt down from atop the bed,and headed toward the door.

Cautiously,he stepped outside,peering around each corner. When he was sure the coast was clear,he slowly crept toward the kitchen. The little digimon kept to the shadows,where his black body would blend in. He soon spotted Trent,standing over the stove,with spatula in hand. Botamon quickly made his way over to him,coming to rest at the boy's feet.

"Morning Trent." he greeted.

Trent nearly leapt in surprise,spatula falling from his grasp,and clattering to the floor. After steadying himself,he looked down to his partner.

"Geez buddy you nearly scared me half to death."

"Sorry." Botamon replied,ears drooping. "But you told me to be sneaky. That way if your mom was around she wouldn't see me."

Trent grabbed the spatula,and placed in the sink. "You're right,I did say that. She's at work right now,so you don't have to worry."

"So,what smells so good?" the digimon asked,leaping up onto the counter.

"Ham omelets." Trent replied,grabbing a spare spatula.

With a loud ding,four pieces of golden brown bread came up from the toaster. The noise startling the little digimon.

"And,toast."

After grabbing a pair of plates,Trent served up the meal,then moved to the kitchen table. Where several utensils were laid out,and two glasses of orange juice were poured. The pair quickly dug in,both relishing the meal. Botamon was ravenous as usual. Only pausing to take a few sips of his orange juice through a long straw. Trent savored every bite. Thankful that his food was not being served out of a can for once.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Botamon asked,after taking the last bite of his meal.

"We should get in touch with others." Trent answered. "It's still pretty early. So,I'll probably call them in a couple of hours."

He soon finished his meal as well,and gathered up the dishes to be washed. "How bout we watch some tv until then?"

Botamon cocked his body curiously. "Tv?"

* * *

Gale moved through the foyer of her home. To her right,was a sizable living room. Where her father sat,watching the morning news. Off to her left was a dining room,and her destination. The kitchen.

Her shoes clicked on the tile floor,as she made her way over to the fridge. She quickly grabbed some lunch meat,and cheese. Using them to make a pair of sandwiches. Her dog,Harvey continued to beg at her feet as she worked. She tossed him a single slice of turkey,and placed the sandwiches atop a clean tray. After pouring some tea,and grabbing a couple of muffins from the pantry,she made her way toward the stairs.

She was about to head up,when she heard the distinct click of heels behind her.

"Morning,Abigale."

Gale groaned inwardly at the mention of that name. She slowly turned,coming face to face with her mother. She was a tall,slightly thin woman. With skin a shade darker than her own. A pair of glasses rested atop her nose,and her long hair was tied back into a bun.

"Mom,I keep telling you not to call me that." the girl growled.

"Well,honey it's the name I gave you. So that's what I'm gonna call you." The woman glanced down at the tray in Gale's grip. "Where are you going with all that food?"

"Upstairs,to eat." Gale answered plainly.

Her mother put her arms akimbo. "You're actually gonna eat all that?"

"I'm a growing girl mom. Gotta keep up my strength."

The woman sighed. "Fine. Just don't make a mess."

Gale rolled her eyes,and began to step up the stairs. "Yeah,yeah."

After reaching the top of the stairs,she walked down a short hall toward her room. She kicked open the door,and stepped inside. Fufumon cracked open an eye as she entered. His mind broken from his meditation.

"That looks good." he commented,upon noticing the food.

"Just a turkey sandwich,and some blueberry muffins. Nothing special." Gale replied.

She closed the door with another kick,and moved to place the tray atop her bedside table. After grabbing a sandwich for herself,she handed the other to her partner.

"Try not to get crumbs anywhere." she said. "My mom will have a fit."

As Fufumon ate,he took the opportunity to look about the room. A bit of training equipment was stuffed in one corner of the room. Which included several rolls of hand wraps,and a heavy punching bag. Several posters hung on the wall,one in particular catching his attention. It was a picture of a thai man,with lean muscles. He stood in a stance he had seen Gale use several times. Standing on one leg,the other bent,and upraised. His arms were at eye level,and his hands curled into tight fists.

"Is that him?" Fufumon finally asked.

Gale looked up from her meal,and glanced at the poster. "Yep. That's Tony Jaa. Which reminds me..."

She stood up,and walked over to a nearby shelf,full of movies. After a few moments of scanning,she grabbed the dvd she was looking for. Then moved back over toward her partner,and set it in front of him.

"We're definitely gonna have to watch this."

"The Protector?" Fufumon asked,looking the movie over. "This is the movie that inspired you to take up fighting,right?"

"Yeah." Gale answered with a nod. "Its one of my faves. I can't wait for you to see it. You'll love it"

Fufumon smiled. "I'm sure I will."

The two's conversation was interrupted by a blaring ring. Gale quickly reached into her pocket,and dug out her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey Gale. Its Trent."_

Gale took another bite of her sandwich. "Sup goggleboy?"

"_I was just calling up everyone. Making sure they made it back,okay."_

"Well,I'm in one piece,if that's what you mean."

"_Glad to hear it. So,do you think you'd be able to a meet up tomorrow? We need to get together. Make a plan,you know?"_

"Yeah,I'm free tomorrow. I got to go to school after that though."

There was suddenly silence on the other end of the line.

Gale quirked a brow curiously. "Trent?"

"_Oh crap! I forgot about school!" _the boy finally groaned.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Chill out. It's only one more week before summer break."

"_Yeah,I guess you're right."_

"So,any idea where we're gonna meet up?"

"_I was thinking about a restaurant or something. Maybe a park? Still not sure."_

"Well there's always my place. I'd would really have to sweet talk my mom,but I could make it happen. I'm not making any promises though. Otherwise,I'm cool with whatever."

"_Alright. I'm gonna call the others. Talk to you later."_

"Later."

With a press of a button,Gale hung up,and set her phone aside. Within ten minutes,the two's meal was finished,and Gale had brought the dishes back down stairs. Upon her return,the girl grabbed '_The Protector'_,and held it up with a smile.

"So,you ready to watch?"

* * *

Misaki sat at her desk,all of her focus on the book before her. Her eyes scanned over the pages with hardly any pause. The girl only stopping to take a few notes,before returning to her task.

Not far away,Punimon looked over one of Misaki's books. It was on anthropology,and one of many that had caught his eye. His mind worked a mile a minute as he read. The history of mankind,and its cultures truly capturing his imagination. He paused when his partner let out a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?"

Misaki turned to him,and shook her head. "No. I just forgot how tiring studying can be." She stood up from her seat,and walked to the door. "I'm going to go get some tea. Did you need anything?"

"No,I'm alright. Breakfast was enough."

Misaki nodded,and walked out into the hall,toward the kitchen. She grabbed a teapot from one of the cupboards,and filled it. Then set it atop the stove,quickly alighting the ring of blue beneath it. As she waited for the water to boil,her father stepped into the kitchen.

His face was stony,and he merely gave her a nod of recognition. Misaki nodded back,nearly faltering under his gaze. Though it was nothing compared to the scolding she had received last night.

When she had returned through the portal,she arrived in the library. Luckily she had been able to make it out just before closing. She called her parents,and quickly received an earful. Apparently she had missed several of their calls while she had been gone. Her mother was worried sick,and her father was furious.

When she was finally home,her father exploded. Going into a long,angry lecture. Misaki did not retort,recoiling under her father's fury. Her mother was more understanding,but only so much. Misaki had merely thanked her lucky stars that she had not received a more fierce punishment.

The whistle of the kettle brought Misaki back to the present. After pouring herself a hot cup of tea,she moved to leave. Only to be stopped by her father's rough voice.

"Misaki."

She looked back to face him. "Yes?" she asked meekly.

"How are your mathematics coming along?"

"They're going fine."

He turned to fully to face her. "Good. I don't want you slacking off until they're finished. I also expect to see your work when it's done."

Misaki took in a breath,and her free hand curled into fist. "Yes sir."

Her father caught the edge to her voice,but said nothing. He merely gave a nod,permitting her to go. She bowed curtly,and turned on her heel. Then marched to her door,fist still squeezed tight.

Misaki only allowed herself to relax when her bedroom door closed behind her. She sighed,and sat down with her tea. Taking a sip to help calm her nerves.

"Did your father scold you again?" Punimon asked,brow knit.

"No. Just making sure I was studying." She paused with a scowl,and half whispered."That's all he seems to care about."

With a soft ring,Misaki's phone came to life. She quickly answered,keeping her voice down as to not alert her parents.

"Hello?"

"_Misaki? Its Trent."_

"Oh! Hi Trent. Did something happen?"

"_No,just checking in with everyone. I was thinking of holding a meeting tomorrow. Do you think you could make it?"_

"Well...ummm I really don't know." Misaki paused,and glanced at the door. Suddenly paranoid her father could walk in at moment.

"My parents aren't exactly in the best of moods." she went on. "Especially my dad. It would take a lot of convincing."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "_Okay I understand. _ _Just do what you can. I'll check back with you later,okay?"_

"Alright,bye."

With a sigh,Misaki set her phone aside,and relayed the call to her partner. Then with reluctance,she returned to her studies. Before her mind could be begin to focus however,her phone buzzed once more. Indicating she had received a text.

She opened it,and smiled at its contents.

_**From,Chloe:Hey. **_

Her smile widening,Misaki quickly typed away a reply.

_**Misaki:Hi. Something up?**_

With another buzz,Misaki received her answer.

_**From,Chloe: No. I was just...thinking about you. Wanted to talk.**_

Misaki couldn't help but blush as she typed away a response.

_**Misaki:I'm studying right now. But...I think I can make time for you.**_

* * *

A pair of earbuds blared in Kiko's ears as he washed dishes. He moved with the beat,body gyrating this way,and that. As he was putting the last of the dishes on the drying rack he caught his mother out of the corner of his vision.

"Sup mom?" Kiko asked,popping out one of his earbuds.

"I was just letting you know I was about to head to work." she answered,readjusting her purse. "I'm gonna be late tonight,so your gonna be taking care of dinner."

Kiko waved his hand dismissively. "No problem,mom. I got it covered."

Mrs Montes smiled,and gave her son a quick peck on the cheek. "You have a nice day,okay?"

"You too." There was a pause,and Kiko let out heavy sigh. "Hey,mom before you go,can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Kiko took a moment to collect himself. Trying to find the right words to broach the subject.

"It's about...Ray."

There was a tense silence,his mother looking genuinely shocked.

"Do you know,when your gonna see him next?" Kiko finally asked.

His mother's mouth worked for a moment before forming a reply. "Why do you ask?"

Kiko swallowed a lump in his throat. "I was hoping...I could see him."

His mother bit her lip,and held back a tear. Then walked over to him,placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"We can arrange a visit soon. Maybe sometime this month,when I have the day off. Okay?"

"Yeah,okay." Kiko replied with a smile.

She gave him a shake,and smiled back. "I don't know what finally changed your mind,but I'm glad it did. I have to go now. Again,have a great day."

With another kiss,she turned about,and headed toward the door. A smile still on her face as she stepped out onto the street.

Kiko watched his mother go,before stepping into the living room. Where his two younger brothers were. The twins were currently engaged with a fighting game. They gave Kiko a small greeting as he entered,before returning to their match.

"So,who's winning?"

"Its two to three right now." Hector answered. "Once I win this one I'll only need one more."

"That's if you win." Alex retorted. "The fights still going,and it looks like you're losing."

Just then,Alex's character caught Hector's in a grab. Before piledriving him into the ground,and ending the match. Bright orange letters quickly flashed on screen,and a deep voice sounded from the speakers.

"_Player two wins! Clutch Victory!_"

Alex pumped his fist,and gave his twin a smug smile. "Now it's three to three."

Hector rolled his eyes. "Whatever,I'm still gonna whoop you."

Kiko couldn't help but chuckle at the two. "Well,you two have fun. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

The pair gave grunts of affirmation,and their focus completely turned back to the game. Kiko let them be,heading out of the room,and down the hall. He paused at Ray's old room,before heading to his own. Finding YukimiBotamon inside,listening to some music on Kiko's computer.

"Whatcha listening too?" he asked,taking a seat on the bed.

With a shake,the headphones fell from YukimiBotamon's ears. "Some band called,Bad Suns,I think?"

Kiko gave a nod of approval. "Oh yeah,they're pretty great. I recommend Dancing On Quicksand,it's a good one."

"I'll have to listen to that one. Oh,by the way,I think you missed a call."

Kiko walked over to his nightstand,and picked up his cell. Sure enough,he had missed a call only minutes ago. He gave a cursory glance at all his friends contact info,recognizing the number. Then quickly called back,and held the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_ a familiar voice eventually answered.

"Yo,Trent,its Kiko. You call me?"

"_Yeah,I've been trying to get everyone together to meet up. Are you free tomorrow?"_

Kiko took a seat,leaning back in his office chair. "Yeah,I could make time. I'd have to ask my next door neighbor to watch my brothers for bit,but that shouldn't be a big deal. Also if anybody needs a ride,I'll pick them up."

"_You have a driver's license?" _Trent asked with genuine surprise_._

"Yep,got a car too. It's not much,but it gets the job done."

"_Alright,I'll keep that in mind. Catch you later Kiko."_

"Later bro."

* * *

Chloe gave a small grunt of effort,as she heaved a large trash bag in her grip. With a kick,she popped open the front door,and stepped outside. Walking down the gravel driveway before tossing the bag into a can. She then headed back inside,and washed her hands. As she stepped out of the bathroom,she spotted her father sitting on the couch. His eyes transfixed on the television.

He was a tall man,with a lean build. His short blond hair was slightly tussled,and a bushy mustache of the same color sat above his lip.

"Hey." she greeted. "Whatcha watchin?"

"Oh,just a documentary on reptiles." her father answered,with a noticeable country twang. "You doing alright? You seemed a little broken up last night."

That was a bit of an understatement. Chloe practically spilled tears of joy upon reuniting with her father,and sister. It took every ounce of her self control not to turn into a blubbering mess. Thankfully her family didn't question it all that much. Merely offering whatever support they could.

"Yeah,I'm alright." she answered. "It was just something I was watching. It freaked me out a little."

Her father didn't totally buy her lie,but decided not push the issue. "You wanna watch this with me?"

"Naw,no thanks."

Her father shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing."

"I'll take your word for it." she said with a chuckle.

Before Chloe could make a move to leave,her little sister,burst into the room. Her auburn locks swaying with her movements,and her lilac eyes sparkling.

"Daddy,Chloe,guess what I found!" she exclaimed,hiding something behind her back.

"Don't tell me it's another bug." the girl's father said in exasperation. "I told you not to bring bugs in the house."

Emily shook her head. "Your close daddy,but it's not really a bug."

Chloe put a hand to her chin in thought. "Did you find a crawdad in the ditch?"

"Nope."

"I give up sweetie,what is it?" the girl's father eventually asked.

With a grin,Emily pulled her hands from her behind her back. Holding them up high. Chloe nearly let out a gasp,as Pupumon was raised above her head.

"Tadah! It's a stuffed bug! Isn't it cute?" Emily exclaimed,hugging the digimon tight her chest.

Pupumon sat perfectly still,as she was squeezed. She locked eyes with her partner,giving the girl a pleading look.

"Where did you find that?" their father asked.

Emily held it up again for her father to see. "Under my bed. I don't know where it came from though."

Thinking quickly,Chloe interjected,and moved toward her sister. "It's mine! I've been looking everywhere for it!"

"I've never seen you with it." Emily pointed out.

"I got it recently." Chloe answered a bit quicker than she intended. "A friend gave it to me."

Her father quirked a curious brow. "Who?"

"One of my new friends. Her name's Misaki." Chloe cringed inwardly,as she unintentionally brought the other girl into her lie.

She held a hand toward her sister. "Can I have it back please? It means a lot to me."

Emily gave a reluctant nod,and handed Pupumon over. Both digimon,and partner inwardly sighed in relief. Chloe then thanked her sister,and stepped out. When she finally got back to her room,she released Pupumon from her grasp.

"Thanks. You saved me big time." the digimon said,grateful she could finally breath easy.

"That was a close one." Chloe admitted. "What the heck were you doing under her bed!?"

Pupumon blushed,and looked down sheepishly. "When I woke up you weren't there. I panicked,and tried to sneak out. I hid as best I could,but your sister caught me. I'm sorry."

Chloe smiled warmly at her. "It's okay. No real harm done. Just,try,and stay hidden,okay?"

Pupumon gave a nod. "Okay."

The girl let out a sigh. "I really wish I hadn't mentioned Misaki like that. I didn't want to lie about her."

"I'm sure she would understand. It's not that big a deal." her partner said comfortingly.

"Yeah,I know. Still can't help but feel guilty about it though."

"It'll be fine." Pupumon assured.

Chloe gave a nod,and her eyes turned unconsciously to her phone. Its flower pattern case complimenting her d-brace,which lay nearby. The girl grabbed it,and scrolled through her contacts. Her finger lingering on the newest addition. Perhaps if she gave Misaki a call it would quell her lingering guilt.

"_But,what if she's busy?" _she thought. "_I'll just text her first."_

As she clicked away a message,Pupumon fluttered over to Chloe's window. The sun felt good on her skin,and the sight of beautiful flowers outside made her buzz in happiness. She couldn't wait for an opportunity to go out there,and enjoy them.

With a nervous sigh,Chloe clicked the send button,and waited. Only seconds later,she received a reply.

_**From,Misaki:Hi. Something up?**_.

Chloe felt more than a little nervous as she replied.

_**Chloe: No. I was just...thinking about you. Wanted to talk.**_

_**From,Misaki:I'm studying right now. But...I think I can make time for you.**_

The response made Chloe's heart swell with warmth,and her cheeks flush. She could just imagine Misaki's quiet voice as she said it. That soft,kind voice that just made Chloe's heart melt.

_**Chloe:So, is it good be back home?**_

_**From,Misaki: Mostly. It was so nice sleeping in my bed for once. **_

_**Chloe:Yeah,I hear you. I don't mind camping,but there's nothing like a real bed. Also,mostly?**_

Chloe soon received a series of messages. Giving a brief telling of Misaki's return home,and her father's scolding. The girl frowned as she read,practically hearing Misaki's frustration.

_**Chloe:Are you okay?**_

_**From,Misaki:I'll be alright,don't worry. **_

_**Chloe:Okay. If you're sure. If you need to talk I'm here.**_

_**From,Misaki: I know. Thank you. **_

Before Chloe could type a reply,her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey."_

"Trent?"

"_We're getting everyone together for a meeting tomorrow,you in?"_

"Yeah,I'll be there. When,and where?"

"_I'll text you the details later,once I get everything sorted out."_

Chloe gave a nod. "Okay. Don't take too long."

"_Alright,bye."_

After hanging up,Chloe continued her conversation with Misaki. Time quickly flew,as the two conversed. Neither one really wanting it to end.

* * *

Derek lay wide awake,staring up at the ceiling. Pururumon was nestled atop a pillow nearby. Her body rising,and falling with her gentle breaths. With a sigh,he rose up and moved toward his closet,gathering some fresh clothes.

As he undressed,he glanced over to the mirror on his dresser. His tired gray eyes staring back at him. With an anxious slowness,his left hand reached over to touch his right arm. Fingers brushing across the skin of his stump. He closed his eyes,and held back a shudder. As the pinpricks of ghostly pain ran across his skin.

His mind wandered to the events of last night. His return home had been a bittersweet affair. He was overjoyed to see his parents again. To finally be home,back in his own bed. Once the initial excitement died down however,a cold reality set in. The gnawing darkness beginning to eat away at him once more. That voice of self doubt worming its way into his mind.

With all his focus, he pushed past the pain,and stood straight. He couldn't give into it again. He had to keep struggling. After pushing down the dark thoughts,he got dressed. Then walked to the adjoining bathroom.

He moved toward the sink,and popped open the medicine cabinet. His eyes quickly finding an all too familiar yellow pill box. He gave it an experimental shake,listening to the clatter within. With a flip,and a loud snap,he opened one of the compartments. Derek quickly plucked the pair of pills within,then popped them into his mouth,and swallowed.

The boy sighed,and closed the compartment. Before placing the box in place,and closing the cabinet. He paused to take a long look in the mirror. Staring at his reflection for what seemed like minutes. Then after taking in a shuddering breath,he returned back to his room. Finding Pururumon rousing from her slumber.

"Good morning." she greeted with a yawn.

"Morning." he replied simply.

The digimon eyes softened. "Are you alright?"

"I'm dealing." Derek answered,as he unconsciously grabbed his right shoulder. "I think I'll be okay. I just...need time."

Pururumon gave a nod,and hopped to the edge of the bed. "Well,if you need to talk,I'm here."

"Yeah,I know."

A few moments of silence passed between the two. Suddenly broken by the voice of Derek's mother.

"Derek!" she called.

"Coming,mom!" the boy replied.

He gave his partner a small smile before leaving the room. After descending the stairs,Derek found his mother standing at the bottom. Hands resting at her sides as she waited.

"I was just letting you know breakfast is ready." she said kindly. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Yeah,I did just now."

She moved in close,pushing a stray hair from his face. "Well come on,breakfast is getting cold."

His mother turned about,and headed toward the dining room. Derek following right behind. The teen's father was already seated. Taking occasional bites as he looked over his phone. He glanced up from his task as the two entered.

"Morning,Derek." he greeted

"Hey,dad." Derek replied,taking a seat next to his father.

"So,we still gonna watch the rockets game next week?" his father asked after a moment's silence.

Derek looked up from his breakfast,and turned to his father . "There's a rockets game next week?"

The rockets were houston's representative basketball team. Derek had been watching them ever since he was a kid.

His father looked genuinely surprised. "Of course there is. You don't remember? It's not like you to forget a game."

"Oh...well um…"

Of course he didn't remember. It had been a little over two months since he had left. He had been so focused on the everything else,that the human world hadn't crossed his mind much. Even though it was such a short time. The boy wondered what else he could have forgotten.

"I guess it just...slipped my mind." he eventually answered. His attentions turning back to his meal.

His parents suddenly shared a worried look.

"Derek,is something wrong?" his mother asked.

"I'm fine." he answered plainly.

"Are you sure son?"

Derek sighed heavily. "I said. I'm fine."

_You see those faces? _His mind whispered. _That look in their eyes? Their pity?_

His mother reached across the table. "Sweety,if there's anything you want to talk abo-"

"I'm fine mom!" he snapped,making his mother almost recoil.

A tense silence followed. No one daring to make a move. Then,Derek's posture relaxed,and he let out another sigh.

"I've...just got a lot on my mind,okay?"

He took one last bite of his food,and stood up. "I'm done. I'm going to my room."

Without another word,he moved toward the stairs. Grabbing a pair of apples from the counter on the way. His parents watching him with worry. When he reentered his room,Derek found Pururumon looking about ther room. Her gaze wide,and curious.

She quickly noticed his distressed look,but before she could question him,he raised his hand.

"Don't ask. I'll tell you later,okay?"

She gave a nod in reply,then returned to her curious investigation. Derek quickly reached into his pocket,pulling out the apples he had taken earlier.

"I got these for you. Thought you might be hungry." he said,setting them down.

Pururumon hopped over,and gave her thanks. Before digging into the crisp fruits.

Suddenly,Derek's phone began to buzz atop his bedside dresser. He strolled over,and looked at the screen. As it displayed a vaguely familiar number. With a press of a button,he answered,and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Yo,its Trent. Think you could make it to a meeting tomorrow?_

"A meeting? Yeah,sure."

After conversing for a few more moments,Derek hung up,and set his phone aside. With a frown,he turned,and faced the mirror. Sighing,as he looked upon his reflection.

* * *

Professor Sinclair rubbed the bridge of her nose as she stepped through the entrance of her lab building. She occasionally sipped at the coffee in grip. Letting the warm beverage push back her still lingering tiredness. Several of her colleagues greeted her as she passed. She gave only the barest of replies,her mind focused on more important tasks.

After finally stepping into her lab,she took one last swig of her coffee,and tossed it in a bin. With a flick of a switch,all the machinery within turned on. Computer screens flickered to life,displaying a myriad of data. Paper scrawled with various notes,and calculations were stacked upon the numerous desks. A white board was built into the left wall. Its surface marked with a myriad of black smudges. Finally,at the end of the room,sat Sinclair's most prized creation.

It was a large ring,easily ten feet in diameter. A set of stairs lead up to it,and were set into the floor. Wires,of varying sizes,were attached at the ring's base. All of them connecting to a console nearby. Which in turn,was directly wired to the building's central power generator.

Sinclair stepped over to the console,and looked over the instruments. Her eyes widening,as she spotted a single button,flashing green. She frantically flipped several switches,and flipped on a nearby screen. It flickered for a moment,before a familiar,red cloaked figure was displayed.

"Daemon!" she exclaimed.

"Hello,Sinclair,I hope you're well." the demon greeted.

"I'm quite fine. Were the transfers successful?"

Daemon gave a nod. "Yes,all thanks to your efforts." He paused,and templed his fingers. "Professor,are you alone?"

The woman glanced around her,before replying. "Yes. Why?"

"Because. I believe it is time we finally met. Face to face." Daemon answered,standing from his seat. "Will you open the door for me?"

With a nod,Sinclair quickly got to work. Her hands slightly shaking with excitement as she pressed various buttons,and switches.

"Coordinates set." she stated. "Initiating connection...now!"

With one final button press,the large ring began to hum with power. A point of light appeared in its center,then slowly spread to fill the rings hole. The energy began to swirl as it moved,small sparks of electricity flying off of it. When the energy finally stabilized,it had fully formed into a swirling portal of energy.

Sinclair stood before the portal,and waited. Within moments,a shape began to form inside the energy. From the zeros,ones,and motes of energy Daemon's full being was formed. Sinclair felt her blood run cold as she laid eyes upon him. Yet her fear was overcome by unbridled curiosity,and awe. Daemon stepped toward her,and held out his clawed hand.

"Hello,Professor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Tentatively,Sinclair reach out her own hand. "Likewise."

Sinclair felt a shudder,as her hand was encompassed in his own. Whether it was a shudder of fear,or excitement she could not tell. Her mind was reeling from the surrealness. She had spoken with Daemon over the years,numerous times. However,now that he stood before her,in the flesh,his existence became truly tangible.

"You seem a bit dumbfounded,Sinclair." said Daemon. "Are you alright?"

Sinclair blinked,snapping herself from her stupor. "Yes,I'm fine. It's just...so overwhelming to finally see you in person. A sentient being from another plane of existence! It's beyond believable."

"I understand. Everything you've worked for is truly becoming a reality before your eyes. I know that feeling all too well." He paused,and gestured to the portal. "But this is only the beginning. Come with me,and I'll show you so much more."

With tentative excitement,Sinclair walked up the steps alongside Daemon. The demon stepped beyond the threshold of the portal,and the woman followed his lead. An electric tingling ran across her body,as the energy washed over her. When she stepped through to the other side,her eyes went wide,and her mouth hung agape.

"Welcome,to cyberspace." Daemon said with a small smile.

"This is...I…" the professor was at a loss for words.

"It's a lot to take in,I know." Daemon commented.

Sinclair's hand moved over one of the room's consoles. "This technology...it's beyond anything I could have imagined. I could do so much with this! The possibilities are endless!"

"It's yours to do with as you see fit." Daemon said,gesturing his hand about the room. "You helped me,and just as promised,you have full access to my resources."

An almost child like smile came over Sinclair's features. Finally,all of her hard work had paid off. All of these resources,free to do with as she pleased. It was everything she ever dreamed. No longer bound by human technology,and funding. Now she could take strides toward her goals. Truly bringing humanity a step forward.

Daemon snapped his fingers,and Alastormon appeared within seconds. Sinclair almost leapt in surprise at the knights sudden appearance.

"You summoned me,my lord?" Alastormon asked,taking a knee.

"Yes. Alastormon,I would like you to meet Professor Sinclair." Daemon said,gesturing a hand to the professor.

The demon knight gave a respectful bow of his head. "It is a pleasure Professor. Without your efforts my lord's plans could not have been realized. You have my sincerest gratitude."

The woman was taken aback by his words. "No,it was nothing. I should be the one thanking Daemon. He opened my eyes to the possibilities of other planes of existence."

"Don't sell yourself short Professor." Daemon interjected. "You were an invaluable asset."

"Thank you." Sinclair replied with a clear of her throat.

Daemon let out a little chuckle,and glanced to his second. "Alastormon,would you be so kind as to show Professor Sinclair to her laboratory? Return to me when you are done."

"Of course." the demon knight answered. "Please,follow me Professor Sinclair."

Alastormon gestured to the room's central elevator,and headed toward it. Sinclair quickly followed in step behind him. Her eyes still marveling at the technology around her. When the two disappeared from sight,Daemon stepped into the adjacent room.

Inside were five,large,clear tubes. A demon lord's core floated within each of them. They were submerged within a concentrated solution of liquid data. Like hearts,the cores occasionally pulsed,the dark sigil upon their surface glowing as they did.

Off to the right of the room was a display case of sorts. Inside,lay the newly perfected dark digivices. There were twelve in total,each one identical in design. They were sleek,and covered in an insect like carapace. Veins,and purplish flesh,pulsed between the seams of the black plating. Finally,just like the prototype,a slitted,yellow eye sat in the center of the device.

Daemon moved his hand over the tube containing Lucemon's dark core. He could feel the power coursing from it. A darkness that threatened to swallow anything in its wake.

"Soon." the demon whispered,his hand almost trembling with both fear,and anticipation.

* * *

After several more calls,texts,some pleading from Misaki,and sucking up from Gale,the meeting had been set at Gale's place. It was early afternoon,when Trent stepped out of his mother's car. He looked up at the house before him double checking the address.

"Is this the place?" his mother asked.

"Yep." Trent answered,turning to her. "Thanks for the ride mom."

"No problem. Just call me when you're ready to go,and don't stay too late." she cautioned.

"Alright. I'll catch you later Mom."

Trent gave a wave as his mother drove off. He then headed up the stone path ahead him. He glanced around him as he walked,taking in the surrounding neighborhood. All of the houses were two story affairs,and had sizable lawns. The sidewalks,and streets were perfectly paved. With not a single pothole,or crack in sight. Trent wouldn't have been surprised if he had seen a white picket fence or two.

After stepping up to the door,he rang the bell,and waited. Within a few moments,Gale's mother opened the door. Greeting Trent with wide smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

Trent cleared his throat,and replied. "Mrs. Foster?"

"Thats me."

"I'm here to see Gale."

Recognition quickly donned on the woman's face. "Oh! You must be one of Abigale's friends! She said ya'll were coming by!"

Trent had to hold back a laugh. "_Abigale?!" _he thought.

Mrs. Foster quickly moved aside,ushering Trent in. "Well,come on in,Abigale's up stairs."

Trent gave a nod of thanks,and stepped inside. Taking a moment to look around the space.

"Abigale! One of your friends is here!" Mrs. Foster shouted.

"Coming!" came a reply from upstairs.

Gale soon descended the stairs,and walked over to meet Trent. The two exchanged quick greetings,then Gale motioned toward the stairs.

"Come on,my room's this way."

"Sure thing-" He snickered. "-Abigale."

Gale turned on the boy in flash,and gave him a deathly glare. She then moved inches from his face,hand curling into a fist.

"If you ever,call me that again,I will stick my foot so far up your ass that you'll be tasting the bottom of my sneakers. Understand?" she hissed in low tones.

Trent gave an audible gulp,and nodded. "Yeah. No problem."

She snorted,and turned back toward the stairs. Trent sighed in relief,and followed after her.

After entering the girl's room,Trent unshouldered his pack,and unzipped it. Botamon soon hopping out from within.

"Whooh,it was stuffy in there." the little digimon complained. "I could barely breath."

"Sorry about that buddy. It was the only thing I could think of."

Within half an hour,the others arrived as well. All twelve of them gathering in Gale's room. Which,thanks to its larger than average size,was easily able to accommodate them. Before the group could begin their meeting however,there was a knock at the door. The digimon quickly hid from sight,as Gale walked over to answer it.

"Yeah?" she asked,opening the door.

Her mother stood on the other side. A tray of chips,and other snacks was held in her grip.

"I just thought you,and your friends might like some snacks."

"Oh...umm thanks." Gale replied,as she took the tray.

Her mother gave her,and the others a small wave. "Well you have fun. Try,and not to make too much noise."

"We won't." Gale offered,before closing the door.

"Your mom seems nice." Kiko commented.

Gale moved to set down the tray so everyone had easy access. The digimon quickly came out of hiding,and helped themselves.

"Yeah,she's alright. She can be really frustrating,and overprotective sometimes though." She took a couple of chips,and stuffed them in her mouth. "She almost blew a gasket when she saw the scar I got in the digital world."

"That's parents for you." Kiko commented. "It's just kind of what they do."

"Thanks for convincing your to mom to let us come over by the way." Trent interjected,taking a salty snack of his own.

"No big." Gale replied with a shrug. "My place was the only one big enough."

Chloe gave a nod of agreement. "We could have done it at my place,but we'd have to stay in the living room. Not a whole lot of privacy. Same for a park or something."

""Yeah,and you would probably have to leave us behind." Pupumon added

"And we can't have that!" Botamon exclaimed.

"I really liked the restaurant idea though." Trent said,crossing his arms. "I'm still craving a cheeseburger."

"There's actually a place near my house that has really good burgers." said Misaki. " Its called Joanne's. Though I don't really get to go there all that often. My parents are pretty health conscious."

"I feel you on that one." said Derek. "My mom barely lets me touch greasy food."

Gale suddenly let out genuine laugh,interrupting the conversation. The others all turned to her with equally curious looks.

"Sorry." she wheezed,once the laughter died down. "It's just...this feels weird. Here we are,back home,having a normal conversation. Just hanging out in my room,and not around a campfire. Almost like we were just any group of friends. It's kind of surreal honestly."

Trent let out laugh of his own. "Yeah,I guess it is a little weird isn't it?"

"Almost makes your forget about the stakes." Chloe said. "Which honestly I'm grateful for. Its overwhelming sometimes."

Without thinking,Misaki reached out her hand. Enclosing it around Chloe's own. The other girl squeezed back,and offered Misaki a grateful smile.

"Alright,let's actually get down to business." Trent stated after a moment's silence. "We need to figure out what Daemon's up to."

"Only one problem there." Derek pointed out. "We have no idea where to even begin."

"Right." Trent agreed. "We need to brainstorm. Anybody got any ideas?"

"What if we tried to sense his energy?" Botamon offered.

Punimon gave a nod at that. "That could work. A digimon like him has an immense energy signature."

"If he really is in this city,there would have to be some hint of it." Pururumon added. "Since there are also no other digimon here,his energy will stand out even more."

"This is a big city though." said Gale. "It'll take us forever to search everywhere."

"We need some way to narrow it down." Trent stated,crossing his arms.

"Maybe we could use my power somehow." Chloe offered,holding up her d-brace. "It said I could see long distances, and spread my sight. I can see the true nature of things. Maybe it might let me see Daemon's energy as well."

"Sounds like a bit of a long shot." Derek admitted.

"Not really." Fufumon interjected. "There are actually some digimon that have a similar technique. It is the highest form of energy sensing. Perhaps with proper focus,and the sigil's power,Chloe could do something similar."

"But who knows how much strain that will put on you." Misaki said worriedly. "You still don't know the limits of your powers. If you push too far you could overexert yourself,or worse."

"Well I'm willing to take the risk. You were too,if I remember correctly." Chloe countered with a smile.

Misaki couldn't really argue with that. Though that did little to quell her fears.

"I can help guide you." Punimon offered. "My years of training in mental focus was able to help Misaki tap deeper into her abilities. Perhaps I can do the same for you."

"Woah,hold up." Trent interjected. "You can't just go rushing into this. It's only been a day since we defeated Lucemon. You need some time to get back your energy. All of us do. Even if we can find him we won't be able to do much about it until we get our strength back. It'd be kind of pointless."

Chloe blinked at him in surprise. "Wow. That...sounds like something Kiko,or I would say."

Trent shrugged. "Hey,I can be level headed when I want to be."

"So,how long are we gonna wait?" Gale asked.

"At least until the last week of school is over." Trent answered. "It should be enough time to get our strength back. Then we'll meet next weekend,and go from there."

"We should still keep our eyes out though." said Derek. "Who knows when Daemon will make his first move."

Kiko gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah,can't be too careful."

"So...now what do we do?" Misaki asked,following a short silence.

"We could just...hang out for a bit." Trent suggested.

"We've got a rec room down the hall." Gale stated,pointing a thumb at the door. "There's a big tv,some video games,a pool table,and darts."

"That sounds like a blast!" exclaimed Kiko. "We can have our pool rematch."

"Bring it on anytime." Gale said with a smirk.

"Can we get some more snacks first!" Botamon interjected.

The teens quickly looked over. Finding that the digimon had already devoured the entire platter.

Gale rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. Just let me show you to the rec room first."

After the digimon were hidden away once more,the group of teens followed Gale. What followed was several hours of pure enjoyment. Games were played,laughs were shared,and salty snacks were consumed in copious amounts. A single day where all the teens felt just a little bit normal again. Their partners enjoying it alongside them.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 45:Opening Move**

**Author's Notes:**

So,here we are guys,the last arc of the story. With it comes a new opening,and a new ending. The opening is How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty. While the ending theme is,The Best Is Yet To Come by Sheppard. Give them a listen if you like. Next order of business I want give a shout to Linkmaste. She's currently writing a digimon Tamer's fanfic called Tamer's Unity. Its a little rough but its overall very good. Please check it out! Also one last shout out to a new guest review from kendall clark. Thank you so much! You sing my praises way too highly,but I appreciate them all the same.

Thank you all for reading!


	45. Episode 45:Opening Move

**Episode 45:Opening Move**

Irkallamon,and GranDracmon stood in the base's main bridge. They had received a message only minutes ago,requesting their presence from Daemon. The demoness,spun her chain impatiently in her usual fashion. While GranDracmon simply stood across from her with a bemused smirk. A few minutes passed,before Daemon arrived. Alastormon,Barbamon,and the newly arrived Darkdramon followed in step beside him.

"My apologies if we kept you two waiting." said Daemon,as he moved to the head of the room.

Irkallamon gave a cursory glance at Darkdramon,sizing him up. "Who's the scrap heap?"

"If you must know,I am Darkdramon." the machine answered. "I am the high general of the machine empire. So you had best watch who you call scrap heap."

"Oooh,is that a threat?"

"If you're trying to goad me into a confrontation,save your breath." Darkdramon stated plainly.

Irkallamon simply clucked her tongue,and turned to face Daemon. "So,why exactly did you call us here Daemon? Are you finally going to give us some answers?"

"Yes. It is about time you were all privy to my plans." Daemon answered.

He took a moment to pause,sweeping his arms wide.

"You see,this universe of ours is governed by an intangible law. It sets things in cycles,never changing,never deviating. You can see no better example of this,than the cycle of the digidestined. For thousands of years,great evils have risen,and all of them were defeated by these chosen."

"But who chooses them? Is it the sigils themselves? No. It is a higher power. That is fate. Fate sets us in roles like actors in a play. None of us ever truly stopping to question why. The human realm is no stranger to this either. Throughout their long history,humans have risen to become tyrants,and commit great atrocities."

Daemon's grew voice grew louder as he went on. His words,becoming more fervid. Like a holy zealot,spouting his god's word to the masses.

"They eventually fall to rebellion,and war. Only for a new tyrant to take his place. Then the cycle starts all over again. All worlds are bound by this endless cycle in some shape or form. None of them ever seeming to truly change. I seek to break that cycle. To cut it off at its source,and recreate the universe to be a true utopia,that is not bound by the chains of fate. A truly perfect universe."

"Before that however,we must take our first steps. Conquering both the human world,and the digital world,and crush any opposition in our wake. Including the digidestined."

As the last words left his lips,a long silence filled the chamber. Punctuated by the subtle noises of machinery around the room. Alastormon felt his body tense as the silence went on. His hand reached for his sword. Ready to strike down anyone who might take this moment to turn on his master. It was a move that did not go completely unnoticed.

"I could honestly care less about your utopia." Irkallamon finally interjected. "But if it means I get to cause some mayhem,you can count me in."

GranDracmon couldn't help but smile. "I would love to see this utopia of yours Daemon. It sounds truly beautiful. If nothing else,it will be an enjoyable ride."

"All will fall before your ambition!" Darkdramon shouted,saluting the lord.

"You have always known where I stand my lord." Alastormon stated,his sword grip easing. "I will follow you to the end."

Daemon looked among his gathered followers,and smiled. "Excellent. I'm glad I made the right decisions."

"So,how do you plan to take care of the digidestined?" GranDracmon asked,after a few moments.

"By using their own power against them."

With snap of Daemon's fingers,several Boogeyman carted in the cylinders containing the demon lord cores. Along with the set of perfected dark digivices. Daemon moved toward them,and picked up one of the devices for all to see.

"This is a dark digivice. It has the power to turn the inner strength of humans into an immense amount of energy. This power,combined with the prime sigils,is what grants the digidestined their power."

He opened up one of the containers,to pulled out Beelzemon's core. "So we do the same. Combine the dark sigils with my digivices,and use that power for ourselves. Once we have found suitable human subjects,you will be assigned partners. Each one holding a digivice infused with power of dark sigil. While the remaining devices will be given to a small group of elite fighters."

"Now that is quite ingenious." GranDracmon complimented.

Irkallamon moved forward,licking her lips. "So,which one of us gets Lucemon's core?"

Daemon placed Beelzemon's core back in place,before answering.

"That one is a special case. It's power cannot be contained by a digivice. Only someone of incredible strength,and willpower can use it"

With a wave of his hand,Daemon opened the container of Lucemon's core. An invisible aura of dark energy quickly filled the room. Its presence dripping with anger,hunger,and a lust for destruction. As his hand reached out to the core,Alastormon quickly realized his intent.

"My lord! You can't! It could destroy you!"

"I am well am aware of the risks Alastormon." Daemon replied,as he took the dark core into his grip. "Trust in my judgment."

After a moment's consideration,Alastormon relented with a nod.

With no further interruption,Daemon took in a steadying breath. Then,without ceremony,he thrust the dark core into his chest. It slowly sank into his body,digging to his own core. Lancing pain immediately rocked Daemon's body as the two cores met. Their energies quickly clashing for dominance. The pain grew in intensity. Daemon's very essence threatening to rip apart.

With a cry of pain,Daemon fell to his knees. An aura of dark flame began to pour off his body,burning away his flowing robes. Unbridled rage overtook Daemon's senses. His instincts screamed for him to destroy everything in his wake. He fought against the baser instincts,and put all of his focus into the struggle within. Slowly,the two energies within him began to pulse in synchronicity. Daemons body then started to shift,and change,as the energies fell into balance.

He grew several feet in stature,and his muscles rippled with a redistribution of mass. Making him appear less bestial. His face shifted to a more humanoid appearance,but was unmistakably demon. Red fur shifted to a shimmering black,and a second pair of smaller horns sprouted from his head. His wings nearly doubled in size,adding even more to his already imposing visage. His forearms,and claws were turned a solid black,as if made of pure darkness. Finally,the back of his left hand was emblazoned with the dark sigil of pride. While his right was marked with that of wrath.

With a great exhale,Daemon slowly rose to his feet. The others looked upon his new form with various levels of awe. The demon lord took a moment to flex his limbs,and neck. He then wrapped his wings about himself to form something akin a cloak.

"My lord,are you alright?" Alastormon asked,stepping forward.

Daemon turned to him,and smiled. "My dear Alastormon,I have never felt better."

* * *

The final week of school came,and went for the group of twelve. When it came time for the weekend,they gathered at Gale's house once more. Chloe currently sat near the center of the room,legs crossed. DemiMeramon was before her. Ready guide her in the focus of her powers. The other's watched on with bated breath. Misaki,and Puroromon both feeling a sense of worry as they did so.

"Close your eyes." DemiMeramon instructed. "Then reach out to your sigil's power."

Chloe followed his instruction without question,soon feeling the familiar warmth of her power. She then opened her eyes,and the world was cast in yellow hues.

"That was the easy part." said DemiMeramon. "Now to see if your power can detect energy. Focus again,and extend your will. Reach out beyond yourself,and feel the ambient energies around you."

Chloe took in a breath,and focused. Her mind's eye saw a vast darkness,empty,and featureless. Like a beacon,her light stood out amongst the blackness. Creating a bubble of warmth,and radiance. She ventured beyond the safety of her light,and into the darkness.

For a time,she wandered,lost in the vastness. With no discernable landmarks or points of reference. Very slowly however,subtle shapes began to form around her. The farther she went,the more definition they gained. Until finally they formed the outlines of her friends,and the room they now occupied.

Aura's of color poured off of her friends. Each one giving a distinct impression. Their feelings,personalities,and intent shining through. Even deeper within,she could make out the vague impression of a light. Not unlike the one that dwelled within herself.

"I think I got it." she said,still keeping her eyes closed.

"Let's do a little test then." said DemiMeramon. The little digimon floated upward,and backed up several feet. "Now,where am I."

"You're near the foot of Gale's bed." Chloe answered.

DemiMeramon gave a satisfactory nod,and turned to Poromon. He then motioned his head toward the ceiling. Poromon quickly understood,and flew upward. Coming to land atop Gale's chester drawer.

"Where is Poromon?" DemiMeramon asked,once she was in position.

"Behind me,and to the right. She's sitting on Gale's chester drawer."

A smile crossed DemiMeramon's lips. "Very good. This just might work. Now,for the next step. Stretching your sight vast distance."

"You're not struggling are you?" Misaki asked,before DemiMeramon could continue.

Thanks to her newly found vision,Chloe could literally 'see' Misaki's worry. It was a tangled,dark blue feeling.

Chloe opened her eyes,and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

With a bit more instruction from DemiMeramon,Chloe tapped into her sigil's power. Reaching deeper within,and focusing all the energy into her eyes. She started small,stretching her vision beyond the room itself. She could see Gale's father-a taller man,with a bald head,and a well trimmed beard- cooking in the kitchen.

She stretched a little more,to the outside. A man was mowing the lawn next door,and a couple passed by as they were walking their dog. Further,and further she looked,passing cars,houses,and street signs. She soon became like a bird,looking down at the world below. That was when she felt an almost overbearing presence.

With a bit of refocusing,she zeroed in on the energy. She began to breath hard,the strain of her abilities starting to take its toll,but she not stop. The girl searched,and searched. The presence soon beginning to push down on her. She eventually found herself looking down upon the towering buildings of downtown Houston. The aura seemed to permeate several areas,like a fog of red,and black.

With all of her remaining focus,Chloe tried to pinpoint where the power might have been strongest. The strain of her power,and the overbearing energy however proved too much. Suddenly,without warning,her vision snapped back to her surroundings. She let out gasp,her vision momentarily blurred.

Chloe then felt a hand upon her shoulders,jostling her. She blinked several times,and looked over. Her lilac eyes meeting Misaki's hazel ones. The world right in front of her became tangible again. She quickly realized she was shaking,and a thin layer of sweat covered her body.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Misaki finally asked,voice tight. "Talk to me."

"I...think so." Chloe eventually answered. "I guess I didn't realize how much I was pushing myself."

Puroromon let out a sigh of relief. "You had us worried there for a second."

"Sorry." the girl replied with a sheepish smile.

Misaki allowed herself to relax as well. "Please,don't scare us like that."

Chloe gently touched Misaki's hand,and kissed her forehead. "Again,I'm sorry."

Misaki smiled,and mirrored the gesture.

"God,you two are gonna give me diabetes with how sweet you are." Trent said with a smirk.

Gale had to nod at that. "For real."

"Don't mean to interrupt the moment,but did you find anything?" Derek asked.

"Yeah,I think I have some idea where to start looking."

A map of Houston's downtown area was soon brought up on Gale's computer. After saving it into a paint program,Chloe began to draw out what she had seen with her vision. Marking out the areas where she had sensed Daemon's presence in red. The map was then printed,and laid out for all to see.

"Sorry I wasn't able to narrow it down anymore." Chloe said,as the group looked over the map.

"No need to apologize." Kiko stated. "You did what you could."

Trent nodded in agreement. "Yeah,don't beat yourself up."

"It looks like Daemon's been a busy." Gale stated,as her hands roved over the map. "He's left his tracks all over the place."

"Who knows what he's up to." Derek commented,arms crossed.

"Well we're not gonna find out by sitting around." Trent pointed out. "We need to split up,and scope all these areas out."

After much discussion a plan was quickly formed. With each pair of digimon,and tamer given assigned areas to explore. Calls,and texts were then made to parents,and the date was set. Tomorrow they would begin their search.

* * *

Derek adjusted his d-brace as he looked himself over in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance,he double checked for his wallet,and looked to his phone. The small device displaying that it was fifteen minutes past twelve.

"They should be here soon." he stated,as he turned to Poromon. "You ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." she answered. "Though I'm not looking forward to riding around in your bag all day."

"Well unless you wanna pretend to be a stuffed animal that's kind of your only option. Don't worry. I made sure to put some padding in there,so you'll be more comfortable."

"Neither option is really appealing,but I'd prefer to stay out of sight."

The bird fluttered over to Derek's bag,and landed. Nestling herself in in the soft blanket nest within.

"Hmm,this actually pretty comfy." she admitted.

Derek chuckled,and zipped up the pack,before slinging over it his shoulder. After making sure Poromon was comfortable,he headed down stairs.

He was about to head out the door,and wait for the others. When he spotted his mother clearing away the dining room table. After a few moments of deliberation,he let out a heavy sigh,and approached her.

"Hey." he greeted awkwardly.

She turned to him with a small smile. "Oh,hello Derek. Are you about to head out with your friends?"

Derek cleared his throat,and gave a nod. "Yeah...they should be here pretty soon." He paused,and finally met her eyes. "Listen...mom,about last week. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you,and dad like that."

His mother shook her head. "It's alright,Derek. I just want you to know you can always talk me. Alright?"

She moved in,and gave him quick hug,which Derek reciprocated. When the two separated,Derek smiled,and walked back to the front door. Offering his mother a small wave,before stepping outside.

A few minutes went by before a van pulled up to Derek's driveway. The driver side window rolled down,and Kiko waved from inside. Derek waved back,and slid open one of the passenger doors. The interior of the car showed a bit of age,but it gave it a certain character. A low rock tune blared in the speakers,just loud enough to be noticed. Gale was seated up front alongside Kiko. Noticeably bobbing her head to the music. Misaki,and Chloe sat comfortably in the two middle seats,while Trent was in the back. Each of the digimon rested in their partners laps,and were held secure.

Derek ducked inside,and made his way to the back. Placing himself one seat over from Trent,and unzipping his bag. Poromon hopped out,and flew down to the free space in the back seat.

"Everybody got their seatbelts?" Kiko asked,looking in the rearview.

"Yep." Derek replied,as he clicked his into place.

The others answered similarly.

"Alright,let's ride."

Kiko switched the car into reverse,and rolled out of the driveway. Once back on the road,he kicked back into drive,and took off down the street. His van soon passing through the entrance of Derek's neighborhood.

* * *

The rev of engines,and honking horns,filled Derek's ears. He stood in the shadow of a high rise building,and scanned the area. He was grateful for the brief reprieve from the summer sun. Which now hung high in the sky. With not a cloud in sight to lessen its rays.

He,and Poromon had been dropped off only thirty minutes ago,and had just started their search. So far,the digimon had not sensed any significant energy signatures. With no real trail to follow, they continued to search in a grid like pattern. Making sure to cover as much ground as possible.

"Anything?" Derek asked,wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

After a few moments,Poromon answered within his bag. "Yes,but it's all too faint. Nothing I can really lock onto."

"Alright,let's keep looking then."

Derek stepped out of the shade,and onto the city sidewalk once more. He made his way through the crowds of people,and toward the nearest crosswalk. He waited patiently,as the light still shone bright red. After a few moments,he caught sight of young boy standing next to him. The child was staring up at him with curious eyes. Derek tried to ignore him,keeping his head forward,but the child continued to stare.

He was about to say something,when the boy's mother tugged at the child's arm.

"Jeremy,stop that! It's rude to stare!" the woman scolded. She then looked to Derek with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's alright,no harm done." Derek replied. Though he could not help but notice the woman had a short,lingering stare of her own.

The light chose that moment to turn green,and Derek wasted no time in crossing the street. As he made his way down the sidewalk,he suddenly began to feel everyone's eyes on him. He saw judging stares,and piteous looks. His stomach turned,and his blood began to boil. He quickened his pace,trying in some way to escape their judging eyes.

"_You can't escape."_ his darkness hissed. "_There's nowhere for you to hide."_

Derek ignored it,and pushed past the crowd even faster. His quickened pace drawing more attention.

"_They'll never see you as a person. They'll see you as something other,and lesser."_

As he continued to run,Derek spotted a park in the distance. He headed toward it,desperate to escape the crowds. He ran,and ran,only stopping when he came to a small gathering of trees. With a heavy sigh,he sat down atop the grass,and leaned back into the tree behind him.

A muffled chatter quickly emanated from his bag,catching his attention. After making sure the coast was clear,he opened it up,setting Poromon free. The bird digimon let out a gasp,and flew to the ground. Her feathers looking slightly askew.

"Poromon,are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright." she replied,as she moved one of her feathers back into place. "What happened?"

Derek swallowed,mouth suddenly feeling dry. "I just...had to get away from the crowd. I couldn't stand it."

Poromon immediately understood his meaning,and moved to comfort him. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I just need a minute." he replied with a sigh. "Sorry by the way. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it. I've been through much worse."

Derek gave a nod,and suddenly became aware of a delicious smell in the air. He sniffed,and scanned around him,soon spotting the source. Just fifty feet away was a metal cart,with a red,and white umbrella. A popcorn machine was attached to the cart,and made a constant stream of the fluffy kernels. A selection of toppings was laid out on the counter,from butter,to powdered cheese.

"How bout I make it up to you?" Derek asked with a smile.

Poromon followed the boy's eyes,and spotted the cart as well. The sweet roasted smell of popcorn hit her nostrils,making her mouth almost water.

Derek chuckled at her reaction. "I'll take that as a yes."

The boy stood up,and walked over to stand. The distinct smell of fresh popcorn growing stronger as he neared.

"Can I get two small bags? One with butter,and one plain?" he asked as he reached the counter.

"Plain huh? You planning on feeding the birds?"

Derek tried to hold back a laugh. "Something like that."

After making his purchase,Derek returned to his spot by the trees. He handed off the plain bag to Poromon,and took the other for himself. Poromon eagerly devoured hers,savoring the roasted,salty flavor. The bag was soon empty,and she immediately felt a wash of shame. She really needed to learn how to control herself.

"Alright,let's get back to work." Derek stated upon finishing his own snack. He tossed the bags into a nearby bin,and took a glance at his map. "Looks like we have to scope out this place anyway."

"A happy coincidence." Poromon stated,as she hopped back into Derek's bag. "Are you sure you're okay to keep going?"

"Yeah,I think I'll be okay."

Derek zipped up the bag once more,and gently slung it over his shoulder. He then moved from the gathering of trees to a nearby gravel path. The boy took a moment to appreciate his surroundings as he walked. As the park was actually quite picturesque.

Neatly tended grass carpeted most of the park grounds. Patches of wild flowers,and clovers occasionally broke up the monotony. Bees,and butterflies both,flitted from flower to flower. Birds in a variety of colors,and sizes searched the ground for food. While dozens of squirrels ran up,and down trees with a nervous energy. Dogs played,and walked with their owners. Families gathered around picnic tables,sharing meals,and laughter.

Off on the far end of the park,was a sizable pond. Ducks,and lilypads floated upon the placid water. Several people were gathered around the pond's edge. Some threw bread to the ducks. While others fished,or simply enjoyed the scenery.

Derek walked the park's main trail for a time,enjoying the less crowded space. He would occasionally stop to scan the surrounding area. While allowing Poromon to focus on sensing any energy signatures. So far,they had found nothing of note.

The two eventually came to a more secluded part of the park. It was a little more forested,and the trail less even. Up ahead,Derek spotted someone in the middle of the trail.

It was a teenage girl,in a wheelchair. Looking only slightly younger than Derek. She had a heart shaped face,and sea green eyes. Her long black hair was swept back,and held in place by a hairband. She was currently leaning over to the right wheel of her chair. Trying to remove a thick stick,lodged there at an awkward angle.

Derek approached,and called out to her. "You need some help?

The girl looked up,meeting his eyes. "Would you mind? This freaking thing just won't come out." She gave the stick a good jerk for emphasis.

"Don't mind at all." Derek replied,leaning down.

He took hold of the stick,and with some effort,snapped it free. "Geez you weren't kidding. That thing was stuck in there good."

"Thanks." she replied,before giving an experimental roll of her wheels. "I really need to get some more all terrain wheels for this thing."

"No problem uh…"

"Gabriella."

"Nice to meet ya Gabriella. I'm Derek."

"Good to meet you too." she replied,shaking his hand. "So you come here often?"

"Not really,I became a bit of recluse ever since…" He gestured vaguely to his missing arm.

"How did it happen?" she asked,with sympathetic eyes. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Car accident,a year,and a half ago. My arm got completely crushed,and they had to amputate it."

"Wow,that recent huh?"

Derek sighed,and gave a nod. "Yeah. What about you?"

Gabriella looked downward,before replying. "About three years ago,I fell down three flights of stairs. The fall severely damaged my spine,and I lost the use of my legs. Been getting around on wheels ever since."

Derek gave a sympathetic nod.

"Well...anyway,I need to get going." Gabriella went on. "Thanks again for the help."

"No problem. It was good meeting you."

"You too,bye!"

With a wave,Gabriella took off down the path,her wheels kicking up stones as she went. Derek watched her for a few moments,before heading off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Gale adjusted the gym bag over her shoulder while she walked through the busy city. The general cacophony of the city became white noise to her. As she focused her attention on her own copy of the map. Making sure she was still within the designated search area.

"You feel anything?" the girl whispered.

"No,still nothing." Kyokyomon answered. He paused,and sniffed the air. "Ugh,when was the last time you cleaned this bag? Its smells awful!"

"How do you know you're not smelling yourself?" Gale quipped. "You've been in there for a bit. Probably sweating up a storm."

"This is definitely your sweaty smell. Its unmistakable."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Have you ever smelled yourself after one of our sparring sessions? It's like sweaty cheese."

Gale scowled,and suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Yeah well you're no patch of spring daisies! You end up smelling like a salty,wet dog!"

When her partner offered no reply,she looked up from her bag. Suddenly very aware of the several pairs of eyes,staring at her. She swallowed,and laughed nervously. Then without a word,ducked into a nearby convenience store. When she was sure she wasn't being followed,she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"Perhaps we should keep our banter to a minimum." Kyokyomon commented.

Gale could only nod in agreement.

After stepping back onto the street,Gale continued her search. A little over an hour passed as they scoured the city streets. Looking for any sign of their quarry.

Upon circling another block,Gale suddenly stopped mid step,before a line of vending machines. Each one offering cool refreshment from the summer heat. Once Gale was sure the coast was clear,she whispered to her partner.

"Hey,you thirsty Kyokyomon?"

"A drink does sound nice." the dragon replied,his mouth a little dry.

"Coming right up." Gale said,digging a couple of dollars from her pocket.

After inserting her money,Gale made her selection. With a rumble,and a pair of 'thunks',two cans fell into the bottom of the machine. Gale grabbed them. Briefly enjoying the feeling of cold metal on her skin. She took them over to the edge of a nearby alleyway,and unshouldered her pack. After making sure the coast was still clear,she unzipped it,and handed off one of the cans to her partner.

Gale popped the top off her can,unleashing a small hiss. Then took a long swig of the sweet liquid,before letting out a sigh of satisfaction. With a little difficulty,Kyokyomon was able to pop open his own can. He gave it an experimental sniff,and took a sip. His eyes suddenly widened as the amber liquid touched his tongue.

"It's fizzy!"

Gale smirked at the dragon's reaction. "Yep,it's made with carbonated water."

"Interesting." He took another sip. "I like it!"

Gale chuckled,and was about to take another sip of her own drink. When she heard a nearby scream. She quickly stood up straight,and perked her ears. Kyokyomon doing the same. Only seconds later,another scream cut through the air. That seemed to be emanating from deeper in the alleway.

Without a second thought,Gale tossed her drink aside,and slung her bag over shoulder. Then took off toward the sounds. Her partner ready to spring into action should he be needed.

Gale came to a screeching halt as she stumbled upon a violent scene. Two young men were at the end of the alleyway. They stood over the fallen form of teenage girl,her face bloodied.

"Freaking bitch! I told you not to scream!" one of the men shouted. "Do it again,and I'll break more than just your face."

"Now be nice,and hand over your money." added the other.

Gale quickly felt her blood boil,and took several steps forward. "Hey,assholes!"

The two turned with curious stares.

"Back off!" she demanded.

One of the men chuckled. "Or what?"

Gale set down her bag,and took up a stance. "Or I'll make you."

The two thugs shared,a look,and laughed uproariously.

Gale honestly couldn't blame them for not thinking she was threat. They were almost twice her size,and several years older. However,she had two advantages. One of course was her martial arts training. Which had been further honed by her spars with Ryudamon. The other,was the power that rested within her d-brace.

Still chuckling,one of the men approached,and leaned over the girl. He reeked of cheap body spray,and overconfidence.

"You're gonna make us? I'd like to see you try."

"Always happy to oblige." Gale said with a smirk.

With one swift motion,Gale struck with a right hook across the man's jaw,staggering him. Then quickly followed it up with a spinning roundhouse to the gut. As the man reeled from the pain,the other thug rushed in.

With a flick of his wrist,he flipped open the knife in his grip,and thrust it forward. Gale sidestepped,and caught the man's wrist,and forearm. She then tapped into a small fraction of her sigil's power. After all,she wanted to hurt the man,not kill him. Using a combination of her strength,and the momentum of the man's thrust,she flipped him over her shoulder. Slamming him hard into the grimy concrete.

Before he could stand,Gale came down with her foot. Smashing down into the man's hand. He screamed in pain,and the knife fell from his grasp. The other man began to recover only seconds later,and came at Gale with a full body haymaker. Using her still lingering strength,Gale easily knocked the attack aside. With the man now off balance,she countered with an elbow strike to the chin. Then knocked the man's legs out from under him with a sweeping kick.

"Now get the hell out of here!" Gale growled. "Before I decide to break something."

For emphasis,she smashed her fist into a nearby dumpster,denting it. The two men quickly staggered to their feet,and ran frantically out of the alleyway. Shouting worthless insults,and curses in Gale's direction. Kyokyomon popped his head out of Gale's bag momentarily,making sure they were truly gone.

With them seemingly out of the way,Gale rushed over to the injured girl.

"Hey,are you okay?"

Gale gently lifted the girl up,and turned her over to have a better look at her. What she saw made her breath hitch in her throat.

The girl was around the same age as Gale. She had long,strawberry blonde hair,that was now slightly mussed by dirt,and grime. A small trail of partially dried blood ran from her nose,and down her lip. There was also a large red mark around her eye,that stretched to her upper cheek. It would most likely leave a nasty bruise.

Her injuries were not what gave Gale pause however. She knew this girl. June Belrose. One of the many girls who went to her school. She was the school's best tennis player,and was pretty popular. She had also once made the mistake of tossing away Gale's necklace,and received a broken nose in turn.

Gale felt her stomach turn,and anger bubble inside her. All the memories of her being beaten,and abused,beginning to rise like bile in her throat. She swallowed them down. Now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts.

"Hey,snap to. Come on." she said,giving the girl a shake.

With a small groan,June slowly opened her eyes. She immediately felt the pain from her wounds,and winced. The girl then became aware of a pair of strong arms holding her up. She blinked,and looked up to the face of her rescuer. Her eyes suddenly went wide,and she struggled from Gale's grasp.

"Get away!" she shrieked,pushing herself along the ground. "Don't hurt me!"

Gale sighed,holding back her frustration. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Geez,calm down"

"You're not?" June asked shakily.

Gale shook her head.

June swallowed,and looked about. "Where...where did those thugs go?"

"It took care of them. They ran off."

"You...did?" June was a little dumbfounded by the answer.

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

June held a hand to her bleeding nose. "I think so."

Gale moved over to the girl,and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a thick black cloth,that she used as a handkerchief of sorts. Often to wipe away sweat,and or blood after injury,or hard training.

"Here,use this."

June took it the offered cloth with trembling hands. Her body still clearly stricken with fear from her terrifying experience. She carefully began to wipe away the blood,and grime from her body. Occasionally sniffling,or winching in pain. Gale watched her as she did. A strange mixture of sympathy,and anger welling up inside her.

"Can you stand?" Gale asked after she was finished.

June nodded,and allowed Gale to help her to her feet. Gale then motioned her head,and guided the other girl back out onto the street. Grabbing her bag,and Kyokyomon along the way.

"You have a ride?"

June sniffled,holding back a tear. "Yeah,I can call my dad to come get me."

With shaky hands,June retrieved her phone,and the made the call. The phone rang several times,before her father answered.

"Dad? I need you to come get me" she said with another sniffle..

"_June,honey what's wrong? I just dropped you off."_

"Dad,please." The girl's voice was straining now. "Just come get me okay? I'll meet you where you dropped me off."

"_I'll be right there honey." _the man replied,before hanging up.

"Where ya meeting him?" Gale asked,as June hung up as well.

"Just a couple blocks from here."

"Come on then. I'll wait there with you till your dad comes."

June blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Well I can't just leave you alone." Gale replied. "Not in your condition."

June nodded dumbly,still a bit bewildered by Gale's kindness. She then moved in step beside Gale,guiding her to the designated meeting place. The two came to a stop at at the edge of a parking lot,minutes later. June clutched her hands together tight as she waited. Several people giving curious stares at her slightly disheveled appearance. Gale stood at her side silently,keeping a sharp lookout.

The two didn't have to wait long,before a black mustang pulled up nearby. A tall,thin man,with short gray hair stepped out of the car seconds later.

"June? Oh my god what happened to you?!"

June immediately rushed to her father,sinking her face into his chest. She then began to sob,and weep uncontrollably. Hot tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy...I was so scared! I...I…"

Her words soon became intelligible,as the girl devolved into a blubbering mess. Junes father wrapped her daughter in a hug,and tried to soothe her. Whispering promises of safety,and rubbing her back.

Gale stood away from the pair,and watched for a few moments. She then turned on her heel,and left the pair to their tender moment.

"You're just going to leave?" Kyokyomon whispered. "That seems rather rude."

"She's safe,and with her dad. I did my part. No use hanging around."

Kyokyomon could sense the tension in the girl's voice,and decided not to push the issue. Clearly there was something personal about the encounter. What that was however,the digimon could only guess.

* * *

Misaki,and DemiMeramon had been searching through the streets for some time. It was already well into the afternoon,and yet there was still no sign of their quarry.

Misaki let out a heavy sigh,feeling a bit disheartened. "I thought we would have found something by now."

"No one said this was going to be easy" DemiMeramon whispered from her satchel. "Besides,we still haven't covered the whole area yet.

"I know."

Suddenly,the ring of Misaki's phone cut through the cities din. The girl reached into her bag,and her partner handed the device off to her. She offered him a quiet thank you,before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hello,Misaki."_ her father's voice greeted gruffly. '"_How is your study group going?"_

Misaki almost froze at the question. She had nearly forgotten the lie to her father. That she,and some of her friends had formed a study group. It was all she could think of to convince her father to let her go out that day. The same was true of her other two meetings with her friends. Though this was the first time he had called to check up on her.

Perhaps he was growing suspicious? She could worry about that particular line of thought later however.

"It's...going well!" she replied cheerily. "We just finished going over some history trivia."

"_Good,good. Your history does need improvement." _

As Misaki was about to respond,a car rushed by at high speed. Honking its horn loudly as it went past.

"_Was that...a car?"_

Misaki panicked,mind rushing to think of an answer.

"Oh...umm that was just the tv!"

"_Tv?"_ her father growled.

"Yes!" Misaki responded,more quickly than she'd intended. "We're actually watching a documentary on...the effects of fossil fuels,and climate change!"

"_I see." _he said approvingly. "_Well,I won't keep you. Goodbye for now Misaki."_

"Bye!"

Misaki allowed herself a heavy sigh of relief as she hung up. Her body sagging,and muscles untensing.

"That was some quick thinking." DemiMeramon complimented.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep the lie up though." Misaki said.

"A fair point." DemiMeramon admitted.

After putting her phone away,Misaki continued forward. She tried her best to stay focused on the mission at hand,but eventually her mind began wander.

What would happen if her father found out her lies? Or worse,found out about the digimon,and her involvement with them. The memory of her father tossing her sketchbooks away briefly flashed through mind. Her partner could be torn from her the same way. Killed on the spot like some inhuman beast. Or worse,given over to some government body for experimentation.

Brief flashes of dissecting tables,and sharp medical tools came to mind. Misaki clutched her stomach,as they came. Her insides tossing,and turning at their implications.

Another,more disturbing thought then came to mind. Without Misaki,and Magimon's help,the others might not be able to stop Daemon. Whatever plans he had,they would come to pass. The human world,and the digital world would be at the mercy of his machinations.

Dwelling on such thoughts however,solved nothing. So Misaki pushed them aside,and returned to her search.

As her mind refocused on the world around her,she caught a faint shine out of the corner of her eye. She turned,and looked to a small sidestreet. At its end,just around the corner,Misaki could make out a blue glow.

"DemiMeramon do you sense anything?" she asked,keeping her eyes focused on the light.

"Yes,but It's not Daemon's energy." DemiMeramon answered. "Though it is definitely digital in nature."

Misaki swallowed,and got her digivice at the ready. "Then let's go check it out."

With careful steps,Misaki crept through the empty side street. Keeping herself pressed against the buildings as she moved. Upon reaching the end,she peeked around the corner.

She saw a small lot of old concrete. It was surrounded on all sides by abandoned buildings. Most of them marked for demolition. At the far most corner of the lot was the source of the strange glow. A portal of swirling blue energy,that hung in the air.

Standing nearby were a pair of Boogeymon. One stood on guard,pitchfork in hand. The other was hefting a strange device in his grip. That was of the same biomechanical design as many of the other machines the demons used. Several buttons were arranged along the device,and a pair of radar dishes sat atop it.

"What do you see?" DemiMeramon asked.

"Two digimon,and some kind of rift." Misaki answered.

The digimon poked his head out to have a look for himself.

"What is that machine?"

"I don't know. Should we do something?"

DemiMeramon shook his head. "No. Let's watch them for now."

Misaki gave a nod,and turned her attentions back to the pair of demons.

The Boogeymon carrying the machine set it down gently. He then pressed several of the devices switches,activating it. Once the device was on,a small holographic screen popped from its side. The demon clicked away at it,putting in various bits of calculation,and information.

"Will you hurry up already." the other eventually grumbled. "I don't like being out in the open like this."

"Hey this stuff takes time!" his companion replied. "Do wanna be the one to tell Alastormon we slacked on our duties?"

"Heck no!"

"Then chill. Besides what are you so worried about?" He glanced over at him,and smirked. "What,you afraid the little humans are gonna come get ya?"

"Yeah,right!" the other Boogeymon said with a sneer. "I'm not scared of no wimpy humans!" Well...except for those digidestined."

"You,and me both."

Misaki felt a little shocked by those statements. These digimon were afraid of her? The very thought of that was so surreal.

"There! Just one last thing."

The demon pressed a large red switch upon the machines top. A mechanical whir emanated from the device,and a field of electrical energy passed along its surface. As the field intensified,the device slowly began to fade. Until it was completely transparent.

"Jobs done! Let's get out of here."

"Finally!"

The two demons then stepped into the swirling mass of energy. Quickly disappearing beyond its threshold. The rift soon vanished as well,and left no trace of its existence.

With the pair of demon's now gone,Misaki came out of hiding. Her partner hopping out of her bag,and floating alongside her. They slowly approached the spot where the strange device had disappeared. Circling it with great curiosity.

Misaki,then reached out cautiously. Her hand soon feeling the cold touch of the biomechanical metal.

"A cloaking device." she exclaimed breathily.

"It would seem so."

The girl continued to feel along the machine's surface. Until her fingers brushed against the large button,and pressed it. With another flash of electrical energy,the device faded back into existence. Lights flashing,and twin radio dishes spinning.

Misaki quickly pulled out her phone,and clicked on one of her contacts.

"_Hello?"_ Trent answered from other end.

"Trent,we found something."

* * *

Gabriella moved into her room,closing the door behind her. She then made her way over to her window. Where her pair of potted plants sat upon the window sill. They were a type of small fern,with broad leaves. That seemed to shine in the late afternoon sun,filtering in from outside.

Gabriella always made sure they were well tended,and cared for. Finding a certain quiet peace in the activity. She gave them a brief once over,before grabbing a small watering can from nearby. The metal can,was made into the shape of a frog. One of Gabriellas favorite animals.

As she poured the life giving liquid onto her plants,a distinct dinging noise came from behind her. She glanced back,to see that her computer had somehow,mysteriously turned on. She set her watering can aside,and rolled over,to sit in front of the screen.

It was completely white,and a single line of red text appeared upon it.

"_**Hello,Gabriella." **_

The girl quickly felt a sense of dread settle itself in the pit of her stomach. After working up the courage,she typed away a response.

"_**Who is this? Some kind of hacker?" **_

Only seconds later,another line of red text appeared in response.

"_**No,nothing of the sort. I am simply someone who needs your help,and wants to help you in turn."**_

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 46:The Price Of Valor**

**Author's Notes:**

The new form Deamon takes on this chapter,is loosely based upon his super ultimate form from the v tamer manga. Also,we have new follwer/favoriter! JJMAN85 thank you for the support! See you guys next time,and thanks for reading!


End file.
